Voltron The Beginning
by Cindra
Summary: Keith Allura alternate reality saga where Keith is a prince and he and Allura already know each other...Set just before Alfor dies and then follows on from there...This is a generation to generation on going saga...Happy reading
1. Chapter one

What if Beginnings

Chapter one

By Cindra

Rated T

---------------------------------------------

This first part was originally in three parts, but I combined them all together into one chapter...

Notes:   
: or in colons represents two characters mentally talking with each other.  
or italics represents a silent thought of a character.  
' In bold represents I like to call a heartlink between two characters. (This is usually the way that Keith, Allura, and soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

---------------------------------------------

In our story we come upon one of the most beautiful jewels in the far galaxy, where magic and the beauty of nature work together in peace and harmony. Arus was a peaceful planet ruled by a very kind and gentle King and Queen, who were very much loved by their people.

Everyone on Arus lived in peace and harmony thanks to the help of their mighty Defender, a sentient being called Voltron. This mighty robot defended the Universe from any form of evil. Unfortunately, he was also very much like the humans that he was sworn to protect and fell under an evil witches spell. He was split into five separate lion robots that were hidden in various parts of the planet, with Voltron lost to him King Alfor found himself in a battle to save his planet from the forces of the Evil King Zarcon.

Desperate to make sure that his only child was going to be able to live her life free of Zarcon's evil rule, the king had his men search the planet for the five missing lions. The men came back with good news and bad news, they had found all of the lairs in which the mighty lions were under a deep sleep, but there was no way to wake them.

The Black lion was sleeping in the stone statue in front of the castle. Red lion was sleeping in what seemed to be a volcano. Green lion was sleeping in a lair in the Arusian forest. Yellow lion was asleep in his lair in the desert. Lastly, Blue lion was sleeping at the bottom of the lake.

Alfor had already known where they lions were, for that was where the mighty robot slept in separate parts when he was not needed. He had secret tunnels that led to each of the lairs and all five keys were hidden in a safe place. He sent word to his friend General Michael Edwards, of Galaxy Alliance that he was in need of their assistance, and that Voltron was no more. The Alliance immediately sent a team of specially trained young men to go bring back the mighty robot and bring peace back to the far galaxy. The problem being that it would take them time to get to Arus, so he had no choice but to pray that the planet was still there when they arrived.

Queen Jessica was taken from the gentle King when the first major attack rocked his planet; the loss of the Queen devastated the King and their teenage daughter. Alfor was even more determined to keep his only child safe and continued to spend hours upon hours making sure that all would be ready when the time came to bring back Voltron and to give his daughter a castle to be proud of.

---------------------------------------------

Young Princess Allura loved her father and was curious, about what he was working so hard on. On the day of the attack, that would change her life forever, she found him doing something just outside the castle courtyard.

"Daddy, why are you working so hard?" Allura asked curiously.

Alfor looked up at his beautiful daughter and smiled, "You look more and more like your mother everyday."

"Daddy, don't try and change the subject." Allura stood with her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"And you have her spirit as well." Alfor sighed.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Allura asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing is wrong my child, I am simply making sure that you have a legacy to be proud of."

"Father, you're scaring me! What's wrong? Why is this suddenly so important to you?"

"I need you to be strong in the days ahead and I want you to promise me that you will never give up fighting for this planet or our people." Alfor looked down into his child's emotional azure blue eyes.

"I don't understand..."

The castle was rocked by laser fire; Arus was once again under attack.

"Allura! Get back inside now!" Alfor shouted at his daughter, as laser fire blasted at the ancient stone of the castle, sending debris flying everywhere.

"Not without you!"

"Don't argue with me! Now go back inside where I know that you'll be safe!" Alfor ordered his daughter, but it was too late. The castle was hit by a major blast and debris was going to hit his little girl. "ALLURA!" The king pushed her out of the way and the huge piece of stone fell on him.

"DADDY...DADDY... NO!!!" Allura Screamed. "NO, NOT YOU TOO! DADDY!!!"

"Shhh ... Don't cry sunshine...I will always be with you... remember that... I need you to promise to do what I asked you to..." Alfor tried to talk, but he was growing weaker by the second.

:Daddy, don't leave me!!: She whimpered.

:Listen to me child! I don't have much time...: Alfor tried to calm her down.

:I'M SORRY I DIDN'T LISTEN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE MOMMA DID!!!:

:That is out of my control angel. You have to promise me that you will do as I asked you to do.:

:HELP UNCLE KORAN: She cried, "SOMEONE HELP US!"

:This was not your fault my child. Zarcon is not going to win and you are not going to give up! Do you hear me, Allura Danielle? Never give up on this planet or our people!:

:I Promise Daddy, Even if I have to kill Zarcon myself. I promise:

Alfor reached up to touch her cheek. :I will always be with you, my ray of sunshine. I know that you think that you are alone, but that will not be for long. I promise you that.: His eyes closed and Allura let out an agonizing scream.

"NO!!!"

"GUARDS, SOMEONE HELP ME!" Allura called for help though she knew it would be too late to help her father. :UNCLE KORAN!!! HELP!!! I'M IN THE GARDEN!:

Koran and the guards ran outside to see what was wrong with the princess and what they saw horrified them. The King lay lifeless with a huge slab of marble on top of him; Allura was desperately trying to get the slab off of her father. "Princess!" He shouted at the frantic girl.

"Uncle Koran, please help Daddy!" Allura sobbed. "I can't move it. I try and I try, but it won't move."

"Princess, we need to get you into the castle!" One of castle guards shouted at her when the second attack wave hit.

"DADDY!!!" Allura cried, as Koran carried her in side.

Ten guards lifted the marble off of the King. "Sire, we will avenge your death!" They vowed, as they carried their slain monarch into the castle.

"Uncle Koran, it's my fault if I had gone inside when he told me to. He would be alive! Oh why didn't I listen?" She sobbed.

"Allura, this is not your fault, now tell me exactly what happened?" Koran set her down on a couch in the library.

"I don't know!"

"Yes, you do Allura; now tell me what happened to your father." Koran tried to refrain from shouting at the poor girl.

"ALL...I... REMEMBER IS TALKING TO DADDY, THEN HE TOLD ME TO GO INSIDE. I DIDN'T GO... SO IT'S MY FAULT THAT DADDY'S GONE!" She screamed at Koran.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU INSIDE THE CASTLE STUDYING LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING? ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY!" Koran was now shouting at her.

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT DADDY! HE' S ALWAYS SO BUSY, SO I ASKED HIM WHAT HE WAS DOING!" Allura screamed at her Dad's best friend and adviser, before the shock of losing her father set in, and she fainted.

His best friend was dead and he wanted to blame someone. He looked down at the girl that had fainted on the couch. "I promise that I will keep her safe for you old friend." He growled hoarsely tears streamed down his face.

Allura began to dream. She saw a familiarly handsome Prince with amber eyes and raven black hair and four other guys on the way to help, but there would be more trouble before help arrived.

---------------------------------------------

(Six Months Later)

Allura frowned at Koran in annoyance. "Are only hope is whom?"

"The Galaxy Garrison is sending a team here to reactivate Voltron. The team is being led by King Oran's son, Keith Michael." Koran informed her.

"Cassie's older brother?" Dumbfounded she eyed Koran in surprise. "He joined the Alliance's forces?"

Koran was surprised that Allura was reacting this way, "He graduated at the top of his class, earning the rank of Captain. Oran and Zandra are very proud of him."

Allura paced the floor of the Castle of Lion's control room, "He's spoiled rotten and always mister perfect! How in the name of Arus did he make it through the academy without being killed by his fellow cadets?"

"Allura Danielle, you haven't seen him in years, he might have changed! Need I remind you that he is five years older than your fifteen years?" Koran snapped at her.

Allura turned on her heel and glared up at him, "All that he has ever cared about was making himself look good and you expect me to believe that he's changed enough to let him come here to my planet and resurrect my father's dream?"

Allura was clearly not going for any of the GA's latest attempts to save her planet. "WHAT MY DADDY AND MOTHER ENDED UP DYING FOR? MY PLANET IS IN A LOSING BATTLE WITH ZARCON! MY PLANET IS IN RUINS! MY PARENTS ARE BOTH DEAD AND MY ONLY HOPE RESTS WITH A TEAM BEING LED BY HIM!" Allura was not one to lose her temper, but she was furious that she hadn't been told about this.

"DO WHAT YOU WISH UNCLE KORAN, BUT I WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" Allura stalked out of the room.

"ALLURA! COME BACK HERE!" Koran roared

"She will change her mind old friend, the young prince feels the same way about seeing her." The ghost of King Alfor appeared next to him.

"She was barely twelve the last time they met and she followed him around the entire time." Koran recalled how frustrated Allura would get when Keith would do anything and everything to avoid her.

"He still sees her as that little girl with pigtails and now she's one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy." Alfor slowly faded away.

---------------------------------------------

(Days later on Arus)

Keith and his team ended up crash landing on Arus, after escaping from King Zarcon on Planet Doom.

"That statue by the castle saved us!" Keith emerged from the wreck without a scratch.

"What now, oh fearless one?" Lance drawled his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Zarcon means business this time, so we need to find the five robot lions ASAP." Keith took off running into the woods.

"Do you know where you're going?" Pidge frowned.

"Yes I know where the Castle of Lions is or what's left of it anyway." He led them through the foggy mist and right up to the castle drawbridge.

"This is creepy." Pidge shivered when lightning crashed around them and the eyes of the lion statue began to glow ominously.

"Yah, I agree." Sven nodded.

"That statue just growled at us!" Hunk hissed.

"Let's go chickens." Keith growled.

"He's not kidding Keith! That statue is growling at us!" Lance snarled back.

"Look, guys, maybe you hit your heads in the crash." Keith eyed them, as if they were losing it. "I'm sure that Doc Stevens is he's still the castle Doc can help the three of you."

"HA! HA! HA! Very funny!" Lance glowered at him.

Black Lion let out an ear splitting roar and they all took off running towards the castle.

"Then again maybe you were right…" Keith muttered under his breath.

"Told ya so!" Pidge huffed

As if by magic the storm ended, the sky cleared, and the sun shone on the Castle of Lions.

"This planet is weird!" Hunk growled.

"No, this planet is magical and always has been." Keith grinned at them.

"So how are we supposed to get into the castle? Knock on the front door?" Lance eyed the huge door of the castle and then turned to glare at Keith.

"Oh man! This place has really been roughed up!" Hunk growled.

Keith tried to recall how he used to sneak into the castle when he had visited here during the summers as a kid. "If we can't get in through the front doors then we'll find another way inside. Stay here I'll be right back."

"Keith! Now where is our fearless leader off to?" Lance frowned when Keith vanished from sight.

---------------------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the Castle of Lions.)

Allura had heard the lion statue's roar and went to see what was going on. "Is it another attack?" She raced down one of the castle corridors.

_How much longer could her planet hope to last._ She thought.

"Who goes there? Why are you in my home!" Allura shouted at the man that was entering her home through one of the windows.

Keith turned to look at who was shouting at him and the sight of Allura took his breath away.

_Allura!?! This beautiful creature is Allura!?_ Keith was completely speechless.

"Tell me who you are or I will call the guards!" Allura ordered the stranger.

"Calm yourself, Princess; I'm not here to hurt you." Keith growled softly.

"I will be the judge of that! Now tell me who you are!" She commanded.

"I'm here to make sure that your Planet stays free from King Zarcon." Keith informed her.

"YOU!" Allura stalked over to where he was standing, so that she could see his face.

"Hello brat, long time no see." Keith grinned at her.

Allura hauled off with a right cross his jaw. "Don't call me brat!!" She hissed at him. "Ouch! That hurt!" She shook out her stinging hand.

Keith rubbed at his sore jaw. "With the way that you had your hand curled up you're lucky that you didn't break your hand or your fingers. You need to try to not curl your fingers around your thumb." Keith took her hand in his and showed her what he meant. He couldn't help but feel the zing of electricity that passed between them, the moment their hands touched.

Allura stared up at the face of the man that she had just punched. He was to put it bluntly drop dead gorgeous, with raven black hair that she itched to run her hands through, eyes the color of amber, and a killer smile. She also felt her heart skip a beat the second that he took her hand in his own. "I'll remember that the next time I try and deck someone." She tried to keep her voice from trembling.

Keith brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, my lady. I am Crowned Prince Keith Michael of the Planet Ziare. I am also a Captain in the Galaxy Garrison. It is my honor to bring Voltron back and to save this galaxy from the evil forces of King Zarcon."

Allura tried not to get lost in his eyes, but it seemed like she was losing the battle. "You've changed since I last saw you." She frowned at him.

Keith's grin widened even more. "So have you, Princess Allura Danielle of Arus. I'm sorry about the death of your parents, they will be missed." The smile turned serious, as he spoke of her late father.

"Thank you your highness." Allura whispered softly, as the loss of her parents struck her once more, and a single tear slid down her cheek. Then her temper flared up again and her sorrow vanished. "Now why did you sneak in the castle? You did come in a ship didn't you?" She snapped at him.

"YES PRINCESS BRAT WE CAME IN A SHIP! IT TOOK TIME FOR US TO GET HERE MONTHS TO BE EXACT AND WHEN WE FINALLY ARRIVED ZARCON WAS ATTACKING THE PLANET IN A FULL OUT ASSAULT! OUR SHIP WAS NO MATCH FOR A BATTLE CRUISER SO WE WERE CAPTURED AND TAKEN TO PLANET DOOM! NOT WANTING TO BE ROBEAST CHOW WE ESCAPED FROM PLANET DOOM, SO THAT WE COULD COME HERE AND RESCUE YOUR PLANET! SO SORRY THAT WE COULDN'T RADIO AHEAD OR THAT IT INCONVENIENCES YOU!" Keith let loose his temper on her.

"THE FRONT OF THE CASTLE LOOKS LIKE HELL, SO I TRIED TO FIND ANOTHER WAY INSIDE! MAYBE WE SHOULD HAVE DIED AT THE HANDS OF ZARCON OR BETTER YET CUT OUR LOSSES AND LET YOU DEAL WITH THIS ON YOUR OWN!"

"I'M SO SORRY IF THIS HAS TARNISHED YOUR PERFECT RECORD! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT!"

"LOOK, ALLURA! MY MEN AND I ALMOST DIED GETTING HERE AND WE'RE GOING TO SAVE THIS PLANET BY REACTIVATING VOLTRON, WHETHER YOU APPROVE OF THE PLAN OR NOT!" Keith roared down at her.

"What in the name of Arus is going on out here?!" Koran bellowed at them.

"Hello Uncle Koran, it's nice to see you again. Although, I wish that it were under different circumstances." Keith turned to greet Koran with a smile.

"Your highness, we've been awaiting your arrival. Michael informed me that you had been captured, but assured me that you would be able remedy your situation and come here to focus on your mission." Koran frowned at him. "Are you and your team alright?"

_Speak for yourself Koran._ Allura thought to herself.

"All of us are fine Uncle Koran and lose the formality its Keith. You've been close friends with my family for years." When Keith went to shake his hand, he found himself being bear hugged by Koran.

"You have grown into the man that we always knew you would become and will make a fine King one day." Koran smiled at him.

"Look Captain, I hate to break up this touching moment, but where exactly is the rest of your team?" Allura snapped at him it annoyed her that he was bonding with Koran. "If I remember correctly you couldn't find your way out of a paper box, let alone lead someone." Allura said sarcastically.

Keith had never had the urge to hit an innocent before, but he was going to take the brat over his knee and seriously give her a well-deserved spanking. "THAT DOES IT ALLURA!" Keith grabbed hold of her brought her over his knee.

"WHY YOU BEAST HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" She screamed at Keith. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Is that the best you can do? You really are still a little girl aren't you princess and here I thought that you'd finally grown up." Keith smirked down at her furious face.

"Bad move son." Koran groaned when he saw the look on Allura's face.

"Look Uncle Koran, I could careless if little miss perfect princess has gotten her feathers all ruffled! I am here to do a job, not make Alley happy!" Keith snarled at him.

**'WHY YOU JERK!!' **Allura, unbeknownst to either of them, used the heart link that she had always had with Keith to convey her answer to him and him alone before sending him a mental shove that sent him to the floor. "Next time listen to Uncle Koran!" She went to go brood in her room.

**'Not bad Princess, in fact that's very impressive, but don't play with a master unless you're ready to play in the big game.'** Keith stopped her in her tracks with a mental command in her mind to stay where she was.

"CHILDREN! WHEN YOU ARE BOTH FINISHED, I THINK THAT WE SHOULD GO LET THE REST OF HIS TEAM INTO THE CASTLE!" Koran roared at them, but the two of them were ignoring him completely.

**'This is nowhere near from being over Captain!' **She hissed.

**'It was fun Alley Cat; try again when you're more of a challenge.' **Keith vanished, but still didn't release his control over her ability to move.

"WHY THAT NO GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN CREEP!!!"

"ALLURA DANIELLE YOU WILL STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"WHY!" She scowled crossing her arms.

"Because, you brought this entire mess onto yourself and I will not allow the crowned princess of Arus to reduce herself to using this kind of grammar!" Koran was furious with her actions.

**'I would listen to him if I were you, Alley cat.'** Keith growled inside her head.

**'This is your fault, you started it!'** Allura hissed.

**'I started this! You're the one that's been a complete; forgive me for saying this Alley. BITCH! Ever since I got here! What the hell is your problem anyway! Do you really want to end up as one of Zarcon's slave girls!?' **Keith snarled back. **'I should let Zarcon have you, but then I wouldn't wish you on my worst enemy!'** Keith was way past furious with her.

_I'm in trouble now...Me and my big mouth._ She thought letting out a huge sigh as tears of rage, hate, and sorrow ran down her face for the first time in six months. _I'm such a fool. He's trying to help me and he's right I have been acting like a spoiled child._

"I'm sorry Keith. I really didn't mean to take this out on you or anyone else for that matter. It may not sound like it, but I'm really glad your here. What I really want to do is hurt Zarcon for all that he has done here. I promised Daddy that I'd fight, but I'm fighting the wrong people. Please forgive me Keith Michael?"Allura choked out a most heart-wrenching apology.

"Allura was there when her father died, Keith. He saved her life and she blames herself for his death." Koran explained why Allura was so bitter towards everyone.

"Keith, are you still there?" Allura whimpered.

Keith walked out of the shadows and stood in front of the princess, "Is this true? Do you really think that Uncle Alfor's death was your fault?" Keith growled softly.

"Yes, Keith, I do."

Keith tilted her chin with his finger and forced her to look up at him. "Why?" He asked Allura softly "Why do you feel this way?"

"Because, Daddy told me to go inside when Zarcon attacked again, but I wouldn't go not without him."She answered him, but would not look in to his eyes.

"You didn't want to leave the only parent that you had left and I can't say that I blame you. I would've done the same thing if I'd been in the same situation that you were in."

"But I let him down, Keith. How could I live knowing Daddy died because of me?" Allura sobbed.

Keith pulled her into his arms and held her. "He lives in you and he is at peace knowing that you're safe. He doesn't blame you and Uncle Koran doesn't blame you either. You have to realize that these things happen. They are horrible awful things, but we have no control over them. I believe that your father would want you to be strong and fight to save this planet and your people."

"But how can I? I can't do this on my own. I'm only fifteen for Gaia's sake! How could I run a whole planet? Let alone fight a war? I have never really told anyone this and please don't tell anyone...I'm scared out of my mind! I'm trying to be brave, but it's not working." The look in Allura's eyes said more than she could say in words.

"Whoever said that you were going to be alone? I'm not going anywhere and my team is waiting outside. For once in your life lean on someone else's shoulder and let me help you save your people and this galaxy from Zarcon." Keithfought the urge to close the distance between them to kiss her.

**'Thank you, Keith...Thank you ever so much for being a good friend and I mean it with all my heart.' **She gave him a big hug.

**'I've always been on your side and I always will be, never forget that.' **He kissed her softly on her lips.

**'Um that was nice, but your friends are waiting and the storms picked up again. Shall we let them in?' **Allura blushed crimson. _Hmm, I wouldn't mind him kissing me again._

"Can you believe this guy? His highness our fearless leader leaves us outside, while he gets all cozy with some girl!" Lance drawled sarcastically.

**'Keith, Who's he?'** Allura asked.

**'That wise ass is Lt. Commander Lance Anderson. Who happens to be an excellent pilot and one of my best friends? He can be kind of a jerk, but you'll like him once you get to know him.'**

**'Can I slap him?? Or shove him??' **She asked her charming Prince.

**'Be my guest beautiful.' **Keith winked at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you talk to me like that?" Allura hissed giving Lance a mental shove that sent him on his rear.

"Hey smart guy! I want you to meet her Royal Highness Crown Princess Allura Danielle of Arus." Keith let go of Allura and turned her in his arms, so that she was now facing Lance.

Lance looked shell-shocked, as he stared at the princess, and the amused face of his best friend. "I'm sorry! I had no idea that you were the princess!" He didn't know whether he should drool or bow to the beautiful creature standing in front of him.

**'Keith, he looks so funny.' **Allura thought to Keith **'Poor baby, maybe I should be a little nicer to him?'**

**'And let him get away with how he acted?! No way! Give him the full royal treatment!' **Keith winked at Allura before he glared down at Lance, who was practically groveling at her feet.

**'Ok.'** She returned his wink. "Thank you all for coming to my late father's and my aid. My royal adviser, Koran, will show you to your rooms. Keith, would you like to be with your team or have shall I have your old rooms prepared for you?"

"He has rooms?" The guys gave Keith a strange look.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Allura said trying to hide her smile of amusement.

"Keith has always bunked where we bunked." Lance frowned at her.

"Yeah, it's always been that way." Pidge added.

"Why should it change now?" Hunk was lost.

"It is his choice, but his title grants him the option I have given him. If I didn't offer it, it would have been very rude of me." Allura answered honestly.

"Well, it might be because he is a Prince and this isn't a base on some mission." Sven gave them his view on the current subject.

"Look guys, it would be bad manners if I didn't say yes to her offer to use my old room." Keith grinned at the shocked faces of his friends.

"Keith, they've made their opinions heard, so follow me and I'll so you to your rooms." She said. **'I couldn't break you guys up, besides I'm the only one in that wing anyway and I would feel safer if you guys were in the same wing as me.'** She told Keith.

**'Look princess, I'm the leader of this mission and that makes me able to make my own decisions myself. My parents would have my hide if I didn't follow royal protocol.'**

**'You don't need to growl at me Keith Michael! I was going to suggest to Uncle Koran that you guys have those rooms anyway.' **The look in her eyes showed that she was getting a major migraine headache. **'I think I need to lie down, after I show you your rooms.'**

**'Sorry Alley, I guess I need to catch up on my sleep.' **Keith shrugged his shoulders.

**'That's alright I think we all need to rest.' **Allura slightly rubbed the side of her nose, she pulled back her hand and saw the one sign she always hated to see, her nose was starting to bleed from the over taxation of her gift. **'Keith, can you teach me how to use my gift? Please?'** The last was said in a plea for help as she showed him her hand with a frown, **'I hate doing this and I can't hide it much longer from Uncle Koran or anyone else for that matter.' **

**'I would be honored to teach you, angel. You really should go and lie down or your really gonna regret it later.'** He smiled at her, and then turned to glare at the guys.

**'I already am. Keith, I really think your friends are a little suspicious of us' **She turned to face the guys again.

"Hey guys! He's doing that mind thing again and she can do the same thing too." Hunk hissed at the guys.

"Great now we'll never know what's going on between them!" Pidge hissed back.

"I think fearless leader has it bad for the beautiful princess." Lance grinned at Sven.

"Yah, but I would suggest that you not say that to Keith." Sven warned Lance.

"Say what to me?" Keith glared at his men. "I want the four of you to try and catch up on your sleep; because you're gonna need it for what I'm going to put you through at first light tomorrow morning!" Keith ordered his friends.

"Come on Keith! Not that! Anything but that!" They eyed him in mock terror.

**'Keith, can I watch? Please, it would be like old times and I need that right now.'** She pleaded with him.

"Yeah! We couldn't move the last time that you put us all through our paces!" Lance groaned in remembrance.

**'Are you sure Alley? I'm going to get them up at 4am tomorrow?' **Keith frowned at her.

**'Yes, it would get me away from my studies and Nanny, for a while. I know I won't be in the mood to study with this migraine, besides the fresh air will do me some good.' **She smiled at him with hope shining in her eyes.

**'NANNY is still here!'** Keith's face paled at the thought of seeing her again.** 'Has she changed any?'**

"Something that the princess said just caused Keith to panic." Lance snickered.

"Uncle Koran, may I take the day off tomorrow? I'm getting one of my headaches and I really want to touch base with Keith again." She asked him. **'No and yes she's still here.' **

"Will she be in your way if I allow her to go with you tomorrow?" Koran frowned at Keith.

Allura looked from Koran to Keith and back with a pleading look of hope.

"I think I can keep her out of any trouble, Uncle Koran." He winked at Allura. "And as for that crack that you made about me panicking! Well none of you have ever had the pleasure of meeting Nanny."

"Allura! Where are you? Time for your studies young lady!" Nanny called.

"Nanny?" The guys frowned at him in confusion.

"Yep and here she comes now." Keith groaned.

"Keith, Boys this way to your rooms, NOW!" Allura went to run out of the room.Later Uncle Koran and thank you.:

"Sometimes I wish that she would take a very long, vacation." Koran muttered under his breath.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" The guys took off running.

"KORAN! Have you seen the princess? I can't find her anywhere." Nanny asked him, as she came into the room.

"I think she turned in early and went to her room." Koran informed her.

"I was just there. When did she turn in?" Nanny scowled, "And she hasn't done her studies yet!"

"Look, Nanny, she is fifteen now, maybe she doesn't need to be under your constant care. Frankly, I think that you're starting to smother her." Koran glared at her.

"Me! I'm not either."

"As for her finishing her studies, after all that she has been through these last few months we should be happy that she even feels like studying!" Koran snapped.

"Why? She needs to be up to date with the rest of her class. I don't know why Alfor and Jessica god rest their souls," Nanny crosses herself, "Took her out of school. She would have been perfectly fine there."

"She was taken out of school, because she was miserable there! She is surpassing as in years ahead of the rest of her class mates and that's why I have decided to give her a day off tomorrow." Koran informed her and then stalked past her out of the room.

"What! Why? She can't..." Nanny sputtered

"The subject is closed Nancy! I am her legal guardian and that makes me able to give her a day off anytime that I see fit!"

"You're the boss." Nanny sighed.

"That's right Nanny and don't you ever forget it." Koran stalked off to place a call to Galaxy Garrison and King Oran that Keith and his team had arrived safely.

---------------------------------------------

(Sunrise the next day)

The boys decided to show off their fighting techniques and were giving her quite a show.

"Not bad" She yawned clearly not used to being a wake at four in the morning. "Can I try?"

"What's the matter, princess? Did we get you up to early?" Lance teased her.

"Or maybe it was the five mile run that he put us through." Hunk grinned.

"If I remember correctly you were falling behind the rest of us, Hunk. True, I haven't run five miles in the last year or so, but I've followed Keith on fifteen to twenty mile hikes before and that was one way." She smiled at Keith **'Remember?'**

**'Yeah I remember. Master Shey thought it was funny. So did you till you tagged along. If my memory serves me correctly I had to carry you back to the castle.'** He sent to her.

"Knock it off you two she's doing great!" Keith glared at them.** 'It's okay, angel, they aren't used to being around beautiful women.' **

"Keith, I'll go in side if you want?" She shot them a hurt look.

"Hey Princess! We were only teasing you; of course you can have a try at this." Lance winked at her.

"He's right, Princess, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Hunk grinned at her.

"So how do you do that?" She forced herself to smile. _Now I can show him what I've learned after all these years._

"Well, step over here in front of where I'm standing." Keith instructed her.

"Like this?" She followed him move for move.

"Very good Allura, now try this." Keith flipped Lance over his shoulder.

"You mean if I move like this the opponent falls down?" Allura proceeded to perform that same move on Keith. _Ha, ha Got you smarty pants._

"But would happen if I did this?" She rolled with him, letting his momentum pull her down with him in to a summersault bringing her feet up to kick him over her head where he then landed in a patch of dirt.

**'Not bad, Alley Cat, but I know you didn't just come up with that, so who taught you?'** He dusted himself off.

**'From you and Cassie' **She tried to tell him more, but nothing happened.**'Darn it ! I hope your getting this...I'm all tapped out. Please don't tell Nanny and Uncle Koran. He knows I know the basics, but I've taken more classes as school.'** She pleaded with her eyes.

**'Don't worry angel, your secret is safe with me.'** He smiled at her, "Good job, Princess, and a lucky shot.''

"Nice Shot, Allura. Nobody can do that to him and not still be conscious. He must really like you." Lance congratulated her.

"Yeah, Good job, right now I wouldn't want to be you." Pidge said.

"Why? What do you mean? Oh." Allura asked, as she turned to see the look on Keith's face and knew that she was in trouble. "Now Keith, that was a lucky shot and you know it." She gulped.

"Lucky, yes now what I wanna known is if you can protect yourself the same way again? I know you know the counter move...So...on guard!" Was the only warning he gave her

Allura pulled off the move Keith told her to, but unfortunately she was unable to keep her balance and Keith's weight pulled her off her feet. "Not fair! You did that on purpose!" She cried out in surprise.

"Oh yeah pinned ya."Keith grinned at her.

"Keith, do you really think that was fair? She's just learning," Hunk protested.

"Yes it's fair. If she wants to learn then we can't go easy on her because of her title. She needs to know how to properly defend herself. Not have her think she knows how. Someday her life may depend on it," Keith told the group. **'You're not mad at me, are you? I want you to know the why's, when's, and how's of what I teach you. For what I said is true you may have to depend on them someday when the guys or I aren't around.'** Keith explained.

**'No Keith, I'm not mad at you. I know that your trying to help me like I asked you too' **She was getting another headache so her voice was strained. "Keith, I think we should get back."

"Time to hit the showers," He told his men. **'Allura, you ok? You look really pale and your voice is weak. What's up that you're not telling me?'** He asked her a little worried.

**'I'm fine. Just a little tired. I don't know what's going on I just have a bad feeling. Can you hear that in the distance?'** She frowned

**'Yes, what is it?' **He answered.

**'It's the lions. Not just Blacky, but the other four as well. I've never heard them act like this.'** Allura told him, as she chewed on her fingernail. **'Something bad is coming!'**

**'Alley, I know that you're almost tapped out, so try not to worry so much'** Keith was concerned for his princess.

**'I'm tapped out, but you can't expect me to ignore this...'** Allura got to her feet, but then fainted.

Keith caught her in his arms. "I've got you love," He kissed her on the forehead and then headed for the castle.

---------------------------------------------

(Outside the castle an hour later)

**'Allura. Time to wake up. Come on angel, wake up. You don't want Nanny to see you like this, do you?'**

"Hmm?" she snuggled against Keith's shoulder.

"Allura, I know you're awake," He chuckled.

"I don't want to. I feel safe here." She looked up at him with a pout.

"I know, but, Nanny doesn't really know I'm here. Besides, if I remember Nanny, she'll have a fit over your filthy clothes." He smiled, as he saw her look at him with wary eyes.

"You're right. She's probably looking for me now. Okay you win." She sighed, as he set her down on her own two feet.

"After you, Princess." He motioned her to lead the way.

"Thank you, Keith."

Allura's little friends the space mice met her at in the entryway of the castle to warn her that Nanny was on the rampage.

"Oh No! Thanks my friends. Nanny's on a tear." Allura sighed.

"Well I see that something's never change." Keith looked down at the little blue and pink space mice.

"Keith, you remember Cheddar and family don't you?" She asked.

"Wow! Space mice!" Pidge eyed the little rodents excitedly. "Do they actually eat through anything?" He asked Allura excitedly.

"Almost," Allura smiled.

"You mean to tell me that those mice are your pets?" Lance eyed her in surprise.

"Awesome! I bet they know every part of this castle." Pidge grinned at her.

"Yes, but friends is more like it. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my room and change before Nanny sees us." Allura looked around watching for her governess.

"So far so good," Keith looked around for any sign of Nanny.

"Can you find where she is?" She asked Keith.

"She can't be that bad." Sven refused to believe that a Nanny could strike terror in the hearts of the two people standing in front of him.

"Yeah, I mean what kind of woman is she anyway!" Hunk narrowed his eyes at them.

Keith and Allura turned to look at each other in horror.

**'Too late!' **Was all the time he had to tell Allura. "Trust me when I say that you do not want to know the answer to that question." Keith winced when Nanny entered the room bellowing at the top of her lungs.

"ALLURA DANIELLE, WHAT ON ARUS WERE YOU DOING AND WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?"

"Nanny, you remember Prince Keith Michael of Ziare, Oran's Son, Cassie's Brother?" Allura was trying to keep her temper with her governess.

"Prince Keith! Nice to see you again Your Royal Highness." Nanny curtsied in front of Keith. "Now if you'll excuse, Allura and me, we'll see you at dinner. Come along Princess its time for your Studies." Nanny grabbed Allura's arm.

"NO! Nanny I'm not going anywhere!" Allura finally lost her temper.

"Enough with the tantrum let's go young lady!" Nanny snarled.

"Hello, Nanny. I see that you still haven't changed and unless I'm mistaken Allura is almost sixteen now and more than capable of making her own decisions. Uncle Koran did give her the day off and that's what she's going to have." Keith didn't like the way that Nanny was treating her and he let her have it in his best regal tone of voice.

Allura gave Keith a desperate look. "NANNY, LET ME GO OR SO HELP ME I'LL HIT YOU!"

"I will give you until the count of three to let her go." Keith warned the governess. "Either you let Alley go and lie down in her room for a while or I'm not going to be in a very good mood and you don't want to see me when I lose my temper." Keith gave her an order and a warning.

"Forgive me young Prince, but Allura and I have to correct this attitude problem of hers. Let's go Allura, now! I really don't know where you got this attitude, but it will change!" Nanny continued to pull on her arm.

"I said no and I meant it!" Allura saw Koran enter the room. "Koran, help me! Tell her I can do things on my own without her there by me twenty-four hours a day seven day's a week!" She pleaded to her guardian.

"NANNY, I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT THAT SHE HAD TODAY OFF NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Koran, Just Look at her she's filthy. It's unseemly for the crown Princess to look as such!"

"Why? What's wrong with me just taking time to relax? As for the dirt! I went for a run with Keith and his team and then they were showing me how to defend myself!" Allura's headache was turning into a migraine. "Now let go of my arm!"

"No! You are coming with me this instant!" Nanny shouted at the Princess it was as if she had chosen to ignore Keith's threat.

Keith lost his temper completely and let Nanny have it. "I SAID TO LEAVE HER ALONE AND I MEANT IT! IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE HER ALONE I WILL BE FORCED TO MAKE IT SO THAT YOU ARE NO LONGER HER GOVERNESS!" Keith roared down at Nanny's startled face. "SHE'S GETTING TO OLD FOR A NURSE MAID AND NEEDS TO MAKE DECISIONS ON HER OWN!"

Shocked Nanny let go of Allura, "Y...y...yes your h...h...highness." She stammered

"Your Highness, Nanny is just a little overprotective of the princess." Koran tried to find a peaceful solution to this situation. "She really means no harm."

"Would you please stop! All of this yelling is really giving me a migraine." Allura looked as if she was going to be sick.

Keith immediately turned all of his attention towards Allura, "I'm sorry love, but she tends to make me lose my temper every time I see her." His voice was calm and gentle, as he looked down into her azure blue eyes.

"You're forgiven...What did you call me?" She asked in shock_Did I imagine it before?_

Keith actually blushed crimson when he realized what he had spoken out loud.

"I believe that he called you love." Lance grinned.

"Yep that's what I heard!" Hunk echoed.

Allura looked at Keith with a puzzled look. _WOW!_

"I guess you've always held a place in my heart." Keith looked down at her with weary eyes.

"I have always felt the same way about you." She smiled "Now can I please get some sleep?" Allura asked everyone standing around.

"Yes, you overdid it today, besides we need to search for the keys to the lions and take them for a flight." Keith smiled down at her.

"Yes, I guess I did." She blushed, "Uncle Koran, could you please show them where my father has hidden the keys?"

"Of course princess, follow me gentlemen." Koran motioned for them to follow him down the corridor.

Keith bent down and kissed Allura on her cheek. "Get some sleep, Alley."He winked at Nanny. **'I will make sure that you and your planet are safe, my love.'**

"I can actually relax and sleep, now that you're here to help me protect my planet and it's people. I haven't been sleeping very well lately. Maybe I can get some now." She smiled at him.**'Now get going before Nanny snaps out of her stupor.'**

"Prince Keith?" Nanny asked politely "May I take Allura to her room now?" Who was still in shock at what he had called The Princess.

"I think that Allura is old enough to tuck herself in Nanny. Aren't you love?" Keith winked at Alley.

Allura blushed three different shades of red "Um...Um."

"Come on Lover boy! We have a job to do remember?" Lance came back to drag Keith away.

"Bye my Prince charming." Allura let Nanny show her to her room.

Keith blushed crimson when Lance burst out laughing. "I'm gonna inform the General that the mighty Keith has fallen head over heals in love with the very princess that we've all been sent here to protect." Lance grinned at his friend who was now glaring at him.

"You do and I make it so that you won't ever father any children. My godfather would never let me live this down!" Keith stalked down the hallway after Lance.

Lance gulped, "Sure, Keith, anything you say."

"Just wait smart ass and we'll see who laughs when you actually find someone!" He shouted at him when Lance took off running in terror.

---------------------------------------------

(A few days later - Early morning)

Lightning pierced the sky as Arus was hit by yet another strong thunderstorm. Keith found that he was unable to sleep because something was in the air, and he didn't like what he was feeling.

_Why can't I seem to stay focused! It's like everything has changed somehow. It's bad enough that the lions have some kind of failsafe device and we've yet to find an override for it. These trips into the lake are really starting to get to me. Yeah that has to be it._ He paced the floor of his room.

_When you don't know what is wrong, clear your mind, and meditate until you are once again one with your mind and spirit._ The words of his teacher echoed in his head, so Keith sat down on the floor of his room and tried to meditate.

_Here goes nothing..._ Keith thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Allura was sleeping deeply and was dreaming of a horseback ride with Keith and their romantic picnic lunch that they would have when they reached the meadow.

Dream

"Keith, remember this place? We all use to come here when we were kids; you, Cassie, Shea and me." She asked as they neared the lake by meadow.

"You and Cassie followed Sheena and I here when we would use this meadow to spare in." Keith grinned at her.

"Yes. It was always fun Cassie and I had a picnic every time." She winked at him from her gray gelding.

"You and Cass used to picnic on the food that Shea and I would bring and then we would have to beg you two just to have some of our own food. You were quite the little shadow, Allura." Keith chuckled. "You never let me out of your sight for more than five minutes. I think that you had a crush on me back then."

"I don't think so. You were a very spoiled brat back then, I think it's more the case of me wanting to hide." Allura blush because some of what he was saying was true.

"I was only a brat, because it was the only way that you would leave me and Sheena alone. Besides, you weren't exactly Miss Angelic Angel back then either." Keith winked at her.

"No, I guess not." She looked down at her hands, "What about now?"

Keith became very quiet and went from teasing her to telling Allura how he truly felt, "I don't mind the fact that you always want to spend time with me, Allura. In fact I like spending time with you as much as you like spending time with me."

"Really? I thought you never wanted me around. You always seem to leave me behind." She gave him a smile.

"That was only for your own protection. I didn't want you getting hurt." Keith growled softly.

"REALLY!"

"Yes really." Keith grinned at her. "Is that so hard for you to believe?"

"I thought you just did your vanishing acts just to make me mad." She smiled back, "This looks like a good place to have our lunch."

"Well... I guess I did do that too." He grinned sheepishly. "Great I'm starving!" He was glad that they were going to change the subject, before he ended up really getting himself into trouble.

"No problem, Keith, lets see what we've got here." She looked into the picnic basket.

"Nanny packed enough to feed an army." Keith looked into the picnic basket. "I think she might actually like me now. Either that or she's resorted to trying to give me food poisoning." Keith winked at her.

"That she did, as to poisoning you, well I'm eating too." She winked back.

---------------------------------------------

(Back in Keith's Room)

Keith placed himself under a deep meditation and was concentrating on clearing his mind of whatever was causing him to be unfocused_This isn't even working! Maybe I'll just check on Allura and make sure that she's okay_ Keith focused on Allura's mind and found that she was dreaming about the two of them. _Now this is defiantly a change!_ He thought to himself. _At least she isn't having nightmares about her father's death._

---------------------------------------------

(Alley's Dream World)

After they ate their lunch Keith and Allura went for a walk down by the lake.

"Keith, I'm so happy that your here. I don't know how much longer Arus was going to with stand Zarcon's onslaught." She told him, as they walked along the little lake.

"I won't let him have Arus, Princess. He isn't going to win anymore battles against anyone." Keith growled softly.

"I wish I could believe that, but I don't really see how... I know you and the boys try, but I've lost so much." She turned to look a Keith. "I don't know how to say this, but here goes. I love you...please don't leave me." Tears pooled in her eyes.

Keith stopped and stared down at her. "I know that you've been through a lot, Alley, but I meant every word that I said. Zarcon isn't going to win this war. I care about this planet and I happen to love their princess very much." He growled softly finally admitting his true feelings for her.

"Oh Keith, I'm just afraid that you'll leave me..." She said just before she kissed him."

Keith pulled her to him and kissed her back. "I'm never going to leave you Allura." He promised her.

An Evil laugh pierced her dream. "You can never win! Arus Will be mine!" The giant face of King Zarcon appeared.

"Not if I can help it Zarcon! Your days are numbered!" Keith shouted at the face of King Zarcon.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Zarcon snarled and threw his scepter at him hitting Keith in the arm pining him to the ground.

"KEITH!" Allura screamed. "YOU MONSTER!"

---------------------------------------------

Keith found himself in the middle of what had turned out to be a nightmare. _I think that it's time that I woke up my sleeping beauty._ Keith tried to gently awaken her with his mind, but she was fighting him, and way too involved in what was happening in the dream. _Damn! This is going to be a little more difficult than I imagined. _Keith thought, as he continued to try and break her out of her nightmare.

---------------------------------------------

(Dream/Nightmare)

"Look at this puny Space Explore! He can't help you! He can't even defend himself." Laugh Zarcon.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MONSTER!" She tried to help Keith, but was unable to move the staff. "GO AWAY YOU MONSTER!" She screamed at Zarcon.

Keith was instantly allowed into her nightmare and took control of it. "IS THIS THE BEST THAT YOU CAN DO ZARCON?!" The staff seemed to vanish and Keith vaulted to his feet.

**'KEITH! HELP ME!' **Allura mentally screamed, as Zarcon grabbed her and started squeezing all her breath out of her.

"Foolish Boy. I will kill your precious kitten!" Zarcon sneered.

Keith sent Zarcon a mind-blast so powerful that he let go of Allura and grabbed at his head in agony. "Touch her again and that's the last breath that you ever take!" He snarled at Zarcon. He now had Allura cradled in his arms.** 'All that you have to do is wake up and all of this will go away' **Keith tried to get her to wake up.

**'I can't! Keith help me I'm trapped!'** She cried.

**'I'm right here with you angel and I won't let anything happen to you. You're not trapped. Just concentrate and you'll wake up from this bad dream'** Keith tried to reassure her.

**'I hate these dreams. The only way out was when Daddy woke me up.' **Allura explained.

**'All that you have to do is know that you're safe, feel that nothing is going to harm you, and think that you can wake up. Then you'll wake up and find that you have a worried Prince staring down at you.'**

Allura's eyes flew open and she reached for Keith so he could hold her."Thank Arus your safe."

**'Welcome back.' **He pulled her into his arms, relieved to see that she was awake. "Yep safe and sound. Are you okay?"

"I..." She tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't let her. **'I think so. How did you know?'**

"Let's just say that I will always know when you're ever in trouble or whenever something troubles you." He continued to rock her in his arms. "I know that you've been through a lot, but I meant every word that I said Zarcon is not going to win this war. I care about this planet and I happen to love their princess very much." He quoted what the Keith in her dream had told her word for word.

"How did you know that? Were you spying on me, Keith Michael?"She pulled away so that she could glare at him.

_Now you've done it Keith!_ He thought, as he tried to explain to her what he was doing in her dream. "Easy, Alley, I wasn't spying on you." Keith tried to think of how he could explain this to her.

"Oh really? Then what would you call eavesdropping on my dream?" She snapped.

"I was trying to make sure that you were okay. I wasn't trying to spy on you or anything like that." Keith defended himself.

"Prove it!" She growled.

"Prove it!"

"That's what I said!" She growled.

"How exactly do you want me to prove it?" Keith eyed her warily.

"How did you know that I was having a bad dream?" She frowned at him. **'Thank you for waking me up, though. It's just that dreams are private.'**

"Look, it's not exactly easy to prove. It's a feeling that I get whenever something is bothering you or when you're upset." Keith tried to explain. **'Your welcome my angel.'**

"You too? I thought I was imagining it?" She shot him a puzzling look. "How did you know exactly when I needed you and how much of the dream were you in?"

"I just do. It's as simple as that." Keith grinned down at her. **'I checked on you when you and I were unpacking the picnic lunch in your dream' **Keith waited for her to say something.

"No, it's not that simple. You what? That's not fair! It's my dream." She pouted. **'Tell me did you answer me every time?'**

"Will you be quiet! You'll wake up the whole castle!" He hissed down at her. **'I was just making sure that you were okay! Forgive me for caring about you!'**

**'Sorry. I'll be quiet. I'm not used to talking like this and being heard.'** She frowned.

**'The only time that I was ever in your dream was when you called for my help!' **Keith was hurt that she thought that he would do something like that to her. I'll leave you alone now, Princess, good night." Keith went to leave her room.

**'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of that. Keith, please**** don't go.'** Allura's fist hit her bed in frustration. _Oh great Allura you blew it again! Keith two, you nothing!_

"Look, Allura, this isn't easy for me either. In fact these feelings are so intense that they've started to effect how I'm leading my team. Hell I can't even figure out why Black Lion won't let me fly him!" Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"What are we going to do? Maybe we should stay away from each other for awhile?" She pouted. "As for what's wrong with Blacky well you have to link with him or any of the cats or they won't let you fly them."

"No! That would just drive the two of us nuts. The team will be fine now that I know what's been happening to me. I am linked to him and he still shoots me out into the lake and if he doesn't let me fly him then the other cats follow suit." Keith was now pacing her room. "Now as for you and I well we share a sort of heart link; I believe that's what Master Shey would call it. It's a soul bond and that makes us able to know what each other is feeling at all times." Keith tried to explain.

"You mean to tell me we've had this the whole time?" She looked at him in surprise "Cassie always wondered how I could always find you." She gave him a sheepish look. "Stop pacing your making me nervous." She hissed.

"Sorry…It's been a long week." He went to sit down next to her.

Koran had decided to check on Allura. "Princess are you alright?" Koran knocked on her door.

Keith and Allura eyed each other and then the door.

**'Yikes! We're busted!'** Allura bit down on her fingernail. "I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, but I'm fine now." She answered Koran.

"Princess, may we come in?" Nanny called.

"Are you sure, Allura? You seem upset." Koran asked again.

**'Nice one, Alley! Now he's gonna want to make sure that you're okay!' **Keith frowned at her.

"Yes I'm sure. I was just about to go back to bed." She answered him. **'Sorry, but I had to tell him something!'** She was really panicking now. "Uncle Koran, Nanny, please go away. I'm fine, really!" She begged them to leave her alone, but to no avail.

"If you've had another one of those nightmares, then I think that you and I should talk about what you saw in your dream." Koran wasn't about to go anywhere.

_I am not hearing this!_ Keith tried frantically to think of a way out of this whole mess, but he was trapped.

"Uncle Koran, it wasn't any thing new. Just the same one I've been having, about Daddy. I'm fine." She squeaked. **'Keith, will you please hide already or we'll be dead!!!'**

Keith looked around her room and then at Allura.**'Where am I supposed to hide? I can't fit under your bed and we both know that your closet is packed full!'** Keith growled back in frustration.

**'Do your shadow thing, there's more then enough of those in here!' **She snapped back.

"Princess, enough of this we're coming in now."

**'My Shadow thing?!'**Keith glowered down at her. **'Fine, but seeing as my concentration has been shot all week I seriously doubt that this is gonna work!' **Keith concentrated and within seconds blended in with the shadows of her room.

"Well?" Koran entered the room and frowned at the princess. "Why wouldn't you let us in your room? Are you hiding something, Allura?"

"Hiding something?" She Squeaked, "Why would you say something like that?"

Koran narrowed his eyes down at her and began searching her room. "Answer me young lady! What was going on in here?" He could smell Keith's after-shave in the room.

"Nothing Uncle Koran." She answered him sincerely.

"Princess you better not be lying!" Nanny growled.

"Since when did you start wearing men's after-shave lotion?" Koran wasn't buying any of this and knew that there was something amiss in the room. "Very expensive after-shave lotion." He really began to look for any sign of Keith in her room.

**'Keith, you know how I asked if we shouldn't see each other for a while?' **She gulped, **'Well I'll see you later that is if I'm not grounded for life!' **

"Princess I have never seen you act like this!" Nanny folded her arms across her ample bosom in disapproval.

**'Not gonna happen Alley I'll take the heat for all of this!' **Keith was not about to let them punish her when this was an completely innocent situation. "I believe that it's me that you're looking for Uncle Koran." Keith appeared out of the shadows of her room.

Alley worried her lower lip. **'I've never seen them this mad before!'**

**'Trust me, I know what I'm doing.' **Keith was unaffected by Koran and Nanny's lethal glares. "She was crying out in her sleep and I came to make sure that she was okay. This is not what the two of you are obviously thinking." Keith shrugged his shoulders, as if nothing was wrong with him being in her room.

"Your room is on the other side of this wing, Keith Michael! Try again!"

"Prince or not you are in trouble Mister!" Nanny snarled. "What would your father say or think!"

"It's true, Uncle Koran." Allura answered, but immediately regretted her words.

"Look! Allura and I are linked somehow! So when she gets upset I know it!" Keith was close to losing his temper with them.

Allura nodded in response to his words.

"You can't possibly mean that you and the princess are soul bonded! It's just not possible!" Koran was not hearing this.

"He's telling the truth, Uncle Koran. I know when he's upset too. I've always known where to find him when Keith and Sheena would run off, leaving Cassie and I by ourselves." Allura whimpered. **'Easy Keith, your temper is giving me a headache.' ** Allura rubbed her temples.

"I don't believe a word of this!" Nanny fumed.

"Why is this so hard to believe?!" Keith snarled in frustration. "I don't give a damn what the hell you two think anymore! Allura was having a very bad nightmare and I was there to help her wake up! I happen to love her very much and I don't give a damn how you feel about that either!" Keith was tired and not in the mood to argue with Koran and Nanny.

"That is quite enough young man!!" Koran was furious with his godson.

I would like to go to back to bed that's if you three are done waking the castle.."She frowned at Keith.** 'Thank you Love, but I have a bad feeling that this is the only way we will get to talk to each other for awhile anyway.'** Allura looked at her Alarm Clock it read 5:30 a.m. **'Shoot! So much for sleep! I have to be up in two hours.'**

"I am going to have a long talk with your father about your actions!" Koran snarled at Keith.

**'Well Keith, No sleep for us, now.' **She sighed.

Nanny couldn't believe what she was hearing, but did not say anything because she thought it best to let Koran handle the matter.

"That does it!" Keith had finally had enough. "I'm out of here!" He turned to look directly into Allura's eyes.** 'You and I aren't going to avoid each other like the plague, because the two of them are going mental over a completely innocent situation! I could careless if he calls my father or not!'** He pulled Allura to him for a fast kiss, before vanishing.

**'Ok, so that means that we can still talk like this to each other?'** She was dazed by his kiss, but was furious with her elders for treating her like a child. "I WANT YOU TO LEAVE NOW!" She screamed at Nanny and Koran.

**'I meant that I don't care what they think and I will talk you or see you whenever I want.' **Keith's voice was calm and in control.

"But, Princess?" Nanny sulked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Allura grabbed one of the books she had finished reading and threw it at them. **'Keith I'm not so sure that I'm ready for all of this yet and your temper is scaring me.'**

**'Alley and I'm sorry that I'm scaring you. I only meant to say that our relationship is none of their business.' **Keith tried to calm her with his mind.

:YOU HEARD HER UNCLE KORAN! GET OUT OF HER ROOM!: Keith roared at his godparent. IF YOU WANT TO YELL AT ME THEN DO IT WHERE ALLEY CAN'T SEE OR HEAR YOU!:

"We are going to talk in the morning." Koran stalked out of the room.

**'Ok, But I think Nanny and Uncle Koran are going to try to keep us apart. I pushed him past the red line when I threw that book at him!'** Allura cringed at Koran's words.

**'I said that I was going to take full blame for this and I will.' **Keith had just crawled back into bed. **'Just try and get some sleep. I promise that I will straighten things out with Uncle Koran in the a few hours.'**

**'Ok I'll try, Keith. Night, My Prince Charming.' **She smiled

"What have I told you about not losing your temper?" King Alfor appeared in her room.

"Daddy!" Allura jumped at his voice. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to lose my temper. I don't really understand what's happening to me or what I feel for Keith. Daddy what's going to happen? Why did I dream about Zarcon or why did Keith and I hear all five lions roaring?" She asked, as tears of frustration ran down her face. "I'm scared. I wish you were still here, Daddy."

"Calm yourself my child." Alfor motioned for her to sit down on the bed. "I know that all of this is frustrating and scaring you, but there is nothing wrong with what you are feeling about Keith Michael." Alfor sat next to his child.

"Daddy, Uncle Koran doesn't believe us when Keith told him about knowing what we know what the other is feeling or doing. What am I to do? I don't want to be locked away from him, if that happens I don't think I'll be able to keep my temper for very long." She sighed.

"Koran is being very overprotective of you, but I will not allow him to come between you and the young Prince." Alfor was not at all pleased with Koran or Nanny.

"Why Daddy? What's on your mind?" She asked.

"You might not be too pleased with me when I tell you." Alfor didn't quite know how to say what needed to be said without upsetting his baby girl.

"Maybe not, but if it has to do with Keith and I then I want to know. I promise not to yell." She waited for her father to continue.

"Well, this has something to do with an agreement that Oran and I made when the two of you were very young." Alfor tried to explain to her about her betrothal to Keith.

"How young, Daddy?" She frowned at him.

"He was six and you were one when Oran and I both made this particular decision." Alfor waited for her to react to what he was saying.

"You mean to tell me that we're betrothed? Father how could you!?" She hissed trying her best not to yell or scream at her father.

"Allura Danielle, you will not raise your voice to me!" Alfor glared at her. "I have always known that you and Prince Keith would be together, so of course the two of you were betrothed to each other at such an early age." Alfor tried to remain patient with her.

"Daddy, I can't get married now! I'm only fifteen!"

Alfor tried not to chuckle, as he looked at the panicked expression that his daughter was giving him, "That won't happen until you are eighteen, but the betrothal ceremony will happen on your sixteenth birthday." He didn't know how she was going to react to that news seeing, as her birthday was only less than a week away.

"WHAT!?" She yelped. **'You're not going to like what I found out and what my first part of the dream means for us.' **She sent to his sleeping mind.

"It's tradition. The ceremony is always held on the sixteenth birthday of any of the princess's in the royal family of Arus." Alfor was going to talk to Koran about why Allura was not studying about her royal duties. "Sending a cry for help to Keith is not going to get either of you out of this." He arched a brow at his daughter and she gaped at him in surprise that he knew what she had just contacted Keith.

"Daddy, it's my life!" She snapped. "I should have been told about it sooner!"

"You are The Crowned Princess and heir to the throne of Arus!" Alfor was losing his patience with her. **"**You and the prince are a perfect match and the fact that you two love each other should be making this a little easier on you."

"Why couldn't we find this out after Keith and I are more sure of ourselves? This isn't fair! First Zarcon takes Mom from us! Then he takes you. Now your taking away my right to choose!"

"You made that choice a very long time ago; this ceremony's only a formality." Alfor frowned down at her.

Allura got up out of bed and started pacing her room. "When did I choose this?"

Keith stalked into the room to see who was upsetting Allura this time. **'I'm never gonna get any sleep at this rate!'** What he saw when he entered her room was Allura ranting at the ghost of her father. "What's going on in here!?" Keith was getting grouchier by the second and didn't care if he was snarling at the King or not.

"Daddy just told me that we're betrothed and the ceremony to make it official is on my Birthday!"

Keith's face turned bright red. It wasn't from embarrassment, but from being beyond furious with King Alfor and his father. "WHAT!?" Keith roared stalking over to glare into the eyes of King Alfor's ghost.

King Alfor met his glare with one of his own, "This is tradition young man and as a prince you know this!" Alfor snarled back.

"Tradition is overrated in my opinion!" Allura growled.

"TRADITION!?" Keith was not hearing this. "I told my father what I thought of his idea of betrothing me to some princess that I hardly even knew! I told him that it wasn't going to happen! I'll marry whomever I wish and that's all there is to it!" Keith joined Allura in pacing her bedroom carpet.

"Why are you two so upset about this?" This whole situation was not going the way that he had planned.

"Because it's a medieval tradition," She growled.

"Do you or do you not love, Keith?"Alfor frowned at her.

"Yes, but we're still getting to know each other again. Daddy it's been five or more years since we've seen each other and this is so new to me."

He smiled down at her. "What you and Keith share is a link, a bond that no one can ever break. It's taken you till now to realize that."

"He's right Allura; it's been that way since we were kids." Keith let what Alfor was trying to tell them finally sink into his mind. "Master Shey calls it soul bonding two people that are one in heart, mind, and spirit." Keith stopped his pacing and looked over at Allura and her father.

"I don't understand." She replied

"This isn't something that a fifteen-year-old girl should have to be faced with, at least not until a few years from now." Keith tried to make her understand. **'I'm here Alley and I'm not going to go anywhere.'**

Allura walked over to Keith, so he could hold her in his arms. "What are we going to do about Nanny and Uncle Koran?" She looked from Keith to her Father and back.

"I did not want to upset either of you, but the situation with Zarcon has changed matters." Alfor was starting to fade away, his time there was up and he had to go.

"Why Daddy?" She asked.

"Hagar is using your fears against you but, as long as you believe that Keith and the others will win the dreams will not return. You have to believe in yourself my child and you can achieve anything that you set your mind to." Alfor was almost gone. "Trust your heart and always remember that I love you..." He was gone.

Keith held her in his arms, as she continued to cling to him. "I've got you, angel."

"I guess we'd better get dressed for the day." She sighed in defeat. "Keith, what's on your agenda today?"

"I have to set Blacky straight so that the other lions will work, then I have to put the guys through drill after drill, and then hopefully I can come back here and crash in my room. That's if Zarcon doesn't decide to attack today and knowing my luck these past few days he will." Keith tried to wake himself up.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me? I'm tired of eating alone." She asked **'I know we have things we have to do, but I don't want to be alone just now.'** She sent snuggling a little closer to him.

"Lunch? Sure I'd like that." He smiled down at her. **'You don't have to feel alone anymore Allura, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.'** He continued to just hold her in his arms.

"Thank you, now we need to face our day. I wish I could spend my day with you again. I really enjoyed the time we had together. Would you like to start training me in the ways of the Shadow warrior?"

"Do you know what type of torture that you're getting into? This would be a total commitment. I'll train you, but it won't be easy and I won't go easy on you either." Keith was surprised that she wanted to do this. **'Maybe you need to be part of the team in order to feel like you're not alone anymore' **Keith thought that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Yes, I remember the pain that you went though and yes I want to learn. I need to, our Kingdom depends on it, but I don't want anyone else knowing that you're teaching me." She explained, **'Do you really mean it? You want me as part of the team?'**

"Our kingdom." Keith said the words out loud. "I like the sound of that." He smiled down at her. "Yes I meant it, but we'll start you out slowly, and I have to run this by Uncle Koran."

"He won't let me go anywhere near the lions. He's more protective than Daddy was." She sighed.

"I'll handle Uncle Koran." Keith growled.

"Alright, Keith, I'll let you handle this." She kissed him.

**'Allura, I always take care of my own.'** Keith pulled her even closer to him deepening the kiss.

**'I know, but if I know Nanny... she's on her way to give me my lessons.'**She sighed, as they end their kiss.

**'I'm also supposed to meet the guys in the control room in five minutes.'** Keith groaned not wanting to let her go. "I'll see you in a few hours, when we have that lunch together." Keith reluctantly let her go and stealthily left her room.

**'Alright, I'll see you at lunch. Be careful please.' **She sent as he left.

**'Aren't I always.' **Keith answered back.

Allura quickly dressed and made her way to her father's study for an hour of studying, but her mind was on her prince.

---------------------------------------------

(Keith's Room)

Keith found that Lance was waiting for him in his quarters, "Yes? May I help you?!" Keith glared at his friend.

"Yeah Keith you can." Lance drawled sarcastically "What was all the yelling about and why haven't you been in your room for the last fifteen minutes?"

"Get lost! I'm not in the mood for twenty questions!" Keith narrowed his eyes at him. "Where I was and what I do on my downtime is none of your business!"

"I don't give a rats-ass what mood you're in! I want to know what's going on between you and the Princess!"

Keith glared murderously at him. "Allura is off limits Lance!" Keith was in the mood to really hurt someone and Lance was really starting to annoy him.

"What right do you have to call dibs?" Lance growled not paying attention to Keith's mood.

"Don't push it Lance, unless you feel that you want to eat floor!" Keith voice was low and lethal.

"What side of the bed did you crawl out of?"

"THAT DOES IT SMART ASS!!" Keith grabbed Lance by his leather bomber jacket and sent him flying across his quarters into the very hard wall of his room.

:Do you want more or are you gonna do the smart thing and leave! She's betrothed to me end of discussion!: Keith snarled in Lance's head.

"Ok so she's yours got it no other demonstration needed!" Lance wiped the blood from his split lip. "What's with you anyway today?"

"Look, Lance, I am running on zero sleep and I don't need your lip right now!" Keith snarled down at his friend.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Lance answered. _I wonder what his problem is?! He never loses it even on zero sleep?_ Lance thought to himself, as he left Keith's room.

"Damn it to hell! I'm really starting to lose it! Lance never gets to me like that!" Keith headed for an ice cold shower, anything that would wake him up.

Unfortunately the Tele-monitor in his room started to beep at him.

_What now!_ Keith stalked over to the Tele-monitor and answered the call. "WHAT?!!" He barked at the caller.

"Good morning to you too grouchy." Sheena arched a brow at him. "What's wrong?"

"I think Keith had a bad night." Cassie smirked.

Keith groaned when he saw who was calling him, "Look, Redwood! I'm running on zero sleep and I just had to endure Lance's smart ass remarks! So forgive me if I'm grouchy! What the hell do you want at 5am anyway!?" Keith glared at the beautiful face of the redheaded amazon on the screen the glared at his sister. "Not you to Cassandra! Don't you have school?!"

"I'll let your Father tell you." Sheena had never seen him this unglued before unless it involved the princess brat.

"No silly I'm on Spring Break. Isn't that great! Oh yeah Myr is here too." Cassie smirked.

Keith raked his fingers through his hair at the mention of his father. "Dad is persona non grata with me right now and the last person that I feel like talking too!"

**Keith, are you all right? What's the matter now?' **Allura sent to Keith when her head starting hurting again.

**'Huh? Sorry Alley, but I'm talking to Sheena and Cass, who just mentioned my father, and I kind of lost it for a second. So you're most likely getting the backlash of my thoughts.' **Keith tried to keep his mind and thoughts calm and in control when he sent Alley a reply to her mental question.

"YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH CHOICE! HOT HEAD!" Sheena shouted back.

**'No problem. Your father? Uncle Koran works fast...' ** Allura used the computer in the study to see if any visitors were arriving on Arus._Damn it their headed this way._

"Look Red! It was nice talking with you, but I have some lions to go fly!" Keith snarled back at her. **'Tell me about it! I can't handle a conversation with my Dad right now!'**

**'Please! Take me with you! I don't want to see them right now either.'** She pouted.

**'Sweetie, they're calling from Ziare, so you're in no danger of seeing any of them' **Keith reassured her.

"Keith wait..." Sheena said just before he shut off the Tele-com.

"Finally peace and quit," Keith sighed in relief and once again tried to head for his shower.

**'I don't think so. I did a little scan while you were talking to them. Their closer than you think! Try a few hours away...'**

"WHAT!" Keith's bellow echoed in the shower. **'What!? I so do not need this right now!'** Keith knew that his day was going to be absolutely blown now.

**'Will you take me with you and the boys now? I like your sister, but I don't want to see anyone right now.'**

**'I'm not even sure that Black Lion is gonna let me fly him. He wouldn't even let me access him yesterday and Uncle Koran won't go for it either. Do you really wish to make him even angrier than he already is?'** Keith felt weird talking to her while he was trying to enjoy the peace and quite of his shower.

**'Blacky will behave today. I had a talk with him about it and he told me that he was mad at you for staying away for so long.' **She blushed as she realized that Keith was in the shower. **'I'll leave you alone now let me know when you can talk again.'**

**'I really didn't like my little swim in the lake yesterday! That water was freezing! So you finally realized where I was did you?' **Keith couldn't help but chuckle to himself. **'That's okay Alley, I'll talk to you as soon as I finish my shower.' **Keith continued to chuckle in amusement when Allura refused to answer him.

---------------------------------------------

Lance paced the control room of the castle, as they waited for their fearless leader, and Koran to finally show their faces.

Hunk, Pidge, and Sven were dying to ask Lance where he'd gotten his fat lip, but decided to wait and ask Keith instead.

"What the hell is keeping him?" Lance grumbled.

"Lance?" Pidge started to ask him about his lip, but then decided not to when Lance glared at him.

"WHAT!" Lance glowered at him.

"N-n-never m-mind." Pidge eyed him warily

"Geez Lance! Chill will ya!" Hunk glared at him.

"He was only wondering how you had gotten hurt." Sven frowned at Lance.

"Morning boys," Allura called out, as she walked in to the control room. "Keith and Uncle Koran will be here soon." She sent to Keith. **'Um… you able to talk? What happened to Lance?'**

"Don't worry about it." Lance snapped.

"Good morning Princess, I trust that you slept well." Sven turned to greet the princess with a smile.

"Yes, I did thank you." Allura smiled. "Morning boys."

"Do you think that Keith did that to Lance?" Pidge hissed at Hunk. "Morning princess."

"Morning boys." Keith walked into the room. "Hello beautiful." He grinned at Allura. "Lance oh man! What the hell happened to you?!"

**'Keith what did he say to you?' **Allura asked. "Morning, Keith." She blushed shyly.

**'He wanted to know if there was anything going on between you and I.' **Keith answered back.

"You boys ready to go?" Allura asked, as she headed over to the tram to activate it. **'Oh my, if you do that to your best friend on no sleep I'd hate to be your enemy.' **She teased.

"GO?" The boys looked at her and then at Keith in surprise.

**'It was his fault. He wouldn't drop the subject, so I made him become one with the wall in my room.'** Keith defended himself.

**'You don't have to defend yourself, I wasn't accusing you. Do I get to go with you or do I find a place and hide till lunch?'** She asked, "How did you think you were going to get to the Lions walk?" She snapped.

Allura pushed a couple buttons on the console then jumped down off the tram before it could get to high. **'Keith, I programmed the tram to close after we leave.' **

"Geez! Did the three of you not get up on the right side of the bed this morning!?" Hunk frowned at Lance, Keith, and the princess.

_No just had a bad night. _She thought.

"Lance just needed an attitude adjustment."

Lance glared at Keith. "Keith has developed sleepwalking habits that involve the princess."

"Here we go again!" Hunk, Sven, and Pidge grinned at each other.

"Shut it Lance!"

"Make me!" Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith

"So now you want to see what the floor tastes like, is that it Lance? Well that can be arranged!" Keith was spoiling for a fight.

The guys gaped at their friends.

**'Let's go before you kill him and get us in more trouble!'** Allura stepped between Keith and Lance. "Keith, Lance there will be no fighting!" Allura snapped at them.

**'Kill him? I'm not going to kill him just knock a few of his teeth loose!' **Keith grumbled.

"I know that look and Keith is about to clean the floor with your face Lance, so I would suggest that you back off." Pidge warned Lance.

**'Keith, I can't keep my temper in check if you do this. Can we please go? Uncle Koran is going to be here soon.' **She pleaded with him.

"Allura's going to be flying with me and I don't wanna hear anything about it!" Keith headed for the tram.

"Oh this is just great! Fearless Leader won't be paying any attention to what he's doing with that lion! He'll be paying more attention to the Princess." Lance rolled his eyes in exasperation.

**'Keith! Can I help kill him?'** She glared at Lance.

"YOU REALLY ARE DYING TO GET A TASTE OF THE FLOOR AREN'T YOU SMART ASS!"

"Easy you two!" Hunk stepped between Keith and Lance.

**'You can have what's left of him.'** Keith snarled back. **'I'm about to seriously injure my best friend.'**

"You're a real jerk Lance!" She flipped Lance over her shoulder.

"Lance confronted Keith about his relationship with the Princess that has to be why Keith is so steamed at him." Pidge finally figured out what was going.

"He needs to keep his nose out of where it does not belong." She growled.

"Nice one beautiful." Keith grinned at her. "Now are you gonna drop this or do I really have to seriously injure you?" Keith snarled down at Lance.

Lance looked from the floor to Allura then to Keith. "How did she know that move? We didn't teach her that yesterday."

Keith shook his head and tried not to laugh at the confused expression that Lance was shooting him. "Allura and I grew up together. She spent every summer watching Sheena and I train. So she knows a lot more than just the basics when it comes to fighting."

"Did you have to tell them that?" She pouted.

"How else was I supposed to explain how you did that move?" Keith grinned at her. "After you beautiful," He motioned to the tram.

"Not fair I like the surprise I gave him. Lets hurry Uncle Koran is outside the door."

The six of them entered the Trams just, as Koran stalked into the control room. "GET BACK HERE PRINCESS!" Koran roared, but it was too late.

:NO!:Allura shouted back.

Sorry Uncle Koran, but she's safer with me than around you and Nanny today.:Keith shot back.

---------------------------------------------

Keith and the others took the various trams to the lions.

"Here goes nothing, maybe the water's a little warmer this morning." Keith muttered under his breath, as they were lifted into the lion.

:Blacky, please be nice today.: She sent to the lion then focused on Keith. "He should behave himself today."

"Okay everyone here goes nothing. Insert your keys and let's see if these kitty's are in the mood to fly today." Keith inserted his key and Black lion began powering up.

The stone of the statue cracked and Black lion was finally revealed.

:Good Boy.: She smiled "He's all yours handsome." Allura adjusted her seat harness to make sure it was secure. "I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the ride."

"He just wants me to think that I'm in command of him, but that will soon change once he gets used to me." Black lion shot with a mighty roar into the sky.

"He's the one in control, he just allows you to fly him." She corrected him.

"This is wicked cool!" Pidge flew up next to them in green lion.

Hunk joined them in Yellow lion. "This is way beyond wicked cool!"

The other four lions let out a greeting to each other.

**'Keith can you her them? Not the Roars but them?' **Allura asked.

"Fantastic. This kitten fits me like a glove." Lance grinned.

Sven shot out from the lake in Blue lion. "It's like they have minds of their own."

**'I think that he's saying that it's about damn time that got a clue.' **

Black lion let out an ear-splitting roar in reply and shot away from the other lions.

"They do Sven. Blue Lion is the only female of the lions. Blue and Blacky are the more temperamental of the five lions and they all have their own opinions." Allura grinned at Keith's comment. **'Yep, Blue Lion is asking why I'm not on the team to fly her, but that's too much to ask right know isn't it?' ** Allura chuckled. "She likes you Sven."

"I'll be lucky if Uncle Koran doesn't call the General as it is." Keith winked over at her. "Actually flying one of the lions will have to wait until he calms down a little."

"Forgive me Allura, but I think my kitten here dislikes being called male." Lance chuckled.

**'Why? Blacky will let me fly him.'** She grinned at Keith. I'm Sorry Red, I didn't mean to insult you.:

"The Princess does not belong in that lion!" Koran snarled at Keith over the intercom in the lion.

**'Keith, can you change the channel to something the boys aren't using? I feel the need to yell at someone now.'**She asked.

**'Sure let me adjust our frequency to a secure channel.'** Keith didn't wish for the guys to hear this either.

"Why don't the four of you take your lions on patrol for awhile? You need to get used to flying the lions." Keith ordered the guys.

"Why? What are you to going to do?" Lance frowned.

"Whatever Uncle Koran. Stuff it Lance or you will regret it!" Allura snapped at him.

"Just get going Lance; I really don't want to have to blow you out of the sky." Keith snarled at his friend.

:No prince I like my paint and don't wish it scratched!: Red lion whimpered to Keith.

Then he switched to the other frequency. "I could really and I mean seriously hurt you right now for calling my Dad! So Allura and I are just gonna fly in the lion for a while." Keith snarled at Koran. :Easy girl I was merely trying to get Lance to mind his own business, do me a favor and give him the ride of his life.: Keith replied back to the Red lion.

"I'm up here because I'm not happy with any of you, so just give me some space for awhile! You see Daddy told Keith and I this morning all about our betrothal! I don't wish for anyone to run my life anymore!" Allura let him know how she felt.

:Princess are you going to be all right?: Replied Red Lion.

:I'll be fine Kitten, go on and play.:Smiled Allura.

:Yes cat, please go play and while you're at it teach him a lesson or two.: Keith chuckled.

:Come on Fly-boy it's training time.:

"You know about the two of you being betrothed to each other? Is that why the two of you are doing this to me this morning?" Koran popped two aspirin in his mouth and swallowed them.

"It's an archaic tradition!" Allura fumed.

"Damn right it is!" Keith snarled.

"I know that you have every right to be furious, but that is no reason for Allura to be in that Lion!" Koran snarled back.

"I'm here because I wish to be!" Allura hissed at her guardian.

"You are a fifteen-year-old girl, have no training in that Lion, and have no business flying in it!" Koran did not like the way that she was speaking to him. "You will also lower your voice when speaking to me."

"She's with a trained pilot and is in no danger, so why don't you just leave us alone Uncle Koran!" Keith glared at Koran's image on the screen in his lion.

"I want to learn how to fly the lions."She winked at Keith. ** 'I'm done' **

"You are the heir to the throne and are not going to risk your life in that lion and that is final!" Koran wasn't going to let her off that easily.

**'Keith jump in anytime now.'** Allura stopped listening to Koran.

"It's only for today Uncle Koran, so don't have a coronary or anything like that. I have no intention of letting her put herself in any danger." Keith tried to be the peacemaker between the two of them. "If she wants to learn how to fly the lions then I'll teach her myself."

:Is he's always this annoying.:Black Lion stated to both Keith and Allura.

:Yes, but he's only annoying because he cares about Allura and I.: Keith explained to his lion.

:That's true, but he doesn't understand that she also needs to learn how fly us..: Black Lion growled .

:Thank you, Blacky:Allura smiled.

:It's not that simple and you're not going to let her fly anything! Is that clear?: Keith growled back

Black Lion let out a loud roar. :Want to go swimming?:

"Keith what's the matter?"

:Let's get one thing straight here buddy! You need me in order to fly again! I know that and you know that, so whatever I say is law! Try it and you'll see just how pissed I can get! I know your systems inside and out, so I can make it so that you're nothing, but a robot lion! Are we clear!: Keith roared. "Nothing Alley, I'm just chatting with my big friend here." He grinned at Allura.

:We're clear, Captian. The Princess needs to learn to fly one of us eventually.:Black made his opinion heard.:Princess, did you know that the Captain here really needs a nap?:

:I know Blacky, I know. There's nothing I can do about it right now.: She answered.

:I think that someone really wants me to declaw him! I intend to teach her how to fly one of the lions, but we happen to be in the middle of a war right now!: Keith growled daring the lion to say anything more.

:That's why all of us, want her to fly! We need her as well as I need you! Jetta, who is Blue Lion likes her pilot that's true, but that is not her soul. Keith you are my soul. Cora that's Red Lion has her soul. So do Ty who's Yellow and Neo who's green.: Blacky explained to Keith. If you don't teach her we will.:

:I understand that, but she's all that the people of Arus have left and needs to be safe. I'll teach her, but I don't think that she's ready for real combat, and I'm not ready or willing to put her at risk like that.:Keith glanced over at his sleeping princess. "At least one of us is getting some sleep."

:I think you're underestimating her. Really Keith, what place is safe anymore? Answer me that one. The only safe place she feels is with you. You're all she has left to live for Keith, you and this planet. We all lost a part of us when we lost our King and our beloved Queen, but Sunshine lost much more. The night you arrived and gave her an attitude adjustment, was when she became herself again.If something should happen to one of your teammates, I believe Allura would blame herself and if some thing happened to you... Keith, I fear this Planet would be lost, because she will have locked herself up emotionally again. In the end it matters not how much fighting we do. We will have lost the jewel of this planet.:Black Lion explained.

:I'm here to keep her safe now and nothing is going to happen to her. I understand what your saying, but stop and think of what your asking me to do.:Keith was getting frustrated. She's a fifteen year-old innocent, who doesn't have the training or the experience to fly any of the lions, or fight in this war. She's not going to have to fight in this unless I have no other choice! I don't want to hear anything more about this and if you care for her as much as I do, you will honor my wishes.: Keith answered back.

:The time will come when neither you nor Koran will have a choice..: Black Lion sighed.

"Your father is not very happy with you and is about five minutes away from Arus." Koran informed him. "You and Allura win for now, but you should be here to greet him when he arrives."

"What's going on?" Allura yawned.

"This is just terrific! Dad's the last person that I wanna see right now." Keith groaned. "Nothing love, my parents are going to be here any minute."

Allura was still half a sleep. "WHAT!?"

"So sleeping beauty finally awakens," Keith glanced over at her. "My parents are arriving at the castle in less than two minutes and Uncle Koran wants us there to greet them." Keith frowned at her.

**'I'm not in a civil mood...Let's runaway instead.'**

**'Well we can choose to ignore them and just fly around in the lion all day.'**Keith growled.

**'But, that would mean we would be in bigger trouble than what we already are.' **Allura thought his words over, **'It would be worth it if I got a flying lesson out of it.' **She gave Keith an innocent looking smile.** 'What do you say handsome? Teach me or do you want to face the firing squad?'**

:KEITH MICHAEL GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!: King Oran bellowed in his mind.

Keith knew that he was in major hot water with his Dad, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with anything that his father had to say, so he chose to ignore his father's mental summons. "Ready for your first flying lesson?" He acted, as if nothing was wrong.

Allura winced in pain at Oran's mental Voice. "Does he realize that I get the backlash from you? I'll leave dealing with your parents to you. So what do I do first?"

"Allura, he doesn't know about our link, so he wouldn't know that you were going to feel his mental roar." Keith sulked. "Thanks a lot Alley, you're a big help, and here I am about to give you your first flying lesson."

"I was only joking love..." She frowned, "I can always faint that gets them to listen to me."

"Ah yes the fainting spell." Keith winked at her. "The ultimate secret weapon."

"Of course, it's a women's secret weapon except it doesn't always work." She winked at him, "Now how do you fly?"

"It's really not that difficult, except for knowing when to ease up on the pedals at your feet. So watch me as I demonstrate how to turn the lion in the direction that you want him to go." He demonstrated to her exactly what he meant.

"It doesn't look that difficult. Can I try now?" She asked.

:Ok big guy, Allura is going to try and fly you for a few minutes, so please try and keep us in the air, because if we crash I am toast.: Keith sent to Black Lion.

:No problem, Keith. Your father is beyond upset. What did you two do to tick him off like that?:Blacky inquired.

"Sure Allura, now take it nice and slow." Keith reluctantly gave her control of the lion and said a silent prayer to himself. :I cut him off when he called me this morning and now he's really pissed at me.:

:How's your soul mate handling this?:Blacky asked

:Quite well considering that she gets to fly you, because I want to avoid him right now.: Keith tried to remain calm as she continued to fly the lion.

Allura pushed a little to hard on the controls and they head towards the lake for a bath."That's not were I want to go."

:Blacky please pull us out of the dive.:Keith sent black lion a mental command, as the lion continued to fall towards the lake.

"Alley, you have to pull up on the controls or we are going to get wet very fast." Keith tried not to take control of the lion.

:Relax Keith I detest getting wet..:Black Lion answered, Allura, relax your doing fine.:

"I'm trying!" She snapped :I am?:

"That's it ease him back, so that we're flying straight ahead again." Keith instructed with just a hint of wariness in his voice.

"That wasn't a request young man!" Oran snarled over the lion's com. "Look along side you." He ordered.

**'Now what Keith?' **Allura asked.

"What are you going to do father? Shoot me down with Allura in the lion with me?" Keith snarled back.

"Black Lion you are ordered to return to the castle at once." General Michael Edwards' voice growled over the com of the lion. "That is a direct order from your commanding officer!"

"You were saying son?" Oran tried not to laugh when he saw the startled look on his son's face.

"Black Lion, I overrule the command. Forgive me gentlemen, but these are my loins and I say he stays airborne is that understood!"

"What is Allura Danielle doing in that lion?" Michael was not at all pleased with his godson.

"It's my birthright!" Allura snapped.

"Keith is using taking Allura up in the lions, as an excuse to avoid talking to me." Oran snarled.

"No that isn't it at all! We don't want to see or talk to you right now!" She corrected him.

"I am not! I am taking my lion up for a flight and Allura wanted to see what it was like up here in the lions!" Keith finally got his say in. **'Alley, you're making it worse, but thanks for the assistance.'**

**'Sorry, I was trying to help besides I have rights to.'** She sighed

"I am also in the mood to strangle you right now, for going against my wishes about arranging my marriage without my consent!" Keith snarled at his father.

"He's not the only one!" She grumbled.

**'No offence Alley, you may be princess of Arus, but the lions are under my command.'** Keith informed her trying to set some things straight about the lions.

"Who told you about that? You weren't supposed to find out this way!" Oran was not at all pleased.

"My father came and visited me early this morning! How could you and Daddy betray us like that and then not tell us? When were you going to tell us anyway? On my Birthday!?" Allura hissed. **'Keith, their also my lions too.'**

**'Can we argue about this later, angel after we get raked over the coals?' **Keith was getting a migraine.

"Alfor told the two of you?" Oran stared at them in surprise.

**'Yes, we can. Sorry Love, I didn't mean to yell at you.'** She softened her voice because she was getting a migraine as well. "Yes."

"This is not something that I want to discuss over the open air waves, so will the two of you please come back here to the castle." Oran was also getting a migraine.

"I guess." She sighed.**'Keith? Do you agree?'**

"You win dad. I just don't have the energy to keep arguing with you anymore." Keith sighed in defeat.

"We'll meet to you in the sun room." She also gave in.

"Are you ill?!" Zandra asked her son. "Why don't you have the energy to argue with your father? You always have the energy to yell at him?"

"Because neither of us got any sleep."

"It's a long story Mom and I will tell you about it when we get back to the castle." He sighed in frustration.

"Sheena isn't happy with you either." Zandra informed him.

"Oh, great, that's just wonderful news Mother. Now not only will I face father's wrath, but the wrath of the Redwood as well." Keith groaned he wanted to flee the planet and hide somewhere until his family left Arus and went back home.

:Blacky, lets go home please.:Allura closed her eyes and sighed.

:Sure Princess, Did you and Keith blow off enough steam already?:He answered.

:Yes buddy take over, I think my head is gonna fall off.: Keith laid his head against the console.

:No problem, Do me a favor get some sleep: He offered his advice. The two of them were sound asleep in their seats before Black had finished his comment.

---------------------------------------------

(Back on Arus)

Black Lion landed on his pedestal and waited for someone to wake the sleeping passengers.

Oran waited for the two of them to join them in the castle's sunroom, but when Keith and Allura didn't appear after an hour Oran began to get worried. "What is keeping those two?" He frowned at Koran.

"I don't know?" Koran frowned.

"It's simple he's hiding in the lion." Sheena frowned at them.

"Exactly, how much sleep did he get last night?" Zandra frowned at Koran.

"I don't know. Allura had one of her dreams last night. Nanny and I found them talking." Koran rubbed at his temples as if to ease the tension building there.

"In her room?" Zandra, Sheena and Oran gaped at him in shock.

"Yes." Koran sighed in frustration. "They told us that she called to him, but I don't know what to believe."

"Called to him?" Sheena frowned at Koran. "Did he mention exactly how Allura called to him?"

He frowned trying to remember "I think he said they were linked, but I don't know." He sighed.

"Soul bonded? Keith and the Princess have Soul bonded and still their protesting about being betrothed to each other?" Sheena now knew why Keith had bit her head off this morning.

"He's just mad that he didn't get to ask her himself." Cassie walked into the room with Myria tagging along behind her.

"Cassie, do you know where they are?" Koran asked.

"Big brother is getting married?" Myria blinked at them in confusion.

"NO!" Sheena, Koran, Zandra, and Oran shouted in unison.

Myria burst into tears. "I was only asking."

"Geez, she was only asking a question! You didn't have to bite her head off!" Cassie held out her arms and Myria ran into them.

"Why is Myria crying?" Allura asked as she and Keith walked into the sunroom.

"Yes, why is my baby sister clinging to Cass?" Keith frowned at them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Michael, Zandra, and Koran glared at them.

"Please refrain from yelling the two of us have a headache." Allura winced.

"Snoozing in Black lion," Keith took Myria from Cass.

"Hiding is more like it." Sheena smirked.

"Do any of you have any aspirin? My head feels like it's going to fall off." Keith collapsed into a chair.

"Me too." Allura yawned. **'I just want to curl up and sleep.'**

"We aren't going to yell at you, but you are going to listen to what we have to say." Oran handed them some aspirin and two glasses of water. "And I want to know why neither of you got any sleep last night."

"Bad dream." Allura replied, as she popped the aspirin in her mouth and downed the glass of water.

Keith let Myria go, so that he could pull Allura down onto his lap, "Yes, she had a bad dream and I helped her out of it and that's all that you are going to know." He said. **'If we act like we're sleeping maybe they'll leave us alone.'**Keith growled.

"You were sharing dreams?" Sheena didn't know that he could do that.

**'Good idea not a problem…'** she fell asleep in Keith's lap.

Keith closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. **'I hear you there, Princess.'**

"So this is where our fearless Leader is." Lance looked around the room, "Who's the Babe?"

"Babe!?" Cassie bristled narrowing her eyes at Lance.

"Way to go Lance! You really impressed her with that line." Hunk teased his friend.

'What's wrong with Cass?' Allura frowned.

"Look guys I can't help it she's really a knock out." Lance shrugged his shoulders.

**'Lance is trying to hit on my sister.'** Keith growled in his sleep, then instantly awoke. "Lt. Commander Anderson back away from my little sister and that's an order." Keith glared at him.

"Well, that woke him up." Sheena chuckled.

**'So much for us taking that nap,'** She got more comfortable in his arms.

**'I didn't really think that we were gonna be able to continue our nap, but there's no harm in hoping.'**He sighed.

"Look Oran. The two of them are carrying on a silent conversation with each other." Zandra smiled at her husband.

**'Drat our secrets out...'** She snuggled a little closer to his shoulder.

**'Mom and Dad talk like this all the time, so they know the signs.'**Keith sighed in defeat.

"Now he tells me." Allura opened her eyes.

"Finally they awaken." Lance drawled. "So why did you two ditch us? Were you running from your parents?"

"Lance, you owe my sister an apology." Keith glared at him.

"Just leave them alone, flyboy. I don't think you have that Fat lip for nothing." Cassie smirked. "Now as for an apology, well, he'd have to have manners to do that."

"What'd I do? I just said that she was pretty." Lance was clueless.

"Lance is so in over his head." Pidge grinned at Hunk.

"Lance, you called his fifteen-year-old sister a babe and didn't even think of saying hello first. You really are lacking in manners. Didn't they teach you any at the academy? I suggest that you say that you are sorry to Cassie or else Keith might give in to the urge to kill you." Allura was keeping Keith pinned to the chair.

"No, but it's amazing just how much pain that you can inflict and not actually kill your prey." Keith tried to get up, but Allura wasn't going to let him move from his chair.

"Tell the princess that you're sorry for insulting her, before Keith tears you in half." Sven hissed into Lance's ear.

"Please forgive me I wasn't thinking." Lance apologized and looked down into Cassie's eyes. "I meant no disrespect its how I call a girl beautiful." He was lost in her eyes and didn't care that Keith was in a mood at all.

**'Look at the looks he's giving my sister!'** Keith snarled.

"You're forgiven and it's nice to know that you think that I'm beautiful." Cassie smiled at Lance.

'**Cassie is just as gone as Lance is. I think that he might have fallen for your sister.' **She pointed out to him.

Myria walked over and hugged Allura. "My big brother likes you." She smiled at her.

"I know that he likes me and I like him too. I haven't seen you since you were a baby, but you're almost a little lady now aren't you." Allura hugged her back. **'She's adorable, Keith.'**

"Uh-huh I'm gonna be just like you, momma, and my big sis." She was the miniature version of her mother. "I'm glad because he really likes you lots." Her emerald eyes twinkled with delight.

"I'm glad to now do you like to be called Myr or Myria?"

"I know and she's getting to be quite the little lady." Keith chuckled. **'I don't think that either Cass or Lance know that anyone is in the room anymore. They haven't stopped staring at each other ever since she smiled at him.'** Keith frowned.

"You can call me Myr if you want." She giggled.

**'Time's up. My parents, Uncle Koran, and the General all look like they want some answers.'** Keith noticed that his parents were now glaring at him.

**'Relax they'll be fine. They have us to make sure they behave themselves.' **Allura winked at him. "You can call me Alley it's short for Allura." She smiled down at the little girl. "Boys, could you do me a favor and show Cassie and Myr to their rooms. Keith's mom and dad need to talk to us." She Sighed

"Sure princess." Hunk grinned.

"Thank you." She dismissed them.

Pidge walked over to Allura and Myria. "Hi I'm Pidge. Wanna piggy back ride to your room?" He smiled down at the little girl.

"You said the magic word Pidge. Myria loves to be carried around like that." Keith grinned when his sister leapt onto Pidge's back .

**'I really don't want to talk to them.' **Allura frowned.

"Bye!" Myria waved to everyone, as she was carried out of the room.

"Bye, Myr." Allura waved back.

"See you a little later, angel." Oran smiled at his baby girl.

"See ya later munchkin." Keith grinned.

---------------------------------------------

"Now the two of you are going to explain what's been going on since you arrived on Arus." Oran frowned at Keith and Allura.

"No not really, all I want to do is go take a nap." Allura pouted.

"Nice try Allura, but the two of you aren't going to get out of this that easily." Koran growled.

"We don't want to talk about it." Allura frowned.

"That is just too bad, because the two of you are going to start talking and I mean now!" Oran ordered them.

**'Well I tried…You want to do the talking?'**

**'Thanks a lot'** Keith groaned. **'I'll try and give them bits and pieces, but the rest is private.'**

**'Skip the good parts about my dream'**She sighed.

"That would mean that you're to speak out loud to us and not silently to one another!" Zandra snapped.

"Don't yell like that when we have a headache!" Allura glared at her.

**'No way that's between you and me and none of their business!'**Keith growled. "Yeah, no yelling we both have migraines." Keith winced in pain.

"Well?" Michael snarled. "We're waiting for an answer."

"What do you want to know?" She sighed in defeat.

"What did Koran mean by a nightmare and why was Keith in your room?" Zandra frowned.

"I had a nightmare and Keith woke me up." Allura answered.

"Fine you want to know what happened well her goes. I was in my room meditating when I felt that Allura was upset about something and in less than a blink of an eye I found myself inside her dream." Keith acted as if it was an everyday thing.

**'Nice going genius they aren't buying the truth.'** Allura rolled her eyes at him.

"Say that again?" Michael frowned at him.

"It's true I called him." Allura answered.

"You entered her dream?" Zandra blinked at him in surprise.

"Anyway, her dream went from nice into a really wicked nightmare, so I had to help her out of it. I think that this is the old Hags way of playing dirty." Keith snarled.

"Hagar does have access to the dream world." Koran frowned. "But that doesn't explain why you were in her room."

"Yes it does! I was in danger and he came to my aid!" Allura had clearly had enough of these twenty questions.

"Can I help it, if she sends me a cry for help, and I instantly come to her aid!" Keith was also getting tired of the barrage of questions.

"How? It's just not possible!" Koran was in denial.

"Sounds like how Alfor and Oran reacted when they were dating Jessica and me." Zandra sighed remembering the good times.

"It's just like breathing to me." Keith kissed Allura in front of everyone.

**'I love you.'**She winked at Keith. "Uncle Koran, I called you when daddy was trapped under that stone." She whimpered just thinking of that day brought heartache.

"I know Allura, I miss him too." Oran sighed, as he thought of his best friend. "I think that he was referring to the bond that you and our son seemed to have instantly formed for one another." He tried to keep his tone calm and gentle, as he spoke to her.

"Thank you, Uncle Oran for trying to explain this to Uncle Koran. I tried last night, but he wouldn't listen and then Daddy visited me last night..." She burst into tears.

**'I love you too, angel.'**Keith rocked her in his arms.** "**This is upsetting my princess, so this conversation is over." Keith growled.

"His princess," Michael arched a brow at Oran.

"He always has been hers; it just took him forever to realize that." Zandra smiled.

**'Keith, it was horrible. Would you hold me for awhile?'** She asked.

**'I would hold you forever if you wanted me to.'** Keith smiled and closed his eyes.

**'Your falling asleep aren't you?'** She smiled into his shoulder.

**'Yeah...'**

**'Night, my handsome Prince.'**Was the last thing she said before drifting off to sleep.

"I think the rest of this can wait." Oran grinned at the two of them sleeping in the overstuffed chair.

---------------------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the castle)

Sheena found herself confronted by three very curious space explorers. "Do you guys have a staring problem or am I going to have to hurt you." She glared at them in annoyance.

"I don't have a problem." Lanced arched a brow at the other guys. "Do you guys have a problem?"

"No." Hunk, Pidge and Sven answered.

"Does the phrase get lost mean anything to the four of you?" Sheena snapped.

"We're doing what the Princess asked us to do and that being to show Cassandra and Myria to their rooms." Pidge stood his ground.

"Yeah, that's right." Hunk met her glare with one of his own.

"Well, seeing as the girls are now safely in their rooms, I would say that your little task is finished. Now run along and go fly the lions or something." Sheena dismissed them.

"Sorry, but you aren't our commanding officer, so we're staying put." Lance growled.

Sheena gave Lance a slow deadly smile. "Do you have any idea who you are speaking to or what can happen to that pretty boy face of yours if you do not leave me alone?" She was only going to give him one warning.

"No nor do I care? I'm a trained Space Explore..." Lance as usual was clueless.

Sheena had him on his face, pinned to the floor, and with his arm bent behind his back almost to the point of breaking it, in what looked to the boys like one tenth of a second. "Any questions smart ass?"

"No not really!" Lance yelped. _Three times in one day!_

:Poor baby! Did I scare you?:Sheena laughed in his head.

_Not another one!?_ Lance was shocked speechless.

"I'm the second in command of Keith's father's special forces unit. I'm also a master at all of the ancient arts. Now for those of you who are dying to know if Keith and I ever had a relationship. The answer is no. He's my best friend and has been since we both could crawl." She grinned at the pale faces of Earth's finest.

"Unreal!" The guys hadn't realized how much about Keith that they didn't know.

"Unreal? That's all that Earth's finest can say?" Sheena smirked at the four boys. "I expected better than that. I guess Keith is the only worthy one out of all five of you."

"Look it's just one of those days alright!" Lance muttered under his breath.

"You five need a lot of work." She laughed and walked down the corridor.

---------------------------------------------

(In Koran's Office.)

Oran stared in horror at the amount of devastation that Zarcon had inflicted on the planet. "Nothing that you have has even dented Zarcon's forces and he wiped out your entire robot fleet." He frowned at Koran.

"I know," Koran answered with a grim look on his face. "Keith and his team are our only hope now."

"This is not good." Michael knew it was bad, but not this bad. "We can't send anymore to help either. The conflict in our galaxy isn't cooling down either."

"I hate that the only thing we can do is supply you with medicine and supplies." Zandra felt helpless.

"I know that love, but it has to be this way for now. I won't let Arus fall to Zarcon, but I'm going to give our son and his team a chance to win this war on their own." Oran growled.

"I know Zana, but what more can we asked for other than a miracle." Koran paced the Situation room.

Michael stood silently reading over one of the reports frowning.

"My son can do anything that he puts his mind to. He has never failed at anything in his life and I don't think that he intends to start now." Zandra arched a brow at the three of them.

"That's true. Keith has always been that way and I agree with Oran. Keith won't let anything happen to Arus let alone it's Princess." Koran nodded.

"His feelings for the Princess will only end up interfering with his concentration and his ability to lead the team." Michael hadn't counted on the bond between Allura and Keith. "Just look at him!! The boy is a complete nervous wreck!! He has no control over his temper and has lost all of his concentration!" Michael snarled in frustration. "I should have sent my son instead!"

"That's not fair General! He can so still lead the team! If you hadn't sent Keith then Blacky would never have allowed him to fly in his stead!" Allura and Keith paused in the open doorway of Koran's office on their way to the kitchen.

Keith stared at his godfather, as if the general had actually struck him in the face. "It's alright Allura the old man has a right to his opinion. I happen to think that you give me something to fight for and therefore help me fight in battle." Keith smiled at Allura, as he turned to glare at the General. "Jeff never could match any of my scores at the academy and Blacky would've eaten him for breakfast!"

**'Could we go and get something to eat?'**She asked.

"My princess is hungry, so you four can continue talking about this until your blue in the face! I'm the best at what I do and I intend to free this universe from Zarcon with or without your approval!" Keith snarled at them.

"That's not what we were doing son! You owe Michael an apology for calling him an old man. That is rude and inexcusable behavior!" Oran snarled at him.

"Honestly Keith Michael! I did not raise you to act like that!" Zandra snapped at him.

**'Did you hear anything love?'**Keith arched a brow at Allura.

**'No, let's go. I'll fix us a couple of sandwiches'** She smiled at him.

**'Sounds like a plan to me.'**Keith picked her up, slung her up over his shoulder, and carried her towards the kitchen.

"Keith Michael! Put me down!" She hissed.

"What brat? Did you say something?" He laughed, as she pounded on his back. "Sorry I meant princess." He winced when she yanked on his hair for calling her a brat.

**'Keith you're causing parts of my anatomy discomfort. Now carry me like a proper prince.' **She pouted.

"I don't they even know that we even said anything to them." Zandra sighed in defeat.

"He's head over heals in love with her and she's his only focus." Oran chuckled.

"They just chose not to listen to us." Koran smirked.

**'Sorry about that.'**He now had her cradled in his arms. **'We wouldn't want to harm such priceless treasures now would we.'**He smiled down at her.

"I give up! Those two are perfect for each other and I like seeing him smiling again." Oran tried not to grin.

**'That was very thoughtful of you... Now what do you want to eat?'** She turned three shades of red.

Keith got a wicked gleam in his eyes and he gave her a slow lethal smile. **It all depends on what you're offering princess.'** Keith thought to himself. "Whatever you're having is fine with me." Is what she heard.

**'Keith, behave yourself! I was thinking peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.'** The look on her face was priceless and she was blushing the color of a ripe tomato.

_She was not suppose to hear that!_ Keith blushed crimson himself. "I'm sorry princess that wasn't what you were supposed to hear. Peanut butter and jelly sounds good to me."He set her down on her feet as they entered the kitchen. "I feel so useless being cooped up here in the castle."

"I know what you're thinking most of the time and yes your forgiven. I'm scared. I don't want to lose you or anyone else in this war." Allura sighed, as she went about making their sandwiches. "I feel so useless being cooped up here in the castle."

"Allura look at me." Keith growled softly. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course I do Keith."

"I want you to tell me why you feel that your father's death was your fault." He knew that she needed to talk about what was still eating her up inside.

"I don't want to talk about it right now..." She shivered at the memory of the real dream she had the day Zarcon attacked.

"I know this is hard for you to remember, but this is something that you need to talk about. It's killing you inside. It tears me up inside when I see such hurt in your eyes." Keith ignored his sandwich and walked over to pull her into his arms. **'Please Allura talk to me.'**

"It hurts too much to think about..."

"Just try..." Keith rocked her in his arms.

"It was back when I was at school with Cassie. I had one of my dreams, but this time I was awake and it was while I was studying. I saw mom and dad being attacked, momma's Death."She blinked back tears.

"That wasn't your fault Allura. You had no control over what happened. There was nothing that you could have done to stop it from happening." Keith stroked her golden head, as she continued to confide in him what was eating her up inside.

"I had this really realistic dream. I saw her fall. It's was like I heard her call out to me just before she died..." She sobbed.

"Allura you're safe that was in the past now please trust me enough to tell me what's tearing you up inside."

**'Keith, you really don't want to know...'** Allura thought of the horrible morning before Koran and arrived to collect her and take her back home.

**'Yes, I do my heart. I care for you very much and it kills me to see you so unhappy. You've kept this to yourself long enough; it's time for you to talk about it...'** He crooned softly.

**'Keith, I guess the only thing that I can do is show you what I saw.' **Allura sighed.

---------------------------------------------

(Seven months before... The day of Zarcon's first major attack on Arus.)

The day was a warm clear August morning, Arus' farmers were preparing for their summer harvest and festival. Queen Jessica deiced to go for her daily ride on her favorite mount, Stormer. When all of the sudden the sky was raining laser fire all around her. Their worst fears had come to pass, Arus was under attack. Jessica tried to get back to the castle, but Zarcon's robot Army was cutting off any chance of that. "I need to get back to the castle run like the wind Stormer!"

But it was too late and she barely had time to send her last good-bye's to her beloved husband and teenage daughter. :Alfor, it's Zircon's troops are cutting me off from the castle...I love you so much. Please take care of our angel...Allura, I love you. Be strong my angel. I'll be watching over you both always remember that…: Was all she had time to say before she was shot by a soldier.

(Elsewhere at a prestigious school for girls on Planet Ziare)

Allura was in her room studding for a test she had in the morning when her mother's final message reached her in a sort of waking realistic dream. "Momma? No don't leave me!" Allura cried out in fright.

Cassie truly concerned for her best friend turned to look at Allura. "Alley are you okay?" She asked her.

Allura couldn't take the shock of what she was seeing and fainted.

"Alley!? What's wrong?" Cassie ran over to her friend.

"I'll go get a teacher!" Cassie ran out of their room.

"Cassandra you are supposed to be studying what's wrong?" The teacher jumped to her feet at sight of the frantic princess.

"Allura fainted in our room! Something weird happened to her! She cried out for her mom and then passed out!" Cassie was hysterical by now.

"Calm down child let's go see to Allura." The teacher took her by the shoulders.

"She's my best friend and something is terribly wrong with her!" Cass wrenched herself free of the teacher and raced back to her room.

"Allura? What seems to be the matter?" The teacher asked gently.

"I must have fallen asleep and had a bad dream." She answered_Please let it just be a bad dream!_

:Alley, you were very much awake curled up on your bed studying for finals...: Cassie frowned at her friend. "Are you sure Alley?"

:I was?: Allura blinked at Cassie.

"Could I please call my Daddy?"" She focused on her teacher.

:One minute you were studying, then you screamed, and fainted.: Cassie nodded. :What happened?:

"Alley might feel better if you let her talk to her Daddy." Cassie smiled at the teacher.

:I don't know, but I need to talk to Daddy. Thanks Cass.: She replied.

"Sure sweetie you can call your father." The teacher smiled gently.

She gave her a hug. :What else are best friends for! You can always count on me.:

:I know.: Allura hugged her back.

"Come along girls then it's back to your studies."

---------------------------------------------

"Keith, I can't do this anymore..." She tried to pull away from him, but, he held her tighter.

"Allura, I know that it's hard but you have to let all of this go." Keith wasn't about to give up on this.

"Keith, please don't make me do this..." Allura pleaded to him with her eyes.

"Alley...This is killing you inside. You need to let this go. I know that you're hurting, but its not good to keep this all cooped up inside of you." Keith tried to make her understand.

"It hurts too much to think about this, let alone relive it in my head!" Allura cried.

"Allura Danielle! I'm not going to let you crawl back into your shell!!" He was losing his patience with her.

"It hurts to think about this…!"

"You've shut it all out of your mind and become someone that you aren't. I'll bet that you've snapped and snarled at Uncle Koran more times in this past week or so than you have in your entire life!" Keith growled.

Allura squeezed her eyes shut in denial.

"Do you want to stay angry and hurt at the world or do you want to be able to be you again?" Keith looked down in to her eyes.

"I've lost so much…I miss my parents so much…I don't want to lose anyone else..." She whimpered. "Why did this have to happen to them?" She finally broke down in tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, Allura. You are not going to lose me. You didn't cause any of this. No one deserves to go through as much pain as you have in such a short span of time. Look this may sound harsh, but bad things happen and there is nothing that we can do to stop them. This isn't something that was intentional...it just happened. I know that it's hard for you to understand, but the pain will go away eventually." Keith rocked her in his arms.

"It not fair! Damn it! I just feel cold inside and want to curl up in a ball and cry!"

**'I'm right here, Allura. This is only a horrible memory, one that you have to learn to get past. You need to focus on how much your parents loved you and the nearly sixteen years that you were allowed to share with them.'** Keith used his influence over her mind to calm her emotions.

"I'm so tired…" She sobbed against his shoulder. "This castle holds so many memories…"

"We need to go somewhere where we won't be disturbed." Keith knew that his parents would be coming in search of them any time now.

"I know where we could go and no one would look there, but we'll need to go get our jackets and warmer clothes." Allura sniffled.

Keith brushed tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "The caverns?"

"It's where I go when I want to hide away from everyone." She nodded.

"We went there when we were kids. Remember when they thought we were lost?" He chuckled.

"Not even Sheena could find us…" Allura managed a weak smile as he carried her to her room.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." He set her down on her feet and she went into her room.

"You might have to hide the two of us." She came back out of her room dressed in warmer clothing.

**'You have the most beautiful eyes.'** He her swept her up into his arms and they vanished.

**'I do?'** She snuggled against his shoulder.

Keith answered her with a nice long kiss.

**'Not to change the subject or anything, but why are we upset that we're betrothed again?'** She sighed dreamily.

Keith blinked at her surprised. **'I just wanted to be the one to ask you and they took that away from me... I meant us.'** Keith was actually pouting.

**'Really?'** She couldn't pass up this chance to get even with him for all the times he'd picked on her, and it was a way to get him to think about something else. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me? That you hated me."

Keith was actually at a loss for words. "I...never...what I mean is..."

"What's wrong Keith tongue-tied?" She arched a brow at him when he set her down on her feet in his room.

Keith's face was flushed with embarrassment. "It wasn't that I didn't like you, Allura. I hated that you shadowed me wherever I went." Keith sighed, as he remembered those summers on Arus. "Never once did I ever say that I hated you." He growled softly as he got his own warm clothes and then went to change in the bathroom.

**'Yes you did! You told Jeff that you hated me!'** She wasn't about to let him off the hook just yet. **'Besides you spent all that time with Sheena! It was obviously that you liked her better than me!'** Allura was now pouting.

"I was venting my frustration at the time and since when do you have conversations with Jeff?!" Keith stalked out of the bathroom to glower down at her. **'Sheena and I are best friends and I do not like her better than you. I love you Allura, but I also care very much for Sheena, as a kind of sister and nothing more.' **Keith was getting very frustrated by this turn of events. He wasn't the one that was supposed to be in the spotlight she was. He picked her back up in his arms and vanished.

**'I overheard you talking to him when Mom sent me to get you! I told Mom I couldn't find you then I went back to my room. Do you have any idea how crushed I was!?'** She tried to get out of his arms.

**'I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings all those years ago, but I was just a kid, who didn't know any better, and that's all there was to that!' **Keith glared down at her.

**'You can't get ticked at me because I wish to talk about us instead of what happened with my mom and Daddy!'** She snapped.

Keith proceeded to kiss her until she was totally mindless and barely held his true feelings for her in check.

Allura lost herself in the kiss, which allowed him to see the rest of what she didn't wish for him to see in her mind.

---------------------------------------------

(The past the schools communication room)

She stood before the large monitor and placed a call to the castle. "I hope that I'm wrong."

"Sunshine! Is something wrong?" Alfor tried not to panic at the thought of losing her as well as his beloved Jessica.

"No, Daddy, I just had a bad dream. I wanted to know if you and Momma were ok." She sighed in relief when she saw her father.

"Thank Arus that you're still safe." Alfor sighed in relief.

"What's wrong Father? Did something happen? Why are you so upset?" She frowned at him.

"I'm not upset sunshine. Everyone here misses you terribly." Alfor managed to smile at his child even though he was dying inside from losing his wife.

"I miss you too Daddy, What's Momma doing? Can I talk to her or is she busy?" She asked her father.

Alfor had to force himself from losing it the moment that Allura asked for her mother. "She's still out riding sweetie. She'll be sorry that she missed you call." Alfor tried not to let her see the truth in his eyes.

"Well I better get back to studying. I have a history test tomorrow. Love you and mom... I'll see you when I'm back home on break." She blew a kiss to her father and ended the call.

"See Alley. Everything is fine back on Arus." Cassie smiled at her friend.

"He's hiding something..." She nibbled nervously on a fingernail.

"Come along girls your studding awaits."

She saw Koran walk into the room and instantly knew that her dream was true. "Momma's gone isn't she!? Something terrible happened to her didn't it...!" She fell to her knees and burst into tears.

"Princess!" Koran ran over to her.

"Please tell me that it was only a dream..." She sobbed against his shoulder.

"Oh baby, I wish that I could tell you that it's not true, but Arus was attacked and your mother was killed." Koran cradled her in his arms.

"IT WAS KING ZARCON WASN'T IT!? HE KILLED MY MOMMA!" She sobbed.

"How did you know that it was Zarcon that attacked?" Koran was shocked there was no way that she could have known what had happened only hours before.

"I had one of my dreams...Momma was riding...they attacked...she called out to me just before she died." She answered weakly.

"You poor baby..." Koran continued to cradle her trembling form in his arms.

---------------------------------------------

"Keith this is why I didn't wish to face this again." She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know this was heart wrenchingly painful for you to remember, but can't you see how loved you were? During this whole time their main concern was always your well-being." Keith kissed away her tears.

They were sitting in the caverns on a blanket in there old hiding spot.

"I'm scared to care about anyone for fear that I'll have to endure all of that pain all over again" She whimpered shakily.

"Live everyday of your life and remember the promise that you made to your father. That you wouldn't shut down, that you would live, that you would fight, and that you wouldn't let them win!" Keith growled. "Love is a scary thing Allura. Do you honestly think that I'm not scared about all of this? I'm scared out of my mind, but I'm willing to get passed that fear. All you have to do is trust in me; know that I will win this war and that I will never leave you."

"I'll try…but if something were to happen to you I just couldn't take it…"

"Look at me Allura Danielle." Keith tried to get her to see reason. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I happen to be the best at what I do and plan on living, until we are both old and gray, and our great-grandchildren have children." Keith ended his vow with another toe curling kiss.

**'I love you.'**

**'I love you too. This is our planet that we're both fighting for. This is a fight that I will win.'** He vowed.

"How can I help in the fight? I know that I'm clueless when it comes to flying the lions and you aren't going to have time to teach me…not with this war going on." She pouted.

"I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. First your training and then the lions." He smiled down at her.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to deal with being second rate next to Blacky." She was feeling more like herself again.

"Am I that bad?" Keith smirked.

"Yes, but I still adore you!" She kissed him.

---------------------------------------------

:KEITH MICHAEL!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!: Oran bellowed in his son's mind.

**'Ignore them.'** He pulled closer to him deepening the kiss.

:Stop yelling at Keith it hurts my head when you do that!: She shouted at his Father. :And leave us alone!:

:What the hell do you want Dad I'm busy?: Keith snarled back at his father.

:YOU HAD BETTER NOT MEAN WHAT I THINK THAT YOU MEAN!!: Oran lost it completely.

"Keith, I don't think this is one of your better ideas." Allura stared wide-eyed at him.

"Wait until you hear this next one." He winked at her.

"That isn't a good idea…Your dad is beyond mad at us!" She hissed at him.

:We're already promised to one another and this is what you and Uncle Alfor had in mind wasn't it?: Keith sent back.

"Now you've done it..." She buried her face against his shoulder.

"Trust me." He grinned.

:Keith please tell me that you're trying to drive me insane by joking about this.: Oran pleaded with him.

:Well...: Keith started to deny it.

:Keith Michael!!: His mother snarled.

:Aunt Zandra we were just talking about what's been tearing me up inside!.: Allura took matters into her own hands.

:Of course I was only joking!! Allura isn't ready for that step yet!: Keith growled back.

:I want to see you now and Allura is wanted back at the castle.: Oran snarled.

:Now young man!!: Zandra seconded his command.

Allura blushed crimson and glared at him. :Why is that Uncle Oran?:

:Do you two have any idea what time it is and how long that we've been looking for the two of you?: Oran growled.

:Not really and we don't care.: Allura answered.

"Allura it's past midnight." Keith eyed the time from his wrist com.

"Drat it doesn't seem that way…Do I look disheveled?" She asked him.

"You look beautiful, Alley, but then you always look beautiful." Keith grinned. "No wonder they're freaking out! We've been gone for hours!"

"We didn't eat either." She frowned as her stomach growled. **'You aren't that bad on the eyes either handsome.'**

"Then maybe you should come back home and eat something!!" Michael's voice snarled from Keith's wrist com.

"Let's go Love. We both need sleep." She yawned.

"Do you want to walk or shall I carry you?"

"I like it when you carry me and thank you Keith for helping me deal with all of this. I just don't want anyone else to know about it."

"That's between you and me." Keith headed back to the castle. "I like holding you in my arms."

"I like being held by you too…I can sleep with no bad dreams." She yawned. **'I wish you didn't have to leave me and could hold me while I sleep.'** She pouted.

**'I don't think that they would approve, but I'll be watching over you while you dream.'** Keith chuckled.

**'I know'** She sighed.

**'They're going to triple the guards on your room, but that won't stop me from being there if you need me.'** He yawned as he set her down in her room.

"I will see you in the morning. She kissed him on the cheek and he left to go face the music with the others

---------------------------------------------

Sheena and her second in command stood guard outside of the princess's room and he wasn't at all pleased by the turn of events.

"Tell me again. Why we've been demoted to guard duty?" Rand growled into Sheena's ear.

"Because we're the only two people who can keep Keith out of her room." She hissed back.

"Since when does the royal pain care what happens to the princess?" Rand growled. "Gods I hate guard duty!"

"He's always cared for the Princess." Sheena narrowed her eyes at him. "You do what you are told Rand. The same thing goes for me."

"No way! He's always had a thing for you! He avoided the princess like she was some incurable disease!" He snarled.

"Keep your voice down!" She scowled at him. "I'm like a sister to him and that's it!"

"Is that why the two of you used to call each other every day when he was going to the academy?" He frowned at her.

"Look, he called Cass and Myr too." She sighed in frustration. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"He did not call Cass and Myria every single day like clock work, Sheena!" He turned his back on her. "I think the two of you were an item back then and still are!"

"What's your problem Rand? What's it to you if Keith and I were ever an item or not! I mean it really isn't any of your business!" She snarled at him.

Rand turned to glare at her. "What the hell do you mean by that!? It sure as hell is my business! You happen to be my girlfriend!" He snarled back.

"You are acting like a brat now stop it!"

"I just want to know what the hell is going on between you and the royal pain!" Rand snarled in frustration.

"Nothing is going on! I've told you this a hundred times already. Why do you keep bring it up?" Sheena asked.

"Because, I've seen the way you still look at him." Rand answered softly. "I'm not blind, Red. I can see what's happening right in front of my eyes."

"I..." She sighed in frustration.

"Never mind it doesn't matter." Rand turned away from her.

**'Why do we always fight?'** She used their link.

**'Because! You still have feelings for him and won't admit it to yourself.' **He sighed in frustration.

**'I do not! He's like a brother to me! Why can't you understand that?!'** She sent.

**'This is me that you're talking to Sheena! Not some stranger! I know that you had feelings for him! Hell you told me how you felt about him that time we were stuck on that mission and almost got ourselves killed.'** He reminded her.

**'Look at one time maybe I thought I loved him, but that's changed since I've met you! I don't care for Keith other than him being a brother of sorts! I love you.'** She sighed.

**'I'm sorry if I'm being paranoid Sheena, but I love you and don't want anyone to take you away from me.'** Rand sighed.

**'No one is going to take me away from you.'** She smiled at him.

---------------------------------------------

Rand went to pull her into his arms for a kiss, but Keith interrupted them. "What's going on here?" He growled.

"Nothing." Sheena smiled.

**'Don't believe her. They were having a heated discussion about something.'** She sent to Keith. "What was all the yelling about?" Allura yawned sleepily.

"Look! Allura just woke me from a sound sleep because people where shouting outside of her room! Now tell me what's going on!?" He was as grouchy as a bear for having his slumber disturbed. **'I'm just about to find that out angel'. **

"She said nothing and she meant nothing. Now go back to your room, your highness." Rand glared at him.

"Keith, there's nothing going on." Sheena rolled her eyes at him. **'He's in a mood so don't push him.'**

"Hello Rand, what brings you to Arus?" Keith snarled not at all pleased to see him.

"I go where Sheena goes; you got a problem with that?" He snarled back the two of them had been clashing with each other since they were kids.

**'Love, who is this?'** Allura frowned. "Why where you two screaming at each other?"

'**Rand back off!'** Sheena warned.

"No, but I do have a problem with you disturbing my princess and what did you mean by where Red goes you go?!" Keith really didn't like him. **'Nothing is wrong Allura, this is Rand Michael's. He and I were rivals back home.' **

**'That explains why it feels like you wish to kill him.' **Allura frowned.

**'I'm not doing anything he is!' Sorry, he always did make me see red.'** He pulled Sheena into his arms, but wasn't about to answer Keith's question.

**'Hurt him yes, Allura. Kill him no...I don't do that.'** Keith sighed. "Well answer me Rand!" Keith tried to keep his temper.

Sheena thought it best not to say anything.

"It's none of your business, your highness." Rand felt calm when he was holding Sheena. "I'm sorry if we woke the princess, it won't happen again."

**'Go back to sleep and you can hurt him in the morning.'** Allura yawned.

**'Go back to sleep, Angel. I promise that I'm going to handle this calmly and rationally.'** Keith growled back.

"Anything that involves my family is my business and Sheena has always been family to me." Keith glared at him. :Red? What's going on between you and Rand?:

**'Alright.'** She sighed.

:Nothing, that I can't handle.: Sheena answered.

:You and him are...?!: Keith stared at Sheena in disbelief.

:Yes, It's my choice and my life. Not yours.: Sheena narrowed her eyes at him.

:What's wrong? Do you have a problem with that?: Rand glared at him easily breaking into Keith's thoughts.

"You have always been bad news my friend and as far as I'm concerned always will be." Keith growled.

"You weren't exactly mister perfect either, Keith. I'm not the same angry kid that you knew when we were kids." Rand defended himself.

Allura watched Rand with the feeling of mistrust. **'Keith, please tell your father and Uncle Koran that I don't want him guarding me. Sheena is fine, but if you don't trust them then neither do I.'**

:Look, your highness. His father wanted the best guarding you and we happen to be the best.: Rand grinned at her startled expression. :Yes, Allura, I can hear everything that you two are saying, but only when I want to. You are perfectly safe and I'm sorry if our little argument woke you up.:

'**I trust your instincts if you don't trust him then neither will I.'** She sent from her heart. "I'm sorry Rand for accusing you. Please forgive me." She apologized.

'**Rand has always had a dark side. We've know each other since we trained together under Sheena's Dad. Master Shey called him my darker side, because we always ended up canceling each other out whenever we spared. He does seem different, Sheena trusts him, but he still bugs me.' **Keith answered her. "Don't ever do that again Rand! Allura's mind is off limits!"

'**Hey I like this no one can hear us.' **She smiled.

"I was merely making a point. You love her and I love Sheena and that's all there is to this mess. I'm sorry if our conversation woke the two of you up." Rand tried to make peace.

Sheena Looked from Keith to Rand not believing what she was hearing. He'd never declared his love for her and this was not the way she thought he'd finally tell her how she felt.

"What's the matter Sheena? Don't you have anything to say about all of this?' Keith frowned at her. :I will try and give you a chance Rand, but make one wrong move and I will seriously harm you.: Keith warned Rand.

Sheena stood their silently fuming.

"Sheena?" Keith frowned at her. "What's wrong? You're never this quiet about anything?"

"I'm fine Keith…"

"Nice try, but I know when you're mad. You're either furious at Rand and me or too angry to put anything into words." Keith sighed.

:Look, Keith, I don't want to talk about it. So why don't you and the Princess go back to bed.: She sighed.

"I'll see you in the morning Red." Rand had to leave before he gave into the urge to pound on Keith, but he did pull Sheena to him for a nice long kiss.

'**Interesting?' **She arched a brow at Keith.

'**You could say that. I wasn't expecting that to happen.'** Keith arched a brow at the two of them.

:Later, Rand.: Sheena sighed in defeat.

'**We aren't that bad are we?' **Allura Asked.

:Definitely later, luv.: Rand answered her back. :I love you.:

:I know…: Sheena managed to smiled at him.

'**Probably.'** Keith answered.

'**Night, Keith.'** Allura walked over to Keith to kiss him good night.

'**Night luv.' **Keith kissed her back. "You can go to bed Sheena. Allura is perfectly safe and I'm heading back to my room." He grinned at his friend.

---------------------------------------------

(Castle Doom on Planet Doom a few months later)

"URAK! YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Zarcon roared.

Urak looked at the fury in King Zarcon's eyes and knew that he was doomed. "Sire! I can't fight Voltron if Hagar doesn't come up with an unbeatable Robeast!! This isn't my fault!!" He knelt before the stairs leading to Zarcon's throne.

"Sire, maybe he can still be useful to us. We can have Urak fight Voltron, Himself." Haggar whispered in to Zarcon's ear.

"Sounds Good old witch." Zarcon like her idea. "Urak, You have one last chance to prove your loyalty to me."

Urak gazed at them in horror. "But sire!" He protested.

"SILENCE!" Zarcon roared. "He's yours old witch."

"Thank you, Sire." She bowed then went to prepare what was needed to make Urak into a Robeast.

"No!!!!!" He wailed in protest and ran up the stairs to grovel at Zarcon's feet. "Please sire! Anything but that! Give me one more chance and I will be victorious!!"

"That is your last chance." The King smiled at him.

"Father!" Prince Lotor stalked into the throne room.

"Ah, there you are my son. Tell me you were victorious in defeating the Assimites in the star sector?" Zarcon smiled at his son.

"I was victorious in every battle that I fought and that sector is now under your control. I also brought you back various riches from the many planets that I conquered." Lotor bowed as soon as he reached the stairs to Zarcon's throne.

"I'm proud of you, my son. Now I have another task for you. I want you to go to Planet Arus and defeat Voltron once and for all." The King growled.

"Arus? Haven't you defeated that puny planet by now? They're a peaceful planet and we destroyed there only weapon!" Lotor snarled in disbelief.

"We would have except, Urak keeps failing me." He snarled.

"Even Urak can defeat a defenseless planet! There is no Voltron!! Queen Jessica and King Alfor are dead!! So why has he failed at capturing Arus!!" Lotor glared murderously over at Urak.

"They still have Voltron." Zarcon sneered. "But it's in five parts."

"WHAT?!!!" Lotor turned to glare at his father.

"Don't glare at me! The Defender of the Universe still lives!" King Zarcon narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Who are the ones flying the lions?" He snarled.

"Five Space Explorers that were sent by the Galaxy Alliance. They escaped Urak as well." Zarcon glared murderously at Urak.

"Their Captain is unbeatable! He's always one step ahead of me!" Urak defended himself.

"Come along Urak." Hagar cackled. "Let's go your transformation awaits."

"It's true! Captian Keith is impossible to beat!!" Urak shouted, as he was dragged away.

Lotor ran over and grabbed Urak by the neck. "What did you say?!" He snarled at him.

"Captian...Keith is...unstoppable!" Urak gasped for air.

"No it couldn't be..." Lotor let go of Urak and stalked back over to his father.

"Don't ask me son. I don't know him." Zarcon answered Lotor's unasked question.

"Never mind father. He can't be who I thought he was. Keith is the heir to Planet Ziare and it's crown prince. I seriously doubt that King Oran would let his only son go to the galaxy alliance's academy." Lotor muttered out loud to himself.

"Well, your gem is now betrothed to Oran's son." Zarcon told him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT ALLURA IS BETROTHED TO KEITH!! SHE'S MINE!!" Lotor roared in fury.

"IT'S TRUE!! NOW LOWER YOUR TONE!" Zarcon roared back.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!!?" He roared even louder.

"TWO WEEKS AGO!"

"I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!!"

"Go my son and make me proud." Zarcon was hoping that he was going to react this way.

"Don't worry father. I will have Arus and its Princess under my power by the end of the day!" Lotor stalked from the room.

---------------------------------------------

(Arus)

Keith stood before his private ship and tried not to look down into Allura's miserable azure blue eyes. He had to leave for his planet on official business and she didn't want him to go. "I'll be back before you know it." He smiled down at her.

"Keith, why do you have to go?" Allura pouted.

"I have to go Allura, my father summoned me home, and I can't ignore a royal summons from him. I'm not entirely sure that he wouldn't send in the big guns to drag me back home." Keith sighed. "I'm only going to be gone for a few days and the guys promised to watch over you for me. I also trust and know that you can fly the lions if there's an emergency. You know where I am if you want to talk."

"But, your going to be far so away! I won't be able to feel you near me to keep the dreams away." Allura burst into tears. **'Keith, I'm scared.' **

"Our link can span the universe and beyond, so I will always be near you to protect you even in your dreams." He brushed a tear from her cheek. **'I'll be back as soon as I see Dad. I promise.' **He handed her a small jeweled gold bracelet that had disguised within it a small transmitter device. "Here take this with it you can talk to me wherever I am."

"It's beautiful Keith, thank you." She let Keith put the bracelet on her wrist. **'I still don't want you to go, but I guess this would be a test to see how far we can still talk to each other.'** She smiled at him.

"Allura, I hate this, but I have to go." He pulled her to him for a long good-bye kiss. **'I love you' **

'**Love you too.'** She sighed. "Be careful. I'll try not to crash Blacky for you." She winked at him as he boarded his ship.

"Blacky won't let you crash him. He's very protective of you." He chuckled. **'Love you.' **

"Later, Keith. We'll keep her safe." Lance waved to his friend.

:You'd better Lance, or I will not hesitate to hurt the four of you.: Keith growled in Lance's mind.

"Sure, Keith we'll do our best to protect her." Lance gulped.

:Later, buddy.: Keith chuckled.

"Come on Allura; let's get you inside so you have a better view." Lance lead her away from the landing platform.

"Alright..." Allura sighed. **'Hurry back my Prince.'**

'**I will. Remember to use the bracelet if you want to talk.' **Keith left Arus for his home planet.

'**I will.' **She promised.

Lotor had been watching the entire scene and was not at all pleased at what he saw. _I will have you Allura! You will be mine, even if I have to kill your protectors to get you!_ Lotor began plotting a plan.

---------------------------------------------

(The next day)

"Uncle Koran, I would like to go riding for a while, is that ok as long as I take at least one of the boys with me?" She asked her guardian.

"It has been rather quiet and there haven't been very many attacks as of late, so yes you may go riding as long as one of the boy's goes with you." Koran knew that she needed to get out of the castle.

"Thank you Uncle Koran. I'll see who wants to come with me." She went looking for Lance and the rest of the team.

"I only hope that I'm making the right decision." Koran thought of how her mother had died while on her daily ride and shivered_Please Alfor keep her safe. _

"She'll be fine my friend." Alfor appeared beside him. "She won't be hurt."

---------------------------------------------

(Later that afternoon)

"Come on Sven your being such a slow poke." Allura teased Sven. "Star, can go faster than the snails pace your putting him through."

"I wasn't the one who chose this mount Princess." Sven tried to get the horse to respond to his commands. "I should be riding Sirocco. I like Keith's horse."

"Just give him a slap with the reins to get his attention." She grinned at him.

"Alright, I will give that a try." He gave him a slap with the reins and the horse took off at a full gallop.

"Poor Sven. Come on Silver lets go get Star." Allura sighed. :Hold on Sven I'm coming.: She took off after him.

"I have everything under control princess!" Sven denied that he was on a run away horse.

"Whoa Star!" She caught up with him and reached over to pull on his bridle.

"He is quite spirited isn't he?" Sven grinned.

"Maybe we should switch Horses?" Allura asked as soon as she got Star stopped. "Not always. I just wanted to run today."

"Thank you for offering princess, but I think that as long as I don't slap him hard with the reins… he won't do that again." Sven smiled patting his horse's neck. "You were trying to teach me a lesson weren't you."

Star let out a loud whine and shook his head up and down.

Sven laughed shaking his head. "See what I mean?"

"Yes, I do." Allura smiled "We might as well start cooling them down." She said.

Sven frowned sensing that something bad was about to happen. "I think that we should head back towards the castle." He looked around them searching for any sign of their enemy.

"Alright, but lets not run them unless we have to." Allura said watching Sven closely. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know Allura, but something definitely isn't right. We need to get to the castle as soon as we can." Sven had a very bad feeling about something to come, but was at a loss about what the feeling meant.

"Let's go back then." She sighed.

---------------------------------------------

They were too late Lotor was about to make his move. "Now I've got you where I want you." Lotor's ship landed in front of them.

"Princess! Get to the castle! I'll take care of our visitor." Sven shouted at her.

"No! Not without you!" She shouted at him

"This guy wants you otherwise he would have fired at us by now! So get out of here!" Sven shouted.

:Sven, don't fight him. What if it's you they want?: She reluctantly headed for the castle.

:I promised Keith, that I would protect you and I am not going to let my friend down by failing in that promise.: Sven sent back.

Allura was so startled at his reply that she didn't see the downed tree that Silver was about to jump. She lost her balance and landed on the ground. Her horse left her and continued on to the stables.

"Princess!!" Sven shouted watching as their enemy finally made his move.

:I'm fine, but my pride is a little hurt.: She dusted herself off.

_Now I've got her right where I want her._ Lotor jumped down from his ship and landed on the ground in front the princess. "Are you hurt my love?" He smiled evilly at her.

"Get away from me!" She glared at him.

"Don't be frightened, Princess Allura. I have no intention of harming you." He growled softly.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sven dismounted from Star and was now standing a few feet from Lotor.

Lotor laughed at Sven's threat. "I don't think so; I intend to make her my bride. You on the other hand are easily disposed of." He drew his laser sword.

'**Keith, I wish you were here! I really need you right now!'** She cried out to Keith. "I said get away from me you monster!!"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Lotor of Planet Doom and you my foolish friend are about to die."

'**Allura!! What's wrong?!!' **Keith answered her cry.

"The hell I am!" She winced in pain her ankle was injured from her fall off her horse. **'Keith, its Lotor, Zarcon's Son! Sven is no match for him and I can't run away, because my ankle is hurt!' **

'**Hang in there Angel, I'm on my way! Lotor is dead if he so much as touches you!!'** Keith snarled.

'**This creep had the nerve to call me his bride!'** She hissed. "Not in this life time you monster!!" She snarled at Lotor.

'**His what!? He's dead! No one says that to you and lives!'** Keith lost it. **'I'm taking my father's fastest ship and I'll be there in an hour! I love you.' **

' **I love you too, but I might be captured by the time you get here.'** She whimpered.

'**Then I will tear doom apart with my bare hands. Remember what I've been teaching you and keep the bracelet with you it'll tell me exactly where you are.' **He tried to rein in his fury.

"Sven! Be careful!" She shouted.

'**Be brave.' **

"I will not let you take her anywhere Lotor!" Sven pulled out his weapon and shot at him several times, but Lotor easily deflected his shots slicing Sven's weapon apart.

"Is that the best that you can do?" Lotor winced when Sven kicked his weapon out of his hand.

:LANCE! BLACKY!! HELP!!!: Allura tried to call for help.

Sven used some lightning swift moves against Lotor, but Lotor matched him move for move. "YOU WILL NOT GET THE PRINCESS! NOT WHILE I'M STILL BREATHING!" Sven snarled.

'**Keith, Blacky knows that I'm in trouble and will find me.' **Allura told him.

'**Good. How's Sven doing?'** Keith had a bad feeling that something was about to happen.

'**The two of them seem evenly matched so far.' **She watched the battle unfolding in front of her and was helpless to do anything to help. **'He seems like a fully trained warrior and Sven can't seem to out match him.'**

"Then I will just have to make you stop breathing won't I?" Lotor pulled out another weapon and caught Sven off guard.

"SVEN! NO!!" She screamed as Sven fell at Lotor's hands. **'Sven!! Keith, Sven is hurt!!! It's happening all over again!' **

"I'm sorry I failed you Keith..." Were Sven's final words and then he laid lifeless on the grass.

'**SVEN! NO!' **Keith cried out in agony knowing that one of his best friends was dead. **'It's not your fault Allura! Listen to me you have to be strong and trust in the feeling that I'm going to get you back! If he tries anything remember what I taught you and go into hiding. They won't be able to find you.' **He tried to give he a pep talk knowing that she was going to be captured by Lotor.

"YOU MONSTER YOU KILLED HIM!" She Screamed at Lotor. **'Please hurry Keith! I will do my best to keep him at bay.' **She felt cold as ice knowing that another one that she cared for was gone because of the monsters from Planet Doom.

"Don't make me hurt you, Allura." Lotor grabbed hold of her and started dragging her towards his ship.

Allura fainted in his arms.

Red Lion, Green lion, and Yellow Lion all surrounded the ship.

"Let her go!" Lance ordered him from Red Lion. "OH GOD! SVEN! NO!" Lance spotted Sven's lifeless body on lying on the grass.

:Princess! Please answer us.: Called all three Lions.

"I don't think so and I wouldn't try anything, because if you do I will kill the Princess just like I killed your friend." Lotor shouted at them.

:I hear you, but please wait for Keith. Do you understand? Keith can and will find me just wait for him.: She answered them. **'Keith, the lions aren't happy and I don't think their going to want to wait very long for you to get here.' **

:It's okay guys I'm going to get her back.: Much to Allura's surprise Keith sent a message to the lions.

:We understand Princess. Blacky is furious and Jetta is hurting from The loss of her Pilot.: Replied Red lion to both Keith and Allura.

'**Keith? How did you do that when you aren't even here?' **She asked.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hunk growled hoarsely tears streaming down his face.

"None of your business." Lotor sneered.

"Get back here with our princess!" Pidge snarled his voice hoarse from the loss of their friend.

'**I can do anything that I set my mind to. I just don't let very many people know that I have the ability to do it.'** He answered her question.

:Boys! Wait Keith is on his way! He wants for you to wait for him!: Allura sent to her friends. **'Nice secret weapon.' **She answered.

:We will get you back princess!: Lance was so far gone that he willed himself to send that message to her.

:I Know, but please don't try and be a here and wait, until Keith can get here. Do I make myself clear!: She answered him.

:Crystal clear!: He growled back.

"If any one of you attempts to follow me and the princess dies!" Lotor snarled

"You win for now!" Lance snarled in frustration.

:Do as he says boys.: She was crying silent tears for her fallen friend.

:We will Princess.: Lance let his emotions over come him. "Let's go get Sven and take him back to the castle." He growled hoarsely.

"Lotor, You monster." She hissed under her breath as she finally allowed herself to cry.

"Say good-bye to Arus, Princess, because you are never going to see it again." Lotor informed her.

---------------------------------------------

(Planet Doom)

Lotor dragged Allura with him into the main throne room of Castle Doom. "I told you that I always get what I want and here is the proof!" He shouted at his father. "And I didn't have to use the old witch's Robeast to do it!"

_What a dull and gloomy place._She thought.**'Keith? Did you say that Doom was dreary and gloomy?'** Allura fought Lotor's grip "LET ME GO!"

"Good Job, my son." Zarcon grinned. "Well, well... Who do we have here? Could it be Alfor's brat?"

"Behave Allura or I may have to discipline you!" He yanked on her hair to make his point.

_'**I hope you get here soon or I might just kill him myself!'**_ She snapped at Keith.

_'**Very dull and gloomy. Did he just yank on your hair?' **_ He snarled.

_'**Yes! How did you know?'**_ She frowned.

_'**Remember when I accidentally pulled your hair when we were training? That's how I knew. Besides that you're thinking of killing someone and no one ever messes with your hair.'**_ He sent back.

_'**Where are you?'**_ She asked.

'**Well I'm currently landing at the castle and will be in my lion in minutes.'** He growled.

_'**Ok, I'll hold out a little while longer.'**__ She sighed. _

'**If it gets bad vanish and hide out until I find you.'**_ Keith ordered her. _

_'**No problem, but how can I do that when the two of them are watching me? I don't really want them to know that I can do that.'**__ She told him. _

'**It depends on the situation...I want you to vanish the second they leave you alone! Oh God!! Sven! They will pay for this and taking you!'**_ Keith growled hoarsely. _

"Why are you so silent princess? You snarled at me all the way here?" Lotor smirked at her and yanked her hair once more.

_'**Calm down. I'm fine for now, but I need you to concentrate on getting me the hell out of here.'**_ Allura sent calm thoughts._**'That creep yanked my hair again! What can I do to fight him?'**_She snarled.

_'**If he does it again flip him over your shoulder. Lotor will never even suspect that you can defend yourself.'**_ Keith growled._**'I am concentrating on getting you out of there! That is the only thing keeping me going right now!' **_

_'**I would vanish, but he has a hold of my hair.'**_ She sulked. "Let me go you monster!!" She struggled to get free and tried stomp on his foot with the heel of her riding boot.

"Finally my dove shows that she has some spirit in her!" Lotor easily avoided her foot. "Be nice my pet." He yanked on her hair again.

"That does it you creep! Let's see how you like the taste of the throne room floor!" She tossed him over her shoulder then vanished from sight.

"WHERE DID SHE GO? FIND HER NOW!" Zarcon roared.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT!?" Lotor snarled in frustration.

_'**Keith? I did it!'**_She sent happily.

_'**Way to go Angel! We're on our way.'**_ Keith sent her the good news.

_'**Hurry! I hate this place. Damn it! I broke a nail!'**_ She hissed, as she stuck her finger in her mouth.

_'**For that they will pay with their lives!'**_ He couldn't help but chuckle.

_'**Not funny!'**_ She hissed_** 'Who's coming with you to rescue me?'**_

_'**I brought along a friend of ours. She's flying Blue lion, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are also all with me.'**_ He growled.

"FIND HER OR YOU ALL WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" Zarcon was beyond furious.

"ALLURA!!! COME OUT HERE NOW AND YOU WON'T BE HARMED!" Lotor roared.

_'**Who's in Jetta? I like hiding right under their noses. Zarcon is having a Cow! Oh and the baby dragon is yelling for me to come out. Should I answer him?'**_ She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

_'**No stay put! Sheena is in Jetta, so just remain in silence until I find you!'**_ Keith growled.

_'**Your no fun…'**_ She pouted.

_'**Allura Danielle, I mean it these are not people that you want to mess with.'**_ Keith warned.

_'**It's Hard not to laugh at them.'**_ She remained completely still.

_'**Consider this a test at being able to stay in the shadows.'**_ He growled.

_'**I'm trying!'**_ She snapped at him.

"FINE PRINCESS!! I WILL NOT BE NICE WHEN I DO GET MY HANDS ON YOU! AND I WILL FIND YOU ALLURA!" Lotor roared.

_That's what you think you creep!_ She wasn't about let him catch her.

---------------------------------------------

**:Keith, how are we going to get in to there unnoticed?: **Blacky growled.

**:Yeah.: **The other four lions echoed.

**:See that battle cruiser over there?:** He grinned, as a plan began to form in his mind.

**:Yes?:** They answered not sure what he had planed.

**:We are going to use that to sneak in undetected:** He growled.

**:Ok, but what's to keep us hidden while you go get your soul mate?: **Asked Black Lion.

**:The battle cruiser is huge and can easily hold all five robot lions and that will keep you hidden while I go get my soul mate.:** He shook his head not quite used to the fact that he was talking with the lions.

**:The Place is crawling with guards. Did the princess hurt someone?: **Neo 'green lion' asked curiously.

**:No, they captured Allura and we are going to get her back.:** Keith sighed trying to remain patient with them.

**:I understand and try to relax, Keith.: **Replied Black Lion. :**Only our true pilots can hear us, but you are the only two that can hear all of us.:**

**:Oh! Ok.:** Replied Neo.

**:Look to put it simply we are going to play a game of hide and seek.:** Keith sighed. _Jeff doesn't have this problem with Voltron one and Mark doesn't have it with Voltron two…leave it to me to get stuck with the living robots._

**:Pidge, What is the sum of an atom divided by a star?: **Asked Green Lion.

"The odds of us getting back home alive and in one piece." Pidge groaned. _He's going to get us shot if Keith loses his temper!_

**:Oh in that case I'd rather hide..:** Neo whimpered.

**:Cut the chatter and lets go get the princess.:** Keith growled.

**:Neo shut up!:** The other Lions Snapped at him.

**:Thank you. I was beginning to get a migraine.: **Keith sighed.

Neo acted as if he were kicked. **:Sorry…I'm the youngest of the five of us and I was just curious.:** He said.

**:I'm not mad little guy, but this is not the time for twenty questions.:** Keith groaned.

_'**Keith? Did all the lions just yell at Neo?'**_She asked._**'I just saw you land. I'm in the ship yard.' **_

_'**Yep the little guy is being a chatter box and I was getting a migraine.'**_Keith sighed. _**'Be right there angel.' **_

_'**No problem, But I need to move again I'll try and get closer if I can.'**_She sent.

_'**Where's Lotor?' **_

_'**Looking for me that's why I'm moving.'**_ She answered.

_'**Is he in the shipyard?'**_

_'**He's close. Oh no! I have to sneeze!'**_Allura sneezed_**'Hurry! He's found me!' **_

Keith raced out of the ship and straight to Allura's location. "Get the hell away from her Lotor!" Keith snarled.

"What kept you?" Allura's face broke out in a smile**'I love you.'**

"Sorry that I'm late, my love. Did I miss anything?" Keith stood in front of where she was hiding.

"Hello Keith, who invited you to the wedding?" Lotor snarled.

**'No, but I do want to go home. Would you do me a favor and deck him for me!'** She answered. "I AM NOT MARRYING YOU LOTOR!" She screamed at him.

_'**Love you too. Now if you will excuse me I have to kill him now.'**_ Keith launched himself at Lotor catching him off guard. "I DON'T THINK SO LOTOR!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR TAKING ALLURA AND KILLING SVEN!!" Keith roared.

"I enjoyed killing him and Allura will be mine!" Lotor tried to block all of Keith's moves, but it was hopeless.

Allura watched as Keith beat the crap out of Lotor.

"YOU REALLY DO WANT TO DIE DON'T YOU?" Keith continued to pummel him. **"GO BACK TO THE SHIP ALLURA!"** Keith snarled almost totally consumed by his hate and anger at Lotor.

"Keith you aren't a killer now stop this at once!" She shouted at him, but Keith was seeing red and ignored her. "I want to go home!!" She threw the helmet of one of the fallen robot guards at him.

Keith glared at Allura when it hit him in the back, "WHAT?! IS YOUR PROBLEM! I AM ONLY TRYING TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR HURTING YOU AND KILLING SVEN!" He let a beyond hurt Lotor go in order to focus of Allura.

"You're scaring me! If you do this you are just as bad as Lotor is!" She instantly regretting her words, but the damage had already been done. **"I want to go home now. Keith, please don't look at me that way." **

"FINE YOU WIN!! GET TO THE SHIP! I HAVE TO TAKE YOU BACK TO ARUS, SO THAT I CAN GO BACK HOME TO MY PLANET AND FINISH UP WITH MY FATHER! I AM SO SORRY THAT I SCARED YOU AND HURT YOU WITH MY CONCERN FOR YOUR SAFETY!" Keith stalked passed her.

Sheena and the others gaped at him in shock.

"He's really pissed at you princess." Lance whistled under his breath. "You just ranked him up there with Lotor. That was bad form."

"I didn't wish to have someone ripped a part in front of my eyes! That's not something that I really wished to see in my lifetime! Sheena, I'll fly Jetta… if it's alright with you."

"Allura, I'll talk to him for you. You just insulted his honor by yelling at him for defending you." Sheena explained.

"He does tend to be kind of touchy about that." Pidge nodded.

Keith was standing by the ship as she walked towards him. _**'I have been worried out of my mind for hours and when I try and make it so that he won't do this again you call me on it! I was not going to kill him; it's amazing what you can live through. I'm sorry that I lost my temper. I hate it when you cry. I love you Allura and I see red when I think of anyone hurting you or threatening to hurt you in any way.'**_Keith tried to explain what he was feeling to her.

_'**I know, but Keith, I didn't know that you weren't going to kill him. All I knew was that you had lost it and that frightens me. Could you live with yourself if you had killed him? I told you I was fine.'**_ She could feel how hurt he was._** 'I hate to see you get that mad.'**_She sent as she snuggled into his arms.

_'**My temper always has been one of my worst faults.'**_ He sighed. _**'I worked very hard at mastering my temper and that's why I rarely lose it completely. I'm also not used to someone else feeling my fury. That's something that will take some getting used to.'**_He smiled down at her. "So love? My lion or yours?"

"What one do you want to be in?" She asked. _Mine, I like the thought of that._ She smiled.

"Blacky is and always will be my first and only choice. Seeing as you have the key to the Jetta in your hand, I just wanted to know what lion you wanted to fly home in your lion or mine." He arched a brow at her and waited for her response. '**I will love you till the end of time and that is my solemn vow.'**

"I hate to interrupt this little moment, but we are on Planet Doom and I really don't feel like seeing that dungeon again." Lance growled sarcastically.

**:Hurry up we have company!:** Shouted the lions.

"Then who is going to fly mine? Sheena?" He frowned

"I don't care who flies what, but we have to leave now!" Sheena raced into the ship.

"No, I guess not. Here Sheena catch!" Allura tossed her Blue Lion's key.

"They don't look like they're very happy that you beat up Lotor!" Pidge ran past them.

**:I hope that you can handle Jetta.: **Allura frowned

"Let's get out of here!" Hunk and Lance ran into the ship.

Allura ran into the ship** "We're coming!"**

**:I think that she'll tolerate me for a little while.:** Sheena chuckled.

**:Thanks Sheena. Keith and I need to work some things out.: **Allura sighed.

---------------------------------------------

Keith and the others made it out of Planet Doom with half of Doom's fleet in hot pursuit.

"Time to ditch the decoy and get down to business," Keith growled and Black Lion tore out of the space cruiser.

**:Time to make them bleed for their crimes.:** Cora 'Red Lion' let out a roar.

_'**Honey, we will continue this after we get back home'**_The lion's began to take out the fleet. "Let's see just how bad that they want us!"

_'**No problem Love, I need to learn all of this since I'll be flying Jetta. That is unless Sheena is the new member of the team.'**_ Allura sighed.

"Uh? Keith? We can't go against the entire fleet." Pidge saw the number of ships that were chasing them.

**:He's Right! We need to be where we have the advantage.: Blacky** growled.

**:I like a good fight, but I'm not stupid!:** Cora growled.

"Time to kick the mega-thrusters into overdrive we're out of here!" Keith agreed with them.

_'**Sheena is only here because she was worried about you and no she isn't the new pilot of Blue lion.'**_Keith sighed.

_'**Thank you, Love. This means the world to me.'**_ She answered. _**'But you have to convince Nanny and Uncle Koran.'**_ She winked at him and decided to cuddle in his lap.

_'**You held your own against Lotor, so I think that you are ready to learn to fly Blue Lion.'**_ He tried to concentrate on flying the lion, but it was kind of hard seeing as she was sitting on his lap and placing kisses all over his face.

**:Allura, he can't fly with you doing that.:** Blacky chucked.

"Sorry." She moved back to her seat and strapped in.

**:I'm not complaining, Blacky.:** Keith frowned when she went back to her seat. "It looks like we've lost them lets head for home!" He growled at his team.

**:Blacky, you sure can spoil things can't you.:** Allura pouted.

**:Sorry, but I'd rather stay in one piece.:** Blacky grumbled.

"Geez Keith! We aren't deaf! You didn't have to shout that at us!" Lance snarled.

"Lance, he's just pouting." Allura smirked.

**:Not funny Blacky!:** Keith snarled.

**"Why's our fearless leader pouting!?**" Lance smirked.

"No comment!" Keith muttered under his breath_**'Your going to pay for that angel.'**_ He growled.

_'**Why I didn't do anything…'**_She eyed him warily.

_'**Don't go all innocent angel, on me princess. You know exactly what you just did.'**_ He growled.

_'**What did I do?'**_ She really had no clue about what he was getting at.

"Keith didn't get to snuggle with his princess and that's why she said that Keith was pouting." Sheena filled in the blanks.

"Thanks a lot Sheena!" Allura hissed blushing.

"You two behave in that lion." Lance teased his friends.

**"We are!"**

_'**You just made them all extremely curious when you said that I was pouting!'**_ He hissed back. "Not funny Lance!"

**:I owe you one for that Redwood!:** He sent to Sheena.

_'**I didn't mean to…'**_She pouted.

"Listen to that guys he really does sound like he's pouting!" Hunk chuckled.

**:Oh I'm Scared! Royal Pain.:** She answered.

**"You and Pidge stay out of this!"** Allura snapped.

**:I can have Rand transferred to the middle of nowhere.:** Keith snarled.

**:You wouldn't!:** She hissed.

**:Try me.:** Keith growled.

"Keith you do that and I will hurt you!" Sheena growled.

"Just kidding, Redwood. I wouldn't want to keep you apart from your boy toy." Keith grinned.

"Hey you guys!" Pidge shouted trying to get there attention.

"What?!" Keith and Allura snarled.

**:You're going to pay for that brat!!!!:** Sheena snarled.

"What is it Pidge?!" Lance growled.

Allura undid her safety Harness and went to cuddle with her prince.

"We're home and Urak is currently trashing the city!" Pidge snarled back.

"That's just great! I get to experience my first Voltron battle." She strapped herself back in. **'I wanted to cuddle.'**

_'**Talk about damn rotten timing!!'**_ Keith muttered. "READY TO FORM VOLTRON!" Keith shouted.

"Geez he sure is ugly as a Robeast." Lance smirked.

_'**Tell me about it!'**_ She sighed.

They formed Voltron and now stood in front of Urak.

Urak sent a laser blast at Voltron that nailed him in the chest.

Allura hit her head on the console and was knocked out.

_'**ALLURA!!'**_ Keith was not pleased that Urak had hurt his love. "That does it form spinning laser blades!" Keith snarled and Voltron threw the blades at Urak cutting off both his arms.

"I think that our fearless leader is mad." Lance growled.

"You don't say." Hunk smirked.

"What gave you that Clue?" Pidge grinned.

**:Allura are you okay?:** Sheena was worried about Allura. "Allura must have gotten hurt." Sheena frowned when she didn't receive answer from Allura.

"FORM BLAZING SWORD!!" Keith snarled and Voltron sliced Urak in two.

"Hey Keith, is the princess ok?" Lance asked as soon as the battle was over.

"Allura speak to me!?" Keith tore off his helmet and pulled her into his arms._**'Allura!'**_

Allura didn't respond to his words.

---------------------------------------------

**:Blacky get us back to the castle! Alley is hurt.:** Keith was trying not to panic. _**'Oh God! Your bleeding!'**_Keith put a pressure bandage onto the cut on her head. "Please Allura open your eyes! Blink at me! Anything just show me that your okay." Keith pleaded with her tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Ow…" She moaned. _**'My head feels like someone hit me with a hammer.'**_

"Allura? Open your eyes angel." He growled softly.

_'**I don't really want to my head hurts. I do want to sleep though.'**_

"No! You can't sleep baby. Now open your eyes and look at me." Keith knew that she had a concussion.

_'**Don't yell my head feels like it's split in two.'**_ She tried to open her eyes, but the glare was making her head hurt even more.

_"Your hurt angel, but we're going to make you better again." _Keith lowered his voice.

_'**How bad did I hit my head and why do I feel that you are trying not to panic?'**_She frowned.

_'**You have a concussion and that's why you can't go back to sleep.'**_He tried to explain. **'Your also bleeding. That alone makes me want to panic.'** He sighed.

_"I love you. Did we win?"_She opened her eyes smiling up at him.

"Did we win?" Keith chuckled.

"Yes we won! He took out Urak in seconds after you got hurt." Lance stuck his head into the cockpit. "Koran and Nanny are panicking." He informed them.

"Please stop yelling. My head can't take it." She cried out in pain. _**'Now can I go to sleep? I want to nap for a while.'**_

"No you can't go to sleep." Keith frowned at her. "You have a nasty looking gash on your forehead and need to stay awake. Is your vision blurry?"

_'**I think I'm going to be sick and there are three of you.'**_She turned three shades paler.

Keith scooped her up into his arms and vanished from the lion._**'Let's get you into the castle, so that Doc Stevens can take a look at your head and then give you something for your headache.' **_

_'**I hate shots!'**_ She told him. _'__**Keith, promise me, you won't let them give me any shots!'**_ She struggled in his arms and immediately regretted it_"Keith, set me down for a minute."_ She whimpered.

Keith set her down on her feet. "Are you feeling sick to your stomach?" He asked worriedly.

_'**Yes.'**_ She answered weakly, as she fought to keep her stomach down.

"My poor Angel," Keith crooned. "Can you make it to the med-wing?" He put his arm around her waist to steady her.

_'**Your moving… are you moving...'**_ She was trying hard not to faint.

"Don't faint on me Alley. You have a head injury and need to stay awake; maybe I should carry you to the Doc Stevens's office." Keith tried not to give into the urge to sweep her back into his arms.

_'**I can't stand on my feet anymore...'**_ She whimpered**. 'Not shots…'**

_'**I will try and keep the dreaded shots away from you, but I can't just let you keep bleeding. What if you need stitches?'**_Keith carefully picked her up in his arms again.

_'**Fine, but don't let them hurt me.'**_ She pouted.

_'**Hurt you? They're going to help you. No one is going to do anything that isn't necessary.'**_ Keith entered the medical wing of the castle and was met by Doc Stevens and his nurse.

Keith walked into the examination room and set her down onto the exam table. "She hit her head on the console. She has a fairly deep gash on her forehead, double vision, is suffering from dizziness, is sick to her stomach, and has one heck of a headache." Keith filled the doctor in on the situation. "Oh and she may have hurt her ankle from when she was captured by Lotor."

_'**When can I sleep?'**_ She asked Keith. _**'This headache is getting worse.' **_

"Don't go to sleep on me Princess." Dr. Stevens ordered, as he examined the gash on her head.

She winced when he touched her forehead. "Ouch that hurts."

_'**I know that angel, but you can't go to sleep.'**_ Keith sighed. _'__**Let me take some of your headache away. That should help you a little.'**_ Keith closed his eyes and concentrated on easing some of the pain that she was in. _"Here hold my hand and squeeze it when ever you feel scared."_

She squeezed hand.

"That must have really hurt. I think you need a few stitches." Dr. Stevens cleaned the wound with an anti-biotic and then prepared to give her something to ease some of her pain. "I'll check on your ankle as well."

"NO! SHOTS!" She dug her fingernails into Keith's hand.

Keith winced as pain shot up his arm. "Allura calm down. Do you really want him to stitch that up without giving you anything for the pain? That would hurt worse than getting the shot." He prevented her from leaping off the table and running in terror.

_'**No, but I hate shots!'**_ She stopped struggling against Keith.

_'**I know that you hate them, but I really don't think you have any other choice.'**_ Keith hated to see her scared, but this was for her own good.

_"Don't leave me."_ She pouted.

"I'm not going anywhere Angel." Keith smiled at her_**'Squeeze my hand; I'm tough I can take it.' **_

Allura held Keith's hand in a death grip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"All done Princess and it wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be now was it." Dr. Stevens re-bandaged her head.

_'**That's my brave girl. I love you too.'**_ Keith crooned.

"She needs to be watched very carefully and woken up every three hours. That shot should also deaden some of her pain and she needs to stay off her foot." The doctor spoke to Keith.

_'**Keith, will you please stay with me. I don't care what Nanny and Uncle Koran say. I want you with me.'**_ She whimpered sleepily.

"I'll watch over her Doc. Let's go get you tucked into bed, Angel." Keith carefully picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Koran and the others met him in the corridor.

"Don't start in Uncle Koran! Keith is going to watch over me today!" Allura told them before they could say anything.

"I'm just relieved that your going to be alright and that you were not harmed by Zarcon or his son." Koran seemed relieved to see that she was going to be fine.

_'**That's odd I expected him to put up a fight.'**_ She frowned at Keith and then closed her eyes.

"Princess? Are you alright?" Pidge asked worriedly.

_'**Tell them I'm fine.'**_She didn't' want to open her eyes.

"She's going to be fine, but she did have to have a few stitches." Keith informed them.

"Princess! Talk to me." Nanny yelled.

"Stop yelling Nanny!!!" Keith snarled.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Sorry about that angel." Keith growled.

"You take Allura to her room and I will take care of her."

"No Nanny Keith is staying with me!"

"I will take Allura to her room and I will be the one that takes care of her." Keith glared at Nanny. "And I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Watch it everyone Keith is in prince mode." Lance smirked.

"That sure sounded like a command to me." Hunk nodded.

"It's not proper!"

"We'll see you later Keith, Come on guys." Pidge knew when to retreat.

**:You will lower your voice or leave the castle!:** Keith snarled at her.

"You can't take care of her she's my responsibility."

"I don't want you to take care of me I want Keith!" Allura growled.

"I can and will take care of my princess! I meant it Nanny not another word!" He snarled in a low tone of voice.

Nanny looked to Koran for some help. "How can you let this happen?"

"He has taken care of her since he has arrived on Arus and he is her prince consort. He has a right to want to watch over her." Koran tried to remain open minded about Keith and Allura's relationship.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Uncle Koran." Allura yawned. "Can I please go to bed now?"

"That's where we're heading angel." Keith headed down the hallway.

_'**You take such good care of me.'**_ She sighed.

_'**Nanny is going to pout all day, but she has to learn that she can't run your life anymore.'**_ Keith sighed in frustration.

_'**I know… I'm fine so you can relax now.'**_ Allura snuggled against his shoulder.

_'**You scared the life out of me. I'm sorry that you got hurt, love.'**_ Keith finally felt his guilt setting in.

_'**It's not your fault, I got kidnapped. Not your fault that I got hurt, so don't blame yourself. I just wish that I could have done something to help Sven.'**_ She finally let herself grieve for the lost of a friend.

"Sven..." Keith felt the grief hit him like a brick wall**. 'I should never have left Arus. Sven would still be alive and you wouldn't have been hurt or kidnapped.' **

_'**Stop that! Right now! It's not your fault! If you hadn't gone your dad would have hauled you home or worst yet it could have been you and Arus would not have an heir for I would not be living!'**_ She told him not letting Keith blame himself for Sven's Death._**'Sven died with honor Keith!'**_

_"I am the Captain of this team and I let them down by letting my other life interfere with leading the team! I know that Sven died with honor, but I can't help but think that I could have somehow prevented this whole situation from happening!"_ Keith was really into the blaming himself phase of his grieving.

_'**Keith stop it! You wouldn't let me live in self-pity! I'm not going to let you do it either**__!' She opened her eyes to glare at him. "You do not have a choice when it comes to your duties as a Prince, anymore then I do as a Princess! We on Arus have a saying. You can't change your fate or destiny. You maybe able to cheat it for awhile, but you can't change it, or run from it. Please don't blame yourself."_ She pleaded with him as he tucked her into her bed.

Keith pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down. "I'm sorry Allura, but he was one of my best friends and I can't believe that he's gone..." Keith buried his face in his hands and finally let himself cry.

---------------------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the castle.)

Lance was the one who broke the sad news of Sven's death to their friends on the other Voltron teams. "I wish that this was a social call, but I'm afraid that we have lost another to the war against Zarcon." Lance had Jeff and Mark on the main screen in the control room.

"What's up Lance is someone hurt?" Jeff frowned at his friend.

"Worse than that one of us is dead." Lance tried to keep his emotions in check.

"WHAT!? What happened was it Keith or the Princess?" Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The princess was hurt during our tangle with Urak as a Robeast, but this happened while Keith was away. Its Sven guys..." Lance's voice broke, as his emotions over took him. "He tried to save Allura and King Zarcon's son killed him."

"NO!" They exclaimed. "It can't be!"

"I can't believe that he's gone, but he is, and I just thought that all of you would want to know from us instead of seeing it off the media reports." Lance had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"How's Keith?" Jeff knew that Keith must be really hurting.

"Keith is with Allura. I think that it hasn't really hit him yet." Lance growled hoarsely.

"If it hasn't yet it will soon." Jeff growled hoarsely. "He's going to take it hard. You said that he was with the Princess? As in her room?"

"Allura was in black lion when we were fighting Urak and hit her head on Black lion's console. She suffered a concussion and he's watching over her. He won't leave her side…not even Nanny could stop him from taking care of his true love." Lance growled.

"WHAT?! True Love? When did this happen?" They both asked.

"You can't possibly not know about this?!" Lance stared at them in disbelief.

"Look we don't have a clue so fill us in on this situation with Keith being in love with the princess of Arus." Jeff tried to keep his temper in check.

"You do know that Keith is a prince don't you?" Lance arched a brow at them.

"Yes we know that. It's kind of hard to miss when a royal shuttle cames to pick him up during our breaks from the academy." Mark growled.

"My dad is his godfather, he's like a brother to me, so yes I know that, but what does that have to do with him falling for Allura!" Jeff growled.

"His Father, that would be King Oran of the planet Ziare, and her father King Alfor betrothed them to each other when he was five." Lance filled them in. "That was made official at a ceremony held a few weeks ago on her sixteenth birthday. So now do you see why Keith won't leave his princess?" Lance growled. "Oh did I mention that he fell hopelessly in love with her when she decked him?" Lance added that last comment.

"Why the hell didn't you guys tell us about it?" Mark grumbled.

"Dad said something about it, after he came back from Arus, but I wasn't really paying attention." Jeff raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Well Keith has been really busy lately with the war against Zarcon and keeping Allura away from the lions. I guess that telling you must have slipped his mind, but then you don't think much when you're in love with one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy." Lance drawled sarcastically.

"Be careful or he will hear you." Jeff warned Lance.

"He's so focused on Allura right now that he isn't even paying attention to what I'm saying." Lance grinned

**:I heard that Lance! Tell Jeff and Mark hello for me and that I will talk to them soon! Like you don't have it bad for my sister!:**Keith snarled in Lance's head.

_How the hell did he know?_ Lance thought.

"What's the matter Lance?" Jeff smirked.

**:I know all Lance, never forget that.:** Keith chuckled.

"He caught you didn't he?"

"Well I just wanted to let all of you know about Sven and I will tell Keith that you all send your regards. Oh yeah and one more thing Keith said that he would talk to you both soon." Lance signed off.

---------------------------------------------

_'**What's so funny?'**_ Allura frowned at him

_'**Lance thinks that he can hide things from me.'**_ Keith decided to ditch the chair and hold her for a while.

_'**I wish I could have seen his face. Are you better now?'**_She asked. **'I need Nanny for a minute I need to use the powder room.'**

_'**It still hurts like hell, but I don't blame myself anymore.'**_ Keith growled hoarsely. _**'No problem Angel...Nanny is pacing outside room.'**_ He winked at her.

"Nanny would you please come in here for a moment." Keith called Nanny's name.

"Is she awake?" She asked.

"Yes Nanny and she wants to see you." Keith smiled at her.

"Princess? What is it that you need my dear?" Nanny asked.

Allura pointed to her bathroom.

_'**Angel it's okay I know what a bathroom is, so you can say the word if you want to.'**_ He chuckled.

"I see. Just a second and I'll help you." Nanny was happy to feel needed again.

_'**Thanks Love, but I'm still new at this.'**_ She hissed as she turned three shades of red.

"What did you say to her?" Nanny growled.

_'**That's not what I meant Allura.'**_ Keith's face also turned a shade of red. "That's none of your business Nanny." He answered.

_'**What did you mean Keith Michael?'**_ She glared at him.

_'**I meant Allura Danielle that I would have gone and gotten Nanny.'**_ He glared back.

"Come on Princess. Then we can get you back to bed." Nanny shot Keith a look.

"I think that I'll go check on the others." Keith got up and headed for the door.

_'**WHAT?'**_ She lost her balance. "No don't go!"

"PRINCESS!"

"Allura!?" Keith caught her in his arms.

_'**DON'T LEAVE ME.'**_ She snapped. "_I'm sure the others are just fine. If you want to go see him then take me with you." _

_"__I just thought you wanted me to leave, since Nanny is in here now" _Keith frowned at her. _**'Give me a break Alley!! I just lost one of my best friends!'**__ He set her back on her feet in the bathroom._

_'**I know Keith, and I don't mean to be this way… I really don't… I just don't want to be alone.'**_She had tears shining in her eyes.

"I'll help her from here." Nanny growled

"It's okay Angel. I'm not going anywhere." He managed a weak smile.

"We could go see the boys if you want." Allura came out a couple minutes later.

"Nonsense you are going to get back into that bed, Princess." Nanny frowned at her.

"Back in bed Allura Danielle you aren't going anywhere." Keith walked over and scooped her back up into his arms.

_'**Alright, but could you let the boys know how I'm doing?'**_ She yawned.

"Cheezy? Are you trying to check on Allura?" He grinned at the mouse.

The little mouse nodded.

"Cheezy?" Allura asked. "Here?"

"Look Angel, we have a little chaperone." He let Cheezy hop onto his palm.

Allura manage a small smile "Hello my friend." She said.

Cheezy squeaked a question asking what happened to Allura.

"She hurt her head Cheezy." Keith explained.

The little Mouse shook his head and squeaked a shame on you.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Keith grinned.

**:Keith, How is your soul mate? No one thought to tell us how she's doing.: **Pouted Black Lion.

The little mouse hopped off of Keith's hand and gave Allura a little kiss on the cheek

**:Attention everyone. Allura is feeling better and wants you to know that she is going to be fine.:** Keith sent the message to all of them.

"Thank you Love." She sighed, as she fell back to sleep.

**:Thank you Keith.:** All the loins answered.

"Your welcome Angel." He smiled. **:Your welcome guys.:** He chuckled.

---------------------------------------------

(Three days later on Arus)

Keith, Allura, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Sheena, Koran, and Nanny all gathered to say goodbye to their fallen friend.

"All of us have gathered here to say good bye to Sven, who gave his life in order to protect the princess. He will be greatly missed by all of us." Keith tried to keep his emotions in check, but it wasn't working.

Allura slipped her hand into Keith's._**'I'm here Love.'**_ She sent as she felt his guilt start to creep into his heart again._**'You can do this.'**_ She helped him to go on with what he has to say.

"Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and I have known Sven since we all started at the academy together. He was always the quite one of all of us." Keith tried to continue on with his eulogy. "He was always there for you when it really counted and never once gave up on anything that he set his mind to." .

"Keith is right. Sven never gave up when it came to fighting for something that he believed in." Lance could see that Keith was barely able to speak.

_'**I just can't do this right now! It hurts too much and...'**_ The loss of his friend was just to great and he couldn't continue.

_'**That's ok love, I've got it.'**_ She comforted him. "I may not have known Sven as well as you boys, but I would not change the time I did have to know him." Allura paused to clear her throat. "I have come to here to honor a very dear friend, that I would have been honored to have called a brother." Allura pushed back her veil to reveal her hair and a six inch braid. "I hereby honor my brother and friend by giving you something in return."

_'**Oh angel, the Arusian ceremonial tradition to honor its greatest heroes, Sven would have been very honored.'**_ Keith growled hoarsely.

"For what I'm about to give unto you is small compared to that you have given to me." Allura's hand went to the ceremonial dagger at her waist and she unsheathed it. "Please accept this braid in honor for your saving my life." Allura took the dagger, cut off the braided lock of her hair, and laid the braid next to Sven and then the casket was closed_**'There was no way that I couldn't let his death go unrewarded.'**_

"I don't understand? Is this some tradition that we don't know about?" Pidge asked softly.

** "I'll explain it to you later." **She blinked back tears.

"Sven was exactly what Allura said like a brother to all of us and we will never forget him." Pidge tried to keep his voice from breaking.

"To our brother may he always watch over us." Hunk had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"To my brother you will live forever in all of our hearts." Keith could barely speak tears streamed down his face.

"Sven was and always will be our brother." Lance also had tears streaming down his face.

"May you rest in peace." Koran growled softly

They slowly lowered Sven's casket into the grave

Keith couldn't take it anymore and took off running; he needed to be alone for a while.

_'**Keith do you need me?'**_ She asked.

Keith didn't answer.

"He needs to be alone for a while, Alley. Keith has never taken failure very well and he thinks he failed his friend." Sheena put a hand on Allura's shoulder.

"I wish that Jeff and Mark were here they could get him to talk." Lance felt helpless that his friend was hurting and he couldn't do anything to help him.

**"He needs me."** Allura whimpered.

"He needs time, Allura." Koran replied softly.

**:I can't talk about it! I don't want to talk about it! I just wanna be left alone for a while!!: **Keith snarled in all of their heads.

**'Keith, don't shut down! Let me help you the way that you helped me.'**** Allura pleaded with him.**

Keith blocked his connection with Allura wanting to be alone for a few hours to finally grieve in private for his friend. _I'm sorry Alley, but I need space._ Keith ran until he couldn't run anymore and then he fell to his knees and cried.

'**Don't shut me out!'** Allura felt him shut her out of his mind and it felt as if he had stabbed her. "NO!"

"What's wrong?" Everyone asked her in unison.

Allura took off in search of Keith.

"Allura!! Get back here!!" Koran shouted. "You aren't well yet and need to go back to bed!"

**"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED! I WANT TO FIND KEITH BEFORE HE GOES AND DOES SOMETHING STUPID!!"** She turned to rant at them.

"We'll go find him Allura. Koran is right you aren't well enough to go searching for him." Lance chased after her.

**:Let him be Allura!:** Sheena tried to get her to understand.

**"HE SHUT ME OUT AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO DO SOMETHING RASH, BECAUSE HE'S HURTING OVER THE LOSS OF SVEN!"** She glared at Sheena.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE WANTS TO BE ALONE!!" Sheena stopped her in her tracks. "HE WENT TO CRY ALLURA AND NEEDS TO BE ALONE TO DO THAT!"

"He shuts everyone off when he wants to be alone and in this case that includes the link that he shares with you." Pidge tried to explain it a little better.

**:I can't lose him.:** She sent to her friend.

"He's done this for as long as I've know him. He didn't leave you princess. He just wants space." Lance also felt that he needed to reassure her.

**:You haven't lost him Allura. He can't handle this right now and needs time by himself.:** Sheena hugged Allura.

"It's okay princess I'll go find him and then bring him back to the castle." Lance promised.

Allura gave him a very weak smile. **:Thank you, Lance.:**

"But, first you have to promise me that you will go back to the castle and rest." He frowned at her.

**:Like I have a choice.: **Hunk picked her up and carried her back to the castle.

---------------------------------------------

Jeff and Mark had managed to take time off in order to attend Sven's funeral, but what they witnessed when they arrived was Keith running blindly away.

"We'll say our good-byes later. Keith is about to break down completely." Jeff frowned at Mark.

"Remember the last time that Keith lost it like this? " Mark growled.

"He got drunk for the first time in his life and we all ended up in the brig." Jeff groaned.

"Hello you two." Sheena stepped out of the shadows.

Jeff eyed the beautiful red headed Amazon. "Long time no see Sheena." Jeff tried to act as if she hadn't startled him.

"I agree but, I wish it was under different circumstances." She smiled. :Gotcha.:

"I hate it when you do that!" Mark growled. "Yes Sven, was a great loss to us all." He agreed.

"How else do you expect me to follow him?" She hissed.

"He's that far gone?" Jeff asked.

"Yep. It didn't help that he closed himself from Allura either." Sheena sighed.

"He really is hurting." Mark growled. "Well let's go find him and pray that he isn't drowning away his sorrows."

"I think we're too late." Sheena led them to the old tavern in the village. "Keith Michael! Drinking yourself to death isn't going to help you!"

"GO AWAY SHEENA KATHERINE!!!" He downed what was left in the bottle.

"Keith this isn't going to make the pain go away." Jeff tried to reason with him.

"Come on Buddy; let's go back to the castle." Mark also made himself known.

"Allura panicked when you shut her out and when you didn't answer her tried to go after you!" Sheena snarled at him.

"I don't want to deal with it right now!! Go away!!" He reached for another bottle.

She took the bottle out of his hand. "I won't let you do this!"

Keith got up to his feet and glared at her. "Get Lost!" He snarled taking back the bottle.

"You're acting like a pathetic idiot!" She pleaded.

"Damn it Keith! Sven didn't talk to you for a week the last time you did this and you think that he would like the fact that your doing it again!?" Jeff kicked the bottle out of his hand sending it shattering against the wall.

"IT'S MY FAULT THAT HE'S DEAD! DAD CALLED ME BACK HOME AND I LEFT THIS PLANET VULNERABLE!" He snarled at them. "SO I WILL GET RIP ROARING DRUNK IF I DAMN WELL WANT TO!"

**This is not your fault..** Sheena had rarely seen him this far gone.

"This isn't your fault Keith. Shit happens and there's nothing that you can do about it. Getting drunk is only gonna make things worse." Mark dragged him out of the pub.

"Sven died with honor and this is nothing like what happened a year ago with Kari." Jeff winced when Keith's fist connected with his jaw. _That was so stupid!_ He groaned in pain.

"NEVER MENTION THAT NAME TO ME AGAIN!" Keith grabbed Jeff by his jacket lifting him off his feet.

Lance saw what was going on and dragged Keith away from Jeff. "I thought that I saw you two arrive." He put Keith into a sleeper hold. "I'll be with you in a sec." He kept his hold on Keith until he went limp in his arms.

"Thank you, Lance. Now let's get him home." Sheena growled.

"Boy is Allura, gonna be steamed at him." Lance frowned.

Jeff slung Keith over his shoulder. "Lets get him to the castle; he's gonna be begging us to kill him when he wakes up."

"It would serve him right. My bet is she knows what condition he's in and is going to really let him have it." Sheena Smiled at the thought.

---------------------------------------------

(A few hours later in the castle Sunroom.)

Lance tried to think of a way to explain Keith's current condition to Allura without her going completely mental on him. "Uh princess?" He called softly.

"Yes, Lance." She looked up at him. "Is the idiot awake yet?" She wasn't very pleased that Keith went and tried to drown him grief away with alcohol at the village pub.

"I was just going to check on him now. You do realize that he's gonna be so sick and that he'll be wanting us to put him out of his misery don't you?" Lance tried to warn her ahead of time.

"After I get through with him, he's going to wish that he were never born!" Allura snarled. "Where is he?"

"Alley, he's really hurting and he needed something to deaden the pain." Lance frowned at her.

"Do you think that I didn't hurt when I lost my mom and dad?" She Snapped. "I didn't go and drink myself half to death!"

"This isn't the first time this has happened to him Allura! It brought back some really bad memories!" Lance let that slip.

"What did you mean by that Lance Matthew Anderson?! Talk or I'll hurt you!" Allura glared at him.

"Sorry Allura, but it's not for me to tell!" Lance glared back. "All that matters is Keith and the fact that he's taking Sven's death worse than any of us!"

"If anyone should be taking it hard it should be me. I was there and couldn't help him." She blinked back tears.

"None of us were there to help him! We didn't feel like going riding that day and the result was Sven losing his life and you getting kidnapped." Lance snarled in frustration.

"I know, but none of us knew that it was going to happen. If I hadn't lost my mount… we would have been home safe and sound." She sighed. "We can't keep second guessing ourselves it won't change anything."

"That's true Allura, but then you and I aren't the leader of Voltron. Who happens to think that he needs to have the weight of the universe on his shoulders..." Lance sighed.

"Lance take me to him. He needs me and I can't exactly walk there myself yet.

Lance scooped her up and carried her out of the room. "He's just as stubborn, as his sister is about wanting to come here for an extended visit." He grinned at her.

"I've known him all my life and he's as stubborn as they come…Oh and thanks you for being there for all of us." She smiled up at him.

"Your welcome."

---------------------------------------------

(Keith's room.)

"If I ever do that again you have my permission to kill me." Keith moaned hoarsely. He felt like he was dying everything hurt, his head was coming off, it hurt to open his eyes, he was burning up, and he knew that he was going to have to bolt to the bathroom at any second.

**"Don't worry Keith I'll kill you myself if you ever do something as arsine as this again."** Allura hissed.

"Buddy you are about to face the wrath of your lady love." Jeff looked up, as Allura was carried into the room by Lance.

**"Please set me down by the bed.**" She took in the two men. She had forgotten how much Jeff, Mark, and Keith resembled each other. :Those three are so alike that they could be brothers.:

Keith buried his face in his pillow and moaned. "Hand me your sidearm so that I can shoot myself and get it over with."

**"Sorry that isn't going to happen Keith Michael!"** She narrowed her eyes at him.

Mark tried not to chuckle in amusement when Keith asked to be shot. "You do the crime and you have do the time."

"Hello Alley, How are you feeling?" Sheena arched a brow at her.

"Better than Keith will be when I'm done with him. Allura replied.

"Guys allow me to introduce you to Princess Allura." He set her down in the chair. "Allura these are Keith's former partners in crime at the academy, Captain Jeffery Edwards and Captain Mark Hunter. Jeff leads Voltron one and Mark leads Voltron two." Lance did the introductions.

"Pleased to finally meet you." She smiled at them.

Jeff walked over took her hand in his own brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine, princess." He gave her a winning smile.

"Thank you, Jeff, General Michael's son right?" She replied.

"I agree completely my friend. You are a rare treasure, Princess Allura." He went through the same motions, as Jeff only he winked at her.

"Thank you, Mark." Allura blushed.

"Actually, he's my Uncle, but after my parents died he raised me. Keith and I are like brothers." Jeff smiled at her. "But then again I was three, so yeah the General is my Dad."

**'Give me one good reason not to really make you pay?' **He glowered at him.

"Keith the guys are hitting on Allura." Lance walked over and hissed into his friend's ear.

"I don't think that my cousin Keith deserves an angel like you." Mark was really laying on the charm.

"He may not get the chance to prove it." She smiled sweetly, but her eyes told them how pissed she really was at Keith.

"WHAT!?!" Keith sat straight up in bed, which was a really bad mistake because it caused the nausea to overcome him. "I'll kill you two later after I finish dying." He wheezed.**'Allura if you yell at me… you'll kill me...don't you have any sympathy for a dying man?'**He stumbled towards the bathroom.

**'After trying to drink yourself to death? I don't think so!!' **She answered.

**'Not so loud!'**He moaned, as what felt like bongo drums continued to pound against his skull. "Please someone shoot me and put me out of my misery!" He just knew that he was going to die any minute now.

"Don't tempt me and if anyone hurts you or kills you it's going to be me!" She snapped at him.

"Keith, you really did it this time." Sheena arched a brow at him. "Alley is beyond peeved at you".

"Hey, you're the one that forgot about your allergy, not me." Jeff helped him back into bed.

"You're damn lucky that you didn't kill yourself!" Mark snarled.

"What allergy, since when is he allergic to anything, besides contact lenses?" She snarled. **'YOUR ALLERGIC TO DRINKING ALCOHOL AND WENT AND GOT DRUNK ANYWAY!****'** She was beyond furious with him now.

Keith did the only thing that he could do and that was burying his face under his pillows. **:Thanks a lot you guys! Now she really is going to kill me!:** He managed to send them a thought so strong that Jeff and Mark almost fell to their knees.

_'**That might not have been the greatest idea...'**_Keith passed out cold.

_'**Oh no you don't ! I am not letting you block me out again!'**_ She sent him. "Jeff? Mark? Are you two ok?" She asked.

"That isn't something that I want to experience again." Mark groaned.

**"Lance, get Dr. Stevens we need to wake him up again and he's burning up."** She sent.

Lance raced out of the room.

"He hasn't done that to anyone since the situation back home with..." Jeff stopped in mid sentence when he realized what name that he was about to say.

"You were about to say someone's name now tell me what the hell is wrong with Keith and why he ever tried this before!?" Allura was in the mood to hurt people to get some answers.

"Nothing that I can tell you princess, so don't' hurt me! It isn't for me to tell!" Jeff hid behind Sheena.

"Nice going Jeff! Keith is going to murder us when he wakes up!" Mark hissed in Jeff's ear.

"What happened to Keith! Start talking or I start really making you pay!" She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Allura stop this at once! He's paying the price for his mistake and you are not acting like a proper princess!" Alfor appeared in the room.

"I just wish to know why my soul mate is doing this to himself and what that has to do with something that happened to him in the past! I could careless about being miss manners, especially when he's hurting like this!" She glared at her father.

_'**It happened a while ago and its something that I don't ever want to remember. Calm down before you relapse.'**_Keith answered her in a weak voice.

_'**It hurts me when you do this to yourself.'**__ Allura tried to get him to talk to her._

_'**I needed to drown out everything that I was feeling and that seemed to be the easiest way.' **_He groaned. _**'I'm sorry that I hurt you.' **_

_'**Your life is more important than any grief that you might be experiencing over Sven or anything that happened in the past! You wouldn't let me wallow in my own grief and I'm not going to let you do it either.' **__She blinked back tears._

"Don't cry Princess. I don't mean to snarl at you." Jeff apologized.

"You didn't make her cry. Alley and Keith are having a very private conversation." Sheena explained. "I think she's winning"

"How can you tell? He's not even moving." Mark frowned.

"My child never could back away from anything." Alfor sighed. "He isn't in any condition for this and she's only making the situation worse. He needs to concentrate on healing himself, but I'm afraid that my sunshine isn't going to let him."

"They have their own way of talking to each other. That's how he knew where to find her when Alley was kidnapped. She told him who, where, and what happened to Sven." Sheena sighed. "They need to heal each other first, Sire. Before she can let him heal the rest of the way."

"That is true Sheena, but he doesn't have then energy to do that right now." Alfor frowned at her.

_'**Why the hell is it so hot in here!?' **_Keith felt like his whole body was on fire.** 'Did I mention that I get very sick after I drink?'**

"Neither does Allura, but my guess is that she's trying to snap him out of his self-pity." Sheena sighed.

"He isn't suffering from self-pity, Sheena! He's deathly allergic to drinking alcohol!" Mark and Jeff snarled.

_'**No you didn't and that's one of a million things that we're going to talk about as soon as you recover from this!'**_Allura reached over and felt his forehead he was burning up. "He's burning up!"

"See Doc, he really is in bad shape." Lance led the doctor into Keith's bedroom.

"Allura Danielle what are you doing out of bed!" Dr. Stevens glared at the princess.

"Help him!" Allura cried trying to keep herself from panicking.

He walked over to where Keith lay motionless on his bed and could smell that he had been drinking. "Tell me that he didn't do what I think he did!" Dr. Stevens glared at Sheena, Lance, Jeff, and Mark.

"Yep." Jeff nodded.

"How bad is he doc?" Mark frowned.

"He needs immediate attention David." Alfor frowned at him.

"Hello old friend, checking up on the children?" He eyed the King.

"Keith, if you don't fight this I will never speak to you again!" Allura tried not to think of why her father was there. "I won't allow you to leave me so fight damn it!"

"You could say that." Alfor shook his head, as he gazed at Keith and Allura. **:He isn't going to die Allura, he has too much to do, and so much to look forward to.:**

David looked at the readings that he was getting from his med-scanner which showed that Keith's fever was 102.5 and rising. "Boy's I am going to need your help." He looked over at them. "Sheena please take the princess out of the room."

"I can't leave him." Allura growled. "He needs me."

"Come on Allura, You need to give them room to help him." Sheena tried to get her to move, but Allura wouldn't budge.

_'**Keith…keep talking to me!'**_ Allura wasn't about to let him shut off their link again.

_'**Sorry love but I can't do that...'**_Keith barely managed the energy to respond.

"Allura leave!!!" David and Alfor both ordered her.

Lance walked over and picked her up. He ignored her attempts to escape his arms and carried the now hysterical girl out of the room.

"Jeff run into the bathroom and set the auto bath so that it makes ice! We need to lower his temperature." He barked out orders.

_'**If you leave me then I'm going with you! There is no way that I'm going to live without you.' **_

"Mark help me get him into the bathroom! Then stay with him while I go get him something to fight off his allergic reaction!" David and Mark carried Keith into the bathroom and set him into the icy water.

Dr. David Stevens then said a silent prayer for Keith to hang in there long enough for him to get back with the medicine that Keith so desperately needed to stay alive, as he raced out of Keith's room.

Sheena walked over to Allura to try and calm the young girl down.

_'**Hot...'**_ Keith moaned.

_'**I know that handsome, but their trying to bring your fever down, just stay with me.' **_

_'**I just want to sleep…'**_Keith tried to stay with her.

_'**Sorry that isn't going to happen. You aren't going to leave any of us.'**_

_'**Sorry that I failed you too...'**_He was so weak that he could stay linked with her.

_'**You haven't failed anyone and there is no way that you're going to leave me**_**.' **She gave him some of her own energy.

"He's going to be fine Allura, just as soon as he gets this into his system." David stopped to reassure her before racing back into the other room.

"I know." Allura fell asleep in Lance's arms.

"Allura? Poor girl she's tired." Sheena replied.

"She gave him all that she could give." Lance sighed.

"She's going to hate the world when she wakes up. I've been there." Sheena sighed.

Jeff, Mark, and David all walked out of Keith's room.

"That was close, but he's going to be fine." David sighed in relief.

"I'll kill him myself if he ever does this again." Mark growled.

"You'll have to get in line." Jeff snarled. "He scared the hell out of me in there a few minutes ago!"

"You don't have to worry about that happening, because if he so much as thinks about it Allura will have his hide." Sheena said.

"Wait till his parent's find out what he did." Mark frowned.

"I'd wait till Alley makes her point, before we tell Oran and Zana.

"They'll really let him have it." Lance agreed.

"I'd wait till Alley makes her point before we tell Oran and Zana." Answered Sheena

"What makes you think that they don't already know?" Jeff frowned at Sheena.

"Let's just say that if they do then he's a dead man." She answered

"Keith did get his gift from his parents, so they have to be as strong as he is." David surmised.

"True, but the bond Keith and Alley share is much stronger. Poor Alley, she's going to end up with Keith's hangover in the morning." Sheena frowned.

"Not necessarily Sheena, a parent shares an incredibly powerful bond with their children, and I am willing to wager that they know what happened to their son." David frowned.

"I see your point." Sheena sighed. "We should get Allura to bed."

"Sheena take her to her rooms. I think the boys can handle watching over Keith for a while." David smiled at her.

"Lance, I'll take her now?" She asked.

Lance handed Allura over to Sheena, so she could get the princess in to bed.

---------------------------------------------

(Planet Doom)

"I AM GOING TO KILL KEITH!" Lotor was beyond furious when he finally came to.

"LOTOR YOU DIMWIT!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? WHERE THE HELL IS THE PRINCESS?!!" Zarcon roared down at him.

"What have I done?" He snarled. "I tried to get my gem back, but he came out of nowhere!"

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!! THAT KITTEN IS NOT MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY CONQUERING ARUS!!!!" Zarcon threw his staff at him.

Lotor dodge the staff. "That's what you think father! If we have their princess then Arus is ours for the taking!" Lotor Snapped.

"LOTOR WE HAD THE PRINCESS, BUT YOU BEING THE HALF-WITTED FOOL THAT YOU ARE!! LET YOUR FOOLISH EMOTIONS FOR THE PRINCESS RUIN MY CHANCE TO DESTROY ARUS!!!" Zarcon roared at him.

"They are one pilot down. I killed him before I captured the princess, now because of that loss their valiant captain tried to drink himself to death and is no longer in any condition to fly his lion!" Lotor sneered.

"Then take Hagar's latest creation and try not to screw up this time!! I will not tolerate anymore defeats!!!" He snarled.

"I will not fail you, father" Lotor stalked out of the room.

"I've heard that one before." Zarcon muttered.

---------------------------------------------

(Arus)

"FIND THE PRINCESS!" Lotor roared out orders from his Command cruiser. "I WANT HER ALIVE!"

Koran eyed the main screen in the control room and knew that a major battle was about to begin. The enemy was launching an all out attack on Arus. He hit the castle alarms and called everyone to their battle stations. "I only hope that we can win this one with only four lion's." He frowned.

"What's wrong Koran?" Sheena came running into the command center.

"Take a look for yourself Sheena." Koran motioned to the screen.

"Son of a bitch!" Sheena Hissed. "This isn't good both Keith and Allura are out for the count."

"I knew we should have dragged the other teams with us!" Jeff growled when he saw that they were under attack.

"Koran what are the chances of Black Lion letting either Jeff or Mark fly him?" Sheen frowned.

"Slim to none." Koran sighed. "He only let's those who are worthy fly him and it's the same with Blue Lion.

"What's the big bloomin deal? Their just robots. It's not like their sentient or anything like that." Mark frowned.

"I see your point Koran." Sheena rolled her eyes at the two clueless young men. "They are sentient and each have their own personalities."

"Huh? What are you getting at? Voltron is a robot! He's not alive or sentient in any way." Jeff looked at them as if they were nuts.

"Voltron's one and two may be robots, but the lions are very much alive. I don't know how to explain it. They just are." Sheena paced in front of them. They even have names Blacky is Black lion, Jetta is Blue Lion, Cora is Red Lion, Neo is Green Lion, and Ty is Yellow Lion."

"He's right. We control our Voltron's and they won't react unless we tell them to via commands to the computer!" Mark wasn't buying any of this.

"Make that no way in hell. Blacky can't stand an ignorant ass for a pilot. He has to tolerate Keith or he'll take him apart piece by piece, but Jeff or Mark not a chance in hell. They would be swimming in the lake two seconds after sitting in the pilot seat." Koran shook his head in defeat.

"Look it's not like we have a choice. I hope you two can swim." Sheena was determined to deal with what they had in order to fight the oncoming attack.

"Sheena let's move! We have to get to the lion's!" Lance raced for the tram, with Hunk and Pidge following right behind him.

"Right behind you boys." She said as she ran to Blue Lions Tram.

"Good luck!" Koran shouted. "You are going to need all the luck in the universe to win this one without the main lion of Voltron." Koran frowned.

"Why not see if we can try to get the main lion working?"

"I agree we can't let them fight without Black lion." Mark nodded.

"Boys that really isn't such a good idea." Koran frowned at them.

**:Don't even think about it Koran that's the General's adopted son and he seems as arrogant as his father! I don't belong to anyone, but Arus! I am not the property of this Alliance!.: **Blacky growled.

"Trust us sir we're trained to fly any of the Voltron's." Mark grinned.

"Very well, I don't see how we have any choice." Koran sighed. "Do the two of you know how to swim?"

**:Get the clueless wonder out of bed! The hell with the fact that he's suffering a hangover! This will teach him a lesson!.:** Blacky was not at all pleased with Keith.

"Swimming?" Jeff frowned. "Uh we're Space Explorers we're trained to handle any situation, so yeah we can swim."

**:That is not an option Blacky! Keith very nearly died and has more than learned his lesson!:** Koran growled.

"What does swimming have to do with flying the lion?" Mark frowned.

**:I just don't think that the two clueless morons beside you are going to hack it when it comes to flying me!:** Blacky grumbled. :I only allow the best to sit in my pilot seat and the Princess is always welcome training or not.:

**:In Alfor's name try and think of this planet instead of your wounded ego for a change. Do this for the prince and the princess. Think of Arus and your sworn duty to protect it.:** Koran tried to reason with him.

"Keith went swimming for a few days before he was allowed to fly him. Well good luck you'll need it." Koran shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Let's go Jeff." He ran for the tram to Black lion.

**:In order to form the ancient one the pilot has to be in direct link with me. Do you really think that either of those two is gifted in that area…I don't.:** Blacky grumbled.

**:You're just being stubborn and you damn well know it!:** Koran snarled in frustration.

Allura's face appeared on one of the monitors. "Koran shut off the alarms at once my head feels like it's going to explode! I'll kill him if I get the brunt of his stupid hangover…Oh yuck I'm going to be sick…" She raced for the bathroom.

"Why the hell are the alarms going off?" Keith stumbled into the control room, but fell to his knees when his legs gave out on him.

"We are under attack." Koran glared at him. "Go back to bed! You are in no condition to be commanding anything let alone fly Blacky."

_'**Keith, what is wrong are you worse?'**_She was worshiping the toilet at the moment and wasn't to pleased. **'I feel terrible.'**

_'**You must be experiencing my hangover.' **_Keith was fighting the urge to run for the bathroom himself. _**'Sorry about that.'**_ Keith tried to get up, but his legs were just not going to allow him to stand. "I need to get to my lion..." He crawled towards the tram.

**:You idiot go back to bed! What are you allergic to ale?!: **Blacky was barely linked with his pilot. **:I'll let Jeff fly he's gifted just doesn't know it yet, so Voltron is possible.:**

_'**I'm dying and it's all your fault!!'**_Allura snarled. **:Blacky let one of the boys fly you the planet is in danger!: **

**:Jeff, Mark, and I are like brothers, so you can trust either of them to fly you. Jeff's the Captain of Voltron One and Mark's the Captain of Voltron Two so they won't deep six you in the lake. :** He sent back. _**'You aren't dying it just feels that way…and stop snarling at me! '**_Keith snarled.

**:You didn't send him flying into the lake did you?:** Keith groaned.

**:I only allow one pilot at a time and it matters not if you happen to be the leaders of my inferior counterparts.:** Blacky took off from his pedestal and shot Mark out into the lake. :Happy swimming!:

_'**Go back to bed and let the others handle it! I will not allow you to go out and get yourself killed!'**_She snapped.

"Uncle Koran? Could you help me get back to my room before Alley hurts me?" Keith gave up and looked at his God-parent for some assistance.

"Sure." Koran helped him to his feet. "I see that the link between you both has it's disadvantages."

_'**I love you, Angel mine.'**_Keith tried to get back into her good graces.

_'**You'll be lucky if I don't give into the urge to kill you! I detest being sick!'**_She crawled back into bed.

_'**Thank you, my heart, for saving my life.'**_He was helped back into his bed. "I only hope that Blacky doesn't try and test Jeff during the battle." Keith sighed in frustration.

**'We're a team mister your stuck with me, but if you ever do that again I'll tear you apart.'**** Allura focused on trying to keep from getting sick again.**

_'**I've learned my Lesson. Jeff is flying Blacky let's hope that he behaves himself.' **__Keith downed two aspirin._

_:He's going to get me wet I just know it!:__ Blacky pouted._

**:Jeff is a fine pilot just behave yourself will you for once.:** She sent as she went back to sleep. _**'I love you, but I just don't like you much right now.'**_

**:Stop pouting you big baby!! Kick Lotor off the planet or no joy riding for a week.:** He growled.

_'**Love you to angel. I could come hold you if you want.'**_Keith wanted to hold her.

'**You'll be lucky if I let you hold my hand. Now go to sleep…' **Allura grumbled.

**:Be prepared to swim the next time you sit in me!:** Black Lion snarled.

**:Lance honey? Why is the big guy pouting?:**_ Cora asked. _

"Jeff is flying, Blacky and he's throwing a tantrum about it." Lance smirked.

**:Try it big guy and I will reprogram you to function just like Voltron One and Two!:** Keith snarled back.

Black Lion dismantled six robot drones as if trying to work off his anger towards his master.

**:He gets himself drunk and then has the nerve to take out his frustration on me! I hope that you're strapped in because I'm in the mood to rip that fleet to pieces!:** Blacky snarled at Jeff.

"Easy there big guy." Jeff was beginning to understand that the lions really did have minds of their own. **:Black Lion?:**

**:No it's the ghost of King Alfor! Yes it's me after all you are sitting in my pilot seat…clueless moron…he had better not scratch me or get me wet…: **He snarled in a sarcastic tone. :If you are as good as Keith claims then we should get along fine. Otherwise you are going to be in for one hell of a ride!:

**:How old are you anyway? You're acting like a two-year-old that can't have his favorite toy!:** Jeff growled back.

**:I just want to get this battle over with so that I can go back to my nap! My age is none of your business! Hang on to your seat!:** Blacky went about forming Voltron.

"Hey!!" Jeff hadn't even touched the controls.

**:Blacky just lost his temper!:** Sent the other four to their Pilots.

"No kidding!!" Lance, Hunk, Sheena, and Pidge shouted.

"What is this! They should be defenseless!! No matter release the Robeast!" Lotor snarled.

"Form blazing sword!!" Jeff growled.

**:Well what do you know, maybe you are worthy to fly me after all.:** Blacky growled.

**:I'm the leader of Voltron One, so I do know a little about flying Voltron.:** Jeff grinned.

**:We are not like our inferior counter parts unlike them we are alive….:** Blacky grumbled.

**:I'm sorry, I was wrong. You really do have feelings.:** Jeff sighed.

"See ya later Lotor!" Jeff grinned, now that the Robeast was taken care of he turned his attention to Lotor's ship.

**:You are forgiven please tell your friend no hard feelings. Keith needs to get his feelings in check, because his actions are not that of a future King of Arus.: Blacky growled.**

**:Keith was thinking of something that happened a little over a year ago and that mixed with Sven's death was too much for him to handle.: **Jeff explained.

**:He needs to understand that they are the hope for this planet now and should not endanger their future by doing reckless things like drinking himself to death.: Blacky landed back on his pedestal.** **: I'm sorry I was rough on you. You are welcome to fly me anytime.:**

**:I would be honored.:** Jeff grinned.

**:Good night, Jeff.:**

**:Night big guy.:** Jeff grinned.

---------------------------------------------

(Arus a few days later)

It was a beautiful sunny day and Allura thought she would spend her day reading in the sunroom enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Alley!" Myria raced into the room to give her a hug.

"Easy sweetie..." Allura she gingerly hugged her back.

"Sorry are you still hurt?" Myria asked softly..

"Not quite but I'm getting there." She answered softly._**'Keith?' **_

_'**When are you going to spring me from my cell, Allura?' **_Keith growled.

_'**Are you that eager to see your parents?'**_She asked.

"You're like my sister now, cuz big brother loves you." Myria sat down beside her.

_'**Ha, ha, ha, very funny angel.'**_He didn't believe her.

"That's right and I've always wanted a little sister." Allura smiled at the girl.

"Are you taking silent talk with big brother?" She asked curiously.

_'**I'm not joking Keith. Myria is sitting in my lap.'**_ Allura answered.

"Something like that angel and he doesn't think that any of you have arrived at the castle."

**:Hi big brother!:** Myria chimed in his head.

**:I am so dead!:** He groaned.

_'**Told you.'**_ Allura smirked.

**:DEAD IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!!:** Oran snarled.

**:Just so you know I am suffering from his hangover so try not to snarl or yell.:** Allura winced in pain.

**:How could you Keith Michael!: **Zandra was not pleased.

**:I do not have a hangover, Angel. This is the aftereffect of my allergy.:** Keith growled.

**:If you say so, but it sure isn't a very pleasant experience!:** She snarled.

**:Your suffering from the after effects of your head injury and it has nothing to do with my allergy!:** He hissed back.

_'**That isn't going to work Keith Michael! If you ever try something again I will serious cause you extreme pain!' **_

"Myr, where are your mom and dad?" Allura asked.

_'**Go ahead blame this on me, but David said that you were also suffering from a relapse!' **_Keith groaned. _**'Great!! This is all I need my parents are in my room glaring at me!!' **_

_'**That was caused when I saved you. I do however love you Keith, and I will not allow you to face your parents alone.' **_Allura grumbled. "Myr would you like to go and see your brother?" Allura smiled down at the little girl.

"He's in trouble." Myr nodded. "Momma and Daddy are really mad at him."

"They aren't the only one." Allura sighed.

"Hi, Allura!" Cass raced passed the room.

"Hi, Cass..." Allura wondered who she was running from.

"Cassie! That was not funny!" Lance chased after her.

**:What's going on?:** She decided to ask Lance as she made her way to Keith's room.

"It's not my fault that you fell into the lake after I tried to surprise you." She laughed at him.

_:She pushed me into the lake.:_Lance growled. "Pushing me in the lake is not what I call trying to surprise me." He growled at her.

Allura lead Myria to Keith's room. "Hello Uncle Oran, Aunt Zana." Allura greeted them, as she entered his room.

"Hello Allura." Zandra hugged her. "How are you feeling?" She led Allura into the other room.

"Hello Allura, is my son driving you crazy yet?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm doing better, but please try not to yell, and as for the other he's in the doghouse." Allura hugged him.

"Why is Lance chasing Cass?" Keith stared at the scene that was going on outside on the castle lawn.

"She pushed him into the lake." Allura sighed.

"And you say that I'm the reckless one." Keith arched a brow at his parents. _**'Come crawl in here with me love, you look like you need cuddle for a while.' **_

_'**I guess, but I am still mad at you.'**_Allura allowed him to hold her.

"We are sorry about Sven son, but that was no excuse to do what you did. The situation was nothing like what happened on Earth with Kari." Oran ignored what was going on outside and focused on his son.

Keith stared at his father with very angry eyes. "I know that Dad, but thanks for reminding me." He growled.

"Okay that does it what is everyone talking about and who is Kari?!" Allura narrowed her eyes at Keith.

_'**I just blew it big time didn't I?' **_Oran groaned and eyed his wife.

_'**I would say that you really mess up honey.' **_Zandra sighed.

"It's something that happened when I was still on Earth." Keith growled.

_"I'm listening."_ She growled.

"Momma can I have a snack?" Myria sensed the coming storm.

"Sure baby let's go get you something to snack on." Oran scooped her up and they bolted from the room.

"Thanks a lot!" Keith shouted after them.

"Start talking."

"Look Allura it had something to do with the uprising a year ago in Alliance City." Keith sighed in defeat.

"The girl that caused all of that mess is the Kari that you're referring to?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That would be the same person." Keith nodded.

"Keep going, Keith Michael I wish to know the whole story_." _

"What do you already know about the situation?" Keith sighed in defeat.

"Kari and some members of her gang tried to destroy the Galaxy Alliance and we're killed when their ship crashed." She frowned.

"That about sums it up... Kari and I were sort of close." Keith prayed that she wouldn't kill him there on the spot.

_"She was your girlfriend?" Allura looked into his eyes._

_"In a way yes you could say that she was sort of like my girlfriend. She was Michael's daughter and we both were going to the academy."_ He knew he was walking on egg shells right now.

_"How close were the two of you_? Are we talking about a serious relationship?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look at that… Cass and Lance are rolling around in the grass." Keith wanted desperately to change the subject.

_'**Don't even try and weasel your way out of this answer the question!' **__Allura growled._

"Keith she has a right to know everything." Zandra finally said something.

"Kari had this thing about acquiring power and she saw me as a means of doing that. She was the General's daughter and she played that part very well, until I caught her plotting with her henchman." Keith's voice had turned as cold as ice.

_"Well you are the heir to one of the most powerful kingdoms is the three universes, so I can see why she chose you for her plans. So the two of you were close and she betrayed you…" Allura frowned._

"I haven't told you the whole story yet Allura. There is a reason why I compared Sven's death with what happened on Earth." Keith wanted to get this over with.

_"Does this have something to do with what you said to me about failing me too?" _She asked.

_"Yes…"_ Keith tried to keep his emotions in check.

_"You shut me out Keith and anything that makes you do that is something that I need to know…I hurt when you hurt and you scared the life out of me when you shut me out like that." Allura blinked back tears._

_"I'm sorry Allura, it wasn't anything that you did, and I swear that I won't shut you out like that again." _He promised.

_"I'll hold you to that now please tell me what is hurting you so much."_

_"This might hurt Allura, but I just want to say that I never truly realized what it is to be in real true love until I saw you again." _He gave her fair warning.

_"You had a life before you came here and I am okay with that. All that matters is that we found each other now please continue._" She wasn't naïve he was twenty-one and bound to have had a girlfriend before he came to her planet.

"I really had fallen hard for her and I ignored every one of my friend's attempts to tell me what she really was. Jeff had finally cornered me and showed me hard evidence that she was into some shady dealings." Keith started to tell her the whole story. "Boy did I feel like a fool when I caught her plotting with the other members of her gang. I couldn't believe that she was a fraud. She laughed at me when I told her that she didn't have to be like this and I told her that I would stop her if she tried what she was plotting." Keith growled.

_'**That girl didn't deserve your time let alone your heart.'**_She frowned at him.

"She told me that she'd grown tired of me and that she'd been using me to get info the entire time that we had been together. I ran for what seemed like hours and still couldn't believe what a fool I'd been and then she sprang her trap on the alliance." He snarled.

_'**That witch should be glad she's dead, because if she weren't I would personally tear her in half.'**_ She cuddled closer to him.

"She'd taken everyone by surprise, but then I knew what the whole plan was and was the first to volunteer to take her down. Unfortunately, by the time I arrived on the scene they had killed a number of people and were threatening to kill even more if their demands were not met. They had also placed bombs all over the city and Jeff and his team were trying to get to all of them. This was all going down during the peace conference of allied worlds." Keith continued on.

_'**So you were the one that stopped her...'**_Allura was beginning to understand why he felt the way that he did.

"Uncle Koran was there and when I saw that he and the General were among her lists of hostages it made me sick. She was using her own father as a hostage! My parents were also there and that made the situation even worse. Sheena found me and we found a way to free all of the hostages and take down a few of gang members at the same time."

_'**I was never told any of this…' **__Allura frowned._

"A few of them managed to escape in a ship, but they were immediately shot down. Kari managed to slip away from the others, but I was not about to let her get away with it." Keith frowned at her. _**'I thought that you would have known that Uncle Koran was attending the conference, but then you were away at school.' **_

_"They always keep me in the dark about things, so no one told me about Uncle Koran attending the conference, but that doesn't matter please finish telling me what happened."_ Allura stopped in mid rant when Keith glared at her.

"The situation went from bad to worse when she decided to make her stand in the middle of a children's play area. Myria was with her Nanny playing in the park and she knew exactly what child to use as a shield." He hated this next part.

'**Then she deserved what she got! Using an innocent child as a shield is cowardly!'**

"She used Myria as a way to get me to do whatever she wanted me to do. I wasn't about to risk the life of my baby sister, but I couldn't let her get away either. That's when Jeff and the others showed up on the scene. I did the only thing that I could and that was make her let go of Myria using my gift."

_"You let her have it with your mind good thinking, but then isn't that common with everyone else?"_ She asked.

"What we do with our mind isn't considered normal and no it's not a common occurrence in most people." He sighed.

_"I've had it all my life so I never thought that it was rare."_

_'**It's a special talent that we happen to have and that is why it's called a gift.'**__ Keith wanted to get this over with._ "Anyway that startled her into letting Myria go, but she wasn't about to give in that easily, and began shooting at anything that moved. I shouted at her to stop. I didn't want to have to seriously harm her, but she just laughed. Sheena tried to disarm her, but Kari shot her in the shoulder and that's when I lost it."

_"You had no choice…"_ She kissed him on the cheek.

"I sent a mental blast at her, so powerful that she went flying ten feet into the air, but she still refused to stop. When that didn't work I had no choice, but to take her down and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She tried to shoot Jeff and I..." Keith couldn't say anything he just stopped talking. _**'I had to shoot her and she died… I killed her Alley and that is when I decided to take my first drink.'**_He growled hoarsely.

_"It's okay Keith…you had no choice and I understand why you did what you did now." Allura let him cry while she held him her arms. __**'I love you Keith Michael and I promise never to bring up this subject again.'**_

Myria walked in with two bowls of ice cream. "Is it safe we brought yummy treats." She held out the treat to them. "He'll smile again. He loves ice cream."

_'**I love you so much.'**_He let himself cry in her arms.

"Yum he's not the only one and even this guy can't say no to ice cream." She smiled at Myria. **' Myria brought you some ice cream to cheer you up.'**

"He's sad again." She crawled up onto the bed and tried to give him a hug. "Love you big brother."

"He told me a sad story that was bothering him, but he'll be better in a little while." Allura reassured Myria.

Keith looked down at the little imp that was trying her best to give him a hug. "I'm okay Myr." He managed to give her a weak smile. "Is that chocolate ice cream?"

"I know how to cheer him up. It worked when he was a child and it still works now." Oran smiled at him.

"He used to bribe him with rocky road ice cream." Zandra grinned.

**"I'm not that big of a fan of chocolate, but what's in the other bowl.** She asked.

"Strawberry it's my favorite." Myria smiled.

"Yum now that I like." She smiled.

"Allura is strange she hates anything chocolate." Keith teased her.

_"I break out in hives when I eat it and therefore I don't like it." She rolled her eyes at him. "It's nice to see that you're feeling better."_

"Would someone go find where Cass and Lance disappeared to? They seem to have rolled out of view." Keith was his old-self again.

"Rolled?" Oran frowned. "As in rolling around outside on the grass?"

"She pushed him into the lake and I guess he wants payback." She sighed.

"That's what I said Dad. Lance and Cass like each other as much as Alley and I like each other." Keith growled at him.

_"Keith and I are going to nap for a while." _ Allura snuggled closer to him. "We'll let the two of you see to Lance and Cassie."

Oran raced from the room in search of his child.

_'**I like napping with you.'**_He sighed.

_'**I know so do I… Love you.'**_ Allura was a sleep in minutes.

_'**Love you too.' **_

---------------------------------------------

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

Cindra©1999-2007


	2. Chapter Two

What if Beginnings

Chapter 2

By Cindra

---------------------

Notes:  
: or in colons represents two characters mentally talking with each other.  
or italics represents a silent thought of a character.  
' In bold represents I like to call a heartlink between two characters. (This is usually the way that Keith, Allura, and soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

-----------------------

(Beautiful summer Day on Arus)

We see our hero's taking the day off to enjoy time with friends.

"I've got a great idea! Let's go swimming." Lance grinned at his friends. "It's the perfect solution to this hot weather we've been experiencing lately."

"That's a great idea! Cass and I will go get Jetta. We'll see you boys in a little while." Allura grinned. **'Be right back handsome.'** She winked at Keith.

"Why do I get the feeling that the two of them are up to something?" Keith frowned at Lance. **'You got yourself a date beautiful'** He grinned back at her.

The girls waved as they headed back to the castle.

-----------------------

(Allura's room)

"Cass, what do you think the blue one piece or the pink bikini?" She held up the two swimsuits. "I can't decide, because I like them both." She frowned.

"I plan to knock Lance's socks off with this red little number." Her amber eyes danced with mischief, as she held up a red string bikini.

"The hot pink one it is." Allura smiled as she tossed Cassie a swimming suite cover up. "Here put this on over the suit at least that way we can sneak by our wardens."

"Alley we're sixteen it's time for us to live a little and take risks." Cassie winked at her friend. "Besides, I know exactly what I'm doing, so there's nothing to worry about." Cass went to her room to change into her suit. _I don't care if big brother goes mental when he sees me. It's worth it just to see the look on Lance's face._

"Cass, I'm ready when you are." Allura called to her friend**. 'Keith, we'll be there in a few minutes.'**

Cassie finished braiding her hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _If this doesn't convince Lance to be my boyfriend then nothing will. This suit is guaranteed to bring any guy to his knees._ She grabbed her towel and lotion and headed out of her room. "I'm right behind you, Alley."

'**We're enjoying the water…Allura Danielle are you and my sister up to something?'** Keith growled.

'**No silly, but I do have a surprise for you.'** She grinned.

'**Surprise? Surprises are good...I love surprises.'** He growled.

'**Then your gonna love this one…'** She smiled to herself.

-----------------------

:Hello girls.: Jetta purred.

:Hello Jetta, lets go swimming.: Allura smiled

"I can't wait to see the guy's faces when they see us!" Cassie could barely sit still.

"Strap in Cass then we can join the boys. Their going to be surprised that's for sure." Allura was beginning to get cold feet about the whole situation.

"Allura this isn't the time to panic. We deserve to have a little fun every now and then." Cass strapped herself in the seat. :Besides, I happen to know exactly what I'm doing to catch my man.: She winked at her.

"I've got my man already, but I see your point." Allura sighed.

:Have fun swimming girls.: Jetta arrived at the surface.

"Last one out of the lion has to dive off first!" Cassie unstrapped her harness and raced for the exit of the lion.

"Diving off Jetta in a bikini?" Allura opened Blue Lion's hatch.

:It's called making an entrance watch and learn my friend.: Cassie climbed out of the hatch and waved at the boys.

"Hi guys! Did ya miss us?!" She called down to them.

"I just don't think that diving off is going to be a good idea…" Allura was now standing next to her friend. "Hi Boys."

"It's about time you two finally decided to show up! We've been out here for the last half hour!" Lance shouted up at the two girls.

'**What did you do to Lance to make him this grouchy?'** Allura frowned.

'**Nothing angel. He just wants to see my sister for some reason. The guy is nuts about my sister, but he won't even date her because he's afraid of what I'll do to him.'** Keith chuckled.

"Well are you just gonna stand there all day or are you going to join us down here in the water?" Keith called up to them.

Cassie slowly pleaded off her red cover-up revealing her very brief red string bikini and winked at Allura. :See this is what's called knocking your guy off his feet!: She blew Lance a kiss and prepared to dive off the lion. "Ready or not here I come!"

'**I hate to break this to you, but Lance is most definitely going to date your sister now.'** Allura sighed .

"Cassandra!! Put that cover-up back on and I mean yesterday!!" Keith snarled.

"Lance, breathe before you pass out from lack of oxygen." Hunk whacked him on the back.

"He's so gone and Keith isn't amused." Pidge grinned.

'**Well handsome what do you think about your surprise?'** Allura removed her pink cover up.

:Sorry big brother, but I've got him where I want him and there's nothing that you can do about it.: Cassie saluted her brother and dove off the lion.

'**Wow!! Now on you that suit looks great!'** She now had his full attention.

'**You really like it?'** She blushed. "So how's the water?"

"The water is great Angel, now dive in!" Keith grinned at her**. 'Oh yeah angel I love it.'**

"Ok. Here I go." She called down just before she dove into the water.

Lance waited for Cassie to come back to the surface and was surprised when she surfaced right behind him.

"Miss me handsome?" She grinned when he turned around to look at her in surprise.

Lance was the first to notice that something was definitely missing and immediately hid her behind his back. "Hon, I think you have a small problem." He hissed at her.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Let's just say that you were giving me quite a view." He growled back.

:That wasn't suppose to happen!: Cassie gulped.

Keith swam over to where Alley had finally surfaced. "Nice dive, Angel." He pulled her to him for a kiss and discovered that she had lost something when she had dove into the lake**. ' Alley, don't move.'** Keith also hid her from view.

:Cassie I told you that this was a bad idea!: Allura blushed crimson. '**Next time I follow my instincts and just wear my one piece or better yet forgo diving off Jetta. Why do I always go along with Cassie's wild ideas? They always end up getting us in trouble!'**

:This was not part of my plan!.: Cassie pouted.

'**She didn't force you to wear it Allura, so you can't really blame her for all of this.'** Keith reminded her. "Lance what exactly is going on over there between you and my sister?!" He glared at his friend.

'**If I lost my top then so did Cass.'** Allura blushed an even deeper red.

"I'm fine Big brother!"

"Nothing, Keith, your sister is perfectly safe over here with me!" Lance shouted back.

'**Keith, this is an innocent situation no hurting Lance!' **Allura kept hidden behind Keith.

:Cass you didn't by chance happen to lose your bikini top did you?: Keith tried to remain calm.

:Yes: She whimpered. :Alley did too didn't she and that's why she snapped at me isn't it?:

"This is not happening!" Keith growled. :Look, you two swim over to the lion and Lance and I will try and find your missing swimsuit tops.: Keith ordered them.

:You don't have to ask us twice. Thanks for the rescue.: The girls went to hide by Jetta.

:Thank me as soon as I figure a way out of this mess.: Keith growled.

"Hey! What's up?" Hunk shouted.

"Yeah what's with the girls and why are they hiding?" Pidge frowned.

"Nothing for either of you to be concerned about!" Allura shouted at them. **'I love you and I'm sorry that this ruined our afternoon.'**

:Lance, this isn't what I thought would happen. Are you having any luck?: Cassie could feel that Lance wasn't to happy with her.

'**I love you too and you haven't ruined anything. We'll find your tops and then have that swim**.' Keith glared at the guys. "Just a slight problem, but there's nothing to worry about."

:I know that Cass, but next time before you try and dive off anything make sure your top is secure. It's not the easiest thing to find in a lake this size!: Lance was trying hard to keep his temper in check.

:I tend to forget to do things like that….: Cassie pouted.

Lance and Keith by some miracle managed to find their two tops plastered against one of Blue lion's legs.

:Found them!: Keith sighed in relief.

"Thank Arus." Allura sighed.

"My hero's." Cassie sighed with relief.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things? We always end up in trouble." Allura rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I didn't force you to go along with my plan and we don't always get into trouble." Cassie frowned.

"That's quite enough you two." Keith and Lance surfaced behind them.

"Next time warn us before you do that." They glared at them.

'**My Hero.'** Allura sighed as Keith tied her swimming suite top again.

:Thanks, handsome..: Cassie was relieved that they'd solved their problem.

:Your welcome beautiful and the next time you want my full attention try kissing me instead of losing a piece of clothing.: Lance tied on Cass's swim suit top.

:You've got yourself a deal handsome.: Cassie was happy that part of her plan had worked.

'**Your welcome angel, now what do you say that we go and try to have some fun? I made sure that your top won't budge even if you do try to dive off the lion again.'** Keith pulled her to him for a kiss.

'**Only if you dive off with me**' She purred. "Don't panic, but I think you lost a sister and gained a brother." Allura slipped out of his arms and dove under water.

"Now was there something that you were trying to tell me when you decided to wear that for me?" Lance pulled her into his arms.

"Yes." She smiled up at him.

"Well? You have my complete undivided attention." Lance smiled down at her.

"Oh no handsome you have to figure out that puzzle all on your own." Cassie kissed him, before she slipped away and dove under the water.

'**Allura get back here!'** Keith swam after her.

:Well, if you were trying to bring me to my knee's I can honestly say that it worked.: Lance went after his reluctant mermaid.

'**What's the matter Keith can't you catch me?'** She played a little game of cat and mouse.

'**You were saying angel of my heart.'** Keith caught her in his arms.

:Why haven't you asked me to go out with you yet? Is it because I'm not pretty?: She asked.

'**Oh shut up and kiss me.'** Allura smiled up at him.

:No your most beautiful young woman that I've ever seen. The only reason that I haven't asked you out is because I haven't had the guts to ask you out until now.: Lance admitted as the two of them surfaced. "Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Lance finally asked what she was dying to hear.

"Yes handsome." She beamed with delight. "I would like that very much." Cassie was so happy that she had to tell Allura. :Alley It worked!:

"Then I say that we ditch everyone and spend the rest of the day together." Lance finally gave into the urge and kissed her.

"Keith, don't look now, but Lance just asked Cass on a date." Allura gave her friend the thumbs up sign.

"Well, it's about time he actually had the guts to ask her. She's been pouting for months that he treats her like a kid." Keith was okay with this for now any way**. ' Allura I hope you know that you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives.'**

"I'm happy that you approve of them…now as for the other forever sounds wonderful." She blew him a kiss.

"Now Alley you can do better than that." Keith pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

"Let's take off before Keith changes his mind." Lance swam them of them to shore.

"I think we've had enough swimming for today don't you." Keith was keeping them both afloat.

"Looks like Cass and Lance are going to spend some time alone." Allura grinned. "Where did the boys go?"

"The two of them are having a blast jumping off Blue lion." Keith glanced over at the two in question.

"Looks like it." Allura smiled.

"But if you want to stick around here for a while its okay with me, besides I haven't gotten my chance to dive off the lion yet." Keith winked at her as he swam towards the guys.

'**So handsome just how much of a view did you get when I lost my bikini top?'** She was curious to known.

Keith chose not to comment and continued towards the lion.

'**I guess Cass's plan worked for her, but then she's always gotten the attention of the boys…Kari must have been prettier than I am... I don't really feel like swimming anymore…'** She swam off to the other side of the beach.

Keith instantly reversed his course and went after her**. 'Allura? I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but I saw enough to keep me in cold showers for a few years. Is that what you wanted to hear?'** Keith had almost caught up to her.

'**I don't believe you. I've seen pictures of Kari and I'm nothing like her. She must have been an amazon in another lifetime…'** She crowded**. 'It's just like Cass! She gets all the attention at a drop of a hat and I get left behind?' **Allura continued to swim to the beach.

_Alley's jealous of my sister! My god she looks like a goddess compared to Kari and my sister! She doesn't think she's pretty and she calls me clueless_

'**I'm sorry if you feel that I haven't been paying enough attention to you, but if you think that you aren't as beautiful as Cassie or Kari then I have a news flash for you angel. You happen to be the most beautiful girl in the three universes and I was trying to handle this situation, so that I wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable!'** Keith finally caught up with her and kissed her senseless.

'**REALLY!'** She kissed him back.

-----------------------

Blacky let out an ear splitting roar followed By Jetta.

:Playtime's over kids we're about to be attacked!: Blacky roared.

'**I should have let you kill, Lotor.'** Allura sighed. "Keith, I can't swim fast enough to get to Jetta." She frowned.

'**Damn rotten timing!! I'm killing Lotor the next time I see him!'** Keith growled in frustration. :Jetta come here.: Keith called to the lion with his mind.

:Be right there, dream.: She purred.

'**I'll help.'** Allura growled. **'What about Cass and Lance?'** Allura Asked.

:Guys swim to shore and get to your lions!: Keith ordered the rest of the team. :And that includes you Lance. Cass will have to wait for you in the castle.:

:What about you, Fearless Leader? We need all five you and Alley can't be in the same one and still form Voltron.: Lance drawled sarcastically.

:Blacky, I need a lift. Do you think you can handle getting your paws wet for two minutes?: Keith saw the extent of what was heading their way and called to Black lion to come get him.

:Climb onto Jetta that way I won't get wet..: Blacky hated the water, but didn't mind a good thunderstorm.

:I've got that covered Lance and remember that I'm letting you date my sister out of the kindness of my heart, but if you continue to act like this I may just change me mind!: Keith informed Lance. :Blacky! Get your tail here now and I mean yesterday!!:

:Sure Keith... Just don't take Cass away.: Lance pouted.

:That's more like it.: Keith grinned.

:I'll be right there hold your claws. I'm giving you two a little more time with each other!: Blacky pouted.

'**Love, he has you there.'** Allura grinned.

:We happen to be under attack, but thanks for trying my friend.: Keith climbed up onto his lion.

:After we kick some tail go and spend some time with her. The two of you have been doing everything, but spending time with each other and you need time alone again.: Blacky was in the mood to kick butt.

:I plan on doing just that, but right now we have a planet to protect.: Keith was now suited up and ready for action. "Let's go kick Lotor's tail back to Doom and then maybe we can actually find some time for some R and R." Keith informed the team.

"Well what are we waiting for Lotor needs to be taught a lesson!" Allura growled.

"I say we make him pay for destroying our day off!" Hunk growled.

'**Man of mine are we going to play for a while or are we just going to get this done?'** Allura purred.

'**I want to get back to quality time with you.'** Keith growled. "Not good they just launched an all out attack on the castle!" Keith was not at all pleased.

:NOT FOR LONG!!: Blacky roared.

:Right Behind You, big guy.: Replied Jetta.

"They mean to destroy the entire castle!" Pidge shouted.

:They're supposed to focus on us!: Cried the other three lions.

"Not if I can help it I happen to like my home!" Allura watched as the castle took hit after hit.

"Destroy the castle! Level everything to the ground!" Lotor snarled. "Launch the Robeast that should keep them out of the way!"

Lotor launched a Robeast to prevent them form getting to the castle.

"Keith, playtime is over. Let's give them a taste of our own type of medicine!" She grinned.

"You heard the pretty lady! Ready to form Voltron!" Keith shouted.

'**Your not bad on the eyes either handsome.'** Allura purred.

"Man is he ugly!" Keith eyed the Robeast. **'That's good to know angel.'**

"Where do they come up with these things? They seem to be getting more hideous with every robeast." Allura wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I think Zarcon likes to see if there's anything uglier than he is." Keith growled.

"On a scale of one to ten I give this guy a minus infinity in looks." Lance drawled sarcastically.

"Oh man we have to take this thing down, the castle isn't going to be there much longer if they keep firing on it." Keith began to attack the Robeast with a vengeance.

"Well you're the one in control so get on with it, before we don't have a home to come back to!" Allura hissed.

'**Easy love, Uncle Koran, Nanny, and Cass are fine and have gone down to the shelter just to be safe.'** He tried to reassure her as he sliced it in two with the blazing sword.

'**I'm worried Keith it might be a battered and beat up castle, but it's my home damn it**!' She bit down on her lip in frustration.

:Allura, my child.: Alfor appeared in her lion.

:Daddy!: She stared up at him in surprise.

:Fear not for the castle will rise again and with it will mark a new age for Arus.: He smiled at her.

'**What's going on Allura?'** Keith growled.

:But, I like the old one it reminds me of you and Momma.: She sighed. **'Nothing to panic about my father just startled me…**' She reassured him that she was fine.

"Hey something is happening to the castle!" Lance saw something emerging from the rubble.

:Is that what you meant Daddy?: Allura asked her father. "What is it can you see?"

:We will always be with you, Sunshine. This is my final gift to you my beautiful daughter.: He slowly faded away.

"Well, I'll be damned it's a whole New Castle!" Keith exclaimed. **'Tell Uncle Alfor hello and that we like his surprise.'**

:Oh Daddy Thank you it's beautiful!.: She sent with tears in her eyes **'I would but he's gone...'**

"Uncle Koran this is Keith is everything okay down there?" Keith radioed the castle.

'**It's like a shining jewel by the lake.'** She blinked back tears.

"Everyone down here is fine. How do you like your new home Allura?" Koran answered.

'**I love it!'** Keith grinned.

"It's wonderful Uncle Koran!" Allura wiped away her happy tears. **'I'm glad because it's our home that we will share together.'** Allura smiled.

"That's fantastic! I mean where did it come from!?" Pidge was in awe.

"Awesome!" Hunk grinned.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining." Allura smiled.

"I can't wait to check out our new home! It looks five times the size of the old castle." Lance grinned.

'**Keith want to explore our new home with me?'** She asked.

'**You don't have to ask me twice.'** Keith disengaged Voltron and they headed for home.

_Maybe we can get rooms that are closer together or something._ Allura thought wickedly.

'**Aren't you afraid that you may have lost your whole closet?'** He teased.

'**No that's not really a concern of mine.'** She sent as she put Jetta to bed.

'**Are you feeling okay love? Or is something else on your mind?'** Keith frowned.

'**I'm just curious to see our new home.'** Allura activated the tram back to the castle.

-----------------------

Keith frowned as he rode the tram back to the castle. _She's hiding something from me and I plan to find out what._

Allura was waiting for him at the top of his tram. "Ready?"

Keith ignored the fact that Koran was still in the control room, pulled Alley to him, and kissed her till her toes curled.

'**Behave.'** Allura purred.

'**First you tell me what you're hiding from me and then I will think of ending the kiss.'** Keith growled.

**"You two can come up for air any time now." **Koran tried to get there attention.

'**Can't a girl have her fantasies?'** Allura asked.

'**Fantasies? Now you really do have me intrigued. I guess I can let this slide for now.'** Keith finally broke off the kiss.

'**Sorry, but that's for my mind only, but I did enjoy the kiss.'** She pulled out of his arms and grinned at him. :Follow me handsome.: Allura teased then ran from the room. "Glad you're okay Uncle Koran!"

'**I'd follow you to the rim of the galaxy and back if you asked me to.'** Keith ran after her.

'**I know. What's the matter handsome am I intriguing you?'** She was in a very playful mood.

'**This is a different side of you, Angel.'** Keith continued to pursue her.

Nanny growled as Allura ran passed with Keith close behind. "Walk like a princess!"

Allura didn't answer her governess.

'**I like this new side of you. Now the question is what are you up to.'** Keith also ignored the governess.

'**You'll see.'** She purred.

_This is getting even better. _Keith was now determined to catch her.

'**What makes you think I'm hiding some thing?'** She asked.

'**You can't hide anything from me Allura, just like I can't hide anything from you.'** Keith growled.

Allura decided to let him catch her.

Keith caught her around her waist and pulled her into his arms. "Resistance is futile." He growled into her ear.

"A girl can always try." She pouted.

'**You can tell me anything Love. Hey the rooms look like they've changed! Maybe ours are closer together.'** Keith grinned to himself.

'**One can only hope.'** She smiled.

"Well there's only one way to find out, after you my Lady." Keith motioned for her start the exploration of the New Castle.

"How did you know what was on my mind?" Allura pouted up at him and entered the new private wing of the castle.

"You're my soul mate, the love of my life, and we will always know what each other is thinking." Keith followed her into the room.

_That's not true or you would know about my romance novel collection_. She thought.

'**Have you been reading those books again? I know that you secretly stash them in the back of your closet, so that Nanny won't find them.'** Keith waited for her to react.

She flashed him a guilty look. "Cassie brought me a few of them. Your not mad are you?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. Why they're just harmless books?" Keith shook his head at her.

"Nanny, found one and she ripped it to shreds." Allura frowned.

"She just thinks that they're going to start giving you ideas and that's why she doesn't want you to read them." Keith explained to her why Nanny reacted the way that she had.

"With momma gone I don't have anyone to confide in about things…" She whimpered.

"I know that Alley, that's why Mom is going to let Cass stay here with us on Arus." Keith held her in his arms.

"It's not the same! I miss my mother!" She burst into tears.

"Maybe I could ask Mom to come for a visit for a few weeks. She thinks of you as her daughter and would do anything for you." Keith tried to think of a solution to her problem.

"I would really like that." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Then it's settled. I'll call mom and see when she can come to Arus." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. Now for our room… I mean rooms." Allura said blushing.

'**Why Allura Danielle what is going on in that mischievous little mind of yours.'** Keith couldn't help but tease her a little.

'**Nothing forget I said that.'** She blushed and entered the one of the rooms in the private wing.

'**Maybe those books are giving you ideas after all.'** Keith tried to decipher what she was desperately trying not to tell him.

"Don't worry about it, Keith. I guess I'm daydreaming again." Allura sighed,

"Hey don't get me wrong, Allura. I'm honored to be the star of your daydreams." Keith grinned.

"Keith, I can't get you out of my dreams even if I wanted too." She winked at him. **'Now kiss me again.' **

'**As you wish.'** Keith did as she asked and kissed her.

"I wonder whose room this is." Allura asked after he ended the kiss.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Keith began to look around the rooms.

"Lead the way handsome." Allura was enjoying her view. _God he's gorgeous and he's all mine._

Keith looked around in the first room and spotted something familiar. "I know whose quarters these are." Keith grinned at her.

"Who's?" She asked.

"This is my quarters." Keith walked over to one of the walls and took down his ceremonial sword from it's place of honor on the wall. "Master Shey gave this to me when I reached the highest level in Ninjitsu." He showed her his prize possession.

"It's beautiful." Allura smiled.

"It's ancient and has been in Sheena's family for thousands of years." Keith grinned proudly. "But that isn't the only reason that I know these are my quarters." Keith pointed to the shelves where he had placed all of his holo-photos of his family and friends.

"You look good in your dress uniform." Allura said while looking at some of the holos. _And I thought he looked good now!_

"Thanks, but my favorite ones are of you as you are now and when we were kids." Keith smiled down at her.** 'I'm glad that my body is to your liking now behave or I will retaliate in kind.'**

Allura blushed, "I didn't think you had any of me. I lost all of my family albums during one of the attacks."

"This is a hobby of mine and I have loads of holo's back home in my rooms at the palace." Keith confided to her.

'**You do? This is wonderful!'** She beamed at his words "Is there anyway I can get some of Mom and Dad?"

"I've been taking pictures of people since I was six. So yes, I think that I can guarantee that some of them are of my godparents." Keith whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Love." Allura was very happy.

"I'll have mom bring my whole collection with her when she comes to visit, after all this is my home now." Keith grinned. "Shall we go find your rooms or just stay here and kiss for a while?"

"We can always cuddle in my rooms." She winked at him.

Keith heard Nanny coming down the hallway and frowned. "Let's find your rooms, before we have to hear another lecture from Nanny."

"Allura where are you?"

'**Good Idea.'** Allura wasn't the mood to deal with Nanny.

'**Time to vanish for awhile.'** Keith picked her up and vanished from his room.

'**I love it when you do that.'** Allura purred.

'**I know and Nanny hates it when I do that which makes it twice as fun!'** Keith chuckled.

'**Wait till she knows that I can do that too.'** Allura smirked.

"Well what do ya know your quarters are two rooms away from mine." Keith grinned at her when they appeared in her rooms.

_Wish it was right next door, but I'll live._ She pouted.

"Cass is between our rooms and Lance is on the other side of mine." Keith grinned.

"I can live with that. Keith, come over to the window." She pointed out the window. "Look at the view. I can see the lake and if I'm not mistaken you have a great view of Blacky."

"I bet your father planned it that way." Keith grinned.

"I know he did." She smiled.

"Now Blacky can spy at me at all times of the day." Keith grinned.

"Probably..." She giggled. "He's probably a content lion right now."

"It's not funny Allura! That lion knows my every move!" Keith frowned down at her.

"Keith, I have something for you, please wait here a second." Allura disappeared into a small hidden door off the main room of her quarters.

_I wonder what she's up to?_ Keith sat down in one of the over stuffed chairs in her room and waited for her to return.

'**Close your eyes.'** Allura sent just before she re-entered the room. _I hope he likes this._ She thought as she pulled out a portrait of Keith standing on top of Black Lion.

"What are you up to?" Keith closed his eyes and waited for her to surprise him.

"You'll see. Now open your eyes." She smiled at him. "I hope you like it. Sorry that it's a little late for your birthday, but it wasn't done by then."

Keith opened his eyes and looked at the painting that she was holding in front of him. "Like it… Allura this is the best present that anyone has ever given to me! You painted this?" He asked softly.

"Yes..." She answered in a soft timid voice**. 'Keith?'**

"Allura, this is a masterpiece. You are really good and shouldn't be afraid to show that you have a talent like this." Keith was very proud of her. **'Yes Angel?'**

"You really like it?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Put down the painting and I will show you how much I like it." He grinned wickedly at her.

She slowly put down the painting. "I have one of all the lions except Jetta and one of Voltron that's the only one I've done of Sven with you and the team." She said shyly.

Keith pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless**. 'Will you show me them, my Angel?'** He asked softly.

'**Yes, you'll be the first person to see them. Nanny doesn't even know I have a studio in my rooms.'** Allura sighed as Keith ended the kiss. "Could you help me wrap them up for the boys?"

"Sure." Keith smiled at her. "It seems that we both have a hobby that we've been keeping secret from everyone."

"I guess, but to tell you the truth, I failed Art class at school just so no one would know that I could do this." She confided.

"Why wouldn't you want them to know that you could do this?" Keith frowned, as he surveyed all the paintings in the room.

"I just didn't." Allura answered softly.

"Is it because this was something that you could do and not have anyone hovering around you all the time?" Keith sighed.

"I guess that I didn't want to share the only peace and quiet that I get in doing my paintings." Allura sighed.

"I know the feeling Allura, being in a royal family doesn't allow hardly anytime to yourself." Keith agreed.

"Truer words were never spoken." She kissed him on the cheek.

He noticed that she'd created a painting from the dream that she had been having before it had turned into a horrible nightmare and then saw the pencil sketch that she'd done of her mother. "Oh Alley, you've captured time with these." Keith pulled her into his arms and held her.

"You could say that's my magic talent. I've always been able to paint my dreams. Sometimes they come true, but that's just between you and me."

"Your secret is safe with me. You can tell me anything Allura. I won't ever betray your trust." Keith promised her.

"The same goes with me. Now could you please help me wrap these, so I can give them to the boys tonight?"

"We can do that if you'd like or we can continue to explore the new castle." He was almost pouting and didn't feel like sharing her with anyone right now. He wanted nothing more than to keep it to just the two of them.

"Love don't pout. I didn't say right this minute. I don't want to share you with anyone either." She winked at him.

"Well then lets go see where else we can hide from Uncle Koran, Nanny, and the others when we want to be alone." Keith kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"This room is one of my favorite places to hide."

"This is nice, but then there's also my darkroom." He winked at her. **'I also think that we might actually like to see daylight or maybe the stars when we're together in the castle.'**

"True." Allura vanished**. 'Try and find me, handsome.'** She challenged.

'**Get back here brat! I want to cuddle not chase after you all night!'** Keith was actually pouting because she was playing hard to get.

'**I'm just being playful with you, but after the brat comment I'm not going to make it easy to find me.'**

_This is blows! I finally cut her some slack and say that its time for some quiet time together and what does she do? She wants to play hide and seek with me!_ He wasn't in the mood to play cat and mouse. "Well I'm not playing! I'm going to check out my new dark room." He stalked out of her quarter's right when Lance and Cassie were outside her door.

'**Your No fun!'** She pouted

Keith ignored her.

"Lose something there buddy?" Lance grinned.

"Don't start with me Lance!" Keith glared at him.

'**Keith come back! I promise not to vanish again. Don't be mad at me...'** Allura appeared in another room only to find Hagar there waiting for her. **'Keith Help me!!'** She was hit in the face by Hagar.

"What 's wrong big brother why aren't you with Allura?" Cassie frowned.

'**Nice try Allura Danielle, but crying wolf isn't gonna make me play along with your little game!'** Keith didn't believe that Hagar was anywhere near her. "Allura decided that she wanted to play hide and seek, but I don't feel like playing!" Keith snarled.

"Oh! Now I get it! You want to cuddle and she decided that she wants to play hard to get." Lance chuckled.

'**I am not!'** She snapped at him. **'Fine! I'll handle Hagar all by myself!'** She glared at the witch. "Get out of my castle you old hag!"

Keith's eyes widened when he spotted blue cat entering a room further down the corridor. "Allura! She wasn't kidding around Hagar is here!" Keith took off in search of his princess. **'Hang on love I'm coming!' **

'**What made you changed your mind!?'** Allura threw something at the witch.

"Take that Allura!" Hagar hit her with her walking stick/wand.

"Get away from me you hag!" She dodged her walking stick.

'**Look, if you hadn't wanted to play hard to get then this would never have happened!!'** Keith snarled back, as he zeroed in on her location. "TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL REALLY HURT YOU OLD HAG!" Keith roared in fury, as he appeared in the room.

'**I know, but I was just trying to…oh never mind...'** Allura pouted.

"Like I'm scared of a weakling Prince and his Princess!" Hagar sent a magic blast at Allura, which she easily dodged.

'**This is not my idea of fun Alley.'** Keith was fighting the old hag.

'**This was not what I had in mind!'**

"Go back to Zarcon you old Hag!!" Keith kicked her staff out of her hands and then snapped it in two.

Hagar ran for her life.

'**Thanks Love, I won't do that again.'** Allura promised.

'**I think the two of us just got our signals crossed this time. I wanted to cuddle and you wanted to play for a while.'** Keith looked at her face to see if Hagar had left a bruise on her delicate skin.

"Keith, I'm fine and yes our signals got crossed." She answered**. 'For the record I would never cry wolf just to play cat and mouse with you!' **Allura remembered that one tiny detail he had thought she was lying about being in trouble and it ruffled her feathers a lot.

"I was seeing red at the time and wasn't thinking clearly." Keith tried to plead his case to her.

Allura's azure blue eyes darkened with temper and she continued to give him the LOOK.

"Fine you win, Allura! I was pouting okay!! I didn't get my way and I was pouting!! There I said it!" Keith hated the look that she was giving him and confessed his guilt to the whole castle.

"Even Prince Keith Michael can't always have his way all the time."

'**So am I forgiven?'** Keith was pleading to her with his expressive amber eyes.

'**That's not fair! You know I can't stay mad at you when you give me that puppy dog look.'** She pouted.

"Answer me angel am I forgiven?" He continued to give her his sad eyed look.

"Yes Keith I forgive you."

"I'm sorry that you got hurt and I promise never to do that again." He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I'll hold you too that handsome." Allura snuggled against his shoulder.

They didn't get much of a chance to kiss and make up, because everyone converged on the room to see if she was okay.

"Lance!! You idiot!! They don't look like they're fighting Hagar to me!" Hunk hissed at him.

'**So much for alone time.'** She sighed in defeat.

"Yeah Lance they look like the want to be alone and I see no sign of the old hag anywhere." Pidge glared at him.

'**WHY ME!?'** Keith groaned in frustration.

'**I think you meant why us.' **

Lance spotted Hagar's broken staff on the floor picked up the evidence to show that he hadn't been hearing things. "Oh yeah! Then what may I ask is this doing in the library?!" He held up his proof.

"Please go away." Allura pouted.

'**Sorry, Angel, I really did mean to say that.' **Keith sighed in defeat. "Get lost you're not wanted in this room! There's nothing to see here, everything has been taken care of, so leave before I'm forced to hurt someone!"

"We'll see you later tonight in the Sunroom. I have something for you." She told the guys.** 'Lets** **go back to my quarters.'** She tried to get him to leave the library by pulling on his arm.

'**Mine is closer than yours.'** Keith said.

'**I was thinking of wrapping the surprise for them since we haven't done that yet.'** She frowned.

'**I think I hurt his feelings.'** Keith could feel the hurt look that Lance was giving them.

'**He was trying to help.'** Allura could see the hurt in their friend's eyes.

Keith turned on his heel and walked over to his friend. "I'm sorry that I snarled at you Lance. You were trying to help and I took my frustration out on you when I should have been thanking you for acting as quickly as you did." Keith apologized to him.

"Yeah, it was nothing." Lance acted as if it was nothing, but he was beaming inside with pride.

"Are you kidding?! You did great and I plan on putting a good word in for you with my parents when Cass tells them about the two of you." Keith grinned at his friend.

:No way!?: Lance couldn't believe he ears. "I thought you were going to kill me for going anywhere near Cass."

"Look Lance you're my best friend and I know that I can trust you with my sister, besides you know what I'll do to you if you aren't a complete gentleman with her." Keith grinned at him.

"You don't have to worry about that." Lance promised.

Cassie was, so happy that she tackled her brother to the floor. "You are the greatest Big Brother in the entire universe!" She smiled at him.

"Cass? How can you do that and I can't even push him off balance?" Allura walked over to Keith and Cassie.

"She's had practice Allura; she's been doing this to me for years." Keith began to tickle his sister relentlessly.

"Lance!! Help me!" She giggled, as Keith continued his tickle attack.

'**Your playful with Cass, but not with me.' **Allura pouted

Keith reached up and pulled Allura down with them and began to tickle her as well. **'Okay but then you asked for it!'**

'**You win I surrender!'** Allura was laughing so hard she was having trouble catching her breath.

:Alley, let's turn the tables on him and give him some of his own medicine.: Cassie sent to her friend.

:Great idea Cass!: Allura attacked Keith.

"Hey! No fair!" Keith gasped, as the two girls double teamed him.

"All is fair in love and war." Allura smiled. **'Do you yield?' **

"You asked for it big brother!" Cassie grinned.

"What is going on here? Allura what are you doing!" Koran was not pleased.

:This is so not my day.: Allura wanted to cry. **'So much for our cuddle time…'**

'**We can't catch a break today can we, love.'** Keith sighed in frustration.

"Well?! I want an answer young lady!?" Koran glared at her.

"A tickle war?" Allura sighed still not moving off Keith's legs.

"He started it Koran." Cassie spoke up.

"A Tickle war!?" Koran was not at all pleased by their actions.

"Alley, was just trying to help me." Cassie whimpered.

"Yes, Uncle Koran, a tickle war! It's called trying to have fun! You should try it some time!" Keith glared over at him.

"What is so wrong with us having fun?" Cassie pouted.

"This is not the way that Princess' or a Prince is supposed to behave!" Koran snarled.

"How do you know are you a prince? We were trying to relax and enjoying a little fun between friends!" Allura glared at him.

"That does it Allura you are grounded until further notice!" Koran shouted.

"I'm not some little girl that you can send to my room and I plan on spending some time with my prince!" She snapped. **'Let's get out of here.'**

Keith got up to his feet and swept Allura into his arms. "Sorry, Uncle, but Allura and I have plans and it doesn't include you grounding her for trying to have a little fun." Keith vanished from the room with his princess.

'**Let's go to my room so that I can get the paintings wrapped and we can also get yours and take it to your room. Keith, thank you for getting me to laugh like that again, I had fun.'** She sent.

'**Anytime my love.'** Keith growled.

-----------------------

Planet doom.

"Lord Khan! What do I owe this honor?" Zarcon growled.

"I want to know how you're progressing in capturing Planet Arus and I had better like what I hear." Khan's face was shrouded in a hood which made him appear even more ominous.

"Well..." Zarcon paused. "I've had a lot of idiots working for me lately."

"AGAIN!? I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY MORE OF YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSES!!!" Khan's roar echoed around the room.

"If I had some better help I could stop them. So far everything we've sent against them, Voltron can easily destroy." Zarcon grumbled.

"VOLTRON!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE HE WAS DESTROYED BY HAGAR!" Khan became even more furious.

"We thought so too! Unfortunately it appears that all the old Hag managed to do was split him into five parts!" Zarcon hated the fact that Kahn did the one thing no one could that being make him extremely nervous.

"How the hell did they manage to form that blasted robot again? The princess is alone except for her nanny and her guardian!" Khan snarled.

"Not really add the help of five Space Explorers, no make that four."

"Five humans are preventing you from capturing one planet?" Khan narrowed his eyes at Zarcon.

"It's Like the Lions and their Pilots are linked or something." Zarcon pleaded his case.

"VOLTRON IS ALIVE YOU IDIOT! THAT'S WHY I HAD HAGAR DESTROY HIM!" Khan felt like killing the fool, but he was thousands of light-years away and could only roar at him. "What happened to the fourth pilot? Did you at least manage to kill him?" He sneered.

"Yes, my son killed him, but they've found another pilot for Blue Lion and none of my spies can find out who." Zarcon frowned.

"Did Lotor actually do something right for a change?" Khan frowned.

"Yes. We had the princess, but she managed to get away from us." Zarcon ground his teeth in frustration.

"CAN'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"

"Father! You don't have to worry about The Castle of Lions anymore for it is rubble now." Lotor greeted his father "Keith is defeated! I am victorious!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Khan instantly saw red when he heard the sound of Keith's name.

"I said Keith is defeated! Who the hell are you?" Lotor sneered at the image on the screen.

"I'm your worst nightmare if the Keith you are referring to is King Oran's son! The name is Lord Khan and I eat fools like you for breakfast!" Khan snarled at Lotor.

"It is and I fear no one!"

"I'm surprised that Keith hasn't given in to the urge to kill you yet." Khan snarled at him. "Be afraid Lotor! I happen to be your father's master and that means that you will do whatever I say!"

"Whatever."

"Son shut your trap." Zarcon growled.

"Unless you want my entire armada to descend on your planet I would suggest that you keep him in line!" Khan warned Zarcon.

"Yes, Lord Khan." Zarcon lowered his eyes.

"NO MORE FAILURES! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!" Khan ended the transmission.

-----------------------

(Little later in Keith's room)

"Keith lets give your mom a call before it gets too late."

"Good idea, Angel." Keith placed a call to his mother from the Tele-monitor in his new quarters.

"How may I direct your call?" The young man on watch answered.

"I would like to place a call to the queen." Keith didn't tell him who he was or why he was calling.

"Sorry, but the Royal family is not taking calls at this time. May I take a message?" The young man replied.

"This is her son and I wish to speak with my mother." Keith tried to be patient with the kid.

"I'm sorry, my Prince, but they have left strict orders not to be disturbed. I can connect your call to Sheena the captain of the guard." The poor kid didn't wish to upset the prince, but he was only doing his job.

"Please connect me with Sheena!" Keith snarled at the poor kid.

"What is going on back home? This is a direct connection to the family wing of the palace! My calls never end up going to the palace operator!" Keith was not at all pleased.

"I don't know maybe your Mom and Dad wanted some time alone." Allura frowned.

"This had better be life or death!" Sheena snarled.

"What the hell is going on Sheena? I want to talk to my mom and I actually ended up getting the palace operator instead of the palace!" Keith snarled back.

"Keith!? I don't know? Just a sec! I'll transfer you."

"Sorry if I interrupted you and Rand, but I really do need to talk to mom." Keith calmed down.

"What's wrong?" Sheena asked.

"Nothing major. I just want to talk to my mother is there a problem with that?" Keith sighed in frustration.

"Awe, does the royal pain need his Mommy?" Rand grinned at him from over Sheena's shoulder.

"So you've lowered yourself to actually taking that step with this clown?" Keith scowled at Sheena.

'**Um Keith the two of them… weren't doing what I think they were doing were they?'** She blushed crimson.

"Good night your highness...Here's your mom."

'**Unfortunately yes they were, Allura.'** Keith shook his head in defeat.

Allura was speechless.

"You okay, Angel?" Keith asked.

_Not fair!_ She thought.

"So what's the big emergency?" Oran looked up from his data pad.

'**Don't worry, Angel, we have all the time in the world. Besides, Sheena is a five years older than you are, so she can make choices like that.'** Keith easily read her thoughts.

"Hi, Dad." Keith smiled at his father.

Allura simply blushed even more.

"What's up son?" Oran asked. "What's wrong with Allura?" He noticed her red bewildered face.

"Nothing…" She squeaked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Dad. I had to be transferred twice before Sheena finally connected the call to the palace." Keith frowned.

"Nothing, just your mom and I didn't want to be bothered. We have a lot of things that we've been trying to get done. I've been neglecting things and it's started to pile up on my desk."

"I wanted to call and make sure that you both knew that all of us are okay, before you got word of the Castle of Lion's destruction." Keith waited for him to respond before saying anything else.

"The castle was what?! Are all of you okay?!"

'**Nice going!'** She glared at him.

"Everyone here is fine Dad. In fact I'm standing in my new rooms in the New Castle of Lions." Keith ignored the glares that Allura was shooting him**. 'I was going to tell him!'** Keith hissed back.

'**You could have caused him to have an attack or something!'** She growled.

'**Can't I ever have any fun?'** He sighed in defeat.

"What's going on you two?" Oran frowned.

'**If I can't then neither can you.'** Allura growled.

"Nothing father, just a slight case of miscommunication." Keith shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll say." Allura fumed.

"Ok out with it you two what's the real reason that you called?" Oran felt a slight headache coming on. _Allura must be exploring their relationship and Keith doesn't know how to handle it._

"Actually, I was wondering if Mom was around." Keith didn't feel like going there with his father.

"Sure just give me minute and I'll call her." Oran used his link to talk to his wife. **'Zana, Keith is on the telecom and wants to talk to you.' **

"Thanks Dad and I'm sorry if I worried you a few minutes ago." Keith apologized.

"That's ok." Oran smiled at his son.

'**Be right there Darling. Is something wrong? Did something happen?'** Zandra asked.

'**No everyone is fine. I think they have a few questions about their bond by the looks of things.'** Oran smirked.

"What's so funny Uncle Oran?" Allura asked.

"Hello, you two and how are the two of you this evening?" Zana walked over to the Tele-com and greeted her son and goddaughter with a smile.

"Nothing Allura." Oran tried to keep a straight face. **'You see what I mean dearest?'**

'**Keith, Do you think they suspect what we're about to ask them?'** Allura arched a brow at him.

'**I see exactly what you meant, the poor child looks shell-shocked. I wonder what happened?'** Zana agreed with her husband.

'**I don't know, but they were transferred here by Sheena.'** Oran tried to keep a straight face.

"Hi, Mom. The two of us are fine." Keith smiled at his mother. **'My parents see all and know all, its been that way all of my life.' **

"Aunt Zana, Keith and I were wondering if you could come here to Arus for awhile?" Allura gave her a pleading look.

'**Oh dear, Sheena was planning to surprise Rand with dinner. I wonder if dinner turned into something else?'** Zana sighed.

'**I think so and our son is not that happy about it, but then Rand was planning on asking her to marry him tonight so anything is possible.'** Oran could tell that his son was not having a good day.

"Mom, I think Allura really needs your guidance. After all you are the best mom in the entire universe." He smiled at her.

Allura nodded at his words. "Please say you will come."

'**She misses Jess so much and needs a mother's touch.'** Zana's heart ached for Allura. "Of course I will come to Arus for awhile. You know that I would do anything for any of my children and that includes you, Allura. I have always thought of you and loved you as if you were one of my own." Zana smiled at her children.

'**Yes I can see that. Why don't you get ready and go tonight I'll take care of Myr.'** Oran agreed with her.

"Thanks Mom and there's one more thing that I need you to do for me." Keith remembered to ask her to bring his collection on Photos with her.

"You have?" Allura asked.

"Yes, Allura, we have always thought of you as our daughter. Do you miss your hobby Keith Michael?" She eyed her son knowingly. **'I agree Oran and I told you that Keith would miss his old hobby**.' She smiled at her husband.

"I asked him for some Holo's of Mom and Daddy. I lost all of them during one of the attacks and all I have is one pencil drawing of Mom."

**'Your intuitive as always, Zana.'** Oran sighed.

'**See what I meant by knowing all?'** Keith sighed. "Yes, Mother, I miss my old hobby and would like to share it with Allura." Keith sighed.

'**I love you'** She put her arms around him.

'**Aren't I always Darling'** Zana purred. "Of course Keith, I will bring all of your holo albums and all of your equipment with me." She smiled at her son.

'**Love you more.'** He pulled her to him for a kiss.

'**Hey! Behave! We're in front of your parents!' **

'**So I happen to like kissing you.'**

"Aunt Zana? I have a question for you. Could you please bring me some new paints and pencils?" Allura requested timidly.

"I'll add that to me list." She smiled at the girl.

"Allura, I didn't know you painted?" Oran arched a brow at her. "Wait a minute I thought you failed Art Class? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"My Angel is just filled with hidden talents." Keith grinned at them.

"Mom didn't make her hobby known either." Allura answered.

'**Show them the painting of me, Angel.'** Keith smiled down at her.

"I'll be right back." She went to get the painting.

"We all have our little secrets dear." Zana kissed him on the cheek.

"She can capture time on canvas." Keith informed his father.

"It's not very good." She handed Keith the painting.

Keith held the painting up to the screen, so that they could see it. "See what I mean by capturing time." He was so proud of Allura.

"Stop it Keith Michael…It isn't anything like that." Allura blushed.

"This is a masterpiece!" Keith winked at her.

"Stop humoring me they aren't that good!" She glared at him.

'**What did I say?'** Keith looked hurt at the way she had snapped at him.

'**Keith, I'm nothing near that good! Why do you keep saying that?'** She frowned.

'**Look Darling our son is pouting.'** Zana tried to keep a straight face. "Allura, he is merely stating the truth. You have captured a moment in time on canvas." Zana tried to sooth Allura's ruffled feathers.

'**I'm not lying, Allura you are that good!'** Keith sighed in frustration.

"Mom was better. I wish I had one if hers, but we lost them when the castle gallery was destroyed." Allura sighed.

"Zana and I have many of her original works here at the palace and you are wrong my child you share your mothers gift." Oran smiled at her.

"You do that's wonderful!" She smiled. "You really think that I'm as good as momma?"

"Of course you are little one, and yes I have copies of all of her work as well." Oran could see that his wife's guidance was indeed needed on Arus, because Allura had lost what little confidence that she had in herself**. 'He is pouting isn't he, my love. Poor boy doesn't know what to say to her anymore for fear that she is going to bite his head off.'**

'**Keith what's wrong?'** Allura could sense him pouting.

'**You don't believe me, but then believe everything that anyone else tells you about your gift as a painter!'** Keith growled.

'**I don't know what's wrong with me lately.'** She blinked back tears.

"Is there anything else that you've been longing for like your old stuffed lion that still has a place of honor on your bed in your room?" Zana tried to break her son out of his mood and to cheer Allura up when she saw that she was now in tears.

"Allura, what's the matter?" Oran hated to see any of his girls cry.

"Nothing…" Allura whimpered. **'Stuffed Lion?'**

Keith's face turned three shades of red. "I guess you could bring Leo if you want too." Keith muttered under his breath.

'**LEO?'** Allura giggled at Keith expression.

"He even had that with him when he was staying at the General's during his academy days." Zana winked at Allura.

"Oh Really?" Allura smirked.

'**I have had that lion all of my life! So shoot me if it holds a special place in my heart!'** Keith snarled.

"I thought that you were looking for something in your room the last time you were home." Oran chuckled.

"I am not the only one that has an old friend! Lance has Teddy his teddy bear, Pidge has his stuffed bunny, and Hunk has a stuffed cat!" Keith snarled at them.

"Don't feel bad I still have Uni." She answered with a smile.

'**Aunt Jess gave me that lion when I was born and it has always brought me luck.'** Keith sighed in defeat.

'**I know...I was just teasing you' **

"Why you little brat!" Keith began to tickle attack her.

"NO!" She squealed in laughter.

'**I kind of like you at my mercy.'** Keith continued with his tickle attack.

'**Not fair I can't fight back without getting into trouble.' **Allura frowned. "Aunt Zana Help!" She gasped.

"Honestly, Keith Michael, what has gotten into you? I think that she's learned her lesson now stop torturing the poor girl!" Zana snapped at her son.

"Thanks Aunt Zana."

"Yes Mother...it's not like I was hurting her..." Keith muttered under his breath, as he finally let her go.

'**What's the matter Love? Not getting your way again?' **Allura blinked innocently up at him.

'**Dear, he wasn't hurting her, besides the way things look she's asking for more of the same treatment again.'** Oran spoke up in his son's defense.

"I will see the two of you tomorrow afternoon." Zana smiled at them**. 'I know that, but those two are so into each other now that it's only a matter of time before they want to move on in their relationship.'** Zana sighed.

'**I know. Their just like us when we were their age.'** Oran agreed.

"Ok, I'll have your room ready for you. Aunt Zana, thank you for coming to save our sanity." Allura smiled at her.

"Goodnight Mother. Goodnight father. Give Myr a hug for me." Keith was relieved to be finally out of the spotlight.

'**What's the matter Love?'** Allura purred in his mind.

"We'll do son, and you two behave yourselves." Oran signed off.

'**I just know that I'm gonna get the mother of all lectures when Mom arrives tomorrow.' **Keith sighed.

"Why? We didn't do anything."

"Didn't you see the looks that they were giving us?" Keith blinked down into her innocent blue eyes.

"Keith what do you mean? I don't understand."

_She really hasn't a clue about what I'm talking about!_ Keith shook his head and tried to remain patient with her. "Never mind, love, it wasn't anything major just a feeling that I was getting from mom and Dad that's all." Keith sighed.

'**You're hiding something. Keith. How am I to understand what your talking about if you don't tell me.'** Allura pouted. "I'm confused enough as it is… I'm feeling things and I don't know why?"

_Oh BOY!_ He thought trying not to panic. "It's natural for you to be confused about your feelings, Angel, and I'm not trying to hide anything from you. I just don't want to say anything that makes you feel uncomfortable that's all." Keith tried to explain things to her.

"Is that one of the reasons you wanted your mom to come here?" She asked.

"That's one of the reasons that I wanted her to come, you can talk to her about what's bothering you. Don't get me wrong Allura, I meant it when I said that you could come to me about anything that was bothering you. I just think that it'll be easier on you if you talked to Mom about it that's all." Keith was actually praying for an attack to hit Arus, but all was quiet on the planet.

_He looks like he wants to run and hide._ Allura Sighed. "I guess Keith, but it doesn't help my confusion any."

'**You win Allura...'** Keith sighed in defeat. "They are afraid that the two of us are on the verge of moving onto the next step of our relationship." Keith gave up and told her point blank what his parents had been thinking.

"You mean like Sheena and Rand?" Allura frowned at him.

Keith ran his hand across the front of his face in frustration. **'Let's just say that the next step is the ultimate commitment to each other.' **Keith couldn't bring himself to say anything else let alone out loud.

'**So what are your feelings about um this?'** She was feeling a little braver and spoke her mind.

"About what?" He croaked hoarsely. "The next step in our relationship?"

Allura nodded.

"Angel? Do you even know what I'm even talking about?" Keith asked softly.

She didn't say anything.

_She can't be that clueless! There is no way that she knows nothing about this!?_ Keith thought desperately to himself. **'The next step usually happens after a man and a woman are married on their wedding night.'** Keith tried to explain without terrifying the poor girl out of her mind.

She blushed. **'Oh… Like Sheena and Rand.'** Allura tried not to go somewhere and hide. She was barely sixteen and not nearly ready for that step yet. "It's getting late we should go get the paintings so the boys can have theirs."

"Your right Alley lets get your paintings, and show them to the guys." Keith all but dragged her out of his room.

'**Would you slow down.' **

'**Sorry, but it was getting a little to warm in my room and I felt the need for some fresh air.'** Keith slowed down his pace so that she could keep up with him.

-----------------------

(Elsewhere in the Castle.)

Cassie sat cuddled in Lance's lap, as they waited for Keith and Allura to finally come out and join them.

"Where are they?" Pidge was tinkering with one of his gadgets, but couldn't help, but speak what he was thinking out loud. "Keith is never late."

"It doesn't take a genius to guess why the two of them are late Pidge." Lance grinned at the young boy.

"I wouldn't say that too loud, Lance. Not with Koran and Nanny eavesdropping on our every word." Hunk hissed.

:You don't want Keith to hear you either. We haven't even had our first date yet.: Cass frowned.

:I'm kidding around Cass, you and I both know that Keith would never take advantage of Allura.: Lance smiled down at her.

"Hunk, Keith happens to be a complete and total gentleman and Koran knows that." Lance rolled his eyes at Hunk.

:That's true, but this is Alley's first taste at romance, so she might want to explore those feelings..: Cassie arched a brow a him.

:Cass, neither you nor Alley has the slightest clue when it comes to that part of a relationship.: Lance frowned at her.

'**Nanny and Koran are on the prowl for the two of us.'** Allura frowned . **'Keith, is there a way to get past them without being seen?' **

'**I'm only seen when I want to be seen, so yes we can sneak past them.'** Keith growled.

"I wish they would hurry up. I want to check out the lab, before turning in." Pidge was anxious to explore the castle.

"Hello, Keith Michael, and where are you and the Princess off to?" Koran turned to look at the two of them.

'**How is that possible?!'** Allura grumbled.

'**Don't ask me! It's never failed me before!'** Keith pouted. "Hello Uncle Koran….Nanny, Allura and I were just coming to join the rest of the gang in the sunroom." Keith appeared in front of them with Allura.

"Nowhere, Koran, I just have something for the boys, and Keith said he would help me carry them." She forced herself to smile at her guardian.

"Carry on then I will see you in the morning." Koran headed down the Hallway. "Sleep well you two."

"You too Koran. Goodnight." Allura was relieved that he wasn't in the mood to lecture them.

"Goodnight Uncle Koran and before I forget Mom is coming for a visit tomorrow afternoon." Keith smiled at him.

"What are the two of you up to?" Nanny folded her arms across her ample bosom and gave them a look.

"Nothing" Keith and Alley grinned.

"Don't be up too much longer you have your studies tomorrow." Nanny gave her a look. "Night Princess."

"Night." Allura forced herself to smile. _Not if I can help it! I plan on training with the boys tomorrow._

They walked into the sunroom and joined them in mid-conversation.

"Hello, everyone." Allura smiled at the boys and Cassie.

"Hi guys." Keith managed to grin at his friends, who got extremely quiet as soon as they walked in. **'They've been talking about us.'** Keith growled.

"Hey you two, it's about time you got here." Pidge grinned. "What's that in your arms?"

'**I know, but then again we have been keeping them waiting for a while.'** Allura sighed

"We had to make a call to my parents and then go get the surprises that Allura has made for the three of you. " Keith frowned at them.

"Allura made them?" Pidge arched a brow at her.

"See for yourself." Keith handed Hunk and Pidge their paintings.

"Yes, Pidge, I did. I hope you like them." Allura wasn't confident in her work and it showed. "Here you go, Lance." Allura handed him his.

"This is really good, Allura!" Hunk eyed his painting.

"Alley, what is the other one?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Wow! Allura, you really have the eye of a master artist!" Lance grinned.

"You captured that day perfectly." Pidge agreed.

"Thank you, everyone." Allura Blushed. "You'll see, Cass. "

'**And you thought that I was just trying to be nice when I said that you created works of art.'** Keith grinned at her. "Cassie, would you open the last painting please?" Keith smiled at his sister, who looked like she was feeling left out.

"Here you go." She handed it to her friend. "You can decide where this one will go."

"Oh…! That's..." Cassie was speechless.

"Voltron!" Lance, Hunk, and Pidge exclaimed.

"I wish Sven could see these he would have loved them." Keith sighed.

"I regret that is the only one I have of Sven." Allura sighed. "I know love…I know."

Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Cassie all converged on Keith and Alley for a group hug.

:I'm glad that you like them, but I do need to breath…: Allura was getting the breath hugged out of her.

"Sorry about that…" Hunk grinned sheepishly.

"It was a group hugs moment." Pidge grinned.

"Yeah it's not everyday that someone gives us a gift from the heart." Lance winked at her."

"Yes she's just full of surprises isn't she?" Cass frowned.

"Well…um… I need to get some sleep, so I'll see you all in the morning. Oh and this is a secret talent of mine and I really don't want Koran and Nanny to know about it..." Allura confided in them.

"My angel is shy about her work." Keith pulled her into his arms and kissed her nose.

:Alley, I thought you failed Art class? Miss Christy would have loved these.: Cass was a little hurt that she had hid this from her.

:Cassie, I just wanted something that was just for me and didn't wish to share it with everyone…I really didn't think that I was that good.: Allura was completely honest with her friend.

"Cass, Mom is coming for an extended visit tomorrow." Keith grinned at her.

'**I'm going up to my room if you want to walk with me.'** Allura yawned .

"She is? Wait a minute you didn't tell her about Lance and I did you?" Cassie asked.

'**Sure, Angel.'** Keith and Allura headed off to their rooms for the night. He didn't however answer his sister's question. "Night you guys see you all in the morning."

_Oh drat he did no matter I'm still going to spend time with Lance._ Cassie thought.

-----------------------

(Later that night in Allura's Room.)

"Ah look Hagar, my sleeping beauty awaits." Lotor gazed down at the sleeping princess.

"Quiet!" Hagar snarled. "Don't wake her up or she'll alert her prince."

"Wake up Allura and look into the eyes of your future husband." Lotor reached down and touched her cheek. "I have come to take you back to Planet Doom and then I will make you my bride." Lotor reached down to pick her up.

Allura's eye flew open and drew in a breath for a scream, but that was muffled by his gloved had over her mouth.** 'KEITH WAKE UP!!! HELP!'** She sent her plea to the boys as well. :BOYS HELP!!!:

"Now, Now, princess we mustn't alert the rest of the castle."

'**Allura!'** Keith didn't even bother grabbing his robe, just vanished from his room, and went to rescue his princess.

Allura bit his hand**. 'Keith! Lotor is in my room!'**

"You little witch! You bit me!" He backhanded her across the face.

"Beast how dare you hit me!" Allura screamed at him. "HELP! KEITH!!"

'**I'm going to kill him for touching you!!'** Keith appeared in her room ready to tear Lotor in half. "GET AWAY FROM HER LOTOR!" Keith roared.

'**By all means give him the thrashing he deserves!!'** Allura hissed and pulled the covers to her chin.

"I think that I have the advantage Keith, seeing as I have a weapon and you don't!" Lotor ignited his laser sword and advanced on Keith.

"ALLURA! What's wrong?!" Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all ran into the room in their pj's, but unlike Keith they managed to grab their weapons before leaving their rooms.

"Him!" She pointed to Lotor who was now missing Hagar because she had decided to cut her losses and run.

Keith was easily dodging any of Lotor's attacks. "Oh please Lotor! I can beat you to a pulp blindfolded!" Keith sneered at him.

"Keith, be careful!" Allura warned.

Keith easily kicked the sword out of his hands causing him fall backwards where Allura was huddled up on her bed. "Be quiet Princess!" Lotor snarled and tried to grab her by her hair.

"Get out of here Lotor you aren't wanted!" Hunk snarled.

"I say we just shoot the pain in the ass and be done with it!" Lance snarled.

"Hands off the hair you Beast!!" Allura gave Lotor a karate chop to the throat.

Lotor grabbed at his throat, as he tried to catch his breath. "Let's go Hagar!" He snarled, but she was gone.

'**Nice one angel, Angel!'** Keith was very impressed.

'**Thanks. No one touches my hair!'** She growled.

"I'll be back! She will be mine!" Lotor made his exit off her balcony.

_Not if I can help it._ Allura curled under her covers.

Keith ran over to her and gathered her into his arms. "Did he hurt you?" He checked her face for any sign of a bruise.

"I'm fine, handsome. Thanks boys, for responding so fast." She managed a shaky smile.

"I'll always be here to protect you." He growled into her ear.

'**I know it's just that he was in my room and so was Hagar…'** Allura whimpered

"Well, I'll be damned! Our fearless leader isn't mister perfect after all!" Lance grinned at the guys when he saw what Allura was wearing.

"Uh… Keith? Is there something that you two wanna tell us?" Hunk arched a brow at the two in question.

Keith gave them a blank look, as if he hadn't a clue as to what they were talking about.

Allura just remember what she was wearing. **'Umm...Keith don't be mad at me or anything, but I kind of borrowed something from you…and it really doesn't look very innocent considering what you aren't…um wearing'** She blushed. _Not that I don't mind the view._

Keith glanced down at Allura, who was wearing his missing pajama top, and realized that he hadn't bothered to grab his robe. **'It looks like Lotor interrupted something doesn't it?'** Keith groaned.

'**We're so dead when your mother gets here.'** Allura groaned**. 'So what's the plan handsome?'**

_My shirt and she looks beyond gorgeous in it... looks like I'm gonna have to run and take another cold shower!_ Keith thought to himself. **'Why? The guys won't say anything?' **Keith frowned. "This isn't what it looks like guys." Keith tried to explain the situation to them.

"That may be, Buddy, but from where I'm standing it sure does look like Lotor interrupted the two of you." Lance smirked.

"I called all of you boys for help at the same time." Allura whimpered.

"I was in too much of a hurry to get to Allura and didn't grab my robe when I ran out of my room." Keith glared at him.

"What's going on? Oh my..." Cassie came to see what was going on and then came to the same conclusion as Lance.

:Cass it's so not what your are thinking!: Allura wanted to bury her face in her pillow and scream.

Lance eyed Cassie in her sleep shirt and definitely liked his view.

"Eyes off my sister, Lance! Cass go back to your room or at least put your robe on!" Keith snarled

"You're one to talk Big Brother!" Cassie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look Cassandra! Allura was being attacked by Lotor and I didn't have time to grab my robe!" He snarled back.

"It's true and I have the bruise to prove it." Allura pointed to her cheek and it was just beginning to show a bruise.

:You're giving Alley quite the view there big brother and she's enjoying every second of it too.: Cass calmed down enough to tease her brother.

Lance pulled Cass into his arms. "I think that we should just try and go back to bed." Lance knew when Keith was about to lose it.

'**He marred your face!? I'm going to tear him in half for that!'** Keith snarled. **'Are you enjoying your view, my sweet?'** His voice calmed down to a low growl.

"Yes that's an excellent idea." Allura wanted to find her sketch pad and put what she was seeing to memory**. 'My dreams are really going to be interesting from now on…Um my face is fine, but maybe this bruise is a good thing…at least we have proof that he was here.'** She blushed.

'**Your dreams? I'm gonna have to live in a cold shower!'** Keith groaned in frustration. "Yes, I agree all of us need to go to our separate rooms and try to get some more sleep." Keith agreed.

'**Cold shower? Why would you have to live in a cold shower?'** She frowned at him confused as to what was behind the meaning of what he had said.

_At this rate she's gonna kill me _! Keith thought desperately. "Good night angel. I will see you in a few hours." Keith tucked her back into bed, kissed her the forehead, and ran from the room.

"Night Boys and thanks again for your help." Allura yawned.

"Night, dream." Cass kissed Lance on the cheek. "I think I'm gonna stay here with Alley for a little while okay?"

"Okay." Lance headed off to bed and so did the others.

"Night Cassie see you in the morning." Allura snuggled under the covers.

"Not so fast little sister, start talking." Cass waited until Lance was gone and then demanded details.

"About what, Cass?" Allura yawned. "Lotor invaded my room, Keith and the others came to my rescue, and that's the end of it."

"About what!? Are you kidding me Allura?" Cassie eyed her friend in disbelief. "My brother appears in your room practically naked and you act as if you could careless! Not to mention the fact that you happen to be wearing his Pajama top for a nightshirt! It's me Allura! Cassie your best friend and you haven't really confided in me since I arrived on Arus!" Cassie gave her a hurt look.

"Okay, but this is between the two of us, and you have to promise not to tell your mom or anyone else."

"Mom's actually arriving here tomorrow? That wasn't my brother's idea of a joke?" Cass frowned at her friend. "Have I ever betrayed our friendship Allura?" Cassie sighed in frustration.

Allura was shocked at her friend's thought of betrayal. "No it's not a joke. Your mom is coming here. Forgive me if I wanted a mom to talk too!" Allura grumbled.

"Look Allura! I came here so that you and I could spend time together and so far that hasn't happened! I'm here for you now! I'm not mad because Mom wants to spend time here with you, just hurt that you couldn't confide in me that's all." Cassie turned to leave her room.

"Cass, do you know anything about a soul bond?"

"Yes." Cassie turned to look at her. "Why do you think that I didn't give up on chasing Lance?"

"Cass, I'm so confused. Keith and I share a bond that is so strong that it's overwhelming sometimes and what does all of it have to do with Keith wanting to live in a cold shower?" Allura pouted.

"Exactly how much do you know about...well you know?" Cassie walked over and sat down on the bed next to her friend.

"Look Cass I'm not that naïve. What does a cold shower have to do with that?" Allura frowned.

"You weren't paying attention in life sciences class were you." Cassie blinked at her surprised at just how naive she actually was.

"You mean...?" Allura bit down on her lower lip when Cass nodded. "I'm so not ready for the next step yet…" She fought back the urge to panic and started to nibble on her nail.

'**Allura? What on Arus are the two of you talking about that suddenly has you wanting to run and hide in terror?' **Keith had just finished his shower and was toweling off his hair when he felt her begin to panic in his mind.

'**Um…just about things…nothing to worry about…I mean just about life science class…um on second thought forget I said anything…' **Allura whimpered as she bit her fingernail off.

"I think it's a little too late for that my friend." Cassie winked at her and then pointed out what Allura was using as a nightshirt. "I mean you're already wearing his Pj's that's a major commitment right there." She grinned.

'**You really do know how to torture me don't you, my Love.'** Keith groaned and headed back for another cold shower.

"It is? I just wanted something of his so I could feel safe." Allura stared wide-eyed at Cassie. '**Keith, what are we going to do about this um problem? We could stay away from each other for a while…' **

'**Sweetheart, this problem as you so delicately put it isn't gonna go away, even if we did try to spend less time with each other. Which is not even an option Allura, that would be like cutting off my right arm.'** Keith sighed in frustration the shower just wasn't working especially when she continued to talk to him via there link to one another.

"Well that isn't what it looked like when the guys saw you and Keith together a little while ago." Cassie sighed. "You're lucky that Uncle Koran didn't come into the room to see if you were okay."

'**Um… how well does the shower help?'** Allura asked. "I know believe me I know that's why I didn't call him."

'**Not very well seeing that you're talking to me while I'm still in the shower.'** He growled.

'**Um oops…sorry about that…' **Allura was the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Alley, are you talking to my brother? Is that why you are turning a few shades of red?" Cassie giggled. "Is he in the shower or something?"

'**That's okay Angel, I think I'm gonna go for an early morning run. See you in a few hours.'** Keith needed air desperately.

"If you must know yes and it's not funny!" Allura buried her face in her pillow.

"Oh yes it is all that you're doing is driving my poor big brother insane!" She giggled. "You see they tend to take showers as to not give into their instincts and um well you know…"

"Oh so that's what the cold shower is for…" Allura sat up to grin at her. "It's nice to know that even Keith isn't immune to what's happening between us**. 'Enjoy your run…I'll dream of you in my dreams…'**

"Or maybe I'll just take Blacky up for a night patrol…She really is clueless…I am doomed I just know it…." Keith sighed in defeat. **'Angel, I love you more than anything and I know that this has you completely confused and frustrated. Believe me I know, but I really do need to let you go back to sleep, so that I can regain some kind of control.'** Keith pleaded with her to understand and not be hurt by his words.

"First of all you have to learn not to panic at the first sign of your feelings for my brother; you have to learn to loosen up a little more and try to have some fun." Cassie smiled at her friend.

'**So, um, you plan on enduring cold showers for the next what two years. Then again you're a trained shadow warrior so maybe it's not that much of a chore to forgo a hot shower…I myself well I happen to hate them…nope a hot bubble bath is my way of relaxing…um sorry about that I tend to chatter when I get nervous and this frankly freaks me out of my mind…night handsome.'** Allura frowned. "You know what Cass now that I know what's up that won't be a problem." Allura winked at her. "I think I might stay up and sketch for a while."

:Cassandra Elizabeth-Marie! Please stop trying to help! You are only making it worse by giving her even more ideas!: Keith snarled in his sister's mind**. 'Like I said before, my love. We have all the time in the world…now I'm going to have some nice dreams… bubble bath huh…' **Keith deep sixed Blacky when Allura once again interrupted his thoughts. _Turn about is fair play brat._

'**Leave your brother alone Cassandra before he changes his mind about us.'** Lance growled.

:You got me wet!!!!: Blacky snarled.

:Sorry about that big guy…Allura is driving me insane tonight….: Keith apologized.

:So this makes sense now…Is she being little miss curious?: Blacky wasn't so mad about being wet now. :And why are we on night patrol? We kicked them off the planet and sent them running with their tails between their legs.:

:Because, I wanted to make sure that Lotor isn't hanging around.: Keith sighed. :It's not amusing anymore and it's hell on my blood pressure not to mention other parts of my body.:

:That pest needs to be squashed.: Blacky grumbled. :Sorry Keith, but I don't see any comfort in your future for a couple of years. Tradition states that she can't marry until her eighteenth birthday:

:Let's just drop the subject for now okay.: Keith sighed.

:Sure there's a storm about ten clicks to the north you can take your frustration out flying me.:

"Cass, you ok?" Allura frowned at her now very silent friend, who looked shell shocked.

"Lance just told me to drop the subject about you and Keith..." Cassie whimpered shakily. :Is that how you talk to Alley, big brother? Like she's standing right in front of you?:

:Lance, has a heartlink with you!?: Keith was not hearing this and they once again went into the lake.

"Oh really?" Allura grinned.** 'I guess Lance and Cass are meant to be.'**

"His voice was so clear in my head, as if he were right here talking to me." Cassie nodded.

Allura got up to get her sketch pad. "It's as natural as breathing to me and it's like a private chat between us."

"So that's what you call the link between the two of you …That means that he and I really are soul mates! This is awesome!" She was on cloud nine now.

"Welcome to the heartlink club, Cassie." Allura winked at her**. 'Now Keith don't go mental over this…It's not like you can do anything to prevent two soul mates from well eventually getting married.'**

'**Cassie either you let Allura go bed or I'm coming to carry you back to your room myself!'** Lance once again spoke in her mind. **'Soul mates huh? I think I like the sound of that.' **

'**I don't plan on killing him, Allura, besides I trust him completely with Cass, because I know that he's head over heals in love with my sister.' **Keith sent back.

"What's wrong Cassie?" Allura smothered a giggle.

Cassie just stared blankly at her friend she had the deer in the headlight look of sheer panic.

:Lance? Cassie is in shock at the moment. She, um, wasn't ready for the link yet.: Allura thought he needed to know what was up with Cassie.

:My princess in shock? Maybe I should come and carry her back to bed.: He chuckled.

"Cass this means, Lance can find you no matter where you go." Allura told her friend.

"Anywhere?" Cass hugged a stuffed bear to her in panic. _I'm not so sure I'm ready for that yet!_

:That might be a good idea. She's really in what is it that Sheena used to call when you shut down…Oh yes Fire bad tree Pretty mode. Now you will always know where each other are and you can talk privately and no one can listen in.: She chatted with Lance and dealt with her shell shocked friend. "You can't run and hide now and that means that you have to tell your Mom about Lance."

:Now the shoes on the other foot isn't it little sister.: Keith chuckled. :Good luck, Buddy because my sister's middle name is trouble.: He sent so that all of them could hear him.

'**Keith? How will your mom handle this?'** Allura asked.

_I'm in over my head so far that it isn't even funny._ Cassie thought to herself. "Mom is going to be okay with this, but Daddy is going to go mental!" Cassie groaned in frustration.

'**It's not Mom that she has to worry about.'** Keith answered.

Lance came back into Allura's room to fetch his princess and take her back to her room.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even know that he was there.

"Cassandra?" He growled in her ear.

"LANCE!" Cassie almost jumped out of her skin.

'**Easy love.'** Lance smiled down at her startled face.

"Lance it's going on four, so she really needs to get some sleep, but she isn't all there yet." Allura sat on her bed sketching.

'**Love? Did you just say love?'** Cassie whispered shakily. :Alley he just called me love!: She gulped.

:Cassie your heart linked of course he said the word love.: Allura shook her head at her friend.

'**Yes, Cassandra, I love you. Now can I please take you back to your room, so that we both can get a few more hours of sleep?'** Lance scooped her up into his arms and cradled her in his arms. "Goodnight Allura." Lance carried Cass out of the room.

"Night." Allura waved.

"Night Alley." Cassie sighed.

'**I'm going to spend some time in my studio, so that's where I'll be if you need me.'** She was in the mood to put what she had seen on canvas.

'**I'll keep that in mind, but I think that I'll just take some shots of the sun rising behind the Castle.' Keith** growled.

'**Get some good ones and I'll paint them for you. One more thing um... can you model for me today?'** Allura was being mischievous again.

Black lion nose-dived into the lake.

'**Model for you?'** He croaked hoarsely.

:I really don't like getting wet that is unless it's caused by a storm. Is she up to being miss curious again?: Blacky grumbled.

'**Yes I feel like painting and I want to paint you.'** Allura was sketching him as she spoke.

'**What exactly do you mean by pose?'** Keith landed Blacky back on his pedestal. :Sorry about that buddy. I think I'll try going for a run instead.:

'**Um like what you were wearing when you rescued me in my room...' **She was sketching that very scene on the canvas in her lap.

'**Only if you let me take some shots of you wearing what you're wearing now.'** Keith grinned.

'**Well if it's for your eyes only….'** She grinned.

'**Same thing goes for the painting of me.'** He growled back.

:Are the two of you forgetting that his mother is arriving this afternoon?: Blacky interrupted them.

:Your no fun Blacky!: Allura pouted.

:Spoil sport!: Keith snarled.

:Well It's the truth!: Blacky growled.

'**We can sneak off when she's grilling Lance and Cass.'** Keith grinned.

'**Sounds like a plan to me.' **Allura grinned.

-----------------------

(Brunch a few hours later)

"Did something happen last night?" Koran eyed Keith, Lance, and Allura, as he waited for an answer.

:Oh no! He can't possibly know can he?!: Allura sent. "Nothing much Keith decided to take Blacky on patrol." Allura nibbled on her toast.

"Keith?" Koran pinned him with a look.

:Like I really feel like being shot right now.: Keith acted as if nothing had happened. "Nothing major Uncle Koran, besides we handled it."

:I agree me either!: Lance focused on his breakfast and not on Koran.

"The castle guards saw Lotor leave the castle. Is that what you were referring to as nothing major Keith Michael?" Koran growled at him.

"Lotor tried to kidnap me, but the boys chased him off." Allura sighed.

"I see and that's why all of the boys rushed into your room to protect you?" Koran frowned.

:Son of a Bitch!! We Forgot about the new security camera's!: Keith swore.

"I physically couldn't scream, so I did a mental call to the boys." Allura eyed him warily.

"I understand that completely Allura. I'm glad that they came to your aid." Koran narrowed his eyes at them. "Is there anything else that you two want to tell me?"

"No not really..." Allura focused on the eggs on her plate.

"Keith Michael?" Koran arched a brow at Keith.

"Would you look at the time! Sorry Uncle Koran, but Mom is arriving anytime now and I also want to see how Lotor got in the castle last night." Keith pushed his chair back from the table and got up to leave.

"Later Koran," Allura followed Keith out of the room**. 'That was almost too close!' **

"Freeze you two! I'm not through talking to you yet!" Koran stopped him in his tracks. "SIT DOWN!"

'**You were saying?'** Keith rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes Koran…um you really should calm down it isn't good for your blood pressure." Allura bit down on her lip. **'We're doomed!' **

Keith sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Alley down onto his lap. "You win, Uncle Koran." Keith sighed in defeat.

'**I'll be lucky if I see the light of day again by my eighteenth birthday!'** Allura knew that Koran was going to lose it.

Cassie saved the day by walking into the dining room with her Mother. "See, Mom, they're all in here eating brunch."

"Hi Aunt Zana!" Allura was happy for the distraction.

"Mom! You're early!" Keith grinned at her. '**Nope he can't do that your on the team and I'll pull rank on him as future King of Arus.'**

"Good morning, Zandra I trust that your journey was a pleasant one." Koran smiled at Zandra.

"Morning Koran, Keith, Allura, Lance."

"Hello your majesty welcome to Arus." Lance smiled at her. **'Cass? What were you and your mother talking about?'** Lance asked.

'**Don't worry I haven't told her yet. Why were Keith and Alley bolting from the room?'** Cass asked.

'**Koran knows what went down last night.'** Lance informed her.

'**Oh Frazzle! Their dead if the truth comes out.'** Cassie sighed**. 'We need to help them.'**

'**And how may I ask my love, are we going to do that?' **He frowned at her.

'**I don't know! But we have to try or Keith won't help us when we need him to.'** Cassie frowned back.

:Cass? What's going on?: Allura could tell that Lance and Cass were having a conversation via their link.

:Trying to help you and Keith, but Lance are coming up with nothing.: Cassie sighed.

Zandra watched as Lance got out of his chair, walked over to Cassie pulled her into his arms, and kissed her in front of everyone. "Okay do you two want to tell me what is going on or do I find out from Koran?" Zana frowned at Keith and Allura.

"Cass, finally caught her man?" Keith replied thoughtfully.

:Next time I let you hang big brother!: Cassie growled.

"I wasn't referring to Lance and Cassandra, Keith Michael." Zana frowned at him.

"I was um…" Allura started to explain, but Keith beat her to it.

"I rescued Allura last night and forgot to grab my robe, and Uncle Koran isn't happy with me about it." Keith sighed in defeat.

"Why? Weren't you wearing your usual pajamas?" Zana wanted to know a little more.

Allura decided to not say a word.

"Keith?" Zana prompted him.

'**Lance let's go before we get yelled at.'** Cassie wanted to get out of the line of fire, but Lance had other ideas.

"Well, seeing as my pajamas have turned up missing, and it's summer I was wearing a pair of sweat shorts." Keith shot Allura a look as he answered his mother.

'**It was well worth it for the view.'** Allura purred.

'**Allura don't play with fire unless you wanna get burned.'** Keith growled back.

'**Who me? I didn't do anything.'** Allura acted all innocent.

"I see...and she was wearing?" Zana sensed that she knew who had borrowed her son's pajama top.

'**You have absolutely no idea what you do to me do you?'** He groaned.

'**No not really, but you love me anyway.'** She smirked.

"I'm waiting Keith Michael!"

'**I love you too, Angel, even if I am gonna be spending the next year or so in an ice-cold shower.'** Keith gave up trying to explain things to her.

"My missing pajama top." Keith answered hastily.

"Why were you wearing that instead of your nightgown?!" Koran snarled.

"Sorry, but that's private Uncle Koran." Allura frowned.

"Why are you snarling at us for and who the hell cares what we wear to bed seeing as we're in the privacy of our own rooms!" Keith snarled.

"You win this round son. I don't want to start off my visit with us fighting." Zana sighed in defeat.

'**Let's go on a picnic and we can bring our hobbies with us.'** Allura saw a chance to spend some quality time with her prince and took it.

"That's okay Mom. I know what the whole situation must have looked like to Uncle Koran, even the guys jumped to the wrong conclusion." Keith sighed.

"I'm sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusion." Koran apologized.

'**I don't think that she's gonna let us off that easily.'** Keith growled. "Apology accepted Uncle Koran."

'**One can always hope.'** Allura sighed.

"Keith, I'm sure that you and Koran have a lot of work to do, so Allura and I will see you later." Zana smiled at her son.

'**Told ya so.'** He sighed in defeat.

"I'll be right there Aunt Zana." She kiss Keith good bye. **'Later handsome.'**

'**See ya later, Angel. When I turn Mom loose on Cass and Lance.'** Keith returned her kiss which lasted for several minutes.

'**I like that plan.'** Allura purred.

-----------------------

(Allura's Room.)

Zandra waited for Allura to make herself comfortable before saying anything. She had one of the maids fetch her Keith's old friend and was holding the large stuffed lion on her lap.

"Have you painted my son yet?" She spotted her open sketch pad with a detailed sketch of her son on it.

"I want to, but no not yet. I just want you to know that Keith has been a complete gentleman around me and that Uncle Koran and Nanny are paranoid." She reached over and set her sketch pad in her lap. _Leo looks Like Blacky. _

"Don't get all offensive on me sweetie, I was only asking if you had painted any pictures of my son." Zana smiled. "Oh how rude of me for not introducing you to Leo. Leo this is Allura." She handed Keith's old friend to Allura.

"It looks Like Blacky! I'm sorry…I don't know what's the matter with me lately." Allura set down her sketch pad so that she could cuddle Leo.

"Lack of sleep does tend to make one grouchy." She smiled in understanding. "Yes, Leo does look like Keith's lion doesn't he.

"It's not just lack of sleep. I've been like this way for awhile now." Allura hugged the stuffed lion to her.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you? Maybe I can help."

"I guess being heart linked at sixteen is really scaring me..." Allura blinked back tears.

"This is a little too much for a sixteen-year-old girl to take in isn't it sweetie?" She held open her arms to Allura.

"I'm new to all of this and he's probably an old hand at it because he had that…romance with…Kari…He must think that I'm a naive little child compared to her…." Allura burst into tears. "I miss Momma and Daddy." Allura ran in to Zandra's open arms and cried till she could cry no more.

"Oh Sunshine, you're just beginning to understand these new feelings and Keith knows this. You also have to realize that Keith is going through the exact same thing that you are; only he knows more about this than you do because of his age. Now as for Kari, she was very good at manipulating people, and I never could stand the girl. Whether my son and she had a serious relationship matters not he is hopelessly devoted to you." Zana tried to help her understand. "You brought life back into his eyes again and for that Oran and I are eternally grateful."

'**Allura are you all right? What's wrong? Why are you crying?'** Keith asked worriedly.

"It's so overwhelming …I just feel like hiding sometimes..." She sobbed. **'I'm fine...' **

"How did you and Uncle Oran handle this?" Allura whimpered.

"When we were you age?" Zana sighed.

Allura nodded.

"Let's just say that Oran claims to this day that he lived in a cold shower for the first two years of our relationship." Zana grinned.

"Aunt Zana, what is with the cold showers? Cassie says that it has something to do with him not wanting to um…." Allura blushed not wanting to say the rest.

"The cold spray of a shower helps to cool down a well… in this case a man when they have no other way to take care of what their mind and body are screaming that it needs. So they stand under an ice cold shower, go running, or anything to get their minds off what they can't have." She tried to explain it as best as she could.

"So it does have something to do with the next step…I don't want to cause him distress..." Allura frowned. **'Keith? I'm sorry for picking on you. I don't really want to be the cause of such distress, so maybe we should stay away from each other for a while…'** Allura didn't think that the cold showers were so humorous anymore.

'**Not again! Look Allura Danielle staying away from me isn't going to make any of this disappear, but it would help me immensely if you would refrain from picking on me for a while.'** Keith was running out of patience, but kept his cool with her.

'**But being around me causes you distress…'** Allura burst into tears again.

"Sweetie let me give you one little piece of advice. Don't try and avoid him it will only drive him crazy. Just try and watch what you say to him and you will find that it's a lot easier on the two of you." Zana advised.

"It seems like everything I say makes him crazy." She sniffled miserably.

"What have you been saying to him that seems to make him upset, Sweetie?" Zana asked softly.

Allura was too upset to answer.

:Keith Michael, I want you to drop what you are doing and join us, because you should be a part of this little discussion.: Zandra ordered her son.

:Be right there Mom.: Keith put his camera back in its case and headed back to the castle. :Is talking to her helping things or is she even more confused?:

"What did you say or think to him when you saw him this morning?" Zana asked.

:I liked the view.: She whimpered.

"That's more than enough to send him running for a cold shower." Zana grinned. "Look Angel, you aren't doing anything wrong and I'm not going to punish you for having feelings."

"Your not? Nanny would have flipped by now." Allura blinked at her in surprise.

"I'm not sweetie I'm not Nanny. I'm the closest thing that you have to a mother now and I want you to tell me anything that is bothering you." Zana replied gently.

"Thank you Aunt Zana." Allura hugged the older woman. "Keith you can come out of the shadows. I know you're here." Allura smiled.

"Keith Michael! I taught you better than that! Now come out of the shadows this instant!" She hissed at her son.

"I didn't want to interrupt the two of you." Keith gave his mom a hurt look.

'**Your not, handsome.'** Allura turned so that Keith could see what she was holding. "He looks like Blacky." She smiled. "What I was about to say was…is that this bond between us supposed make me want to run and hide."

"So you like my old friend do you?" Keith chuckled. "What we share is an unbreakable bond that can never be severed by anything or anyone. The bond allows us to share what each other is feeling and sometimes that can get a little scary." Keith tried to explain things to her.

"I think I understand now." Allura managed a weak smile. **'Keith, would you please hold me.'** She sighed.

'**Are you sure that you wanna share me with your new Love?'** Keith held out his arms to her.

"Well for now that's all it can be, but it turns into something so much more as you mature, and are able to handle all of those intense feelings." Zana tried to explain.

'**Your my first choice, then Leo when you aren't here.'** Allura snuggled in Keith's arms. "So this is more than a homing beacon or a way of talking to each other?" Allura asked.

'**Love, we are gonna make your romance novels seem tame.'** Keith watched her for a reaction.

'**When?'** Allura was being mischievous again.

Keith passed out cold, but did not let her go.

"What did you just say to him?" Zandra tried not to laugh at the situation.

"Nothing…" Allura smirked.

'**If mom weren't in this room I would teach you a serious lesson.'** He growled.

'**Um sorry I got impulsive again…Um... would it really do you any good to do what your thinking?'** She looked down at him with worried eyes.

'**There's only one way to find out.'** Keith growled back.

"Are you okay with this now, Sunshine?" Zana asked Allura.

"Yes, Aunt Zana. Thank you." She said in a managed another weak smile.

"Will the two of you be okay for a little while, if I go check on Cass?" She frowned at her.

"Sure we'll be fine." Allura watched as Zandra left the room.

Keith opened up his eyes to stare up at her. "I thought she would never leave."

'**Now Keith let's not do anything rash…' **

Keith now had her pinned underneath him and the searing look that he was giving her with his eyes told her exactly what was going on in his mind. **'Time to pay love.'** Keith brought his mouth down against her own and held nothing back when he kissed her.

Allura became instantly overwhelmed by a flood of new feelings and emotions**. 'Okay you made your point…I'm really not ready for this yet…' **Allura had never felt like this in her life and the sheer power of her feelings for Keith was scaring the life out of her.

'**Now you have some idea of what you've been doing to me these past few weeks.'** Keith slowly broke off their kiss and grinned wickedly down at her.

'**Your mom was right about the bond. I thought I could handle this, but I guess I was wrong.'** Allura stared up into his eyes and saw so much love for her in them that her heart skipped a beat. "So, um, how do I rate against Kari?"

"I love you too, Allura. You are off the charts compared to Kari whom just so that you know I never took that final step with." He gave her a gentler kiss. "I always compared her to you and that tended to put a damper on the relationship, that and she knew that you and I were destined to be. I only dated her because Jeff was dating Ginger, Mark was obsessed with trying to catch the eye of her big sister Felecia Grayson and Kari was pursuing me to no end." Keith eased himself off of her and then helped her back to her feet. **'We will just have to take this one step at a time and then see where we go from there okay?'**

"To tell you the truth the reason why I never dated was because no one even came close to you. I'm happy to know that you felt the same way." Allura confided in him.

"Let's go for a walk, I'll bring my camera equipment, you can bring your art supplies, and we can have our picnic in the meadow just the two of us and no interruptions." Keith kissed her on the nose.

"I would like that very much." She smiled at Him. "What should I bring my paints or my pencils?"

"Don't you start with a sketch first before you begin a painting?" Keith arched a brow at her.

"Not always that's not how I did you and the Lions." Allura smiled back at him. "When it comes to art, Keith, I have a photographic memory."

"That's what I do before I put any one of my Holo's onto canvas. That's the only reason that I thought that you had to sketch your drawing first." Keith shrugged his shoulders. "I mean I can and have painted, but I love to capture things with my camera."

"You have? Well I can use a camera, but I'm not that good." Allura blushed. **'I don't need a holo to sketch you. I've you put to memory.'**

"Mom made sure that I was schooled in all of the arts, so yes I can paint if I wanted to." He grinned at her. **'I'm flattered that you've put my body to memory.'** He chuckled.

'**You keep my bad dreams away.'** Allura smiled.

'**I will always keep you safe, even in your dreams.'** He hugged her close.

"Get going silly or we'll never get to our picnic." Allura said pulled out of his arms.

"Picnic?" Keith wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned. "I just wanna spend some time with you alone." He said as he left her room.

'**I know. Me too' **

-----------------------

Zana had searched everywhere in the castle for her daughter and so far hadn't been able to find any sign of her. "Of course, why didn't I think of this before!" She chided herself and entered the castle library. "This is the last place that I would think of looking for her and therefore this is where the two of them must be hiding."

Lance and Cassie were curled up in one of the overstuffed couches and she was napping in his arms.

"So did Cass keep Allura up all night talking?" Zana asked Lance.

"Not really, your majesty. It's just been a long day." Lance replied. **'Angel, your mom is here.' **Lance tried to wake Cassie.

"But Lance, it's barely noon the day has only begun." Zana smiled at him.

"She is…" Cassie opened her eyes.

"Hello Cassandra." Zana gave her child a knowing look.

"Hi mom. Did you have a nice visit with Allura?" Cassie didn't really want to have that heart to heart chat.

"Yes, I did and now I want to have a little mother, daughter talk with you."

"Why? I didn't do anything." Cassie pouted.

"Really Cassandra, why are you being so defensive? I just wanted to have one of our talks and I never once said that you were in trouble now did I?" Zana frowned at her.

"No, you didn't." Cassie sighed.

"I think that I might just go to my room and rest for a little while, seeing as the two of you seem to be perfectly fine." Zana smiled at the two of them and then went to leave the room.

'**That was a little too easy.'** Cassie sighed. "Mom? What did you wish to chat about?"

"Why nothing sweetheart, I just missed you, and wanted to make sure that you were okay." Zana turned to frown at her. "Why is there something that you're hiding from me?"

'**You should have left well enough alone.' **Lance groaned.

:Mom? What would you say it I told you I'm Soul bonded to someone?: Cassie asked warily. **'I have to tell her.' **

'**I know.' **Lance sighed.

:I would ask you who the lucky young man was to win the hand of my beautiful daughter.: Zana answered her back.

:What would Daddy do?:

:Let's leave your father out of this for now.: Zana sat down across from them.

:I need to know Momma.: Cassie frowned.

:Tear the young man in half for trying to take his little girl away from him.: Zana recalled what Oran had said about her dating anyone.

"Mom, I can't help it Lance and I are soul bonded." Cassie bit down on her lower lip.

"Your his little girl sweetheart, no one is good enough for you, at least not in his eyes." Zana sighed.

"Can I say something?" Lance finally spoke up.

"He speaks!" Zana arched a brow at him in mock surprise.

"Yes, mom and we've also been talking by what Alley and Keith call a heartlink." Cassie chattered nervously.

'**Thanks a lot Cass that could have been our little secret.'** Lance grumbled.

'**Sorry I babble when I get nervous.'** Cassie pouted.

"Sweetie, I want to know how he feels about all of this." Zana frowned at her. "So please let him talk."

"I really care for Cass. I would never hurt her." Lance tried to say what he felt for Cassie, but was unable to really speak his mind.

"It's okay Lance, I won't harm you for telling you how you feel about my daughter. I know from what Keith has told me about his Best friend, that you would never hurt her." She tried to put him at ease.

"Thank you, your majesty." Lance smiled at her.

"Mom would you please talk to Dad about Lance and I?" Cassie asked.

"Your welcome, but I think that the two of you should be the ones to tell him." Zana replied softly.

"Dad would hurt Lance."

"Your father likes Lance and would in all honestly just have a long talk with him about what his intentions were towards his baby girl." Zana frowned at her.

"He does?" Cassie stared at her in surprise.

"Lance is a highly decorated officer in the Galaxy Garrison, so Oran has a great deal of respect for him, and he already suspects that you have feelings for him." Zana smiled at the two of them.

'**Did you hear that?'** Cassie hugged Lance.

'**Yes I did, Love.' **

"Besides, Keith told us that we could trust Lance completely on our last visit." Zana informed her. "Cassie, I had no idea that the famous fly boy of the Voltron Force was so shy." She winked at her daughter and then went to leave them in peace.

:Thanks Mom.: Cassie sighed.

:Don't mention it honey all we ever want for you is to be happy.: Zandra smiled.

-----------------------

(At the meadow in Allura's Dream.)

"Keith is it me or is this déjà vu?"

"You're right Allura; this does look like the meadow in your dream." He smiled at her.

"What do you mean looks? It's the same meadow." Allura smiled.

"Sorry Hon, I guess I wasn't thinking."

"It was my dream, so it's natural for you not to remember every detail. Where would the best place to set our stuff up?" Allura looked around for a place to set up her easel.

"That depends on if you want to be in the shade or in the sunshine." Keith had his camera in his hands and was taking some shots of the meadow.

"Depends on what you want for a model?" Allura teased.

"Don't start with me Allura or we will continue where we left off a little while ago in your room." Keith warned her.

"I was just being a little playful you didn't have to snap at me." Allura sniffed and turned her back to him.

Keith decided to capture her anger on film and began to circle around her. "I didn't snap at you angel, I merely gave you a friendly warning. Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful when your in a temper?" Keith winked at her.

"These can't be the best pictures and I haven't a clue how to model for your camera." Allura struck an annoyed pose which just intensified the beauty of her face.

"Relax sweetheart and just be you. This isn't an official photo and you could never take a bad picture it just isn't possible." He winked at her.

"I didn't realize how much I missed this." She relaxed and playfully posed for him.

"You said you hated it when I used to take your picture." Keith recalled how she would chase him around the castle lawn screaming for him to stop taking pictures all the time.

"That was then and this is now." Allura's eyes danced with mischief.

"I know that look Allura...what are you up to?" Keith paused from what he was doing to give her a wary look.

"Why handsome? Do I make you nervous?" She arched a brow at him.

"Two can play at this game sweetness." Keith set down his camera and proceeded to take off his T-shirt.

_Why did he have to do that!_ Allura thought, as she started to melt at the sight of him. "Oh no, you don't Keith Michael! You are not going to toss me into the lake." Allura recognized that wicked gleam in his eyes and took a step backwards.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Keith grinned evilly at her and proceeded to stalk his prey.

"I mean it Keith!" Allura tried to dodge him.

"This is your fault, Allura." Keith scooped her up into his arms. "You're the one that gave me the idea. I only took off my shirt, because I was hot, but a dip in the lake is a great idea." Keith carried her towards the water.

"I can't exactly swim in this outfit!" She screeched in protest. "Put me down!"

Keith ignored her protests and walked into the lake with her in his arms. "I won't let you drown." He grinned down at her furious face.

Allura gave up her struggling and said nothing. _He will learn that white silk and water don't mix when one is wearing it._

"A little water never hurt anyone." The water was now past his waist. "Ready?" He grinned at her.

When she didn't do anything, but glare at him he preceded toss her into the water.

Allura sank like a rock because of what she was wearing. **'Damn it Keith I'm wearing riding clothes not jeans! ' **

Keith caught her before she went under and swam them towards the shore. **'I've got you sweetheart; I told you that I wasn't gonna let you drown.' **

Allura glared daggers at him.

"Allura it was only a little water..." Keith's voice trailed off, as he took in what she looked like in her soaking wet clothes. The shirt was now translucent and clung to her curves like a second skin. Keith set her down and then ran back to dive into the water. **'I see what you mean.' **He growled hoarsely.

"Serves you right Keith Michael!" She shouted after him. _God he looks good in jeans._ She thought to herself.

'**Allura! Go put my shirt on before someone sees you like that!' **Keith snarled.

'**This time you did it to yourself! I had nothing to do with it!' **She picked up his shirt and put it on.

'**That is for my eyes-only and no one else's!'** Keith muttered to himself but allowed her to hear what he had said.

Allura had also picked up Keith's camera and hid behind a couple big boulders. She peeled out of the T-shirt and snapped off five Holo's of herself as payback for throwing her in the lake and the slipped the shirt back over her head. **'That should teach you to behave yourself!'.**

Lotor was more than enjoying the little show that Allura had just given him and now wanted her more than ever before. _You will be mine!_ He vowed to himself.

'**What was that Allura Danielle?'** Keith sensed that she had been up to something again.

_I am so not in the mood for that pest!_ Allura felt Lotor watching her.

'**Allura?'** Keith frowned.

"Hello princess." Lotor walked out from behind one of the trees. "Come quietly and I won't hurt you."

'**You made me chip a nail.'** Allura lied. _Where are you Creep!_ Allura wanted to pound on something and Lotor seemed like the perfect punching bag.

"I'm right behind you." Lotor growled.

"I already have a prince consort so get the hell off my planet Prince Lotor!" Allura snarled at him.

'**Did you just say Lotor?'** Keith growled, as he continued his swim.

"I don't think that you have much of a choice, seeing as your boy toy is nowhere to be seen." Lotor sneered.

'**You must be thinking of last night. I'm fine, so enjoy your swim.'** Allura continued to keep Keith in the dark about things. "Oh I have a choice and it's sure as Hades isn't you!" She took out her frustrations on him.

Lotor blocked her move for move. "Impressive Princess. I see that he's been teaching you to fight." Lotor hadn't intended on harming her, but she was starting to annoy him.

Keith knew that something wasn't quite right and swam as fast as he could towards the shore. **'Allura? Come out from behind the rocks so that I know you're okay.'** Keith growled.

Allura grabbed the camera and fought her way around one of the bigger rocks, so that she could get back to the lake. _This was really stupid Allura! You aren't nearly skilled enough to take on Lotor and now Keith is really going to yell at you. _She silently berated herself. **'Be right there handsome.'**

"You aren't concentrating on the battle Princess, your mind is on your pet." Lotor now had her on the defensive and had control of their little battle.

Keith watched the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. _What the hell is she doing fighting Lotor!?_He watched in horror, as Lotor nailed her in her side with a spin kick.

"ALLURA!" Keith rose from the water and ran to protect his love.

_Boy does he sound mad at me_! Allura thought as she grabbed at her side then turned just in time to see him rising out of the water. **'Oh wow!! I'll see you after you hurt him. I'm going swimming now!'** She ran past him, pulled off the T-shirt, and dove in. _He's all mine!_

Keith ran out of the water, wet furious, and ready to tear Lotor in half with his bare hands. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FOR ONE DAY!" Keith sent Lotor flying into a tree with a flying kick to his midsection.

Lotor knew when to cut his losses and ran for his life.

'**Keith don't be mad at me...'** Allura pleaded with him.

"Allura! Where are you?" Keith shouted.

'**Taking my own cold shower!'** She answered.

'**Mad! I'm not mad at you, Allura Danielle! I am furious! He could have really hurt you!'** Keith took out his frustration on a nearby log easily splitting it into pieces.

'**You were in the lake. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I have to try and protect myself sometimes too.'** Allura decided that staying in the water was safer than facing his wrath.

'**I understand that Alley, but Lotor is not just some untrained creep that you can easily take down! He happens to be a trained killer and he wouldn't care if he really hurt you or not!'** Keith forced himself to calm down, before he went to go, and get his princess out of the water.

'**I had to try…'** She pouted.

'**You were doing fine until you lost your concentration.'** Keith swam out to get her.

'**I lost my concentration when you kept trying to talk to me.'** Allura pouted. "Careful I got hit in a few places and I hurt." She winced in pain, as he picked her up.

"I was trying to see where you were, Allura. You scared the life out of me a few minutes ago! Never do that again!" Keith was still affected by what had almost happened to her.

"I know." She sighed. "Now I know how you feel when I pick on you."

Keith arched a brow at her in confusion, "You mean that you were so distracted by the sight of me emerging out of the water that you totally lost all concentration and that's when he kicked you?"

"That was part of it; the other half was trying not to listen to you while I was fighting." Allura couldn't believe what she was hearing. _And he calls me clueless?_

Keith carried her out of the water and tried his best not to take in her wet form with his eyes. "I was trying to see where you'd disappeared to. I felt that something was wrong and you kept on lying to me." Keith looked off at the castle in the distance, as he lectured her. "Sorry Sweetie, but I know when you're lying and that was why I kept talking to you."

"I lied because I was afraid you would be mad at me for stalking off to brood." She pouted. "Besides I wanted to see if I could defend myself and I failed miserably."

"That isn't true Allura with a little more training you could easily handle yourself in a fight, but you just weren't ready to take on Lotor just yet." Keith tried to cheer her up.

"I took a stupid risk and I won't do it again." She grumbled.

"Everyone makes mistakes love, that's how we learn things." Keith set her down in the shade on the soft grass. "Now where else are you hurt?" Keith wanted to make sure that she was really okay.

"Hey watch it that hurts!" Allura snapped at Keith as he checked her ribs.

Keith was well schooled in first-aid and immediately knew what Lotor had done to her. He called to Sirocco to come to him, and took a well stocked first-aid kit out of one of the saddle bags. "Do you want me to wrap your ribs now or would you rather I let David see if it's worse than a few bruised ribs?" Keith asked softly.

"Depends on whether it involves sticking me with a needle or not!" Allura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look Angel, if you're gonna be stubborn about this I can just take you back home and let David treat you." Keith frowned down at her.

"I will let you wrap my ribs, but I don't need a shot." Allura ignored the pain shooting across her ribcage.

"Look at me straight in the eyes and tell me that you're not in a great deal of pain and I won't give you the shot." Keith never took his eyes off hers.

'**No fair.'** She pouted. "You do the same thing daddy always did…I won't fight you go ahead and give me the shot."

Keith swabbed her arm and then gave her a shot to take away some of the pain that she was in. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" He kissed the spot where he'd given her a shot and then looked up and smiled at her.

"Your not going to have to go swimming again after you wrap my ribs are you?" Allura arched a brow at him.

"No, I think I'll just lie here in the sun and dry off while you get your mind off your injuries by painting something." Keith forced himself to keep his mind on wrapping her ribs and not on his current view.

'**What's the matter handsome?'** She purred. "I would like to paint you if you don't mind." Allura knew what was bothering Keith, but she wanted to hear it from him.

'**I'm enjoying the view a little too much and I'm trying to keep my mind on treating your injuries.'** Keith decided that the best course of action was just to tell her the truth. "I don't mind if you wanna paint me, after all I was taking pictures and turn-about is fair play." He grinned sheepishly at her.

'**Well it's not like I'm mad about you liking what you see...'** Allura smirked. "Keith, would you sit with the lake behind you, so I can have a decent backdrop?" She asked.

Keith finished his task of bandaging her ribs, gave her a nice long kiss, and then got up to his feet. "Hold that thought love, I will be right back." He ran back to the lake for a quick dip in the water, before returning to where she was setting up her easel. **'Now I can get comfortable so that you can paint me, but do I have to sit Allura?' **

"No not really I just want to paint your portrait." She was glad that she had packed her paint smock with her supplies it made a nice emergency cover up.

'**Trust me Angel sitting is not a possibility at the moment.'** Keith thought that even one hundred cold showers wouldn't help him right now.

"Just make yourself comfortable and then nap or something." She suggested.

"Yeah right like comfort will be remotely possible for the next year or so..." Keith muttered, as he got into as comfortable a position as his body would allow. "Allura? Do you know where my camera went?" He asked as he suddenly remembered that he'd set it down somewhere on the grass.

"I know where it is and I'll get it for you." Allura sighed. "I know the feeling, but we would be killed by your parents and Uncle Koran."

"I myself am not ready for the responsibility that goes along with the next step of our relationship. That can wait until we end this war and defeat Zarcon once and for all." Keith continued to be completely honest with her. "My kids are not going to grow up during a war."

"I hate this stupid war too and there is no way that our children are going to have to grow up in it." Allura paused from sketching on the canvas. "Thank you for being honest with me, but if it wasn't for this war what do you think would have happened between us?" She asked with a puzzled face.

"We would have had a little more time to get to know each other again, and your father and mother would have kept me in line the whole time. Basically, I would have seen you whenever I got leave." Keith sighed. "Truthfully we still would have been in the same situation only I would have been light-years away for most of our courtship."

"I know." She pouted. "I just miss them so much."

"I miss them too Allura. That's why Leo means so much to me." Keith answered softly.

"I have something for you since I don't really want to give up Leo. I'll let you have something that means just as much to me. Can you guess what it is?" She asked him.

"Uni? You haven't parted with that, since well never." Keith glanced over at her in surprise.

"I think this is going to make a nice portrait."

"Allura?" Keith opened his eyes and frowned. "Can I at least stretch? My muscles are starting to scream at me." Keith never was one to lay idle for more than a few minutes, let alone more than a half hour.

"Sure you can get up and stretch."

"Look angel, you can keep both Uni and Leo that way you have two protectors in your room." Keith got up to his feet and then did some stretches to get the kinks out of his muscles. "How are your ribs feeling? Do you think that you'll be able to ride back?"

"My ribs are still a little sore, but not like they were." Allura smiled. "Keith, there's something in Silver's right saddle could you bring me what's in there please."

"Sure sweetheart am I gonna get a peak at what you're doing or do I have to wait until you're finished." Keith did what she asked him to do and brought her childhood friend back over to her. "Allura I meant what I said. You can keep Leo and Uni. I know how much she means to you." Keith handed her the stuffed horse.

"No, I have Leo and you get to have Uni. It's only fair. Besides, Leo smells like you." Allura felt herself blushing again and walked around her easel. "Could you help me put this all away? You can look at it if you want to, but it's still just in the rough stages."

"Thank you, my love; I know how much she means to you." Keith kissed her softly. "I wonder what Blacky would think of Leo?" Keith grinned at her as he packed up their stuff. "That's for your eyes only. If Mom sees that she'll want to display it in the royal gallery, because it shows me with all my defenses down."

"I don't plan on sharing that with anyone. Now as for Blacky, well, you never know it depends on his mood." Allura smiled. "You are very welcome. Do we have to go back?"

Keith pulled out a blanket from one of the saddle bags and grinned. "Nope now we can enjoy our picnic."

"You and your endless stomach," Allura teased.

"I can't help it if I'm starving! I didn't even get a chance to eat all of my brunch!" Keith pouted at her.

"It's just that I wanted you to hold me."

Keith carefully pulled her down with him onto the blanket. "I think that I can manage that." He grinned down at her.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Allura snuggled closer to Keith and fell asleep.

"That's right Angel, you nap while I munch on some of this food." Keith chuckled.

'**It's kind of difficult to get comfortable with bruised ribs. I'm sorry that I'm falling asleep on you.'** Allura winced when she moved wrong.

Keith decided to forget about the food and just nap with her for a while. "Is that a little better?" He asked softly.

**'Oh yes much better…The only thing I'll regret about this is when we have to go back to the castle.'** Allura frowned in her sleep.

"I'm afraid they don't trust us to just sleep, Allura, and I agree with you completely I get some of my best sleep when I'm holding you in my arms." Keith sighed.

-----------------------

(At the Castle of Lions)

"Lance…Cassie have either of you seen Keith and Allura?" Koran asked.

"Not since you tried to interrogate them during breakfast, Koran." Lance answered sarcastically.

"I wonder where they went off to." Koran frowned._I trust him. I trust him completely with Allura._

"Does the phrase they want to be alone mean anything to you Koran? It's not like Keith hasn't totally committed himself to her! My god man he's promised to marry her! What more do you want from him!?" Lance snarled at Koran in frustration.

"You have a point, but she's only an innocent child."

"Koran! Allura is sixteen and that doesn't make her a child! That makes her a young woman, who has very strong feelings for Keith. You have to face the fact that she isn't a little girl anymore!" Lance rolled his eyes at him in exasperation.

"I just don't want to see her hurt. She's like a daughter to me." Koran kept his temper. "And I promised to keep her safe."

"Keith would rather cut off his right hand before he would ever harm a hair on Allura's head. You know that and I know that. Hell Koran! He could sleep in the same bed with her and never touch her unless he knew that she was able to handle that next step in their relationship." Lance was blunt and to the point.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Koran muttered.

"Would you rather that he acted on his feeling towards her Koran?" Lance snarled his question at the poor man.

"It's not Keith, I'm worried about…it's Allura. I know He wouldn't hurt her and he would kill anyone who did. Allura on the other hand is curious to a fault and has been all of her life!" Koran snarled back he was tired of Lance's attitude.

"Keith doesn't do anything unless he wants to do it Koran and he won't break his promise to you or his parents." Lance tried to get him to see his point of view.

"I'm not going argue."

"Look, Koran I'm not trying to give you a hard time about this. I just want you to know that Keith is a man of his word and that Allura is safe with him." Lance calmed down.

"I know." Koran sighed. "He's my godson and I've know him all of his life."

"Trust me Koran they probably went riding and forgot about the time." Lance grinned at him.

"Ah yes riding that was always their favorite pastime when they were younger, so I will try not to worry." He relaxed a little.

-----------------------

(Back at the meadow)

The ghost's of Queen Jessica and King Alfor were sitting in the grass beside their sleeping godson and daughter. Jess wasn't at all concerned by them being asleep in each other's arms, but Alfor on the other hand didn't know if he liked the idea of anyone holding his baby girl the way Keith was holding her in his sleep.

"Look at the way that he's holding her Jessica! That is not what I call being comforting to her! That is down right intimate! You and I hold each other like that! She's sixteen! Not twenty-one!" Alfor glared down at the two of them.

"Would you lower your voice!" Jessie hissed. "You know as well as I do that Keith will not hurt her. Now as for Allura not being twenty-one, she might as well be. Look at all she has to do now: one- She is the new Queen of Arus though she don't have the title. Two- We were no different at their age, but your right they have slept long enough."

'**Did you hear someone angel?'** Keith thought that someone was talking nearby, but didn't want to wake up.

Allura didn't answer she just snuggled a little closer in his arms.

'**Maybe I'm just getting paranoid.'** Keith thought and drifted back to sleep.

"That may be true Jessica, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it!" Alfor hissed back at his wife.

"It was yours and Oran's idea that they be betrothed. Besides, I told you that when Alley found out, she would not be happy." Jessie ignored her fuming husband and focused on her daughter. "Allura its time to wake up Sunshine. You don't want to get into trouble with Nanny and Koran now do you?"

"No Mom I don't want to get up I'm comfy here." Allura mumbled in her sleep.

"Allura, you need to get up." Jessica persisted.

"We can't help it if Uncle Koran and Nanny are paranoid about us, Aunt Jess." Keith muttered in his sleep.

"Keith Michael wake up! I know you can hear me." Jessica was now focused on waking Keith. "You and Alley need to get up now."

Keith slowly opened one eye and squinted at her, "Oh Hi Aunt Jess and Uncle Alfor." He was barely awake and thought that he was still dreaming. "What are you doing interrupting my dream?" He blinked sleepily at the two of them.

"You're not dreaming anymore. The two of you are being missed at the castle." Jessica smiled down at him.

"Get up Keith Michael, before I make you get up the hard way!" Alfor glared down at him.

**'Alfor! That was not called for!'** Jessica glared at him.

'**Uh...Angel? Your parents are here...'** Keith tried not to eye King Alfor's furious face in terror. _I am so dead! I wonder if a ghost can hurt a person?_

**'It worked didn't it! The boy finally woke up!'** Alfor frowned at her.

'**I'm enjoying my dream…You meant my Dad right he tends to like to check on me?'** Allura didn't want to wake up.

"Allura, wake up and see for yourself." Jessica smiled. **'That was not what I had in mind, but yes it worked.'**

'**I mean your parents, as in your mother and your very furious, in the mood to tear me in two, father!'** Keith sent back. "We fell asleep Uncle Alfor! This isn't what you're thinking!" Keith eyed the King with wary eyes.

Allura's eyes snapped open. "Please don't hurt him, we were only napping, and lost track of the time…"

**'Look dearest, I still haven't lost my touch, even Keith knows who's still the boss around here.'** Alfor grinned at Jessica. "Do you have any idea what time it is Keith Michael!" Alfor snarled down at him.

**'I guess he does.'** Jessica chuckled.

Keith looked down at the lighted display on his wrist com and groaned. "It can't be almost eleven! Mom and Uncle Koran are gonna flay me for keeping her out this late!"

'**Eleven? Uncle Koran is going to go off the deep end!'** Allura tried to sit up to quickly and her ribs didn't react in kind. "Ouch that wasn't such a good idea." She whimpered.

Alfor narrowed his eyes glaring murderously at Keith when he saw that his baby girl was in some sort of pain. "What happened to Allura? Why is she in pain!?" He demanded an answer.

"Lotor, kicked me when I tried to fight him." Allura whimpered.

"And where were you when this happened!" Alfor snarled at Keith.

'**Keith, my ribs are throbbing again.'** Allura whimpered.

:Aunt Jess? I would have saved her, but she wanted to fight Lotor on her own and lied to me about what she was doing while I went for a swim.: Keith sent to his Aunt. **'I know baby and I will get you to the castle as soon as I figure out a way to survive this visit with your father.'** Keith could feel the energy crackling around them and just knew that he was going to be feeling the wrath of his godfather.

:Allura Danielle is this true?: Jessica frowned at her daughter.

"Uh… I was swimming in the lake when Lotor tried to capture her again...I asked her if something was wrong, but she told me that she was fine and tried to take Lotor out herself..." Keith tried to explain to the very furious King.

"Yes Momma." Allura answered.

"What on Arus made you think that you could take on Prince Lotor?! He could have killed you!" Alfor frowned at his daughter.

"I wanted to know if could protect myself, in case Keith or the boys couldn't come to my aid!" Allura snarled at her father.

"I already gave her the lecture Uncle and now I need to get her back to the castle, so that David can check on her ribs, and give her something for the pain." Keith was tired of being given the third degree. :Blacky, I need you to come and get us. Allura is hurt and our horses have gone back to the stables.: Keith sent for Blacky.

:I was wondering when and how you two were going to bet back. How bad is she hurt?:

"I'm sorry, Sunshine. I hate to see you in pain." Alfor wanted to hold his baby girl so much, but that wasn't possible anymore. **'I hate this Jess! I want to hold her in my arms and make everything better again.'** Alfor snarled in frustration.

:She bruised her ribs fighting Lotor this afternoon and the pain killer that I gave her just wore off.: Keith explained.

**'I know, Dear, I know. I wish I could hold her too.'** Jessica had tears shining in her eyes.

:Of all the bubble headed ideas!? She can't fight Lotor!: Blacky grumbled.

:Don't even go there buddy. She's already gotten two lectures one from me and then one from her father.: Keith sighed.

Alfor looked up into the starry sky and smiled when he saw that Black Lion was coming to collect his master and mistress. "So you do have the touch with the lions, just as I knew you would." Alfor smiled at Keith.

:Alfor! Jess! Hello my old friends.:

:Hello Blacky, how's the Pride?: Jessica smiled.

:Hello Blacky, I see that you are watching over the two of them. Although, it must be quite a task to keep them safe these days.: Alfor smiled as the Lion landed in the meadow.

:They are all doing well. I try my best as does Jetta.: Purred the lion.

:It's about time you got here! Allura's in pain!: Keith glared at his lion.

:Hi Blacky.: Allura's voice was laced with pain.

Keith wrapped her up in the blanket, carefully picked her up, and carried her towards the lion. **'I'm getting you home as fast as I can angel.'** Keith tried to soothe her with his voice.

:My little tigress.: Black Lion purred. :I see how you look, but how bad did you hurt the other guy?: Blacky tried to cheer her up.

:Not as bad.: Allura whimpered.

Keith set her down in the co-pilot's seat and carefully strapped her in. :I hope that I injured him badly when I sent him flying into the trunk of the tree!: Keith snarled.

**'Dearest, we are going to have to go soon.'** Jessica sighed. **'Allura is in good hands now and you know it.'**

"I made a promise to my parents and Uncle Koran and I now make that same promise to the two of you. Nothing is going to happen between us until we're married." Keith frowned at them.

"Allura? You promise too." Jessica gave her a look.

"Yes, Momma. I promise." Allura answered.

"I trust you completely Keith, it's just hard for me to see that she's all grown up, and not a little girl anymore." Alfor smiled at him.

"Thank you Uncle. I promise that I won't betray the trust that you have bestowed on me." Keith smiled. "Besides, she has Leo to keep her company while she sleeps." He winked at his Aunt.

"Dear, I can't stay any longer. I love you… My little ray of sunshine and I miss you." Jessica started to fade away.

:Momma? Don't go!: Allura cried as tears streamed down her face. :I miss you too.:

"We love you very much..." Alfor faded away.

:Daddy!: Allura called after them.

Keith reached over and took Leo out of her hands. :Leo, this is Blacky...Blacky this is Leo.: He acted, as if he was introducing his old friend to his new friend in order to cheer her up.

:It looks like me...: Blacky growled. :Are you comparing me to that toy!? I have half a mind to toss you into the lake and make you swim home!: The lion huffed.

:He's a lion and your a lion. He's black and you happen to be black in color, and Allura adores him as much as she adores you. In fact maybe even more than she likes you.: Keith continued to taunt him.

:What?! Allura is this true?! Do you like that toy better than me?: Blacky pouted.

:I like you both, Blacky. I just can't have you in my room when I go to sleep.: She explained.

:Poor baby… what's the matter? Are you jealous of a simple stuffed toy that Queen Jessica had made for me when I was born? She on purposely made Leo, so that he was in your likeness, and he has been with me ever since.: Keith finally told the cat the truth.

:You still have that thing, even though you now fly the real thing!? I thought you would have given it up by now?: Blacky sighed.

:He's always brought me luck. I take him wherever I'm stationed. Besides, that he happens to be all that I have left of Aunt Jess. I would think that you would be honored to know that I have kept him with me all this time! But! NO!! You have to make a snide comment about my keeping him with me!: Keith snarled.

:Look you two! I happen to be in a great deal of discomfort at the moment so quit arguing and get me to the castle!: Allura lost her patience with the two them. :Blacky say your sorry right this minute!:

:She's really furious isn't she…Keith… I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.: Blacky grumbled.

'**Sorry, Angel... we're here and I will get to the med-wing ASAP!'** Keith scooped her up into his arms and exited the lion. :Don't' worry about it.: Keith sent back.

'**It's about time you remembered that I was hurt!'** Allura was in pain, but she was still furious with him.

'**I've got you, Angel, everything is gonna be all right.'** He carried her up the castle bridge, instead of using the tram to enter the castle.

-----------------------

Koran, Nanny, Lance, Cassie, and his mother all raced out of the castle when they saw that Keith was carrying her in his arms.

"What Happened?!" The five of them asked in unison.

'**Don't tell them about my stupidity. Please!'** Allura whimpered.

'**Here we go again...'** Keith groaned. "Would you please get out of my way! So that I can get her into the castle!"

:Keith Michael! Start talking now!: Zana ordered.

:She fell off Silver when he got spooked by a bear in the woods. I knew that the fall bruised some of her ribs and used the first-aid kit that I had in Sirocco's saddle bag to treat her injuries. Now seeing as she didn't want to ruin the whole day by coming home to face all of you I gave her a shot for the pain. We decided to have our picnic and lost track of the time.: Keith tried to lie to his mother as little as he possibly could, but Allura just couldn't take facing the wrath of everyone else right now.

:It's true Aunt Zana.: Allura whimpered. **'I hate lying, but it seems I've been doing a lot of that today.'**

'**Just pray that she doesn't make me look her in the eyes.' **Keith growled.

:Go see Dr. Stevens, Keith you and I are going to talk later!: Zana wasn't buying the yarn that her son was trying to spin in order to cover up the truth about what really happened, but Allura was more important than getting to the truth.

:Yes Mother...: Keith headed into the castle and found himself met at the entrance by Dr. Stevens.

'**I am so dead...She didn't buy a word of our little story.'** Keith groaned as he followed a scowling Doc Stevens to the med-wing.

'**She knows you too well.'** Allura sighed in defeat.

"Put her down there Keith then leave so that I can see how bad her ribs are bruised." David ordered him, as they entered the exam room.

"I want Keith to give me the shot." Allura growled.

"Shot huh? You must really be in pain to demand one of those." David frowned at her then went to get her something for the pain.

"Keith... Please don't go…" She pleaded with her azure blue eyes.

'**Easy with the death grip…you're breaking my hand'** Keith winced**. 'Sweetie they aren't going to let me stay.' **Keith tried to fight the affect that her eyes were having on him.

"I don't care! I want you here!" Allura loosened her grip on Keith's hand a little.

"Here's the painkiller, Keith." David handed him the hydro-syringe. "Give that to her then leave, so that I can examine her. Allura, he can't be in here! Koran would have a fit if he stayed in here with you!" David frowned at the two of them.

"I want him here and I could careless what Uncle Koran or Nanny wish right now!"

"I was the one that wrapped her ribs, so I don't see why I can't stay." Keith growled at him just as Cass, Zandra, and Nanny entered the room.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Nanny screeched.

'**Why didn't I just aim the gun at my head and pull the trigger myself!'** Keith groaned in defeat. "I don't care if I do have to face a firing squad. I'm not leaving you.

"NANNY LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU WITH ME!! I WANT MY PRINCE!" Allura shouted at her governess. **'Love that would be messy and then I would be lonesome.'**

"Lance says that Keith aced his courses in emergency medical training back at the academy." Cassie jumped to his defense.

'**Here Angel, this should help with some of the pain.'** Keith ignored all of them and gave her the shot.

'**Thank you, Keith. I hate being a bitch, but then I also hate being hurt.'** Allura pouted.

'**I understand completely'** Keith smiled down at her.

"Keith Michael! Leave this exam room at once!!" Zandra glared at her oldest and dared him to defy her.

"Sorry mother not happening." Keith didn't move, besides Allura wasn't about to release the hold that she had on his hand.

"But...But...it's not proper!" Nanny stammered.

"I WANT KEITH NOW GO AWAY!" Allura snarled at Nanny.

"That's the spirit Sis, make them listen to you!" Cassie cheered on her friend.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE! KEITH STAYS!" David roared at the top of his lungs.

'**I love having the occasional temper tantrum, because I usually end up getting my way.'** Allura purred.

"After you finish checking over Allura, I think that you might want to look at my hand, because I think Allura's death grip has cracked a few bones." Keith sat down next to Allura**. 'So I see angel, but don't try that one on me because it won't work.'** He growled.

'**I know and I love you.'** She winced in pain when David pushed lightly on her ribs. "That hurts!" Allura snarled at David.

David used his med-scanner to scan her ribs and saw that she had only bruised them. "Keith, did an excellent job of wrapping your ribs. His guess was right you only bruised them nothing seems to be broken or cracked." David rewrapped her rib cage, as he told her that she was going to be fine.

'**Ouch!! Man alive Allura! You really have a death grip when you're in pain!'** Keith yelped in pain.

"I'm glad. That means I don't have to find someone else to fly Jetta." Allura sighed in relief. '**I'm sorry, but I hurt.'**

"That means that you are to take it easy for a few days, young lady." David frowned at her. "Now let's see what she did to your hand." He turned his attention to Keith scanning his hand with his med-scanner. "You on the other hand are going to be wearing a cast for a few weeks, while your hand heals." He began to set Keith's hand.

"I was just kidding, Doc!" Keith frowned at David when he began to ready his hand for the cast. "You mean she really broke my hand?"

'**I'm Sorry Love, I didn't mean to.'** Allura pouted.

"A few bones in the hand and even one on your wrist." David informed him.

'**That's okay angel.'** Keith's hand was now throbbing in pain. "Uh, may I please have some of what you gave her?" He asked.

"Can I give you the shot?" Allura asked.

"Sure Angel, just hurry please." Keith gritted his teeth in pain.

"I've seen your medical records. You've been through worse than this, so you'll survive." David grinned, as he finished putting the cast on Keith.

She gave Keith his shot. "There you go handsome."

"Yes, but when I was shot, I was only in heat searing pain for a few seconds, before I blacked out in agony. This is different she needed me and I couldn't let it get to me until after you treated her." Keith frowned.

"You were shot!? When did that happened!?" Allura stared wide-eyed at him.

"A while ago when I was an officer cadet and thought that I knew what I was doing...Jeff and I tried to be heroes and ended up in the hospital." Keith growled.

'**So you did something stupid too? Now I don't feel so bad.'** Allura frowned.

'**You win sweetheart, we both did something stupid when we were in the middle of our training**.' Keith sighed in defeat.

"I think that the two of us are more than ready to turn in for the night." Allura yawned.

"Didn't you save that man and his daughter from some terrorists and that was how you ended up shot? You took the hit that was meant for the little girl." David tried to help. "That's what it said in the report that went with that part of your file."

"There are so many facets to you that I know nothing about…we're going to have to change that." She chewed on her lower lip with her front teeth.

"Thank you for the in-depth report on my confidential medical file." He glared at David.

"I did what I had to do and that's all there was to it." Keith shrugged his shoulders. "That's called getting to know each other and I plan on focusing on that as well."

"Shall we hide out in our rooms until they calm down?" Allura changed the subject.

"Hey, I'm injured. Mom has to be nice to me." He winked at her.

"You can dream Keith Michael, but I seriously doubt it."

Keith carefully gathered her up in his arms. "You may be right love, but we both need to get some sleep. Their lectures will have to wait." He vanished with her in his arms.

'**I can walk. I don't want you to hurt you arm anymore than it already is.'**

'**I don't mind. I happen to like holding you in my arms.'** Keith smiled down at her.

-----------------------

(Castle Library)

"SHE DID WHAT!" Koran nearly lost it when Zandra told him how Allura had acted.

"She told us to leave and ordered Keith to stay with her." Zana frowned at him.

"ALLURA IS GROUNDED! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO TAKE HER OVER MY KNEE AND GIVE HER A MUCH NEEDED SPANKING!" Koran seethed.

"ALLURA'S SIXTEEN AND BETROTHED TO MY SON. SHE'S NO LONGER A CHILD THAT CAN BE SPANKED OR GROUNDED ANYMORE, KORAN. SHE CAN'T STAY A CHILD AND SURVIVE THIS!" Zana shouted at him.

"She knows better than that! Allura may be betrothed, but she isn't married yet. She has no right to tell Keith to stay and you to leave!" Koran was yet again pacing one of the many rooms in the castle.

"She's the reining monarch of Arus and Keith is her prince consort and Arus' next King. She had every right to do what she did. Now as for them not being married yet that can change in a heartbeat if the war between Arus and Doom continues its course." Zana reminded him. "Keith can in all honesty overrule anything that you say, because he is the future King."

"I'm sorry, Zana, I shouldn't be yelling at you. There is no excuse for my lack of manners… I believe this war has gotten to all of us lately." Koran sighed.

"Koran, I know that this is frustrating for you, but there's nothing to worry about when it comes to the two of them. Keith made me a promise and he never breaks his word." Zana smiled at him.

"I know. But, Allura is like the daughter I never had." Koran sat down by the fireplace.

"Allura is like one of my own Koran and I know that she is and always will be safe with my son." Zana sat down across from him. "He knows what I will do to him if he breaks his promise to me."

"You win, Zana." Koran smiled at the Queen.

"I usually do." Zana winked at him.

-----------------------

(Elsewhere in the Castle)

"I wonder what really happened. Allura is an expert horsewoman, so I don't buy that she got hurt falling off her horse. There's something they aren't telling Koran or your mom." Lance frowned. "Keith never lies unless he's trying to protect someone he cares about, but why would he lie about this?"

"He would only lie if she asked him not to tell our mom the truth." Cassie snuggled in Lance's arms.

"But, why would she ask him to do that… The only thing that I can think of is that she went off on her own and tangled with Lotor before Keith could get to her." Lance frowned.

Cassie turned in his arms, so that she was looking into his mocha brown eyes. "Your right tiger, that's the only other thing that makes sense, but why wasn't Keith with her?"

"I don't know, but I can't figure out why they didn't come home after that." Lance shook his head in confusion none of this was adding up to the way Keith usually acted. "Did Alley really tell you guys to leave and Keith to stay?" He still couldn't believe that she'd done that. **'Uh...I love you, babe…but I would also like to live to breathe another day so will you please sit up.' **Lance was not so comfortable with her lying on top of him.

"She told us that we had to leave and that Keith was staying with her. Maybe they just didn't want Lotor to spoil the rest of their day." She grinned down at him. **'What's wrong Tiger? We're just cuddling and I like to see your face when we talk.'** She snuggled even closer to him, so that she could us the crook of his neck for a pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

'**Cassie this is not a good idea now let me up…'** Lance groaned.

Cassie merely kissed him in her sleep. **'No way! Tiger, you are way more comfortable than my pillow, besides I like having you close to me.'**

Lance gave up and tried to attempt to sleep himself.

--------------------------------------------

(Planet Doom)

Zarcon glared at his son, who was lying in his room recovering from the aftereffects of his run in with Keith. "You are nothing, but a failure to me Lotor. You can't even defeat the Kitten! So I seriously doubt that you had a chance against the lion!!" Zarcon snarled at him.

"I had the Kitten just fine! She has this ability to call him! This was not the first time that the lion showed up without her saying a word!" Lotor snarled.

Zarcon narrowed his eyes at his son. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I SAID SHE CALLS HIM WITHOUT SAYING A WORD!" Lotor roared.

"NO WONDER YOU CAN'T SEEM TO AVOID THE LION!! THE TWO OF THEM ARE LINKED SOMEHOW!" Zarcon roared back at him.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE SHE'S MINE!!" Lotor lost it.

"Look you idiot! King Oran's son protects the Kitten! Do you have any idea what his son could actually do to you?!" Zarcon hit Lotor across the face.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HER NO MAN SHALL!" Lotor Vowed.

"LOOK YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT! I DO NOT WANT ORAN TO GET INVOLVED WITH THIS AND HE WILL IF YOU GO AND KILL HIS SON'S FUTURE QUEEN!" Zarcon knew that as long as Oran stayed out of the fight and remained neutral, that he had a chance to win this war.

"What are you afraid of King Oran is no threat to us!"

"Oran is the most powerful King in the far galaxy! Even I'm not too big to deny that fact! Keith is his son a trained Shadow Master, as well as a Galaxy Alliance officer!" Zarcon bopped him in the head with his staff.

_There has to be away to make her mine!_ Lotor thought to himself rubbing his head.

"BROOD ALL YOU WANT SON, BUT THE FACT IS THAT YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE UP ON THE KITTEN!" Zarcon stalked out of his room.

_NEVER!_ Lotor glared after his father.

-----------------------

(Arus about 3 in the morning)

Allura awoke sick to her stomach. _I hate this._ She groaned, as another wave of nausea hit her.

Keith sat up in bed and winced when he hit his arm against his nightstand. _Ah Man its three am! I wonder what woke me up?_ He thought to himself. "Well as long as I'm awake may as well check on Allura." Keith threw back the covers and got out of bed. He learned his lesson from the other night and grabbed his robe before leaving his room.

"I wanna die!" Allura moaned trying to hold her aching ribs.

Keith looked into her bedroom and saw that she wasn't in bed. "Allura?" He called softly, as he entered her bedroom.

'**In here.'** She was still getting sick.

Keith ran into the bathroom and saw that she was totally miserable. "Oh Sweetheart." He went to the sink and got a cool cloth to bathe her face with.

"I hope I didn't wake you..." Allura whimpered, as he gently bathed her face with the cool cloth.

"You should have woken me up, Angel. I want to know if your sick and I don't care if it's in the middle of the night." Keith got her a glass of water. "Do you want me to go get David, so that he can give you something for the pain?" He asked her in a soft gently tone.

"Yes please…I feel terrible." Allura sniffled.

Keith closed his eyes and used his mind to send for Dr. Stevens. :Sorry to wake you Doc, but Allura is really sick.:

Elsewhere in the castle David bolted out of bed and hastily got dressed. _Now that works better than my pager._ He thought.

"He'll be here in a few minutes, Angel. If it will make you feel any better you can lie back against me." He continued to bathe her face with the cool cloth. "Do you need anything else like crackers to soothe your stomach?" Keith asked softly.

"I don't know maybe some broth might settle my stomach…." Allura was beginning to get the chills. "I'm cold."

Keith reached for a warm fluffy towel and wrapped it around her. "There you go love that should help a little bit. Will you be okay if I leave you alone for a few minutes?"

"I love you, Keith. Thank you for taking care of me…"

"I like taking care of you." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and left to go get what she'd requested.

-----------------------

"David? What's going on?" Koran asked, as he walked down the hallway.

"Keith woke me up and said that Allura was sick." David yawned sleepily.

"I wish I knew how he knows when something is wrong with her?" Koran shook his head. "He's always the first one to know."

"Koran, this is something that happens once in a lifetime when someone manages to find the other half of them or Soul Mate. They become each others life mates and can sense when the other is in trouble or in this case ill." David tried to explain this to him.

"I guess having never really experienced that it's hard to comprehend." Koran sighed. "Keith? Is Allura feeling ill?" He asked when he saw the young man.

"Allura woke up sick to her stomach, which really isn't helping her ribs any." Keith explained.

"My poor baby," Koran sighed. "Where are you going? Is she asleep now?"

"No she asked me to get her some chicken broth and some crackers." He frowned. "I hate it when she's sick."

"She doesn't get sick very often, but when she does she really suffers for it. Try and see if she'll drink some apple juice too." Koran offered. "Sometimes that helps her."

"Just see if you can give her something to make her feel better. It tears me up to see her this miserable." Keith headed down the hallway.

"Come with me Koran she may want you to hold her, while I make sure that nothing else is wrong with her." David entered her room.

"Allura? Where are you?" Koran called out to her.

"I'm in the bathroom. Could you please get me my robe? I didn't have time to grab it and I'm cold." She asked miserably.

"Be right there, princess." Koran grabbed her robe and headed into the bathroom. "Here you go."

"Thanks..."

David walked into the bathroom and knelt next to the princess. "Where does it hurt and I will see if I can make it all better." He smiled at her.

"My stomach and ribs…" Allura sniffled miserably. "I hate being sick."

David took out his medical scanner and scanned her vitals. "Well it looks like your running quite a fever and I don't doubt that your ribs are hurting you. It's hard enough getting sick without bruised ribs, but with them that's even worse." David looked at the reading her temp was 102. "I'm sorry sweetie, but it looks like you've caught the flu."

'**Keith, David says I have the flu. I hate being sick.' **

"Which is odd seeing as we're well into early summer?" David gave her a painkiller and something for her nausea.

'**Keith, could you please hurry up.'** She growled.

"What where you doing young lady and do not tell me that you were out riding." Koran glared at her.

'**What did I do now?'** Keith winced when he felt her fury hit him.

'**I'm sick from you dropping me in the lake and Uncle Koran knows I didn't fall off Silver.'** Allura hissed.

"Koran yelling at her is not going to help matters any." David glared at him.

"I don't care! I want answers and I want them now!" Koran growled.

'**Where are you? Uncle Koran isn't happy!'**

:LAY OFF HER UNCLE KORAN! THAT IS NOT A REQUEST EITHER! THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER FROM YOUR FUTURE KING!: Keith snarled in their heads. **'I happen to be fixing you some broth and getting you some juice!'** Keith growled.

:Yes, your highness.: Koran used his rarely used gift to answer him back.

'**How do you get them to listen to you when I have to fight with them?'** Allura grumbled.

'**Simple love of my life, I told Uncle Koran to leave you alone by order of his future King'** Keith on his way back to her glanced into the sunroom and saw Lance and Cassie sleeping together on the couch. _WHAT THE HELL!! I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!_

The tray went flying into a far wall.

'**What's the matter is Lotor Back?'**

'**I'll be a little longer than I thought, my Love. I have to kill my best friend!!'** Keith snarled.

'**Why! What did they do?'** Allura was getting medicine from David.

'**He's sleeping on the couch in the sunroom with my sister practically on top of him!'** Keith was not at all pleased.

'**Don't hurt him we need him on the team!' **

'**Cass! Wake up I'm dead if Keith gets a hold of me!' **Lance instantly awoke when the tray crashed to the floor. "Keith, this is so not what it looks like!" Lance had never seen him this furious.

"NO!!! BIG BROTHER PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!!!" Cassie instantly awoke to see her brother glaring down at the two of them.

"TALK LANCE AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO THINK OF LYING TO ME!" Keith roared at the top of his lungs. "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU IN YOUR ROOM CASSANDRA ELIZABETH-MARIE!?"

"Cass fell asleep. I couldn't wake her and I guess I fell asleep to." Lance gulped.

"It's true big brother! I fell asleep in his arms and didn't want to wake up." Cassie pouted at him

Lance nodded frozen in place on the couch.

"GET TO YOUR ROOM!" Keith ordered her, "AND AS FOR YOU LANCE, SEEING AS YOU'RE ALREADY AWAKE, GO RELIEVE WHOEVER IS ON WATCH AND YOU'RE ON GRAVEYARD FOR THE NEXT SIX WEEKS!" Keith stalked back to the kitchen to get another tray for Allura.

:Are you going to tell Mom?: Cassie whimpered as she headed to her room.

"Yes, sir!" Lance bolted from the room.

'**What did you do to them?'** Allura wanted to know details.

:Think about it this way Cassandra Elizabeth-Marie! If I'm this far-gone then mother already knows!: Keith snarled back. **'I sent her to her room and put him on graveyard for the next six weeks.'** Keith willed himself to calm down.

'**That should cool them off.'** Allura yawned.

"Allura, are you going to be okay now?" Koran asked softly.

"Yes, as soon as I can get something other than water in my stomach." Allura managed a weak smile. "Oh, before I forget Lance is now on graveyard for the next six weeks...Keith's orders."

"I understand. Night Princess." Koran nodded and left.

'**I sort of smashed your tray of soup against the wall.'** Keith sighed in frustration. **'It's a good thing that I made...(sneeze)...more than...(sneeze)...enough of it.' **Keith had the feeling that he had what Alley had.

"Let's go young lady, back into that bed." David helped her to her feet.

'**What's the matter? You want me to tell David you're not feeling good?'** Allura smiled at her doctor. "Thank you David."

'**I just know that you have this great big...(sneeze, cough)... smile on your face!'** Keith growled. **'If it'll make you feel better you can tell him I'm sick.' **He groaned.

'**Now maybe you'll think twice before tossing me into the lake**** again.'** She had a cat-that-ate-the-cream grin on her face. "David you might want to give Keith a check up too. I think he has a cold."

"You two went swimming didn't you?" David shook his head at her.

"Yes."

"I thought as much." David went to leave the room. "I'll go check on Keith, you get some sleep."

"I will. Thank you, David." Allura yawned.

"Yes please go check on my son, while I watch over Allura." Zana had the tray in her hands. "He had to race for the bathroom." She tried not to grin.

'**Your mom just walked into my rooms.'**

'**Not Fair! I want my Mom to pamper me...'** Keith wheezed.

"Aunt Zana is there anything I can do?"

"Hello Sweetheart, try to see if this helps you feel any better." Zana set the tray down onto Allura's lap.

'**Awe…Does my poor big strong hero want his mommy?'** Allura wasn't expecting him to say that. "Poor Keith, he wants you to pamper him." She smirked.

"Keith is the biggest baby whenever he gets sick and acts like he's dying the entire time." Zana winked at her.

"I can't imagine him acting like a baby." Allura giggled. "He can't be that bad. I mean you would think it beneath him to whimper like a toddler."

"It's just that you've only seen him at his best and sometimes at his worst, but you haven't seen anything until you've seen my baby boy when he's sick." Zana grinned at her.

:Mom! What are you telling her?!: Keith snarled.

'**She's telling me that you happen to act like a big baby when you get sick.'** Allura snickered.

:Well it's true you are a big baby when you get sick.: Zana teased her son.

'**I hate getting sick! I never get sick and when I do I feel like I'm gonna die!'** He growled in his defense. :I'm not a big baby mother!: He snapped.

'**Poor baby do you want me to take care of you now?'** Allura asked.

"See what I mean? He's like a lion with a sore paw. Well I'll let you rest dear, my little boy needs his mother." Zana left the room.

'**Thank you for sending David at me, love. I really wanted to be poked and prodded in the middle of the night!'** He sent to her he sounded miserable.

"Sure thanks Aunt Zana. Good Night." Allura yawned.

'**I have a higher fever than you do and he looks like he wants to use me as a pin cushion.' **Keith moaned. **'I'll live, Angel. You just get some sleep.'**

'**Why would he look at you like that?'** Allura sipped her broth. **'Your mom is on her way.'**

'**Shots Angel he's giving me at least two.'** Keith glared at David. **'I'm not speaking to her!' **

'**Why?'** Allura asked.

'**He said something about 103.4 and then gave me the shot. That and my head feels like it's coming off!'** Keith groaned.

'**I think you're being difficult.' **

'**Go ahead be mean to me when I'm on my deathbed.'** He pouted.

'**Not even close Keith Michael. That was when you thought it was a good idea to get drunk.'** She reminded him.

'**You just had to bring that up didn't you?' **He snarled.

'**Keith, I know you're not dying so try and get some sleep.' **

'**Well, if that's the way you feel about me being sick then I just won't talk to you for a while!'** Keith grumbled.

'**Keith, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.'** Allura grabbed her robe and vanished into the shadows in order to go check on him.

Keith refused to answer her and had kicked his mother and David out of his room.

Allura waited till both Zana and David left the room to say anything to him. "Pouting does you no good." She called to him from one of the dark corners in Keith's room.

"You should be in bed." Keith frowned at her. "Besides, you don't care if I'm sick."

"I didn't say that. I said I know when you're dying and you aren't dying. Besides, I want to be held when I'm sick." Allura answered from her corner.

Keith pulled back the covers on one side of his bed. "Well then get in here, so that we can both get some sleep." He managed to give her a weak smile.

Allura made her way over to his bed. "I love you." She crawled into bed with him.

"I love you too." He smiled at her as he covered them both back up.

"Night Keith, I just thought of something. We're really going to get yelled at later if they find us like this…but I don't care as long as you don't care." Allura yawned sleepily.

"All I care about is holding you in my arms." Keith relaxed and was instantly asleep.

-----------------------

(Next morning)

"Good morning Allura." Nanny called carrying a breakfast tray, but Allura was not in her room. "ALLURA! GUARDS! THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!"

"What's all the shouting about?" Cassie ran out into the hallway.

"ALLURA IS MISSING!" Nanny panicked.

'**Hon, its morning.'** Allura mumbled.

'**Hmm...? That's nice Allura.'** Keith cuddled her closer to him.

"Did you check the bathroom? Allura was sick last night." Cassie yawned.

"SICK! SHE WAS SICK AND I WASN'T WOKEN UP TO TAKE CARE OF HER!?!" Nanny lost it.

"Lower the decibels will you!! Other people in this castle are sleeping!" Cassie hissed at Nanny.

"SHE'S NOT IN HERE!" Nanny ignored her.

"NANNY I SAID SHUT UP!" Cassie stalked into the room and shouted at her.

'**Nanny brings me my breakfast in the mornings.'** Allura hissed.

'**Breakfast? I don't think my stomach can handle breakfast. You must be feeling better.'** Keith groaned.

'**Keith! What if Nanny finds me in here?'** Allura hissed trying to get up but was unable to move.

'**I'm their boss, the future king, they will do as I say, so just go back to sleep.**' Keith started to cough and wheeze.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Zana frowned at Nanny and Cassie.

"Keith, let me up so I can get something for that cough." Allura pleaded. **'Love your running a fever again.'**

"ALLURA IS MISSING!" Nanny wrung her hands in fright.

"Missing?" Zana frowned at Nanny, "She was running a fever of 102 last night and should be in bed!"

Keith rolled off her and buried his face in his pillow. "I feel terrible." He managed to get that out between coughing fits.

"WELL SHE'S NOT IN HERE!" Nanny shouted.

"Keith was even worse than Allura he was running a temp of 103.4" Zana frowned and headed out of the room and down the hallway.

"What are you saying?" Nanny asked after her.

_She had better not be where I think she is!_ Cassie fumed and chased after her mom.

-----------------------

Allura bathed Keith's forehead with a cool washcloth. "Easy handsome. I know that you're miserable, but you aren't dying." Allura tried to get his fever down.

"This is payback for throwing you in the lake." He coughed. **'That feels nice angel, please keep doing that.'** He liked the feel of the cool cloth on his forehead.

Zana marched into Keith's quarters, but stopped in the doorway when she saw that Allura was tending to Keith. "That answers your question, Nanny." Zana whispered.

'**I like taking care of you.'** Allura glanced up at her godmother. "Hi Aunt Zana. He's gotten worse and I couldn't help but take care of him."

"YOU ARE TO LEAVE THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Nanny snarled.

Keith bolted out of bed and ran for the bathroom.

"That is quite enough Nanny! She's doing absolutely nothing wrong!" Zana glared at the annoying governess.

"Go away Nanny! I'm not leaving when my future husband and your future King needs me!" Allura, very much the future Queen, glared at her governess **'Keith are you okay?'**

"But… But..." Nanny squeaked.

'**Gods!! I hate being sick!'** He wheezed.

"She isn't a little girl anymore and that man in there is your future King!" Zana glared at the woman in frustration.

'**You want me to get you anything?'** Allura asked.

"I'll go get him some crackers and some juice." Cassie even though furious at her brother hated to see him sick.

"Thanks Cass." Allura answered. **'Keith?'** Allura asked at his bathroom door.

'**Just get them out of my room! The last thing that I need is a migraine!'** Keith moaned. :Thanks Sis and tell Lance that he is off the hook this time.:

Cassie happily left the room. :I love you big brother, even if you are overprotective most of the time.:

"Could you all leave please?" Allura asked.

"That means you are leaving too!" Nanny ordered and went to physically grab her arm.

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Allura snarled at her.

Keith stumbled out of the bathroom and glared murderously at Nanny "Get out of my room before I call the guards and have you thrown out! The only reason that you're still here is because Allura adores you too much, but that can change!" Keith snarled at Nanny, before he was struck by another coughing fit.

"That's not true. You're not my boss." Nanny hissed.

"Yes he is!" Allura snarled at her. "I am not a child anymore Nanny! I am the future Queen of this planet and you will heed what I say!"

Zana ran over to tend to her son. "He's right, Nanny. Keith is her prince consort and the future King, so that makes him your boss." Zana frowned at the stubborn governess. :I'm going to get David! You're burning up with fever!:

"Zana I have a faster way to get David..." Allura whimpered. :David! Keith needs you now. Please hurry!:

"Uncle Koran seemed to think so last night and the sooner that you get that fact into your head the easier it will be!" With that said he raced back to the bathroom. :Yes… please go get David, I feel terrible.: Keith moaned miserably.

David had already been stopped by Cassie and was entering the room when he heard Allura's call to him. "Well looks like you feel better, but Keith sounds like he's gotten worse." David frowned.

Allura nodded. "Please help him."

David looked in on Keith and found him passed out on the bathroom floor. "This isn't your ordinary cold or flu. Allura, Zana, Nanny! Get in here!" He shouted as he checked Keith's vitals.

'**Keith what's wrong answer me?'** Allura tried to remain calm when she that he wasn't moving.

Koran and Lance raced into the room. "What's wrong with Keith?!"

"I don't know!" Allura snapped.

'**Told ya that I felt like I was dying...maybe the witch did something while you were sparing with Lotor?'** His voice was very weak.

"Keith! You fight do you hear me!" Allura knew that something was terribly wrong. **'I'll fight both of them just to help you.'** She blinked back tears.

"Lance, help me get him to the medical wing, where I can run some tests and see what's wrong." David barked out orders.

"David is there anything I can do?" Allura whimpered.

"Tell me what happened yesterday? I need to know if someone could have done this to the two of you?" David had her come with him.

Allura chewed on her fingernail, she didn't want to say what happened, but then she looked at Keith and told them everything that had happened. **'Sorry, but I had to tell them.'**

'**I don't care what you tell them, as long as they take this away! Damn! What is with him and needles!'** Keith groaned.

Zana couldn't handle seeing her son like this and ran from the room to go call Oran. :They hurt my baby! I've has enough of Zarcon and Planet Doom!!: She snarled.

:Aunt Zana, what are you going to do?: Allura sent to her.

:I'm going to call Oran and tell him what's happened and then it will depend on how he reacts to this.: Zana sent back.

:You mean that he may just go to Doom and kick Zarcon's tail?: Allura asked.

:He may just blow Doom away without even launching an attack.: Zana frowned.

:I wish I knew where to be? With you or with Keith.?: Allura was really not handling Keith being this sick.

:With Keith, you stay with the man that you love, and leave the rest to me. Maybe Shey can help him.: Zana answered back.

:Okay, but I'm scared Aunt Zana. Keith is hurting. I don't know what I would do without him.: Allura, paced the waiting room.

:Allura, I know this is tearing you up inside, but you have to keep him with us just like you did before. He's going to be fine. Shey is on his way.: She tried to reassure her.

:I'll try: Allura replied. **'Keith! Stay with me! Talk to me… Reach for me… Do something Damn it!'** Allura tried to get him to fight for his life. **'Keith you die then you take me with you!' **

'**Easy! Not so loud Allura! What the hell is wrong with me anyway?! I don't plan on dying, Love.'** Keith moaned.

'**We don't know. Your mom called your father, depending on his reaction this war might just end tonight.'** Allura gave him the latest news of what was going on. '**Master Shey is on his way too.'**

'**That bad huh? Dad is gonna go over the fine line of sanity over this and might just blow up Zarcon's entire planet.'** Keith growled**. 'Master Shey? Did someone poison us?'**

'**We think so, but I manage to fight it off. This would be something Hagar would do.'** She told him.

'**What's David doing?'** Keith asked.

"David? What are you doing?" Allura asked for Keith.

David looked up at her and frowned. "Trying to see just what kind of poison was used on the two of you." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

'**He's trying to see what poison was used. I guess I can get poked for a bit.'** Allura was willing to endure getting poked with needles.

'**The saddlebag should have the remains of our picnic it should shed some light on the problem.'** Keith might have been out of it, but he was determined to help solve what was wrong with him.

"David, you might want to take a sample from me too." She held out her arm for him.

"I did last night Allura, but thanks for offering to help." David smiled at her.

"Can I help with something?" Allura felt helpless at the moment.

Lance raced into the room with the saddlebag slung over his shoulder. "Maybe she poisoned their food. See if this can help."

"Allura, just being here with him seems to have stabilized his condition. Good thinking Lance, this may be the clue that I need to solve this." He took the saddlebag from Lance.

"Pidge and Hunk sure did choose a rotten time to go camping." Lance growled.

"Did you grab the canteens too?…I didn't eat anything." Allura asked. **'Keith, How much did you eat of our lunch?' **

'**I was hungry, so I ate most of it. You only drank some of the water.'** Keith groaned.

:Hang in there my son. I'm on my way with something to help you.: Shey sent to Keith.

"Keith says he was hungry, so he ate most of it, but all I had was water." Allura frowned.

:Master Shey, I've never felt like this in my life. I don't want to scare Allura, but it's really weakening me fast. I don't know how much longer I can fight this off.: Keith sent to his master teacher and prayed that Alley couldn't hear them speaking.

Allura sense him getting weaker. **'Keith, you're hiding something from me. If you need strength then take mine like you did the last time.'** Allura was holding his hand and was crying.

:She is your life line my son. She is also stronger than you think and can help you through this until I can get there.: Shey sent back. :Help him my child he needs you to be his anchor, until I can get there.: Shey sent to Allura.

:I'm trying. I can't reach him, unless he reaches for me. I know where he is and I can't get to him.: Allura sent to the Master.

'**This is worse than my reaction to alcohol. I don't want you to hurt yourself.'** Keith growled hoarsely.

'**Watching you die is killing me, Keith. I need you to reach for me, then I can help, but you slipped passed my reach. I love you!'** Allura cried.

Keith instantly sealed the link between them and could feel that he finally had the energy to fight this off. **'I love you too.' **His voice was even stronger.

:Draw on my strength, My Prince. I will not let them take you as well.: Blacky actually linked with him.

'**I'm not letting you go.'** Allura smiled at him. :Jetta…help me I'm too weak to keep this up for long.:

Cassie raced into the room and grabbed his other hand. :I'm not letting you leave anyone Big brother.: Cassie also gave him her strength.

:That goes double for me.: Lance stood behind Cass.

:We're all here Princess.: Answered the other lions.

:Thank you.: Allura sent to them all.

:Thank you everyone.: Keith actually managed to send that to all of them.

'**I had a very interesting dream last night and I would really like to see it come true...Although, its hard to picture us with little ones…Especially, a little miniature female version of you…That in itself should make you want to fight…Andromeda seems like she's going to be quite a challenge…now the other two well they seem like little darlings a miniature Aunt Zana and a miniature me.' **Allura held his hand to her face.

'**I'm not gonna let this beat me. I have my future with you to look forward to and yes I think that Andromeda just may be the biggest challenge of my life…and I look forward to sharing those little ones with you…'** Keith now had the will to fight this off.

'**I'm really glad I have you. Keith. I wonder how your dad is handling this?'** She asked. :Aunt Zana, he's back with me.: Allura told her.

'**My Dad? I wonder how Myr and Red are handling this!' **Keith frowned.

'**I don't really know I'm with you, but I'll ask your mom.' **Allura answered.

:Thank goodness, is he any better?: Zana asked

:He's much stronger, but far from better. He asked how Myr and Shea and Uncle Oran are handling this.: Allura replied.

"David, Keith is getting stronger again."

David had isolated the poison, but he needed a certain herb that was only found on Keith's home planet. "I know what the problem is now, but we don't have what I need to make the antidote." David gave them good news and the bad news.

"Name it and I can get it." Allura was determined to help her man.

:Master Shey is bringing it.: Keith managed to send to all of them.

'**Keith! Save your strength. I will speak for you.'** Allura scolded him.

:Sheena is in the mood to kill, Myria is clinging to her Daddy, and Oran is going to kill Zarcon.: Zana filled her in.

'**Sorry, force of habit…****What did mom just tell you?'** Keith groaned.

:Okay tell them he's doing fine.: Allura sent then she told him what his mom had told her. **'You're forgiven. Sheena is in the mood to kill, Myria is clinging to your father, and your father's going to kill Zarcon.'**

'**Dad could easily destroy Zarcon. He only stays neutral, because this is our fight, but I guess they went too far for even my Dad to stand anymore. Did I also mention that I love you more than all of the Voltron's in the galaxy?'** He growled.

'**No, but you have now.'** Allura smiled and kissed him on top of his head.

"He must be getting better; I think he's flirting with Allura." Lance whispered into Cass's ear.

'**It kills me when you do this. The last time I didn't feel the pain you went through, because I was mad at you. When I feel you slip way from me really hurts.'** Allura told him her true feelings for him.

"Watch it or I'll put you back on watch!" Allura growled.

'**Why do you think that I don't want you to link with me when I'm in trouble like this? I hate to put you through any kind of pain.'** Keith growled in frustration.

"I was only teasing Allura." Lance grinned at her.

'**Talk to me like this and she won't be able to bite your head off.'** Cassie chided him.

'**But, its the only way I can help you. I know when you're in trouble and hurt no matter what.'** Allura sighed. "I'm not in the mood!" She snapped at Lance.

'**Hey babe, I'm new at this and it takes a while to get used to.'** Lance pouted.

'**Easy Angel. Lance wasn't trying to make you mad. I understand what you're trying to tell me.'** Keith tried to get her to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Lance. I shouldn't have snapped. You and Cass will understand what it's like someday, but I went through this twice and it doesn't get any easier." Allura apologized**. 'I'm trying, Keith. I'm trying.'**

"It's okay Alley we understand." Cassie smiled at her friend.

"Cass, I can't lose him too." Allura looked at Cass with fear shining in her eyes.

'**Crawl in here beside me or do I have too many things hooked up to me right now?'** Keith frowned.

"I know that Alley, but he's too stubborn to die on us." Cassie gave her friend a knowing look.

'**I hope Master Shey gets here soon. I wish I could, but you look like something out of an ancient Earth twentieth century Frankenstein movie.'** Allura sighed. "Thanks you two for being such good friends." She smiled.

"Did anyone call for a house call?" Sheena and Shey stood in the doorway.

"Sheena!" Allura was beyond happy to see the two of them.

'**No wonder I can't move! I hate stuff like this!'** Keith tried not to panic. **'Shea and Master Shey are here?'**

"Allura! How are ya holding up, Hon?" Sheena could see that all of this was really taking a lot out of Allura.

'**Yes, now lie still!'** Allura wanted him to focus on healing and not on what was going on around him. "Better than I was. Keith's being grouchy, but then that's a good sign."

Shey went to work helping David with the antidote. :I am here my son, it shouldn't be much longer. Calm your mind and think of the dream that you had of your future.: Shey calmed him with his mind.

"Thanks Master Shey. I'm getting tired." Allura told them.

'**I haven't thought about that in years.'** Keith actually managed to smile.

'**What dream...Start taking man of mine?!'** Allura growled. "What dream Master Shey?"

"You have done well child and this will all be over in a few minutes. Why he dreamed of a future with you when he was ten." Shey smiled at her, as he gave Keith the antidote.

'**You did!? You treated me like I was a pest when we were growing up and you dreamed that we would be together?!'** Allura frowned at him.

'**Yeah, but I thought that it was only a crazy dream. I had no idea that it would start to come true. I was ten cut me some slack will you…'** Keith stated in his defense.

'**I love you.'** Allura kissed him.

"I love you...get this crap off me." Keith's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Keith!" Cassie and Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

"David, could you please unhook him now…he's going to get grouchier if he can't hold me." Allura was eager to be held by him again.

"Hey you, wake up before dad tells anymore of your deep dark secrets." Sheena smiled at him.

"Whatever you gave him is working faster than I've ever seen." David frowned at Shey. "And yes, Allura I will unhook him from the ICU unit."

"Don't worry Sheena, I'll know them soon enough." Allura smiled mischievously. "Thank you, David." As soon a Keith was free she climbed into bed with him and fell asleep.

Keith blinked open his eyes and looked at everyone in the room. "My poor baby." Keith kissed her softly.

"Welcome back big brother." Cassie grinned.

"Mine…" She sighed happily in her sleep.

"Yeah, you really scared us for a while there, Buddy." Lance frowned.

'**Someone might want to tell your mom.'** Allura sighed**. 'I think I overdid it a little.'**

"Your Dad is taking out Doom as we speak" Zana walked into the room. "I love you so much." She walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I think that all of this was too much for Allura." Sheena sighed.

"You don't have a clue just how hard this was on her." Cassie sighed.

"Thank you, Master." Keith smiled at his teacher.

"You are like a son to me and always have been. I take care of my own no thanks are needed, my son." Shey placed a hand on his forehead. "Now sleep the two of you have been through a very trying ordeal."

-----------------------

(Oran's Command ship.)

"We're here Sire. Planet doom." An officer informed Oran.

"Blow it out of the star system! I mean let no one escape!" Oran snarled.

"Yes Sire!" Answered the officer. "Open fire!"

"No one tries to kill my son and lives!" Oran shouted.

-----------------------

(Planet Doom)

Zarcon eyed the approaching fleet glaring murderously at Hagar. "BY POISONING THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!" He threw his staff at her.

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW KING ORAN WOULD ATTACK?" Hagar cackled.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HIS ONLY SON AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT HE WOULD ATTACK US!!" Zarcon roared.

Outside the buildings were already being torn apart by the blasts coming from Oran's entire fleet.

"It was nice knowing you Father, but I'm leaving now." Lotor knew when to cut his losses and flee for his life.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TURNCOAT!! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE WASTED MY TIME RAISING YOU!" Zarcon Roared.

The castle was now falling apart around them.

"You coming or not?" Lotor snapped at him.

Hagar had already made her escape.

"I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY LIKE A COWARD!" Zarcon roared.

"Fine! Die I don't care!"

"Fine! I was tired of this planet anyway!" Zarcon stalked after his son.

Lotor and Zarcon got away safely as Doom exploded in to a Big Fireball.

-----------------------

(Arus )

Lance eyed the screen, as he saw what was headed for Arus. **'Oh sweetness! Your father and his entire fleet are here.' **

'**Really! Cool He's going to want to see Keith as soon as he lands.'** Cassie answered.

:Keith?: She asked.

'**COOL!! THIS IS NOT COOL! HE IS GOING TO TEAR ME IN HALF!'** Lance had the urge to flee the planet.

:What is it Cass?: Keith was still not quite awake yet.

'**Calm down he's not going to look for us yet. Daddy is going to see Keith.'** Cassie snapped.

:Dad's here. Is Alley with you?: She answered.

:Dad's here already? Yes Alley is with me...She's still sleeping and so am I.: Keith growled.

:Thought I'd warn you. Talk to you later Big brother.: Cassie sighed.

:I'm too sore and tried to care what he'll think of us.: He groaned.

'**Did you see what your Dad did to Doom and you wonder why I'm a little wary of him?'** Lance hissed.

:I know. Oh by the way Dad blew up Doom.: Cass smiled. **'I saw what he did, but relax your panicking only will make it worse.'** She tried to reason with him.

:That's nice Cass...HE WHAT!: Keith still couldn't wake up from the sedative that David had given him.

:Yep! They really beyond peeved him this time.: Cass replied.

:Lance is a dead man you know that don't you and I'm still too weak to help the two of you when he gets here.: Keith groaned.

:Can we hide him?: Cass panicked.

'**Lance, You might want to hide in Cora for a while.' **

:Have mom help the two of you and no we can't hide him! Where would he hide?: Keith growled.

:Red lion?: Cass said in hope. :MOM! HELP ME SAVE LANCE FROM DADDY!:

:That's the first place that he would look.: Keith sighed.

:Keith! I don't want him to hurt my soul mate!: Cassie sent close to tears.

:Calm down honey, there's nothing to panic about.: Zana sent to her frazzled child. : I'm watching over your brother.:

:That's not who I'm worried about! Help me save Lance from Daddy!: Cass refused to calm down.

'**I am just gonna suck it up and have a chat with your father.'** Lance made his choice to stay where he was.

'**I love you.'** Cass sent weakly.

:I know what you're panicking about and you have nothing to worry about. Your father is not going to lay a finger on Lance.: Zana snapped.

'**Love, why is Cassie panicking what's going on?'** Allura asked Keith.

:Okay mom I'll try and calm down.: Cassie sighed

'**Love you more.'** Lance grinned.

'**I know.'** Cass tried to calm down.

'**Dad's here. He sort of blew up Planet Doom and now Cass thinks that he's gonna go after Lance.'** Keith willed his head to stop pounding.

"WHAT!" Allura sat straight up in bed and immediately regretted it. **'That wasn't the greatest idea….'**

'**Lie back down Allura.'** Keith growled.

'**I love you so much.'** She fell back into his arms.

'**I know now just lie here and try to relax. You overdid it yesterday and now your body is making you pay for it.'** Keith wasn't feeling so hot himself.

'**If it wasn't for Cass, Lance, and the Lions I couldn't...'** Allura couldn't bring herself to finish the words, as she burst into tears.

'**I know Allura believe me I know...'** Keith cradled her in his arms.

'**Keith... why do you keep trying to die on me?'** Allura whimpered.

'**I'm not trying to kill myself, Allura! I did not put the poison in our food!'** Keith couldn't believe that she was asking him that question.

'**Love, what I'm trying to say is... Being with you doesn't scare me as much as being without you does...'** Allura had made up her mind about something during the time that he'd been fighting for his life, but the only problem was that she didn't know if she was brave enough to tell him.

'**Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?'** Keith tried to force himself to wake up, but he was still too weak to fight off the sedative. **'Mom is in here with us…'**

'**She is?'** Allura curled closer too him. **'Why don't you tell me what I'm thinking then I'll let you know if you're correct.'**

'**At least I think she is...'** Keith frowned. '**This has you thinking about us and the next step in our relationship...or am I wrong?'**

'**I can't lose you Keith….' **Allura sniffled. :Aunt Zana are you here?:

:Do you need something? Do you want me to go get David?: Zana was instantly on her feet and ready to go get the doctor.

:Everything is fine. Keith thought you where in here and I just wanted to make sure.: Allura answered. :Could you get me something to drink my throat is dry.:

'**You're right she's here.'** Allura sighed.

:Mom I need something for my headache.: Keith sent to his mother. :Did he give me something to knock me out last night, because its still working.:

:Sure sweetie, I'll go get you some juice and Keith something for his headache.: Zana left the room.

:Thank you: Allura yawned. **'You're quiet is something wrong?' **She asked.

'**My head hurts, as does my entire body, but other than that I'm fine.'** Keith growled**. 'Now where were we?'**

'**Keith, remember when I asked you how you felt about the next step?'** Allura paused to gather her thoughts. **'How do you feel about it now?'** She finally spoke her mind.

'**Are saying that you want to get married as in now?'** Now that woke him up completely.

"Yes." She was just not willing to risk losing him or what they had together and everything that she was feeling shone brightly in her eyes.

Keith stared at her in complete surprise, "Are you sure about this? I mean this is like the biggest step in your entire life" He growled hoarsely not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Keith you remember where you were last night, what that place looked like?" Allura asked.

"I am trying to forget where I was last night, but yes I remember." Keith frowned at her.

"I was there with you. I almost couldn't bring you back and that was what scared the life out of me..." Allura burst into tears.

"I will always come back to you, yesterday is not going to happen again." Keith brushed away her tears.

Allura buried your face against his shoulder and continued to cry.

"I would marry you tomorrow if it meant seeing you smile again." Keith growled softly.

"You would?" She managed a weak smile. **'I love you so much.' **Allura kissed him on the check.

"Yes Allura I would." Keith ignored his body's scream of protest when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. **'I will love you till eternity and back again'**

Oran and Zana watched from the doorway with smiles on their faces.

'**I will love you forever and till the end of time and even that isn't long enough for me.'** She kissed him back. **'We have company.'** Allura sensed his parents in the doorway.

'**I know'** Keith sighed**. 'I however don't care right now.'**

'**Neither do I.'** Allura smiled at him.

-----------------------

"Well, shall we go check on Cass seeing, as they seem to be fine?" Oran asked his wife.

"I agree, but don't hurt Lance too badly. Cass really panicked earlier and the young man chose not to run away." Zandra smiled.

"Just how close are the two of them anyway?" Oran frowned, as they headed down the corridor.

"The beginning of a soul bond and talking with their heartlink." Zana filled him in with a sigh. "You can't keep them away from each other anymore than you could Keith and Allura apart. She even went to tend to him when he was sick and she was miserable herself."

"Why me!" Oran felt like pulling his hair out.

'**Oran, they're not babies anymore! They need to have lives of their own.'** Zandra tried to calm him down.

'**Sixteen is not eighteen! Cass will always be my little girl!'** Oran pouted.

'**I know Oran. Believe me I know, but were we any different? You, Alfor, Jess, and I? Cass has always known who she wanted from that one instant she saw him in Keith's room back when he was in the academy. Allura faced something that you and I have never dreamed of. Not once, but twice. Allura has grown up, so much that her physical years haven't had time to get caught up with the rest of her.'** Zandra explained**. 'And this time we almost lost Both Keith and Allura. If it wasn't for Lance and Cassie and the lions we would have lost our son and our goddaughter.'**

'**I understand that Zana, but she's sixteen and this is a really big step that she wants to take. As for Cassie and Lance even if the two of them have managed to soul bond, well that's an entirely different situation. I understand that Zana and I know that Lance would give his life for his best friend.'** Oran sighed.

'**I know I'm as worried about this as you are, but if Keith and Alley keep growing like they are now with their bond. They might as well get married tomorrow, because nothing will keep them apart.'** Zandra sighed.

-----------------------

Lance paced the library, as he tried to think of something to say to her father.

'**Flyboy, please relax your making me nervous.'** Cassie pleaded with him.

'**Your father blew up an entire planet for hurting his son? And I'm about to tell him that I plan on eventually marrying his daughter and you expect me to calm down!'** He continued to pace.

'**Lance, Daddy isn't that bad.'** Cassie told him. :Daddy, Please don't hurt Lance.: She pleaded with her Father.

:Where are the two of you hiding at Cassandra?: Oran growled.

'**Somehow I don't really believe you.'** Lance collapsed onto the couch.

:We're not hiding Daddy…we're in the library.: Cassie whimpered**. 'Trust me. I really wish Keith was up.' **She told Lance.

:The library, huh? You two are hiding all right. Do you have any reason to hide from me Cassie?: Oran asked.

:No, Just that Lance and I are soul bonded.: Cassie Answered.

Oran and Zana entered the library.

"Hi mom, Daddy." Cassie sent.

"Hello sweetheart, Lance." Oran frowned at him.

"Hi Angel." Her mother smiled. **'Be nice and don't hurt him.'**

'**I'm not going to hurt him, scare him a little yes, but not physically hurt him**.' Oran frowned.

'**Very well…'** Zandra sighed.

"Hello your majesties." Lance eyed her father with wary eyes.

"So do the two of you want to tell me something?" Oran frowned.

"How's Keith doing?" Cassie changed the subject.

"Keith and Allura are fine, now answer the question." Oran sat down across from them.

"I told you Lance and I are soul bonded." Cassie frowned.

"Keith put Lance on night watch for six weeks and then changed his mind when he was sick. Care to tell me why?" Oran pinned them both with a look.

"I fell asleep in Lance's arms and Keith saw us." Cassie could never lie to her father it just wasn't possible.

"Look sir, I love your daughter and would never hurt her in any way. What Keith saw was a completely innocent situation." Lance explained.

'**Oran, I know why Keith change his mind. I'll tell you the reason later**.' Zana tried to keep a stern expression on her face.

"So Cassie was using you for her pillow and didn't want to get up." Oran eyed his daughter.

Cassie nodded. "Yes Daddy."

"I tried to explain that to Keith, but he wasn't himself last night." Lance stated in his defense.

'**Keith never is when he is sick. He is worse than a bear.'** Cassie told Lance.

'**That's because he never gets sick.'** Lance growled.

'**I know that he's my brother!' **Cassie growled back.

"What exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?" Oran asked Lance.

"I plan to marry her sir, but not right away." he added hastily.

"Relax son, I'm not going to hurt you and I know that I can trust you with my daughter." Oran grinned at him.

"Thank you daddy!" Cassie hugged her father.

"I love you sweetheart and I want you to be happy." Oran hugged her back.

-----------------------

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay.) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

Cindra©1999-2007


	3. Chapter Three

What If Beginnings

Chapter Three

By Cindra

Rated Teen

---------------------

Notes:   
: or in colons represents two characters mentally talking with each other.  
or italics represents a silent thought of a character.  
' In bold represents what I like to call a heartlink between two characters. (This is usually the way that Keith and Allura talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

-----------------------

(Three years later on Arus)

Keith and Allura were celebrating their two-year anniversary, as man and wife at their chateau in the Arusian Mountains. Keith had stopped by a small mountain village, so that he could pick up some food that hadn't been available in any of the chateau's vast kitchen cupboards. He wanted to have his chocolate fix and Allura wanted some Apple cider.

"Angel, I'm back!" Keith called, as he entered the chateau; it was snowing outside, so he had to brush the snow off of his anorak.

"Welcome back handsome, get out of those wet clothes, and get warm by the fire. I'll be out in a minute." Allura called from their room.

Keith shrugged out of his coat and boots, and then glanced up in the direction of their room. "Sweetheart? I'm going to fix us both something hot to drink first. Is that okay with you?" He called up the stairs.

"That's fine." Allura called as she headed downstairs towel drying her hair. "What did you get?"

"The only thing that I have to have to survive, stuff to make hot chocolate, your Apple cider, and I couldn't resist the homemade fudge that the woman was selling, so I got some of that too." Keith waited until she was within reach of him and pulled her to him for a long kiss hello.

'**I love it when you do that.'** Allura purred playfully.

'**What did you expect when you come out of our room fresh from a bath or shower dressed only in your robe.' **Keith growled back.

"Yum what smells good?" Allura asked.

"It could be the fresh apple cider that you smell; because we both know that you can't stand chocolate." Keith smiled down at her.

"No, it doesn't smell like apple cider." Allura frowned. "But, that does sound heavenly is it ready yet?"

"I was on my way to fix us some, but something distracted me." He kissed her on the nose and then headed for the kitchen.

'**Oh really and what exactly was that?'** Her eyes danced mischievously.

'**You know very well what! You little tease!'** He growled back. "Angel, you really are missing something! This fudge tastes great!" Keith called from the kitchen

"I guess I can try a little piece of it." Allura wandered into the kitchen. "Yum that looks and smells so good."

"You want some chocolate?" Keith arched a brow at her in surprise.

Allura nodded, "Can I try some?"

Keith gave her a little slice of fudge. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes silly, I'm fine." Allura savored the taste on her tongue. "This is divine and to think that I used to hate chocolate." Allura savored the rich taste in her mouth. **'What's wrong, handsome?'** She asked seeing as Keith was intently staring at her.

'**Angel, you detest anything chocolate, so why the sudden craving?'** Keith poured them both some hot cider, as he continued to stare at her.

'**I don't know I just suddenly had this urge to eat some.'** Allura pouted as she sipped her apple cider.

"Allura? Is there something that you wanna tell me?" He asked, as he carried a tray loaded with the fudge and his mug of cider into the Great room.

"No, I'm fine…I just wanted to share your treat with you..." Allura burst into tears.

"Angel, don't cry. I'm just worried about you that's all..." Keith set the tray down and then pulled her into his arms. _She couldn't be...but then again she most certainly could…_ Keith thought to himself.

"Keith Michael what are you plotting in that mind of yours!? It's rude to keep things from me!" Allura was no longer crying, but growling at him like a grouchy lioness.

Keith's brows shot up when her mood changed for the third time in less than ten minutes. "I was just wondering if you might be craving chocolate, because of an entirely different reason other than you now like the taste of it." Keith chose his words very carefully.

"Keith Michael you aren't insinuating that I'm…." Allura couldn't quite say that she was pregnant.

"That you're pregnant, as in carrying our baby inside of you." He finished the sentence for her.

Keith's words left her speechless. **'What makes you think that all of a sudden?' **

"You're craving what you hate, have mood swings every few minutes, and have been taking a lot of naps lately. So, I guess you could say that I'm fairly positive about this." Keith nodded at her.

"How do you feel about this?"Allura asked blinking back tears as her emotions started to overwhelm her again.

"I'm happy about this, Allura. The question is how you feel about this." He pulled her into his arms.

"Happy, but I'm also a little scared. I'm glad you're happy!" Allura wrapped her arms around him neck and kissed him.

"Sweetie, we've been busy lately and this has been our first break in two months, so it's taking us both by surprise." He kissed her back.

"I guess we have. Nanny will really be a big pain once she finds out." Allura frowned. "But, Mom and Dad will be ecstatically happy."

"Mom will be on cloud nine. She's been hinting that she wants a grandbaby." Keith winked at her. **'****We'll just have to send Nanny on an extended vacation or something like that.'** Keith growled.

"I know she's been hinting for the last two months." Allura grumbled.** 'I'm sorry, Love, I didn't mean to do that….'** She sighed. "I guess I must be because my emotions are off the charts."

"Allura? I bet that you could easily feel the baby with your mind if you relaxed your mind and concentrated on the life growing inside of you." Keith grinned.

Allura relaxed against Keith, as she concentrated on bonding with the little life growing inside of her.

:Momma...?: A timid little voice responded to the link that her mother was trying to form with her and her sisters.

:Yes, my baby girl.: Allura glowed with pride. "Keith, we have a little girl." She told him.

"A girl!" Keith smiled happily. _Hmm just like the dream…_

"Yes darling a little girl." Allura purred. _I wonder…_

:Momma that be Dada?:The timid voice asked curiously.

"Is that her?" Keith asked.

"Yes." Allura Smiled. :Angel, meet your Dada.:Allura sent to her daughter.

:Hi Dada!: The little voice chimed happily.

:Hello Angel, are you okay in there?:Keith asked softly he was awed by this whole experience.

"Well she's a daddy's girl." Allura beamed.

Keith focused on the life growing inside of Allura and found that there were two more little ones with their daughter. :I'm sorry Angel, Daddy meant to ask if the three of you were okay in there.: Keith corrected what he had asked his little girl. _So this must be Andromeda that we're chatting with…_

:We be fine Dada!: The little girl chimed back.

'**Three…Just like the dream…so this little one could be Andromeda…'** Allura asked.:Angels?:

'**Three little miracles just like our dream and yes that's my best guess.' **Keith nodded.

:Are you our Momma and Dada?: Another voice asked.

"I'm happy so happy Keith it's just like our dream." Allura couldn't believe that their dream from a year or so ago was now becoming a reality. :Yes, Angel, I'm your Mommy.:

:Hi Momma! Hi Dada: Came another little reply.

:Hi munchkin.: Allura answered. :Now go back to sleep. We'll talk to you more later.:

:Hello Angels, we love you three very much.:Keith sent back. "Wow this is so unreal! They know what we're saying to them!"

"Mom is going to be in for a big surprise that's for sure as is Dad."She smiled at him.

"Mom and Dad are going to flip about this much news!" Keith smiled back at her.

"Does that mean our vacation is over?" Allura frowned.

"Only, if you want it to be." Keith sighed. "I think that this rest is good for you and the girls."

"I really don't want Nanny to fuss over us, like I know she's going to do, or anyone for that matter except maybe you." Allura grinned. "Cass will have a fit."

"Cass and Lance just got back from they're honeymoon. I doubt that we'll see much of those two for a while yet anyway." Keith winked at her. "I say we send Nanny off on a very long vacation, that way she's out of your hair and you stay stress free."

"Can we!" Allura asked. "Do I still get to fly Jetta?"

"Just say the word and I'll have Koran arrange the whole thing. Now as for you flying Blue Lion that depends on what David says when we get back home." Keith sighed.

"Jetta won't let anything happen to me. It's not like I said for me to keep up my shadow training till the girls are born." Allura growled knowing that her flying days were numbered and wasn't happy about it.

"We aren't just talking about one baby Allura. We are talking about three babies and that's definitely going to ground you from the lion until the girls are born." Keith informed her.

"Can we talk about this? At least let me fly for a couple months." Allura was near tears again.

"We don't even know how far along you are yet? Like I said angel, you can fly the lion if David says that its safe, otherwise the answer is no." Keith tried to get her to see his point of view about this.

"It's not fair! If I can't fly will you take me flying in Blacky?" Allura sniffed.

"Yes Allura, I'll take you out flying in Blacky." Keith gave in on that little war.

'**I love you.'** She kissed him.

'**I love you and our little miracles. I just want to make sure that you're kept safe.'** He kissed her back.

"I know, but this means I can't do any thing except for my painting." Allura pouted.

-----------------------

(Cassie and Lance's Beach house )

"Babe? Where am I gonna put my stuff if your taking up all the closet space in our beach palace except for the hall closet?" Lance asked scratching his head.

"I don't know, Honey? Maybe you can use one of the closets in the hallway?" Cassie called from inside their walk in closet.

"Let's move your exercise wear the hall closet. It's only fair that I have one of the closets." Lance growled pointing to some of her clothes.

"Lance, it is not my fault that I happen to have more stuff than you do. After all, I'm a crowned princess now and have to look the part." Cassie narrowed her eyes at him as he pointed to her exercise wardrobe.

"I don't mind your wardrobe, but let's move half of these to the hall closet till we can build an addition to this place just for your spring, summer, winter, fall, formal, and god knows what else wardrobe." Lance frowned.

"Look Lance the hall closet isn't big enough to hold any of my things, but it's perfect for your stuff." Cassie wasn't going to budge on this issue.

"You're cruel, but I can't deny you anything." Lance sighed in defeat giving her the puppy dog look with his eyes.

Cassie saw the look that Lance was giving her and moved stuff around in the studio apartment size master bedroom closet, so that he had one tiny little corner. "There you go you big baby. Now you have some space and even two drawers in our closet, so you can quit whining now!" Cassie stomped past him.

'**Thank you, tigress.'** Lance smiled, as he put his clothes away. _I like to win._

'**I'm just not used to sharing my closet space with anyone, so it's going to take me some time to get used to having your stuff with mine.'** Cassie sighed. "And by the way Tiger, just because I gave in and gave you some space doesn't mean that you are always going to get your way!" Cassie growled.

"What did I do? I just asked for closet space…" Lance asked when she snapped at him.

Cassie ran out of their room and out onto the deck and then burst into tears.

"Cass, what's wrong? You know I hate to see you cry." Lance wrapped his arms around her.

"You're mad at me." Cassie sniffled.

"I'm not mad at you. What's wrong?" Lance kissed her on the top of her head.

"Nothing's wrong, Lance. I'm just a little emotional today that's all." Cassie whimpered.

"Are you sure you about that? If I didn't know better I'd say you might be pregnant." Lance foolishly spoke his mind.

Cassie turned around in his arms and frowned at him. "Lance, I'm not pregnant!" She snarled at him.

"Could we please just go see David and he can clear this up?" Lance asked not sure if he really wanted to hold Cassie anymore. _ I hope I'm right._ He thought to himself.

Cassie hauled off and slugged him in the eye. **'There's nothing to clear up! I would know if I was and I'm not!'** She pulled away from him and ran down the winding stairs that led to the beach.

:Cora, I don't know what to do with her or what's wrong! When I suggest an answer to her moods she runs off.:Lance sent to his Lion.

:Honey the solution is simple, just take her to see David whether she likes it or not. That way you can see if your right or not.: Cora sent back.

:Brilliant idea Cora. I'll get her you just be ready to get to the castle.: He told his lion, as he ran after Cassie. **'Come on Love, let's go for a ride.'** Lance scooped Cassie up in his arms.

:Be there in a few gorgeous.: Cora purred.

"Lance! Put me down! I don't want to go anywhere!" Cassie glared up at him. **'I am not going to see David! '** She snarled.

:Thanks, girl.:

:Anytime.: Cora landed on the beach in front of their home.

"Yes you are! It's the only way to know for sure." He hissed back

"I hope that you enjoy sleeping on the couch! Because that's where you're gonna be sleeping tonight!" She hissed at him.

Lance ignored her. :Let's go, Cora.:

:I hope that your right about this handsome, because if you aren't and you put her through all of this for nothing… she's going to really hurt you: Cora growled, as he took off and headed for the castle.

:Let's just say if I'm wrong I will gladly sleep on the couch. If I'm right I sleep in my bed with her.: Lance growled. :I'm pretty sure I'm right.:

'**Lance! We just got back from our Honeymoon! Are we ready to be parents yet?'** Cassie whimpered.

"Pidge, Is David in?" Lance asked. **'Cass, I love you, but we need to know.'**

"Yeah Lance, he's here. Is something wrong?" Pidge answered back.

"Not really." Lance replied with a smile.

"Okay." Pidge didn't really believe him. "Do you want me to tell him that you wanna see him?" The teen frowned at him.

"No." Lance answered.

"Alright then well welcome home." Pidge frowned.

Lance landed Red lion next to the statue of Black lion. "Well beautiful do you wanna walk or do I carry you?" Lance asked.

"I'm not going!" She hissed at him and refused to budge from her seat.

"Fine have it your way." Lance picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder, and headed to see David.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" She screeched in protest and pounded her fists against his back.

"Cassie you're acting like a child now behave!" Lance gave her a swat on her rear.

'**Ouch! That hurt you beast!'** She hissed.

'**I said behave and we are going to see David.'** He growled.

'**Fine! But when this is over and we find out that I'm right and your wrong! I won't let you near me for an entire month!'** She hissed.

'**Love, if I'm wrong I will gladly sleep on the couch. What if I'm right then what are you gonna do?'** Lance asked.

'**Fine Lance, if you're right then I'm the one who will end up sleeping on the couch.'** Cassie sighed in defeat.

'**Deal.'** Lance smiled. "Hi Doc. I have a patient for you."

David looked up from the data pad he was reading and smiled at the two of them. "Hello you two is there a problem?"

"Just a hunch, but Cass didn't want to walk in here herself." Lance smiled at him.

"A hunch?" David arched a brow at him in query.

"Look if I'm right then I don't have to live on the couch for a month." Lance shot David a pleading look.

"I see, so you think that Cassandra is pregnant do you." David finally had an idea about what Lance was referring to.

"He thinks that I'm pregnant just because I got a little too emotional a little while ago!" Cassie punched him in the arm.

"Hey brat that hurt." He glared at his wife.

"It serves you right for dragging me in here against my will!" She snarled.

"I see what you mean Lance. What gave you the first hint?" He noticed Lance's bruised eye and tried to keep a straight face. "Before or after she punched you in the eye?"

"Before…" Lance sighed.

"Well, set her down on the examine table or do you think she'll bolt out the door if you let her go?" David grinned.

'**You going to be good or do I have to strap you down**.' Lance asked Cassie ready to grab her if she decided to run.

'**You wouldn't dare!'** She hissed.

'**Try me or better yet we can give you a shot. It's your choice.'** He glared at her.

Cassie burst into tears. "You win."

"Angel, don't cry." Lance tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong with Cassie?" Allura asked.

"What's going on Lance? Why is my sister crying?" Keith glared at his brother-in law and best friend.

"That's what we're about to find out." Lance gulped.

:Hurt him Big Brother! He brought me here against my will!:Cassie whimpered.

'**Cassie is sure acting like she's…'** Allura patted her belly.

Keith's eyebrows shot up in surprise.** 'You don't think that...my sister? They just got married…'**

"Keith, I didn't hurt her! I just have a hunch that I wanna check out." Lance said trying not to panic.

'**Lance sure seems to think so.'** Allura smirked.

'**She doesn't seem to believe him and she gave him that black eye.'** Keith tried not to grin.

'**I'm glad I'm not reacting that way.'** Allura sent.

:Mommy, rock us!: Sent the girls as one.

"I see your point Lance. We'll wait outside while you see if your hunch was right or not." Keith grinned at his friend.

:In a minute I need to find a place to sit first.: Allura sighed. **'Keith, the girls are awake again and want rocked.'**

"You traitor!" Cass fumed.

:Hurry Mommy.:Chimed the stronger of the three.

'**She sure is impatient isn't she?'** Keith chuckled.

'**This has to be Andromeda. She's as impatient as her daddy.'** Allura sighed.

'**Yep Andy is gonna take after me alright.'** Keith grinned.

:Andromeda. I'm trying to find a place to sit down, so that I can rock my precious angels.: Allura told her impatient child. **'See just like her Daddy.'**

:Sorry Momma…: The little girl pouted. :We go sleep now…:

'**I see what you mean she's pouting now.'** Keith chuckled. :Daddy wants his girls to sleep for a while and he promises that you will get rocked some time today.:

:Okay Dada we sleep for now.: She went back to sleep as did her sisters.

-----------------------

(A little while later in David's office)

David showed Cassie the results of her physical. "It looks as though Lance was right. You Cassandra are going to have a baby." He gave her the news.

Cassie stared at the results read the words and then fainted in shock**. 'A baby...our baby...'** She sighed happily.

"Yes Angel, you want to tell your brother or do you want me too?" Lance asked smiling at her.

'**You can...this has floored me.'** Cassie smiled.

"She's perfectly healthy and is I'd say a month into her pregnancy." David informed Lance.

'**Ok, but I don't think you're the only one.'** Lance told her remembering Allura's hand movement. "That's great." Lance beamed.

'**That could explain why they cut their trip short.'** Cassie agreed. **'I'm sleepy...' **She yawned.

:Keith, Allura! Cass and I are going to be a mom and dad in about eight months.: Lance was beyond excited. **'Just rest Angel. I'll see you when you wake up.'**

-----------------------

(Elsewhere in the Castle.)

:That's great news Lance!: Keith sent back. "Angel? You were right Cass is expecting" Keith grinned.

"Now it's our turn. I heard." Allura smiled. :Congrats, Lance.:

:Sorry, girls momma's naptime is over. Time to see the doctor.: Allura yawned."Keith? Will you carry us."

Keith scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of their rooms.

-----------------------

"So why did you two come back so early? You only left for the mountains yesterday?" David smiled at them.

"Keith and I know what my condition is, but want to know if everything is okay." Allura answered.

"That's what I thought." He ushered him into his office.

'**That was blunt and too the point, Allura.'** Keith grinned at her.

'**So what's wrong with that?'** Allura Snapped.

'**Nothing Angel...don't hurt me.'** He set her down on the examine table.

'**I'm not going to hurt you. I love you too much for that.'** Allura purred.

"So have you been suffering from nausea, weird food cravings, mood swings, and are you taking a lot of naps lately?" David asked her some questions.

:Momma, you be nice to Dada!: Andy scolded her mother.

"All of the above except for the nausea I haven't had that as of yet." Allura told him. :Andy, go to sleep.: She told her unborn daughter. **'Keith your daughter is awake again.' **

'**So I heard. Want me to see if I can get her to go back to sleep again, my Love?' **Keith chuckled.

'**Yes please I really just want to relax for a while.'** Allura sighed.

'**Okay,'** Keith smiled. :Will Daddy's little girl please try and nap, so that your Momma can relax for a while?: Keith asked his unborn baby girl.

:Nap?: Andy asked. :What be nap?:

'**Love, you're not helping.'** Allura sighed.

Keith's eyebrows shot up when she respond with another question of her own. :Well a nap is when you sleep, so that you can grow into a happy healthy baby girl.:Keith tried to explain.

:Andromeda Marie! It's bedtime not time for twenty-questions!: Allura used her mind to coax her baby back to sleep.

David ran the results of her tests three times to be sure that the results were correct. "Well...the two of you are indeed going to become parents in a little less than seven months and that isn't all you Allura are expecting triplets." David gave them the news.

'**Angel? Don't tell him how we know that you're carrying three little girls. I really don't think that he could take the shock of the news or how we know.'** Keith growled.

'**I won't poor David. He looks like he is going to faint.'** Allura smiled a knowing smile. "Thank you David. Can I still fly my Lion at or not?"

"You can fly the lion for another few weeks or so, but then that's it." David frowned at her.

"Okay I'll live with that." Allura sighed in defeat.

"Allura, remember what we talked about." Keith growled.

"You'll have to live with it Allura, because that's the way it's going to be." David informed her.

'**Yes, but that means that you'll take me up flying in Blacky. I think that we might have to call Sheena and see if she'll fly Jetta while I'm grounded from her.'** She sighed. "I'll go along with it, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." Allura pouted.

:Keith! You're back early? Is Allura sick?: Blacky asked.

"Don't worry David, I'll keep her out of the lion when the time comes, but she can still go flying with me can't she?" Keith asked. **'Yes angel, if he says that it's okay. I will talk to Sheena about flying Jetta.' **

'**Thanks for being so understanding about this. If I'm stuck in the castle I'll go stir crazy.'** Allura knew when to cut her losses and didn't press the subject.

:No pal, Allura happens to be pregnant. In fact she's carrying three little girls inside of her.: Keith informed the lion.

"I don't see a problem with that." David agreed.

:THREE! WOW!:Replied all the Lions.

:Re-forming the team in one shot?: Blacky chuckled.

:Well, at least one of them anyway.:Keith chuckled.

:Not funny, Blacky!: Allura snapped at both of them.

:Hey! What did I do?: Blacky pouted.

Allura punched Keith in the arm.

:Don't worry pal, she's just a little touchy right now.:Keith rolled his eyes heavenward and prayed for patience.

'**I most certainly am not trying to re-form the team in one shot! If Blacky is being like this then I can just imagine how everyone else is going to react!'** Allura growled.

"Thank you, David. I'm happy that everything is going along fine with my pregnancy." Allura got up to leave the room.

'**We're going to go back to the mountains…They were only teasing sweetheart no harm was meant.'** Keith frowned. :Lance? Cass? We have some news of our own, Allura is expecting triplets.: He sent.

:WHAT?!:They exclaimed.

'**That's fine with me, but we might want to tell Mom and Dad. I also say that we have Uncle Koran send Nanny on vacation for a month or so.'** Allura smiled.

:Triplets as in three girls.: Keith sent back. "Let's go tell them in person." Keith smiled.

:How do you know they're girls?: Lance asked :You just found out Allura is carrying triplets and you couldn't possibly know that they are going to be girls.:

'**I might have said just a little too much and now Lance is flipping out.'** Keith chuckled.

'**What did you tell him?!'** Allura snarled twisting Keith's arm.

"Allura enough with the violence! I am not going to let you beat me up during your whole pregnancy!" Keith was getting tired of her taking out her mood swings on him. **'I slipped and said that you were having girls!'**

'**That was need to know and they didn't need to know that yet!'** Allura glared at him.

'**I'm sorry! Keep it up and no Jetta period! You can't have mood swings like that and fly!'** He snarled.

:Mommy?:The shyest of the three asked timidly.

:Yes munchkin?: Allura answered forcing herself to calm down.

:Why mad?: She asked.

'**Yes, Allura, answer our little princess and tell her why you're trying to beat me up.'** Keith growled.

:I'm not mad at you or your sisters. I was just talking to your daddy. Would you like your name now?: Allura answered.

'**Keith? I think this one is Alexandra Danielle.'** She asked.

'**It's a safe bet that she is. She sounds like a miniature you. That leaves Ariel Elizabeth to chat with us…'** Keith pulled her to him for a kiss.

:Yes.: She chimed happily.

:Alexandra Danielle.: Allura named her timid girl.

:I likes.: Alex sent just be for going to sleep.

"Let's go tell Mom, Dad, Lance and Cassie." Allura sighed.

"Okay Allura. I know exactly where they are." Keith led her down the corridor.

"I'll be glad when we can go back to the mountains. I'm ready for a nap." Allura yawned.

"Want me to carry you, Angel?" Keith asked.

Allura nodded. "I love you and I'm sorry if I keep trying to hurt you, but, but my emotions are off the charts right now."

"I love you too. I can tell them and you can nap in my arms if you want." Keith scooped her up into his arms.

'**I just don't want anyone to yell that might set off one of my mood swings again.'** She snuggled in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------

'**Yell? I don't think so. Now fainting from shock? Well that's more likely to happen.'** He smiled, as he joined the rest of the family in the sunroom.

"Keith, did you hit your head or something?" Lance arched a brow at his friend

"Do I look like I have a concussion to you?" Keith growled.

"No, but..." The look on Keith's face made Lance drop the subject. "Never mind forget I said anything."

"Hi Mom…Dad." Keith sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Hello. Congratulations." Zandra smiled.

"Yes congratulations on the little ones." Oran grinned.

"Poor Angel, Is she tired?" Zandra nodded to Allura.

"This is really great news big brother." Cassie smiled.

"Yes, she's wiped out. The two of us are going back up to the mountains where she can rest and relax for a little while." Keith nodded.

"Good idea." Zana nodded. "She needs all the rest she can get with, as little stress as possible."

"Looks like the two of you are going to be pregnant at the same time." Keith winked at his sister.

"I know isn't that wicked!" Cassie could just barely control her excitement.

"Lance, to answer your question, it's just a feeling that I have about her having girls." Keith smiled down at Allura.

:Dada! Talk Dada!: Andy the strongest of her sisters was awake and full of energy.

:Are you up again?: Keith sighed.

:Me talk. Dada talk.: Andy replied.

:What do you want to talk about little one?: Keith asked.

:What goin' on?: She asked.

:I'm talking to your Aunt Cassie, Uncle Lance, your grandma, and your grandpa.:Keith explained.

:Hi I's Andy.:Andy sent, so that they all could hear her.

It also woke Allura up.

:Andromeda! Please go to sleep!: Allura hissed.

:No wanna sleep!: Andy pouted.

'**She wanted to know what was going on and just introduced herself.'** Keith tried not to chuckle.

'**Keith you had better be joking with me!!'** Allura growled.

'**No I'm not kidding. She just said Hi! I's Andy to everyone.'** Keith had to bite on his lip to stop from chuckling.

Everyone was staring at them in total shock.

'**What's going on? Its way too quiet...I really don't want to open my eyes.'** Allura sighed.

'**They're all gaping at us in total shock.'** Keith chuckled.

'**That's what I thought.'** Allura groaned. "Lance I believe that you now know the answer to your question this is how we know that we're having girls." Allura told them in a calm rational tone.

"You mean that they can talk to you?" Oran asked.

"That's about it." Allura answered. "We found out last night." Allura smiled.

"That's right, Dad." Keith nodded.

"She was the first to talk to us." Keith chuckled.

"How?" Cassie asked. "How did you know?"

"Well, the two of us can already communicate using our minds, so I thought that it might work with the babies. You see that's the only thing that actually convinced Allura." Keith explained.

"Keith, felt the other two, and I found Dromi." Allura tried to explain.

:Mommy? Me name too!: Finally the third little girl chimed in.

'**Now that must be Ariel Elizabeth.'** Keith grinned.

'**Now we've heard from all three…'** Allura kissed him on the cheek. :Your name little one... Ariel Elizabeth.: She told her daughter.

:I's like.:Ariel chimed.

:I'm glad, now would you and your sisters please go to sleep?: Allura sighed.

"So what are their names?" Oran asked.

:Yes mommy: Three little voices chimed.

:Night Angels.: Keith cooed.

"I'll let Keith tell you." Allura winked at him. "I'm going back to my nap."

:Night Dada.:They yawned.

"Well we have Andromeda Marie, Alexandra Danielle, and Ariel Elizabeth just got her name a few moments ago." Keith smiled. :Love you.:

"All pretty names." Cassie sighed "Alley has the right idea. It's time for a snooze."

"Thanks. I'm glad that you approve." He smiled

'**Keith could we get going? I'm craving fudge.'** Allura pouted.

"Your welcome." Cassie smiled. **'Tiger, Could we go home now I'm ready for a nap.' **

'**Sure Angel.'** Keith sighed. "Well, we're going back up to the chateau now, so we'll see you in a week or so." Keith stood up and went to leave the room.

'**Sure Love.'** Lance answered in a daze. "Later, Buddy." Lance called after them.

"Later, Lance." Keith grinned. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." Keith smiled.

"Bye son. Take good care of our Angel and her precious cargo." Oran smiled.

"Come on Cass, let's get you to bed." Lance said picking her up. "We need to get going too. Talk to you all later."

"Take care you two." Zandra Said.

-----------------------

(Pidge's Lab)

Pidge was working on something in his lab and didn't notice that ten-year-old Myria had snuck in.

"Hi Pidge! Whatcha doing?" Myria asked.

Pidge, the minute that he heard Myria's voice, squeezed his eyes shut in sheer frustration. "I'm working on something Myria. It's very complicated so please leave." He growled.

"So what would happen if I were to press this red button, right here?" She asked. _And I thought that he was supposed to be Mr. Genius?! This should teach him to program his computer correctly._

"No! Don't touch that button!" Pidge shouted, but it was too late; hours of work were gone.

"Oops! Was that supposed to happen?" Myria pouted.

"NO! THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Pidge roared at her.

"I'm Sorry!" She wailed.

"Look Myr, sit over there, and don't touch anything!" He ordered.

"I'm just curious." Myria pouted.

"I know that Myria, but you just deleted all my work!" He tried to calm down.

"I said, I was sorry, but you programmed it to delete. Here I'll show you what you did wrong in your programming." She reprogrammed what he was working on in a matter of fifteen minutes.

"Thanks Myria, where did you learn to do that?" Pidge stared at Myria in shock.

"It's just something that I've always been able to do." She told him.

"That's great Myr; you really are a wiz at this. Tell you what you work on this computer and I'll work on that one and we'll see what we can come up with." Pidge smiled at her.

"Okay!" Myria smiled as she went to work.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked computers and were good at using them?" Pidge asked.

"You never let me near you long enough." She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry. Myria, but you sort of cling to me all of the time." Pidge grinned sheepishly.

"I can't help it if you happen to be close to my level of intelligence and the kids that they expect me to play with aren't. I just like spending time with someone who actually likes to do interesting things." Myr pouted.

"Sorry, Myr can we try again?" Pidge sighed in defeat.

"Sure." She smiled. _I need to thank Cassie for the guilty lessons on boys. _

-----------------------

(Somewhere is Space in an asteroid field)

"Why are we on this rock!" Zarcon snarled. "Who are we meeting?"

"Hagar arranged the meeting! Ask her!" Lotor snarled back. "Why the hell are we hiding? We should be getting our revenge!" Lotor snarled.

"Remember Khan? He's the reason that we're hiding! We will get our revenge soon enough!" Zarcon grumbled. "So forget about Allura for now!"

"Who the hell is this Khan!? Besides some cloaked guy on the tele-monitor!?" Lotor snarled. "Never Allura is mine!"

"I've never really met the guy, but I do know that he's more powerful than us and that he works for some omni powerful villains." Zarcon frowned.

"Yet you fear him? How can that be?!" Lotor snarled.

"I know when to respect someone; unlike you I happen to have the smarts not to challenge an unbeatable opponent." Zarcon narrowed his eyes at his son.

"I only respect one person and that's me! Not some idiot who refuses to show his face in person!" Lotor sneered.

"Well I see loosing Doom hasn't changed you at all." Hagar cackled.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS OLD WITCH!?" Lotor growled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITCH!" Zarcon was on the verge of dispatching the old hag. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU I'D STILL HAVE A PLANET!"

"I'm glad to see you too." Hagar snapped. "Shaitan is here to see you."

"SHAITAN? WHO THE HELL IS THIS SHAITAN!?" Lotor roared. "THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE! I HAVE A PRINCESS TO TAKE BACK!"

"FINE! GO GET HER! GET KILLED WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! I REALLY DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Zarcon was tried of his foolish son and his constant whining over a kitten that was never going to be his.

"Wait Lotor! Allura is now a Queen." Hagar called out. "You are not going to be able to get near her now."

Shaitan stood in the shadows and looked at the pathetic fools that were standing before him. _No wonder they lost so badly! Wimp here couldn't conquer anything if he wanted to!_ Shaitan thought. "I am not amused. No wonder King Keith won the hand of his queen. You are pathetic! Khan should have terminated you when he had the chance!" A voice snarled from the shadows.

"WHAT! KEITH MARRIED MY PRINCESS!" Lotor grabbed Hagar by her throat and started to strangle her.

"Not my fault..." Hagar choked before passing out.

"I told you to leave the Kitten alone." Zarcon smirked.

"Killing the messenger never solves the problem." The voice taunted Lotor. "But, then you are too much of an idiot to realize that. Unfortunately for you killing Keith isn't in your future either." The voice laughed in amusement.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Lotor roared, as he ignited his laser sword. He was ready to tear this intruder in half for insulting him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shaitan and unless you want me to dispatch you with your own sword, I would suggest that you put that away." Shaitan stepped from the shadows.

"He's Khan's second. He's right; you can't kill a mouse let alone Keith." Zarcon sneered.

Lotor eyed the teenager and then burst out laughing. "A boy thinks that he can take on me!"

"Why don't you see if you can take him down, Son?" Zarcon wished to teach his arrogant nitwit a lesson.

Shaitan had Lotor eating his words in a matter of a few minutes. "A five-year-old could take you on and win!" He snarled down at the man that he had pinned to the ground. Lotor's sword was ignited and very near his own throat.

"Now behave yourself!" Zarcon grinned

"Speak when spoken to or I will not hesitate in dispatching you!" Shaitan snarled at Lotor. "Is he yours?" He looked over at Zarcon.

"Unfortunately, Yes." The former King sighed.

"Get out of my sight! You're pathetic and I tire of your presence!" Shaitan let Lotor up, only to spin kick him, and send him flying into a near by rock pile.

-----------------------

(Arus in a small meadow)

A beautiful young woman with raven black hair and exotic eyes the color of turquoise was happily picking some flowers in her garden and singing a little song, as she waited for her love to arrive.

Hunk smiled, as he listened to her singing. "Anna, my Love, you're enchanting everything around you with your beautiful voice." Hunk growled softly in her ear.

"Goodness me!" The young woman practically jumped out of her skin. "Hunk, don't that." She frowned at him. "What are you trying to do kill me?"

"I've been standing here watching you for the last few minutes. You were so entranced by your song and the flowers that you were picking that I just couldn't resist surprising you." Hunk scooped her petite five foot five inch frame into his arms.

"I'm glad you came to see me. I missed seeing you yesterday what happened?" She asked in a soft melodic voice.

"I had to see Keith and Allura off, so I couldn't make it here yesterday." Hunk frowned. "I just couldn't seem to ditch the party or Pidge. He wanted to vent at me about his little shadow."

"I understand, but we can't hide our relationship forever. It's only a matter of time before they start getting suspicious of you being gone all the time." Anna replied.

"I'm just not ready to share you with them yet, besides they don't think that I could get a girlfriend if I tried." He sighed.

"What's wrong Hunk? I can see you're not happy right now."

"It's nothing love. They use ta tease me about it all the time back during my academy days and thinkin' about it brought back some bad memories." He smiled down at her.

"I understand." She kissed his cheek. "Don't you want me to meet your friends?"

"You know me better than I know myself." He smiled and kissed her on the nose. "You are a beautiful treasure Anna. We can tell the others about us on my birthday."

"I would like that." Anna smiled shyly. "When would you like to meet me?"

"Would you like to meet me here that morning or would you rather I come get you?" Hunk grinned.

"Why don't you pick me up at home that way I can still look my best." She smiled at him.

"All right, that works for me. I can show you my new ride by the way beautiful, you always look your best." Hunk winked at her.

"I'll be meeting the King and Queen, so I want to really look my best." Anna answered him with a smile.

"Keith and Allura aren't your normal King and Queen." Hunk grinned.

"Maybe not, but I still want to look my best." Anna told him. _I wonder if Allura will remember me? _

-----------------------

(Ziare)

Little Katherine "Kitty" Nicole was the one to answer Keith and Allura's call to her parents. "Hi!" She chimed at the faces on the screen.

"Hello little one is your mommy home?" Allura asked.

"Uh-huh Momma and Dada here." She nodded her red-gold curls bounced with her every movement.

"Can we talk to them, please?" Allura smiled at the girl. **'Keith, she's so cute!'**

'**She's adorable! She looks like a miniature version of Sheena.' **Keith chuckled.

"I find!" She zoomed off to find her parents.

'**Or a small Myria.'** Allura chuckled. "Our Ariel is going to be adorable."

"She sure is angel." Keith grinned.

"Katherine Nicole, You are supposed to be taking a nap." Sheena scolded her daughter. "Back to bed with you young lady."

"ME NO NAP!" She pouted up at her mother.

Rand scooped her up into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Want to nap in Daddy's arms instead of your room?" He asked.

"Love dada!" She yawned settling off to sleep in his arms.

"Now shall we go see what she was talking about?" Rand asked his wife.

"Sure." Sheena sighed.

Keith smiled at Rand and Sheena. "Is she keeping the two of you on your toes?"

"Yes but we're loving every second of it, so congrats you two on the little one." Sheena answered with a knowing smile.

"So it finally happened!" Rand grinned at Keith. "It's about time."

"Are we that transparent?" Allura beamed. **'Be careful. We don't want them worried.'**

"Thanks and it's not only us, Lance and Cass are expecting too." Keith grinned. **'It's up to you to tell them about the girls.'**

"Yes, Alley you are." Sheena winked at her. "That's great! Your Mom and Dad should be on cloud nine."

'**Not yet. I'm going to ask Sheena to fly Jetta first.'** Allura sent.

"Oran must love all of this." Rand chuckled. "What about the team? Who's going to end up flying Jetta? Allura isn't going to be able to." Rand arched one brow in question at Keith.

"Not from the lack of trying, but David said I can fly for a few weeks yet." Allura sighed. "After that we need a replacement till after the babies are born."

'**Sweetie, I thought that you weren't going to tell them.'** Keith smiled at their friends, but said nothing.

'**Oops…sorry about that… I just can't think of them as one.'** Allura flashed him a guilty look.

"Babies as in twins?" Sheena asked.

"Or are we talking more than two?" Rand frowned.

'**You or me, lover.'** Allura looked at Keith.

'**It's up to you.'** Keith sighed.

Allura sighed. "Try triplets. That's why I can't fly past a few weeks."

"TRIPLETS!" Sheena couldn't believe her ears.

"Three? Wow Keith not bad." Rand teased his friend.

"Not Funny!" Allura snapped.

Keith's face turned bright red. "Please, Buddy! Don't get her any angrier at me than she already is!"

'**Love, where did you hide the Fudge?'** She asked looking around the room for the fudge.

'**You ate it all Love, I didn't even get any of it.'** Keith pouted.

"What's wrong Allura?" Sheena asked.

"I want some Fudge!" Allura started to cry. **'I can't help it!'**

"Allura aren't you allergic to chocolate?" Sheena remembered her friend's allergy.

Allura nodded.

"Sorry about that...Alley would you like us to bring you some fudge when we arrive in a few days?" Rand asked her in a soft gentle voice.

"Would you please and some for Keith too…" Allura sniffed.

"Angel, we bought out the store in the village on our way back up here. I guess I could try and make you some fudge." Keith tried to get her to calm down.

'**I'm just really craving it, so one of them must really love chocolate...'** Allura sighed.

"We'll see you in a few days. Allura take it easy okay?" Sheena said.

"Well see you then." Allura waved.

"And for god sakes Keith make the poor girl some fudge!" Rand ordered him.

"See you two in a few days and that's what I'm going to do as soon as we end this call." Keith nodded at his friends.

-----------------------

(Arus a couple days later)

Lance and Cass were planning Hunk's B-day party, but he was also still very puzzled, as too how Keith and Allura were able to talk to their little ones.

'**Arus to flyboy…Whatcha Thinkin about?'** Cassie arched a brow at her husband.

"How do we even know that he's even gonna show up to his surprise party? He seems to be disappearing at a certain time every afternoon?" Lance frowned, as they tried to plan Hunks party**. 'Sorry babe, I was just going over something in my head.'** He shrugged.

**'About the Baby and what it is?'** Cassie smiled. "He'll show up Lance, don't worry about it."

**'About the baby and how Keith and Alley can talk to their own little ones.'** Lance nodded. "Pidge said that he's been awfully distant lately and that kind of has me wondering why." He growled.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it too much." Cass answered. **'Shall we try and figure out what Keith and Alley did to talk to their angels?'**

"I've tried to figure it out! I just can't see how they're doing it!" He raked his fingers through his hair.

"Tell me what you've been trying to do and maybe we can figure it out. Maybe, Keith and Allura have a stronger bond than you, me, Mom and Dad put together?" Cassie walked over to him**. 'It also might be that it's too soon for the baby to talk. Alley's about six weeks ahead of me.'**

"Yes, I think that this has something to do with how strong that Keith and Alley are, but it also has to have something to do with little Dromi. She linked with Allura, but that could be it to." Lance sighed.

"Wanna try together?" Cassie asked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Lance nodded.

'**Relax your mind and concentrate on the baby.'** Cassie told Lance as she did the same thing.

'**I can do that...'** He smiled.

:Hello...?: A timid voice responded.

:Hi baby, I'm your mommy and this is your Daddy.:Cassie sent soft calming words to the child.

'**Lance, can you here him?'** Cassie beamed.

'**Yes, he kind of sounds very wary of us...we must've woken him up**.' He chuckled.

:Who you be? I was sleepin?:The little boy got a little braver.

'**Say something to him.'** Cassie hissed at Lance. :Sorry we woke you up. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay.: She explained to their son.

:Hey little guy, I'm your daddy and that was your Mommy. We love you very much.: He talked to his son.

:Dada? Momma?: The boy asked.

:Yes little one? We'll let you go back to sleep. I love you.: Cassie sighed. "Won't Keith be jealous of us?"

:Night little guy, love you.: Lance smiled. "Why would he be jealous sweetheart? He'd be proud of you and me, but I don't see him being jealous." Lance frowned as he wondered if she was on the verge of another mood swing

"You always disagree with me!" Cassie burst into tears.

"Sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't quite get what you were trying to say about Keith and Alley being jealous of us. They figured it out first. Please don't cry I hate it when you cry." He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I said he'd be jealous, because we're having a boy." Cassie sniffed.

"I'm sorry Angel, I misunderstood." Lance kissed away her tears.

"I think I'm ready for a nap. You wanna join us?"

Lance swept her up into his arms. "I wouldn't trade holding you in my arms for anything in the universe."

-----------------------

(Arusian Mountains)

Keith dodged the pillows that his wife was angrily launching at him. "I did not force you to eat all of that fudge! You're the one that refused to think about the fact that you're allergic to chocolate!" Keith snarled down at his miserable wife.

"NO, BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M PREGNANT!" Allura screamed, as she threw another Pillow. "I HATE CHOCOLATE!"

"MY FAULT!? LOOK ANGEL YOU WERE A WILLING PARTICIPANT IN THIS! SO DON'T BLAME THIS ALL ON ME! IT TOOK TWO TO CREATE OUR GIRLS!" Keith stalked out of their room and went downstairs.

Allura burst into tears, as soon as he left the room.

'**Angel, I didn't leave you. I'm just making you a salve for your hives.'** Keith tried to calm her down.

'**You are? You didn't leave me to be miserable?'** Allura choked back another sob. **'Keith is there any strawberry and Rocky Road ice cream sundae and some pickles? That sounds good.'**

'**No, I didn't leave you and yes, I will bring you an ice cream sundea and the whole jar of pickles.' **Keith cringed at the thought of what his wife wanted to eat and instantly got sick to his stomach.

'**I love you.'** Allura smiled**. 'Keith are you okay?' **

'**I love you too, Angel.' **He wheezed, as he munched on a cracker. **'I'm fine...'** He raced for the bathroom.

'**What's wrong? You're not sick again are you?' **Allura asked. **'Keith?' **

'**I don't feel so hot...'** He groaned.

'**My poor baby...'** Allura went downstairs to tend to him. **'Should we head back home so David can take care of you?'**

'**I was fine a little while ago? Why did this hit me so fast?' **Keith wheezed, as he lost what was left of his dinner.

'**I don't know? You want me to call Blacky and take us home?'** Allura looked at him with real concern in her eyes.

'**I mean I was fixing your snack and then boom this happens.'** Keith moaned. **'This doesn't feel like I have the flu.'**

:BLACKY!: Allura called the lion.

'**But, Allura I don't want David to use me as a pin cushion again!**' Keith groaned in protest.

:Is something wrong, Sunshine?: Blacky growled.

:Nothing major, Keith just came down with something. He said it's not the flu. I want David to check him out. Will you come get us?: Allura sent.

:I'm fine, Blacky and no I don't want David to use me as a pincushion again!: It was his turn to be stubborn.

:Someone needs a nap?: The lion chuckled. :I will be there in a few minutes.:

'**Don't start Keith Michael!'** Allura snapped at him. :YES!: Allura hissed.

'**But, Allura!'** Keith pouted.

'**Not another word!'** She glared at her now brooding husband. :Thank you Blacky, we'll be ready.: Allura sent as she left the room.

-----------------------

(Five minutes later)

:Keith, You look terrible.: Blacky growled.

:MINE!:Andy instantly awoke at the sound of Black lion's voice.

"Keith, did you hear Dromi?" Allura asked.

:Well, hello little one?: Blacky chuckled.

"Yes, she said that something was hers. I think that she was referring to, Blacky." Keith frowned.

:You be mine!: She chimed.

'**Your Lion? Keith She wants your Lion!'** Allura was not happy about what is going on with Blacky and her unborn daughter.

:Not right now I'm not, I'm your Daddy's: Blacky chuckled.

'**What am I supposed to do about it Allura?'** He hissed back.

:Dada no! You mine!: She pouted.

'**I don't know lets just get home.'** Allura sighed in defeat.

:Child I can't be yours yet. The same way I wasn't able to be your mommy's. I'm not meant to be yours. I belong to the King of Arus. This is the same thing I told your mommy. Remember Allura?: Blacky answered.

:Will be mine you see!: Andy pouted.

'**Keith?'** Allura was speechless.

:That's more than enough young lady! Now go back to sleep.: Keith ordered his child. **'Allura? You okay?'** He asked softly.

'**I think so?'** Allura managed a weak smile. :Blacky, why didn't I remember?:

:Yes Dada.: Andy settled back to sleep.

:Because, Sunshine, you knew what you were meant to do a long time ago. You have always wanted Blue Lion more than you wanted me, and I knew that. But, with Dromi she knows who she wants and she can't have me.: Black lion tried to explain.

:Dromi wants whatever I have, so it is only natural for her to want Blacky.: Keith munched on another cracker.

:Yes, but she isn't going to take no for an answer. Dromi is going to fly Jetta and maybe Ariel might be a future pilot as well, I don't know for sure. : Blacky growled.

"Can we please go home now I'm tired and I don't feel good." Allura was now sick to her stomach.

"I don't feel so good either." Keith moaned.

:We'll be there in a couple minutes.: Back answered. :Where do you want me to drop you off at?:

:The front of the castle is fine, Buddy.:Keith groaned, as another wave of nausea hit him.

"Love? Are you going to live?" Allura asked.

:As you wish, Keith.: Blacky landed where he was told.

"No, I don't think so…" He wheezed, as he willed himself to not get sick. :Thanks pal.: Keith groaned..

"Come on handsome, let's go see David. I need something for these hives they're starting to itch!" Allura was forcing herself not to scratch.

:Keith what's wrong?: Blacky asked with worriedly.

:I was fixing her a snack and then this hit me. I have no clue why it happened, but now I can't seem to keep anything down, except for crackers.:Keith growled hoarsely.

Black lion started laughing hysterically. :Allura, what was the snack?:

:Pickles and Ice cream, why?: Allura asked not understanding the question.

:What the hell is so funny, BLACKY! I don't think that any of this is funny at all!: Keith snarled

:I'm sorry I can't help it!: The lion continued to laugh.:Allura, you haven't been sick have you?:

:No, but what does that have to do with anything?: Allura snapped.

:What does this have to do with me getting sick!: Keith was not in the mood to play word games.

:Well, my friend you have the lucky honor of having sympathetic morning sickness. Alfor was sick and Jess breezed through with no morning sickness when she was carrying Allura.: Blacky finally answered.

:I am not hearing this!: Keith snarled, as he munched on yet another cracker.

"What's the matter Love, I get all the pain later, getting sick is nothing compared to that." Allura sighed.

:How long did it last, Blacky?:Keith snarled.

:Anywhere from one day to say when the baby is born or in this case babies.:Blacky answered after landing on his pedestal. :It also can come and go throughout the whole term.:

"Allura this means that I'm gonna have to live on saltine crackers for your entire pregnancy." Keith growled.

_Poor Keith, but I'm not going to tell him that._ She thought to herself. "What was it you told me earlier? It takes two?" Allura was clearly enjoying what was going on. "I'm going to see David. Are you coming with or are you going to brood?"

'**You're enjoying this aren't you? I guess it's only fair that I go through some of this with you.'** He growled. "Like I have a choice?" He sighed in defeat.

"Not likely so let's go." Allura smirked

-----------------------

(David's Office)

"David, I think I overdid it with the fudge." Allura frowned at the Doctor.

"Allura, you know better than that." David saw that she had broken out into hives. He looked over at Keith, who looked extremely pale, and ready to run for the nearest bathroom. "Are you okay, Keith?"

"Not from what Blacky said, but he'll live." Allura smiled.

Keith bolted for the private bathroom in David's office.

"I know. I hate chocolate, but I've been craving it." Allura pouted.

"He's definitely sharing some of your pregnancy with you." David chuckled. "Take this, pour it into a nice tub full of warm water, and then soak in it for an hour or so." David handed her something for her rash.

"Thanks David. Is there something you can give Keith?" She asked.

David nodded. "I'll take care of Keith, you go soak."

Keith stumbled back into the office. "Laugh and you die!" He snarled.

"Thanks." She smiled at the doctor. **'Love, we're going to our room we'll see you when you get there. Oh by the way what was worse this or being poisoned?'** Allura asked with a smirk on her face.

'**This is worse at least I knew that there was an antidote for the poison and there's nothing for this.'** He moaned. "Please tell me that there's something that you can do to make this bearable." Keith gave him a desperate look.

"Relax Keith, now roll up your sleeve for me, and I'll see if I can ease the affects a little." David put a patch on Keith's arm. "This should ease it some, but it'll still come and go." He explained.

"Thanks David. Just one question does this come off really easy? Like say if I get it wet?" Keith felt the waves of nausea subside.

"It's waterproof, so a shower won't take it off. Now besides that you might want too have some crackers o peppermint tea with you. You never know when it's going to hit you again." David grinned.

"I will and thanks David." Keith left the office to go in search of his wife.

-----------------------

(One week later)

Anna was trying to decide on what to wear for Hunk's birthday party. _Oh Cripes! He's going to be here any minute now and I'm not even ready yet. _Anna thought to herself. "Kali, what dress? The Turquoise one or the midnight blue one?" She asked her maid.

"Turquoise, My lady it matches your beautiful eyes." The young maiden smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Kali." Anna smiled at the young girl. "Would you see if Hunk is here yet please?" Anna sent the girl away and quickly got ready to go.

"Yes My Lady." The girl curtsied and then rushed out of the room to see if the Duchess's suitor had arrived yet.

Hunk stared at the huge home and wondered what other secrets his lady love had been keeping from him. He reached over and took the bouquet of red roses out of the passenger seat and finally got out of his air-car. He walked up to the huge double doors of the mansion and rang for her. "Why am I suddenly a total nervous wreck?" He muttered under his breath, as he waited for someone to answer the door. He was dressed to the nines, which was something that he rarely did, because he hated formal attire. He had gone through the works just to impress her.

Kali answered the door. "My Lord, Haden?" She asked.

Hunk blinked at her in surprise at being called by his given name. "Yes that's me; I'm uh...here to see Anna." He managed to respond to the girls question without making too much of a fool of himself.

"Miss Anna has been waiting for you, please come in." The girl answered.

"Thank you." Hunk smiled at the young girl, as he walked into the main foyer of the mansion.

WOW! The young girl smiled. "Please have a seat sir, I'll let her Ladyship know your here." Kali curtsied and left to tell her mistress.

"Ladyship?" Hunk frowned knowing that there was much more to his lady love than anything that she had told him during their afternoon picnics in the meadow. His lady love was high society and not the common young maid that she'd portrayed herself to be.

"Miss Anna? He's here." Kali told Anna.

"Thank you Kali, I'm on my way down." Anna winked at the young girl. "Wish me luck."

Hunk paced the foyer, as he nervously waited for his love to join him. He didn't even notice that she was descending the staircase until he heard something and looked up at the stairs to see a vision in a beautiful turquoise gown. _WOW!_ Hunk was absolutely speechless, as he smiled at his lady love.

Oh My… Anna thought, as she took in the sight before her eyes. "Hey handsome, miss me?" She called.

Hunk brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You look absolutely breathtaking my love or should I call you my lady?" Hunk glanced up at her to see how she reacted to his comment.

"It's up to you. I answer to either one. My real name is Duchess Anna Michelle." She answered shyly._ I hope he's not mad at Me. _Anna thought.

Hunk's smile turned to silent fury as he glared at her with hurt shining in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me who you were? Were you afraid that I would ruin your status as a Duchess?!" Hunk bit out bitterly. "I told you everything about myself! Hell I even told you my given name! No one knows that, but you and the girl that answered your door! I thought that we trusted each other, but I guess that I was wrong!" He snarled. Hunk threw the roses to the floor and went to leave her home.

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me any more." Anna sighed trying to hide her tears. "But, I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me if you knew the truth and I see that I was right." Anna blinked back tears.

"I could careless if you were penniless! Your title is not what we're discussing here! You lied to me! I would have loved you whether you were a duchess or just the maiden that I fell in love with!" Hunk's voice was hoarse and tears shined in his eyes.

"I didn't lie! My title isn't who I am. Anna is who I am! I can't help being born in to the duchy." Anna cried.

"You could've trusted me! I'm not like all of the royals that you're used to being around!" Hunk blinked back his tears.

"I'm trying to fill my parent's shoes. I don't want my title! I'm not happy with my title. I was happy with you as Anna." Anna tried to tell him how she felt.

"Sweetheart, having a title doesn't mean that you have to change who you are. Look at Allura and Keith. They haven't changed at all since they were crowned King and Queen." Hunk bridged the distance between them and scooped her up into his arms. "You should have told me the truth, but now I know why you didn't and I'm okay with it. Just don't...(kiss)...ever do...(kiss)...that again." Hunk ended his command with a long kiss.

"I won't." She promised. "Now should we get going?"

"Yes, I wouldn't wanna be late for my own surprise party now would I." He bent down, so that she could pick up some of her roses. "Those were for you, but I'll get you more when we get to the castle." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, but that isn't necessary..." Anna didn't finished when she saw what was attached the roses.

"It's beautiful..." Anna was shocked in to speechlessness.

"I had it made especially for you, my love." Hunk smiled.

"Thank you." Anna hugged him.

"I had it inscribed so that you will always know that I will never let you go." He whispered in her ear.

Anna read what was inscribed in the ring. "Eternally yours." Her face lit up. "You mean...?"

Hunk nodded in response to her question, "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes." She beamed up at him.

"On second thought who needs a party when I have the only present that I could ever want here in my arms." He kissed her.

"We should get going before we're late." Anna she laughed when he pouted at her. "Now Haden, your friend's will hurt you if you don't go."

"Yeah your right." Hunk sighed.

-----------------------

(Castle of Lions in Keith and Allura's rooms)

"Keith, what am I going to wear? This gown doesn't fit! Nothing fits!" Allura burst into tears.

Keith paused from shaving his face to look over at her tear stained face. "Don't panic, Angel. I'm sure that we can find something. You have an whole wall closet full of just dresses and gowns." He reminded her.

"That doesn't help if nothing fits! I'm getting fat!" Allura cried even harder.

"You aren't fat Allura, just growing round with the miracles growing inside of you." Keith tried to soothe her ruffled feathers.

"Keith, my dress doesn't fit, so I'm not going." Allura pouted.

"Allura Danielle, we're not missing the big guy's birthday party! You are not fat and we are going to look in your endless wall closet and find you something to wear." Keith ordered her.

"I don't have anything to wear because I'm huge!" She snapped.

Keith stalked over to the far end of her closet and rifled through the dresses, until he found the ones that his mom had recently bought for her. "Try this one on sweetheart, its going to fit perfectly." He handed her a beautiful shimmering silk gown, which was done in all the colors of the rainbow.

"That's beautiful!" Allura smiled, as she tried it on. "I don't remember this gown? Where did you get it?"

"I kind of had Mom help me pick you out some new dresses and that's one of my choices. If you look in this side of your closet you'll find a whole new wardrobe." Keith smiled at her.

"You're a lifesaver! I love you." She kissed him.

"I can't take complete credit for this sweetness, Mom wanted to give you something special." Keith smiled at her.

"Remind me to call mom tonight and thank her." Allura smiled. :How are my little Angels today?: Allura asked her daughters.

:We fine Momma!: Andy chimed.

:Love Momma and Dada.: Ariel answered.

:Want cookies!: Alex also chimed in.

:I'm glad. Now I want you three to be quite today. Your Dada and I have a party to attend tonight. Ok Alex just a minute.: Allura sighed. "Keith, are there any cookies or fudge left? Lexi is hungry." Allura sent.

"So she's our little chocolate freak? I thought it was Dromi." Keith chuckled and handed Allura a cookie.

:Yucky chocolate…like berries!: Dromi chimed.

"Looks like." Allura munched while Keith finished getting ready.

-----------------------

(The Ball Room)

The party was ready all they were waiting for was the guest of honor and the King and Queen.

"He isn't gonna show, Lance. One of us should've stuck with him today, so that he would be able to be at his own birthday party." Pidge frown at Lance.

"Hunk stayed at his place in the city last night and hasn't even been seen at the castle today, so that plan wouldn't have worked either." Lance growled.

"Will you two relax he's going to show," Cassie snapped. "I wish Keith and Allura would get down here though."

"Easy Angel, they'll be here any second now." Lance pulled her into his arms.

:Keith! When are you two going to get down here!: Cassie snapped at her brother.

:Chill out Sis, we're on our way down. You had better calm down before you make yourself sick.: Keith warned her.

:I'm trying.: Cassie pouted.

"Here Angel, have a cookie." Lance handed her a big chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you, handsome." Cassie purred.

:Cass, what are you eating?: Allura asked.

"Your welcome, my tigress." Lance sighed.

: A chocolate chip cookie, but you can't have chocolate remember.: Cass answered.

:Cass, that was very mean of you.: Keith growled.

:I can to Cassandra!: Allura growled.

: She can't have them she break's out.: Cass snapped.

'**Sweetness, why are you picking a fight with your best friend?'** Lance frowned.

:I want a cookie!: Allura snarled

:Tough they are my cookies!: Cass growled.

:IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP THIS NONSENSE YOU WILL BE SENT TO YOUR ROOMS AND NOT ALLOWED TO ENJOY THE PARTY!: Keith roared having had enough of their bickering.

'**She started it!'** Allura started to cry.

:It's her fault!: Cassie cried.

:I don't care who started it! I mean it you two stop this or no party!!: Keith snarled.

'**I'll be good.'** Allura pouted.

'**Cass?'** Lance growled.

:Yes, big brother.: Cassie hissed. **'What?'** She frowned.

'**Do you want me to take you home or are you going to behave?'** Lance growled.

'**I'll behave.'** Cassie sighed.

'**That's my tigress.'** He winked at her.

"Uh guys?" Pidge tried to get their attention

"Yes Pidge what is it?" Allura asked letting out a sigh.

Pidge pointed at the two people standing in the doorway.

'**Keith, look who's here.'** Allura sent.

'**That's Hunk!?'** Keith was staring at his friend in disbelief.

'**Is that the big guy?'** Lance asked.

"Wow, Hunk! You look great." Allura finally found her voice.

'**I think so?'** Cassie answered him.

"Well, someone was surprised at your party, but it wasn't you." Keith grinned at his friend.

"Happy birthday, Hunk. Did you get what you wanted for your birthday?" Lance noticed that someone was hiding behind him.

"Hunk? Who's this behind you?" Allura asked.

"The beautiful rose who's hiding behind me is Anna." Hunk smiled.

"Hello." Anna said shyly, as she stepped out from behind Hunk.

"Hi, so you're the reason that Hunk keeps vanishing." Pidge smiled.

"Anna Michelle? Is that you?" Allura asked.

""Yes, it's me." Anna nodded her head to the Queen and King.

"Long time no see." Allura smiled.

"Hello Anna and please no formalities, we hate that, besides anyone who has won the heart of the big guy is welcome in our family." Keith smiled at her.

"Wow, this is so great!" Cassie smiled.

"Hello Anna, so the mighty have finally fallen, and by the looks of it we might be celebrating something more than just his birthday." Lance noticed the ring on her finger.

"Is there something you wish to tell us?" Allura asked Hunk.

Anna blushed at Lance's words.

"You win." Hunk grinned at them. "I asked Anna to marry me and she said, yes."

Allura and Cass said as one. "That's great!"

Anna nodded with a shy smile on her face.

"Congratulations, you two!" Keith and Lance said in unison.

:We're getting hungry!: Allura told Keith.

:Us too.: Cassie added.

"Are our two moms' to be hungry?" Hunk chuckled.

"What?" Both Cassie and Allura gaped at him.

"You were fighting over the cookies and just told Lance and Keith that you were hungry." Hunk winked at them.

:You can here Us?: Allura had a puzzled look on her face. **'Did you know he could do that?' **

'**Hunk, is just full of surprises.'** Keith grinned.

'**I see that.'** Allura smiled.

:If I want to I can, but I prefer actual speech.: Hunk chuckled.

:We's hungry momma…: Andy whimpered.

'**Let's get you fed, before she gets the others to join in.'** Keith frowned.

:Momma we's hungry…: Ari and Alex chimed.

:Just a minute.: Allura sighed. "Time to eat."

:Momma hungry!: Cassie's son cried.

"That goes for me too." Cassie said.

Hunk's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Was that what I think it was or was I hearing things?" He frowned.

"That was definitely a child demanding food." Pidge nodded.

"No, you're not hearing things." Allura smiled. "Yes! That was Andromeda."

"No, I heard three other voices." Hunk frowned. "Two other girls and a little boy. Now what haven't you two told me?"

"It's not like we see you anymore, Hunk! So don't get mad at us for missing out on the news that Allura is having triplets." Keith growled.

:Little Boy??: Allura asked.

:We just haven't had a chance to tell you yet. You two aren't jealous are you.: Cassie answered.

"Triplets!" Hunk stared at Keith and Allura in surprise.

"Yes. I have four weeks to fly Jetta then I'm grounded." Allura frowned.

:Why would we be jealous, Sis? I'm happy that you and Lance are having a boy.: Keith grinned.

:Thanks Big brother!:Cassie beamed.

"Hey! Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Sheena and Rand entered the room.

"Congratulations." Anna said softly.

"Are we overwhelming you, my Love?" Hunk scooped her up into his arms.

"Sheena! Rand! Hello!" Allura beamed.

Anna nodded. "Yes."

"Did you bring the fudge?"

"Did anyone order some chocolate free fudge?" Rand winked at Allura.

:Yummy Fudge!: Lexi chimed excitedly.

"Well meet the girls. That was Alexandra."

:No! Want Berry ice cream!:Andy pouted.

"Andromeda." Allura Sighed.

:Want Pickles!: Ari put her request in.

"Excuse me!" Keith raced out of the room.

"And Ariel." Allura sighed. **'You forgot the crackers didn't you?'** Allura asked.

"He isn't?" Rand chuckled. "No wonder Oran can't keep a straight face whenever he talks about how Keith is handling all of this!" Rand was roaring with laughter.

"Please excuse me. I need to fill an order for three little Angels." Allura smiled. "You got it." She winked.

'**No comment and tell him to stop laughing!'** Keith growled.

"Poor guy." Anna frowned.

"Keith, has sympathetic morning sickness?" Hunk chuckled.

'**Why it's funny to those who aren't suffering like you are?'** Allura asked mischievously. "Yes, and Rand, he said to stop laughing."

'**Yes I forgot the crackers, but I was hoping that they would nap through the entire party.'** Keith pouted.

'**Yeah right like that would happen.'** Allura smirked.

"Sorry, but I know exactly what he's going through only mine lasted a few months." Rand grinned sheepishly.

'**This might make you feel better. Rand had the same problem and his lasted a few months.'** Allura told him.

"Our Fearless leader has been made vulnerable by his unborn daughter's demands for certain foods." Lance grinned.

'**Lance, I don't feel so good...'** Cassie said turning green.

"Cass?" Lance frowned.

Cass ran for a bathroom.

"CASSIE!" Lance chased after her. "What's wrong?"

'**I'm sick.'** Cassie sent miserably.

"Is anyone missing a cute little redheaded bundle of energy?" Keith came back to the party with Kitty in his arms.

:Keith? Is there something for this?: Cassie asked.

'**I'll go get you some crackers.'** Lance crooned.

"Kitty? I thought you wanted to stay with Nanny?" Sheena asked.

'**Thanks, handsome'** Cassie whimpered.

:Crackers and this little patch that David put on my arm.: Keith growled. "She must have escaped." He grinned.

:After I'm done here. I'm going to see David.:Cass said losing the rest of her lunch.

"Want Dada! No wants bedtime!" Kitty pouted.

Rand walked over and held out his arms. "Come here you little munchkin." He smiled.

Kitty leapt into her Daddy's arms. "Dada!" She kissed his cheek.

:I'm scared!: Anna thought not realizing she sent her thought instead.

:What's wrong, Anna? Is this all a little over whelming for you?: Hunk cuddled her in his arms.

"I'm Sorry." Anna whimpered in fear afraid Hunk would hurt her for using her mental gift. "I didn't mean too! Don't hurt me!"

"What's wrong? Why are you so suddenly afraid of me?" Hunk carried her out of the room, so that they could talk about what was bothering her.

"I think we just overwhelmed Anna." Pidge frowned.

"Looks like it." Allura frowned. "She's always been shy."

-----------------------

(In another Room.)

Hunk carried Anna into his quarters and set her down on one of the huge overstuffed chairs in the common room. "Sweetheart, tell me what happened to make you so scared like that?" Hunk asked.

Anna was reliving something that had happened when she was a little girl. :Don't hurt me! Daddy, don't hurt me I didn't mean too!:

Hunk was glad that her father was dead, because he had the sudden urge to rip the man apart. "Easy baby, you're completely safe, no one is gonna hurt you." He knelt in front of her trembling form. :I love you, baby and I would never hurt you. Now tell me what happened to make you so terrified.:

"Daddy hated..." Anna whimpered shakily

"Your father hated what sweetie?" Hunk asked softly.

Anna burst into tears.

:Its okay little dove… I'm not gonna get mad at you. I just wanna know what happened so that I can help you.: Hunk tried to reach her.

Anna tried to pull away when Hunk sent his thoughts to her with a panicked look on her face.

"Is that why you're so afraid? Did your father hurt you because you could do that with your mind?!" Hunk snarled. He was furious that someone had hurt her like this.

Anna nodded.

:Alley? Could you come to my quarters?: Hunk asked Allura. "It's okay my love, that's never gonna happen again." Hunk tried to reassure her.

:What's wrong Hunk?: Allura asked.

"You sure?" Anna sobbed.

: Anna is upset and I can't seem to get through to her.: Hunk told her what was going on. :Something happened when she was little and...well it's hard to explain.: Hunk growled in frustration.

:It's about Anna's gift isn't it? I understand some of this. I'll be right there.: Allura let out a long sigh. "Keith, Hunk needs my help. I'll be back when I can."

"Ok Sweetie, I thought we spooked her. I hope she's okay." Keith frowned.

:Thanks, Alley.: Hunk sighed.

"We did to a point..." Allura frowned the look in her eyes told him not to ask. :No problem, Big brother.:Allura sent on her way out of the room.

'**Does Hunk want to hurt someone, because I really have the feeling that he's in the mood to tear something in half?'** Keith growled.

A few minutes later Allura arrived at Hunk's room door. **'I think I know most of why he wants to kill something, but I'll tell you later.' **

She knocked on the door. "Hunk?"

"We're in here Sis." Hunk called back.

Allura entered his quarters. "Hunk, tell me what's going on." She asked softly trying to calm him down.

"She thinks that I'm gonna hurt her, because she can talk to other people using her mind! She told me not to hit her!"Hunk snarled in frustration.

_Why that horrible awful man!_ Allura snarled to herself. "I know what's wrong with her and she's going to have to be convinced that it's not to be feared. Maybe I can get the girls to help me on this."

:Tell me that her father didn't hurt her for this! Because, if it's true he's lucky that he's dead!: Hunk lost it.

"Anna? Are you ok?" Allura asked softly, as she sent calming feelings to the young woman. :Hunk, please go to the gym and calm down. This isn't going to help either of us.: Allura tried to calm him down. **'Keith, go meet Hunk in the Gym!' **

Anna nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine."

'**Hunk, just lost it huh?'** Keith groaned**. 'Do I need to bring the other guys with me?'**

'**You might, but try one on one first ok?'** Allura pleaded.

:She's hurting and there isn't a damn thing I can do to help her!: Hunk snarled. :Please help her Sis. I can't stand it when she's hurting like this!:Hunk tried to calm down.

:Hunk, I'll see what I can do. I helped her once before and I hope I can help her again.: Allura looked at him.

Keith appeared in the doorway. :Let's go talk, Buddy. Allura is going to help Anna.:

"Can I steal him for a minute?" He smiled at Anna.

"Huh? Sure." Anna answered softly.

'**Thanks Love. The girls and I have our work cut out for us.'** Allura

Hunk gave her a gentle kiss before he got up to leave his quarters. "I'll be right back, my love."

Anna managed a small smile.

"Let's go big guy." Keith dragged him out of the room. **'Whoever hurt her should be shot.'** Keith growled.

'**He's dead already I wish I could kill him myself!'** Allura's voice dripped with venom.

'**Did something happen to you? Did this guy hurt you!'** Keith snarled.

'**Keith, he didn't dare hurt me, but I wish I had told Daddy about him. Anna asked me not to.'** Allura was trying to stay calm. **'I could have helped her and saved her from this pain.'**

'**Excuse me love, Hunk and I are gonna go tear something apart.'** Keith snarled not liking anything that she was telling him.

'**Right I wish I could tear something in half, but I can't really do that because of the girls!'**

'**Angel, calm down or you'll make yourself sick. Concentrate on helping Anna and don't focus on the anger, besides you're going to wake up the babies.'** Keith used his influence over her thoughts to calm her down.

'**I'll try.'** She sighed.

"Anna will you tell me what is wrong?" Allura asked in a calm voice.

'**We both have to remember that our three little ones are affected when we lose it.'** Keith sighed in frustration.

"Oh Allura. Why did Daddy hate my gift?" Anna cried. "All of you seem so happy when you use your talent. But… Daddy disliked you and locked us in the cellar for even talking in that way. Why do you still use it?" Anna asked.

Allura shivered at the thought of the cellar. "I don't know why he hated our gifts, Anna. As to why I still use my gift, it's saved my life more than once." She explained.

'**He locked you inside a cellar! Who the hell was this guy anyway!'** Keith snarled.

'**Keith, it was almost ten years ago.'** Allura sent with a sigh**. 'ADAM!' **

'**Your Uncle Adam? That bastard was exiled from the known universe! Dad told me the whole story, but they never wanted you to know about it, because you were too young.'** Keith snarled.

"Allura?" Anna asked.

:Allura?: She sent timidly. :Haden? You ok now?:

:I'm fine, little dove. Are you okay?:He asked.

"I'm fine, Anna." Allura answered. **'I knew he was sent away, but I didn't know why.'** She replied.

'**Let's just say that he did more than lock you in the cellar a lot more than that.'** Keith growled.

:Yes… Could you come back I miss you and it looks like Keith needs to come back Allura is really pale.: Anna told him.

:On my way my love.: Hunk tossed Keith over his shoulder and carried him out of the gym.

'**Keith? Would kicking the crap out of a heavy bag be okay right now?'** Allura asked ready to hurt some thing.

:Thanks Dear.: Anna sent in a better mood.

"Hunk! Put me down!"Keith snarled. **'I'll be there is a second love and then I will help you calm your anger.' **Keith sent back. :I MEAN IT HUNK PUT ME DOWN!: He roared.

'**What's wrong? Why are you roaring like Blacky?'** Allura asked.

'**You'll see in about two seconds!'** Keith snarled.

Hunk entered his room with a furious Keith slung over his shoulder. "Told ya I'd be right back." He winked at Anna.

'**Oh no!'** Allura shook her head. "Hunk, set him down please."

:I'm glad.: Anna smiled her charming smile.

"Yes, before I kill you!" Keith snarled.

Hunk set Keith down and immediately went to hide behind Anna's chair. "It was the fastest way to get here."

'**Keith, we miss you. Please sit with us.'** Allura sent.

Keith had her out of the chair and settled on his lap in moments. "Is that better, love?" He smiled down at her.

Allura snuggled in to Keith's shoulder. "Yes." She purred. **'I really want to kick the crap out of the heavy bag.'** Allura shivered at the though of her long forgotten childhood. **'Why does ten years seem like forever?'**

'**I would have seriously killed him if I would have known what he'd done to you...' **Keith tried calm down. **'It's something that you blocked out of your memory and it was a long time ago.'** Keith cuddled her closer.

:Haden, you're safe now, come sit by me then we'll go down to your party.: Anna tried to get used to using her gift. _Daddy's not here now so why worry about what he thinks._ Anna thought to herself.

:I'll let you protect me from the wrath of his highness over there.:He settled her on his lap. "Yes, I need a room with a lot of people in it for witnesses, so that Keith doesn't hurt me." He winked at her.

'**Did she just call him Haden?'** Keith frowned at Allura.

'**I think so.'** Allura frowned.

"Hunk, I won't kill you if you answer one little question for me?" Keith wanted some answers.

'**What are you up to now?'** Allura asked.

'**Finding out why she called him Haden.'** Keith growled.

:I'll always protect you Haden.:Anna she shot Keith a look.

'**I see.'** Allura smiled. "Anna, we're just joking with, Hunk."

:It's okay little dove he isn't serious.: Hunk chuckled. "What's the question and I might answer it." He grinned.

:He sounded like it.: Anna replied.

'**He'd better or I'm going to hurt him.'** Allura hissed.

"He's like a big brother to me Anna, and I'd never hurt him. Now what I want to know is why you keep calling him Haden?" Keith asked the two of them in a calm tone of voice.

'**Maybe that's his given name? You don't think that his mother named him Hunk do you?'** Allura smirked.

"You heard everything I said?" Anna asked.

"There's little that anyone can hide from me if I don't want them to." Keith nodded in response to her question.

"Then why can't I hear you and Allura? I know that the two of you are talking, but I can't here you?" Anna frowned.

"Allura, you explain it to her and Hunk I want an answer or you will be on graveyard for a whole month." Keith growled.

"Well that's a little hard to explain." Allura replied lost for words to describe the feeling of a bond. **'I don't have a clue how to explain what just is!' **

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Anna asked in shock.

"Yes, he would." Allura answered.

'**I will explain it as soon as I get my answer!'** Keith growled.

'**Don't you snarl at me I didn't do anything to cause your lion temper**!' Allura sniffled.

"Yes, he would. Now to answer your question Haden is my given name." Hunk eyed Keith with wary eyes. :Allura, I think that Keith needs a NAP.: Hunk hissed.

Allura nodded. "So do I."

'**Sorry I'm not having a good day... Allura please don't cry, I'm sorry.'** Keith tried to calm her down. :And Hunk really wants to be on graveyard for more than a month, don't you my friend.:Keith growled back.

:Keith's just got upset when I told him who Anna's father was.: Allura sighed. **'Leave him alone!'**

:Allura, Why did you tell him?: Anna panicked.

:Momma me wants a pickle please.: Ariel was still awake and hungry.

:Ice cream! Me want it now!: Andy demanded a little too loudly.

:No want Fudge!: Alex protested.

:Anna, calm down. Keith Knows when I get upset and remembering ten years ago got me upset.: Allura sighed at her girls' food order. '**Want me to move now?' **

"Keith? You okay? You look kind of green." Hunk eyed his friend worriedly.

:I'll feed you in a little while, but I'm helping Aunt Anna and Uncle Hunk..: Allura tried to keep her tone gentle, but firm.

"Don't push it! Or you will be pulling the night shift till the girls are born." Allura snarled. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you."

:No more junk food! Your mother is going to eat healthy foods, so that you can be healthy baby girls!: Keith put his foot down, as he munched on a cracker. "Easy Love, he's just worried about me." Keith soothed.

"I'm fine Hunk or should I say Haden? I just need to munch on a few crackers." Keith sighed.

:But Dada!:Andy wailed in protest.

Anna was shocked speechless at Andy's demand. "They... talk?"

:ME WANTS BERRY ICE CREAM!: She wailed.

:No!:Allura snapped at her daughter.

:No! Ice cream! No Fudge and No Pickles!: Keith snarled. :And that is final!:

:You Mean!!: Andy pouted.

:Andy. I can make it so that you don't get any ice cream for a week! Now please go to sleep!: Allura sent.

:You mean I no talk to you anymore!: Andy cut the link off with her parents, so that she could sulk.

'**Ah yes blessed silence.'** Allura smiled.

'**She's mad at us. She's a powerful little munchkin isn't she?'** Keith sighed.

'**Yes. You might want to tell them about the bond. I could be wrong, but I think they're going to be like the rest of us**.' Allura relaxed with a sigh.

"To answer your question, yes they can talk to us, thanks to that little darling that threw her first temper tantrum a few seconds ago." Keith smiled at Anna. "Now as for how Allura and I can talk to each other without anyone else hearing us well...She and I are Soul bonded and that's what we like to call our heartlink to each other." He tried to explain.

"I think you and Allura are going to have your hands full trying to keep that little bundle of energy out of mischief." Hunk chuckled.

"Really? That's wonderful to find your soul mate, not many people can find that." Anna was amazed. :Allura? Is that why you never gave up on the mind speech?: She asked.

:To tell you the truth I didn't use this gift much, till I lost Momma and Daddy, or if I was in trouble.: Allura answered.

"Please don't remind me about what I have to look forward to in the future." Keith groaned. "If she can shut us out as a fetus I can just imagine what she'll do as a baby."

:I see.: Anna sent.

'**Can we stick her in a cell and throw away the key?'** Allura asked.

"Anna. Allura didn't really start using her gift, until I came here to save Arus from Zarcon." Keith explained. **'No! We can't lock our daughter up and throw away the key!'** Keith gaped at her floored at what she had just asked him to do.

'**Relax I didn't mean it! Though it is tempting**.' Allura smiled.

"That's when the two of us completed our link to one another. I think it happened right after she slugged me in the jaw for coming to save her planet." Keith grinned at his wife. **'True.' **

"You earned it for calling me a Princess Brat!" Allura hissed.

"Well, that was my childhood nickname for you, my heart." Keith winked at her.

'**I know.'** Allura sighed in defeat.

'**That and little doll, but then you hated that one more if I remember right.'** Keith teased.

'**No, I liked that one, but I wouldn't let you know that**.' Allura winked. "We should get back before they come and get us or before Cass eats all the food." Allura said as her stomach growled.

"Yes, let's go eat I'm starving!" Hunk grinned.

-----------------------

Khan was not at all pleased with Shaitan for bringing Zarcon before him. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Khan roared.

"My lord, I brought you Zarcon, so that you could do as you wish with him." Shaitan knelt before Khan's throne.

"WELL? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO SAY, BEFORE I HAVE YOU TAKEN AWAY AND DISPOSED OF!" Kahn roared at Zarcon.

"Nothing, My Lord Khan…" Zarcon started to take the heat then thought better of the idea. "It was my Son, Lord Khan, He did this."

"EXPLAIN ZARCON AND I HAD BETTER LIKE THE EXPLANATION!" Khan was not about to stop roaring at him.

"Well... My son wanted Allura of Arus. He planned on kidnapping her, but was stopped. Then Hagar thought it was a good idea to poison both the Princess and Oran's son. That's when King Oran blew up Doom." Zarcon explained.

"SHAITAN!" Khan bellowed.

"Yes my master? What do you wish of me?" Shaitan growled.

"FIND ME LOTOR AND BRING ME HIS HEAD!" Khan ordered.

"Well, I told him to leave her alone." Zarcon mumbled under his breath.

"It will be a pleasure to honor your request master." Shaitan grinned evilly. "After I find him I will dispose of you and the old hag." Shaitan snarled.

-----------------------

(Four weeks later)

"Keith? You want to go flying with me? I'm going to take Jetta out for a flight." Allura asked her husband.

"Hold it Allura! You're not going to fly Jetta anywhere, until you come back here where I can see you and quit hiding behind the furniture." Keith growled.

"I'm fine Keith there's no reason that I can't fly Jetta." She pouted.

"Just come over here for a minute and why may I ask are you hiding behind potted plants or the furniture? What are you hiding?" Keith frowned.

"I'm not hiding…your being paranoid." Allura reluctantly walked over to him. _This is Dromi's idea of revenge._

:Keith? What's wrong?: Blacky frowned.

Keith pulled her into his arms to give her a hug, but stepped back in surprise when he saw just how much the babies had decided to grow in the last few days. "Allura Danielle!" Keith frowned at her. :Alley is not to fly any of the lions anymore.: Keith sent to Blacky.

:I understand. The order has been given. Boy is she gonna be mad at you. She still had three days left to fly Jetta.: Blacky was highly amused.

"What is your problem now!?" Allura Snapped.

:She's really showing now, Blacky! She can't fly, not until after the babies are born!: Keith growled in frustration.

Blacky advised. :Your welcome to hide here.:

"Don't what me Allura Danielle! You know damn well that you aren't supposed to be in the lions! Especially, now that the girls have really made their presence known!" Keith stood his ground.

"It's not my fault! Dromi wanted her revenge!" Allura snarled at him. "I'm bored and want some fresh air!"

"I will take you flying, but you aren't flying anything anymore is that understood?" Keith growled. _Boy when my little girl gets even she really gets even._

Allura continued to brood.

"It doesn't matter love, the lions won't obey you anymore anyway." Keith smiled at her in triumph.

"Can we go now?!" She asked impatiently.

"This isn't over Allura." Keith stalked out of their room.

_I hate this!_ Allura stomped her foot. "Keith wait." Allura pouted when he didn't stop.

:Dada no fly Momma in lion?: Andy, after nearly four weeks of silence, decided to help her mother.

:Thank you, Angel.: Allura sent to Andy.

Keith stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at Allura. "She's talking to us again."

:Dada take us fly lion?: Andy asked.

Allura nodded. "They liked it when we went flying, and you took their fun away."

"Allura this isn't playing fair, you know that I have every right to be angry at you about this." Keith sighed in frustration.

Allura pouted at him.

:Dada no loves Dromi!: Andy played her ace.

:Good girl, Dromi: Allura sent in a whisper.

Keith's resistance instantly crumbled into nothing. :Daddy loves you Dromi. Please don't cry anymore.:Keith was no match for a double team.

:Dada take fly! Dada love Dromi! Dada take fly!: Andy whimpered.

"Can we go before she stops talking again?" Allura pleaded.

"Ouch love that was low even for you." Keith winced, as if she had stabbed him in the chest:Yes Munchkin, Daddy will take you flying.: Keith sighed in defeat.

:Dromi loves dada!: She squealed.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to go that low, but it's true." Allura Smiled. :Not so loud Angel, please.:Allura pleaded.

:Daddy missed his baby girl.: Keith sent back.

Dromi missed Dada, but never really left Momma.: Andy sent.

:Dromi, we'll have Berry ice cream when we get back.:Allura sent to her daughter.

:Love! Momma!: She squealed happily.

'**You two have your own little conspiracy going here don't you?'** Keith swept Ally up into his arms and vanished.

:I thought you would like that.:Allura Smiled. :We haven't made Daddy sick in a while.:

Allura just smiled and gave him a kiss.

'**That's what I thought.'** Keith silently prayed for the patience to survive through the next few months.

-----------------------

(Else where on Arus.)

Lotor had finally managed to elude Shaitan long enough to for him to finally get to Arus, so that he could see the situation for himself. "There's my kitten unfortunately she looks like she's with her lion." Lotor snarled.

_I don't think this is a very good idea._ She frowned not focusing on posing for Keith and his ever present camera.

:Dada, Momma felt something.: Andy sent to her father and then kicked her mother for the first time.

"OH!" Allura yelped in surprise.

Keith immediately went on the alert and scanned their surroundings for intruders. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Keith raced to her side. _I sense that Lotor is around her somewhere._ Keith frowned.

"I'm fine. That was weird." Allura answered. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing Keith go in to protect mode.

"What was weird? I sensed someone nearby." Keith placed a protective hand on her belly and Andy kicked in response to his touch. "She kicked you!" Keith growled in surprise.

'**Told you it was weird. Let's go. I don't like this. I have the feeling Dad missed someone. Love, I promise not to go anywhere without, You, Sheena, Rand or two elite guards.'** Allura Sent.

Lotor narrowed his eyes in fury when he saw Keith place a protective hand over Allura's rounding belly. _She's carrying his child!_ Lotor was not at all pleased with this news.

:Bad man, Dada! Me scared!:Andy whimpered.

:No like!: Ariel whimpered.

:Home now please!: Alex cried.

:Calm down Angels. We're leaving.:Allura tried to calm her girls. **'Keith I need help getting up here.'** She pointed to Blacky. "I take it this is why I don't fly now?"

:Easy Angel's, Daddy is going to make sure that the bad man doesn't hurt your Mommy.: Keith handed his gear to Allura and scooped her up in his arms. **'We're out of here.' **Keith growled. :Blacky, full scan of the entire area now.: He ordered the lion.

"Hello Lotor." Shaitan appeared behind him.

"No! I was so close!" Lotor snarled.

:Another bad man, Dada!: Andy whimpered.

:Keith there are two people. One is an old pest. The other... Just grabbed the Wimp!:Blacky growled. :You're safe kittens. I won't let them near you.:

Keith appeared inside the lion and carefully strapped Allura into her seat. "Lets go buddy the sooner I get them home the better I'll feel." Keith growled.

:I agree.: Blacky roared.

-----------------------

(Back a the castle)

:Pride! Listen up! Enemy number one is still a live. We also have a new enemy. We are to be on guard at all times!: Blacky let out a long vicious roar.

The other four lions answered him with roars of their own.

:Blacky, give me a visual of the second guy. I want to see who came for the wimp.: Keith growled.

"Keith, I think Blacky is more furious than you are about knowing Lotor is still alive." Allura frowned.

:As you wish.: Blacky growled.

"Alley, I'm just trying to remain in control, so that I don't upset the girls, because right now I could honestly kill Lotor with my bare hands for getting within ten feet of you!" Keith growled, as he looked at the face on the screen. The teen had jet-black hair, icy blue eyes and Rand's face.

"I know that isn't him because he's younger, but that looks like Rand!" Allura faced paled.

"Shaitan! That's Shaitan Rand's little brother!" Keith snarled.

"I thought that we were finished with all of that!" Allura growled.

"Alley, he's a fifteen-year-old kid! Something isn't adding up here." Keith and Alley exited the lion. :Thanks, Buddy.: Keith sent to the lion.

"I don't know, but we need to let the team know. I may not be flying anymore, but I will be there with the team!" Allura put her foot down.

"I can handle keeping Arus safe. You just keep the girls safe and stay out of the Situation Room. David said no stress and that means no Team until I say otherwise." Keith put his foot down and was not going to back down this time. There was just too much at stake to let her have her way.

Allura started crying. "Keith! Don't do this to me! I need to be there with you and the team!"

"My decision is final and I'm not going to change my mind. Your safety and the babies' well-being are far more important to me than allowing you to risk everything by allowing you to stay on the team." Keith hated to do this it was killing him inside, but it was for her own good.

"NO!" Allura cried in protest.

'**Allura, you are acting like a five-year-old! This is not forever and you damn well know it! Think about our babies instead of yourself and you will know that this has to be done!'** Keith was not at all happy with her tantrum.

:Your Daddy is mean!: Allura sent to the girls without saying anything to Keith. :I would never hurt you.:

:Dada is right. You keep us safe. And he fight.:Andy took her daddy's side.

:Thank you Munchkin, but your Mommy is too stubborn to listen to reason right now.:Keith sent to his daughter.

"Keith can I please stay with you and the team?" Allura pleaded. **'I don't want to be alone.'**

"I'm sorry Allura, but this is just how it has to be and I don't plan on leaving you alone. Lance can lead the team for awhile while I keep you and the babies safe." Keith tried to come up with a solution that she would agree to.

:No work. Blacky, no like.: Andy gave her opinion of the plan.

"Keith, she's right do you remember what happened when you were sick. But, I don't want to be left out either. I want to know what's going on. Please let me sit in the Situation room with you and the rest of the team." Allura pleaded her case.

"Allura, if and that is a big IF! I let you sit in on the session you have to promise me that you will leave the moment any of what is being said starts upsetting you in anyway!" Keith growled. :Munchkin? Have you and Blacky been talking to each other? Was that where you were when you were mad at me?: Keith asked his unborn daughter.

:I likes talk with what's mine!:Andy chimed happily.

"Yes Love, I will and you promise me something. If it gets too much for me to sit in on the discussions you will tell me what you have planned and keep me informed on everything." Allura sighed. :Andy you can't have Blacky yet, your too young.: Allura softly told her daughter.

"I will tell you everything that I think that you need to know and nothing that is going to upset you." Keith frowned. :Andy you can talk to Blacky, but your mother is right you are way to young to even think about him being yours.:Keith growled softly.

:Night. Night.: Andy yawned.

'**I guess that'll have to do.'** Allura hugged him. "Can we go to the Situation room now?"

"Yes, I need to contact my Uncle and talk to the others. I think that Rand needs to know what his brother is up to these days." Keith nodded.

:Night munchkin. I love you.:Keith crooned to his daughter.

Allura smiled. :Night girls.:

-----------------------

Lance paced the room, as they waited for Keith to arrive. "I'll bet you guys anything that Keith gives in to Alley and she gets to sit in on the meeting." Lance grinned.

"If she's anything like Sheena was when she was carrying Kitty, then I know how frustrated Allura's making him by not wanting to step down until the babies are born." Rand growled.

"You called it right again, Love. She didn't like the idea of not being able to fly, but taking her off the team would be like poking a stick into a beehive." Sheena sighed.

"The babies should be her first priority. She can always return to the team after the girls are born." Hunk took Keith's side.

"You want to tell her yourself?" Sheena asked, as she saw the King and Queen enter the room. :Hi Hon you ok? You look shell shocked.:Sheena sent.

:Told ya so!:Lance sent to the others.

"I'm not happy Dad missed someone!" Allura growled. "Back off Lance!"

"Alley, you look scared to death what happened?" Rand could read the fear in Alley's eyes.

"I will not back off, Allura! You do not belong at this meeting and should be away from as much stress as possible!" Lance didn't think that she should be on the team anymore than Hunk and Keith did.

"Lotor is alive and well!" Keith snarled.

"You want me to sit in Keith's and I's room, so that creep can kidnap me and the girls! Sorry not happening!" Allura snarled at him.

"Allura calm down or you will have to leave this room!" Keith ordered her.

'**Yes Keith. Just don't send me out of here.'** Allura went over to sit down.

"I want you to be safe, Allura! There's too much security around this castle for Lotor to even make it inside, so try another excuse." Lance growled back. "I'm a member of this team and I have every right to say how I feel and Damn it you need to focus on the babies and not on saving the universe!"

"Allura, Please relax." Koran growled.

'**Big brother is being very protective of his little sister.'** Keith growled in amusement. "Stay in that chair and calm down or you are out of here." Keith ordered her.

"What Lance is tryin to tell you is that we think you'll be safer here in the castle and that we only have your best interests in mind." Hunk remained calm and cool.

"Even Sheena had to step down for a while when she was carrying Kitty." Rand growled softly.

"Lance, just because I can't fly Jetta anymore doesn't mean that I don't have ideas that can help you and the rest of the team. I don't care what any of you say, I am still part of this team!" Allura said her piece of mind. "I understand how you guys feel, but also understand my feelings. I couldn't do anything to fight until you boys came and formed the lions. I hate being helpless." She sighed. **'Keith do you understand why I've been stubborn. I'll behave myself.' **

'**Rand you have to admit she is right in her own way.' **Sheena sent to her Soul mate.

'**You aren't helpless love, your just making sure that you and the girls are safe. Think of it as a small sacrifice for the safety and well being of our unborn babies.'** Keith sighed in frustration. "She's only in here because it's the only way that I can keep a close eye on her and she will leave if any of this starts to really upset her." Keith explained to the others.

"Allura, we're just worried about you." Pidge said softly.

"I know." Allura sighed in defeat.

'**Yes love, she's right to a point, but she's carrying triplets and that has to be hard as it is. Now add the stress of the team on her shoulders and you can see why Keith wants her off of the team.' **Rand sent back.

'**I know.'** Sheena smiled.

Lance walked over and knelt in front of her chair, "We love you and only want what is best for you and the babies." He growled softly.

Allura hugged Lance. "I know, but..."

Rand was going over the visual that Keith had downloaded off from Blacky's security camera's and was not at all pleased at what he was seeing. '**Shea? Look at who took Lotor!'** Rand growled.

'**Damn that means he's up to no good again.'** Sheena hissed.

:What's wrong, Buddy? Do you see someone familiar on the screen?: Keith growled.

:A pain in the ass little brother. The question is; who is the punk working for and why did they want Lotor?:Rand snarled.

:Hello! The rest of us need to hear this conversation too ya know!:Lance growled.

"Lotor wasn't the only one in the forest today. Blacky picked this up with his security scan of the surrounding area." Keith showed them the footage.

'**Could he be...? No that's not possible!'** Sheena sent to Rand in a panic.

:Sheena? What's wrong?: Allura asked.

'**What's wrong, love? If you think that he's working for your brother, then Khan has returned.'** Rand growled.

"Hey wait a sec that looks like a younger version on you!" Hunk frowned at Rand.

:I'm alright Allura I just remember what that Brat has done in the past.: Sheena hissed.

"He's right Rand that is a younger version of you! Now what I want to know is who he is and why is Sheena panicking?" Lance growled.

"Let's just say that little Shit has possibly teamed up with a nasty S.O.B." Sheena said the last in a snarl.

"That's my pain in the ass little brother, Shaitan. He used to follow Sheena's brother around like a little lost puppy dog and lets just say that he wasn't happy when his idol was kicked out of the known universe. He might be a fifteen-year-old kid, but don't let that fool you. He's as lethal as they come. The question is why Lotor and who's he working for now? My guess is that Khan is back and ready for revenge." Rand tried to explain.

"Khan! Wouldn't dare show his face in person! He tends to like to have others do his dirty work for him!" Keith snarled.

'**Keith not him!'** Allura paled at the mention of Khan's name.

"That's true." Sheena sighed.

'**It makes sense Allura. If Zarcon were working for Khan and failed because of Lotor that could be why Shaitan was sent to fetch him.'** Keith growled. "Easy Love, he isn't going to get near you."

"If Khan is back..." Allura words trailed off, as she thought of the girls. **'He was always mean to me, Keith. I'm afraid of him.'**

"He won't get anywhere near you, because I'm gonna call in the rest of my team and you and the girls will be safe and sound in the castle." Rand tried to reassure her.

'**I beat the crap out of him for scaring you when you were little and I will tear him in half if he tries anything now.'** Keith growled.

"Is this guy as evil as his name or is he just someone that bosses his men around?" Lance frowned.

"Thank you Rand, but t until the girls are born and I'm in fighting condition I'm not going to feel safe anywhere... He's evil... he makes Zarcon look tame." She shivered. **'I know Love, but I'm still scared.' **

'**I won't let anyone hurt you, angel. I will always protect you, so you have nothing to be scared about.'** Keith tried to sooth her fears. **'Come over here and let me hold you for a while.'**

"This guy is evil times ten, but he doesn't like to do his own dirty work. Keith and I have both fought him and won, but that's only because we were trained by a very great master." Rand growled.

:Tell them the whole truth Rand. We all know that you're one hundred percent on our side, but they do deserve to know the whole story.:Keith sent to his friend.

Allura walk over to Keith. **'Love, I'm afraid of losing you and the girls.'** She shivered. "So what are we going to do about him? Zarcon and Lotor were pests, but Khan and Shaitan are the cruelest beings in the known galaxy."

'**Go ahead Love, Keith wouldn't ask if it weren't important.'** Sheena told him.

'**I hate who I was back then and I hate it even more when I have to talk about it! You saved me Red, but I'm not proud of what I did when I was around Khan.' **Rand snarled in frustration.

'**I know and so does Keith, but you're the only one that knows him. I know what he can do, but you know more.'** Sheena tried to calm him down.

"There's something that only Keith and Sheena know about my past and what I once was..." Rand tried to gain enough strength to say what he had to say.

:It's ok Rand, you can do this.: Allura soothed.

"It's okay Buddy, no one here is going to judge you for any stupid mistakes that you made when you were a teenager." Keith encouraged his friend.

:He told you about what I did?: Rand stared at Alley is surprise. **'Keith told Allura?'** He sent to Sheena.

"Why do I have the feeling that Rand and Khan used to be buddies?" Lance frowned.

'**Allura and Keith are right you can do this. Not all the details but, they are Soul bonded.' **

"Lance, shut up and let him talk!" Hunk glared at Lance.

:No, he didn't tell me what you did, He just told me that you did some things in the past that weren't legal.: Allura told him. :Remember when I said I didn't like you? I was picking up on Keith's feelings that night.:

"Lance, Quiet! Let him talk." Pidge glared at him.

"Thanks Hunk, but Lance is right. Khan and I used to be partners at one time. You name it and we probably did it and at the time I really didn't care who I hurt just so that I got what I wanted." Rand snarled bitterly. "Khan was older than Keith and I... he was just so much more fun than his royal highness. So I chose to hang around him when Master Shey let me have free time away from my training." He paused to look at there faces and hated the look that Alley was giving him.

:I'm not proud of anything that I did, but Sheena helped me see the error of my ways.: He pleaded with her to not judge him by his past.

Allura bit her lip. :I'm not judging you my friend, I just remember how Khan was to me. Please believe me. I would have you take care of my girls, that's how much I trust you. Rand, I was just a child then, so I didn't know what all you did, I just know what I've been told.: She sent to him.

"Go on Rand we're dying to know the rest of the story. We know how it turns out, but we have no clue about the rest." Lance grinned at him.

'**Your doing fine Love.'** Sheena said.

"Let's just say that by the time Keith left for the academy Khan was my best friend and that's one of the reasons that my baby brother started to follow him around. It wasn't till I was eighteen and was sent on a mission with Sheena that I knew that I had a really big choice that I had to make. Live a life of crime and power with Khan or win the heart of his sister. I chose his sister..." Rand paused to grin at his wife.

"Now you guys will find out just what he did to make me trust him completely." Keith grinned at his friend's.

'**What's that?'** Allura asked.

Keith wrapped his arms around her**. 'You'll see.'**

Allura snuggled in to his arms. "Oh." Allura squeaked. **'Love, did you feel that?'** She asked.

'**I think we woke up the girls.'** Keith grinned.

'**Yep.'** Allura grinned. "Oh. That tickles." She giggled.

"Alley? You okay?" Rand frowned.

"Something wrong, Alley?" Lance asked.

"Want me to go get David?" Hunk was ready to go get help.

"No, we're fine." Allura smiled. "It's just that Andy and her sisters are kicking. It's a weird feeling."

"No need to panic yet." Keith chuckled. "The babies are moving around."

"Oh really! They are?" Pidge had a shock expression on his face.

"Yes, they are." Allura grinned. **'Should I let them feel the girls?'** She asked.

"Neat isn't it Allura." Sheena gave the girl a knowing smile.

'**That's completely up to you, my love.'** Keith had his hands placed protectively over her belly.

'**That was very good timing remind me to get Alley a banana split for desert at dinner tonight.'** He sent to Sheena.

"Yes it is." Allura smiled. **'Okay. Move your hands for a bit.'** She gently pushed his hands away. "Pidge, Lance, Hunk come here." Allura called to them.

'**I will.'** Sheena winked at him and got up to go check on Kitty.

"Why Alley?" Pidge asked.

:Don't think that this little break is getting you off the hook my friend. I said the entire story and I meant the entire story.: Keith shot him a look. **'Rand likes your timing love.'** Keith chuckled.

"Wow Allura, they sure are telling you hello." Lance grinned.

'**I know.'** Allura smiled. :Rand, thank the girls.:

"Not like the first time Andy kicked me. Pidge come here. You're not going to hurt me. Give me your hand." Allura placed his hand on her belly.

"Wow! That's them?" Pidge's face lit up with excitement.

Allura nodded. "Yep."

:Thanks angels I needed a little distraction and that was right on cue and just for that I'm gonna sneak your mom a banana split at dinner tonight.: Rand thanked the girls.

"You are one lucky Momma-to-be, little Sis, those little miracles are amazing." Hunk kissed her on the cheek.

:With berry ice cream??:Dromi asked.

:And chocolate?: Alex followed with her request.

:Me likes nana's: Ariel chimed.

"Thanks Haden...Oops sorry Hunk I didn't meant too." Allura apologized.

"Haden?" Lance frowned. "That's your given name?"

"Why do I want a banana split all of a sudden?" Allura asked. :Rand, what are you telling them?:

:A banana split has a nana, three types of ice cream, lots of whipped cream, and hot fudge, strawberry, and caramel sauce poured on top of it.:Rand explained to the triplets. "Haden? Nice name why did you change it to Hunk?" Rand grinned:Nothing just about dessert tonight.: Rand answered innocently.

:Yum!: They exclaimed in unison.

'**I'm in for it tonight.'** Allura frowned.

'**What's wrong, Angel?'** Keith asked.

:Thanks Rand now they'll want it every night.: Allura sighed. **'Rand told the girls about a banana split.'**

'**Ah, their reward for delaying the rest of his story.'** Keith grinned.

'**Yep.'** She sighed.

:Love, Uncle Rand!:They girls chimed.

:Momma knows that.: Allura sent to her girls.

:Sorry, but I thought that it was a good treat for them and not as bad for you.: Rand growled.

'**He was just trying to reward them and you do love that particular treat.'** Keith grinned.

:No problem, I happen to like banana splits minus the chocolate.: Allura smiled. **'I know.'**

'**I had them send for some artificial chocolate, so that Alex can have her sweet without hurting you.'** Keith chuckled. "Should I tell cook to load up on bananas and ice cream?"

"You might want too." Allura smiled at him.

"My given name is Haden, but you guys have always called me Hunk. Now I really wanna know the end of Rand's story." Hunk changed the subject.

"Thanks a lot big guy!" Rand muttered.

"Anytime, Buddy!" Hunk grinned.

:Rand you can't run from it.: Allura sent.

"That's right you never did tell us why Keith changed his mind about you." Lance went over to his chair and sat back down.

:Who said I was running? I never said that I wasn't going to finish it.: Rand shrugged.

:Girls go back to sleep now. And we'll have a banana split tonight.: Allura sent to the girls. :That's true.:

"You have our undivided attention Rand now please finish the rest of what they are all dying to know." Keith arched a brow at him.

"Sorry, guys I had to get a little Kitten." Sheena entered the room carrying Kitty in her arms.

"Dada! Hold Kitty!" She demanded.

'**You left me to drown on my own.'** Rand pouted. "Come here you! Daddy loves his little Angel!" Rand reached for his daughter and she leapt into his arms.

"Talk Rand or we hurt you." Hunk and Lance growled.

'**No, I left when everyone was paying attention to Allura's girls.'** Sheena answered.

'**Here goes nothing.'** Rand sighed. "Okay! Okay you win! I will tell you the rest!" Rand sighed in defeat. "I secretly helped Keith's father kick Khan's tail out of the known universe. This was something that Keith didn't know until about two years ago right before Sheena and I were to be married." Rand growled. "I know Khan's every move and that gentleman and ladies is why we will beat him at whatever game he or my baby brother try to play." Rand finished his life story.

"Wow!" Pidge managed to say.

:You did well, Rand.: Allura praised him.

"You took down Khan? No wonder Keith changed his mind!" Lance was impressed. "You really are one the best and aren't just saying it to impress people."

"I'm glad you're on our side." Hunk grinned.

:If and when Keith is away will you guard the girls and I?:Allura asked.

"Told ya that they would understand," Keith gave Rand the thumbs up sign and grinned.

"Please don't tell him how good he is anymore. He has a big enough ego already." Sheena smiled.

:I would be honored to keep you and the babies safe. Keith is like a brother to me and you are like my little sister, so of course the answer is, yes.: Rand was floored by her request. **'Shea did you hear what Alley just asked me?' **

'**No, I didn't.'** Sheena answered.

'**Good idea love, I couldn't ask for a better guardian than Rand. He'll keep you safe while I'm away.'** Keith smiled at Allura.

'**She wants me to keep her and the girl's safe while Keith is away on missions.'** Rand was still floored.

:Your welcome now I don't have to worry about us. I only have to worry about Keith being safe.: Allura sent. **'I know that's why I asked, but it won't stop me from worrying about you.'**

'**That's great. Allura doesn't trust her life or her family's life to just anyone.'** Sheena smiled at Rand.

'**Don't worry Love, Sheena will make sure that no one hurts me.'** Keith winked at her. :I agree with Alley on you becoming a guardian of sorts for her and the girls. Who better than someone whom I am proud to call my brother.: Keith sent to Rand and Sheena.

'**I know Love; it just took me by surprise that's all...'** Rand stopped in mid sentence as he listened to what Keith had just told him. '**He called me his brother!'** He grinned.

'**I know and it honors me to ask them this...'** Allura replied. "Rand, Sheena would you honor us by living here at the castle as captains of the guard here on Arus?" Allura asked with a dead serious face.

Rand handed Hunk Kitty, before he passed out cold. He was on information overload.

'**Yes, Love I heard him. What do you say to Alley's offer?'** Sheena asked with a floored expression. **'LOVE?'**

"Oh my I didn't mean to make him faint like that?" Allura frowned.

"I think that all of this is just too much for him." Lance grinned.

"It's okay little one your daddy just went night, night for a little while." Hunk soothed the frightened child in his arms.

"Momma!" Kitty whimpered.

"I think that we overloaded his senses and that is why he went out like that." Keith chuckled.

'**You like my offer?'** Allura asked.

Rand sat up the second he heard Kitty scream for Sheena. "What happened! Why am I on the floor! What is wrong with Kitty?"

"Come here, Kitten." Sheena held out her arms for the little girl. **'You passed out.'**

'**Yes, I liked what you offered them, but he just wasn't ready for that much all at once.'** Keith couldn't stop laughing at Rand's dazed expression.

"Dada! Wake!" Kitty Wailed.

'**I heard Captain of the guard and then everything is blank after that**.' Rand groaned. **'Keith is sure getting a kick out of this.'** He growled.

"Rand you okay?" Allura asked softly.

"I'm fine, Alley. Did you say Captain of the guard?" He arched a brow at her as he asked his question.

'**Allura just offered us a position as Captain of the guard here on Arus. Do we accept?'** Sheena filled him in.

Allura nodded. "Yes, I did."

'**Hell yes we except the offer!'** Rand grinned. "The answer is yes, Alley we would be honored." Rand smiled.

"Thank you." Allura went over to hug them.

"You aren't going to pass out on us or anything now are you?" Keith teased.

"I just know that you guys are never gonna let me hear the end of this are you." Rand groaned.

"Nope." Lance grinned.

"Be nice to him." Allura hissed.

"I'm only kidding, Alley don't hurt me!" Lance feigned terror.

Allura just smiled trying to hide a yawn.

:Dada? Momma needs a nap.: Andy yawned.

:Traitor!: Allura growled. **'I'm fine love.' **She smiled.

'**Try lying to someone who isn't your other half.'** Keith frowned. "Meetings over guys my love needs to lie down and rest for a little while. We will discuss this later." Keith ended the meeting.

'**Thanks for calling the meeting to an end, because I was not going to go.'** Allura smiled then let out a big yawn. "Excuse me."

'**Lance, we're lonely.'** Cassie sent.

'**Be there in a minute, Angel.'** Lance answered.

'**Bring me something sweet...anything chocolate.'** Cassie whimpered.

'**Yes, Dear.'** Lance smiled.

'**Is Alley at the meeting with you, guys?'** Cassie asked.

'**Yes.'** Lance sighed. **'I guess Dad missed someone.'**

'**She needs to focus on the babies… Lotor?'** Cass frowned. :Alley you know what David said to us about stress and look at what you're doing?!: Cass sent to her friend.

'**Yep, Poor Sis was just panicked.'** Lance frowned.

:I want to be someplace that I know I'm safe!: Allura answered.

:No you just can't let Keith have all the fun! While you are bored out of your mind being completely stress free!:Cass sent back. **'I don't blame her for being spooked. What else happened?'** Cass yawned.

'**Not much you need to worry about.'** Lance said.

'**Khan and Shaitan are not creeps that I want you or my brother trying to take down!'** Cassie hissed.

-----------------------

'**Keith are you going to nap with us?'**

'**That was the plan, Angel. Cassie doesn't like being cooped up any more than you do.'** Keith growled.

'**I know but, I really do feel safer with you and the guys than with some of the castle guards.'** Allura frowned, as she stumbled over her own feet.

'**That's why Rand is your new guardian. That way I'll know you're safe even if you aren't wherever I am.'** Keith swept her up into his arms and carried her to their rooms.

'**I know. If I don't go to the meetings anymore will you tell me what's going on and ask me if I have any ideas?'** Allura asked. **'Thanks.'**

'**Alley, if your eight months pregnant I'm not going to tell you anything that's going to upset you no matter how much you beg.'** Keith sighed in frustration**. 'Your welcome.'**

'**I know.' **Allura sighed. :Blacky? I need to ask you a big favor.:

'**The further along that you progress with the girls the less that your going to know and your just going to have to learn to live with it.'** Keith emphasized his comment.

:Anything for you, Sunshine.: Blacky growled.

:When I go into labor and there is an attack will you let Rand or someone fly you? I will want Keith by me.:She asked.

:If Keith can trust your life with him then he has permission to fly me.: Blacky growled.

:Thank you, Blacky.: Allura smiled a mischievous smile.

:Anytime Sunshine, now take your nap.: Blacky growled.

:I will.: She sent

"What was that smile for?" Keith had her tucked in beside him under the covers in their bed.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Now I know that you're up to something." Keith frowned.

"No not really. I just asked Blacky a favor, when it's time for the girls to be born I asked if he would let Rand fly him should there be an attack." Allura told him.

"And?"

'**And? What?'** She sent playfully.

'**Never mind I know that if I can entrust you to Rand then he can let Rand and fly him.'** Keith grinned.

'**Yep. That's what he said too.'** She smiled**. 'Night Love.'**

'**Night, Angel.'**

-----------------------

Shaitan and Lotor were heading for Khan's Palace on the planet called Avalon, Khan's main base of operations.

"No! It's not my fault! It's the old witch that tried to kill the lion and my kitten not me!" Lotor snarled, as Shaitan dragged by his hair.

"Silence! You, sniveling coward! You don't deserve to plead before Master Khan!" Shaitan kicked him across the face.

"YOU DIRTY SON OF A..." Lotor Snarled spitting Blood out of his mouth.

"Come on Wimp boy! I dare you to take me on!" Shaitan taunted him.

"THEN DIE!" Lotor attacked Shaitan.

Shaitan easily blocked every one of his moves and Lotor was really giving this all that he had. "Is that the best that you can do wimp boy!?" Shaitan sneered, and then let Lotor face his wrath. Shaitan had Lotor begging in minutes, because he couldn't even try to block all of Shaitan's lightening fast moves. Kick after kick and punch after bone shattering punch. Lotor had made a very big mistake by trying to hurt Shaitan. "You? Kill me WIMP BOY!? I don't think so." Shaitan smirked down at him.

"You're good." Lotor spat blood. "The lion isn't as good as you are. Maybe you can kill the lion then I can have my Kitten." Lotor started thinking of a way out of this.

"LION? KITTEN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT!" Shaitan snarled, as he dragged him into the main throne room.

"Lion is my name for Oran's son and Kitten Is Allura." Lotor snarled.

"Keith isn't as good as me? How would you know you run away from a battle like a sniveling coward! I know better than to under estimate my enemies. Now as for Allura she's too much of a prize for a washed out has-been like you." Shaitan snarled at him.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Lotor roared

"It means that he wants you to acknowledge and move on!" Khan snarled. "I told you that I wanted you to bring me his head! Why the hell is it still attached to his body!" Khan glared at Shaitan.

"You want to hurt Keith? I know how." Lotor offered.

"I thought that I would give you the honor of killing him yourself, my lord. After all, he did screw up your entire plan! There is a rumor going on around Arus that the Queen is currently carrying three little heirs to the throne. Wimp here is saying that we could get to Keith by getting her." Shaitan punched Lotor in the face. "Speak when spoken to! WIMP BOY!"

"THREE SHE'S GOING TO HAVE THREE!" Lotor lost it.

"THE HELL WITH THIS! I'M SICK OF HIS CONSTANT WHINING!!" Shaitan unsheathed his Katana blade and prepared to kill the wimp.

Lotor liked his head on his shoulder. "Please Don't! I can help you."

"NO!" Zarcon got between Shaitan and his son. "He's a lovesick idiot and has been ever since he first saw the princess, but he might still be of some use to you Master!"

"If I give you one more chance Lotor! How exactly do you plan on helping me?" Khan stalked over to him and pulled him up by his hair.

"Anything you want me too." Lotor sniveled.

"Look, you little wimp! He asked you a question! Now answer him or I kill you right here in front of your old man!" Shaitan snarled.

"I did!" Lotor hissed.

"He said how exactly are you going to help him! The answer that you gave was more like a cowardice plea!" Shaitan sneered.

"I could lure Keith and his team away, so we can get The Queen and her Heirs!" Lotor answered, as he bit the last five words in a snarl.

"What makes you so sure that your plan would work Wimp BOY!" Shaitan snarled.

"Wimp boy? Hey that's one that I never came up with." Zarcon smirked.

"You're not helping Father!" Lotor snarled.

"One chance Lotor and that is all." Khan growled.

"I understand." Lotor sighed.

-----------------------

(Arus four weeks later)

"Rand where are you off to now?" Sheena asked, as her husband was getting ready to leave. "It's three in the morning!"

"I'm sorry if I woke you love. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a run." He quickly came up with some excuse, so that she wouldn't know what he was up to.

'**Try that again only I want the truth!'** Sheena hissed.

'**No really, Sheena! I just felt like going for my morning run two hours earlier this morning.'** Rand finished tying his shoes and went to leave their room.

:Rand, We're waiting!: Blacky summoned him .

'**Okay.'** Sheena sighed in defeat.

:Sheena woke up! She already thinks that I'm up to something and not telling her about this is gonna get me sleeping on the couch!: Rand snarled.

'**I am not doing anything sneaky, I just felt like going for my run.'** Rand pouted at he, as if she had hurt his feeling by not believing him.

:We can't tell them. The only reason for that is, because we don't know if there are any spies for Khan.:Blacky sent.

:I just know that I'm gonna end up on the couch for an entire year.: Rand groaned.

'**Rand? Why can't you tell me what you and Keith have been up to? You've left at the same time every morning for the last four weeks. Do you really want to sleep on the couch for a year**?' Sheena glared.

:Please can't I just tell Sheena!: He implored him.

:After today you won't need to get up this early.: The Lion sighed. :I guess.:

:It's okay Blacky. I trust Sheena with my life and she won't tell anyone.: Keith growled.

:I know, but you and Allura said not to tell any one.:Blacky sent with confusion.

:Sheena is family and Alley will approve.: Keith growled.

:Fine, tell her.: Blacky sighed.

:I owe you big for this!: Rand sighed in relief.

:Yes you do.:Keith growled.

'**I'm waiting!'** Sheena growled.

'**Keith, has been secretly training me to fly Blacky.'** Rand smiled at her.

'**AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!'** Sheena lost her temper**. 'That's it you're sleeping on the couch!'**

'**They swore me to secrecy! I couldn't tell you! It's not like I was reverting back to my old ways! I was doing this because Keith and Alley asked me to!'** Rand pleaded his case.

'**Fine, you can sleep on the couch for the next two days instead of a year!'** Sheena sent. **'How could you and Keith leave Allura alone!'**

'**Actually Red, Allura is with Keith in Blue lion, so we aren't leaving her alone.' **He ran from the room, before she could hurt him.

:WHAT!:Sheena snarled at all three of them. : Allura is not to fly! What the hell do you think you were doing!: She grabbed her robe and chased after Rand ready to kill someone.

:Sheena, I can ride in the lions as long as I don't Fly!: Allura shot back.

:I forgot about her temper: Keith winced. **'She's gonna really hurt Rand and I for this one.' **

'**I'm fine I haven't been stressed; I can't go to any meetings anymore. I need out sometime and life is hell here during the day with both Nanny and Sheena fussing over me.'** Allura had tears in her eyes.

'**Now Sweetheart, calm down! You know that we would never endanger her or the girls.'** Rand ran out of the castle, he increased his speed knowing full well that his wife was right behind him. :She's going to hurt me for this little secret! You know that I can't fight my own wife!:Rand snarled.

'**Aren't I entitled some peace and quiet. Cass is handling this better than I am.'** Allura cried in frustration. :I'm Sorry Rand, If this has got you into trouble.:

'**Calm down Angel, I know that you're perfectly safe, but Sheena wants to make sure that you stay that way.'** Keith rocked her in his arms. :Redwood, calm down you're upsetting Alley!: Keith hissed.

:SHE SHOULD BE RESTING!: Sheena Snapped. :NOT BEING UP IN THAT LION!:

:I've been in trouble before and survived much worse than this. You should have seen her when she was in labor! Now that was a scary sight.: Rand made it to the lift just and activated it just before Sheena could reach him.

:Love, Rand, block Me out now!: Allura warned.

:No problem there I really don't need a headache.: Rand and Keith nodded at each other.

:SHEENA KATHERINE! BACK THE HELL OFF! YOU AND NANNY HAVE BEEN MOTHERING ME FROM THE TIME I GET UP, TILL THE TIME I GO TO BED. I HAVE HAD ALL I CAN STAND! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE FOR TWO HOURS!: Allura screamed at Sheena with unchecked fury**. 'I'm done, Love.'** Allura told him.

:Yes Allura.: Sheena sent softly. **'Tiger, I didn't realize she had a temper.'**

'**Calm down Allura Danielle or you are going to make yourself sick.'** Keith growled. :Go back to bed REDWOOD she is completely safe with us!: Keith growled.

'**She has as fiery a temper as you do, my Love. He's right she's safe and your giving the men a show. I really don't want to have to hurt our own men for drooling at you.' **Rand sent back.

'**I feel better now. I hate losing my temper, but she crossed the line tonight.'** Allura rubbed her temples.

'**I understand.'** Sheena went back to her room.

:We'll make this up to you Sheena by watching Kitty on your next day off.: Keith sent to Sheena.

:Thank you, Keith.: She answered. :I just wished that you would have told me. I would have stayed with Alley, so she wouldn't have to have gone.:

'**Tigress, Alley wants to be by Keith at all times. You know that and I know that. She usually just sleeps in the seat next to Keith, so it really isn't like she's losing sleep or anything like that.'** Rand tried to explain.

'**Alright, but you'll still be sleeping on the couch for the next two days.'** Sheena told him.

'**That's what you think...'** Rand had been sent to the couch before and she had come in and snuggled in his arms saying that she was lonely.

:Mommy me want snack!: Dromi kicked her right above the ribs to get Allura's attention.

"OUCH!"Allura winced.

"What's wrong?" Keith was immediately on the alert.

'**You have some Crackers? Our soccer player!'** Dromi kicked her again. **'She wants food, so she nailed me in the ribs.'**

"You mean our budding little ninja is awake again.' Keith shook his head in defeat. :Andromeda Marie! You, be nice to your mother or no snack!: Keith scolded his unborn child.

:Me snack now! Momma woke Alex.: The child demanded.

:Momma scared me...: Alex whimpered.

"Why doesn't she just sleep?" Allura sighed. :I'm sorry Angel, Aunt Sheena made Momma mad.: Allura tried to calm her daughter.

'**Mom says that I was like that when she was carrying me'** Keith grinned, as he rummaged through a picnic basket for her snack.

_That's what I was afraid of._ Allura thought. **'No wonder our daughter acts the way she does she's taking after her father.'** She replied sarcastically.

'**Is that so terrible?'** Keith gave her a wounded look.

'**Let's just say that I had a dream about her.'** Allura sighed.

'**A dream?'** Keith glanced over at her, as he continued to put Rand through his paces.

'**Yes.'** Allura sighed remembering what she had seen.

'**Well tell me what you saw.'** Keith growled.

'**You really want to know?'** Allura asked.

'**Yes Allura, I really want to know.'** Keith sighed.

'**Well, just don't crash.'** She told him just before going into the dream.

'**I won't crash because; she's flying herself for a while.'** Keith gave the lion control. **'Now start talking!'** Keith growled.

-----------------------

And so a glimpse of the dream begins

It is eighteen years later.

Andromeda, now a teenager, was sitting at the foot of her father's Black Lion.

"I don't understand why Dad won't let me fly him?" She pouted.

"The answer is simple Dromi, he still remembers the time when you tried to fly Blacky, at the age of 6 and a half." Ariel reminded her sister and sat down next to her.

"Excuse me? Tried to take the lion? I was flying Blacky perfectly! It's not my fault that I was too little to reach the pedals!" She shot back in her defense.

"You deep sixed Daddy's lion in the lake!" Alex sat down on the other side of her.

"And who rescued you?" Ariel grinned.

"Eric! That's who!" Alex finished the sentence before Andy could reply.

"Yeah, and how did Daddy reward him?" Ariel arched a fiery brow at her sister.

"By giving him the green light to train to be the next leader of the Voltron force and I get to fly Jetta…It's not fair Blacky is mine and Eric…no that's personal!" Andy pouted.

"You can't have Blacky, so focus on Eric instead." Alex and Ariel grinned at their sister.

"Captian Lawson only has eyes for that Lion and as far as our relationship goes, in his eyes I'm a kid sister, and he's a big brother all be that best friend. Who happens to be extremely overprotective of me and it doesn't even matter that we've been linked since I was able to crawl…He just doesn't see me that way…" Andy took off running towards the castle.

"Oh Dromi that isn't it at all! He thinks that you're in love with Rafferty!" Alex chased after her sister.

Andy stopped in her tracks. "What would ever make him think that? Rafe is like a big brother to me! I only went out with him to make Eric jealous and that's it! It was one date and well it was like kissing…" Andy bit down on her lip. "My brother…" She stared at her sister with wary amber eyes.

"Nathan says that he saw you kissing Rafe and after that he decided that if all that he could have with you is a best friendship then he would live with it, because he wasn't willing to risk losing you completely." Ariel confided the secret that Nate had sworn her not to tell. "I know that I am going to get yelled at by Nathan Scott, but you really needed to know that."

Andy looked up at Blacky. "I would give him up if it meant having Eric see me as something other than a little sister. It's not fair that you have Christophe and Ariel has Nathan, while my lion treats me like a best mate."

:Well little shadow you might get your wish, because he's been listening to every word.: Blacky hated to see her so miserable.

:I'm gonna die of embarrassment!: She took off running across the bridge and towards the forest. "Just once I wish that something would go right in my life! Is that too difficult for the powers that be to…" She found herself being pulled into the arms of her lion.

"Come on Dromi..." Eric scooped her up into his arms. "You and I have some talking to do and your sisters aren't allowed." The two of them vanished.

-----------------------

'**See what I mean?'** She asked. **'What's wrong?'**

Keith gaped at her in surprise. **'The same dream? We had the same exact dream! Now that's really weird!'.**

'**You too?'** She looked at him in surprise. **'Keith, when I dream it tends to come true.' **

'**We both know that some of it has already come true.'** Keith frowned.

'**What do you mean? You went looking for the boy?'** Allura could not believe what he was telling her.

'**We happen to know the boys parents, Allura! We went to his christening when he was born.'** Keith chuckled.

:WHAT!?: Allura sent not realizing it wasn't the heartlink.

:Is something wrong? You two have been way too quite over there and this gets boring when no one is talking to me.: Rand growled.

:No nothing is wrong. Sorry we've been ignoring you. I think it's time to head home now.:Allura sent.

:No problem Alley, I figured that it had something to do with the girls, so I just left the two of you alone.: Rand grinned.

'**More than he knows.'** Allura frowned. "Keith, are you taking the rest of the team out today?"

"I might after I've had a little more sleep." Keith yawned.

'**What if I don't want you to sleep?'** Allura purred playfully.

'**Then I guess my nap is just going to have to wait.'** Keith grinned.

'**Nap what nap? Your Daughter doesn't let me sleep much.'** Allura smiled.

'**I have a planet to run and protect so I still need my sleep.'** Keith reminded her.

'**I know and maybe Dromi will let me sleep if you would hold me for a while.' **Allura sighed.** 'I have a feeling when the girls are born, Life is going to be hell!' **

:Dromi, go to sleep and I will sneak you a snack when Nanny isn't looking.: Keith sent to his child. **'I know that we'll never be bored again.'** Keith grinned.

'**True, Keith let me off on the bridge. I'll walk with Rand back to the castle if you don't mind. I need some fresh air.'** Allura asked.

'**As you wish, my Love.'** Keith landed next to the bridge. :Rand, Allura needs some fresh air.:

:No problem Keith, I'll see her safely into the castle.: Rand sent back.

'**Thanks Dear.'** Allura kissed him as she left**. 'See you in our room.'** She smiled. :I know you will and thanks big brother you and Sheena have been really good friends to us.:

:Your welcome, Sis and I do everything that I can to protect my family and you and Keith are family to me.:Rand met her at the foot of the bridge.

"I know." She smiled. :Now where is my hug this morning.:

:I knew that I was forgetting something.: Rand winked at her and then gave her a hug.

"Silly." Allura lightly punched him in the arm as she winked at him.

Rand grinned at her.

-----------------------

"Remember Wimp BOY! Mess this one up and I get to slice and dice you!" Shaitan snarled.

Lotor gulped. "I heard you. You men know your orders. Lead the Voltron Lions away from the castle." He gave them their assignment.

"What he means is create a diversion by destroying anything in your way!" Shaitan commanded his men and they all vanished from sight.

-----------------------

The castle alarms began to go off as fires erupted in the city.

'**Keith! What's going on?' **Allura asked waking out of a sound sleep.

:Rand! Sheena! Someone answer me please.:She panicked.

'**Something is happening in the city and the team and I are going to go check it out.'** Keith answered her.

Rand raced into the room. "What's wrong little sister?" He looked around for any sign of an intruder.

'**Be careful! I want a Daddy for our girls.'** Allura calmed down. "The alarms woke me. I'll be okay now, but please help me up I'm stuck." Allura frowned.

'**I will Angel, I promise.'** Keith chuckled. **'Rand should be sitting in the Common room if you need him.'**

'**He's here. I didn't sense anyone when I woke up.'** Allura sent in a calming voice.

"Man the girls sure aren't giving you any breaks are they, little sister." Rand saw that the girls had grown again. "Here let me help you up." He tried not to chuckle for fear that she would belt him one in the jaw.

:I'm here little brother and nothing and no one is going to get through me.: Rand growled.

:I know! I think every time I sleep they grow.: Allura frowned. :Rand I don't like something about this attack. I can't place a finger on it either.:

:Not to alarm you or anything, but just to be safe I think that you should hide in your studio for a while, until I know what's going on.: Rand sensed that something wasn't quite right.

:Alright, you know what to do when its safe. Keith always has that room set up for me and the girls.: Allura smiled, as she ducked into a secret room and locked the door behind her.

:Have you finished that painting yet? You promised me that I would get to see it?: He tried to put her at ease.

:I finished it except for some minor details.: Allura sent. :I've got to get another victim...I mean subject.:

:Momma! Bad mans!: Cried all three girls.

:How about Pidge and Myria those two look like they're on their way to becoming more than just friends.: Rand sent back, as he waited for the intruder to show himself.

:Rand, Lotor and someone else are here. They would make an interesting pair to paint..: Allura sent. :Girls we need to be quiet now.:She told them.

:It's okay angels Uncle Rand has everything under control.: Rand talked to the girls. "Hello little brother, I didn't know that you'd taken to hanging around losers now. Especially, it." Rand acted, as if he were amused.

"Where is the Queen?!" Lotor snarled.

Shaitan wasn't expecting his brother to be in the castle and that kind of shocked him. "What the hell are you doing here Big Brother?!" Shaitan snarled.

'**Damn! Both Wimp boy and Trouble are here. I'm in my room, love so I'm safe.'** She informed Keith. _I hope._ Allura thought to herself. :Rand, please be careful. I hope they didn't see the room when I went in here.:

'**I knew that this felt too much like a diversion. Their men are all wrapped up and ready to send to my uncle. We're heading home.'** Keith sent back.

:No they weren't in here when you went to hide.:Rand was positive of that. "To answer you question little brother, I live in the castle, and you're invading my home." Rand snarled at his brother.

:Keith said that his job felt too much like a distraction and they're heading home so leave some fun for Keith. : Allura gave Rand the update. **'Love, we miss you why don't you come and say hello to our uninvited guests.'** She purred.

"You've really sunk low this time big brother even babysitting is beneath you?"

"You mean you're actually related to this goody-goody?" Lotor smirked.

:Boy are they full of themselves.: Allura chuckled.

"Captain of the royal guard is not babysitting and you and Wimp Boy here are threatening my family! Now leave before I have to really hurt you." Rand snarled.

:That's my brother, Mr. Ego.:Rand growled.

'**How's it going, Angel? Does Rand need help yet?'** Keith growled.

"Captain of the guard, yeah right. Tell me another one. Now hand over the Queen and we won't hurt your darling little girl." Shaitan challenged.

"Where is Allura?!"

'**I don't know, but pain in the butt is really close to us, like outside the door.'** Allura Sent.

:Rand. Kitty is safe and sound in her mothers arms and we are on our way.: Keith sent to his friend. **'We're almost there, love.' **Keith reassured her.

'**Hurry! The girls are getting upset and I can't calm them down.'** She told him.

"Bad move little brother; no one threatens my baby girl!" Rand let both Shaitan and Lotor have it.

:Rand?: Allura asked but didn't receive an answer. **'Love, Rand has lost it!'**

'**They threatened Kitty didn't they?'** Keith growled.

:Easy girls, Daddy's coming.: Allura pleaded. **'Yes.' **She winced in pain. **'The girls aren't happy.'**

: Uncle Rand mad! Want Dada!: The girls cried.

:Uncle Rand is killing the bad men so you, guys calm down and give your mother a break.:Rand sent to the girls. "Eat floor, baby brother!" Rand rammed Shaitan's face into the floor.

:Bad men going to hurt US!: They wailed.

:No, they're not.: Allura sent. **'Keith! I need you!'**

:Easy Angels. Daddy is right outside the door.: Keith tried to calm them. '**Be right with you, Angel.'** Keith growled.

:Nice shot Big Brother.: Shaitan picked himself off the floor and attacked with moves of his own.

:Slow little brother really slow.: Rand sent him flying into the far wall.

_Finally My Kitten._ Lotor thought and made a move towards Allura.

Keith stood in the doorway and saw that Lotor had crashed into the door of Alley's hiding place and lost it completely. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE!!" Keith grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off of the ground.

'**KEITH!'** Allura sent a panic cry, as she moved just a little to fast lost her balance and passed out from the pain.

'**ALLURA! NO!'** Keith saw her go down and then took out all of his fury on Lotor. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Keith roared.

Rand saw that Allura was is trouble. :ALLEY!: He dropped his brother's lifeless from to the floor and ran over to the fallen princess.

'**Keith, have Rand get me to David's now!.'** Allura sent weakly.

:I've got you, little sister.: Rand scooped her up into his arms and raced out of the room.

:Rand...:

:I'm sorry... hang in there, Allura!:Rand begged her. :Keith! Lotor is dead! Now get the hell over here Alley is in trouble and I don't think that David is going to be able to help her without you being there as her life line!: Rand sent to his friend.

Keith let go of Lotor and raced out of the room**. 'ALLURA! SPEAK TO ME!' **

Allura didn't answer him nor did the girls.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" David snarled at Rand as he carried her into the med-wing.

"SAVE HER!" Rand snarled.

:Momma! Dada! Help Momma!: Andy wailed in fear.

Keith focused on linking with her life force, so that she could use him as a lifeline. **'Come on angel use me for a lifeline. I will keep you and the babies safe.'** he pleaded.

:Dada is trying to help mommy just calm down and let Daddy help her.: Keith focused on calming them as well as saving his wife.

'**Keith. I'm tired.'** Allura sounded far away even for their link.

"This isn't good she's going into shock! I told you no stress!" David snarled, as he tried to stabilize Allura.

:Dada…We sacred!: Dromi cried.

'**Use my energy Love, stay with me! Don't go to sleep!'** Keith finally cemented the link between them and was feeding her his energy.

"SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANY STRESS LOTOR ATTACKED HER!" Rand lost it.

:Momma is not going anywhere now please let me help her.: Keith implored the girls.

"Damn it Keith, isn't enough! Rand! Link with her and give her some of your energy!" David snarled.

'**You wouldn't let me go to that place and I sure as hell am not going to let you!'** Keith tried to pull her back.

"She moved just right and went down." Rand explained. :Come on Sis!: Rand tired to link but was unable to reach her. :Keith, what did she do the last time for you?:He asked.

'**Call the Lions! Keith, I love you… Please take care of our girls…'** She sent with heart felt sorrow, as she faded further away from him. '**I'm so tired. Tell the girls Momma loves them.'**

:Just focus everything that you've got on Alley!: Keith snarled :Blacky, I need you Allura is in trouble!:

:You got it!: Rand said.

:NO! NOT HER TOO!:Blacky Roared:Pride help! We can't lose the queen! Allura, fight we can save you too. The girls are fine! Now fight Sunshine! Damn it fight!:He ordered her.:You want the girls not to have a mom and a dad? You go and Keith will follow you.:

:Andy, I know that your scared, baby, but I need you to focus on helping your Mom. Can you do that for me my little shadow?: Keith sent to his daughter.

:Yes, Dada I help!: Dromi answered.

'**If you go you take the girls, Rand, the lions, and me with you! So fight!'** Keith ordered her there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

'**I'M SCARED! KEITH!'** She tried her hardest to reach them, but still was falling just inches from reaching Keith's mental hand. :Blacky, I'm trying, but I can't reach… I don't want to leave my girls, but I'm not going to lose them either.: She managed to send to the lion.

'**I known that you're scared! You can do this just try a little harder!'** Keith growled hoarsely. :SHEENA, I NEED YOU ASAP ALLURA IS IN TROUBLE!: Keith sent for more help.

Sheena raced into the room and saw what was needed to be done. :Alley, you're a fighter and this is not going to beat you! Think of the girls! They need you! Keith needs you! We all need you! So Fight!:Sheena linked with Alley.

:Sheena, Rand, Blacky, Keith, My girls, and the PRIDE.: Allura sent half opening her eyes.

"Thank god! She's out of danger!" David sighed in relief.

'**Welcome back Angel, you scared the life out of me.' **Keith sighed in relief.

:Welcome back Sis, you scared us.: Sheena smiled at her.

"I feel terrible!" She managed a weak smile. **'Paybacks are a horrible aren't they? I'm going to sleep for a while now.' **

"No more stress! No more lion's! In bed for the rest of her pregnancy, which seems to be progressing faster than I had expected..." David frowned, as he read the reading from his data pad.

'**Just stay linked with me, so that I know that you're still with me.'** Keith growled. "What are you saying Doc?" Keith frowned at him.

'**No Lion?'** Allura frowned at them. **'I will, but could you hold me?'**

David ran his scanner over Allura's belly and showed him what he meant. "She should be in her sixth month, but these are readings that I would get from a woman in her eight month of pregnancy." He tried to explain.

'**He's upset Love, no lion, bedrest, no arguments. Sure, I will hold you in a few minutes.'** Keith growled. "Are we talking eight months as in almost time for the girls to make their appearance?" Keith eyed him in surprise.

'**What's has you upset and it's not me.'**

'**Nothing it's nothing at all I just feel guilty that I almost lost you and then I...lost it and killed the wimp.'** Keith wasn't completely lying to her.

Allura couldn't believe what she was hearing. **'Want to run that by me again?'**

'**I went kind of insane and killed Lotor for hurting you...I'm not proud of it, but I really wasn't in the right state of mind at the time.'** Keith growled.

'**Love, you okay about it? I know between the two of us we really wanted to.'** Allura asked. :Rand?:

:Yes, little sister?:Rand answered immediately. After seeing just how out of it Keith was he had decided to talk to David and find out just what needed to be done in order to keep her healthy and stress free.

:Could you do me a big favor? Could you call Master Shey and have him come here as soon as he can. Keith is scaring me. He's never lost it to this point and I'm afraid he might do something stupid.: Allura sent. **'Keith, remember your promise to me.'** She pleaded.

:I thought that killing Lotor was going to floor him. Don't worry sis he won't do anything stupid and I will call Dad and his parents. Oh and I sent Sheena to tell Nanny that she is now on vacation until I say otherwise, so she won't be pestering you anymore.: Rand sent back in a soothing tone.

'**I'm not going to do anything stupid angel. I have way too much to look forward to. I just never thought that he could actually make me lose it like that. You went down and I wanted him to pay for hurting you...'** Keith growled softly.

:Thank you. This is upsetting me I can't help him.: She sighed. **'Keith, I'm scared. He didn't physically hurt me. It was the girls… I couldn't calm them.' **She shivered at the thought of how close she came in to losing the girls**. 'There's nothing wrong with the girls is there?'**

:Calm down sis. He's just in shock it happens when you...(His voice trailed off) lets just say that this is perfectly normal. Dad will be able to help him. I should know he helped me.:Rand reassured her.

:You, killed too didn't you?: Allura asked. :I understand.:

'**No the girls are fine right in schedule. Andy helped you come back to me.'** Keith shook himself out of his haze and focused on keeping her calm.

'**She did?'** Allura asked. _She wasn't the only one._

:It's something that I'm not proud of, but you learn to live with it and move on. It happened when Sheena and I were on a mission and I had to kill someone to save her life.: Rand explained.

'**She sure did and I think she was a key factor in bringing you back to me.'** Keith smiled down at her.

:I understand Big Brother. You and Keith have more in common than you realize. I'm going to rest now, I'll talk to you later.: Allura sent. **'She was...' **Allura drifted of to sleep.

:Yes little sister you rest and I will take care of everything that needs to be done.: Rand growled softly.

"Is it alright if I take her back to our room? Or Maybe my old quarters seeing, as our room is trashed at the moment." Keith asked David.

"Yes and remember complete bedrest." David instructed him.

-----------------------

(Elsewhere in the castle.)

"You wanted to see me Sheena? How's Allura doing? I need to go to her… My poor child." Nanny was absolutely frazzled about all that had happened in the castle.

"It's about Allura, she's fine, but David says no stress and that means that you're going to have to take a vacation for a while." Sheena informed her.

"What?! I'm the one that has taken care of ever since she was little. If I'm gone who will take care of her?" Nanny shrieked.

"This is not a suggestion, but a direct order from the King. Now hurry to your quarters your shuttle leaves in an hour and you are going to be on it!" Sheena was not backing down.

"I just had a holiday, before I found out Allura was going to have a child. I'm not leaving again!" Nanny glared at her.

"Well, then you will just love your stay on Earth for a few months of rest and relaxation. After all, a woman your age needs all the rest that she can get." Sheena had to put that last remark in.

Nanny was speechless.

'**This is fun love. I think I may just have to reward you tonight**.' Sheena chuckled.

"I'm not going!" Nanny said stubbornly.

'**Oh Really? Like what?'** Rand asked.

'**I guess you'll just have to wait and see now won't you.'** She sent back.

"Look, Nanny, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way it's up to you." Sheena glared at her.

'**Come on tell me.'** Rand begged.

'**Later, now get in here the old bat is being stubborn!'** Sheena hissed.

'**What else is new, at least she can't bend you over her knee anymore**.' Rand walked into the room. "Hi love."

"You can't make me go!" Nanny stood her ground.

'**Not funny! You really do want to sleep on the couch don't you.'** Sheena didn't like having that particular memory brought up again. "Hello handsome I could use some help." Sheena smiled at him.

'**That was not my intention. I see your point about her being stubborn.'** Rand sent. "You don't have a choice."

Keith was listening in on the conversation and finally told her exactly what she was going to do. :Nanny, you are going to get into that shuttle and then you are going to stay away from Arus until I say otherwise! That is not a request, but a royal command from your King!: Keith sent so the three of them could hear him.

"Is she's being stubborn again?" Allura opened one eye to look at Keith

"When isn't she stubborn? I'll handle this sweetheart, now go back to sleep." Keith placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Why do I have to go? I can take care of Allura." Nanny pouted.

"Let me end this once and for all and please back me up if she starts up again." Allura sighed.

"Driving her crazy is not my idea of helping her Nanny and she needs as much peace and quiet as possible and in order to achieve this you can't be anywhere near her!" Sheena lost her patience with the woman.

"Alley, you need to rest, but go ahead and I will back you up on whatever you say." Keith sighed in defeat.

:Thanks Shea!: Allura sent.

:Anytime and you're supposed to be resting.: Sheena frowned.

:I need to say my peace.: Allura told Sheena. :Nanny, I need you to do this for me. You don't realize how much you're smothering me. I'm going to be fine without you for about a month. I'm going to have five nursemaids as it is. So I don't need your help right now.: Allura sent to them all trying to hide how tired she really was. **'I'm ready to go to bed now.'**

'**Yes, love go back to sleep.'** Keith sighed. :She said a month, but it's until I say otherwise and I don't want to hear another word about it!: Keith snarled.

"Yes, Sire." Nanny bowed slightly. "Am I excused?"

"Let's go Nanny I'll see you to the shuttle myself." Sheena motioned to the door.

'**Don't trust her?'** Rand asked raising an eyebrow

'**Not as far as I can throw her.'** Sheena hissed back. **'I'm going to make sure that she gets on that shuttle and stays there until it takes off just to make sure.'**

"That won't..." Nanny started to protest, but the look on Sheena's face stopped her from saying more.

'**Okay, then I'll help Keith for a while.'** Rand smiled at her.

'**Maybe you should call Oran and then Dad before talking to Keith. Liam is taking care of getting their room back in order and whatever else has to be taken care of...Oh and by the way Shaitan escaped.'** Sheena sent back, as she went to help Nanny pack her things.

'**That kid is a pain in the backside, but knowing Khan, Keith did him a favor without really wanting to**.' Rand sighed.

'**That's true, but that doesn't help Keith deal with this any better...Maybe we should just have their quarters moved elsewhere in the castle, so that they don't have to see that room again if they don't want to.'** Sheena suggested.

'**That's what I've already done. He won't go back in there. Damn, Shea that was way too close. If you weren't there or she had slipped further than she did we would be dealing with a zombie King.'** Rand sighed. **'If we didn't have a choice to save all four of them what would they do?' **

'**David would have chosen to take the babies and Keith wouldn't have lasted a day. I know Love, it was too close and it wasn't me I think that Andy had a great deal to do with helping her Mommy. She really is going to be one special little girl.'** Sheena shivered at the thought of losing Allura.

'**What I don't understand is why it happened. She pulled Keith out of this twice, but when it came to her**...' Rand let the thought fade. '**Shea, have you been feeling ok?'** He asked, as a thought came to him.

'**I feel fine Rand...What are you getting at?'** Sheena knew that something was up. "Nanny, you're going to need to pack more than that! It might be an extremely long stay." Sheena taunted the governess.

Nanny ignored her.

'**The reason I asked love, is because you've been very moody for the last two months.'** Rand sent carefully choosing his words.

'**Yeah! So what exactly are you trying to say here Rand?!'** Sheena snarled at him not noticing that she was now on the verge of tears.

'**Hon, I'm not trying to say anything. I just noticed that you've been real moody and I was worried about you.'** He tried to calm her down.

"Sheena dear is something wrong you never cry?" Nanny asked.

:Hey Big brother? Is everything okay between you and the Redwood? I sense that she's getting really ticked at you right now.: Keith sent to Rand.

:I don't know what's wrong. I asked her why she's been moody lately...: Rand sent.

"I'm fine Nanny; I'm just a little emotional right now that's all." Sheena blinked back her tears. _Is he right? I never cry like this..._ She frowned.

:Bad move, Big brother… Although you're right she has been acting really moody lately...Yesterday she burst into tears when she broke a nail working on the lions.: Keith sent back.

:I have a hunch, but I'm not gonna tell her or I may find myself on the couch.: Rand frowned. :That's not like her at all. Looks like Kitty might be getting a baby brother or baby sister.:

:Tell me about it…I ran for cover...She never cries like that and over a broken nail? Yeah all signs are pointing to that conclusion.: Keith grinned.

'**You win Love, after I see Nanny off I will go see David.'** She sighed in defeat. "LET'S GO NANNY!! YOU HAVE A SHUTTLE TO CATCH!!" Sheena all but dragged the poor woman out of her quarters and down the hallway.

:Keith, how's little Sis doing?: Rand asked worriedly. :Your Mom and Dad will be here tonight, so will Master Shey. Little brother, add this to the scary list she just said I won.:Rand mused.

:Congrats big bro, you have another baby on the way!: Keith chuckled. :Thanks, I really need them right now. Allura is sleeping soundly, but I'm going to stay linked with her until after the girls are born. I don't want to return to that room...could you have our things and her studio moved.: He growled softly.

:Already done little brother, The only thing you have to say is where. If you want I'll get on that now.:Rand asked.

:The room with the view of the lake and Blacky should make her smile and it's even closer to the nursery. The sooner it gets done the better I will feel.: Keith sighed.

:Consider it done. Cassie's rooms were in the middle want it there?:

:Yes that's the room I was thinking of. Thanks big brother.: Keith smiled.

:No problem. Is there anything in the dark room? I know Alley has a few paintings and supplies.: Rand said.

:Yes could you move my stuff and Alleys I'm working on a surprise for her when she has the girls.: Keith sent back.

:Oh really?: Rand smiled.

:It's a collection on holo-photo's that I've taken of her during her time carrying the girls.: Keith answered.

:I'm sure Allura will love them.:

: You aren't looking in that folder are you? That is not her surprise!: Keith snarled.

:No, I'm not anywhere near there yet.: Rand snapped. : You need to chill out little brother!

:Sorry Big brother, but those are for my eyes only and they stay that way and I wasn't saying that you were like the brat. I've several of you, Sheena, and Kitty that you might like to have.: Keith apologized.

:Look I'll just pack it all up into containers and then you can give me the holo's yourself after you set up your darkroom.: Rand suggested.

:Okay... sorry if I'm a little touchy… I've just never...:Keith made sure that Allura was still asleep before he broke down completely.

:Keith, I'll stay with Alley if you want to take Blacky out for a while.: Rand suggested.

:I need to hold her… this helps more than you know...its just all hitting me at once and I can't quite process what's happened in my head.: Keith growled hoarsely.

:I understand completely. I'll grab Liam and Pidge to help me. Here's where the saying 'Fire bad...Tree Pretty' comes into mind…: Rand sighed.

:Isn't that one of Master Shey's old sayings?: Keith frowned.

'**Keith, I'm thirsty.'** Allura yawned.

'**Ok angel, I'll get you something to drink. Anything special that you want or just water?'** Keith asked softly.

:Yeah, Red used it a lot when we did a lot of fighting.:Rand told him.

-----------------------

"A glass of water will be fine." She answered.

"One glass of water coming right up for my girls." Keith got up and went get her a glass of water. :Thanks I'll try it.: Keith sent back.

"This is weird all three girls are asleep at the same time for once. Keith what happened after I fell?" She let him help her with the water.

"Okay you know about Lotor right? I lost it and if Rand hadn't… Keith didn't want to remember what might have happened.

"I know I wouldn't be here…" Allura said in a gentle voice.

"I couldn't reach you, Rand, and the lion's still couldn't reach you... It took little Dromi to link with you and it was her who pulled you within my reach, but even that still wasn't enough…So Sheena linked with you and then you opened your eyes." Keith growled hoarsely. _It's worth a try._ Keith thought. "Fire bad...Tree Pretty." He chanted to himself and it actually seemed to be working.

"I remember seeing all of you. I know that this is really going to upset you, but every time I tried to reach for you I'd fall further away…that's when Dromi reached for me and led me back to you… "

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you and our babies...You almost died because of me! I tried and tried, but something was pulling you away from me…" Keith had tears streaming down his cheeks. _Fire bad...tree pretty...fire bad...tree pretty._ He chanted over and over in his mind to try to get some kind of a handle over his emotions.

"Keith Michael! You have nothing to blame yourself…you are not the reason why I got hurt…If you hadn't shown up when you had. Then Lotor would have had us, but only for a very short time. Keith what are you chanting are you flipping out?!" She snapped.

"I can't handle any of this right now! If I try to think about it I will go out of my mind! I'm in what Shea likes to call Fire bad tree pretty mode! I just can't hear anymore right now! Not until my mind accepts what happened today!" Keith buried his face in his hands.

"Oh my poor love come here and let me hold you." Allura sat up in bed.

"I'm so sorry..." Keith did as she asked and cried on her shoulder.

"You saved me, Keith. I was in real trouble and when you're able to want hear the rest I will finish what I was trying to tell you. Believe me when I say that I don't blame you for what happened to me, because there was a major reason I did what I did." Allura told him softly.

"I had Rand move our stuff out of our old quarters and into a new one, beside the nursery. You were going to give your life in order to save the girls? That's why I couldn't get to you?" Keith took in what she wasn't saying to him. You fell because the girls were in trouble and Lotor wasn't even threatening you was he?" Keith growled hoarsely.

"Keith, he was going to hurt me. How to say this…" Allura sighed

"I need to know what happened." Keith growled hoarsely.

"Lotor was about to grab me when you appeared and grabbed him by the neck…I got startled when one of the tables moved towards me…it bumped me and something happened with the girls…" Allura blinked back tears.

"It's over now love...I understand baby, you don't have to say anymore..." Keith tried to calm her down.

"Keith, I was so scared…" She sobbed against his shoulder.

"I love you so much that I would have died if I had lost you and Rand and Shea would have had to raise the girls." Keith growled hoarsely.

'**I know.'** She sent

-----------------------

:RAND! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!: Sheena's cry was so loud that the whole castle heard it.

:Keith? Where can I hide?: Rand tried not to panic.

'**Twins! Not just one but twins!'** She eyed the results in surprise.

:Hide in Blacky she can't get into him.: Keith sent.

'**WHAT!?'** Rand gulped. :Thanks little brother, I may need food. We're having twins. TWINS!: Rand fainted.

'**Twins darling as in more than one.'** Sheena was now very happy about this. **'Rand? Rand!'** Called to him.

'**I'm here just don't hurt me.'** He answered.

'**Alley, this ought to cheer you up Sheena is having twins.'** Keith managed a smile. :Congrats big brother and Little sister.: Keith sent.

'**Get me some Rocky road ice cream and I won't hurt you.'** She purred. :Thanks.: She smiled.

'**I still beat her with three at one time.'** Allura sent.

'**I'll get you anything… don't hurt me.'** Rand said.

'**That's very true Angel, now go back to sleep.'** Keith chuckled. :Be afraid big brother be very afraid.: He sent.

:I think Blacky is going to have a visitor tonight. Do we have any Rocky road Ice cream?: Rand asked.

'**Are you kidding I'm not mad about this anymore! I'm happy about it...this just took me by surprise that's all.'** Sheena whimpered. '**You aren't happy about this are you!' **

:Yep Cass has been craving it, so the Kitchen is well stocked.:Keith sent.

'**No Love, I'm really happy I just got the impression that I was going to get beaten to a pulp.'** Rand pleaded with her not to cry. :Thanks little brother.:

Sheena felt instantly nauseous and raced for the bathroom. '**Yuck! I hate being sick!'** She whimpered.

:Keith, Sheena's carrying boys.: Rand sent. **'I know Love. You still want the Ice cream?'**

'**I want you to hold me.' **She sniffled. **'I've got morning sickness or something...'**

'**I'll be right there.'** Rand cooed.

-----------------------

(GNN late breaking news clip)

"This is just in from what we have come to know as the most peaceful planet in the far galaxy... Queen Allura of Arus and her unborn child were almost killed by an unnamed assassin, who was killed when her husband King Keith came to her rescue...The queen is said to be in fair condition and her unborn child was not harmed in the attack. Our sources have found that the new Captain of the guard was fighting another assassin in the room.

He however, managed to elude capture...Why wasn't the King there protecting his wife you ask? Well we know for a fact that the Voltron Lion Force was out trying to stop an outbreak of terrorism in Victoria City. Our sources say that he barely made it back to save his own wife and child...The terrorists that attacked the city have all been captured and are in custody.

And now on to the other events of the day Captain Jeffery Edwards and Commander Ginger Grayson-Edwards were blessed with a new baby boy. Jonathan Richard Edwards...mother and child are said to be doing fine...congratulations Captain Edwards. Also King Hazar and Queen Merla of the Planet Druel announced the birth of their son Christophe Alexander... Now onto Tia with the Galactic Sports report..."

-----------------------

(Meanwhile at General Edwards house)

"Michael! Get in here now!" Koran shouted.

Michael raced into the room. "What is it? Jeff was telling me how perfect my little grandchild is!" Michael growled.

"Allura was attacked." Koran told him pointing to the news viewer.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Well!? Speak to me damn it!" Michael immediately started to panic.

"I don't know, but we need to call and find out what happened." Koran snapped. "I hope Alley and the baby are ok."

"WHY THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO HEAR THIS FROM THE NEWS!?" Michael roared in fury. "I'M GOING TO RING KEITH'S NECK FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THIS!" He stalked off to the Tele-monitor.

"Calm down. Keith probably forgot, with Alley being attacked. He would be with her and would not think of anything else." Koran tried to calm his friend down.

"What else did it say? Tell me everything that you heard on the news?" Michael frowned at Koran.

"I would rather find out from everyone at home, but I'll tell you what I know."

"Keith? My Keith? Killed the assassin?" Michael gaped at him in total surprise. "If this is true then Keith is in bad shape right now."

"I can imagine that he's beating himself up over failing Allura so maybe we should just go to Arus?" Koran raked his fingers through his hair.

Jeff called before he could answer Koran. "Keith needs you go to Arus…" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Already on my way." Michael informed Jeff.

"Good because you know what happened when Kari was killed." Jeff growled.

"Allura, would kill him if he broke his promise to her." Koran stated.

"Don't even think of it Jeff! You stay here with Ginger and the baby. I'll go see to Keith." Michael knew that Jeff wanted to go help his best friend...more like big brother.

"You win, but call as soon as you get to Arus! On second thought I will call him myself." Jeff ended the call.

-----------------------

The telecom in Keith and Allura's room chimed.

"Hello?" Allura answered sleepily.

"Alley? It's Jeff are you and the baby okay?" Jeff asked softly.

"Jeff? Yes we're fine." Allura blinked at him. "Why?"

"It's all over the news. GNN did a full report on what happened there today." Jeff answered her.

"I so hate the press!" Allura growled. "Yes we're fine. Keith isn't mentally doing very well and I'm stuck in this damn bed. How much do did the news cover?" She asked.

"That you were almost killed by an unknown assassin, but were saved when Keith killed your attacker. Rand was fighting someone else, but he got away. Is this right so far?" Jeff frowned.

"To a point, yes that's what happened. I'd tell you more if I could, but not over the telecom." Allura said. "What's the matter you look confused?"

"Alley? Who are you talking to at two o'clock in the morning?" Keith grumbled.

"Jeff." She answered**. 'The attack was on the news, I have a feeling Uncle Koran and Michael are on their way here.' **

"The Warden is somewhat awake." She winked at Jeff.

"Why are you stuck in bed if you and the baby are okay? What aren't you telling me?" Jeff frowned in confusion. "Ginger was never stuck in bed while she was carrying our son. Hello there Buddy, you okay?"

'**Keith do I dare tell him the truth?'** Allura asked.

"Jeff?" Keith squinted sleepily at the screen. "It's two in the morning…I'm dealing with it..." Keith yawned. **'He's my like brother and will kill me if he finds out after you have the girls, besides that this is our private number no one can hear what we're saying except for you, Jeff, myself, and maybe the girls.'.**

'**They're still asleep. Keith, I'm worried about them Dromi is never this quiet.'** Allura whimpered. "Well one reason I'm bed ridden is, because I'm carrying triplets. We almost lost them today and me. Dad missed someone when Doom went bye-bye. Let's just say this someone will never bother anyone again." She told him all that had happened.

"Triplets! Are you really okay? Lotor!? You killed Lotor! That was the assassin that attacked Alley?" Jeff fired off his questions.

"Yes to all three questions." Allura tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Look Jeff, she's having three babies, I killed Lotor, and you're upsetting my wife!" Keith snarled.

"I have someone that I want the two of you to meet. This is guaranteed to brighten anyone's bad day." He winked at them and held up little Jonathan to the screen.

:Momma, hungry!: Andy whined.

"Told you he was a warden," Allura smirked. "He's adorable! What's his name? How's Gin?" Allura rattled off questions of her own before getting up to get something to eat. :What do you want my precious Angel?: She asked. **'I'm fine honey.'**

:Nana-split!: Andy answered. :Daddy, get's you stay!:

:I have to go the bathroom anyway. I'll get it.: Allura told her daughter.

'**Who's the warden me or Dromi?'** Keith winked at her. "So how does it feel to be a daddy?" Keith grinned.

'**You are... I'll be right back. You talk to Jeff.'** She went to go make herself more comfortable.

"It feels beyond unbelievable! Gin is doing great and we named him Jonathan Richard Edwards. Oh yeah, Dad is on his way there and so is Koran." Jeff was happy to talk about his new pride and joy.

'**Sorry angel, I'm just a little overprotective at the moment.'** Keith sent back. "I knew that I was forgetting to tell someone about all of this." Keith groaned.

'**No problem. By the way will you let me go get the girls a banana split? Or is the bathroom as far as I can go?'** She said.

'**What do you think?'** Keith sent back.

'**Ok I'll go fix the split then, I'll go back to bed.'** Allura came out of the bathroom and headed out the door in her robe.

"Just a sec, Jeff. My wife is trying to leave when she is supposed to be in bed." Keith got up to stop her. **'Where do you think you're going? Get back in that bed.'** Keith growled.

'**Keith, I know what I want to eat, so please let me go get it. I'm not going to be long, this way I can see what the girls want and you don't have to run three different times tonight.'** She pouted tears pooling in her eyes. **'I need a little alone time myself.'**

'**Okay, but you really need to stay off your feet and I'll come and get you the second that I sense that you're feeling weak again.' **Keith gave in then went back to talk to Jeff.

'**I know you will. I love you.'** Allura smiled.

"Let's just say that Dad was none too pleased to hear about this on the news." Jeff informed him. "Is she really okay? I mean how close did you come to losing her?" Jeff frowned at his cousin.

'**Love you too.'** Keith sighed. "I was afraid of that...she's a little tired, but otherwise fine…it was close Jeff… I almost lost her." Keith's voice trailed off at the thought of almost losing her.

"I wish I could come to Arus, but I can't leave Gin and the baby." Jeff sighed in frustration.

"I'm fine Jeff. You take care of Gin and that little boy of yours. Besides that my parents, Uncle Koran, your Dad, and Master Shey are all on their way here as we speak." Keith informed him.

"Let's not forget Mark. He might just show up when he hears what's happened. Felecia will understand she's here with us seeing as he wouldn't let her go with him on his trip to Ziare to see his parents because she's six months pregnant with their little girl." Jeff grinned. "Gin's calling me she wants Johnny I'll check in with you later."

"Okay talk to you later. Give Gin and Felecia a kiss for me." Keith ended the call.

-----------------------

:What do you girls want?:Allura asked not seeing Rand, Zandra, Oran, and Mark standing behind her.

:Nana Split!: Andy replied.

:Pickles: Ariel chimed in.

:Lemons!: Alex asked for something new.

:Lemons? Okay…I'll see what I can do: Allura wasn't sure about the dinner order and she cringed.

:Are you really gonna eat that?: Rand tried not to gag at the thought of what the girls had requested.

:The girls really do have some strange requests for food.: Oran frowned.

:They know what they want and you just have to go along with it, isn't that right Allura.:Zandra sighed remembering what her kids used to crave when she was carrying them.

"Are you really gonna eat that and here I thought that Felecia had weird cravings?" Mark frowned.

:Goodness you scared me!: Allura was startled by the new arrivals. "Yes, I don't have much choice." Allura sighed with a nod**. 'Keith… Mom, Dad and Mark are here.'**

'**Wow! That was fast. I just finished talking to Jeff! Is there a reason that I feel the need to run to the bathroom?'** Keith bolted from the bed.

'**Yes. Sorry the girls have different orders again. Don't ask I might have to be sick tonight too.'** She told him.

"We didn't mean to startle you, but we just arrived and wanted to make sure that you were okay." Zana smiled.

:I'm better Mom, but I need someone to talk to. Keith doesn't know everything… he can't handle very much right now.:Allura whimpered. "Is Master Shey here?" She asked.

"Yes, Dad is with Sheena and Kitty. You little sister should still be in bed." Rand frowned at her.

:I needed up, Rand.: She pouted

:Why don't you and I go talk, while Oran and the others go see to Keith.: Zana suggested**. 'Dearest? Alley needs me right now you go see to our son.'**

:You go talk to Zana while I see to Keith for a while.:Rand read her loud and clear.

:Thanks Mom.: Allura smiled. **'Keith, Mom and I are going to go talk for a while. Dad and the other's are coming to see you.' **

'**Understood love.'** Oran nodded. :I'll take care of him for you, Sunshine.:Oran smiled.

"Thanks big brother." Allura gave him a hug. :Thanks Dad.:

'**I think Mark is already here. What are you eating anyway?'** Keith groaned. "I'm in here Mark." Keith called to his friend.

'**You in the Bathroom?'** Allura asked.

'**Yep.'** He managed a weak reply.

'**Andy wanted a split, Ari wanted pickles again, and our little Princess wanted lemons.'** Allura sighed.

'**They just love to torture me don't they.'** He moaned. "This is not funny Mark!" Keith snarled.

Mark not relishing facing his cousins and seeing that he was fine for the moment left the room in tears. He was laughing so hard.

'**I think they wanted to let you know that they're fine.'** She told him.

'**I understand at least Drom is getting her treat.'** Keith sighed in defeat.

'**Yep. Keith I need to unlink with you for a little bit.**' Allura sighed**. 'I have mom with me and she can tell Dad if I need you.' **

'**Okay, but only for a little while.'** Keith growled.

'**I love you.'**

'**Love you more.'**

-----------------------

"Mom, this is terrible." Allura wrinkled her nose at her snack.

"I know the feeling. Keith did this to me when I was carrying him." Zana sympathized with her.

"Mom, I've never been so scared in my life…" Allura burst into tears.

"Come here, baby and tell me all about it." Zana held out her arms.

"Mom... I... I almost lost the girls…I was willing to give up my life just to save them…" She let Zana hold her.

"Oh baby, you must have been going through hell! Thank god that Keith and the others brought you back to us!" Zana had tears streaming down her cheeks.

:I saved Momma!: Dromi was very proud of what she had done.

"I would do it again just to save them. It doesn't help being linked with Keith when he's going though this. David told them I can't have any stress, but I worry about Keith and the girls. Mom, the only reason they saved me was Dromi reached out to me. I wasn't about to let Keith link with me incase they couldn't save the girls. I couldn't live with knowing I couldn't save them…" Allura told her. :Yes, Angel, you saved Momma.:

:I led you back to Daddy!: Dromi was very much a very happy baby.

:And I'm very grateful to you, Dromi.: Allura sent starting to relax now.

:And your Grandma is very proud of you.:Zana smiled.

:I think that they're more than ready to see the world. You look at least eight months along.: Zana noticed just how far along she really was.

'**Keith? How are you doing?'** Allura asked. "Thanks mom, I didn't tell anyone this but, we'll be seeing these three Angels. Sometime next week."Allura smiled a knowing smile.

"I thought as much...are you okay with this? I mean the girls are early by normal standards." Zana frowned.

'**I'm fine now, Angel and I relinked with you five minutes ago. I heard you tell mom about the girls arriving next week, but then I already knew that.'** Keith sent back.

"I'm not worried. Today just scared me. I know when they're to be born."She paused. **'You knew and you didn't tell me?'** Allura was shocked by what Keith told her.

:Rand?:She asked.

:Yes baby Sis, what do you wish of me?:Rand answered.

:Did you get my paintings from the room?:She wanted to know.

'**David did a scan to make sure that they were okay and told me that they were way ahead of schedule, so I knew that it was anytime now.'** Keith defended himself. **'You were too weak to be hit with that kind of news.'**

:Yes, everything is safe and sound until they are finished with your new quarters or should I say new wing…We decided to give the two of you more privacy for when the girls are born.:Rand answered.

"I think that we need to get you back to bed before my son comes and takes you back himself." Zana smiled.

'**Oh yeah and before I forget to remind you...I want you in this bed in five minutes or else. Is that clear darling?'** Keith ordered her.

'**I knew way before David. I'll show you what I mean in a bit. I'll be there in a little while I need Rand to get me something out of the old room.' **She told him. :Could you get the one that has the three girls on it for me and wrap it in a blanket or something?: Allura sighed. "The warden has spoken."

'**Ten minutes and that's it.'** Keith growled. **'What are you up to? Did you paint the girls? Is that what you've been hiding from me whenever I walk into your studio?'**

:I know exactly which one that you're talking about. Boy is he in for a surprise.: Rand chuckled.

'**You'll see. I wasn't going to give this to you till the day they were born, but I think you need it.'** She told him :Thanks, Rand. I hope so, because it's not a normal painting.: Allura smiled.

:You two and your little surprises for each other.: Rand chuckled.

:You might as well bring hers with you.: Keith sent to his friend.

:Oh?:Allura asked. **'What did you do?'**

:Already one step ahead of you, little brother.: Rand grinned. :You didn't think that you were the only one trying to surprise the other did you?:

:Ok, I'll meet you in my room: Allura sent.

'**I guess you'll have to wait and see for yourself and by the way you have five minutes left.'** Keith growled.

"Let's get you back to bed. I bet your feet hurt." Zana helped her back to her quarters.

"I'm ready Mom…a little thanks Mom." Allura shook her head. **'Yes Warden! Behave or I won't come back to bed.'**

:She's coming back to bed so stop harassing her!:Zana sent to her son.

:Yes mother, I'm just worried about her and I don't call making sure that she does what David told her harassing her!: Keith snarled clearly not in the mood to be scolded by his mother.

'**Love, he really isn't ready for any lectures on carrying for Allura. Rand told me that he was in Fire bad...Tree Pretty mode.'** Oran sent to his wife.

'**Oh no not again…'** Zandra's complexion went ghostly pale.

"Mom, what's wrong?"Allura asked.

:Sorry Mom, I just can't deal with anything right now. I'm barely able to keep it together around Alley.: Keith sighed in frustration.

"Oran just told me how bad Keith really was. Do you know what "Fire...Bad Tree...pretty" Really means?" Zana asked her. :I know son, your dad told me, I don't think Allura understands it yet. Other than knowing your upset.: She told her son.

"Not really…Keith just kept saying it over and over again. I thought he lost it to tell you the truth." Allura answered.

:It's something that Shey teaches his students to chant when their mind completely shuts down due to some kind of mental shock or extreme situation. That's what Keith was doing when he was saying that to himself trying to keep his sanity while taking control over his emotions.: Oran explained.

:Thanks Dad, I think I understand now.: Allura tears running down her face walked into their new quarters. **'Keith, I'm sorry I didn't understand. I'm sorry I worried you!'**

'**Sweetheart, what's wrong?'** Keith knew that she was crying. "What happened? What did you tell her?" He asked his mother**. 'You didn't worry me, Love.' **

Keith narrowed his eyes at his father. "Tell me you didn't tell her!" He snarled.

"She has a right to know what you're going through! She needs to know what you're going through!" Oran snarled back. '**I think that he's about to lose it.'** Oran sent to Zana.

'**Keith, calm down and hold me!'** She sniffed. **'They didn't say anything wrong. You're not the only one hurting.'** She filled him in on all that had happen that day and what she told his mom. **'Hold me!'**

:Dad? Keith is about to lose it and I don't think that his system can take that right now, so I suggest that you come and drag him away for one of your long talks.: Rand sent to Shey.

'**I know.'** Zana sighed.

:On my way son. Oh and Shea wants some milk and cookies.:Shey sent back.

:Rand, could you bring me the painting? I'm stuck in the bed now.:She frowned.

Keith did as he was told and held her in his arms as he glared murderously at his parents. **'I know that Alley, but this isn't the same. This goes deeper than that...I can't explain it.'** Keith sighed in frustration.

"Here you go. This one is for you and this one is for you." Rand handed them their surprises.

'**I don't understand it either.'** She curled closer to him "Thanks big brother. The rest of you can see Keith open his first."

'**And you won't until I'm able to comprehend it myself.'** Keith sent back, as he unwrapped his surprise. **'Oh wow! It's the girls! This is like looking into the future! I love this Alley! This is your finest work yet.'** Keith hugged her fiercely.

'**Your welcome I told you I'd show you a masterpiece and that is my masterpiece.'** She smiled.

"Oh wow!" Was heard from everyone in the room, as they looked at the painting of the girls.

'**I hope you like it.'** Keith smiled at her.

Allura unwrapped her gift and flipped thought a few of the pages then she saw one that brought tears to her eyes. It was the one thing she had asked him for; a holo of her mom and dad. **'Keith, I have no words for this.'** She showed him the holo of her being crowned as heir.

'**You were so scared that day and I had just gotten a new camera. I knew that it would be something that I would want to keep with me.'** Keith smiled.

"Hey that's the picture that had a place of honor on your wall in your room at the academy." Mark instantly recognized the photo.

'**Thank you Love.'** Allura burst into tears.

'**You're welcome it's not really finished yet… its sort of a work in progress. I'll add more to it when we get holos of the girls.'** Keith held her in his arms. "I really need to talk to Master Shey. Do you think that you'll be all right if I leave you for a little while?" Keith asked.

Allura nodded.

"We'll watch her son, you go talk to Shey." Oran smiled.

Shey was looking at the painting and smiling to himself. :You have so much to look forward to my children, but then you've gone through hell and back to get to where you are today. I'm proud of both of you.:

'**Poor Sunshine, she never really did allow herself to grieve for Alfor and Jess. Then she gets hit with almost losing the girls.'** Zana sent as she sat on the bed taking Allura in to her arms. "Just let it all out, Sunshine."

:Thank you, Master Shey.:Allura sent.

'**I know love, but we're here now to take care of both of them.'** Oran sent back.

:Yes thank you, Master.: Keith was barely handling this.

:Your welcome child and I brought you some herbal tea to help calm your nerves and keep the little ones calm as well.: Shey smiled and handed her a cup of tea.

:Thank you.: Was all she manage to say as she drank some of it, about a minute or two later she was asleep.

-----------------------

:Let's go my son's, one of you needs to talk to me, and the other needs to get someone her cookies and milk.:Shey eyed Keith and Rand.

:Yes father.: Rand headed for the door.

:I'm right behind you.: Keith sent. :What was in the tea? It worked well.:

:Something to make her and even the most stubborn of the three get a much needed sleep.:Shey sent back.

:That would have helped before this.: Keith smiled.

:Has one of the little ones been a night owl?: Shey smiled.

:Yes, I don't think Dromi ever sleeps.: Keith shook his head.

:Do want to go for a walk or would you like to talk here?: Shey asked.

:I need out for a while, so a walk sounds good.: Keith sighed.

:I know why you're so confused my son, but what happened today was not your fault.:Shey tried to get him to start talking.

"How can you say that?! I wasn't able to help her or save her! It was Dromi that saved her!!" Keith snarled in frustration.

"Allura broke her link with you, because she didn't want you to be with her if she couldn't live without saving the girls. That is the only reason why she kept slipping away from you. She couldn't block out Andromeda, but she could shut out you. Now as for you not being able to save her that is not true and you know that!" Shey was doing something that he rarely did and that was losing his patience.

"But I don't understand why she wasn't letting me help her! Alley has saved me twice and when it came time to save her she ran from me! Damn I can't live without her!"Keith finally let the rest of his shields down. :Shey...: The look he gave the master was one saying help me understand.

"She had more than just you to think about. She had the lives of her three unborn babies to consider and that was why she pulled away from you when you tried to reach her." Shey tried to get him to understand.

"But, doesn't she realize that I couldn't live with out her?" Keith asked. "I see why she chose the girls but..."

"She didn't have a choice Keith, those girls deserved to have a chance to live, and she chose to give them that chance, even if it meant losing you."Shey sighed.

"I see..." Keith growled hoarsely. "I can't believe I lost it and killed...I swore that I would never…"

"Was Allura in danger at the time?"He asked.

"He was close to her, but when Alley cried out and fell was when I really lost it." Keith told him trying to remember what happened.

"You were protecting your wife and you're unborn babies and that is not killing or murder. Lotor would have hurt Allura and you had to protect her. You had no choice my son." Shey tried to make him see that this wasn't his fault.

"Allura said he shoved the table when he was thrown into her room." Keith told him. "I think she didn't want to tell me that she was losing the girls before Lotor was even in her room. She said the girls were upset and she couldn't calm them down."He frowned as he remembered all that had happened.

"Her fear was scaring the girls and that's why they weren't calming down, as for Lotor did he make move towards her in anyway?" Shey frowned.

"Yes…" Keith nodded. "Yes he did…"

"And then what happened?" Shey asked.

"Then she fell after that I don't remember…" Keith raked his fingers through his hair.

"She fell after Lotor was trying to get at her then you saw red and lost it completely. Was Rand the one who took control and got Allura to David?"Shey frowned.

"Yes…"Keith nodded.

"And that snapped you back to reality until she was out of danger?" Shey surmised.

Keith stared off at the lake.

"Allura is not here, so you don't have to be strong for anyone at the moment, so let your feelings go! Scream, yell at the top of your lungs, take your frustrations out on that log over there, or cry! Just don't keep all of this inside you!" Shey shouted at him he was still holding back.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Keith roared in frustration, as he took his frustration out on the log and splintered it.

"Say what you're feeling and don't hold anything back! That has always been one of your biggest faults! You hold everything inside and then let it fester until it eats you up inside!"Shey shouted back.

"I felt helpless!! I couldn't do anything to save her!! I hated that feeling of not being able to do anything! I didn't get to her in time and because of that I almost lost her!" Keith fell to his knees, as all of the feelings that he had been keeping inside him came to the surface.

Shey let him rant.

"I saw Lotor going after her! She cried out and started to fall…And all I could think of was making him pay for returning to our lives! I couldn't think straight! Hell I didn't want to think at all. I thought that he was taking something from me! I can't live without Allura in my life! Not even for our babies!" Keith shouted what he was feeling, as he let himself finally break down and cry.

'**Keith?'** Allura asked. **'You were willing to follow me even when I saved the girls for you? Keith, it would have be a waste for me to save the girls if I couldn't be saved.' **She asked in tears. **'I was willing to them to live, so you could have something to remember me by… If I didn't make it.'**

'**I don't want to live if it means not having you in my life. I know that you thought that you were doing the right thing, but I can't survive unless you are with me. Call me selfish, but I want both or none at all! I'm sorry if this is hurting you, but this is how I feel!'** Keith wasn't holding anything back anymore.

'**I love you. When you're ready could you come back to us? I want to be held.'** Allura whimpered.

'**I'll be right there, I love you too.'** Keith felt that he was back in control. "Thank you Master Shey, as always you make me face my problems head on." Keith hugged his old teacher.

-----------------------

(Later that day)

Everyone gathered in Keith and Allura's room.

"Why didn't you tell us about this when it happened yesterday? Why did I have to hear it from that idiot reporter on GNN?" Lance glared at Keith.

"Allura, are you and the girls okay?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"Lance… Keith killed Lotor. I think he was too out of it to tell us! That and he almost lost Alley and the girls!" Hunk glared at him.

"Hunk's right Lance. We don't need to add to this by shouting at them!" Pidge glared at Lance.

"Would you shut up and let them talk!" Myria snapped.

"Allura, looks awfully pale." Anna was concerned.

"I'm sorry that all of you have hurt feelings, because you had to hear about this on GNN, but neither Allura nor I were able to deal with this at the time and that is why none of you were told." Keith was calm and in control.

All eyes turned to Keith.

"Here's what happened...Shaitan and Lotor infiltrated the Castle and found themselves facing Rand. Rand let both of them have it. I got there just in time to see Lotor make a move towards Alley, she then cried out in agony and fell to the floor..." Keith had to pause before he could say anything else. "I then lost it and went at Lotor. Rand got Alley and took her to David. It took Rand, Sheena, the lions, my unborn daughter, and I to bring Allura back to us..." Keith's voice broke, as he spoke. "I went into what I like to call Fire bad tree pretty mode for a while...That is what happened now either calm down or leave us alone!"

'**Nice going champ.'** Allura smiled. "I'm fine everyone." Allura needed to go back to bed. "Just do me a favor stop yelling."

'**You should be in bed.'** Keith growled.

"I'm sorry baby sis; it just floored all of us to hear it on the news instead of from you and Keith." Lance apologized.

'**I know I should, but I don't want them to see how bad I still feel. If they know I'll have more wardens than I need.'** Allura pouted. "That's ok." She yawned.

"Is there a reason that Rand keeps bringing Sheena crackers?" Hunk frowned. "I asked him, but he just said no comment and stalked back to their quarters."

"It's not our place to say, but just tread lightly for a while." Allura answered. **'That should floor them.'**

"Oh, man poor Rand!" Lance grinned.

"I think that I'll stay in my lab for the next few weeks or so." Pidge groaned.

"So that's why she bit my head off the other day." Hunk grinned.

"Let's just say Sheena is making life hell for him." Allura winked at them.

'**That's it Alley, I'm taking you back to bed.'** Keith stood up with her in his arms. "Allura needs to rest for a while, so we'll see you a little later." Keith smiled at them.

'**But...'** She sighed in defeat.

"Ok we'll see you later." Anna smiled.

"See you guys later. Cass needs a nap too. Don't you, Love." Lance swept Cass into his arms.

'**Not really.'** Cass answered.

'**Yes you do Love, and no arguments.'** Lance growled.

'**But?'** Cassie sighed.

"See you later we have to finish up the plans for our wedding." Hunk winked at Anna.

Anna just blushed. :As you wish Haden.:

**'Let's go Pidge, They need their rest.'** Myria growled. :Sleep well you two.:

Pidge was willingly dragged from the room.

-----------------------

"I'm not seeing this! He lets her lead him around by the nose and she isn't even a teenager yet! They can't be heartlink yet…" Keith groaned. :Thanks baby sister.: Keith sent back.

"Keith, you did the same thing with me before you went to the academy. We were but just didn't embrace it then like they are now." She reminded him.

"But she's my baby sister!" Keith pouted.

"So! Who better to trust Myr with?" Allura was half asleep.

"I know that Allura, but when did she start liking boys? Am I that blind? I mean Pidge ran in terror from her! When did that change?" Keith muttered to himself.

"They've been this was since the last time she was here." Allura told him.

"How are the girls?" Keith changed the subject.

"That's not fair." Allura frowned. "I think they're fine…I can't tell how they are anymore. It's like my link with them isn't there anymore." Allura confided to him. **'I'm worried about them.'**

Keith laid his head on her belly and listened to the sound of three strong heartbeats and the occasional movement of the babies, as they moved inside of their mother. "I can hear three strong heart beats and one of them is moving around." Keith concentrated on his angels. :Hey in there are you three okay?: Keith sent to the girls.

"Keith, I know their safe but, I can't tell how they are." Allura sniffled.

:Hmm?:Alex answered sleepily.

"Easy angel, I will prove to you that they are fine." Keith tried to calm her.

:This is your Daddy speaking and I want you to tell me if you three are okay or not?: Keith asked again.

:Dada, not so loud.: Andy grumbled sleepily.

"Keith, I'm scared…why can't I talk to them…" She chewed on her lip.

:Ari, no feel good.: Ari sent weakly.

:What's wrong, Angel?: Keith asked softly.

:I's hurt.: She sent.

Keith tried not to panic. :Where does it hurt, baby?:

:I's ache.: She whimpered.

:I help Ari, Dada, you no worry.: Andy yawned.

:Momma?:Asked Alex.

:Yes Angel?:Allura answered relieved that she could hear at least one of them again.

:My poor little Angel got a little banged up yesterday didn't you?: Keith tried to soothe her with his mind and voice.

:We's hungry.: Alex said.

:Uh-huh.:Ari answered him.

"Keith, we're hungry." Allura sighed.

"I heard...Andy has been helping Ariel and that's why she's been sleeping all day. What's the menu for tonight?" Keith asked.

"Just dinner tonight. That's a relief. I can't hear them unless they call me." She frowned.

:You'll be okay, Angel I promise.: Keith sent to Ari. :Andy, keep an eye on your sister and tell me if she gets any worse.: Keith sent to Andy and not the other three.

:Yes Dada. I's tried to get Momma go back to bed, but wouldn't go.:Andy reported.

"Alley, I know that you hate this, but you have to stay in bed until the girls are born." Keith got up to get them dinner.

"WHY?!" She glared at him.

"Do you see that bruise on your belly?" Keith growled.

"What aren't you telling me?!"

"Stop panicking Allura, nothing is seriously wrong with you or the girls!" Keith snapped.

"Then start talking!"

"Ariel got a little banged up when that table hit you. You have a bruise on your belly where the table hit you. She's a little sore and weaker than the other three, but Andy is helping her and she is going to be all right." Keith explained in a calm soothing tone of voice.

"My poor little Angel," Allura placed a protective hand on her belly.

"She was able to talk to me and that means that she's definitely on the mend." Keith informed her.

"Ok, but I don't know why I can't tell how they are?"

"Something happened when you broke off your connection to me and it affected your link with the girls." Keith tried to explain.

"Do you think that I will ever get it back?"

"I don't know maybe after the girls are born." Keith growled.

:Momma? Pickles please?: Ariel asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I see…" She answered_. Not likely not when I cut every tie I had to them just to save them._ Allura just realized at what cost it was to keep the girls alive. :Yes precious I'll have pickles for you.: Allura smiled. "Add pickles to the dinner list."

"I heard the request and for once I don't even feel the least bit sick." Keith grinned.

:I know that you three are scared. I don't understand why your Momma can't talk to you the way that she used to, but until she's able to, feel free to talk to me whenever you need me, or your mother, or if something is wrong with one of you okay?: Keith spoke to the three of them.

"I'm glad, but my heart is sick. When I saved the girls, I honestly didn't think I'd be here now... Keith, I'll never again have the link with the girls." She burst into tears.

"Yes you will, Angel this is only temporary." Keith tried to get her to calm down.

:Okay: Came three replies.

"I hope you're right." She sighed.

:That's my girls.: Keith sent back. :Now Daddy is going to go get you your dinner.:

:Yum!:Chimed three voices

"I'll be right back with dinner. Do you want me to get Mom to come sit with you for a while?" he asked.

"If she wants, but you don't have too..." She hugged a pillow to her.

"She would do anything for you, but if you don't want me to then I won't, because I'll be right back." Keith growled.

"It's up to you; I'm kind of sleepy though." Allura smiled.

"Then you nap while I go get dinner." Keith winked at her.

-----------------------

"Well I guess Lotor thought it best to die by Oran's son's hand then by mine." Khan was highly amused by this turn of events.

"That's one man that I wouldn't want to get angry. He went totally mental and Lotor didn't have a chance." Shaitan was recuperating from his run in with his brother.

"Keith has always protected Allura. You know that as well as I do." Khan stated.

"I have never seen such fury in anyone, master. Lotor went to get Alley then she went down, that's the last mistake that he'll ever make, because Keith's control completely snapped." Shaitan smirked.

"He has always protected those who he cares for. That's why I let that wimp go through with his plan. Why should I kill him when Keith could do the job for me?" Khan smirked.

"Actually, the kicker was that Keith really didn't kill him. Lotor was still alive when Keith ran to Allura's side and I took care of finishing him off myself. Now Keith is feeling like shit for killing Lotor and he really didn't kill him at all." Shaitan told Khan the truth.

"Tell me. Did you leave any evidence that you did it or does it look like Keith did in fact kill Lotor?" Khan asked not sure if he like the truth or not.

"It looks like Keith did it. They could careless about details when Keith only attacked Lotor, because he was trying to get to Allura. They won't investigate his death." Shaitan growled.

"I hope your right. Because Rand will know it was you who did it." Khan snapped.

"My brother is too busy playing nursemaid over Keith and Allura and his own family to even care about how Lotor died!" Shaitan snarled.

"Don't count on it! You have always underestimated your brother." Khan growled.

"Me? You're the one that blew it by pairing him off with Sheena, so that you could keep and eye on what she was up to!!" Shaitan did not like being called a fool.

"Silence little Fool!" Khan snarled. "You have a lot to learn yet. I know what I was doing and I can handle my sister."

"In case you haven't noticed! Rand is a good guy now and is never going to return to our side! He likes being a good guy!" Shaitan lost his temper completely.

Khan had had enough of Shaitan's attitude, so Khan brought he fist into Shaitan's midsection.

"Well...it's...true! No matter how much you deny it he is never coming back!" Shaitan gasped before blacking out from intense pain.

-----------------------

(A week later)

Allura paced her new rooms for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Is there something wrong or are you just trying to wear a hole in the carpeting of your new quarters?" Rand arched a brow at her, as he looked over the final results from the investigation of what had happened last week.

"I'm uncomfortable." Allura whimpered, as she rubbed her lower back.

Rand set down the data pad and walked over to where she was pacing. "Are you in any kind of pain?" He asked calmly.

"My back hurts."

Rand picked her up and carried her back to bed. "Is it just your back and nowhere else?" He asked.

"I twinge or two in my middle every once in a while." She sighed.

"Have the girls moved around today or have they been quiet?" Rand went through a checklist in his mind, as he tried to figure out if she was having pre-labor pains or not. :Keith, you might wanna drop what your doing and get over here.:Rand sent to Keith.

"They've been really quiet for the last two days." Allura frowned. "What's wrong?"

:What's wrong? Is it Allura? Is she in pain?: Keith tried not to panic for fear of alerting his wife.

"Nothing's wrong baby sister. I was just asking that's all." Rand smiled at her. :Allura is experiencing pre-labor pains, is really uncomfortable, and the girls have been quiet all day.: Rand sent back.

"Why don't I believe a word that you're telling me?" Allura narrowed her eyes at him.

Keith ran out of his meeting without even telling the Dignitaries that the meeting was canceled. :On my way Rand. Try and keep her calm.:Keith growled.

"There's nothing to worry about Allura...I mean your water hasn't broken yet, so there's nothing whatsoever to be worried about." Rand smiled at her.

"Rand, I don't want to lie down." She protested. "Are you telling me that I'm in labor?"

:Angels? Are you three okay?: Keith sent to the girls.

"No, I'm saying that you're in pre-labor, which can last for days before anything happens, and no you're not getting out of that bed." Rand stopped her before she could get back up.

:Yes, but somethin's happening.: Dromi answered.

:What's wrong Dromi?: Keith asked.

'**KEITH! GET IN HERE OR YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!'** Allura screamed at him. "I hurt when I lay down! Let me up!" She snarled.

'**Angel, don't you even think of getting out of that bed. I'll be there in a few minutes and don't hurt Rand either.'** Keith tried to be firm, but gentle, as he spoke to her.

'**I hurt when I lay down, so tell him to let me up as in now!!'** She snapped.

:Walking around isn't gonna make your backache go away, so stay put. You have to calm down or you'll regret it when you really start going through labor.:Rand tried to remain patient with her.

:David? You might want to come to my quarters. I think Alley is in labor.: Keith sent to David.

The first labor pain hit Allura. :That Hurt!: She slugged Rand.

Rand saw the blow coming, but didn't have time to get out of the way of her fist. :Yeah she's in labor all right! Now get the hell in here before she gives into the urge to tear me in half!: Rand sent to Keith, as he rubbed his sore jaw.

Keith raced into their quarters.

"I'm here, Love. Now try and calm down or the pain is going to get worse." Keith sat down on the bed next to his wife.

"I'm gonna go get, David." Rand ran from the room to get the doctor not knowing that Keith had already sent for him.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Allura tried to hit him and missed.

Keith immediately got out of harms way. "Calm down and it won't be as bad. You don't want to kill me Angel, you love me too much." Keith tried to soothe her with his voice.

"I HATE PAIN!" Allura glared at him.

:Momma! Stop hurting daddy! We fine!: Dromi shouted at her.

:Angel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.: Allura immediately relaxed.

"I know you do, but this will all be worth it when you hold the girls in your arms for the first time." Keith replied softly.

:Your Mommy isn't very comfortable right now and that's why she's so upset.: Keith sent to Dromi.

"Let me up..." Allura whimpered

"Do you think that it'll help if you walk around for a little bit?" Keith frowned.

"It was helping till Rand put me back in bed."

"That's only because, you aren't supposed to be out of bed, but I'll let you walk for a little while at least until David gets here." Keith helped her to her feet.

"Thanks for listening to me." She leaned on him for balance.

"You're welcome. Would you like me to link with you, so that you can use me for and anchor while you have the girls?" Keith asked.

"If you don't link with me and share the pain. I'll break more than a few bones in your hand." Allura growled.

"Easy Angel, I was going to link with you anyway, but thanks for warning me ahead of time." Keith eyed her warily."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Angel. Just try not to kill me okay?" Keith growled.

"I promise not to kill you." She smiled. _But anything else is fair game._

"Look Allura Danielle, I'm gonna have to be able to take care of both you and the girls, so breaking bones is not an option either." Keith knew what she was thinking and called her on it.

"You win." Allura sighed, as David and Rand walked in.

"Are you too uncomfortable to stay in bed, Allura?" David frowned.

Allura nodded.

"Hey, careful she has a mean right hook." Rand grumbled.

"That's understandable seeing, as you seem to be suffering from back labor. Exactly, how long has this bad backache been going on?" David frowned.

'**Angel, you hurt Rand's feelings when you tried to take this out on him.'** Keith tried not to grin at Rand.

:I'm sorry Rand, I didn't mean too.: Allura apologized. "Since yesterday afternoon...I thought it was just from laying down too long."

"What!" Keith glared at her. "You've been this uncomfortable and didn't tell me!"

"Want me to hit you to show you what pain is!"

:I know that Sis, but then you have every right to wanna kill someone right now.: Rand sent back.

:Thanks, I'm trying not to kill Keith!: She growled. "I wasn't as uncomfortable yesterday, but today it's different."

"Allura Danielle, you need to calm down. If you don't I can always knock you out and deliver the girls by c-section." David informed her. "I don't really think that you want me to do that.".

"What one will I recover faster from and how much pain?" Allura asked weighing the choices.

"One you go through pain for hopefully a short amount of time and have the honor of actually bringing your daughters into the world and heal much faster. The other you sleep through the whole experience and have to take it easy for a week or so as in bedrest and you still have some pain." David explained her options.

"What do you think?" She asked Keith.

"It's your choice not mine." Keith answered. **'You'll have an incision across your belly and won't be able to do anything, but stay in bed and rest for a week or so if you choose option two, but this is completely up to you.' **

"How soon do I have to decide?" Allura asked. **'What one would I be able to start training again?' **

"How far apart are the occasional pains that have been hitting you?" David frowned.

'**I would say option one, but then this isn't my decision it's yours.' **

"About fifteen minutes." She answered.

"I need an answer and soon or the girls will make the decision for you." David answered.

The look on her face told them what one she chose. "I want Painkillers lots of them."

"Do you want me to get Mom, so that she can be here if you need her?" Keith squeezed her hand.

'**You're staying but I want mom around.'** She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can give you something to ease some of the pain. Are you more comfortable here or do you want to have the girls in the med-wing?" David asked.

:Mom, Allura needs you.:Keith sent to his mother.

:Why? What's wrong?: Zandra asked.

:She's in labor as in going to have the girls.: Keith answered.

"It doesn't matter to me." Allura answered. "Here I can sleep without having to move."

"She stays here." Keith growled.

'**Darling! Allura is in labor.'** Zandra sent. :Where are you at?:

"Rand, go get Mary and tell her that the Queen is going to have the girls in her quarters. She'll know what I need." David ordered Rand to go get his nurse.

:In our quarters.: Keith growled.

:I'm on my way.:Zana ran from her rooms.

'**So that's why Keith ran out of the meeting! I'll tell the others!'** Oran sent back.

'**Thanks.'** Zana smiled.

'**Give Allura my love.'** Oran smiled.

'**I'll do that. You'll know the minute their born.'** She sent from outside Keith's quarters. "Keith." Zana called.

"In here Mom!" Keith called.

:How's our Angel doing?:Zana asked.

:Hurting.: Allura whimpered.

'**I think it's time for you to get back into bed so David can see how your doing.'** Keith was actually feeling some of what she was going through and had to grit his teeth in pain.

"Are you okay little brother? You don't look so good." Rand frowned at Keith.

'**I'm ready to lie down now.'** She nodded. "He's feeling some of what I'm feeling."

"I linked with Alley and its just starting to hit me, so that could be why I look like I'm in pain!" Keith snarled at Rand, as he helped Alley back to the bed.

:Mom, is there something they can give Keith? I don't need him to be as grouchy as a lion right now.: Allura winced in pain again. "David, about nine to ten minutes apart now."

"I brought what you wanted, David. How is she doing?" Nurse Mary entered the room.

"I can see that Alley, just start you're breathing exercises and try to relax." David gave her something for the pain.

"I'll be in the other room shout if you need me." Rand left to wait in the sitting room.

"Mom, Keith, I'm scared!" Allura tried to do as she was told. :Thanks big Brother. You may want to tell Shea soon.:

"It's okay Angel, I'm here with you and everything is going to be fine." Keith tried to calm her.

"No need I saw Zandra race down the hallway." Sheena looked into the room. "How are you doing, Hon?" She asked softly.

The look in her eyes said more than words ever could. **'I'm trying to be strong, but what if I didn't recover enough from last week?'** Allura whimpered. :Scared, in pain. Does that explain it?:

:Easy Hon, you'll be fine. Just relax as much as you can.: Zana sent calming thoughts to her.

'**I'm linked with you so you have nothing to worry about, just draw on my strength whenever you need to.'** Keith sent back.

'**I'm trying.'** Allura shivered**. 'Please check with the girls see if there ok.'**

:Angel's are you still okay?: Keith asked.

:Yes, but feel weird.: Andy sounded puzzled.

:What's wrong?: Alex and Ari asked.

:Nothing is wrong Angels. You're in the process of being born and that means that you will see us in a little while.: Keith answered.

:We see Dada? We know Momma.: Ari answered.

'**They're fine love. They just don't know what's happening to them.'** Keith grinned. :Yes, you get to see me.:He chuckled.

'**Ari is wide awake and full of questions.' **Keith chuckled.

'**I'm glad. I wish I could calm them like I used to.'** Allura frowned. "Son of a bitch that hurts!"

Keith got behind her and supported her back. **'I'm keeping them calm.'** Keith winced, as he felt some of her pain.

'**Just hold me and I'll do what I can.'** She tried to chuckle.

"David, what would you like me to do?" Zana asked.

"You two are just going to help with the babies as soon as they're born, which won't be very much longer." David was prepping Allura for the birth of her daughters.

"OK that's fine." Zana nodded.

"How are you two doing?" David glanced up at Keith and Alley.

'**Tell David, tired and hurting.'** Allura sent.

"Allura stop talking to Keith and answer what I ask you out loud." David frowned at her.

"I'm tired and I hurt!" Allura glared at him.

'**Love, use my energy if your getting tired.' **Keith frowned.

Allura drew a little from Keith. **'I don't want to tap you out yet.'**

"It's going to get a little worse you're almost ready to start pushing." David ignored the fact that she was snarling at him.

'**You will not tap me out. I'm stronger than you think and can easily help you without tapping myself out.'** Keith answered back.

"Great can't wait." Allura she snarled**. 'All right you win.'**

"I think that bringing three little miracles into this world makes you very lucky." David smiled at her.

"You're not the one in pain!" She snapped as another contraction hit.

'**Don't I always.'** He teased. :Are you guys ready to meet me?: He asked the girls.

:YES!:Three very strong voices answered.

"Okay Allura, I want you to push until I tell you to stop." David instructed her.

:My girl's: Allura sent with a smile on her face.

'**Showtime my love, they want to meet us.'**

Allura did as she was told. "I am never doing this again! This is beyond painful!"She growled.

:I know Hon, but you're doing wonderfully.: Zana sent to her.

"Okay Alley, baby one is almost here, now just one more push and she'll be here." David could see the head of one of the girls.

:You can do this Alley.: Sheena coached her.

"Hear that Love, we're almost parents now push." Keith coached her.

'**Remind me to have you sleep out on the couch for three days!'** She snapped, as she pushed again.

She was rewarded by her baby's first cry, as she came into the world screaming her lungs out. "Congratulations you two she's perfect." David looked up at them, as he handed the newborn to the nurse.

:Oh Alley, she's beautiful and has blonde hair just like you.: Sheena smiled.

'**Oh honey, she's so perfect.'** Keith had tears in his eyes, as he looked over at his daughter.

:I know.: She sighed for a minute break. **'Keith what one of the girls is she? I can't see her…'** Allura asked.

'**Alex!'**

:Alex, baby, I love you.:Allura sent to her daughter.

"That's one down and two more to go. Are you ready for baby number two?" David asked them.

Allura took two good size breaths and nodded.

"Same as before now push." David instructed her.

'**You can do this Love, just use me as your anchor.'** Keith gave her a little energy boost.

'**I wish I didn't have that dream that means I have to do this three different times! Thanks I needed that.'** She sent as she did as she was told.

"I can see her head and this time she's a little red head. Now one more push Allura." David ordered.

'**Ariel is next in line.'** Keith grinned.

'**ARI!'** Allura sent knowing who it was.

Then baby number two announced her presence to the world. "She's adorable." David grinned. "And just as perfect as her sister."

'**I think Dromi is making sure the other two are fine.'** Allura smiled.

:She has her nana's hair.: Sheena smiled.

:Dromi, Please help, me. I'm really tired now, baby.:Allura asked.

'**Ariel looks happy to be here.'** Keith chuckled**. 'I've got you, Love.'** Keith gave her even more of his energy.

'**I feel like passing out.'** She sent weakly.

:I help you Mommy.: She linked with her Mom the same way that Keith was linked with her.

"This one is in a hurry just one push and she's here." He could already see her head.

Allura did as she was told.

Dromi came into the world screaming for attention, her cry was the loudest, and strongest of her sisters.

Allura exhausted fell asleep. :Thanks baby, you're just like your father.:

"Don't panic Keith, she isn't in distress. She's just exhausted and you are now the proud father of triplets." David grinned at Keith.

'**Keith pleased show Sheena the painting.'** Allura was one happy new mother.

"I think that Rand is holding trouble in his arms. She's going to be her Daddy's little shadow." Sheena looked over at Andy.

"Sheena look over on the wall over there and tell me what you think."

"She painted the girls!" Sheena smiled.

:Yep. Look at it closely:Allura opened her eyes and smiled.

:Wow it's like looking into the future. This is good Alley, I mean this is amazing! You knew all of this before they were even born.: Sheena sent.

:Yes.: Allura managed a weak smile. "Can I see them?"

:Momma!: Andy glared up at Rand. :Want Momma now!:

:Sure Sis, this little one is demanding to see her Momma: Rand walked over and placed Andy in her arms.

:Easy Angel. Momma is here.:Allura held her arms out to her daughter.

"You did great, Love." Keith held Ariel in his arms. :Hi there little one, I'm your daddy.: He sent to his daughter.

:Thanks.: She smiled at Rand. **'Remember when I said you'll be spending three nights on the couch?' **Allura sent.

:Momma.: She drifted back to sleep.

'**Yes, I think I recall you saying something like that.'** Keith placed a kiss on her forehead.

:Love you, Angel now sleep you had a long day.:She smiled at her daughter. **'You don't have to.'**

Zandra was holding Alex in her arms and was on cloud nine. :I am so proud of you Allura you did such a excellent job.: Zana sent to Alley. **'Oran we have three beautiful grand-daughters and Allura breezed through this like a champ.'** she sent to her husband.

"So which one is which or don't the two of you know yet?" David asked.

"Thanks mom. Mom is holding Alex. I've got Dromi and Keith's has Ari."

Ariel blinked her eyes open and looked up at her father for the first time. :Dada?:She asked softly.

:How's my little angel?: Allura asked.

'**She's staring up at me and she just said Dada.'** Keith had to blink back tears. :Yes Angel, I'm your daddy. Are you okay now?: He asked softy.

'**I heard her while I was holding Dromi. I can tell what the others are doing. She's still linked with us.'** Allura looked down at her miracles. :Thank you for saving me Dromi, I'm glad I didn't miss this.:

:Congratulations you two! I knew that you could do it sunshine! I have a group of people who are dying to see your three little miracles.: Oran sent to Keith and Alley.

:Me love's Momma...where be Dada?: She opened her eyes to look up at her mother.

:As long as they keep the volume down I don't care.:Allura sent. "Rand? Could you get the painting before they come in?"She asked.

'**Your daughter wants to see you.' **She smiled up at her husband. :Alex? You okay baby?:

:Momma? Dada?: Alex opened her eyes.

"Mom, please bring her over here."Allura said.

"Sure Sis. I'll get it for you." Rand went to get the painting.

Zana carried Alex over to her mother. "I think that she wants her Momma." She smiled at Allura.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Keith had crawled into bed beside Allura and was greeting his other two daughters. :Hi there you two I'm your Daddy.: He smiled down at his daughters.

'**I don't want to move.'** She frowned.

'**You don't have to move.'** Keith smiled at her.

'**Let them see the girls for a little bit, but then I need to rest.'** Allura sighed. **'I've really never been this tired before. We gonna wait a few years before giving them any siblings.'**

:Dada! Me help Momma!: Andy blinked up at her father.

'**Okay love, you just rest.'** Keith chuckled. :I know that little one. Thank you for helping your Momma.: Keith smiled.

Allura drifted off to sleep again.

"This is going to be a quick visit she needs her rest and they need time with the girls." Sheena frowned.

"Okay you guys can come in, but just to see them. Allura needs her rest." Rand let the rest of the family in.

All of them gathered around the bed to look down at the three little miracles that were sleeping in their parent's arms.

"Look everyone they're so tiny." Hunk cooed down at the infants.

"They are so cute." Myria looked down at her little nieces.

Allura opened her eyes and glared at him. "Haden, watch it!" She hissed. "Thanks Myr."

"At least you can tell them apart because they have different colored hair. Now which one is which?" Lance asked softly.

'**Alley he didn't mean anything by saying that...compared to Hunk they are tiny.'** Keith tried to soothe her ruffled feathers.

"They are so perfect." Oran looked down at the girls.

"I'm Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just tired." She apologized.

"That's okay Sis. I'm just not used to being around babies and that is why I said that they were tiny." Hunk smiled.

"Ariel Elizabeth is our red head. Andromeda Marie is our raven haired one, and Alexandra Danielle looks like my angel." Keith was one proud papa.

"Would you like to hold one, Haden?" She asked him. "Rand could you show them the painting?"Allura looked around and didn't see Pidge. "Pidge?"

Pidge turned to look over at David. "This is amazing their perfect and she wasn't due for another month or so. This blows the theory that all types of humans are the same out of the water." Pidge frowned. :I'm over here talking to David. You did great, those are three beautiful little girls.: Pidge sent to Alley.

"Sure baby sister," Rand held up the painting in front of them, so that they could all see it. "Alley wants all of you to see this."

"I don't think I should I mean...I don't wanna accidentally hurt them." Hunk eyed the babies warily.

"You won't. Now cross your arms like a basket." Allura told him, as she handed Dromi to him. "That's good. You have to support her head. There you go." Allura smiled at him. **'I want Holo's with everyone.' **

'**We'll get Holo's.'** He smiled.

'**Lance, they're darling.'** Cass sent. "Oh my goodness you did that, Alley!" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's like looking into the future." Anna was awed by the painting.

"That's amazing!" Lance eyed the painting in awe. **'I know.' **

"You knew?" Pidge eyed the painting and then the girls.

"Wow!" Hunk grinned.

"Unbelievable!" David shook his head in surprise.

"Thank you everyone. Now I hate to be a party pooper, but I need sleep and yes Pidge I knew." Allura yawned. **'The girls want their dinner to.'**

"Okay you guys you got to see them now Alley needs her rest." Rand herded them out of the room.

'**I love you.'** Keith sighed in his sleep.

:Dada sleeping.: Andy yawned.

'**I love you too.'** Allura yawned:I know.:

-----------------------

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

Cindra©1999-2007


	4. Chapter Four

What If Beginnings

Chapter Four

---------------------

Notes:  
: or in colons represents two characters mentally talking with each other.  
or italics represents a silent thought of a character.  
' In bold represents what I like to call a heartlink between two characters. (This is usually the way that Keith and Allura talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

---------------------

(Arus a few months later)

Allura finished with her workout and was cooling down when the girls cried for her attention.

'**Angel? Where are you and our daughters?'** Keith growled softly.

'**Safe.'** She answered trying to block her location from him.

'**Are you in the gym?'** Keith knew that she was hiding something from him. **'They aren't supposed to be in there and you know it.'** He growled.

:Dada's mad, Momma.: Andy sent.

'**There's nothing wrong with it! This way I can keep an eye on them and keep them away from Nanny.'** Allura snapped at him. :So I don't care if he's mad or not.:

'**How can you keep an eye on them while you're working out? It's not safe for them in the gym and that's why they aren't supposed to be in there. I sent Nanny off to visit her sister in the mountains after she upset you and the girls this morning.' **Keith tried to remain patient with her. :Daddy, just wants the three of you to be safe and your mother is being stubborn.: Keith sent to Andy.

:So's Dada!: Dromi answered.

Allura sighed. **'Keith, they're not getting hurt.'**

:Momma no like Dada?: Ari whimpered.

'**What if Andy decides that she all of a sudden wants to start crawling? Think of what could happen to her while your busy working out.'** Keith gave her a situation. :It's okay Angel, Momma and I are just talking.: Keith sent to Ari.

:I love your Dada, but he's being a royal pain.: Allura told her. **'Why are you being so difficult?'** She sighed in defeat knowing he was right.

'**I don't call keeping our girls safe being difficult.'** Keith growled.

'**Why don't you come down here that is if you dare.'** Allura challenged.

'**Turn around Love.'** Keith was standing behind her.

"Hi handsome." She purred.

Keith took in the view of her in her skintight leotard and forgot what he was going to say. "You, my love, take my breath away." He growled softly.

"What no camera?" Allura winked. "Well what you think?" She turned on her toes showing off her silver blue leotard. "Can you tell I had three girls?" She asked playfully.

"No Love, I can't tell that you had three girls and I left the camera in our room. I like it, just make sure that no one else sees you in it." He pulled her into his arms.

Allura pouted. "You're no fun."

"Outfits like this are for my eyes only." He growled softly.

"Oh really? What would you say if we went swimming? I'm sure Myr will watch the girls for us and the two of us can get away for the afternoon. That is unless you're too busy." She challenged.

"Us alone? I've forgotten what that feels like. Myria is spending way too much time with Pidge, so babysitting the girls will be good for her." Keith grinned. "I've just cleared my entire schedule and I am all yours."

:Myria?: Allura sent.

:Yes, Alley?: Myr asked.

:Can we get you to watch the girls for a while, so Keith and I can get away?: Allura asked.

:Can Pidge watch them with me or is big brother still being a grouch?: Myria asked.

:Let me see.: She sent. "Keith, have you been tormenting Pidge again?" Allura glared at her husband.

'**Who me?'** Keith shot her an innocent look. "Why what did she say?"

:Sure he can, but I'd wait till I have Keith out of the castle.: Allura answered. "Just leave them alone they're fine."

:Tell him that I don't like having Liam shadow me wherever I go!: Myr snapped.

"Keith Michael! Call Liam off!" Allura hissed.

"I'm just making sure that she's safe. Shaitan's still on the loose and I want to know that she's safe!" Keith defended himself.

:Look Big Brother I'm not a little kid anymore! Pidge and I are just friends, so call off the heavy artillery!: Myria snarled at her brother.

:Okay you win I'll call him off, but he'll be nearby just in case you need him.: Keith growled. "Are you happy now angel?" Keith growled.

:We'll meet you in our quarters.: Allura informed her. "Yes, because you're being ridiculously overprotective."

:Okay see you in a few minutes: Myr answered. :I love you big brother, but you're way too overprotective.:

:Tell me about it!: Allura grumbled.

---------------------

(Arusian Forest.)

Keith was very impressed with Allura's secluded spot in the forest. **'I didn't know that this was here. This is like a little private paradise.' **Keith sent to Alley.

'**Catch me if you can.'** Allura dove into the water.

It didn't take Keith longer than two minutes to dive in after her.

'**What do I get if I catch you?'** Keith growled, as he pursed his prey.

'**I don't know yet, but I'll think of something.'** She dove under the water to hide.

Keith easily caught her around her waist. **'Gotcha.' **

'**You brat. What are you going to do now?'** Allura challenged.

Keith's mouth covered hers. **'It's been so long since we've actually been alone that I don't really know where to start.' **Keith answered back, as he deepened the kiss.

'**I know doesn't it feel nice? Just relax and it will come to you.'** Allura sent.

'**Nice Allura? Holding you is like holding heaven in my arms, and that's something that I'll never get enough of.'** He sent back, as he rememorized her body with his hands.

Allura melted in his arms.

Keith swam them to shallower water and the two of them got to know each other again.

'**I missed this.'** She purred in his mind. **'You get up before I do and I go to bed before you.'**

'**Arus is thriving now and that means that I've been finding myself constantly bogged down with meeting after meeting.'** Keith sent back. **'From now on we're going to make time for us and the hell with official duties.'** He had her in his arms and that was how it was going to stay.

"I wish I could help you, but if I do that then I can't be with the girls." Allura sighed. "The only time I'll leave the girls for any great length of time is when I'm with you or when we're defending the planet. I refuse to have the girls grow up and I'm not there to see it."

"I had a talk with Uncle Koran and he'll attend the meetings for me unless, I have to be there. I don't want to miss the girls growing up anymore than you do." Keith sighed.

"That's one of my biggest fights with Nanny. She tries to take over when I have the girls doing what I want them to. She doesn't think they understand anything yet. She tells me they're too young to do some of the things I know they can. "Allura sighed in frustration. **'I love her dearly, but they're my babies not hers. I can raise them and still be Queen.'** She was nearly in tears.

"Why do you think I sent Nanny away again? I hate it when she upsets you and yesterday she upset Andy enough, so that she cried for three hours before you could calm her down. I know that you're fond of Nanny, but we just don't need her anymore." Keith growled in frustration.

"I wish there was something she could do other than helping with our girls." She sighed.

"She drives everyone crazy and no one wants to work with her. I don't want her to take care of the girls anymore and I even told Uncle Koran that this morning." Keith told her softly.

"What bothers me about her is when the girls are napping, one of them whimpers, and she runs in there to pick them up, even after I tell her their fine. She doesn't think I know what the girls want without going in to check on them. The one that whimpers is usually Dromi when she sleeps. So I know that she's sleeping. Keith, I'm sorry if I'm ruining our time away, but I need to talk to someone." She frowned.

"You aren't ruining anything angel. I haven't said anything, because I thought that you still wanted Nanny to help you with the girls. I was feeding Dromi her 4am bottle this morning and Nanny walked into the nursery and attempted to take her out of my arms! That for me was the final say on whether she stayed or not." Keith cuddled her close.

"I know. That's another reason I'm not happy with her right now. She thinks I should just bottle-feed them, so she can take care of them but, I don't want to. I finally got my bond back with them. The girls don't want the bottle, unless I'm not there or you're feeding them." Allura shook her head. **'I don't want to just fire her, because she's family to me. I just wish I knew what to do with her.'**

"Why doesn't she just retire? That way I won't have to fire her or exile from the planet." Keith growled in frustration.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"It's either that or exile. You make the choice, because Nanny is leaving the castle." Keith wasn't going to back down on this one.

"Let's talk to her into retiring. If she won't then I have no choice but to fire her. I want to make sure she's well taken care of." Allura knew when the line was drawn.

"Anything! Just please get her out of the castle, before I'm forced to take matters into my own hands."

"We both need to tell her."

"I'll tell her nicely at first, but if she doesn't...well then I will not be held responsible for my actions." He grumbled.

"I know." Allura sighed as she started to tickle him.

"Hey! No fair!" Keith laughed.

'**Yes it is… now it's my turn.'** She sent as she returned his attention from earlier.

'**I'm at your mercy, my love.'** He growled hoarsely as he surrendered to her touch.

'**I know, you always have been.'** Allura kissed him.

'**And always will be.'** He returned her kiss.

'**And I you, my Love.'** She purred.

---------------------

(At Cassie and Lance's beach house.)

Cassie was miserable. She was huge and her back ached. She was due any day now and was more than ready for her son to make his appearance into the world. Lance had gone for a walk, after she had all but bit his head off for telling her to try and take a nap." I'm so bored that I've resorted to actually cleaning my own home!" She sighed in frustration, as attempted to dust some of the furniture.

'**Cass? Is it safe to come home now?'** Lance asked.

'**You're safe as long as you don't mention the word nap again. I'm not tried just uncomfortable.'** Cassie sighed in frustration.

'**That's fine. Are you feeling ok other than uncomfortable?'** He asked warily.

"Yes Lance, I'm fine! My back aches, I'm huge and not being able to leave this house is driving me crazy!" She snarled in frustration.

:Rand? What are some signs of per-labor?: Lance sent.

:Why? What's wrong?: Rand sent back.

:Cass, says she's uncomfortable, back hurts, and my god she's actually cleaning the house...: Lance sent with a frown. :She never does that.:

:Backache is one of the signs, but for the other she might just be bored out of her mind.: Rand sent back.

"Lance who are you talking to?" Cassie snapped.

"I'm only talking to Rand, honey." Lance smiled. :Anything I need to do? Do we need to come to the castle?:

:Don't panic Lance, she may kill you.: Rand chuckled. :I don't think that she's actually ready to be rushed to the castle, but if her backache gets any worse then you might want to pay a visit to the castle.:

"Why are you talking to Rand?" She all but snarled at him. "It had better not be about me!"

:Got it, I'm going there while we can.: Lance sent. "No, but I was wondering would you like to get out for a while and visit Sheena and Alley?" He asked with a smile. "I have a few things I need to do at the castle."

:So she's in that bad of a mood huh.: Rand chuckled. :One word of warning my friend. Be afraid, be very afraid.:

:Gee thanks. She's due any day now. She yelled at me this morning for suggesting a nap.: Lance told him.

"You mean I actually get to leave our house?" She asked him. "As in fresh air?"

"Yes angel that means fresh air." Lance smiled.

:Tell her that she's going to get to see the babies that ought to make her happy.: Rand suggested.

"I've forgotten what it feels like to have freedom to go wherever I want to." She pouted.

"I know love, and you can go see the girls too if you want." Lance smiled.

"I want to." She smiled at him.

"Well go get some of your clothes and I'll get the air car ready." He returned her smile.

"My clothes?" She frowned at him. "Why do I need to bring my clothes to the castle? What are you up to Lance?!" She went from happy to fuming again.

"I have some things I need to do there, besides I thought you'd like to visit with Allura and the girls for a week." Lance frowned from hurt feelings.

'**Lance, have you flipped! We live less than thirty minutes away from the castle! I'm not stupid Lance! You're hiding something what is it!'** She knew that he was up to something.

'**WOULD YOU CALM DOWN!'** Lance lost his patience with her. "I want to stay at the castle for awhile. Is that ok with you!?" He snapped as a sharp pain pinched his side.

"Fine!! If you want to yell at me then go to the castle by yourself!" She stomped out of the room.

'**Sorry Cass, I didn't mean to yell at you.'** Lance apologized. :Rand, is it possible that guys can have a sharp pain in the side?:

"Lance? Are you in pain?" Cassie came back into the room after she realized that he had winced in pain.

Lance nodded.

:I guess that it's possible? Look Lance I'm not an expert at childbirth! I just knows things, because Sheena went through this.: Rand tried to keep his temper in check.

:Hey Buddy, you know more than the rest of us.: Lance replied.

Cassie raced as fast as she could over to him. "Why didn't you tell me! I'll go get our stuff and then we'll go to the castle." She kissed him and then went get their things.

"You told me to leave you alone this morning." Lance pouted.

"Yes, but that was because you were driving me crazy. You never told me that you were in pain! How long have you been in pain and where does it hurt?" Cassie tried to remain calm.

:Are you sure that you aren't having pain for another reason?: Rand asked.

:Nope! Because this is the second one in thirty minutes.: Lance replied. "My sides…"

"Both of your sides?" Cass chewed nervously on her lower lip.

Lance nodded. "Yes."

:How's Cassie is she in any pain yet?: Rand frowned**. 'Lance, thinks that he's having labor pains.'** He sent to Sheena.

'**Say that again?'** Sheena sent.

:I'll ask.: Lance winced

"Can you drive or do you want me to?" Cassie was really getting worried about Lance.

'**Lance, is experiencing these sharp pains every thirty minutes or so.'** Rand explained.

"Cass, are you having any pains? I'm Calling Cora. You're not driving." Lance answered.

"No, my back just aches! You're the one that I'm worried about..." She whimpered shakily.

"Cass, calm down." Lance scolded her.

"How am I supposed to calm down when you're in pain!" She was almost in tears.

'**Rand have you lost your mind?'** Sheena asked.

'**No, I haven't lost my mind! Lance is talking to me! I'm only telling you what he told me!'** Rand snarled.

"Cass, don't cry. I'm fine." Lance tried to calm Cassie down.

'**Has Lance lost his mind?'** Sheena hissed back.

"You are not fine...(Cass winced as she felt a sharp pain shoot across her middle)...you're in pain!" She gasped.

"That's it we're seeing David." Lance said. :Cora I need you now!:

'**No I think that he might be sharing the pain, because he said that Cass has had a really bad backache all morning.'** Rand sighed in frustration.

"That was no backache." Cassie gasped, as the pain subsided.

:Is it Cassie? Does the little cutie want out?: Cora was already in the air and on her way to them.

"Nope, I think Matt wishes to see us now." Lance winced. :Yes.:

"Lance, are you having sympathetic labor pains?" Cassie frowned at him.

"I think so." He answered through teeth gritted in pain.

"How? I mean is this because of our link?" Cassie let him help her into Red lion.

"I don't know Cass." Lance sighed. :Let's go Red.:

:Both of you are going through this together?: Cora growled. :Look on the bright side Honey, this way she can't say that you don't know the pain that she's going through.:

:Thanks a lot.: Lance groaned.

'**I hate pain!'** She gritted her teeth, as another pain hit her. "You did this to me and you are never touching me again!" She snarled.

"Now don't start that! You're just as guilty as me if I remember correctly you were the one that attacked me." Lance snapped back.

"You would blame this all on me!" She snarled.

"I'm not blaming you!" He growled.

"You are supposed to be calmly coaching me! But no do I catch a break like Allura of course not! Instead you're as grouchy as I am!" She wailed.

"Doesn't it make you feel better that I'm in as much pain as you are?" Lance hissed, as another pain hit them.

"NO! This isn't fair! You are supposed to be my strength, while I'm going through this, and now you're going to be as wiped out as I am!" She whimpered. :BIG BROTHER I NEED YOU!: Cassie sent to Keith.

:What is it Cass!: Allura growled waking from their nap.

:Cassie? What's wrong? Are you in pain? Where the hell is Lance?!: Keith sat up and grabbed for his clothes. "Alley, Cass needs me." Keith growled.

"I need you too." Allura whimpered.

:I hurt big brother and Lance can't help me, because he's too busy feeling the same pain that I am!: She wailed.

That woke Allura up. :Cass we'll meet you at the castle. Just remember to breathe!:

"I know that love, but I can't just ignore my sister. I think she's in labor and she's hysterical. She mentioned that Lance couldn't help her because he was feeling the same pain that she was." Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You did when I had the girls." Allura reminded him.

"Yeah, but that was because I was your lifeline. I didn't know that Lance had done the same thing." Keith sighed. :I'm on my way little sister and Lance don't forget your breathing exercises.: Keith sent to both of them.

Allura was dressed and climbing onto Silver's back and they raced home as fast as they could.

:Breathing exercises got it!: Lance grumbled.

:I'm sorry if I ruined your day.: Cassie whimpered.

:That's ok Sis. It makes my day to know that my nephew wants to see us.: Allura soothed. :Now do your breathing and whatever you do don't stop them.:

'**Keith meet me at home.'** She sent

'**I'm right behind you, love. This is the last time that Lance will ever joke to me about experiencing the joys of labor.'** Keith chuckled. :I'd do anything for you little sister. Just try not to kill each other before you get to the castle.: Keith sent back.

:Ha! ha! Very funny!: Lance muttered.

'**I think that Matthew wants out and soon!'** Cassie gasped for air, as an even stronger contraction hit her.

:You will never crack a joke about the joys of labor again will ya, Buddy?: Keith was not the least bit sympathetic with Lance.

'**We're here Love.'** Lance said. :Rand, meet me at the entrance.:

:I'm way ahead of you, Buddy. David is all set in the med-wing.: Rand sent back.

:Very Funny!: Lance growled :Thanks.:

:I'm sorry Lance, but I had to say it. How is Cass?: Keith sent.

:Ready to have Mathew.: Lance hissed in pain.

"IT HURTS!" She cried out in agony. **'He really is in a hurry!'**

"I know just breath, angel." Lance soothed. :Sis, Keith? I think your going to be late.: Lance sent.

'**The HELL WITH BREATHING I WANT TO PUSH! HE WANTS OUT!'** She all but snarled at him, as the pain increased.

Rand raced over to him and took Cassie. :I've got you Cass.: He rushed her into the castle with Lance hot on his heals.

:He really is in a hurry to be born.: Keith sent back.

:Yep. See you when you get here.: Lance answered.

---------------------

(Med-wing)

David immediately went into action the minute that Rand raced into the Med-wing with Cass. "How far apart are her contractions?" he asked them.

"HE WANTS OUT NOW!" Cass all but screamed at him.

"Does that answer your question?" Rand growled and then left the room. :Good luck, Buddy.: He sent to Lance.

:Thanks I'm gonna need it.: Lance growled.

David examined her to see how much longer the baby was going to wait and saw that he wasn't going to wait at all. "Okay Lance you get behind Cass and support her back. Now Cass I want you to push until I tell you to stop." David instructed them.

Cassie nodded in response.** 'I'm scared Lance.' **She whimpered.

'**You'll do fine. Hey think how lucky you are. Alley had to do this three times and you only have Matt. Now push.'** Lance did as he was told.

"Okay Cassie now I want you to push!" David ordered her.

Cassie did, as she was told and out popped her baby boy on the first try.

Matt was not at all happy about this experience and was screaming at the top of his tiny lungs.

:He's here!: Lance announced.

"Good job Cassie! He's perfect and has a nice healthy set of lungs." David grinned at them.

'**I'm proud of you.'** Lance sent hugging her close.

'**Our baby! He's so perfect! I love you so much, Lance.'** Cassie was so happy. "Can I hold him?"

"Here you go, Momma." David set him in her arms.

"Hello there little one I'm your mommy." She smiled down at him.

'**I know, Angel.'** Lance Smiled.

"That's your Daddy." She cooed at her son. **'Want to hold your son?'**

'**Always.'** Lance beamed. :Hi Matt, I'm your Daddy.:

Matt opened his eyes and looked up at his father for the first time.

'**I think that he likes his Daddy.'** Cassie yawned, as she drifted off to sleep.

'**I think so too. Now you rest, Love.'** Lance kissed her softly on the head.

'**I love you, Lance.'** She sighed happily.

---------------------

Myria and Pidge met Keith and Allura at the castle's entrance. They both looked like they were very angry with someone.

"Why aren't the two of you watching the girls?" Keith frowned at them.

"We were!" Myria snarled.

"Either you do something about Nanny or I will! She kicked us out of the nursery and told us that we were too young to be watching the girls!" Pidge snarled.

:MOMMA! DADA! NO WANT BOTTLE!! WANT MOMMA!: Dromi and Ariel were screaming for their parents.

:DADA! MAMMA! ME NO LIKES FAT LADY!: Alex screamed.

'**Keith, I needed to feed the girls. I hate it when she does this!'** Allura was furious.

"That does it Allura! Either that woman retires or I exile her from the planet!" Keith snarled as they both ran into the castle.

:We're coming, Angels.: Allura sent

:Why doesn't she just take a hint and retire!: Pidge snarled. :Lance, will probably hurt her if she even tries to come near Matt.:

:She's retiring!: Allura snapped. :One way or the other she's retiring.:

:I think that Alley just made the decision for her.: Myria decided to head for cover and dragged him in the opposite direction.

"NANNY! PUT THE GIRLS BACK IN THEIR CRIBS AND LEAVE THIS NURSERY!" Keith roared at Nanny, as they entered the nursery.

"They were hungry and wet. Really your majesties leaving two kids to watch them wasn't very responsible of you." Nanny scolded them.

"I KNEW THAT THEY WE'RE HUNGRY THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!" Allura screamed at her.

"If you knew they were hungry then why where you not here to take care of them!" Nanny snarled.

:Momma? Hold me!: Ari whimpered.

:Dada? Hold me!: Alex wailed.

"Myria and Pidge had everything under control! I'm only going to say this once, Nanny! Retire now! Or else I will exile you off the planet!" Keith took Alex out of her arms.

:Be right there, Angel.: Allura stalked passed Nanny and into the nursery.

:I've got you little princess and the bad lady is never going to torment you again.: Keith rocked Alex in his arms.

"But, you need my help and Cassie will need my help!" Nanny sputtered.

:Dada!: Alex cooed.

:ME NO LIKES FAT LADY! MAKE HER GO AWAY!: Dromi screamed at her parents. :Me likes Auntie Myr and Uncle Pidge!:

:I know, Angel. Are you hungry? Please say that you are.: Allura pleaded with her girls.

:I no likes bottle! Dada only feeds bottle or Aunties and Uncles! Not fat lady!!: Dromi was on all fours in her crib.

"GET OUT NANNY!! YOUR SERVICES ARE NO LONGER NEEDED!!" Keith snarled at her. **'Love, look at Andy.'** Keith sent to Allura.

:Ari, Momma is going to set you in the crib for a little bit, so I can feed your sister.: Allura laid Ariel down. **'I see her. This isn't the first time she's done this it's only when Nanny has been here.'** Allura answered.

"But…But..." Nanny stammered.

:Momma!: Andy was now happy that her Mommy was going to feed her.

"Get out of my sight and out of this castle, as of this moment your retired. You will have everything you need to live comfortably for the rest of your life, but not on Arus!" She glared at her as she began feeding Dromi.

"What am I to do? Allura I raise you and this is the thanks I get?" Nanny asked chewing on her lower lip.

'**I know you hate this, but it has to be done. Alex started to fuss, so I'm just going to feed her the rest of her bottle.'** Keith sat down in the other rocker. :There you go princess, no need to scream for Mommy when Daddy can feed you your bottle.: He smiled down at her daughter and ignored Nanny completely.

'**Keith, I can't talk to her right now. I feel so bad the way we did this.'** Allura sent guiltily. "You have always wanted to travel now is the time for you to do that." She told Nanny in a calmer voice.

"I understand. Am I at least allowed to visit?" Nanny sulked.

"Nanny, it's not that we don't care about you, because we do. You just drive us insane and we can't take it any more. Yes you can visit." Keith calmed down as well.

"Thank you. I didn't realize that all of you felt that way..." Nanny bowed her head. "May I be excused?"

"You are free to go." Keith growled softly.

"Thank you." Nanny curtsied and left the nursery.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Keith asked.

:Ari, you want Daddy to feed you or Momma?: Allura asked. **'I'll be okay. I didn't want to hurt her.'** She sent with tears running down her face.

'**I know that Alley, but this was the only way that we could get her to listen.'** Keith sent back. :There you go princess all full.: Keith cooed at her, as he laid Alex against his shoulder and burped her.

:Want Momma!: Ariel sent.

:Ok, just a minute.: Allura answered.

:She no wants you Dada, cause she likes Momma's milk machine.: Andy sent to her father.

Allura chuckled. **'Dromi is to the point.'**

'**She sure doesn't mince words does she?'** Keith chuckled.

---------------------

(Hunk and Anna's Mansion)

Hunk and Anna were sitting outside in the garden and enjoying just being in each others arms. :Are you happy my Love?: Hunk sent.

:Yes.: Anna sighed happily. "I wonder how Cass is doing. She should be getting close to having her baby."

"Wasn't it nice of our friend to create this new rose garden for you, as a wedding present? I wonder where he disappears to all of the time." Hunk smiled down at her.

"He has a mysterious job that he does, but he's always here when I need him." Anna yawned.

"I know that and I trust him completely. I was just curious. We could go check on Cass if you want to." Hunk sighed.

'**Yes...We haven't seen anyone for the last month.'** Anna smiled up at him.

'**We've been back for a month, but then I wasn't willing to share you with anyone yet.'** Hunk pulled her closer and kissed her.

'**I know, but don't you think it's time we see them?'** Anna smiled at him.

'**Yes, besides I wanna bring the girls the gifts we bought them while we were on our honeymoon.'** Hunk smiled at her.

"Ok. Let's go." Anna smiled. "Oh, Hi Darian."

Darian had been standing in the shadows and decided that it was time to meet the royal family. After all, it was their little girl that he'd been secretly watching over whenever he was away from Anna's. "Hello little flower and where may I ask are the two of you off to?" Darian smiled at them, as he walked out of the shadows of the garden.

"I have yet to figure out how you do that? I mean it's like what Keith and the rest of us can do, but you actually become one with the shadows." Hunk frowned at his friend.

"We're going to see Alley and the girls." Anna smiled.

"May I come with you? I would like to meet the rest of the family." Darian smiled at her then turned to look at Hunk. "Now as for your question. Let's just say that it's a natural ability and leave it at that."

"I don't see why you can't." Anna said.

"I thought that you would never ask to meet the rest of the gang! Sure Darian you can come with us." Hunk smiled at his friend.

---------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Lance held Cassie in his arms, as the rest of the family came to see their new arrival.

"Oh he's adorable." Allura cooed. **'Keith look at him.'**

'**He looks just like Lance.'** Keith smiled. "Nice work you two. This little guy is perfect."

"Thanks Bro." Lance beamed with pride.

"He's so cute!" Myria smiled.

"He sure is." Pidge had an arm around Myria's waist.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Anna asked shyly.

"Hi guys long time no see!" Hunk grinned.

"Anna! Haden! You're back!" Allura smiled.

"He's very handsome you two." Anna told them.

"Welcome back, you two." Keith smiled. **'Allura, Pidge has got his arm around my sister'** He growled.

'**I know. Now relax they're fine.'** Allura hissed. "Can I help you?" She spied the stranger in the doorway.

"Guys I would like you to meet Darian. He's a very good friend of mine and he's also like a big brother to Anna. Darian this is the rest of the gang." Hunk introduced Darian to the others.

"Hello." They all answered.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet all of you in person." Darian stepped into the room and smiled at everyone.

_Wow!_ Allura thought. **'Love you Keith.'**

_WOW! He is like beyond gorgeous!_ Myria thought to herself. "Hi I'm Myria." She smiled shyly.

'**I love you too, Angel'** Keith growled.

"Hello Myria." Darian smiled at her and the girl blushed crimson.

:Hello Darien. Long time no see.: Allura sent. **'Would you relax. He's an old family friend.'** She explained. :Where have you been? How have you been?: Allura rattled off questions like a child seeing a good friend.

"Hello." Pidge all but snarled at him. **'Myria, he is way too old for you, so quit flirting with him!'** He snarled.

"Hello." Lance arched a brow at him.

:Hello Sunshine!: Darian chuckled. :Yes, it has been a long time.:

Allura blushed crimson. "Darian, I'd like you to meet my husband Keith." She introduced them.

'**Who is he and why the hell don't I know him?!'** Keith snarled. "So how exactly do you and my wife know each other?" Keith narrowed his eyes at him.

"I was a close friend of her father's and I was usually referred to as Dare and not Darian and it's been a long time, so it's not surprising that you don't remember me." Darian explained to Keith.

'**Relax! He helped Anna and me when I was nine. He was uncle's advisor.'** She snapped.

'**Is it me or hasn't he aged?'** Keith sent. "Sorry about that, but then it's been a long time and I was a kid the last time that I saw you." Keith grinned sheepishly at Darian.

'**He never does. Don't ask me why.'** She shrugged.

"It's okay young man I happen to be quite fond of Alley's cousin Princess Allana." Darian tried to befriend Pidge.

"How's Lana doing?" Allura asked.

"She's fine and so is her mother. They both send their love." Darian looked over at Cassie, who was awake and blinking at him in surprise. "Hello there princess," He smiled at Cass.

"Dare! Hi!" Cassie smiled.** 'Before you start He's and old childhood friend.'**

"Hi and who's the little guy in your arms?" Darian walked over to see her.

:Prince Mathew Alexander: Cassie smiled.

:He's perfect kiddo.: Darian bent to kiss Cass on the forehead.

:Thanks.: Cass yawned. :Time for us to sleep. We'll see all later.:

"Rest well Cass you earned it." Allura winked at her.

"How long have you known the girls?" Lance frowned.

"He was a friend of my father's Lance." Allura told him.

"If he was a friend of you fathers then he should look older and he doesn't seem any older than his late twenties." Lance narrowed his eyes at Darian.

"He's on our side, Lance!" Hunk snarled.

:Lance!! I can vouched for him.: Allura growled. :He helped Anna and I more times than not!:

:Allura, Keith, um, Andy has escaped.: Sheena sent.

"He's on our side Lance, so relax." Keith growled. :What do you mean escaped?!:

:That's what I'm trying to figure out, but she's crawling at top speed.: Sheena explained.

'**Andy ceases to amaze me anymore.'** Allura sighed.

Darian left the room and walked out into the hallway. Where he encountered the runaway baby. :Hello there little blossom. I was wondering if you were going to try and find me.: Darian chuckled and scooped her up into his arms.

:Dare!: She cooed, as she snuggled in his arms.

'**She wanted something, but what?'** Keith went in search of his daughter, only to find that she was cuddled happily in Darian's arms.

:I love you too little blossom.: Darian smiled down at the little bundle of energy in his arms.

"Dare, is it me or do all babies crawl to you?" Allura shook her head in amazement.

"Actually, this little one is the first." He acted, as if he were surprised that she'd come to him.

'**She said Dare...How is it that our baby girl knows Darian? I mean she acts as if she knows him.'** Keith was floored. "She seems to be quite fond of you." Keith growled.

"Dare! I don't believe you. Dad said I did the same thing when I knew you were here. You've been watching me and the girls lately haven't you?" She arched a brow at him. **'Just call it a hunch, but I know what's up.'**

"I have always watched over you, so why would I not watch over your girls. Besides, this little one is an extremely special little girl and I want to make sure that she stays safe." Dare answered her. "Need I add the fact that you and Keith won't be able to control her, unless I teach her how to use her special gifts?"

"Please. I know already I can't hear anymore." Allura sighed.

"I'll take all of the help that I can get." Keith grinned at him. :You and I are going to have a nice long talk about what you aren't telling me.: Keith growled.

:Dare, I'll take Dromi back to the nursery that way you and Keith can talk.: She gave her former guardian a hug, as she left.

"I really don't know if that's such a good idea. I actually felt safer holding Little Blossom." He eyed Keith warily.

'**Keith, don't hurt Darian.'** Allura gave him the look. "She needs her NAP." She told Darian.

:Me wants Dare!: Dromi started to cry. :No nap!:

'**I'm not gonna hurt him love, he and I are just going to chat.'** Keith sent back. :If you have nothing to hide from me then there's nothing to be afraid of. Now let's go and have that chat.: Keith sent to Darian.

:Easy Little Blossom do as your mother says and take your nap. I will still be here when you wake up.: Darian tried to calm her down with his mind. "I have nothing to hide." He growled softly.

:No want Nap! I's want Dare!: Andy had decided that she was going to be difficult and was having a full blown tantrum.

:I said nap time.: Allura sent firmly.

:Andromeda Marie! You are going to take a nap and I don't want to hear another word about it!: Keith ordered his child.

Andy continued to howl.

Darian used his mind to calm the little girl and made her fall asleep in her mother's arms. :I'm sorry little one, but you can't always have your own way.: He growled softly. "Is that better?" He asked Keith and Allura.

"Thanks." Allura smiled.

"Please teach me how you did that!" Keith eyed Darian in disbelief.

'**It's the same as you do to me.'** Allura rolled her eyes at him.

"You're welcome. She needed to learn that she can't always have her way. What's wrong Keith can't you do that to her?" Darian frowned.

"I know I can't." Allura said.

'**I can do that to you, but Dromi blocks me.'** Keith muttered. "I can do that only if she doesn't block me out." Keith growled in frustration.

'**I know.'** She sighed.

"Let's have that talk, Keith. I will gladly tell you what you want to know, but don't be surprised if you don't believe any of the answers that I give you." Darian grinned at him.

"I'll see you to later." Allura left them alone.

"Let's go Darian." Keith motioned for Darian to follow him down the hallway**. 'See you in a little while, Love.'**

'**Later.'** She waved.

---------------------

Keith led him into the Situation room and motioned for him to take a seat. "Okay now start talking." Keith growled.

"What do you want to know?" Darian asked.

"Why is it that you never age?" Keith frowned.

"That's simple enough to answer I can't age. I happen to be immortal." Darian growled.

"I don't believe you, but then that's the only thing that makes any sense."

"I've lived for a little over three thousand years and can never die." Darian waited for the usual reaction to what he was trying to explain to Keith.

"You don't say." Keith's expression remained unreadable.

"Usually, people tend to run in terror whenever I try and explain this to them, but you're handling this rather well." Darian grinned at him.

"Allura trusts you and seems to know all about you..." Keith was finding this very hard to take in.

"She knows about me, but then she's seen me in a temper before. You see that's kind of a dead giveaway." Darian nodded. "I've kept her safe most of her life, so of course she trusts me."

Keith stared blankly at him chanting 'fire bad tree pretty' in his head.

"I really am totally cured now and have been since the late 1990's. I'm basically immortal, have super human strength, and fangs when I get angry...Oh and I can fly and blend into the shadows." Darian continued to explain.

'**Allura! I forbid you or the girls to go near Darian!'** Keith said in a panic without giving any out warning signs.

'**Keith Michael! He is not dangerous!! You are panicking over absolutely nothing! I trust him completely around me and our girls!'** She hissed.

'**I don't care! You stay away from him!'** Keith snarled.

"Look your majesty and I use the term loosely! I'm not a threat to you or anyone in your family! So stop yelling at Allura and calm down!" Darian read what Keith was thinking just by looking directly into his eyes and was not at all pleased.

'**You will not forbid me to do anything!! If you keep this up then you will find yourself sleeping on the couch!!'** Allura snarled back.

Keith stood their gaping at him because he could hear even their heartlink and that just wasn't possible. _Fire bad tree pretty, Fire bad tree pretty, Fire bad tree pretty._ Allura's threat snapped him out of this daze.** 'Yes dearest.' **Keith sighed in defeat. "How is this possible?" He still had trouble-believing Darian.

"Well, that's a very long story, but all that you have to know is that I'm one of the good guys and I would never harm anyone in your family. I'm really very harmless." Darian tried to make Keith understand.

"Can I say something Darian? I think that I might be able to help my little brother to understand a little better." Rand walked into the room.

"Hello my friend. It's nice to see you again. How are Sheena and Kitty?" Darian smiled at Rand.

Keith's was speechless.

"Sheena and Kitty are fine and so are the twins that she's carrying. Keith it's this simple. Darian was a vampire, but then he found a cure, and now he isn't." Rand explained to Keith.

"You're going to have to trust me or you're going to have no control over Dromi when she gets older." Darian growled softly.

"You win. I will do anything for my babies." Keith sighed in defeat.

"Keith this isn't a matter of winning or losing. Andromeda has a very bright future ahead of her, but she just needs to be taught how to use her abilities. I can tell you that she's going to grow up to be a very special young woman." Darian decided to tell him a little more about his daughter.

:Cat got your tongue little brother?: Rand sent. "I'm sorry Dare, but Keith seems to be in Fire Bad...Tree Pretty mode right now." Rand shrugged.

:That tears it!: Keith lost it and slugged Rand hard in the jaw.

Rand rubbed his sore jaw and glared at his little brother. :Bad move little brother, I was only trying to help!!: Rand gave him a right to the eye.

:I have a right to be floored and don't need to be razzed about it!.: Keith snarled, as he swung at Rand again.

Darian got between them and lifted them both off the ground by their shirts. :I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I THINK THAT THE TWO OF YOU NEED A TIME OUT IN YOUR ROOMS!: Darian was in a full-blown temper, his fangs were showing, and his eyes blazed in fury.

'**Oh shit! We're dead!'** Both Keith and Rand gulped to their loves.

'**What's Wrong?'** Allura and Sheena asked.

:Let's go you two!: Darian dragged them both out of the room and towards Rand's quarters.

---------------------

(Rand's Room)

"What's going on here?" Sheena scowled when she saw Rand and Keith being dragged into the room. "What did you do now Rand?"

"These two needed a timeout and your quarters were closer, so I decided to drag Rand here first!" Darian snarled. "These two children tried to knock each other out in the Sit Room!"

'**Rand Jason Michaels! You're sleeping on the couch!'** Sheena glared at him.

'**But Keith hit me first! I was just trying to help him understand who Darian is and he punched me!'** Rand got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness**. 'I did not start this! You have to believe me! It wasn't my fault!' **

'**What did you do to start this?' **Sheena was not about to back down.

'**I told Dare that he was in Fire…Bad Tree…Pretty mode and he lost it...' **Rand growled in his defense.

'**Dumb move.'** Sheena shook her head.

'**Well I did sort of say something about him being too quiet that might have led to what set him off.'** Rand shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Thank you Darian. I can take it from here." She winked at him. "I'm sure Alley would like to see Keith."

"Let's go! You need to cool off!" Darian dragged him out of the room and towards his quarters. :I tried to be nice, but no you two had to lose it and start pounding on each other! That is not the kind of influence that Andromeda needs!! No wonder she does what she does when she's older!: Darian snarled into Keith's mind.

:WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?: Keith snarled.

:I can't tell you anything!: Darian snarled back. :I've said too much already!:

Keith twisted out of Darian's grip and grabbed him by his shirt. :START TALKING!:

:There are certain rules that I have to follow and I blew them all to hell a few minutes ago: Darian growled. :I could be in really hot water if a certain someone found out that I told you anything about Andromeda!: Darian easily reversed the hold that Keith had on him and had Keith in a headlock.

:If it makes you feel any better, both Allura and I had the same dream about the girls. Alley's even painted the girls before they were even born.: Keith explained what he knew about the girls and their other three future children.

:So Sunshine, is painting again is she? I'll have go and see her latest creation. Let's go Keith Michael you're still in major trouble.: Darian continued on his way to Keith and Allura's private wing of the castle, with Keith still trapped in the headlock.

:Why do you call her sunshine? Very few people call her that.: Keith asked.

:I've know Allura since she was born and have always called her sunshine. I was also the one that helped her develop her artistic talent.: Darian sighed in defeat and let him go as soon as they reached the private wing. _I can't believe that he doesn't remember me. It's like he's blocked it out of his mind. _Darian snarled to himself.

'**Keith Michael! Where did you get that black eye?'** Allura snarled. :Dare, what's going on?:

"I'll let him tell you what happened." Darian growled.

'**Start talking now!'** Allura glared at him.

:Dada is in big trouble!: Dromi sent as she reached for Darian's arms.

:Now, Now, Little Blossom, it's not your father's fault that he's having a nervous breakdown. You just have to try an humor him until he comes back to his senses again.: Darian took Andy out of Allura's arms and cradled her in his arms. "Sunshine? May I see your painting of the girls or would you rather wait until after you have killed your husband?" Darian asked Allura.

Allura pointed to where the painting was hanging above the fireplace mantle. :Please take Dromi with you. She doesn't need to see this.:

:I still love you Dada!: Alex sent to her Daddy.

:I's love too.: Ari sent with a sleepy mind.

'**I will start talking when you do! Why don't I remember him? I should have some memory of someone that has know you since you were a baby! Hell I've known you since you could crawl!'** Keith glared down at her. :I love you to my angels. Now go back to sleep while your mother and I talk.: He sent to the girls.

:Dare is it me or does Keith not remember you?: Allura sent to Darian. **'What's with you? Why don't you remember Dare?'** She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

:Nope he's totally blocked any memory of me out of his mind. I don't know what did it either. I got the four of you out of so much trouble when you were kids and I even gave him his first camera.: Darian sent back the hurt could be felt in his voice. :Your Daddy is in denial little one and I don't know why.: Darian sighed sadly.

:Dare, do you think a Holo of you would help?: Allura asked. :I don't think you did anything. Could it be that he's having trouble understanding that you never age?:

:Yes that might help...maybe I was away a little too long this time. It was so much easier for you to understand when you were still kids.: Darian sighed.

'**The only Dare I knew would be my father's age and he's not him!'** Keith snarled in frustration. **'Besides that he didn't even bother to show for our wedding and I haven't seen him since I left for the academy!'** Keith finally revealed his true feelings about Darian to Allura.

Allura shook her head and sighed**. 'Keith, take a good look at this holo and tell me who you see.' **She told him as she handed him the holo.

Keith took the holo out of Allura's hands and gazed down at the picture. It was of him being hung by his legs by Darian. He had been twelve at the time and had played a particle joke on Darian and ended up getting caught. He now knew who Darian was and that only made his anger towards him increase even more. "Why did you leave and then wait until now to return again!" Keith snarled at Darian.

:No yell Dada! Me tired.: Dromi fussed.

:We won't yell little one, now go back to sleep.: Darian soothed the little girl. "I had to go. You two didn't need me anymore and I was needed else where." Darian growled softly.

"Dare let me take her and you two can talk." Allura reached for her daughter.

"That may have been true, but you should have come to our wedding. We wanted all of our family to be there and only one person wasn't there and that was you." **'No Allura you need to hear this to.'** Keith sent.

'**Why do I need to be here? You two are the ones that need to talk not me. I'm fine with everything about him.'** Allura sent as she laid Dromi down for a nap.

'**Never mind Angel, I will be fine.'** Keith sent back.

'**I know you will.'** She smiled.

"Did you really think that I would've missed your wedding? I was there and watched the two of you exchanging your vows to each other. I wouldn't have missed that for anything in the universe." Darian eyed the painting and not Keith. "I couldn't stay. I was under orders and could only watch the two of you from the shadows of the cathedral." Darian sighed in frustration. "I had no choice...my hands were tied."

"No choice? I don't believe that." Keith growled.

"My orders came from higher forces of the universe that happen to reside on Earth in a kingdom called Crystal Tokyo." Darian tried to explain, as best he could without actually naming names.

"What does Crystal Tokyo have to do with us?" Keith asked.

:Why is Queen Serenity interested in us?: Allura asked coming into the room.

Darian was too busy taking in the painting that Allura had made of her future children and grandchildren to pay any attention to what either of them had just asked him. She had captured time on canvas and he had a feeling that a certain friend of his would be none too pleased to know that a painting like this existed.

"Dare? What's the matter?" Allura asked.

"Do you have any idea just how much of the future or should I say how far into the future that you went when you painted this painting?" Darian asked.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked snapping out of his daze.

:I know Dromi is married and has children, but I don't know their names.: Allura looked at the painting.

"Look at the painting and tell me exactly what you see." Darian tried to keep his calm, because he just knew that someone was going to show up, and hurt him any moment now.

"I see the girls in their late teens." Keith answered with a questioning look on his face.

"Don't use your eyes use your mind! Use the artistic eye that you use when you're taking your Holo's!" Darian was losing his patience with him.

:Darian Rohan McCloud! You are really pushing it this time!: A voice snarled in his mind.

'**Alley, do you know what he's talking about?'** Keith asked. "I don't see much more than eighteen for the girls. What are you getting at and who the hell just growled at you?"

'**No Keith, I don't'** Allura lied. :Dare, are you ok? Who was that?: She asked.

:Come see this painting and then decided if you want to port me to limbo or not!: Darian shouted back at the voice. "No, but I have to tell you this because you have a right to know at least some of what you painted. As for who that was...well does the Guardian of time ring any bells?"

"Selena? Why would she be here?" Allura asked.

Keith was completely lost and chose to just listen instead.

"She can be wherever she wants to be. She's mad, because I've told you way too much already." Darian explained.

"Told us? You didn't tell this I painted it." Allura pointed to the painting. "What do you know that I've painted and you can't tell me?" She frowned at him. "I've always drawn or painted my dreams."

"I can see so much more, but then I know a lot more about them than the two of do." Darian just knew that Selena was going to hurt him for this.

"You want to show her the painting don't you?" Allura frowned.

---------------------

(Elsewhere in the nursery)

Selena had opened a portal, so that she would appear in the triplets nursery. She looked down at the sleeping baby in her crib and smiled. :You're needed in this universe more than either of your parents will ever know, but I think that they know more than enough already.: She carefully picked up Andy and then vanished by opening another portal.

"Oh please not her! Not now!" Darian groaned in frustration. "Hello Selena." He greeted her before she appeared.

"Selena? As in Sailor Pluto? What's so scary about her?" Keith asked.

'**You don't want to tick her off!'** Allura sent.

"I warned you Darian Rohan, but then you never did know when to listen." Selena opened a portal and appeared before them in their Common room.

"Sailor Pluto! What brings you here?" Keith asked as he stood to greet their visitor.

"He brought me here when he tried to attempt to answer all of your questions." Selena glared at Darian and then nodded at the King and Queen.

"Why what did he do?" Allura asked. "He didn't tell me anything when I painted the girls."

"No, but he was going to explain your painting to you and that is against the rules. You don't need to know anymore about this little ones future than you already know. There is just too much at stake to risk by him telling you anything more about your painting." Selena revealed that she had little Dromi cradled in her arms.

"I see." Allura answered.

Keith nodded in understanding.

"Now Sel, you know that I would never do anything to endanger her future, but they do deserve a little bit of an early warning." Darian frowned at her.

'**Keith can we please lock Andy in the brig?'** Allura pleaded.

'**NO!'** Keith snapped.

'**Alright.'** Allura sighed.

"All that this is doing is panicking Queen Allura and King Keith and that's not what you were sent here to do." Selena glared at him.

"I know that, but their family and I just can't treat them like some sort of assignment!" Dare snarled back.

:Dare, you've got guts.: Allura sent.

"No Allura, I had to give up my family once and I do not intend to do so again and I don't care if Selena likes it or not!" Dare carefully took Andy out of Selena's arms.

:Dare!: Dromi cooed as she woke.

"Very well Rohan, but remember that I will be watching you very carefully." Selena opened a portal and vanished.

"I understand." Allura smiled. "She really likes you doesn't she."

"The feeling is very mutual. I would do anything for this little one in my arms and that includes going against Selena." He smiled at the two of them then looked down at the little bundle of energy in his arms.

"I know you would, Dare." Allura smiled.

"She isn't the only one that I've been sent to keep an eye on. There's someone else that I have to make sure that nothing is going to happen to." Darian looked over at Keith and Allura.

"Who us?" Allura asked.

Darian shook his head and pointed to someone that she had painted on the canvas.

"Who's that? Eric?" Allura asked.

"Yes." Was his only reply.

'**What are you doing?'** Keith asked.

'**Getting some answers.'** Allura smiled serenely.

:Allana? What has Darian told you about my daughters?: She sent to her cousin.

:Allura?: The mental question startled her. :So that's where fangs is...look I would love to tell you, but I can't.: She sent back. **'I told you that this was a bad idea! I want you here not in limbo!'** She sent to Darian.

:WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I PAINTED HERE!: Allura sent in frustration.

'**It's no use, angel. He isn't gonna to tell you anything, because he can't tell you anymore than he already has.'** Keith finally gave up trying to understand the situation.

'**One can try.'** Allura sighed.

:Fine Allura, you win, but I don't think that the two of you can handle it.: Darian finally gave in. "That is Andromeda's son standing on Black Lion...He will be named Michael Keith and over here in this corner is Sammy his twin sister... The young man that looks ready to pull his hair out is my second oldest son Daniel. See that pink haired young lady standing beside them? That is Serena Raye..." Dare paused.

Darian stood there and waited to see how they were taking in what he was saying to them.

"Why did I paint them?" She asked.

Keith just listened.

"I can't tell you anymore. I'm going to be sent to Limbo for a week as it is. You have always been able to paint your dreams or what you see in your mind and that is why you painted what you did." Darian explained.

"Ok. I didn't want to get you in to trouble, but we needed to know." Allura smiled.

"Hey I wanted the two of you to know at least some of what is ahead of you when it comes to this little girl." Darian smiled at them.

:Thanks Dare.: Allura smiled.

:I's Angel.: Dromi blinked innocently up at Darian.

:Dromi your an Angel when you're asleep: Allura smiled at her daughter.

:Nice try sweetie, but it's not gonna work.: Keith chuckled.

:Why no work? I's Angel!: Dromi cooed.

:Sorry Little Blossom he's right you're just too curious and besides that they already know what your plotting before you try and attempt it.: Darian laughed when the little girl glared at him.

:I's ANGEL: Dromi wailed, as if they'd hurt her feelings.

Keith walked over and took her out of Darian's arms. "I think that we hurt her feelings. This little one is four months going on twenty when it comes to what she's thinking." Keith sat down in the rocker and rocked her in his arms. :Daddy still loves his little shadow just the way she is.: He sent to her in a soft soothing voice.

:I's Love Dada, but want Momma! I's hungry.: Andy cried.

:Sorry Angel, Momma's tapped out.: Allura frowned.

'**She'll just have to settle for her bottle.'** Keith sent to Allura.

'**One left I think? Let me look.'** Allura answered. **'Looks as if we have to make some more.'** She frowned.

:You just ate a little while ago and we don't have a bottle ready, so you'll just have to wait until later.: Keith informed his little girl.

Dromi started to pout.

:Bad move now she's going to pull one of her first real temper tantrums.: Darian sent.

:What else is new.: Allura sighed**. 'Keith, let me have her. This means all three will have to get a bottle tonight.' **

"Just let her cry. She needs to learn that she can't always have her own way." Darian gave them his advice.

"Alright," Allura sighed in defeat.

---------------------

(Waterfall somewhere in the Arusian forest.)

"Pidge would you like to go swimming?" Myria asked, as she climbed off her horse and got ready to dive into the water.

"Myria, we didn't bring our swimsuits with us. What do you want to do jump in with our clothes on?" Pidge watched, as she climbed off her horse and then went closer to the water.

"That's the idea cutie! I'm hot I wanna swim." She dove into the water.

"Hey sweetie, I'm game if you are." Pidge kicked off his shoes and dove in after her.

**'Catch me if you can cutie.'** She challenged.

Pidge swam after his reluctant mermaid. **'What do I get if I catch you?'** Pidge growled.

**'I don't know.'** Myria purred.

Pidge caught her by her ankle and pulled her towards him. **'Gotcha!'** He growled.

**'Now Pidge, Don't do something we'll regret later.'** Myria stared up at him with wary eyes.

**'I doubt that I will ever regret holding you in my arms.'** He sent before he kissed her.

'**What are you saying cutie?'** Myria melted in his arms.

'**I love you, Myria.'** Pidge sent as they continued to kiss.

'**In that case kiss me!'** Myria sent

Pidge swam them both closer to shore, so that he could continue kissing her without risking drowning them both**. 'I take it that you're enjoying your first real kiss?'** He growled softly.

'**Yummy'**

'**I'll take that as a yes.'** He chuckled softly.

'**I love you, Pidge'** Myr sighed happily.

'**I love you too, but the two of us are gonna drown if I don't get us back to shore.'** Pidge picked her up in his arms and carried her back over to the grass.

'**I don't care as long as you hold me.'** Myria sighed.

Pidge finally noticed that her outfit was clinging to her like a second skin and was virtually transparent. "I knew that this wasn't a good idea." He groaned. "Look at your outfit."

"What about my outfit?" She blinked innocently at him.

"Myria it's transparent and Keith would kill me if he caught you like this in my arms!" Pidge growled hoarsely. _She's uh blossoming nicely._

"What's the matter Pidge?" Myria asked.

"Your just...I mean I had no idea...that you..." Pidge set her down in the grass and dove back into the water.

"What's wrong with you? I'm just me." Myria was totally clueless.

"Look down at your outfit and then ask me that again!" Pidge shouted at her in frustration.

"What's the big deal? So what if I'm wet…I'm still dressed!" Myria frowned.

"Myria you're asking for it." Pidge got out of the water and stalked over to her.

'**What? You keep looking at me as if I'm a child. I want you to see that I'm not a child anymore.'** She pouted.

'**I do not think that you are a child, Myria. I know that you're growing into a beautiful young woman and the very fact that I know this is what made me jump into the water again! Now turn around! We both know that Liam is around here somewhere and he will kill me.'** Pidge growled.

"Alright…" Myr sighed in defeat and did as she was told. "You win. Love you."

"I love you too, Myria, but we have to take this one step at a time. We have to stick with being best friends for a few years or Keith will never let me see the light of day again." Pidge sighed in frustration.

"I know your right… The thing that I don't understand is why he gets so upset? It's not like we're ten years apart in age" Myr pouted. "I'm fourteen and your only three years older than me."

"You're his baby sister and he's very protective of you and that's why he freaks out at the thought of the two of us dating." Pidge tried to get her to understand.

"It's not fair!" She growled.

"Life isn't fair Myria; I learned that a very long time ago." Pidge sighed in frustration.

'**Looks like Liam's on our tail again.'** Myr sighed, as she got on her horse.

'**Liam never really left us. He just decided to give us a little privacy and now our time is up.'** Pidge got on his horse.

'**Let's run before he sees my outfit and tells Keith.'** Myr was now ready to panic.

Liam rode over next to Pidge. "Is there a problem? Did she fall off her horse?" Liam reached into his saddlebag and tossed Myria a blanket.

"My saddle slipped." Myr grumbled.

"Try again Myr. You've been riding since you could walk. Next time you decide to go swimming think about wearing a swimsuit." Liam chuckled.

"Yes, Liam please don't tell Keith." She pleaded up at him with emotional emerald eyes.

"You know that I let the two of you get away with murder, but this was almost crossing the line." He frowned at her.

"Keith's paranoid and isn't thinking clearly." She frowned.

:I know and believe me I'm paying for it big time at the moment!: Pidge sent to Liam.

"You young lady are the one not thinking! You just turned fourteen not eighteen!" Liam snarled.

"You're no fun either." Myria pouted. :By the way Liam if I wanted another big brother Ill ask for one.:

:I trust you two to use good judgment, don't make me have to regret that decision.: Liam sent to them. :Watch it Myria! You're not too old to be taken over my knee and given a good tanning.: Liam warned.

:You wouldn't dare!: She growled

'**You shouldn't have done that baby...Liam looks like he really means it this time.'** Pidge warned.

'**He won't do it.'** She sent.

Liam rode over to her horse, plucked her out of her saddle, and set her across his lap. He then proceeded to give her a few slaps on her rear. :You asked for it brat! Now behave or I won't let you have any freedom anymore!: Liam snarled.

:HOW DARE YOU!: She fumed.

:You're really asking for it! I'm your guardian and it is my duty to make sure that your safe and if that means no Pidge for the rest of the summer then so be it! Because that's what is going to happen when Keith hears what you've been up to!: Liam headed back to the castle.

:NO! Please No! I'll behave I promise!: She pleaded.

----------------------------------------

:You should have thought of that before you decided to mouth off to me!: Liam snarled. "Hi Rand, Hi Alley." Liam waved at them as he approached the castle and headed for the stables.

"Liam, why's Myria over your lap?" Allura asked.

Rand flipped Allura over his shoulder and she landed on her rear on the grass. "Pay attention little sister."

"Damn it Big brother I wasn't ready!" She got to her feet and rubbed at her sore derrière. "Rand, didn't you see Liam bring Myria home?"

"No, why what's wrong?" Rand frowned at her. "What did the brat do now?"

"I don't know, but I say the lesson is over. Liam had her over his lap." Allura walked over to the stables.

'**I hope you are happy now Myr! You just ruined our whole summer! Keith is going to send you home and I'm never going to see daylight again!'** Pidge snarled in frustration.

'**Was it worth it?'** She asked softly.

'**Myria, I know that it seemed like I just thought of you as a little kid, but that isn't true at all. I loved you enough to wait until you were ready to be in a relationship. So this really wasn't necessary and now I won't get to see you until your eighteen.'** Pidge sighed in frustration.

'**I'm sorry if I ruined your summer.'** She sniffled.

'**You're probably going to be sent off to some boarding school and we won't get to see each other for a few years.'** Pidge sighed**. 'You didn't know Myria. You just dove into the situation without thinking.'**

'**There's one thing that they can't stop us from and that's talking to each other .'** Myr told him.

'**Your right we can.'** He smiled.

"Patrick Scott Patterson! Get over here now!" Allura Snapped. **'Keith are you awake?'** She asked

'**Oh yeah, I'm toast! She used my full name…'** Pidge groaned.

'**Hmm...why what's wrong?'** Keith was still asleep.

'**Call Mom and Dad tell them Myria is to go home for a while. I'm putting Patrick on graveyard for the summer.'** Allura sent. "Patrick, we're going to talk now!"

'**Calm down Allura or you're going to wake up Andy**.' Keith hissed back Andy was lying on his chest and was sound asleep.

'**I am calm, but you won't be when you wake up and comprehend what I just told you.'** She hissed.

"I don't need nor do I want a lecture! So save it!" Pidge dismounted then handed the reins to one of the stable boys. "Nothing happened! It's not what you're thinking and besides that it's between Myria and me! So stay the hell out of it!" Pidge stalked off towards the castle.

'**Alley, if I wake up she's going to start wailing at the top of her lungs and I really don't want that right now. On the other hand if what you're saying is true then I should get up and kill Pidge...'** Keith sent.

"Patrick Scott Patterson! Get your tail back here now! Either deal with me or you deal with Keith the choice is yours." Allura gave him a royal command.

Pidge turned around and stalked over to her. "Yes, your majesty?" He snarled icily.

'**I'll kill Pidge. Just wake up and deal with Myria. Oh and its official their talking with a heartlink.'** Allura snapped.

"Keep up the cheek and I will send you back to the academy for the summer, so that you can relearn your manners." She snapped as she reached up and twisted his ear.

Keith reluctantly woke up and found that little Dromi was now awake and glaring at him. "It's not my fault." He frowned at her. :Blame this one on your mother.: Keith sent. **'On my way, Love.'**

'**Thanks hon.'** She sent.

:Dada Sleep!: Dromi ordered.

:Sorry little one, but Daddy has to go and set your Aunt Myria straight about some things.: Keith yawned and went to put her into her bassinet.

:NO! ME WANT DADA!: She screamed loud enough to wake the other two girls.

:Shh! You win I'll take you with me.: He willed the other two to go back to sleep and then put Andy in her baby sling that he fitted across his chest, so that she was cuddled up against him.

_Yeah right! I would like to see you try that one.: _Pidge rolled his eyes at her not at all afraid if her threat. "Okay Alley you win I'll listen! Just let go of my ear!" Pidge winced.

"You don't believe me do you?" Allura raised her brow.

"I know that you're mad at me, but no I really don't think that you'll send me back to the academy for this." Pidge frowned.

"Pack your clothes we're going to Earth. This is the only way Keith won't kill you." Allura played her ace.

"BUT NOTHING HAPPENED! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! I DO THE RIGHT THING AND WHAT DO I GET?! I GET PUNISHED AND SENT BACK TO EARTH AND THE ACADEMY AGAIN!" Pidge shouted up at the sky in frustration.

'**Keith, I'm taking Pidge and the girls to go see Jeff and Ginger.'** Allura told Keith.

"Don't yell at me! I never said that you had to stay at the academy. I want to go see Jeff and Ginger. I need someone to watch the girls while I fly!" Allura growled.

Keith stood out on the castle lawn and glared murderously at Pidge. **'Good idea because I might have to actually kill him.'** Keith sent back.

"Hi handsome. Dromi didn't want to stay home?" Allura smiled. **'Don't kill him.'**

:Uncle Pidge pissed Dada off: Dromi glared at her uncle.

:Andromeda Marie!: Allura snapped. **'This is your fault! She heard you say it!'** She hissed.

:Andromeda Marie! You are not suppose to say words like that!: Keith scolded her. **'I did not! You can't blame this all on me! What if she can hear us when we heartlink!'** Keith snarled back.

'**Is that possible?'** Allura asked.

'**What do you think?'** Keith growled. "You made a promise to me and I trusted you." Keith narrowed his eyes at Pidge. "Was I wrong to think that you would keep that promise?!"

"NO! BECAUSE LIKE I'VE BEEN SAYING NOTHING HAPPENED AND IT INFURIATES ME THAT YOU THINK THAT SOMETHING DID!" Pidge snarled back at him and went to get his stuff.

"Keith Michael! You deal with Myr! I'll handle Pidge!" Allura shouted at him. **'By the way you get to watch Dromi, while I take Alex and Ari to Earth with Pidge. Let me know when you've calmed down!'** Allura snapped.

"Fine go visit them on Earth! While I'm here pulling my hair out dealing with my sister, our daughter, and running the kingdom at the same time!" Keith stalked over to Rand and Liam, who were holding Myria captive. "Talk and I want the truth!" He snarled down at her.

'**You're as bad as the girls are when you can't get your way!'** Allura went to get ready to go.

"Nothing happened Big Brother!" Myria gave him a pathetic look.

'**I'M NOT A THREE-YEAR-OLD! I JUST WANT TO HAVE ONE DAY WHERE I'M NOT STRESSED OUT OF MY MIND!'** Keith lost his cool. "IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! YOU'RE GOING BACK HOME! MOM AND DAD CAN DEAL WITH YOU!" He roared at her.

"Yes big brother…I'm sorry…" Myr knew when to back off.

:Pidge, you ready yet?: Allura asked.

:Let's get off this planet before he kills me.: Pidge gulped.

'**That's it you can let me know when you have calmed down.'** Allura snapped.

Rand had noticed that a little red headed boy had wandered away from the palace and was heading right for them. "Liam, I'll be right back. You make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." Rand ran over to the little boy.

"Yeah, like that's even possible." Liam muttered under his breath. :Keith? Stop yelling you have Dromi in your arms.: Liam snarled.

:Uncle Liam Shut up or Piss Dada off more!: Dromi snapped, as she looked to see where Rand had gone and saw who he had in his arms and said. "MINE!" She squealed.

:Andromeda! No more of that language!: Keith glared down at her. "Who is she looking at?" Keith asked Liam. **'Love, she just said her first word out loud.' **Keith sent to Allura.

Rand asked the little boy what his name was. "So what's your name and where are your parents?" Rand smiled at the little boy.

'**She did and I missed it! What was it?'** Allura glared at Pidge.

"Eric Lawson…um…my Daddy's with King Oran. I wanna see the baby." He looked up at him with unusual lion gold colored eyes.

'**Pidge, it was nice knowing you.'** Myria sent softly.

'**She said mine.'** Keith sent, as he noticed the little boy that Rand was carrying in his arms. "No way! It's not possible..." Keith muttered under his breath**. 'She said it when she was looking at someone.'** Keith groaned.

"You okay?" Liam frowned at Keith, but he didn't answer.

'**Keith, who was she looking at?'** Allura asked.

'**Don't worry Myria; I'll get us out of this some how.' **Pidge sent back.

'**I hope so.'** Myr sighed.

"Mine!" She said again, as she pointed to Eric.

"Can I see the baby?" Eric frowned at Rand, as he stared at the little girl.

"That's Princess Andromeda, is that who you wanted to see?" Rand smiled at the little boy.

'**Eric Lawson...she said that to Eric.'** Keith could not believe his eyes.

'**I'm missing everything… What does he look like?'** Allura asked, as she landed Blue Lion on the lawn.

'**He's about age six or so, red hair, and lion gold eyes.'** Keith sent back. "Rand, who's your little friend?" He asked, as he smiled at the little boy.

'**Keith, that's the little version of the young man in the painting and remember the dream,'** She wasn't believing what she was hearing and had to see for herself.

"This is Major Lawson's little boy his name is Eric and he wanted to see little Dromi." Rand smiled.

"Hi I'm six and she's mad at you." He frowned at Keith.

Allura decided it was better to see Eric for herself. "Hello." She greeted the young boy.

"Hi me Dromi!" Andy said to Eric.

"Hi, are you her Momma? You're pretty. She's mad at her Daddy." He blinked shyly up at Allura and then looked down at the little girl. "I'm Eric!" Eric reached over to touch Andy's little hand.

"I like you." Dromi smiled.

'**Is it possible? Are they heart inked? She's really talking now? And he caused it...'** Keith sent to back.

'**With Dromi anything is possible.'** Allura sighed. :Darian!:

"Wow these two are really hitting it off." Rand grinned.

:Problems?: Darian asked but did not appear in front of them.

:You can say that!: Allura hissed.

:Dromi is talking and guess who caused her to talk.: Keith growled.

"She wants down. She no wants in that." Eric blinked up at Keith and Allura.

:Sounds to me like she met someone.: Dare chuckled.

'**Keith if their heart linked at this age we're in trouble!'** Allura look at him and bit her lower lip.

"Down now!" Dromi demanded.

'**We're in trouble times ten, because that's exactly what she wants.'** Keith forced himself to remain calm. :Promise not to take off and I will let you down.: Keith told his daughter.

Dromi nodded.

"I watch her! She not get hurt." Eric smiled at them. "Put me down please." He looked at Rand.

"There you go Buddy, now don't wander off." Rand set him down. **'Shea you have got to see this.' **Rand sent to his wife.

'**I hear you, but I need to go. I'll be back in about a week unless you need me sooner. I'm going to do some shopping.'** Allura told him.

'**I'm looking for a lost six-year-old at the moment and can't join you until I find him!'** Sheena snapped.

'**Have fun while I go out of my mind trying to keep our little shadow out of trouble.'** Keith sent.

'**Red hair with golden colored eyes?'** Rand smiled.

'**I'll be home soon. Be glad I'm not leaving the other two.'** Allura sent.

'**Love you, have fun.'** Keith sent back. :Tell Momma bye-bye, Andy.: Keith sent.

'**Yes that's the little guy that I'm looking for.'** Sheena sent.

:Bye-bye bring me something.: Dromi sent.

:I will baby, be good for Daddy.: Allura answered.

'**He's out here that's what I want you to see. Little Eric has befriended Dromi. She saw him and said her first word.'** Rand chuckled.

'**What?'** Sheena sent as she told Eric's Dad where he was.

"I knew that they would know each other, but didn't expect this." Darian appeared next to Keith.

"What do you mean by that Darian?" Keith asked.

'**Mine was her first word. Then she said Hi me Dromi. Then it was I like you and has been chattering off and on since.'** Rand grinned.

'**Damn! Did Alley hear it?'** Sheena asked.

"Don't panic Keith, its not as bad as you think. They happen to be linked and have been ever since he first saw her just after she was born." Darian grinned.

"I am so not hearing this!" Keith shouted.

"Calm down!" Darian glared at him.

"Fire bad...Tree pretty!" Keith repeated to himself.

"What is wrong? I think that this is kind of cute. He's her first friend." Rand grinned.

"Yeah fearless leader, it's kind of cute… Andy's first boyfriend." Lance commented

"That was not what you should have said my friend." Darian waited for Keith to react to Lance's words.

"You wish to DIE?" Keith growled.** 'Alley, Lance has no clue how right he is!'**

"You wouldn't hurt Uncle Lance right in front of little Dromi now would you?" Lance shot back.

'**What did he do now?'** Allura sighed.

:Yes!: Keith snarled.** 'He joked about Eric being Andy's first boyfriend.' **

Eric and Andy had decided to stop right at Keith's feet. "She no wants you be mad." Eric frowned up at Keith.

"Listen to the little guy Keith, he seems to know what he's talking about." Lance said **'Cass, your brother is going to kill me!'**

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Rand looked over at Keith and Darian. **'Little Eric and Andy are linked!'** He sent to Sheena.

:Yes Dromi, I'll calm down right after I hurt your Uncle Lance.: He sent.

"Lance, you don't know how right you are about Dromi and Eric. Remember what Allura painted?" Keith sighed. :Rand, you don't look so good you ok?:

"Oh boy, you don't mean..." Lance stared at the two kids in disbelief. '**Cass, you are never gonna believe this...'**

'**What?'** Cass sent sleepily.

'**Eric and Andy are a couple.'** Lance sent back still in shock.

"Are they linked?" Rand stared at him in disbelief.

'**Oh that's nice. Now can I get back to my nap?'** Cassie asked.

"I think so." Keith shook his head in defeat.

'**That's nice...! Yes you can go back to your nap.'** Lance rolled his eyes.

:No hurt him. Uncle Lance has baby now.: Andy glared up at her father.

"THEY'RE LINKED TOO!" Lance shouted. "I can't believe this..."

:Yes Angel. You and Eric are really scaring Daddy.: He sent to his daughter.

Darian was getting this entire scene with his video-cam. "You have to admit that this does mean that at least part of her painting and your dream might eventually come true." Dare grinned at Keith.

:Thanks kiddo, Uncle Lance owes you one: Lance sent.

"Yes Lance, it looks like it." Keith snapped. :I know, but now?!: He sent to Darian.

"I no hurt Dromi! I like Dromi. You no like me?" Eric eyes pooled with tears.

"Great Keith, you hurt his feelings!" Rand glared at him.

"I like you Eric." Keith hugged the boy. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

"You like me? Then why you mad?" Eric frowned.

'**Well what's happening?'** Sheena asked.

:Lay off of him Rand, he's been through a lot in the past day or so!: Darian snarled at Rand. "He's really been having a rough day and this kind of scared him a little." Dare knelt down beside Eric.

"Yeah Keith, why are you mad?" Lance asked.

'**Keith is losing it and the kids are heart linked already.'** Rand sent. :Sorry, little brother.: Rand apologized.

"Um, I think Cass is calling me...I'll see you all later" Lance saw the look in Keith's eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just not understanding how you and Dromi are talking to each other." Keith sighed. :No problem, Rand.:

"I'm glad you no mad at me." Eric looked up at Keith and smiled.

"We just do. Dada" Andy frowned at him.

'**She's really talking!'** Sheena finally arrived only to pass out in Rand's arms.

:Dromi, how do you talk to each other?: Keith asked. :Is it like I talk to you or is it like mom and I talk?:

'**Sheena!'** Rand fanned at her face.

"She ok?" Keith asked.

'**Was I hearing things…'** Sheena answered.

"Yeah she just wasn't ready for that." Rand replied. **'No you weren't hearing things. Are you okay?'**

'**I think so.'** She sent weakly.

"She hurt?" Eric asked pointing at Sheena.

:What mean? I hear both so is same to me.: Andy sent. "Dada go bye-bye." Andy told Eric. **'No she be fine.**

**'That's good.'** Eric sent back to Andy. "Can me and Dromi go play, please?" Eric asked Keith.

:Is it like your chats with your sister when Mom and I can't hear you? Is it like that?: Keith asked. "Sorry, Eric not right now."

'**I too small.'** Dromi pouted. 'Dada show us Blacky that can do.' She sent to Eric.

:No it's no same its like he always there...can fly in Blacky?: She asked.

**'Dromi, why your daddy making those funny faces?'** Eric sent to Andy

:Blacky, I'm not hearing this! Dromi and Eric are heart linked!: Keith wiped his face with his hand. "You can if it's alright with Eric's Dad." He told them.

'**Wake up Shea you're missing everything!'** Rand chuckled.

"Hello everyone, what's all the commotion" Major Lawson asked.

:And this surprises you?: Blacky sent back.

'**Ok...ok. I'm up.'** She snapped.

"Hi Daddy." Eric looked up at his father.

:I'm not ready for this!: Keith looked as if he was going to lose his mind.

"Dada, go bye-bye" Andy chimed. **'He no understands, but we fly Blacky if you Dada lets.'** She sent back to Eric.

**'Ok, I ask him.'** Eric replied.

"Daddy, can I go fly in Blacky with Dromi?"

:Then is this a bad time to mention that he's my future pilot?: Blacky couldn't resist.

"Sure if it's alright with the King, I have no problem with that." Major Lawson ruffled his son's hair.

"It's no problem." Keith answered. :Thanks A lot, Buddy!:

**'Dada! We go fly!'** Andy smiled up at him.

"Yeah, We get to fly" Eric shouted happily

"Yes we'll go flying," Keith sighed.

"Love Dada!" She smiled again and he saw that she was getting two teeth.

'**Allura? When did you say you were going to wean the girls?'** Keith smiled at his daughter. "Love you too, Angel."

----------------------------------------

(Somewhere between Earth and Arus)

'**When they get their teeth and or bite me.'** Allura frowned. **'Why?'**

'**Dromi has two teeth. Oh and I'm taking Dromi and Eric flying in Blacky. She also said two more words...Love Dada.'** Keith couldn't help, but like this little guy, who was very protective of his little girl.

'**Two teeth!'** Allura could not believe this. **'I want holo's! Oh and be careful!'**

'**Darian's taken care of that for me and I'm always careful when I fly Black Lion...Oh and before I forget Blacky told me that Eric was his future pilot.'** Keith loved flooring Allura. **'Enjoy your little shopping spree. Love you.'**

"Alley, is something wrong?" Pidge frowned.

'**Just look at the painting. I'll have fun is there anything you want?'** She asked not surprised at all. "Not really Dromi has two teeth now and is talking." She replied.

'**That new camera and the usual supplies...as for looking at your painting, I've decided to just let fate take its course and see what happens from there.'** Keith sighed in defeat.

"Scott is never gonna let me live this down...sent back to the academy for doing the right thing." Pidge muttered to himself.

"Would you relax. You're not going to the academy. I just need help with the girls, besides you can answer some of the cadet's questions." Allura tried to cheer him up.

"I'm going to lecture at the academy and baby-sit the girls?" Pidge frowned.

"Would you rather take the classes I wanted you to take?" Allura warned. :It still can be arranged.:

"Chill out Allura, I was only kidding! No I like this one much better." Pidge answered hastily.

:How's the girls?: Jetta asked.

:Jetta? What's Dromi going to do when she learns she can't fly Blacky?: Allura asked her lion.

:The girls are sleeping and Allura is worried about Andy.: Pidge answered some of Jetta's questions.

:Fight it tooth and nail and try and get her own way. Oh and make her fathers and the future pilot of Blacky lives miserable.: Jetta sighed.

Allura sighed :That figures she's gonna be just like her Daddy!:

----------------------------------------

(Earth)

Allura landed Blue lion where the tower had instructed her to land.

Jeff and Ginger met blue lion, as it landed on the landing platform. "I wonder what happened to make Alley take off with the girls like this." Jeff frowned at Gin.

:We're here Pidge, you can wake up now.: She chuckled at the sleeping teen.

:Oh great, thanks for telling me and just when my dream was getting even better.: Pidge yawned and opened his eyes.

"Maybe she just wanted some time away. We know Keith can be a bear at times." Ginger sighed.

"Serves you right," Allura winked at him.

"We aren't running a planet and raising a family, so Keith has every right to be a bear if he wants to." Jeff reminded her.

"Haven't you tortured me enough for one day?" Pidge groaned.

"That's true, but even Alley needs time away." Ginger pointed out.

:Oh baby brother I haven't even begun to torture you yet.: Allura smiled "We have company let's not keep them waiting." Allura picked up Ari in her carrier, the girl's diaper bag, and then left the lion.

"Oh really, so you think that it would be fine with you if I just took off with our son and left you here at home?" Jeff arched a brow at her.

"Oh this is just great! Jeff is here! I'm never gonna live this down!" He picked up Alex in her carrier, his duffel, and exited the lion.

"That wouldn't be bad. I can use the break." Gin winked at him.

"Hi Jeff, Gin." Allura greeted them. "How's everyone?"

"Ha, ha, ha very funny!" Jeff glared at her. "You know what I meant Gin." He growled.

"I know." She teased.

"Uh honey? Isn't one of the girls missing?" Jeff frowned, as Allura and a very tall and nearly fully grown Pidge walked over to them. "Man Pidge sure has grown."

"Before you panic… Dromi wanted to stay with Keith. Could we please get inside before we have the press here?" Allura asked.

"Alley, this is a military base no press allowed." Jeff smiled at her. "So you decided to leave the main troublemaker at home, huh? How mad are you at Keith?" Jeff asked.

"Their adorable!" Ginger cooed.

"These two are, but Dromi is a little terror." Pidge grinned.

"I'm not mad at him. I just wanted to get away for a while." Allura said. :I'm not telling them why we're really here.:

"I don't think your nickname fits anymore does it, Pidge." Jeff grinned at him. "Gin's right, these two are really cute. It's okay Alley, Keith can drive anyone crazy at times, so I understand why you decided to take a break from him for a while."

"Thank you for understanding." Allura smiled. "Can we please get my darlings inside?"

"Sure, our car is this way. Dad can't wait to see you guys again." Jeff motioned for them to follow him.

"Thanks. I'll be glad to see him too." Allura smiled.

"Geez Jeff, whatever gave you that idea?" Pidge rolled his eyes at Jeff. "Does Scott know that I'm here?" He asked Gin.

:Since when is Pidge little mister attitude?: Jeff sent to Alley.

:I didn't realize you could do that?: Allura blinked.

:Keith, never tells you anything does he?: Jeff chuckled.

:No, he doesn't.: Allura smiled sweetly. **'You need to start telling me things! Like Jeff being able to speak mentally!'** She snarled.

'**You never asked and besides that it wasn't on my list of priorities at the time. So stop yelling at me over nothing!'** Keith snarled back. **'What the hell is your problem today? You just seem to want to fight constantly with me!'**

'**I'm sorry I don't mean to yell at you. I'm just in one of those moods!'** She hissed.

'**Is it that time of the month again? Is that why you're in the mood to murder me?'** Keith asked warily.

'**I think so. I'm not pregnant that's for sure!'** Allura hissed.

'**I never said that you were! Stay there until you calm down! Shop till you drop if it improves your mood I'm all for it!'** Keith snarled.

'**Fine then I will!'** She snapped.

'**I love you, my heart; see you in a few days.'** Keith sent.

:Since they went ballistic over something that happened between Myria and I!: Pidge snarled. :If you want to know something about me ask! Don't ask someone else!:

'**Love you too.'** Allura sent. **'Don't let Dromi push you around too much.'**

'**I won't and try and have fun while, even if it means throwing Pidge at my second dad, otherwise known as the General, for a while.'** Keith sent back.

:That is enough Patrick Scott! You need an attitude adjustment and I think a few days at the academy wouldn't hurt either!: Jeff snarled back. :You are too young to be thinking of getting serious with anyone mister and so is Myria!: He lectured.

:Jeffrey Richard Edwards! What is going on!: Ginger snapped.

:Pidge is being a pain and I don't like his attitude! Hey since when can you do that?: Jeff glanced over at his wife.

:Do what?: She asked.

:Your talking to me without speaking, Love.: Jeff grinned.

:I am?: She blinked innocently at him.

:Yep.: He nodded. "Alley, is mister attitude mad or is he just sulking?" Jeff asked.

"Sulking," Allura smirked.

"Thought so," Jeff chuckled.

"I'm beat Dromi runs me ragged…" She yawned.

_As soon as this car stops I'm out of here! I do not need this from anyone!_ Pidge thought to himself, as he continued to glare out the window.

"That's okay Alley, I'll bet she runs circles around Keith as well, so feel free to rest for a little while." Jeff grinned.

"Thanks." She smiled. **'Keith, how do you keep me in one place without physically holding**** me?**' Allura asked.

'**Why what's wrong now?'** Keith frowned.

'**Pidge is having a temper tantrum and thinks he's going to ditch us.'** She answered.

'**Oh in that case just command him to freeze with your mind and he won't be able to move.'** Keith answered back.

'**Thank you Love, I take it won't work on you?'** She teased. :Thinking of leaving are you?: Allura sent to Pidge.

'**I don't think so Angel, but it was a nice try.'** Keith chuckled.

:So what if I am! I need some space away from you and every other adult that tries to run my life for me!: He snarled.

'**I know that I can't stop you unless I tranq you. Should I let Pidge have time alone?'** She asked Keith.

'**What's going on, Alley? What is Pidge doing now?'** Keith needed more information.

:Run your life? You don't know anything yet, little Brother.: She growled**. 'Throwing a fit. Jeff wants to send him to the academy now, because of his attitude.'** She told him everything that was going on.

"I think you need more adult supervision and that's the reason why you're going back to the academy for a few days. You are seventeen not twenty-one and are still a kid! I think that we've given you a little too much freedom. I don't care if your IQ is off the charts." Jeff snarled.

'**I think he's actually acting his age for once and needs to be put back in his place. Wait till the General gets his hands on him. He'll set him straight.'** Keith growled. **'I think that giving him his freedom would just make the problem even worse.'**

'**I'll let him think he can get a way.'** Allura sent in a sneaky voice.

'**Myria's punishment is going to be keeping an eye on Andy, while I'm busy with affairs of state.'** Keith snickered.

'**How are your two passengers behaving?'** She asked.

'**Oh fine as long as Andy stays in her baby seat.'** Keith sent back.

'**Does Andy like the buttons?'** She teased.

'**Do I actually have to answer that?'** Keith snarled. **'Eric seems to know how to stop her before she does things though.'** Keith was not happy at all.

'**Ok Love, I'll be home in a few days I love you.'** Allura sent.

'**Love you too.'** Keith sent.

----------------------------------------

(General's House.)

Michael paced the front porch of his home, as he waited for them to arrive. "So Scott are you going to be happy to see your brother again?" He asked the teenager, who was sitting in one of the chairs on the porch. "Because, if you are you sure aren't showing it."

"Pidge is in one of his moods again." Chip sighed.

"Moods? I wonder if that's the reason that Allura dragged him along with her." Michael frowned.

"I think so." Scott said. (What's the matter Baby Brother? What did you do now?) He growled at Pidge via their twin link.

(By two minutes! Look Scott, I'm not in the mood for this right now so lay off!!) Pidge snarled back.

(Man! What the hell is your problem?) Chip snapped.

(I don't wanna talk about it!) Pidge snarled.

(Tough Patrick now start talking!) Chip wanted answers.

(Look Scott! They won't let me see Myria now and I got dragged here against my will, so excuse me if I happen to be just a little pissed right now!) Pidge snapped.

(What the hell did you do to cause that?) Chip asked.

(NOTHING! THAT'S WHY I'M SO PISSED! I DID THE RIGHT THING AND NOW I'M BEING PUNISHED FOR IT!) Pidge roared at his brother.

(It could be worse. Keith could have killed you.) Chip tried to reason with him.

(I love her, Scott. I can't stand the idea of not being able to see her.) Pidge sulked.

"Snap out of it Scott. Pidge and Alley are here." Michael growled.

(I know, but maybe you two needed some time apart.) Chip frowned. "I know they're here."

"Watch it kid or I'll send you back to the academy for a few days." Michael glared at him.

"I think someone is having a little fight..." Jeff commented sensing the tension rising, as he walked up the front porch steps.

"Hi, Michael." Allura greeted the general. :Your right, Jeff.: She sighed.

"Hello angel." Michael hugged Allura. "Where's my missing grandbaby?"

"How's John doing, Dad?" Ginger asked.

"I left her with her daddy." Allura smiled.

"He's still napping." Michael smiled. "What did Keith do now?" He chuckled.

"I'll tell you later." Allura sighed.

"Hi sir, I bet that you're just dying to hold one of these little angels." Pidge set Alex in his arms and then attempted to make his escape. (I'm ditching this place are you coming or not?) He sent to his twin.

(Sure, why not, but if we get caught, I'm killing you) Chip growled.

(I'd like to see you try Scott. I happen to be the taller one now.) Pidge sent back. (How are we going to get caught when all of them are too busy fussing with the girls to even notice that we've even left?)

(Ok, ok. You've got a point. I can still take you though baby brother.) Chip challenged.

(Dream on Chip!! Now let's get out of here while we still can.) Pidge made his escape.

"I don't think so you two!" Allura froze them in place. "You're not going anywhere Patrick Scott!"

"That's it! You're both going back to the academy for a few days. Maybe some PT will work some of this behavior out of you!" Jeff had seen more than enough.

"Sure Jeff I need to take my aggression out on someone and it might, as well be the cadets!" Pidge glared at him.

"Who said anything about cadets? You are going to work with me and the rest of my team that's after you have some classes in officer conduct." Jeff commented coolly.

"Jeff, that's better than what I had planned." Allura smiled. **'Keith? How do you put a physical block on a fighting style?'**

"Little brother, I'm going to hurt you!" Chip glared at his twin.

"I don't think so young man!" Allura made him pay with a mental slap.

"Hey that hurt!" Chip yelled.

Gin, would you hold Ari for me I have two boys that need taught a lesson." Allura smiled.

(Not likely seeing as Keith and Rand have been training me.) Pidge glared back. (Word of warning don't threaten me around Alley!)

(Now you tell me!) Chip growled.

"If there's gonna be blood shed, let's go to a gym, so you don't destroy dad's house." Jeff commented

"Like you have to ask." Ginger smiled.

'**Why? What the heck is happening now?'** Keith was walking down the hallway of the castle with Andy crawling next to him.

"I don't mind as long as they keep it outside on the front lawn." Michael grinned.

"That's fine with me. Move it you two!" Allura snapped. **'Let's just say Pidge and Chip are getting a lesson from me.'** She sent.

_We're dead! _Pidge gulped. (Keith, Rand, Liam, and Sheena have been training her!) Pidge found himself moving towards her. "Can we talk about this, Sis?"

"No you just had to push it didn't you!" Allura growled.

"General, you can't let her do this to us" Chip pleaded.

"Oh yes, he can!" She grinned.

(I'm too young to die!) Chip sent realizing his fate.

"Hey Gin, should we stay and watch, or go check on John?" Jeff asked.

"Let's go see John and get the girls inside." Ginger sighed.

'**Don't hurt them too badly. Andromeda! You are not allowed in that room! Get back here! Sorry love, now to answer your question. It's just like freezing someone with your mind. That's it you're going to bed!'** Keith tried to talk to Alley and discipline Andy at the same time.

'**I'm just going to teach them a lesson. What's she doing now?'** Allura asked, as she proceeded to kick the tar out of Pidge.

'**She's crawling everywhere and going where she isn't supposed to! Go easy on Pidge, he's still just a kid, and we haven't really given him a chance to be one in a while.'** Keith sent back.

'**I am going to go easy on him, but I will not tolerate his attitude! I'll let him be a kid, but not the way he's acting.'** She told him.

:No fair! I can't fight you and you know it and even I need space once and a while!: Pidge sent to Alley in a pained voice.

"Come on Allura, give him a break." Chip frowned.

:I understand that you need to be a kid and have space, but I will not tolerate your attitude is that clear young man!.: Allura growled. "You're next Scott this was just a warm up."

'**Love? Remember your mother's favorite vase?'** Keith sent.

(Please don't try and help it will only make her angrier than she already is.) Pidge groaned. "Okay I'll do that! You win Alley just calm down!" Pidge yelped in pain, as he collapsed on the grass.

(OK, so I'm going to die now...it's been nice knowing you little brother) Chip tried to keep from looking too scared. "Allura, now you know I'm no match for you and isn't this kind of unfair going after me just because I was trying to help out my little brother?" He found himself flying over Allura's shoulder.

"Now! You may go and sulk." Allura dismissed them**. 'Oh no how did that happen! Can you Glue it?' **She chewed her lower lip.

'**I don't think so, but I can try...No! Watch out for that other pedestal!...She keeps hiding under things and I can't catch her! Is Pidge dead or just in pain?'** Keith was on the verge of pulling his hair out.

"I'd like to, but I can't move. I think that you broke something." Pidge groaned in agony when he tried to move.

(Want some help? Why do I always have to pay for things you do?) Chip asked wincing in pain.

(You!? I'm the one in agony here! I think I broke my leg!) Pidge snarled.

(You forget that I always feel just as bad as you when you get hurt!) Chip snarled back

'**He's in pain. I would never kill my baby brother…although I think I might have broke his leg…'** She sent. **'Andromeda Marie! You mind your father!'** Allura sent. "Sorry baby brother, I didn't mean to hurt just teach you a lesson." She apologized.

(I DIDN'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE CHIP!) Pidge snarled.

'**Better him then me.'** Keith grinned. **'I'm glad that I'm here and your there. You scared her enough, so that she crawled into my arms.' **

(Will you stop yelling, you're giving me a headache!) Chip sent back

'**Sorry Angel. But you made Momma mad when you broke Grandma's vase.'** Allura explained.

(That's tough because I happen to be in pain!) Pidge snarled. **'Myria she broke my leg, because she got mad at me for trying to leave.'** Pidge sent to Myr.

'**Who broke your leg?!'** Myr asked.

'**Myria looks mad. I wonder if Pidge just told her what happened. She's sleeping in my arms now, but I don't know how long its going to last.'** Keith sighed.

'**Allura went mental and hurt me!'** Pidge groaned in pain.

Myria let out a huge scream.

'**Yep she knows about Pidge.'** Keith winced**. 'Damn it she woke up Dromi!'**

Dr. Mackenzie Sinclair arrived in the air ambulance. "What happened here Michael or do I even want to know?" He frowned.

"You don't want to know, but the boy did ask for it." Michael chuckled.

'**Keith! Watch your mouth! By the way let Myr take Dromi. I have to calm the other two down now**.' Allura sent. "It's not that bad." She said.

'**Myria just took Dromi and she bit Myria for waking her up. Sorry about that.'** Keith shrugged.

'**I'll talk to you to later. I need to sign Pidge's doctor bills.'** Allura frowned.

"So your Keith's wife? It's nice to meet you." Mack smiled at Allura. "I'm Dr. Mackenzie Sinclair."

"Hello, the pleasure is mine, but I wish it was under different circumstances." Allura sighed. "Check his left Femur."

"She should know she's the one who broke my leg." Pidge winced in pain.

"We were asking for it, but then we didn't think that she would actually hurt us." Chip groaned.

"I didn't mean to." She told him. "Please forgive me."

"No wonder you told me that she was Keith's soul mate!" Mack chuckled. "Next time listen to what she says and you won't get hurt." He worked on putting a splint on Pidge's leg.

"I was asking for it, but next time ground me instead of hurting me." Pidge yelped in pain.

:I'll do that. Here let me ease the pain.: Allura sent as she took away some of his pain.

"That reminds me son, you're grounded for a month." Michael informed Chip.

"This is so unfair!" Scott muttered.

"What was that?!" Michael growled.

:No? It is unless you want the same thing as Pidge got?: Allura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing sir, may I at least go with Pidge to the hospital?" Scott frowned. :No! That's not necessary!: Scott whimpered.

: I thought you'd see it my way.: Allura chuckled.

"Jeff and Gin are watching the girls, so yes you can come with us to the hospital." Michael smiled.

:Momma! Want Dromi! Where be Dromi and Dada!: Alex wailed.

:Hush Angels, you're ok just calm down.: Allura sent calming thoughts to them.

:Where be Dromi and Dada?: Ari whimpered.

:Dromi is with Daddy back home.: Allura cooed.

:Me wants Dromi! Dromi protects us like Dada.: Alex sent.

'**Problems?'** Keith asked.

:Alex, you don't like Momma?: Allura acted, as if they had hurt her feelings. **'I should have left the other two with you too.'** She snapped.

:Love Momma, but Dromi always helps us.: Alex whimpered.

'**What's wrong are they missing Dromi?'** Keith grinned.

'**Yes and no. Dromi has these two eating out of her hand.'** Allura sighed. :Angels, Momma will help if you let her.: She sent

'**I wonder why.'** Keith chuckled. **'They still love you, but Dromi kept them calm whenever you or I were upset. She might have been born last, but in a way she's the oldest, and just let them be born before her.'** Keith reminded her. :It's okay Angels, Mommy will keep you safe and Dromi is here with Daddy, so she's safe to.: Keith sent to them.

:Momma help and Dada with Dromi?: Ari calmed down.

:Yep.: Allura sent.

:Otay Dada me loves you. Momma can keep us safe.: Alex sent back.

:Thank you, Angels.: Allura smiled.

:That's right and Daddy loves you to.: Keith missed them so much. **'I miss you and the girls.' **

:Dromi loves Momma and sisters!: Dromi sent. :Dromi misses Momma and sisters too: She whimpered.

:Now be good For Aunt Ginger and Uncle Jeff for a little while. Momma has to take Uncle Pidge to the doctors.: She told them. **'I love you too. We'll be home in a couple days. I miss you too, Baby.'**

"Momma." Andy whimpered in Myria's arms.

"Hush little one she'll be home soon." Myr said.

'**She just said Momma.'** Keith sent. **'I love you too, my heart.'**

:We be good.: They sent.

'**Me too. Neither of us is going to get any sleep till we see each other again. I'll be home in two days. It'll give me time to go shopping. I love you to my soul. I'll see you in my dreams.'** She told him. :Thanks, Angels.:

'**Always in my dreams...I hate this… I know that you need the time away, but I really hate this! I can't function unless you're near me...'** Keith was losing it**. 'Have fun and come back to me as soon as you can.'**

'**I'll be home soon. I know I feel the same way.'** She sent with tears running down her face.

"Don't worry Mack she's just talking to Keith and their missing each other." Michael explained.

"I figured as much that's nothing new to me I have family that have similar abilities. Let's get Pidge to the hospital, so that I can treat his injuries." Mack was loading Pidge into the air ambulance. "Allura? Do you want to come with us or is Michael going to drive you?" He asked.

Allura didn't seem to hear him.

"I'm going with him." Scott jumped into the ambulance.

"Well that answers that question. I'll see you both at the hospital and don't worry he's going to be fine." Mack tried to reassure Allura.

Allura nodded.

:It's okay Sis, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me...What made you want to hurt me? I wasn't asking for it that much or was I?: Pidge sent.

:Pidge, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Keith told me Dromi broke mom's priceless vase.: Allura sent.

:I thought that you were talking to Keith...she's going to be a holy terror now that she can crawl.: Pidge chuckled his anger had completely faded away.

:What can I do to make this up to you?: Allura asked still feeling guilty.

:I've been wanting a new computer system for my lab and you did say that you were here to go shopping.: Pidge replied in a pained voice.

:You win.: Allura sent. :I'll get it in the morning. Just write down what you want for the computer.:

----------------------------------------

(Arus at three in the morning)

Keith had just gotten back to sleep when Andy let out a shrill cry. :WANT MOMMA!: She sent.

Keith sat straight up in bed and immediately scooped her up into his arms. :What is it Angel? Momma isn't here Angel...tell Daddy what's wrong.: Keith sent.

:HATE BOTTLE! WANT MOMMA!: She screamed.

:What's wrong princess? Momma isn't here...Tell Daddy what's wrong.: Keith he rocked her in his arms. He had checked her diaper and knew that she wasn't hungry, so there had to be something else wrong.

:WANT MOMMA!: She wailed, as she sent her tummy ache to him.

Keith got up and started to pace the floor with her in his arms. "Does my Angel, have a tummy ache?" Keith felt her forehead and instantly knew that she had a fever. **'HELP!'** Keith sent to Alley in a panicked voice.

'**What's wrong?'** Allura sighed as she was walked the floor with Alex. :Easy baby.:

'**Andy is screaming at the top of her lungs and it's a scream that I've never heard before! I think that she has a tummy ache, but then I felt her forehead and she seems to be burning up! She wants her Momma and hates her bottle now!'** Keith was almost frantic and that was something that rarely happened.

'**You said she had two teeth right? Well she's cutting teeth and she has colic. You can take her to see David or you can take her to mom.'** Allura told him.

"Are we having problems?" David yawned, as he entered Keith's room.

'**David's here Love, are the other two okay?'** Keith tried to calm down. "Alley says she has colic and that she's teething, but I just want her to stop hurting so that she'll like me again." Keith sighed in frustration.

'**They are fine, now I have to go wake Pidge up again and give him his medicine.' **She told him**. 'Have fun walking the floor with Dromi.'**

'**This is payback from you isn't it, Love?'** Keith growled.

'**I've been there and done that when you had to work late.'** She chuckled.

'**That's okay, because I can handle this.'** Keith sent back. "She's got this tummy ache, because of the formula that you gave me to feed to her! Now she hates her bottle and me! Now please do something before I go insane!" Keith snarled at David.

'**What's the matter, Baby? Dada gone Bye-bye?'** Allura sent to Dromi

"Dada hurt Dromi! Dromi no like dada!" She howled even louder**. 'Wants you Momma! No likes Dada!'** She howled.

'**It's not Daddy's fault he's trying to help you.'** Allura sent.

"Calm down Keith, babies get colic all the time, and the fact that she's teething doesn't help either. Let me take her for a minute, so that I can make sure that nothing else is wrong." David tried to take her out of Keith's arms, but she wasn't about to let go of her father.

'**Dada no hurt, Dromi?'** She whimpered.

'**No, he didn't hurt Dromi. He's trying to help you.'** Allura calmed her down.

Keith carried her over to the bed and set her gently down on her back. :David needs to make sure that your okay Dromi and he is going to help take your tummy ache away.: Keith sent to his child.

:He will?: Andy asked.

:Yes he will. Does your mouth hurt too little shadow?: He asked.

Andy nodded.

David rubbed some warm baby oil on her tummy, before he checked her over for anything else that might be wrong. "That should help your tummy. Keith you're also going to have to walk her for a while, until she falls back to sleep." David glanced up at Keith. "Relax, she's fine the fever is because she's teething and we will try feeding her regular milk and see how she reacts to that."

Keith put on his robe and stepped into his loafers, before picking her up in his arms and bundling her up in her baby blanket. "Thanks David, sorry that we woke you up." He grabbed Andy's teether out of the fridge in their quarters and then the two of them left his quarters**. 'You were right as always my heart. How you always know these things will always be a mystery to me.'** Keith sent.

"Zandra called. Next time don't be stubborn and ask for help." David frowned at him.

'**Soul mate, you'll learn these things in time.'** Allura sent. **'Now I'm going to try and get some sleep. I love and miss you.'**

'**That's something that I'm not going to be getting anytime soon...Andy and I are going for a walk and maybe a ride in Blacky. I miss you more and I love you.'** He sent back.

:Want Blacky! No Sleep! Fly!: Dromi sent.

:I wanted to take Blacky up anyway.: Keith sighed in defeat. **'I shouldn't have mentioned Blacky.'** Keith groaned.

'**No you shouldn't have, but this way you can sleep.'** Allura sent.

'**You're right! Blacky can fly and I can sleep.'** Keith sent back.

'**Night love.'** She replied sleepily.

'**Night...I hope Blacky doesn't snarl at me for waking him up.'** Keith sighed.

'**He shouldn't.'** Allura smiled.

'**Alley, I was up in him for the whole afternoon and now I'm waking him up again? He might not be too happy.'** Keith sent back.

'**I know, but what can you do? You need sleep.'** Allura sighed really unable to get any sleep. **'I hate being in bed alone.' **She pouted.

'**Night Love...'** He yawned. :Uh Blacky?: Keith sent.

:Do you know what time it is!: Black lion grumbled.

:I need to take Dromi flying so that she'll fall back to sleep and yes I know what time it is! She has colic and she's teething and this is supposed to help her.: Keith grumbled back.

:Love Blacky!: Dromi cooed.

:Very well I can't exactly say no if the little shadow needs me…You may sleep and I will watch over our shadow. I love you too little one.: Blacky sighed in defeat.

:Thanks Buddy, I owe you one for this.: Keith settled her in her baby seat, settled back in his own seat, and then let Blacky do the flying while he tried to sleep.

----------------------------------------

(Earth the next day)

"Michael, are you sure you don't mind watching girls?" Allura asked, as she was getting ready to go shopping. "I can take them with me."

"Mind? I adore my grandbabies of course I don't mind watching them. I only wish that I could see the missing link. I hear that she's quite the little mischief maker." Michael grinned.

"Keith told me she had colic last night and had to go fly Blacky again just to get some sleep." She told him. "Thank you I owe you one."

"I bet that he's being a bear around everyone on Arus. Think nothing of it I love watching them."

"With luck he's still asleep in Blacky" Allura smirked. "Ready Gin when you are."

"Let's go! I'm dying to shop till I drop!" Gin grinned at her friend. "Bye Dad try not to spoil them to much." Gin kissed Michael on the cheek.

"Thanks again Michael." Allura waved.

"Have fun spending the entire treasury!" Michael waved as he said that finally teasing remark.

"Ha, ha very funny!" Allura smiled.

"Well? You are going to get a smashing new wardrobe aren't you? Something guaranteed to bring Keith to his knees?" Gin teased.

"I should hope so…that is the plan." Allura grinned mischievously.

"Isn't making up so much better than fighting? I mean they go from furious to eating out of our hands and all because we choose to torturer them with sexy lingerie." Gin giggled.

"Did I tell you about our first romantic picnic?" Allura asked.

:Details GIRL! I want details!: Gin grinned at her.

"Well, It was hot…Keith had his camera taking Holo's of me, when he decided that we need to go swimming. I was wearing a white silk blouse... You know what happened next." Allura paused for her reaction. "I was sixteen then."

"What! I'll bet that he had to take about fifty cold showers after that little error in judgment!" Ginger giggled. "And I'll bet that he got some for his eyes only pictures of you that day to."

"Oh yeah, but only because, I took them!" Allura grinned.

Gin gaped at her friend in shock! "You were braver than I was at that age!"

"No, He was being a little brat and I wanted him to pay…" Allura smiled.

'**Angel? What are you talking about or do I really want to know?'** Keith frowned.

'**No, you don't want you know.'** Allura sent.

'**That's what I thought...are you having a good time?'** He decided to change the subject.

'**Yes so far. How's Dromi? Is she doing better?'** Allura asked.

"Keith was wondering what we were talking about." She winked.

'**She's fine as long as she's chewing on her teether. Myria took her outside, because Eric, Kitty, and Nate Scott Xavier are playing outside.'** Keith sent.

"What did you tell him?" Ginger giggled.

'**Did you get some sleep?'** Allura asked. "That he didn't want to know."

'**A few hours if I was lucky. Did you?'** Keith yawned.

'**Some.'** She sighed.

'**Andy escaped from her baby seat and managed to climb up onto my lap. That kind of ended my hopes of getting more than a few hours of sleep.'** Keith sent.

'**I hear you there. I should be home tonight or tomorrow morning. I love you, my soul.'** Allura sent.

'**I will be counting the hours, my heart. I love you more.'** He sent back.

"Earth to Alley...come in Alley. You still with me or are you and Keith still talking?" Gin waved her hand in front of Allura's face.

'**Later and Keith don't hurt the guys too bad today.'** Allura replied. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

'**Who's here to hurt? Hunk is with his wife, Lance is at home with Cass and the baby, and Pidge is with you. I think that I'll go outside and keep an eye on Dromi for a while. See you when you get home.'** Keith growled.

'**Then your safe.'** Allura teased.

"I asked if you were still with me and I guess that answered my question." Gin teased her friend.

"I'm sorry, had to check on Dromi." Allura answered.

'**Sorry Love, but you'll just have to settle with hurting Pidge...I'm not about to do something that would cause me to end up in a cast.'** Keith chuckled.

'**Oh, but why not?'** She smirked.

'**Because, what I have planned calls for me to be one hundred percent and that means no broken bones**.' Keith sent back.

'**What's on your mind now? '** Allura sent with a hint of fear in her voice.

'**Sorry Love, but I'm not going to tell you anything.'** Keith chuckled.

'**Fine! I'll see you later than.'** She pouted.

'**Let's just say that Mom and Dad are going to take the girls for a week and you and I are going somewhere where we can be completely alone.'** Keith growled.

'**What type of wardrobe am I looking at?'** She purred.

'**Why love...clothing is completely optional.'** He growled huskily.

Allura blushed three shades of red.

"Are things getting a little too hot for you to handle?" Gin grinned.

:Something like that. Help me find some clothes. The less there is to it the better.: Allura replied to Ginger still blushing.

:Sounds to me like he has his own plans for you when you get back home.: Gin teased. "We'll go to Selena's boutique she has the best fashion line on Earth."

"Sounds good to me..." Allura smiled mischievously.

"You don't mind that the Boutique happens to be in Crystal Tokyo do you?" Gin asked.

"Not at all. How did you want to go there? Want to go in Jetta?" Allura asked.

"Are you kidding? I was hoping that you'd ask that question. Yes! I've been dying to see what flying in one of the lions is like." She grinned.

"Then let's go to the base and get her." Allura smiled.

Gin turned in the direction of the base and Blue Lion.

----------------------------------------

(Crystal Tokyo)

"I never knew how beautiful this place was! It really does resemble its name." Allura stared at the city awe. The city was one of the most beautiful cities in the galaxy and it shined like a jewel.

"I know! No matter how many times I see it, this place always takes my breath away." Gin sighed.

"Blue Lion to tower... Come in tower." Allura radioed the tower.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo your majesty. The royal family extends an invitation to join them for brunch at the palace." A friendly voice replied.

"Thank you tower. Please tell the Queen, that my friend and I would be honored to join her for brunch." Allura answered back.

"I will tell Dare and Sere that you've accepted their invitation and a Limo will meet you when you land. Just keep your heading and land on the royal family's private landing strip." The voice replied back.

"Thank you tower." Allura landed her lion where she was told. :Ready to meet the Queen of Crystal Tokyo?: Allura asked. "Tower is this a formal brunch?"

"Not formal as in an official event, but not completely casual either." The man chuckled in amusement. **'Mina! What is Sere dressed in today?'** Kevin sent to his wife.

"Are we having to ask someone who knows lady's styles?" Allura chuckled.

'**A sundress, just like the rest of us. Why may I ask are you suddenly so curious about fashion...is there something that you want to tell me Kev?'** Mina giggled.

'**Very funny love, Queen Allura wanted to know what she was supposed to wear to the brunch.'** Kevin growled. "Something like that your highness and my wife says to tell you that as long your wearing a summer dress you should fit in just fine." Kevin growled back.

"Thank you. We'll be ready in five minuets." Allura inform him.

"Alley, I can't believe that we are going to have brunch with the Queen of Crystal Tokyo!" Gin feigned shock when Alley threw a dress at her and told her to put it on. _I'm glad that I took all of those acting classes keeping the family secret is gonna put them all to the test._

"You can stay here if you don't want to go." Allura told her.

Gin was dressed in a matter of minutes. "It's a good thing that we're almost the same size." Ginger checked her appearance in the mirror.

"I know. Should I wear the tiara or not?" She asked.

"That's up to you, but I thought that you were on a mini vacation." Ginger frowned.

"Your right I am. I'm not going to wear any of them." Allura smiled.

"We mustn't keep the royal family waiting." Gin grinned at her friend.

"After you Gin..." Allura let her friend go first.

"Alley, look at the guy standing next to the Limo is he gorgeous or what." Gin exited Jetta and looked at who was waiting to take them to the palace.

'**Keith, I'm going to have brunch with the Queen of Crystal Tokyo.'** She told her husband.

'**Serenity and Darien? Where exactly are you anyway? I thought you were going shopping?'** Keith, who had been napping in the shade with Andy, instantly woke up.

'**I said I'm in Crystal Tokyo. I'll be shopping soon.'** She told him.

'**Okay Love, tell them hello for me and try and have fun shopping. Boy when you go shopping you really go shopping.'** Keith chuckled.

'**I will.'** She sent. "Ready Gin?"

"Hello your majesty and Welcome to Crystal Tokyo." Kevin walked over to greet them. "Commander Edwards it's nice to see you again." He smiled at Gin. _And so the game finally begins, so far Gin's playing her part wonderfully. Let's just hope that everyone else is as good at this as she is._

"General Knight it's nice to see you again." Ginger smiled. "Call me Ginger. I hate being called by my rank when I'm not on duty." She winked at him.

"Thank you, General. I'm honored to be here." Allura replied.

"The honor is ours and please call me Kevin." He motioned for them to enter the Limo.

"Thank you, Kevin. We're ready when you are." Allura smiled, as they entered the Limo.

"After you ladies." He waited for them to enter the Limo before he got in himself.

----------------------------------------

(Crystal Nucleus)

Serenity chased after her six-year-old son, who wanted to play instead of sitting still in his seat like a good little prince. "Rafferty Endymion Fortune! You get your tail back here right now or no ice-cream for a week!" She shouted at her son.

Darien took a few calming breaths before he got up from his seat and headed their son off before he could escape into the main palace. "That is enough little man! We have guests arriving and you are to sit down in that chair and behave!" He picked his son up in his arms, but the little imp wriggled free. :RAFFERTY ENDYMION!: Dare was on the verge of losing it with his son, when he saw that their guests had just arrived.

Allura shook her head. "I hope this isn't an omen. Dromi's bad enough when she's crawling." She sighed.

"I think that Dromi might be worse than this." Gin hissed into her friend's ear.

:DON'T TELL ME THAT!: Allura panicked.

Sere glanced over at them and smiled. "Welcome to our home, please take a seat. Dare and I will join you in a minute."

"No problem, I know the feeling." Allura smiled. "Thank you, your majesties."

"Already? But aren't they only a few months old?" Darien blinked at her in surprise.

"Yes, Andromeda is crawling, talking, and teething." Allura sighed.

Kevin had captured little Rafe and was holding the little guy in his arms. "And I thought that our children were handfuls. All of that and she's what five months old?"

Allura nodded.

Sere walked over and grasped both of Allura's hands with her own. "My thoughts and prayers are with you and Keith, because you have yourself a major problem and there's nowhere for you to run and hide until she's eighteen." She sympathized with Allura.

"I know and I keep saying that I want to lock her in the castle brig, but Keith won't let me." Allura frowned.

"She has some idea as to what is in store for her, because she painted it on canvas! Something that has never been done before!" Selena got up from her chair and walked over to them. "You will find that no cage will be able to cage her." She chuckled in amusement.

:I can dream can't I?: Allura sent to Selena.

"You've ruffled Selena's feathers." Darien chuckled. "Very few people can do that."

"Maybe it's just what I painted that has her really upset." Allura smiled.

"So that was the reason that you sent Fangs to Arus. I was wondering about that." Sere frowned at Selena. "She has this thing about not knowing about your future and it can get very irritating sometimes."

:Ok, Serena has blond hair and Darian has black hair. Now where does the pink hair come from!: Allura thought not realizing that she sent her thoughts to Serena.

:Uh Alley? I think that Keith's been holding out on you, because it sure seems like they know an awful lot about you and your family.: Gin sent to Allura. _Well it's better him than me that way I don't give anything away and Sel doesn't snarl at me!_

:I'll deal with him later!: Allura answered. **'Keith we're going to have a long talk later!'** She snapped.

:You know about Small Lady? Tell me everything that you know and don't leave out any details, because Sel refuses to tell me anything about her.: Serenity sent to Allura.

'**If this is about my knowing Sere and Dare then you're making something out of nothing**.' Keith sighed in frustration.

:Small Lady? Who's that?: Allura asked**. 'They seem to know a lot about our family.'** She sent.

:My future daughter...that's sort of a nickname for her.: Sere explained.

'**Sweetheart, I was on Earth for years and at the time I was the crowned prince of Ziare. I had to meet them and they happen to be two of the kindest and friendliest rulers that I know.'** Keith sent back.

'**I know, they're like us.'** Allura sent.

'**Only they happen to be three times as busy as we are and that's the only reason you haven't met them yet. I invited them to Arus only they can't seem to break away from their kingdom.'** Keith stated his case to her.

'**I can see why. Their son is like Dromi, but walking.'** Allura told him what was going on.

'**Finally, someone who knows what we are going through.'** Keith grinned. '**Dromi is with Myria and I'm trying to keep my sanity.'**

'**Ok I love you, my soul. I'll see you when we get home.'** Allura sent.

'**Hopefully it will be sometime tonight, because I don't know how much longer that I can live without my heart. I love you.'** Keith sent.

'**I think you'll survive.'** She purred.

'**Somehow I doubt that Allura has her mind on brunch right now.'** Darien chuckled. **'Were we that bad when we were their age?'**

'**I think so.'** Serena answered.

"I think that this little guy is ready for his nap." Kevin growled softly, as not to wake the sleeping child in his arms.

"Thank you Kevin." Serena smiled.

"You know that I adore this little guy. Sel you can help me." Kev looked over at Selena.

I've got an even better idea. The three of us will leave and let Allura and Sere get to know each other." Darien saw the look that his wife was giving him and knew exactly what to do**. 'Why don't you just take them on a shopping spree and eat lunch later.'** Dare sent.

'**Shopping! I like that idea.'** Sere sent.

'**I thought that you'd like that idea. Now go have fun. I have everything under control here.'** He chuckled.

'**Ok! I love you. Muffin.'** Serena smiled. "Let's go shopping girls!"

----------------------------------------

"Rena? Where to first?" Allura asked.

Sere had the Limo drive them to the exclusive shopping area and the best boutiques in the city. "So what are we in the mood to shop for? Are we talking Lingerie, dresses, accessories, casual wear or all of the above?" She grinned at them.

"Do you have to ask? As long as there's no press I'm happy." Alley smiled.

"Look at us! We look like teenagers! I doubt that the press will even recognize us." Gin winked at them.

"I'm not taking any chances." Allura said.

"Neither am I. Please stop here and we will walk the rest of the way." Rena ordered her driver.

"But your majesty…€€" The driver started to protest.

"That was not a request that was a royal command and I expect you to do exactly as I say!" Rena glared at the driver.

"Yes, your majesty." The driver just knew that he was going to get snarled at by the King.

"Let's go Ladies the shop's are calling our names!" Rena was the first one out of the Limo.

"Right behind you, Rena." Alley called.

"Hey wait for me!"

"Where to girls?" Alley Asked.

Three teenagers entered the boutique and immediately began to rifle through the priceless original designs of the exclusive store for the higher-class women of Crystal Tokyo. "May I help you girls with something?" The clerk asked in a snobbish voice.

:What a snob! Please tell me that we don't act this way!: Alley sent

:I know what you mean Alley, but then we can put her in her place.: Rena winked at her.

:Wouldn't that give us away?: Gin frowned.

:What could we do to put her in her place?: Alley asked.

:Have her think that we're going to buy all kinds of things and then go spend all our money elsewhere like maybe Sel's boutique.: Rena grinned.

:We're game if you are!: Alley and Gin sent as one.

"Mom said we could have a new summer wardrobe and we heard that you sold the best fashions in the city." Rena smiled at the clerk and then flashed her card at her.

"Rena, Gin, I don't see anything that's worth our time here." Alley stated.

"Wait! We're the best boutique in the city!" The clerk cried in protest.

"Sorry, but I think that we will go to Sel's boutique. Have a nice day!" Rena called out, as they left the store.

:Rena? That's cold even for you.: Alley sent.

:I will not tolerate that kind of discrimination in my Kingdom! Besides it felt good to put her in her place: Rena sent back.

:True.: Alley smiled at Rena.

:Hey wait up!: Gin sent chased after them.

:We have two choices...we can go to Sel's and shop first or we can go to Millennium, Lita and Nate's restaurant and the best food on this side of the galaxy.: Rena gave them their options.

:FOOD!: Alley and Gin Said as one

:This way girls!: Rena grinned and took off running down the sidewalk.

"Rena! Wait for us!" Alley called after the girl.

Rena stopped in front of the exclusive restaurant. "Sorry about that, but I'm starving!" She winked at them.

"No problem." Gin smiled.

Rena opened the door and breezed into the main lobby. "Hi! I would like a table for three please." she smiled at the maitre d'.

The maitre d' gaped at the teenager that was standing in front of him wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "I'm sorry miss, but you can't come in here dressed like that..." The man sputtered.

:Rena, let's not cause trouble.: Alley sent. :I don't want the Press to know us.:

"Rena. We can just get a hamburger at The Moon Palace."

:We aren't going to cause trouble, so relax I know what I'm doing.: Rena sent back. "Is Lita here?" She asked the flustered man.

"Madame is here, but I doubt that she would know any of you." The little man turned his nose up at her.

"Hey Buddy, let the lady say for herself." Alley said with a hint of a royal command in it. :What a Jerk!:

:Alley, I thought We didn't want the press here.: Gin hissed.

Rena marched past him and headed for the main kitchen. "I'll go find her myself Franc! Let's go girls!" she hissed.

:I don't! Coming Rena.: Alley sent.

"Wait! You can't go in there!" The man chased after them.

"Watch us." Alley glared at the man.

Lita poked her head out of the kitchen to see what was going on and spotted Rena and two other girls heading towards her. :Problems?: She sent to Rena. :What's with the new look? And where are your guards?:

'**Angel, you don't seem to be having any fun...what's wrong now?'** Keith frowned.

'**Have you ever seen me be a total snob to someone?'** Allura asked.

'**You don't have it in you to be a snob...why what happened?'** Keith growled.

:I'm shopping and don't want the press on my heels! Especially, when Keith's wife and her friend are with me! Franc is being a total jerk!: Rena sent to Lita.

'**Well Serenity, Ginger, and I are all dressed like teenagers to avoid the Press and they think that we don't have any money.'** Allura pouted.

"Hey let go!" Gin snapped, as Franc grabbed her arm.

'**Your plan isn't working is it love? It's hard getting service, as a peasant isn't it**.' Keith couldn't help but grin. **'You can handle the press. Just tell the guy who you are and then bring him to his knees.'**

'**Stop laughing or you'll sleep on the couch.'** Allura sent, as she dropped her masquerade. "Unhand her now by order of Queen Allura of Arus."

"Franc Heel! These are my friends!" Lita snapped at him. "I'm sorry about this. Seat them in the private dining room at once!" she glared at him. :You do look sixteen Sere and more like Serena not like Serenity….: Lita chided her.

"Yeah right and she's the Queen of Crystal Tokyo!" Franc muttered. "As you wish Madame, but I do not approve." He sniffed in distaste.

"Uh Franc?" Rena narrowed her eyes down at the little man. "I am the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and you my friend have really ticked me off!" The moon symbol shone brightly on her forehead.

Allura smiled at him sweetly.

Franc got down on his knees and begged for their mercy. "I didn't know! How was I supposed to know with them dressed up like teeny boppers?" Franc panicked.

"Relax, and get off your knees. We're dressed this way because we do not want to deal with the press." Allura said through clinched teeth.

"Go home Franc. I will have Nathan talk to you tomorrow about how you acted today." Lita glared at him and then dismissed him. "Hi! I'm Lita and it's nice to finally meet you." She smiled at Allura.

"Hello. This isn't turning out like I hoped the day would." Allura covered her eyes with her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"I'm sorry about Franc, but I can make this up to you by fixing you the best meal that you've ever tasted." Lita winked at her. "Follow me, I know that the two of you want to be out of the public eye as much as possible." :Rena! Stop sneaking food off other patron's plates!: She hissed at her friend.

:I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M STARVING!: She pouted.

:Rena! We'll eat. Lets go.: Allura growled.

:Don't worry about Sere. She's always hungry.: Lita sent in amusement.

:Well then lets eat I'm getting hungry too.: Allura smiled at Lita.

:Not funny Jupiter!: Rena sniffled.

:I thought You were a queen and not a pauper.: Allura sent good naturally.

"Have a seat and I'll see to your meals myself. You know that I love ya like a sister Meatball head and you wouldn't be you if you didn't have an appetite." She gave Rena a hug then turned to greet Gin as if she'd never met her when in truth she's known her for years. Certain situations involving the past and the future counted on them being careful about things. "Hi I'm Lita. You must be a friend of Allura's."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ginger." Gin smiled._Well so far so good man this is getting weird…I've had enough practice at it, but now that Dromi is born it surreal…being frozen during the big freeze sure complicates things. It's just that I know so much and can only act like this is all so new to me._

"Wait a minute your on the Voltron Force aren't you?" Lita chose an easy way to deal with not letting on that she knew Gin.

"Yes I am, but I'm trying to take the day off." Gin winked at her. "So is Allura."

"Thank you, Lita. What would you suggest?" Allura asked looking at the menu.

"Let's let Jupiter surprise us with her latest creation." Rena was not in the mood to look at a menu.

"That's fine with me." Allura answered

"Whatever they want. I'm here for the shopping." Ginger smiled.

'**Sere, you're acting like a child now stop taking your anger out on Lita.'** Dare scolded her.

'**But...'** Rena whimpered. **'I'm hungry and that man was so mean to us! I didn't know that people like that lived in our Kingdom!'** She sniffled. **'Very well you win I will behave.'**

"Shopping? I love to shop! We should call the other girls and make this a girl's day out!" Lita grinned at Serena.

"Not this time Lita, but thanks any way." Allura smiled.

"Lita we are trying to avoid the press not bring them to us!" Rena hissed. "Having Ami, Raye, and Mina along would blow our cover!"

:We never have any fun anymore...it's just not fair!: Lita pouted. "Sere you're upset and your emotions are going to be like a signal flare to Raye. You and I both know that she comes running whenever you get upset about something."

:Sorry Lita, The next time I go shopping then we'll all go.: Allura offered. :I just ran away from home for a while and no press or kids.:

Gin's com beeped and the image of her husband was shown on the tiny screen "Fun time is over love, there's trouble on Mars and we have to go." Jeff told her

"What's up? I need a ride." Ginger said. "Sorry everyone, Duty calls."

"No problem, see you later Gin." Allura answered.

"Mars has been quiet for years I wonder what's going on." Serena frowned. "It was nice meeting you." Rena smiled. :Be careful.:

"And you Rena or should I say, your majesty?" Ginger asked. :Oh I will don't get into too much trouble. Tell Grandpa Bruce and Grandma Andria hi for me and give Dani, Tim, and Brian a hug and I send them my love…I'll talk to them after Alley heads back to Arus.: She risked sending that to Sere.

"It's just Rena or Sere. You be careful." She hugged Gin. :I'll be sure to tell them that…It's amusing watching their reactions now that certain individuals are finally in play. I mean it's odd enough for us can you just imagine how it is for Andria.:

"I hope nothing major is wrong on Mars." Lita frowned. "Yes Ginger it was nice to meet you and I hope that you and your husband visit our city, so that I can treat you both with one of my famous dishes." Lita said good bye to Gin.

"Well do that." She waved. :Grams is highly amused seeing as she gets daily reports from Uncle Rohan…Have fun.:

Raye stalked into the restaurant and headed straight for Serena. :I left Jared to watch our daughter and he wasn't very happy with me for leaving him to handle cleaning up the mess made after getting into my things again. So this had better be good the little monster of mine is into her curious phase!: Raye hissed at Serena.

"I love this I'm not the only one that has a monster child." Allura smiled.

"Hi Raye this is Allura." Rena smiled serenely at her friend.

"Hello." Allura waved.

"Hello Allura, so this is why you were so upset. No one recognized you and you didn't get to have everything that you wanted." Raye frowned at her friend.

"It's something we're not use to." Allura smiled.

"They were mean to us and I didn't like it." Rena pouted.

"It's a humbling experience isn't it Serena. Why dress like that anyway. You've been handling the media for years and usually have them eating out of the palm of your hand?" Raye frowned.

"I didn't want them to know I'm here." Allura frowned.

"Blue Lion landed at the spaceport. So I think they know that you are here." Raye arched a brow at Allura.

"Look I just don't want to deal with them right now." Allura frowned.

"Don't worry you won't have to deal with them now that I'm here. So you two eat lunch, while I handle everything else." Raye breezed from the private dining area.

"What is she going to do?" Allura asked Rena

"Here you go." Lita set two plates of food in front of them. "Enjoy your lunch." With that said she went after Raye.

"I'm sacred now. What are they going to do?" Allura asked.

"They're like lioness's protecting their cub when it comes to my safety or happiness, but there's nothing to be scared about they won't hurt anyone or anything like that." Rena smiled at her.

"Ok." Allura tried her dish. "Yum!" Allura's face showed Bliss.

"I told ya that she was the best chef in the universe." Rena grinned at her.

"Your right!" Allura grinned. "Why don't you and Darien come to Arus sometime?"

'**Muffin? Do you feel like taking a vacation on Arus? I've been longing to see it for years and finally we get to go!'** Serena sent to Darien. "I would love to visit your planet." She smiled.

"That's Great!" Allura smiled. **'Soul? I just got Serenity to come to Arus! Isn't that great!' **She told Keith.

'**I think that I like your idea meatball head and yes so have I. Mars called the Senshi is something going on that you wish to tell me about?'** Dare frowned.

'**No. Just had a bad time trying to get into Lita's place.'** Rena pouted.

'**That's wonderful news Love...Andy get out of there! Are you having fun yet? That is momma's room and you are not supposed to be in there!'** Keith sent back.

'**Oh no! Not the studio!'** Allura panicked.

'**I don't think that it will happen again with the Senshi acting as your bodyguards.'** Dare frowned.

'**True.'** Rena sighed. "Allura what's wrong?"

'**Don't panic I stopped her before she could do any damage. Say hello to her. I think that she's trying to find you.'** Keith tried to calm her down.

"My Daughter is in my Art studio!" Allura Sighed. **'Hi Baby? Are you being good for Dada? If you are I'll have a treat for you.' **She sent.

'**Rafe is mad at us again and this time he hid some of your favorite jewelry.'** Dare sighed.

'**Oh not! What ones?'** Rena's face turned to panic.

'**Momma no here! Dromi miss Momma!'** Andy pouted.

"I take it your son?" Allura guessed. **'I miss you to baby. I'll be home soon.'** She told her.

'**Just your crown jewels. I have everyone searching the palace for them and we should find them anytime now.'** Dare sent back.

"Yes." Rena said shaking her head. **'Thank you.'**

'**She bit me when I caught her trying to get into my darkroom. I don't really relish the idea of her getting teeth.'** Keith growled.

'**Well, give her a spanking!'** Allura hissed.

'**I scared her when I shouted at her, so that made her think twice about ever trying it again.'** Keith growled.

'**Go shop till you drop. I've got things under control here.'** Dare reassured her.

'**I adore you muffin. You spoil me so much!'** Rena smiled.

'**Good. I'll be home after I get my shopping done I love you, My soul.'** Allura sent.

'**Have fun my heart. I will see you when you get home.'** Keith sighed.

----------------------------------------

Serena and Allura walked out of the restaurant and found the Senshi waiting for them. :Why me!: Rena groaned.

:I know.: Alley sighed. :The Press beacon just went active.:

"If you would please follow us we will escort you to Sel's boutique." Mars smiled.

:Rena, you trust me?: Allura asked. :I know how to ditch our guards.:

:I trust you, but do you really wanna face their wrath?: Rena frowned. _So this is where Dromi get this from…no wonder her daughter is the same way…_

:I don't want the press. Which is on their way now.: Alley pointed to the camera crew.

:Sure I'm game.: Rena sent.

:Give me your hand and follow me.: Allura smiled. "Raye, here come the sharks!"

"We'll handle them you two stay here." Raye frowned.

Rena took Allura's hand. :Now what?:

Allura and Rena vanished. :We run!:

:I like this! This is that vanishing trick that Keith taught my Muffin.: Rena smiled.

:Yes, He taught me too.: Allura smiled. :It's been extremely useful.:

:Or it can be annoying when he uses it to hide from me.: Rena frowned.

:Keith can't hide from me. No matter where he goes I know where to find him.: Allura replied. :And the same goes for me.:

:Oh I know where to find him...he only thinks that he can hide from me. We're here.: Rena sent back.

:Ok.: Allura uncloaked them just before they walked in to the store.

'**What on Earth are you two doing? Mina just called and said that you were missing!'** Dare growled.

'**Allura, hid us from the sharks.'** Rena pouted.

'**Her plan backfired, because the sharks think that something happened to the two of you!'** Dare was not pleased with their little stunt_. It's no wonder Dromi is like she is in the future she gets it from her mother…then past it down to her own daughter._

"We royally messed up." Rena sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Allura asked.

'**I would say that you've created your own kidnappings.'** Dare groaned. **'If Keith sees this he's going to go mental.'**

'**This is not good!'** Rena sighed. "We just made the sharks think we've been Queen-napped. Can you call Keith?" Rena gulped.

"Oh no he'll go off the deep end!" Allura bit down on her lip**. 'Keith we're fine.'** Allura sent to her lion. :Jetta, Calm Blacky down!:

'**Don't worry my heart! I'll be there in less than an hour! '** Keith had Blacky speeding towards Earth. **'So they haven't hurt you?' **He asked.

'**I'm not kidnapped! I just did the vanishing act!'** Allura told him what happened.

'**YOU DID WHAT!? AND IN FRONT OF THE PRESS! NO WONDER THEY THOUGHT WHAT THEY DID?!'** Keith was seeing red.

'**Please calm down!'** Allura winced in pain. **'I was in the shadows! I know better than to vanish like that in front of the media!'** She snapped.

'**Dada mad at Momma'** Andy sent. **'Momma be in big trouble like Dromi.'**

'**Yes Dromi, your Momma royally messed up.'** Allura sighed.

'**Finish your shopping and then meet me at Dad's place! I have to prevent him from sending Jeff's team to go rescue you!'** Keith groaned.

'**Momma be like Dromi.'** Andy chimed.

:Raye? We're at Sel's Boutique...: Rena sent.

:STAY THERE! AND DON'T MOVE!: The girls shouted at her in unison.

'**Yes Love. Looks like it baby.'** Allura sighed. :I need something that will appease my furious lion!:

:We're not leaving.: Rena sighed. :This is the place for that.:

'**And you wonder where Dromi gets this from? This isn't a good influence on our daughter.'** Keith scolded her.

Allura thought it better not to answer.

'**Stay put! I'm going to have to go there and protect you from the wrath of Mars!'** Dare growled.

'**I know. Can't we have a normal life once in a while?'** Rena whined.

"Hello you two let me show you to my private viewing room. That way you can see all of the designs and I can handle the wrath of the others." Sel smiled at the two of them.

"THANK YOU!" They cried in unison.

"I also had our latest computer and all of its accessories sent to the General's home, as well as Keith's camera, and the rest of your list." Sel led them to the VIP lounge. "All that's left is for you to pick out what you want for your wardrobe."

"Thank you." Allura smiled. **'Keith, do you like your camera?'** She asked timidly.

'**It's not gonna work, Allura Danielle.'** Keith was at the General's house and was greeting his baby girls. :Your Momma is in big trouble.:

'**Fine be that way! Take the girls and go home! I wanted to know what you thought of it.'** She sent in tears.

'**I love the camera and I love you, but you're in trouble and there's nothing that you can do to get out of it.'** Keith sighed in frustration.

'**I know I royally messed up! Just don't rub it in!'** She snapped.

'**I'M NOT RUBBING IT IN! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME AND I BROKE RECORDS TO GET TO YOU! SO FORGIVE ME IF I'M JUST A LITTLE UPSET WITH YOU AT THE MOMENT!'** Keith lost it completely.

'**Dada really scared...he was crying.'** Andy sent to her mother.

"Rena? What do you think of this one?" Allura asked holding up a silvery blue mostly see through teddy. **'Keith, I'm sorry if I scared you that wasn't my intention. I just wasn't thinking about what I was doing and for that I'm truly sorry.'**

"I think I might have to buy that one for my beautiful wife." Dare appeared in the room.

"Thanks, would this help me get out of trouble or at least calm down a little?" Allura asked.

'**I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you and when I heard the report on GNN I thought that my worst fears had happened.'** Keith sent back.

"I like it!" Rena gave her the thumbs up.

"That would make him forget his name." Darien chuckled.

'**Keith, you'd be the first to know if something happened to me that's how our bond works. I know because I almost lost you twice. It's like a piece of you is being ripped away from you.'** Allura smiled. "Thanks Dare."

'**I've felt that before when you were carrying the girls and I almost lost you...I just worry about you...'** Keith growled.

'**Trust that link it'll tell you how I'm doing.'** Allura sent trying to calm him down.

'**Sorry Love, but when your running on no sleep and chasing after a little shadow...its kind of hard to know what you're feeling.'** Keith sent back.

'**I know… I'm almost done shopping and will be back at Michael's in an hours time by Lion**.' Allura informed him.

'**Would you believe that she's being a complete angel for the Dad? She adores her Grandpa Edwards.'** Keith chuckled.

'**I believe it. He spoils them.'** Allura answered.

'**True, but she usually doesn't like to be held for more than a few minutes. That is unless you or I are holding her. I'll see you in an hour or so. I love you, my heart. Do you want me to meet you at the palace in Crystal Tokyo?'** Keith grinned.

Allura went and got one of each lingerie that Sel's boutique carried and various outfits for all occasions. **'Well if you want to meet me here that's fine, the sharks already know that I'm here.'** She sent. "Hope you don't mind but, Keith is on his way here." Allura told Rena and Dare.

'**Ask Dare and Sere if they wanna see the girls?'** Keith asked. '**I can handle those sharks.' **

'**Bring the girls. I need to feed the other two.'** Allura sent.

"Of course we don't mind. It would be nice to see Keith again and we can finally meet your little angels." Dare smiled.

"Thank you." Allura Smiled**. 'Keep them away from the girls and I'll be happy.'** She told Keith.

'**Are we getting a little uncomfortable, Love?'** Keith chuckled. **'I doubt that they want to mess with me, besides I already talked with the head of GNN and told him that if he tried to get Holo's of the girls...that I would start a hostile takeover and ruin them.' **

'**I like that idea!' **She grinned mischievously.

'**Well he didn't seem to like that idea and immediately called off his sharks.'** Keith grinned.

'**That's good. I wish I'd thought of that. Oh well hurry I miss you.'** Allura pouted.

'**Muffin? I think they've made up already.'** Rena smiled.

'**I'm on my way...two of them are sleeping and our little monster is wide awake.'** Keith groaned.

'**That doesn't surprise me!'** Allura chuckled.

'**It doesn't take very long, besides it's hard to stay mad at the woman that possesses your heart and soul.'** Dare smiled.

'**True. What do you think of this?'** Rena asked holding up a jade green teddy.

'**I like.'** He winked at her.

'**Should I get?'** She purred.

'**By all means my sweet, buy one of the entire line if you want to.'** He growled softly.

'**You spoil me.'** She winked at him. "I want one of everything." Rena said to the clerk.

'**I love spoiling you. It's a hobby of mine.'** He liked seeing her happy.

'**I know. You also like me in theses new clothes too.'** Rena winked at him.

'**Well spoiling you does allow me certain perks.'** Dare grinned sheepishly.

'**Behave brat!'** Rena teased.

'**Pidge loves his new toy...It's making Chip jealous.'** Keith was landing next to Blue lion.

"Are you Ladies ready? Keith just arrived at the space port." Dare grinned at them.

"Yes!" They answered.

Dare led them out into the main show room, but the Senshi were nowhere to be seen. "Where did everyone go?" He frowned.

"I don't know?" Allura said.

:Raye? Where did you go?: Rena asked.

"They got ported to Limbo until they cooled off." Selena smiled at them.

"Bring them back Sel...You've had your fun. Now set them free." Dare growled.

Allura couldn't help but chuckle at that. **'Keith, Sel sent the Senshi to limbo.'** She sent.

'**So that's why these four are so ticked off at Sel. I'd tell her to bring them back before their husbands start losing it.'** Keith sent back.

'**Dare has already.'** Allura answered.

"Very well, but they tried to use their powers against me and singed one of my new designs." Sel frowned. "They should be back at the palace in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Sel." Rena smiled.

:MOMMA! ME WANTS TO SEE YOU!: Andy sent to her mother.

:Easy, Angel I'm on my way. Don't shout.: Allura winced.

"Your welcome Allura, I think that someone is paging you." Sel chuckled.

"Was that Andy?" Dare grinned.

"Don't I know it? You have any aspirin? Yes." Allura said holding her head in her hands.

"Here you are, Allura." Sel handed her a glass of water and two tablets.

"Thank you." Allura said taking the offered items.

:Me wants down! Dada no let's me!: Andy pouted.

:Sorry! Not till we get you someplace safe.: Allura sent.

:Want see! Want Down!: Andy was not about to give up that easily.

"She sure is stubborn isn't she?" Dare helped them into the Limo. _And it's only gonna get worse for you it doesn't even change when she's your age only then it's Eric's head ache._

:Andromeda! That is enough!: Allura snapped. "Yes, she is."

:You mean! I no talk to you no more!: Andy wailed.

:Don't start young lady! I'll give you a spanking!: Allura told her daughter.

----------------------------------------

:Andromeda Marie! You are not going to explore the palace! Now quit while your ahead!: Keith growled. **'Calm down Love, she's just curious about this huge palace.'** Keith sent.

'**I'm sorry, but I don't feel like chasing the little bundle of energy.'** Allura answered.

'**Neither do I and that's why she's in her baby sling. She's still a little mad at you for leaving her with me.'** Keith sighed in frustration.

'**She'll live. Are we still gonna run away?'** Allura asked hopefully.

'**That's the plan. My parents can't wait to have the girls all too themselves.'** Keith grinned.

:You no wants us no more!: Andy burst into tears.

:We love you, Angels. But Momma and Dada need time with each other too. I thought you would like to go see Nana and Grandpa on Ziare for a while?: Allura tried to explain to them.

:Nana and Gampa's?: Andy frowned.

:Yep.: Allura sent.

:Just think Andy a new palace for you to explore.: Keith sent.

:That's right, Baby.: Allura agreed. :You can torment Nana.:

"MOMMA!" Andy tried to wriggle free of her baby sling as soon as she felt her mother nearby. "Down Dada! Wants Momma!" She glared up at her father.

'**Let her down. I'll carry her.'** Allura sent.

Keith set her down on the floor and she took off like a rocket. "There you go little shadow. Go find mommy." Keith followed her out of the room.

"Here Baby." Allura called, as she knelt down to pick her up.

"Momma!" Andy cuddled in her arms.

"I missed you, baby." Allura held her close.

"Hello there, my heart." Keith walked over and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you."

'**I missed you too.'** She purred in his mind.

'**I left the other two with the Senshi and their husbands. It was the easiest way that I could think of to calm them down.'** Keith sighed.

'**Are we forgetting Rena and Dare behind me?'** She asked.

"Hello sorry about that, but I was having major Allura withdrawal." Keith grinned at them.

"We know the feeling." Serenity smiled. **'Look at how tiny she looks and to think we've seen her when she's grown with kids of her own.'**

"So is that little Andromeda?" Dare asked. **'I know she's amazing then and just amazing as she is now.'**

"Yes. That's trouble alright." Allura grinned.

"She's adorable." Dare grinned.

"I's Angel." She smiled innocently.

"You are trouble times ten, but we love you." Keith kissed the top of Dromi's head.

:Love's you too.: She gave them a big toothy grin.

"She sure is proud of those two teeth." Keith chuckled. "Our other two are inside with the rest of the gang."

"I can't wait to see them." Serena Smiled

'**They need fed.'** Allura sent.

'**They're all yours if you can get them away from Raye, Mina, Lita, and Ami.'** Keith grinned.

'**You want to listen to me gripe?'** She asked.

'**No my Love, I know that you're uncomfortable. Let's go see to the girls.'** Keith took Andy from Allura and set her in Dare's arms. "Watch her and don't let her try and escape." Keith frowned at Darien.

'**Thank you, love.'** Allura sent.

'**She's so tiny...I thought that Rafe was little when he was her age and look at the way she's staring at me. It's as if she knows that we know her…if that's even possible.'** Dare sent to Sere.

'**I know and with Dromi anything is possible. Now let me hold her.'** Serena pouted.

"It looks like Aunt Serenity wants to hold you for a while is that okay with you?" Dare smiled down at Andy.

"Sere!" Andy lifted her arms up to the queen.

"Come her little one." Sere picked her up.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled and set her in Sere's arms.

'**New word?'** Allura asked.

'**I think that she was trying to say Serenity.'** Keith grinned.

'**I think so.'** Allura smiled. **'Now for the other two.'**

----------------------------------------

(Palace gardens)

Alex and Ari let out a loud wail. :Hungry! Want Momma!:

"I think that these two are getting hungry." Ami rocked Ari in her arms.

:MOMMA! Hungry!: Ari screamed.

:I hear you, Angel. I'll be there in a minute.: Allura sent. **'Keith, they're as demanding a Dromi is.'** She told him.

'**They learn fast don't they.'** Keith sighed. :Calm down you two you're not gonna starve.:

"Look Angels, there's your Momma." Raye smiled. :Don't ever do that again. It wasn't very nice or Queen like.: She sent to Alley. _Though it's obvious now where Dromi gets it._

'**I know.'** She sighed, as they walked into the garden. "Are my Angels hungry?" Allura asked. :Are you scolding me!: Allura glared at her.

'**Uh Alley, I don't think that you want to provoke Raye right now. She isn't in a very good mood.'** Keith sent.

'**I'm getting tired of everyone rubbing in my mistakes. I know I goofed!'** Allura hissed.

:You and Sere! Almost caused a universal incident by pulling that vanishing stunt!: Raye glared at her. "They're adorable Keith you must be very proud and Andy seems to take right after her Daddy." Raye ignored Allura and spoke to Keith.

"We're both proud of our angels. Now if you'll excuse us Allura needs to feed the girls." Keith led Alley into the palace. **'Allura, unless you want a hot foot, I would suggest that you calm down.'**

'**I don't like her attitude!' **Allura snapped. "How's my angels?" She cooed.

'**She's over one thousand-years-old Allura and you and Sere scared a few lives out of them by disappearing like you did.'** Keith sighed.

'**They were the ones that attracted the sharks to us in the first place! We were doing fine avoiding the Press!'** She pouted.

:We've almost lost Sere more times than we'd like to remember, so forgive us for being a little upset at the two of you! She's way too important and so are you for that matter. As for the two of you hiding from the press well ...I have found that it's easier to throw them a fake bone...that way you don't have to hide and the shop keepers and host's still treat you with respect.: Raye continued her lecture.

:Don't bother Raye she isn't going to listen to anyone right now.: Keith sent to Raye. "You mean that you really were being insulted everywhere that you went and were having no fun whatsoever?" Keith frowned.

"Why can't dressing like a commoner get the same me courtesy that I get as Queen? People only see titles, ranks, and money! That's not who I am!" Allura snapped at him, as their words started to sink in.

"No, but that's what they see when they see you. You are a Queen, Allura and there is no way that you can escape that." Keith growled.

"That maybe true, but there are times that I don't want my title. There are times I want a normal life!" Allura had tears shining in her eyes.

"I know how you feel! Believe me I know! But that isn't in the cards for us and never has been. I've been around this all of my life. Where as your parents sheltered you from most of it." Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

'**I just want us to be a normal family and not have to worry about the sharks, assassins, or even war.'** Allura burst into tears.

"Don't cry, my heart. We are a normal family. We just have a little bit more responsibility than the average couple." Keith knelt next to her.

"I don't want the title or the responsibility. Those sharks will never ease up and it scares me sometimes especially now that we have our girls." She sighed as she burped Alex.

Keith ran his hand across his face in frustration. **'Running away from the problem never solves anything.'** Keith frowned at her and then made a call using his wrist calm. "Dad? It's Keith. I want GNN under my control they went too far by scaring Alley."

'**I'm just so tired, Keith.'** Allura sent as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are you buying the press?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes baby I am. You see I would do anything to make you happy." Keith smiled at her. "Are you ready for Ari or do you want me to feed her?" Keith asked.

"I'll take her now, thanks." She smiled.

Keith took Alex and then handed her Ari. "Feel better now?"

"Some. I've been a spoiled brat again haven't I?"

"I promised to always be honest with you, so I'll tell you the truth. Yes, my heart, you've been acting like a spoiled little princess." He sighed.

"I thought so. There was a time when you used to give me an attitude adjustment the hard way. I'm glad you just give me the mental ones now." She winked at him. **'My rear thanks you.'**

"The only reason that I didn't do that was, because I happened to be on Arus at the time." He grinned.

"I'm surprised you didn't when you got here."

"I'd calmed down by then." Keith sighed.

"That's Good. Do we still get to go on our trip?"

"Yes, we both need a vacation." Keith was badly in need of some R&R.

"No Kids, No planet, No Crown. I like that." Allura sighed. "Keith, who are we leaving in charge of the planet while we're gone?"

"Uncle Koran said that he could handle it." Keith grinned.

'**Oh I know he can.'** She beamed. "When do you want to go?"

"Let's go say goodbye to Dare and Sere and find out when they want to visit. Then we can go home." He yawned.

"That's fine with me. You got Alex?" Allura yawned too.

"She's snoozing on my shoulder." Keith grinned.

"Let's go. What about Pidge?"

"Dad is taking him home and Chip is going to visit for a while." Keith grinned.

'**Chip won't ever mess with me again.'** Allura grinned.

'**Chip is terrified of you.'** Keith chuckled.

'**Then I succeeded in my goal.'** She winked at him.

"Chip was just reacting because, Pidge was mad at you, only he didn't know what he was getting himself into." Keith grinned.

'**They never know when I'll get mad now do they? The only one that knows that is you, my soul.'** Allura purred slinking up to him.

Keith pulled her closer and was going to kiss her when he felt that something wasn't quite right. It was too quiet.** 'Dromi's being awfully quiet.' **Keith frowned.

'**You had to say that? I just want you to kiss me.'** Allura frowned.

'**Sorry, my heart. I was going to kiss you, but then this feeling hit me and I knew that something isn't right and it has to do with Dromi.'** Keith sighed in frustration. "Man do we need this vacation from the girls."

"I know the feeling." Allura sighed. :Dare, is Dromi ok?:

:We have a slight problem...now don't panic she's fine.: Dare sent to them**. 'Sere! I told you not to let Rafe hold her...Now she's playing hide and seek in the palace and our son is helping her!'** Dare hissed at Serenity.

:What happened?: Allura sighed. :And do we have to track her down?:

:I knew that this was going to happen!: Keith groaned. :Which way did she go?:

'**I didn't know that she was that fast at five months.'** Serenity snapped.

'**She's talking at five months! Of course she's mastered crawling already...she's too adorable to be this much of a handful.'** Dare growled. :She and my son are somewhere inside the palace. Sere let Rafe hold her and then he in turn set her free.: Dare sent to them.

:Andromeda! Times to go home!: Allura sent to her youngest daughter.

'**Keep talking to her love I think that I know where she is.'** Keith headed for the rose garden. :Time to go for a ride in Blacky!: Keith sent to her.

'**Right behind you.'** Allura answered.

:Blacky!: Andy chimed from her hiding place among the roses.

:Yes you can ride with daddy.: Allura sent.

Keith handed Alex to Allura and reached into one of the huge rose bushes. **'She would pick roses to hide in.'** He winced, as he was pricked by the thorns. :Gottcha!: He scooped her up into his arms. "You too Rafe." He plucked the six year-old out of his hiding place.

'**Only your daughter.'** Allura sighed.

'**She's a natural when it comes to hiding and not being seen.'** Keith chuckled. "You're just as much trouble as she is." Keith was carrying the boy under his arm while keeping a firm hold on Andy.

'**I'm ready to run away now.'** Allura smiled.

"Dada Owie!" Andy touched the scrape on his arm. '**No go away me be good.' **

'**Momma and Dada need some time with each other. Do you not want Momma and Dada to be happy some times too?'** Allura asked with a long face.

'**No be away for long time?'** She asked.

'**No, not long.'** Allura reassured her.

'**Only for a week or so...we aren't leaving you guys. Just taking a time out from the three of you.' **Keith smiled down at her.

'**That's right baby.'** Allura nodded.

"Want Momma and Dada happy!" She smiled her two teeth smile at them.

'**That's what we thought.'** Allura smiled.

"Did you lose something?" Keith let Dare take Rafe. "So when do the two of you want to visit?"

"Maybe in a few weeks if that is okay with the two of you." Dare grinned at Keith.

"That's fine with me." Allura smiled.

"I think this little guy needs to go to bed. We will see you in a few weeks." Dare and Sere said good-bye and headed back inside the palace.

:It was nice meeting you Serena, Darian.: Allura sent.

:We'll see you two in a few weeks.: Keith sent.

"Ready to go home handsome?"

"Yes lets go home." Keith helped her into the Limo that would take them to the lions.

"I'll Race you." Allura sent.

"Jetta against Blacky? It wouldn't be a fair race." Keith grinned.

"Why did you say that? Then I'll fly Blacky home!"

"Why do I say that? Well we went from Arus to Earth in less than an hour." Keith frowned at her. "Blacky is slightly ticked at you at the moment, so you had better stick with flying Jetta."

"I see your point."

"You're going to find that you scared a lot of the family by trying to fool the press." Keith helped her out of the Limo.

"I know. I'm going to get a Royal chewing out from everyone and deal with Rand and Liam in practice."

'**That's an understatement, my heart. You weren't taught those skills just so that you could use them on a whim. They are to be used for your own protection and not for playing practical jokes on the press.'** Keith reminded. **'Let's go home...I promise to protect you.' **Keith had Andy settled in her seat and was ready to head for home.

'**But, I wasn't using them as a joke. I really didn't want to deal with the Press.'** She whined.

'**It comes down to the same situation...hiding or vanishing didn't help, in fact it only managed to get you both into trouble.'** Keith sent.

'**I know.'** Allura sighed in defeat.

'**This is an argument that you aren't going to win...No matter how hard you try and defend you actions.'** Keith growled.

'**I know.'** Allura pouted.

'**You messed up big; my heart, but I still love you.'** Keith sighed.

'**I know my soul. But you can't tell me you didn't do some stupid stuff when you were my age.'** Allura sent.

'**You have me there Allura...but then I did my something stupid because one of my best friends had just died.'** Keith sent back.

'**I know you still miss him and so do I. I wish there was something I could have done to help, but I wasn't able too.'** Allura sent softly.

'**You just reminded me that we're nearing the anniversary of his death...I was gone Allura I didn't want to be helped.'** Keith sighed. '**I miss him. He always had a way of keeping all of us in line...He would have loved being around Andy. She would have given him a challenge.'** Keith had to blink back tears.

'**I know.'** Allura sent trying to swallow a lump in her throat.

"Dada no cry." Andy whimpered and held out her toy to him. "Me fix."

"Thank you little Shadow." Keith smiled over at her. **'Dare and Sere gave her a doll and she just offered it to me so that I would be happy again.'** Keith chuckled.

'**That's sweet.'** Allura chuckled.

'**It's a tuxedo mask stuffed doll and she seems quite fond of it.'** Keith smiled at his baby girl, who reached her arms up to him so that he would take her out of her baby seat and hold her. "Okay baby Daddy will hold you for a while." Keith picked her up and she snuggled in his arms and fell asleep.

Alex blinked open her eyes and reached for her Momma. "Momma!" She whimpered when Allura wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Keith, Alex talked!" Allura exclaimed. "Be right there, Munchkin." As she got up to set Alex on her lap with Ari.

"What was her first word?" Keith asked excitedly.

'**Momma!'** Allura beamed.

'**She's Momma's little princess.'** Keith chuckled.

'**Yep.'** Allura sent. "Here you go girls happy now?" She asked.

"Dada!" Ari said pointing at Keith.

"Yes Angel, that's Daddy." Allura smiled.

"Hi baby's. Are you having fun?" Keith smiled.

The girls nodded.

"It's good to be home." Keith landed Blacky.

"Speak for yourself we may have the whole family on our door step now." Allura growled.

'**We? What do you mean by we? They aren't mad at me. Their mad at you, but not to worry I'll protect you.'** Keith set Andy in her baby carrier and exited Blacky.

'**Protect me how?'** Allura asked, as she disembarked her lion.

'**I'll distract them while you run to our quarters and lay low for a while.'** Keith answered.

'**That works. Thanks Love.'** Allura sent, as she vanished from sight after leaving the tram.

'**You owe me big for this**.' Keith sent back, as he faced the rest of the family. "I'm back." He smiled at them.

'**I have a new wardrobe full of payoffs. I love you.'** Allura answered.

"Where is she?" Sheena snarled.

"I'm going to kill her!" Cassie hissed.

'**Let's just hope that I survive their wrath. I love you too...Damn! She woke up**** Dromi!' **Keith glared at Sheena. "Thanks a lot you two you woke Dromi up!" He snarled.

Andy wailed in protest at the top of her tiny lungs. She was not at all pleased at being woken up from her nap.

'**By the way when you get back here I have something for you.'** She purred.

"Where's Pidge!" Myria was not in a good mood either. "I also want to hurt that sister of mine for what she did to Pidge!"

"EITHER YOU STOP SNARLING AT ME OR CALM DOWN OR I'M NOT GONNA EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" Keith roared at them, as he paced the room trying to calm down his little girl.

"Dada!" She wailed. :They mean!:

"I could careless what you guys are feeling right now, because you scared my little girl!" Keith snarled. :I know that baby, but then they've had a bad day. Momma gave them quite a scare.:

:Me no care!: She wailed even harder till she gave herself the hic-ups.

:Easy there little one you're going to make yourself sick. I know that your mad, but enough with the temper tantrum! Hey watch it with those teeth!: Keith set her down on the floor and she took off. "Andromeda! Get back here!"

'**Love, what happened to make her that mad or was it the distraction you promised?'** Allura asked.

'**They woke her up and no this wasn't what I had in mind, but it works.'** Keith sent. "Don't just stand there go find her!" He snarled at all of them.

:Where's Alley, Keith?: Sheena asked in a calmer voice.

:She's up at the chateau hiding from all of you.:

:I can see why she would do that!: Sheena said sarcastically.

:She was trying to avoid the press and wasn't thinking of the consequences of her actions.: Keith sent back.

:If I wasn't carrying the twins, I'd give her a spanking she'd never forget.: Shea hissed.

'**Change of plans my heart. Put the girls in the nursery and go to the chateau. It's safer for you than it is here at the castle.'** Keith sent. :I already took care of that when I caught up with her on Earth.: Keith sent yet another little white lie.

'**Ok... Dromi's here with me. I'll have her stay with the other two till you can come see me. Is it possible to shadow a horse?'** Allura sent.

'**They aren't looking for you at the stables, besides I told Sheena that you were at the chateau. Just get what you want to bring for you and the girls and I'll meet you at the chateau.'** Keith sent.

"Keith Michael you wouldn't be lying to me now would you?" Sheena asked.

"Me? Why would I do that Sheena? I'm just as mad at her as all of you are and she knows it." Keith continued with his little story.

Allura sent in a panic. **'Rand was too close to Dromi's tail I'm almost to the stables.' **

"I really need to go find Dromi, so I will see you later." Keith vanished from the room. '**I am so dead when Sheena figures out that I'm lying to her...I'll get the girls and meet you there.'** Keith sent back.

'**What have you told her?'** Allura asked.

:KEITH! YOUR TOAST!: Sheena shouted.

'**Lies Allura, nothing but lies.'** Keith tried to avoid the others, as he snuck into the nursery. :You have to catch me first Redwood and I don't see that happening in your delicate condition.: Keith sent back. **'I'm dead she knows that I've been lying and Rand's in the nursery!'** Keith snarled.

'**She's really going to hurt you! Let them take the girls! You run for your life! Mom and Dad should be there soon right?'** Allura asked.

'**Mom and Dad are here! I'm staring him in the eyes right now and he doesn't seem at all happy with me.'** Keith sent. :I know that your pissed at me, but all the two of us really need is a little vacation. That's the only reason that she pulled what she pulled today.: Keith explained to Rand.

:That's still no excuse! She knew better.: Rand snapped. :I know your here now show yourself.:

'**They're really mad now.'** Allura sent.

:I don't know if that's such a good idea seeing as your in the mood to tear me in half.: Keith sent back. **'Tell me about it!'**

'**Just don't worry about the girls right now. Rand's not going to let you take them without showing yourself.'** Allura told him.

'**That sounds like a plan.'** Keith sent. :Angels, Momma and Dada will see you in about a week. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa while we're gone.: Keith sent to the girls and then left.

:Have it your way.: Rand reached into the place Keith where Keith had been, but found that he was no longer there.

The girls decided to keep Uncle Rand busy by screaming their lungs out.

:Dada, We keep Uncle Rand busy.: Dromi sent happily.

:Way to go little Shadow!: Keith chuckled. **'Dromi is keeping him occupied and the Explorer just landed on the lake! This is going to be trickier than I thought.'** Keith sent.

'**That's great on Dromi's part. Be careful Love. I'm at the chateau now.'** Allura sent. **'If you can bring the luggage set because I got some clothes for you as well.'**

'**That's easier said than done...I just had Blacky take off, so he can meet me in back of the Explorer, and I can get the stuff and board him there.'** Keith was on the explorer.

'**Ok just be careful Gin will understand, but Jeff won't.'** Allura warned him.

'**Jeff and the others stalked off the ship, so I'm fine at the moment.'** Keith tossed all of their stuff into Blacky and then headed for the chateau. **'Be right there.'**

'**I'll be waiting. Are we staying at the chateau or are we leaving home?'** She asked.

'**We're running for our lives at the moment, so just be ready to go.'** Keith sent.

'**I'll be waiting outside for you.'** Allura told him.

'**Okay...the others must think that we're abandoning the girls.'** Keith grinned.

'**Mom and Dad know better.'** She answered. **'Land over by the tree so I can get in.' **

'**Mom and Dad are the only ones that aren't giving us any grief over this.'** Keith landed the lion.

'**That's true.'** Allura smile as she kissed him hello.

Keith pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. **'Hi yourself.' **He growled. :Blacky you know the destination and lets try out your new stealth mode.: Keith sent to Blacky.

:I'm only doing this for you Keith, but you Allura Danielle are in big trouble!: Blacky was beyond toasted at her.

'**Told ya he was mad.'** Keith shot her a look.

'**I know. Do I have to listen to him?'** Allura sulked.

'**I think you should. After all he's flying us to our destination and he could change his mind and to turn you in.'** Keith narrowed his eyes at her.

:You did the crime and whether you like it or not you're going to end up doing the time.: Blacky growled.

:I know...I know.: Allura sighed. :Blacky, right now I wish I wasn't a queen.:

:I know that, but you can't runaway from your destiny.: He chided.

:All I wanted was to have a day that I could be myself and not have to worry about the press.: She answered with tears in her eyes. "I know what I did was juvenile, but I was tired of the press and the crown…"

"As of right now we're just Michael and Danielle Edwards from the planet Earth and aren't even connected to the throne." Keith showed her their new identification.

"Wow, Keith... I mean Michael that's fantastic." Allura smiled.

"We're going to spend our vacation on Avalon." Keith smiled at her.

"Oh that's wonderful I've never been there!" Allura beamed at him.

"It's a paradise. Mom and Dad go there all of the time. It's where you go when you want to vanish for a while." Keith kissed her on her nose.

Allura returned the kiss.

'**In fact we have an whole island to ourselves for our entire stay.'** Keith reveled in being alone with Allura and no interruptions.

"REALLY!" She couldn't believe it.

"When I said that we're going to be left completely alone I meant it." Keith looked down into her eyes.

"Just you and me? I find that hard to believe, but I love the idea." Allura snuggled a little closer in his arms.

"My family sort of owns it." Keith grinned.

'**Really?'** Allura smiled.

"Mom and Dad told me that they loved their island so much that they bought it, so when I told them that you needed some time away from everything they told me to take you there." Keith nodded.

'**Remind me to thank them when we get home.'** Allura laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Keith closed his eyes and let sleep over take him as well.

----------------------------------------

(Avalon: Lion Island.)

:We're here everyone off.: Blacky growled.

Keith opened his eyes and tried to stretch as much as he could with her in his arms. "Allura? We're here." He growled softly into her ear.

"Hmm?" Allura mumbled sleepily.

"Open up your eyes, my Love. We have arrived in paradise." Keith kissed her softly.

'**Wow.'** Was all Allura could say.

"Do you want to sit here and stare or shall we go explore our island?" Keith grinned.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed.

"After you, my heart." Keith grinned at her. :Have a nice nap Blacky.: Keith sent.

:You kids have fun. I'm gonna catch up in my sleep.: Blacky let out a roaring yawn.

'**I have a better idea you carry me.'** Allura sent.

:Oh don't worry we will.: Keith got up with her cradled in his arms and left the lion. "Finally peace and quiet at last." He sighed happily.

"Finally… just you and me." Allura purred with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Whatever will we do for an entire week with no one to interrupt us?" Keith grinned down at her.

"I don't know maybe get back to where we left off at the waterfall back home?" Allura purred.

"You read my mind."

"I always do."

"Mom and Dad really went all out with their little island hideaway." Keith carried her inside the main house on the island.

"This place is wonderful." Allura smiled. "Where to first?"

"I'll leave that up to you, my heart." Keith smiled down at her

"Up to me?" She arched a brow at him.

"That's right my Love, consider me completely at your mercy." Keith growled huskily.

Allura grinned wickedly at him. "Could you please set me down."

"Your wish is my command my lady."

"Why don't you go into the bedroom and get comfortable and I'll join you in a few minutes?" Allura purred.

Keith pulled her to him for a nice long kiss, before doing as he was told. "Don't take to long, my Love." He whispered softly in her ear.

**'Why would you think that I would do something like that?'**

**'Love, a minute away from you is too long for me.' **Keith sighed.

**'What would you do if I waited five minutes?'** She teased.

**'Wait patiently for you to return to me, but ten minutes would make me come and search for you.'** Keith answered.

**'Hmm and what then?'** Allura was weighing all her options.

**'That all depends...'** Keith sent back.

**'Miss me terribly I'll be there in a few minutes.'** Allura looked in her new wardrobe for something to bring him to his knees in this case the teddy that she'd bought in Sel's boutique.

Keith dressed only in a robe lit the candles that were set up all around the room and put on some soft romantic music to set the mood. **'I'll be waiting.'** He got comfortable on the bed.

**'Close your eyes, handsome.' **

Keith did as she ordered and closed his eyes. **'Okay my eyes are closed.' **

Allura used the door, as a shield to peek into the room making sure his eyes were close. **'Now keep them close till I tell you...' **

**'As you wish,'** He grinned and did as he was told.

Allura walked into the room and crawled onto the bed with Keith. "So what do you think man of mine?" Allura teased**. 'What's the matter, love?'**

Keith opened his eyes and stared at her. "Have mercy..." He growled hoarsely and pulled her into his arms. **'You are lethal in that...I can't think...' **

"That's what Dare thought when I held this up to show Rena." Allura smiled.

"Remind me to thank Dare when I see him."

'**Am I out of trouble now?'** She asked.

'**I think that I need a little more convincing, before I decide that.'** Keith growled.

'**What do I have to do to convince you?'** Allura pouted.

'**Don't worry Love, you'll think of something.' **He answered back.

'**How much convincing do you need?' **She asked.

'**I don't know, my heart...I was really angry at you...it's going to take quite a bit of convincing on your part.'** Keith growled softly.

'**But, Love.'** Allura pouted, as she attacked him with slow torture.

'**That's a start...'** He growled hoarsely, as his brain shut down and he let her have her way with him.

'**Oh really?'** She sent, as she took their bond to a new level of pleasure.

'**Yes...'** He was just barely able to think.

'**Am I forgiven yet?'** Allura asked.

'**Yes! I forgive you… now have mercy on me!'** Keith finally surrendered.

'**Thank you but, no I'm not going to let up on you yet.'** Allura sent, as she took their pleasure to a couple new levels.

----------------------------------------

(Zaire -A week later)

Keith landed Black lion on the private landing pad near the Palace. "Do you think that our angels missed us?" Keith smiled at Allura.

:MOMMA! DADA!: Dromi squealed.

'**Was there a doubt?'** Allura smiled at him.

:Hi baby were you good your Nana and Grandpa?: Keith sent back. **'She sounds really happy to talk to us again.'** Keith chuckled.

'**We miss you! Come see us!'** Andy sent breaking into their heartlink.

:Welcome back you two did you reconnect with each other?: Oran sent. :Oh and your Angels want to see you.:

"I think they want us now." Allura grinned. :Yes dad we did.: Allura sent sheepishly.

:Had fun did we?: Zandra chuckled.

:You could say that Mom and Dad.: Keith chuckled. "I know Love...look at who's crawling towards us at record speed." Keith watched their daughter crawl across the vast palace lawn.

"Come here Dromi, come see Momma." Allura smiled at her daughter.

"She tried to walk this morning, but didn't quite keep her balance." Oran grinned, as he and Zandra followed after Dromi with the girls in their arms.

"She's trying to walk? This is scary." Allura raised her eyebrow.

"No not really Sunshine, she's just a very special little girl." Oran chuckled.

"Just like her daddy." Zandra smiled.

Keith knelt down on the grass and held his arms out to his little Shadow. "That's it baby come to Momma and Daddy." Keith smiled at his baby girl.

"Dad you don't understand…with her walking now we can't keep up with her." Allura bit down on her bottom lip.

"She's a little rocket on all fours and has her father's ability to hide when she doesn't want to be found." Oran nodded in understanding.

'**That already?'** Allura shook her head as she looked at her youngest daughter. **'We're in for it.'**

"So what did you think of Avalon?" Zandra asked them.

"Paradise!" Allura beamed happily.

'**Don't look now Love, but she's trying to take her first steps.' **Keith grinned.** 'I need my camera...wait Dad is taking Holo's for us.'** Keith grinned at his mother. "We're definitely going back there for our next vacation."

"It was wonderful." Allura blushed crimson

Zandra flashed them a knowing smile.

"It does tend to have that effect on people." Oran chuckled. "Look! I think she's going to make it this time." Oran was taking holo after Holo.

"Come on Baby you can do it." Allura encouraged her.

"That's it one step at a time." Keith coached his little girl.

"Daddy! I walk." Andy beamed.

"I see that baby." Keith smiled at her. "Now just a few more steps and you'll be with Daddy."

Andy tried running the last few steps, only to stumbled into her daddy's arms.

"I'm so proud of you!" Keith scooped her up into his arms and hugged her to him.

She kissed him on the check. :Love daddy.:

"Yes!" Oran grinned at Zandra. "I told you that she could do it!"

"I knew she could, but I said she would wait for her Mom and Dad to see her first." Zana told him.

"She wanted to surprise her parents." Oran agreed.

"Daddy loves, Dromi." Keith kissed her on the cheek.

'**Yes she did, but by the look of things Alley isn't that surprised.'** Zana smiled. '**It's like she knew this all along or knows something that we don't.'**

'**She did paint that painting of the girls before they were born.'** Oran reminded her.

'**I know, but I wish I knew what they did about these little Angels.'** Zandra sighed.

Keith turned to greet his two other Angels. "We missed you girls so much." He kissed them both on the top of their heads.

:Love, Momma!: Alex sent.

"Dada!" Ari cooed.

"That's right baby I'm dada." Keith chuckled.

"D...A..!" Alex pointed at Keith.

"Almost princess try DA...DA." Keith smiled at her.

"Momma!" Alex chimed. "Da!" She grinned.

"Close enough for me princess." Keith kissed her on the cheek.

"You know the longer you're away the worse it's going to be when you get home." Zandra said.

"You didn't see them when we left." Keith frowned at his parents. "But you do have a point."

'**Do we have too?'** Allura frowned.

'**I'm afraid so, Love.'** Keith sighed.

"You two need to face the family."

"I know that Mom. We stopped to get the girls then we were planning to go right home." Keith shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

'**No we weren't.'** Allura sent.

'**Just go along with me on this and we won't get into anymore trouble.'** Keith sent back.

'**Alright, but where are we going to go now?'** Allura hissed.

'**Home Allura...we can't avoid it forever.'** Keith hissed back

'**I know...'** She sighed in defeat.

"It's not that bad you two." Oran frowned at them.

:Yes it is!: Allura sent.

"You are the ruling monarch's of Arus and even Galaxy Garrison doesn't rank above the two of you." Oran reminded them.

'**What does he know that I don't?'** Allura glared at Keith.

'**We have the ability to bring the Alliance down to its knees if we wanted to.'** Keith sent.

'**Are you saying that we can pull the lions out of Galaxy Garrison?'** Allura liked the sound off that.

'**I'm saying that if we ever had good reason that we could retire Voltron, but this isn't what I call a good enough reason.'** Keith frowned at her.

'**What would be a good reason?'** Allura smiled sweetly.

'**Why, what are you up to now?'** Keith growled.

:It's a little worse than the General's punishment son.: Oran sent only to Keith.

'**Nothing.'** She smiled innocently.

:What's going on Dad. What happened while we were away?.: Keith sent back.

'**Choose your words carefully Oran you know how he gets.'** Zandra warned.

:They saw Allura's actions as that of a teenager pulling a childish prank and have decided that she isn't ready to rule along side of you yet.: Oran sent back and waited for him to go melt down**. 'How else am I supposed to explain this?'** He sent back.

Andy looked into her father's eyes with a blank expression and said "Daddy Go bye-bye! I want down now!"

"Dad what did you just tell him!" Allura shouted. **'Keith what's wrong?' **She sent softly.

Keith set Dromi down onto the grass before he stalked off towards the palace. **'You don't want to know and it's not a problem, because I'm going to take care of it!'** Keith growled.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!? THAT DOES IT! IF THEY WANT VOLTRON THEY'LL HAVE TO COME CRAWLING TO ME ON THEIR KNEE'S! VOLTRON HAS NOW OFFICIALLY RETIRED!" Keith roared as he stalked into the palace.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM!?" Allura shouted as she handed Alex and Ari to Zandra before running after Keith.

"You really don't want to know!" Oran shouted after her.

----------------------------------------

(Inside the palace)

:It has to do with me and Arus doesn't it!: Allura sent. :That would be the only reason for Keith to retire the lions!:

"I DON'T REALLY GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE BLOODY TIME DIFFERENCE! I WANT TO TALK TO MARSHALL GRAHAM AND I MEAN YESTERDAY!" Keith roared at the man on the screen.

'**Love, where are you?'** Allura used their link to find him.

"Your majesty you know that I can't just wake him up in the middle of the night!" The Officer snarled back.

"You have no choice Lieutenant!!" Allura snapped.

"I don't want you to have to hear this and I intend to fix everything right now." Keith tried to calm down. "HOW ABOUT NO MORE VOLTRON EVER!" Keith roared at the man.

'**Too late Love, I'm here and I'm not leaving!'** Allura glared at him. **'There are only two things that will get you this mad. Someone said something about me or its something about who runs our planet.'**

The man's face paled when Keith's words echoed in his head. "Marshall Graham, sir, the King of Arus demands to speak with you." The man had Graham on the other line. "No sir, he mentioned something about no more Voltron ever." The man reported. "Very good sir, I will patch you through...Here he is your majesty." The man patched them through to the Marshall's private line.

"What is it son it's three o'clock in the morning here. Is it about our decision regarding Allura's actions? Well seeing as she was nowhere to be found and the two of you skipped the universe we acted accordingly." Graham wasn't at all affected by the lethal glare that Keith was giving him.

'**Love, They didn't take over Arus did they!?'** Allura snarled. "WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BY TELLING US HOW TO RUN OUR PLANET?!" Allura screamed at Graham.

Keith pulled back away from the screen and covered her mouth with his hand**. 'You are only making this worse! I'm going to handle this! And don't even think of biting me or I will take you over my knee!'** Keith hissed at her then he let the Grand Marshall Graham have it. "I'll tell you what I think of your decision, sir. Voltron has now retired and you'll love this one… Arus will no longer be under your thumb!" Keith paused for a breath.

'**But Love, wasn't that kind of what I saying?'** She calmed down.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK YOU HAVE ANY SAY HOW OUR PLANET IS RUN?! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU LOST ARUS, BUT MY FATHER'S PLANET AS WELL!! THAT'S THE KISS OF DEATH FOR YOUR PRECIOUS ARMADA!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR TIME AS GRAND MARSHALL, BECAUSE THIS LITTLE INCIDENT IS GOING TO CAUSE YOU TO GO INTO EARLY RETIREMENT!" He ended the transmission.

Allura couldn't believe what he had just done. "Now will you tell me what was said about me? I know that I'm not going to like it, but I need to know." Allura's eyes fill up with unshed tears.

"They said that you were too young to rule along side of me and that was why I didn't want you to know...I knew this would hurt you." Keith held her in his arms.

:I hope you don't think that I overreacted by including Ziare in my little proclamation.: Keith sent to his parents.

'**I told you I didn't want the title.'** Allura sent trying to hide how much the words had hurt her, as she tried to stop her tears. "It's not my fault that I lost Mom and Dad and that I'm four years your junior."

"You're a natural born leader and were born to rule beside me. They have no idea what they're talking about or the stress that you'd been under. Don't make me have to go to Earth and hurt the whole counsel.' Keith tried to snap her out of it**. 'Allura Danielle you are stronger than this and you can't let this get to you!'**

'**No.'** Allura shook her head. "Keith, their right I'm too young to rule."

"Damn it Allura! Look at me! You are not going to let them win by giving up! You are stronger than that! You have also been through more in the last few years than anyone and you lived through that! Age has nothing to do with it! Now snap out of it!" Keith made her look at him.

Allura looked into his eyes with a blank stare.

----------------------------------------

(Allura's Real dream vision)

(Alliance city)

"Arus has gone too far Graham!" General Anderson shouted.

"I agree Graham this is outrageous!" Admiral Thrawn snarled.

Keith had infiltrated the very heart of the Galaxy Alliance, Alliance city, and the main council chambers, with murder on his mind and dressed for war. He had two objectives on his mind one take out the entire council and to blow up the entire complex. The Alliance had gone too far and had totally devastated his wife causing her to go into a depression that he had not been able to get her out of and they were going to pay.

"I disagree with all of you! You destroyed my marriage! Do you have any idea what all of you have done! Allura is not there anymore and it's your fault! For that you are going to pay!" Keith appeared before them.

:Little Brother You have five minutes to get done and get out of there before the fireworks start.: Rand sent.

Keith flashed them a deadly grin. "Any last words before you die?" He asked as he pulled out a BFG gun and targeted all of them and fired. :Already on my way out big brother.: Keith sent back.

----------------------------------------

(Back on Ziare)

Allura let out a panicked scream of absolute terror. "DON'T YOU DARE KEITH MICHAEL!" She pushed away from Keith as if frightened of him.

"What's wrong?" Keith frowned at her. **'Allura? What happened why are you so afraid? I didn't do anything!'** Keith was totally confused and she was looking at him the same way that she used to look at Lotor.

"Your darker side was emerging my son and she got to see exactly what that part of you is capable of doing." Shey explained to Keith, as he entered the room.

"Stay away! Don't come near me!" Allura was shaking in fright.

"I don't understand Master Shey? I killed that part of me a long time ago! What happened! She's never looked at me that way in her whole life!?" Keith snarled in frustration.

"Think Keith Michael! She saw something that terrified her so much that she's terrified of you! You have to ask her what she saw." Shey glared at him. "But first you have to calm your mind and let go of your anger."

"Allura? Talk to me please. I'm not going to hurt you...I would rather cut off my arm than hurt you in any way." Keith tried to get her to talk to him.

"No! Don't go! Don't kill anyone!" Allura cried. **'This is not worth their lives!'** She sent before she went into a catatonic state.

"Wait a minute she had a Real dream about me...killing some people?" Keith frowned at Shey, as his mind began to clear from his angry haze.

Keith saw what was happening to her and lost it all over again. **'Allura! Allura Danielle!'**

Keith couldn't reach her. "NO!"

A portal appeared behind Keith, as two people stepped out. :Rohan you stop him. We don't want him to do this.: Selena growled

Darian Rohan tackled Keith to the mosaic tile floor. :I'm on it Sel!: Rohan had Keith pinned flat on his face and totally unable to move. "She's going to be fine Keith now calm your mind or I will knock you out and lock you away until you come to your senses!" Rohan snarled.

"Fine! Look at her Darian! She's not fine and they are going to pay for what they did to her!" Keith was unable to break his hold on him. "LET ME GO!" He roared in fury.

"Calm down damn it! You need to let go of your fury and focus on reaching Alley!" Rohan snarled at him.

"Keith Michael you will stop this at once or I will shove you in limbo until you are sane again!! I will not allow her dream come true!" Selena snapped at him. "I can only show you a small part of what she was shown." She touched his head with her staff and showed him what he had done in her vision. :Now calm down! And bring Allura back to you and the girls. Andy can only keep her here for so long.: Selena sent.

"Let me up Darian Rohan. I understand what happened now my soul mate needs me." Keith instantly regained control and banished his darker side, so far into his head that he would never have to worry about it emerging again. "I really am fine now." Keith groaned when he tried to move and couldn't.

'**Keith...'** Allura answered weakly. **'I love you...' **

:Rohan let him up.: Selena sent to him.

Keith knew that something was wrong. "Something is wrong with Alley." Keith broke the hold that Rohan had on him and raced over to her side. **'I'm here my heart, the bad man has been sent away for good, and it's safe for you to come back to me.' **He held her hand in his own and kissed it and re-established their link with one another.

"Not a problem Sel he's already there." Rohan groaned as he hit the far wall.

'**KEITH!'** She sent all her fear to him. **'DON'T DO IT!'** Her eyes pleaded with him not to make the dream come true.

'**He's gone Alley...I'm not going to do anything like that...it isn't my style...I don't kill people...I'm one of the good guys remember? I couldn't fly Blacky if I had any bad in me.' **Keith smiled down at her.** 'Sel is here and so is Darian…now that we have two Darian's I say we call him Rohan…. Anyway they helped me banish whatever you saw...that means that your dream isn't going to happen.'**

'**Selena's here?'** Allura asked.

"Say something to her Sel, so she knows that I'm telling her the truth." Keith glanced over at Sel and Rohan.

"This is not good. I'm going to have to train you in your new gift." Selena smiled at her.

:Gift?: Allura sent.

'**See I think that you even gave her gray hair this time.'** Keith chuckled.

'**I did?'** Allura smiled snuggling into Keith's arms.

'**Yep you sure did and Fangs is here too.'** Keith relished the feeling of having her in his arms again.

:Hi Dare can we call you Rohan…You see we've hit it off with Serena and Darien…: Allura sent before she fell asleep.

:Hello there Sunshine...welcome back. I know and yes please call me Rohan it'll be a whole lot easier when they visit.: Rohan whispered.

"I am so ready to go home." Keith sighed in relief.

----------------------------------------

(Arus)

Allura had just done the finishing touches on her drawing that she was doing of her Real dream_. I really hope this will never come to be._ She thought.

'**We're home Love and I think that the two of us need to talk about what happened, because it seems to me that you're still very upset about this...it's never going to happen, but I think that we still need to talk.'** Keith noticed that she was still sketching on her sketch pad.

"If you say so… Where are we going?" Allura answered softly, as she put away her pencil and sketch pad. "I don't really want to see the family right now."

"We're at the chateau Love...I know that you aren't ready to see everyone now...This is something that we have to do in order to get past this or else this is really going to hurt us and what we have." Keith growled softly in a hurt tone of voice.

"I'm sorry; darling I didn't mean it that way." Allura apologized. "I know we need to talk about this, but I really don't want too. I don't want to remember this at all."

"I know that you think you're the only one that was affected by that Real dream. But the truth of the matter is that when you looked at me the way that you used to look at Lotor you hurt me more than I ever thought possible ." Keith knew that someone had to start this and it looked like it was going to have to be him and they were going to talk and not just with the heartlink.

'**Love, I didn't mean too.'** Allura sent with tears in her eyes. "Soul, I know you would never hurt me, but when you lost it that much. It was like I didn't even know you any more." She whispered.

"I didn't lose it until you went catatonic on me, Allura. I was calming down until you looked at me and then screamed at me to stay away from you...That's what made me lose it...I couldn't stand to see what was happening and the only thing that I could do was make them pay for hurting you." Keith had tears falling down his cheeks and wasn't really able to look her in the eyes.

"Keith... I... don't..."

"Let me finish this Allura. You stabbed me in the heart when you looked at me the way that you did. It's obvious to me that if you would ever think that I would ever do something like that then you never really trusted me or knew me !" Keith turned his back on her and looked out at the mountains.

Allura knew that she had hurt him to the core nearly to the point where he was going to shut her out for a while.

"Yes I have a dark side! Hell everyone has a dark side even you! I worked my ass off to conquer that side of me! Sheena made me see what I was becoming inside. In fact she had that same look that you gave me on her face! That's one of the reasons that I chose to go to the academy! Ninja training wasn't enough; I needed strict discipline, and my surrogate Dad's influence. That was the reason why I was so distant that summer before I left for the academy...I didn't trust myself to be around you, so I ignored you completely." Keith was literally bearing his soul.

"Keith, I love you! Damn it! It wasn't you that I was looking at, at the time!" Allura had tears running down her face. "The Real dream had already started and when that happens I have no bloody control over it! They affect my body in such a way that I'm out of it for a while! It had nothing to do with you! It had everything to do with what I had just seen and I went into catatonic fire bad tree pretty mode!" She linked to him in stronger almost a death drip type bond. **'Now please face me and hold me.'**

Keith turned around and forced himself to look at her. **'How the was I suppose to know that Alley? You looked pretty awake to me when this happened! I've gone this far and I have to finish what I need to tell you...'** Keith sent back in sheer frustration and let her feel exactly what she had done to him with just that one look.

'**Keith I did this to Cassie too! Remember when you had me see my dream about Momma. I thought I was asleep, but Cass said I was awake.'** Allura had never seen him look at her that way and it tore her heart out. "Keith, if I could have stopped the dream I would have."

"I know that Allura, but it doesn't make the hurt go away! Just let me try and tell you this! I never thought that I would have to tell anyone this or dredge it up again, because I'm not proud of what I was back then..." Keith ran his hand across his face in frustration.

'**Keith, come here.'** Allura held he arms out to him.

Keith did as he was told and let her hold him. "All of my life there was one thing that I have always been completely positive of and that is how I felt about you... So that summer nearly killed me knowing that I had to hurt you in order to keep you safe..." He paused to look up at her.

"Then why did you hurt me…I would have helped you." Allura's face was streaked with tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't take that risk. You were way too important to me to risk me doing something to screw up any chance of a future with you. So I went to Earth and started my first year at the academy. Lance will tell you that I wasn't nice to be around or that my attitude sucked those first few months, before Dad's influence really started to work its magic on me. I acted like Rand did when you first met. I wasn't going to come back to you, until I knew that I had that part of me locked away for good. I hated hurting you and turning you away, but I really thought that I had no choice. This is one of the few times when that part of me has ever emerged... Once during the Kari situation...Once with Lotor...and now when you looked at me like that and then locked me out…" Keith buried his face against her shoulder **'I can honestly say that it's gone forever and I will never frighten you ever again! I don't think that I could take seeing that look in your eyes again...' **

'**Keith, you are my heart and my soul. I love you so very much.' **Allura held him close to her and cried. "I never really knew why you hated me. You never answered any of my letters, looked at any of my paintings, or talked to me. There were more times than I can remember that I cried myself to sleep. It was like I was trying to talk to a brick wall. There was many a time when I thought my heart would stop altogether."

"As much as I'm enjoying having your arms around me...my leg is starting to cramp."

Allura reluctantly let him go.

Keith stood up and took a few steps away from her, before he finally revealed to her the rest of what he had been hiding from her. "I've always known where you were and what you were doing. How do you think I managed to find you all summer long? I kinda sorta have been linked with you since that summer and sort of uh...called you into the hallway that first time at the castle." Keith ran for his life.

'**I'm going to kill you!'** Allura chased after him. "IF YOU KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING? THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL OR TALK TO ME!?"

Keith jumped out of the lion and landed right on top of Rand, who was trying to find a way into the lion.

"Give me a little warning next time will ya!" Rand snarled at Keith.

"Hold him Rand!" Allura snapped.

:What you tell her to make this like old times?: Cassie sent laughing till her sides hurt.

"Sorry!" Keith was up and racing down one of the trails. "No time! She's really mad at me!" Keith shouted. "You wanted to know the truth and I've told you everything! I wasn't gonna risk it until I knew that I was who I wanted to be!" Keith snarled back. :VERY FUNNY CASS! I TOLD HER THE TRUTH!: He snarled.

:YOU DID WHAT!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?: Cass sent back.

"Rand, Cass, please watch the girls for me, thanks." Allura she raced past them. **'If you hide I'll find you no matter what!'** She hissed at him.

Keith tripped and went rolling down the snowy incline.

:Not a problem, go get him little sister!: Rand chuckled.

"What's the matter did the master of balance trip over his own feet?" Allura smirked. :Thanks Big brother.:

Some new media reporter shot LIVE footage of the fall.

"I lost my concentration!" Keith tried to get back up, but a sharp pain shot up his leg. **'Are you Happy now? I think I broke something!'** He fumed.

'**My poor big strong warrior, no that wasn't what I wanted to happen!'** Allura sighed in frustration when she saw the reporter.** 'Hon don't look now, but we have a reporter filming us.'** She climbed down the embankment to check him for any broken bones.

:Uh guys? You're LIVE on GNN.: Rand informed them of even more good news. :You okay little brother that fall looked bad.:

:Thanks big brother, Please take the girls inside, so the Press can't see them.: Allura told him.

:WHAT THE HELL! WHERE?: Keith spotted the reporter and tried to crawl towards him.

"Oh no you don't you'll only make your injury worse!" Allura snapped at him and tackled him, so that he couldn't move. She knew that his right ankle was hurt because her own was throbbing. **'I need to check your ankle, so be a good boy, and let me look at it.'**

"Son of a bitch! Why did you tackle me that hurt!" He snarled. **'He's history as soon as he reports to the main office... What are you doing Allura leave my ankle alone!'** Keith was being, as irritable as a lion with a thorn in his paw.

'**Don't yell at me. I didn't want you to get hurt any worse than you already were. Hold still so I can see just how bad your ankle is!'** She hissed.

'**I'm fine Allura; it's just a sprained ankle...'** Keith gritted his teeth, as she took off his boot, and then checked to see what damage had been done to his ankle.

:Guys we have guests at the Chateau and I think that they might be friends of yours...: Rand eyed Serenity and Darien with wary eyes, as they emerged from the chateau and went to see if Allura needed any help with Keith.

'**Stop being a baby about it. You might have broken it...this looks worse than a sprain.'** Allura scolded him. :Rand, bring the Med scanner from Blacky. Oh really who?:

:I'll handle the reporter you see to mister wounded ego over there.: Sere grinned at Dare.

:Rena! Hello welcome to Arus!: Allura sent to her friend.

:I wish that I could say that I understand what you're going through, but then I never really had a klutz attack on LIVE Television. Now my wife on the other hand, well, that's another story altogether.: Dare teased his friend as he used his Med-scanner to see how badly Keith had hurt himself. "When you hurt yourself you never go half way do you my friend." Dare frowned at him.

"How bad is it, Dare?" Allura asked.

:Hello, I'll handle your unwanted guest.: Sere sent to them. "Hi do you know me?" Serenity smiled at him sweetly with her moon symbol showing.

"Ha, ha very funny, Endymion! Now tell me how much damage I did to my ankle!" Keith glared at him.

'**Quit acting like a baby. I know your hurt, but you don't need to take it out on Dare he's trying to help you.'** Allura scolded him.

"The universe has a right to know what's happening with the ruling couple on Arus!" The reporter defended himself. "You're Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo! Why are you here on Arus?"

"You know how much the King of Arus hates reporters don't you..." Serenity asked him without answering his questions. "You like your job don't you?"

"I don't care...wait a minute!? You can't get me fired for just doing what they pay me to do!" The reporter snarled.

"Well in my opinion you better find a new job because, that's your new boss and he's not happy at the moment." Serenity smiled sweetly.

"Most human's pass out from the pain that you must be experiencing, but then again you aren't entirely human." Dare opened up his medical case and prepared to give him something for the pain. "The tendons in your ankle are ripped and you came very close to breaking your ankle." He told him the damage.

'**Sorry Love, I didn't want you to get hurt.'** Allura frowned at what Darien told them.

"I knew that someone had done a hostile takeover...He bought GNN?" The reporter gaped at her in disbelief.

"Yes. Your company had gone way too far this time." Serenity informed him. "If you leave now I'll try and save your job for you, but the longer that you're here on this planet the less chance I have to help you."

"Pain is 90 percent mental and 10 percent physical. Any warrior with half a brain knows that, but then I'm talking to a guy that used to run around fighting bad guys while dressed up in a tuxedo and a masquerade mask." Keith groaned when Dare started messing with his ankle.

The poor reporter handed her his video equipment and took off running to his ship.

"Keith, it could have been worse, most hero's during that time were running around in skintight spandex." Sere chuckled. :You know the reporter that was here? Well don't fire him. He just gave you a new camera.:

:Maybe I won't fire him, but then again maybe I will.: Keith sent back. "You started it, so don't even think of retaliating against me." Keith hissed at Dare.

Allura bopped Darien on the head, as he caused Keith pain again. "Every time you do that you hurt me as well!" She snapped.

:Watch out my friend you should see what she did to Pidge.: Keith managed a grin.

'**You're hurting, so I'm hurting.'** Allura pouted.

"I am not trying to hurt him! I need to splint his ankle, so that we can get him off the mountain!" Dare glared at her.

"Sorry Dare, but I hate pain and so does Keith. He's ready to hurt someone." Allura apologized.

"I know that this is the wrong to time ask this, but you still do know what your doing don't you?" Keith frowned at Dare.

Serenity fell to the ground from laughing so hard**. 'You knew that was coming Muffin!!'**

"Exactly what did you mean by that?!" Dare glared at him. "I happen to be one of the best doctors on the Planet Earth! Yes damn it I know what I'm doing!"

'**Love, just lay still and be good!'** Allura hissed.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings Dare, but I've been having a very bad day." Keith apologized.

"Why do you think that Sel told us to come and see the two of you? We know that you're having a bad day!" Dare gave him another shot. :Rand? Bring Black lion here now so that we can get Keith back to the castle.: Dare sent to Rand.

:Rand's a little busy right now, but I'm on my way.: Blacky answered.

'**Love? I think that Dromi is awake and doing her usual.'** Keith was now sound asleep, because of what Darien had given him.

'**Yep. Her nap time is over and Rand doesn't know she's walking yet.'** Allura chuckled.

:What's going on are the girls awake?: Dare asked the lion.

:No just Dromi and your son just kidnapped her.: Blacky sent as he landed. :Rand and Cassie have it under control.:

Dare easily picked Keith up in his arms. "Let's get him back to the castle, so that I can fix his ankle." Dare grinned at them.

"After you," Allura told him. :Rena, are you going or not?:

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice..." She reluctantly followed Alley into Black Lion. '**I hate to fly!'** She sent to her husband.

'**I know, but Blacky won't let anything happen to you.'** Darien tried to soothe her.

'**There are other reasons why I hate to fly and it has nothing to do with being afraid of heights! I can fly you know! I have wings!'** She all but snarled at him and then burst into tears.

'**Love, what's the matter I didn't yell at you.'** Darien pouted.

"Rena what's wrong are you ok?" Allura asked.

"Yes, I'm fine I just had an old memory come back to haunt me again…" Sere sniffled. **'Every time that I fly in something…'** She squeezed her eyes shut to ward off the memory**. 'I think back on what happened with Galaxia! That's why I hate to fly! I don't wanna lose you again!'** She buried her face in her hands.

Allura's eyes unfocused, she went into a minor Real dream, and saw what Serenity's problem actually was. :Rena, It's not Small Lady, but congratulations.: She sent.

'**Love, you ok?'** Darien asked. "What did you tell her or better yet what did you just see?"

'**I think so...how do you feel about having another baby?'** She asked softly.

"I told her that she was going to have another child." Allura grinned.

"It gets easier with time and training...So you had another real dream? No wonder Sel is so upset about all of this...a BABY!" Dare stared at her in shock**. 'Are you okay Love? I mean is this okay with you?' **He asked softly.

'**I'm fine; it'll take me a little bit to adjust to this idea.'** Serenity sighed.

"You know what I'm talking about? Thank Arus, I thought you'd lose it with me telling you what I saw." Allura was happy that someone understood.

'**Tell me about it.'** He grinned. "I know exactly what you're going through and it does get easier to handle after you get the proper training...was it small lady?" He asked.

"It does…?" Allura asked. :No it's not Small Lady it's too soon for her.: She sent, as they landed in front of the castle.

"How exactly are we going to do this with your whole family surrounding the lion?" Dare asked.

"Leave that to me." she left the lion. :Move out if the way! Haden, I need you to carry Keith for me. He tore some tendons in his ankle.: Allura glared at all of them.

:Allura yelling at them isn't going to help you or Keith...They are only worried about their friend. Why do you think that there's a hover stretcher next to Liam?: Dare was already bringing Keith out of the lion. "He's perfectly fine. I just didn't want to hear him snarling at me anymore, so I chose to knock him out early." Dare smiled at them, as he set him down on the stretcher.

:I know yelling doesn't help, but I have a bad feeling that I have the entire Galaxy Alliance council on their way here.: Allura sighed in frustration.

"I wish that I could do that." Lance grinned. :Listen Sis, you really need to learn that you can lean on us instead of handling everything on your own.: He sent to Alley.

:Lance, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but right now just back off… Please.: She told him.

"She really has had one hell of a day, so just do as she says, and I won't have to hurt you." Dare glared at Lance.

"You heard your Queen, now move before I lose my temper." Serenity commanded in her regal voice.

:Thanks Dare, Rena… for all your help.: Allura sent to them.

:Sis, you want to talk about it?: Lance asked softly.

:No, Lance, I don't.: Allura growled.

"That's okay you'll talk to me when you feel like you can." Lance sighed. "I just want you to know that I'm there for you."

"I know big brother, believe me I know. I'll I want to do right now is go to my room…" Allura was so tried.

"That bad huh? And I thought that you and Keith went on a second honeymoon..." Lance frowned. :We tried to stop them, but their mind was made up, we love Keith's decision, and support you all the way and so does Jeff, Mark, and The General.: Lance sent.

'**Muffin, I'm going to go with Alley. I'll see you later ok?'** Rena informed Dare.

'**Okay Love, I'm going to be busy with Keith for a few hours...Just make sure that she tries and rests for a little while.'** Dare sent back.

"Thank you, Lance." Allura hugged him. :Lance, I need to know what Keith was like at the academy.:

:Come on Alley let's get you rested.: Serenity lead her away.

"I now know what type of a headache that you and Keith go through on a daily basis...I ran Arus while you were away..." He confided in her. :When he first joined the academy he wasn't someone that you would have liked to be around...Hell he scared all of us and we walked on egg shells around him.:

"Walk with us, please." Allura pleaded to him with her eyes.

"Hunk watch Matt for me. I need to talk with Alley for a while..." Lance handed Matt to Hunk. :Sure Sis, I'm all yours.: He winked at her.

"Thanks big brother." Allura wanted to sleep for a week, but she had matters to attend to before she could do that.

"What else are big brothers for, now why walk when you can be carried." He smiled at her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hi Lance. Long time no see. Was that your son?" Serenity asked.

"Yes that was Matthew Alexander. He's a little over a week old. I married Keith's sister Cassandra." Lance nodded.

----------------------------------------

(Keith and Allura's Wing.)

"What's up? Why the sudden interest to know how Keith was like during his academy days?" Lance frowned.

"I just want to know. He's told me a lot of things that he's never told me before. He told me to ask you about his academy days when he started." The look on her face told him there was more to it than Keith telling her what he'd been hiding.

"I know that you're scared and I know that it's hard to understand, but you have to accept it and move on or you risk destroying what you and Keith have." Sere finally said something. "Everyone has a dark side and sometimes it becomes hard to control...if I let what happened between Darien and I bother me then we would never have lasted a year."

"You and Dare went through this?" Allura stared at her in surprise.

"Darien tormented me for close to a year; before he finally admitted how he felt about me...He had no memory of what we had shared in another lifetime...then he was taken away and turned against me...In fact he tried to kill me numerous times, before I finally set him free." Sere hated to remember this, but knew that she had to.

Allura and Lance sat there quietly and listened.

"Just when we thought that it was going to be alright something happened and he lost his memory after our battle with our enemy and I had to win him...All over again..." She blinked back tears. "When we finally were together and happy our little girl paid us a visit from the future and came between us. It didn't help that he dumped me, because of a nightmare that he was having about us...After all of that was over we actually were happy for a while, that was until he had to go away to college, and then never answered any on my letters..." She just decided to let the tears fall. "I thought that he had found someone else, but the truth was that our latest... enemy had killed him on his plane trip to the States...I guess that was the last straw…I lost everyone in one shot and I used my Silver Imperium Crystal to bring all of them back again…along with all that had fallen because of Galaxia. Now after that I got my happily every after…So I think that I know a little about surviving the hardships in a relationship." She finally finished what she had to say. "This all happened mind you before I turned 16."

"How did you manage to endure all of that? I don't want to hurt Keith, but I don't know what to do or how to forget about what happened. I never really realized Keith could be that cold hearted. So when the Real Dream hit me… I didn't know what to do. It hit me right after Keith told me what Galaxy Garrison had said." Allura looked at Rena with tears running down her face.

"Yes Keith, had a really dark side at the time, but not once did he ever actually hurt anyone. Snarl and threaten to yes, but he never followed through with his threats. He would go into the dorm and stare at your holo-photo for hours and then he would be okay again...He wasn't hard hearted Alley, you wouldn't let him be that way..." Lance tried to calm her down.

"Love, is the answer to your question. The strength of our love could weather any storm and so can the love that you share with Keith." Serenity smiled at her.

"Thank you big Brother…Rena, I needed that." Allura sniffled. **'Keith, I understand now. Is it too late to start over and on a new foot?'** Allura felt, as if they had finally become whole.

'**Of course, my heart. I love you and always have...'** Keith sent back.

'**Thank you, love. Thank you ever so much.'** Allura now had the look of determination, in her eyes.

"Watch out Galaxy Garrison big shots, because Queen Allura of Arus is ready to kick your ass off of her planet!" Lance grinned and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Lance, now if you will excuse us we have a meeting to get ready for." Allura hugged him back.

"No problem, I will see you in the Sit Room. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Lance sent as he left the room.

"I know, please let everyone know that there's a meeting ASAP!" Allura told him.

"I don't think that'll be a problem Alley, they want to see the fall of the stuffed shirts that call themselves the council of the Galaxy Alliance." Sere grinned at her friend.

"Thank you, Rena. Now would you like to help me pick out a gown to wear?" Allura asked her friend.

:Sure Alley, just let me change first.: She winked at her friend, as she fingered the crystal hanging around her neck and instantly transformed her into Neo Queen Serenity. "Now let's see what we can do about your outfit." She walked into Alley's walk-in-closet and started to rifle through the gowns.

"What's wrong with my formal gowns? You're making my room into a disaster area!" Allura frowned.

'**What's wrong? What about your gowns? You have a whole new wardrobe?'** Keith sent**. 'If you don't know what to wear just wear your pink gown you always look spectacular in that one and it's my favorite.'**

'**Serenity doesn't like them.'** She pouted**. 'I managed to save our favorite one, but the others are on the floor, bed, and ceiling.'**

'**Serenity Serena Angela Fortune! What are you doing to Allura? Keith is getting upset. I told you that she needed to rest!'** Darien snapped at his wife.

Sere circled Allura, as if she were trying to decide exactly what was needed for the occasion. **'Don't bother me right now Endymion Darien Michael Fortune! I'm working on something...In fact I haven't had this much fun in over two thousand years!'** She growled. "You need a Queen's wardrobe and there's nothing in here, but Princess Attire! No matter this all can be fixed!" Her eyes were literally sparkling with mischief and excitement.

Allura eyed her with wary eyes. **'Keith, Rena is looking at me like I'm a lamb for the slaughter.'** She sent. "Um...Rena what are you up to?"

'**Oh no! She thinks that you're one of her projects! Don't panic angel she usually knows what she's doing...'** Keith sent back.

'**What do you mean usually?'** Allura growled.

"Let's see I think that we'll go with a sapphire blue velvet gown and see how that looks." Sere held the crystal and concentrated and Allura was dressed in a skintight backless, velvet gown with a plunging neckline.

"I don't think this would work for the meeting, but can you save this for me…um what's holding it up?" Allura face turned bright red.

'**Now that's my idea of an evening gown! By all means see if you can keep it!'** Keith sent back.

'**What are you doing Keith's blood pressure just spiked again!'** Darien hissed.

"I'll just give this design to Sel and she can make as many as you want...You know I don't really know if anyone has ever really been able to answer that question it just does." She grinned. "Let's try this again shall we." She concentrated on Allura again and this time she was dressed in a sapphire blue velvet gown that fell to her ankles, still body hugging, with a slit up the side and spaghetti straps. **'I'm helping Allura with her wardrobe, so leave me alone, and let me have my FUN!' **She hissed back.

'**Sel's going to get the design.'** Allura frowned in confusion.** 'How did you know about the dress?' **

'**I have my ways.' **He chuckled. **'I like this one too, but you need something that doesn't show as much skin or flash as much leg.' **He critiqued her outfit.

'Hi Love.' Allura sent as she sensed him behind her, but not physically there. **'Is this what you used to do when you were upset? Come and see me? Give her a break she's trying.'**

'**Hello my heart...yeah this is what I used to do to center myself. I know that… I'm just teasing.'** He smiled in his sleep.

'**I thought I'd felt you when I was really down in the dumps, but you never said anything to me, and yet you somehow cheered me up when I needed it.'** Allura sighed.

'**I was always there when you needed me or when you called me I came.'** He sighed.

'**But, you never did talk to me...yet having you near was enough to relax me most of the time. Thank you.'** Allura smiled.

'**It has always been my honor to have you near me and for me to protect you.'** Keith was happy that they were on track again.

'**I love you, my soul.'** Allura smiled. "You're getting closer, Rena."

"This is the first time that I've ever used this on anyone that wasn't family...You're lucky that I didn't zap you into some really slinky lingerie or something!" She frowned at her.

'**I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind seeing that...'** Keith smirked.

"Keith, wouldn't mind, but he wouldn't let me out of this room if I was. By the way he's standing behind me." Allura tried to keep her temper. **'Behave! I'll treat you tonight when I'm done banging a few heads of the GA together.'**

Sere glared over at Keith and easily saw his astral-form. :Behave!: She hissed. "Ok now let's go for something more Renaissance." She wielded her magic once again and Allura was now dressed in a Short sleeved Sapphire-blue floor length gown with a jeweled chain belted at her waist and a jeweled neckline and a matching hooded cloak.

"You know I think that this calls for a change of wardrobe for me as well...Why not I haven't worn it in over two thousand years." she winked at Allura and then transformed into Sailor Cosmos.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Allura smiled.

'**Love, bringing out the big guns now are we?'** Darien sent, as he felt her transform.

'**Now that was something that you don't see everyday...'** Keith was in awe.

'**Keith Michael... I'm over here.'** Allura was a little jealous.

'**Yep and it's not my fighting one either...I'm in my fancy one, the Sailor Cosmos one, with the silver cape that you love so much.'** She purred. "Thank you I haven't had to wear this in a very long time. Allura… Is something wrong?" She arched a brow at her.

'**Keith must be there with Allura, because his heart stopped for a moment when you changed.'** Darien snarled.

'**Oh baby... I didn't mean anything by that...honest...Do you think that she can make one of those for you in like blue and silver?'** Keith sent back.

"No I'm fine." Allura replied. **'I'm mad at you!'**

'**I didn't snarl at you when you were drooling at Darien! And that just kind of surprised me...I love you more than the air that I breathe and she doesn't hold a candle to your beauty.'** Keith sulked.

'**Ok you win.'** Allura sighed.

"Keith was floored huh? It happens, but don't be that angry with him he can't help it that he's male." She winked at Alley. **'Yes, but Allura has already scolded him so relax. I love you, muffin.'** Sere sighed.

"Ready to face the wolves?" Allura asked not all that sure she could do this.

'**I love you, my heart; now go show them the other boss on Arus.'** He encouraged her.

'**I'm scared. I wish you were there beside me.'** Allura sent him her true fear.

"Let's go I can't wait to turn you loose on those creepy council members!" Serenity let a little bit of her alter ego show.

"Thanks Serenity." Allura smiled.

"That didn't sound very regal...I guess my alter ego is starting to show, because of what I'm wearing." Sere frowned.

'**I'm right beside you only they can't see me. You can do this. I know you can.'** Keith smiled.

"But it's what I needed to hear." Allura told her. **'I haven't had to do this in a very long time. I feel better knowing your here with me.' **She was starting to get her strength and confidence back.

----------------------------------------

(Situation Room)

"Well! Where are they! You said that they had arrived back on Arus!" Graham snarled.

"What do you expect he married a mere child?!" General Anders snarled.

"Yes, that's true. But then could you blame him for not wanting to wait." Thrawn snickered.

'**Love, are you sure that you don't want me to dispatch them for you!'** Keith snarled, as he began to see red again.

:The nerve of them!: Allura snapped her beautiful azure blue eyes turned to a deep indigo blue with rage. **'No! Back down! I'll handle this.'** She snapped at his darker side.

:The nerve of those two!! Boy those guy's are really asking to be thrown into limbo for a month!: Sere hissed.

:Would Sel do it if I asked her?: Allura hissed back.

:All one has to do is ask.: Sel appeared next to them in her Sailor Pluto attire.

"Yikes!" Allura hissed. :Don't do that!:

'**Won't work she loves doing that too much.'** Keith managed a grin.

'**If you say so. Are you calmer now?'** Allura asked.

:He's fine he knows that he has to leave if he lets his anger get to him again.: Sel sent.

:Thank you, Selena.: Allura smiled.

"Unless you don't want to have a few caps loosened I would suggest that you keep your opinion to yourselves!" Jeff snarled at the two men.

:Jeff their pissing me off too, but we have to wait for Allura to show.: Lance told his friends. :You're going to like Allura's attitude.:

"I don't know Jeff. I think that they might look passable with a few less teeth." Mark snarled.

"I know what you boys mean but, Lance is right we have to wait for Allura." Michael snarled.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! I WANT THEM HERE AND I MEAN NOW!" Graham roared.

The Sit Room doors slammed open; as if the wind had pushed them open revealing Allura, Serenity, and Sailor Pluto.

"How dare you demand where I'm to be on my own planet!?" Allura narrowed her eyes at Marshall Graham. "Since when does the Galaxy Alliance take charge of any planet?" Allura glared at each one of the GA members. "Who are you to say who is to rule beside whom?!"

'**Love, your dark side is starting to show.'** Keith sent to his wife.

'**Is this a good thing right now or a bad one?'** Allura asked him.

'**That all depends on how you use your temper...this could be a good thing if you use it to your advantage.'** Keith growled.

'**If I get out of hand let me know, please.'** Allura sent.

'**I will, but Love, you couldn't harm anyone if you tried... it just isn't you.'** Keith tried to calm her with his mind

'**I'm in control, Love.'** Allura sent. **'I know I can't kill anyone even if I wanted to.'**

"Gentleman, I think that we've been through this before and I believe I warned you all what would happen if you ever tried this! You do not own Earth or any of the other Colonies! I'm merely letting you dwell there! Earth is my husband's Planet and I am the guardian of the Universe! So I would suggest that you change your way of thinking and fast!" She snapped at the council members who were not aware that she was there on Arus.

Allura let everyone see who was talking. "Oh, did I forget to mention my new best friend, whom happens to be vacationing on my planet."

"May God have mercy on us. If we're dreaming, don't wake us up." Jeff and Mark said as one.

"Where is the rest of it?" Michael asked.

"Neo Queen Serenity! We were not aware that you were here on Arus!" Anders sputtered.

"I hope that the two of you aren't looking at Allura or Serenity" Lance gritted his teeth. :Keith don't kill them. I don't know how your doing it, but I know your in this room.: He sent to Keith.

'**Remind me to have words with them when I wake up.'** Keith growled.

'**Why Love, what's wrong?'** Allura asked.

'**Never mind love, they're just drooling at you.'** Keith sighed in defeat.

:Lance, are you guys forgetting that Dare is here with Rena?: Allura warned him.

:Sorry Sis, but we can't help it you look radiant!: Lance sent as he stood and half bowed.

'**Down Endy they are not worth it and you need to focus on the surgery on Keith's ankle.'** Sere sent. "I believe that you're sitting in Allura's seat now move!" Serenity glared at them and dared them defy to her.

"Um? Sere…calm down this is not good for the baby. I would like my castle in one piece." Allura gritted her teeth. :Dare are you done yet? Because we need help now!:

:I've been done. I was just taking a quick shower and I'll be there in a few seconds!: Dare sent back he was dressed in his armor. **'Calm down my sweet before you make you and the baby sick. Do you remember the last time that you got mad and threw up all over those ambassadors?'** Dare raced down the hall past Liam and then entered the Sit room.

"Look Anders, even Serenity has to rely on her husband in order to rule or make decisions." Thrawn and Anders refused to bow or stand.

"You think that you're better than us? You two are really fortunate that Keith isn't here right now! If he was you two would be dead! If it wasn't that I had to live with Keith afterwards I wouldn't care if he totally destroyed Galaxy Garrison!" Allura's voice was cool and in control. **'Keith, I love you.'**

Dare literally tossed Thrawn and Anders out Allura's and his wife's seats. "You were asked to move and you didn't, so I decided to move you myself! You are off the council and off the planet as of today and will be transferred to the farthest outpost out on the rim of the universe! Graham is to step down and Michael will now be in control of the council! Koran will represent Arus, Shey will represent Ziare." Dare pronounced judgment on them.

Allura nodded at Darien, as she sat down, and tried to calm her temper. "Selena, you may send them to limbo when you're ready. As for you two don't forget to write. Oh silly me you can't write or make any contact with anyone in Limbo. Have fun in hell." Allura smiled with a hint of Alley behind her words.

Sel nodded her head and ported them out of the castle.

"Now where were we?" Allura asked.

"This is an official meeting, so please leave the room." Michael glared at Graham.

"What is on the meeting agenda?" Allura asked. **'Keith, I need help here!' **She sent in a panic.

Michael waited until Graham left and then winked at Allura. "Nothing at the moment, because this should never have happened in the first place I just wanted him to leave."

"I see. Thank you." Allura smiled.

"There is the matter of deciding what is going to happen about Voltron?" Admiral Ganin spoke up.

'**Keith? What about The big guy should he stay retired?'** Allura asked.

'**I think that it should be up to Blacky. After all, he is the heart of Voltron.'** Keith yawned.

'**True. I'll ask him.'** Allura replied. :Blacky? What do you want to do? Stay retired or not? I need to know.: She asked the Lion.

:I will remain retired until I feel that we are needed again. Besides, I deserve this vacation at least until the Eric and the girls are in their teens.: Blacky growled.

:I understand, my friend and yes you do deserve this rest.: Allura sent. "Lion Voltron will stay retired until a time we feel he is needed." She answered the Admiral's question.

"Voltron is not under your control and belongs to the Galaxy Alliance forces." Ganin growled.

"Excuse me? The Galaxy Alliance didn't build the lions my father did! The lions each have their own personalities. I have just asked the leader of the Pride and he said that they will stay in retirement." Allura glared at Ganin. "Unless the rest of you council members wish to join those two in limbo I'd suggest we forget about Lion Voltron, as part of the GA."

:Alley um...I don't know how to break this to you, but um...your Dad didn't create the lions.: Sere sent. "This Voltron is not like the other two...He happens to be five very different souls, who have a right to have a say in what happens to them." Serenity spoke in a soft calm voice from her place on Darien's lap. "And unless I'm mistaken the lions have given you that opinion and I expect all of you to honor his wishes."

:I always thought Daddy did, but I don't care who really did… it worked at the time.: Allura sent back. :But thank you for clearing that up for me.: She looked at Serenity and saw she was asleep. **'When I was carrying the girls did I ever fall asleep during a meeting?' **Allura asked Keith.

:She's had a long day.: Dare smiled at Allura. :And so have you so adjourn the meeting and that isn't a request its a order from your doctor and friend.: His smile turned into a frown when he noticed just how much Alley was hiding.

'**That would depend on if you were sitting on my lap or not...Why are you asking me this? Is there something that you want to tell me?'** Keith frowned.

:I will.: Allura sighed. "I call this meeting adjured."

'**Nothing except Rena and Dare are going to have a baby. Don't ask me how I know, I just do.'**

'**Tell them congratulations for me. Allura come to our wing...believe it or not Dare had me moved to our rooms, so that I would stay put.'** Keith sighed with relief.

:Keith said Congratulations and thanks for putting Keith in our rooms.: Allura smiled. **'I'll be there soon.' **

'**Guess who just crawled into bed with me...'** Keith felt his little shadow snuggle carefully against his chest.

'**Andy... I guess she's sleeping with us again.'** Allura sighed. **'And I thought I'd get to snuggle up with you for a while.'**

"What exactly is she doing?" Ganin frowned.

"She's talking to Keith. I wouldn't bother her if I were you. Do you see that scepter in her hand? Well if you bother her she will more than likely bean you on the head with it." Lance warned trying not to laugh.

"You really are free to go. After all, this is her castle she can be wherever she wants to be." Michael glared at the other council members.

"Sis?" Lance whispered in her ear. "Let's get you to your room, so Keith can tuck you into bed. Jeff is going to carry you, so don't crown him with your scepter."

:Alley are you going to let me carry you or are you going to nap in that throne?: Jeff sent.

:Okay, whatever... Bed...sounds nice. Just so I don't have that dream again.: Allura answered somewhat awake.

Jeff carefully picked her up in his arms. :That's right bedtime and no more nightmares.: Jeff guessed at what she meant to tell them.

:Very bad...Very Real Dream... I don't want that dream again.: She sent. Jeff as if he could take today and her dream away from her. As Allura thought about her dream she began to project them to Jeff, Lance, Michael, Mark and Darien before she fell into a deep sleep.

"Talk about having a bad day...now aren't you two glad that he didn't lose it like that that first year at the Academy?" Jeff asked his friends.

:Jeff, I really don't think we have to worry about it as long as Alley is in control of him.: Lance sent with a shiver. _Little Sis, no wonder you looked like Keith had hurt you and in away he did without ever meaning too._ He thought to himself.

"I'm just glad that he had her picture to stare at or else we might not have survived." Mark frowned.

"She knows about the picture. She knows a lot about that first year. Alley asked me, so I told her." Lance sighed. "You're not the only one that was glad for that Holo of her."

:And it wasn't one of her happy, but one of her being sad. Now it really does make sense to me.: Jeff carried Alley out of the room.

:I know.: Lance sent.

----------------------------------------

Next Chapter 5 (It's seven years later)

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission. I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters are all mine and are going to stay that way.

Cindra©1999-2007


	5. Chapter Five

What if Beginnings

Chapter 5

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Seven years later)

Keith and Andy were outside on the castle lawn and she was getting her daily ninja training. It was a father daughter thing that they did every afternoon with just the two of them no one else was allowed.

"Quit staring at my lion and pay attention to what you're doing." Keith frowned at his little shadow. "I know what's going on in that little mind of yours and the answer is no. You can't fly Blacky"

"Daddy, we're seven now." Andy sighed "Don't you think it's time we have a brother or a sister, that you can spoil other than us?"

_I'll fly you yet. I just have to get Daddy distracted enough so that he isn't focused on me… _She had a plan it would just take a little while to fully carry it out to fruition.

_So she told Andy about the baby and didn't tell me!_ Keith silently fumed. "Why the sudden urge to have a sibling? What do you know that I don't?" Keith narrowed his eyes at his little girl.

"I just want a sibling. You know someone to look after or beat up." She grinned at her father.

"That's not the way it works kiddo. We are not going to give you a brother to beat up." Keith frowned. "Watching over is fine the other is not."

"Ok Daddy to watch over then." Andy smiled. "Are we done now? Can I go play with Eric and Nate?"

"Nice try Little Shadow, but you're stuck with me for the rest of the afternoon and no pouting." Keith informed her.

"The whole afternoon not just an hour," Andy rolled her eyes at him about to say something else when something caught her eye in the sky. "Um, Daddy, What's that flying this way? It's really big and very ugly!" She frowned pointing at the sky.

"Nice try kiddo, but you're not getting out of it that easily." Keith turned to look at what she was seeing. "On second thought you have the most amazing luck, but this means that you're going to be spending the whole day with me tomorrow." Keith picked her up and ran inside.

All of a sudden the Castle alarms sounded a Red Alert.

-------------------------------

"Hi guys ready for some fun? It'll be just like old times" Allura asked, as she activated the tram.

"We're not that bored, Alley." Lance frowned.

"Someone thought we were." Allura smirked.

"You're in a mood to hurt something today aren't you, baby Sis." Hunk frowned.

"I guess so… Edgar was being his whiny self again." Allura sighed.

"That guy should never have been given that position." Lance snarled.

"I agree, but he was voted in and we can't do anything about it." Allura grumbled.

"Keith will be here in a second. He had to ditch a certain shadow." Sheena joined them.

"I thought that's what he was up too. Hi Sheena." Allura smiled at her friend.

"Hi are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine just had to deal with Edgar again." Allura frowned.

Keith walked into the room with someone still attached to his leg. "The answer is no." He glared down at his baby girl.

"But Daddy! I wanna go!" Dromi met his glare with an identical one of her own.

"Your father said no!" Allura narrowed her eyes at her youngest child.

:Mom, go along with me or I'll tell Daddy what you've been hiding from him.: Andy played her ace. "Oh…please… I'm not gonna do anything, but sit there!" Andy pouted

:You know very well that I have to show that I'm on your dad's side or he starts to wonder what's going on.: Allura growled back. "Andromeda Marie! It's too dangerous for you to go and that's final."

'**Alley are you sure that you wanna go up in Blue lion or is there something that you wanna tell me?'** Keith sent. "NO!! Now stop this or no Eric for a whole week!" Keith snarled.

'**If I tell you will you still let me go up in Jetta?'** Allura asked.

'**I don't think that we have much of a choice, but we'll talk when we get back.'** Keith pried Dromi off his leg. "Nice try kiddo, but I know all about your mom's little secret. Now let go or no Eric."

"YOU'RE NO FUN DADDY!!" Andy vanished from the room.

'**No we don't have much choice, so should we get going?'** Allura sent as she went to her lion. :Sheena, you asked if I was ok… Yes I am, but when we get back I'm in for it.: She sighed.

:Next time tell him a little sooner than when your three and a half months along.: Sheena sent back.

:Well! He was busy and so was I.: Allura hissed.

"Let's get this over with, so that I can deal with more important issues!" Keith used the tram to go to his lion.

'**I'm in trouble and can't get out of it right?'** Allura asked softly.

"Someone's really grouchy today." Lance frowned. "I wonder what's up?"

'**No sweetheart not a chance in hell. I'm very unhappy with you right now.'** Keith growled.

:It's none of your concern, Lance Matthew so stay out of it!: Allura snarled. **'A girl can try can't she…'**

"That's what I thought...you baby sis are in trouble times ten." Lance frowned.

"I know I am! If Rand were here I'd be home right now!" Allura pouted.

'**Allura quit while you're ahead.'** Keith sent back. "Damn straight you would be!"

'**I don't have to like it, but you win.'** Allura hissed. "I'm not some fragile china doll you know!"

Andy had snuck into Blacky and was hiding in the back of the lion. :Daddy is letting mommy fly and she's expecting my baby sister, so it's only fair that I get to come along too.: Andy whispered to Blacky.

:I'm the one that's gonna get it when he finds out! He'll reprogram me!: Blacky whined.

'**Honey, I haven't even begun... Why that little brat!'** Keith instantly sensed his daughter, after he took off. :What the hell is she doing in here Blacky?! You know the rules!: Keith sent to the lion, as he went in search of his child.

'**Dromi strikes again.'** Allura smiled.

:It's not my fault! She tricked me.: Blacky whimpered.

"Since when do you have your own v-force armor?" Keith picked her up, set her in the co-pilot chair, and then strapped her in. **'Alley when did she get v-force armor?'**

'**She has what?!' **Allura snapped.

'**She's in a red v-force uniform...helmet, boots, and all.'** Keith growled. "Sit there and don't touch anything!"

'**I didn't sign anything! Did you?'** Allura scowled.

'**Auntie Sere and Uncle Dare got it for me when we visited for Halloween and got to go trick or treating.'** Andy smiled at him. "I won't touch anything." She pouted.

"Let's get this over with, so I can take a nap." She yawned.

Keith didn't waste anytime and formed Voltron. **'Sere and Dare spoil her too much...'** Keith growled. "Form Blazing sword!" Keith dodged all the Robeast's attacks and sliced it with the sword.

"Daddy! That wasn't what you usually do! You didn't even let it try and attack!" She pouted.

"What!? Why the hell is she in Blacky?!" They all shouted.

"Don't yell at me! My little shadow blackmailed Blacky into letting her in the lion!" Keith snarled.

"Like Father, like Daughter." Lance sighed.

"Hey!! I didn't blackmail anyone until I was almost ten!" Keith growled.

'**Yeah right...Oh wait that was me wasn't it?'** Allura snarled.

'**Yes it was, my heart and I think you were her age when you tried it out on me.'** Keith growled.

"Can you at least show me how the other weapon's work?" Andy asked.

'**No, I was younger.'** Allura smirked.

"NO!" Keith snarled**. 'My mistake.'**

'**I think I was the one who taught you how to blackmail people.'** Allura grinned. **'That wasn't fair Keith. We didn't get to have any fun playing with the poor thing.' **Allura pouted.

"But...I wanna see what they can do..!" Dromi whined.

"Dromi, you weren't supposed to be in Blacky in the first place! So no he isn't going to show you how they work!!" Allura growled at her daughter.

'**Uncle Jeff showed me more than that! When he let me go flying with him!' **Andy pouted.

'**You are not supposed to use your abilities on other people! Just to get your own way! You know better than that!'** Keith glared at his child.

'**Keith calm down there is a solution to this problem.'** Allura grinned. "Why don't you take that ability away for a while that way she's actually taught a lesson."

"We will see just how well you can do without them for a while." Keith blocked off her mental abilities for the time being. **'What? I'm in control! I'm just frustrated because it's like looking in a mirror and now it's my turn to deal with it!'** He snarled.

"Does this mean that I'm not grounded?" Andy asked.

'**It was just a warning.'** Allura snarled at Andy. "Not so fast young lady! I'll let you know what it is after your dad and I talk."

"Fine! Treat me like the baby! Everyone else does! I'm smarter than nearly all the adults that treat me like that, but then I'm seven so I get treated like a baby!" Andy fumed. _I can sneak out of my room anytime I want and they'll never catch me._ She plotted.

"Well, maybe that's because you're the youngest of the three of you." Allura sighed in frustration.

"Ari is the baby! I'm the oldest! I was only trying to make sure that the three of us were safe and I wanted to help you! You know what screw you! If you have any problems with LILLY!! I'm not going to help you this time!! I'm the reason that you happen to be living and this is the thanks that I get!" She snarled back clearly not happy by her mother's comment and shut her out.

"That's enough young lady! The fact remains that you were the last to be born which technically makes you the youngest, but you won't have to worry about that when Lilly is born!" Allura snapped at Andy.

'**I think you need a timeout in your room, young lady! I would get used to your room, because you're gonna be in there for a month! You do not mean what you said to your mother and you will not speak to her in that tone!'** Keith glared at her. "Lilly?" Keith whispered.

"Fine whatever… I said it and I meant it." Andy grumbled under her breath.

"That does it young lady!" Keith unstrapped her harness, put her across his knee, and spanked her. **'Lilly? I like that name.'**

'**I was thinking of Lillyan Allura. Do you like it?'** She asked.

'**I love that name and I love her mother even more...even if you didn't tell me for over a month.'** Keith sent back.

'**A month? Try longer.'** Allura sent bracing herself for a headache.

"It's not fair that no one ever trusts me." Andy whimpered against her father's chest. "Mom's known for three and a half months, in fact I told her that she was going to have my baby sister." Andy blinked up at him her cheeks were streaked with tears. "She just doesn't want to give up flying Jetta…"

'**I've known for nearly four months…Andy told me for sure two months ago.' **Allura answered warily.

'**Four Months!?! When were you gonna tell me! When you started showing!'** Keith lost his cool. "I will deal with your mother and next time don't listen to her and tell me as well."

'**I knew that you would ground me and then I would be bound to the castle for the duration on the pregnancy!'** Allura snapped back at him.

'**What's more important the lion or our baby?'** Keith snarled.

"I would say that would be the lion first and Lilly second. Momma hasn't even seen Uncle David either." Dromi decided that if she was going to be in hot water then so was her mother. "I tried to tell you ten times, but then you're always too busy!"

'**Look Allura Danielle, this is me that you're trying to convince...I know you better than you know your own self. You know darn well the only reason that you don't have the kingdom on your shoulders is because it tends to tire you out or puts you under stress. Hell! You haven't even seen David about this yet! Running the Kingdom and the team is hard enough on me!'** Keith tried to keep his cool with her.

'**If you knew all along then why didn't you call me on it? Is it because you're tired of our girls or do you think that I'm imperfect or something!'** Allura burst into tears.

After hearing her comment to what he had said to her, Keith started to hit his head against the console of Black lion. "Why me..." He groaned. **'I love you, our girls, and our newest little princess. Angel I don't think that you're imperfect or anything like that…I was waiting for you to tell me.'** Keith sighed in frustration.

Allura bawled her eyes out.

"Daddy! I'm sorry! Don't try and hurt yourself...I'll be good I promise and I won't ditch any more of my after-school activities! I'll even go to ballet!" Andy knew what her father was thinking and didn't want him to go away. **'Mommy you really made him flip out this time! He's hitting his head against console!'** Andy decided that her daddy was more important than her grudge at the moment and relinked with her.

:Uh, Sunshine? Keith is trying to hurt himself on my console.: Blacky sent.

:HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!: Allura wailed.

'**Allura, I love you with all of my heart, but I just can't handle this right now...I have to go away for a while, before I lose my sanity.'** Keith sent. :Sweetie how would you and your friends like to go Mountain climbing with Rand and I?: He asked his Dromi.

:What's going on Little Brother? Why the sudden urge to flee for your life. This is really good news.: Rand sent to Keith. He was standing just on the castle bridge staring up at the Lion**. 'Keith's fleeing the planet, Red.' **

**'No! You hate me and don't want to be with me anymore.' **Alley wailed miserably.

'**My guess is Alley is bawling her eyes out and she thinks he doesn't love her any more.'** Sheena sighed. **'We need to get her out of Jetta!'**

'**Remember when you had to go to Earth, because you needed time? Well, this is the same thing. I know that you can't help it! I don't hate you and of course I want to be with you! I love you damn it! I just need to go think! The dome has been activated and that means that you're going to be perfectly safe while I'm away for a week or so.'** Keith sent back.

'**I understand.'** Allura sniffed.

'**Daddy, this is soooo not the time to leave Momma.'** Dromi sent as she had a Real dream and saw how unhappy her mother was going to be when they left. "You know how you are away from Momma. You're a grouchy bear."

Keith knew that Andy was having a Real dream and groaned in frustration. "I know that baby, but it's hard to explain...I can't stand to see your mother crying all of the time. It tears me apart inside. Right now she can't help it and that's why I need to go somewhere where I can think or get my mind back into focus again. Trust me you'll understand when you're a little older." Keith sighed in frustration.

"You think that you're the only one that goes into fire bad tree pretty and that's really selfish of you Daddy. Momma is gonna pout or act completely clueless just to get more attention, and then I'm gonna have to deal with Ariel and Lexi." Andy was very much older than her seven years.

:Alley is an emotional basket case right now and I just don't have the energy at the moment to deal with this.: Keith sent to Rand. :I need to go away and think for a while and climbing always did clear my mind and bring me back into focus.:

"I am not being selfish." Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Remember when your mom had to leave for a few days? Well this is the same thing. You are going to be with me, so think of this as a timeout from your sisters…I really need to go away for a little while." Keith sighed.

"I understand that, but Momma is gonna pout and drive everyone here crazy." Andy looked at him and frowned.

"No amount of any type of attention is gonna change that it comes with being pregnant with your sister." Keith informed her.

"Momma gets that way once a month is that the same thing?" She arched a brow at him.

:Exactly only ten times worse than that.: Keith nodded.

:No wonder you wanna runaway and hide.: Andy stared wide-eyed at him. "My sisters can fend for themselves for a while, because I'm going with you."

:That bad huh? Sure we can make it a sort of outing for Kitty and the rest of the gang.: Rand grinned. **'Honey, I'm gonna be going mountain climbing on Ziare with Keith think that you'll be able to handle things for a little while?'** He asked.

'**Don't I always.'** Sheena sighed.

'**I'll make this up to you. I promise.'** Rand sent. :Keith tell Blacky to tell Jetta to land on the lawn, so that we can get Alley out of the lion.:

'**Just be careful.'** Sheena growled.

:I'll get her Rand...: Keith sighed.

:Ok little Bro, I'll get packing.: Rand was looking forward to the time away.

"Let's go Andy we have some things to do before we leave and I have to make sure that your mother is okay." Keith stood up with Andy still in his arms and left the lion.

"Mom's asleep, but then she naps a lot lately." She frowned at her father.

:That's part of the pregnancy...She has really emotional mood swings, bursts into tears, and then tends to take long naps all of the time.: Keith explained, as he carried Allura out of the lion.

:You mean that she's gonna be like this until Lilly is born?: Dromi asked.

:Six months or so and then she'll be okay again.: Keith nodded.

:Six months! You aren't the only one who's gonna go mental..: Andy groaned.

:That's life get used to it.: Keith chuckled.

-------------------------------------------

(David's office)

"What did you have to do drug her?" David frowned.

'**Where did you take me?'** Allura growled not opening her eyes. **'I said I'm fine and so is Lilly!'**

'**I want David to check you over and make sure that you're okay. This is not an option, so just grit your teeth, and let him examine you.'** Keith growled. "Actually she had this really emotional mood swing and she cried herself to sleep in Blue lion."

"I said I'm fine." She snapped, as her eyes flew open and glared at him.

"I said that you have no choice and no arguments!" Keith snarled back.

"You can't avoid me forever." David frowned down at her.

'**Let me go!'** Allura hissed.

**'No! Don't make me any angrier with you than I already am! Now behave or I will have David give you a sedative!'** Keith snarled.

'**What do you care? You're going to leave and take Dromi with you.'** She snapped.

'**You're acting like a child! Now behave! You know that I need to go away for a few days...it does not mean that I don't care about you!'** Keith glared back at her.

'**Whatever!'** She hissed.

'**That does it Allura you asked for this!'** Keith set her over his knee and gave her a few good swats on the rear.

Allura glared murderously at him, but said nothing.

"I think I can give her something to calm her down." David having seen more than enough gave Allura a sedative.

"I hate shots!" Allura winced when David gave her the shot.

"Tough you were asking for it!" Keith snarled.

"This baby has her on an emotional roller coaster and that's why she's acting this way." David explained.

:I told them that we're fine.: She sent to her baby girl.

Keith watched the screen, as David showed him an image of their little girl. He could see her little fingers and little toes. "She's so perfect..." Keith whispered to himself. :I love you, Lilly.: He sent to his baby girl.

:Love too.: Lilly answered.

Keith smiled when he heard her tiny voice in his head. :Are you okay?: He asked.

:Me fine.: Lilly cooed.

'**Your right she's fine...I overreacted...my fault.'** Keith sent to Allura. :Can you talk to your mommy or your sisters?: He asked.

:I like Romi.: Lilly sent. :Hear mommy, but no talk.:

:Dromi is really happy that you're going to be her baby sister and I'm overjoyed that you're going to be my baby girl.: Keith sent.

:I know.: Lilly yawned.

Andy came running into the room. "Thank you daddy she's happy now." She told him just before kissing him on the cheek and ran out again.

'**She's just the most adorable little girl and so smart to.'** Keith chuckled. "I'm the luckiest guy in the universe to have the family that I have and a wife that I absolutely adore." Keith sighed.

'**I know that Andy is intelligent beyond her years...'** Allura sent drowsily

'**No not Dromi...I was talking about Lilly.'** Keith smiled.

Allura sat straight up, opened her eyes, and glared daggers at Keith. "She's talking to you too!" Allura snapped.

"That's a first...she should be out cold." David took a few steps back, as did Keith.

"Is that a problem?" Keith had never seen that look in her eyes before and it actually scared him.

"Tell me what she said to you!" Allura got off the table, walked towards Keith, only to stumble and nearly fall.

He caught her in his arms**. 'I've got you Love. She told me little things. I told her that I loved her...She said she loved me too...I asked her if she was okay...She said me fine... I asked her if she could talk to anyone else and she said Romi and I...She hears you, but can't talk to you. I told her that she was my baby girl and she said I know...things like that, so please don't try and strangle me.'** Keith eyed her with wary eyes. Then saw that the reason she was so angry was because she couldn't talk to Lilly. "Angel? You can't hear or talk to her can you?" Keith frowned.

"Why can't I hear her?" Allura's lip started to quiver, as if she was about ready to cry again.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I do know that she loves you very much. Maybe it's because you're being so emotional lately." Keith crooned softly.

"I hope so." Allura frowned.

"I know so." Keith sighed then asked her the question that he had been dreading to ask. **'Are you ready to listen to why I have to take a little break for a little while? Because you're seriously scaring me at the moment and I can't handle this right now.' **He admitted.

'**How am I scaring you?'** She asked.

'**You seriously wanted to kill me a few moments ago and I never know when another mood swing is going to hit you.'** Keith answered.

'**I can't help it.'** Allura sighed in a much calmer mood.

'**I know that Alley, but I think that I'm part of the reason that you're having them.'** Keith sighed.

'**How do you figure that?'** Allura asked.

'**I tend to be overprotective of you and you hate that.'** Keith growled.

'**I understand.'** Allura sent as she yawned.

'**You nap, Love. You've had a tough morning.'** Keith sighed.

'**I know. You could go climbing on earth and I could go visit Sere for a while.'** She suggested

'**I like that idea even better. You can visit Sere while I go climbing.'** Keith liked that idea.

'**Ok. Love you have fun.'** Allura smiled before she totally passed out.

'**I have a better idea...I'll go climbing in the afternoon's while you visit with Sere.'** Keith sent.

"Whatever you gave her is really taking effect." Keith grinned at David.

"It's the same stuff I always give her and it wasn't that much.

"She's just so emotionally unbalanced and that takes a lot out of her." Keith nodded.

"Yes, it does." David sighed.

"She and I are going to Earth to relax for a little while...I think that all of us need it." Keith sighed.

"I don't see any problem with that. She can even fly for another couple months yet sense; she's only about two and a half maybe three months at the most." David smiled.

"I think that I'm going to take her to our room now. Thanks David." Keith picked up Alley and carried her out of the room.

"Sure not a problem." David waved.

'**I think that he might be a little off on your due date, but then it's always nice to surprise him.'** Keith grinned.

'**Why? What did he say?'** Allura asked.

'**That you were two and a half or three months along.'** Keith smirked.

'**He was wrong about the girls, but then he's just a doctor don't fault him on it.'** Allura sighed.

'**I know and besides that I like to shock him its fun.'** Keith chuckled.

'**I know.'** Allura smiled in her sleep.

'**What do you say we nap for a while?'** Keith entered their room and set her down in the middle of the bed.

'**I thought that's what I've been doing?'** Allura smirked.

'**That's true Love, very true.'** Keith crawled in next to her.

-------------------------------------------

(Castle Lawn)

Thirteen-year-old Eric was trying to explain to Dromi why this was his last free summer on Arus. "I have no choice! My Dad and your father want me to attend the academy on Earth, so that I can train to be in the next Voltron Force." Eric explained to the little girl.

"I'll die without you here, there's nothing fun to do!" Andy pouted.

"That's not true you have Kitty, Matt, and your sisters. It won't be as bad as you think it's gonna be." Eric hated the look that she was giving him with her eyes.

'**But... But...It's not the same.'** Andy frowned.

'**I have no choice, but it's not forever. I mean I get to have the summers off and I can visit on holidays...'** Eric felt like he was ripping his heart out and didn't know why. **'I'm staying at your Grandpa's, so you can call me anytime you want or there's always email and instant messaging.'**

Andy pouted but didn't say another word.

"Please Andy you're killing me when you look at me that way with your eyes! I wanna fly the lions someday and to do that I need the proper training." Eric sighed in frustration.

"If you think that you are gonna fly Blacky before me? Then think again!!" Andy stomped off.

'**Oh come off it Andromeda! I didn't mention anything about flying Black Lion! Get back here!'** Eric snarled in frustration and vanished.

"Nate is it true do you really have to go?" Ari pouted and her eyes pooled with tears.

"You do want me to be able to fly the lions one day don't you?" Nate knelt down in front of her.

Ariel nodded. "But, why do you have to go now?"

"I don't have to go yet little doll, but I will have to go before the end of the summer." Nate picked her up in his arms.

"But I don't want you to." She sniffled. "It's not fair!"

"There are just some things that you can't change and this happens to be one of them." Nate sighed. "There's always the holidays and hopefully the summers."

"I can see you then...Oh no she wouldn't! Dromi that's not a good idea!" Ari narrowed her eyes sensing what her sister was up to. (Daddy's going to have your hide! Aren't you in enough trouble as it is!?) She used her twin link to her sister to growl at her.

"What's wrong Ariel? What's she up to now?" Nate frowned.

"I'll give you one guess..." Ari sighed.

"Ah man! Her dad is gonna lock her away and throw away the key!" Nate groaned.

Alex arched a brow. "So is baby sister finally stealing Blacky?"

"Uncle Keith is gonna go mental." Matt frowned.

"Well there isn't anything that we can do about it." Alex went back to her book mentally blocking Andy out of her head.

"Should we tell Aunt Alley and Uncle Keith?" Kitty asked.

"Tell Aunt Alley and Uncle Keith what?" Rand frowned at them. "What's going on guys? Where are Eric and Andy?"

"It's quite simple Uncle Rand. Eric probably slipped and said something about training for the next Voltron force or flying the lions and she figured that meant he gets Blacky and not her. The rest is going to get her grounded for life" Alex said with a sigh.

"WHAT!?" Rand lost it.

"It's true Uncle Rand. Andy's stealing Blacky." Ari repeated.

"Stay here I'll be right back!" Rand ran back into the castle.

"We weren't going to go anywhere none of us wish to be grounded for life." Alex continued to read as if she didn't have a care in the world.

-------------------------------

(Keith and Alley's Rooms)

Keith sat straight up in bed and frowned. "That was almost too real of a dream..."

"What Love? What's wrong?" Allura asked as she stretched.

"I dreamt that Andy stole Blacky and that Eric had to take over and land them safely back down on the castle lawn..." Keith muttered.

"What's wrong with that?" Allura asked still half asleep.

"Angel, Andy stole the lion and Eric had to land it! That's not something that we want to happen!" Keith eyed her in disbelief.

"Everything is fine, Love." Allura yawned. :Come in Rand.:

"Everything is not fine, Alley! Blacky is not on his pedestal!" Keith pointed at the view of the lake and Black lion or at least where he was supposed to be.

"Don't yell at me! She takes after her daddy not me!" She snapped.

Rand reluctantly stepped into the room. "Keith it's about Andy...she's sort of taken your lion."

"I'm not yelling at you...I'm worried sick about our baby girl! She's going to get herself killed!" Keith shot out of bed and raced out the door.

'**I love you and Eric will make sure that doesn't happen.'** Allura sent after him. :Hi big brother.: She smiled at him.

"Hi Sis, are you okay now?" Rand asked.

"I'm just trying to fight off this sedative, but other than that I'm fine." Allura yawned again.

"That's what I thought, so that's why you're acting calm about this situation." Rand sighed.

"I guess so. I don't know if Sheena has told you but, I'm pregnant again." She was calm as can be.

"Yes I know...congratulations on the new baby." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. That's why I'm drugged. I didn't want to see David, because I knew we were fine." Allura lay back against her pillows.

"Alley, you can nap for a little while longer. Keith and I can handle this." Rand knew that she was only half there.

"Ok night Rand." Allura drifted off to sleep again. **'Don't kill Andy.'** Allura sent to Keith.

'**I'm not gonna kill Andy...I knew this was going to happen. I just didn't know when.'** Keith sent back.

'**When your done please come back to Lilly and I. We miss you.'**

'**I'll be back as soon as I deal with our daughter.'** Keith promised.

'**Love you...'** Allura trailed off.

'**Love you.'** He smiled.

-------------------------------

(Black Lion)

"Finally! I get to fly you."

:What in Alfor's name do you think you're doing!? I'm in enough trouble as it is!: Blacky growled.

:I'm Flying you.: Andy said sure of herself.

:You most certainly are not going to fly me! You're way too small and you aren't the next one to fly me!: Blacky snarled.

:Watch me! I can so do it!: She sent.

:Fine!! Then you're going to fly without any of my help!: Blacky snarled.

:That's fine with me!: Andy grinned.

:Remember who has control of the entire pride...scratch me and I'll make sure that you never fly any of them!: Blacky grumbled.

:I'm not gonna scratch your precious form! I've been studying how to fly any of you and have it set to memory! Seeing as I never forget anything it should make this easy…: Andy acted as if he had insulted her.

:THAT INCLUDES GETTING ME WET!: Blacky roared.

:I said Fly! I'm not gonna crash you!.: Andy hissed.

:If you can't control her now! How the hell do you think you're going to when she's in her teens!?: Blacky grumbled to Keith.

:Gee buddy thanks a lot for your support!!: Keith snarled. :What the hell set her off anyway!?:

:Your welcome! Her and Eric got into it. The kid mentioned wanting to train to fly us and she put two and two together.: The Lion filled him in on what had happened.

:I was afraid of that...: Keith groaned. :She wants to prove herself.:

:WELL DO SOMETHING, BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO HELP HER!: Blacky totally cut all ties to his body.

:Blacky she'll get hurt!!!: Keith protested. :Even you don't want that!:

"Oh drat! Just when I'm almost getting the hang of it he goes and cuts off the power!" Andy hissed, as the lion headed for the lake.

Eric knew the instant that she was having problems and made his way to the front of the lion, which was heading straight into the lake at an alarming speed. "Move!!" Eric snarled.

"Eric how did you get in here?!" Was all she had time to say, as Eric unstrapped, and moved her.

Eric set her in the other seat. "Strap in and hold on!" He ordered her. :Blacky it's me. I need power now or you're gonna get wet and we're gonna get really hurt!: Eric snarled at the lion.

:About time!: Sent the lion and power was instantly restored.

Eric pulled them out of the dive and leveled the lion off. :I was going to take over, but then you had to go and have a temper tantrum!: Eric snarled. **'Don't move or say anything to me right now!'** Eric glared murderously at Andy.

'**I was doing Fine, until Blacky cut the power!'** She met his glare with one of her own. '**How do you know how to fly Blacky?'**

'**You were in a nosedive before Blacky cut the power! I just do!'** Eric snarled, as he landed the lion back on his pedestal.

:GET YOUR TAIL DOWN HERE NOW YOUNG LADY!!: Keith roared.

'**Don't even think of doing what you're thinking!'** Andy tried to get unstrapped before Eric could get to her.

Eric had her out of her seat and over his knee in seconds and proceeded to give her some well-deserved swats on her rear. **'You almost got us killed!! You could have been seriously hurt!!! This was the dumbest stunt that you've ever pulled!!'** Eric now had her cradled in her arms and was hugging her to him.

Andy sobbed on his shoulder.

Keith stood at the back of the lion and watched the scene take place. He could see how much this young man cared for his baby girl. "Let's go you two." Keith growled.

Andy didn't say a word she knew that she was grounded for life.

Eric stood up with Andy still in his arms, walked past Keith, and exited the lion. **'Looks like your gonna be stuck at your grandpa's, while we rock climb.' **

'**I know.'** She sent.

:Words cannot describe how much trouble you're in young lady!: Keith growled.

:I know.: She sulked.

:Andromeda Marie! That was a very stupid thing to do!: Allura snapped at her daughter. :You're grounded young lady!:

"Thank you for saving her life. You've shown today that you're a natural born pilot and took control of the situation. Those are only some of the reasons why we've chosen you to be the next Captain of Voltron." Keith smiled at Eric. "Now may I have my daughter back?"

"NO WAY! THAT'S UNFAIR! HE'S MY BIRTHRIGHT! DADDY YOU'RE A TRAITOR!" Andy wailed. **'You Creep! I thought you were my friend!'**

'**I'm your best friend damn it!! Why do you think I risked my neck saving your life!? I care about you Andromeda Marie! I happen to care if you're in one piece or not!! I saw my future pass before my eyes and you're a major part of it! I'm not betraying you or our friendship! It's my destiny to fly Blacky and lead this team and it's your destiny to fly your mother's lion! That is if you get your act together and start acting like the heir to the throne!'** Eric snarled back at her. "Here take her she's all yours! I have to go let off some steam in the gym!" Eric ran into the castle.

Allura came out of the castle and walked up to Keith. **'What's the punishment?'** She asked. "GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE TILL WE LEAVE!" Allura screamed at her child.

Keith held his docile child in his arms, as she continued to bawl her eyes out against his chest. **'Calm down Allura this isn't all Andy's fault. She was flying Blacky, but he had a temper tantrum, and shut down on her. That's the only reason that we almost lost our daughter! Thank god that Eric is her constant shadow...' **Keith sent to Alley. :I think you hurt him Andromeda. He had absolutely nothing to do with my decision to make him the pilot of Black Lion. That was decided years ago: Keith sent to his daughter as he set her down on her feet

"I'm sorry daddy…I'll go to my room now!!" She ran into the castle in tears.

"What happened? Daddy did she get hurt? Is she okay?" Alex ran up to her parents.

'**Blacky did what!'** Allura sent looking at Keith. :BLACKY, HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A STUPID STUNT!! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO GET SOME EXPLOSIVES AND BLOW THE HELL OUT OF YOU FOR YOUR ACTIONS!: Allura screamed at the lion. **'Hon, I don't feel so good.'** She turned a shade of green and lost her lunch right by Black lions pedestal.

"What's wrong with Momma?" Ari frowned at her father.

'**Allura, you have to calm down...think about Lilly you might be scaring her...that might be what's making you sick.'** Keith sent. "Your Mom is gonna have a baby girl in about four months or so and that's why she got sick. No your sister was not hurt, but she misunderstood the situation and messed things up with Eric. So maybe the two of you can go comfort her for a while." Keith smiled at his girls.

"We'll go cheer Dromi up." Ari frowned at her father (You asked for it.)Ariel sent to her twin.

"When were you going to tell us about the baby?" Alex folded her arms across her chest and scowled at her parents.

"Don't feel too left out. She just told me this afternoon." Keith answered.

"Mother!" Alex let out a sigh of sheer exasperation.

:I think that I'll go talk to her. That poor little girl is, so confused, and frustrated. It kind of reminds me a two people I know: Rand sent to Keith and Alley.

:I know don't remind me.: Allura rested her head on Blacky's pedestal. **'I hate being sick.' **She groaned.

'**I know that you hate being sick.'** Keith swept her up into his arms and carried her back towards the castle. "Let's go ladies." He called to the girls.

"Yes Daddy." They followed him into the castle.

:Hey wait a second here! Who's going to clean this up?: Blacky growled. :She's your child you should learn how to control her! This is not my fault! You should have told her the truth!:

'**Now I know how you felt with the girls.'** Allura rested her head on his shoulder. :No one! Do that again and you will be no more! I don't want to hear it!: Allura hissed.

:THAT DOES IT!! STOP TAKING YOUR MISERY OUT ON ME!!: Blacky roared and lightning split the sky.

:ENOUGH!!: Keith roared.

:Way to go son! Now she really has reason to blow all of you up in the future and I am not talking about Allura either!: Leo the ancient mind of Voltron scolded him and he never spoke.

:I'm just going to sulk for a while…: Blacky looked like he'd been hit by something and was hiding his head between his paws.

:Serves you right buddy, so that's your daddy huh. It makes since seeing as the one in control when your Voltron is a mature mind and your not.: Keith smirked.

'**Let's call Dare and Sere ask them if they mind company.'** Allura grumbled. : Leo should've swatted you for that temper tantrum! I've known that for years…I just humor you!:

'**We'll take the new ship to Earth. I've been dying to try it out anyway and I know that Blacky hates being cooped up in the landing bay, besides I think he just got grounded… …'** Keith placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. _I don't even want to know why Andy would blow up her favorite things in the entire universe besides Eric. It would have to mean that someone was threatening her family. God I hate these zingers it only makes me crazy!_

"I understand, but you promised Patrick that you wouldn't fly it till he got back." Allura looked at him.

"I know I did, but this situation calls for me to break that promise." Keith sighed.

"Then you get to deal with him, because I'm not." Allura yawned.

"He's a celebrating three years of marriage with Myria, their on the island, and this ship is the last thing on his mind." Keith growled.

'**True.'** She sighed.

-------------------------------

(Earth hours later)

"Hi Dad." Keith gave the General a hug.

"Hi Dad." Allura beam with pride as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi you two. Allura you look absolutely radiant. Is there something that the two of you want to tell me?" Michael smiled at them.

"Guess!" Allura felt like playing guessing games.

"Do I have another grandchild on the way?"

Allura nodded. **'Keith, go get Dromi before she kills her future King.'** She sent.

"Excuse me for a second Dad. I have to go separate Andy and Eric before someone gets hurt." Keith ran back towards the ship. **'She adores him too much to harm him too badly.' **Keith sent.

"What happened? She usually follows him around like a shadow?" Michael asked Alley.

'**I know, but she's just like you when she gets mad.'** Allura sent. "Dad you really don't mind having the brat for a while? Let's just say she stole Blacky, almost crashed, Eric saved her, and she found out that Eric was the new leader. That enough for you." She asked.

"That bad huh? No it's not a problem. I happen to love the little monster." Michael sighed. "She kind of reminds me of her father at that age."

"Try Keith, Oran, Daddy, and me and you have it." Allura smiled.

"ANDROMEDA MARIE! I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU ANYTHING, SO QUIT ASKING ME TO!" Eric shouted at her in frustration after she blackened one of his eyes.

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT YOU SAW!" Andy snarled ready to blacken the other one.

'**Tough! You aren't going to! Don't even think of trying that again Babydoll or I'll put you over my knee again!'** He snarled.

Andy hauled off and kicked him in the knee to bring him down to her level**. 'I said tell me!'**

'**THAT DOES IT!'** Eric vaulted back up to his feet and threw Andy over his shoulder. "YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE!" Eric carried her towards the main house.

'**Love, why is Eric carrying Andy over his shoulder?'** Allura asked as they went by her and Michael. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Allura frowned, as she watched Eric limp off.

'**She kicked him dead center in the knee and then he went to go have a talk in private with her.'** Keith sent back. "I can recall when you did that to me." Keith rejoined them.

'**You earned it. You left me. How did you think I was gonna react to you leaving and not talking to me all summer long!'** She growled as she remembered the reason.

"It's kind of like déjà vu isn't it you two?" Michael grinned.

"We weren't that bad were we?" Allura asked Michael.

'**If I remember right you missed my knee and hit me somewhere else...I know, but now you know why I did it.'** Keith groaned just thinking about that memory. "I had no idea until now, just how bad we were." Keith nodded.

'**Now I do, but I didn't back then. I love you and I really am sorry I missed.'** She sniffled.

Keith pulled her into his arms and cuddled her against his chest**. 'I know that my heart and it didn't matter, because I still adored you.'** He crooned. "I've got you baby." He whispered in her ear.

'**I know. Can we go see Sere and Dare now? I want to tell them the news that is if Selena hasn't told them.'** Allura answered.

"Dad can you handle those two while the rest of us go to Crystal Tokyo?" Keith asked.

"I think I can handle those two. I had enough practice with you." Michael grinned.

"Thanks Dad." Allura smiled.

Rand walked by them with Eric and Andy's stuff. "Are we leaving her on Earth or is there some other reason for packing her whole closet?" He asked.

"No stress!"

"Is there something that you aren't telling me? We are going to come get her eventually aren't we?" Keith frowned.

"Yes, when school starts in the fall. You and David keep yelling about stress, well, this way I don't have any."

"That's one way to avoid stress, but the other two might not like it very much."

"I hadn't thought of that." Allura sighed.

"Let's go Mom! I want to see Aunt Sere and Uncle Dare!" Ari and Alex shouted at them from the ship.

"Although, that doesn't look like they mind leaving their sister to me what do you think?" Allura smirked.

"They're just glad that they didn't get in trouble." Keith sighed.

"We'll be right there girls!" Allura grabbed Keith's hand and started pulling him to the ship.

"Are we going to run or are we at least going to kiss her good-bye?" Keith protested and tried to go the opposite direction back towards the house.

"She's fine. You can see her tomorrow when you go rock climbing." Allura pulled harder.

"She's going to think that we left her. She's seven not seventeen! She's not as tough as you think she is...Two minutes is not going to kill you." Keith couldn't believe how Alley was acting.

"Very well, but I'm telling you that she's going to perfectly fine." Allura gave in.

"What is with you anyway? She's your baby and you never act this way about her, even when she tried on all of your make-up and jewelry." Keith set her down on the porch swing and went into the house.

'**I don't know what's wrong.'** Allura told.

:Momma? You no like Romi?: Lilly sent to her mother.

"Lilly?" Allura looked at her tummy in shock. :Yes, my little flower? No I don't hate Dromi. I love her very much. I love all my girls very much. I just don't know why I'm acting this way.:

:Momma sad about something.: Lilly sent back.

:Momma doesn't know why she's sad, but she just is.: Allura nodded.

:Sorry Momma.: Lilly whimpered.

:It's not your fault baby, and not Dromi's either. I love you very much.: Allura smiled.

:Love Momma. Want ruffles.: Lilly requested her snack.

:Ruffles? You mean truffles?: Allura asked her.

:Ruffles...yummy.: Lilly answered back.

"Love, I want some truffles." Allura called into the house

"Hi baby." Allura smiled at her daughter.

"Truffles? Sure Love, I'll see what I can do." Keith smiled at her.

:Daddy aren't truffles hard to find?: Andy asked looking at her father with a frown on her face.

'**And I thought that my mom had some weird cravings when she was carrying my baby brother and sister.'** Eric was standing behind Keith and Andy.

'**Man, poor Momma.'** Andy shook her head.

'**I think that it might be safer here with me than it would be back home with them...at least until she calms down a little.'** Eric sent to Andy. "You two can go now if you want, because she's perfectly safe with me and her grandfather." Eric smiled at Allura.

'**Told you.'** Allura sent. "You be good Baby, I'll see you a little later ok?"

:Don't worry Lilly. Daddy is going to get you your truffles.: Keith sent to his little girl. **'So you did...Love that's a really tall order, but I'll see what I can do.'** He sighed and gave Andy a hug. "Be good." he growled into her ear.

"I will." Andy hugged him back. :Later Lilly.:

:Dada gets me ruffles.: Lilly chimed happily. :Love Dada! Love Momma! Love Romi!:

:We love you too.: Allura answered.

:Love you too princess. Now try and nap while Momma and I go see Uncle Dare and Aunt Sere.: Keith chuckled. **'Want a lift or would you rather walk back to the ship?'** Keith smiled at his wife.

'**When do I pass up you carrying me?'** She raised her eyebrow at him.

'**Not very often, but I thought that it might be safer for me to ask you first.'** He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back towards the ship.

'**I know I've been a bitch again and I'm sorry.'** Allura apologized.

'**I Love you, my heart.'** He sent back.

-------------------------------

(Crystal Nucleus)

'**Did Alley seem a little frantic on the tele-monitor yesterday? Not to mention the desperate look in Keith's eyes.'** Dare sent to Sere as they waited for them to arrive.

'**I don't know, but Sel's about ready to pull her hair out.'** Sere sighed.

'**Sel upset? I wonder what happened now?'** Dare grinned.

'**She muttered something about Andy taking Black lion and Eric seeing his future. So a certain someone in their future got it from both her parents.'** Sere sent trying to keep a straight face.

'**Eric? Had a real dream? No wonder Sel's having a nervous breakdown...She didn't even see that one and she's the keeper of time.'** Dare chuckled.

'**Even Sel isn't perfect.'** Sere smiled. "Allura!" Serenity hugged her friend.

"Hello. Sere." Allura hugged her back.

"Sel isn't anywhere around is she? I really don't feel like facing her wrath right now." Keith arched a brow at Dare. "Hello Sere." He smiled.

"Hello Keith. Sel's at her time gate pouting." Serenity smirked.

"She gave up?" Keith blinked at her in disbelief.

"No I think she's having a breakdown." Sere sighed.

"She's regrouping and rethinking her next plan of attack." Dare countered.

"Hi Dare." Allura smiled.

"Hello beautiful you look absolutely radiant is there something that you want to tell us?" Dare gave her a hug.

"Do you have any truffles?" Allura asked.

"Truffles? I'll see what I can do. So is it a girl or a boy this time?" Dare chuckled.

"Her name is... Lillyan Allura." Allura told them. :Lilly? Are you awake?:

:Momma?: Lilly yawned.

:That's our Lilly.: Keith smiled.

:Did I wake you? I'm sorry.: Allura cooed. :I have someone that I would like to meet you.:

:Hello.: She sent shyly. :Dada me wants ruffles.:

:Hi Lilly, I'm your Aunt Sere.: Serenity cooed.

:Soon my little flower, very soon.: Allura soothed.

:She's adorable, so you're the one that wants ruffles. Well, I'm your Uncle Dare and I will see what I can do.: Dare chuckled.

:Ruffles.: Lilly beamed.

:I know princess and I'm trying to find you some.: Keith replied softly. "Any ideas where we can find some truffles?" He asked.

"I hope Lita has some." Allura sighed.

"It's just a little rare on this planet now, but we'll see what we can do." Dare smiled at her. "In the meantime go over there sit down and relax."

"I'm fine, I want to stand for a bit." Allura smiled.

:That wasn't really a request...Has she been this difficult the whole time?: Dare sent to Keith.

:Yes. David had to sedate her just to give her a check up. What's bad was she hadn't told me until yesterday.: Keith pouted.

:I bet that you weren't too happy about that were you...How far along is she?: Dare asked.

"If you really want to know David said two and a half maybe three months along." Allura hissed. **'I know you were talking about me.'** She glared at Keith.

Keith looked at her in sheer absolute terror and tried to fight the urge to run for his life. **'Don't hurt me...'**

'**I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just not happy about what you and David did yesterday.'** Allura growled.

"Allura, I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just trying to see if I can help you." Dare tried to calm her down seeing, as Keith was now hiding behind him. **'Love? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?'** He sent.

'**Yes. What did he do to make her this mad?'** Sere bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Alley, would you like to go shopping?" She asked.

"Shopping? Sure when?" Allura went from pissed off at Keith to a happy teenager.

'**I don't believe you...your dark side is starting to show...I'm not happy with you for keeping me in the dark for three months, but that doesn't mean that I want to hurt you for it.'** Keith answered warily. :I need to go climbing! I need to have some space! I need time away, before I have a nervous breakdown!: Keith desperately sent to Dare.

"Go Climbing. While I go shopping." Allura said sweetly.

:Let's go Keith...I see what you mean.: Dare was dragged out of the room by Keith.

:Thanks Buddy.: Keith said. **'I love you, my heart.'**

'**Be careful.'** Allura sent.

-------------------------------

(Galaxy Garrison Academy)

Eric wasted no time checking out the school that he would be attending for the next four years and Andy had tagged along with him. "This place is huge, so don't even think of wandering off on your own." Eric frowned at the little girl standing beside him.

"I won't."

"Andy, I mean it no wandering off." Eric growled softly. '**I know you too well to believe that you aren't thinking of ditching me.'**

'**Why would I ditch you?'** She asked innocently. _I'm going to be going here too._

'**Get a feel of this place Babydoll, because you're going to be going here in a year or two.'** Eric entered the main building. "One word of warning Babydoll, you ditch me, I carry you around on my shoulders all day. I don't think you want everyone to think that you're a baby do you?" Eric bent down and whispered that into her ear.

'**I won't.'** Andy promised.

'**I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but I can't seem to get that incident with you getting sucked in that cave out of my head...'** Eric tried to explain his actions to her. "Come on Babydoll. I see a snack shop. Want a Banana-split?" Eric asked.

'**Like you had to ask.'** She sent. "Yes!"

"That's what I thought." Eric ruffled her hair affectionately. "Come on lets go get you that snack."

Andy followed behind him like a shadow.

Rafe had spotted Andy entering the academy with Eric and decided to surprise her by doing his usual. :What cha doing here on earth brat?: He sent to her, but did not show himself.

:What do you want now?: Andy growled.

:Is that anyway to treat a friend? What's he doing here?: Rafe growled.

:He's going to join the academy. I just happen to be visiting Grandpa.: Andy growled. **'Rafe is here somewhere.'** She frowned.

'**I know and he isn't fooling anyone. He's right behind that plant. He hasn't changed any has he?' **Eric growled back. :I'm coming here so that I can train to be the next pilot of Black Lion. Why may I ask are you here? One more thing Rafferty… I'm the only one who gets to call her BRAT!: Eric snarled.

:Rafe, Go home!: Andy growled.

:No can do brat. I happen to be starting at the academy in a week or so and I came to see if the place is worthy of me or not.: Rafe showed himself. "You fly Black Lion? Only in your dreams maybe." He smirked at Eric and picked Andy up in his arms.

:You don't have the right to call me that!: Andy gave him a black eye. "Like your going to fly Blacky!! You'd be lucky to fly any of them." She jumped out of his arms.

Rafe had no idea that she could put so much power into her right cross and landed in the plant that had been hiding behind. "I plan on training to fly one of the lions why not Blacky!?" Rafe vaulted back up to his feet and picked her up again. "That hurts Dromi." Rafe frowned.

"Put her down or I hurt you!" Eric snarled. **'Go ahead and hurt him Babydoll he deserves it.' **Eric sent.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She demanded. :YOU'LL NEVER FLY BLACKY CUZ HE HAS CHOSEN ERIC: Andy put as much strength into her words and enough Telekinetics to knock Rafe flat on his rear.

Eric caught her and set her up on his shoulders. "I'm flying Blacky and she's flying Jetta...now as for you well, either knock off the attitude or you'll find yourself not on my team." Eric went over to the clerk paid for their treats and left Rafe to think that one over. **'Are you okay?'** He asked.

'**Yeah, but now I have a headache.'** She frowned. '**Daddy will ground me when he finds out.'** Andy sniffed.

'**No, he won't, because Rafe was asking for it.'** Eric walked back outside and spotted a place where they could eat their treat. **'I'll protect you...I want you to always remember that.' **

'**Thanks lion. I Love you.'** She sent in a more grown up voice.

Eric's mood instantly brightened. **'I love you to.'** He answered softly. _I always have and I always will..._ Eric thought about what he'd seen when they had almost crashed and his smile widened even more.

Rafe had gotten his own treat and went to go mend fences with Andy and her constant shadow. _Can I help if Lawson happens to bring out the worst in me! _He thought. "Can we call a truce? I can be a jerk sometimes, but then I'm not used to sharing Andy when she visits Earth." Rafe apologized.

'**He never wants to share me anywhere.'** Andy rolled her eyes at Eric.

'**Don't worry Babydoll. I'm not about to let you be with anyone and the sooner he gets that into his head the better.'** Eric growled. "She was never yours to share in the first place...She's been mine since she could crawl."

'**I hope so.'** Andy sighed, as she ate her Banana split. :Daddy? Rafe thinks he's going to fly Blacky.: She told her dad.

:Say that again? Where are you? You had better be with Dad!: Keith growled back.

:I'm with Eric at the academy. Rafe wants to join Lion force and Fly Blacky.: Andy repeated.

Rafe created a white rose out of thin air and handed it to Dromi. "We shall see Lawson we shall see." He then did his own vanishing act.

'**Eric, He doesn't have a chance, but that was neat.'** Dromi sent.

:So Eric finally has a rival does he that might make this a little more interesting. Not to worry Baby that decision is mine to make not his. Although, I had no idea that he had his sights on you or the lions.: Keith sent back. **'Alley, Eric has a rival for Andy's affections and for Blacky.'**

:Rafe is a royal pain in the ass!: Andy sent.

'**Oh? When was this?'** Allura asked in a much better mood.

'**I can't wait to beat the tar out of him.' Eric** snarled. **'He has no idea who he's up against. Rand, Sheena, Liam, Rohan, and Keith have been training me.'**

:Daddy! You traitor! You trained Eric!.: Andy sent

'**Would you believe Dare and Sere's son, Rafferty? Andy and Eric are at the academy right now and so is Rafe.'** Keith chuckled. :I'm not a traitor Andromeda and Eric needs all of that training to lead the team and to keep up with you!: Keith sent.

'**Oh fun.'** Allura sighed.

:Whatever!: Andy threw the split at Eric and stalked off.

Eric shook ice cream out of his hair and took off after her. "ANDY! WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!"

'**Leave me alone Eric!'** Andy sent.

'**Not until you hear what I have to say! I was only training with Uncle Rand and then Uncle Liam showed up during one of our sessions, not long after that Aunt Sheena decided to watch one of my training sessions and then she joined in...Do you get the picture?'** Eric explained.

'**That's not fair!'** Andy stopped and pouted at him.

'**What was I suppose to do Andy!? Tell them all no?! I didn't want to be rude and they were teaching me all kinds of cool stuff, so I just let them do what they wanted to do.'** Eric sighed in frustration. "Do you think that you're the only one that deserves to be trained by them? Since when have you turned into a little snob?"

"When Mom told Daddy about Lilly." Andy huffed.

"Now I get it you don't really want a baby sister do you?" Eric sighed. "But I thought that you loved Lilly."

"I do love Lilly. It's just that I won't be the youngest." She pouted.

"You think that your Dad is going to spend more time with Lilly and not with you...is that what's bothering you?" He asked.

Andy nodded close to tears. "He won't love me anymore."

'**Come here Babydoll.'** Eric knelt down in front of her and opened his arms. "You're his little Shadow nothing will ever change that. He'll still adore you."

Andy shook her head. "No, He'll spend more time with Lilly and not me."

"She'll need a lot of attention at first, but that doesn't mean that your dad won't spend any time with you." Eric tried to explain as he rocked her in his arms.

-------------------------------

(Rome, Italy)

"Are you really sure that you want to pay that much for truffles?" Dare did a double take at the price.

"This is outrageous!" Keith gaped at the price. "It costs 187,115 for a half dozen fancy mushrooms? I really must love Allura." Keith was really gritting his teeth.

'**Keith, what's wrong?'** Allura asked feeling him getting really agitated.

'**Nothing dearest, I just saw the price of truffles and it floored me a little.'** He sent back.

'**How much? If you don't think it's worth the price I'll live without them.'** Allura told him.

'**No I promised Lilly truffles and I'm going to get you some truffles.'** Keith sighed.

'**Ok, I just know how you hate to spend money. That's why you have me.'** Allura chuckled.

'**Are you having fun?'** He asked. "Dare just a dozen of each kind okay." Keith hissed. "Man this is armed robbery!" Keith grumbled.

'**Yeah, Mom put more money in the mad fund. Sere and I have found the cutest Baby clothes.'** She beamed with pride.

'**Mom knows and is probably making the announcement at home'** Keith groaned. "Stop laughing this is not funny!" Keith hissed.

'**Now who's in a bad mood?'** Allura asked.

'**I'm not in a bad mood...I just think they want a little too much for something that looks like a weird shaped mushroom**.' Keith growled.

'**Have you ever had one?'** Allura asked.

'**Not that I remember, but then I've been forced to try various foods through the years.'** Keith frowned.

'**Love where are you? You feel very far away.'** Allura noticed a slight distance in their heart link.

"In Ziare they have a type of mushroom. Ruffled mushrooms or something like that." Dare tried to remember some facts about Keith's planet.

'**Rome, Italy.'** Keith sent back. "Ruffles? Truffles are what I used to call ruffled mushrooms? They grow in abundance on my planet!" Keith grinned at Dare.

'**You're in Rome and without Me!'** Allura pouted.

'**They said that we could find truffles there, so that's where we went.'** Keith sighed.

'**You'll take me there won't you?'** Allura whined.

'**Sure love. We'll go to Rome before we go back home.'** Keith sent back.

'**I love you.'** She squealed in delight.

'**Love you too, my heart.'** Keith sent, as he rolled his eyes heavenward. "Looks like I'm taking her shopping."

"That's bad? I thought we get to see them try on outfits?" Dare chuckled.

"I didn't think about it that way, maybe it won't be that bad after all." Keith grinned.

"Hey, I've learned... I deal with Sere and her Senshi." Darien grinned. **'Sere, Keith and I are going to go rock climbing tomorrow and will be back for dinner.' **

"Did you know that your son wants to compete against Eric for Andromeda's affections? Can we at least go hiking or something, before we have to go back?" He shot Dare a desperate look. "I know that climbing is out for today, because the girls are expecting us back for dinner.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Rafe did what? So that's why he wants to go to the Academy so badly." Dare shook his head. "What's Andy's opinion?"

"If you really want to know the truth, I want to stop by Dad's, so that I can check on Andy." Keith grinned sheepishly "Rafe is Eric's rival for Andy and he wants to fly one of the lions. Andy however thinks that he's a stuck up prince who's full of himself...No offense to you or Sere, but he does have the tendency to act that way around her." He grinned at Dare. "Eric wants to knock his block off. She's his and he isn't going to share."

"None taken my friend. Little pain in my backside is going to learn somehow and who better than Dromi." Dare smiled.

"He can't be that bad Dare." Keith frowned.

"Yes, he can." Dare sighed. "Rafferty has this Mr. Perfect attitude."

'**I wonder where he gets that from. I will expect you back tonight for dinner.'** Sere sent back.

'**We'll be there.'** Dare sent. "Well the wife has demanded that we be home for dinner. Let's go on that hike!"

"Rand, Sheena, Liam, Fangs, and I have been training Eric, so Rafe has a rude awakening ahead of him. If he even thinks that he has a chance at Andy or my lion." Keith grinned. "I know that you must think that I'm being paranoid, but I want to check on her first and then we can go for the hike."

"Not at all you're a parent and you're supposed to be paranoid. Besides, I need to get my son anyway." Darien tried not to smirk.

"Maybe attending the academy is what Rafferty needs to tame that attitude of his. That and finding out that someone can beat the living tar out of him." Keith arched a brow at him.

"I know. That's what happened with you didn't it?" Dare asked his friend.

"Dad was tough as nails on me, but no one could ever take me on in a fight. Those who did tended to end up in traction." Keith grinned.

:Only you. Only you.: Dare shook his head.

:I was quite a handful when I was Rafe's age.: Keith grinned.

:No comment.: Dare grinned.

-------------------------------

(Lita's restaurant)

"Alley, what else is bothering you? It's not just emotional overload caused by Lilly is it?" Sere asked gently.

"I don't really know." Allura sent hiding something. _I don't want to think about that._ She shivered.

"Have I told you what I used to do when I was a teen into my twenties?" She asked gently.

"No."

"I used to fight evil as Sailor Moon." She didn't want to remember this particular memory, but she had a feeling that it might help her friend.

"Really," Sere had captured her full attention.

"In fact I've actually died and been reborn many, many, many, times and that was all before my sixteenth birthday." Sere sighed.

"I didn't know that all of those records were true."

"I come from the Lunarian Kingdom of the Silver Millennium. The Senshi are princesses from the main planets in this solar system, back when there were vast kingdoms on all of the planets. Endy and his General's are all prince's from the Earth kingdom of Atlantis. We were all sent to 20th century earth, after a great evil destroyed my mother's kingdom." Sere tried to explain some of the story to Alley.

"Wow. I never really knew that all of those legends and stories were all true."

"I've fought countless battles against, so many bad guys, and each time it was to save the planet or the universe. I've seen my Senshi die right in front of me and Darien has died in my arms more than once." Sere whispered.

"I'm sorry Sere, if you don't want to talk about it I'll understand."

"No, I think that you need to hear this. It was after my tenth wedding anniversary and we were walking in the park...when an old enemy returned and forced us to fight him..." Sere paused for a moment.

"Here you go, Ladies. Two orders of sushi." The waiter set their order on the table.

"Thank you." Allura smiled at him. :I'm sorry.:

"Thank you." Sere smiled at the waiter.

"Rena? Are you okay?" Lita asked gently.

"I'm fine Lita. I was just thinking of something..." Sere replied softly.

:You sure?: Lita asked.

:I'm fine Jupiter...I'm trying to tell Alley about my final battle with Jadeite's clone.: She sent back.

:I understand. I'll leave you two alone then.: Lita went to greet her other guests.

:It wasn't your fault Lita...: She sent back.

:I know...: Lita couldn't talk about it.

"Sorry about that, now where was I...I fought Jared's clone and he almost killed me..." She blinked back tears.

"Please you don't have too." Allura put a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is upsetting you."

"Yes I do. I think that something like that happened to you. The irony of the whole situation was that Jared was the one that ended up defeating his clone. I was expecting my first little one..." She forced herself to continue.

'**My sweet, are you ok?'** Dare asked feeling his wife getting upset.

'**I'm fine Muffin...We're just watching a really sad movie right now...'** She lied.

Allura looked at Serenity and bit down on her lower lip. It was the only give away to Allura's problem. :I'm sorry...: She sent with tears in her eyes.

'**Serenity! What's wrong?'** Darien insisted.

'**Allura? Angel? What's wrong?'** Keith asked gently.

'**Sad movie.'** Allura answered.

'**I'm thinking about...my little Rose...'** She told him the truth.

'**What made you think about her? What's wrong?'** Darien asked very softly.

'**I'll tell you tonight...I promise and nothings wrong. Please just wait until you get home and I promise that I'll tell you everything.' **She pleaded with him.

'**Is Allura ok? Is that why you thought of Rose?'** Darien sighed trying not to let Keith know how upset he had become.

'**Allura's fine and I will tell you the rest when you get home...Keith is with you and I don't want him to hear this from me.'** She sighed.

'**I understand.'** Dare sent. "Ready to go?" He asked Keith.

'**Allura, I know that you've been hiding something from me and I intend to find out what it is tonight.'** He replied in a soft gentle tone. "Yes let's go I need to hold Dromi really badly for some reason...I just don't know why." He sighed.

"After you." Dare let him lead the way.

'**Keith, You really don't want to know right now, but I'll try and tell you tonight. Please, just let me face this in my own way right now.'** Allura sent back trying to block the memory from him. **'Love, please don't be mad at me. Go do whatever you wanted to do today.'**

'**I'll see you tonight my heart...I'm just going to go hiking and then I'll be back for dinner.'** Keith sent back. "You know something and you aren't going to tell me are you?" Keith narrowed his eyes at Dare.

"I can't tell you. Please understand it's not my place to say. All I can say is that you can talk to me after you find out. I know how you'll feel." Dare growled hoarsely as he thought of what he had lost so very long ago.

"I really need to hold Andy right now and the sooner the better." He whispered hoarsely as tears streamed down his cheeks**. 'I love you Allura'**

'**I love you too.'** Allura answered.

"I thought that I could protect her and fight, but I was so wrong. I was a little over six months pregnant, but you couldn't really tell, because I was carrying so small. I knew that I was in trouble. I called the girls and their guys, but the damage had already been done. I'd saved the innocent civilians that he'd been aiming at, but it cost me the ultimate price..." She sobbed. "The others arrived too late to help me, but in time to take over and take down the clone. I begged Darien to save the baby, but he only had one choice that he could make...He chose to save me, because he knew that I was too badly hurt to save us both. I hated him for weeks, because he didn't save my Serenity Rose. I didn't want to live without holding her in my arms. He would hold me in his arms for hours and just let me rant at him. I knew that I wasn't being fair to him, but I didn't care I just wanted my baby! It took a long time, but the pain did eventually subside enough, so that I could go on and actually smile again." She finished what she had to say and waited to see how Alley would react to her words.

"Oh Sere! I'm sorry." Allura couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "I...I... Lost our first son... James Alexander." She forced her words out as the memory came flooding back. "I was riding Ruckus. I should have known better, but I needed to do something with Keith away and the colt was a challenging mount. Well he decided to throw a temper fit and I was thrown. When I awoke Rand was carrying me to David's office and I knew that something wasn't right... I looked at Rand and all he did was shake his head sadly." Allura was sobbing, so hard that she had trouble breathing. "No one knew about that day till now."

:It's okay Alley...the pain does go away in time and you have this new little angel to look forward to now.: She sent in a soothing voice. :Now you can start to truly heal.:

:I knew better! Sere. I knew that Ruckus was a hell to ride, but I rode him any way.: Allura sent.

:Did you think that I didn't know any better?! I fought a battle that I shouldn't have even attempted to fight!: Sere sent back. :It cost me my daughter and it almost cost me my marriage. Everyone makes mistakes! Ours cost us our babies and I didn't become Sailor Moon again for a very long time that ended up costing many innocent lives... three of which were very good friends of mine.: Sere sighed sadly.

:How can I face Keith or tell him what happened when I can't even face myself in the mirror knowing that I'd endangered and murdered my son...: Allura sent sobbing.

:Alley, you didn't murder your son...You didn't know what was going to happen. It was a horrible accident and you have to accept it...for Lilly's sake as well as your own. Not to mention the strain that this is going to put on your marriage to Keith.: Sere got up out of her chair and went to kneel next to Alley.

"I don't know how... I just can't believe I did such a stupid thing." Allura look at her friend for help and answers.

"I know that it hurts like hell, but the first step is to talk with Keith that way the two of you can see this through together." Sere hugged her friend.

"I know…I'll tell him tonight." Allura sighed wiping her tears away.

"I know that you can do this Alley. He's a lot stronger than you give him credit for. Don't be surprised if he acts a little hurt when you tell him." Sere handed Alley a tissue.

"Thanks Sere." Allura managed a small smile.

"What else are big sisters for?" Sere winked at Alley. "I don't know about you, but I need to do some serious shopping...Are you with me?"

"Shopping! Where do you want to go?" Allura's mood brightened.

"Why everywhere of course, but I was thinking of taking a quick trip to Paris." Sere grinned.

"I've never been there." Allura smiled at the thought of some place new that didn't know them on sight.

"Never been to Paris! Little sister you haven't lived until you've seen the city of lights, the shopping and fashion mecca on the planet!" Sere pulled her up to her feet and they ran out of the restaurant.

"Not so fast!" Allura called trying to get her balance.

"Sorry about that, but I can't wait for you to see Paris!" Sere slowed her pace.

"I know." Allura winked at her. **'Keith, Sere and I are going to Paris. See you when we get back.'** Allura informed him.

'**Try and enjoy yourself Alley...I'll see you at dinner. I love you.'** Keith sent back. "Sere and Alley are on their way to Paris." Keith informed Dare, as they landed on the base.

'**Love you too.'** Allura replied. "Keith is upset. Is that because I am?" She asked her friend.

"Either that or he knows more than you think he does. Is it possible that he already knows and is just hurt, because you haven't told him yet?" Sere answered her friend.

"I understand." Allura answered softly.

"If he's anything like my muffin then he already knows you better than you know yourself." Sere smiled at her.

"That's what he said earlier when he found out about Lilly, and before he took me to see David. That was the last person I wanted to see." Allura frowned.

"Then it's a sure bet that he already knows and is just waiting for you to talk to him." Sere sighed.

"I know." Alley sighed. "How are we going to get there?"

"Watch this...I love doing this and it beats having to shuttle everywhere." She smiled at Alley. "Sailor Pluto I summon you." She summoned Selena.

Allura beamed. "I hate flying if I'm not in the lions."

"You called Serenity?" Selena appeared.

"Yes, I wish to go to Paris and I don't want to have to answer all of Erica's questions, as to why I want to go." Sere smiled at Sel.

"I understand." Sel said as she opened the portal. "Allura, I'm so sorry"

"Thank you Sel."

Sere hugged Selena before she entered the portal. "Thanks Sel I owe you one." She whispered.

"You always do." Sel chuckled.

"Want to come along with us? We would love the company." Sere asked Selena.

"No, I don't think so this time. I've got some things to do myself." Selena answered.

"Okay Sel...I understand." Sere sighed. "But you need to have fun sometimes too...spending too much time at the time-gate isn't good for you." Sere lectured her friend.

"I do get to have fun now enjoy your shopping." Sel said. _Just Truffle hunting isn't what I had in mind._ She thought to herself.

-------------------------------

(Michael's House)

Keith ran into the house in search of his daughter and found her lying on the sofa, while Eric talked to her about what he was going to be studying at the academy. He wasted no time, scooping her up into his arms, and hugging her to him without saying a word.

:Dad! Let go I can't breath!: Andy sent :What's wrong are you disowning me now?: She gave Eric a panicked cry. **'Daddy's disowning me!'**

:Can I help it if I missed you and wanted to give you a hug.: Keith sent back to her as he sat down and continued to cuddle her in his arms. "What made you think that I would ever disown you? I love you more than anything in the universe. You are my little shadow." Keith frowned at her.

"The way you came in here, it was like mom made you disown me for the summer." She pouted. "Momma ok? She's not hurt is she?"

'**No he isn't Dromi, but he does look a little shell shocked.'** Eric sent back. "Hello what's up? I thought that you went rock climbing and that Andy was stuck here with the General for a month." Eric frowned at them. :Your son is a pain in the ass and I intend to knock his block off if he doesn't back off and leave Andy alone.: He sent to Dare.

'**Then I wonder what's wrong. Daddy's never like this. My sisters are fine. Lilly is fine, but I don't understand why Daddy's this way.'** Andy frowned at Eric.

"Your mother is fine and is on a major shopping high with your Aunt Sere. I just needed to hold you for a while if it's okay with you?" Keith continued to cuddle her.

"That's fine. I like it when you hold me." Andy snuggled in his arms.

'**I don't think that you're grounded anymore that means that we get to go climbing!' **Eric sent.** 'It's obvious that you're his favorite, even if he does love all of you equally.'**

:Teach the pain in my backside.: Dare sent back with a grin on his face.

'**I know...'** Andy grinned.

"I can hurt him and not get into trouble?" Eric looked up at Dare delighted with what he was hearing. **'Yes! I get to hurt Rafe! Life is so good!'** Eric grinned.

'**You do!? Wicked!'** Andy cheered.

"When he needs it and not before..." Darien warned.

"Yes of course when he needs it...I understand." Eric answered hastily.

"Eric you are here to focus on your training and beating the tar out of Rafferty isn't one of your classes." Keith growled.

"But, Daddy! Rafe really deserves it." Andy pouted.

"Rafe is just trying to impress you. Otherwise, he's completely harmless and he's Dare and Sere's son, so that makes him like family." Keith frowned at her.

"So he's like a big brother that I can beat up?" Andy grinned.

'**Now there's an idea for you...little Sis beats the crap out of big brother? I like that idea.'** Eric grinned. "I understand completely sir and I plan on really getting down to work and focusing on my training." Eric answered Keith.

'**I know.'** She smiled her mischievous grin **'Just let him try that again.'**

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Rafe has been trained by his Uncles, so he isn't someone that you can just fight for the fun of it. He also wouldn't lay a finger on you and you know it." Keith sighed in frustration.

"Oh no? Then what do you call picking me up like a baby and then calling me a brat!" She demanded.

"Dromi, you just have your feathers ruffled. He's not as bad as you make him sound." Dare sighed.

"I call it something that he's done since you were four-months-old and that has always been his nickname for you." Keith sighed.

"Yes, Daddy." Andy sighed. "Do I still get to go Climbing?"

"Like I can ever truly stay mad at you for long," Keith smiled at her. "Go get your things. You can spend time with Dad after we go climbing."

'**Yes!'** Andy told Eric. "Love you Daddy." She kissed her dad before running off to getting her things.

'**I knew that there was a reason I didn't unpack everything...Well what do ya know, Rafe has been eavesdropping the whole time.'** Eric got up raced after her and scooped her up into his arms. **'I can do this, but no one else can.'**

'**I know.'** Andy snuggled into his arms.

"Excuse me while I go take out some frustrations on the wood pile in the backyard." Keith got up and stalked out of the room.

-------------------------------

(A few hours later at dinner in the palace)

:Keith, I thought Dromi was staying at Michael's.: Sheena asked.

:Change of plans...She needs to learn teamwork and climbing will be a good lesson for her.: Keith sent back.

:I see.: Sheena said. **'Rand, what are you hiding from me? Why are you ready to leave here any second?' **

'**Hiding? Nothing Sheena, I'm just not hungry and all this finery makes me uncomfortable.'** He sent back to Sheena. :Sis, is something up that I should know about? Keith looks ready to tear me in half?: He sent to Alley.

:Rand, I don't know how to tell him, but I have too.: Allura sent softly.

:I think that it would be a good idea. Sheena suspects something and I know that Keith has figured part of it out. I just don't feel like being in traction for six months.: Rand whispered back.

:I know... Rand thank you for not saying anything. Go ahead and tell Sheena, but don't have her say anything till after they rock climb tomorrow.: Allura told him

:I won't tell her anything until you say it's alright to tell her...: Rand sent back. "Dinner was great, but if you'll all excuse me I need to go check in with my men back home and make sure that everything is okay." Rand smiled a fake smile at all of them.

:Ok. And thank you for understanding.: Allura sent. "Night Rand."

:Not a problem what are big brothers for.: Rand sent back, as he fled the room.

'**Rand Jacen Michaels! What the hell is wrong with you?'** Sheena hissed.

:Is they're anything that you would like to tell me big brother?: Keith growled softly.

:Not right now... Little Bro, you know I hate keeping things from you but, I can't tell you as much as I'd like too I can't. Please understand and don't kill me for not telling you.: Rand pleaded with him to understand.

:Don't worry about it Rand we'll talk all about this later.: Keith was a little too calm and in control for Rand's comfort.

:Alley, I'm scared! Keith is way too calm.: Rand panicked turning white as a sheet.

:Afraid big brother? Why? There's nothing to fear as long as you tell me the whole truth.: Keith growled softly.

:That depends on what you think is the truth.: Rand answered warily.

:I know that you helped Alley through this and if that's all that occurred then you have nothing to fear from me do you.: Keith sent back.

:Look little brother that's all that happened.: Rand breathed a little easier.

'**I think that Keith is taking this rather calmly don't you?'** Dare asked Sere. "Andromeda! Eat those and don't hide them in your napkin!" Dare scolded Andy.

"But, I don't like them." She wrinkled her nose at the veggies on her plate. "What's with Momma and Daddy? They seem upset." Andy frowned.

'**Too calmly. Alley is about to pass out from fear.'** Sere answered.

"Never you mind about them you just focus on eating your dinner or no banana split for desert." Dare growled softly. **'Why do you think that Rand fled in terror a few minutes ago.'** Dare sent back.

"But, I hate them." Dromi complained.

"Andromeda! You will eat your dinner." Allura snapped at her daughter.

"Dromi just grit your teeth and eat your veggies!" Eric hissed into her ear. **'This isn't the time to start whining...See what I mean; your parents are in no mood. I don't know what's wrong, but it must be major.'**

'**I want to know why their mad!'** Andy hissed back.

"Allura, she has a right to dislike different things. There was no need to snarl at her like that." Raye narrowed her eyes at Allura.

'**No you don't Dromi not when whatever this is, was bad enough to send Uncle Rand running in terror...'** Eric hissed back.

"Stay out of it Raye!" Allura narrowed her eyes at Raye. :If I were you I'd mind my own business.: Allura snarled.

'**Okay.'** Andy sighed.

"You were way out of line Allura! She's seven and it's normal for her to hate her veggies." Raye met her glare with one of her own. :If I were you I wouldn't make threats against someone, unless you know that you can take them on in battle.: Rayed snarled back.

:Raye, You have no place to talk unless you know how it feels to lose a child. Then you can tell me I'm wrong. Other than that back off!: Allura sent only to Raye.

:Raye back off!! You don't know what's going on!: Sere snarled at Raye. :Remember Serenity Rose?!:

Raye's face turned white and she lowered her eyes to her plate and kept them there. :I'm sorry. I was out of line. Please forgive me.: She sent to Allura and Sere.

'**Sweetheart?'** Jared found that his wife was weeping against his shoulder.

'**I failed Sere and Rose.'** Raye sent.

Keith got up out of his chair and then carefully eased Alley out of her own chair. **'Let's go Love, you and I need to talk.'** Keith cradled her in his arms. "I'm going to take Alley up to bed now...Girls I want you in bed at your appointed time and no arguments. That goes for you boys too." Keith said goodnight.

'**Oh baby it wasn't your fault there was nothing that we could have done...'** Jared tried to calm her.

'**I'm sorry, my soul...'** Allura sent with tears falling down her face.

'**It's okay my heart. I know that whatever happened wasn't your fault...'** Keith growled hoarsely.

-------------------------------

(Keith and Alleys room)

As soon as Keith set her down on the bed Allura grabbed a pillow and started bawling unable to stop.

Keith blinked back his own tears, as got onto the bed, and pulled her into his arms. "I have to know everything that happened Angel...please talk to me."

"I'm Sorry...I should have known better than to go riding."

"Riding? Is that what happened? Were you thrown from one of the horses?" Keith asked softly.

Allura nodded. "The saddle slipped… I was thrown… I was kicked as I came off and after that I don't know how long I was out."

"What horse were you riding Allura, and who found you?" Keith was finally beginning to see the whole picture in his mind.

"Rand found me. You'd yell and I can't handle you yelling." Allura told him.

"That's who I thought had found you and I'm not going to yell at you Love...You were trying to ride Ruckus weren't you." He growled softly.

"Yes. When I woke up… I was in David's Office. Rand looked at me and shook his head, that's when..." Allura let out a heart wrenching sob.

"He told you that you had lost our son and you then swore the two of them to secrecy...Have I missed anything?" He asked softly, as he rocked her in his arms.

"You knew about James Alexander?" She looked up at him. **'Keith, I'm so sorry!' **

'**Yes, I knew about our little boy, but I thought that I had been mistaken until now...'** Keith broke down into tears. **'It wasn't your fault Love...'**

'**I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't get a chance to tell you I was carrying him and then losing him that soon.'** She cried.

'**I would have understood Allura...'** Keith growled hoarsely and they cried in each others arms.

-------------------------------

(Andromeda's Room)

Andy tossed and turned in her bed, as she dreamed of a certain situation over and over again and each time it was the same situation. She kept dreaming about her mom being in an accident, being thrown from, and then kicked in the stomach by Ruckus.

'**No! Momma!'** She screamed waking herself up.

'**Hush Baby, I'm here relax and go back to sleep.'** Allura sent trying to calm her down.

Eric sat straight up in bed and threw back the covers**. 'Be right there Babydoll.'** He sent to her, as he grabbed his robe, and raced out of his room.

'**I want Momma! Momma isn't to ride Ruckus!'** Andy cried out in fear.

'**I'm here baby. Mommy is okay and Ruckus is not gonna hurt her that I can promise you.' **Keith tried to soothe her. :Eric could you please go hold her for a while? I can't go to her, because Allura really needs me right now.: Keith sent to Eric.

'**Keith, She thinks she's seeing this happen to Lilly not James. Andy, both Lilly and I are alright just relax now and go to sleep.'** Allura started to cry again.

Eric was in her room and had her pulled into his arms only minutes after she sent her cry to him. **'I've got you baby everything is all right.' **Eric rocked her in his arms. :Already one step ahead of you, sir.: He sent back.

'**Momma's gonna ride Ruckus and something bad will happen to Lilly!'** Andy sobbed trembling with fear in Eric's arms.

:Uncle Keith what's she talking about? Is this a real dream or something?: Eric sent. **'Then we'll make sure that she stays off Ruckus that way nothing will happen to her or Lilly.'** Eric tried to calm her down.

'**Keith, we need to tell her the truth.'** Allura sighed, as she tried to get up, but Keith held her tight.

'**I want Momma!'** Andy insisted.

'**I know Allura...She's really upset about this...I just wish that she had better**** timing.'** Keith sighed in defeat and started to get up with her still in his arms. :We will be right there Eric.: He sent.

'**I know.'** Allura said wiping tears from both her and Keith's eyes. **'I love you, my soul.'**

:She's really shaken up, Uncle Keith and she isn't calming down.: Eric sent back.

:Eric I know why she's upset. Andy saw what happened in the past not the future.: Allura paused trying to get her words in order.

:I see...I'm so sorry Aunt Alley.: Eric sent back.

:That's ok Eric…Andy, baby, Lilly will be fine. You saw the past not the future…I was...: Allura's eyes welled up with a new set of unshed tears.

'**Momma lost a baby...' **Andy sobbed, as she clung to Eric. :I didn't know Momma and it was so real...: Andy's voice broke as she thought about the dream again.

'**I know Angel, I'm sorry I've been rough on you for the last six months.'** Allura sent to her daughter. **'Please forgive me...'**

'**I'm so sorry Momma.'** Andy sniffled.

'**You should have talked to me love...you didn't have to handle all of this alone.'** Keith growled softly. **'Will you be okay now sweetie or do you want us to sit with you for a while?' **Keith asked her in a calm gentle tone.

'**Can Eric stay?'** Andy asked.

'**Yes Eric can stay...like I have a choice.'** Keith muttered under his breath.

'**I know Hon, and I really thought you didn't know about James or I would have told you sooner. I was going to tell you the day you had to leave, but I couldn't get away from the meeting I had with Lady Elansworth. When I did you had already left for Earth.'** Allura pleaded for him to understand.

'**I waited as long as I could. I wanted to talk to you about the baby, but Uncle Koran and I had to leave in order to make the meeting on time...and then when I returned the feeling that I had of the baby was gone. I just thought that it'd been wishful thinking on my part. So, I didn't want to upset you by bringing up the subject.'** Keith sighed. **'She's fine as long as he's with her you know that and I know that I just don't have to like it.'** Keith growled. :Stay with her as long as she needs you...I know that you will keep her safe.: Keith sent to Eric.

'**I'm sorry Keith. I'll make it up to you somehow.'** Allura answered.

:Thank you Daddy. Now take Momma back to bed. Lilly, said Momma needs rest.: And replied.

'**Heart of mine...there's nothing to make up for...it happened and there was nothing that you could have done about it, but you will no longer go anywhere near Ruckus or any of the wilder horses. You are giving me a beautiful little girl...to hold in my arms...what more can I ask for...but never hide something like this from me again okay?'** He growled hoarsely. :Okay baby...are you sure that you're going to be ok?: Keith sent back.

'**I won't keep it from you. I promise.'** Allura nodded. :Sleep well my baby.:

:I will Momma and you too.: Andy sent as she yawned.

:Night my little shadow...I love you.: Keith crooned softly. **'Look at that those two are sleeping in the same bed together and she isn't even eight yet!'** Keith growled in frustration, as he and Allura headed back to their room.

'**If I remember correctly you did the samething with me when I had my dreams, till that summer you went to the academy.'** Allura tried to smile at Keith.

'**I know that Alley and that's what scares me...'** He pouted. '**Need I remind you that we weren't heart linked...at least in full knowledge of our heartlink, until I returned to Arus and to you?'**

'**No, we were linked like them, but then you changed and fought that link and that was the summer you left. Eric isn't fighting the link that's the only difference. Would you stop panicking!'** Allura told him.

"I can't believe that he actually reacted that calmly about me holding you, his baby girl, while we both try and get some sleep..." Eric yawned, as he snuggled them both underneath the covers.

'**Mom's telling him that they were like us.'** Andy snuggled under the covers.

"That's what my parents told me when I asked them about why your Dad keeps putting obstacles in my way all of the time... And my answer to that was that if this is the way he and your mom were, then they should know how we feel about each other and try to help us anyway that they can..." Eric sighed.

"He's just scared that we're so much like them. I'm only seven not seventeen."

"There is that and the little matter of the painting that you're Mom painted and the fact that it's mostly about the two of us and our future..." Eric mumbled in his sleep.

'**I'm not panicking Love...I'm just trying to stay sane...'** Keith yawned.

"I know it's like a window into the future. There are times that I sit and study that painting, but I always get more out of it than I did the last time I looked at it." Andy explained.

'**Yes you are. That's how I know you're able to be yourself again.'** Allura sighed as she fell asleep.

"Uncle Fangs had me sit and stare at that painting for over and hour and you would be amazed at what I saw when I really looked at it." Eric growled sleepily.

'**No, I'm not, because it's never the same thing twice to those who can see it.' **Andy sent as she yawned.

'**Well to tell you the truth, I feel much better now that we've finally talked about this...Son of a Bitch! Now those two are talking are talking about your painting!'** Keith growled.

'**There you go again panicking! Get in here and hold me!'** Allura demand, acting a little more herself again.

Keith crawled into bed and pulled her into his arms. **'Your wish my heart...is my command.'**

'**I know. Let Eric and Dromi alone. You're going to separate them soon enough. Let their bond grow.'** Allura sighed, as she snuggled into his arms.

'**Love, he's committed heart and soul to our seven-year-old daughter and was willing to take Rafe on in order show him who she belongs to...How much closer do you want their bond to get?'** Keith grumbled.

'**As strong as it can get because, those two are going to be challenged more than we are. Dromi's not the only one to sit and watch the painting for hours and she's right it's not the same every time.'** Allura sent as she fell asleep.

'**You're right Love...'** Keith drifted off to sleep.

'**I know.' **

-------------------------------

(Rand and Sheena's Room)

Sheena glared at her husband when he finally returned to their room for the night. "Explain or you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month or so." Sheena snarled at him.

"No I don't want to sleep on the couch." Rand snarled in irritation. "But then again it wouldn't be too bad to sleep on the couch considering this just might be my last night on this earthly plain."

"Please tell me that you didn't do anything stupid like revert to your old ways just to get information again? You know what happened the last time that you did that!" Sheena feared for her husband's life**. 'You promised me that you wouldn't do that anymore!'**

"Calm down! Is that what you think I did?! That's why you think Keith's going to kill me?!" Rand looked at her in shock. "If only it was that simple I could handle that."

"What else could it be! You won't tell me what's going and its really frustrating when you've been keeping secrets from me!" Sheena shouted at him tears shined in her eyes.

'**What else could it be?! It just happens to be a secret Allura asked me to keep from everyone!'** Rand snarled. "Red don't cry you know that I can't take it when you cry," He turned around to face Sheena.

'**Well some things never change Allura is still your favorite!'** Sheena snarled back. "Go ahead and keep your secrets! I don't care anymore!" She got up from the bed, ran into the bathroom, and locked herself in.

'**Sheena Katherine! I'm not playing Favorites again! Allura miscarried! She couldn't handle the thought of telling anyone not even Keith. I don't think he knew she was pregnant when he left for Earth. I was the one that happened to find her and David was the only other one that knew.'** Rand sent with tears of blame in his eyes.

Sheena opened the door and raced into his arms. **'I'm sorry I didn't know...Love you can't blame yourself these things happen and there is nothing that you can do...' **Sheena tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she looked up into his eyes.

'**Love, let's go over to the bed and sit down I need to tell you what happened.'** Rand sent heading them to their bed.

"It's okay you can tell me anything..."

"Where to start?" Rand sighed shaking his head. "I don't know very much of what happened before I found her, all I do know is she was riding Ruckus, and was doing fine till two stable boys decided to play around in the arena. It happened so fast Sheena I couldn't help Alley..." Rand swallowed hard as tears clogged in his throat.

"She was thrown from her horse and that's what caused her to miscarry?" Sheena asked softly. "In situations like that there's nothing that you can do except watch it happen before your eyes. You were helpless, but the only thing that I don't understand is why she was riding Ruckus in the first place!"

"From the looks of things I think Alley stopped the boys from riding him. They had an old saddle on Ruckus. When Ruckus got spooked the saddle cinch snapped and that's when Alley fell. But as she came down Ruckus let out a kick and nailed her dead center in the stomach. Sheena... I though we were going to lose her... By the time I got her to David's office she was bleeding very badly..." Rand just let himself cry. **'Oh Sheena, the look she gave me I don't ever want to see again.'**

"Oh sweetie, you must have been going through hell these past few months...you could have told me I would have understood." Sheena gave him a hurt expression.

"I know I could have, but I was sworn to secrecy by Alley. If I broke that promise it would be like I was in the old days." Rand frowned. **'I'm sorry I've hurt you, but I had to keep that promise.'**

"I know why you might have thought that, but this secret has nothing to do with what you once were. You just should have confided in me. I'm your soul mate that is what I'm here for...Did you think I wouldn't keep your secret between us?" She frowned at him.

'**That's not it.'** Rand said getting up as he did so he grabbed his pillow and a blanket so he could sleep on the couch.

"Where do you think your going? You aren't going to keep running away from this...You need to understand that this wasn't your fault and that you saved Alley's life by reacting as quickly as you did. So quit blaming yourself and focus on the fact that she has been blessed with another baby." Sheena snatched away his pillow and blanket.

"You told me to sleep on the couch that's what I'm doing." Rand frowned.

'**You just don't want me anymore and you use any excuse, so that you don't have to be near me!'** She buried her face in her pillow and proceeded to bawl her eyes out.

"Honey, why are you so emotion right now? Please tell your not?" Rand asked finally snapping out of his mood that he was in. **'That's not true! I Love you with my heart and soul. It's just I've been wanting to tell someone what happened and I couldn't, so I avoided everyone.'**

"Like that is even possible, seeing as you keep avoiding me! You have spent more time with the kids than you have with me! Why do you think that I jumped at the chance to finally be able to spend some time alone with you!" She refused to even look at him.

'**Honey, I'm sorry.'** Rand sent as he pulled her into his arms.

'**You just don't want me anymore!'** She sobbed even harder.

'**Honey...'** Rand sighed pulled her close to give her a deep passionate kiss.

Sheena instantly pounced on her husband.

------------------------------

(Lance in the Kitchen at 3am)

Lance tried to think of how he was suppose to make what Cassie had requested him to make, without getting sick.

"Pickles, ice-cream, peanut butter, and chocolate syrup...this is disgusting." Lance groaned.

Keith walked into the kitchen and frowned. "Problems?" He asked.

"Yes I have a problem! The food that she wants to eat is disgusting and I don't think that I can actually stand here long enough to make it!" Lance glared at Keith. "She didn't crave this kind of stuff when she was carrying Matt!"

"I know the feeling." Keith chuckled. "Well at lest Alley wants sushi and truffles tonight. So far I'm not sick yet."

"Now I know that we're having a girl..." Lance grinned. "Cass has been trying to hide what she's having from me."

"Why is Cass trying to hide the baby from you?" Keith asked as he sighed.

"Man you look like hell, want to tell me about it?" Lance frowned. "She just wanted to surprise me."

"I don't know..." Keith sighed.

"It's me buddy...you can tell me anything...What's going on between you and Alley that has you so floored?" Lance sighed.

"I know..." Keith said as he sat down on one of the stools and buried his face in his hands.

Lance walked over and sat down next to him. "It can't be that bad..." Lance put his hand on Keith's shoulder.

:Yes... It can and is.: Keith sent not raising his head.

:Is something wrong with Alley...is that it?: Lance asked worriedly.

:No Alley and Lilly are fine.: Keith answered.

"No this has something to do with Alley. I just don't know what happened..." Lance frowned as he tried to understand what was wrong with his friend.

"It was something that happened six months ago and she just now told me about it..." Keith answered in a growl.

"So that's the reason that you dragged all of us here to go rock climbing." Lance surmised.

:No that wasn't the reason, but it's a damn good one now.: Keith sent getting up, walking over to a steel cupboard, and let out a flying kick.

"This is not the castle back home! So quit taking your anger out on Dare's kitchen!" Lance glared at him.

"Dare will understand." Keith growled as he kicked the cupboard again. "I ruin it I'll by a new one."

:Let's go Keith...I have somewhere else in mind where you can take all of your aggressions out .: Dare stood in the doorway.

:Dare what do you mean?: Keith shook his head while taking two calming breaths.

:Selena!: Dare spoke softly.

:Yes?: Selena appeared.

:Remember where you took me when I lost it about Serenity Rose?: Dare growled.

:I was wondering when this was coming.: Selena opened the portal. "This way Gentlemen."

:Let's go you two.: Dare motioned to the portal.

:After you Lance.: Keith sent

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?" Lance muttered.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Keith said as he started through the portal.

"Yeah right sure I don't…" Lance jumped into the portal after Keith.

:Dare, call me when you're ready to come back.: Selena sent.

"Don't worry Lance...we're only going to make sure that Keith doesn't get hurt." Dare reassured Lance.

"If you say so... You've never seen him like this and we don't have Alley's holo either." Lance hissed.

"Trust me my friend. He'll calm down real fast...we're not going to someplace nice." Dare growled.

-------------------------------

(Limbo)

"Here again? I hate this place!" Keith looked around and groaned.

"Well you wanted some place to take out your aggressions on and this is the perfect place." Dare growled.

"HOW COULD SHE DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE THAT?!" Keith roared, as he started taking out whatever came his way. "SHE KNEW BETTER!!"

"What did she do that's causing you to relapse into your darker half?" Lance asked warily.

"SHE WAS RIDING THAT DEMON OF A HORSE!" He snapped as yet another object went flying.

"Ruckus? What does Ruckus have to do with Alley and what's got you so mad?" Lance growled.

"Ruckus kicked Alley as she came off and she was... was...preg..." Keith couldn't quite bring himself to say what happened.

"Oh man? She wasn't..." Lance couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"She was…" Keith fell to his knees and cried.

Lance ran over to his friend and knelt by his side. "I'm so sorry Keith..." He growled hoarsely.

"Lance the worst thing was she was carrying our first son." Keith just sobbed.

Dare walked over to them. "It's okay to cry Keith...I know that it hurts like hell, but you still have Alley, the triplets, and Lilly in your life." Dare growled hoarsely.

'**Hon, are you alright?'** Allura asked**. 'I knew you needed time to yourself. We all love you.' **

:Thanks Dare. I'm ready to go back now.: Keith got his emotions in check. **'I'm fine Love, and thank you for understanding.'**

'**Lance? Where are you? What's going on? What's wrong with my brother?'** Cass sent to her husband.

'**Calm down Cass. Keith just found out what's been bugging Alley for the last six months now about where I'm not sure.' **Lance sighed in frustration.

:Big brother? Are you okay?: Cass asked softly. **'I'm lonely and we want our snack.'** She pouted.

'**I'll be there soon.'** Lance sent.

:I'll be fine Cass.: Keith sighed.

:You don't sound fine...you sound like you need a hug.: She sniffled.

:I'll live.: Keith sent. :Don't cry.:

:I'm just worried about you that's all...: Cass burst into tears.

:Cass, Alley and I are fine. Sis, please don't cry.: Keith sent. "Lance we need to get you back to Cass soon."

:I think that someone needs her snack, so we'd better be heading back.: Dare sighed. :Selena we want to go home now.:

Selena opened the portal for them again. :Night Dare. I'll see you later.:

:Night and I'm sorry that we woke you.: Dare smiled.

:Are you back yet? I want my husband...: Cass sniffled.

:Anytime... Oh have Sere get Allura out doing something while Keith is away rock climbing.: Selena told Dare.

:We are going to Yosemite National Park so why not take them with us?: Dare looked at Keith.

:That depends on what you say about Allura's condition. She didn't let David finish his checking her out.: Keith look at Dare and frowned.

:Yes and Lance will be on his way as soon as he's done with the bathroom.: Keith chuckled.

:I don't think that she'll have much of a problem if Ami or I make sure that she and the baby are okay.: Dare grinned at him.

:What's going on big brother!? What did you do to my Lance?: Cass snarled**. 'Lance? Are you okay?'**

:I just want to make sure that they're going to be ok.: Keith told Dare. :I didn't do anything it's just that Lance knows your having a girl now.: Keith explained.

'**I'm fine.'** Lance choked.

:Is he sick?: Cass tried not to giggle. **'I'm sorry love...'**

:Yep.: Keith grinned.

'**No you're not. You're just getting back with me for Matt.'** Lance growled, as he lost his stomach yet again.

'**I am not, but now you don't have to keep bugging me about Christina Ann Marie.'** Cass sent back and then waited for a reaction.

'**So it's a girl? I like the name. Christina Ann? After my sister? Thank you.'** Lance asked.

'**Your welcome, but I wanted to surprise you.'** She pouted.

'**Muffin? Where are you?'** Sere asked.

'**I'll be right there Love...I just had to help Keith deal with this for a little while and I thought that I would be back before you woke up.'** Dare sent back.

'**I understand. So are you going to go rock climbing?'** Sere asked.

'**Yes we are, but you and Alley are probably coming with us...that is if Allura's check up goes well tomorrow morning.'** Dare sent back.

'**Ok, I was wondering when you or Ami was going to want to give her a check up.'** Sere yawned. **'Hurry I'm lonely.'**

'**I'll be right there my sweet.'** Dare sent back. "See you two in the morning or maybe early afternoon seeing, as it is now 6am." Dare yawned.

"Later. Dare what time did you want me to bring Allura to see you?" Keith asked.

"Later on this morning, after we both get a few more hours sleep." Dare answered him.

"That works." Keith yawned.

-------------------------------

(Later that morning)

(Ari go tell Daddy about Dromi!) Alex demanded.

Ari refused to knock on their parent's door. (You're the oldest you wake them up...I'm not telling Daddy that Eric is sleeping in sissy's bed!) Ari hissed back.

(Fine Baby!) Alex snapped, as she proceeded to knock on her parent's door. "Daddy?" She called.

Keith groaned and buried his face in his pillow. :Go back to sleep Alexandra...it's too early for you to be up.: He growled.

:Daddy, Eric is in Dromi's Bed!: She told him.

:I know that Alex...now go back to bed before you wake up your mother.: Keith ordered his child.

(Daddy isn't very happy...maybe you should do as he says?) Ari sent to her sister.

:But Daddy what are you going to do about it?: Alex demand. (Would you shut up Baby!) She hissed.

'**What's the matter now?'** Allura mumbled.

:I'm not going to do anything about it, because I said that he could hold her! She had a Real dream last night that really terrified her and he was the only one that could calm her down...Now go back to bed or else I'll give you your first spanking!: Keith snarled at his daughter**. 'Nothing love just go back to sleep.'** Keith sent back in a calm soothing tone.

(You shut up Alex!...Baby sister needed us and we didn't even know it? This is all your fault! You and your stupid idea to block out Dromi!) Ari shouted at Alex.

:Alex, I'd listen to your father. Andy, Eric, your dad, and I had a very long night.: Allura sent. **'Ow did you have to send that loud? I have a major headache.' **She growled snuggling closer to Keith.

(Will you two both be quiet! I'm trying to sleep and all that I can hear are the two of you yelling at each other! Alex mind your own business!) Andy snarled.

Alex ran to her room in tears.

(Serves you right for not minding your own business and picking on Ari!) Andy shouted into her sisters mind.

(Why don't you shut up! It's your fault in the first place!) Alex shouted back.

'**Sorry Angel, but I haven't had much sleep and I didn't want Alex to start a war with her sister again.'** Keith sighed in defeat.** 'Not that it's not going to happen now that Alex woke Dromi up.'**

(That does it Alexandra!!! You are so dead when I get my hands on you!) Andy tried to get up, but Eric had a firm hold around her waist. "Let me go!" She growled.

'**I know. Why are they always fighting?'** Allura sighed, as she got up to answer the call of nature.

"No! Leave Alex alone." Eric growled.

'**They clash because Alex thinks that she can rule over Andy and that doesn't go over well with our little Shadow.'** Keith groaned. **'Go back to sleep or you're not going to go rock climbing!'** Keith ordered Dromi.

"She's really pushing it! She acts like she can boss me around and it's not fair!" She hissed at Eric. :Yes Daddy, but she was really being mean to Ari and I hate that.: Andy sent to her parents.

:Angel, I know and that's why I think it's a good idea for you to stay with Grandpa Edwards for the summer I'll take care of Ari for you.: Allura sent to her daughter. **'I know. What do you think about sending Alex with Mom and dad for a while?'** She asked.

:I know that you're actually the oldest, but seeing as you were born last it still makes you the baby and Alex sees you as someone that she can dominate.: Keith sighed in defeat. :I think that your Mom has a good idea and that way you can be around Eric at least until school starts.:

'**I agree completely we'll keep the Angel with us and separate the other two.'** Keith sent.

'**I'm glad you agree I don't always get to spend time with Ari, as much as I'd like.'** Allura frowned.

'**Eric, Mom and Dad are separating us girls. Alex is going to Nana and Grandpa's, I get to stay here on Earth till school starts again, and Ari's gonna to stay with mom.'** Andy sent. :I like that.: She smiled.

"I like having my shadow around it just wouldn't be the same. Separating the two of you is the best idea that I've heard in a long time." Eric grinned.

"I know." Andy yawned and fell back to sleep.

-------------------------------

(Later that afternoon)

Keith waited until Allura had eaten before mentioning going to see Dare. "Alley, would you do something for me?"

"What is it handsome?"

"Would you let Dare and Ami check you over?"

Allura turned pale and was about to panic. "We're fine."

"Allura Danielle, don't make me have to carry you there. I am asking nicely, but don't think that it was just a request." Keith growled softly.

"I can't..." She was so scared that she was trembling.

"Yes you can Dare and Ami aren't going to hurt you and you need to make sure that you are completely okay."

"I just can't!"

"I know that you're scared, but you have to do this." Keith took a few steps towards her.

Allura gulped backing away from Keith. "No! Don't make me!"

Keith used his mind to stop her from fleeing from him. "I'm going to be right there with you. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you please trust me." Keith soothed her with his voice.

'**I don't want to!'** Allura sent crying hysterically.

Keith picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. '**I know, but we need to know if you're okay.' **Keith sent back. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I don't want to go!" Allura was absolutely terrified.

Dare met him in the hallway. "It's okay Alley...I promise not to hurt you."

"I know you won't hurt me and I knew David wouldn't hurt me. It's just I don't want to go! I can't go!" Allura sobbed.

"You're going and that's all there is to it." Keith growled softly.

"I DON'T WANT TOO!" Allura struggled to get out of his arms.

"Easy Alley, you don't want to make yourself sick." Dare remained patient with her.

'**Allura Danielle knock it off!'** Keith growled. "Got a sedative on you? She isn't going to cooperate." He asked his friend.

The look in Allura's eyes told Dare more than she wanted him to know about what she had dreamed.

"I don't what to know! I don't want to hear this!" Allura panicked.

"There's something more here than just her fear of doctors." Dare gave her a sedative.

Allura fell asleep in Keith's arms.

"She's never this bad Dare….something isn't right." Keith growled in frustration.

"Darien, Sere acted like this, but not as bad. What's the matter with her?" Ami asked.

"That was when they told her that she couldn't have anymore children, but she healed herself by using the crystal." Dare frowned.

"This isn't good that means she'll have to have bedrest and that's not Alley." Ami sighed shaking her head.

"Alley can't have any more children? Is that what's wrong?" Keith asked not believing what he was hearing. _This can't be. I've seen the twins..._ He wasn't taking this very well.

"That's a very big possibility. Allura knows this and that's why she's fighting us every chance she gets. I think she's dreamed this and is trying..." Dare sighed. :Allura loves you so much that she is willing to risk everything for you. By all rights she shouldn't be carrying Lilly now.: He sent looking at his hand scanner and frowning.

Ami got a second sedative ready just in case Keith needed it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Keith was clearly losing it. "THAT CAN'T TRUE!" He roared.

"Sorry Keith, but you need this too." Ami gave him the shot.

'**Keith Michael! Calm down!'** Allura snapped, as she fought off her sedative enough to wake up. _That was dumb!_ Allura groaned, as her stomach started to roll.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU JUST SAID OR FEEL EXTREME PAIN!" Keith roared. The sedative seemed to have no effect on him. "IT'S NOT TRUE I KNOW THAT WE HAVE THREE MORE CHILDREN! LILLY AND THE TWINS TONY AND DREW! SO YOU HAVE TO BE WRONG!" Keith grabbed Dare by his shirt and lifted him off of the ground using only one arm.

'**He's not wrong! After the twins that's it! I told you I'd make up to for losing James.'** Allura sent as tears streaked her face. **'Keith, I've know since I realized I was carrying Lilly. You have to calm down you're upsetting Lilly.'**

"Keith calm down this isn't helping matters any." Ami got another shot ready.

"Don't kill me Keith...I know what you're going through. Sere used the crystal to heal herself and that's why we have Rafe and Alexander. She did have to watch herself very carefully, but she did carry them both to term. That's what Alley is going to have to do." Dare tried to explain.

"Keith, please put Dare down." Allura pleaded.

Keith set Dare down and then cradled Alley against his chest. **'I don't want to lose you...' **Keith growled hoarsely.

'**I know and I don't want to leave you either. I made a promise to you and I will keep it. Just don't tell me I can't do things that I know I can. It won't hurt Lilly or our boys.'** Allura soothed him. **'I love you too much not to give you at least one son.' **

:Did I react this badly when I was given the same news?: Dare frowned at Ami.

:Yes and no.: Ami sighed. :Sere had to calm you down if I remember right.:

"Will you be okay with Dare and Ami? I really need to go some place where I can scream for a while." Keith growled softly.

'**I know and yes I'll be fine. I love you.'** Allura kissed him bye.

'**I love you too. I just can't be here right now...'** Keith kissed her back as he set Allura into Dare's arms.

'**I know. I'll see you back in our room when I'm done.'** Allura sighed. "Can we please get this over with?" She

'**I know that you feel that you need to do this, but I really am happy with the girls and Lilly. I don't have to have a son.'** Keith was running down the corridors with tears streaming down his face. He didn't notice or hear his daughter shouting at him to tell her what was wrong.

Allura choked back a sob, as tears of hurt ran down her face. _Keith, If only you could see yourself when you watch Lance and Cass with little Matt, Rand with Jacen, Jeff with Johnny, and Dare with his sons._ Allura thought to herself.

"Don't worry Alley it's going to be all right I promise." Sel appeared next to Allura.

"See Alley...you can't argue with the keeper of time she happens to know these kind of things" Dare set her down on the examination table.

"I know, but he doesn't understand that. He's going to blame Ruckus and it's not the horse's fault. I almost lost the girl's that's just the way it goes sometimes." Allura wiped her eyes.

"Momma? What's wrong with Daddy? He's blocking me out..." Andy whimpered softly, as she ran into the room in tears.

"He'll be alright baby. Daddy's just not able to handle everything I told him last night." Allura held her arms open for her daughter. "Andy, remember when Daddy almost lost me and how you saved me?" Allura asked.

Andy clung to her mother and buried her face against her chest. **'I remember...' **She cried even harder.

'**Hush baby, Momma has a big question to ask you. I know you've seen how your Dad looks at your uncles with their boy's...' **Allura paused to let Andy answer.

'**Daddy wanted my little brother really bad...is that why he's so sad?'** Andy sniffled.

'**That's part of it... After what happened that day I wasn't suppose to have any more babies. But...' Allura** tried to explain what was going on, but was unsure how to say it.

'**Don't worry Momma...I'll keep you and Lilly safe.'** Andy whimpered.

'**I know Baby, but what I was asking was if I wanted to have another baby after Lilly... What do you think? Should I try or not?'** Allura asked. **'If I do it's a greater chance I won't be here to watch them grow up big and tall.'** She hugged Andy close to her.

'**I won't let that happen Momma. I'm strong enough to make sure that it doesn't happen now and by the time Drew and Tony are born I'll be sixteen so I'll be even stronger.'** She whispered.

'**I know my baby... Now go find your Dad he needs you right now.'** Allura kissed Andy on top of her head. "Well, what do the Doctors say?" She asked.

'**Okay Momma...'** Andy ran from the room.

'**Thank you Angel.'** Allura sent**. 'Keith? You ok?'**

"You and Lilly are fine and that's a miracle in itself. You just have to take it easy." Dare smiled at her.

"I know. So what can't I do?"

'**She's really something special isn't she?'** Keith had finally stopped running and was sitting on the beach staring out at the ocean.

'**Yes she is and we will have our sons.'** Allura told him.

"No more fighting, flying, no stress and no riding whatsoever." Dare growled.

'**I know that angel...I just worry about you.'** Keith sighed.

"That I can handle, because when I get upset I get sick and I loath getting sick. Can Keith take me up with him?" Allura asked. **'I know you do.' **

"I guess that going up for as a passenger wouldn't hurt you." Dare frowned.

'**Well here is the can't do list...No Fighting... No flying... I asked if I could go up with you and Dare frowned, but he'll let me go with you. And most definitely no horse riding. That means I can't go near them.'** Allura sighed. "What's with the frown?" She asked.

"I know you, Allura. You hate to be cooped up." Dare growled.

'**He's frowning, because he knows that you hate not being able to do anything.'** Keith frowned.

"As long as I don't have to be treated like glass I'll live. I need to do something other than my paintings." Allura sighed. **'I know I just need things to do other than being stuck inside the castle.'** Allura pouted.

'**You won't be stuck inside the castle love. You just won't be on the team or near the stables while you're carrying Lilly.'** Keith sent back.

'**Can I at least go to the meetings?'** Allura asked.

"No Galaxy Alliance meetings of any kind...you are to be completely stress free." Sel added that little rule.

"That's not fair!" Allura pouted.

:Life isn't fair.: Sel growled.

'**I'll die of boredom! Sel said no GA meetings.'** Allura sent.

'**I'm sure that we can find you something to do, so that you won't be bored.'** Keith sighed.

'**Ok... You will tell me what's going on won't you?'** Allura asked.

'**Sorry love, but Sel would have my head.'** Keith growled.

'**I still want to co-rule with you. How am I to do that if I don't know what's going on?'** Allura sent pouting. :I understand.: She sighed getting up off the table.

-------------------------------

'**Sorry Angel, but that's on hold until after Lilly is born.'** Keith growled softly. "Hi baby its okay I'm handling this now." Keith smiled at Andy, who had finally caught up with her father.

"Mom's not happy now." Andy sighed. "This is so not fun."

"Mom has to take it easy and you know how she hates being treated like glass." Keith explained.

"Why do you think I said mom's not happy? We need to get her things to do that won't hurt Lilly, but will keep her happy and busy at the same time." Andy sighed.

"I know baby...Do you think that you can come up with some ideas? There's one other thing that you and I have to discuss." Keith pulled her down onto his lap.

"What's that Daddy? I should be able to find something." Andy loved snuggling on his lap.

"You have to be on your best behavior that means no more arguing with Alex or getting into trouble like you did when you tried to fly Blacky." Keith put his finger under her chin, so that she was looking up at him.

"I'll try daddy, but Lexi can be so difficult." Andy frowned.

"I know that, but you're the oldest and that means that you need to be bigger than she is." Keith sighed.

"If only she'd believe that." Andy sighed in frustration.

"Do this for me and I may let you go to the academy when you're nine." Keith threw in his bribe.

:Really!: Andy hugged her father. "I'll try really hard."

Keith stood up with her still in his arms and headed back towards the Palace. "Let's go check on your mother then I'll know if we're still going rock climbing or not."

:I hope so!: Andy sent. "Can I go see Eric now?"

"No if it's okay with you I want to hold you for a while." Keith cuddled her in his arms.

"I love you Daddy, so hold me as long as you like." Andy gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Love you to little shadow." Keith sighed.

-------------------------------

(Serenity's private rose garden.)

"Sere this place is beautiful" Allura smelled one of the roses.

"Darien created this for me just after Crystal Tokyo was built. This is where I go to think or just to be by myself." Sere sighed.

:I can see why.: Allura sent with sorrow in her voice.

:Want to tell me what they told you or is it just too hard for you to talk about right now?: Sere sent softly.

"By all rights I shouldn't be carrying Lilly right now..." Allura let out a long sigh.

"I know what you're going through...I shouldn't have had Rafe or Xander, but I did." Sere tried to help her friend.

"What's even harder is that I had a dream when I was carrying the girls... It was about them, Lilly and my twin sons. Keith had the same dream and he's taking this really hard..." Allura sighed. "I know he wants a son really badly, he tries so hard to hide it from me, but he can't..." Allura finally let herself cry.

"He also wants you in his life and doesn't want you to take any unnecessary risks." Sere led Allura over to one of the benches and motioned for her to sit down. "The truth is that Sel told us that we would only have Renny and the boys were a complete surprise to both of us."

"James was a surprise to me and then to lose him, but I almost lost the girls too... Sere I'm scared. I don't want to take risks, but I want to make Keith happy too." She sobbed.

"What do you want Allura. Do you want the twins or will you be happy with just your girls?" Sere asked softly.

"I don't know. It hurts me to see Keith longing to hold a son of his own. I know he loves the girls dearly especially Dromi. But, the look in his eyes as he watches Matt grow..." Allura shook her head in frustration.

"What do you want deep down in your heart?" Sere asked again, "A little version of Keith or just the girls?"

"It would be nice. I just can't handle the thought of not being able to have anymore children." Allura cried even harder.

"Alley, look at me. I know exactly what you're going through. My problem isn't not being able to have a son. It's not being able to have my little small lady and I've actually held her in my arms." Sere confided to her friend.

"I'm sorry Sere. I know you'll have Small Lady, but not for a long while yet." Allura answered.

"Dare stares at your girl's like Keith stares at our boys and it hurts to see such longing in his eyes." She sighed. "So I know what you're going through...My crystal is the only thing that helped me through both my boys...Thank you Alley at least now I know that she'll be born."

"Sel may have my head, but I owe you this much. She won't be born until my granddaughter and grandson are born." Allura told her friend

"That means that the great darkness will not befall my kingdom for a very long time and for that I am eternally grateful." Sere managed a smile.

"Now if only my dilemma was so easily solved." Allura sighed wiping her tears away.

"If you've seen the twins then they'll almost definitely be born. Especially, if you and Keith have both seen them…" Sere reassured her. "Don't worry my Muffin, Ami, and her Zach are the best and I would bet my kingdom that we'll be at your planet more than we'll be here on Earth."

"Thank you, after the twins there will be no more. I promise." Allura's mood lightened as she hugged her friend.

"I really don't think that Keith or Dare would even let you try." Sere hugged her back.

"I know. I can see myself having surgery, just to make sure." Allura smiled.

"If they think that you need it then it might just happen that way." Sere nodded.

"I know. I just hope they don't think I need it after Lilly." Allura sighed.

:They won't...: Sere fingered necklace that she wore around her neck and then placed her palm against Alley's middle. "I can help to, but I help in a different way that not even Ami, Zach, or Muffin can explain."

"Thank you Sere. Its times like these that I wish I had my mom around, so I could ask her things I need to know... Like is this a family problem as in not to have more than one child?"

"My mother likes to pay me visits...maybe Jessica will visit you when you return to Arus." Sere sighed.

"It's possible. Daddy visits more often than Momma." Allura smiled slightly.

"I wish that my father would visit me when Momma comes to see me. I barely remember him." Sere whispered.

"I'm sorry." Allura frowned.

"It was a very long time ago and I've gotten a chance to see him a few times." Sere smiled.

"That's good to hear." Allura smiled.

Sere sighed. "He comes to me whenever I have something major on my mind and when Dare and I are fighting."

"That helps." She smiled. "Keith's looking for me."

"Then I bet that Dare's looking for me." Sere smiled back. "Have you ever been to Yosemite National Park?" she asked.

"No, but I don't think they'll let me go." Allura sighed.

"They won't let you go climbing, but I think that the fresh air will be good for you." Sere helped her to her feet.

:I hate not being able to do anything.: Allura sent so everyone could hear.

-------------------------------

'**Calm down love or you're gonna make yourself sick again.'** Keith sent. "Dare? Can she come with us?" Keith asked.

'**I'm fine! Just hate not being able to do anything!'** Allura growled.

'**The fresh air should be good for her and I promise that I'll keep a close eye on her.' **Sere sent to her husband.

'**She's limited to small hikes nothing more.'** Dare sighed. **'If it was anyone other than Alley I'd have her on bedrest now.'**

'**Stop snarling at me Allura...I'm not the enemy and Dare's only trying to keep you and Lilly safe and healthy.'** Keith growled back.

'**I'm not snarling! I'm pouting there's a big difference.'** Allura hissed.

'**Cool it Allura or you can't go with us.'** Keith growled. "Well can she go or not? She's really letting me have it right now." Keith growled.

'**Dare and Ami probably won't let me go anyway.'** Allura sulked.

'**She's not happy is she?'** Dare asked his wife.

'**She's pouting and you know it.'** Sere hissed.

'**That's what Keith said. She can go but she is to rest and do as little as possible. Understand?'** Dare sighed. "She can go, but it's against my better judgment. Knowing Alley, she's not going to rest like she needs too."

'**Yes I understand! I know what she's going through! I went through it remember!'** She hissed. "He says that you can go, but you're to rest and do as little as possible." Sere conveyed the message to Alley.

:I know all about the resting part, but what can I do to have fun?: Allura asked.

'**It happens to be one of the most beautiful spots on the planet. I bet that you'll love just being around all of the natural beauty.'** Keith growled softly.

'**Are you hinting you want me to paint?'** Allura asked raising an eyebrow.

'**No I'm just saying that there are several safe nature hikes and other means of transportation that you can use to explore the park.'** Keith sighed.

'**These next four months are going to take forever!'** Allura whined.

'**That may be true, but Lilly is worth a little inconvenience for a little while.'** Keith growled.

'**I know...'** Allura sighed in defeat.

"That's as good as it is going to get. He really isn't happy either." Sere shot her a take it or leave it look.

"How did they manage to live with you?"

"They all loved me, so they just gritted their teeth the entire time that I was carrying the boys." Sere smiled.

"I know what I have to do. But, I can't sit still." Allura whined.

"Don't start that or he'll definitely say that you can't go. He always puts his foot down with me whenever I started to whine." Sere warned her friend.

"I never whine." Allura looked at her friend for help.

"It happens when your frustrated and don't know what to do...The only problem is that guys hate it when you start to whine and automatically assume that you're to upset to go anywhere." Sere explained.

"I know." Allura groaned.

-------------------------------

(Yosemite National Park)

(Dromi exactly why do you wanna climb that?) Alex sneered.

(It's a challenge Alex, but then you wouldn't understand what I'm talking about.) Andy hissed back.

(Stop or I'll tell Daddy!) Ari snapped.

(You stay out of this Ariel Elizabeth!) Alex snapped.

(I was merely stating the truth, Ariel. I wasn't trying to start anything. Back off Alex! Ari didn't do anything to you, so leave her alone!) Andy hissed. **'Eric! Alex is starting it again!'**

(I know Dromi.) Ari sighed. :Daddy! Alex is trying to fight with Dromi.:

"Knock it off Alexandra Danielle! I will not have anymore of this from you! Do you understand me?!" Keith stalked over to them.

"Why does Dromi get to go when she's grounded?" Alex asked. "You're rewarding her for taking Blacky."

"Alexandra Danielle! Drop it now!" Allura hissed.

"This isn't a reward this is a lesson. She's gonna learn about teamwork." Keith glared down at her. "This is way too dangerous for you, so why are you trying to fight with your sister?"

"You like her better than us!" Alex whined.

'**Keith, she's asking for it.'** Allura growled. **'I'm about ready to swat her rear.'**

"That's not true! I love all three of you equally. Andy just seems to want to follow in my footsteps and that means that she needs different training." Keith tried to explain**. 'Go sit down...I'm handling this.'** Keith growled.

'**What's with Lexi any way? She never acts like this.'** Allura sat back down on their picnic blanket.

'**Let's go get into our gear Dromi. You really need to try and ignore her. She isn't worth getting grounded for a whole year or messing up your chance to go to the academy.'** Eric picked Dromi up and tossed her over his shoulder so that he could carry her away from her sisters and parents.

(I hate you! Daddy loves you best!) Alex sent in tears.

'**I think she feels left out or she might not like the idea of having a baby sister.'** Keith sighed. :Thank you Eric, please put some distance between these two.:

:Thanks Eric.: Allura sighed. **'What am I to do about it?'** She buried her face in her hands.

'**Nothing Alley, because she and I are gonna have a talk before I even start my climb.'** Keith growled softly. "You and I are gonna talk. Ariel please stay here with your mother."

:Momma, are you ok? Please don't cry. I love you.: Ari sent walking over to Allura. "Ok Daddy."

(You're acting like a baby! You're also hurting Momma and I can't allow that! So either knock it off or I will make you wish that you were sorry!) Andy snarled. **'She upset Momma! She's toast if she doesn't cool it!'** Andy hissed at Eric.

(You aren't allowed to hurt me.) Alex followed Keith for their talk.

'**Let your dad handle it.'** Eric growled.

(Not allowed to physically hurt you maybe, but he never said anything about hurting you using my mind!) Andy hissed.

(Why's everyone being so protective of Momma anyway?) Alex snapped back.

Andy let her see what had happened to their mother. (You ask for this! See for yourself why they're being overprotective of Momma!)

(Momma?! No that's not true!) Alex refused to believe that had happened to her mother.

(Ask Daddy if you don't believe me!) Andy hissed.

(I will!) Alex hissed back. "Daddy? Andy has to be lying." She told him what Andy had just shown her.

"No she isn't lying that actually happened to your mother and that's why I need you to try and get along with your sister." Keith sighed in frustration.

Alex shook her head not able to believe it. "No that can't be true! We would have known if something like that had happened to Momma!"

(It is true! And that isn't all! She needs to be careful or she could lose our baby sister! That's why we need to help Momma by trying to get along!) Andy hissed.

(Poor Momma… I'll try.) Alex sent. :Momma, I love you and I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to.: Alex sniffled.

"It's okay princess. You didn't know. I know that you hate the fact that Andy isn't like you and Ari, but you need to understand that this is the way she is and she isn't gonna change for you me or anyone." Keith sighed. **'Are you okay, Love?'**

"It's not fair Daddy! She always gets all of your attention!" Alex pouted.

"That's because she needs my attention do to the fact that she was gifted with a hell of a lot of power and responsibility. Where as you and Ari didn't get quite as much. She's a mini me only female and just like I was at her age needs to be reined in or else she'll turn into one of the not so good guys. I know that you don't want her to become that do you." Keith held her in his arms and tried to get her to understand.

'**I'm fine.'** Allura sent in a tired voice. **'Before you panic, I'm going to take a nap.' **

'**I'm not panicking love I'm merely trying to prevent universal war ten between Andy and Alex.'** Keith sent back.

'**Ok, but what else is new. They fight more often than we get to hear about.'** Allura sent almost a sleep.

:I'm not that bad Daddy. I mean really me turning out to be like Khan or Shaitan I don't think so! You do realize that if I really wanted to fight with Alex that she would be in traction by now. I want to carry on the family tradition, instead of lounging around the castle reading all day.: Andy defended herself.

(I don't read all day!) Alex snapped.

(Your day would bore anyone to death and you know it! That's why you're so jealous of me!) Andy smirked.

(Watch it baby sister!) Alex hissed.

"Dromi you promised to be nice so be nice." Eric growled.

"I know. I'll be glad to go climbing." Andy growled.

'**Andromeda Marie don't think that I don't know that the two of you are snarling at each other again! You're the oldest so act like it and just ignore her!'** Keith growled.

'**Daddy, I'm trying to ignore her! It's Miss perfect that's nagging me.'** Andy sent.

'**Sweetie, she thinks that you're Miss perfect and that's the reason that she's jealous of you.'** Keith chuckled.

'**No she thinks I'm the baby! She has no reason to take it out on Ariel! She didn't do anything to Lexi and never does, but Lexi has to take everything out on her!'** Andy explained what goes on the biggest share of the time between the three of them.

'**She thinks that you're the center of attention, now as for her picking on Ari, well I'm gonna put a stop to that by sending her off to Ziare for the summer and keeping you here with Dad. That way Ari is safe and sound on Arus with me.'** Keith informed her.

'**That works. Ari would be lonesome though. Ari's never been by herself before.'** Andy frowned.

'**Nate doesn't have to be there till the end of the summer...Eric just wanted a head start, so I doubt that she'll be too lonely.'** Keith sighed. "Alexandra Danielle! If I even suspect that you're taking out your feelings on Ariel again. You will find yourself grounded for an entire year! Your feelings for Andy should not be taken out on her!" Keith snarled down at her.

"A year!" Alex whined. (I hate you!)

"This is not Andy's fault and that includes picking fights with Andy! She is your sister and you two love each other. There will be no hate among the two of you is that understood!?" Keith narrowed his eyes down at her. **'Don't even try and start something Dromi! I'm handling this.'**

'**That works. I wasn't going too, besides she isn't worth it anymore. I wanna go to the academy and she isn't gonna cause me to screw up that goal!'** Andy sent back. (It's not my fault, so leave Ari and me out of it.) She closed Alex out for the rest of the day.

"Yes Daddy." Alex nodded.

-------------------------------

"I just wish they would both try to learn how to get along with each other." Ari sniffled, as she looked up at Sere and Dare.

"I know sweetie." Sere gave her a hug.

"Those two remind me of how you and Raye used to fight all of the time." Dare frowned.

'**Don't remind me.'** Sere hissed.

'**But the two of you are like sisters now, so that means there's hope for Andy and Alex.'** Dare sent back.

'**I know. Poor Alley, She's really tired.'** Sere sent looking over at Allura who was sound asleep.

"She doesn't need any of this stress. If I have to I'll make it so that Andy goes to school here and stays with us. That way Allura will be stress free and Andy can excel without having to listen to Alex snarling at her all of the time. That seems to be the reason why Andy tends to get into trouble." Dare growled.

'**I don't know how Keith will like that one.'** Sere frowned. "Having Alex here would be better, because I really don't want to hear Keith yelling or having Ally upset over it."

'**Well, one of them is going to end up staying here with us that way some of the stress will be off Alley's shoulders.'** Dare growled. "You think that a little special treatment might make a world of difference in Alex's attitude?"

"If charm doesn't work then Raye can take her on."

"Raye? I was thinking of letting all of them have a shot at it." Dare grinned.

"That's where the charm comes in." Sere smiled.

"I really thought that having Andy here would've been a welcome change." Dare sighed.

"You want to see why Keith adores her so much or is it because she reminds you of Renny?"

"I can never fool you can I love." Dare arched a brow at her.

"No." Sere grinned.

"She's such a special little girl and I would like to help keep her on the right path." Dare looked over at Eric and Andy, as they readied themselves for their climb.

"I know, but I think Allura needs her more than we do..."Sere sighed. _You would have a fit if I told you when Renny is to be born. It's a long time from now._ She thought.

'**I'll see you later love.'** Dare kissed her before he went to get ready for the climb.

'**Be careful.'** Sere sent.

'**I'm tuxedo mask, my love. I can fly if I really have to.'** He winked at her.

'**No I can fly. You float.'** She winked back.

'**If I can perch on a street lamp without losing my balance then I think I can handle climbing that rock. Keep a close eye on her and make sure that she rests.'** Dare sent back.

'**I will, but I won't baby her. I hated that and so does Alley. Besides I have Ami here.'** Serenity rolled her eyes.

'**I mean it Serena! Nothing major! Maybe little walks, but then she is to stay off her feet!'** He put his foot down.

'**I'm sure she knows what she can and can't do! It's not like this is her first child.'** Sere snapped.

'**Don't snarl at me Serena Angela! I'm only concerned for her well being!'** Dare snarled back.

'**So am I! But the more everyone treats her like glass the more she hates it. Allura knows more about Lilly than you realize.'** Serenity continued to snap at him.

'**I'm well aware that Lilly and Allura are linked, but that doesn't mean that she shouldn't be careful. The only reason that they treat her like glass is because they know just how delicate her condition really is.'** Dare sighed in frustration.

:I have an even better idea. Uncle Dare climbs with us and Aunt Sere can look after Mom. Just let my mother be and you'll find that she can more than take care of herself.: Andy broke into their bantering.

:Thank you Andy, I was trying to tell Dare that.: Sere sent.

:I know that you happen to be worried about my mother, but there's no need to worry, because I won't let anything happen to her or Lilly.: Andy informed them.

'**How is this possible?'** Darien asked Sere.

'**I don't know?'** Sere stared wide-eyed at him.

'**I can hear anyone's conversations when I want to and the two of you looked like you were arguing about something. I thought it was about my mom and I was right. I helped Mom when she had my sisters and me. I can do the same thing if I have to while she's carrying Lilly.'** Andy answered his question.

'**Ok, but she really needs to rest.'** Dare tried to bring up some good points for arguing, but was unsuccessful.

'**I know that this is against the rules, but you two were arguing about mom and I needed to set the two of you straight.'** Andy blinked innocently up at him.

'**Andy, since when do you ever follow the rules.'** Sere smiled.

'**Fangs says that I'm too smart for my own good.'** Andy smiled.

'**That you are, but we wouldn't have you any other way.'** Sere grinned. "You guys better get going before it gets too late."

"Okay little spy time to get your mind away from eavesdropping and on to climbing this rock." Eric growled.

"I had to set them straight, after all their only adults. I mean what do they really know, seeing as their always extremely paranoid about everything. Now we on the other hand don't focus on the bad as much as they do and that's why they need to listen to what we have to say." Andy winked at him.

"Yes you did and I thank you for that, but young lady sometimes it's better to be paranoid about things than to not care at all." Dare was amazed at how special this little bundle of energy really was.

"Your welcome. Now if only Daddy would relax about it then Mom will be fine." Andy started up the rock face.

Keith followed after his little girl. **'I heard that and I have relaxed now lets climb this rock.'**

'**You were meant too. I promised Momma that nothing will happen to her or Lilly and nothing will. That includes anyone else that comes along after her too.'** Andy told her Dad.

'**Just leave everyone else alone and concentrate on climbing.'** Eric growled**. 'You've more than made your point now focus all of that energy on conquering this rock.'**

'**Ok... Ok... I'm going already'** Andy hissed.

-------------------------------

(Somewhere on a nature trail)

"I hate that little Brat!" Alex muttered under her breath, as she kicked at some loose pebbles. "How dare she get this attention?! She should be grounded, but, no the little favorite gets to go climbing!"

Hazar, Merla, and Christophe were spending their vacation on Earth and had decided to try the many trails of the vast park. Chris was tired of going wherever his parents went, so he had decided to go down a different trail.

"Why do I always have to go with them? I want to go climbing!" Chris muttered to himself.

Alex didn't see that someone was walking down the same trail, until she bumped into him. "Hey watch it! I was here first! Find your own trail!" Alex snapped.

Chris looked down at the girl that he'd landed on top of and frowned. "I didn't see your name on the trail! Why weren't you watching where you were going!?" He snarled back.

"I was here first! Get off me!" Alex snarled, as she shoved him off her.

Chris got back up and glared at her his violet eyes blazed with pent up fury. "I could careless if you were here first or not! This happens to be a public park and that means that anyone can use the trails!"

Alex burst into tears. "You're a very mean boy!"

Chris blinked at the little blonde haired girl in surprise. "That's because you snarled at me. I wasn't trying to run into you it just happened." He sighed in frustration.

:Christophe! Where are you?: Merla snapped.

:I'm fine mother!: Chris sent back.

:We told you not to leave our side.: Merla scolded her son.

:You're seven-years-old not seventeen! This is a big place and you're not old enough to be wandering around the forest by yourself!: Haz wasn't at all pleased with his son.

"I'm sorry that I bumped into you. My sister made me mad." Alex apologized.

:I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!: He snarled back. "Boy am I glad that I don't have that problem yet. What did she do that made you wander off away from your family?" Chris asked.

"She gets grounded and wasn't to go climbing then she gets to go climbing, as if she's done nothing wrong!" Alex vented her anger.

:That's it Christophe you're grounded when we find you!: Merla snarled.

"So you're older sister's rock climbing and your jealous." Chris frowned. :You have to find me first.:

"No, I'm the oldest by ten minutes. She just thinks she is." Alex said.

"Okay...I see your point. Let's go find your family they must be worried about you." Chris smiled at her.

"I guess." Alex let him lead her back the way she had came.

-------------------------------

(Yosemite Falls)

"Has anyone seen Alex?" Allura asked.

"She's fine Mom." Ari smiled.

"Ariel you're lying." Allura shot her the knowing look. **'Keith Is Alex with you?' **

'**No my heart, Andy is with me. What's wrong?'** Keith frowned.

'**Alex isn't here with me and the last person to see her was you. By the way how's Dromi?'** Allura asked.

"No I'm not Momma. Alex is fine. She just went somewhere to pout. I would feel it if she were in trouble." Ari frowned at her.

'**I left her at camp with you and the others. We're three quarters of the way up and she's still hanging in there. Are you okay?'** He asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Angel." Allura sent. :Alexandra Danielle, where are you!: She hissed. **'I'm fine. I'm on happy buzz. Ami gave me something that's harmless to me or Lilly, so I feel great.'**

'**That's nice Angel...'** Keith sighed. :Dare...Ami gave Alley something and she's acting like she's high.: Keith growled. :ALEXANDRA DANIELLE!! GET YOUR TAIL BACK TO CAMP AND STAY THERE YOU ARE GROUNDED!:

:I hate you!: Alex cried.

'**What in the world did you do to Alley?'** Dare growled.

'**What? I didn't do anything.' **Sere snapped.

'**Did you use the crystal on Alley?'** Dare growled.

:If you aren't at Camp by the time your mother gets back you will be grounded for a whole lot longer than a month! Try three months, especially if I have to go find you!: Keith snarled.

:Yes daddy.: Alex sent.

Sere refused to answer **'I plead the fifth.'**

(You're in so much trouble Lexi! Daddy's seriously gonna tan your hide for running off into the forest! ) Andy hissed at her sister. (I can't exactly rescue you from any wild animals when I'm rock climbing with Daddy and by the way this is not fun!! This is hard work bordering on torture.)

(Serves you right after all you wanted to go climbing!) Alex smirked.

(If that's really how you feel Lexi then please have a little taste of what it feels like to climb this rock.) Andy reestablished the link to her sister.

Alex collapse to the ground in pain. (Not funny Dromi now I hurt!!)

Chris turned around to find Alex curled up in a ball in pain. "What's wrong? Did you trip on something?" Chris knelt next to her.

:My twin...Rock climbing... I'm in Pain.: Alex sent trying desperately to block Andy out.

:Knock it off Andromeda! I think she gets the point!: Chris sent to Andy.

:Christophe! You're with Lexi? Cool! Wait a minute are your mom and dad there? Or did you run off too?: Andy sent**. 'Mom, Dad, Christophe is with Alex.'**

'**Chris? Haz must be really steamed at his little boy.'** Keith frowned. :Get to Camp now! And don't even try to hide, because I can fine you anywhere!: Keith snarled at the two of them.

:Hello Chris.: Allura sent. :Merla, Hazar, Your son is with Alex back at our camp.: She explained.

:Yes Daddy.: Alex headed back to camp.

:We know that's why we're here waiting for them.: Haz sent back.

:Thanks Haz, We'll be back in a little bit.: Allura sent. "I'm ready to head back I have to deal with Alex now." She told the girls.

--------------------------------------------------

Andy was almost dead on her feet, but she wasn't about to admit that she wanted to be carried up the rest of the way. Unfortunately, her arms and legs were getting, so sore and tired that she had trouble getting them to do what she wanted to do. Her head hurt do to the fact that she was using her mind to help her scale the cliff. **'Damn!'** She sent, as she lost her footing and started to fall.

'**Gotcha, Shadow.'** Eric sent.

'**Thanks...you can let me go now. I'm fine.'** She lied through her teeth.

'**No.'** Eric sent. "Uncle Keith take Dromi, She's had enough for this climb."

Keith noticed that his baby girl was dead tired and also had a fairly bad bloody nose. "How long have you had that bloody nose and why didn't you tell me that you were getting tired?" Keith took her from Eric.

"I'm not tired. I just stepped on a loose pebble…What do you mean by bloody nose…it's nothing." Andy insisted.

Dare had climbed up next to them and pulled out his med-scanner. "You've really overtaxed your system and that's the reason you have your bloody nose. Eric's right you're going to be carried up the rest of the way."

"I'm not a Baby! I'll climb it!" Andy chose the wrong time to be stubborn.

"No and that is all there is to it!" Dare managed to stop her nose from bleeding.

"Crawl onto my back and no arguments!" Keith growled.

:Ok you win…: Andy sent.

'**Love, is Andy ok?'** Allura asked, as she watched her climb onto his back.

'**We're almost to the top anyway, so you really did climb most of the cliff.'** Eric tried to cheer her up.

'**I did?'** Andy yawned.

'**She's fine Love...just a little shaken up and I'm carrying her just to be on the safe side.'** Keith sent back.

'**Ok. You don't have to worry about Alex. She's in Andy's tent pouting.'** Allura reported.

'**She had better stay there. I'm not very happy with her and she and I are gonna talk when I get down there in an hour or so.'** Keith growled.

'**She's not moving from that tent unless it's to the bathroom.'** Allura smirked.

'**I'll see you in a while, Love.'** Keith sent.

'**I love you, my soul.'** Allura replied.

'**Love you too my heart and our little miracle that you are carrying inside of you.'** Keith smiled.

-------------------------------

(A few hours later)

Keith and the others arrived back at camp with Andy being carried in Keith's arms.

"Keith Michael! What happened!" Allura snapped as she saw how bad Dromi looked.

"She's fine Alley. She just overtaxed her system and needs to rest for a little while." Keith hastily explained.

"Set her in our air-coach!" Allura glared at him.

"She almost made it to the top. She's just a little two little to finish the climb. Kitty gave out at the half way point." Keith tried to talk his way out of this.

"She shouldn't have been up there in the first place!" Allura shouted.

"Calm down angel. I'm sorry that you had a bad day, but Andy really is fine." Keith tried to soothe her ruffled feathers.

"They wouldn't even let me get a glass of water!" Allura pouted.

"I'm sorry if everyone is being paranoid around you...I'm here now so everything is going to be okay." He had set Andy down on one of the bunks and turned to pull Alley into his arms.

"I'm not glass! I know what I can and cannot do!" Allura cried. "Sere is the only one that understands me."

"I understand you and I know when you need to rest and when you don't." Keith frowned.

"They think the small walk to the falls was too much for me. Keith, we took an air trolley to the falls and back." She bawled.

"I'm here baby. I'll keep them away from you." He rocked her in his arms.

"The walk itself was the length of our wing back home." Allura sniffed.

"Love the walk to the falls takes a half hour...our wing isn't quite that large." Keith chuckled.

"Not Funny!" She whined.

"Sorry Angel would you like me to go fix you a snack?" He thought of something to cheer her up.

Allura shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Let's you and I go take a nice quiet walk just the two of us." Keith suggested.

Allura beamed with happiness. **'What are you waiting for?'** She sent, as she pulled him along.

"I'll look after Dromi if that's okay with you?" Eric stood in the doorway.

"Go for it." Allura said, as she continued to pull Keith along with her.

:We'll be back in a little while. Have Dare look in on her if her nose starts bleeding again.: Keith sent only to Eric.

"Dare, don't you even say anything! She's been miserable all day! Raye and Lita haven't let her do anything except to go to the bathroom!" Sere warned.

:No problem Uncle Keith. Enjoy your walk.: Eric nodded.

"I didn't mean for them to be that paranoid with her." Dare groaned.

'**You tell them that Allura knows what she needs to do. I believe they were doing more harm than they were helping'** Sere told him how fast Allura's mood had changed from Crystal power happy to ready to kill someone.

'**I'll have a talk with them...that bad huh. Well, Keith is with her now and he seems to have put a smile back on her face.'** Dare smiled. "Could you hand me my med-kit I need to go check and see how Andy is doing."

"Here you go, Muffin." Sere handed him his kit. "What's wrong with Dromi?"

"Dromi really overtaxed her system and now her body is making her pay for it." Dare frowned.

:Ow! What did she do this time?: Alex groaned in agony.

:She must have hurt herself bad, cause I'm feeling it too.: Ari sent back.

:Daddy? What did we do to earn this?: Alex sent in pain.

:Andy is gonna be fine. She just tried to do a little too much this time. Ariel didn't do anything to deserve what you two are feeling, but you on the other hand wouldn't leave Andy alone, so this her way of paying you back.: Keith sent back.

:That's not fair!: Alex groaned before she fell asleep.

:Daddy is there something for the pain?: Ari asked.

:Dare? I think that seeing as the twin effect is working overtime between the triplets that Ari and Alex might need a painkiller.: Keith sent. :Daddy is going to get you something baby.:

'**I'm hungry now.'** Allura smiled**. 'Lilly is awake.'**

:Hi princess...how are you today?: Keith sent to his youngest child. **'Well then let's go get you something to eat.'**

:Daddy!: Lilly squealed. :Momma? Want Peaches, Carrots and 'atermelon.: She sent her list for dinner.

'**You hear that?'** Allura asked.

:Yes it's me baby.: Keith chuckled. **'Yes I did love...it looks like we have a little one who likes to eat healthy foods this time.'**

'**No more chocolate.'** Allura grinned.

:Peaches, Carrots, and watermelon...anything else angel?: He asked Lilly. **'No not with this one.'**

:No.: Lilly yawned. :Ruffles?:

:Ruffles? Sure baby Daddy brought some along just in case you wanted them.: Keith chuckled.

:RUFFLES!: Lilly squealed.

:Yes angel Ruffles...you really love them don't you princess?: Keith smiled. **'She loves truffles.'**

'**Yes she does and Sushi too.'** Allura giggled, as the walk into the camp.

:USHI!: Lilly sent :Want Ushi too.:

:Sushi? Well it just so happens that we have the expert Sushi maker with us and I'm sure that she can make you some sushi.: Keith felt his stomach begin to roll. **'Excuse me!'** Keith ran over to some bushes and lost what little he had in his stomach.

'**What's wrong with sushi?' **Allura asked**. 'Oh I see...'** She tried to hide a grin. "Lita I would like...Peaches, Carrots, watermelon, Truffles and sushi for dinner tonight." Allura said.

"No problem Alley, but I would suggest that you eat it away from Keith. He looks like he's turning a shade of green." Lita grinned.

"This is normal with him. You should've seen what the girls wanted." Allura giggled living up the moment.

"Congratulations Alley, it must be another girl seeing, as Keith is turning green again." Haz chuckled.

"Thanks. Yes, her name is Lillyan." Allura beamed with pride.

"Lilly will be such a beautiful name for such a precious little girl." Haz smiled.

"That she is, but then all my babies are special." Allura smiled**. 'You ok, Love?'**

:Allura, you want any of this cooked?: Lita asked.

:Nope I hate cooked Carrots.: Allura answered.

'**No not really...'** Keith moaned.

'**Sorry Love. Just think I've only got four more months then you will be your old self again**.' Allura smiled.

'**I know. I just wish that there was some way to help ease it a little.'** He moaned.

'**Let me ask.'** Allura sent. :Sere? Will the crystal work on morning sickness?: She asked.

:No, but I happen to have something that works just as well as my wife's crystal.: Dare chuckled.

:Whatever works.: Allura smiled sweetly.

:STOP LAUGHING OR I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU IN HALF!: Keith snarled.

'**Behave or you will sleep in Andy's tent.'** Allura glared at the bushes.

'**I can't wait until you have the boys and finally have a taste of what it's like not being able to keep any food down for six months...'** Keith muttered under his breath.

'**You really want me to try and have the boys?'** Allura asked softly. **'I won't if you don't want me too.'** She sent as a single tear slid down her face.

'**Angel, I know that you're going to have the twins. I'm sorry if I made you cry.'** Keith growled softly.

'**Not if you don't want me to.'** Allura sent.

'**Love as long as we know that it's not going to endanger your life. I am all for having the boys, but that isn't until our girls are teenagers.'** Keith sent back.

'**You may yell at me, but I've had to spend my first two-months trying to keep Lilly. That was the main reason I didn't tell you before about her.' **Allura sent.

'**I'm not going to yell at you and I think that six kids is more than enough for the two of us to handle.'** Keith walked over and pulled her into his arms.

'**I couldn't bear to tell you and then have something happen to Lilly...'** She couldn't say anymore for tears had taken over.

'**Love, I knew about Lilly probably before you did. I just never told you that I knew.'** Keith let her cry.

'**I love you...'** She sent.

'**I love you too.'** Keith smiled.

Dare walked over and tapped Keith on the shoulder. "Well? Do you want me help you or not?"

"Here you go Alley, just what you asked for." Lita sent the plate in front of Allura and smiled.

Keith took one look at the plate and ran in the opposite direction.

'**Sorry Love.'** Allura sent.

'**Not your fault...'** He moaned.

:What Keith If you don't like my cooking just say so, but don't run away.: Lita Teased.

:Ha! Ha! Very funny!: Keith wheezed.

:Stop running, so that I can help ease some of your symptoms!: Dare chased after his friend.

:Your welcome.: Lita laughed.

Keith stopped in his tracks and frowned at his friend. :That depends on whether you want to use me as pincushion or not.:

'**Behave or I'll sit on you.'** Allura scolded him.

:You big baby! This is a hydro syringe! I don't use needles anymore!: Dare growled and gave Keith the shot.

'**Me! You hate needles more than I do!'** He growled.

'**On sec thought run!'** Allura sent.

'**Too late for that and it didn't even hurt he used a hydro syringe.'** Keith grinned. :Thanks Dare I just hate shots.:

'**Tell David to change his shot method.'** Allura sent.

'**You don't have to ask me twice.'** Keith grinned.

-------------------------------

(Later on that night by the campfire)

"Dare I have a question? Do you have anything that can take away an allergy to Chocolate?" Allura asked looking at the s'mores Keith was making.

"Yes Alley don't eat chocolate." Dare chuckled.

Allura stared crying. "But…"

"What happens when you eat chocolate and I might be able to prevent your allergy?" Dare sighed in defeat.

"I break out in hives..." Allura cried.

"You might want to try artificial chocolate or maybe just eat a little of his s'more for now." Dare suggested.

"Alex left me with a taste for s'mores. I hate chocolate." Allura frowned. **'Soul? Chocolate please.' **She sent.

"Just a little bit. You know how this makes you break out into hives." Keith gave her a tiny bite of his s'more.

'**I know, but when you make them they taste so good.'** Allura sent. "Yum."

"Honey a little bit of it not the whole s'more!" Keith frowned at her. **'You'll regret it when you start itching in a little while.'**

"I can have one and you know. I built up a minor tolerance to chocolate while I was carrying the girls." Allura informed him.

'**Did you see how much chocolate that I put on that one s'more? I'd say that you have had your quota for tonight.'** Keith sighed in defeat. "This one is mine. You've had yours for tonight." He fixed another s'more.

Allura looked at him and started pouting.

"Don't look at me like that Allura, because its not going to work." Keith fought the effect that her look had on him.

Allura sniffed. "But Honey...I want one."

"I'll make you one without chocolate." Keith offered a compromise.

'**I love you.'** Allura smiled.

'**I know.'** Keith handed her a s'more minus the chocolate.

'**Thank you.'** She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'**Your welcome my love.'** He kissed her on the nose.

"How about singing some songs around the fire?" Sere asked.

"That sounds like something that I haven't done in years." Raye smiled.

"You first Raye." Sere smiled.

"Me? Why not you? After all you're the one who suggested it." Raye arched a brow at her friend.

"You have the better voice." Sere answered.

'**You have a beautiful voice, Love...you just don't like to sing in front of other people.'** Dare sent.

'**Don't tell Raye that.'** Sere smiled.

'**I won't, but then she's heard you singing to the boys.'** Dare grinned.

"What do you want me to sing?" Raye sighed in defeat. **'She always manages to do this to me.'** She sent to Jared.

"I'll be right back." Allura said, as she went to get her flute. **'Love, you want your guitar?' **

'**I was wondering why you wanted me to bring that with us.'** Keith followed after his wife.

"Up to you." Sere smiled.

'**What? You really think I'd play by myself?'** Allura frowned.

'**I'm rusty at this thing...'** Keith strummed some notes on the guitar. "Start humming the tune Raye and I'll see if I can follow along.

'**No you're not! Besides I haven't played my flute in a long time.'** Allura hissed.

Raye lay back in Jared's arms and started to sing...(Oh Starry Night)

Raye finished her song and was immediately pulled into a long kiss from her husband.

"That was beautiful Raye." Allura smiled.

"Thank you." Raye smiled at everyone when Jared finally broke off the kiss. "Your turn Sere."

"What! I don't think so!" Sere replied.

"I went first now it's your turn!" Raye glared at her.

:Not Fair!: Sere sent.

"She does have a point my sweet." Dare whispered into her ear.

'**Fine I'll do it.'** Sere knew when she was out numbered. "Mind you, I'm not as good as Raye is. But here goes, this is a song I wrote a while back. It's called 'My Only Love'"

Sere had the entire group entranced by her song and she held them there until the very last note...

Dare smiled at her. "That was beautiful love."

:Wow, and you said you didn't have a voice that was a match for Raye's?: Allura sent.

"That song was beautiful Sere." Raye smiled at her friend.

'**Love our turn?'** Allura asked.

"Thank you everyone." Sere blushed.

'**Me? Why me?'** Keith frowned at Allura.

'**Fine.. I just thought you would have liked to sing with me.'** Allura frowned.

'**I will sing with you.'** Keith sighed in defeat.

'**You don't sound too happy about it. We won't if you don't want too.'** Allura silently pouted to herself.

'**Your wish is my command...what do you want to sing?'** Keith smiled at her. **'How about 'Spend my lifetime Loving you?''** Allura asked.

'**I thought that you would pick that one.'** Keith started sinning and playing the guitar. **'Always.'** Allura sent as she followed his lead. (Love theme to Zorro-)

Both Keith and Allura let their voices blend till the very last note.

"You two were great." Sere Beamed.

"That was great you two!" Dare grinned.

"Thanks." Allura blushed crimson. **'I love you, my soul.'**

"Thanks." Keith's face was also beat red.

'**Keith, would you sing to me?'** Allura asked softly.

'**I haven't done that in years.'** Keith sighed.

'**I know and I sort of missed it. You used to sing to me when I had my nightmares. Even when you where mean to me you always sang to me when I was frightened.'** Allura pleaded with her eyes.

"Here is something that I wrote for Alley when I was still going to the academy. In fact I have never sung it to her before." Keith started to strum out a tune. ("In my Heart" -Three Dog Night. Google it for the lyrics…I'd do the lyrics, but it's against the rules now…)

Keith had Allura's full attention.

"It's called in my heart." Keith smiled at Allura as he started to sing...

Keith held Allura's gaze the entire time that he was singing the song to her.

'**Love, that was beautiful.'** Allura sent with tears in her eyes. **'I Love you so much.'**

'**I love you too...more than you will ever know.'** Keith reached out to brush a tear from her cheek.

Allura carefully moved his guitar and snuggled up to him. **'I think I have a very good clue.' **She smiled.

Sere was speechless, as she herself wiped a way her tears.

'**DADDY! I HURT!'** Andy awoke in their coach in extreme pain.

'**We'll be there in a second baby.'** Allura winced. :Dare? Dromi's up and hurting.:

:I think the whole planet heard that one.: Dare winced in pain.

:Hard telling.: Allura smiled. :I'm going to check on the other two.:

'**I'm coming little Shadow.'** Keith winced in pain from the cry that she had sent him. :I didn't think that she was that strong yet.: Keith growled.

'**Yet? Try all along.'** Allura corrected.

'**I hurt...make it stop hurting...'** Andy wailed in misery.

'**Hush Baby. Dare will make you feel better, but please stop yelling.'** Allura sent trying to soothe some of her daughter's pain.

'**I decked Eric when he told me that! I want someone to stop this pain!'** Andy wailed in agony.

Dare and Keith entered the coach and found Eric cradling her in his arms. "She isn't very happy, so I would watch out for her right cross." Eric growled.

'**Andy, will you stop yelling no one can move because, of their headaches, so please stop yelling. We know you hurt Ari and Alex are hurting too.'** Allura growled. :Ami? Can you help me with these two?: She asked.

:Sure Alley.: Ami smiled. :Darien will you sedate her before she hurts herself again!:

:I'm trying!: Dare hissed back.

'**I hate shots! Get that away from me!'** Andy's fist connected with Dare's jaw and then her father's eye.

'**Andromeda Marie! Stop it!'** Allura tried to command Andy's mind to freeze. **'You're scaring Lilly.' **

'**Love, she's too strong for that and it will only make her fight even more.'** Keith had Andy in his arms. :It's okay Lilly...your sister is just in a lot of pain right now.: Keith tried to soothe both children.

:Give me that Dare I will give her the shot.: Eric took the hydro syringe from Darien**. 'Stay still! You are making yourself worse!'** Eric snarled, as he gave her the shot.

:Daddy! Romi scare Lilly!: Lilly sent to both Keith and Andy.

:I'm sorry baby sister, but I really hurt and its scaring me.: Andy whimpered.

:Me be strong for Romi!: Lilly sent.

:It's okay baby sister I'll be okay.: Andy sighed.

:Loves Romi.: Lilly sent as she went back to sleep.

:I love you too baby sister.: Andy yawned.

'**Keith is everything alright now?'** Allura asked.

'**She's back to sleep for now.'** Keith sighed in relief.

'**I'm glad.'** Allura yawned.

'**I think that you need to come to bed to it sounds like you're half asleep.'** Keith sent.

'**Are you going to join me?'** Allura yawned again.

'**Where do you think I am?'** Keith grinned.

'**Be there in a minute.'** Allura sent trying to unzip her jumpsuit. **'Hon? Help zipper's stuck.'** Allura frowned.

Keith got up and went to help her and that's when he noticed that she was now showing in her pregnancy. "Love, I think that I see the problem." He finally managed to get the zipper unstuck.

"What?" Allura pouted.

Keith smiled at her. "Lilly is making her presence known."

"How bad?" Allura whimpered.

"Enough so that you had trouble with the zipper on your jumpsuit." Keith placed a gently kiss on her lips.

"Other than that can anyone tell?" Allura frowned. **'I Just know as soon as everyone can tell I'm going to be in a glass cage and not able to do anything.'** Allura cried.

Keith swept her up into his arms and carried her further into the camper to their bed. "You are not going to be put in a glass cage. I promise." Keith soothed.

The minute Keith picked her up she was asleep.

Keith pulled back the covers and set her down in the middle on the bed and the crawled in next to her.

-------------------------------

(Somewhere on a trail)

"The moon's beautiful tonight isn't it Haden?" Anna smiled as she watched the moon rise to its zenith.

"The moon is beautiful, but I think that your beauty outshines the moon." Hunk smiled at her.

"Really?" She smiled. "Have you noticed anything different about me lately?"

"You look absolutely radiant; in fact you almost glow with this inner beauty." Hunk smiled at her.

"What would you say causes that?" Anna purred.

"I don't know my little Momma to be what do you think causes that?" Hunk chuckled softly.

'**You happy?'** Anna asked timidly.

'**Honey I am over the moon with happiness. Are you happy?'** Hunk asked.

'**Yes, I'm very happy. Well then in about seven months we'll be parents.'** Anna sent as she kissed him.

'**I love you and our little miracle so much.'** Hunk kissed her back.

'**I know.'** She sent softly.

"Does Alley know? I mean this might help seeing as the three of you are going to be pregnant at the same time." Hunk asked.

"You and Ami are the only ones that know right now." Anna answered.

"We'll tell everyone after we get back home, but right now its our little secret." Hunk sighed.

"That's fine with me... Haden? If it's a girl what do you think of Amidala Elizabeth?" Anna asked.

"I think that you have chosen a beautiful name." Hunk smiled.

"Thank you." Anna smiled back.

"Your welcome my love." Hunk was one very happy father-to-be.

-------------------------------

(A week later at Michael's house)

"You really don't mind taking Dromi for the summer?" Allura asked not really wanting to give her baby girl up.

"I adore my little granddaughter and this will be good for her." Michael smiled at Allura.

"Ok..." Allura sighed. "Andy come say bye to your sisters. You'll have enough time to see Eric."

'**Love? What's wrong? I thought that you wanted Andy to stay here for the summer?'** Keith sent. "I'll miss you little shadow be good or you will be coming back home." Keith hugged his daughter.

'**I can change my mind now can't I.'** Allura snapped.

'**I just asked you a simple question...if you don't want her to stay then we'll take her home.'** Keith tried to keep his cool with her.

'**I'm sorry Love. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you.'** Allura sniffed.

'**Well? Do you want her to stay or not?'** Keith asked her again.

'**She can stay.'** Allura pouted. **'I'm just shipping all my girls' off.' **

'**No you're not Love; Ari is staying home with us.'** Keith pulled her into his arms.

'**I'll be bored!'** Allura complained.

'**No you won't I promise.'** Keith swept her up into his arms and carried her towards their ship. "I'll be right back." He called over his shoulder at his kids.

'**Yes I will...'** Allura sent, as she drifted off to sleep.

Keith headed for their quarters and then tucked her into bed.** 'Night Love.' **He kissed her softly and then left their room to go back outside.

"Daddy? Is Momma ok?" Alex asked.

"Your mother is fine she just needed to take a little nap." Keith smiled at Alex.

"When do I get to stay with Nana and Grandpa?" She asked.

"Well, there's been a slight change of plans princess." Keith frowned at her.

"What! That's not fair you mean I'm stuck here with Dromi?" Alex whined.

"No you're not stuck here with Dromi, but you are going to be staying with Aunt Sere and Uncle Dare for the summer." Keith corrected her.

"No! Not Rafe! I'd just die." Alex continued to whine.

"Rafe is going to be attending the academy, besides that he wants Andy not you, so you have nothing to worry about." Keith raked his fingers through his hair.

"Just ground me at home and be done with it." Alex grumbled.

"This will be good for you and it won't be as bad as you think it's gonna be." Keith knelt down in front of her.

"Yes it will." She pouted.

"You love Aunt Sere and Uncle Dare don't you?" Keith frowned.

Alex nodded.

"Then why are you so set against staying with them?"

"I don't know... Is Ari staying?" Alex replied.

"Ari is staying with your grandparents for a week." Keith shook his head.

"You don't want us any more now that the new baby is coming!" Alex started crying.

"That's not true and you know it! You need to learn that you're not the center of attention and that I love all of you equally." Keith pulled her into his arms.

"No you don't! You spend more time with Dromi and Mom spends her time with Ari!" Alex bawled.

"That's only because you seem to always want to be left alone all of the time. I've tried to do things with you, but you never seem like you want to spend time with me." Keith rocked her in his arms.

:I try, but then Dromi demands your attention.: Alex sent as she really turned on the waterworks.

'**Daddy? I think maybe Alex should go home with you. I mean it's obvious that my little sister needs help.'** Andy sent to her father.

'**Maybe she needs to spend some time with just your mother and me.'** Keith agreed. :You win Alex you can come home with us and we will spend lots of time with you while Andy and Ari are away.: Keith sent.

"Really! Just you, me, Momma, and Lilly?" Alex looked up with a tear stained face.

"Yes really just the four of us." Keith smiled at her.

:I Love you Daddy!: Alex hugged him.

"I love you too, but this wasn't my idea. This was Dromi's idea. She seems to be worried about you." Keith chuckled.

(Thanks baby sister.) Alex sent.

(Don't mention it Lexi. Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling left out! I would have stopped and made sure that you were included.) She sent back.

(I don't know...) Alex replied.

(You have to tell me if something is bothering you that way we can both work it out together.) Andy sighed.

(I thought you knew everything about Ari and me?) Alex challenged.

(I know as much as I want to know and why do you have to start with me! I was trying to make peace.) Andy hissed. **'Daddy! I try and make peace with her and then she goes and incites me again!'** Andy pouted.

(Thank you anyway Dromi.) Alex sent.

(Is it so hard to be nice to me? Am I that bad? Do you hate me that much?!) Andy ran off in tears. **'I hate it when she won't even give me a chance!'** She wailed.

(I don't hate you. It's just that you keep saying you're the oldest. Yet you pull all the dumb stunts. When you get hurt then Ari and I feel it. Do you think that's fair to us?) Alex tried to get Andy to see things her way.

'**She's just jealous of you baby. You have to be patient with her. I know that it's hard and it hurts, but she will eventually have more confidence in herself.'** Keith tried to help his baby while he held his other baby in his arms. :Eric could you please go get her for me.: Keith asked.

'**Lexi and Dromi fighting again?'** Allura asked in a sleepy tone.

:I'm two steps ahead of you.: Eric was chasing after his shadow.

'**Lexi is finally telling me why she's been acting up lately and Dromi tried to make peace with her, but Lex isn't about to do that right now and Andy got her feelings hurt.'** Keith gave her a full report.

(I don't do that on purpose and you know it! I just want to learn new things and I can't do that sitting around the castle or by having tea parties with my dolls! I'm already four classes ahead of you and Ari and I need to challenge myself!) Andy tried to explain her actions. **'I just can't win.'** She sniffled.

(You really want to go to the academy don't you?) Alex let out a long sigh.

(Yes...but Daddy says that I'm too young.) Andy pouted. **'You must think that I'm a baby.' **Andy whimpered to Eric.

(Let me work on him and Momma.) Alex sent her mischievous brain at work.

(You would do that for me? But I thought that you hated me...) Andy was surprised by her answer.

(I dislike the things you do, but I don't hate you. Yes, silly if you did it for me it wouldn't work, but they don't think I can do the same things you can.) Alex sent. (Why do you think I'm not in trouble like you are? I watch you and learn.)

(You don't want to be on the team so; you don't have the same problem that I do. I knew that you were holding out on me! Ari can do some of what I can, but I know that you can do almost everything that I can.) Andy smirked.

(Well, what do you think big sisters are supposed to do?) Alex sent.

'**Are the two of you friends again?'** Eric saw that she was smiling and sighed in relief. :Uncle Keith? I think that the two of them just bonded.:

'**You could say that.'** Andy smirked. (They're suppose to look out for their younger siblings and keep them out of trouble, but then that's almost impossible, cuz I'm almost always in trouble.) Andy grinned.

(That's the Truth! Sis? Teach me what you can do, so that I can keep up with you.) Alex grinned.

:You two okay now?: Keith asked. **'Alley? I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing, but Alex and Andy just bonded with each other.'** Keith sent.

"Yes Daddy." Alex replied.

'**We'll know soon enough.'** Allura stretched from her nap.

(Hey I like that idea Lexi! The only problem is that I'm stuck here all summer.) Andy frowned**. 'We're fine now Daddy the two of us have reached an understanding.'**

'**Why do I suddenly get the feeling that you've acquired a partner in crime?'** Eric carried her back to the house.

'**Who me?'** Andy asked, as if she had no idea what Eric was talking about.

'**That's what I thought.'** Eric groaned. :Uncle Keith I would be very afraid if I were you.: Eric sent just to Keith.

:Why?: Allura asked.

'**What did I do?'** Andy asked.

'**Nothing Babydoll I was just thinking of something else. I'm glad that you and Alex finally made peace.'** Eric covered his tracks. :I just have a feeling that the two of them are up to something.: Eric sent back.

:What else is new with Dromi.: Allura sent. :But Thanks for the warning.:

:I won't tell her know that you're conversing with the enemy either.: Keith chuckled. **'Dromi are you okay with staying with Grandpa for the summer?' **Keith asked.

'**Yeah.'** Andy replied.

'**Just checking.'** Keith sighed in relief. "Ready to go Lexi?" Keith asked his oldest child.

"Yes, Daddy." Alex smiled. (Dromi, I'll talk to you later tonight partner.)

(Awesome!) Andy grinned**. 'Love you mom call me if you need me.'** Andy sent.

'**We will. Say bye to Lilly.'** Allura sent.

:Romi! No leave!: Lilly cried.

:Bye Lilly...I love you and I'll be back in a month or so.: Andy sent to her sister.

:No!: Lilly wailed.

:Excuse me.: Allura sent as she locked herself in the bathroom.

:It's okay baby sister...I'm gonna be with grandpa for a little while, but Lexi and Ari are gonna be home with Mom and Dad. I'm coming back I promise. Now calm down you're making Momma sick.: Andy tried to soothe her baby sister.

:No me want Romi!: Lilly shouted.

'**Daddy a little help would be nice here!'** Andy hissed. :I can still keep an eye on you...I just won't be at home.:

'**Keith, help calm Lilly down. I can't have her upset.'** Alley sent.

:Romi!: Lilly wailed. :Me no feel good!:

:Listen Princess its okay. Romi is going to keep grandpa company for a little while, because grandpa is lonely. Do you understand? She'll be home in a few weeks, but she needs to help grandpa for a little while: Keith used his mind to calm her down.

:Romi help Gampa?: Lilly asked as she started to calm down..

'**Maybe I should go home with you...Lilly needs me and so does Mom.'** Andy frowned at her father. :Yep I'm going to help Gampa. Is that okay with you?:

:Me Want my Romi!: Lilly pouted.

'**Dromi, it's up to you.'** Allura sent.

'**Daddy! What should I do? I want to stay here, but Mom and Lilly need me.'** Andy growled in frustration.

(Andy how do you help Momma?) Alex asked. (Tell me that way I can help too.)

(I talk to Lilly and that keeps her calm.) Andy sent back.

(I'll try.) Alex sent. :Lilly? You know who I am?: She asked.

'**What's more important to you? The academy or your mom and baby sister.'** Keith sent back to his daughter.

:Lexi?: Lilly asked timidly. :Me want Romi.: She pouted.

:What you no love me?: Alex sent, as if she was hurt by Lilly's comment.

:ME Love!: Lilly sent in a happy mood.

:Lilly, this is my big sister and she can keep you safe like I do.: Andy tried to help Lexi.

:Will you let me help you till Romi gets back?: Alex asked.

:She will? I guess.: Lilly sent.

:She sure will. Are you going to be okay now?: Andy asked.

:I miss you.: Lilly pouted. :But be fine.:

:I'll miss you too baby sister, but I promise to check up on you all the time.: Andy smiled. **'Lilly, seems okay now. I guess that I can stay here with you and Grandpa.'** Andy smiled at Eric.

:Daddy, Lilly will be okay.: Alex told him.

:Are you okay with Andy staying here now baby?: Keith asked.

:Yes.: Lilly sent. :But miss Romi.:

:You aren't the only one who's gonna miss Romi, but she really needs to do this.: Keith sighed.

:Why?: Lilly sent ready to play twenty questions

:Dromi seems to want to be just like Daddy and that means that she needs special training.: Keith explained.

:Me be like Daddy to?: Lilly asked.

:I guess if you want to, but I see you as being just like your Momma and that's even better than being like me.: Keith frowned.

:Why?: She asked.

:Because your Momma doesn't get into half as much trouble as I do and that's a good thing.: Keith answered.

:Lex? You like Momma or Dada?: Lilly asked.

'**Nice save Daddy... desperate, but very nice.'** Andy laughed.

(That was wasn't it now how to answer this one?) Alex sent.

'**I'm glad that you're amused by that Dromi.'** Keith rolled his eyes at her. "Dad there will be no special treatment; she is to be treated just like all the other new cadets." Keith frowned at his father.

"I really don't think that there will be any problem considering that she can probably fight and win against all the cadets." Michael grinned.

"Besides that she is gonna be my shadow and I don't intend to let anyone try and challenge her." Eric growled.

(Dromi, try not to get hurt Please.) Alex sent. :Lilly, I'm like Momma in a way.:

(I don't plan on it and you heard what the lion just said. He's in protective mode again.) Andy sighed. "I'll be fine Daddy and I won't get into any trouble. I'm in enough trouble already and I don't plan on adding more to my sentence." She walked over and hugged him.

(True. Bye sis.) Alex hugged her sister.

(Bye. Lex and try and think about staying with Sere and Dare for at least a week or so...Just think of the things that they could show you.) Andy hugged her back.

"Bye Andy. I love you." Keith gave her a bear hug.

(I will when you get back. Someone needs to be there for Lilly and Momma. We both know Ari can't do it.) Alex sent.

(Alex when will you ever learn not to underestimate Ariel? Talk to you later big sister.) Andy waved good-bye.

-------------------------------

--Arus Christmas weekend--

Andy, Lexi, and Ari were tossing snowballs at Chris, Eric, and Nate.

(This is fun! Why didn't I do this before?) Alex asked.

(I never dragged you along with me before.) Andy grinned.

(Is that why?) Alex tossed a snowball at Eric.

(Yep) Andy nailed Nate in the face with an ice snow ball. "Next time duck!" She grinned.

'**Speak for yourself'** Eric sent, as he nailed her.

'**Hey! No fair!'** Andy yelped in surprise, as Ari tackled her into a snow drift.

(Ariel! Whose side are you on any way!? ) Alex sent as she nailed Chris.

(Nobody nails Nathan except for me!) Ari threw a snowball at Eric, but it hit Nate instead.

(Dromi, have you noticed how restless mom has been since yesterday?) Alex asked. (Also Lilly has been really quiet not wanting to talk to me.) She threw another snowball and ducked for cover.

(Lilly is gonna be born tonight.) Andy grinned. "Don't look at me Nate! Ari is the one who hit you this time!" Andy dodged a barrage of snowballs.

(SHE IS!) Alex beamed with excitement until the boys plastered her with snow. "Not Fair!" She cried.

(Yes! Now run for cover! I hit Eric and Chris both in the face!) Andy grabbed Alex's arm and ran for her life.

(Let's go see Momma.) Alex suggested.

'**Get back here you coward and take some of your own medicine!'** Eric dove and tackled her and they both landed in a snow pile. **'Gotcha!'**

:OW!: Alex yelped, as she was pushed off balance and twisted her ankle.

:Lexi!: Chris raced over to her side. "Way to go Eric! You hurt Lexi when you tackled Dromi!" Chris snarled.

:My ankle really hurts.: Alex cried holding her leg close to her.

"I'm sorry Lexi! I didn't realize that she was holding onto you!" Eric left Dromi to help Chris with Alex.

(Dromi, are you hurt too?) She asked.

'**You hurt me to Eric!'** Andy sniffled, as she clutched at her ankle. (Yes! The lion doesn't know his own strength! He's grown at least five inches in three months!) Andy winced in pain.

"Don't just act guilty! Help them!" Ari snarled.

(I thought so. My right ankle hurts a little, but my left one hurts really bad.) Alex sniffed. (I know what you mean.)

'**Oh Babydoll! I'm so sorry that I hurt you...'** Eric had her now cradled in his arms. **'Where does it hurt?'**

'**My right ankle hurts! I know that you didn't mean to hurt us, but you have to realize that we're still small and you're a lot bigger than we are.'** Andy blinked back tears. "I never thought I'd be voluntarily saying this, but take us to see Uncle David now." Andy hissed in pain.

(How do you know Lilly will be born tonight?) Alex asked trying to keep both her and Dromi's mind off the pain.

(I just know these things. I can't explain why or how I just know.) Andy answered her sister.

(Is it like your dreams?) Alex asked.

'**No! Please tell me that Rafe isn't running towards us!'** Andy groaned. (Sort of like that...it's just hard to explain.)

(Looks like him, but then he's grown about as much as Eric and Nate. I hate to say it, but he really is cute. That means Aunt Sere is here.) Alex sent. (Sis? What's the fight outcome look like?)

(I would say there's a ninety-nine percent chance that Eric and Rafe are gonna finally have it out. I know he's the duplicate of Uncle Dare.) Andy frowned. :DADDY! I NEED YOU!: Andy sent to her father.

:Daddy!: Alex cried. (Who will win?)

Keith came running out of the castle with Rand and Dare on his heels.

"What happened?" Keith saw and instantly felt that they were both hurt.

:We just fell in the snow...: Andy whimpered. (Eric of course.)

:Dromi and I tripped.: Alex sent laying on the poor me act. (I know.)

Keith frowned at Eric. "You have to be more careful. The two of them are still little and you're a lot bigger than they are." Keith knelt beside his two girls. :Where does it hurt?:

:Ankles! My left, her right.: Alex sent.

"Easy you two," Dare used his med-scanner to see what damage had been done to their ankles.

:Daddy we hurt.: Alex pouted.

"How bad is it Dare?" Keith asked worriedly. :Easy babies it's going to be all right.: He tried to comfort them.

'**Soul? How bad are the girls?'** Allura asked, as she paced her room for the fifth time in twenty minutes.

"You two are lucky that you didn't break anything. You both have sprained ankles maybe a few pulled tendons. Let's get you two back inside before your bodies start to go into shock." Dare carefully picked Andy up out of Eric's arms.

"You idiot! How dare you hurt my Dromi!" Rafe snarled at Eric.

(Oh Drat! I wanted to see this!) Alex sent to Andy.

Eric got back up to his feet and glared at him. "YOUR DROMI!? IDIOT?! LISTEN RAFFERTY SHE'S MINE AND YOU NEED TO BACK OFF!" He roared.

(War has just been declared.) Alex sent.

(It was just a matter of time.) Andy sent back. "He didn't hurt us it was an accident!" Andy snarled at Rafe.

"You back off!! Andy is mine!" Rafe threw the first punch that landed in Eric's midsection.

"THAT DOES IT!!" Eric lost all control and let him have it with a right cross.

Now they were in all out fistfight.

'**Get him Eric! Knock his head off!'** Andy cheered him on.

:Go Eric!: Alex sent.

Keith set Alex back down and Dare did the same with Andy. "BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Keith tried to separate them, but winded up getting socked in the eye.

:Daddy let them fight!: Alex sent.

Dare tried the same tactic and also got socked in the eye. "THAT IS ENOUGH!! ANDY AND ALEX NEED TO GO INSIDE! SO STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

:I will not let them kill each other!: Keith snarled as he finally managed to pull Eric off of Rafe. " Knock it off Eric Anthony Lawson!" Keith snarled.

'**Keith Michael! Talk to me? Why are the boys fighting? Ow!'** Allura sent, as she felt sharp pain across her stomach.

'**Eric! Stop fighting Mom is having the baby!'** Andy started to crawl towards the castle. **'DADDY MOM IS IN LABOR!'**

(Dromi wait me too!) Alex sent.

'**ALLURA!!'** Keith scooped Alex up and ran for the castle. :Dare get Andy! Alley is in labor!: Keith sent.

'**Get in here or I'll kill you!'** Allura snapped.

Eric got up out of the snow and beat Dare to Andy. **'Need a lift?'** He easily scooped her up into his arms. "I've got Andy. You go see to her Mom."

'**You were winning.'** Andy smiled.

'**Are you kidding I won. He didn't stand a chance.'** Eric tried to smile, but winced because of the cut on his lip.

'**Poor lion.'** Andy frowned

'**This is nothing you should see the other guy.'** Eric ignored the pain and broke into a wide grin.

'**Andy? I may need your help, you up to it?' **Allura asked.

'**Sure Mom they can treat my ankle later.'** Andy answered almost immediately. "Eric take me to mom she needs me."

"But your ankle?" Eric protested.

'**Thanks Baby.'** Allura sent. **'Keith, Where are you?'**

'**Will have to wait! Mom needs me now!'** Andy glared at him. "Pain's 90 mental anyway and I can will my mind to ignore it."

'**You're just like you Father!'** Eric growled, but did as he was told.

'**I will be right there! I had to drop Alex off in the Med-wing.'** Keith ran down the corridors with Dare on his heals.

'**I HATE PAIN!'** Allura hissed.

'**Thank you lion that's the nicest thing that you've ever said to me.'** Andy smiled up at him.

'**Keith, tell Dare ten minutes.'** Allura sent as a pain hit her again.

'**TEN MINUTES!'** Keith tried to remain calm. :The pains are ten minutes apart.: Keith growled.

:Damn!: Dare sent as he ran faster**. 'Sere? You there with Alley?'** He asked.

'**I'm right beside her and she isn't very happy.'** Sere sent.

'**Love we may need the crystal, as a painkiller for her.'** Dare replied.

'**I want a shot and I can't.'** Allura hissed.

'**I'm one step ahead of you... Andy and Eric beat you here...why is he carrying her and why does he look like he's been in a war?'** Sere frowned.

'**I'll tell you later...'** Dare sighed in frustration.

'**I'm here Momma.'** Andy linked with her. "Lion please set me down on the love seat."

'**Angel, Thank you, now if your father would get here.'** Allura growled.

'**I'm right here Angel.'** Keith also linked with her.

Allura breathed a sigh of relief. **'I Hurt!' **She sent some of her pain to Keith.

:I WANT TO HELP MOMMA!: Alex screamed. :MOMMA NEEDS US!:

(Lexi, calm down and just focus your thoughts on Momma. Then you'll find that you're linked with her.) Andy sent calmly to her sister. '**Did my lion get hurt anywhere else?'** Andy gently placed her fingers against his bruised face.

(Like this?) Alex did as she was told and found herself linked with her parents and sister.

(Yep that's exactly what I meant.) Andy smiled then frowned at Eric, who was giving her an odd look. **'What's wrong?'**

'**Hello, munchkin.'** Allura managed to sent.

'**Lion? What are you doing?'** Eric asked.

'**Momma, I'm here.'** Alex sent calming thoughts to her mother.

'**I'm helping Momma and I like calling you that. It fits you somehow.'** Andy answered him. **'Now answer the question did you get hurt?'**

:Good job Lexi. She needs all the energy that we can give her.: Keith smiled.

:Thanks, Daddy.: Alex sent (Can Eric join with Momma through you?)

'**What you see is what I got.'** Eric smiled.

(Eric is always linked to me and I'm now linked to Mom. So I guess that he could help mom too.) Andy sent. **'Lion? Are you up to helping my mom?'** Andy asked.

'**How?'** He asked.

'**Just focus on our link and you'll see what I mean... I'm Mom's anchor'** Andy explained.

'**Ok…but this is way above my level of understanding….'** Eric did as she asked.

'**Can't you feel...Lilly and Mom? It's like nothing that you've felt before.'** Andy asked softly.

'**Hello Eric, Thank you.'** Allura sent. "OUCH!" She screamed.

'**Just focus on your breathing and this one will pass.'** Keith took some of her pain away.

'**I have all the strength I need and no painkiller!'** Allura hissed as tears of pain rolled down her face. **'I'm tired and my work has only begun.' **

Sere let the crystal's energy take away most of Alley's pain. :You can do this focus on that little girl that is trying to be born.:

'**I've got you love and I'm not going to let you go.'** Keith gave her an energy boost. "How much longer Dare?" He growled.

Allura took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she focused on Lilly.

:Andy and I are here Momma. We got you.: Alex sent. (Momma's not doing good.)

(I know that Lex, but I have her and I'm not letting her go anywhere.) Andy sent back. **'I've got you Momma and it won't be much longer now...Lilly is almost here.'**

'**Thank you Angels.'** Allura managed a weak smile.

"Listen to me Alley, I want you to push until I say stop okay?" Dare was now ready to deliver Lilly.

Allura nodded **'I'm tapped out.'** Allura sent to Keith.

"Push!" He ordered.

Allura did as she was told.** 'OW!'**

'**You're doing great, Love.'** Keith took some of her pain away and gave her another shot of energy.

"That's great Alley now stop pushing for a minute okay? And then push again when I tell you to." Dare could see the baby's head.

'**Thanks. Soul, I'm scared.'** Allura sent her fear to him. She did as he instructed.

'**I know that you're scared, but nothing is going to happen to you.'** Keith strengthened their link.

"One more time and you will have your baby girl in your arms." Dare encouraged her.

'**I'm about ready to go night, night...'** Allura gave all she had left.

'**No!! Stay with us MOMMA!'** Andy jolted her awake with her mind.

Allura whimpered. **'I'm tired Baby. I'm not leaving, I'm just tired.'**

Dare was holding a screaming newborn in his arms, which he immediately handed to Ami. "Alley, wake up and look at your baby."

:NO! Momma, you were going to talk to great grandpa!.: Alex cried.

:It's okay Lexi, I've got her and so does Andy. She isn't going anywhere.: Keith tried to calm her down. **'She's beautiful...a miniature version of her Momma.'** Keith gave her another stronger energy boost.

'**I'm too tired. Keith, Hold me.'** Allura sent softly to weak, but tried to open her eyes. **'I'll take your word for it. I just need to rest.'**

'**Resting is fine anything else and you will be taking all of us with you.'** Keith cradled her in his arms.

'**She's so tiny.'** Andy was holding Lilly in her arms. :Hello baby sister welcome to the world.: She smiled at Lilly.

'**I know, I'll stay as long as you don't let go.'** Allura sent.

:Romi! Where be Lexi?: Lilly asked.

'**That won't be a problem seeing as I will never let you go and neither will our angels.'** Keith hummed her song as he held her in his arms.

'**I know...'** Allura sent as she trailed off to sleep.

:So that be Lion?: Lilly asked.

:Hello little one?: Eric chuckled. :Yes I am her lion, but my name is Eric.:

(What does she look like?) Alex demanded.

:Lion!: Lilly cooed.

(She looks like you and Momma and she's asking for you.) Andy smiled. :Yep baby sister this is Eric my very own lion.: Andy smiled.

:Tired want Momma.: Lilly yawned.

Sere used the crystal to make sure that Alley was out of danger and then slumped back into her chair. **'She's so cute...'** She yawned.

'**Andy, hand her here please.'** Allura sent as she woke from her little nap.

'**I wish that I could, but I can't get up.'** Andy frowned. "Aunt Ami could you please give Lilly to Mom."

'**Sere? You alright love?'** Darien asked.

'**I'm just drained Muffin. I haven't done that with the crystal in a very long time.'** She was almost asleep in the chair.

'**What happened?'** Allura asked as she took Lilly from Ami. "Thanks Ami."

'**I fell and my ankle is kind of banged up a little.'** Andy explained as the pain finally caught up with her.

'**Ouch, and Alex?'** Allura asked.

'**She did the same thing only to her left ankle.'** Andy had Eric's hand in a death grip.

'**I see... Now go see David. I'm going to be fine.'** Allura sensed Andy was in pain.

'**I'm fine Mom...in fact it doesn't hardly hurt at all.'** Andy managed a tight smile.

'**You're lying! Don't argue just go! Your dad has everything under control**.' Allura command her to leave.

"Andy ease up on the grip that you have on Eric's hand or you'll end up breaking it." Dare frowned at her.

Andy let go of Eric's hand. **'Yes Momma.'**

"Thank you Uncle Dare. I lost feeling in it about ten minute's ago." Eric sighed in relief. **'Let's go Babydoll.'** He carried her out of the room.

:Hi my little flower.: Allura sent to Lilly.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money.

Cindra©1999-2007


	6. Chapter Six

What If Beginnings

Chapter 6

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Arus Nine years later)

It was the eve of the triplets sixteenth birthday; Keith and Allura had called Eric, Nathan, and Christophe before them to discuss what would happen on their birthday.

"Thank you, for coming." Allura said from her throne.

"Are we in trouble?" Eric eyed the two of them warily.

"That depends on what you think trouble is." Allura eyed them sternly. **'Keith, he really thinks he's in trouble.'**

'**I know, but they look so guilty, and they haven't done anything.'** Keith chuckled. "I don't know Captain is there something that you want to tell me about? Otherwise, you're not in any trouble that I know of." Keith arched a brow at Eric, but his face remained unreadable.

'**Keith, I can't keep this quiet much longer.'** Allura coughed trying to keep laughing.

:Eric! What the hell did you do!?: Nate hissed

:Is there something that you're neglecting to tell us?: Chris narrowed his eyes at Eric.

:What did you do?: Allura scowled at the boys.

:No!! Nothing happened last night! She fell asleep in my lap when we were on watch last night. I mean she finally decided that she wanted me to hold her and then she fell asleep!: Eric sent to Alley and Keith. :I did nothing! You're the one that brought Ari home two hours late last night!: Eric snarled at Nate and Chris.

:Yeah we know that one. Don't we Keith?: Allura chuckled.

:Eric relax, we called you three here to talk to you about the Betrothal Ceremony tomorrow morning.: Keith chuckled.

'**Soul I think I hurt Nate's feeling.'** Allura frowned.

'**No my heart, you just scared him into not talking.'** Keith chuckled.

'**Love can we hurry I'm ready for some sleep.'** Allura tried not to yawn.

Eric's eye brows shot up in surprise and his face broke into a huge grin. :You mean it? She's still mine? What about Rafe?: Eric was now in a fantastic mood.

:She was always yours. The reason she doesn't hang around you is because you treat her like a sister instead of you soul mate.: Allura told him.

:Rafe hasn't been your competition for years. You just can't get up enough nerve to act like her consort. You don't have anything to worry about as long as you take it slowly with her.: Keith set him straight.

"Are you boys ready to make your betrothal official?" Allura asked. **'Keith, I don't feel well. I'll be right back.'** She sent, as she turned a little pale. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Chris wake up Nathan." Keith tried not to laugh. "Gentleman this is your assignment. Tomorrow is the girls sixteenth birthday and as with tradition the girls will be officially betrothed to their consorts. That would be the three of you. The only problem is that you have to break the news to them. Ariel will be thrilled, Alex might be a little miffed, but Andy is going to hit the roof when she finds out."

Eric passed out cold.

'**Soul? Why's Eric on the floor passed out? The boys don't like salads!'** Allura whined.

'**He just found out that he has to tell Andy about tomorrow. Sorry love, are you okay?'** Keith walked over to her. :That isn't going to work Eric. You still have to tell her.: Keith informed him.

'**I'll live. Are you going to come with me to get my check up?'** Allura asked. **'Dare is gonna have kittens.'**

"That's all boys and good luck." Keith dismissed them. **'Dare is gonna pass out when he hears this one.'** He led Alley out of the room.

'**Can you say bedrest?'** Allura frowned.

'**That is a distinct possibility.'** Keith nodded.

-------------------------------------

(Med-wing)

"Hi David…Darien." Allura grinned.

"Hello you two. Is there something that you need?" David smiled at the two of them.

"Please don't tell me what I think that you're going to tell me." Dare frowned at them.

:What Dare? That I maybe pregnant and carrying twins?: She sent. **'No maybe about it is there.' **Allura grinned at Keith.

"Keith!!! How could you !! Do you know what can happen to her!! What almost happened to her!!" Dare snarled at Keith.

"Back off! You know damn good and well it takes two!" Allura snarled back. "I know the risks!"

"Andy's got everything under control so relax. I wouldn't do anything that would make me lose her." Keith stood his ground.

:BACK OFF!: Andy snarled in his mind and Dare went flying.

"I see that her temper hasn't changed any." Dare sighed in frustration. "If she's that strong then she can handle this situation, but you are going to have to be really careful."

"I know that there's only one way I'll be having these two." Allura gave him a no-nonsense look.

"You are going to have a C-section. You couldn't handle natural childbirth again." Dare nodded.

"I know that." Allura smiled. "How long till I can't do anything?" She asked.

:Let's see how far along you are...: Dare sighed in defeat. "That all depends on what the test results show." He began to run some tests on her. "Try now...your three and a half months along with twins." He arched a brow at her and frowned.

:WHAT! No way I'm only a month along!: Allura snarled

:Want me to prove it to you?: He put some jelly on her slightly rounded tummy. "See for yourself." Dare showed her the babies on the screen.

'**He's right Love...they look pretty big to me.'** Keith eyed the screen in disbelief.

'**Keith I swear I'm only a month!'** Allura sent.

"You know what this means don't you?" Dare smiled over at her.

------------------------------------------------

(Crystal Spa)

Andy looked at finished results and she was not happy. "I look like a princess!" She frowned at her image.

"That's because you are a princess." Alex hissed. (Just humor Aunt Sere and Nana...Besides if you want Eric to notice you, you need to dress the part.)

(I know...but I don't like high heels they hurt me feet!) Andy frowned when her grandmother put the crown on her head.

(Looks like Mom and Dad have chosen an heir.) Alex sent a little disappointed.

(I'm glad it's not me!) Ari beamed.

(Me?!) Andy tried not to panic**. 'Lion!! I need you to come get me!'** She sent to Eric.

'**What's wrong Babydoll?'** Eric sent from the shower.

Andy turned red when she realized where he was. **'I'm the heir to the throne!! I want you to come get me! Their making me dress like the crown princess! We're talking a dress and everything!'** She whimpered.

'**Sure, I'll come as I am.'** He sent. _A Dress Awesome! _

'**NO!! Get dressed first!'** She panicked and turning an even darker shade of red.

'**Gee Honey, this sounds familiar.'** Allura smiled at Keith.

'**You don't say.'** Keith chuckled.

'**Sure just let me finish with my shower.'** Eric chuckled. **'I want to see you in the dress. Don't change!'**

'**Hurry!!! There's no telling what they're going to do to me next!'** She whimpered. **'You Do?!!'**

'**Yes silly I do. How about Dinner tonight?'** Eric asked.

'**You mean like in just you and me? As in a date?!'** Andy exclaimed with excitement.

(What Sis?) Alex and Ari sent as one.

(A date with my Lion!! Yes!!) She sent happily.

'**Yes Love!' **Eric sent, as he himself got ready for their date.

(Wow!) Ari sent.

'**You love me?! This is great!!'** She was jumping for joy.

(Told you so!) Alex smiled.

'**I always have my Shadow.'** Eric grinned as he donned his Dress uniform.

'**I love you to my Lion.'** She smiled.

'**I'll be there in five minutes.'** Eric sent. _I'm a very lucky man. Now to survive Dinner._

(How do I look?! Do I look okay?) She asked her sisters.

(You look fine!) They sent.

(You don't think that the crown jewels are a little too much?) She frowned at her reflection.

(No… We don't.) Ari smiled.

(See you guys later! I'm going to meet him at the door.) Andy ran from the room.

------------------------------

Chris stood outside the spa trying to figure out how he was going to tell Alex about their betrothal. He looked up to see Andy walking towards him dressed to the nines in a glorious gown and the crown jewels. "Andy?" Chris gaped at her in shock.

"Chris." Andy walked by looking for Eric. (Chris is here.)

(He is? I'll be right there.) Alex smiled. "Looks like I might just get to see Chris after all." She winked at Ari.

"Lucky!" Ari pouted.

(Don't just stand there go find Nate.) Alex and Andy both sent to their sister.

(You sure?) Ari sent timidly.

(Yes we're sure! Go find him.) They sent.

(Alright I'm going.) She beamed.

----------------------------------------

(You go for it girl!) Alex smiled. "Hi Chris!"

"Hello Angel." Chris kissed Alex's hand.

"Your hiding something...the question is what and why?" Alex frowned at him.

"No, I'm not hiding anything." Chris frowned. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the gardens for a walk."

"I'd like that very much." She smiled at him.

Christophe offered Alex his arm. "My lady."

:What are you up to?: Alex let him lead her towards the gardens. :Did you forget my birthday?:

:No Love, I could never forget your birthday. Which is tomorrow.: Chris knelt down on one knee and handed Alex a small wrapped box. "Alex, Will you marry me?" He asked.

(Help!! Chris just asked me to marry him!? I'm not even sixteen yet!) She sent to Andy as she fainted.

Chris easily caught Alex before she could fall. **'I've got you, Love.'**

(Wow!) Ariel sent.

'**I'm not dreaming am I? You did you just ask me to marry you?'** She opened her eyes to find him holding her in his arms. (Daddy will tear him apart!!) Alex hissed.

'**It's no dream Love.'** Chris answered.

'**I pictured you asking me this question, but not until my eighteenth birthday? My Daddy will not be very happy when he finds out about this.'** With shaking hands she opened the little box and opened it to revel a beautiful ring. A sapphire carved into a rose encircled in a spray of diamonds.

'**I've already asked your Father's permission. He said that I could ask you, but we won't be able to actually marry until you turn eighteen.'** Chris told her the half truth.

:Mom? Daddy? Are you two okay? You really gave him permission to marry me?: Alex sent in disbelief. **'Yes Chris I will marry you. I love you and this beautiful ring.'** Alex through her arms around his neck and kissed him.

:Yes Sweetheart.: Allura sent as if she was in a pouting mood. **'Keith, This Sucks! I need to see to the final touches for the ceremony tomorrow!'** She whined.

:Yes princess, but he knows the conditions to asking you and knows what will happen if he does not follow them to the letter.: Keith sent. **'Relax Love, Sere can handle it and you have to be careful.'** He held her in his arms.

------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions-Family Wing)

"Soul! I'm only a month along." Allura cried. **'Dromi?'**

'**Mom? You okay? What's wrong?'** Andy sent back.

"Love, we saw the twins on the screen and Darien ran the tests four times. You need to relax and focus on the twins." Keith sighed.

'**Andy? Dare and I have a difference of an opinion. I swear I'm only a month along.'** She burst into tears.

'**Shadow, please tell her who's right so she'll stop fighting us.'** Keith sent.

'**Mom I'm actually on a date with Eric! Please don't make me have to come see you!?'** Andy begged. '**Andrew and Tony are three and a half months along didn't Uncle Dare tell you this? Don't believe your own eyes?'**

'**No!'** Allura whined.

'**What's the big deal Mother? It's not like our party is some royal bash or anything like that.'** Andy sent back.

'**Big deal?! Just you're Coronation!'** Allura snapped.

'**Coronation!? Tomorrow is my what?! Do I even get a say about this?!'** Andy cried in protest.

'**No .'** Allura snapped

'**Why didn't you tell me that this was gonna happen!?'** Andy snarled back. **'Mom's expecting the twins and she's taking her aggravation out on me.'** Andy sent to Eric.

'**Would it be any different if you had a warning in advance?'** Allura growled.

'**Whatever Mother. You need a nap.'** Andy sent a sleep command to her mothers mind. **'There you go Daddy. She'll sleep for a few hours. Talk to you later. I'm on a hot date with my Lion.'**

'**Thank you my shadow. Have fun.'** Keith sighed in relief.

--------------------------------

(Eric's Air-car)

"Daddy must be having a nervous breakdown...he didn't flip out when I told him about our date." She frowned at Eric, who was having trouble keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. **'Okay Daddy I will.' **Andy sent back to her Dad. (Lexi? Are you okay now?)

**'I don't know. Maybe he's just worried about your mom. We almost lost her with Lilly.'** Eric sent.

(I'm fine.) Alex sighed. (What was with mom? Why was she throwing a temper tantrum?)

**'He's totally flipped out and given Chris permission to marry Alex. There's something more to this than just mom and the twins.'** Andy frowned. (Mom doesn't want to believe that she's three and a half months along with the boys. That and I flipped out a little about my coronation tomorrow.) Andy sighed.

(Dromi... There has to be more than just your coronation. Nate just asked Ari to marry him too. Daddy has something planned. We both know he won't give us up willingly unless he feels it is important.) Alex frowned.

(I wonder what Daddy is up to and why he had the boys ask you two to marry them? Something isn't right here.) Andy agreed.

(I don't know unless it has something to do with Mom's painting.) Alex sent thinking. (At least he's letting them ask instead of telling us we will.) Alex sighed. (I don't think Mom and Dad had much choice. That's why he's letting them ask us to marry them.)

"What's going on Eric Anthony Lawson? I want answers and I had better like them." Andy turned in her seat to glare at Eric, trying to keep her mind focused on what she was thinking and not on how good he looked in his dress uniform.

"Well I was going to ask you over dinner, but will you marry me? I've wanted to ask you for the longest time, but you were always around Rafe, so I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore." Eric pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"I thought that you didn't love me anymore...that you only thought of me like a little sister and nothing more. Rafe and I only dated once and that lasted all of five minutes when he finally realized that there was nothing there between us and we have been friends ever since. He gave me the idea to make you jealous, but it didn't work. You just seemed to make my life hell on the team and only responded to me whenever I threw myself at you in order to get a way from those pesky princes. So I thought that you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. Last night I gave you every opportunity to kiss me, but you didn't try anything not once! I even dreamed that you kissed me, but then woke up to find you not there! I thought that Voltron was more important to you than I was!" Andy had tears streaming down her cheeks, as she finally told him how she felt about him.

"Oh my shadow, you weren't dreaming last night..." Eric pulled the car over and put his arms around her so he could kiss her.

**'I wasn't dreaming you actually kissed me last night? This is actually happening...you still love me and actually want to marry me?'** Andy sighed when he finally kissed her.

**'Yes my Shadow, I have always loved you and always will.'** Eric sent letting his kiss linger just a little longer as he slipped the ring on her finger.

(Andy you ok?) Alex and Ari sent in unison.

**'I love you so much. Yes I will marry you.'** She reluctantly broke off their kiss so that she could look at the ring on her finger. Carved in the finest gold were two cats facing each other a lion and a panther one with diamond eyes the other ruby and they seemed to be guarding a beautifully cut blue diamond nestled between them. "I love it its beautiful." She smiled up at him. (I'm fine! Eric asked me to marry him!) Andy was so happy.

"But not as beautiful as the young lady in front of me." Eric smiled.

(Fantastic Dromi!) They chimed.

"You think that I'm beautiful?" Andy asked shyly.

"Yes...more than the stars themselves." He smiled just before he kissed her again.

_Oh boy!_ Andy tried not to panic as these new emotions hit her. **'Wow no one's ever told me that before.' **She sighed dreamily. (I think that I'm in way over my head here and I don't know what to do!) She sent in a panic to Alex.

(Relax! He's not going to hurt you, besides Daddy would have his head.) Alex sent calming her down.

(I can't think Lexi! These feelings are really scaring me!) Andy wailed back.

(And you say you're the oldest...) Alex teased. (These feelings are perfectly natural.)

(Forgive me Alexandra, but this is my first actual date with him and he asked me to marry him...I'm new at this so be nice!) Andy hissed back.

**'Dromi, I'd never hurt you...'** Eric let up on his kiss as soon as he felt her panic. _Idiot you had to go and scare her didn't you._

(We'll at least your back to snapping now.) Alex smiled. (Later Sis don't have too much fun.)

**'I know that you would never hurt me, but this is all going a little to fast for me. You're gonna think that I'm such a baby for saying this, but these feelings scare me. I've never felt anything like this in my whole life and its overwhelming me.'** Andy buried her face against his chest.

**'Honey, to tell you the truth I'm scared too.'** Eric sent holding her to him.

**'You're just saying that to humor me!'** She burst into tears and pulled out of his arms. "You think that I'm being a baby!" She opened the door and ran from the car and into the woods.

"Andromeda! I'm not lying!" Eric he chased after her. **'Here I'll show you.' **He shared with her all that he was feeling.

**'I'm scared Eric! For once in my life I don't have complete control over my emotions and it is really terrifying me! I can't think and my body turns to jelly whenever you hold me or kiss me!'** Andy finally stopped running and found herself in front of a romantic picnic for two right beside the waterfall. "You feel the same way that I do?" She found herself being cradled in his arms.

"Yes I do, so you like how I have it set up?" He asked her.

"This is my favorite place on Arus! I love your surprise." She willed herself to calm down and relax.

"I know." Eric smiled and unloaded the picnic basket.

-----------------------------------------------------

A little while later

**'Are you going to tell me the rest of what's going on or am I just going to have to wait?'** Andy looked up into his eyes and knew that he was hiding something.

**'That depends if you're going to hurt me or not.'** Eric eyed her warily.

"That depends on what you're hiding from me. I already know about my coronation tomorrow...wouldn't that mean that I have to choose my consort?" Andy frowned at him.

**'Kill your father not me. You're Mom and Dad will be announcing you and your sister's betrothal's tomorrow to Nate, Chris, and I.'** Eric gulped when her eyes darkened to a deep caramel.

**'DADDY YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!'** She sent only to her father. "I made that choice when I was five months old and heart linked with you." She smiled serenely at him and pulled him down with her onto the blanket. **'I already told you that I was going to marry you, so this is just a technicality.' **She purred softly.

Eric just looked at Andy with fear in his eyes and was ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"What's wrong Lion? Are you afraid of me?" Andy asked before she kissed him. She was slowly inching them both towards the water. **'I'm not mad at you, unless the only reason that you had the courage to finally come after me was because Daddy ordered you to.' **

**'No I was going to ask you... After your birthday.'** Eric gulped as he saw what she was going to do to him.

"AFTER MY BIRTHDAY?! SO DADDY DID FORCE YOU INTO THIS!" Andy pushed him into the water, unfortunately he wasn't about to let go of her and she went in with him.

**'Honey, Your dad and uncles would've killed me...'** Eric took one look at her wet gown and swam as fast as he could to the waterfall itself.

**'Get back here Eric! What did you mean by that?!'** Andy tried to swim after him but found herself being sucked under by the strong current of the falls. Her dress made it almost impossible to swim so she was swept along under the water. **'HELP!!' **

**'I'll save you!'** Eric dove after her and pulled her to safety**. 'Angel mine, what I meant was... If I didn't get your dad's ok he would have sent your uncles after me... as it is I'm not sure that he won't kill me now.'**

Andy lay motionless in his arms.

**'DROMI!'** Allura woke and bolted up right in bed. Then Immediately regretted it.

**'SOMETHING IS TERRIBLY WRONG WITH DROMI!'** Keith threw back the covers and raced from the room.

**'Come on love breathe!'** Eric gave her CPR.

(ANDY!!!! WAKE UP!!) Her sisters wailed in terror.

**'KEITH WAIT FOR ME!'** Allura sent as she tried to go after him.

**'I'll go check on her, you stay in bed.'** Keith sent back. :ERIC WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!:

**'DROMI! NO YOU DON'T!'** Lilly sent a powerful mind jolt to her sister.

:DROMI!!!: Rafe knew that something was wrong.

:Andy, thought it a good idea to go swimming in a dress!: Eric hissed.

**'THE HELL IF I AM STAYING HOME! MY BABY IS IN TROUBLE AND SOMEONE NEEDS TO SAVE ERIC!'** Allura screamed.

Andy began coughing up water, so that she could finally breathe again. "That was really stupid..." She moaned her voice barely there.

"Welcome back." Eric breathed a sigh of relief.

**'Like I have a choice seeing as you're already in Blacky! Nothing is going to save Eric when I get my hands on him!'** Keith snarled. :ERIC YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!:

**'WANNA BET!'** Allura snarled.

"Angel I saved your life and your Dad wants to dismember me!' Eric panicked.

"Where are we?" Andy opened her eyes to see where they had ended up. **'I'm okay Momma...you need to calm down or you'll upset the boys. Daddy this wasn't Eric's fault! I pushed him into the water while he was holding me. I forgot about what I was wearing and got pulled under by the current of the waterfall. Eric saved me Daddy...I wasn't with you guys for a few minutes. I saw Grandma Jess and Grandpa...'** Andy couldn't talk anymore.

At that bit of news Allura went total mental shutdown.

Eric hugged her to him. **'DON'T LEAVE ME EVER!' **

"Love!? Allura don't do this to me now! Andy needs us...I know that we almost lost her, but we didn't and need to focus on that!" Keith set Blacky down by the waterfall, but didn't see any sign of them. **'Where exactly are you two? I don't see you anywhere?' **Keith tried to remain calm.

**'Um Lion…Are you mad at me?'** She whimpered softly.

:Little Blossom? Don't you ever do that again! Where the hell are you two anyway?!: Rohan wasn't taking this any better than Keith was.

:We're in a cave behind the Falls and the only way in looks to be under the falls themselves. Blacky can easily fit in here.: Eric sent to them not answering her question.

**'That mad huh?'** Andy heard something moving further in the cave and got up to go see what it was.

"Hon...?" Allura whimpered.

"She's okay love, just a little shaken up." Keith pulled her into his arms. **'How's Dromi? I'll be with you as soon as I can.'**

:Wet, cold, and scared other than that she's fine.: Eric took a few deep breaths trying to calm down.

**'Thank god. Alley she's fine.'** Keith sighed in relief.

**'Not till I see her myself!'** Allura rocked back and forth in her seat.

:I'm fine fangs! Like I did it on purpose! I'm behind the waterfall and I think that we are not alone.: Andy hissed back as she spotted a black ball of fur cowering in a corner. **'Oh how cute!'** Andy reached down and picked up the bundle of fur.

**'Where did you wander off to?'** Eric growled

"You poor little baby. Did you get sucked under water and end up here?" She cooed at the little black panther cub in her arms. She wasn't paying any attention to Eric so she didn't answer him.

:Allura, please calm down. I don't need you sick.: Blacky purred softly trying to sooth her.

:Keith, how is she?: Jetta asked softly.

(Dromi the idea is to make him pay not try and drown yourself.) Alex sighed in relief.

:Jetta!: Allura greeted her lion.

:She's fine Jetta, just stuck inside a cave behind the falls.: Keith answered the lion.

:Blacky's too big, but I can easily go get them.: Jetta replied.

(I'm okay Lexi.) Andy sent back. **'ERIC!! GET OVER HERE!!' **She ordered him.

**'WHAT AND NEXT TIME ANSWER ME!'** Eric was still reeling over almost losing her.

:That might just work. The last thing we want is for the cave to collapse on them.: Rohan frowned.

:That's not the main reason I'm going in. Blacky loathes the water.: Jetta sighed as she dove into the water.

**'Don't roar at me Lion! I'm sorry that I inconvenienced you by nearly drowning! I just wanted you to see what I found!'** Andy turned her back on Eric and focused on the cub in her arms. "You are so adorable! I think I'm going to name you Shadow." She cuddled the cub closer to her and he started purring in her arms.

:Would you believe that our shadow has found herself a panther cub?: Rohan arched a brow at Keith.

:This is my daughter that we're talking about so no nothing surprises me anymore.: Keith growled.

**'I'm not roaring! You scared ten years of my life away!'** Eric growled in frustration.

"He's just a bit grouchy because I almost drowned, but he's usually very nice." She continued to talk to the cub and ignore Eric.

'Let's get you out of here.' Eric picked Andy up and carried her to Blue lion. "The cub is kinda cute. Hey what if its mom comes back looking for him?" He asked**. 'Angel there has to be another way out. I mean a panther can't get in here like this.' **

**'We should come back and explore this cave... this place has definite possibilities.'** Andy was already plotting things in her mind. "I think that he got sucked in like I did." Andy frowned. :Thanks girl did I worry you.: Andy sent to her lion before everything went fuzzy and her experience caught up with her.

:Worried me no...scared the nine live out of me yes!.: Jetta growled. :You need to calm your mother down. I've never seen her like this. She should be in bed.: She sent. :Now as for exploring this cave we can come back later...Dromi?! Eric is she alright?.:

:Easy girl she's just sleeping let's get her back to the castle.: Eric reassured the lion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Castle of lions the following morning)

Andy awoke the next morning in her mother's arms. Her dad was asleep in one of the love seat with Lilly in his lap and Eric was snoozing on the chaise lounge. **'I love mom, but I wish that Eric had held me last night.'** She sighed. _Man I must have really scared them!_ Ari and Alex were sharing the daybed.

**'Eric was holding you till I came in here ahead of your dad.'** Allura sent, as she ran for the bathroom.

**'Momma? You okay? Daddy should've let him hold me.'** Andy pouted.

**'I'll be fine. It's just your brothers telling me good morning.'** Allura wheezed**. 'Not yet he wouldn't, besides Eric was the one who changed places with me. I was sleeping where he is now.'**

**'Did I faint or something? I don't remember anything after talking to Jetta?'** Andy tried to move and found that her whole body was extremely sore. **'My whole body hurts…'** She whimpered.

**'Jetta rescued you. Then Eric carried you to your room. Your Dad wouldn't let me walk though I did manage to sneak into your room without being yelled at.' **Allura sent returning from the bathroom. "Careful." She warned.

"Did I hit my head or something? My whole body hurts." Andy whimpered and Shadow cuddled even closer to her. "There you are. So Mom how do you like Shadow?"

"I like him fine as long as he leaves my mice alone." Allura frowned at her.

"He can be trained not to bother your mice." Keith yawned looking over at Andy. "How are my girls feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine. The boys already said good morning and now I'm hungry." Allura smiled.

**'Go feed Mom...I'm fine just a little sore and my head hurts, but don't worry I won't ruin the coronation or the betrothal ceremonies. Is there anything else you want to add to our birthday like our weddings?'** Andy started to get up out of bed, but found that it hurt worse with each movement that she tried to make. "See I'm fine Daddy." She tried to hide how bad she really felt.

**'Well did you really think she wasn't going to find out?'** Allura growled.

"What hit me and why do I feel like I was hit by something." Alex moaned in pain as she woke up.

"I ache." Ari whimpered.

:Dare? I need three doses of painkiller for the girls.: Allura called.

**'I knew that she found out when she tried to kill Eric and ended up trying to kill herself instead.'** Keith sighed. "Don't you move until Darien says otherwise. You were out of it for a very long time and we don't need you getting any worse." Keith put Andy back in bed.

:She's finally awake? I'll be right there!: Dare sent back. "Rafe you can calm down now she's awake." He frowned at his son.

"No thanks to Lawson! What the hell was he thinking?! She could have gotten killed!" Rafe snarled.

:Bring some cheese cake!: Allura sent.

:Cheese cake? Sure Alley no problem. I'll have Sere get it for you and a nutritional breakfast.: Dare frowned. :This wasn't his fault, son. She did this trying to exact revenge on Eric for withholding information from her.: Dare growled at his son, who had left the room to go get some fresh air.

:Look Dad! Eric and Dromi are a couple now I get it, but there is nothing saying that I have to like it!: Rafe snarled.

:Just cheesecake! I don't need to visit the bathroom again!: Allura hissed.

"I don't wanna stay in bed for my whole birthday!! I only turn sixteen once!!" Andy burst into tears of frustration. "I want my Lion!!"

"I'm right here. You won't be stuck in bed." Eric yawned.

"Eric I hurt please hold me." She sniffled.

"Sorry Shadow, but you need to move." Eric moved the cub and as he picked him up Shadow let him have a few claws across the arm.

"I think that Shadow wants her all to himself." Keith grinned.

**'Are you okay lion? Did he hurt you?'** Andy asked softly. "Shadow behave! I want him to hold me!" She scolded the cat.

**'Love, we need to get ready.'** Allura sent attempting to walk back to their rooms.

Keith picked Lilly and Allura up in his arms. **'You are staying in our quarters in bed. I'll handle the official ceremony.' **Keith frowned.

"The hell I am! I'm not missing this and you know it!" Allura hissed like a little alley cat.

Dare entered Andy's room, so that he could check on her. "Then you're sitting down on that throne and staying put!!" Dare put his foot down. "She's not the only one that needs looked at those are very nasty scratches on your arm." Dare frowned at Eric.

Allura gave Dare a look of yeah right, you and what army.

"I'm warning you Allura. I can make it so that you sleep in your room, while the ceremony is going on!" Dare warned.

Allura burst into tears. :Your mean!::

"No I care about what happens to you and those boys that you are carrying!" Dare sighed in frustration.

:If I sit all day then everyone will wonder what's wrong! I'll get converged on by the entire family!: She wailed.

Shadow was growling at Eric, who was now holding Andy in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Citizens of Arus. My daughter and heir has chosen her consort. It is with great pride and honor that we welcome Captain Eric Anthony Lawson officially to our family." Keith addressed the thousands of subjects that had gathered to witness the event.

Andy and Eric didn't hear their cue, because they were currently lost in a very passionate kiss.

**'Get out here you two! If your dad and I could do this, then so can you.'** Allura hissed.

Keith glanced into the other room and immediately saw red**. 'GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER AND GET YOUR TAIL'S OUT HERE NOW!'** Keith snarled at them. **'They aren't hiding! Their seriously kissing!'** He sent to Alley.

**'Love, it was no different with us remember. You just kept us from being seen.'** Allura reminded him. **'Andy, Dare is glaring daggers at me! Get your tail out here or I won't be allowed to go to your coming out party! If I miss that I'll tan your hide.'** Allura warned.

**'Sorry Mom! I was trying to take Eric's mind off of the ceremony! Daddy chill out we were only kissing!' **Andy dragged Eric outside with her and the crowd went wild. "On second thought start panicking!" Andy whimpered before she fainted in his arms.

**'Dromi?'** Allura sent trying not to panic. "The excitement was just too much for her." Allura smiled at the crowd

"Like mother...like daughter..." Keith muttered under his breath. "She's fine just a little overwhelmed that's all." Keith smiled at the huge crowd. **'Shadow? It's okay they aren't going to hurt you. They adore you and always have.'** He sent to his child.

**'That's what you think!'** Andy sent back.

**'I've got you angel mine, just smile and wave at the people and it will be okay.'** Eric was the only thing that was keeping her standing. "The honor is mine for having been chosen by the princess. I have loved her all of my life and now she'll truly be my life." Eric accepted the honor of being her consort.

**'Well it's about time she takes after me in something, but I was hoping it wasn't this.'** Allura snapped at him. "Then in that case welcome to our family Eric Anthony." Allura said in a clear voice.

"I now officially crown you Crowned Princess Andromeda, the next heir to the throne of Arus. I also bestow on Eric Anthony the title of prince, as he is now officially the consort of the princess." Keith preformed the ceremony and the crowd went wild. **'Love she's more like you than you know.'** Keith sighed.

**'I don't see it.'** Allura pouted. **'Eric's in shock.'** She chuckled.

**'What did your father say? The title of what?!?'** Eric asked in disbelief.

**'Prince dear, he said Prince.'** Andy repeated.

**'That's what I thought...'** Eric passed out cold.

**'Now you did it.'** Allura hissed at Keith.

**'What did I do? I was just getting on with the coronation! It's not my fault that he couldn't handle the news!'** Keith hissed back. "He is also overwhelmed by all of this." Keith reassured everyone. **'GET UP!! YOU BIG COWARD!'** Keith snarled.

**'Be nice!'** Allura narrowed her eyes at Keith**. 'Lets get this done and over with before Dare thinks I need to be carried back to our room in front of everyone.'** She pleaded.

Eric blinked open his eyes and found that he had taken Andy down with him and had her pinned underneath him. "Sorry about that love, but I wasn't expecting the prince thing to happen until we were married." Eric grinned sheepishly down at her startled face. **'I love you.'** He placed a gentle kiss on her lips completely ignoring her parents.

:If you wish to live. I would get off our daughter.: Allura warned.

:He had better get the hell off of my daughter or I'll tear him in half!: Keith snarled

**'Keith, not here in view of the public!'** Allura snapped.

Eric pulled her up with him, but did not break the kiss, so that when the crowd finally saw the two of them again they saw them kissing. The crowd went absolutely wild. :I don't know Uncle Keith. They seem to like it that I'm kissing your daughter.: Eric sent back.

:Watch it I can only do so much to protect you.: Allura warned trying to hide her smirk of a amusement.

:I hope that you enjoy graveyard watch, because that's where you're gonna be until I say otherwise!: Keith had his own means of revenge. :That is unless you two start behaving and I mean NOW!: Keith snarled.

**'Hon, we were just like them at their age.'** Allura whined. **'I'm ready for a nap.' **

**'Daddy!! We are only kissing!! If you do that then I'll never see him!!'** Andy whined to her father.

**'You win Alley...'** Keith sighed in defeat. "Take it slowly with her or I will tear you in half. Do I make myself clear?!" Keith snarled, as he led them all back inside the castle.

**'I always do.'** Allura winked at him as soon as they were out of sight**. 'Soul, could you carry us?'** She asked.

"Crystal clear...I love her too much to force her into something that she isn't ready for." Eric picked Andy up and carried her out of the room. Shadow clawed at his leg. "BACK OFF SHADOW!" He looked down at the cub, who was trying to claw him again. **'Love your cat is jealous of me, but I have a solution to that problem.'**

Keith swept her up in his arms. "If you're going to attend the other ceremony and the Ball this evening you need a nap."

"You are not going to kill him." Andy glared at him.

"The thought did come to mind, but I think that he'll like your birthday present more than you will." Eric chuckled.

"I know. I wish I didn't go see Dare yesterday." Allura pouted.

"Oh?" Andy asked.

"I know love, but it's for your own good." Keith sighed.

"What? Did you think that I gave you your present yesterday?" Eric grinned.

**'I can't figure out how I'm three and a half months when I should be only a month a long.'** Allura sighed.

**'How did you have the girls as fast as you did? It seems to be happening again with the boys.'** Keith set her down on their bed.

**'I wish I knew...'** Allura drifted off to sleep.

"You mean that there's more than you asking me to marry you?" Andy frowned at him. "What does that have to do with Shadow?"

"You'll see." He grinned at her.

"I hate it when you do this!!" Andy pouted.

"Stop it or you won't get you present." Eric scolded her.

"Yes Lion." Andy sighed in defeat.

"Now close your eyes and keep them closed till I say other wise." Eric set her down in a chair in his rooms.

Andy did as she was told. **'What are you up to?'**

Eric disappeared into another room and came back with a snow-white ball of fur with a red velvet bow around her neck**. 'You'll see in just a second.'** He paused as he set the cub in her lap. "Now open your eyes." Eric was grinning at her.

Andy opened her eyes and glanced down at the little ball of fur in her lap. "She's adorable! Where did you find her?" Andy cuddled the cub in her arms.

"Would you believe she found me?" Eric smiled.

Shadow looked up at the other cub in Andy's lap and started to whine.

"I love my present! I don't think that Shadow knows if he likes this or not." Andy smiled at him.

"I'm glad." Eric gave her a kiss on the nose.

Shadow crawled up Eric's leg and then climbed until he was perched on his shoulder.

Andy started to giggle when she saw where Shadow had gone to. "He thinks that you're feeling left out to."

"Ouch that hurts Cat." Eric growled.

**'I think that it's cute.'** Andy giggled. "Shadow this is Grizabella "Bella" for short...Now I want the two of you to like each other." Andy set Bella down onto the soft carpeting.

Shadow hissed at Bella. Bella on the other hand had other ideas. One of them was to pounce on Shadow.

"She's telling him whose boss. Be nice Bella. He can't help it that he's male." Andy grinned.

**'HEY!'** Eric clearly didn't like her comment.

-------------------------------------------------

(Later that evening)

Andy was late for the Ball and minus a dress from her closet. "Mom! Have you seen my gown? I know that I put it in my closet, but it's not there?" Andy walked into her parents room.

"Don't panic I have them. What one will you let me borrow?" Allura asked. "I may be pregnant, but I still want to shock everyone." Allura smiled sweetly. "This way your dad can't kill Eric, because I'm keeping his attention."

"Sure Mom you can wear the blue one, but the red one is mine." Andy winked at her mother.

"That's what I thought." Allura smiled back. "Now be a dear and help me zip it up."

"Sure Mom. I can't believe that we can wear the same clothes now. This is so cool." Andy zipped her mom into the dress.

"I know. After tonight I won't be able to wear this." Allura frowned.

"Yes, but my little brothers are worth it." Andy kissed her on the cheek and breezed from the room with her dress.

"I know. If the warden lets me, will you let me dance with Eric?" Allura called after her. :Your father will want to dance with you too.:

:I'll keep Uncle Tux at bay mom.: Andy sent. :I think that I can arrange that if he lets me go long enough to dance with daddy.:

:Thanks Baby.: Allura sighed, as she went to put on her make up.

(You're not dressed yet?) Alex Sent.

"I know that Alex! I needed to get my dress from mom!" Andy sighed in frustration,

"You're borrowing one of mom's dresses?" Alex asked in shock.

"Never mind Alex, I'll see you at the Ball." Andy entered her quarters and closed the door.

(Whatever…) Alex sighed and walked off.

(I'm not hopeless Lexi! I'm just running late!) Andy sent in panic when she saw what time it was.

(I could've told you that. Looks like Mom and Daddy are late too.) Alex snickered.

Andy dressed and did her make-up in record time; the only thing that slowed her up was the zipper on her dress. She loved the fact that she had naturally wavy hair that fell past her waist, so she really didn't need to do anything with it. She slipped into her six inch heals made sure that she hadn't forgotten to put on any of the crown jewels, fastened her red velvet cape around her neck, and headed out the door.

"Hi Daddy, sorry that I'm holding you all up, but I misplaced my gown and had to go search for it." She kissed him on the cheek.

:Nice save.: Allura winked at her. "Shall we go?" She asked.

_My baby is all grown up!_ Keith pouted. "What's with all the secrecy? Can't I at least see what you two are going to be wearing?" Keith led them down the hall. Lilly was in his arms.

"Not yet Love. You will see when everyone else does." Allura smiled**. 'And I'm not going to sit down all night.'**

"Honestly Daddy, can you just have fun for one night, and not worry about protecting me?" Andy rolled her eyes at him. **'Momma relax or Uncle Tux is gonna make you go back to your room.'**

**'I'm fine.'** Allura sighed.

"Now I know that you're up to something, but I will try not to be overprotective tonight." Keith growled softly. **'You may dance with me and maybe a few others, but that's your limit.'**

"Thank you Honey, love you." Allura kissed him on the cheek. **'I know when I've had enough and I'll rest when I do.' **

**'I love you, my heart and you know that I rarely deny you anything.'** Keith smiled at her.

**'I know, unless it's a risk to me and dancing isn't.'** Allura smiled. "Lilly will be asleep before the Ball is done and I think maybe me too." She yawned. "I need to stop that or Dare will panic."

**'Momma I told you that I'll handle Uncle Tux. Just try not to overdo it, besides sleeping is something all expectant mothers do.'** Andy sighed. (See I made it.) She sent to her sisters.

**'When did you become the expert or is there something you've been doing and not telling me? Like making me sleep all the time? I hate waking up and being sick I hope you know.'** Allura growled.

**'Momma don't be silly why would I want to do that...Aunt Cassie sleeps, Aunt Anna sleeps, and they're expecting that's what I meant.'** Andy covered her tracks.

**'That's not gonna work.'** Allura glared at her.

**'I have no idea what you're talking about mother and Uncle Dare is glaring at you so calm down.'** Andy sent back, as they made their entrance.

**'You're lying, you know it and I know it. I'm fine.'** Allura sent.

**'Rest is good for you and the twins and it keeps Uncle Tux off your case for a little while.'** Andy sighed in defeat then smiled at Eric, who was on his way over to her. **'Lion!' **Andy sent happily.

**'I know, and Thanks.'** Allura smiled.

**'I would never do anything that would hurt you or the twins.'** Andy pouted. "Sorry that I'm late." She smiled at Eric.

**'I know. Let Eric take your cape as soon as we get to the throne, so your father doesn't see.'** Allura whispered to her daughter.

**'Are you sure about this mom? I mean Daddy's gonna go mental and Eric...I don't know what he's gonna do.'** She whispered back they were now in front of the thrones.

**'Eric will be a perfect gentleman or your dad will have his hide. Besides, your dad is going to have enough to do keeping everyone from dancing with me. To tell you the truth I wanna see your dad's face when he sees what I'm wearing.'** Allura winked at her.

"May I take your cape my love?" Keith took her cape and then saw that she was wearing the eyes-only gown. "I like it love, but now I'm going to have to kill every guy that looks at you." He growled hoarsely, as he draped her cape over the seat of her throne.

**'You can sort of see that I'm with child in this dress but not much.'** Allura smiled and allowed him to seat her.

"Love, that dress is lethal and you know it." Keith grinned.

"I know. Now don't kill Eric or Dromi. We had a deal I wasn't going to be the only one to wear this." Allura warned him.

"My baby is wearing...you made a deal with her? I trust Eric completely, but even he has only so much control and that dress screams seduction!" Keith tried to stay calm.

"Keith, they know what is expected of them." Allura tried to calm him down.

Eric took her cape and almost had instant heart failure when he saw what she was wearing. He had no idea what was holding the gown in place and it left nothing to the imagination. Fiery red velvet hugged every one of her curves, it had a plunging neckline, no back to it at all, and there was a slit almost up her entire thigh. She looked older than her sixteen years and more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. He was lost for words.

"You hate my dress don't you..." Andy pouted.

"No angel mine. I happen to love your dress. I just think you father is gonna to kill me." Eric tried to answer her without getting into trouble.

"Is it too much? Daddy does look like he's seeing red." Andy smiled up at him. "It was Mom's idea."

"Noooo...I don't think soooo…but your dad on the other hand..." Eric was really scared for his life that and he was not so sure that he had that much iron clad control in him.

"Let go of me Allura! She is going to go put something else on that doesn't scream come and take me I'm yours!" Keith was not at all pleased.

**'No! Now behave. She's fine...'** Allura tightened her grip on him. "Keith, you said you wouldn't be overly protective tonight. Let the girls grow up. Their not babies anymore... Besides that Eric, Chris and Nate know not to hurt them or they're dead men."

"I wanted to wear something different, not like my usual boring gowns, and Mom had Aunt Sel make it for me. I got two one from Momma and one from Sere." Andy pulled him further away from her parents and Uncles. **'Let's go out into the gardens.'**

**'Andromeda, I wouldn't yet if I were you.'** Allura warned. **'I can't hold your father long and you know that.'**

Andy reluctantly walked over to her father and asked him to dance. **'Daddy I know that you're not happy with me, but I didn't mean any harm.'** She blinked up at him. "Want to dance Daddy?" She asked her father.

**'Your right I'm not.'** Keith sent back. "Always my angel."

"Would you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?" Eric bowed to Allura.

"I would like that very much." Allura let him carefully lead her to the dance floor. "I'm limited to who I can dance with and I love to dance." She sighed.

**'Daddy please trust me to know what I'm doing. I'm new to this, so you have nothing to worry about.' **Andy whimpered looking up at him with her big amber eyes. "I love you Daddy."

Keith instantly felt his resolve crumble and sighed in defeat.

**'No one can say no to you when you give them that look...It tears my heart in two whenever you do that to me.'** Eric sent to Andy. "I love your daughter very much and I will never force her to do anything that she isn't ready to do." Eric waltzed Alley around the ball room.

"I know you won't. Keith just sees the two of you and it reminds him of us at your age." Allura chuckled.

"Really? Keith took this long to actually date you?" Eric eyed her in disbelief.

'In a way, yes. It took us longer with our bond than it did for you and Andy. There was a time Keith wanted nothing to do with me or so I thought. It turned out that he was very afraid of hurting me, because he really had a bad temper and he didn't trust himself not to hurt me." Allura told him a little of their past.

"Andy had a lot of training to tame hers, so I can see why he did what he did." Eric frowned. "My problem was that I thought that she had chosen Rafe. I didn't want her to tell me that she loved someone else." Eric admitted to Allura.

"No, that wasn't her problem it was trying to rein in much more than that. Here's some strong advice. When in doubt trust your heart link it will never steer you wrong. _"People lie...hearts don't."_ A quote from Master Shey." Allura sent.

"I know that, but you didn't walk in on the two of them kissing and after that I kind of shut her out for a while." Eric sighed. "But she's mine now and that's all that matters. I love her and she loves me and we have a bright future ahead of us." Eric smiled.

Allura eyebrows shot up. "I see so that's why you gave her the cold shoulder for two years. You've always had her heart and she has always had yours. There will be many trials ahead of you, but you'll make it just fine. Just try not to kill her when she does something stupid. She's only trying to be like her father."

"I know that it isn't going to be easy. I've known that since I was thirteen and Blacky tried to teach her a lesson. I really did see our future pass before my eyes." Eric sighed. "She might think that the two of us are equals, but the truth is that I've let her win or tie me in all of our matches."

"I know you have." Allura smiled at him.

"May I cut in?" Lance tapped Eric lightly on the shoulder.

**'Keith? Lance wants to dance. If I don't accept then he'll know something is up.'**

:Don't you even think about it, Allura!: Dare snarled.

**'Love I think Dare just answered your question.'** Keith growled softly.

: I can't be rude. It's my brother.: Allura snarled back, but the look on her face said all there needed to be said. "A short dance Lance...Please understand I don't want to keep you away from Cassie that long. She'll kill me."

:What's with Dare? He's glaring daggers at you and that isn't like him: Lance sent to her, as they danced.

**'Keith, Dromi? Protect me! Dare's really mad.'** Allura gulped. "Don't panic, but the reason Dare is about to kill me is..." She paused. "I'm Pregnant…" Allura bit her lip waiting for Lance's reaction.

Dare stalked over to Lance and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm cutting in and don't even think of telling me no." He snarled at Lance. :Don't push me Allura or I will make sure that this is a very early night for you!:

"No wonder he's so ticked at you..." Lance was no fool and let Dare cut in. :Calm down Dare you know how she gets when you try to make her do something that she doesn't want to do.: Lance sent to Dare.

**'Keith save me.'** Allura sent in a panic. "Dare, I'm fine! I know when to rest. Now leave me alone." She pouted. :I swear I don't know who is worst you, Keith, or Andy!: Allura left the dance floor to go sit down blinking back tears from her eyes..

**'He isn't going to hurt you love. Just make sure that you don't overdo it.'** Keith twirled Andy away from Eric for the third time when Eric attempted to cut in. "I don't think so." Keith growled at Eric.

**'Get over here and let Eric dance with Dromi!'** Allura snarled at him. **'Your being a baby!'**

"Daddy! Let me dance with Eric. Momma needs you." Andy pleaded.

**'No!! I am being a father!!'** Keith snarled back. **'You should have asked me before saying that she could wear this dress in the first place!! She's sixteen not twenty one and isn't ready for a dress like this yet!'** Keith knew exactly what had been on Eric's mind, because he had the same reaction when he saw Alley in the gown. "Go change into something else and then you can dance with him."

**'Fine do whatever the bloody hell you want!'** Allura snapped as she got up and left the room.

"Yes daddy…" Andy sighed**. 'See you in a little while my Lion. Mom's upset and I have to go change.'** She told Eric.

**'Now who's being the baby? You can't accept the fact that you aren't supposed to do certain things while you're carrying the boys and this is only an excuse to take it out on me!'** Keith let go of Andy and stalked after his wife. "I mean it Andy go change now!" Keith was not in the mood to deal with any of this.

"I'll be right back…" Andy sighed.

"Your Dad is on meltdown temper wise, so just humor him, or we will never be able to date until we're married." Eric groaned. **'Try something that covers a little more skin this time and then maybe he'll calm down...'** Eric had known that this was going to happen the second he saw what she was wearing.

**'I know...I really wasn't trying to start a war between my parents…'** Andy sent as she went to go change.

-----------------------------------------

(Somewhere in the castle)

**'Hiding is not going to work, Allura Danielle. I know that you're peeved at me, but she isn't ready to wear anything like that yet. Hell she's more innocent than Ari and Alex and twice as scared as them as well. Think about all of the tabloids that she's going to be in by morning!'** Keith zeroed in on where she was hiding.

**'Go Away! Keith! I don't want to see you!'** She sensed him getting closer and decided it was time to move. :Jetta? Can you help me?:

:Blacky tell Jetta to take off now. Alley is not to enter that lion.: Keith growled. **'We are going to talk about this.'** Keith sent back.

:Allura, I can't.: Jetta sent. :Blacky says no.:

**'Nice try my heart. Are you ready to talk to me yet?'** Keith had calmed down completely.

Allura ignored him; as she found a new hiding place, and lay down to take a nap.

'**Love? All I really wanted was for Andy to go change her dress...I don't want this to turn into a fight between us.'** Keith finally found her asleep on couch the in the sun room. "You might be the most stubborn woman in the universe, but I wouldn't have you any other way." Keith knelt down beside her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

**'I really hate Darien sometimes!'** Allura sent as a single tear slid down her face. "I know what my limits are! Can't I just for one night do something without having someone telling me I can't do that or go sit down? I really hate it when they say tell me what you want and I'll get it for you... There are times I don't know what the twins or I want till I see it for myself!" She cried with tears of frustration running down her face.

"It's okay my heart. I promise that I'll have a talk with Darien, but he isn't doing this to hurt you, only to keep you and the twins' safe." Keith pulled her into his arms. Keith looked up at the doorway and smiled at his daughter. She was now dressed in a glorious red satin ball gown**. 'You look more breathtaking in that than you did in the other one. Now go have fun.'** Keith smiled at his baby girl.

"Thanks. Is Momma ok? Did Uncle Tux yell at her again?" Andy asked. "He needs to leave her alone for one night and let her enjoy herself. That's part of the reason why I didn't tell you how far Momma really is. Uncle Dare is wrong in a way and Momma's right in a way." She sighed.

"Dare thinks of Alley, as a sort of little sister and her condition is kind of making him paranoid. I think that we just have to wing it just like we did when she was carrying you and your sisters. I'm with her now...She'll be fine." Keith sighed.

"I know that, but Momma is only two months not three. So she can enjoy herself a little more than what Uncle Cape-boy wants her to do. She's trying not to let the galaxy know about the boys and with her sitting all the time makes people wonder if momma's ill or something." Andy said what she had to say and went back to the party.

"Are you ready to go back or do you want to go for a walk in the gardens?" Keith asked Allura.

"A walk would be nice." Allura smiled clearly in a better mood now. "Can I dance until I get tired and feel I need to rest or when you think I've had enough for a while?" She asked.

**'Let's see how you feel after we've taken our walk. If you feel fine then you can dance, but not all night long.'** Keith helped her to her feet and pulled her into his arms for a long kiss.

**'I know. I wasn't thinking of dancing all night long anyway. You, family, and the boys were all I was going to dance with tonight.'** Allura snuggled close to him.

---------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the Ballroom)

Andy returned to her party, but didn't go straight into Eric's waiting arms, like she longed to. She headed straight for her Uncle Tux and was determined to set him straight.

"Hi Love. Wow you look amazing in that!" Eric greeted her, but Andy walked right past him directly to where Darien and Serenity were standing.

:YOU ARE WAY OUT OF LINE UNCLE TUX!! MOTHER IS FINE AND YOU NEED TO BACK OFF!!: She glared at her uncle**. 'Be right with you my lion, but first I have to set Uncle Tux straight about my mother and the twins.'** Andy purred back.

**'Looks like Andy's in Queen mode. You really pissed her off this time. I mean it Galaxia wasn't near this powerful and she was a Senshi…'** Sere smiled sweetly. "Hello Andy, How are you this evening?" She asked. _Then again this isn't surprising either seeing as her own inner warrior has yet to awaken._

"Hi Aunt Sere. Would you mind terribly if I really hurt Uncle Dare?" She asked, as she gave her Aunt a hug.

**'Is that why your mom left? I'm glad I'm not in Dare's shoes right now.'** Eric went back to talking to Nate and Chris.

"He can handle anything or so he says." Sere winked at her.

**'He's panicking for no reason! The twins are fine, so is my mother, and now he's either gonna chill out or I'm seriously gonna cause him bodily harm.'** Andy sent back. "Leave my mother alone or so help me we will see how rusty the great Tuxedo Mask is after all of these years and not even the four generals or all of the Senshi will be able to help you!" Andy snarled at him.

:She needs to rest and this is not resting!: Dare snarled back

:IF SHE WERE ALMOST FOUR MONTHS ALONG THEN I WOULD AGREE WITH YOU!!!: Andy let him have it with her mind. :YOU HOWEVER HAVE MADE A MISTAKE!! SHE IS ONLY TWO MONTHS ALONG WITH MY BROTHERS, SO SHE CAN STILL DANCE IF SHE WANTS TO!!:

(Andy? What did he do?) Alex asked.

(He's being paranoid and that's upsetting Momma!) Andy sent back.

:Every test shows that she's three and a half months and no I'm not going to let her overdo it by dancing tonight.: Darien sent back standing his ground. He was used to having everyone else back down.

:Mom was only six months along when we were born, so you can't use modern medicine to predict when momma will have my brothers!!: Andy snarled. :NOW BACK OFF OR I WILL HURT YOU!: She was in the mood to hurt someone for ruining her birthday, so it might as well be him.

:Andromeda! Enough you have more than made your point: Allura snapped as Keith and her walked back into the room**. 'Love, I think our daughter needs a walk now. I'll sit and rest till you get back.' **

**'She's like passed the red line even I'm wary of her when she's this far gone and I thought that I had the temper.'** Keith went over to prevent his child from killing Dare.

**'Andromeda Marie! You made your point!'** Eric walked over to Andy and kissed her.

**'No fair Lion! I was going to make him suffer!'** Andy pouted, but knew that she was lost the moment that his lips touched her own.

**'I know you were, but we can't have you hurting him in front of everyone it's just not something that the heir should do.'** Eric tried to calm her ruffled feathers.

**'He just makes me, so mad sometimes! He thinks that he can't make any mistakes! I love my Uncle Tux, he's like a father to me, but he can be so bull-headed sometimes!' **Andy buried her face against his chest. '**I need some air. Can we please go outside for a while?'**

**'Sure, Love.'** Eric sent as they started outside.

Dare walked over to Alley and apologized. :I'm sorry for being overly paranoid, but you're like a sister to me, and it would kill me if anything happened to you or your twins.: Dare sighed in frustration. "Andy really was going to tear me in two wasn't she? Eric is wonderful with Dromi and he seems to keep her in harmony with herself."

:I know Dare. Let's just say Keith didn't want to go over here. I do know what I can and can't do.: She smiled.

"She was mad enough to take on the Senshi and their husbands. Just so that she could take you down a peg or two. The scary part is that she would have done it." Keith grinned at him.

Dare an idea just how much power Andy possessed and Sere was right it did rival Galaxia, but then none of them were even near ready to handle that news especially Allura.

"Andy makes me look harmless when she's in a temper and she was way passed the red line with you." Keith filled him in on how close he had come to being seriously injured.

"Your joking I hope?" Dare having felt her wrath before feigned shock.

"If Eric hadn't been there you would seriously be in traction right now. I can't even make her see reason when she's that gone." Keith growled.

**'Now will you back off and leave them alone?'** Allura asked. "Everyone relax. This is a party now Let's celebrate our girls sweet sixteen!" She addressed the crowd of people watching the scene in font of them.

**'I really have no wish to go head to head with my own shadow, so yes I will leave them alone.'** Keith sighed in defeat.

**'Good now dance with me.'** Allura purred in his mind. :Eric, as soon as she's calm please come back in to the party.: She sent.

"With pleasure my Angel and Love...If I have to let them be then so do you. They will come in when they're ready, besides I trust him completely." Keith swept her out onto the dance floor.

"It was just a warning." Allura smiled sweetly as they danced.

"You don't trust them anymore than I do, because they are exactly like we were at there age." Keith chuckled.

"Yes and no. I don't think we can leave early tonight do you?" Allura answered.

"Not a chance. Did you see how he just calmed her, as if nothing was wrong..." Keith frowned.

"Didn't think so and yes I did." Allura sighed. "If it was you I really don't think I could have stopped you. I'd get hurt and you wouldn't know it till you calmed down." Allura told him the truth of how she felt if he had ever lost his temper with anyone. **'Love, I know you have control over it, but to this day your temper still scares me.'**

"That part of me died the day that you looked at me like I was Lotor and her temper is ten times worse than mine ever was." Keith sighed in frustration.

**'I know it is Love, because I'm the one that stomps it when it tries to show. If I wasn't here then there wouldn't be anyone to stop you.' **Allura sent, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"But we have Eric to keep her calm. Fangs could control her with Sel's help, but otherwise Eric is our only line of defense against her temper." Keith sighed in defeat.

**'I know Keith. Believe me I know.'** Allura smiled. "You ready to eat something?" She asked.

"Sure Love." Keith led her off the dance floor and over to the buffet.

**'Twins are hungry.'** Allura frowned as her belly growled.

**'Then by all means let's get the boys something to eat.'** Keith chuckled.

------------------------------------------

(The Garden Maze)

Andy twirled around the castle lawn that bordered the garden maze. They were the only ones outside and the moonlight was creating a romantic atmosphere. "Finally I can relax and just be me for a little while!" She shouted happily up at the moon.

"For a little while." Eric sent grinning as he watched her.

"Don't just stand there dance with me!" She smiled at him. "Out here under the stars where no one is watching us!" Andy continued to waltz with her make believe dance partner across the castle lawn.

"I thought you and your partner were doing fine, I didn't want to interrupt you two." Eric smiled as he teased her a little.

"Not really he kept stepping on my toes." Andy grinned at him. "I was really hoping that my handsome prince would cut in and save me." She winked at him.

"As you wish, my Princess." Eric sent bowing. "May I have this dance?" He smiled a heart melting smile.

"I would be honored your highness." She did a little courtesy in front of him. "What took you so long?" She asked eyes dancing with mischief.

"What took me so long? Well your last partner didn't want me near you and he kept glaring at me." Eric sulked.

"Him? He's was as harmless as a child's teddy bear. He only acts like a mean old grizzly bear." Andy played along. "I really did want you to rescue me." She pouted.

**'I'm sorry I didn't save you sooner.'** Eric sent as he kissed her. "You about ready to face the mob again?" He asked.

**'Do we have to? I really would like to enjoy this for a little while.'** She sighed in defeat. "But I knew that this was to perfect to actually last." Andy's mood went from playful too depressed in moments.

"I'm sorry Angel, but if we don't go back soon then some one will come looking for us." Eric told her the truth.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." She pouted up at him with her eyes. "I was actually having fun! We haven't done that in years."

"I know... We can pick it up later, but first we have a party to go to." Eric sighed.

"You promise?!" Andy's eyes lit up instantly. "In that case lets go!!" Andy dragged him back towards the ballroom doors.

"Yes I promise." Eric smiled at her.

"Momma's singing to Daddy…" Andy sighed dreamily as they entered the ballroom.

"She has a beautiful voice." Eric pulled her a little closer to him.

"I know and so does Daddy, but you rarely get to hear him sing in public. He prefers privacy and only sings to us." Andy cuddled against him as they listened to Allura sing to Keith. ("Your love" Jim Brickman.)

Allura let her voice linger just a note or two longer after the music had stopped.

"Wow Momma that was great!" Alex and Ari ran over to their mother. "Daddy was mesmerized the entire time."

"I know. I watched him." Allura smiled.

Keith pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless.** 'I love you my heart.'**

**'I know you do my soul.' **Allura sent as she melted with his kiss.

"Where's Dromi? She's the one that inherited your singing voice, so it's only fair that she sing for all of us." Alex looked around for her sister. This was her way punishing her for almost ruining their party.

(You Brat!) Andy growled. "I guess I just got volunteered."

**'Andy? Where are you?'** Allura growled.

**'Forget it! I'm not going to sing in front of all of these people!'** Andy hissed back. **'I can't do it...I'll make a fool of myself in front of everyone and the media is here covering the Ball using LIVE feed!'**

**'I wasn't going to have you sing. I want you in here with the rest of us.' **Allura sent.

**'I'm just not as good as you and Daddy. Alex wants to see me make a fool of myself. She's mad because I got all the attention this afternoon and their ceremony was done more privately in the castle throne room! It's not like I really like the idea of being the heir you gave me no choice!'** Andy whimpered, as Eric led them towards her family.

**'Yes you are. But I'm not going to force you to sing either and as for the rest you have always been the heir. Alex and Ari were asked if they wanted their ceremony to be out in the public eye and they said no, so she has nothing to be mad about.' **Allura sent calming thoughts to her.

**'No I'm not...I can just sing on key.'** Andy muttered narrowing her eyes at Alex. "Nice try Lexi, but the answer is no."

"Chicken…" Alex smirked.

"It's not going to work." She hissed.

"You are a big phony and aren't brave at all!" Alex continued to taunt her.

Andy's temper instantly flared red-hot. "For that your toast!"

(Oh like I'm scared.) Alex sent straight faced.

:ALEX! ANDY! ENOUGH!: Allura snapped.

(I warned you!) Andy grabbed Alex and threw her face first into one of the huge double tiered chocolate cakes on the dessert buffet.

"You brat!" Alex fumed. "Daddy!! Mom! Chris! Look what she did to me!"

"Alex was trying to taunt me into singing and I didn't feel like making a fool of myself on LIVE GNN. I told her to stop, but she kept at me. I can only take so much." Andy tried to explain to Eric why she that did to Alex.

"I know angel mine I'm standing right here, but by doing that you just caused the scene that you were trying to avoid." Eric had been through many a tiff between sisters so this didn't surprise him one bit.

"Give me a break Eric!! I am having a bad birthday!!" Andy stalked off in a huff.

"Excuse me please." Allura said to everyone, as she went after Andy. **'Dromi, wait.' **

**'Alex was taunting her, so don't be too hard on her.' **Keith went to help Alex.

**'I know what happened...'** Allura sighed.

**'I'm going to my room! I just want this day to be over!'** Andy was very unhappy about how her sweet sixteen was turning out.

**'Baby, Please talk to me...'** Allura asked softly. "You don't need to go to your room. Angel, please wait up for me."

"I know that ruined everything!" Andy stopped running and burst into tears of frustration. "But Lexi knows how I feel about singing in public and she wouldn't leave me alone!"

**'Come here baby.'** Allura held her arms open for her. "You haven't ruined anything, except maybe Alex's pride, but then she earned it. I knew that it was going to happen sometime, so I had another cake made just in case." She sighed.

"I ruined everything! Eric must think that I'm a baby for doing that to Alex, but I get stage fright when I try to sing in front of strangers...I barely handled this afternoon!" She ran into her mother's arms and continued to bawl her eyes out. "Fighting is no problem, but anything else and I freeze up."

"I'll tell you something, I was afraid to sing in front of everyone too. But I thought to myself why should I care what everyone else thought... I just wanted to sing something, so I did. You've always been taught to face your fears, Andy. Don't let this stop you, because if you let this stop you then it will be something else that your life may depend on and you'll find yourself unable to do it. You are stronger than I am and braver, but, I also see a very scared sixteen-year-old. The same sixteen-year-old that I was at your age. You have one thing I didn't and that is a mother and father that love you very much. Who will help you when you need help. You know what song will shock everyone the song you wrote the day Eric was really on your case about everything. The one about the true you, but you don't have to if you don't want to. And Dromi, you have a very beautiful voice that anyone would be envious of." Allura told her daughter.

"Mom, it's not like I refused to go on a mission or anything. I just don't like huge crowds of people staring at me waiting for me to make a mistake and on LIVE GNN! I mean that would be humiliating! I guess that in a way you're right, but I hope you still feel the same way when I make a fool of myself and embarrass the whole family." Andy sighed in defeat**. 'You mean the one where I basically reveal how I really feel about everything? I didn't know that you knew about that one. I was really upset that day and needed to say how I was really feeling about everything.'** Andy smiled up at her. "You really do know everything...don't you Momma."

"We may get mad at you and your sisters, but we will always love you." Allura lead Andy back to the party. "Not everything my Angel... I just know when my babies are unhappy and I try to find out why... When I heard you composing I didn't bother you, but I did hear the song. That one will even surprise your father." Allura smiled at her.

"Do you really think so?" Andy asked.

"I know so." Alley winked.

"Let's just hope that they think so...Eric isn't really all that happy with me now." Andy sighed.

"Remember what I said just don't worry what everyone thinks and do what you feel is right." Allura hugged her daughter before going back to Keith's side.

Andy took a deep calming breath and then went over to sit in front of the Grand Piano. "Here goes nothing." She muttered to herself.

**'What's going on?'** Eric asked.

"Momma has convinced me to honor you all with something that I wrote a few years ago. This is a song that comes straight from my heart...I hope that all of you enjoy it." Andy smiled at everyone and started to play the intro to her song...("Reflection" Matthew Wilder, David Zeppel)

Andy sang with so much emotion that no one said anything or applauded when the last note of her song had been sung. So she didn't know if they liked it or not.

There was not a sound to be heard in the ballroom for several minutes after the song had ended. Then all of a sudden everyone started clapping.

**'They really liked it? For a second there I thought that they hated it.'** Andy sent to her mother.

**'No Baby, You just had them under a spell even me. Of course they loved it.'** Allura beamed at Andy.

(WOW! Andy!) Alex and Ari sent.

**'Wow baby that was beautiful...you never cease to amaze me.'** Keith walked over and hugged his daughter.

**'Wow angel mine that... was...'** Eric couldn't find the words to describe how he felt, so he set everything he had felt to her.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad that you enjoyed my song." She bowed to her audience**. 'I wrote that the day when you were so tough on me and I couldn't seem to do anything right...I had to voice my feelings somehow so I did it with a song. I'm glad that you liked it...'** She sent softly.

**'I'm sorry I was rough on you.'** Eric apologized, as he picked her up for a nice long kiss.

**'That was the day after my one and only date with Rafe. You were determined to make my life hell and I had no idea why you'd changed how you felt about me...'** Andy realized for the first time the real reason why he had treated her the way that he had. **'I love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you.' **She kissed him back.

**'You're forgiven.'** Eric tried to keep his balance, but was unable to as he landed sprawled out on his back pulling her down with him.

**'Daddy isn't really happy with us right now.'** Andy sighed, but didn't break off the kiss.

**'I know, but then I don't really care right now either.'** Eric sent.

"Keith they're fine." Allura tried to hide her small yawn.

"Fine! Look at them...their...their...and they don't even care that we're standing here watching them!" Keith forced himself to remain calm.

"Did we care at their age?" Allura purred, as she snuggled up to him trying to get his mind off Eric and Andy.

"No...but...but...oh hell I give up!" Keith pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Should we tell everyone our little secret?" Allura asked in a playful voice.

"Are you ready to tell everyone the news? I thought that you wanted out of the spotlight for a while." Keith cuddled her closer to him.

**'We need to save Dromi and I can't hide it forever.'** Allura pouted. "As much as I'd like too. I've already told Lance might as well tell the world."

**'If you're sure about this then it's okay with me. Dromi and Eric don't know that anyone is in the room with them. Not to mention that they are doing this on LIVE in front of the entire universe.'** Keith smiled at her. "If I may have your attention everyone. Allura and I have an announcement that we want to make." Keith now that he had there full attention. **'The floor is yours my heart or do you want me to tell them?'**

**'Why steal your fun their your sons too.'** Allura blushed unable to speak.

"Wait until you hear this one Cass." Lance grinned.

"What!" Cassie snapped. **'Why is Ally blushing?'**

**'You'll see.' **Lance grinned at her.

**'What do you know that you're not telling me?'** Cassie glared as if she was going to hurt Lance.

"Allura and I are going to be the proud parents of twins." Keith grinned at everyone.

Cassie fainted from shock**. 'Repeat that.'**

**'The twins are on the way...just like Keith and Alley said they would be.'** Lance fanned her face. "Cassie? Are you okay?"

:What does she have a death wish?: Cassie sent. **'I'm fine.'**

**'No I think that she wants her boys and besides that she has Andy to help her. Are you sure that you're okay? I mean you fainted and you don't faint like that.' **Lance frowned at her.

**'I'm fine.'** Cassie snapped.

**'I'm only worried about you.'** Lance acted hurt.

**'I'm fine. Just was surprised that's all.'** Cassie sighed.

:You okay Sis?: Keith asked.

:I'm Fine. Congrats. But I worry about her.:

:No she doesn't and she's going to be fine. I would never let her do this if I didn't know that she was going to be fine.: Keith frowned.

:I'm sorry Keith, but she scared a lot of us with Lilly.: Cassie pouted.

:I know that Cass, but I know that she's going to be okay.: Keith tried to get her to understand.

:I don't want to lose either of you.: Cassie sent as she sniffed.

:That isn't going to happen and I think that you and Lance will have some news of your own to tell us in a day or two.: Keith grinned. **'Love? Cass is expecting to.'**

Allura looked over at her sister-in-law. **'Yep, I'm guessing a little boy.'**

:What are you saying?: Cassie hissed.

:You're pregnant and don't even know it.: Keith grinned.

:I'M WHAT!: Cassie snarled. **'LANCE YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!'** She snapped.

:Why did you have to go and tell her! Now I'm going to suffer!: Lance snarled. **'Cassie you can't mean that!'**

**'I mean it!'** Cassie growled.

:Cassie, calm down. I'm fine and so are my boys. Now Christy will have a baby brother to look after.: Allura tried to calm her friend.

**'It takes two you know!!! So don't blame this all on me!!'** Lance snarled.

**'I know...'** Cassie pouted.

**'I love you, my love.'** Lance pulled her to him and kissed her.

**'I love you too.'** She purred.

-----------------------------------------

(A little while later)

"Lion? Will you do something for me?" Andy looked up into his eyes.

"What?" Eric asked not liking what she was thinking.

"Will you sing for me?" She asked.

**'Andy I don't sing.'** Eric sent trying not to panic at her request.

"Yes you do..." Andy pouted up at him.

"No I don't."

**'I know the only time that you sing is in the shower, but that is still singing.'** Andy frowned at him.

**'How you know that!'** Eric was clearly panicking now.

"I have my ways, but that doesn't matter now. The fact is that I know that you can sing and that I want you to sing something for me for my birthday." Andy decided to used the heavy artillery and there were tears pooling in her eyes.

"No Andy, I don't sing." Eric tried to regain control again.

"What's going on you two? Why's Eric bright red and attempting to flee from you?" Keith growled.

"I want Eric to sing. I know he can. I hear him when I walk passed his quarters at night." Andy pouted.

"No!! Not going to happen!! Forget it!!" Eric growled. **'Maybe when we're alone, but not here in front of everyone!'**

"But why? I did and I hate singing in front of crowds." Andy puckered up her lip with tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

**'Don't do that...you know that I can't stand it when you cry!! No!! I can't!! Please Dromi please!! I'm begging you!! ' **Eric pleaded with her.

A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Fine!! You win!! I can just hear what Nate, Chris, and Rafe are gonna say after this one!" Eric buckled under the minute the tear streamed down her cheek.

**'I love you.'** Andy purred.

**'You owe me big and I will collect!!'** Eric snarled.

"What's wrong with singing?" Andy asked.

"Nothing...if you happen to be good at it, but I'm not!!" Eric growled in frustration.

"I think you are." Andy said so softly it was almost a whisper.

**'Please don't make me do this...I'll let you fly Blacky anytime that you want...unless we're on a mission, but you can fly him. Just please don't make me humiliate myself!'** Eric pouted at her.

"Love? Eric is being tortured by our daughter." Keith chuckled.

"I see that. Hon, can we please sit down for a little while my feet are hurting." Allura answered.

"You promise to sing to me? If I let you off the hook here and now?" Andy asked. _Fly Blacky. Hmm..._

"I will sing for you, but not here." He nodded.

**'You know damn well Blacky won't let me fly him!'** Andy glared at him as she remembered one very important fact.

**'Of course my heart.'** Keith picked her up and carried her over to their thrones.

**'Hold me? I think Eric tried to bribe Dromi with Blacky and she remembered he won't let her fly him.'** Allura chuckled.

_Damn!! She almost fell for that!_ Eric snarled to himself**. 'Ah man this bites!!'** Eric was dragged to his impending doom.

**'Nice try.'** Andy kissed him.

"Hey guys look our leader is going to sing." Chris chuckled.

"No way!!" Nate grinned.

"I don't believe this." Rafe chuckled. "How the mighty have fallen. She really does lead him around like a puppy."

**' I'm not doing this alone!'** Eric snarled. :Nathan, Chris, Rafe!! Get over here and that's an order!: Eric ordered his friends.

"AH MAN!" The three of them groaned in unison.

:Get over here you chickens!: Eric snarled.

:Why do we have to?: Chris asked.

:Because, if I have to suffer then so do the three of you!: Eric sat down at the piano.

"Lades and Gentlemen may I have your attention please." Andy said from in front of the piano. "I would like to introduce Prince Christophe Alexander from Druel, Prince Rafferty Endymion Fortune from Crystal Tokyo, Lt. Commander Nathan Scott Xavier and I'm very proud to announce my Prince consort, Captain Eric Anthony Lawson of Arus." Andy smiled at them with I Gotcha back look.

"What's going on Andy?" Ari grinned. "They look like they're gonna entertain us?"

"I love the way you think baby sister." Alex smirked

**'Andy is being sneaky isn't she.'** Allura sent to Keith trying to hide a huge grin on her face.

**'Sneaky! She's managed to lure them all into singing.'** Keith chuckled.

(I know. Alex for the millionth time I'm not the baby. I was born last to insure that you and Ari were alright.) Andy sent.

(Whatever Andromeda...Chris can sing, but I don't know about the other three.) Alex frowned.

**'She's worse than Cass and I were and you know it.'** Allura smiled.

(Eric can and so can Rafe.) Andy sent.

**'I know...just think of what'll happen if the three of them ever teamed up against us.'** Keith groaned.

(Nate can sing.) Ari grinned.

**'Where have you been they've been a team for years.'** Allura gave him a look as if he'd been in limbo until now.

**'It's called denial Love.'** Keith growled.

**'I know.'** Allura snuggled closer and fell a sleep.

**'Love you aren't going to watch this? I mean it isn't going to happen again.'** Keith frowned at her.

**'I'm tired, but I'll try.'** Allura yawned.

**'It's okay Angel, Rohan is taping it.'** Keith kissed her forehead.

:Thanks Rohan.: Allura sent. **'Night, night.' **She was a sleep in a matter of minutes.

:I'm only doing this for Little Blossom. Eric can try and kill me later, by the way Shawn's watching over Lilly. She's asleep in Allana's lap.: Rohan sent back.

:Thanks.: Allura sent with a sleeping mind.

"Well? I'm waiting to hear the four of you sing." Keith glared at them.

"Yes your majesty." Chris said as he set the beat on the drums.

"Yes sire." Nate picked up a guitar and started to play.

"Yes Uncle Keith." Rafe picked up the bass guitar.

**'I'm gonna get you for this Dromi.'** Eric growled, as he started to play the piano. "Yes sir. Your Royal Highness Sir." Eric muttered.

**'Oh Really?'** Andy sent.

"Quit threatening my daughter and sing." Keith snapped.

**'Daddy!'** Andy pouted.

**'I haven't got all night and I want to hear this!'** Keith snarled.

**'Ok...'** Andy sighed.

**'Thanks a lot!'** Eric growled. "This one is for the birthday girls..." Eric started the intro to the song and the guys joined in on cue. ("All for Love" Bryan Adams

The Four guys ended up having a blast and everyone enjoyed their performance especially the girls.

**'Soul, we should get Lilly and go to bed. Let the youngsters enjoy their party.'** Allura yawned as she stretched. **'Dare's going to yell soon and Andy will agree this time.'**

:Night girls don't stay up too late.: Keith picked up Allura. :Rohan? Would you mind carrying Lilly to her room?: Keith yawned.

:Sure.: Rohan sent.

:Night Daddy, Momma: The girls chimed.

(I thought that Daddy would never leave!) Alex ran over and threw herself into Chris's arms. :You were wonderful.: She purred and kissed him.

(I know.) Andy went over to Eric. **'See that wasn't that bad.'** She purred.

**'Your right it was kind of fun.'** He pulled Andy down onto his lap and kissed her.

:Thanks Lexi.: Chris smiled.

:I loved it Nate.: Ariel cuddled in his arms.

:I love you too my little flame.: Nate kissed her on the forehead.

:Rafe you were great.: Katherine walked over to Rafe and was immediately pulled into his arms for a nice long kiss.

:Am I forgiven yet?: He growled softly.

:I guess.: She purred.

Eric looked over at Kitty and Rafe and grinned, "It's about time that he figured out who he was suppose to be with!"

:Shut up!: Kitty snapped.

:I meant that as a good thing not a bad thing Kitty...it's your fault as much as his for not staking claim on him two years ago.: Eric growled. **'Kitty is mad at me for stating the truth.'**

**'That's not what she wanted to hear.'** Andy sighed.

**'She's lucky that I didn't kill Rafe that day he kissed you. I seriously wanted to, but you seemed happy and that was all that mattered to me. That's one of the reasons he and I became friends, so that I could still be able to spend time with you...'** Eric's voice grew hoarse with emotion.

**'I wanted you stupid! I wanted you to be jealous so that you would claim me as yours.'** Andy snuggled

**'Your little plan backfired and we lost two whole years with each other.' **Eric sighed.** 'But that's all over now and we have a bright future ahead of us.'** Eric kissed her on the nose.

**'I know.'** Andy kissed him back.

**'So how was I really...be honest did I at least sing on key?'** Eric answered that kiss with another one of his own.

**'Hmm... Yes.'** Andy melted in his arms.

Dare wasn't at all pleased that all of them were seriously making out in front of everyone at their party and went to go say something to them :Am I going to have to douse all of you with cold water? You are in the middle of your party with all of the family here and on LIVE GNN!!: He snarled at all of them.

:So?: Andy sent not really there at the moment.

:So!!!? You are sixteen and this isn't the time or the place for a bloody make-out party!!: Dare snarled.

**'He's pissed. Do you know why?'** Andy asked not having a clue.

Eric noticed where his hands had wandered to and reluctantly broke off the kiss. **'We went way passed just kissing...we were way out of control...and the worst part about this is that we are on LIVE GNN.'** Eric growled hoarsely.

**'SHIT! Daddy would kill me if he was here now.'** Andy turned beet red.

**'You?! He's going to hurt me tomorrow morning when he sees the news.'** Eric groaned**. 'I think I'll sleep in Blacky tonight.'**

**'Try sleeping in there for a week.'** Andy sent.

**'I have to think of a way to make this not seem as bad as it looked...'** Eric frowned**. 'Got any ideas?'**

**'On second thought try sleeping in there for a month.' **Andy whimpered.

**'They say that we act like they did when they were our age, so maybe they won't lose it completely.' **Eric sighed.

**'Wanna bet! Mom can't hold dad back when he sees red.'** Andy sent in a panic.

**'We need to think of some way out of this mess? Got any ideas? Otherwise I can see me being transferred to lead the other Voltron team.'** Eric growled.

**'I Don't Know! Just hide for the night.'** Andy hissed.

**'I don't care if he kills me or not we are not ditching this party. We are going to enjoy our last night together, because he's going to make my life hell for the next year or so.'** Eric sent back.

**'I know.'** Andy whined.

------------------------------------------------------

(Royal wing)

Allura sat straight up in bed, as she woke from a not so pleasant dream. _I hope They didn't! Keith is going to see red._ She sighed, as she got out of bed. Allura slipped on a simple gown and headed down to the ballroom again pulling her tumbled hair into a ponytail.

Keith reached over to cuddle her against him and found her missing. "Allura?" He sat up and looked around their room, but she wasn't there. **'Love? Are you okay?'** Keith yawned.

**'I'm fine. I just needed to go for a small walk. I'll be back in a few minutes. Go ahead and go back to sleep.'** Allura sent back.

Keith started to do as she said, but then something told him that Dromi was upset again, not only that she seemed frantic about something. **'What happened now? Does your walk have something to do with our daughter?'** Keith groaned and got dressed.

**'Let me check it out. Just go back to bed.'** Allura pleaded. _I can't stop Keith when he gets really mad. I don't care if he says his temper is in check it won't be after tonight._ Allura sighed. :Andromeda! Eric! Get over here now!: She sent.

**'Not to worry Love, I'll just make his life hell for the next two years.'** Keith paced his bedroom carpet.

**'We're so dead!'** Eric hissed.

**'He knows that, but don't do anything till tomorrow.'** Allura begged.

**'Dad's not here its just Mom? We're dead! My guess is dad's pacing right now thinking of ways to kill you.'** Andy gulped but did as she was commanded.

**'How serious did they get!!? They had better not have gotten passed second!! Or I will really hurt him!!'** Keith snarled.

**'CALM DOWN!' **Allura snapped at Keith.

Eric saw Alley and knew that they were dead. :I can explain...we got...caught up in the moment, but nothing happened!: Eric tried to plead their case to her.

:NOT ONE WORD NOW MOVE IT!!: Allura narrowed her eyes at him, but stayed calm and cool in appearance.

**'I was only venting…you mean to tell me that they actually did do what I just suggested that they did!?'** Keith hissed.

**'Let's not argue with her. She had a real dream about us.'** Andy started shaking with fear.

**'I'll tell you how bad as soon as I find out!'** Allura snarled.

**'Don't snarl at me!! She's your daughter too!!'** Keith snarled back.** 'Does this remind you of what happened with us in the cave?'**

**'It's not like they didn't do the same thing when they were our age!!' **Eric did as he was told.

**'Kind of and our picnic, My room.'** Allura sent him a list.

**'WHAT!!!!?'** Keith roared. :YOU AND I ARE GOING TO TALK KID!!: Keith sent only to Eric.

**'I'm not saying a word right now. Daddy just lost it!'** Andy looked at Eric and knew.

**'Chill! Deal with it in the morning!'** Allura snarled.

**'It was nice knowing you.'** Eric's sent back. :Now or in the morning?: Eric asked warily.

**'I love you.'** Andy was about ready to start crying.

:ANY LAST WORDS?: Keith snarled.

**'Keith Michael! Calm down!'** Allura sent. **'This will wait till in the morning.' **

**'HELP!'** Eric gulped. :I can't help it! This is too strong to keep in check all of the time and it's been in check for two years!! Nothing happened and nothing will until we're married!!:

**'I can't Mom's about ready to tan my hide.'** Andy gulped.

**'GO TO YOUR ROOM ANDROMEDA MARIE NOW!'** Allura sent to her Daughter.

**'Sure that will give me time to think of what I'm going to do to him.'** Keith grinned evilly. :Well then kid I guess that I'm going to have to keep you, so busy that your control won't slip again!: Keith snarled.

**'Yes Mother.'** Andy ran to her room.

**'I love you, Shadow...'** Eric sent. "You can't tell me that you and Aunt Alley didn't get caught when you were our age!" Eric snarled.

**'We will think of something.'** Allura sent. :That is not open for discussion! I'd retire to your room while you still can.: She glared at him.

:FINE!!: Eric stalked off to his new quarters in the family wing. :But think about how you two felt when this same thing happened to you!!:

:ALEX! ARI! Time to say good night.: Allura sent to her other two daughters. :I want to see you two, Chris and Nate in your fathers office at ten in the morning is that understood?: She snapped.

:But MOM!! What did we do?!: They pouted. (THANKS A LOT DROMI!!)

(Don't blame me! Mom dreamed it!) Andy cried. (Daddy's gonna kill my Lion in the morning!)

:You know bloody well what!: Allura snarled.

:Yes mother.: They pouted. (Poor Eric.)

(I know and I just got him back too...!) Andy threw herself onto her bed and bawled into her pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Keith and Allura's room.)

"Love lets go fly Blacky for a little while." Allura sighed, as she walked back into their room.

"That's a good idea. I need to get my mind off killing those three boys." Keith growled.

"Keith… Eric did bring up a good point. We were just like them." Allura frowned, as she sat down for just a few minuets.

"Ah man it's finally happened! I've turned into my Dad!!" Keith moaned and sat down next to her on their bed.

**'I know...'** Allura sighed.

"I just can't stand the thought of any guy touching my girls! It makes me want to tear them in two!" Keith growled in frustration. "But they are growing up and now betrothed to their future husbands, so I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it, but not on their sixteenth birthday!"

"Love, were we any different at their age?" Allura asked. "If I remember right your dad flipped out on us when we hid in our hiding spot." She chuckled, as she remembered what had happened.

"Do you remember that time when we were in the cave and when we finally realized what time it was, it ended up being way after midnight?" Keith chuckled.

"It was the time you made me face my dream about Momma wasn't it?" Allura smiled.

"Yep and it was also our first real kiss." Keith wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her.

"How about this one... When your mom found out about Cass and Lance?" Allura stuck her tongue out at him.

"You mean when the two of them rolled out of view from my bedroom window?" Keith reached over and tickled her.

"How about…My room after I was giving you such a bad time." Allura squealed with laughter.

"That to this day isn't funny...I lived in cold showers." Keith groaned. "And Andy is just as clueless as you were...Eric is gonna be living in cold showers just like I was." Keith chuckled.

"What!? Remember the day you thought it was a good idea to go swimming in my riding outfit. Just before Wimp attacked me? What about when you came out of the water to fight him? I had to go swimming." Allura playfully pounced on him.

"That was the day when you finally realized what I'd been trying to tell you about us...so how could I ever forget that day, besides you snapped some pretty unforgettable pictures of yourself." Keith's eyes danced with mischief, as he looked up into her eyes.

**'Yep. I didn't want you to forget either.'** Allura kissed him.

**'That'll never happen because you are forever etched in my mind as well as my heart and soul.'** Keith kissed her back.

**'I know. Now we can't kill the boys or our daughters, but we need to punish them for doing this LIVE.'** Allura frowned.

**'At least we were never on LIVE GNN...That reminds me I have to make a few calls to have that footage pulled before it reaches the early morning news.'** Keith growled.

**'Does that mean I have to let you up?'** Allura pouted.

**'Love, if I don't everyone is gonna see what they missed and the council is gonna hit the roof when they see the new Lion force Voltron team making out on the morning news...'** Keith groaned, as her hands began to wander.

Allura sighed as she let him up.

Keith got up and went to make his calls**. 'I also want to check on the girls and then we'll continue where we left off.'**

**'I have a better idea. Let's wake them up and have our little chat in either the office or the throne room. We can't sleep now so why not get this over with?'** Allura sent with a wicked grin on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------

:ALEXANDRA DANIELLE!! ARIEL ELIZABETH!! AND ANDROMEDA MARIE!! GET UP!! WE WANT TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT WITH YOU!!!: Keith commanded his girls to come see them. **'I like your idea love.'** Keith grinned evilly.

**'The boys too.'** Allura winked. :ERIC ANTHONY LAWSON! CHRISTOPHE ALEXANDER! NATHAN SCOTT! GET YOUR SORRY HIDES TO THE THRONE ROOM NOW!!: Allura shouted in their minds.

Eric's first impression was to go hide in Blacky, but then he knew that Keith would eventually find him, and besides that it made him look guilty. So he got dressed and headed off to his doom. _Life is so not fair! I finally get her back and then lose her because of one kiss!_

**'Lion? You ok?'** Andy asked timidly.

Nate fell out of bed and reached for his clothes_. Eric and his bright ideas!_ Nate snarled to himself.

:Be right there Daddy.: Ari sent softly.

**'Sure Love, I'm fine considering that I'm about to face the king of all lions in his den...I'm just great! Next time I'll make sure that we find somewhere private to kiss!'** He growled. :As you wish Your majesty!!: Eric muttered his reply.

**'Daddy called us girls so you're not the only one to face him. I want to runaway!'** Andy sent as she got dressed.

Chris rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. _Eric dies if he ruined it for the rest of us!_ He vowed. :Yell at Andy and Eric!! They are the ones that lost total control! The rest of us were just kissing!: Chris growled.

:GET OUT OF THAT BED OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT AS YOU ARE!: Allura shouted at him.

**'And I don't!? He'd just find us and make our lives hell times ten! That's what parents live for! They love to make our lives miserable by overreacting to every situation!'** Eric snarled. :LIKE HELL WE WERE!! YOU WERE JUST AS GONE AS WE WERE!! NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!: Eric roared.

Chris got up got dressed and stalked out of his room**. 'Lexi!! get up or your parents are going to tan your hide!'** He snarled at Alex.

Alex just rolled over in her bed and went back to sleep. **'Yeah right.'**

Chris stalked into her quarters and over to her bed. **'Now Alexandra or I will carry you there myself!'** He warned.

**'I'm not facing Mom or Dad when they are this mad.'** Alex buried herself under her covers.

Chris scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of her room. '**That's just too bad because you are going to anyway.'** He growled.

**'NO! PUT ME DOWN!'** Alex snarled.

**'No!'** Chris ignored her protests and carried her to the throne room.

:So she didn't want out of bed huh?: Allura sent as she glared at them from her throne.

**'This is worse than I thought...'** Eric groaned as he took in the appearance of the King and Queen. **'That's it we are definitely toast.' **

**'Did you not notice her hair earlier? Not Good! Let's just hope we woke Momma up and didn't interrupt their cuddle time!'** Andy hissed.

(Momma is really not happy.) Ari sent to her sisters.

"I want the six of you to watch this and then you will know why we are so furious and disappointed in all of you." Keith pointed to the monitor and played the recorded GNN footage.

(We're dead!) Alex answered as she watched the vid.

**'I don't think so Dromi...Your Dad looks just as frustrated as your Mom...**(his voice trailed off as he watched the footage)** Did I say toast I meant to say road kill!'** Eric groaned.

:We're history that looks excruciatingly bad!: Nate gulped.

:Tell me about it and we're just as gone as Eric and Andy were.: Chris groaned.

Andy and Ari nodded in agreement with Alex. (We've never seen Momma and Daddy this mad.)

"Now! What do you six have to say for yourselves?" Allura snapped, as she turned of the monitor.

"FIRST YOU USED BAD JUDGMENT AND THAT WAS BAD ENOUGH, BUT THEN YOU HAD TO GO AND USE BAD JUDGMENT ON LIVE GNN!! THINK OF WHAT THE COUNCIL IS GOING TO SAY IF THEY SEE THIS!! YOU EMBARRASSED ARUS, THE FAMILY, AND MADE TOTAL FOOLS OF YOURSELVES LIVE!" Keith roared at them.

:Were sorry Daddy!: The girls wailed as tears fell down their face.

:We're sorry your majesties.: The boys growled.

"Sorry is not good enough Eric and Nate! You two know better! Chris is the younger of the three of you so him not so much! What do you three think is a good enough punishment for you?" Allura snarled.

"NO KISSING!! NO TOUCHING!! NOTHING UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE!! ANY QUESTIONS!!" Keith handed down their punishment as he polished his sword. **'I was going to give you my sword, but then you blew it.'** Keith sent to Dromi.

"That sounds good to me." Allura sent as her eyes met Dromi's. **'I was going to give you Daddy's journals, because you've always wanted to read them, but that isn't going to happen anytime soon.'**

**'He can't do this! That's worse than causing us physical pain!! It's like my oxygen supply has just been cut off!!'** Eric all but wailed in agony it was if a part of us was being cut off. :No sir.: Eric muttered. :I understand. Can I go now? I need to go hurt something in the gym?:

**'BUT...BUT...BUT DADDY! I'LL DIE! I JUST GOT HIM BACK!'** Andy cried as she fell to her knees.

:MOM, DAD YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!: Ari and Alex wailed.

:This could've been a hell of a lot worse. I could have let the council see it, but I pulled the footage before it got re-aired.: Keith growled at him**. 'I'm sorry, baby, but you have to realize that you need to be responsible for your actions.'** Keith sighed. "This is the only way that I can honestly make you think about your actions, so that this won't happen again!" Keith snarled.

:Yes daddy. Can we go now?: Alex asked.

"Yes sir. We understand. Now excuse us while we kill our best friend." They glared at Eric.

"No! You will not hurt him! He is an heir to the throne, so no killing. Besides, it's not his fault you got caught kissing my daughters." Allura snarled.

"I don't think so!! I'm so far gone right now that I could seriously put you both in traction for a year!!" Eric snarled at them. :I am truly sorry and you have my solemn vow that nothing serious is going to happen to between us until we are married.: Eric sent to Keith and Alley.

Allura sighed. :Keith and I know how hard it is. We've been there too many times to count. Don't think we didn't have to make the same promise because we did. Keith's parents didn't scare us it was my parents.: Allura sent to Eric.

:I know that this is hell kid...I know… I have been exactly where you are, but you just have to grit your teeth and take lots of cold showers.: Keith sympathized with Eric**. 'I will never forget it. Your father looked as if he wanted to kill me.'** Keith sent back.

**'The same way you looked last night. Mom didn't let him and neither did I.'** Allura smiled at Keith. "You're all excused." She told them. **'Where were we?' **Allura looked at Keith with playful eyes.

Keith responded by sweeping her up in his arms and carrying out of the room. **'I believe that you were about to have your way with me.'** He winked at her. :By the way girls you are grounded until I deem it time to let you off the hook, so that should make staying away from the boys much easier.: Keith growled.

**'I was?'** Allura purred.

:Yes Daddy.: All three answered.

**'Yes you were.'** He all but purred back at her. :Night girls. I love you.: Keith sent.

:Night Daddy. Do we take care of Lilly today?: Andy asked.

:Dare and Serenity are taking Lilly on an outing today, so that won't be necessary.: Keith growled.

Allura purred like a happy alley cat. **'Really?'**

**'Yes I'm sure and yes Dare and Sere are spending the day with Lilly.'** Keith smiled.

**'Now who's going to run the planet today?'** Allura asked snuggling into Keith's arms.

**'I say we take the day off and play hooky.'** Keith sent back.

**'I like that idea.'** Allura sent.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Months later)

Andy having finally been given her freedom had decided to spend the day sunning herself in the garden maze.

_Freedom at last! No Dad, No patrol. Just me and the sun._ Andy thought to herself.

Eric had been searching all morning for Andromeda, after she ditched their morning patrol, and seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. He'd tracked her all the way to the gardens and was not at all pleased at what he saw. He liked the bikini that she was wearing, but that meant that she had on purposely ditched her turn on patrol.

"Go away! I want to be left alone." Andy growled.

"No." Eric growled down at her not caring that he was blocking out her sun.

"Eric! I thought you were daddy." Andy yelped in surprise.

"Save It!!" Eric snarled down at her. "You are in enough trouble already!"

**'WHAT DID I DO?! I'VE BEEN GROUNDED FOREVER AND THIS IS THE FIRST TASTE OF FREEDOM!! '** Andy hissed.

**'I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU SINCE THIS MORNING!! YOU DECIDED TO DITCH PATROL, SO THAT YOU COULD GO TAN!!'** Eric was furious with her for ruining his plans for the whole day.

"I didn't know I had patrol today!" Andy hissed

**'I post that schedule a month in advance, so try another excuse!!'** Eric saw that she'd gotten really sun burned. "What the hell did you do? Fall asleep!" Eric took off his T-shirt and tossed it at her. **'Put it on!'**

Andy yelped in pain as the shirt touched her lap. "DAMN IT LION THAT HURT!"

"I can't tell which is redder your bikini or you." Eric knelt down next to her to see how bad it was. "Love, in a little while you're gonna be sicker than a sick."

**'I'm really hurting!'** Andy hissed as she set her feet on the ground. "I tan! I never ever burn!"

**'You never lay out for most of the day.'** Eric carefully picked her up and carried her back towards the castle. :Keith? We have a slight problem here.: Eric reluctantly informed Keith.

Allura was doing her needlepoint and hating it. :What now?:

:I found Andy...there's just one little problem.: Eric growled.

:What did she do?: Allura frowned.

:Well, I found out where Andy's been half the day...She went to lay out in the garden maze.: Eric frowned.

:So she's like her dad and does nothing but tan when she enjoys the sun.: Allura didn't see the problem.

(Why do I hurt?) Alex hissed at Andy.

:Then someone really pulled a fast one on her this morning, because she's wearing her new bikini and I can't tell what color is redder her suit or her skin.: Eric had a feeling that someone had pulled a nasty trick on his shadow. **'Almost there Babydoll.'**

:How bad is it?.: Allura also smelled a rat.

:I'm talking from her head to the soles of her feet.: Eric growled.

(It's called a sunburn and I have one!) Andy snapped. **'I don't feel good.' **

:Well she's going to pay Alex and Ari back for all of their burns.: Allura chuckled.

**'I know Babydoll and I'm taking you to see David, so that he can make you all better.'** He could feel her pain as if it were his own.

**'You're hurting me!'** Andy winced in pain from how he was carrying her.

Keith sat straight up in bed instantly awake when he felt Andy cry out in pain. "Something is wrong with my shadow." Keith tried to get up, but Alley stopped him. **'Why is it so bloody hot in here?'** Keith growled.

**'Keith! Now don't overreact! Andy has a sunburn and she looks like a lobster.'** Allura told him what had happened.

"How the hell did that happen? She doesn't burn she has my skin...She tans!" Keith frowned. :WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ERIC?!:

**'Eric said she was out there all morning.'** Allura sent.

:TRYING TO FIND YOUR DAUGHTER!! SHE DITCHED PATROL THIS MORNING!: Eric snarled back.

:SHE DID WHAT!: Allura snarled.

Keith got out of bed and went to go see to his daughter. :I'll be right there Eric. Andromeda you and I are going to talk.: Keith growled.

:Yes Daddy, but I really did forget about patrol...I didn't do it on purpose.: Andy whimpered.

**'I'm on my way baby...Didn't you put on some lotion?'** Keith asked softly, as he ran down the hallway.

**'We're here baby.'** Eric carried her into David's office.

**'Yes. I ran out of my lotion, so Lexi let me borrow hers, and look at me I'm a lobster! Isn't it supposed to be prescription and prevent sunburns?! '** Andy whined.

:ALEXANDRA!!!! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!: Keith roared.

:WHAT DID I DO NOW?!: Alex snapped.

**'Oh Angel you are so red...'** Keith saw his daughter and his anger towards Alex grew. :You played a joke on Andy and now she's as red a lobster from her head to her toes!:

:Whatever do you mean Daddy?: She sent innocently.

:Did you or did you let Andy borrow your tanning lotion?: Keith growled. **'Honey? Do you still have the bottle of lotion?'** He asked softly. "Eric I'm here now so you can wait outside."

:Yes.: Alex sighed.

Eric had no intention of leaving her just yet, besides Andy had his hand in a death grip and showed no signs of letting go any time soon. "Dromi needs me, so I'm not going anywhere. We're already betrothed to each other, so what's the big deal if I stay or not." Eric glared at Keith.

**'Yes Daddy. He Stays!'** Andy sent, as her grip turned into a death grip on Eric's hand.

David walked into the room and accessed the situation. "What happened to Andy? How long was she out in the sun and why didn't she use any lotion?!" David growled.

"Duh I did use lotion that Lexi gave me and I'm burnt to a crisp." Andy growled sarcastically.

"That was not a request that was an order! Now move and while you're at it go get me that bottle of lotion, so that I can see what caused her to get this sun burn!" Keith snarled. **'He is not staying and that is final!'** Keith growled. "Lexi played a practical joke on her and it back fired."

**'Soul, why does this sound familiar?'** Allura chuckled. **'I didn't want you to leave either. My guess is Andy has Eric in a death grip?'**

"You used Alex's lotion? Then there's no way that your skin would have burned like this." David ran a finger down her heated skin and got some of the oil on his finger and a snarl from Andy. "No wonder you burned to a crisp. This is baby oil not lotion." David growled. "Why don't the two of you step outside while I put some burn cream on her burn."

"Touch me again and I hurt you!" Andy snarled.

**'Yes it sounds familiar, but he's not staying and that is final!'** Keith reached over and pried Andy's fingers off of Eric's hand. "Someone has to stay or she's going to freak and that someone is going to be me." Keith snarled.

Allura heard her daughter yelp in pain and was immediately out of bed and on her way to the med-wing. **'Keith Michael! You're not staying with our daughter and neither is Eric!'** Allura snarled.

"I am not going anywhere! I already promised you that nothing major was going to happen between us and besides that I got a pretty good view when we both fell into the water and her silk dress became practically transparent! Now back off!" Eric's was now in a full temper.

**'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT KEITH!'** Allura hissed, as she slipped into the shadows and made attempt to get to the med-wing without anyone seeing her.

Rand was one step ahead of her and Sheena was following her from behind. :Where do you think your going?: Rand growled.

:Saving Eric and Keith from each other. Staying with Dromi since she has a very bad sunburn.: Allura explained, as she tried to move passed Rand.

Sheena walked up behind her. :I'll go take care of them you go back to bed.: Sheena frowned at her friend. '**This isn't good...Keith doesn't need to know just how good Eric really is...it would crush his ego to know that he isn't really number one anymore.' **She sent to Rand.

**'Little brother doesn't want to admit he's getting old.'** Rand sighed. :Come on Sis back to bed.: He sent as he picked Allura up.

"Don't push me kid! I'm still the boss and what I say goes!! Now move it!!" Keith snarled. **'Go back to bed Angel, I have no intention of hurting him too badly.' **He sent to Allura.

:I'm not tired. I hate not being able to do anything!: Allura whined. **'No! I'm not tired! I don't want to go back to bed!'** Allura snarled at Keith.

"Oh really? Well maybe it's time that you realized that you're not number one anymore! I happen to love your daughter and I'm going to stay here with her even if it means that I have to fight you to do it! I'm more concerned on treating her burn and could careless about what you are obviously thinking!" Eric's golden eyes blazed with fury, as he stayed his ground.

**'Daddy just go calm mom down before Uncle Dare has a fit.'** Andy growled. "Daddy, Eric can kick my butt and I've kicked yours." She sighed.

"Angel I hate to burst your bubble, but I let you win." Keith arched a brow at her. **'Love, don't make me call Dare.'** He sent back. :Make sure that she stays in bed...I see that you sent Sheena to stay with Andy. Fine I'll go help Eric find that bottle of lotion in the garden maze.: Keith snarled at Rand.

**'I'm hot! I don't wanna stay in bed!'** Allura snarled.

**'Our room is 60 degrees and you are supposed to stay in bed for half the day! You promised Dare. Don't make me have to call him.'** Keith growled back, as he dragged Eric out of the room.

**'I'm bored! There's nothing to do!'** Allura bawled.

"Ouch what did you put on your skin? Lotion or baby oil?" Sheena saw Andy and winced in sympathetic pain.

"Lexi's idea!" She hissed.

"Lexi's little joke backfired, seeing as the two of you feel each others pain." Sheena picked her up and carried her into another room where David had filled a tub with icy cold water. "How bad is her burn?" Sheena frowned at David. **'Love, Dromi looks redder than a lobster. Lexi played a joke on her.'**

**'Ouch! Lexi is dead when Andy recovers. Allura is really not happy. I can't get her to stop crying.' **Rand frowned. :Keith Help! Alley that was my eye!: He yelped, as she socked him with her right fist.

**'She'll calm down just let her cry and try to stay out of harms way and send Liam to go make sure that Keith and Eric aren't killing each other.'** Sheena sighed. :KEITH MICHAEL GO SEE ALLEY NOW!!:

:Rand Let me up now!: Allura snarled.

**'Love, you have ten seconds to calm down or I will call Dare. Do you want me to do that?! Andy is fine. I'm getting that bottle of lotion, so that I can see what Alex put into the bottle and Eric is helping me. So calm down and relax. I will be with you in about ten minutes.'** Keith was losing his patience with his wife.

**'I'm going out of my mind with boredom.'** She pouted, but did as she was told.

**'I know that love, but beating up big brother isn't going to help make anything better.'** Keith sighed. **'Why don't you work on that journal that you were trying to make of what you see in your painting of the girls?'** He suggested.

**'Thanks Hon, I forgot about that.'** Allura beamed and all of a sudden stopped fighting Rand. "Big brother could you get me the painting of the girls and my journal. Thanks."

"Sure little Sis. I'll get those and then go get an ice pack for my eye." Rand kissed her on the forehead and then went to go get what she wanted.

Allura smiled at him.

:Keith what did you do to calm her down?: Rand asked, as Allura became hypnotized by her panting and every once in a while would write something down in her journal.

:I guess I have the touch and you don't.: Keith grinned. "Stop pouting Eric you'll get to see her in a little while." Keith growled at Eric, who now had the bottle of lotion in his hands.

"My life is cursed!" Eric grumbled. "Don't take this the wrong way Uncle Keith, but I really want to hurt Alex right now."

"You're not cursed kid. I know that right now it feels like it, but it gets better. Now as for hurting Lexi, well, you just leave her punishment to me." Keith growled.

"What's it gonna be at least give me a hint."

"Well after she gets a well deserved spanking...I plan on grounding her for two months and making her Andy's slave until she's better." Keith grinned.

Eric shot Keith an evil grin. "That works considering Lexi hates waiting on people."

"That's true and that's why she will also be Alley's slave after Andy gets better." Keith poured some of the lotion on his hand and saw that it was almost all baby oil. "Make that six months with no chance of parole." He snarled.

"No wonder Dromi burned to a crisp." Eric frowned. **'Shadow, you'll love Alex's punishment.'** He told her.

**'What's the point when I'm not going to be around to enjoy it! I'm dying! Everything hurts! I'm on fire and I'm gonna be sick to my stomach. '** She moaned miserably. **'I WANT MY LION... DADDY AND I MEAN NOW!!' **

**'Sweetie, you will be Alex's punishment. She's to be at your beck and call while you're sick, then she's to help your mother.'** Eric sent to her.

**'I love that idea...that's if I live long enough to enjoy it...I'm dying Eric I just know it!'** She wailed in misery.

**'No you're not. Trust me.'** He answered.

**'Ouch Angel. I know that you want Eric, but you're in an ice bath and he isn't allowed in there.'** Keith tried to be patient with her.

**'After David's done then can he and no arguments?'** Andy whimpered.

**'Yes sweetie, after David is done then he can watch over you.'** Keith sighed in defeat.

**'Love you Daddy. How did you get mom to calm down?'** Andy tried to keep her mind off her sunburn. **'Daddy I really hurt!'** She flinched, as David put some Sun cream on her burns

**'I love you too baby. I have her concentrating on the painting right now. I'm sorry that it hurts angel, but I'm sure that David will give you something for the pain.'** He could feel her pain, as if it were his own, and that just made him even angrier at Alex.

**'Mom's gone till dinner.'** Andy sent.

**'I needed to get her mind off killing your Uncle Rand.'** Keith growled.

**'Why does she want to kill him?'** Andy asked trying to get her mind of the pain.

**'He's trying to keep your mom in bed and she doesn't want to be there right now.'** Keith explained as he noticed that Eric had done a vanishing act. :Eric Anthony Lawson! Get back here!:

:Not in this lifetime she needs me the hell with the rules.: Eric growled.

:Damn it Eric! She's fine and you can wait until David finished treating her!: Keith snarled in frustration.

:I am waiting. You need to go talk to Alex.: Eric sent.

:Don't worry Keith. He's not getting in yet.: Sheena sent.

:I'm not going to let him near Andy, so go talk to Alex.: Liam growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Lake Jess)

Keith tracked Alex down and found her having a picnic with Christophe. "I hate to interrupt, but Alex is coming with me." Keith growled.

:Why Daddy? Chris and I weren't doing anything.: Alex sent.

**'What the hell did you do? He looks ready to skin you alive.'** Chris took one look at Keith and knew that Alex was in major trouble. "Is their something wrong Uncle Keith?" Chris frowned.

**'Nothing.'** Alex sent in surprise.

Keith tossed the bottle at Chris and then narrowed his eyes murderously down at his oldest daughter, "She gave that to her sister and told her that it was tanning oil. The result of her little joke has caused her sister to have a third degree sunburn on three-quarters of her body!" Keith snarled.

Alex turned white as a ghost. _OOPS!_

**'IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU LEXI... I'LL SEE YOU ON THE DAY OF OUR WEDDING, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW LONG YOUR GROUNDATION PERIOD IS GOING TO LAST. I HOPE THAT YOUR LITTLE CHILDISH PRANK WAS WORTH IT! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID!! NOW WE WILL NEVER GET TO SEE EACH OTHER!!!'** Chris lost it completely. "I see...I just have one question. Will she be allowed to have any visitors during the duration of her sentence?" He asked calmly.

**'She wasn't supposed to fall a sleep it was only to be a minor sunburn!'** Alex sulked.

"She's going to be without visitors for a few months and then we'll see how it goes from there." Keith growled softly. :Are you going to come quietly or are you going to make a scene.: Keith glared at her.

**'Bye Chris.'** Alex got up to follow her father. :Momma?: Alex called to her mother, but received no answer.

Keith had no intention of forgetting her spanking and proceeded to give her a spanking that she wouldn't forget for a very long time. "You are grounded for at least six months Alexandra Danielle!! That isn't even the beginning of your punishment! You will be Andy's salve until she's better and then you will be your mother's little helper for the rest of your groundation period!! Depending on how bad your sister is that could very well be a year!" Keith carried her back to the castle.

"Daddy that hurt!" Alex cried. :No! Daddy that's not fair!:

:YES!! Did you even once stop and think of what might happen to your sister!? She's suffering from not only the sunburn, but sun poisoning as well!! She's going to be sicker than sick for at least a week, because of your little prank! I'm disappointed in you Alexandra!: Keith snarled.

Alex felt as if she wanted to die.

(Alex? Why is my rear sore now?) Ari snarled.

(Daddy tanned her hide!) Andy moaned. (THANKS A LOT LEXI! I'M GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!)

(What did she do?!) Ari asked.

(She tricked me into putting baby oil on my skin instead of lotion ...) Andy was almost too weak to use the twin link.

:Uncle Keith? Why can't I hear Andy anymore?: Eric panicked.

:What do you mean by that?! Aren't you using your heart link?!: Keith snarled.

:YES!! That's why I'm asking you why I can't hear her!: Eric Sent.

:WHAT!!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!?: Keith panicked. **'Dromi its Daddy please talk to me.' **Keith sent to Dromi.

Allura set her painting down on the bed and ran to the bathroom. **'Why can't I sense Dromi? What's going on why the bloody hell am I sick?'** Allura wheezed.

**'Andy is too weak to even heartlink with us...let alone use her link with Eric, so that's the reason that you're sick. I'll be right there love. Just as soon as I take Alex to her room.'** Keith tried to calm her down.

**'BRING ALEX HERE!'** Allura snarled.

**'Love I already gave her a spanking that's why I'm taking her to her room.'** Keith growled.

**'I SAID BRING HER!'** Allura snapped.

Rohan appeared in the corridor and he was not at all pleased. :WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO LITTLE BLOSSOM!?: He snarled his fangs clearly in view.

:Dromi has a third degree sunburn.: Keith snarled. :Alex was the culprit.:

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!? ANDY IS ALLEY'S LIFELINE AND SHE CAN'T DO THAT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE PRACTICAL JOKE!! I HAVE TO GO SEE HOW BAD ANDY IS SO THAT I CAN HELP HER REESTABLISH THE LINK WITH HER MOM!" Rohan roared at Alex and then vanished.

**'KEITH!'** Allura sent as she passed out.

**'ALLEY!!'** Keith raced down the hall and into their room. **'I'm here, Angel.'** Keith pulled her back out of the darkness and out of danger.

**'Calm the boys please.'** Allura asked. :Hi Dare, Sere, Sel.: She sent weakly as another wave of nausea hit her.

:I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL DROMI!: Alex wailed.

:It's okay guys your sister will be back in a little while, so calm down and give your mother a break.: Keith sent to the boys as he willed them back to sleep with his mind. :Lexi you did not kill your sister. She is just very weak and very sick, because of her sunburn.: Keith sighed in frustration when he saw the look that Dare was giving him.

**'Thanks Love.'** Allura sent reaching for Keith. :Dare, I'm fine now.:

:Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? What happened to Andy? Why isn't she linked with Alley right now?!: Dare sent to Keith.

:Andy has a third degree sunburn from some of Alex's lotion, which turned out to be mostly baby oil.: Keith told Dare what all had happened.

Alex jumped to her feet and screamed at all of them "I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL MY SISTER!!" She ran from the room in tears.

**'OW! My head.'** Allura sent.

**'I've got you angel.'** Keith sent back.

**'I don't feel so good now.'** Allura whimpered.

Dare gave Alley something to calm her down. :This should help Alley.:

:What was that?: Allura asked as she fell a sleep.

:Now that I've got Alley nice and calm I will go see about Dromi.: Dare growled.

--------------------------------------------------------

(Med-Wing)

Andy was shivering, as if she was freezing, yet she was burning up with a fever, and couldn't seem to keep even water down. She knew that Eric was linked with her, but didn't even have the energy to respond to him. Her skin was on fire, her whole body ached, and she wanted to crawl in a dark hole and sleep forever. She hardly had the energy to open her eyes and it hurt to open them, so she kept them closed.

The only thing that comforted her was that Eric was holding her hand, talking her in a soft voice, and had Lilly on his lap. She knew that she was having a severe reaction to her burn and was using what little energy that she had to fight it. She wanted, so desperately to crawl into that nice dark corner, but Eric and her Uncle Fangs were keeping her out of danger.

:Lion? What's wrong with Dromi?: Lilly asked softly

:She's sick little flower.: He answered softly.

Dare walked into the room took one look at Andy and forced himself to stay focused on Andy's condition and not on his urge to panic. It was as if this was his own daughter lying motionless on that bed. :She'll be okay little flower. We just have to treat the problem and then she'll be as good as new.: Dare reviewed the data pad containing the details of her condition and vitals signs. :You poor baby no wonder you are so miserable. You are getting a double dose of misery a sever sunburn as well as this new allergic reaction to the sun.: He saw what was happening and immediately started a treatment to treat her allergy.

(Andy you'll be fine.) Ari sent to her sibling. :Uncle Dare, I'm scared. Dromi never gets sick.: She shivered. :Is there something you can do for her fever?:

:I know that your scared Ari, but she's going to fine as soon as the medicine I gave her takes effect.: Dare walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

Ari wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

:Ariel!: Nate raced into the room and over to her side.

:Andy's sick.: Ari cried.

"Chris told me what happened and then I knew that you needed me. I'm sorry that I couldn't get her sooner, but I was on patrol with Rafe." Nate held open his arms and she threw herself into his arms.

:You're here now.: She sent.

:WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH DROMI!?: Rafe saw Andy lying there and wanted to hurt someone. :IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL TAKING CARE OF HER!: He snarled.

:Back Off Rafe! It was Alex's joke.: Ari snapped.

:What the hell was she trying to do kill her own sister!?: Rafe saw everything that was hooked up to Andy and felt helpless. :I'm Sorry that I snarled at you buddy, but seeing her like this is killing me. Dad is the best and he will make her as good as new again.: Rafe growled hoarsely. "Why didn't she snarl at me? Is she that sick?"

Ari nodded. "She's too sick too talk with our twin link and to link with Momma and the boys panicked." She gave him the run down of what had happened.

Eric glanced over at Rafe and gave him a look that was almost all-panic and pure frustration. "She's too weak to even respond to our heartlink. She's had a severe allergic reaction to the sun and so far nothing that they have tried is helping her..." Eric growled hoarsely he had tears shining in his eyes.

:Eric? How is she?: Keith asked from his room. :If you can, tell her that Alley and the boys are fine now.:

:No change Uncle Keith and its taking Uncle Fangs and I to keep her from going into that nice quite dark place where she doesn't feel any pain. Uncle Dare gave her something, but nothing is happening so far...I'm scared.: Eric's voice broke as he sent those last two words. **'Love your Momma and the twins are fine now. So that means that it's your turn to fight this and come back to me.'** He sent to her.

**'I'm so tired...'** Andy sent, so softly that it was barley a whisper.

**'I know that angel, but I'm here and your Uncle Fangs, Uncle Tux, Rafe, Nate, Ari, and Lilly are all here with you. You have to fight your way back to me, just feel me reaching out to you, and take my hand.'** Eric immediately took that moment to seal their link with each other, so that he could send her some of his energy. "Uncle Dare she's using the heartlink, but I can barely hear her." Eric glanced up at Dare.

:DAMN! I wish I could help! It's all I can do to keep Alley and the twins' calm.: Keith growled in frustration. :I know that feeling and that place well. I've came so close to losing Allura so many times It's not funny.: Keith held Allura closer to him, as a tear slid down his face.

**'I've got you Babydoll just keep using my energy until your strong enough to fight this on your own.'** Eric had tears streaming down his face. **'I still owe you a song and that dance that we never got to finish...(his voice broke)...so you have to fight this and come back to me! I'm with you now and that means that you will be taking me with you!'**

**'I know you owe me.'** She sent just a little stronger, but not by much.

**'I think that you've got that wrong little shadow, I saved your life three times now, and that means that your life belongs to me**.' Eric sighed in relief.

**'If you say so...I'm too tired to argue.'** Andy hissed.

**'Gotcha!!'** Eric chuckled. :Keith she's arguing with me so she's going to be just fine.: Eric sent so that all of them could hear him.

:That's great she never could not argue with you.: Keith sighed in relief.

:I know and her fever just broke, so that's a major milestone there.: Eric sighed in relief.

:Yes it is. Alley just woke. I'll talk to you in a while.: Keith sent as he helped her to the bathroom.

"Okay everyone we need to let her rest...Eric can stay, but everyone else has to leave." Dare, saw that she had gone from critical to out of danger and sighed in relief.

(Dromi? Can you talk to me yet?) Ari asked.

(I'm going to be fine Ari...I still have to kill Lexi.) Andy sent weakly**. 'Daddy? Is Momma okay?'** Andy managed to link with her father.

**'She's fine Shadow, Just save your strength.'** Keith sighed in relief at the sound of her voice.

(Leave that to me.) Ari sent. (She's toast!)

**'I'm going to be fine Daddy...I'm just tried and extremely uncomfortable.'** She whimpered. **'Eric my skin feels like it's on fire!'** She whimpered. :Uncle Tux pain medicine please!!: She snarled weakly.

:Dromi?: Allura sent.

:Momma...are you and the boys okay?: She answered.

**'I know my little Shadow.'** Eric sent.

**'Make it stop.'** She sniffled. :PAIN MEDICINE AS IN NOW!!: She snarled now almost fully awake.

:We are now. They panicked when you lost contact with them though. You have any idea when they'll be born? Dare now has me on full bedrest.: Allura pouted.

:I really can't say Momma. I'm a little out of it and in to much pain to think clearly, so you'll just have to grit your teeth and follow what they tell you to do.: Andy sent back.

(Dromi? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sick.) Alex apologized.

Allura sighed in defeat. :I know.:

(You tried to kill me Lexi! This little joke of yours backfired big time! I don't care right now Alexandra and I don't think that I will trust you again for a very long time. I was with Grandma Jessica and Grandpa Alfor you very well nearly killed me!!) She cut off her link to her sister.

Alex grabbed her pillow and bawled. (I didn't mean to!) She sent not realizing Andy was not listening to her any more.

Chris pulled her into his arms and held her. :She's just mad right now. Just give her a little while to calm down.:

:I didn't mean too!: She wailed

:I know that Lexi, but you really messed up by even pulling that joke on your sister.: Chris rocked her in his arms.

Alex bawled even harder.

Dare gave her something for the pain while Rohan and Eric applied cold cloths to her skin. "Rohan, it's been centuries." Dare glared at him.

"So?" Rohan shrugged his shoulders. "What about it?"

"It's just not right that you choose to ignore what you're obviously excellent at! It's like you've turned your back on your sworn oath as a doctor." Dare snarled.

"No I haven't I just got bored with it." Rohan snarled back.

"Bored!! You developed a serum to cure yourself and now is not the time to just sit on your hands and you know it!!" Dare lost it.

"You try doing medicine as long as I have junior then you can lecture me about my boredom!" Rohan narrowed his eyes at him.

**'He has you there Love.'** Sere sent laughing.

"That may be so, but I've never turned my back on the medical field!" Dare snarled. **'He just makes me so mad. He's a medical genius and he's wasting it by staying in retirement! '**

"Maybe I've seen to much ever think that." Rohan snarled bitterly

"It's about time that you return to what you used to love to do, and that is medicine." Dare glared at him.

"What are you doing asking for help? The Tuxedo Mask needs help?" Rohan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes damn it! I don't know how to treat her, because it's never the same each time! Hell! I need all the help that I can get just to make her stay off her feet." Dare slumped down into a chair and raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"All you had to do was asked." Rohan grinned. :The easy way to get Alley to work with you instead of against you is not forbid her to do anything. She knows what has to be done. She may not like it, but she knows and there are times she can't stand to sit around she never has.: Rohan sent.

Andy used the two Dare's argument and Eric's leaving her side to go for more cool towels to make her escape. She had already taken all the sensors off her and willed herself to ignore her pain, as she stumbled towards the door, and freedom.

:Where do you think you're going?: Sheena sent stopping Andy's escape.

:I need air!!! I want my room!!: She wailed in frustration.

:Dare, Fangs, Andy wants her room and Liam and I are taking her there.: Sheena sent. :You win.:

:LION!!! WILL TAKE ME TO MY ROOM!!!: Andy frowned.

:No he won't.: Liam sent.

**'LION!!! Please get me out of here! I want my own room, but I want you to carry me and not Uncle Liam!'** Andy wailed. :That's what you think. Get out of my way!: Andy glared at him.

**'Be right there.'** Eric went to go tend to his shadow.

Dare stared at her in disbelief. "She should be weaker than a kitten and look at her she's on her feet trying to take on Sheena and Liam."

"What else is new?" Rohan sighed.

"She heals that fast? I knew that she healed quickly, but this is amazing." Dare frowned. "Either that or she's faking this and barely able to stand." He noticed that she was grabbing onto the frame of the door.

"Maybe both..." Rohan went to deal with Dromi.

:I mean it Uncle Liam! I want Eric to carry me!: She stepped back as Liam went to scoop her up into his arms and stumbled backwards.

:Got you Little Blossom.: Rohan caught her.

:NO DAMN IT!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!: She was in agonizing pain. :I WANT MY LION!!!!:

**'I'm right here angel.'** Eric crooned.

**'I hurt...I want my own room...please take me there.'** She whimpered.

**'Sure baby I'll get you settled in your room.'** Eric carefully picked her up in his arms. : Aunt Allura, Andy will be in her own bed tonight. I think she wants you to comfort her.:

**'I want Momma, but she needs to rest.'** Andy buried her face against his chest leaving white burn cream all over his black T-shirt.

:Let me know when she's in her room.: Allura was in the mood to tend to her baby.

**'Why did Lexi do this to me?! I thought that we were friends! She hasn't been this mean to me in years!'** She continued to bawl her eyes out.

**'I don't believe she meant to hurt you like she did. Although you have been teasing her about being able to tan again and that's bound to set her off.'** Eric tried to calm her down.

**'I just mentioned that she couldn't spend the day riding in the sun, because of her fair skin...I wasn't teasing her and that gave her no right to try and kill me!'** Andy cried even harder.

**'Did you stop and think that it may have hurt her feelings?'** Eric asked, as he carried her to her room.

**'You're taking her side!? I thought that you loved me!!'** Andy wailed in misery.

**'No I'm not.'** Eric sighed in defeat.

**'Fine! Take her side see if I care! Just take me to my room and then leave me alone!'** She glared up at him.

Eric having had more than enough of her little temper tantrum finally decided that if being nice didn't work then he'd just have to snarl back**. 'I AM NOT TAKING ANYONE'S SIDE!! YOU ARE BOTH AT FAULT!! YOU ARE SIXTEEN, SO ACT LIKE IT!! AS FOR ME LEAVING YOU ALONE THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU ARE STUCK WITH ME!'** Eric snarled in frustration. :Aunt Allura the brat is in her room now!:

:She acting like a baby? I'll be right there.: She made her way to see Andy, and no one was going to stop her if she had anything to do about it.

:She's miserable and furious at Alex and I made the mistake of trying to make her see both sides of this situation.: Eric set Andy carefully down on her bed.

:That doesn't work with Andy or her father.: Allura sighed.

:I snarled back so now she's pouting at me.: Eric winced in pain.

:What's wrong?: Allura asked trying to dodge Keith, Rand, and Sere in order to make her way to Andy. "BACK OFF I'M SEEING MY DAUGHTER!" She snarled.

**'Andy is in the medical wing and you're not going that far. She's fine and is resting you can see her in the morning.'** Keith frowned at her.

:Shadow just climbed up my back in order to perch on my shoulder, other than that I'm fine. Aren't the wardens letting you out?: Eric frowned.

**'FORGET IT! I'M GOING TO SEE ANDY NOW!'** Allura snarled at him. :Yes.: She whimpered.

Sere noticed that the door to Andy's room was ajar and went to go see who was in her room. **'I didn't think that you could keep our shadow there for long.'** She watched Eric tend to his furious princess. "Let her go see Andy! I don't think that walking across the hallway is gonna cause her undue stress." Sere glared at Keith and Rand.

:Thanks Sere.: Allura walked passed Rand and Keith.

:Any time Alley...you can run interference for me when I'm carrying Small Lady.: Sere winked at her.

:No problem.: She told Serenity.

**'Sorry Alley this has just been a very long day.'** Keith sighed in frustration.

**'I'll think about forgiving you after I see Dromi.'** Allura growled.

**'I had to think of you and the twins and Andy was in good hands, so don't be mad for me not letting you near her any sooner.'** Keith knew what she was thinking.

**'I know I couldn't see her while she was in the Med-wing, but I had Eric tell me when she was back in her room.'** Allura answered coolly

**'He's not staying in there with her! I won't stand for it!'** Keith didn't want anyone comforting his Shadow in her bedroom, except Allura or himself.

**'Don't you start that again? He's the only one that can link with her when she's this way and you bloody well know it! Their just like us Keith Michael! Trust him when he says nothing is going to happen till their married!'** Allura had just about enough of his attitude towards Eric and Andy.

**'She's still mine until she's eighteen and I'm not gonna let him take over her life!'** Keith snarled.

**'Daddy was never this possessive of me and you don't need to be either! Besides you're just being selfish again.'** Allura snarled back.

:Hey baby, Momma's here.: Allura sat down on Andy's bed.

Andy blinked open her eyes and started crying again. :I was so scared...:

:I know Baby. Save your strength you'll need it.: Allura laid down beside her.

**'The hell he wasn't! He threatened to tear me in half when he found you asleep in my arms in the meadow! I'm not being selfish! It is called being a father!!'** Keith snarled.

**'Can't you see that she needs him as much as she needs us!'** Allura growled. **'Keith, Damn it Andy's scared. Now for once stop fighting with Eric!'**

Keith walked into Andy's room and forced himself to relax. "Thank you for saving my daughter." Keith growled softly. :I'm here baby.:

:Daddy...: Andy whispered.

Eric eyed Keith in surprise, since he expected to be thrown out of Andy's room the second that Keith found him there. "She is my life, Uncle Keith." He looked Keith in the eyes. :What's going on?: Eric arched a brow at Alley. **'Shadow your father is being nice to me...is he all right?'**

:I told him to stop fighting with you. That Andy needed you as much as she needed us.: Allura smirked.

:Rest baby you've had a long day.: Keith walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. :I'm fine kid. I've just decided to stop getting in your way and just let what happens happen.: Keith muttered darkly.

**'Yeah right! You had help just tell him the truth!'** Allura growled.

:FINE! ALLEY MADE ME SEE THE ERROR OF MY WAYS!!: Keith snarled in frustration**. 'HAPPY NOW!!'** He hissed.

Allura couldn't stop laughing**. 'Yes, and you knew I was right.' **

**'What did Momma do? Why is she laughing?'** Andy asked curiously.

"You have always been like another father to me and I really didn't want my relationship with Andy to hurt that, but she is more important to me than anything even Blacky." Eric continued to lock eyes with him. **'She made him realize that I wasn't going anywhere and that you need me as much as you need them and he didn't like it.' **Eric sent.

:Daddy, You can't win now can you.: Andy sent.

:No I can't little Shadow.: Keith sighed in defeat. "You've always been like a son to me and I intend for it to stay that way." He grinned at Eric.

**'See he's just like you.'** Allura drifted of to sleep knowing her daughter was going to be ok.

"I'll keep them safe. You might wanna go check on Lilly. She was pretty upset about Andy being sick" Eric grinned back at him.

**'Love, go on Lilly needs you right now and I promise not to go anywhere, but to the bathroom when I need to.'** Allura sent.

"DADDY! Is she okay?!" Lilly ran into the room in tears and headed straight for her father.

:I'll live or that's what they tell me any way.: Andy sent to Lilly, so she knew that she was going to be alright.

Lilly tried to jump out of her father's arms, so that she could cuddle up to her sister. "Easy baby she's can't cuddle right now. Let's let them sleep while you and I go eat some ice cream."

"Can it be chocolate and strawberry Ice cream?: Lilly asked.

"I think that I can arrange that." Keith chuckled as he carried her out of the room.

:Ok, Is momma coming too?: Lilly asked.

:No Momma is going to keep Dromi and Eric safe.: Keith answered.

:Ok.: Lilly gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. :I love you, Daddy.:

:Love you too baby.: Keith kissed her on the forehead.

--------------------------------------------------

Khan was summoned into the throne room and found someone else sitting in his throne. "Lord Logan, what a surprise." He greeted the man.

Logan didn't greet him in the same way. "I'm tired of hearing of your failures! My father wants Arus and will not tolerate anymore failures!!"

"Then you find away past their Damn shield!" Khan snarled.

"YOU NEED TO FIND A WEAKNESS KHAN!! THE HELL WITH THEIR SHIELD!!" Logan got up and stalked over to him. The man towered over Khan at almost seven feet tall and was known as one of the most ruthless men in his emperor's empire. He was also the emperor's adopted son and was twice as lethal as his old man. "Keith has a weakness and that's Andromeda! Any fool with a brain can see that!"

"Have you ever fought her?" Khan stated.

"The great KHAN is afraid of a sixteen-year-old child!? Not only that but a sixteen-year-old female!!" Logan burst out laughing. "You've gone soft old timer."

"Back off Junior! I'm still in charge here until I hear otherwise!" Khan snarled flipping Logan over his shoulder.

Logan easily landed on his feet, but didn't try to instigate a fight with Khan. "Don't push me old man! Dad will not be pleased when I report to him the reason that he has yet to have his home planet back! Especially, when I tell him that his sixteen-year-old great niece has managed to whip the tails of both you and Shaitan!"

"If he wants Arus so damn bad then he can come and take it himself. I'm tired of messing with it!" Khan replied.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Logan arched a brow at him.

"Emperor Zen." Khan said as his voice broke with panic.

"By all means Khan don't let me stop you...I believe that you were telling my son to make me get Arus myself?" Zen emerged from the shadows of the room.

"Can one girl that young be good enough to stop us?" Logan frowned.

"No, Khan's a fool." Zen said, as he sat down in Khan's throne.

"Then why did you send him after the brat?" Logan frowned.

"So, I could see how much trouble these people are. Enough questions." Zen growled.

"Trouble! They freed all three universes! Reactivated Voltron! Destroyed Zarcon and Kosak's empires and that's just the beginning of the list!" Logan paced the room.

"Patience my son, we have time to watch our enemies and to see who their allies are. Then only then do we attack them." Zen sighed in boredom.

"They're allied with Crystal Tokyo, in fact their very close to the royal family. I don't like this! I should have sent Merrick after the brat!" Logan snarled.

:Enough!: Zen snarled.

:Fine father! I'm going to go find Titania!: Logan stalked off.

:You'll have your turn when Khan fails in his little task.: Zen told him.

Logan did not answer him.

------------------------------------------------

Andy tossed and turned in her sleep, as yet another nightmare plagued her dreams.

**'Ouch! Easy lioness.'** Eric growled in his sleep.

"Grandfather! No!! What are you doing! Uncle hunk!! No not you too!!" Andy cried out in her sleep, as she tried to fight off her attackers. "I wanna go home! Why am I here!? I don't understand! Why are you doing this?"

:Uncle Keith? She's dreaming again. How do you get her to snap out of them?: Eric sent after getting kicked for the third time.

:Not another one...this is the fifth one in three days! You have to use your heartlink to talk to her and gently wake her out of the dream.: Keith fought the urge to run to his baby girls side and get her out of the dream himself.

:This is what she's been saying and I'm not understanding it at all.: Eric filled him in on what she'd been saying over and over again. :Isn't her grandfather dead and what's with that part about Uncle Hunk?:

:Alley's father is dead, but he adores her and visits her all the time. Hunk would never harm a hair on her head...This doesn't make any sense unless, but why would she think that Hunk was hurting her.: Keith tried to figure out her dream.

:What are you not telling me?: Eric asked as he tried to figure out what both Keith and Andy were saying.

**'LION!! HELP ME!!'** She fought off her attacker beaning him in the eye with her fist. '**LET ME GO!! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU!!' **

**'Shadow, I'm here.'** Eric sent. :Uncle Keith! Damn it! Get in here now!:

:One step ahead of you kid. Now relax your mind and focus on getting her out of this.: Keith was standing in the room and knew that this was no ordinary dream. :Damn it!! I was hoping that this part, seeing the future, was going to skip her! Eric change of plans we have to help her through this.: Andy was really fighting this enough to cause her nose to start bleeding. **'I'm here baby. You need to stop fighting this and then it will slowly go away.' **

**'No! Daddy why are grandpa and Uncle Hunk doing this??'** Andy sent in a panic.

:Who is that? He looks like King Alfor and that does look like Uncle Hunk. Why are they doing this to her?: Eric snarled, as the dream unfolded before his eyes. **'You're safe in my arms...this isn't real...so stop fighting it and it will go away.'** Eric pulled her gently out of her dream, but she was still fighting him.

'NO!' Andy screamed, as she fought what she was seeing.

:That's her Great Uncle Adam and the man has to be related to Hunk somehow...Adam was exiled from Arus when Alley was very young and swore that he would seek revenge. This is not good...They are targeting Andy now.: Keith snarled. **'It's Daddy baby...You are having a Real Dream, but you're still too weak to pull out of it yourself. Let Eric and I help you.'** Keith helped Eric and they finally brought her out of the dream.

**'Uncle who?'** Andy was shaking with fear. **'A dream like Momma gets?' **

**'I've got you love...It's okay.'** Eric rocked her in his arms. :Her nose is bleeding!: Eric glared at Keith.

:It's a reaction from fighting them. Alley still gets them on occasion.: Keith answered.

**'I'm tired... Daddy don't tell Momma she'll have kittens.'** Andy glared at her father.

**'I don't plan on it baby. You need to stay linked to Eric and try to get some sleep. We'll go see your Uncle Rohan tomorrow maybe he can help with your dreams.'** Keith kissed her on the forehead and then went back to his room. :Nice work son you really did good.:

**'I will, Daddy.'** Andy yawned.

:We're going to talk in the morning.: Eric growled. **'I'll keep you safe my love.'**

**'Keith? Your not sleeping in the hallway again are you?'** Allura sent in her asleep sensing he was gone.

**'No love. I can't sleep, so I'm going for a run.'** Keith sent back.

**'What's wrong?'** Allura asked.

**'Nothing's wrong my heart, I just can't sleep.'** Keith sighed.

**'I'm missing you, but if you must.'** Allura whimpered in her sleep.

**'I'll be back in your arms in a little while...If I don't get rid of this restlessness I'll keep you awake by tossing and turning in my sleep.'** Keith hated deceiving her, but this had to be done. **'I love you.'**

**'Love you too. Lilly is here now so you will have to share me later.'** Allura yawned as Lilly snuggled up to her mother.

--------------------------------------------------------

**'That's nice Love.'** Keith ran down the corridors and headed for the lower off limits part of the castle.

"Love, Keith's mad about something." Jess whispered to her husband.

"He's beyond mad my love..." Alfor sighed in frustration.

"I'll let you deal with him." Jess smiled. "I'm going to check on Sunshine."

"Thanks for your support." Alfor glared at her.

"It was your decision, besides we need to make sure Alley doesn't wake up." Jess hissed.

"I don't like to kill and he was my brother!" Alfor hissed back

**'Now they are paying for your mistake!'** Jess snarled. **'I voted for Capital punishment.'**

**'She's going to be fine...they aren't going to hurt her you know that and I know that!'** Alfor was waiting for Keith.

**'I know...'** Jessica sighed.

-------------------------------------------------

(Cavern's)

"ALFOR!!! GET OUT HERE!!! I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!!" Keith's roar echoed through the caverns that led to the family crypt.

:Keith.: Jess sent as she left to go check on Allura..

:Hello Aunt Jess...where is the coward: Keith growled.

:Hiding! I'll go and see to Allura to make sure she doesn't wake up with you yelling at Alfor.: Jess sighed.

"Son, I may be dead, but that doesn't mean that I can't hurt you." Alfor appeared in front of him.

"Why didn't you get rid of the bastard when you had the chance? You knew he vowed to come back!" Keith snarled at the former King.

"I could ask you the same thing Keith Michael!! Why are all of your bad guy's still breathing!!" Alfor snarled.

"Khan's gang is annoying, but Adam's ten time worse! Alley fears him Damn it! I don't know about you, I for one don't like to keep anything from Allura and I have to with this. Damn it do you realize how scared Alley is of Adam?" Keith tried to calm down.

"I know that Keith! She's always been afraid of her uncle!! You have no idea how powerful he has become...Anna's husband has quite a surprise in store for him as well..." Alfor tried to remain patient with him.

:So that's why Andy thought it was Hunk.: Keith sent thinking. "Damn! This is gonna be hard enough to keep from Alley. I know it's a matter of time when they kidnap Andy. How am to keep it from Alley, so she doesn't either become stressed out or think I've been lying to her." Keith sighed in frustration.

"His name is Logan...Adam adopted him when he was a young boy. He is nothing like his older brother. Adam and Logan get along like father and son. Adam also has other links to this galaxy... One of which is Planet Pollex. Adam's other family is there..." Alfor filled in some of the blanks. :You have no choice you can't tell her about his. There's just too much at stake and we don't need to risk her or the twin's health's.: He sent back.

:Of course, but she won't be allowed to come see you for a few months yet.: Keith grinned.

:I see your point.: Alfor sighed.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rohan and Allana's the next morning)

Rohan answered his front door with a snarl. "What is it now?!" He glared at the three of them.

All of a sudden angry howl split the air and echoed throughout the old castle. Their loud pounding on the doors had startled little Daniel from his nap.

Keith couldn't keep from chuckling.

"Damn it! You woke him up!!" Rohan snarled and stalked back towards the Great Room. :Just wait until the boys are born and then we'll see who's laughing! He's into seeing monsters under his bed now and I haven't gotten sleep in days!:

"Uncle Fangs I'm here, because you refused to come to the castle! I want to know what these damn dreams mean!" Andy stalked after him and snarled back.

"What the hell is she talking about?! Why the hell isn't she in bed!!?" Rohan cuddled his upset son. "You told me to come see you...never once did you mention your dream." Rohan glared at her.

:Does the name Adam mean anything to you.: Keith sent voice oozing with venom.

"Dromi! Hold me!" Daniel whimpered.

:SHE HAD A REAL DREAM!!! SHE WAS TAKEN BY HER UNCLE AND I HAVE THE BLACK EYE TO PROVE IT!: Eric snarled.

Daniel pitched a fit when Dromi didn't hold him right away.

"Daniel enough! Dromi can't hold you right now, because she's got a major owie." Rohan sent to the toddler.

"Dromi gots owie?" Daniel frowned.

"I got him Dad." Shawn growled. "Come here kiddo. Who woke him up?" Shawn bared his teeth at them.

**'Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!'** Eric hissed. "Sorry kid, but we needed to talk to your father."

Rohan arched a brow at his son. "You and I are going to talk later." He growled softly after noticing that his son had grown fangs. :Let's go into the study...its quieter in there and we'll be able to talk.: Rohan growled.

:Lead the way.: Keith sent. _And I thought I had troublesome kids._

**'Yes.'** Andy sent. "Gee Uncle Fangs! We now know that Shawn's more like you then Allana." She told him.

"What happened to you?" Shawn frowned at Dromi. "Chill out! I only get fangs when I'm mad!"

"Lexi played a nasty joke on me." Andy frowned.

"She has severe sunburn that goes from her head to her toes." Eric explained.

**'He can see that.'** Andy hissed, as her burn started to hurt again.

Rohan took her from Eric and carried her into the den. :Stay there and don't move!: He growled, as he set her down on the huge couch. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get her something for her pain."

:Like I have much choice.: Andy growled.

**'Be nice.'** Eric growled.

**'Make me.'** She snarled.

**'Don't push me Dromi. I am not in the mood.'** Eric's golden eyes blazed down at hers.

**'Just leave me alone.'** Andy hissed.

**'You are acting like a two-year-old! Now be nice!'** Eric snarled.

**'Like you're acting much older,'** She shot back.

**'You need a serious spanking brat!'** Eric stalked out of the room. "You deal with her! I'm out of here!"

**'Andromeda Marie cut it out!'** Keith snarled.

**'He left?'** Andy was surprised. "He finally did what I told him and left. I didn't really want him to go." She pouted.

**'Do you blame him?'** Keith sent. :Good one you should have seen her face.: He sent to Eric.

Eric stalked past Rohan. :There are sometimes when I just wanna strangle her!: He snarled, as he got some towels out of a hall closet, so that he could make some cool clothes for Andy's burns. :It was either walk away or throttle her. I love her dearly, but she's making me crazy!:

:Now you know what I go through.: Keith smirked.

:Kid you ain't seen nothing yet.: Rohan took the towels from him and dragged him back to the study.

"You didn't leave me." Andy smiled.

"I went to get you some cool clothes for your burns." Eric sat down next to her.

**'Love you.'** She purred as he put some of the cloths on her.

**'I love you too, Shadow.'** Eric sighed in defeat. "She got a bloody nose last night because of the Real Dream and Keith and I barely pulled her out of it last night."

Keith nodded.

"Want to tell me about it?" Rohan gave Andy a pain killer.

"When did you get a degree in medicine?" Keith asked.

"Let's just say that I've been a doctor since Dare and Serenity first met in the Silver Millennium. I just retired for a thousand years." Rohan frowned at him.

"No problem. I just asked." Keith smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

"No Rand I will not sit down nor will I lie down! I want to know where Keith is and why the hell he isn't talking to me! What's he hiding?" Allura demanded.

"Aunt Allura it's not good for you to be upset." Rand's ten-year-old son Jacen Michael tried to calm her down with some ice-cream. "Here have this ice-cream fixes everything." Jace warily handed her the tray.

"I don't want ice-cream! I want answers!" She sent the tray flying and it hit floor with a crash.

"Dad I think you might have to use the weapon of last resort." Jace decided that retreating to go find his cousins and sisters was best. "I'm gonna go find Jen, Christy, and the others." He vanished.

"That wasn't very nice baby sister. Jace was only trying to cheer you up. Keith got called to Orla's Kingdom and will be back this evening. Now calm down before I give you a tranquilizer!" Rand growled.

Allura snarled as she paced her room. "I know that all of you are hiding something!"

Rand growled. "Sit down or I will shoot you with my tranq gun!"

"No! Just leave me alone!" Allura picked up a book and threw it at Rand.

"I warned you brat!" He shot her in the rear with a dart.

"Damn it big brother that wasn't nice!" She snarled and was instantly asleep.

"Peace and quiet at last…" Rand swept her up into his arms and tucked her in.

:I hate you!: She sent before the shot knocked her out for a few hours.

:I love you too baby sister.: Rand chuckled.

**'Keith?'** Allura sent in a pout.

**'Yes, my heart?'** Keith answered.

**'Rand shot me. What's going on? I know something is going on, but no one is telling me anything. You've been gone all morning. Why isn't Dromi in her room?'** Allura whined.

**'Slow down Love...what do you mean that Rand shot you?'** Keith growled.

**'Jace tried to soothe me with ice-cream, but I didn't want it, and sent it flying! Rand said behave I threw a book at him and then he shot me with Tranq.'** Allura tried to send a coherent thought to Keith, but was not able too.

**'Sounds to me like you were asking for it. Jacen is ten and his cure for everything is ice-cream and you were acting like a brat.'** Keith frowned.

**'I'll make it up to him…What's going on? Where is Dromi?'** Allura sent.

**'She wanted to go see Rohan and I was already on my way to see Aunt Orla, so she came with Eric and me.'** Keith lied.

**'Why do I have a feeling everyone else knows what's going on but me?'** Allura pouted.

**'Love everything is fine...your making way to out of this little trip of mine.'** Keith sent back.

**'I miss you.'** She whimpered.

**'I'll be home in an hour or so...I miss you to my heart.'** Keith sighed.

**'Ok...'** Allura sighed. **'Say hi to Auntie for me.'**

**'She sends her love and so do Rohan, Allana and the boys.'** Keith sent back.

**'Ok. Hurry back…'** Was all Allura could send for the tranq had worked it's magic on her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy stared at her Uncle Fangs not at all pleased at what he was telling her. "What do you mean!? I can't prevent this from happening!? I have no choice, but to endure this over and over again!" She shouted at him.

"Why was it that your mother handled the news about her dreams better then you?" Keith sighed. "No you don't. You're just going to have to live with the fact that you can't control everything." He told his daughter.

"This bites!! I have to have some sort of control over this or I am going to go mental!" Andy glared at them.

"The only control that you're going to have is not to fight it. Your mother had to learn the hard way. I wish you didn't have to deal with these dreams, but you have no choice." Keith growled.

**'The hell I will! I hated that feeling last night! I couldn't wake up and that scared me! Angelica was right I am a freak of nature and this proves it! Max always said that I was the missing link, but this is beyond anything that I'm willing to accept!'** She vented at Eric.

"What other curse did I inherit from you and mom?" She snapped at him in frustration.

"That has yet to be seen…" Keith sighed. "I was hoping you didn't have to go through the same hell your mother went through, but it looks like we have no choice."

:Keith this is not helping! You are only making her even more upset!: Rohan growled.

:Like she has a choice!: Keith snarled back.

**'Love we'll get through this. Angelica was jealous and Max is a medical officer and he was just teasing…You aren't a freak of nature and by the look of it you have no choice…I have weird abilities too that my parents can't explain, but I just accept it.'** Eric sent trying to calm Andy down.

"I AM SO OUT OF HERE!" Andy tried to get up, but Eric wasn't about to let her out of his arms. **'Let me go!!'** She glared at him. **'I need some air! I need to think...(**she burst into tears**)...I hate this!'**

**'Love, it's going to be alright.'** Eric sent. :Did Aunt Allura, react like this when she found out?: He asked Keith

:Easy Little Blossom...: Rohan gave her a sedative, so that she wouldn't try and bolt again. "She reminds me of someone...I wonder who."

:Sort of, but Alley has had them since she was young. She was taught how to control it after the girls were born…: Keith sighed.

"Andy has been trained all her life, so this shouldn't have affected her like this. She's had Real dreams before, but most of them have been good and the bad ones only minor." Rohan paced the room.

"Did you notice the other thing that happened last night?" Rohan took a cool cloth and carefully wiped away some of the cream. "Her sunburn is healing faster than normal and this has happened since yesterday morning when I checked on her."

:Well Dromi, there's a plus side of the curse, as you like to call it.: Keith sent trying to figure out just how much to tell Allura later.

**'What is he talking about? I don't wanna sleep...I don't want the dream again.'** She whimpered.

"Rohan, if someone was expecting and had a healing factor what would happen?" Keith asked.

"It would depend on the person in question. Then again that could explain how Alley was able to have Lilly and now the boys." Rohan answered.

"There are times Alley gets, so mad that she can't do anything when she says she's feeling fine or other times she will just sleep. I don't know what to do with her." Keith sighed in frustration.

"Her body knows when she needs to rest and when she doesn't. That's why she gets so mad at you." Rohan growled, as he used his med-scanner to see how fast that Andy was healing.

"Darien has her on complete bedrest and she hates it. What am I to do about her?" Keith growled.

"Listen to her and not to Dare. She knows when she needs to rest, besides that he's being overly paranoid about this whole situation." Rohan sighed. "If this keeps up she'll be healed by tomorrow morning."

**'Hear that shadow? You'll be as good as new.'** Eric sent.

**'Huh?'** Andy was clueless about what they were talking about.

"Ok...I will no more tranq's for her. Alley will like that." Keith shook his head. :Well, that means Alex will be helping your mother after tomorrow, unless you want her to be your slave a little while longer?:

"Will someone please tell me what the three of you are talking about!!!" Andy opened her eyes and glared at them.

"You would have known if you'd been paying attention." Keith growled. "You have a healing factor which is healing your burn you get that from both me and your mother. Also you have what are called Real Dreams. They give you glimpses of the past and the future, that's what you get from your mother." He told her.

"I knew about the Real Dreams, but I like this healing factor thing!" Andy's eyes lit up with happiness. **'I believe that this means that you and I can actually spend some quality time together.'** She purred to Eric.

**'As you wish...Uh sweetheart not when your Dad and Uncle Rohan are in the room okay.'** Eric blushed.

"What did you say to him?" Rohan had never seen Eric react like that and neither had Keith.

"That means Eric will be in his own room tonight." Keith muttered darkly.

"Daddy as usual you're being paranoid." Andy pouted at her father. **'You still owe me that song and that dance.'**

**'I know…'** Eric tried to keep his feelings in check this new playful side of her was unnerving him.

"No I'm not being paranoid. I'm being a father."

"But Daddy he keeps the bad dreams away." She gave him her best wounded look. **'What's wrong my lion? Are you afraid of me?'**

"You heard me now stop pouting!" Keith snarled.

**'Afraid of you…uh no comment.'** Eric sent.

------------------------------------------------------

(Later that night at the Castle of Lions)

"Wake up sleepy head I've brought you dinner." Keith set the tray down on the nightstand and smiled down at his sleeping wife.

**'What's for dinner then I'll decide to wake up or not. I hate tranq's.'** Allura grumbled.

**'Andy made you pizza with all the toppings.'** Keith bent down and kissed her.

**'Nice try. Andy is stuck in bed with a very bad sunburn.'** Allura growled.

"Actually, Andy is trying her best to make Eric squirm. Her sunburn is all but healed now. She had a Real dream last night and that kind of triggered her natural healing factor." Keith decided to tell her some of the truth.

**'What!?'** Allura bolted up right and regretted it instantly. "Get out of my way!"

Keith did as he was told. "Calm down Angel, it's not as bad as your thinking it is."

"Start talking now!" Allura wheezed.

"Calm down first and then I will explain."

"I hate tranq darts! Remind me to kill Rand later." She snarled.

"Don't taunt him and give him a hard time. That way he won't have to shoot you. Need I remind you that you scared Jacen?" Keith tried not to grin.

"I'll get him the latest video game. Now please tell me what's going on?" Allura sighed as she calmed down.

"Andy had a Real dream last night and didn't handle it very well." Keith tried to choose his words carefully.

"Was it a bad one?" Allura asked.

"It wasn't a nice one. It took Eric and me to pull her out of it and she fought us the whole time." Keith yawned he was dead on his feet.

"So that was why you weren't here. What was it about?"

"I took her to see Rohan...it was about Khan" He couldn't tell her the truth.

"What about Khan? What aren't you telling me?" Allura glared at him.

"Nothing major he just sort of kidnaps her..." Keith muttered under his breath.

"Say that again."

"Kidnaps our daughter and takes her to his boss." Keith tried to avoid her gaze.

"Did you see the boss? I hate it when you hide things from me." Allura frowned.

"Alley that's all that I can tell you...Dare is going to kill me for saying as much as I already have!" Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I'm not going to push this, but when it has something to do with one of my babies I have a right to know about it." Allura sulked.

"I hate keeping things from you and it tears me in two when you look at me like that." He looked down into her eyes.

"I know you do. Just as much as I hate not knowing what's going on. Please hold me for a while." Allura sighed.

"I'll hold you in a little while, but first I want you to eat something." Keith picked her up and carried her back into their room.

Allura wrinkled up her face. "I'm not hungry."

"You'll hurt Dromi's feelings. She said that the boys wanted pizza and then made it for you." Keith frowned at her.

"I'll try to eat it…" She sighed in defeat.

**'Momma quit being so wimpy and try it!!'** Andy sent to her mother.

**'You sure that they asked to eat this,'** Allura turned green. **'I thought you girls were bad.'**

**'Mother!! It's not that bad! It's not even really pizza! It's got fruit on it!!'** Andy hissed.

**'You get done being sick then tell me if you really want to eat.'** Allura growled but ate it any way.

**'Fine don't eat it! The twins will make you suffer, but if that's what you want to happen then its fine with me! Geez I try to do something nice and look at how you treat me!'** Andy growled back. **'Eric's making me dinner see ya later!' **

**'Hon, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'** Allura sent as she started bawling.

**'Don't worry about it Momma. I know that the boys make you grouchy. What do you wear for a candle lit dinner for two**?' She tried to cheer her up.

**'I would think a nice dress would be suitable.'** Allura offered.

**'I have to get all fancy for dinner?'** Andy frowned not knowing if she liked that idea or not.

**'I'm not hearing this!' **Keith began to pace the room.

**'If you want to or maybe a nice pantsuit?'** Allura chuckled, as she watched Keith's face. **'Your dad is about to flip.'** She sent to her daughter.

**'Daddy, relax its only dinner! You've know Eric forever so chill!' **She sighed in frustration.** 'Maybe I could wear that dress the color of flames that Aunt Sel designed for me?'**

**'Keith, relax.'** Allura sent softly. **'Andy, promise me something.'** She sent in a tone that means business.

**'I know what's on Eric's mind and that's what worries me!'** Keith growled. **'Wear a dress that covers as much skin as possible.'** He suggested.

**'Sure Momma what is it.'** Andy sighed.

**'That you will not do anything till you and Eric are married. Is that understood?'** Allura set the rules.

**'Mother! I am not ready for that yet!'** Andy blushed crimson. '**Besides that Daddy would kill him and I prefer him alive!'**

**'I'm I know your not, but my mother made me promise too.'** Allura told her about their picnic.

**'Did you have to tell her that story!'** Keith snarled.

Allura bopped him in the head with her pillow.

**'Eric has already seen me wet and he didn't try anything!'** Andy pouted. '**Daddy! I can just imagine how many Holo's of mom that you have in your private collection.'** Andy teased her father.

**'She has you there.'** Allura grinned.

**'No comment!'** Keith blushed crimson.

**'Is Daddy blushing! Poor daddy!'** Andy giggled.

**'Fight with me!'** Allura sent bopping him again with the pillow. **'Yep. Have fun.'**

**'I'm warning you Alley!'** Keith grabbed another pillow. '**Have fun, but not too much fun!'** Keith growled.

**'Oh Really?'** Allura challenged him.

**'Parents are so strange...'** Andy sent to Eric. **'Later!'** She laughed.

**'Why what are they doing?'** Eric asked.

**'You asked for it!'** Keith bopped her in the head with the pillow.

**'Pillow fighting.'** Andy sighed.

**'Say that again?'** Eric sent.

**'Now this is the most fun I've had all day.'** Allura bopped him again.

**'They were talking about us and then Mom bopped him in the head with a pillow. Wait till you hear what mom told me about her and Daddy.'** Andy got ready for her date.

**'I'll get you for that!'** Keith laughed.

**'Oh really?'** Eric nearly nicked himself shaving.

**'I'll tell you in a little while...after I finish my shower and dress for dinner.'** Andy sent back, as if nothing were wrong with him talking to her while she was in the shower. **'Something wrong Eric?'** She frowned.

**'Hon, I give.'** Allura sent, as her side began to ache from their little battle. **'The twins and I call truce.'**

**'Um... I'll talk to you at dinner.' **Eric went to take a cold shower.

**'Are you okay?'** Andy knew that something was bothering Eric.

"Feel better?" Keith grinned.

**'I'll be fine.'** Eric groaned.

"Yes." Allura gasped lying across their bed.

**'You were fine and then got all tense, now what's wrong?'** Andy frowned, as she continued to get ready for their date.

**'Good now eat some more of your food.'** Keith was munching a slice of her pizza. **'It's really good.'**

Eric refused to answer her.

**'Fine then I'm not going to have dinner with you!'** Andy sent back not understanding why he wasn't talking to her.

**'Andy?!'** Eric sent. :Uncle Keith, Andy's mad at me for not talking to her when she was in the shower, and she's not understanding!: Eric cried in frustration.

**'ANDROMEDA MARIE!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO HIM WHEN YOU'RE IN THE SHOWER!!?'** Keith lost it. :She did what!!:

**'What's wrong Daddy? What did I do now?'** Andy pouted.

**'Never talk to him until you're fully dressed! Is that understood!?'** Keith sighed in frustration. :She's as clueless as her mother was.:

"I was not!" Allura snapped.

"It's true! She's torturing him just like you tortured me!" Keith growled.

**'Andy enjoy dinner, but quit torturing Eric!'** Allura hissed.

**'All that he had to do was tell me and I would have stopped talking to him!'** Andy pouted. **'Give me a break I'm new at this relationship thing!'**

**'I know I was in the same position, but it was your father in the shower.'** Allura chuckled.

**'ALLURA!!!'** Keith snarled**. 'She doesn't need to know that!'**

Allura roared with laughter. **'My Lion needs sleep.'** She told her daughter.

**'Poor Daddy you just can't win can you.'** Andy giggled. **'My favorite was when you rescued Momma from Lotor and Hagar in your boxers!'** Andy couldn't help but tease him. **'Wasn't she in your PJ top?'**

**'You didn't need to tell him that.'** Allura tried to run, but could not get anywhere.

Keith narrowed his eyes at Allura. '**What else have you been telling our sixteen-year-old daughter?'**

**'Uncle Lance and Aunt Cass told me that one! Geez Daddy! You really do need sleep! You're going mental over nothing!'** Andy heard a knock on her door. **'See ya! Eric's here!'**

"I didn't tell her anything else!" Allura tried to dodge him but her large belly would not let her do much.

Keith caught her in his arms and kissed her. "Gotcha!"

-------------------------------

Chapter 7 is next

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission. That goes for the storyline, plot line ect that is mine and mine alone.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money.


	7. Chapter Seven

Voltron What if Beginnings

Chapter 7

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Andy's Room)

Andy glanced at her mirror and noticed that she was still in her towel. "Just a minute!" She shouted, as she grabbed her robe from the closet. _Mr. Perfect would show up on time!_

She was just putting on her robe when Eric, seeing that the door wasn't locked, walked into her room

_Just shoot me now! I wanna die!_ Andy raced back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Dromi? I'm sorry I wasn't thinking!" Eric growled hoarsely, after seeing Andy in all her glory. **'Angel mine, call me when you want dinner. This time please be dressed!' **He ran from the room before he gave into the urge to do something rash.

_I expected more of a reaction than that! Hell I was putting on my robe when he walked in my room!_ She fumed. **'That's what I was trying to do!! I told you just a minute, but no you came walking in anyway!!'** She stalked back into her room to get dressed for her date.

'**I didn't hear you sweetie.'** Eric sighed in frustration.

'**I want to commend you on your manners Captain! My daddy would be pleased!'** She hissed at him. _Damn you Daddy!! I wanted some sort of reaction from him!_

'**Andromeda Marie you and I both know that you aren't ready for that step yet! I don't have a death wish and that's what would've happened had I stayed!'** Eric snarled back. _Son of bitch she can't be that clueless or I'll go out of my mind!_

'**That isn't what I meant and you know it! Is it my fault that you came barging into my room!! NO!!! Daddy has you on a leash!! I could walk around bare ass naked and you wouldn't even so much as blink an eye!!'** She snarled back now fully dressed and ready for her date with her prince.

'**THAT MY SHADOW WOULD EARN YOU A ROYAL SPANKING FROM ME AND ONE FROM YOUR FATHER, SO ENOUGH WITH THE TANTRUM!' **Eric stalked into her room.

"Someone call GNN!!! Captain Eric Anthony Lawson actually reacted to something!" She poked him in the chest with her fingernail. **'I would like to see you try.'** She challenged him with her eyes.

'**You asked for it!'** Eric picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down this instant! That's a royal command!" She hissed at him, as she pounded her fists against his back.

"Behave." He gave her five swats on the rear.

:What's going on now? I thought you were on a date with Eric.: Allura growled.

"That hurt you beast!" She yelped. **'I'll call Uncle Liam!'**

:Nothing, Andy's just being a royal Pain.: Eric sent. **'Like that scares me. Besides he's been watching us for a while and seems highly amused.'**

:He barged into my room, while I was putting on my robe, and didn't react or anything!: Andy sent only to her mother. **'Where are we going?!'** She hissed.

:Well, who's fault was that? Next time lock the door to your quarters or better yet bring your outfit into the bathroom with you! If you make your father get up then you're grounded for a month and no Voltron!: Allura hissed.

'**You'll see.'** Eric sighed this night was not going like he had planned.

:Thanks for taking my side mother!! Like I want Daddy to kill Eric! So sorry that I interrupted your playtime with Daddy!! Watch it or I'll make you sleep for the rest of the night!: She hissed back. **'You're causing me to hurt Eric!'**

'**Are you going to behave?' **Eric set her down.

'**I'm mad at you.'** She pouted.

'**If you don't want your dinner or a song tonight then leave. I'll see if Chris, Nate or Rafe want a candle lit dinner with their dates.'** Eric shot her a hurt look.

'**Why do you have to follow Daddy's orders to the letter all the time?'** She turned her back on him.

'**Would you rather me not be a perfect gentleman? Not turn away when I see something I'm not supposed to see until our wedding night? I can be that way if you want and scare you to the point that you don't want to be around me?'** Eric forced her to look at him.

'**No...I'm just so confused about all of this...'** The look that he was giving her was making her want to run and hide under her parents bed. "I'm sorry..." She whimpered trembling with fear.

"I'll never hurt you, my life, come here. Let me hold you for a while." Eric opened his arms to her.

Andy blinked up at him with her big amber eyes mirroring her emotions and burst into tears.** 'You hate me now! I was acting like a scared whiny baby...!' **He pulled her into his arms.

'**No I don't my life. I love you and could never ever hate you.'** Eric held her close to him for a few minutes then kissed her on the nose. "Now how about that dinner…" He winked at her.

'**I'm having a bad day...I'm sorry.'** She sniffled. "I'm starving! I didn't know that you could cook like this!" She eyed the candle lit dinner in awe.

'**Only for you my life...'** Eric held Andy's chair for her.

"Is there anything else that you want to tell me?" She arched a brow at him. "Is there anything you aren't good at?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Eric smirked.

"That's what I was afraid of." Andy sighed in defeat. "I'm marrying Mr. Perfect..."

"No, that's Alex." Eric teased.

"You're way more perfect than Chris." Andy frowned, as she took a bite of her dinner and found herself in tastebud bliss. "I'm in heaven." She sighed.

"I'm glad that you approve." Eric smiled.

"I'm going to find something that you aren't good at...even if it takes me forever to do it!" She muttered. **'It's not fair!'**

"When you find it let me know," Eric challenged.

Andy stuck her tongue at him in response. **'Sounds like someone has a big ego.'**

Eric was instantly out of his chair, pulled her out of her own, and was kissing the living daylights out of her.

'**Help! I am so not ready for anything like this yet...'** She whimpered, as she melted in his arms.

-------------------------------

(Later in the Castle Kitchen.)

"Love, please add some chocolate to that sundae." Allura purred.

"Alley the only chocolate that you're gonna eat is the artificial kind. I'm not gonna let you be miserable just because the boys want chocolate." Keith yawned.

"They hate the artificial stuff." Allura whined. "I want some of that yummy hot fudge."

"It's not gonna work, so stop pouting." Keith needed sleep.

"Not fair…" Allura sniffed.

"I'm not gonna stay up with you all night, because you had to have some chocolate and that's final." Keith looked down at his watch and frowned. "Dromi had better not break her curfew."

"You're no fun! Leave her alone." Allura snarled.

"Are you really that anxious to become a Grandmother?" Keith snarled back. "I need sleep and that's only gonna happen if Andy's alone, safe and sound, and in her room."

"Nothing's going to happen yet, I'll be holding the twins in two years, and that's soon enough for me."

"Nothing's set in stone Allura...Andy is known for breaking the rules." Keith growled back.

"Not this time. Eric is teaching her lesson like you did me when I was her age." Allura tried to get him to see reason on this whole situation between Eric and their daughter. "Eric would never hurt her."

"If that's true then why isn't she in her room hiding under her covers or seeking out me?" Keith frowned. "I know that he'll never hurt her, but damn it she's still my little shadow!"

'**You'll see.'** Allura sent, as if she knew something he didn't and went to their room.

Three minutes later Keith watched, as Andy ran into the kitchen, and then raced over to hide behind him.** 'Am I gonna have to kill him now?'** Keith eyed his daughter and instantly had Eric's death on his mind.

'**No daddy please don't hurt him.'** Andy was trembling in his arms.

'**Eric taught her kind of the same lesson you taught me without doing anything.'** Allura smirked.

'**I don't think so, Allura! Our child looks dazed, disheveled, and terrified!'** Keith snarled. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"We were doing our usual sparing with words at each other then I stuck my tongue out at Eric and he kissed me till my toes curled!" Andy blinked up at her father.

"Say that again I didn't quite catch all of that." Keith frowned at his child in disbelief. **'That's a new one!'**

Andy told him again.

'**What happened between them this time?'** Allura asked.

'**Eric kissed our child senseless, because she stuck her tongue out at him.'** Keith tried not to chuckle. "He just grabbed you and kissed you because you stuck your tongue at him?" Keith asked again.

Andy nodded.

'**That is a new one.'** Allura chuckled.

Keith burst out laughing. '**You should see her! She's so terrified that she ran straight for me!'**

'**Poor baby.'** Allura told Dromi about how Keith gave her an eye opener.

'**Daddy! You didn't!'** Andy stared wide-eyed at him.

'**Allura Danielle! She did not need to know that!'** Keith snarled. "Your Mother was asking for it at the time and there's only so much that a guy can take before he goes insane." Keith growled.

_So that's what Eric meant... Ok now it makes sense._ Andy thought.

'**Stop being paranoid! I didn't say anything!'** Allura snarled back.

'**You know exactly what I'm talking about! Leave me out of it!'** Keith was actually blushing.

'**Why? We're good examples.'** Allura teased.

'**Is nothing private between the two of us?'** Keith hissed.

'**Yes darling so stop pouting.'** Allura giggled.

'**She gets the idea love, so enough with the examples.'** Keith sighed in defeat.

'**Ok. You win... I'm hungry and you need sleep.'** Allura yawned.

"Are you okay now?" Keith looked over at Dromi.

"I think I'm going to bed now, night Daddy. Love you." Andy yawned.

"Night, sweetie. Love you." Keith sighed and when back to fixing Alley's snack.

'**See there's nothing to worry about.'** Allura sent.

-------------------------------

(Andy's Room)

Khan glared at Shaitan. :I thought that she was sick? She isn't here! Is she in the med-wing of the castle?!:

:Look as of yesterday she was still sick in her room: Shaitan glared back.

: This is just perfect we're in the wrong room!!: Khan stalked around the room.

:I hear someone coming: Shaitan hissed.

Andy was still so dazed by Eric's kiss that she was totally oblivious to the danger, as she entered her room. _I feel like such a baby! I ran like a little coward! _She thought to herself.

Both Shaitan and Khan grabbed the unsuspecting girl.

Andy finally noticed that someone was in her room, but it was too late. **'ERIC! IT'S KHAN AND SHAITAN HELP ME!!'** She screamed as Khan used hydro syringe to render her unconscious and she went limp in his arms.

:This can't be the hellcat she didn't even put up a fight...: Khan growled as he gazed down at Andy's sleeping form.

:I told you that she was sick.: Shaitan smirked as he and Khan vanished from the castle.

'**Dromi!?'** Eric raced out of his quarters down the corridor. :Uncle Keith! Andy's in trouble! I think her Real Dream just became an reality!:

:WE HAVE TO FIND HER!: Alleys treat crashed to the floor and he raced from the kitchen. "This is the King! Lock down the castle and the planetary dome!! Someone has kidnapped Andromeda!!" Keith barked orders into his wrist com.

'**What's wrong?'** Allura demanded to know what was up.

'**Andy's been kidnapped!'** Keith growled back. "WAKE UP THE ENTIRE PLANET!! LEAVE NO STONE UNTURNED UNTIL YOU FIND HER!" Keith continued to issue orders.

'**What can I do to help?'** Allura tried not to panic.

:How the hell could they have possibly sensed us!?: Shaitan snarled at Khan as the castle alarms went off.

'**Remain calm and don't panic.'** Keith growled. :Eric scramble the team, while I call out the heavy artillery!: Keith raced for the Situation Room.

:NO!!! NOT HIM!!!: Black Lion roared in fury followed by the other four lions.

:I don't know and I don't care!! We have two minutes to make it through the dome before it's locked down!: Khan started up their cloaked craft and it shot up into the sky.

'**Keith? What is going on? Blacky's never been this mad! Who the hell has Andy?'** Allura grabbed her robe and started to pace her room.

'**I don't know yet! Blacky's mad, because they took Andy! Now calm down everything is going to be fine.'** Keith tried to calm her down. :Blacky calm down! Alley does not need this right now!: Keith snarled.

:Keith lets go hunting for the black sheep of the family!: Blacky growled. :Haven't you told her yet!?:

:No!! And that's the way that it's has to be!!: Keith snarled. :I can't leave Alley!! You and Eric will have to bring her back to us.: Keith growled.

:Keith, I feel sorry for you when you do tell her.: Black sent. :Eric! We're going hunting as in now!: Blacky demanded.

:I'm blaming it all on Uncle Alfor! This situation is all his fault!.: Keith growled.

:I agree!: Black Lion and Jetta launched. :Then I don't feel sorry for my old friend. Alley isn't going to be pleased with him..:

:Alley? Wait till Andy gets to him.: Keith knew instantly the moment that Andy was no longer on Arus. :No!! We're too late!: He tried not to lose it.

"Son of a bitch they made it off the frickin planet with my PRINCESS!!!" Eric lost it.

"Who the hell took her and why?!" Rafe snarled.

"Khan and Shaitan as to why long story tell you later after we rescue Andy!" Eric wasn't about to return to Arus without his love.

"Hurry! Those Damn Lions have launched!" Shaitan hissed.

Khan hit the hyper drive and the shot into hyper space. "Relax our ship is cloaked and they can't scan us!" Khan glared at him.

'**Keith, please come and keep us company?'** Allura whimpered.

'**I'm sorry love...I should have tripled security around her.'** Keith growled hoarsely. **'I'll be right there angel.' **

'**You know as well as I do about Real Dreams. You can't stop them unless the keeper of time steps in.'** Allura told him.

:SELENA!!!!!: Keith roared**. 'Why can't they just leave us be for once!' **

'**I don't know.'** Allura sighed.

:You roared?: Selena sent, as she, Dare, and Sere appeared behind him.

:Why didn't you stop them!?: Keith snarled.

:The same reason why she stood by and watched me suffer a million times! She can't interfere with time! If she does then she pays for breaking the rules, by guarding the time gate for another 100 years!: Sere explained with sarcasm and pent up fury.

:Even I have to let fate run it's course sometimes. I can only interfere if something is not supposed to happen.: Selena sighed in frustration. :When you tell Allura about him, it will not be easy on you, but be patient with her.:

:I'm letting her father explain this mess to her! This is all his fault!: Keith snarled.

:She's going to need you there anyway.: Sel sent

:No one is telling her anything!! Is that understood!!!: Dare glared at them.

:I WANT MY BABY BACK!!: Keith snarled in frustration.

-------------------------------

(Planet Pollex)

Zen paced his throne room in frustration. "You idiot!! What were you trying to do! Kill her!?" He snarled at Khan.

"Would you rather her be kicking, clawing, biting, and screaming?" Khan growled back.

"WATCH IT!! OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART WITH MY BARE HANDS!!" Zen glared murderously at him.

_Yeah right!_ Khan muttered to himself.

Zen stalked over and lifted Khan up by his throat. "DO YOU WISH TO DIE?!"

"No master!" Khan gulped.

"THEN DON'T THINK UNLESS I TELL YOU TO!!" Zen snarled, as he let go of Khans throat.

Shaitan stood in the shadows and wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Shaitan what kind of coward are you?" Logan sneered. "You're hiding in the shadows while Dad hurts your master."

"I'm not a fool." Shaitan answered his eyes never leaving the sleeping princess.

"Stay away from her Shaitan or else!" Logan snarled.

"You're paranoid." Shaitan arched a brow at him.

"I mean it! She is off limits!" Logan knew what Shaitan was thinking and didn't trust him.

"Look Logan the princess has absolutely no interest to me so relax." Shaitan shrugged his shoulders as if to dismiss him and the entire conversation.

"He'll leave her alone or face my wrath." Zen walked over and glared at Shaitan. "She is not one of your harem girls! She is my Great Niece and will be treated as such!"

"Yes master…" Shaitan bowed in front of him.

"Get out of my sight both of you!" He snarled at Shaitan and Khan and they vanished. "That my son is how you handle those two fools." Zen grinned at Logan.

"By keeping them both on a long leash." Logan smirked.

"Don't let that fool you son. He's going to do whatever he wants regardless of what I tell him. Only he will find that this particular kitten has a full set of claws." Zen sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to wake up my little niece."

"You want me to watch him?" Logan asked.

"Let Dar shadow him for a while. It will be good practice for the boy." Zen answered.

"Excellent idea father I'll go get him." Logan bowed.

-------------------------------

Dar muttered, as he walked down the corridor. "They never give me anything challenging to do! I just want to be in on the action! So what if I'm Grandfather's favorite! I'm twenty-one damn it!"

"Dar! Enough! Menial tasks are always handed out to the help! There will be time enough for you to get your feet wet soon enough." Logan appeared behind him.

Dar turned to glare at his father. "I hate standing around doing nothing all the time, but train." Nero screeched on his shoulder which earned a glare from Dar. :Oh, be quiet, Nero! Who asked you anyway!:

"He's just brooding because momma told him the princess is off limits." Talia, Logan's fifteen-year-old daughter grinned at Dar.

"Talia, I could careless about the princess!" Dar snarled, "I take it you wish for me to do something for you or are you just here to lecture me again?" He frowned at his father.

"Oh please Dar! I saw how you looked at her when they carried her into the palace!" Talia rolled her eyes at her brother.

"You're just jealous, because grandfather didn't bring you a prince." He looked at her and chuckled. "What no suitors around today or are you hiding them again?"

:Talia you had better not have anyone hidden around here!: Logan growled. "I want you to follow Shaitan and make sure that he doesn't go anywhere near our guest. Is that clear?" He glared at his children.

"He's kidding Daddy really! I have no idea what he's talking about!" Talia denied what Dar had said.

"Oh, she's had a few questionable guys come to her quarters lately, father." He wanted to get her into as much trouble as possible. "They didn't come out for hours... Where's Shaitan at now?"

"Find him yourself it shouldn't be much of a challenge for you." Logan dismissed him.

Dar nodded and vanished.

:I'll get you for this big brother!: She hissed. "He's lying Daddy!! You have to believe me!"

"Talia! You are fifteen not twenty-one! What the hell is going on?!" Logan snarled down at her.

"Nothing Daddy! I swear!! He's just trying to make my life as miserable as his own!" Talia pouted.

Logan sighed. "He's jealous, because Dad won't send him on any missions. I hope for your sake that he was lying."

"Why did we come here anyway? He's never this mean to me at home! I hate this palace!" She glared up at her father.

"This is home at the moment, so enough with the tantrum." Logan tried to keep his temper in check.

:I'm not staying!! I hate it here!!: She stomped off in tears. :I'm going back home!:

:No your not.: Logan smirked at her little temper fit.

Talia turned to glare at him with fire in her aquamarine eyes. "I'm going home!" She hissed back then ran down the corridor towards the section of the palace that led to the hanger bay.

"Talia is not to leave on any ship!" Logan barked into his Com.

:Like that's going to stop me Daddy..: She dodged the palace guards.

:GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!: Logan shouted.

Talia had almost made it to the shuttle when she was halted in her tracks by her older brother Merrick and her cousin Damon. "Get out of my way Damon!" She glared at them.

"Sorry brat, but you're staying put." Damon narrowed his eyes as her.

"I'm going home!" She slammed a kick to his knee cap.

"Why you little pain!" Damon winced in pain.

"Move! Before Daddy catches up with me!" She tried to get passed Merrick but her brother scooped her up into his arms.

"Thank you Merrick. I'll take her now." Logan growled.

"Who set her off this time?" Merrick frowned at his father.

"Who else." Logan growled at his son before glaring down at his daughter. "You and I are going to talk young lady."

:What's his problem now?: Merrick sighed in frustration.

:The usual. He feels left out: Logan replied.

-------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the palace)

"Where the hell am I!?" Andy snarled. **'Eric help me!!! I don't wanna be here! I wanna be with you, Momma, Daddy, and the family on Arus!'**

"You are a guest in my home little niece. Behave and you won't be harmed." Zen growled down at her.

'**ERIC! I WANT OUT OF THIS DREAM NOW!'** Andy's eyes widened when she realized what was happening and was on the verge of panicking.

'**Where are you?! Are you hurt?!!'** Eric was relieved to know that she was alive and kept his emotions in check. **'It's no dream angel mine...You need to just stay linked with me and I'll come get you.'**

"She's such a scared weak little thing. Are you sure that she's like us?" Titania smirked.

:She's linked with someone and we have her in a psi-collar. She's also still under the effect of the sedative that Kahn gave her.: Zen arched a brow at his daughter. "I don't think that she liked what you said about her." He chuckled.

'**I'm not hurt. Just get me out of here!'** Andy tried to collect her shattered nerves. "Go to hell!" She snarled.

:No she didn't. Dad that's strange the collar isn't working? Why?: Ti asked him.

:The collar is working perfectly. She's soul bonded with someone and their link is strong enough to break the psi-collars hold on her mind. Otherwise, she can't use her psi at all.: Zen explained. "Be nice little niece. We're your new family now!" Zen snarled back.

Dar watched quietly from the shadows. "I was just checking to see if Shaitan was trying to check on our guest."

"Shaitan is not that stupid! Now quit drooling at your cousin and do as you are told!" Zen snarled.

"Yes, grandfather." He vanished from the room, but not after a last look at Andy.

Andy used his snarling at Dar as a distraction to try and free herself and then escape. If that meant fighting her way out then so be it. **'Eric I'll try to give you my location, but hurry I hate this place!' **She told him of her plan of getting out of there.

'**Dromi! Don't do something that's going to end up getting you hurt! I can find you using our link so stay there.'** Eric shot down her plan as being too risky. **'It's my fault that you got captured...I'm sorry that I scared you like that.'**

'**I know you would never hurt me. I Love you. Now get me out of here!'** Andy grumbled.

'**I'm on my way...just promise me that you aren't going to do anything stupid.'** Eric felt guilty as hell**. 'I love you my life.'**

'**I'll try not to. They have some sort of blasted psi-collar on me I can't call Daddy, only you.'** Andy clawed at the collar around her neck. **'I can't even hear Alex and Ari!' **

"It's no use Andy you won't be able to get that off, so you might as well get used to it." Zen grinned. :She sure is determined to escape.:

:I see that. She might just have potential after all.: Ti sent. "Give it up little one! You can't get out of that even if you had your psi-powers."

"Let's go see if we can persuade you to think otherwise." Zen activated the collar and it gave her a small jolt.

"Giving up is not in my vocabulary and kidnapping me was the biggest mistake that you've ever made! Grandfather should have killed you when he had the chance!" Andy snarled. **'Son of a bitch that hurt! The collar bites back with an electric jolt.'** She whimpered to Eric.

'**He's a dead man! Just humor them for a little while longer okay?'** Eric snarled back.

'**Not much else I can do.'** Andy grumbled sarcastically.

"Behave and that won't happen again! My brother was a weak minded fool and I intend to take back what is rightfully mine! "He glared down into her eyes. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way it's up to you."

"Not going to happen! I will never join this side of the family!" Andy spat in her great uncle's face.

:She's a feisty one isn't she.: Ti smirked highly amused with her snit.

Zen wiped the spit off of his face and retaliated with a stinging slap to her face. "I said behave!! If you want to be like that then we'll just throw you in the mind chamber for a few hours after which you will be completely and totally on our side!" He was tired of her actions. :BRING HER!: He ordered Ti as he stalked from the room.

"Let's go kitten your taming awaits." Ti dragged her along with her.

'**ERIC HELP! THEY'RE GOING TO BRAN WASH ME!!'** Andy sent in sheer terror, as she tried to fight off her captors.

'**Remember your training go into meditation and ignore everything around you. I'm almost there! You can do this just tamp down your fear and focus.' **Eric tried to calm her down. "We have to hurry!!!" He growled at Rafe as they made their way towards the palace.

"Eric what's wrong?" Rafe narrowed his eyes at him.

'**I'll try! This is scaring me!'** Andy tried to regain control of her frazzled emotions.

"They're gonna put her into some sort of mind chamber! She's scared out of her mind and he hit her!!" Eric snarled.

"**THEY'RE GOING TO WHAT!!! THE HELL THEY ARE!"** Rafe lost it, as a half moon symbol and rose appeared on his forehead.

"Rafe your birthright didn't skip a generation something just appeared on your forehead!!" Eric eyed him warily. He could feel the power radiating from him. **'Rafe just lost it? Any ideas as to what he inherited from his parents?'** Eric sent.

'**Moon symbol and what?'** Andy focused on keeping her mind blank.

'**A rose at least it looks like a rose? What does this mean?'** He got a better look at Rafe's forehead.

'**Trouble for my uncle and big brother to the rescue for me.'** Andy was pleased by the news.

"Eric this is no time to lose it!" Rafe narrowed his eyes at him.

'**Was he ever trained to use any of it?'** Eric hissed. "See for yourself!" Eric took out a throwing star and held it up so that Rafe could look at his reflection.

:SON OF A BITCH! DAMN IT TO HELL! THIS BITES!! I HATE WEARING A TUX!: Rafe fumed.

:What the hell are you talking about!! You're wearing your cyber armor and that's your dad's getup not yours!: Eric snarled.

'**Some, but he really hasn't kept up with it. I wish I could see his face.'** Andy pouted.

:I WILL NOT BE LIKE MY DAD!: Rafe snarled through clinched teeth.

'**Why is he snarling about wearing a Tux?! He's very mad at the because I mentioned that someone hit you...It's obvious that he still has feelings for you! Son of a bitch his cyber armor changed to a tuxedo!! So much for my back up! He can't fight in that!'** Eric narrowed his eyes at him in frustration. :There is no way that you can fight running around in a tuxedo so stay here while I go save my princess!!:

:GOD DAMN IT GET BACK HERE!: Rafe growled.

:NO!!: Eric vanished.

Rafe focused on Eric threw a white rose at Eric's feet. :I said get the hell back here!:

:Like that's suppose to scare me?: Eric ignored him.

Rafe tossed another rose this time the rose glowed yellow. :You don't want the third one that'll leave Andy all to myself. Now we're going to rescue her together!:

:Look you tuxedo clad maniac! I don't care if you can throw glowing roses with point blank accuracy that is not going to help me rescue my princess!: Eric fingered a throwing star in his hands and seriously contemplated throwing it at Rafe, as he kept on walking, until Rafe's words finally hit home. :WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN BY THAT!! SHE'S MINE!! SO BACK THE HELL OFF!!: Eric appeared in front of him.

:You can't just go in there with both barrels blazing! We need a plan of attack!: Rafe snapped. "Thought that would get your attention," He smirked.

:You really do have a death wish don't you Rafferty Endymion!: Eric's temper was borderline red right now, so taunting him was not a good idea. "We go in there unnoticed get Andy and then leave, as stealthily as we arrived."

"And if that doesn't work?" Rafe asked.

:THEN I WILL TEAR THE PALACE APART AND ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!: Eric glared at him.

:That sounds like a plan to me, lead on Fearless one!: Rafe bowed and let Eric lead the way.

:Lose the tux! What was your dad thinking when he came up with that getup!? Don't you have armor or something?: He willed himself to calm down.

:Something like that the tux was a 20th century thing.: Rafe was now dressed in armor.

:Nice trick.: Eric rolled his eyes heavenward.

:Whatever. Lets go get Dromi.: Rafe growled.

"Is that all that you can do? I mean it seems to me like you got gypped. Throwing roses seems kind of lame to me." Eric shot that final insult at his friend before contacting Blacky. :Blacky? I need a scan of the palace.:

:I still say you should have brought the whole team and we should've settled our score with this creep! Now get in there already! He has my Andy!: Blacky growled, sending the layout to Eric.

:If I want your opinion I will ask for it!! There wasn't time! Andy's more important than settling any score!! She's my Andy and I'm not going to rush in there and risk her getting hurt!!: Eric snarled at Blacky, as he looked over the plans. "She's here, so if we take out this wall here we can get her and then go back home." Eric pointed to locations on the data pad.

:If I were smaller, I'd go right in there myself and rescue her...: Blacky grumbled.

"Watch and learn Commander…" Rafe snarled. "My roses glow for a reason. Taking out the wall is not a problem pick a color, red, yellow, or white."

:Keep it up and I'm going to seriously reprogram you! You stick out like a sore thumb and that's why you're going to stay put with Jetta on the dark side of that moon!: Eric snarled. "It's Captain to you Lt. and don't you ever forget that." Eric was not in the mood to deal with either if them. "Face it Lt. this is the first time that you've ever done this so you have no idea what your doing! So do us both a favor and let me handle this my way!" Eric vanished.

Blacky looked at Jetta from where they were on the moon. :Wanna switch pilots? Yours is calmer.:

:Dromi's mine: Jetta growled. :She's currently trying to concentrate on not letting them warp her mind. Rafferty is only flying me, because I'm allowing him to. I want Dromi back as much as he does so leave him be!: Jetta's eyes glowed as if she were ticked at Blacky.

: I think I pushed him passed the red-line.: Blacky sent back.

:Think of it this way dumb ass. If that were Alley in there do you really think Keith would be much calmer?: Jetta snarled.

: I HAPPEN TO BE WORRIED OUT OF MY MIND!!! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!!?: Eric roared in frustration, as he took out any guard that was guarding that perimeter of the palace.

:Real nice Captain, A blind man can follow this trail! Why not let Blacky and Jetta come in it's the same thing.: Rafe snarled.

:You don't understand...I have to get her out of here! It's my fault that they got her!!: Eric actually gave Rafe a clue about what was fueling his rage.

:Wait up buddy I'll help you.: Rafe removed any evidence of them being there with his roses.

Eric stopped in front of where he had planned to blow a hole in the palace's wall. :I don't know what made me do it, but I lost it for a few minutes, and she bolted in sheer terror. One minute we're talking and eating dinner and the next thing I know I'm all but attacking her. This wouldn't have happened if...:Eric was seriously on the verge of losing it. :I could have protected her from them if our date would have ended right and I had walked her back to her room!: He growled hoarsely.

:Calm down Eric. We need you thinking clearly or Dromi is going to be like them.: Rafe sent coming up behind him with a rose glowing yellow. :Now stand back I'm taking out the wall.: He warned.

'**Rafe's going to use a rose to blow a hole in the wall. Hang in there Babydoll I'm almost there.'** Eric sent a warning to Andy. :She's in the center of the room, so we need a blast that we can control. Are you sure that you know what you're doing?: Eric asked, as he stepped back from the wall.

:Yes I'm sure. Trust me I know how to control this particular ability.: Rafe focused on the task and not so much on Eric.

:If he scratches her, can we have what's left?: Blacky asked hopefully.

:Oh please, Blacky. You're as bad as Keith was with Wimp Boy.: Jetta growled.

:Well I can't help it! I'm worried about Andy too you know!: Blacky Pouted.

'**Hurry! I don't know how much longer I can fight them.'** Andy whimpered as blood trickled out of her nose.

:Blacky! Grow up!: Jetta snarled, as she scratched his new paint job.

:Blow the god damned wall!! She's hurting!!: Eric glared at Rafe. **'Hang on babydoll I'm right outside the wall of your room. Just hold on for a few more minutes.'**

Rafe did, as he was told, but the explosion was a little bigger then he had wanted. :Thanks for rushing me! I would of had a smaller hole and not one the size of the lions!: He snarled.

:That did it they know your there now. Want help?: Jetta sent to Eric.

:Eric she scratched me!: Black whined. :My Paint!:

:Behave!!! You're both older than time! This is not the time to start acting like toddlers!: Eric stepped through the hole and into the room. :It worked! Now lets get Andy and go home!:

:Come on, let me shoot something! I'm hungry and you've got a big enough hole now!: Blacky growled.

Eric ignored the Lion and went about rescuing his princess.

:No!: Jetta was ready to claw him again. :If it was Eric and I wanted to hurt something you would send me rolling for a loop!: She snarled.

Blacky scooted back:Hey! Leave my paint alone! And they've already been spotted, Jetta!:

:Let's get them. You big Baby!: Jetta growled as she headed for the planet.

Blacky rocketed after her. :I am not!:

-------------------------------

Khan was thrown off his feet by the force of the blast.

Shaitan had been entering the room and went flying out the door landing right on top of Dar.

Andy who had been strapped down to a chair remained unharmed.

Zen and Ti had already left to go help Logan deal with a very furious Talia.

'**LION! '** Andy beamed. "Big brother!"

'**You're bleeding!'** Eric unstrapped her from the chair. '**Who caused that bruise on your face!?'** Eric traced his finger along her bruised jawbone.

"Why you little pain in the ass!" Shaitan snarled at Dar.

'**Get me out of here!!'** Andy growled.

Dar snarled back, "I'm the least of your problems! My cousin is being rescued!" He turned to get ready to toss a shuriken at Eric and stopped when he saw Rafe. "Oh shit! He's a Galactic knight!"

"You're gonna bleed for that Captain!" Khan vaulted to his feet and launched himself at Eric.

'**Are you well enough to fight or would you like to sit this one out?'** Eric slammed a kick into Khan's ribcage sending him flying into a wall.

:Well if it isn't shit for brains... I mean Shaitan. Here hold this.: Rafe sent, as he toss them a glowing red rose.

Dar wasn't impressed with Rafe's new talent. :Not very impressive if all that you can do is toss roses!: He laughed and got set to toss a shuriken at Rafe.

'**The hell if I'll miss this dance. I want payback!'** She laid a spin kick into one of her guards.

:My roses come with a bite!: Rafe growled as the rose knocked them out.

Eric and Khan were literally trashing the room, as they continued to fight each other. "Not bad Captain I see that your master has taught you well." Khan sneered.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT COMMENT! HE'S NOT MY MASTER! HE'S MORE LIKE A DAD! I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED FOR KIDNAPPING MY PRINCESS!!" Eric's control snapped completely and let he Khan have it with bone crushing blow after bone crushing blow.

Khan couldn't block all of Eric's attacks. "How like Keith to send his surrogate son to rescue his daughter!" Khan's remark got him a flying lesson and he landed in a crumpled bleeding heap at Logan's feet.

Logan ran into the room, saw what was going on, and he let loose five throwing stars right at Eric.

'**Eric!! Watch out!!'** Andy screamed, but it was too late.

Andy lost it at that moment and gathered up all of her mental strength and let all of her captors feel her wrath. The collar was now just a piece of material around her neck. :NO!!:

Eric felt heat searing pain streak up the side of his right arm, side, and leg as the razor sharp stars ripped through his protective armor. :Rafe get her out of here!: He sent to Rafe his voice laced in pain as he fell to floor.

:Sorry buddy, She's not leaving you and neither am I! Not without you anyway!: Rafe growled. :AUNT SELENA! OPEN A DAMN PORTAL NOW!: He snarled.

Blacky arrived about then and fired blasts to close the doorway for a while. :Someone call for a lift?: Blacky sent.

:BLACKY!: Andy cried. :Eric's hurt!:

:You know that I can't interfere, but your family has arrived. You should have told them where you were going!: Sel did not appear.

Blacky kept his eyes on Khan, Shaitan, and Dar. :Better tell them not to move, or they're toast. Get in, here you three. Jetta's lagging behind.:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry...angel mine...I failed you." Eric growled hoarsely, as he lost consciousness.

:I don't think that's a problem seeing as their unconscious!: Andy snarled, as she and Rafe carried Eric into the lion. **'THE HELL IF YOU'RE LEAVING ME ERIC ANTHONY LAWSON!'** Andy gave him an energy boost.

Blacky took off at record speeds again; passing by the defensive grid and going right by Jetta. :I've got our Shadow, Jetta! Let's get out of here!: Blacky snarled.

:Blacky! The Narnia is here get them out of here I'll cover you!: Jetta growled.

'**Andy what's wrong? Are you okay?!'** Keith watched them shoot passed the defense grid.

'**Daddy! Eric's Hurt.'** She was crying her eyes out. **'And I can't hear him! It feels as if my heart is being ripped out!'** Andy panicked.

:Come On! We can make a run for it and get back to Arus before they can do anything!: He sent back to Jetta. :Andy, tell your father to tell the rest of the Pride to get up here before I get any more scratches!:

'**Calm down and tell me what happened.'** Keith looked over at Dare, who was already running off the bridge, and headed for the hanger-bay. :GET THE HELL IN HERE NOW BLACKY!! ERIC IS HURT!!: Keith bellowed at the lion.

Blacky landed as quickly as he could:Alright, already! Get these three out and get down here! I wanna tear that place apart!:

:Keith? You want us to blow some stuff up? Blacky's been itching to do this the whole time.: Jetta asked.

:Keith get the hell down here!! Andy refuses to let go of Eric's hand!: Dare sent to Keith. "Andy you have to let us help him! Now let him go before he bleeds to death!" Dare couldn't get to Eric, because Andy was in the way.

"I'm keeping him alive Damn it!" Andy snarled.

Blacky growled. :Yes! Let us blow something up! We can get rid of three thousand problems at once!:

Keith raced into the hanger bay with the rest of the team and saw how badly Eric had been hurt. **'Andy...Eric is going to be okay, but you need to let Dare help him'** Keith pulled her away from Eric and Dare and his team took him away. :NO!! JETTA GET IN HERE AND LETS GO HOME!!: Keith ordered.

:Yes your majesty.: Jetta landed.

:He never lets us have any fun. We could have paralyzed their entire operation!.: Blacky grumbled

'**Daddy I can't lose him!'** Andy sobbed against his shoulder.

:WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU!? SAVING ERIC OR BLOWING UP SOMETHING!!?: Keith roared at them. **'I know baby, but he's going to be fine.'** Keith carried her out of the Hanger.

"WHAT HAPPENED!!?" Chris and Nate glared at Rafe.

"Eric got sliced open by some razor sharp stars during our battle with Khan and some new enemy!" Rafe stalked passed them.

:DROP IT! HE HAS HIS REASONS AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WE CAN'T DO THAT!: Jetta snarled.

(DROMI!) Alex and Ari sent to their sister.

(ERIC! I can't lose him!) Andy whimpered shakily.

:ENOUGH!!!!: Keith roared at the two lions.

:Sorry Keith.: Jetta sent. :I'm just worried.:

Blacky stayed silent, grumbling in his mind about not being able to protect his pilot or his shadow.

(What's wrong with Eric? What happened?) Ari asked softly.

(Eric's Hurt.) She sobbed.

:Daddy bring her to us. We're with Momma: Alex sent to her father. (I'm here baby sister.) Alex tried to calm her.

(No! I don't want Momma! She can't handle this! The twins are too young yet!) Andy protested.

:I don't think that's a good idea...you come to sickbay and wait with Andy.: Keith held his almost catatonic daughter in his arms. **'Did they hurt you?'** He tried to get her to talk to him.

'**I don't like Uncle Adam or Zen as he's called now!'** Andy snarled his name. "Get this god damn collar off me!"

(We're coming baby sister!) Alex sent. :How bad is he Daddy?:

'**Keith is Andy alright?'** Allura asked worriedly.

:It's bad Lexi, but Eric will pull through this.: Keith prayed that was true, but knew it was gonna be touch and go either way. **'Andy is fine love, but Eric got hurt.'** Keith was trying to get the collar off of Andy. "Sit still so that I can take it off."

'**Tell me later…'** Allura knew when not to push.

"Daddy, you'll have to cut it off there's no other way I tried." Andy growled.

Rafe sat down next to Keith and used the tip of one of his roses to carefully remove the collar without hurting her. "Is that better?" Rafe growled softly.

"Yes, thank you." Andy sighed.

:The guys want to lynch me for not watching Eric's back. I was helping you, because I knew that Eric could handle Khan. I should have known that others would be coming!: Rafe snarled in frustration.

:It's not your fault. If they have a problem with that then tell them to take it up with me.: Andy sent calming him.

:We've always been rivals, but we've actually become good friends. He cares for you more than anything in the universe and isn't about to leave you.: Rafe focused on Andy.

:I know you have.: Andy sent clinging to her father.

Nate and Chris walked over and knelt in front of Andy. "Eric is going to be fine. He was in such a hurry to get to you that he left the rest of us behind." Nate growled softly.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Chris asked gently.

Alex and Ari raced into the room.

"She's been through hell and now this! So no you idiot she isn't okay!" Rafe glared at them.

:Rafe take care of my shadow...: Eric was almost not there anymore. **'Love, I'm sorry so...'**

And in the hangar, Blacky let out a roar. :NO!:

'**ERIC?**' She whimpered. "NO!!!!!!" Andy jumped from her father's arms and screamed in terror, as she felt him slipping away from her. **'I WON'T LET YOU DIE ON ME!! I NEED YOU DAMN IT!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!' **Andy screamed back. :NO!!! ERIC!!!: She collapsed to the floor in agony she herself felt like dying, as she passed out cold.

"ANDY!!!" Rafe caught her in his arms.

'**Keith! What's going on? The twins just started panicking!'** Allura demanded an answer.

'**Eric is losing the battle and Andy just lost it.'** Keith sent back. **'Andromeda!! Don't even think about it!'** Keith tried to reach her.

'**Keith let me help. The twins will be fine.'** Allura pleaded.

'**This isn't happening! She's going catatonic on me! Just like you did!'** Keith couldn't reach her. **'There's nothing that we can do because she won't let us in!'**

'**Keith. She's going into a Real Dream!'** Allura told him.

'**Not now she can't handle one right now!!'** Keith snarled in frustration.

'**There's no way around it! Bring her here!'** Allura demanded.

Keith picked her up and carried her out of the waiting room. **'I'm on my way.'** Keith sent back. :Stay here and notify me if there is any change.: Keith ordered Nate, Chris and the girls. :Rafe come with me.:

:Yes Daddy.: The girls answered.

:Yes Uncle Keith: Nate and Chris were holding their girls.

:Right behind you.: Rafe sent.

'**Don't do this Dromi...I don't know if I can beat this or not!'** Eric tried to break off their link, but she wouldn't let him.

'**No! Momma wouldn't let daddy go when he tried to drink himself to death or when Hagar poisoned them. So there is no way in Hell that I'm going to let go of you!'** Andy cried.

'**Damn it! Andromeda Marie!! Do as I say!!'** Eric was getting some of his fight back.

'**No way! If you go I go!'** Andy snarled.

:Pinch me Alley...my son just walked in dressed like his father!: Sere eyed her son in surprise then saw Andy and almost lost it. :Damn it Selena this isn't funny anymore!! Now do something!: She sent to the keeper of time.

:Sere my hands are tied: Selena growled. :You know the rules.:

'**ANDY!'** Allura sent to her daughter. **'Snap out of it!'**

:The hell with the rules!!! He isn't supposed to die period!! You know that and I know that!!: Sere sent back.

:Very well!: Sel appeared in the room with them.

:Help Her!! While Muffin helps Eric!: Sere ordered her.

:The Real dream has to run its course, there's nothing that any of us can do. As for the young prince well he isn't about to leave Andy. I was getting this from Shey when you summoned me.: Sel held out the vial of antitoxin.

Rafe gave his Aunt a big kiss, before he took the antitoxin from her and ran from the room. :Thanks Aunt Sel.:

:Your welcome.: Sel smiled.

'**Dromi, Eric is going to be fine. Sel gave Rafe the antitoxin to give to Eric. Now stop fighting the Real Dream and let it run its course.'** Keith ordered her softly.

'**Honey, please they go faster if you don't fight them.'** Allura soothed her daughter.

Andy finally let herself see what she knew was going to be another horrible nightmare...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(About Three years later on a bright and sunny summer afternoon)

Andy sat under the shade of the great Weeping Willow tree in the backyard of her home, as she watched her husband and their twins at play.

'**Love look at this.'** Eric grinned.

'**I think that Sammy and Michael have you cornered this time.'** Andy smiled at them, as her son and daughter chased after their father.

'**I think so.'** Eric sighed. "That's it you two Daddy's tired."

"Play with us Daddy!!" Sammy a miniature version of her mother pouted at her father with her big golden eyes. (Tickle Daddy!) She sent to her twin.

"Let your Daddy rest." Eric sat down by Andy.

(YEAH! Momma Too!) Michael answered.

"No we play!" Sammy pounced on her father. :I get's you Daddy!: She giggled.

:You think so?: He sent tickling her.

'**Poor baby are they being to rough on you?'** Andy giggled. "That's it baby let's get Daddy!" Andy started tickling Eric.

'**HEY! No fair!'** He gasped.

"I got's you Momma!" Michael pounced on Andy and started tickling her.

:Thanks Michael.: Eric grinned.

:Hey no fair I'm carrying priceless treasures remember!: Andy was now being tickled by all three of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was a good Dream." Alley smiled at Keith.

"She acts like someone's tickling her." Keith grinned.

"Two little someone's. She should be coming out of it soon." Allura smiled.

'**Dromi?'** Eric growled softly.

'**LION!'** Andy snapped out of her dream at the sound of his voice.

'**I love you my Shadow. You are my life.'** He had shared her dream with her.

'**I love you too.'** Andy sighed happily "I want to go see him."

'**And I can't wait to hold those two little wonders in my arms.'** Eric smiled in his sleep.

"Easy angel you've been through a lot and need to rest." Keith picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

'**We could…but then daddy would kill us.'** Andy grinned with a blush. "Put me down. She growled.

"I don't think so. I've seen that look on your mother before. You can see him after you rest." Keith set her down next to Alley and then lay down beside her.

'**We learn quickly don't we? Nice save. My guess is she dreamed the future.'** Allura sent. **'That look? Is that the same one I give you when I want to cuddle?'** She asked.

'**No that look is the same look that you give me when you decided that you want to do more than just cuddle with me.' **Keith looked over at Alley. "Looks like she went back to sleep," Keith smiled down at his baby girl and only then did he notice how bruised the side of her jaw had gotten. '**They hurt her!'** Keith hissed.

'**Keith who's this new enemy and don't tell me that it was Khan.'** Allura gave him a look that said I want answers and I want them now.

"He can't tell you, so quit asking." Sel glared at her.

Dare and Rafe walked into the room. "He's going to be fine. It was touch and go for a while there, but he'll be as good as new in a few weeks." He sat down in one of the chairs in Keith and Alley's quarters. "How's she doing?" He looked over at the three of them.

:The only one that would do something like this...that is capable to do this... would be Uncle Adam, but that can't be right because he's dead.: Allura shivered at his name.

'**Love your Uncle is either dead or far away from all of us. Khan took our daughter. So don't even think about him when you know that it only makes you upset.'** Keith looked her straight in the eyes, as he sent his reply to her.

:Nice save!: Sel sent to Keith.

:Is she okay?: Rafe asked.

Allura looked at Keith, as if she doubted him, but didn't say a word about it. :Yes just resting.:

Dare got up and walked over to them. He saw the red mark around her neck and the bruise on her jaw and like Keith wanted to hurt someone. :She's been through a lot.: Dare sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Arus months later)

Dare ran the tests three times just to be sure that he wasn't seeing things again. The twins were ready to be born and perfect little miracles. "Good news you two," He smiled at them.

"What's with the smile Dare?" Allura arched a brow at him.

"Well it looks like we're a little ahead of schedule, but everything is fine, and that means that you two are going to be holding the boys very soon." He broke the news to them.

"Really?" Allura raised an eyebrow. **'That means no more bedrest.' **

'**Love you aren't having them by natural childbirth. Dare is going to do a c-section'** Keith reminded her. "How soon is soon?" Keith asked.

'**What? I'll be up and fine in a day or so.' **Allura growled.

"How does in a few hours sound?" Dare answered him.

Allura stared at him in disbelief.

'**Eric, Andy, Ariel, Nate, Alex, and Chris finished the nursery yesterday, so we're ready for them. The question is, are you ready to go through with this?'** Keith frowned at her.

'**I'm fine with it. Let's let Andy know and your mom she'll want to be here.'** Allura nibbled on her nail.

"Alley, I can take them anytime, now that their ready to be born. That's the nice thing about a c-section. You don't have to wait for labor." Dare explained.

"Let me make a few calls first." Allura sighed.

"Don't worry Alley I know what I'm doing." Dare winked at her.

Allura mumbled something under her breath, but was not heard by either of them.

"Thanks Dare we'll see you in a few hours." Keith led her out of the room.

"I hate waddling." Allura pouted.

"Don't worry that part is almost over now and soon you'll get to hold our sons." Keith kissed her on her nose.

"No pain this time?" She asked.

"Oh you'll be pretty sore when you wake up, but you won't be going through labor." Keith growled.

"How long do you think I'll be down and when are you going to tell me what you have been hiding from me for the last two months?" She glared at him.

'**I don't really know.'** was Keith's answer to both questions.

'**I love you.'** Allura purred.

'**I love you to my heart.'** He smiled down at her.

'**Let's go make those calls.'** She smiled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The waterfall)

Andy and Eric were having a picnic under the shade of their giant weeping willow tree, after her dream Andy had insisted that the area was hers and Eric's and no one else's.

"What are you planning now, angel mine?" Eric opened one eye and looked at her from his place under the tree.

Andy was sketching something on her sketch-pad, as she looked over at the field of flowers bordering their waterfall. She knew exactly where their home was going to be and what it was going to look like, but she wanted something to show her parents, so that they would know exactly what she wanted when it came time to building their dream home. "See for yourself, my lion." She winked at him.

"I like it looks just like our dream." He smiled at her.

"Daddy is going to go mental, but I don't care. This is just too right to try to fight anymore." She leaned over and kissed him and he pulled her down into his arms.

'**Andy?'** Allura asked.

_NOT NOW!_ Andy wanted to scream up at the afternoon sky. **'Is something wrong Momma?' **Andy asked, as if she hadn't a care in the world. "So much for our afternoon picnic," Andy sighed, as she buried her face against Eric's chest.

'**No. I just wanted to let you know that Dare said the twins are ready.'** Alley sent.

"I know." Eric sighed.

"Momma's having the twins today. Uncle Tux is going to do a c-section, but I still need to be there with her. I'm sorry that this ruins our day, but then lately something always seems to come up whenever we want to be alone together." Andy pouted at him. **'We'll be right there Momma.'** Andy sighed.

'**Angel, I'm sorry to ruin you day.'** Allura knew that the two of them had been cuddling.

"Shall we get going then?" Eric pulled her up to her feet.

'**Momma you didn't ruin my day...I mean Eric and I were just at our waterfall enjoying the afternoon.'** Andy frowned. "I guess we so just let me get my stuff and we'll head back home to the castle." Andy sighed.

'**Thanks Angel.'** Allura sent to her. "Her waterfall since when is that hers?" She frowned at Keith.

"Don't ask Alley...She cornered me the day after she had that dream and demanded that the waterfall was her and Eric's and no one else's. She'd been through hell and back and I gave it and the surrounding area to her and Eric." Keith shrugged his shoulders.

'**That's alright then it must have been in her dream.'** Allura smiled. "When are mom and Dad going to be here?"

"Would you believe that they were already on there way here?" Keith grinned.

"Why am I not surprised. Are Cass and Lance with them?" Allura chuckled.

"He said something about Andy making me lose my sanity, because of her to hot to handle relationship with Eric." Keith frowned. "Were we this bad at their age? Cass, Lance and the kids are with them."

"Do you really want me to answer that one?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That bad huh?" Keith groaned.

'**She's like the two of us in one body.'** Allura snuggled in his arms. "Are you ready to see our boys?" Allura purred.

"I can't wait to see the boys and I just got an idea how we can cool things down between those two." Keith smiled at her.

"She'll hate us, but not just her, Ari and Alex too. We can't leave them out." Allura's azure eyes sparkled with mischief.

"That's true, those two know better, but Andy is so sure of her feelings for Eric that she isn't even the slightest bit afraid of me anymore." Keith kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Was I any different?" Allura smirked.

"No you weren't, but a deal is a deal and she is going to stick with the promise that she made to me." Keith arched a brow at her. "She hasn't gotten to you has she?"

"What on Arus are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, my love." Keith shot her a knowing look.

"I really have no clue about what you're getting at." Allura growled.

"Never mind angel. You just keep your mind on the boys." Keith dropped the subject.

"I hate it when you do that!" She hissed.

"Well I only meant that Andy has a way of getting her way. I mean look at how she got me to give her our waterfall...I didn't mean to upset you." Keith sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I know I can't have any more kids, but it doesn't make it any easier either." Allura sniffled.

"Sweetheart...Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling this way?" Keith cuddled her closer to him.

"Because there is nothing you can do about it. Nothing Dare or anyone can do about it." Allura cried.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but even if we can't have anymore, we can enjoy the children that we already have, and then you know that we're going to have plenty of grandbabies to spoil." Keith brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

'**I know. Logic tells me that, but there is a part of me that can't accept it.'** She whimpered.

Andy breezed into the room with a smile on her face until she noticed that her mother was upset about something. "What's wrong with Momma?" She glared at her father.

'**I'll be fine, baby.'** Alley answered. "Hi Eric."

'**She's just depressed that she won't have any more little ones after she has the twins.'** Keith explained to her what was up with Allura. "Hello Captain. I trust that Alley and I didn't interrupt the two of you." Keith narrowed his eyes at him.

"No we were just enjoying a picnic by the waterfall." Eric looked him in the eyes.

Andy walked over and gave her Momma a hug**. 'Don't worry Momma you can spoil Michael Keith and Samantha Lynn rotten.'** She winked at her.

'**I know and after the twins are here you're going to take turns with your sisters in helping with the boys. Let's call it practice.'** Allura sent.

'**Mother I meant two years from now not right away.'** Andy rolled her eyes at her Mom.

'**Still its practice,'** Allura grinned**. 'Besides I won't be able to do anything for about a week.'**

'**Eric don't count on getting any sleep anytime soon...if I have to take care of the boys then you are going to take care of them with me.'** Andy sent to Eric. "Was this Daddy's idea?" Andy frowned.

'**It was both our ideas.'** Allura smiled. "Hi mom, Dad, glad you can make it."

Andy raced over and hugged her grandparents. "Don't mind Eric, he's just being a little grouchy at moment." She grinned over at Eric.

'**Thanks a lot! I am not being grouchy!'** Eric snarled.

Andy stuck her tongue out at Eric and then raced from the room. :See you guys at the medical wing!: She sent to her parents.

"Get back here brat!" Eric ran after her.

:RAND!! Make sure that those two make it to the Med-wing!: Keith sent to Rand.

:Why the Med-wing? What's going on is it Alley?: Rand snarled.

:Alley's having a c-section today and Andy has to be there. The only problem is that she really has Eric riled up and I don't think that their going to make it to their destination.: Keith growled back.

:Have Liam do it! I'm busy.: Rand grumbled.

:Fine you big coward!! Maybe I'll make Liam the new Captain of the guard!!: Keith snarled back.

:Keith! I would except Sheena's not letting me up.: Rand pleaded with him to understand.

:Sheena! Alley's going to be having the twins and I really need Andy there with her. The only problem is that she has Eric chasing after her and I don't think that she's going to be able to think straight after he catches her.: Keith sent to Sheena.

:You would do this to me!: Sheena growled.

:Did I mention that Lance is here with the kids...Do you know where Jenna is?: Keith sent to Rand.

:Damn it! You win.: Rand snarled.

:Payback is sweet!: Keith chuckled. :Not fun is it big brother.:

:Shove it!: Rand snarled as he got dressed and ran from the room.

'**What's wrong?'** Alley asked.

:Fine!! I just thought that the two of you wanted to be there for Alley!! I guess I was wrong!: Keith snarled back. **'Nothing love.'** Keith picked her up and carried her out of the room.

:Dare says that it's time and I think that he knows what he's talking about, but what do you care! Your too busy!: Keith sent back.

:Keith, if it was you and Alley we'd be dead.: Sheena sent.

:I remember you and Rand pounding on our door when you were carrying Jace and Jenna!: Keith growled.

:Ok. You win.: Sheena growled, as she went after Andy and Eric.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Med-wing)

Dare and Rohan watched, as Andy raced in-between the two of them.

"Hide me!" She hissed.

"What's wrong Little Blossom?" Rohan rarely saw her this way and his curiosity was peaked.

"I did something stupid now hide me!" She wailed, as she cowered behind them.

"What did you do now?" Dare frowned.

"Nothing major! He made me mad and I stuck my tongue at him and now he's going to attack me!" Andy wailed. **'I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!' **She whimpered to Eric.

'**You may run, but you can't hide!'** Eric growled in her head, as he entered the room.

'**Behave! I have to be clear minded right now!'** Andy knowing that her Uncle's weren't going to be much of a shield tried to make a run for the other doorway. :See what I mean!!: She sent.

Eric anticipated her move and grabbed her. **'Gotcha.'** Eric growled.

Keith walked into the room with Alley and saw that his worst fears had happened. Eric had caught his daughter and the two of them were all but gone. **'DAMN IT!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!'** He glared at the two of them.

'**OUCH!'** Allura snarled, as she rubbed her temples. **'YOU AND YOUR BACKLASH!' **

'**Sorry love.'** Keith set Alley down on the bed. He then stalked over to the sink in the room, grabbed the bucket that was sitting on the floor, filled it with ice cold water, then proceeded to walk calmly over to where they were kissing, and then dumped the water over their heads. "That is enough!" He snarled.

"Eric! I needed her coherent!" Allura snarled.

Andy blinked open her eyes as the water hit her skin. "Damn it Daddy what did you do that for!!" She glared over at her father. **'Nice going Captain!!'** She hissed and stepped back from him.

'**Nice going Keith Michael! That jumpsuit was cotton!! You idiot!'** Allura snapped.

'**Why are you staring at me like I'm your next meal?!'** Andy eyed Eric warily then looked down at the front of her jumpsuit and turned bright red.

Rohan recovered first and wrapped a blanket around Andy.

"What else was I suppose to do?" Keith growled.

"Let's just get this over with!" Alley snarled at them.

"If I'm going to be in there with Momma I need something else to wear." Andy was now in total control. She dried herself off with the blanket and then tossed it at Eric.

Eric took the blanket and wrapped it around her**. 'Damn it Andy keep that on!'**

Keith got a pair of green surgical scrubs and tossed them at Andy. "Go put this on!" Keith growled.

"You are not going to stick that in my arm!" Allura snarled as she sank her teeth into Rohan's arm. "Let me go!"

Andy caught the scrubs and went over to dress behind the dressing screen. **'You are such a child sometimes!'** She sent to Eric. **'Momma enough!!'** Andy sent, as she used her mind to make Alley fall asleep.

:Keith What's with Alley?: Sheena and Rand asked.

:They're trying to give her a shot and Alley isn't having any of it.: Keith sighed. "Andy get dressed in the other room!" He glared over at his daughter.

Andy poked her head above the dressing screen and glared over at her father. **'It's not like I'm stripping in front of everyone! I'm behind the dressing screen!'** She had no clue that the dressing screen outlined her body perfectly and that Eric was definitely enjoying what he was seeing.

'**Andy! There is only so much I can take and you're pushing it!'** Eric couldn't believe she had done that, but was not complaining too much.

Keith stalked over and threw a blanket over the screen. '**You're giving Eric a show! The lighting in this room is creating a perfect silhouette of your figure! You might as well have stripped naked in front of him!'** Keith snarled. "Get out of here Captain or I promise that you will be on graveyard for the next year!!" He glared murderously at Eric.

"You're being paranoid!" Eric glared at him standing his ground. "See the ring on her finger that means she's mine!"

"Wrong Captain! She's mine until the day you put the wedding ring on her finger! Now do as I ordered you to and leave this room!" Keith was not in the mood for this right now.

_Yours at sixteen, but at seventeen she's mine._ Eric thought.

"TRY AND MAKE ME OLD MAN!!" He was sick of Keith's attitude towards his and Andy's relationship.

Dare and Rohan both knew that the inevitable confrontation between Keith and Eric was now at hand, so they motioned for Andy to sneak around Keith and Eric, so that she could follow them into the operating room.

"You two are just going to let them go at it with each other?!" Andy protested as she was dragged into the O.R. **'Don't I have a say in this?!'** She sent to Eric and her father.

'**He's been asking for it!'** Eric snarled.

"OLD MAN!!!? I'LL SHOW YOU EXACTLY WHAT THIS OLD MAN CAN DO!! HELL!! MAYBE GETTING THE TAR KICKED OUT OF YOU IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED!!" Keith roared back. **'Stay out of this!!'** Keith snarled.

'**Love, I'll try not to hurt him too much. Just focus on the twins and your mother.'** Eric sent. "Bring it on Ancient One!" Eric challenged.

'**No broken bones or Mother will have both of your hides! You two are acting like two boys fighting over their favorite toy! If I didn't have to stay with Momma I would seriously teach both of you a lesson or two!' **Andy was not at all pleased with either of them**. 'But if you have to do this then it might as well be while Momma is out cold!'** Andy sighed in defeat.

'**I love you my life.'** Eric sent. "Let's make this interesting... If I win I get to marry Andy at seventeen no arguments. If you win we wait till she turns eighteen and I am at your mercy." He set his challenge.

"I know what you want and it isn't what is best for my daughter!!: Keith punched him in solar-plexus and then followed that with right cross to Eric's jaw.

"Think what you want old timer!!" Eric retaliated with a couple punches and a kick of his own.

The family stood in the doorway and watched the two of them fight it out.

Lance had his Holo-recorder and was doing documentary on the fight. "History is being made today on Planet Arus! The battle between the King of Arus and the Captain of the Voltron Force has finally arrived...What the outcome will be that has yet to be seen. So far they look about even. OW!! That one had to have hurt and the King goes flying into a glass cabinet after Eric spin kicks him in the side! Keith looks really mad and that's not good for our young Captain..."

"Not bad kid, but don't play with fire unless you are willing to get burned!" Keith snarled, as he and Eric continued to trade blows with each other, until Keith's spin kick caused Eric to go flying out the glass windows of the medical room.

"Not bad yourself oh ancient one!" Eric shoved him face first against the wall of the castle.

"Keith has sent Eric flying out of the window, but the Captain retaliates with a move of his own and Keith gets a taste of what the cold steel of the castle feels like when your thrown face first into it! Ow!! It looks like the Fearless leader has a broken nose!! Alley is definitely gonna have his hide tonight!" Lance was enjoying the fight immensely.

Keith launched himself at Eric and the two them went rolling down the castle lawn.

'**Don't either of you want to see the twins?' **Andy growled.

Keith paused in mid punch. **'The boy's!'** He sent back just, as Eric's fist connected with his jaw knocking him unconscious.

"And we have a winner!! The new champion of Arus!! Prince Eric Anthony Lawson!!" Lance shouted with delight.

"Would you shut up already! Andy and Alley are going to kill them." Cassie snarled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Recovery room)

Andy paced the room with the twins in her arms. :Well boys, Don't scream to badly when you see Daddy...He usually looks better than that.: She sent to the boys.

:Dromi? What's going on? Scream…Daddy, looks better?: Allura asked with a drugged mind.

:Daddy and Eric finally had it out with each other and Eric won.: Andy grumbled.

:I'll Kill him!: Allura snarled, as she forced herself awake.

"Whoa Allura!! Lie back down you are in no condition to get up right now!!" Dare and Rohan raced over to her bedside.

Andy raced over to her with the twins. "Mom look! Say hello to the boys."

:Watch me!: Allura sent struggling to get up. **'KEITH MICHAEL! WHO STARTED IT?!'** She snarled in his mind. "Hi babies. I'm your Momma." Allura cooed at the twins.

"Lance give me my gun. Alley is gonna kill me, so just take my gun and shoot me now!" Keith moaned. "Not only did that twenty-one year-old fly boy beat me, but I also have to give my baby girl to him on her seventeenth birthday!" Keith muttered under his breath. **'He mentioned Andy being his and then wanting to make things interesting by adding a little wager to our fight and I lost it when I heard what he wanted me to wager that being marrying Andy a year early!'**

'**Keith! You're lucky I'm holding the twins! Or I'd kill you surgery or not!'** Allura snarled.

'**ERIC YOU DID WHAT!!?'** Andy ran out of the room in search of Eric.

"Max, Ash. Hide me!" Eric panicked.

"Hi Max! Hi Ash! I'd love to chat, but I have a future husband to kill!" She raced into the room where the two new Doctors of the castle were currently patching up Keith and Eric. **'Be afraid Eric! Be very afraid!!'** She snarled.

"I may have done it this time." Eric was ready to bolt at a moments notice regardless of his injuries.

"OUTSIDE NOW!!" Andy glared down at him.

"I don't think so." Eric gulped.

Andy reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "LIKE YOU HAVE A CHOICE!" She yanked up on his hair.

"Hey! Easy on the hair!" Eric hissed.

"MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS!!!" She headed for the window and then let go of his hair, so that she could flip him out the window. "Excuse me I'll be right back after I hurt him." She jumped out the window.

:Andy?: Allura asked. :You want a gun?:

'**It's not fair!!! I can't hurt him now!! He's unconscious and he's bleeding!!'** Andy pouted to her mother, as Max and Rafe picked Eric off the ground.

'**What did you do?'** Allura sent back.

'**I feel sorry for Eric...She's more lethal than you are when you're angry. Hell she'll kill him after their first fight.'** Keith moaned.

'**So are you going to let them get married when she turns seventeen?'** Allura growled.

'**I flipped him out the same window that Daddy did and he passed out before I could do anything! Don't I even get a say in this?!'** She wailed. (ALEX!!!!)

(What happened this time baby Sis?) Alex answered.

(Daddy lost a bet with Eric and now I have to marry him a year early!) She ran down the castle lawn in tears.

(WHAT!) Both Alex and Ari sent.

_The hell I am! I have a right to make my own choices! And by damn that's what I'm going to do! There's more than one Voltron I'll go lead Voltron one! _She wanted as far away from her father and Eric as she could possible get**. 'I am so out of here!!'** She made sure that they both heard her.

'**Andromeda Marie don't you even think of leaving this planet!!'** Keith snarled.

'**Go to hell Daddy!!'** Andy snarled back.

'**Running away is not worth being grounded now don't even think of it!'** Eric growled.

'**You can take your ring and your heartlink and shove it! I am out of here!'** She shut him out completely as she boarded a shuttle in the Narnia and took off for Earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two weeks later at three in the morning.)

Andy snuck into the twin's nursery, so that could check on the twins and found her mother walking the floor with Tony. "Hi Momma are they still up? Why isn't Daddy walking the floor with him? You aren't supposed to be out of bed yet."

"I had to feed them and your dad has been sleeping on the couch for the past two weeks." Allura growled. "Here take him. I need to feed Drew yet then I'm going to bed."

Andy took Tony from her mother and frowned. "I can tell that I wasn't missed. I had every right to leave like I did." Andy pouted, as Tony stopped screaming at the top of his tiny lungs.

:How long have you known about my uncle?: Allura glared at Andy.

"Since my first really bad Real Dream. He was the one who had me kidnapped." Andy glared back at her. "Why the hell do you want to know about that creep anyway?"

"I hate being kept in the dark. Eric isn't very pleased with you and expect to be grounded by your father." She informed her daughter before setting Drew back in his crib and leaving the room. _Time to see Daddy_

:I flew circles around anyone that Uncle Jeff has flying Voltron one and that includes Johnny, so he offered me a spot as the new Captain of Voltron one! As for Eric! Well I'm still not sure if I want him anymore or not!: Andy was rocking Tony back to sleep in the rocker.

:You young lady have no choice!: Allura snarled as she made her was down to her father's tomb. **'Andy's home and wait till you see what she's wearing.'** She sent to Keith

:We'll just see about that mother!: Andy sent back, as her father walked into the nursery. "I know grounded for life and get to my room!" Andy handed Tony to Keith and then stalked out of the nursery.

:Where did your mother go? Am I that predictable?: Keith frowned.

:She went to see Grandfather about Uncle Adam! No! I just know that I'm grounded!: Andy fumed.

:How long ago did she go down?: Keith asked, as he set his sleeping son in his crib.

:About five minutes ago...Is Eric on watch tonight?: Andy stopped in front of the door to her room.

:He's been on graveyard for two weeks.: Keith turned on the twin's monitor and went after Allura. :Nice uniform, but there is no way in hell that your going to be on that team.:

:It's a done deal Daddy I just came back for my stuff.: Andy sent back, as she entered her room.

:That's what you think.: Keith growled. :Blacky, I want you to make sure that Andromeda doesn't leave this planet.: He sent to the lion. :Eric our shadow is back you have my permission to make sure Andy doesn't leave again.:

-------------------------------

(Castle Tomb)

"Daddy front and center now!" Allura shouted.

:Calm down sunshine! You were in no condition to hear the truth!: Alfor appeared before her.

"CALM DOWN? NO I DON'T THINK SO!" Allura continued to shout at him. "WHY IS THAT SON OF A BITCH STILL AROUND!?" Allura restlessly paced her parent's tomb. "HE KIDNAPPED MY BABY FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

"I couldn't lower myself to kill my own brother!! I know that I made a mistake, but there isn't anything that I can do about it!! I think that I more than paid for that mistake!" Alfor snarled at her and then vanished.

"You may have more than paid for your mistake, but damn it father do you think its fair my children have to suffer from it too?" Allura burst into tears**. 'Keith! Hold me!'**

Keith raced into the room and swept her up into his arms. "I'm here my heart. Its okay I've got you."

'**Why did he have to come back?'** Allura sent as all reality had just hit home.

'**I don't know love...I can't answer that question.'** Keith just held her. "You and I have a wedding to oversee, because Eric is going to go mental when he sees her new Captain's uniform."

"If it keeps her feet firmly planted on Arus then let's marry her off." Allura growled.

-------------------------------

(Andy's room)

Eric narrowed his eyes, as he watched the door to Andy's room open. _So the coward has finally decided to come home has she._ Eric thought, as he caught sight of her in her new uniform_. SHE'S A DEAD WOMAN IF THIS ISN'T A JOKE!_ He started to fume. :Your daughter had better be joking or marrying us you will be!:

"This is my life! My choice!" Andy growled under her breath, as she started to pack her things.

_HER LIFE!? HER CHOICE!? THE HELL IT IS!!_ Eric glared murderously at her, but still didn't move from where he was lying on her bed. He watched, as she continued to pack not noticing that he was even there, so he decided to help her pack, and handed her a much larger not to happy panther cub. "Forgetting something?" He growled into her ear.

"Eric!" Andy jumped in fright.

"Are we going somewhere?" Eric growled softly.

"So what if I am." She said coolly as she continued to pack the rest of her things.

"Where exactly are you going?"

"What do you care?" Andy's tone was like ice.

Eric narrowed his eyes at her and snarled. "Answer the question Andromeda Marie!"

"Moving in with Grandpa like it's any of your business." Andy snarled back.

"I don't think so. You are forgetting one little factor in your little plan for independence. Your life belongs to me and I'm not about to let you go anywhere." Eric had the look of a big cat stalking his prey and his golden eyes blazed with leashed fury.

"There's nothing that you can do about it." She took a few steps backwards. **'Daddy! Eric is in my room!!'**

'**Sorry baby, but he has every right, after all he is your fiancé.' **Keith sent back.

'**That's right, Angel. Love, should we plan the wedding now?'** Allura asked her husband.

"Your Dad isn't gonna help you my love. No one would even think of crossing me right now. We're getting hitched either here by your parents or elsewhere, but it is going to happen." Eric threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room.

"WHAT?!" Andy squeaked.

'**It looks like we have to. She's pushed him way passed the red line this time.'** Keith sent back.

'**You want to marry them or me?'** Allura asked. :Might as well bring her to the chapel Eric. She brought this on herself.: She told him that they knew what was going on.

'**Your mine and there's nowhere for you to runaway and hide.'** Eric carried her towards the chapel.

'**WHAT?! DADDY!?'** Andy panicked.

'**Sorry baby, but you brought this down on yourself. You went a little too far with the new uniform and the new rank.'** Keith opened the doors to the chapel. **'I'll do the honors.'**

'**Ok. I've got the keys to the chateau.'** Allura sent. **'Would you rather He didn't marry her right now? Besides I'd rather be here when they did get married.'**

:Daddy, you and Momma can't be serious!: Andy panicked. (ALEX! ARI! HELP! DADDY'S MARRYING ME OFF!)

'**Let's just get at least one of them settled down and it might as well be Andy.'** Keith sent back. :I'm as serious about this as you are about joining Jeff's former team!: Keith sent back.

:NO!: Andy cried.

(Yeah right Dromi! By the way it's about time you got back and took your turn taking care of the twins!) Alex hissed.

:Alex, Ari. We need a couple witnesses please come to the chapel.: Allura sent to the girls. **'That's true this way she'll have her feet firmly planted here on Arus.'**

(Daddy's serious!) Andy wailed.

:She's serious! We'll be right there Momma!: Alex and Ari sent back. (What did you do?!)

(I joined Voltron One and went as far as to be the next Captian…) Andy pouted.

"I don't care about the new rank of Captain, but I will be damned if you're going anywhere and if this is the only way to keep your feet firmly on the ground then so be it!" Eric glared down at her.

Andy had never seen him this furious.

"Did you think that I would miss this?" Rohan appeared with a holo-cam.

:Uncle Fangs, not you too!: Andy wanted to die.

:You ran and then went and joined the enemy. What did you think was going to happen?: Rohan sent back.

:Hey Eric! This is so not fair!: Nate and Chris growled, as they entered the room by way of the girls dragging them.

:Look at what's she's wearing and then you tell me that its not fair!: Eric glared at them.

Rafe walked in the room with Lilly in his arms. :Do I even want to know?: He eyed the situation at hand.

:No.: Allura sent.

:She went too far this time and I intend to make sure that she never leaves my side again.: Eric glanced over at Rafe.

'**Lets get this over with I want to go to bed.'** Allura eyed Keith with the look of I want to cuddle.

"Look Dromi, you love Eric and always have, so why fight this anymore. You obviously wanted to try and test him and this is the result of your actions." Keith looked down into her eyes, as he spoke to her.

"Fine I know when I've lost." Andy sulked.

Eric pulled her to him and kissed her till she was mindless. **'I Love you.'**

"Let's get to it I wanna marry my lion." Andy was on cloud nine.

Keith performed the ceremony and married them so that everyone else could get some sleep.

:Here you go kids have fun.: Allura pressed the keys to the chateau in Eric's hand while kissing him on the check.

:Don't worry we will.: Eric swept Andy up into his arms and carried her out of the chapel.

Allura glared at those that were left. "Say a word to anyone about this and you will suffer for it!" She growled.

"Shows over everyone now back to bed." Keith growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Black Lion)

:What's going on? It's late.: Blacky complained.

:Dromi and I just got married.: Eric grinned.

:What! Keith, are you insane?: Black lion roared.

:No I'm not insane! Take a look at what's sitting on the castle lawn and then snarl at me! She went way too far this time!: Keith snarled back.

:She didn't?: Blacky growled.

:Look at her new uniform and then ask me that again.: Keith growled.

:ANDROMEDA! YOU TRAITOR!: Blacky roared.

:Calm down buddy, she's not going anywhere.: Eric sent to the lion.

:I wanted to prove to everyone that they weren't going to run my life!: Andy sent back.

:So where do you want to go?: Blacky ignored Andy.

:So much for that idea.: she muttered.

:What were you thinking!: Jetta snarled.

:I wanted a chance to live my own life! Is that to much to ask!?: Andy fumed.

:Keith? Can Alley be my pilot again?: Jetta asked softly.

'**If I were you I would not say anything right now.'** Eric growled softly. :Take us to the chateau, Blacky.:

:Ok. When do you want me to came get you again?: The lion asked.

:Not anytime soon, but you can come get us, before the official ceremony.: Eric sent back.

:Ok! Have fun.: Blacky purred, as he dropped them off at the chateau.

Andy was once again thrown over his shoulder, as he carried her towards the chateau. :Don't worry we will.:

:For a little while Jetta, but then Andy is going to fly you.: Keith answered.

:Yes!: Jetta purred.

-------------------------------

(The chateau)

The whole chateau was set up for their honeymoon, candles were set up and lit everywhere in the rooms, soft music could be heard throughout the chateau, a candle lit dinner for two awaited them in the dining room, and a fire was lit in the fireplace.

"Nice." Eric liked their little surprise.

"I think Daddy was set up this time." Andy growled.

Eric carried her up the stairs towards the master bedroom of the chateau. "If I were you I would be very nice to me considering that I am beyond furious with you right now." Eric growled.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Andy whimpered.

Eric entered the candle lit bedroom and saw the scrap of lace that was lying on the bed. "Change out of that uniform." He set her on her feet and then handed her the night gown. "Or would you like me to undress you instead." He arched a brow at her and waited for her to reply.

Andy burst into tears.

Eric pulled her into his arms and held her to him. "It's all right my life. I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't we both start with dinner and then see how it goes from there." He growled softly.

Andy nodded her head.

Eric noticed that there were evening clothes hanging in the closet and that the red dress was there. "Tell you what love you go put this on and I'll change in here okay?" He brushed away her tears.

'**I really did it this time didn't I?'** Andy sent as she did as she was told.

'**Do you really want me to answer that question?'** Eric sent back, as he dressed for dinner.

'**No.'** she answered softly.

'**I think that Aunt Sel has been here...We have an whole new wardrobe in the closet and all the dressers are full of various clothing.'** Eric searched the room.

'**Mom's been here too, how else do you think I have everything I need for this dress.'** Andy sent, as she re-entered the room.

"Keep staring at me like that and I'll forget about dinner. Like what you see? I know that I do." Eric grinned wickedly at her.

"How can I not like what I see." Andy purred back.

"After you my beautiful wife," Eric forced himself to remain in control and escorted her downstairs.

(A few hours later)

Eric and Andy were cuddled up on the rug by the fire sipping sparkling apple cider out of champagne glasses. "Feeling a little better love?" Eric growled softly.

Andy set her glass of cider on the coffee table and snuggled up to Eric and much to his dismay she fell asleep.

_Why me!_ Eric groaned to himself, as he carried her up to bed and then got her dressed for bed. "It's a night in a cold shower for me my love." Eric tucked her in and then headed for the shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

"Good morning Lover." Allura purred, as she changed Drew's diaper.

"You're in a good mood this morning. Don't you feel the least bit guilty that we forced our child into marriage last night?" Keith frowned at her.

'**Do you really think that they were going to last till her seventeenth birthday after what she did last night? It's not that big of a deal their birthday is only a month away.'** Allura sent. "Change Tony, while I feed Drew."

"I guess they'll get their new home around Eric's birthday." Keith did as he was told and changed Tony's diaper. "That reminds me I have to call Jeff this morning."

"Don't just yell at Jeff yell at Michael too." Allura answered. **'Thanks. I love you my soul.'**

"I plan on yelling at both of them my heart...He's lucky that Blacky didn't stomp that little ship flat." Keith cuddled Tony in his arms.

"I know. Trade you."

Keith took Drew from Alley and handed her Tony. "He should be here today anyway...seeing as Andy didn't return back to base."

"That's true. So you want to tell everyone at dinner tonight about the ceremony in a month?" She asked.

"Do we have to tell them anything? I for one don't want to face their wrath." Keith sighed.

"Yes or we'll be toast." Allura growled.

"Fine then you can tell them...I performed the ceremony so it's your turn to tell the family. Did you have a Real Dream again? Is there something that you want to share with me?" Keith narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"Fine I'll tell them. Whatever do you mean?" She smirked.

"I know that you are hiding something from me and I will find out what it is." Keith arched a brow at her.

"Andy's fine. Sorry Love, Sel told me that we had a problem. That she would try and persuade our daughter from doing what she did. So we, Sel and I went to the chateau and fixed it up for them. I'm sorry that you were tricked into this." Allura pouted. "It was either we married them or they eloped on another planet." She now had tears running down her face.

"I'm not upset that you tricked me...I know why you did it. I also know that we'll be grandparents sometime next year." Keith let her off the hook.

-------------------------------

(The chateau)

Andy awakened to find who her pillow was. _He didn't!_ Andy thought, as she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs while putting on her new robe. _I can't believe I slept though it!_ Andy was in a near panic now.

Eric awoke instantly when Andy left his arms and got up to go see why she was so upset. "She doesn't think that..." His face broke into a grin. "My poor little shadow…" Eric put on his robe and then went to go bring his bride back to bed.

Andy didn't hear him coming down the stairs because she was crying so hard._This is so not fair! Why can't I ever catch a break!_

Eric sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong love? Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

Andy cried against his shoulder even harder. "I can't remember anything!" She wailed.

"Oh sweetie you fell asleep in my arms last night, so I put you in bed. I've been in the shower all morning angel...nothing happened if that's what you're thinking." Eric held her in his arms.

"Really?" She sniffled.

Eric tilted her chin up with his finger and proceeded to kiss her good morning. **'Yes really angel mine, now shall we go back up to bed.'**

Andy looked at him with her big brown eyes and nodded shyly.

Eric picked her up and carried her back up to bed. "Are you okay with this? Because I'm not going to force you to do anything that you aren't ready for." It would kill him, but he wasn't about to terrify his princess.

'**I trust you Eric.'** She nodded again.

Eric's response was to kiss her until she was kissing him back**. 'I just want you to be sure about this.'**

'**I love you, Eric.' **

'**I love you more than anything in the universe.'**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hours Later during Dinner)

'**Momma if I would have known about this then I wouldn't have run in terror. I had no idea...I mean I could never have imagined feeling this way ever.'** Andy sent to her mother, while she let Eric take a little cat nap.

Allura was taking a drink of water at the same time as Andy asked her question. She swallowed wrong and started coughing. **'Umm...' **She sent as she turned bright red.

Keith patted her on the back. **'What happened...or do I even want to know.'** Keith saw her blush and then knew it had to do something with Dromi.

'**Do you really want to know?'** Allura sent trying to get under control again.

'**Momma? You okay? I have to do something while I let him have his little cat nap.'** Andy was enjoying tormenting her mother.

'**I'm fine sweetie.'** She sent. :Everyone don't get too mad at us, but we had to marry Andy and Eric last night before we really had a problem. The official wedding will be in a month which coincidence has it is the triplets birthday.: Allura sent still coughing.

The whole room went dead silent, as everyone choked on what they were drinking.

'**Stop laughing or you'll regret it tonight.'** Allura hissed at him.

Keith was laughing, so hard that he was practically falling out of his chair, after hearing what his child had sent to her mother. **'I can't help it! She's worse than you were!'**

'**Oh really?'** Allura glared at him.

'**Don't hurt Daddy! I'll leave you guys alone, besides that Eric's waking up.'** Andy grinned over at Eric.

'**Have fun don't hurt him too much.'** Allura smothered a giggle.

'**He'll be lucky if he can move, after she gets done with him. I'd say that the twins are on the way wouldn't you?'** Keith sent to Alley.

'**Why do you think I've been in a good mood all day?'** She smiled serenely.

"Is that why Jeff and Michael have black eyes?" Lance frowned at Keith and Alley.

"Part of it. Let's just say Andy thought she would be flying Voltron one." Allura answered.

"That wasn't very smart of you two. Andy already has a team. You're lucky that Eric is otherwise occupied at the moment." Lance glared at the two men. "Who married them last night?" Lance focused his attention back on Keith and Alley.

Alley pointed to Keith. "It was a toss up who would do it."

Everyone in the room glared at Keith.

"Like I had any choice! Eric was so steamed at Andy that he would have taken her off planet and eloped with her anyway!" Keith glared at his Dad and Jeff.

"And I thought that Myr and I were bad!" Patrick sighed.

"Momma and Daddy are going to have your hide for this one." Myria frowned.

"That's why we don't plan on telling them yet." Allura hissed.

"Like I can keep this from them for a whole month?" Keith frowned at Alley.

'**It's not like Andy and Eric are going to be back anytime soon unless the twins get their revenge.'** Allura grinned.

'**What makes you say that?'** Keith arched a brow at her.

Allura just grinned at him and returned to her dinner.

'**I hate it when you do that!'** Keith grumbled.

'**I know and I'll tell you later.'** She sent.

'**Why do I get the feeling that you and Sel are up to something?'** Keith went back to eating his dinner.

'**Not really.'** Allura sent.

'**I know you better than that Allura and you are up to something.'** Keith sighed in defeat.

'**Wait till you see Sere.'** Allura sighed.

'**She isn't...'** Keith frowned.

'**Small Lady.'** Allura nodded.

'**Poor Dare.'** Keith grinned.

'**Yep.'** She smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One week before the wedding)

Eric frowned at Andy when she bolted from bed and raced for the bathroom. **'Hon? You okay?'** He yawned.

'**No I'm sick again!'** She wheezed.

Eric was out of bed and in the bathroom in seconds. "I think that our honeymoon has caught up with us." Eric bathed her face with a cool cloth.

'**Not funny!'** She growled.

"Excuse me! I haven't gotten eight hours of sleep in three weeks, so don't blame this all on me! I'm lucky that I can move let alone fly Blacky!" Eric stated in his defense.

"I want Momma!" Andy whined.

"Sorry Babydoll, but we're going to go find Max or Ashley." Eric tried to be patient with her.

"I don't want to see them! I want my mommy!" Andy burst into tears.

"You can't go running to your mother just because you're sick. We need to let someone check you over and make sure that everything is okay." Eric picked her up in his arms.

"I'm fine! I want Mommy!" Andy tried to wiggle out of his arms.

:Aunt Allura I have a slight problem here. Andy's gotten sick again for the third morning in a row and she wants you instead of going to see Ashley or Max.: Eric sent, as he threw Andy over his shoulder**. 'Behave.'** He growled.

:Call me mom will you. Bring her here I'll have Ash meet you in my quarters.: Allura answered. :I won that bet time to collect.: She thought more to herself than to Eric.

:We'll be right there Mom...Is Dad there with you? Bet? Excuse me?: Andy was now sound asleep and cradled in his arms.

:Keith's here and holding the twins again. Don't worry about the bet.: She sent. **'Lover? I won.'** Allura grinned at him.

'**I thought as much seeing, as Eric sleepwalks everywhere he goes; besides I told you that at the day after their wedding at dinner.'** Keith rolled his eyes at her. :Be afraid son be very afraid.: Keith sent to Eric.

Allura pouted. **'Fine! Sleep on the couch or better yet sleep in the nursery.' **She huffed, as she went to call Ash.

'**What did I say!? I did tell you that over dinner! Fine the boys and I will see you later!'** Keith stalked out of the room with the boys in his arms.

'**Fine!'** Allura was in a huff.

'**I happen to have dreamed of you and me holding a little boy and a little girl in our arms, ever since those two got married. So this isn't a surprise to me. I don't understand why you're acting this way.'** Keith was taking the boys for a ride in Blacky.

-------------------------------

(Few minutes later in the royal wing)

"Hi Kids." Allura greeted them.

"Hi Mom. Why's Blacky not on his pedestal?" Eric noticed that his lion was missing. "What's wrong?" He saw that Alley was close to tears.

"Keith went flying with the boys." Allura sighed blinking back tears. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe you should talk to Aunt Cass about what's bothering you." Eric set Andy down on her parent's bed.

"Not much she can do. It's just a phase I'm going through."

"Still it wouldn't hurt to try. Aunt Cass helped me deal with the tragic shuttle crash two years ago that claimed the lives of my parents, brother and sister." Eric growled hoarsely it still hurt to think of his family.

:I'm sorry Eric about your family. I truly am. I'll live through this.: Allura tried to comfort him.

Ash glared murderously at Eric. "How could you! It's bad enough that you all but forced her into this!! Now she has to deal with this too!"

"Back off Ash!! She's fine this is the best thing that has ever happened to her." Allura snarled.

"She's my best friend and I wasn't there for her, because someone didn't wake me up! Forgive me if I'm a little concerned for her!" Ash glared at the Queen.

"Ash, do your job or I'll call Rohan. I know my daughter's going to be fine, so are the twins she's carrying." Allura matched Ash's glare with one of her own.

"That isn't what I meant! She needs time to deal with being married and Eric should have taken precautions, so that this shouldn't have happened. As for me doing my job well that's just tough, because I'm not going anywhere!" Ash didn't back down. "I think that what you are suffering from is a type of depression called postpartum that some women experience after giving birth. You really do need to talk to someone."

Keith walked back into the room with the boys. "You need to talk to Cass about what's bothering you in fact she's in the sunroom waiting for you."

"What's happening Love? I was never this bad with the girls was I?" Allura looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"That's because you knew that you could have other children and now that part of your life is over and you can't let go." Keith gave Eric the twins, so that he could pull Alley into his arms.

'**Could you walk with me for a while?'** She asked.

'**Sure my heart.'** Keith glanced over at Eric. "Have a nice day with the boys."

"The boys will save you from your own wife when she finds out the news." Allura winked, as Keith lead her out the door.

Eric arched a brow at Ash and then looked over at his sleeping wife. "So when are you going to tell Max?" He grinned.

"What are you getting at?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"It's quite simple my friend the only reason that I didn't wake you and Max up was, because you had a do not disturb sign on your quarters. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what the two of you were up to." Eric's grin widened even more.

"You're imagining things." Ash blushed.

Eric led her over to the painting. "Take a good look and tell me what you see."

"Andy and her sisters…Three little girls one with pink hair, one that looks like Andy and a little red head..." Ash frowned. "What are you getting at Eric?"

"Look a little closer." Eric chuckled.

"Why? The little red head looks like...me?" Ash almost fainted when she saw the little girl more closely.

:Max? You might want to come get Ashley there's something that she needs to tell you.: Eric sent to his friend. **'Uh Dromi wake up I need some help here.'**

:What's going on Eric?: Max growled.

'**Why? I want to sleep.'** Andy whimpered.

:You are a dead man.: Eric sent. **'Ashley just fainted and I have the twins in my arms.'**

:Why I haven't done anything?: Max frowned.

:Just trust me when I say that you are. Ash just fainted.: Eric answered his friend.

'**What?'** Andy sat up on the bed and saw her best friend passed out by the painting. "What happened?" She demanded.

'**Ash and Max could very well have a shot gun wedding when their parents find out what's up between them.'** Eric sent.

Andy looked at Eric in shock.

:Mommy go sleep!: Michael sent to his mother.

Eric merely grinned in response to her look. "The reason that they weren't at our little ceremony is because they had a do not disturb sign posted on their door."

'**Eric? Did you hear that?'** Andy asked, as she placed her hands over her belly.

:Mommy go night-night!: Sammy chimed after her brother.

:But I was asleep.: Andy sent.

'**That was our babies talking to us!'** Eric's eyes widened in shock. :Sorry you two, but Daddy needed Mommy's help.: Eric apologized.

'**This is weird. Daddy! The Twins talked to me?!'** Andy was now in a fire bad...tree pretty mode.

:Allison make her Mommy go night-night to.: Michael chattered away to his parents. :You no want us to talk?: He pouted.

:No, MK. I'm just surprised that's all.: Andy calmed them down.

:Mikey they no likes us?: Sammy whimpered.

:No! That's not it at all! We love the two of you very much. Don't cry Samantha. Daddy loves his little princess and his little guy very much.: Eric snapped out of his daze and talked to them. **'This is unreal.'**

'**I don't think MK liked your little comment lion your turning green.'** Andy tried not to smirk.

Eric set the twins in Andy's arms and the raced for the bathroom. '**What was it that I said?'** Eric wheezed, as he lost what little he had in his stomach.

'**He doesn't like nicknames.'** Andy giggled.

'**That's great Andy! We'll be right there.'** Keith sent back.

'**Now are we the happy grandpa?'** Allura teased.

'**You called him MK and he didn't cause you to get sick!'** Eric pouted. :What do you want to be called son?: Eric asked.

'**I didn't call him little man I called him MK.'** Andy couldn't stop laughing.

:Michael Keith or MK to you and Momma.: Michael growled. :No likes baby names!:

-------------------------------

(Crystal Tokyo)

"RAYE LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Serenity screamed at her friend. "GO BUG SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I WANT TO GO SHOPPING WITHOUT ANYONE GUARDING ME!"

"Calm down meatball head before you make yourself sick!" Raye ignored her friend's tantrum.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sere snarled her moon symbol blazing.

"Hold Charlie he always seems to calm you down." She set her four-year-old son in Sere's arms.

Sere glared at Raye, as she held the little boy. :Your mommy doesn't understand.: She pouted.

Dare having sensed that his wife was extremely upset came to save Raye from the wrath of Serenity. "What's wrong my sweet?" He asked gently.

"Raye's smothering me again." Sere sniffed handing Charlie back to Raye.

Dare held up an invitation to Andy and Eric's wedding. "Will this cheer you up?"

"Yes can we go now?" Sere hugged him. :Selena!:

"Isn't that a year from now she's not eighteen yet?" Raye frowned. "Your son has been holding out on us."

"No, I haven't." Rafe answered, as he came walking up. _Eric's so lucky to have found his soul mate. I don't want to hurt Kitty, but I keep having this dream, and it isn't her that is calling to me._ He thought to himself.

"Are you okay son?" Dare frowned.

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

:You called.: Sel smiled. "Hello, Sere. Are we ready to go see Allura?"

"Lets go see Allura." Sere smiled back.

Sel arched a brow at Sere and then at Rafe. "I don't think the prince wishes to attend the wedding."

"Why not, Rafe?" Sere asked them.

:Kitty is going to be there and he isn't ready to see her just yet.: Sel answered for him.

:I understand.: Sere sent to her son. "I'll see you when we get back." She hugged her son.

"Andy is your best friend and you should be there, besides you've been moping around here for a month." Dare frowned at him.

"There's a reason I can't go, but please give them my best wishes." Rafe ignored the look that his father was giving him.

"Are you a coward Rafferty Endymion? Are your feelings so important that you would risk hurting your best friend? Need I remind you that you are a member of Arus's Voltron Force and can't hide here forever?" Dare was not going to let him stay home and hide, because he had been hiding for a month and it was going to stop. "You are going and that is final."

"Yes your majesty…" Rafe gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Big brother you can't hide forever." Xander grinned.

Sel was one step ahead of them and had them packed and ready to go. "Just step through the portal and you'll appear in the sunroom of the castle." Sel opened a portal.

"That's Sel." Sere grinned.

"I will see you at the wedding." Sel smiled.

Sere nodded, as she entered the portal.

Dare had to drag Rafe into the portal. :Now son!: Dare growled.

:Hi Lilly.: Rafe sent, as he stepped through the portal.

"RAFE!! You're back!" Lilly flew into his arms.

"Dare, Sere, Xander. I'm so glad you could make it." Allura beamed with pride.

"Dromi's been looking for you and so has lion." Lilly informed him.

"Thank you Lilly. I'll go see them after a while." Rafe smiled at the young girl.

"Why'd you go away? Were you mad at Dromi?" Lilly frowned at him.

"No Lilly, I wasn't mad at Andy. I had to go away because my mother needed me." Rafe tweaked her on the nose.

Andy breezed into the sunroom, she was still laughing over their son's little punishment for being called a baby name. "I can't help it Eric! It's funny! He really made you pay for calling him your little guy!" She giggled as Eric caught her in his arms and kissed her.

'**Andy! Sere and Dare don't know yet!'** Allura snarled.

:Hi you two.: Rafe forced himself to smile

'**I didn't know!'** Andy blushed crimson and hid behind her husband. "Rafe! You're back!" Andy forgot about hiding and raced over and gave him a hug.

'**I know about the twins, but they don't! Neither do your grandparents!'** Allura acted very guilty. **'We didn't want to explain everything.'**

'**Next time warn me!'** She let go Rafe and looked over at Sere, Dare, and Xander. "Hi!" Andy tried to play innocent. **'Eric I made a slight mistake and now we're really gonna hear about it.' **

Allura went over to hug her daughter, as she did she whispered in to her ear. "Your dad and I weren't exactly angels ourselves."

"Hi sweetie." Sere smiled.

"Now it's beginning to make sense to me. You went through with your idea to be the next Captain of Voltron One and Eric called you on it." Dare arched a brow at Eric and then glanced over at Dromi. :So that's why you ran back home.: Dare sent to his son.

Allura nodded, as she sighed in defeat.

:Yes dad that is why I came home!.: Rafe snarled.

"I kind of pulled the lion's tail for the last time and he sort of called me on it." Andy nodded.

"To answer your question Dare, both Keith and I knew it about it." Allura filled them in on what happened that night.

"So why the sudden urgency to get married? The two of you could still have the official ceremony as planned...unless there's another reason for you to rush this along?" Dare narrowed his eyes at Eric.

"I got permission after winning my match against Uncle Keith to marry her on her Seventeenth birthday, so we're right on schedule." Eric answered hastily.

"It's true Uncle Tux, that's why I left home to join the other team." Andy munched on some of Lilly's chocolate cake and rocky road ice-cream. **'I want a pickle.'** She sent to Eric.

:Momma? Sissy hates chocolate...why is she eating it now?: Lilly frowned.

**'So what one likes Chocolate? Because I know you don't.'** Allura chuckled. :It's just a phase she's going through, just like I went through with the twins.: She explained.

'**Both of them and worse yet I want a pickle! I hate them more than I do chocolate!'** Andy hissed at her mother.

'**Have fun. I'll tell you what you and your sisters put us through.'** Allura grinned at her.

'**This is payback for you isn't it Mother!' **Andy hissed.** 'Momma is enjoying this a little too much!'** She glared at Eric.

'**I know.'** Eric sighed sensing a war between the two of them.

:We're hungry Momma!: MK sent to his mother a little too loudly.

:Hi Grandma.: Sammy sent to Alley.

:Hi Sammy MK. Are we bugging Mommy?: Allura cooed at them.

:Hi Grandma. Momma not to happy with you.: MK sent back.

:She'll get over it.: Allura smiled. **'Keith, Andy's twins are talking to me.'** She chimed happily.

:Not so loud Michael Keith. Now what do you two want to eat for lunch?: Andy asked her son and prayed that it wasn't anything to disgusting. **'I don't know if I want to know what they want to eat.'** Andy frowned.

'**Dromi, try eating a fruit salad or the pizza you made for me and the boys.'** Allura suggested.

'**I'll be right there.'** Keith sent back. He was just about ready to take the boys to Alley for their afternoon feeding.

'**Love you my soul.'** Allura purred.

:We want a peanut and jelly and a nanna.: Michael told mother.

:And pickles!: Sammy chimed in.

'**Yummy. I'm glad I'm not you.'** Allura grinned like the cat who at the canary.

'**Help!'** Andy whimpered to Eric. :Ok I will see what I can do.: Andy sent to her babies. **'Not funny Mother!'** Andy burst into tears and threw herself into Eric's arms.

'**I'm sorry Dromi I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just remembering what you and your sisters did to me and your father.'** Allura sent an apology

:Are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to drag you to the Med-wing?: Dare sent to Dromi, after everything finally hit home and he was able to think clearly again.

:Dare, she's not going to have the trouble like I did.: Allura sent. :By the way Congrat's on Small Lady.:

:I just want to make sure that she is okay. Is there a crime against that?: Dare sent in a hurt tone of voice. :Thank you Alley. I still need to make sure that she and the babies are both okay.:

:Ashley was going to do a check up on her, but then someone needs to give her check up too.: Allura chuckled.

:Meal first! Check up after!: MK sent to everyone in the room just, as Keith walked in with the twins in his arms.

'**Hi love, see what I mean.'** Allura winked, as she kissed him hello.

'**He doesn't seem too happy with someone. What's going on?'** Keith kissed her back. "Hello everyone." Keith smiled.

"Hi daddy, Momma's being a meanie." Andy pouted.

'**MK, and Sammy are hungry.'** Allura chuckled, as she took her sons, and went go feed them. **'So are these two.'**

'**It looks like Dare is being overprotective as usual and you're enjoying watching Andy going through the joys of pregnancy a little too much.'** Keith arched a brow at Alley. "You look a little green Andy, so does Eric. Do the twins want something weird to eat?" Keith tried not to grin.

Allura grinned.

"Nothing that unusual… They don't want sushi or truffles or anything like that." Eric glared at Keith.

"Try peanut butter and Jelly with banana and pickles!" Allura told him from the other room.

:Hi Gampa we's hungry. Daddy we wants food please.: Sammy sent to her grandfather and father.

:Lets go Eric.: Rafe dragged him off.

:I'm sorry for the delay, but they were sort of ganging up on us. I'll be right back with your lunch Sammy and MK.: Eric sent to his babies. **'Be right back love, don't kill anyone while I'm gone.'**

'**Hurry back.'** She purred.

"They sure know how to get someone's attention don't they?" Keith chuckled. :Sorry angel. Your food will be here shortly Michael Keith.:

"Hi Keith." Sere smiled, as she set her hands protectively over her middle.

"Hello you two. I see that Small Lady is on her way." He winked at Sere and grinned at his friend.

"Yes she is. Allura wasn't wrong when she said Small lady would be here when her own grandbabies where on the way." Sere winked at him.

"All Alley has to do is look at her painting to see anything about the girls and now Andy's twins." Keith hugged his daughter.

'**Sel helped.'** Allura sent to him.

'**I know my heart. Andy's falling asleep in my arms and I'm only holding her.'** Keith grinned.

'**Now I wonder what one told her to sleep this time?'** Allura sent as she re-entered the room.

"She's asleep?" Dare arched a brow at Keith.

"Well it looks like someone is making her sleep like she made me sleep." Allura chuckled.

:Momma's sleeping you no tease her no more.: MK stated flatly.

"Someone's very protective of his momma." Dare chuckled.

:I won't tease any more. I just like how she's getting a taste of how she teased me.: Allura soothed him.

:Love Momma you no tease.: MK wasn't convinced.

:You win Michael Keith.: Allura sighed.

:Easy there Michael. Your grandmother didn't mean any harm; you're just pouting, because your meal is late, and your mad.: Keith sent to his grandson. **'Remind you of anyone love?'**

'**Yes you.'** Allura growled.

:Sorry Grandma, but I's hungry. No hurt Grandpa.: MK sniffled.

:Mikey like Daddy and Gampa.: Sammy corrected her grandmother. :I's like Momma.:

:I could never hurt him anyway.: Allura sighed. :Eric! Your son is hungry.: She told her son-in-law. :I know that angel.:

'**You were saying? My heart.'** Keith chuckled as he sat down on the couch with Andy cuddled on his lap. :Thank you for protecting me.: Keith sent to the two little ones.

'**You'll have to sleep sometime.'** Allura purred.

**'Later love I promise.'** Keith growled back like a content lion.

'**You better get a nap in.'** Allura warned.

'**I think that I'm up to the challenge.'** He winked at her.

'**You better be, because, mom and dad are getting the boys tonight.'** She purred in his mind.

"I think that I'll take Sere to our room, so that she can nap. Tell Dromi that I expect to see her later on this afternoon." Dare picked up his sleeping wife and carried her out of the room.

"Will do." Allura replied.

'**Is that a promise or are you just teasing me again.'** Keith's eyes had darkened to an almost chocolate brown, as he gazed into her eyes. "Later Dare."

'**You sure you're up for?'** Allura challenged.

'**The boys need their nap. Wanna play?'** Keith arched a brow at her.

'**What do you think?'** Allura purred.

Andy opened her eyes and glared at her parents. **'Enough Already!'** She got up and sat in another one of the chairs in the room. **'Just go have fun!'**

'**Sorry Baby. I didn't mean to wake you.' **Allura blushed crimson.

'**Next time don't eavesdrop.'** Keith grinned at his child.

'**Eric, I want dinner!'** Andy coughed.

'**Where do you want to eat? There or in our room?'** Eric sent back.

'**Our room I'll meet you there.'** Andy sighed.

'**Poor baby are they tormenting you again.'** Eric sighed.

'**Yes!'** Andy whined.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Elsewhere on planet Arus)

Rafe had to get out of the castle before he went insane. He realized that two of his best friends were deliriously happy now and that he needed to try to come to terms with his feelings about this whole situation. The only problem was that he desperately needed to scream at something or hurt something in order to do that.

Kitty saw that he was going for a run and had decided to join him. "Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really."

"You should be happy for the two of them." Kitty wasn't going anywhere.

"I am happy for them. Now Please leave me alone!" Rafe snarled at her.

"Will you snap out of it! This isn't the end of the world!" Kitty tripped him.

:You don't understand the whole situation!: Rafe snarled in her head.

:Is that so! Then enlighten me!: Kitty snarled back.

:ERIC AND ANDY ARE ALREADY MARRIED! THEY HAVE TWINS ON THE WAY AND ARE TRYING TO FOOL EVERYONE FOR A WEEK TILL THEY GET MARRIED OFFICIALLY ON HER BIRTH DAY ON SATURDAY!: Rafe roared at her.

Kitty stared at him in shock. :I had no idea...no wonder you're so frustrated… I'm sorry.:

:Tell anyone and your toast!: He snarled.

:Do you really want me to hurt you!? I don't plan on telling anyone anything!: She snarled back. :You're being such a jerk their my friends too ya know!:

:Sorry Kit, I'm just not thinking straight.: Rafe apologized.

:You've been overprotective of her ever since she could crawl, but it was always meant to be a big brother little sister sort of relationship. I know its hard, but you have to accept that, so that you can move on, and let someone else in your life.: Kitty felt for her friend.

:I know, but it doesn't make it any easier.: Rafe sighed. : You know that's what Aunt Sel told me too:

Dar was watching from the branches of a nearby tree easily eavesdropping on their mental conversation. "So this wedding was rushed and some of the princess's friends aren't pleased...wait a second here that's the jerk that knocked me out!" Dar snarled to himself.

"Did you hear anything?" Rafe asked.

Kitty looked up at some of the trees, but couldn't see anything. "It was probably Uncle Liam spying for Daddy again."

"If so then this little baby won't hurt him too badly." Rafe grinned, as he pulled out a red rose.

:I don't think so.: Dar growled. :This time we're going to play be my rules.:

:Big brother? Your were right he does throw roses.: Talia sent to Dar.

Dar swore fluently for several seconds before responding to his sister's comment. :WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! GO BACK HOME!:

:Not a chance!: She snarled. :Hey he's gorgeous!:

:Gorgeous!!! That guy is the enemy!: Dar snarled. :Where the hell are you anyway!:

:Like I'm gonna tell you!: Talia snapped.

Rafe saw movement in the bush and threw his rose at it only to have this falcon fly out of a nearby tree and catch the rose in its talons. "Damn that never happened to my Dad!" Rafe snarled, as it flew back to its perch with the rose.

Kitty was rolling on the ground laughing.

"This is not funny! There's something there and I'll prove it to you." Rafe threw another red rose at the bush only to have the same thing happen. "What is that bird protecting?"

:Your damn bird is not helping anything!: She snarled, as she found another hiding place.

:Nero is saving your sorry little butt! Those roses have steel tips on them. Now get up here before you get hurt!: Dar ordered his sister.

:Fine, but I still think he's a hunk.: She climbed the tree.

:You can't let the fact that your enemy is good looking to cloud your judgment! I'm in control even if there happens to be a drop dead gorgeous redheaded amazon a few feet away from where I'm hiding.: Dar lectured her.

:You were saying something about not letting the enemy cloud your mind.: Talia smirked.

:I'm in complete control.: He lost his footing on the branches when the girl bent over by the bush bellow him and their eyes locked.

:Hello and who might you be?: Kitty was lost herself in his aquamarine eyes.

:It looks like you found me now the question is are you going to give me away?: Dar sent back he too was lost in her turquoise green eyes to move.

:Depends on what you're going to do and why you're here.: Kitty answered.

:What are you going to do if I don't tell you?: Dar loved a challenge.

:Come down here and I'll show you.: She challenged back.

:Will your boyfriend interfere?: Dar growled.

Talia was laughing, so hard that she fell out of the tree and landed on top of Rafe.

:Not that it's any of your business who I'm with.: Kitty narrowed her eyes at him. : He's my ex-boyfriend and one of my closest friends:

Rafe eyed the beautiful chestnut haired girl in surprise, as aquamarine eyes stared down into his. :If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up.: He growled huskily. _It's her! The girl from my dreams!_

:It's not a dream...: Talia was speechless, as she stared into a handsome face with deep azure blue eyes.

:Have we met?: He growled hoarsely.

:I don't think so.: She answered, as she kissed him senseless.

Rafe couldn't do anything, but react to the kiss.

Dar jumped down next to Kitty and grinned. :Ex huh? It sure looked like the two of you were having a lovers quarrel to me.:

:We're childhood friends who grew up together.: Kitty sent, as she looked him up and down liking what she saw.

:Like what you see?: He grinned, as he too drank in the sight of her with his gaze.

Kitty blushed crimson.

:I like what I see very…very much.: He growled softly and kissed her.

Kitty melted into a puddle.

:I hate to say this, but I have to go.: Dar growled hoarsely, as he broke off the kiss. :Little sister we have to go, so say good bye to your boy toy.: Dar sent to his sister.

:No it's not fair!: Talia whined. :If you tell daddy. I'll tell him about her.:

:I don't plan on telling Father anything! This did not go as I had planned!: he sent back. :Now let's go!! NOW! Let Tux boy go!:

:Later handsome.: Talia purred into his mind, as she let her kiss linger a moment longer.

:No!!! Wait don't go!!! Please stay!!: Rafe sent he reached out and gave her a red rose.

:Here keep this.: Talia handed him a silver rose hair clip then vanished from sight.

Rafe tried to reach for her, but she was gone. :Farewell goddess of my dreams.:

:No...: Kitty whimpered. :Don't Go!:

Dar kissed her one last time before placing his talisman around her neck. :I have no choice.: He growled softly then vanished. **'This is way too complicated...I've never felt like this before and besides that our families are enemies. I will be back that I promise you.'** He wished that she could hear how he truly felt, but then that just wasn't to be.

'**That's where you're wrong. I do understand how you feel.'** Kitty thought not realizing that they were talking to one another.

'**You...heard me?! Wait a second we're talking!'** Dar was floored by this.

'**We are? Wicked Cool! I think this is what my mom and dad calls a heart link? They can talk anywhere with it.'** Kitty was floored.

'**Anywhere?'** Dar asked not able to believe her.

Kitty nodded. **'Yes, and no one can hear us or shouldn't be able too anyway that is unless their like Andy she's really strong in the powers of the mind.' **

'**Bye handsome. I'll see you again.'** Talia promised to herself. '**I don't care what anyone thinks.' **

'**Wait! I don't even know who you are?!' **Rafe sent back.

'**You heard me?!'** Talia replied in shock.

'**Wicked Cool!! We've heart linked! Now we can talk regardless, as to where we are!'** Rafe grinned. **'My name by the way is Crowned Prince Rafferty Endymion Fortune of Crystal Tokyo, but I hate my name so everyone calls me Rafe. Can you tell me who you are? Beautiful vision of my dreams?'**

'**For now just call me Angel. I would love to tell you my real name, but I can't right now. Please understand.'** Talia answered.

'**Please who are you? I'm Katherine. But everyone calls me Kitty.'** Kitty asked.

'**Katherine, your name matches your beauty and spirit. My name..'** Dar paused for a moment, as he thought of a name that she could call him**. '... is Scott.'** He answered back giving her his middle name instead of his first name.

'**It was very nice to meet you Scott. I hope to see you again soon.'** Kitty sent blushing.

'**Oh, I'll be back, Katherine dream of me.'** He sent back.

'**How could I not...'** Kitty purred like a content little house cat.

'**I understand Angel, but you must know that I would never hurt you. Think of me angel of my dreams.'** Rafe growled softly.

'**I know Kitten believe me I know...'** Dar sighed in frustration.

'**I would walk through fire to be with you, but if you feel that you must protect me I will let you for now.'** Rafe sent back. :Kitty? What just happened?: He looked over at her.

'**I will. I'm just trying to keep you safe.'** Talia answered. :Dar snap out of it Daddy's here to meet us!: She hissed. :DARTANIAN!:

:WHAT!!!!!?: Dar glared at his sister.

:We fell in love?: Kitty returned.

:Daddy's here to meet us! So wake up!: She repeated.

:That much I know...the question is did we just start a forbidden romance with the enemy?: Rafe raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dar saw that their shuttle was being met by their father's ship near the dark side of Arus's moon. "Hello father. Is there a problem?" He asked the furious man on his ships screen.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO ALONE AND NOT BRING TALIA WITH YOU!" Logan roared.

"I did go alone! She stowed away on my ship! It is not my fault that you can't keep the brat at home!" Dar snarled back.

"Brat? Excuse me!? I just saved you from being killed!" Talia hissed in his ear.

"Just go along with this or Dad will suspect something!" Dar hissed back.

"Alright!" She growled.

"Why are you here Father? I don't need any backup for spying on the enemy!" Dar snarled.

"Your mother wanted you home." Logan growled.

"Why? What happened?" Dar walked onto the bridge of his father's ship.

"She had this funny feeling that she was losing you. Neither one of you are that stupid, as in trying to leave this family right!" Their father glared at them. "Where did you get those roses?"

:Why the hell didn't you leave those in the ship!?: Dar snarled at his sister. "I'm not even going to justify that with an answer father! Mom's just being paranoid!" Dar acted, as if he had no idea what his father was talking about.

"I picked them Daddy I thought they would brighten my room up." She smiled innocently at him.

"You forgot something on Arus and you aren't wearing your talisman!" Logan snarled.

"What are you talking about?!" Dar frowned at him.

"Daddy he lost it when he was climbing out of a tree he was in." Talia sent. :He's talking about Nero!:

"He lost his birthright!? That was a family heirloom!" Logan was not pleased.

:DAMN! Nero is not going to be happy when I go back and get him! I can't believe that I did that!: He sent to his sister. "That isn't a problem father. I will just have to go back and get Nero and retrieve my talisman." Dar replied calmly.

'**Scott? You left something and it's not happy.'** Kitty frowned, as the bird dived bombed her for the second time.

'**I know and I gave you my grandfather's talisman and my father's going mental on me. Call him Nero and he will come to you. '** Dar sent back.

Kitty did as he said and the bird landed on her shoulder. **'So you're coming back?'** Kitty beamed at the thought.

"You get the medallion before I really hurt you!" Logan snarled.

"Daddy? Can I go and get some more roses?" Talia pleaded.

'**Katherine is there somewhere where we can meet?'** Dar sent back. "You're just afraid of what Grandfather will do to you if he finds out that the medallion is missing." Dar growled.

'**Yes. I'll go there and then send you the location.'** Kitty replied.

'**Kitten? Is Tux boy still with you? I think that my sister wants to tag along with me again.'** Dar sent back.

'**Yes. We will both be waiting in a glen that looks like this from the sky.'** Kitty gave him the mental picture of the place.

"You weren't supposed to go down there in the first place! What makes you think that I'm going to let you go now!" Logan snarled.

:Daddy.: Talia whimpered. "Wouldn't two be safer then one if the enemy found the medallion?" She asked.

'**Until then Katherine...'** He started to say something else, but stopped because his father was glaring at him. "Do you have a problem with Tali going along with me? She knows where I lost my medallion." Dar glared back.

'**Until then.'** Kitty sighed dreamily.

:I SAID NO! SHE'S NOT GOING!: Logan snarled.

"Let's go Tali, Dad's having a breakdown." Dar threw his sister over his shoulder. :Later Dad!: He ignored his father and vanished off the bridge.

:Thanks Dar. Are we even now or do I owe you one now?: She asked.

:Ask me that again if we survive the wrath of our father.: Dar growled back.

:This stinks. Why can't daddy understand.: Talia sighed. :We're going to be very dead when we get back. I don't know about you, but I don't want to go back.:

:I feel the same way, but that just isn't an option right now. I'm not saying that it isn't going to happen, but right now we just have to act like nothing has changed.: Dar answered her.

:I know, but Daddy is really going to have our hides for this one.: She frowned.

:I can handle Dad, Talia don't worry about it. What I don't understand is why Mother suddenly got all maternal about us?: Dar headed for the glen.

:I don't know its never happened before.: Talia sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Castle of lions)

Oran and Zandra went to visit with their soon-to-be wed granddaughter, but found that she wasn't in her room.

"Where is everyone? Where are all of her things?" He growled.** 'Something is going on here and I want to know what it is.'**

'**I don't know. Should we wake the love birds seeing how they have the bother us and you will be beheaded sign up.'** Zandra sent.

'**Yes love we need some answers they can play later.'** Oran growled. :KEITH MICHAEL!!! LEAVE ALLEY ALONE AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW!!!: Oran roared his command to his son.

:GO AWAY!: Allura snarled. :WE'LL TELL YOU LATER!:

:DAD!! Your early...where are you and what are you talking about?: Keith acted like he had no idea what his father was talking about. **'Alley you are snarling at Mom and Dad.'** Keith growled.

'**Oh crap! We're dead!'** Allura panicked. :Sorry Mom, Dad. I didn't realize you where here.: She blushed three shades of red.

:I am in ANDROMEDA MARIE'S bedroom! What the hell is going on!!?: Oran sent to the two of them. **'I think Eric and Andy eloped after Andy's attempt to be independent from all of them.'** Oran saw the Air team's captain's uniform hanging in her closet and nothing else.

'**Keith we're toast!'** Allura sighed. :Mom, Dad, give us a couple minutes then we'll tell you what's going on.: She sent to them.

'**I know! Go get the boys we need them for protection against my parents!'** Keith hissed. :Dad! I can explain! Calm down remember about your blood pressure!!: Keith tired to reason with his father.

'**They had to have known or else Keith would have killed Eric with Black lion.'** Zandra frowned.

'**What do you think I was doing?'** Allura sent, as she brought the twins out and handed Drew to Keith.

'**Eric must have lost it and they had no choice, but to marry them.'** Oran growled. :Explain later! We're going to get the truth from the Captain and our Granddaughter!!: Oran stalked down the corridor.

'**Andy! You two better get ready to see your grandparents!'** Allura warned.

'**WHAT?!!'** Andy sat up in bed, then raced for the bathroom, and lost her lunch.

'**Let's go Keith we need to help Eric.'** Allura frowned**. 'Your dad never acted like this with us.'**

'**Oh yes he did... believe me love I went several rounds with Dad. I just never told you about it.' **Keith sent back.

'**Oh gee thanks! It's not like we did anything.'** Allura snarled.

:Mom what's going on?: Eric asked the both of them.

'**Momma! I hate being sick!'** Andy whimpered. **'Eric! Grandma and Grandpa are here and they aren't happy!'**

'**I know Angel; tell Eric we have Tony to save him.'** Allura sent to her daughter.

'**What?! I'm Dead!'** Eric yelped.

:Why? You two have nothing to be ashamed of, you had our permission. Just stand your ground and face my father. We'll be there in a second.: Keith sent to Eric.

"Nice of the two of you to show up." Zandra glared at Keith and Allura.

:How?: Eric asked. :He's worse than you when he's mad!:

"They are my kids! I have every right to give them permission to marry anytime I please! You weren't there you did not see what happened, so back off!" Keith faced off with his father. : Fine you chicken I'm handling it!: Keith growled back at Eric.

'**Love let me have Drew please.'** Allura sent taking Andrew from Keith.

"I have every right to want to know what is going on with my Grandchildren! You should have told us!!!" Oran snarled back.

:This lion knows when not to mess with a bear.: Eric hissed.

'**Lion? I don't feel so good.'** Andy whimpered miserably. "Grandpa! Grandma! I'm happy, please just try and get passed the fact that Eric and I didn't want to face the whole family and be happy for us!" Andy gave them her opinion.

:Here Mom hold the boys.: Allura sent, as she made her way to Andy. **'Dromi you need to calm down or MK and Sammy are really going to make you pay for it.'** She soothed her daughter.

"BACK OFF THIS IS OUR LIFE NOT YOURS!" Eric snarled at Oran. **'Shadow please listen to your mother.'** He pleaded.

'**Calm down honey or your Uncle Tux is going to make you stay in bed like he did when your mother was carrying the boys.'** Keith also tried to get her to calm down. "Are you happy now Dad?! You upset my baby! Who happens to be carrying twins!" Keith snarled.

"What!" Zandra couldn't believe what she was hearing

'**Thanks a lot Daddy!'** Andy ran back to the bathroom.

'**Keith that wasn't a good idea!'** Allura hissed, as she steered Andy to the bathroom.

'**You okay, my life?'** Eric asked softly.

"What?! Andy's pregnant?! Weren't you even thinking!? She's only seventeen in a few days! She's not ready for that yet!" Oran glared murderously at Eric. **'I am not hearing this.'** He groaned.

:Dad back off and leave Eric alone!: Allura snarled. :Andy has always been older than her physical years and you damn well know it!:

"Twins mother…Andy is carrying twins and you two have really upset her." Keith sighed in frustration. **'I know that love, but he made me mad.'**

Zandra was speechless.

'**I don't care. Now I have to calm Andy and the twins!'** Allura hissed.

(Sammy thinks Momma needs sleep now?) Michael asked.

(Momma no feels good...) Sammy sent back.

Andy stumbled out into the hallway using Eric, so that she could still remain on her feet. "Please just be happy for us. I'm happy with Eric and our two little miracles..." Andy whimpered to her grandparents before fainting in Eric's arms.

"Eric, Keith, she's fine remember how I'd yell then faint?" Allura told them calmly. :I think you might want to take her to see Dare while she's out and can't fight you.:

"I'm sorry, but no one tells me anything anymore! How else was I supposed to react to this whole situation?" Oran sighed in frustration.

:That's okay grandpa Daddy didn't want any of the family to kill him, so he chose not tell anyone. They just invited them all to our official wedding.: Andy sent to her grandfather. **'I'm fine Eric...just going to nap some more.'** She sent to Eric.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Same time else where on Arus)

"Scott!" Kitty beamed.

"Katherine!!" Dar pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

'**I was wondering when you would be back.'** Kitty kissed him back.

"Rafe!" Talia squealed with joy.

"Angel!" Rafe caught her in his arms and kissed her.

'**The talisman that I gave you was a family heirloom and my Dad went mental when he noticed that it was gone. I also needed to get Nero.'** Dar never wanted this kiss to end. _What is wrong with me!?_

'**I came to get more roses. At least that's what I told daddy.' **Talia sent.** 'Daddy wouldn't understand.'** She tried not to burst into tears. _Daddy would kill you if I told him or he found out. I'm grounded for life when I get back. _

'**I've got some very special roses just for you Angel of my dreams**.' Rafe brushed away the single tear on her cheek. "Don't cry my angel...I'll think of some way for us to be together, but to do that I'm going to need the help of two of my best friends." He weaved a rainbow colored rose in her hair.

'**Thank you.'** Talia sent kissing him again. **'They're beautiful. I just don't know how soon I'll get to see you again.'** She pouted.

'**I have an Aunt that can help the two of us see each other.'** Rafe had Sel retrieve something for him for his Angel. He handed her a beautiful golden star locket.

"For me?" Talia asked, as she gave him her gold and jeweled bracelet. "This is for you it's been in my family for years." She smiled at him.

"Any time you need me just open up the locket and I will try and come to you if I can. I will treasure this until you and I can be together." Rafe smiled down at her.

'Scott, I'd like you to have this.' Kitty gave him a very small throwing star that was given to her by her father.

Dar read the inscription on the star and then looked at her. "I'm honored that you would give me such a priceless treasure." He smiled at her. "I need the talisman, but I want you to have my signet ring. I always seem to lose them, so they won't say anything about it being gone." He placed the ring in the palm of her hand.

"And I this Rafe." Talia blushed. :We better get going before someone comes looking for us.: She sighed not really wanting to go anywhere.

"I love you Angel of my dreams." Rafe hugged her to him not wanting her to go.

"I understand." Kitty sighed, as she threaded his ring on her silver chain. "I think I've fallen in love you."

"I never thought that I would ever say this to anyone ever...but I love you Katherine." Dar reached out to just hold her in his arms. :Ready?: He looked over at his sister.

'**I love you too.'** Talia sent trying out the unfamiliar words. **'I've never had anyone say that to me before.' **She sent with tears running down her face. :No!: Talia whined. :But I know we will be very dead when Daddy and Grandpa find out about this.:

"You're going to be free of them and then we're going to be with each other for the rest of our lives." Rafe had the sudden urge to hurt something and he reverted to Prince mode. :We are going to free them! We have to!: He sent to Kitty.

"Please don't hurt me…" Talia whimpered trying to push away from him.

:You Got it! What did you tell her she's scared to death?: Kitty glared.

'**I will never hurt you...I love you. I'm not mad at you... I want to protect you from anyone or anything that hurts you.'** Rafe sent as Dar glared at him. :I'm angry and its scaring her. What happened to make her terrified like that! What did your family do to her!?: Rafe growled.

"You wouldn't hurt me?" Talia asked timidly.

'Never… I could never hurt you. I love you. You are my soul mate. The other half of me that has been missing and now I've finally found you." Rafe pulled her into his arms.

:Talia is the baby of the family. They all adore her. I didn't know that she felt this way. :Dar sent to Rafe.

'**You don't know Grandpa's temper.'** Talia sent with a shiver. **'No one would harm me, but it's how they say things.'** She glared at her brother, as she yelled at him. :Nice going Dartanian Scott!:

:Baby sister! Do you have any idea who Cape Boy is!? He's the son of the reining monarchs of Crystal Tokyo! Grandfather doesn't even want to mess with his family! Thanks a lot Talia Lynn!: Dar yelled back.

'**What a minute!'** Kitty sent to Dar. :Is this the same one you and Eric took down?:

:Yeah, that's him and I took him down while Eric fought Khan...His father is the one that hurt Eric. You know the one that I said looks like Uncle Hunk?: Rafe sent back.

'**You are?'** Talia looked at him as her mouth dropped. :Dar, Daddy's going to kill Us!: Talia panicked, as she noticed the time. _I wonder if he will still care for me now._ She thought.

'**Knowing who you are doesn't change anything...Talia Lynn I love you. You'd better go before Shaitan is sent after you.'** Rafe kissed her softly.

'**I hate him. He scares me.'** Talia sent**. 'You do?'**

'**If you don't love me anymore...I'll understand.'** Dar couldn't look at her. **'You changed something in me...I'm not the same person that I was.'**

'**Dar, who you are doesn't change what my heart tells me. It's just going to be hard to convince a few of my family members now. But it's a challenge I look forward too.'** Kitty walked over to him and made him look at her. **'I love you Dar. If we were not meant to be together then we wouldn't have this heart link.'** She kissed him.

'**Yes I love you and that isn't going to change...If anything frightens you just play the locket and my Aunt Selena will take you where you will be safe.'** Rafe reluctantly let her go.

'**She will?'** Talia beamed with hope.

'**I have to go Kitten. I love you.'** Dar kissed her and then reluctantly let her go. :Come on little sister...we have to go.:

'**Yes she will...My aunt is Sailor Pluto the Keeper of time. She is the one that brought the four of us together.'** Rafe grinned.

'**I understand. I love you too my free sprit**.' Kitty smiled.

'**Really? I love you my handsome Rose.'** Talia sighed. "Nero!"

'**I love you to Kitten...May I please have my falcon back?'** He asked when Nero refused to move.

:Go to them Nero I don't want Dar in anymore trouble.: Kitty sent to the bird. :I'll see you soon enough again.:

:I like her!: Nero pouted. :You left me!:

:I promise that you will see her again!: Dar sent to the bird. :I plan to marry her! Now lets go!:

:I like You too Nero.: Kitty sent to the bird. **'Really?' **

'**I plan on it, but I have to get Tali and I free of our family first.'** Dar grabbed Talia threw her over his shoulder and vanished.

:Kitty we have company...shit for brains is here.: Rafe hissed.

:Really Where?: She sent looking around for Shaitan.

:Where are they Katherine?: Shaitan snarled from his place in the shadows.

:Where'd who go? There's no one here.: Kitty sent. **'Hurry we'll cover you.' **

:I'm not in the mood little niece! I know that they were here! What I don't know is why! Unless you found his talisman and he had to get it back from you!: Shaitan snarled.

:What's your deal? I said there was no one else here!: Kitty hissed, as she got into fighting stance.

'**Niece? I see that I'm not the only one that has secrets...wait a second your Rand's daughter?! Don't hurt him to badly love...'** Dar sent.

:Leave before we hurt you!: Rafe snarled as he fingered a rose in his hand.

'**Katherine Kelly Michaels at your service.'** Kitty replied. :Go back to the hole you crawled out of uncle: She growled.

:Shaitan where are you!? The kids are back!! Get back up here before someone sees you!: Logan snarled.

:See ya Uncle!: Kitty grinned.

:Until next time.: Shaitan vanished.

-------------------------------

--- chapter eight ----

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission. That goes for the storyline, plot line ect that is mine and mine alone.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money.


	8. Chapter Eight

Voltron What If Beginnings

Chapter Eight

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Pollex)

"What the hell is your problem?! I haven't needed a keeper in years!! Why start now!?" Dar snarled.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? When I told you Talia was not to go with you I meant it! Where's your ring!" Logan snarled back.

"I lost it! Talia was perfectly safe with me! She always tags along with me! What makes today any different!!?" Dar stood his ground.

:Since when do you let Talia go with you into enemy territory? Are you a traitor to your Grandfather now? Who is she Dartanian and who is the guy that Talia wanted to go see so badly?: Logan snarled into his son's head.

:Arus is a harmless planet! No unauthorized weapons allowed! She was in no danger and I am not a traitor to Grandfather! She's no one! He's no one! So relax!!: Dar snarled back, as Shaitan walked into the room.

:I don't believe you.: Logan snarled.

"Not so fast kid." Shaitan stopped him from leaving. "I think that Logan deserves to know who the two of you met. Not that I don't approve, because she is a challenge." He grinned in approval.

'**Dar? Are you ok?'** Kitty asked, as she felt him panic.

"What are you talking about?!" Logan was not pleased.

'**Katherine, Shaitan just walked in the room and he knows... Tell Rafe to tell Tali that we're about have a war on our hands**.' Dar sent.

'**Son of a Bitch! Rafe's already on it.'** Kitty tried not to panic.

'**I think I'm going do something drastic...'** Dar fingered a flash ball in his fist.

'**Rafe's ready with Aunt Sel just waiting on you and Tali.'** Kitty told him their plan.

'**Not a bad plan and it would be impossible for them to find us. Let's do it.'** Dar agreed.

'**You first.'** Kitty sent.

"He was meeting my niece Katherine and Tali was meeting the crowned prince of Crystal Tokyo." Shaitan grinned evilly.

"YOU TRAITOR! YOU AND YOUR SISTER KNOW THE PRICE FOR TRAITORS!" Logan roared

Dar threw the ball on the floor and vanished in a flash of light. **'Now Kitten!!'**

-------------------------------

(Talia's room)

:Dar hurry Mom won't sleep long!: Tali sent in a panic as she started to run.

:We should've stayed on Arus! You were right!!: He was behind her.

:So what's the plan?: Talia asked.

:Get in the shuttle!: Dar all but tossed her inside, then sat down in the pilot seat, and took off. **'Your turn Kitten.'**

'**I'm one step ahead of you.'** Kitty answered. :Rafe the balls in your court now!:

'**Rafe please help!'** Talia was scared out of her mind.

'**Anytime would be good we're being fired at and the clock is ticking!'** He hissed.

'**You called?'** Rafe stood just inside the portal that opened inside the ship.

"Rafe!" Talia threw herself into his arms.

Dar set the auto-pilot and then jumped into the portal. **'See ya in a minute Kitten.'**

'**I'm waiting.'** Kitty grinned.

The shuttle burst into flames after being hit by ground fire from the castle and exploded seconds later.

"NO!!" Logan fell to his knees, as he watched the sight unfold in front of his eyes.

-------------------------------

(Time Gate)

"Sel what's going on?" Serenity yawned having been awakened from her nap.

"Rafferty needs you to do something for him." She smiled.

"I will not make Eric go away! By the gods their expecting twins! He needs to get over it! I mean Stephen Lights got over me and he married Erica!" Sere growled at Sel.

"Mother I can't believe that you think I would ask you to do something like that! No that's not what I need you to do! I need you to help my new friends." Rafe appeared with Dar and Talia was in his arms.

:Well in that case you should have just asked.: Sere waited for the rest of his explanation.

:It's complicated mother. This is Dar and this is Talia his little sister.: Rafe introduced them to his mother. "This is my mother Neo Queen Serenity."

:Rafferty! What is going on? Start talking now mister and it had better be good.: Sere fixed him with a glare that said you will tell me later.

"Hello your majesty. I can explain. My sister has fallen in love with your son and I have fallen in love with Katherine. We just fled our family and made it look like we died in a shuttle explosion...We have nowhere else to go." Dar explained.

"Welcome to the family!" Sere hugged them.

"See no problem. My Mom loves everyone." He grinned. "They need new identities...We're talking the works."

:What exactly did you have in mind?: Sere loved using her crystal for doing makeovers.

"Rafe? What is she going to do?" Talia asked.

:Lets see Kitty wants him to have red hair, so go for Red gold hair for both of them. Eyes stay the same. The face has to be different. They might need the moon healing thing with the crystal.: Rafe sent to his mom. "You'll see."

:Dar? I'm scared now.: Talia whimpered to her brother.

:They do have that look in their eyes.: Dar frowned. **'Why are they looking at us that way? Is this part of plan?'** He hissed.

'**Yep just relax its necessary that is unless you want your parents to find out you're still alive.'** Kitty answered.

'**I trust you with my life and I've never said or felt that about anyone before.'** Dar relaxed.

'**I'm honored, and I won't do anything to lose that trust.'** Kitty vowed.

:Rafferty Endymion! Stop chattering on and let me help your friends.: Sere snapped at her son.

:What did I say?!: He pouted :Baby sister getting grouchy? Do you need nap?: He arched a brow at her.

:I was napping until your Aunt came and woke me up. Now what color hair, eyes, skin tone, and face shape are you looking at for Talia?: Serena grumbled. _Not that I don't already know, but then again its fascinating to know how Rafe met his true love._

:Red-gold hair, same eyes but almond shaped, Tali needs a heart shaped face kind of elfin like, and an ivory skin tone.: Rafe could picture her in his minds eye. **'You are gonna love this.'**

:Having trouble with Dar?: Kit asked, as she came in with Sel.

'**What do you mean?'** Talia asked.

:You take care of him Kit, that way if Dar doesn't like his new look he won't blame it on me.: Rafe grinned. **'You're getting a completely fresh start.'**

:I can do that.: Sere smiled as she fingered the Silver crystal. "Celestial Cosmic Moon Power!" Sere decided to change into Sailor Cosmos just for the fun of it. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." She smiled at Dar and Tali. "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" She shouted and Dar and Tali were cleansed of all evil by the healing light of the crystal.

'**How does she know this won't hurt?'** Talia panicked.

'**What the hell is going on!? Why did you transform into Sailor Cosmos?!'** Dare growled at Sere.

'**Dar? If you could change your appearance what would you want to look like?'** Kitty asked.

'**What exactly are you getting at Kitten?'** Dar frowned.

'**Nothing's going on! Sel has a little task for me.'** Sere purred.

'**Who's your project now Meatball head?'** Dare groaned.

'**Have you ever wanted to look like someone else…to be someone else?'** Kitty asked.

'**I trust your judgment.'** Dar smiled at her.

'**I was hoping to have some input on what you wanted to look like.'** Kitty pouted.

'**I'm not a Meatball Head!'** Sere snarled back.

'**What exactly has to change my face and what else?'** Dar frowned.

'**Someone needs a nap...What are you up to my sweet?' **Dare growled.

'**Face and your hair, but not your eyes I love the color of your eyes.'** Kitty purred.

'**Fine I guess I could get used to blonde hair and I trust you to figure out the rest.'** Dar winked at her.

'**Blonde hair got it.'** Kitty smiled. :Aunt Sere this is how I want him to look.: She sent. :Blond haired lots of hints of red gold in it, natural tan complexion smooth out his face to a more classic look, but leave the eye color.:

:Rafferty Endymion what on Arus are you up to?: Andy was bored, so she decided to check up on her best friend/big brother.

_Shit Little Miss Curious woke up! _Rafe groaned to himself. :Nothing Dromi. Aren't you suppose to be napping?: He sent back.

:Who's that with you and Kitty?: She asked curiously.

:A couple new friends that are getting a makeover.: Rafe hated it when she got all curious because she wouldn't stop until she got all the answers that she wanted.

:Who are they Rafe?: Andy wanted answers.

:That's complicated. I'll introduce them to you later, after the makeover. Please Dromi don't tell anyone.: Rafe pleaded.

:Shall I take a wild guess and say that two of my Great-Uncle's Grandkids have defected to our side?: Andy grinned in her sleep.

:Yes. They faked their deaths and that's why they're getting a makeover.: Rafe told her some of what had happened that day.

:Don't worry. I'll smooth things over with Uncle Rand, Daddy, and my lion.: Andy soothed. :How the mighty have finally met their match and to think that you were still pouting over me.: She teased.

:Not funny Dromi and thanks for your help baby sister.: Rafe sent, as he turned a nice shade of red.

:All you had to do was ask. I would do anything for my big brother and best friend.: Andy giggled. :What's the matter Cape Boy did I make you blush?:

:No comment!: Rafe snarled.

:Fine then I won't help you!: Andy sniffled, as if he had hurt her feelings.

:Andy, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.: Rafe sent trying to cheer her up.

:You didn't have to snap at me...I was only teasing you.: She pouted.

:I didn't mean to snap, but you know I hate being called 'CAPE BOY': Rafe frowned.

:Well, your Dad's poking at me right now, so I'm not in a good mood.: Andy hissed.

:I'm sorry, but he has your best interest at heart.: Rafe knew how she hated doctors family or not.

:I know that Rafe. I guess your Dad loves to drive me crazy. Take them to Uncle Fang's place and I will meet you there.: She sent.

:Now?: Rafe's eyebrows shot up as he listened to her suggestion on where to hide them.

:I want to meet them. Do you have a problem with that?: Andy frowned.

:Uncle Rohan, doesn't like visitors that he doesn't know. I haven't even told dad yet!: Rafe sent in a slight panic.

:Look you big chicken! I will clear this with Uncle Fangs!: Andy snarled at him in annoyance. :He would do anything for me, so don't worry about it!:

:Lets drop this for right now. I really don't want to face Eric about this.: Rafe didn't have the slightest clue how to explain this situation to the family and he sure as hell didn't want to face Eric.

:Eric's going to find out sometime, but you're right he's gonna hit the roof at first...: Andy frowned. **'I love you my lion.'** She purred at Eric.

'**Rafe what's going on who are you talking to? You haven't even noticed how I look.'** Talia pouted.

"Sorry about that Angel. I was talking to my very curious, pregnant, and grouchy little sister." Rafe smiled down into her beautiful aquamarine eyes**. 'Wow Love, you take my breath away...'** He pulled her to him and kissed her senseless.

'**Well that's okay then.'** She sighed as she snuggled closer to him. "Now all that we need are new names to go along with our new looks."

"Do you like your new look my angel?" Rafe cuddled her in his arms.

:I'll see you kids later, Serena Raye wants me to take a nap now.: Sere sent to them.

"Yes I do very much thank you for rescuing us." Talia smiled up at him. :Bye.:

:Thanks Mom and tell Dromi that I will talk to her later.: Rafe smiled at his mother. "Your welcome my love."

:I will. Do you want me to tell your father or do you want to do the honors?: Sere asked.

:I'll tell him.: Rafe sighed.

"I take it that you approve of the new me?" Dar smiled at Kitty when they finally came up for air.

"Yes." She purred.

"I'm glad that you approve." He chuckled.

"Your welcome. I hate to leave, but my parents will be wondering where I am." Kitty frowned.

"I need a name got any ideas?" He arched a brow at her.

"What do you think of Jackson Rielly Hale? Jax for short?" Kitty asked.

"Jax...Jackson...I think I can get used to that." He kissed her on the nose.

"Rafe could you give me a new name? Please." Talia looked up at him with her blue green eyes.

"I'm glad you like it Jax." Kitty smiled.

"How do you like the name Alicia Nicole Hale or Lisha for short?" Rafe asked.

"I love it that's a very pretty name." Alicia purred.

"Everyone I'd like you to me Jackson Rielly Hale." Kitty announced.

"Nice name. Meet your sister Alicia Nicole Hale." Rafe grinned.

:Well baby sister looks like we're free. By the way Alicia is a lovely name.: Jax hugged her.

:I like it when you call me baby sister, I don't feel so strange then. Lisha works when we're with everyone else.: She hugged him back.

:Love you baby sister and its going to be okay.: He reassured her.

:I know.: Alicia smiled. :Let's put the past behind us.:

-------------------------------

(Pollex)

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!!?" Zen roared at Logan and Shaitan.

Logan ignored his father, pulled out his whakishoshi, and aimed it at his on heart.

Zen stalked over and took the blade out of his hands. :I am not going to give you the satisfaction of killing yourself!!: Zen snarled.

:Dar and Talia are dead!: Logan didn't want to live.

Zen felt, as if someone had stabbed him directly in the chest. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!?" He roared.

"Dar and Tali turned traitor. Took a ship and my orders were to disable it not blow it up. The ones responsible are now dead." Logan bit out through clenched teeth.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT THEY WERE TRAITORS!" Zen grabbed Logan by the throat.

Logan pointed at Shaitan.

:WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!!: Zen threw Logan across the room and then took the blade in his hand and sent it flying into Shaitan's knee cap.

:Because Dar and Talia were talking with my niece and Rafferty Fortune! Talia even kissed him!: He hissed in pain. :He also admitted it!:

:DID THEY DO ANYTHING TO BETRAY US!? DO YOU HAVE ANY PROOF THAT THEY WERE GOING TO!? NO!! THAT IS WHAT WE HAVE THE MIND CHAMBER FOR!!: Zen sent Shaitan flying with a mind blast.

:Dar left before we could get him there.: Logan picked himself up.

"Why did he leave? Did you lose your temper again!?" Zen growled.

Logan nodded.

"What did you say to him?" Zen calmed down enough to let his grief hit him.

:You know the punishment for being a traitor.: Logan sent in voice filled with grief.

"No wonder he ran! He thought that you were going to kill the two of them!" Zen snarled.

"I would never hurt them they knew that." Logan was stricken with grief.

"We taught them to trust no one! Do you honestly think that they trusted any of us!?" Zen stalked out of the room.

-------------------------------

(Darian's Castle)

'**Rafe I want to go back to the time gate!'** Alicia wasn't ready for anything else yet.

"I wonder what Dromi is up to and who she's trying to protect now." Rohan cuddled his son in his arms, as he waited for his guests to arrive.

"I don't know love, but you know Dromi anything is possible." Allana sighed.

"She's on maternal overload right now and wants to help everyone in sight." Rohan walked over and opened the front door. So that's what's up I was wondering when Rafe's other half would make the scene. "Hello Rafe, who are your friends?"

"Hello." Lisha eyed him warily.

"Hi Uncle Rohan, Aunt Allana, this is Alicia and Jackson Hale." Rafe smiled at Rohan. **'Calm down angel he's harmless.'**

'**If you say so… I just don't feel safe.'** She whimpered clinging to his arm.

"Hello Rafe. Please come in." Allana called to them.

"Nice to meet you," Jax smiled. **'You didn't tell me that Darian Rohan McCloud was a friend of your family!'** Jax growled at Kitty.

'**You didn't ask. I just met you this morning silly. Anyone else you want to know about?'** Kitty replied calmly.

Andy rode up on Stormy. "Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late, but I had to ditch my husband." She smiled at them.

"Hello." Alicia smiled weakly. :She looks like Momma.: She sent to her brother.

:I know. I've seen her before remember, but it's okay she and mother are nothing alike.: Jax sent back. "Hello your highness." He nodded to her. '**Andy's here.' **He sent to Kitty.

"Andromeda Marie Lawson! You are not supposed to be riding and you damn well know it!" Rohan wasn't happy with her. :Eric's going to have your hide when he finds you.:

'**Good! Eric's beyond steamed, because she ditched him by sneaking out of the castle. Tell Rafe his dad is on his way to bring her back.'** Kitty glanced up from the book she was reading. "Hi Eric."

"Have you seen Andy?" Eric growled.

"Not since this morning." Kitty smiled up at him.

:Rafe your Dad is on his way to bring Andromeda back to the castle and Prince Eric wants to lock her up and throw away the key.: Jax hissed to Rafe.

"Excuse me, but what did you do to make everyone mad at you?" Lisha asked timidly watching Fangs reaction.

"I went riding on my horse. It's not my fault that all of you are paranoid that I'm going to fall off! Calm down Uncle Fangs you're scaring her half to death!" Andy glared at Rohan. **'I'm okay Lion. I just needed some fresh air.'** She sent to Eric.

:Jax? What do you know about Rohan?: Alicia asked him.

:He's an eternal.: Jax growled. "Do you know who I am?"

:Eternal?.: Alicia gulped. **'Rafe, please get me out of here!' **She whimpered shakily.

"Rohan! Don't just keep the poor children outside invite them in." Allana called.

'**He's been a friend of my family for over a millennium. He's harmless so relax.'** Rafe held her in his arms. "Dad is coming after you and Eric's ready to lock you up for the next seven months." Rafe informed Andy.

"Sorry about that come in." Rohan waved them all inside.

'**Rafe the first lesson Dar and I learned was not to trust anyone.'** Alicia let him wrap his protective arms around her. **'You're the only one I trust other than Dar. You see even with our differences he still protects me.'**

"Have a seat you two. I know that this is all, so strange to the both of you, but you really can trust us. Uncle Rohan is harmless." Andy took Daniel out of Rohan's arms.

'**I liked it better when he was holding the little one.'** Lisha still didn't trust him. "I'll try."

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" A portal opened and Eric stepped out of it. **'You are in big trouble sweetheart.'**

'**GET ME OUT OF HERE!'** Alicia sent in a panic when she saw Eric in a full temper. :JAX!:

'**Relax his bark is a lot worse than his bite. He really is a nice guy.'** Rafe tried to calm her down. "I can explain." Rafe eyed Eric warily.

'**I don't think so.'** Lisha whimpered, as she tried to move Rafe closer to her brother, so she could hide behind them.

:He really does look like a lion when he's mad.: Jax stood behind Rohan.

:D…Jax! This is a very bad idea. I'd rather face daddy when he's mad better yet Grandpa!: Alicia was holding onto Rafe like he was her lifeline.

"Welcome to Arus, Dar or it was the last time we met. Is there a reason why you defected and would it have anything to do with Rafe or Kitty hiding from her parents?" Eric was completely calm.

'**Rafe how can he possibly know all of that?'** Alicia sent.

"Sammy! My Sammy!" Daniel pointed at Andy's belly.

'**That's cute Rafe look at him.'** Alicia watched the little boy.

"Please tell me that he didn't just say what I think he did." Eric panicked. '**This is not happening!'** He groaned.

"I think he did..." Lisha said in a very timid voice.

"Sorry about that...I'm Prince Eric Lawson and that beautiful young woman holding Daniel is my wife Princess Andromeda." Eric smiled at the girl.

"Hello your highnesses," Alicia curtsied.

"Sammy be mine!" Daniel looked over at Eric.

Eric passed out cold.

:And this is the ragging lion that battled Khan?: Alicia looked at her brother, as she watched Eric pass out.

:I think that he's on information overload right now and that's why he passed out.: Jax grinned.

Alicia walked over to Andy. "Excuse me can I hold him please?" She asked softly.

Daniel launched himself into her arms. "You pretty." He blinked up at her.

"Thank you." Lisha grinned at him, as she tickled his belly.

Andy knelt next to Eric. **'Dar fell for Kitty and his sister fell for Rafe. They faked their deaths and are now on our side.'** Andy filled him in. "Welcome to the family." Andy looked up at Jax and smiled.

"Thank you Andromeda." Alicia smiled.

"Thank you Andromeda. I won't let my grandfather near your unborn child." Jax smiled back.

Eric sat up and looked over at Jax and Lisha. "If we're gonna do this then we're gonna need all the help that we can get. You've already changed your looks, but what about names." He frowned.

"I'm Alicia Nicole Hale, and this is my brother Jackson Rielly Hale." Lisha smiled. :You know we need to lose the medallion.: She frowned at her brother.

Andy got up and gave Jax a hug. "Thank you for making Kitty happy again. I know that we can trust you." She noticed the medallion around his neck. "Where did you get this?"

"Grandpa gave it to him." Alicia answered softly.

"That's my family crest! This might floor my mom, but then she'll just adopt you anyway. Now as for Daddy, well, he's like Eric all bark and no bite unless you provoke him." Andy frowned.

"We're related?" Alicia asked in surprise.

:Momma we hungry!: MK chimed.

:Hello, Little one what's your name?: Alicia asked softly.

:Me want pizza!: Sammy sent. :Who you be holding my Danny?:

:I'm Alicia. You must be Sammy?: She grinned**. 'Rafe they're adorable!'**

:I'm Michael Keith you nice.: Michael liked Lisha.

:Thank you.: Lisha was amazed by what she was hearing.

"Breathe Eric...it's gonna be okay." Rafe chuckled. **'Their gonna be little monsters.'**

'**I'm hungry. I can see that.'** Lisha smirked.

"It can't be that bad Andy." Jax tried to reassure her**. 'Andy's really going to have her hands full.'**

-------------------------------

-Castle of Lions-

' **Don't I know it. You should've seen how much trouble she was when she was little.'** Kitty smirked. "Hi Daddy." She smiled, as she walked to her room from the library.

"Is there something that you wanna talk to me about?" Rand followed to her room. "Like where you were all day, why you didn't answer your wrist Com, and whose signet ring is around your neck?" Rand followed after his oldest child.

"I was with Rafe. I forgot my wrist Com in my room and I found the ring." Kitty easily answered his questions. :Dad go find the twins I just wanna read tonight.:

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me that again." Rand growled. "You can't hide anything from me, so you might as well tell me what you're hiding now."

Kitty did as she was told and repeated everything word for word.

"Nice try, but Liam saw you lock lips with some guy in the meadow, and Rafe was practically attacking some girl." Rand narrowed his eyes down at her. :Now start talking!:

'**Jax! Tell Rafe that I need help!'** Kitty gulped eyeing her father warily. :No one Daddy.:

'**I'll be right there! Let me tell the others! Is your Dad going mental?'** Jax growled. "We have to go rescue Katherine."

'**Yes um you could say that!' **Kitty had rarely seen her dad this mad.

Rand knew the signs of someone talking via the heart link and almost lost it. "YOU'RE TALKING TO HIM RIGHT NOW! WHO IS HE KATHERINE KELLY MICHAELS!!" He roared. **'Sheena!! Katherine is holding out on us!'**

'**Now would be a good time!'** Kitty panicked. "Jax…"

'**We're on our way!'** Jax sent.

'**Hurry! Dad just called Momma!'** Kitty eyed him warily.

'**What's she doing now and why are you in the mood to kill?'** Sheena asked.

Rand reached out and took off her necklace, so that he could see the ring. "DON'T YOU MEAN DAR!? YOU WERE KISSING DAR!!!! YOU ARE HEART LINKED WITH DAR!!?" Rand roared. **'She's heart linked with the enemy's son!'**

"Daddy you don't understand!" Kitty wailed.

'**WHAT!!!?'** Sheena shouted.

Keith ran down corridor and got between his goddaughter and his big brother. "What is going on here?!" He glared at Rand.

:Aunt Selena! Get me out of here!: Kitty has rarely seen her dad this furious.

A portal opened and Sailor Pluto stepped out of it. "Calm down Rand. He left his family in order to be with Katherine."

:Thanks Aunt Sel.: Kitty hugged her.

:Your welcome Katherine.: Sel hugged her back. "Keith you're going to have to call everyone to the sun room there are two people that I want you to meet."

'**Jax? Where are you?'** Kitty asked.

'**I'm in the sunroom that's where Selena dropped us off at.'** Jax sent. "Hello I'm Jax and you are?" Jax smiled at Lilly.

"Hi Jax. I'm Lilly." Lilly instantly liked him.

Andy munched on her pizza. "Hi Momma." She smiled at her mother. **'Don't** **even think of it Eric.'** She slapped his hand away from her pizza.

"Hi Sweetie can I have a taste?" Allura asked.

"Sure you can have a piece Momma." She smiled.

"Thanks baby." Allura smiled. "Who are your friends Rafe?"

'**But I'm hungry...'** Eric pouted.

'**So go find your own pizza!'** Andy snarled.

'**You won't let me eat! You snitch my food before I can eat it!'** He snarled back.

'**So! Go raid the kitchen.'** She growled, as she munched on her fifth piece of pizza.

"Aunt Allura, this is Jackson and Alicia Hale." Rafe smiled. "Is that what I think it is?" He eyed the pizza.

Andy nodded with her mouth full with her last piece.

'**Fine, but don't expect me to get you anything in the middle of the night!'** He glared at her.

'**You will and you know it.'** Andy sent.

"I'll be right back." He stalked off to get himself something to eat.

:Eric wait don't leave!: Alicia panicked.

:I'm getting myself something to eat. I'll be right back...you can come with me if you want.: Eric reassured her. **'You can forget about dessert.'**

'**But Lion!'** Andy panicked.

'**I'll eat my rocky road and you can suffer!'** Eric knew the perfect form of payback.

:Jax? Are you hungry?: Alicia asked, as she looked from Rafe, Jax, and Eric.

:Wait for us!!: Jax and Rafe grabbed Lisha and ran after Eric.

:Put me down I can run!: Alicia sent to them.

:Enjoy the ride.: Jax grinned and picked her up in his arms.

"What's the matter baby did they leave you?" Allura sent.

"Those two used to have other names mom and they're my cousins. He fell for Kitty and she fell for Rafe. They left Uncle to be with them." Andy explained what was really going on as Keith and the others entered the room.

Sheena glared at Kitty. "You did what!?"

"They faked their deaths, Aunt Sere gave them new faces, they have new names, and all because of true love." Andy glared at all of them.

'**Jax!! Mom just lost it!'** Kitty sent trying desperately to get loose from her mom and dad. **'Where did you go?'**

'**We're all eating in the kitchen. Andy wouldn't share her pizza.' **Jax tried to soothe her.** 'They aren't like my parents...they won't hurt you, they love you, so try and calm down until I get there.'**

'**Dad's got your ring.'** Kitty pouted.

"How long has this been going on?" Allura asked.

"This all went down in one afternoon that's all it took for the four of them to heartlink." Andy stood up and glared at all of them.

:Mommy? We don't feel good.: Sammy whimpered.

:Momma should have shared with Daddy.: MK growled.

"EXCUSE ME!!" Andy raced from the room. **'I hate this!!'** She detested getting sick.

'**You'll learn not to get upset now won't you.'** Allura chided her daughter.

'**You're enjoying this a little too much love. She needs our support not a lecture every time something like this happens.'** Keith growled. :Eric please go see to my daughter.: He ordered him.

'**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK EVERYONE DID TO ME EVERY TIME I TURNED AROUND!'** Allura snarled.

'**FINE IF YOU WANT TO ALIENATE YOUR DAUGHTER THEN PLEASE CONTINUE!! I AM OUT OF THIS!!'** Keith snarled back. "Calm down everyone!! We have a very delicate situation here and the happiness of those four kids depends on us!" Keith lost his temper.

'**I'm sorry Keith; I guess I need to go shopping again.'** Allura sniffled.

"Uncle Keith? Is it safe to call them back now?" Kitty asked timidly.

'**Make it a girl's day out.'** Keith nodded. :You three can come in now. I'm not going to hurt anyone that isn't my style.: Keith sent to the three of them.

:Rafe?: Alicia didn't know if she believed him or not.

Keith walked out into the hallway. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Welcome to the family. Would you like to meet the rest of us?" Keith smiled at them.

Alicia shook her head in panic.

Keith took her out of Rafe's arms and carried her into the room. "We really are harmless."

:Jax!: Alicia panicked, but didn't struggle in his arms :He's not anything like Dad and Grandpa say he is.: She relaxed in his arms.

:I know what you mean Baby sister. He's the exact opposite of what they said he was. They all are.: Jax agreed. "We aren't used to being treated this way. Nice was never in our families vocabulary." He explained to Keith, as they walked into the room.

Alicia laid her head on Keith's shoulder and relaxed. :I'm glad you don't hate us. I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt anymore.: She cried as all the stress from the day finally took it's toll on her.

:Don't worry little one, no one is going to hurt you anymore, you're safe with us, and you couldn't have chosen a better young man than Rafe.: Keith sat down let her cry.

'**Keith is she alright?'** Allura saw Lisha crying.

'**Are you okay Angel?'** Rafe sent to his love, as he knelt beside Keith. "I told you that you would be safe here."

'**I'm fine Rafe. I just want him to hold me for a little while.' **Alicia sniffled.

'**She's never been held before. I don't think that they really showed them that they loved them.'** Keith sighed.

"It's okay baby sister we're safe now."Jax was kneeling in front of Keith.

'**Poor Angel. Knowing my uncle they wouldn't get anything like that.'** Allura sighed. "How would you two like to go shopping?" She asked.

Rand walked over and put his hand on Jax's shoulder. "Welcome to my family." He grinned.

:I have a daddy now…: Alicia sent wiping the tears from her eyes. :I need a mother.: She sighed.

:I'm honored.: He smiled. :I don't think that will be a problem. Alley adores you already.:

:That's True.: Allura sent, as she saw the medallion around Jax's neck. "Jax? What's this?" She asked lifting the medallion from his neck.

"This was given to me by my grandfather. Andy says that it has the family crest on it. I don't need it anymore. Thank you, sir. I love your daughter very much. Your brother's the reason that we had to fake our deaths." Jax smiled at Rand.

:Thank You, Daddy!: Kitty launched herself at Rand.

: I love you, so much Kitten.: Rand hugged her back.

:Love you too Daddy.: Kitty smiled.

Dare, having just gotten back from Rohan's, walked over and plucked her out of Keith's arms. "So you're the one that finally brought my son down to his knees and I can see why. You are a very beautiful young lady." Dare smiled at her. _Now that nearly all of the players are on the scene it'll be interesting to see it all play out._

"Well, not really to his knees. I kind of fell out of a tree and landed on him..." Alicia blushed.

"That's okay his mother plowed me over all of the time...Did Rafe give you that rose?" He noticed the rainbow colored rose in her hair.

Alicia nodded her blush deepening a couple more shades.

"Dad can I please hold her now?" Rafe arched a brow at his father. **'I want to hold you.'** He pouted.

'**I know, but it doesn't look like you get to hold me just yet.'** Alicia pouted as Rohan picked her up out of Dare's arms.

Jax looked outside on the Castle lawn where Hunk and Lance were out stargazing with the kids. **'Who is that?'** He asked Kitty.

:Jax? Whatcha you looking at?: Lisha asked with a yawn.

"Is that my Uncle?" He asked Keith, as he pointed to Hunk.

:Who?: Alicia sent trying to get down so she could see.

"That's Haden and yes I do believe that he's your Uncle. Haden's an orphan and has never known his family." Keith explained.

"I want to see let me down!" Lisha demanded.

"Easy little one he isn't like your father. Hunk is a big teddy bear." Rohan set her down.

"I need to see for myself." Alicia growled.

Hunk and Lance were wrestling on the castle lawn with the kids.

:He does look like Daddy doesn't he…: Alicia fainted.

"She's had a rough day and it's finally caught up to her." Rafe cradled her in his arms.

"Rafe, why don't we take her to Andy's old room?" Allura suggested.

Andy walked into the room with an armful of clothes. "Here these won't fit me anymore!" Andy pouted.

'**Andy you know there's a saying that I said with your sisters and the twins. I slept you grew.'** Allura told her daughter without teasing her.

"Holly!! This didn't happen that fast with you!" Dare eyed her in disbelief.

"I wish that they would warn me ahead of time." Eric groaned. "I don't think that they liked the pizza."

"And you wondered why she's eating a lot?" Allura smirked.

"I'm scared...this didn't happen this fast with Momma." Andy bit down on her lip.

'**Andy It's your healing factor that's doing it. It will keep them safe to a point then it can't handle them anymore.'** Allura explained. '**That means their born sooner than normal women.' **

"It's okay love their just reminding us that their running the show." Eric pulled her into his arms.

-------------------------------

(Castle lawn)

Lilly raced over and threw herself at Jax. "Hi Kitty. Is Jax your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Not so loud Flower!" Kitty hissed blushing a nice shade of red.

:I'm sorry I didn't know that it was a secret.: Lilly pouted giving the two of them a wounded look with her big azure blue eyes.

:It really wasn't a secret. We just don't want the whole planet to know yet.: Kitty reassured her.

:Why is it that no one ever tells me anything!: Lilly glared up at them. "I'm almost ten now! I'm not a baby!"

"Well if you weren't so nosy and everyone didn't think you knew everything already, then they would tell you. Have you ever thought of that?" Kitty asked.

'**Katherine I don't think that she liked being called a spy.'** Jax arched a brow at Kitty and then at the little girl in his arms. "That's okay little flower, you didn't know any better, and as for not being told anything all the time...Well I have found that not knowing everything is a good thing." Jax smiled at her.

'**Jax! That's not fair! She's always doing that.'** Kitty complained.

Lance glanced over to where Lilly had run off to and frowned. "Who's the guy with our niece and Kitty?"

"Never seen him before," Hunk growled.

"Lillyan Allura!! Come here please." Lance called to his niece.

"She's fine Uncle Lance. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Jackson Hale these are my uncles Lance Anderson and Haden Jefferson." Kitty introduced them.

'**Kit he looks like…like my Dad...he has to be my Uncle.'** Jax smiled. "Nice to meet you."

'**Yeah it's a safe bet that he is. You want to tell them now or wait a little bit?'** Kitty asked.

"So how long have you been on Arus, Jax?" Lance growled. :Where have you been hiding him Katherine?:

:I haven't been hiding him.: Kitty shot her uncle a very hurt look.

'**How am I supposed to answer that?'** Jax hissed.

'**Just tell them you just came here for a vacation from Crystal Tokyo.' **

"I'm visiting my Uncle Rohan and my Aunt Allana." Jax smiled. :Is that okay Rohan?: He sent to Rohan.

:That's fine with me.: Rohan answered.

"I don't remember him saying that he had a nephew." Hunk frowned.

:Uncle Fangs he isn't buying it!: Kitty cried.

"Fine! Here goes nothing! Kitty and I met this afternoon while I was spying for my father. It was love at first sight... My sister fell for Cape Boy and the two of us faked our deaths and defected to your side with the help of Selena, Rafe, and his mother." He came clean with his Uncle.

:HELP!!!!!: Kitty yelped.

"Oh, sort of like how her parents met...Is Keith okay with this?" Lance narrowed his eyes at them.

"Uncle Keith claimed both of them as his own does that answer you question?" Kitty gulped.

"Yes that does answer my question...Oh man I bet that your grandfather is pissed!" Lance realized who Jax was.

:Jax? You ok?: Alicia asked sleepily.

:I'm fine Baby sister go back to sleep.: Jax sent. "Actually I could careless how they feel. There is one other thing that I think you should know and that's about my father..." Jax paused, as he looked at Hunk.

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked.

'**Here goes nothing...get ready to run for the castle.'** Jax instinctively started to back away from his Uncle. "He was adopted by my grandfather and is your mirror image only a few years younger."

'**Ok.'** Kitty answered.

"What are you saying?" Hunk asked not really believing what he had just heard.

"My father Logan is your little brother...I just thought that you should know. I mean you look just like him." Jax eyed him warily.

"I have a brother?" Hunk blinked in surprise.

"Neither of you know of each other...which is a good thing considering that my Dad isn't a nice person. He makes Khan look like a wimp." Jax sat down on castle lawn.

'**Let me show you to your room ok?'** Kitty tugged at his arm. '**You can talk to him in the morning.'**

'**I'm not tried.'** He yawned. "Well it was nice meeting you."

'**Yeah right tell me another one.'** Kitty replied. "Night!"

'**Fine you win Kitten.'** Jax got up and went with her towards the castle.

-------------------------------

(Next day)

Eric was just returning from his morning run and had stopped by the dinning room to grab a glass of orange juice and a slice of toast from the breakfast buffet. **'Want anything to eat love?'** He sent to Andy.

'**No!'** Andy snarled.

_Elsewhere in the castle_

Rafe snuck by the sleeping guard and entered Lisha's room. He found that she was tossing and turning in her sleep, so he went over to hold her in his arms. **'Its okay angel you're safe I'm here.'**

The moment she felt someone sit on her bed she was instantly awake and not sure where she was. :DAR!!: Alicia sent a major panic cry that was heard throughout the castle.

'**Easy Angel it's me Rafe...you know your very own prince in shining armor.'** Rafe tried to calm her producing a rose out of thin air.

'**Was it a dream?'** Alicia blinked.

'**No, I'm very real and at the moment very dead. Your brother and half the family are in the room now.'** Rafe smiled at her.

Jax raced into the room followed by Eric, Keith, Alley, and Kitty. "What happened?! What the hell are you doing in her room?" Jax snarled.

:Jax…Hold me!: She sent shivering. **'No don't go!'**

'**I'm not supposed to be in here. I kind of snuck in, after I felt that you needed me. I'll let Jax hold you, because my Uncle's majorly overprotective when it comes to his girls and their rooms.'** Rafe soothed her with his voice. "She needed me and I had to make sure that she was okay." He frowned.

"Off of her bed now!" Jax snarled and Rafe did as he was told and let him hold her. :I'm here Baby sister.: Jax held her in his arms.

:I saw Daddy and the ship and Grandpa. Daddy had knife to his heart.: Alicia burst into tears.

:Alicia are you regretting our decision...we can't ever go back.: Jax sighed. "She had a Real dream about what happened after we left and that's what scared her." Jax explained.

:Not I'm not regretting this!: Alicia snarled. :I just can't believe their actually missing us.:

:I guess they do care about us in their own way.: Jax hugged her to him. :I feel like they gypped us...look at our new family and tell me that you don't feel the same way.:

"TWINS! Can I hold one please?" She looked over at their new family. :I would never go back if that's what you mean Big Brother.:

Keith walked over and set Drew in Alicia's arms. "They can cheer up anyone." Keith smiled. :Are you okay now?: He asked softly.

:I'm Fine now, Daddy? Is that alright for me to call you that?: Lisha asked. :Hi sweetie what's your name?: She cooed down at the little boy.

:Yes its okay. I think of both of you as my children, so of course you can call me Daddy.: Keith smiled at both of them.

:Andrew Anthony and You's pretty. You be new sissy?: Drew sent.

:Why thank you.: Alicia smiled at the little boy.: I guess I am:

:I'm Anthony Andrew and me want you to hold me too, but Momma wants me right now.: Tony sent.

:That's ok I'll hold you later.: Alicia sent to Tony.

"I hope you know that their going to want your constant attention now." Keith grinned.

"I'd like that." Alicia frowned. "Excuse me I need to get up now."

"We'll leave you to get dressed now." Keith grinned at her.

"Thanks Daddy." Alicia hugged him. "Now how do I get out of here?" She asked.

Bella entered Andy's room her ears flattened when she saw that Andy wasn't in her room and she let out a low growl.

Alicia screamed when she saw the white panther enter the room. "It's a Panther!"

"It's okay she's harmless and not even a year old yet." Eric reassured her. "Grizabella knock it off! You'll get your run later!" He glared at the cat. "They're family now be nice!"

"Poor Bella… She doesn't know who to guard now." Allura sighed petting Bella.

Andy walked into the room still dressed in her robe with Shadow on her heels. "I need something to cuddle come back to bed!" She snarled at Eric.

"There are two of them!" Alicia screamed huddling closer to Keith.

"It's okay that's Shadow. He's Bella's mate and Andy's loyal guardian." Keith tried to calm her down.

:You hold them I'll run this way.: Alicia sent pointing to the bathroom.

Bella instantly went over to greet Andy and she knelt down and hugged her baby kitty. "How's my baby this morning." She cooed at her cat, while Shadow went over to greet the new arrivals at the castle.

:No!: Lisha panicked.

Shadow rubbed his nose against her leg, as he purred a way. Rafe was holding Shadow by his jeweled collar. **'It's okay he just wants to be friends...hear that he's purring... that means he's happy, besides that he's still a baby.'** Rafe scratched him behind the ears with his other hand.

Alicia very timidly reached her hand out to pet Shadow, but was ready to jump back at any second. :Jax where is Hero?:

Shadow nuzzled her hand affectionately. "See he's harmless." Rafe smiled.

:He's with Selena right now...I don't know how he's gonna react to Shadow and Bella.: Jax sent back.

'**Ok I petted that cat. Now how do I get out of this room and get something to eat?'** Alicia asked, as she went into the bathroom.

"Alright everyone out! Mom and I can take over from here!" Andy ordered. **'I still want to cuddle, but I want to make sure that Alicia is all settled first.'** Andy purred.

:That means you too Rafe.: Allura growled.

"I'm going." Rafe sighed.

:Jax?: Alicia asked softly.

:Yes Baby sister.: Jax frowned.

:Don't leave.: She whimpered.

:I won't: Jax sat down in one of the chairs and Bella walked over and set her head on his lap, while Shadow went to lay at his feet.

Allura looked at Jax. "We said out."

"That's okay Momma Lisha wants him to stay." Andy frowned at her mother.

Allura sighed in defeat. "Alright."

"Did you sleep alright last night?" Andy asked.

"Yes I did thank you." Jax smiled.

Alicia stuck her head out of the door. "Where are the towels?" She asked. :This Bathroom is huge!:

"They're in the bathroom pantry right next to the bathtub and the shampoo and stuff is in the cupboard next to the shower." Andy smiled at her.

"I forgot my clothes?" Alicia blushed.

"I'll be right back I have to go raid Ariel's closet. These aren't going to fit you." Andy frowned.

:Wake your sister first!: Allura warned. "We need to go shopping.

(Ari? I need you!) Andy sent to her sister.

(What? Do you know what time it is?) Ari whimpered.

(Just bring me some of your clothes...I'll explain when you get here.) Andy sent back.

(My clothes? They aren't gonna fit you need I remind you that you happen to be the taller one of the three of us.) Ari grumbled, but did as she was asked.

(Nothing fits me anymore! They aren't for me...just humor me.) Andy pouted.

(What do you mean NOTHING fits you anymore?) Ari frowned coming into the room. (WOW! Who's the hunk? Andy what happened to you?)

:Aunt Ari!: The twins chimed happily.

:WHAT?! Momma! No way!: Ari was floored by the news.

"What do you think I am...This is Jax. Jax my sister Ariel." Andy glared at Ari.

(Alex is gonna have kittens!) Ari rolled her eyes at her sister the smiled at Jax. "It's nice to meet you."

(I know...) Andy moaned. "Wait till you meet the oldest of us three." Andy winked at Jax.

Alicia stepped out of the bathroom in her robe combing her hair out. "Hello?"

"Lisha meet Ariel...Ari this is Lisha." Andy smiled.

"Hello nice to meet you." Alicia smiled. :She looks like mom, but my height?: She sent.

:You noticed that too.: Jax arched a brow at her.

"Does he talk?" Ari smirked arching a brow at Jax.

"Oh...um...sorry about that it's just that you look like someone I know." Jax smiled at Ariel.

(Hello Jax he's beyond gorgeous!) Ari melted.

(You brat he's taken! He's Katherine's!) Andy snapped.

(Don't yell at me Baby sis!) Ari snarled back.

:Calm down Baby sister or your going to get sick.: Jax frowned.

:WHAT!: Ariel sent in shock.

(You were out with Nate and you're lucky that Daddy was distracted when you came home at one o'clock last night. Our cousin's defected... now their family.) Andy hissed. :She was drooling at you and she is engaged to Nate!: Andy frowned.

Ari just blinked a couple of times, but did not say a word.

"It's just something that they do." Allura sighed.

Andy handed Lisha her clothes. "Sorry about that, it's a triplet thing." Andy sighed.

-------------------------------

(Few minutes later in the dinning room)

Andy walked into the dining room and raided the buffet. '**Sorry love, but the twins woke up.'** Andy piled her plate with food and then sat next to her husband.

'**That's what I thought.'** Eric sighed.

"We have patrol anyway so it's not like you could have gone back to bed." Rafe arched a brow at him.

'**Patrol?'** Alicia pouted. "I thought you would show me around the castle."

"I honestly do have patrol, but we can see if you can come with me." Rafe tried to think of a solution.

"But there's no one to show us around." Lisha whimpered.

'**Lion you know that you're going to have to let Jax and Alicia tag along with Kitty and Rafe...it's only fair.'** Andy locked eyes with him.

:I guess we can't go.: Alicia sighed, as she tried to eat the rest of her breakfast.

'**You know how picky they get.'** Eric sighed.

:Jetta? Can Rafe have company while he flies you this morning on patrol.: Andy sent to her lion.

:Allura's cousins? Ask Blacky.: Jetta replied.

:Blacky? I need to ask you a favor.: Andy crooned.

:Yes, Mother to be?: Blacky purred.

Andy blushed crimson. :Can Alicia and Jax tag along with Kitty and Rafe today on patrol?: Andy asked.

:I guess they can.: Blacky sighed, as he listened to Selena as she told him what had happened.

:That's my favorite kitty.: Andy purred at Blacky.

:RAFE! Andy's mad at me?: Jetta whined.

:She's bent over backwards to make things up with you and not once have you said something nice to her. Did You congratulate her about the twins or tell her to talk to Blacky?: Rafe growled back.

:No! I didn't know I was allowed to say anything about it.: She whimpered. :I told her to ask Blacky about Lisha and Jax.:

:Jetta what did I do now? I mean you won't even talk to me lately.: Andy pouted.

:I'm sorry.: Jetta whimpered.

:Did Daddy tell you to stay away from me?: Andy frowned.

:He told Blacky. It was the same with Alley too.: Jetta told her.

:It's okay girl. I understand.: Andy sighed.

:Thank you.: Jetta purred.

:Your still my favorite kitten.: Andy sent back.

:I've missed you.: The lion answered.

"Blacky said that it was okay, so have fun. I'm going back to bed." Andy kissed Eric on the cheek and left the dining room.

'**She's hiding something.'** Alicia sent to Rafe.

'**You noticed that huh? She knows better than that though, maybe she's going back to bed.'** Rafe frowned.

'**I wouldn't if it was me.'** Lisha smiled.

:Jax? You seeing what I'm seeing?: She asked him.

'**Maybe we can cuddle when you get back from patrol.'** Andy purred to Eric, as she raced back to their room to get dressed and beat Eric to his lion.

"When did you want to go?" Lisha asked Eric.

:She's like me. Don't you think?: Lisha asked Jax.

:Yeah that's what scares me.: Jax sighed. "Eric she's up to something."

"Andy's always up to something." Eric sighed rubbing his temples to ward off a headache.

"That's an understatement. Andy is trouble times ten." Rafe grinned.

'**So how close are you and the princess?'** Alicia looked at him with a calm cool face.

'**I've know her since she could crawl. She's like a baby sister to me.'** Rafe sent back.

'**I see.'** Lisha smiled_. There's more you're not telling me._

'**I have my secrets and you have yours and right now neither of us is ready to reveal any of them yet.' **Rafe sighed.

'**I can wait.'** Lisha sighed.

"Let's go people." Eric headed out of the room.

"Right behind you." Lisha called.

"Let's get this over with. Lisha has to go shopping with Aunt Alley." Rafe growled.

"You're not coming with me?" Lisha whimpered.

"I guess I can go with you if you want me to." Rafe sighed in defeat.

"Rafe, I've never been shopping before." Alicia frowned.

"It's just not my favorite thing to do, but if it makes you happy then I'll go with you." Rafe smiled.

"Thank you. This way you can help me pick out some things." She smiled back.

"That might be actually be fun." Rafe was grinning wickedly now.

-------------------------------

Andy donned her newly designed cyber armor that had been created with the babies in mind and then snuck into Blacky. _Stay home and file my nails...I don't think so! _She was determined not to let this pregnancy effect her spot on the team.

:Shadow, what do you think your doing?: Blacky growled sensing Andy.

:What does it look like I'm doing Blacky?: Andy sighed.

:Eric is gonna flip.: Blacky warned. :So will your dad.:

:I'm wearing my new armor, so the babies are safe and sound. I just want to go flying is that a crime?: Andy sniffled. :I'm not going to sit at home file my nails, do needlepoint, or paint! I can't!! I'll go insane!:

:Shadow, I know that. Besides MK wanted to come or else you'd be asleep now.: Blacky growled soothingly. :I'm gonna be the one getting killed.: He whimpered.

:Michael Keith does not dictate what I do. I am still in complete control.: Andy muttered.

:Wanna bet, Mommy.: MK told her mind to sleep.

:Michael if you ever want any rocky road ice-cream ever! I would suggest that you behave.: Andy fought off his attempt to put her to sleep.

:Try it Mommy we can make you really sick and I said sleep!: He growled as both him and Sammy forced her to sleep.

:Listen little man and little miss! If you make me sick on purpose you will never get a treat during the whole time that I am carrying you! I hate being sick!: Andy put her foot down.

:You sleep Daddy can't yell.: Sammy sent.

:You do have a point, but this getting me sick on purpose is going to stop. Do I make myself clear?: Andy sent to them in her sleep.

The Twins didn't answer her. They decide it was better to sleep than argue with momma.

:I love the two of you more than anything and all the Voltron's in the universe, but I will not tolerate you making me sick because you can't have your own way.: Andy sent to them when they didn't answer her.

( Little does she know.) MK sent to his sister.

( Mikey, tormenting Momma is gonna make us lose our treats.) Sammy pouted.

( Mommy, she thinks she's the one in charge! But that's not true!) Michael pouted.

( Mikey you're gonna get us into major trouble! Daddy's here!) Sam sent back.

( We'll continue this later.) He whispered.

Eric entered his lion and walked right passed where Andy was curled up asleep. :Morning Blacky: He greeted his lion.

:Morning Eric.: Blacky yawned and acted as if nothing was different today from any other day.

:Where should we patrol today?: Eric sat down in the pilot seat and strapped himself in.

:I don't know maybe the waterfall?: Blacky suggested.

:Sure I can check on how our home is coming along.: Eric grinned.

"Where to Fearless one?" Kitty asked, as she arrived with Neo. '**How are you doing Jax?' **

'**Are you kidding this is awesome!'** Jax grinned. "Eric? Are you sure that Andy's napping?" Jax asked.

'**Rafe? How much you wanna bet Andy is napping in the lion?'** Alicia asked.

'**I know Angel, but she should've stayed in bed. Eric isn't gonna be pleased.'** Rafe sent back. :Jetta where's Dromi?: He growled.

:Do I really have to answer that?: Jetta pouted.

:No… You just answered the question for me.: Rafe groaned **'She's in Blacky alright.'**

'**I told you so.'** Lisha smirked.

'**Eric's gonna go mental when he finds her in that lion.'** Rafe growled.

"Andy knows better than to go against her father and my orders. Why? What's going on?" Eric frowned. :Blacky where is my Shadow?: Eric growled.

'**I know. Can he hear us?'** Alicia looked at Rafe in surprise.

'**Yes, but only if he wants to, he doesn't like to intrude on other people's privacy.'** Rafe frowned. "Nothing's wrong buddy...your being paranoid." Rafe grinned.

'**I'm glad about that.'** Alicia smiled. _I can and I don't even try. I hate doing that though._

"Maybe I am." Eric sighed.

:Asleep.: Blacky answered.

( I wish Daddy would go faster.) Sammy sent to her brother.

( And have him know we're here? I don't think so.) MK sent.

( Well Aunt's Kitty and Lisha, and Uncles Rafe and Jax already figured that out!) Sam hissed. (So it's only a matter of time Before Daddy finds Momma.)

( Daddy will be yelling at Mommy!) He snapped back.

( That's going to happen ANYWAY you idiot!) Sammy snarled in frustration.

:Hush you two.: Alicia hissed. :Your giving me a headache.:

Sammy instantly blocked her. :Sorry Aunt Lisha me fix.:

:Thank you Sammy.: Alicia sighed in relief.

:Will you two please stop arguing you are giving me a migraine!: Andy snarled at her babies.

:Andy?: Eric glanced behind his seat and saw her. **'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?'** Eric snarled.

'**MK wanted to go for a ride in Blacky and I didn't feel like going back to bed.'** Andy blinked open her eyes and instantly burst into tears.

_OW!_ Alicia winced. "Rafe, where do you want to go?" She asked.

"We're going to patrol the city...you two want to come with?" Rafe asked Kitty and Jax.

'**Honey don't cry.'** Eric sent softly.

"That sounds good to me." Kitty agreed heading Neo after Jetta.

'**You want me to stay home and be bored out of my mind! MK has been making me sick every time that he doesn't get his way and now you're mad at me!'** Andy began to cry even harder.

'**Andy! We're doing this for you and the twins own good.'** Eric knelt down and held her.

'**I need to be with the team! I have to be with the team or I'll go insane with boredom. I'm wearing my new cyber armor, so the babies are perfectly safe!'** Andy continued to cry.

"You know the rules. They are the same ones your mother had. I know you get bored. What's more important the Team or our twins? Armor or no armor you are off the team till they are born. I can't risk losing you or the twins." He explained blinking away tears of his own.

"Who do you think wanted to go for a ride in Blacky?! Do you really think that MK and Sammy are gonna like not being able to go flying in Blacky! And do you know what they will do to me! I'll be lucky if I can keep anything down!" Andy wailed in frustration.

"I didn't say you couldn't fly with me. I said you were off the team." He tried to keep his temper in check.

"I'm more than capable of keeping the twins safe! I'm not like mother! I can keep them safe and still be on the team!" Andy snarled.

"The answer is no!" Eric put his foot down.

"I know that you're right, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." Andy sighed in defeat. "Your son and daughter are gonna make me miserable the whole time too!" Her eyes once again filled up with tears.

"No they won't because; I'll take you up with me once a day for as long as you're able to." Eric sighed.

"He thinks that he can force me to do whatever he wants or else he'll make me sick. That and they force me to go to sleep all of the time." Andy confided to him.

"Did you or did you not force your mom to sleep when she didn't need or want to?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't make her sick all of the time. I was only trying to help her, because my sisters needed her to relax." Andy stated in her defense.

"I'm not talking about Alex and Ari. I'm Talking about Lilly, and your brothers." Eric growled.

"Momma needed to sleep, because she had difficulty carrying Lilly and it was the same with the boys. Plus it kept Uncle Tux off her back all of the time! This isn't the same thing and you don't believe me!!" Andy burst into tears again.

"Stop and think about this a moment. It is the same thing. You made Mom sleep, because the babies needed you to do that. Now it's Michael that's running the show not you and your hating it just like your mother hated what you did to her. I watched your mother when she was carrying the boys. It wasn't you making her sleep they were sedating her, she fought it, and then she got sick. But when no one was interfering... she would fall asleep when she needed to and not before." Eric tried to get her to see reason about this.

Black lion gently landed by the waterfall.

'**I know that! But he's worse than I ever was! How am I gonna survive this!?'** Andy jumped to her feet and then raced out of the lion.

'**You'll live just like your mother managed to.'** Eric sighed in frustration.

'**That does it!'** Andy snarled. :Sweetie could you do Mommy a huge favor and I promise that I will give you all of the pickles that you want.: Andy sent to Sammy.

( Mikey is it worth it?) Sammy asked.

( We've got Momma on her knees. Why not make Daddy bend to our will too...after all he doesn't believe Momma and it isn't really fair that she's the only one who ends up getting sick.) MK sent back.

( True!) Sammy agreed. :Ok Mommy.: She made her father regret his words.

:Thank you baby.: Andy relaxed. **'Any questions now Mr. Know it all!?' By the way lion you are on the couch until further notice!'** She went to go check on their new home.

'**This isn't funny Andy! Siccing the twins on me was bad form!'** Eric ran out of the lion and into some bushes.

'**Look at it this way darling...at least you will be closer to the bathroom.'** Andy snickered.

Eric refused to answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Castle of lions)

"How does one get to fly the lions?" Alicia breezed into the twin's nursery. "Did your dad really build the lions?"

"I'm glad that you liked flying in the Lion, but it's not that simple. They all trained for many years in order to make the team." Keith smiled.

"I understand, but can I go up in them again?" Alicia sighed.

"I think that I can arrange that. What happened on patrol Rafe? Where did Eric go off to?" Keith arched a brow at Rafe.

"I'm not sure uncle." Rafe's answer was vague.

"Andy tagged along didn't she?" Keith frowned.

Alicia nodded. "Yes. She did."

"That's just great! They're fighting and two days before their official wedding!" Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

:Daddy who's this?: She asked looking at Jeff.

:Welcome to the family. I'm Jeff Edwards and Keith is like a brother to me seeing as my father happens to be his Godfather/surrogate dad.: Jeff smiled.

"Yikes!" Alicia yelped and jumped into Rafe's arms.

"Sorry if I startled you, but speaking like that is as natural to me as talking out loud." Jeff chuckled.

"You just surprised me that's all." Alicia relaxed a little.

"Andy wants to divorce Eric! Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Alex stalked into the room.

'**Rafe who's that?'** Alicia asked.

"Andy and Eric are fighting again and tell her that I said no she's not going to get a divorce, and yes she will marry Eric in two days." Keith growled.

'**Alexandra Danielle...Andy's older sister by 10 minutes.'** Rafe explained. **'Andy's really mad at Eric...this isn't good not this close to their wedding day.'** Rafe frowned.

'**I can see that.'** Alicia sighed.

"It's not that simple Daddy! This isn't a mood swing! She's off the charts furious with him! He didn't listen to a word that she said to him and then had the nerve to tell her that she was basically just getting the same treatment that she gave Momma!! Andy wants to string him up from the highest tree! Hell I just left her and she was moving her stuff out of their quarters!!" Alex snarled at her father.

"Damn! We're on it. Lisha, Rafe will you watch the twins for me?" Keith said.

"Wait a second! Who is she!?" Alex asked pointing to Lisha

"That's complicated, I'll explain later." Keith handed the twins to Lisha and Rafe and ran from the room.

"Start talking!" Alex frowned at Rafe.

"Lexi, this is Alicia Hale... Lisha, Princess Alexandra." Rafe introduced them.

"Oh, so you're the one that brought our big brother down to his knees." Alex grinned. "Sorry about that, welcome to the family. I'm sorry that I wasn't here yesterday, but Chris and I were off world on his planet visiting his parents the King and Queen of the planet Dreul."

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you it's nice to be part of a family like yours." Alicia smiled. **'Very pushy isn't she?'**

'**You could say that, but then Christophe keeps her in line. She really is like her mother.'** Rafe explained. "Hi Chris. Welcome to Universal War three, Andy Vs Eric. He has no clue what he did or why she's so furious with him." Rafe grinned at his friend.

"WOW!" Alicia blinked dreamily at Chris.

"Hello I'm Christophe and you must be Alicia welcome to the family. So that explains why Eric's pounding on the door across from their quarters" Chris arched a brow at Rafe and smiled at Alex.

"Good thing the twins are down here." Lisha sighed.

"If Andy's upset it won't take long for the boys to feel it and then they'll start wailing at the top of their lungs." Alex sighed.

Just as Alex finished her comment the boys started in.

"Thanks a lot Alex!" Rafe growled.

'**Their not that bad.'** Alicia sent. :Hush now it's alright you don't need to scream.: She soothed the twins.

:Not bad...: Alex smiled.

:Thanks.: Lisha smiled.

( Lexi! I'm gonna kill Eric! If he doesn't leave me alone!) She sent to her twin.

( No! Don't kill him. Think about the twins!) Alex panicked.

( Fine! I'll just hurt him bad enough to put him in traction! He can be so dense sometimes!) Andy hissed. **'Go away Eric!! I never want to see you again!!'** She snarled.

( Not till after the wedding! Mom and Daddy will have your hide!) Alex yelped.

'**What did I do?!'** Eric was shocked at what she'd just snarled at him.

( What's the big deal!! I've already done my duty! I'm carrying the next heir to the throne! I don't need him anymore! I can raise the twins by myself!!) Andy snarled back.

"YOU PATRONIZED ME!! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO LISTEN TO WHAT I HAD TO SAY!! I DIDN'T WANT OR NEED YOU OPINION!! I JUST NEEDED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME AND WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH WITH THE BABIES!!" Andy screamed at him.

:Andy please calm down before you make yourself sick!: Alicia sent trying her hardest to block all of this out as she collapsed to her knees.

Rafe winced in pain, as the force of Andy's fury hit him, and anyone else psi sensitive on the planet. **'Angel!' **Rafe set Tony back in his crib and then knelt down next to her. "Are you okay? That wasn't something that she normally does...usually no one can hear her except for Eric or Ari and Alex." Rafe sighed.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TANTRUM!" Eric ripped the door off its hinges, picked Andy up, and took her back to their quarters.

Alicia flinched at his mental touch. "No! Stop! My head!" She whimpered.

Rafe took the baby out of her arms setting Drew his crib, before sending a command to her head for her to sleep. "Time to sleep angel," He picked her up in his arms.

"Lilly has more psi training than Lisha and she's nine." Alex arched a brow at Rafe. "She needs to have Uncle Fangs teach her how to block out unwanted noise."

"Rafe what's going on? What happened to Lisha?" Allura asked worriedly when she saw Rafe taking Alicia into her room.

"She's not psi trained, so she hears everything, and can't block it out." Rafe explained.

Jax sighed. "She's going to hate the world that is if she wakes up in time for the wedding."

"You carried her into her room, now let her sleep." Keith growled softly.

"Ow!" Alicia moaned, but did not wake up.

Ashley walked into the room with something for her headache. "Someone need some pain medicine?" She asked. "Poor thing she's had quite a rough two days...I was on my way to check on Dromi, but Eric has the disturb us and DIE sign up on the door to their quarters."

"How is she?" Allura walked into Alicia's room.

Ashley used her Med-scanner to check on Alicia and frowned. "She has a major migraine, but she'll be fine when she wakes up tomorrow." She gave Lisha something for the pain.

"Thanks Ash and Congrat's on the baby." Allura smiled.

"I um...really haven't broken the news to my parents yet...but thank you." Ashley blushed.

"Your welcome," Allura smiled and then looked at Keith. **'You know what I'm thinking?' **

"Your parents aren't going to be too happy when they find out." Keith frowned. **'They do need to get married, but need I remind you that Mark and Felecia our friends are her parents and are going to be here for the official wedding fiasco in two days.'**

'**Yes you're right…'** Allura sighed.** 'Fine, I'm going to get the rest of the things in order for the wedding.'** Allura growled.

'**Honey don't pout! It isn't as simple as you're thinking...I would do anything for you, but this is out of my hands.'** Keith groaned.

Allura walked off.

Keith took matters into his own hands, walked over to Alley, and then threw her over his shoulder. "You guys are on your own for dinner!" He shouted over his shoulder at the others and carried Alley to their room.

"Put me down!" Allura snarled.

'**You know what happens when you pout at me.'** Keith growled.

'**I want down! Right at the moment I don't care!'** She hissed and snarled at him.

Keith let her slide down his body until he was able to crush his mouth against her own. **'Say that again.' **He growled.

'**Not fair...'** Allura whimpered as she melted into his arms.

'**Who says that I was in the mood to play fair?' **He deepened the kiss.

'**You're...Mean...'** Allura managed before losing all ability to think.

-------------------------------

(Wedding Day breakfast)

Andy and Eric walked into the main dining room for Breakfast. "I'm famished! Where's the food?" She headed for the buffet.

"They're alive!" Alex smirked.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Not funny Lexi!" Andy rolled her eyes at her sister. "You're just jealous." She stuck her tongue at her.

( No I'm not! I'll share your pain when the twins are born. I didn't ask for that!) Alex growled.

( Relax Lexi! I can block you out! You're not going to have to go through the joys of labor...at least not yet anyway.) Andy reassured her. **'Lexi thinks that she's going to feel it when I go into labor.'**

'**Careful! Unless you don't want to fit in your gown today.'** Eric sent jokingly.

'**What!!'** Andy hauled off and punched him in the stomach. **'Are you saying that I'm fat!?'** She snarled.

Eric doubled over. **'I was just joking.'** He groaned.

'**Not Funny!!!'** Andy stomped on his foot and then carried her plate to the table. "Morning everyone," She smiled serenely at all of them and sat down in her chair.

"Hi." Alicia whispered as she held her head looking at her plate not really wanting to eat.

:Daddy mean to momma! We make Daddy sick!: The twins sent their retaliation.

"Hi are you okay?" Andy frowned at Lisha. **'You asked for it lion...'** Andy purred.

:No...: Alicia sent very weakly. "You were yelling..."

"I'm sorry about that...I can help you if you'll trust me." Andy whispered. :Momma loves her precious angels.: She crooned.

'**Thanks a lot!'** Eric growled, as he ran for the bathroom.

'**I love you dearly my Lion, but you did call me fat.'** She purred.

"Yes please." Lisha whimpered.

Eric thought it better not to answer.

Andy closed her eyes and concentrated on putting up barriers so that Alicia wouldn't be so psi sensitive to everything around her. "I wish that I could do more, but that will have to wait until I get back from my honeymoon. That is if I have a honeymoon." She winked at her. **'I love you my lion.'**

:Thank you: Alicia sighed in relief. **'Now you can talk to me again.'** She told Rafe.

'**Call the twins off Please!'** Eric wheezed.

'**You made them mad, so you're going to have to talk to them.'** Andy smiled.

"Poor Eric." Lance look over at Keith. "We know how that feels don't we buddy!"

"Yes we do, but something tells me that Eric's going to have it ten times worse than we ever did." Keith frowned.

'**Are you feeling better Love?'** Rafe reached over and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

'**Better yes, but still not really hungry.'** Alicia nodded.

"I can see that." Lance replied shaking his head.

'**That's okay you can always eat at the reception that is if Eric survives through the wedding.'** Rafe sighed.

( Mikey? Did Daddy suffer enough yet?) Sammy asked.

(I think that he's learned his lesson.) MK growled.

(Ok.) Sammy beamed.

:Daddy be nice to Momma now? No call her fat?: Mk sent to his Daddy.

:Yes...: Eric moaned as he got sick again. **'Love now I know what you mean.'**

(See we have them both at our mercy now.) MK sent.

(Yep!) Sammy gave her brother a HI-Five.

-------------------------------

(Later that day)

Andy frowned at her image in the mirror and then looked over at her wedding gown. "It's hopeless they grew again." She sniffled.

Selena appeared in the room "Look again and think about who made the gown."

"Aunt Sel! I'm huge!! I can't fit into that!" She wailed and threw herself onto her bed.

"Yes you can! It's just nerves. Now just calm down, your upsetting them that's why they're making you suffer." Selena remained ever so patient with her.

Alicia knocked softly on Andy's door, "May I come in?"

"Andy calm down! You're going to be late for your own wedding!" Alex hissed.

"I'm not going! I'm Fat!" Andy wailed even louder.

"Come in Lisha." Ashley called.

"Hi Wow! You all look great." Lisha smiled.

"Alicia you need to get dressed!" Ari ran over and dragged her into the dressing area.

"ME?!" Lisha squeaked. "No really that's not necessary. I don't have anything suitable to wear to an event like this!"

"Yes you do!" Alex grabbed her by the other arm.

Lisha tried to plant her feet, but it was too late. "I can't be seen by the media! What if I mess up and give Jax and myself away to my grandfather?!" Alicia panicked.

"We've got that covered...here put these contacts on." Ariel smiled.

Lisha did, as she was told. :Andy I could use a little help here! Your sisters are attacking me!: She sent.

:I can't! I'm under attack myself!: Andy wailed.

:MOM! HELP!: Alicia sent in a terrified panic.

:It's okay baby no one is going to recognize you. Relax and try to have fun. It's going to be fine this I promise you.: Alley sent.

:I hate large crowds!: Lisha whimpered.

:Welcome to life in Arus's Royal family.: Andy sighed. "Fine!! You win I'm in it!! Now back off!" She snarled.

:I didn't ask for this though!: Lisha cried. **'Rafe! They're torturing me!'**

:You haven't seen anything yet, baby sis.: Andy walked over to Alicia**. 'Help me! I'm being treated like Lilly treats her toy dolls!'** Andy wailed to Eric.

:Did you just call Eric?: Alicia looked at her.

"Hold still!" Alex and Ari hissed.

:Yes...We need help.: Andy nodded. "Ouch! Aunt Mina that hurt!" Andy glared at her Aunt who was pinning the veil to her hair.

"Ouch! Not so tight!" Alicia yelped.

'**They're just being sisters and want you to be a part of the celebration.'** Rafe tried to soothe her. "Eric! You can't leave!" Rafe tackled Eric to the carpet.

'**Alex is torture on my headache!'** Lisha winced.

"Let me go Rafe! Andy needs me!" Eric snarled.

"Alexandra Danielle!! Enough!! She wants her hair down!" Andy snarled and grabbed the brush out of her sister's hand. **'Lion help me! This isn't worth the pain and torture that their putting Lisha and I through!'** She whimpered.

Allura walked into the room. "I'm here now, so who's first?" She asked.

"Momma would you please get them away from us?!" Andy wailed.

'**This isn't going to work. Eric doesn't like them torturing Andy and won't stay put at the Cathedral for very much longer.'** Keith paced the hallway outside the room.

"Everyone back off! Andy calm down." Allura ordered as she quickly fixed Alicia's hair. **'Crisis one done and over with,'** She sighed.

'**Now comes the fun part getting her out of the castle.'** Keith sighed.

'**Is big brother there with you? Because you'll have to carry Andy and Rand's going to carrying Lisha. The poor girl is scared stiff.'** Allura told him what was going on.

'**Yeah he's here. Is everyone dressed and ready to go?'** Keith sent back.

'**Yes, finally!'** Allura sent.

"It's okay baby, Daddy's here now. So all of you leave and we will see all of you at the cathedral." Keith walked into the room. "Except Alicia she can stay."

:Thanks Daddy.: Lisha replied in a shaky voice.

"Wow! You two look beautiful." Rand smiled at Andy and Lisha.

:Thank you.: Lisha whimpered, as she was about ready to cry.

:Lisha relax. Nothing is going to happen. I'm the one that looks like a fat cow in my wedding gown!: Andy sighed in defeat.

:No you don't. Look at yourself..: Lisha sent pointing to the mirror..

Andy looked at her reflection and eyed herself in shock. "That's me!" She whispered.

Allura nodded. :Time to go lady's.: She sent to the girls.

Keith picked up Andy and Rand picked up Lisha. "We're barely going to make it to your own wedding."

'**Better this way for Alicia.'** Allura sent, as she gathered up Andy's train on her gown.

-------------------------------

At the Cathedral

"She's miserable and I can't stand it!" Eric paced the groom's room.

"She's fine. It's Lisha that's terrified." Rafe growled, as he fell into step with Eric.

"Do you have a comment on the princess not showing up on time for the wedding?!" GNN reporter Soron Lynch managed to enter the room. "Lisha and who might she be? Is she your new love interest or someone closer?" He knew a juicy story when he heard one.

"I'd advise you to leave!" Rafe snarled, as his moon and Rose symbol appeared on his forehead.

"Get out before I tear you in half!" Eric grabbed him by the neck and threw out of the room.

:Thanks Eric. The girls are here.: Rafe smiled.

:I needed that. Now I can go get married again.: Eric went to take his place at the Alter.

Outside

"Not wanted!" Jeff and Mark kicked Soron out of the cathedral.

:Andy can I please stay in here?: Alicia pleaded with her, as she looked at the crowed..

:No sorry if I have to do this then you have to do this. They aren't here to see you they are here to see me. So just relax, smile, and act like your having fun.: Andy waved at the huge crowd of thousands that waited for her to be helped out of the horse drawn carriage.

:I feel like I'm going to faint.: Lisha whimpered. :No! Not Him!:

:No! That's my Uncle Hunk. He's a big teddy bear. Watch me Lisha and I'll prove it to you.: Andy let her Uncle help her out of the carriage. "Thanks Uncle Hunk." She kissed him on the cheek.

:JAX!: She sent. :I'm scared.: As she hid in the carriage and didn't want to leave it.

:It's okay Baby sister he's nothing like Dad. He really is nice.: Jax walked over to the carriage.

:Do I really have to do this?: Lisha asked.

:Do I have to answer that question? Now let's go baby sister..: Jax offered her his hand.

She took his offered hand and stepped out of the carriage.

:Mommy where's Daddy?: Sammy asked softly.

"Wow you look stunning." Jax smiled.

:Why do you want to know? He's fine, now please go back to sleep.: Andy whispered.

"Thank you." Alicia blushed. :Sammy, MK, Please go back to sleep. Your daddy will talk you after this ceremony your Mommy and Daddy have to go through is over.: Alicia sent two the twins.

:We miss Daddy.: Sammy pouted.

:Hi Angel are you okay?: Eric sent to his baby girl.

:Yeah, but Mommy been upset.: Sammy pouted.

:I know that Angel, but I promise that this will all be over soon. Mommy and I will be happy and no one will bother us for month.: Eric promised.

:Really?: She beamed. (Hear that Mikey?)

:We be good and go back to sleep.: MK yawned.

:I love you both very much sleep tight.: Eric whispered softly. **'Crisis avoided.'**

'**That was close!'** Andy smiled as she waved at the coward.

'**Can we get this over with before they wake up again.'** Eric suggested.

'**I agree!'** Andy started down the aisle.

:Wait!: Keith pulled her back away from the door.

:HURRY UP! SL and MK are going to wake up again!: Andy hissed at her Bride's maid's.

Everyone got in line the wedding was under way and within a matter of half-hour they were officially wed.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions for the reception)

Andy eyed her reflection in horror. "My dress just became really tight!"

"I see what you mean." Eric gritted his teeth.

"What's your big idea now genius! I look four months or more than I really should be!"

"One dance? Have you changed your clothes?" Eric asked. :Dad? Could you come here please!: He sent in a panic.

"I don't think so! We have Holo's to take! Then we have to cut the cake! Definitely more than one Dance!" She snarled. :Daddy!!: She wailed.

'**Keith, the twins grew.'** Allura smirked.

:What's wrong?! Holy!!: Keith raced over to them. '**Got any ideas?!'**

'**Ask Sel! She made the gown.'** Allura sent.

:Aunt Selena!: Andy whimpered.

:In your room Andy.: Selena answered.

:Thank you!: Andy sighed. **'My feet hurt and I wanna nap.'**

'**I know and they're making you want to sleep again.'** Eric frowned.

'**Carry me to our room, so that I can change.'** She pouted.

'**That was my intention Love.'** He sent picking her up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reception

Alicia walked timidly into the Ballroom looking for Rafe and Jax.

"Wow Angel you look beautiful." Rafe caught her by her waist twirled her around the dance floor.

"Goodness!"

"Easy angel, it's only me." He smiled at her.

'**I've never been, so scared in my life.'** Lisha whimpered as he lead her around the dance floor.

'**You couldn't tell by what I saw. Did anything else startle you besides the huge crowd?'** Rafe held her closer to him.

Alicia looked over at Jax and saw who he was with and stumbled a couple dance steps.

"Angel your Uncle is harmless. Would you like to meet him?" Rafe asked softly.

"Don't leave me..." Alicia whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Love. He's not going to harm you. See he has Amidala in his arms...Does he look like a tyrant to you?" Rafe led her over to them.

Alicia stopped three steps from Hunk and watched him very carefully.

Hunk smiled at her and set Amie down on her feet. "Amie this is your cousin Alicia...Alicia this is my baby girl Amidala or affectionately know as Amie and I'm Haden Jefferson. It's nice to finally meet you Alicia."

"Hello." She eyed him warily.

"Why don't the four of us go talk in the Garden? Amie, I think that Lilly and Shawn are trying to get your attention." Hunk smiled at Rafe and Alicia and then at his baby girl.

Alicia nodded. :Jax?: She asked as she held onto Rafe's hand.

:I'm right here baby sister. Nothing's going to happen to you. He's nothing like father.: Jax took her other hand.

:That has yet to be seen. You've been with him I haven't.: Lisha answered. "It's freezing out here…"

Hunk took off his tuxedo jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Is that a little better? Maybe we should have gone to the sunroom. It's still Spring so the evenings are chilly for a month or so yet."

"Thank you." Alicia flashed him a heart-warming smile.

"You're very welcome and if I would've know about the two of you...Lets just say that you wouldn't have been raised by my little brother." Hunk looked down into her eyes.

:REALLY?: She couldn't believe her ears.

:Yes really! You are my niece and nephew I love you. Why wouldn't I want to see the two of you happy and surrounded by love.: Hunk winked at her.

"You can hold me if you want to." She felt safe around him now.

Hunk picked her up and cradled her in his arms. :Welcome home little one.: He smiled. :I love you too little dove.: He smiled at Rafe and Jax and they headed back inside.

"Daddy? Have you seen Lisha and Jax?" Andy asked.

:Mommy Feed Us!!: MK sent.

'**The girls were never this bad! None of our kids were!'** Allura groaned.

'**Do you want to explain or do you want me to?'** Keith growled. "They're with Haden and Rafe." Keith smiled.

'**We're going to get lynched.'** Allura growled.

Selena appeared with Andy's Air team Captain's uniform and held it up for all to see. "Any questions? I didn't think so." She arched a brow at all of them before glaring at Jeff and Michael.

'**Rafe what's going on?'** Alicia asked sleepily.

'**They just found out about the twins.'** Rafe sent.

'**Oh dear then I guess she might need our help.'** She yawned.

"I'm happy. Please don't kill my parents." Andy announced to everyone at the reception and then went back to raiding the buffet.

Alicia yawned as she woke from her little catnap. :Andy? Are you and Eric ever going to dance, so the rest of us can?: She asked her new found sister.

:Sorry Lisha, but the twins happen to be hungry. I really want to be able to eat something and actually keep it down this time.: Eric sent to Lisha.

:I understand.: Lisha replied. "Uncle I'd like down now, please." She looked up at Hunk.

Hunk set her down on her feet. :There you go little dove...you can go see Keith now.: He chuckled.

Alicia smiled and went to go see Keith. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi angel. I see that you finally found out that Hunk is a big teddy bear when it comes to his loved ones." Keith smiled.

"Yep. I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" Alicia asked softly.

"I would be honored." Keith smiled offering her his arm.

Lisha let him lead her to the dance floor.** 'Soon my handsome Rose.' **She winked at him.

'**I'm fine don't worry about me...dance with your Dad.'** He smiled.

'**Maybe Mom would like to dance?'** Lisha offered.

Rafe walked over and bowed in front of Allura. "Would my Aunt be so kind, as to dance with me?"

"How can I refuse such a handsome gentleman?" Allura smiled, as she let him lead her to the dance floor.

Andy finished her meal and patted her belly affectionately. "That should keep the two of you happy while we enjoy our reception." Andy smiled at Eric. **'Wanna Dance?'**

'**Always my life.' **Eric smiled.

'**Rafe's really pouring on the charm in order to impress Lisha.'** Andy chuckled, as she saw Rafe dancing with her mother.

'**No I think he's trying to impress Mom and Dad. He knows Lisha is his, as you are mine.'** Eric purred in her mind.

:Boogie Daddy! Boogie Mommy!: Sammy sent.

:Boogie!: MK demanded.

The babies even went so far, as to kick their mother for the first time. **'Eric!! They moved I felt them kick me!!'** Andy gasped in delight as well as surprise.

'**What!'** Eric sent in surprise. :Listen to me you two. We do not need you to be born on our honeymoon.: He frowned.

'**Here it feels, so weird, and no they aren't going to be born on our honeymoon...maybe four or five months from now…'** Andy placed his hand on her tummy and the babies kicked in response. :You two are scaring your Daddy...no more surprises for a while okay my darlings.: Andy crooned at her little ones.

:But why not Momma?: MK pouted as if she just took away his favorite toy. :It fun!:

:You are giving your poor Daddy a nervous breakdown and he loves you both as much as I do.: Andy tried to be patient with her son. :It's not fun you two...its being mean to your father.:

:We don't think so. But We'll behave.: MK sighed. :Boogie!: He insisted.

:It's a waltz my darlings...you don't boogie to a waltz.: Andy giggled. '**They want to boogie and we can't do that for our first dance.'**

'**I know.'** Eric sighed.

'**I wrote a song for you my lion.'** Andy snuggled closer to him. :Later my loves...I promise that we will boogie.:

:NOW!: MK sent being a smart ass.

:No!! Momma sing first then Boogie!: Sammy sent.

:Andy? What did you plan on singing?: Lisha asked softly. :If I'm intruding I didn't meant too. I just heard Sammy say something about it.:

:Your not intruding Sis...It's a song that for Eric about how I feel about the wedding, our relationship, and the life ahead of us.: Andy sent back to her Sis. **'Lion? Are you okay?'** She looked up at him and worriedly bit down on her lower lip.

'**I'm fine.'** He smiled.

'**Don't worry my lion...I'll protect you.' **Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

:Ok.: Alicia smiled, as she watch Eric and Andy.

:No be mushy!!! Sing!! Then boogie!: Sammy pouted.

(Sammy they're going to ignore us till later so relax.) MK growled.

(Me likes it when Momma sings.) Sammy sniffled.

( So do I, but this is their time. So leave them alone.) MK sighed.

:Sorry Momma and Dada...me sleep now. Love's you.: Sammy gave up the fight.

'**That was too easy.'** Eric raised an eyebrow.

'**Don't worry honey, their just regrouping for after the reception.'** Andy yawned.

'**Lioness wake up!'** Eric sent.

'**I'm awake...I just like laying my head on your shoulder.'** She purred continently.

'**You're asleep and you know it.'** Eric picked her up and carried her over to a love seat.

'**I'm sorry, but I can't help it. The babies make me sleepy...'** She sighed in her sleep.

'**I know. Just rest then you can sing to me when you wake up.'** Eric purred at her.

'**I love you my lion...that weirdo reporter is spying us...'** Andy frowned in her sleep.

'**Don't worry. The team isn't letting him near.'** Eric grinned as he thought of ways to hurt the reporter.

'**Be nice my lion...He's just some idiot, who wants the latest scoop on our family. You would think that the neck brace around his neck would have taught him a lesson.' **Andy smiled in her sleep.

'**Why and spoil all my fun?'** Eric pouted.

'**Very well lion, but don't kill him.'** Andy sighed.

'**I'm holding you and that's why I'm not hurting him now.'** He growled.

'**I love you my lion and I love being held in your arms while I sleep. If you want to hurt him so badly let Daddy hold me and then you'll be free to hurt him.'** She snuggled even closer to him.

'**I don't think that would be a good idea.'** Eric told her.

'**I understand...I'm yours now and you don't want to share.'** She chuckled.

'**You're right I don't.'** He smiled.

(Dromi! We want to sing! You can sleep later.) Alex sent to her sister as Ari was trying to get Alicia to leave Hunk's side.

( Alex! I haven't slept two hours in the last two days! Forgive me if I'm a little tired!) Andy hissed in her sleep.

(Who's fault is that? Not mine!) Alex snarled.

(I see your point...I'll nap later. What's the big hurry anyway?) Andy sighed in defeat.

(Ari have you got her away from uncle Hunk yet?) Alex asked. (Wait till you hear Lisha's voice.) She sent.

:Lisha will you do me a favor and sing my song with me then they'll leave you alone.: Andy sent. ( Fine Lex you win.) Andy opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. "Ready for your song my lion?"

"Whenever you are, my life." Eric smiled back.

:I hate crowds, but I'll do it for you.: Lisha smiled.

:Don't think of them as a crowd. Think of them as family, because that's who they are.: Andy smiled. :Okay my darlings Momma is gonna sing to Daddy now.: She sent to her babies.

:MOMMA SING!: MK and Sammy chimed in unison.

"Help me up! Before MK shouts again!" Andy hissed up at Eric. :Not so loud MK and you to Sammy...I'm going to sing in a minute.: Andy sent to her babies.

"Who's MK? Please tell us the latest scoop on the Royal Family." The reporter asked as he shoved his Holo cam and Mic into her face.

"Please remove him from my sight, before I let Eric loose on him!" Andy snarled at the guys.

"Yes captain!" Rafe grinned. "Soccer anyone?" He was fingering a very deep red rose, as he created another rose, but this time in a rainbow pattern of colors.

"No! Daddy doesn't want his castle blown up!" Andy eyed the rose in horror. "Just take him outside if you're going to do that!"

"If you insist." Rafe grinned. **'Here you go my Angel.' **He handed her the rainbow colored rose.

:Son calm down...he isn't worth the mess.: Dare walked over to them with a white glowing rose in his hand. "Leave or fell extreme pain. I'm not going to allow you to ruin our Shadow's wedding day!" Dare snarled.

:Sad thing is Dad I am calm.: Rafe smiled.

:Tell me another one son...that rose tells me what mood your in and it isn't anywhere near calm.: Dare sent back.

'**Rafe, relax he's not worth it. I've had to put up with worse idiots then him. Look at who's a lap puppy for Grandpa.'** Alicia sent calming him down.

"Get lost you aren't worth it!" Rafe threw him out of the ballroom. **'Thank you angel, were you going to sing with Andy?'** Rafe smiled.

'**If you want me too.'** She answered softly.

'**Please my Angel, I really would like to hear you sing.'** Rafe walked over and pulled her into his arms.

'**You win.'** Lisha sent as she kissed him on the check.

Her sisters finally helped Andy up to her feet and they gaped at her in shock.

(One word and you both pay...MK decided to get even with me by growing.) Andy hissed at them.

:I'm ready when you are Dromi.: Lisha smiled.

'**Lion? Want to hold me while I sing your song to you?'** Andy sent to Eric. :I'm as ready as I'll ever be.: Andy sighed.

'**Yes I'll hold you. You know you don't need to ask me that.'** Eric sent as he kissed her on the forehead.

'**Rafe hold me!'** Lisha whimpered.

'**Always my love.'** Rafe smiled.

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming to share our special day with us. I want to sing this song for my husband and my sisters are going to help sing it with me." Andy waited for Alex to start playing the intro to the song...("Together" From the movie Robotech the Sentinels that Minmay and Janet sing to Rick and Lisa at their wedding. Please Google it if you wish to know the lyrics.)

Alicia matched her voice with Andy's, as she followed her sister's lead.

Andy and Lisha's voices trailed off, as they sang the last note to the song.

There was not a dry eye in the room, as everyone was emotionally caught up in their song.

(Wow! Alicia compliments your voice perfectly. That was absolutely beautiful you are wasting your talent by being on the team.) Alex sighed. :You were great Alicia!: She sent to Lisha.

'**Wow Shadow...'** Eric was at a lost for words.

'**Did you like it...I mean it wasn't suppose to make everyone burst into tears.'** Andy whimpered softly.

'**Love, I don't think you could ask for a better response.'** Eric kissed her softly.

'**You mean that you liked it?'** Andy smiled up at him.

'**Yes Love, I did very much. And later tonight I'll show you just how much.'** He purred at her.

'**Is that a promise my lion...you know love...I still haven't forgotten that you owe me a song.'** She purred back.

'**I know and that was going to be later tonight just you, me and the twins.'** He grinned at her.

'**The twins are asleep again...please sing to me.'** She pleaded at him with her expressive amber brown eyes.

'**You win.'** Eric sighed as he sat down at the piano and started to sing Andy her song...("Still" Dane DeViller & Sean Hosien )

Eric let the words trail off on their own.

Andy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. **'I will love you forever my lion and even that won't be long enough.' **She whispered happily, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

'**And I you.'** Eric sent as he kissed her tears away.

-------------------------------

(Pollex)

Titania stared at the viewing screen, as she listened to Princess Andromeda and her sister sing the song. "I know that voice." Ti frowned at her husband.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. "Where did the extra sister come from or is that their cousin?"

"Tali sang just like that! I told you that they weren't dead!" Ti shouted at him, as she pointed to the screen.

"Ti your wrong…"

"I was in labor for over twelve hours with Talia! I think that I know my own daughter!" She snarled at him.

"How can you tell she looks nothing like our Tali?" Logan sighed.

"You can change the looks, the eyes, but you can't change the voice." Ti glared at him. "Close your eyes and listen to her and tell me that it's not TALI!!"

"Ti they died in the ship!" Logan growled.

Ti shut off the screen and stomped over to play something on the media center. "Listen to this and then tell me that I'm wrong about this!" She hissed.

:She's alive?: Logan gapped at his wife in shock.

:Who do you think Cape Boy's aunt is!: She glared at him. "They faked their deaths, because you lost your temper, as usual and scared them off!"

"He really is like his grandfather!" Logan snarled.

"We didn't train them to go kill themselves! We trained them to survive anyway they could. They aren't dead my love, just hiding for now." Ti hissed.

"So how do you want to get them back?" Logan asked as he kissed his wife.

"Let them think that they've gotten away with it for now...We'll strike when their guard is completely down and take away Allura's precious Andromeda and her twins." Titania wrapped her arms his neck and kissed him back.

-------------------------------

(Arus)

"Daddy? Is it ok if I sing a song?" Alicia asked.

"Sure Angel. I'm sure that Rafe would love for you to sing to him." Keith smiled at her.

"Thanks Daddy." She grinned at him as she went up to stand by the piano. "Could I get someone to play the piano for me?" She asked.

Alex walked over and sat down at the piano and began to play.

:Thanks Sis.: Alicia smiled. " I hope you like this as well as you Liked Andy's song." She spoke softly...(**"**Out of the Blue" Written by: Deborah Gibson )

Alicia's voice rang clear and true all through out the song...The crowd went wild.

:Boogie!! Momma!!: MK demanded.

:DADDY! BOOGIE!: Sammy chimed.

"Anyone want to play me some boogie music?" Andy looked at the Orchestra.

The Orchestra tried to play, as Andy requested.

:That no be boogie!!: MK snarled.

:Momma Music!: Sammy ordered.

'**I loved the song love.'** Rafe pulled her to him and kissed her.

'**Thanks.'** Alicia beamed. :Jax? What did you think of the song?:

:We are so caught you sang that to Mom.: Jax groaned.

:No I didn't.: Alicia denied.

:Yes you did and she has a recording of it that she plays all of the time.: Jax growled.

:I'm Sorry!!: Alicia ran from the ballroom in tears.

:Wait baby sister!: Jax chased after her. :It's okay you didn't know.:

:I'm so stupid!: Lisha kept running.

Rafe and Kitty chased after the two of them.

:You didn't know.: Jax caught up with her and pulled her into his arms.

'**Jax? What's wrong?'** Kitty asked.

'**We're caught...otherwise everything is fine.'** Jax sent back.

:Let me go!: Alicia cried. :I want to go back to the time gate!:

:It's okay Baby sister. They aren't going to hurt us anymore we have very powerful friends now.: Jax continued to hold her.

:I don't want them to be hurt.: She continued to cry. '**I'm Sorry Rafe. I'm sorry I gave Mom and Dad our location and who we are.'**

'**It's okay angel, no one is ever going to take you away from me, and we aren't going to get hurt. You don't even know if your parents were listening to the telecast of the wedding or the reception. So please try and calm down.'** Rafe took over holding Alicia.

'**But it's a very big possibility that they were. I want to go to my room.'** Alicia tried to push away from Rafe.

'**I don't think so sweetheart. We're going to go boogie and your gonna have fun whether you like it or not!'** Rafe tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back to the reception.

'**I don't want to!'** Alicia sent pounding her fist on his back.

'**Tough little girl. Now behave!'** Rafe swatted her on her rear.

'**Shall we go boogie Love?'** Jax picked up Kitty and headed for the reception.

Alicia shot them a look as if Rafe had killed her.

'**Yes.'** Kitty smiled.

'**I didn't hurt you, so don't give me that look. You'll have fun even if it kills you!'** Rafe snarled.

_Everybody_ was blaring from the music center that Sel had ported to the reception and Andy was happily dancing to her classic earth rock and roll music.

'**Muffin! Please!'** Serena whined. **'It's Boogie music!'**

'**Now this is more like it!'** Andy grinned at Eric. :Uncle Tux come on! I'm dancing and it isn't hurting me!: Andy glanced at her Uncle.

'**MUFFIN! PLEASE!!!!!'** Sere begged.

Dare narrowed his eyes at his niece. :Andromeda Marie you should not be doing that!!: Dare snarled. **'No!! You've danced all night and that's enough for one evening.'**

:I can't move!: Sere hissed. **'I wanna Boogie!'** She pouted.

:Renny wants to boogie so let her!: Andy snarled at her Uncle.

:Sere doesn't need to she's been dancing all night.: Dare snarled back.

Andy wasn't taking no for an answer and stalked over to them :You are being a real drag Uncle Tux!: She fumed.

Dare grabbed a hold of Andy's wrist and made her sit down on his lap.

'**Lion!! He tricked me!'** Andy tried to get up, but her Uncle's wouldn't let her. "You're no fun!!" She pouted.

"You've had enough for one night." Dare growled.

"I'm perfectly fine now let me up!" Andy hissed. **'At least someone's having fun!'** She pouted as she saw Eric dancing with Lisha.

'**Sorry Love, I'm not fighting Dare and his Generals just so you can dance.'** Eric sent back as he yet again foiled Alicia's attempt to leave the party.

"I'm warning you Eric, let me go!" Alicia snarled, as her temper started to rise.

:Alicia relax and have fun...You didn't know. It wasn't your fault and nothing's going to happen, so just calm down and try to have fun.: Andy sent to her Sis. **'Uncle Tux wins for now, but he can't control what I do or how I act when we're on the island on Avalon.'** Andy frowned.

:I want out of this dress and into a nice hot bath!: Alicia sent. :I want away from the camera's!:

:You win...little sister.: Andy yawned. **'Eric she's had enough for one night let her go relax for a while.'**

'**But? Oh very well time to get you out of here anyway.'** He went over to pick her up.

'**I guess your right.'** Andy snuggled in his arms and immediately drifted off to sleep.

:Night Daddy we sleep now.: The twins yawned.

-------------------------------

(Four and a half months later)

"You have got to snap out of this Sis...you didn't do anything wrong and avoiding Rafe isn't helping matters." Andy rubbed some lotion on her very swollen belly as she tried to give her sister a pep talk. "What else has been bothering you?"

Lisha wasn't listening.

"Jax just wants you to be able to defend yourself and that's why he has this sudden urge to train you, as for betraying Rafe or Aunt Sel well that is ridiculous! You have to quit blaming yourself! You didn't do anything wrong! I dragged you up on the stage!" Andy tried to make herself more comfortable by rearranging the pillows behind her back. **'I'm uncomfortable as hell and it's all your fault!'** She hissed.

"Here let me help you." Lisha arranged the pillows for Dromi.

'**It takes two!'** Eric snarled back. He was just as uncomfortable as she was if not more so.

"Thanks Sis, I think that these two want out and soon." Andy winced as her backache increased even more. **'Don't you dare snarl at me, Captain!! It's not like you are the one with pre-labor pains!!'** Andy snarled back.

'**What?!'** Eric panicked as he dropped the glass of milk he'd been drinking. :Dad! Andy's having per-labor pain what the hell do I do!?:

:Calm down son. She isn't having any contractions yet, so don't panic. Just try and keep her comfortable.: Keith tried to calm him down. **'Andy might be having the twins a little ahead of schedule.' **Keith glanced over at Alley.

'**I'm not surprised.'** Allura smiled.

'**Daddy I want you to hurt Eric!'** Andy whined at her father. "I need to get up and walk." Andy pushed herself up to her feet and waddled out of the room.

:Alicia's with Andy now. I can't even get near our room.: Eric tried to calm down. "Andy get back in bed!"

'**Who's calling Dare and Sere?'** Allura looked at Keith.

"No! I wanna walk! Now back off or you feel pain!" She glared murderously at him when he went to carry her back to bed. :Daddy I'm perfectly fine! I just have a backache and I want to walk around for a while!: She sent.

:Eric let her walk! It helps her.: Lisha snarled. :Mom Dad could you come pick us up? Andy needs a big place to walk around in.: She asked.

'**He's just worried about you honey. Don't kill him. He needs to feel that you need him right now, so try and humor him okay.'** Keith tried to calm her down. :No problem angel. Blacky left as soon as she told me to hurt Eric.: Keith sent.

:Eric! Let's go for a ride. We're taking Lisha and Andy with us.: Blacky ordered.

:No offense Blacky, but I don't want to sit right now.: Andy tried to dodge Eric, but he easily caught her in his arms.

:You won't have to sit long I promise.: Blacky purred softly.

'**I'm not in labor! Will you please leave me alone!'** She snarled at Eric, as he carried her out of their home. "All I really want to do is...(she gasped as a sharp pain shot across her middle and her water broke) walk." She whimpered shakily as the pain subsided.

'**You were saying?'** Eric glanced down at her. "Lisha! Lets go."

"I'm going…" Alicia sighed.

'**THE HELL WITH NATURAL CHILD BIRTH!! I WANT DRUGS!! I WANT TO BE KNOCKED OUT!!'** Andy had never felt anything like that in her life. "Lisha! Worry about Rafe later! I just had a contraction!" Andy whimpered.

"I hope that it doesn't last for twelve hours like it did for my mom when she had me. Sometimes the first baby takes a long time." Lisha mumbled.

"TWELVE HOURS!!? MOM DIDN'T TAKE TWELVE HOURS!!" Andy panicked and burst into tears.

Eric and Lisha told Andy to sleep at the same time.

:Daddy we want out! It's too crowded in here!: The twins protested.

:Soon kids. Just wait till we get to grandma and Grandpa's.: Eric pleaded.

:No! We want out! Now!: Sammy demanded.

Andy sat up and gasped in pain, as another contraction a stronger one than before hit her. "They want out and they aren't going to wait for us to get to the castle!"

:Calm down and breathe: Alicia sent.

"YOU BREATH! I WANT THEM OUT!! IT HURTS!!" Andy snarled.

-------------------------------

Rohan's Castle

Selena appeared in his Great room. "Rohan hand Daniel to Lana. We need to go as in right now!"

"Do the twins want out? No problem let me grab my medical bag." Rohan grabbed his bag from the table and then entered the portal.

They appeared in black lion.

"Here you go Andy." Sel smiled, as she left Rohan in charged.

"Uncle Fangs! I want drugs! Knock me out!" Andy gasped, as another contraction hit her. **'I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED YOUR FUN BECAUSE YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!'** Andy snarled.

"Sorry Little Blossom, there's no time for that now. I need you to push when I tell you alright?" Rohan ordered gently.

"Lion, hold me I'm scared." Andy whimpered, as she nodded at her uncle.

'**Calm down and breathe.'** Eric sent, as he winced in pain. "You're alright."

"Lion are you feeling this too? I'm sorry that I'm being a bitch, but this is all happening way to fast for me." Andy started her breathing again, as an even more intense contraction hit her.

"Ok Andy I need you to push and hold it till I tell you to let up." Rohan was working with her contractions.

Andy nodded and did as she was told.

"Ok relax for a minute and then do the same thing." Rohan told her. "I see that baby number one is almost here."

"Okay..." Andy sagged back against Eric. "This is hard work!" Andy groaned.

"I know, but it's worth it to see the twins now push." Eric smiled.

Andy pushed one more time and out popped MK, who began to wail at the top of his tiny lungs. "Which one is it?" Andy blinked back tears of joy.

"Michael Keith and he's perfect." Lisha grinned.

"So he's the one that wanted out so badly." Andy smiled over at her new born baby boy.

"Ready for baby number two?" Rohan asked. "The same routine."

"Are you kidding? Nothing is going to stop me from seeing my angel." Andy smiled at Rohan.

"Ok champ then let's get back to work." He grinned back.

Andy did, as she was told and was rewarded with another little miracle her baby girl who matched her brothers first cry. "Is she okay?" Andy's energy was spent, but she was deliriously happy.

"She's beautiful and perfectly healthy." Rohan smiled.

"Good job Momma. Now you can rest." Eric kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm not sleepy. I want to hold one of them." She smiled up at him.

"Here's MK." Lisha set Mk in her arms.

"Hello Michael Keith. I'm your Mommy." Andy whispered down at the little miracle in her arms. "He's so perfect. I love you so much my lion." She whispered.

"I love you too angel mine." Eric smiled, as he held Sammy in his arms.

:Blacky are you okay? Your not mad are you?: Andy sent.

:Daddy? Have everyone stand back, so we can get out please.: Lisha sent.

:Not at all Shadow.: Blacky sent as he physically started purring.

:Are Andy and the twins okay?: Keith sent. "Okay everyone let's stand back, so that Eric and Andy and their twins can get out of Blacky." Keith grinned.

:They're all fine.: Alicia came out of the lion holding Michael Keith in her arms.

Rafe took one look at Alicia holding MK in her arms and was more determined than ever to get her back. :Congratulations Eric. How's the new momma doing?: Rafe sent to his friend.

:She's tired, but doing fine.: Eric sent beaming with pride.

Keith saw his little grandson and went to take him out of Lisha's arms. "May I hold my little grandson?" He asked.

"No! He's Mine!" Lisha glared at everyone there.

"I don't think so Baby sister, let Dad hold MK." Eric arched a brow at Lisha.

:But?: She whimpered. "Oh Alright!" Lisha sighed as she handed MK over to Keith.

:Lisha you can't hide from Rafe forever. You and Rafe have soul bonded and you can't run away from that.: Keith cuddled his little grandson. "Hello Michael Keith I'm your Grandpa."

'**I want to hold him!'** Allura sent as she spotted MK and Sammy.

Rafe was holding little Sammy in his arms, as he looked over at Lisha. "Hi there little princess...I'm your Uncle Rafe and I promise to keep you and your brother safe." Rafe smiled down at the little one in his arms.

"No! Go hold the boys. I'm holding him now." Keith growled.

:Daddy can I have MK back now please!: Lisha begged as she watched Rohan hand Rafe Sammy and pouted.

"No." Keith carried MK towards the castle.

Allura walked over to Rafe. :Can I hold her please! Rafe you really must win back Lisha's affections, so that she can focus on something other than the little ones:

"Sure Aunt Alley here you go." Rafe set Sam in his arms. :I'm trying to...she isn't cooperating right now, but I have an ace in the hole my baby sister.: Rafe grinned.

:Give them our love. I can't wait to hold Renny again.: Allura smiled, as she took Sammy into the castle.

:I'm gonna call them right now...They really can't wait to see the twins. It's as if their proud grandparents as well: Rafe smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few months later.)

"Rafe, if you have to corner Lisha to talk her then do it. She thinks she betrayed you and Sel. We all told her that she didn't, but we're not soul bonded to her either. I'm worried about her." Allura tried to give him a nudge.

"I know that Aunt Alley, but she refuses to listen to anything that I tell her." Rafe growled in frustration.

"Rafe spend sometime and just watch how she acts when she doesn't think anyone is around. She's just a lost, scared child. I know she cares for you and that's partly why she's trying to stay away. She doesn't want to see you hurt." Allura tried to reassure to him.

:The only thing that's hurting me is being away from her this long...its killing me. I know that I have to be patient, but I love her so much that it hurts me when she pushes me away.: Rafe decided to go for a run to clear his mind.

:I know. I've been there to a point. She'll come around. You'll see.: Allura replied.

:I love her Aunt Alley and I can wait as long as it takes to have her in my arms again.: Rafe sent back.

:I know.: She sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( By Lake Jess.)

"Hero? How can I face Rafe when I've betrayed him? I don't want to push him away, but I can't stand to see him get hurt either." She sat down under a tall Oak tree, where her brother's falcon watched over her from the branches above.

Rafe held his baby sister in his arms. :What am I suppose to say to her? Nothing is working and were drifting further apart.: He growled to his father.

:I don't know what else to say. Let Renny work on her.: Dare sighed.

:How the hell did you stay away from mom for as long as you did! I'm going out of my mind here!: He glared at his father.

:It wasn't easy and that reminds me I have to go test myself again.: Dare felt for what his son was going through.

Renny let out a loud wail.

:Does she look like she's five yet!? Chill! You have plenty of time to torture yourself later! This is your first born in desperate need of advice and nothing is working!: Rafe was not happy. :Sorry Baby sister.: Rafe rocked her in his arms.

Alicia jumped and started looking for who was watching her. "Show yourself! I know that you're out there! How could you bring Sammy out here with you, just so you can spy on me! Don't I deserve time to myself?"

'**I am not holding Sammy! Alicia Nicole! I'm holding my baby sister Serena Raye and I can damn well watch over you for as long as I damn well please!! I'm sick of you hiding from me! You are throwing us away over nothing!!'** Rafe let her have it, but did not appear in front of her.

"Rafe!?" She realized that he had a baby with him. **'Nothing? Do you have any clue what my father would do to you if he knew about us!'** Alicia snarled, as tears ran down her face. **'Damn it Rafe! I'm scared!'**

:Here Dad take Renny.: He handed his sister back to his father. The two birthmarks on his forehead blazed with energy. '**My family has been protecting the universe for over four millennia and I seriously doubt that your grandfather or parents want to mess with my parents, my Aunts, or Uncles. You have nothing to be scared about.'** Rafe tried to get her to understand.

'**Hold me please.'** Alicia whimpered.

'**Thank god.'** Rafe pulled her into his arms.

'**I didn't mean to hurt you Rafe.'** She sobbed against his shoulder.

'**You're not alone anymore. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you. You are stuck with me forever. Do you think that you can handle that?' **Rafe also had tears streaming down his cheeks. '**Being away from you almost killed me...never do that again. I love you.'** He growled hoarsely.

'**I promise never to leave you again.'** Alicia vowed.

'**I don't feel like sharing you right now. Let's go take a long walk.'** Rafe kissed her.

'**A walk does sound good.'** She smiled at him. **'I missed you.'**

'**I missed you more than you'll ever know.'** He sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Eric and Andy's house three in the morning)

Andy tossed the covers off and stumbled to the nursery. **'Wake up!'** She hissed as she picked up MK.

:Mommy!: MK beamed.

:Is my little man hungry.: Andy sat down in the rocker and fed her son.

:Mommy! I'm Wet!: Sammy wailed.

'**Wake up and change your daughter!'** Andy jolted him awake with her mind. :It's okay Angel. Daddy's coming.: She tried to soothe her daughter.

'**What?'** Eric groaned.

:DADDY!: Sammy shouted.

'**Sammy's wet! Change her!'** Andy snarled.

'**Is that all? You woke me from a dream for this.'** Eric growled.

"Is that all?! I'm feeding MK and you need to help me by taking care of our daughter! Oh and by the way...Enjoy your dream, because that's all that you're ever going to have! For a very long time!" Andy hissed at him, as she burped MK on her shoulder.

"What? Now wait a minute!" Eric pleaded.

"I'm not going to take care of these two by myself! We're a team and that includes taking care of our babies." Andy handed him Mk and took Sammy out of his arms to feed her.

"When all you want me to get up for is to change diapers, while you feed them! I don't call that team work!" Eric growled.

"By the time you finally wake up that is all that there's left to do!" Andy walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle. "Be my guest...I'm going back to bed." She handed him their daughter and the bottle kissed him on the cheek and then went back to bed.

Eric yawned, as he warmed Sammy's bottle, and began feeding her.

Sammy tried to drink from the bottle, but decided that she wanted Momma instead, and refused to take her bottle. :Not fair!!: She wailed at the top of he lungs. :Want Momma!:

:Sweetie don't you like Daddy?: Eric sent acting, as if she had hurt his feelings.

:Me loves Daddy.: Sammy whimpered.

:What's wrong then Angel?: Eric cooed.

:Mikey got's to have milk machine and I gets that.: Sammy pouted.

:Milk machine?: Eric chuckled. **'They love you because you're a milk machine.'** He pouted. :Sammy How can I spend time with you if you want Momma all the time?: Eric asked.

:Me drink from bottle for Daddy, but only for Daddy.: Sammy took her bottle.

:Thank you Angel.: Eric fed her and then burped her on his shoulder.

:Love Momma and Daddy.: She cooed back.

Eric fell asleep in the rocking chair while holding Sammy.

Andy fell asleep just outside the nursery doorway.

Alicia walked into the nursery just to check on the twins before going off to bed. :Sammy you still up?: She cooed at the little girl who was staring at her from her Daddy's arms.

:Walk me Aunt Lisha.: Sammy sent.

:Always Angel.: Lisha smiled.

:Lisha?: Andy yawned.

:Yes Sis?: Lisha answered.

:Is everything okay? It's almost four in the morning.: Andy stretched her aching muscles.

:Sorry Sis, Rafe wanted me to have dinner at Lita's with his parents. We got back home at one this morning. Then Drew and Tony didn't want to go to sleep for mom, so I had to help her with them. I visited with Jax and Kitty and now I'm walking Sammy.: Alicia smiled. :Looks Like Sammy's a sleep now, but MK is awake. Why don't you and Eric go to bed. I'll take Baby watch tonight.:

:Cherish the freedom while you still have it...I doubt that I'll be able to go out and have fun for a very long time.: Andy sighed. **'Lion wake up.'** Andy yawned.

Eric woke up and notice Sammy was gone and panicked. **'Where's Sammy!?'**

'**Relax Eric she's fine. Lisha is home.'** Andy yawned.

'**What! It's four in the morning?'** Eric sent. :Where the hell have you been young lady your sixteen not twenty?: He snarled.

'**Lion! Would you calm down! She got back from Crystal Tokyo at one. Then helped Mom with the boys and finally made it back home a little while ago!'** Andy snarled.

:Eric leave me alone! I thought you'd be happy that Rafe and I are back together again.: She set MK in his crib and ran for her room.

'**She's like a baby sister to me and I care about what happens to her! Rafe knows better than to bring her back that late! I'm also half asleep.'** He snarled. :I happen to care about you baby sister! I've been worried sick about you!:

:Daddy didn't panic! We told him and Mom where we were going and I tried to tell you and Andy, but you weren't answering the Tele-viewer!: Lisha sent.

:I'm sorry for overreacting, but...never mind. I'm sorry baby sister. I just need more sleep.: Eric apologized.

:Eric go to bed. If they wake up again I'll take care of them. That goes for you too Sis.: Lisha sent.

:Thanks sis. I'm sorry that he growled at you like that but he's very overprotective of the ones he loves.: Andy sighed**. 'You want to tell me what you wouldn't tell Lisha?'**

'**I've just been having a nightmare lately.'** Eric yawned.

'**Oh really? Do the lions blow up in this nightmare?'** She arched a brow at him, as they crawled back into bed.

'**You too?'** Eric looked at her and frowned. **'It's not a nightmare is it?' **

'**Do you really want me to answer that question?'** Andy cuddled up against him.

'**How can we stop them from happening?'** Eric sighed, as he held her.

'**You can't do anything to stop it, but you can minimize the amount of damage that's done. I've already downloaded the lion's personalities on my computer, so that they'll be able to be rebuilt.'** Andy whispered.

'**How long have you known?'** Eric growled.

'**Since I found out about the twins...'** She sent.

'**Next time tell me and we'll work it out together...' **Eric sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Many months later)

Andy and Lisha were picnicking underneath the weeping willow while the twins napped on a blanket beside them. The panther cubs were off playing in the meadow.

"So Lisha when are you and Rafe going to finally give in and settle down?" Andy munched on a chip, as she waited for Lisha to react to her question.

Lisha nearly choked on the pickle that she'd been munching on. "I'm very happy with our relationship as it is and don't see how pushing him into something that neither of us are ready for is going to help our situation any."

Andy rolled her eyes at her little sister. "I see and the dozen or so times when you've snuck in after one in the morning mean that the two of you just lost track of time gazing up at the stars."

Lisha felt her face blush crimson, but said nothing.

"So the two of you weren't just gazing up at the stars…I hope the two of you were thinking before you acted on your feelings." Andy continued to munch on various picnic foods.

"Andromeda Marie!! I made a promise to Daddy and I intend to keep that promise!" Lisha glared at her.

"Look baby sister, I know what it's like to feel that way about someone and its okay if anything happened. I just want the two of you to be careful or else he will find himself in front of a firing squad." Andy suddenly sensed that they were being watched. :Lisha get the twins and take them into the house.:

:Why what's wrong?: Lisha frowned at her.

:Just do as I say!: Andy sprang to her feet and prepared to defend her young. Lisha bundled the blanket around the twins and scooped them up in her arms. :We need to contact the guys!:

:No time for that we're surrounded by Uncle Adam's minions.: Andy wanted to fight, but wasn't about to endanger Lisha or the babies. **'I love you lion…please be safe.'** Were her last thoughts before the tranquilizer dart pricked her in the neck and she collapsed in Kane's arms.

Lisha and the twins were already in the arms of her older brother Merrick "That seemed a little too easy."

"Let's take our prizes back home. It's going to get really crazy here in a while and we need to be gone when it happens." Kane vanished, as did Merrick.

-------------------------------

The Lions

"Rafe we need to head towards the waterfall something isn't right." Eric wasn't linked to Andy or the twins anymore.

"Is it time? I mean do you think that the Real dream is occurring right now?" Rafe couldn't contact Lisha either.

"I can't link with Andy or the twins and no one is answering at home." Eric tried to remain calm and blocked the vision of the lions blowing up out of his mind. :Blacky I need to head towards home.:

The lion didn't respond and a count down appeared on his screen.

"Eric please tell me that you don't have the same countdown on your screen!" Rafe tried to regain control of Jetta, but there was no response.

"Shit! Rafe this is not good!" Eric watched, as the time counted down on the screen. "Dad the lions have been sabotaged and I have no control over Black lion. We're going to try and deep six them in the lake, so that no one is damaged from the blast. Hopefully Rafe and I can bail out in time." He radioed the castle.

"Eric don't worry about that just get the hell out of there!!" Keith's face appeared on another screen.

"Don't worry about us just send someone over to check on Andy and Lisha! I have a bad feeling about this and neither of us can contact them with our links!" Rafe entered the conversation.

"I sent Liam and Rand there a few minutes ago. Damn it you two I can't just let the two of you sacrifice yourselves!" Keith watched in horror as yellow lion's den blew sky high, followed by green lion's, and finally red's. "Get the hell out of those lions! The other lion's just blew sky high!"

"Look, I can't get anything to work, so do me a favor go find my wife, twins, and little sister and…!" The back end of the lion burst into flames.

"Tell Lisha that I…!" Blue Lion burst into flames.

"NO!!!!!" Keith watched in horror, as the two lions crashed into the lake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zen's Ship

Andy instantly woke up out of her drug-induced daze after being exposed to the mind chamber. It was like a part of her shattered inside of her. "No!!! Eric!! Rafe!! They can't be gone it isn't fair!!" She tried desperately to free herself from her binds. The darker more lethal side of her was trying to take control.

Lisha was curled up in a ball bawling her eyes out.

"Now…Now…your highness you should have known that this was going to happen when you helped Dar and Talia fake their deaths. " Merrick knelt down beside her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Touch me again and you will be singing soprano for the rest of your life. I'm going to kill you!" Andy spit at his face.

Merrick chuckled in amusement. "What's wrong princess missing your pet already! I'm sure that we can take away all of that pain when we arrive at the palace and put you in the mind chamber for a second round of programming."

Andy's feet weren't bound and she used every ounce of her energy to slam a kick hard into his face. "Like hell you will!" She used her mind to search his uniform and found a blade, so that she could remove her binds. "Lisha you can mourn later! I need to find the twins, so that we can get out of here!"

"He's gone! I don't want to live anymore!" She wailed in agony.

"Lisha! Eric was my life, but I have to grit my teeth, and think about my babies!!" Andy shook her none too gently. "Now snap out of it!!"

Lisha winced, as Andy worked on removing her bonds. "Andy how can you be so cold! Eric and Rafe are dead!"

Andy used the knife to remove Lisha's psi-collar. "I know the situation! I just can't let my emotions override what I have to do!" She snarled down at her. "Now you either do as I say or you can stay here it's your choice!"

Lisha had never seen Andy this far gone before. :That's Merrick! You didn't have to kill him!: She knelt beside her older brother, so that she could check his vitals.

:Look he's the enemy and they are going to pay! They took my babies and then killed my husband! And my big brother!!! It's payback time!: Andy scanned the ship to see who she was dealing with. : It looks like Shaitan, Logan, Titania, and two new faces are aboard the ship. Your mother has the twins with her and they are both still asleep.:

_He's still alive…it's like something snapped inside Andy. I don't even know if anyone can reach her old self now that Eric is gone. _Lisha finally managed to get her emotions in check. :What's the plan? We can't just barge in there they might hurt the twins!:

:No plan. We just deal with each situation as they arise.: Andy growled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Moments after the lion's hit the water)

"I never thought that I would go out like this!" Eric gritted his teeth in pain.

"You would think that my aunt would have warned us about this!" Rafe winced in pain, as another explosion rocked his lion.

"That's it!" Eric tried to focus on not blacking out! "Call Aunt Sel and tell her to port us out of here!" Eric croaked.

:Aunt Sel I really need your help! We're turning into barbecued prince's here!: Rafe used the last of his strength to contact his Aunt.

Another explosion rocked both ships and the two of them were knocked unconscious. Two portals opened one in each lion.

"I've got Rafe." Dare dragged his son into the portal and closed the portal.

"I've got Eric." Zoisite pulled Eric into the other portal, which closed just as the lion exploded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back on Zen's ship)

"I really could use my armor and weapons about now." Andy didn't seem impressed by the arsenal on the ship. "These won't do any damage at all."

"It looks like they were prepared in case you managed to escape." Lisha frown.

"I always escape…this is just a set back that's all." Andy growled.

"Set back? Do you see any weapons! How are we going to escape if we can't fight off all of my grandfather's men?" Lisha rolled her eyes at her sister in frustration.

"Look little sister when I want your opinion I will ask for it! Just shut up and follow my lead!" Andy was accessing the ships main computer system.

"I just need to know if I am talking to my sister or Nightshade." Lisha eyed her warily.

Andy slammed her fist into the console. "Nightshade is my alter ego! There isn't one or the other she is me! Now shut the hell up and let me try and find us a way out of this mess!"

"Um… Andy, where did that come from?" She pointed to the two sets of cyber armor in the corner of the room.

_Yes!!! Thank you Aunt Sel! _Andy raced over and picked up one of the suits. "Don't just stand there put yours on!" She growled.

Lisha did as she was told. "How is this going to get us to the twins and then back home?"

"Trust me I know exactly what I'm doing." Andy had a very evil grin on her face.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better." Lisha muttered under her breath.

Andy handed Lisha a little tracking device. "I want you to follow that to the twins and then come back here and wait for me."

"Look, I'm not going to kill my parents, so that had better not be your plan."

Andy took hold of Lisha's wrist and activated the cloaking device on her armor. "I never said that you had to. Just sneak in there and sneak back out. Do you think that you can handle that little sister?"

"What happened to my sister? What in the name of Arus has happened to you?! Did they put you in the mind chamber!?" Lisha could hardly recognize the girl who was snarling orders at her.

Andy ignored her remark and vanished from the room. :Just focus on what I asked you to do and leave the rest to me.:

-------------------------------

(Arus)

"Why can't I send my armada after them?!" Keith snarled at Sel.

"Trust me Keith. She and Lisha will be home before nightfall." Sel ignored his outburst.

"Eric and Rafe are going to be fine. Now what about the situation with the girls?" Dare and Sere walked into the room.

"Ask Sailor Pluto! She seems to know everything!" Keith paced the Sit room in frustration.

"What's going on Sel what have you seen?" Dare growled.

"Nightshade makes wicked lady look like a kitten right now, so there really isn't any need to send in the cavalry." Sel gave them her all seeing all knowing look.

"Are you saying that Andy's darker half has complete control over her right now?" Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Thinking that Eric is dead may have brought about a drastic change in our shadow. Hopefully, a change that will right itself when she sees that Eric is very much alive." Sere hoped that she was right then again this explained a certain family member former alter ego.

A commotion was heard outside in the corridor. "Damn it Eric get back to bed!" Rohan's and Max's shouts filtered into the room.

"That isn't possible he should still be unconscious." Dare couldn't believe it when Eric stumbled into the room.

"Someone better tell me that Alicia, my wife, and twins are here or there is going to be hell to pay!" Eric looked like hell. He was bandaged almost from head to toe, but still looked as fierce ever.

Rafe staggered behind Eric. "Answer the question…" He snarled hoarsely and was also bandaged from head to toe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Zen's ship )

Andy found herself face to face with a new enemy. A handsome young warrior about her age with Khan's face and to her amusement he had his ebony black mane pulled back into a pony tail. "You look like Khan. "

Kane narrowed his eyes at her. "That's because Khan is my father. How did you get free?"

"Sorry that information is classified. I hope that Merick wasn't a friend of yours." Andy blinked innocently at him.

"Not really although Zen was kind of fond of his eldest grandson." Kane wasn't in the mood to chat. "Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to hurt you?"

"You hurt me?" Andy fought back laughter. "I don't think so. Now run along and you won't get hurt."

"Like a spoiled princess like you is any threat to me." Kane attempted to grab her by the arm.

Andy whipped a kick into his solar plexus sending him sprawling backwards. "You'd be surprised what this spoiled princess can do."

Kane sprang back to his feet. "What's the matter princess are you missing your little ones?" Kane to her astonishment he wasn't even winded. "Don't worry I'm sure that Logan and Titania will make them into fine little warriors."

Andy immediately saw red. "I hope that you didn't want any kids!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I hear that men singing soprano is all the rage this year!" She launched a series of lightning fast punches and kicks at him all of which were blocked, but one strategically placed spiked heeled kick to his lower anatomy.

Kane was now seeing red as well and to her opponents fury he was still on his feet. "Sorry to disappoint you, but that area is always very well protected. Unfortunately for you that was my last shred of patience…I guess that we're just going to have to do things the hard way." He snarled his teeth gritted in pain.

"I can't be getting that predictable…" Andy sulked. She didn't seem to be terrified by his threat. "Oh well, I never have been one that liked to do anything the easy way. Bring it on! Pretty boy! Show me what you've got!"

"Pretty boy!!" Kane didn't like what she'd called him at all. "You'll pay for that brat!" He launched a series of attacks at her.

Andy found herself evenly matched. "What do you expect? You're sporting a pony tail!" Andy counter attacked nailing him across the jaw with her foot. "But your right pansy boy suits you much better." Andy barely dodged a blow to her cheek.

"My face!! You'll pay for that brat!" He landed a kick to her side and sent her staggering back several feet

Andy blocked out the pain that was lancing up her side. "I mean anyone who is as vain as you are must be partial to other men. Even Eric who is mister perfect isn't as vain as you are!" She sent a razor sharp barrage of ninja stars in his direction, which to her delight, and his fury managed to graze his face in several places.

Kane reached up and touched his cheek. "I'll tear you apart for that!" He sent her a razor sharp barrage of his own. Three of which managed to hit their target.

Andy gasped in pain as the star ripped up the side of her arm. "I happen to think that I made a vast improvement!" Andy knew that she might just be in over her head…blood was streaming down her arm and she decided to end this fight before she ended up bleeding to death. "Game over I win!" She gasped and shot him with her tazer.

Kane went down for the count, as over 20,000 volts raced through his system.

Andy took a look at what damage had been done to her arm and forced her body not to give in to her injury. There was a gash from her wrist to her shoulder. :Lisha have you gotten to the twins yet.: She linked with her sister, as she took out a first aid kit, and attempted to treat her wound.

:Dromi is that you…you sound weak? I gassed the rest of the ship with those little metal sleep balls that you love to use on your opponents. After that getting the twins was easy. I'm heading for the shuttle bay meet me there and you can fly us home.: Lisha had the sleeping babies safe and sound against her in their baby sling.

:Um that might be a little hard for me to do seeing, as I'm kind of stitching my arm up at the moment.: Andy sent weakly.

:Stitching your arm!?: Lisha tried not to panic and wake the twins. :How bad are you hurt!?:

:Oh, not that bad its just a scratch from my wrist to my shoulder. Don't worry I've had much worse! Can't think of any at the moment, but I'm sure that I've been in worse shape.: Andy blinked her eyes to keep them focused on what she was doing.

Lisha raced to her sister. "Dromi! That isn't going to work for long! If we don't get you home and fast you're going to bleed to death!!" She cried in horror, as she took in just how badly injured Andy was.

Andy placed pressure bandages on her arm. "Don't worry Lisha. I'm not about to let this little scratch beat me…" Andy was starting to see double.

"Andy stay awake! You have to tell me what to do! Voltron is gone! Daddy's fastest ship couldn't make it here in time! You'll die! This is my fault! They were after me! They were mad, because you helped us get away, and now these babies are going to lose their mother. Voltron was destroyed and our guys died with them!" Lisha tears streaming down her face knelt down beside her adopted sister. "I'll lose my best friend!"

"Don't cry little sis I'll think of something…" Andy reached up to touch her sleeping children. "I am not going to die…I just need to rest for a little while…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes started to close.

MK and Sammy opened their eyes and started wailing at the top of their tiny lungs. :DADDY!!! MOMMY HURT!! MOMMA GONE!!!!: The two little ones sent to their father or anyone that could hear their cry.

:NO!!! DROMI!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!: Lisha sent in agony.

-------------------------------

ARUS

Eric having already felt his wife's pain collapsed to his knees in agony. "Aunt Sel! Open a portal something is wrong with Dromi!" He croaked weakly before passing out cold.

"Lisha is losing it! It has to be bad!" Rafe had changed to tux mode and attempted to create a portal himself. "Nope that's not going to happen." He passed out cold.

Sel was already porting the two of them there. "It's your fault the two of you distracted me and I couldn't prevent her from getting hurt!" Sel snarled.

"Keith! Something is wrong with Andy! Lexi and Ari ran by me saying that Andy needed blood!" Allura rushed into the room. "What on Arus is going on! You said that the girls were safe at Andy's!" She snarled at all of them.

The portal carrying Lisha, the twins, and an almost mortally wounded Andy arrived.

"HELP HER! SHE'S DYING!" Lisha was now almost hysterical.

Dare swept Andy up into his arms and raced out of the room.

Rohan was carrying Eric. Max, who carried Rafe, was hot on his heels.

"WHO HURT MY BABY!" Allura hauled off and slugged her husband in the jaw. "TALK!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!!"

"You were already upset about the destruction of the lions! I didn't want to upset you anymore than you already were!" Keith tried to get her to calm down.

"UPSET!!!! UPSET!!! I'LL SHOW YOU UPSET KEITH MICHAEL EDWARDS!!" She landed a kick right into Keith's lower anatomy.

Keith gritted his teeth in pain. "I know that you're upset, but we have to think about Andy and Lisha! They need us right now! So you will have to finish killing me later!" He stumbled over to Lisha.

Sere was holding the twins in her arms. "I'm going to take the twins to the nursery. You two focus on Lisha." Sere paused, as she left the room. "Oh and please try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

Lisha had gone catatonic and had curled herself up in a ball. "My fault…my fault…Andy dead…lions dead…guys dead…my fault." She kept whimpering under her breath.

Keith bent down and scooped Lisha up into his arms and carried her out of the room. **'I am going to hunt them down and kill them very slowly!'** He snarled in fury.

'**Stand in line!! No one hurts my babies and lives!'** Allura snarled back as the two of them headed towards the Medical wing.

-------------------------------

12 Hours later

Alex and Ariel walked the floor of Andy and Eric's hospital room, as they each tended to one of the twins.

Eric was awake, but nowhere near able to hold the twins. His main focus was on willing Andy to open her eyes. He had awakened from a pained sleep and found that Andy wasn't with him, but on another bed in the room connected to a whole bunch of intensive care machines. He'd tried to get up out of his bed, but found that his body wasn't able to move as of yet. '**Please come back to me…I can't go on without you.'** It had been hours, but he was finally able to reach her.

'**Eric? I'm trying to find you where are you?'** Was her weak reply. '**The light is so bright here and I can't seem to find you anywhere.'**

_The light!? Shit! She still thinks that I died! _ Eric ignored the tears streaming down his face and concentrated on bringing her back to him. **'No!! Baby don't go any further! I'm not in the light! I was hurt, but neither Rafe nor I died! Aunt Sel got us out in time! You need to get away from the light and come back to us! I need you, the babies need you…Fight for us damn it... don't let this beat you!'**

'**I'm so tried…and the light is so warm and soothing. I think that I see Grandma and Grandpa…'** Andy's voice was growing fainter in his head.

_That's what you think I am not about to give this body up now that I almost have control!_ Nightshade growled in Andy's head.

"NO!!!! You have to come back to me!!" Eric did the impossible and got out of bed and stumbled to Andy's bedside.

"Eric!!? What's wrong?!" Ari and Lexi rushed over to him.

"Listen to me brat! I'm not letting you off the hook, so that you can go visit your grandparents! Now open your eyes and look at me!" Eric was not about to let his love give up on him.

Ari placed Sammy into Alex's arms and raced out of the room to get Rohan, Dare, Sere, and her parents. "Daddy something is going on I think that Andy may be dying!!!" She shouted, as she raced into the hallway.

Rohan was the only one in control and knew what had to be done. "Listen to me! Do not under any circumstances disturb Eric! Don't even talk to him! He is the only one that can bring her back to us now!" He blocked the others from rushing to her bedside.

"She needs us Rohan!" Keith glared at him.

"She's our baby!" Allura snarled.

"Rohan's right if she's as far gone as I think she is Eric is the only one who can bring her back. I know what I'm talking about it happened with Sere more times than I like to remember." Dare forced himself to calm down.

Sere wasn't, so sure that she liked that remark. "And I am still very much alive and well. The only difference is that I was trying to save an entire planet and Andy was trying to protect Lisha and the twins."

"There is one other factor that you are all forgetting. Andy's darker side managed to somehow gain control for a while and I seriously doubt that Nightshade would give in to death this easily." Rohan was monitoring what was going on between Eric and Andy.

_Damn right I won't! I like power and this body has plenty of that to go around! _Nightshade gave Andy a push away from the light and towards Eric's voice. _I'll just have to play along until I managed to ditch my weaker part._

"Nightshade? I thought that was her alter ego? You know when she goes out and patrols at night? What does that have to do with Andy's real self?" Alex glared at the four of them.

"Lexi, I think that he means that Andy's dark side has grown stronger she must have been placed in our creepy uncle's mind chamber again. Something happened that has changed our sister somehow." Ari could feel her sister re-linking with her and sighed with relief.

Alex winced in pain. "Look! I for one know that Dromi doesn't give up on anything and never will! Seeing as I am starting to hurt here, I can tell all of you that without a shadow of a doubt that she'll be waking anytime! So would someone please get me some pain medicine my arm is killing me and I can barely hold onto the twins."

Keith and Allura each took a twin from Alex.

"Alex is right her vital signs are going back to normal..." Rohan sighed in relief.

"Now all we have to do is try and reach Lisha. She's so out of it that she's hardly responding to anyone or anything." Dare was at an impasse as to how to treat her.

"Rafe woke up a while ago, but she isn't even responding to his voice. She doesn't want him near her now…His heart is breaking and there isn't anything that I can do to help our son." Sere buried her face against Darien's shoulder.

"I know that love, but she'll come back to him its just going to take time. You didn't give up on me and he isn't about to give up on her." Dare growled softly.

MK and Sammy took this moment to start wailing at the top of their tiny lungs. :Want mommy now!: They cried.

"Looks like they aren't in the mood to wait for their momma to wake up." Alex winced, as the twins howled even louder.

Andy blinked her eyes open and looked into Eric's eyes. "Is it your turn or mine?" She asked hoarsely.

Everyone in the room couldn't help, but chuckle in response to her words.

Eric blinked back tears, as he kissed her gently on her forehead. "Welcome back my love…I missed you."

Andy saw all of the bandages covering her husband and started to panic. She hardly noticed that she was also injured that incident was barely on her mind. "What happened…" She tried to reach up and touch his face, but found that she couldn't move her arm. This made everything flood back into her mind. "The lions! I thought that I had lost you…" She blinked back tears. "I went numb inside…What happened? Why am I all bandaged up? What happened to my arm…Are the twins okay?" She babbled on.

Eric quieted her with a kiss. **'Rafe and I were rescued by Aunt Sel…They patched us up…I just had one thing on my mind to get you, Lisha, and our babies back. I'm so sorry that they hurt you.'**

"What's going on Eric? I don't remember anything after they took the twins… trapped Lisha and I and then you and Rafe blew up in the lions…" Andy tried to force herself to remember, but it was all a complete blank.

"Calm yourself Andromeda all that matters is that you, Lisha, and the twins are back home where you belong." Allura tried to soothe her daughter.

"Is Lisha okay? Did she get hurt?" Andy glared at Dare and Rohan. "You two have three seconds to get this stuff off and out of me or I am going to get really grouchy."

"Not so fast young lady you almost died and we have to get the results for your tests back to make sure that nothing else was damaged in your battle on Logan's ship." Rohan glared back at her.

"Get real!!" Andy wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Merrik is the one that kicked my ass?! That creep couldn't beat me on his best day!"

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter who won what battle all that matters is that you and the twins are back with us. Now try and relax." Eric couldn't help, but notice that the twins were staring at their mother, as if they had never seen her before.

"Me? You should take a look at what you look like. How did you even manage to get out of bed?" Andy focused on how hurt he was.

"I'm going to go put the twins down for the night in the nursery. You two try and get some sleep." Allura kissed Andy on the cheek.

"And stay in that bed." Keith kissed Andy on her forehead.

"Dada…" MK and Sammy reached for their father.

"Sorry little ones, but your Daddy is in no shape to hold you right now." Keith chuckled.

Eric winced, as he got to his feet. "Night you two be good for your grandparents." He kissed them both on the cheeks.

"Dada!" MK reached out and patted Eric in the face.

Eric blinked at his son, "My medicine must really be kicking in I could have sworn that he just called me Dada."

"Am I hearing things?" Dare frowned at Sere and Rohan.

"He just called Eric Dada. It's not really a big deal…he does it all the time with his mind." Sere rolled her eyes at him.

"I think that MK and Sammy both called him Dada." Rohan grinned.

"They just said their first word and I can't even hug them! This really bites!" Andy growled under her breath.

"Dada!" Sammy reached for Eric.

Eric ignored any pain that he was in and took them out of Keith and Allura's arms. "You said Dada! This is so cool! Andy they talked!" he grinned over at his fuming wife.

"That's my babies I'm so proud of you…can you say Mama?" She arched a brow at her twins.

The twins shook their heads in unison and pointed at her. "No Mama!"

"It's a start I guess." Andy forced herself to smile.

_Two can play at that game you little brats…Get used to me cuz your momma isn't coming back! _Nightshade snarled.

"Let's go you two its bedtime." Allura took Sammy from Eric and Keith took MK.

"No! Mama!" The two of them tried to climb up Keith and Allura's shoulder to point at their mother

"Sorry but your mother and father need their rest." Keith chuckled.

-------------------------------

Summary as to what happens next in Chapter 9

Rafe and Lisha eventually reconcile and get married... No one is any the wiser about Nightshade...Eric's chalking the whole thing up as Andy going through a phase focuses on rebuilding the lions…Nightshade on the prowl no crime anywhere

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission. That goes for the storyline, plot line ect that is mine and mine alone.

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money.


	9. Chapter Nine

What If Beginnings

Chapter 9

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Nearly three years later...Andy's Lair)

Andy emerged from the dressing blind in her usual nightly attire and prepared to go out on her nightly patrol with Shadow. "Well Sis what's on the agenda tonight?" Andy grinned at her Sister.

"Please don't go out tonight." Alicia pleaded.

"Why what's wrong?" Andy sat down at her computer.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about tonight." Alicia sniffled as she picked Sammy up in her arms.

"I'm taking Shadow with me as backup, so there shouldn't be a problem; besides that what else am I going to do this evening. It isn't like I have a husband to snuggle up to anymore." Andy continued to plan her nightly activity using Hal her very own artificially intelligent computer.

"If you're going to go out then please wear the armor Aunt Sel gave you." Alicia cried.

"I can't wear that! I'll roast to death! It's ninety degrees outside!!" Andy looked over at her sister.

:You don't understand! You're going to get hurt!: Alicia bawled.

:I know that being pregnant means that you're highly emotional and overly protective right now, but I know what I'm doing. I know the risks and I'm going to be fine so relax.: Andy sighed.

:NO!: Alicia snarled. :Please! Wear the armor!:

"What is your problem anyway!! Did you have a Real Dream or something?!" Andy fitted some of the cyber armor onto her costume. "Is that better?"

Alicia nodded.

"Look Sis, nothing is going to happen to me. I promise to be very careful, so relax." Andy fitted her cloak to her armor and got on her speeder. :Shadow let's go!:

"NO GO!" The twins wailed.

_WHY Me!_ Andy groaned, as the twins grabbed onto her leg. :It's okay you two. I'll be back in a little while.: She cooed at them.

"NO! Aunt Lisha right! No go!" MK wailed.

"What is she right about!? I'm wearing my armor! I'll be fine now please let go of Mommy's leg." Andy pried them off.

:Andy, Please don't go.: Alicia sent.

:Real Dreams do not run my life! I will be back in an hour or so.: Andy mentally set the twins into Alicia's arms. :Now be good for Aunt Lisha. I love you.: She gunned the speeder zipped out of the lair.

_That's what you think!_ Alicia growled to herself. :FINE! GET YOURSELF HURT! MAYBE EVEN KILLED!: She shouted.

:IT'S NOT LIKE ERIC WOULD EVEN NOTICE!!: Andy shouted back.

'**Rafe? Find Eric and go to the lion base! Andy's on her way there. I'm afraid she's going to get hurt.'** Alicia cried, as she held the twins.

'**DAMN!!! I knew that this was going to happen! Andy has gotten to the point that she doesn't care about the risks anymore**.' Rafe snarled in frustration. **'It's okay angel. I'm with Eric and we'll go get her and bring her back home.'** Rafe sighed.

'**Thanks Love. I'll meet you in the lair.'** Alicia whimpered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Will do angel.'** Rafe turned to glare at his best friend and then punched him square in the jaw.

"What was that for?" Eric snarled, as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"YOU'RE A BLIND FOOL!! IN FACT YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT ON THIS PLANET!! YOU'VE PLACED VOLTRON AHEAD OF YOUR WIFE AND NOW SHE'S GOING TO GO GET HERSELF KILLED!!" Rafe hauled off and slugged him again.

"What the hell!" Eric snarled.

"NEWS FLASH MAJOR! SHE'S BEEN GOING OUT AT NIGHT AS NIGHTSHADE FOR ALMOST THREE YEARS!! ONLY YOU'VE BEEN TOO BUSY HERE TO NOTICE!! LET ALONE SPEND ANY QUALITY TIME WITH YOUR WIFE!! IT'S A WONDER THAT SHE HASN'T KICKED YOU OUT ON YOUR ASS BY NOW!! BUT THEN I FORGOT ONE IMPORTANT DETAIL! SHE STILL LOVES YOU!!" Rafe roared at him.

"SHE'S BEEN DOING THAT AND YOU'VE KNOWN ABOUT IT ALL THIS TIME!" Eric roared back, as he hauled off and slugged Rafe.

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!! I HAPPEN TO LOVE MY BABY SISTER VERY MUCH AND DON'T LIKE SEEING HER HURT IN ANY WAY!! MY GOD ERIC!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN WIFE ANYMORE!!" Rafe launched himself at Eric.

"ENOUGH! STOP THIS AT ONCE!!" Keith snarled, as he separate the two of them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" They snarled at Keith.

'**Rafe! Stop fighting and help Andy!'** Alicia snarled. **'You can beat the tar out off Eric later!'**

'**Where is she? How bad is she hurt?!'** Rafe ran out of the dry docks.

'**She's on the north side of the building! Hurry!'** She answered frantically.

:Get back here this is not done yet!: Eric snarled.

:Save it Major!! She's hurt! Are you happy now!?: Rafe embedded five roses into her attackers leg. "I DON'T THINK SO!! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Rafe roared.

"It's been fun Sweetness." Kane said as he vanished.

'**Rafe, Dad's at the lair please bring Andy here.'** Alicia sent.

Rafe took off with Andy in his arms. **'I'm on my way.'** Rafe sent. :Go home Eric...that's where I'm taking her. You do know where that is don't you.: Rafe snarled.

:Of course I know where that is!: Eric snarled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Andy's Lair)

Darien took one look at Andy and then glared murderously at Rafe. "A BRUISE I CAN UNDERSTAND, BUT SHE'S SERIOUSLY INJURED AND NEEDS THE MEDICAL CENTER!! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!!"

"Dad Stop yelling!" Alicia hissed.

"NO!! I WILL NOT STOP YELLING, UNTIL SOMEONE TELLS ME WHY SHE'S WEARING THAT COSTUME!" Dare snarled.

"WOULD YOU JUST HELP HER AND QUIT YELLING!" Alicia screamed at Darien.

Eric stalked into the lair, as he carried an injured Shadow in his arms, and carefully set him down on one of the tables. **'I'm sorry my life please don't leave me!'** He whispered hoarsely. "Please help her." He had tears shinning in his eyes.

'**It's about damn time!'** Was the only replied she gave him.

'**I'll make it up to you. I'll give up Voltron and just be with you and the kids.' **He whispered hoarsely. "HELP HER DAMN IT! SHE'S IN PAIN!"

"I wonder why she's in pain Eric! She would have been worst off if I didn't insist on her wearing some of the armor Aunt Sel gave us!" Alicia snapped, as she punched him in the jaw.

"Calm down little sister before you make yourself sick. That's not good for the baby!" Eric rubbed his extremely sore jaw. "Rafe get your pregnant wife away from me! I'm trying to save Shadow!" Eric snapped.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Alicia snarled.

:Are too… denial will not make this go away.: Andy sent weakly.

"No way…" Alicia still couldn't believe it yet.

Rafe walked over and pulled her away from Eric. "It's okay angel." He soothed.

'**Is it true?'** She asked softly.

'**Yep.'** He nodded.

'**Are you happy?'** Alicia asked about ready to cry.

'**Love words can not describe how happy I am.'** Rafe kissed her on her nose.

'**I'm glad you're happy because I'm happy.'** Alicia smiled, as she fell asleep in his arms.

Eric looked over at where his wife had been and found her and Dare gone. "Where did Uncle Dare go with my wife?"

"Med Center where do you think he took her on vacation." Rafe growled.

Eric finished patching up Shadow and carried him out of the Lair. :I'm quitting the team. It isn't worth a damn if it means that I almost end up losing Dromi!: He sent to Rafe. "This is my fault Rafe! I should have let someone else deal with rebuilding the new cats! She's broken and it's my fault!" Eric snarled in frustration, as he gently set Shadow down on the bed. **'I'm so sorry my life.'** Eric broke down into tears.

'**I Love you.'** Andy answered soflty.

'**You're broken and it's my fault!'** Eric growled hoarsely.

'**No! It's both our faults! Lisha tried to warn me and I didn't listen.'** Andy sent back.

'**I should have been there with you! I should have been there to protect you!'** Eric ran out of their room and headed for the front door.

:Dad, Could you please take Lisha, I'll keep an eye on Eric right now.: Rafe asked as he handed Alicia to Keith. :Granted you've been a blind as a bat, but it's not your fault.: Rafe was close on his heels.

:He wants to go somewhere and get rip roaring drunk...trust me I've been there. I never screwed up this badly, but then Andy is ten times more of a handful than Alley ever was.: Keith sighed in frustration.

:I know I've been there myself, Dad. Please watch over Lisha and tell her I'll explain my condition to her later. I maybe sleeping on the couch for the first time.: Rafe sent.

:No problem...remember He's Arusian, so he's not really alcohol friendly. Congrats son Alley will be thrilled.: Keith grinned.

:Thanks Dad. We're pretty sure, but we'll see either Ash or Max tomorrow. I don't want everyone knowing yet till we can tell them. What would the limit be?: He asked.

:No problem son.: Keith smiled. :I don't know...Eric hasn't tried to drink himself to death before. In fact he steers clear of it, because he doesn't want to find out what his limit is, or the end results to a drinking binge.:

:Son of a Bitch! I'll watch him. It's kind of hard to stop Eric once he sets his mind to something.: Rafe sighed.

:Stop him!: Andy sent to Rafe. :Or I hurt you!:

:I don't want a SHADOW!: Eric snarled when Rafe hopped into his air car.

:I can try.: Rafe answered. :Not on your life, besides I want to party.:

:FINE PARTY AND I'LL JUST GET DRUNK!: Eric snarled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Some Pub)

Eric beat Rafe into the bar and sat down and reached behind the bar for the bottle of scotch and swigged down half the bottle. "Keep them coming!" Eric snarled at the bartender.

"Sorry Buddy!" Rafe snarled, as he threw a rose at the bottle. "Don't listen to him on the orders from the King." He snarled at the bartender.

"I outrank you on this Planet!! GO AWAY!!" Eric snarled at him. :I didn't ask for a babysitter!! DAD!: Eric sent to Keith.

:Tough! The majority of the people on this planet are allergic to alcohol that's why we don't have as many bars as they do on other planets!: Keith snarled.

:I'm adopted so that doesn't include me!: Eric snarled back.

:Daddy? Where's Rafferty?: Alicia asked sleepily.

:Rafferty Endymion!! He had better not be in a bar!!: Andy snarled.

:Andy! I'm trying to stop him!: Rafe snarled back.

:Rafe! How much did He drink!?: Keith snapped.

:Half a bottle before I could stop him.: Rafe sighed.

: Knock him out and get him to Max now!: Keith sent.

Eric's head hit the bar, as he fell unconscious.

:Too late, but I'll be there ASAP!: Rafe panicked. :Save me from Andy!:

:Damn it RAFE!!! He could die and He's blocking me out!!: Andy wailed.

:Rafe is at the medical center with Eric.: Keith sent. :Son you are dead man! Your lucky that she can't move right now!:

:Why?: She whimpered.

:He's making sure that Eric doesn't do anything stupid.: Keith explained.

"WE NEED TO SEE DADDY NOW!" The twins demanded.

Sel appeared out of nowhere and took the twins. "I need them now!"

The twins ran to her and they disappeared.

'**I hate it when she does that!'** Keith growled.

'**Sorry, Eric's worse than you were.'** Allura answered.

'**I'm on my way.'** Keith sighed.

:Daddy, where are you going?: Alicia woke up the minute Keith got up off the bed.

:Eric did something stupid, so I have to go to the medical center. Sere please watch over them for me.: Keith sighed and then vanished from the room.

:I'll take care of Shadow. You go help Eric.: Alicia sent. '**Rafe? What are your plans after you help Eric?' **She asked.

'**That all depends if Andy kills me or not...Eric downed a half a bottle of scotch before I could stop him...and now He's having a severe allergic reaction to the alcohol.'** Rafe sighed. **'I wanted to cuddle with you.'**

'**WHAT?!'** Alicia whimpered. :DROMI DON'T KILL RAFE! WE NEED HIM.: She wailed.

:I almost got myself killed and now I have to save Eric. I may be mad at Cape Boy, but then my lion was out of control and would have easily killed him. So he's off the hook for now.: Andy yelped in pain when MK pulled on her hand, so that she would get out of bed.

:I understand.: Alicia sniffed.

:I love you big brother just keep him alive, until I can find away to get to him.: Andy tried then cried out when pain shot across her rib cage. :Jackson! I need you to carry me to Eric!: Andy sensed that he was nearby.

:Anything for you little Sis.: Jax smiled.

:At least someone around this place listens to me.: Andy sighed in relief.

-------------------------------

Max tried to stabilize Eric, but nothing seemed to be working on him. "Damn it to hell!! It's like he doesn't want to be saved!" Max snarled in frustration.

The twins sent a mega jolt to Eric to keep him from slipping away from them. **'DON'T LEAVE MOMMA!'**

'**My fault...'** He was all He managed to say.

'**NO MOMMA FAULT!'** MK snapped.

'**No!! Daddy Idiot!! Forced Momma to try and get Daddy's attention!'** Eric corrected.

'**Daddy idiot yes! Momma fault!'** MK snarled. "Don't touch me Uncle Max." MK snarled when Max tried to scoop him up.

:Don't bother Mikey!: Sammy scolded Max.

:Sorry won't happen again.: Max picked her up and sat her on her Daddy's chest. :Help your Daddy.:

'**DADDY DUMB MOVE!!'** Sammy snapped.

'**Angel guilt tends to cloud your mind and make you do stupid things.'** Eric sent weakly.

'**MOMMY HELP! DADDY LET MOMMY IN!'** MK slapped him again with another jolt.

'**Ouch!! Fine you win!!'** Eric reluctantly linked with his wife. **'I love you my life...I learned my lesson...I will never drink again. That is if I survive this!'** Eric growled hoarsely.

'**WE REMEMBER AND HOLD YOU TO IT!'** MK and Sammy sent.

'**Yes Sir Captain Michael Keith and Captain Samantha.'** Eric sent weakly.

'**I'm very mad at you!'** Andy sent**. 'If you ever do this again I'll kill you!'**

'**Keith this looks familiar.'** Allura sent.

'**No comment.'** Keith didn't even want to go there.

'**I love you, Soul.'** Allura grinned.

'**Fine!! Then I won't even mention the fact that you were Nightshade for nearly three years!! I'm not exactly happy with you either!!'** Eric sent back and opened his eyes to look up at his baby girl. "Hi princess. Daddy is going to be fine now." He whispered hoarsely.

'**Then I think we're even.'** Andy sent.

'**I'm your shadow from now on and no arguments or bye-bye lair!'** Eric sent back.

'**Don't even try it ERIC!!'** Andy snarled.

'**DON'T PUSH ME ANDROMEDA MARIE!! I AM A VERY ANGRY LION!!'** Eric was out of bed and held Sammy in his arms.

:DADDY!: Andy yelped.

:Sorry baby I don't have a death wish...This isn't really possible. He still should be flat on his back.: Keith eyed his son-in-law warily. **'This is not possible!'** He frowned.

'**Rafe, what's wrong? Why are you panicking?'** Alicia sent.

'**I didn't piss you off either. I say we run and see our new momma-to-be**!' Allura gulped.

'**Eric's on his feet and not happy at Andy. This isn't possible He was critical two minutes ago.'** Rafe ran from the room in sheer terror. **'I'll be there in five minutes! Shit he's like Uncle Rohan!'**

'**I'll see you then.'** Alicia answered.

Keith grabbed Alley and ran. **'I agree! He's related to Fangs! Look at him!'**

'**I don't have too!'** Allura sent. :Rohan! Eric is like you!: She panicked.

:I thought Uncle Fangs was bad!: Andy whimpered.

(Daddy's pissed!) MK sent eyeing his father warily.

(Daddy like Daniel! I not afraid of Daddy!) Sammy squealed happily.

:Uncle Rohan!!: Andy cried.

:Are we having problems? They said that you were going to be fine what's wrong?: Rohan handed his infant daughter to Allana. "Something major is happening at the medical center." Rohan frowned.

:I'm fine, but I don't know for how long!: Andy panicked. :Eric's beyond pissed.:

:Why are you panicking little blossom?: Rohan frowned trying to gauge the situation.

:Eric looks like you when you get pissed.: Andy snapped.

Rohan grabbed his medical bag and jumped out of the window. I was wondering when he was gonna show signs of his heritage. :What's he doing Andy?: He asked calmly.

:Looking at me as if I'm a blood bank, as he's holding Sammy.: Andy whimpered.

:Is Sammy scared?: Rohan tried to keep her calm.

:No Sammy's laughing!:

:He won't hurt you...He loves you. What else happened to trigger this?: Rohan tried to keep her calm.

:He decided to get drunk.: Andy sent not believing Rohan.

:Yes that would trigger it...that and him being furious with you.: Rohan walked into the room took Sammy out of his arms and immediately injected the serum into Eric's arm.

Eric fell to his knees in agony.

'**ERIC!'** Andy cried. "What did you do to him?"

"You hurt Daddy! I mad at you!" Sam glared at him.

"He'll be fine in a minute or so. I gave him the serum." Rohan smiled.

"Uncle Fangs does it hurt to get bit?" Andy whimpered.

"It's feels like two souls becoming one." Rohan tried to explain..

Eric stood up took the small bag out of Rohan's hand and pocketed it before walking over to where Andy was hiding. "I'm okay son. There's nothing to be afraid of." He picked up his son and hugged him.

"Daddy scared Momma!" MK whimpered.

"I know, but I'm not going to hurt your Momma. I love her." Eric soothed him with his voice. "You are going to stay with Uncle Rohan for a little while. Daddy and Momma catch up on nearly three years of quality time."

"Me rather stay with Aunt Lisha and Uncle Rafe." MK gulped.

"Fine you can stay with Grandma and Grandpa. It really is okay." Eric made him sleep with his mind.

'**Eric? Please don't look at me like I'm a blood Bank.'** Andy whimpered.

'**Trust me I'm not going to hurt you.'** Eric carefully picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

'**I'm scared!'** Andy sent shakily.

"When you two get back I'll introduce you to your mother. She's going to be thrilled to know that you're alive." Rohan smiled.

"My mother?" He turned to look at Rohan. **'You are my life.'**

:Aunt Gwen?: Andy gaped at Rohan.

"Gwen is your mother and your father was Stryde's son Derek." Rohan nodded.

'**No way!'** Allura sent as she fainted.

'**We're in trouble'** Keith groaned.

'**Eric won't leave.'** Allura sent.

"Cool I get a family again! See ya in a month!" He vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Next Day)

"You're going to have a little girl in a little over seven months." Ash smiled at her friend.

'**Serenity? We need a middle name now.'** Alicia frowned **'Serenity Diane?' **Alicia frowned.

'**I like that.'** He smiled.

'**Shall we go tell everyone the news?'** Alicia asked. "Thanks Ash."

'**No, I don't feel like sharing the two of you right now.'** He picked her up and carried her out of the office.

:Hi Mom, Dad, been waiting long?: Alicia sent, as she snuggled into Rafe's shoulder.

:She gots baby girl inside her.: MK sucked his thumb.

:Yes MK, A little girl.: Alicia smiled.

:Not long...congratulations.: Keith smiled.

:Thanks.: Alicia yawned.

Allison fresh from her bath went running down the hall with Max on her heels with a towel in his hands. "Mikey! Mine!" She squealed.

"Allison Monica Sinclair! Stop right there!" Max growled.

"Mikey!" Allison smiled.

"Ally! Want down now!" Mk growled.

"That cured him." Alicia mumbled.

"Eric is the son of Gwen and Stryde's son Derek." Keith filled Rafe in.

"Holly Shit!" Rafe growled.

"He has a right to be a little shell shocked and watch your language." Keith sighed.

"Daddy like Uncle Fangs." Mk nodded.

'**Rafferty let's go.'** She yawned.

"Who you be! Down now!" MK glared at Stryde.

"Put Mikey down!" Sammy demanded from Allura's arms.

"Hello old friend long time no see." Keith took Mk out of Stryde's arms.

"Grandpa!" MK cooed.

"You sent for me...Now tell me why you had Selena bring me here." Stryde arched a brow at Keith.

"Hello Stryde." Rohan appeared in the hallway with Daniel.

"Let's go to the castle and talk." Keith growled.

"DANIEL!" Sammy literally jumped out of Allura's arms and into eight year-old Daniel's arms.

Daniel cuddled her in his arms. "See she needed me Dad so homework can wait."

"We'll go with you." Rafe growled.

'**I though you didn't want to share me?'** Alicia yawned. '**I can walk if you want.'**

'**I like holding you and I don't trust him. That's Stryde He's a Tiger Fighter.'** Rafe followed them out of the room.

'**Love, you're starting to go into Prince mode now please calm down.'** Alicia frowned at him.

'**Sorry honey I'm still upset about yesterday and I'm in protecting my family mode.'** Rafe calmed down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Avalon)

'**I was afraid of this?'** Andy sent, as she floated on cloud nine. **'Honey?'**

'**That was dormant in me!! Wow!!' **Eric pulled her to him for another kiss. **'Are you okay my life?'**

'**I feel great. I feel like I can take on Adam, Khan, and the little pip-squeak that hurt me.'** Andy purred.

'**Ready for another little one? Because I'd bet Blacky that you're expecting.'** He asked softly.

Andy relaxed her mind and sensed not one little mind but three. '**Who gets Blacky?'**

'**You're serious?' **He growled.

Andy nodded. **'How many do you want?'**

'**Twins? Again?'** Eric stared at her in shock.

'**Not exactly. Try triplets.'** Andy sent dead serious.

Eric closed his eyes and concentrated on Andy, so that he could see for himself. **'Three little miracles... I love you my life.'** Eric smiled at her.

'**Mom will be in Bliss.'** Andy grinned.

'**Dad's gonna pass out.'** Eric grinned.

'**I'm going to try something.'** Andy smiled. :Hey babies? Can you hear me?:

:Momma!! Is strange man here!! He picked me up!! I no like that!: MK sent back.

:We'll be there soon.: Andy replied. **'Michael needs us as in now!'**

Eric threw back the covers and got out of bed. **'I have a better idea. We'll call home and see what's going on.'** Eric pulled on his robe and headed out of the room.

'**No! Michael needs us!'** Andy insisted. :Daddy? Can you here me?:

:Trouble in paradise?: Keith sent back.

:What's wrong with MK? He's very unhappy.: Andy asked.

:He's fine angel, Stryde picked him up, and you know how he hates to be picked up by anyone he doesn't know.: Keith explained why MK was grouchy.

'**We're going home now!'** Andy hissed. :Be there in a little bit.:

'**Who's there with the family that has you so upset?'** Eric frowned.

'**Stryde's going to take my babies!'** Andy bawled.

'**He's not going to take the twins and I'll prove it to you.'** Eric placed a call to the castle of lions.

"Eric? Is that you?" Nate asked.

"I'll explain later get me Dad now!!" Eric snarled at Nate.

"Yes sir!" Nate patched him through to Keith's wrist com.

"Keith here." He growled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND I HAD BETTER LIKE THE ANSWER!!! ANDY'S UPSET AND SO IS MK! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY!?" Eric roared at Keith.

"Calm down! You're scaring the twins!" Keith snarled back.

"Sorry about that." Eric was instantly back in control. "What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"DADDY! ME NO LIKE MAN! WE WANT YOU HERE!" MK wailed.

"NO! WANTS DANIEL! NO WANT YOU!" Sammy shouted, as she bit Stryde's hand.

"Dad he's upsetting Sam." Daniel growled.

"I'll be right there! See you in twenty minutes!" Eric cut off the transmission. **'Andy we're out of here!'**

'**I told you.'** Andy was dressed and heading for Blacky.

'**They really are terrified of this guy!'** Eric ran out the door in his robe.

'**Well it didn't help you scaring them two days ago!'** Andy hissed**. 'Here put these on!' **She tossed him a pair of jeans.

Eric pulled on the jeans. **'I wasn't thinking of clothes I was thinking of the twins!'**

'**That was obvious!'** Andy hissed, as she strapped in.

'**I forgot my body's for your eyes only.'** Eric grinned, as strapped into the pilot's seat. "Let's go buddy we have to go check on the twins." Eric growled.

"What's got you two upset?" Blacky growled.

"Stryde's on Arus." Eric growled.

"WHAT!? THAT TIGER FIGHTER!" The lion roared.

"I just found out that he's my Grandfather. Dad must have sent for him." Eric tried to calm him down.

:I don't care! He takes what he wants and the hell with the rest of us!: Blacky snarled, as he shot for home at top speed..

"Not if I can help it!!! Now calm down you are upsetting Andy!" Eric snarled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Arus)

"DADDY!" The twins chimed, as they pointed up at Black Lion.

"You wanted to meet Eric. Well now you're going to get the chance." Keith informed Stryde.

"That's not black Lion." Stryde said.

"Yes it is. That's the new Black Lion and those two are their parents." Keith grinned.

"LET GO!" Sammy snarled her eyes slightly glowing.

"You heard what she said. Let go of her now!" Eric snarled from the doorway.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" MK squealed.

"You look like my son, Derek." Stryde was calm and collected as he spoke.

"You can't have my twins, so if that's the reason that you came here leave!" Eric picked Michael up in his arms.

:Eric, calm down. I'm Sorry if fun time got put on hold for a little while, but you can at least visit with your grandfather.: Allura sent.

:Then why are the twins upset? Did He take them away from Daniel and Allison?: Eric forced himself to relax. "I was out of line and I'm sorry." Eric apologized.

Allura nodded.

"Apology accepted." Stryde growled. "You have his temper to."

:Relax son, He only wants to get to know you. You should feel honored that he came to see you.: Keith growled softly.

:Come on Angels, Let's go play.: Andy sent to the four children.

:Keith can I stomp it?: Blacky asked his huge paw was raised to squash Stryde's Tiger Fighter.

:No!!: Keith snarled.

:But...But?: Blacky pouted.

:No!! We don't need a war right now!! Especially with my Grandfather!: Eric snarled. **'Making our escape are we my love?' **He sent to Andy.

:Fine.: Blacky hung his head and pouted.

'**You didn't let me say goodbye to them before we left.'** Andy pouted.

"Blacky wants to squash your tiger fighter." Eric sat down with MK in his arms. :It's okay son.: He sent.

:Momma, play?: MK asked.

"That's your great grandfather. He's not going to hurt you." Eric cuddled him to his chest before setting him down on his feet. :There you go little man. Go play with Mommy.:

:Don't care!: MK sent running from the room.

"He'll be okay once he cools down. You made the mistake of taking him away from Allison." Eric raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Sammy is the same way about Daniel." He explained.

"They should learn that they can't always have their own way." Stryde growled softly.

"It's not that simple." Eric tried not to laugh.

"Yes it is." Stryde sighed not really sure how to talk to Eric.

'**Are they teaming up against each other or playing as individuals?'** Eric growled.

'**Looks like teams at the moment. Why?'** Andy asked.

'**I'm trying to prove a point to my grandfather.'** Eric sighed.

'**Ok. I'm game if you are.'** Andy smiled, as she put her music on pause, so she could get the kids attention.

The three toddlers stared at Andy.

"Aunt Dromi she was enjoying the music and starting to calm down." Daniel growled.

"Why stop?" Sammy asked.

Eric and the others entered the room.

:Boogie! No like him! We boogie!: MK and Sammy sent.

Eric scooped up Allison and vanished.

"WHAT! NO!!" MK whined.

:What's wrong little man? Do I have something that's yours? Come and find me.: Eric chuckled.

:No want to play that!: MK sent stomping his foot.

:Mikey!!! Me wants Mikey!!: Allison cried.

'**Me coming!'** MK sent to Allison, as he went in search for his friend.

Eric moved around the holo-suite and MK easily tracked him. :I'm waiting little man.: Eric sent.

:Ally Mad!: MK growled

Eric chuckled. Allison was happily sucking on a loll-pop. :Ally's perfectly fine little man. All you have to do is find me and she's yours again.:

MK's face was a mask of pure concentration. :No fair hiding behind him!: He sent to everyone, but did not come any closer.

Eric appeared behind Stryde. "That's my little man." Eric grinned.

"How?" Stryde couldn't believe his eyes.

(Sammy! Don't Play!) MK sent to his sister.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Eric grinned. "Quit pouting I didn't hurt you." Eric set Ally down.

"HATE YOU!" MK screamed at his father and vanished.

:I'm sorry son. I'll get you some rocky road okay?: Eric sent.

"Ice Cream?" MK asked, as he reappeared.

"Yep." Eric grinned.

'**Do you want in on the fun or are you going to sit back and watch?'** Eric sent to Andy.

'**Work with Sammy. MK was talking to Allison with heart link when you vanished.'** Andy smiled.

Eric vanished and went to go catch Daniel. **'This might be a challenge.'** He grinned.

'**He's faster not to mention that he's eight and just like Uncle Rohan.'** Andy chuckled.

'**Want me to play?'** Daniel asked Sammy.

'**Don't know?'** Sammy replied. "Boogie after we play?" She glared at her father and mother.

"Yes you can boogie after you play." Eric sighed. **'She's gonna find me in less than a minute.'**

'**I know.'** Andy smiled.

'**You can play!'** Sammy chimed.

Daniel let him pick him up Eric. **'This is dumb, but I'm game if you are!'**

Eric went about trying to avoid his little angel.

:Can stop anytime Daddy.: Sammy sent from her place by Andy.

:Come and get me angel.: Eric grinned.

:Let Danny Go! We boogie!: Sammy sent without moving.

:It's not easy angel.: Eric left the room.

Sammy vanished as she went to get Danny back.

"Where did she go?" Stryde asked.

:She's mad at me.: Eric chuckled, as he avoided his baby girl.

:Keith tried that game with you and Dromi. Who did the same thing Sammy's doing now. Now Reward her.: Allura growled.

:Yes mother...lets go boogie angel.: Eric scooped up his angel and headed back to the room.

:MY SUCKER!: Sammy screamed.

:Here you go angel.: Eric gave her a lollipop, as they appeared in the room.

Sammy chewed happily on her sucker.

"Any questions?" Eric grinned at his grandfather.

"I see it but I don't believe it." Stryde replied.

"Their linked or soul bonded and won't tolerate being separated." Eric grinned.

"This cannot be?" Stryde shook his head.

"I was like this with Andy, so it's no big thing to me." Eric informed him.

'**Rafe, looks like Eric floored the Tiger.'** Alicia chucked.

'**He's enjoying every second of it to.'** Rafe chuckled.

'**I know... Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry.'** Lisha asked as her stomach began to growl.

'**Sure love lets get you and our angel some food.'** Rafe carried her out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rohan and Allana's Castle)

Allana smiled at her surprise guest. "Mom! Why didn't you tell us that you were coming! I would have had Rohan meet you at the spaceport."

"That's ok sweetie. I wanted to surprise you." Gwen smiled at her daughter-in-law.

Sara crawled into the room and headed straight for her grandmother.

"Sara you're supposed to be napping."

"Hi little one, what are you doing?" Gwen asked, as she picked up the girl.

:Gram!: She cooed.

"Where's Rohan?" Gwen asked, as she cuddled Sara.

"Stryde's here, so he's at the castle with Keith." Allana smiled.

"Oh? Why would he want to come here? Shall we go see them?"

"I don't know maybe he wanted to visit Keith." Allana grabbed Sara's diaper bag. "Sure I have to go pick up Shawn at soccer practice anyway."

"What are you hiding Lana? Is there something you want to tell me?" Gwen smiled knowingly at her.

'**DARIAN ROHAN!! Your mother's here!'** Allana drove towards the castle. "Me hiding something? Why would I do that?"

"Look at me child and tell me that again." Gwen frowned.

'**Not a word! I'll tell her when I see her.'** Rohan snapped.

'**I can't lie to her!!! She's giving me that look!'** Allana glanced over at her mom-in-law. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you too well and you can never hide anything from me." Gwen fixed her with a stern look.

'**HELP!!!!'** She wailed.

'**Meet you at the castle.'** Rohan tried not to chuckle.

'**That doesn't help me!! She knows something is up!!'** Allana hissed.

'**Fine tell her I'll explain later.'** He sighed.

"Rohan wants to tell you the news himself. Please don't make me break my promise." Allana sighed.

"Very well." Gwen broke off her glance.

"What do you think I'm hiding from you?" Allana glanced over at Gwen.

"That Adrian is here or another of our kind." She narrowed her eyes at Lana.

"No, I can honestly say that Adrian has nothing to do with this." Allana answered softly, as she drove down into the private underground garage at the castle.

"So it's one of our kind then?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe." Allana grinned at her, as she set Sara in her baby carrier.

"Very well I'll wait." Gwen grumbled.

"Mom I promise that you're going to absolutely love this surprise!" Allana smiled at her, as they entered the castle.

Gwen just smiled.

'**We're here love.' **Allana sent.

:Hi Mom.: Rohan sent. **'In the Sun room, Lana.'**

'**Is Eric there with you?'** Allana asked.

'**He just stepped out for a minute, but will be right back.'** He answered.

'**This ought to be fun.'** Allana chuckled.

'**That's an understatement.'** Rohan growled.

"Hi everyone! Look who came for a visit!" Allana breezed into the sunroom.

"Hello Gwen, It's been a while." Stryde smiled.

"Hello Stryde. What brings you back to this planet?" Gwen arched a brow at him. :What's going on son?: Gwen growled.

:You'll see.: Rohan grinned. "Eric, I have someone I'd like you to meet." He called, as Eric entered the room with Andy, and the twins.

"Hello." Eric smiled at Gwen. **'Do I know her? She has my eyes.'** Eric sent to Andy.

'**Do you not remember two nights ago? When Uncle Fangs told you about your mother?'** Andy asked.

'**This is my mother?'** Eric whispered hoarsely.

'**I think so.'** Andy sent, as she squeezed his hand.

:Rohan that's...? My baby?: Gwen was watching Eric.

:Yes that's your son Eric Anthony. Say something to him...: Rohan smiled.

The twins trotted over to Gwen. "Hello." They chimed.

"Grams!" Daniel ran over to his grandmother.

"Hello." Gwen cleared her throat. :Eric?: She asked softly.

:Mother?: Eric growled hoarsely, as he remembered hearing her voice when he was very young.

:How have you been?: She asked shakily.

:I've been great. This is my wife Andy and those are our twins, Michael Keith and Samantha Lynn.: Eric took a step towards her.

:Do you hate me for not raising you?: Gwen asked.

:I don't have any reason to hate you.: Eric had tears streaming down his cheeks. :I don't know what happened to me...I just remember my adopted parents.:

:Can I hold you?: Gwen sent, as tears fell down her face.

Eric closed the distance between them and let her hold him. :I'm sorry I forgot you.:

:It in away was better that you didn't remember. That's what kept you safe for the longest time.: She hugged him to her.

"Excuse me, but why Daddy crying?" Sammy tugged on the skirt of Gwen's dress. ( MK, Daddy crying!) Sammy whimpered.

"He's fine Little heart. He found his Momma." Gwen answered.

"You be Daddy's Mommy? That make you my Grandma too?" Sammy blinked up at her.

"Yes little heart, I'm his real Mommy." Gwen answered.

"Where you been? You no wants Daddy." MK sniffled.

"No My little lion. I wanted your daddy very much. It was because of a very bad man that I couldn't take care of your Daddy." She tried to explain.

:That's okay you can take care of all of us now.: MK ran over and tried to hugged her.

:Thank you little Lion.: She picked MK up so he could hug her.

"Welcome to my family Mom." Eric smiled at her.

"Thank you my handsome Lion." Gwen smiled as she whipped her eyes.

'**Come here sweetheart, I want to share this with you.'** Eric sent to Andy who was bawling on her father's shoulder. :I love you mom.:

'**Keith is she what I think she is?'** Allura gave him a look. '**She never bawls like this.'**

'**I think so...the question is how many this time. You cried like this when you were carrying the girls.'** Keith sent back.

Allura expression went blank for a few minutes, as she saw just what Andy's problem was. **'You want to take a guess?'** She asked.

'**I'm right? Unreal.'** Keith chuckled. **'I don't know how the twins are going to take this news. That's a lot of new siblings.'**

'**The girls aren't going to take it very well.'** Allura sent as she floated up to cloud nine.

'**Mother!! You can't tell anyone!!'** Andy threw herself into Eric's arms. **'They know!!'** She wailed.

'**I wasn't going too.'** Allura pouted.

'**Alex will know and then scream at me!!'** Andy whimpered.

'**No she won't.'** Eric pulled her to him. **'I won't let her.'**

'**Allana I think we have a niece or nephew on the way.'** Rohan grinned.

Alicia and Rafe came walking into the room. :Rafferty Endymion! LEAVE MY WATERMELON ALONE!: Alicia snarled at Rafe.

'**That wasn't your watermelon!! You ate my dinner!! That was all that was left!'** Rafe pouted.

'**Fine! Here!'** She snapped.

'**No!! Be my guest I'll get something later!'** Rafe sent back.

'**I DON'T WANT IT!'** Alicia bawled.

"Rafferty Endymion!! What on earth are you doing to Alicia!?" Gwen snapped.

"Hi Aunt Gwen." Rafe smiled. _Why didn't I see this before?_

"Well? Apologize to her." Gwen snarled.

"She'll bite my head off! Dad!! How did you live with Mom?" Rafe asked his parents when they entered the sunroom.

"What's going on here?" Dare demanded. :No comment son...I ate when she napped otherwise I starved.: Dare sighed.

:Rafe, Boy or girl?: Sere demanded.

:No comment: He grinned.

:Rafferty! I want to know!: She growled.

:You can't always have what you want mother.: Rafe growled.

:Hi Mom, Dad.: Alicia grinned.

'**Don't tell her what you're having yet.'** Rafe growled.

:Uncle Rafe, Aunt Lisha need nap.: MK grinned.

'**You're no fun!'** Alicia hissed. **'I hope you get sick!'**

'**I want time to ourselves before we have the entire family descend on us!'** He snarled. :What's Andy having this time.: Rafe sent to Eric.

:Night Momma, Aunt Lisha: MK sent as he told their minds to sleep.

:Well?: Gwen arched a brow at Eric.

:We don't know yet.: Eric sent.

:Please.: Gwen smiled at him.

:Sorry Mom, I don't know.: Eric shrugged his shoulders.

:You don't know what? How many or what your having?: Gwen cuddled MK in her arms.

:What we're having.: Eric answered.

:Well? How many?: She frowned.

:You wouldn't mind watching the twins would you? We have an Island to get back to.: Eric carried Andy out to black Lion.

"GET BACK HERE!! ERIC ANTHONY!!" Gwen went after him.

:I don't think so!: Eric sent. :Andy and I have just found out ourselves.: He pleaded.

:You can't leave we need to spend time together!! All of us!: Gwen sent back.

"Fine Mother, you win. We're going to have triplets." Eric sighed.

"No wonder you don't want Dare to know." Gwen frowned.

"Dad would flip if he knew." Rafe growled.

"He's not going to know, because their coming with me." Gwen growled.

"Good idea. Though Blacky will be pouting." Rafe smiled. "I need to get Lisha in bed. I'll see you guys later."

"He'll survive without my son for a few weeks." Gwen smiled.

"I know he will. Dad will get a chance to fly again." Rafe gave them a wink as He left.

"Well? Do you want to come with me or would you rather face Dare?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not stupid." Eric grinned.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Gwen smiled. "Your friend isn't going to take no for an answer though." Blacky flew over towards them.

:Blacky, Stay here with the Pride. We'll be fine.: Eric sent to the lion.

"No!" Blacky landed on the lawn in front of Eric. "I go where you go."

"Blacky, stay with Dad. He'll want to fly you for a while." Eric sighed.

"NO!!" He roared.

"Would you just do as you're told!" Eric snarled.

"I'm not a child I will do as I wish and I wish to go with you!" Blacky growled.

"You are a child Blacky." Eric sighed.

"Someone has to keep King Endymion away from the triplets... Besides I wanna go!" Blacky had laid down in front of Eric his face down on the grass as if he were pouting.

"Blacky what's wrong?" Jetta asked, as she nuzzled his neck.

"They don't want me to go with them and I have to protect our shadow and her unborn little ones." Blacky pouted.

Jetta stopped nuzzling Blacky and stared at Eric. "We're going!" She said in a low I-mean-business growl.

"We'll be good we promise..." Blacky sounded, as if he were about to cry.

:Daddy hurt Blacky's feelings.: MK sent.

:Blacky and Jetta go or we no go!: Sammy glared at her father.

"No! They'll cause trouble." Eric growled.

'**They're going or you'll never be able to fly him for a year...Do you want that? Besides that look at him! He looks like he's going to start crying!'** Andy opened her eyes and glared up at her husband.

:FINE! They can come!: Eric growled.

'**Quit pouting!! Where the hell are we going anyway!?'** Andy snarled.

'**We're going to moms.'** Eric growled not happy that the lions were going.

'**Just let them go and I'll make it up to you later.'** Andy purred.

'**You win.'** Eric sighed. "Let's go."

"I love you my lion." Andy purred at him and nuzzled his neck.

'**Are we craving something?'** Eric asked, as he turned beat red.

'**You're mad me!'** Andy burst into tears. "I didn't mean to embarrass you!!" She wailed.

'**I'm not mad at you.'** Eric growled huskily. :Mom would you please ride with the twins in Jetta.:

:I understand son and I would be honored to fly in this beautiful kitten. I think your kittens are awed by Blacky and Jetta.: Gwen grinned.

"Thank you." Jetta purred, as she stood in a proud stance.

Shadow and Bella refused to budge.

:I'm not going to hurt you my kittens.: Jetta sent as she started to purr.

Bella and Shadow reluctantly entered Jetta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions middle of the night.)

Rafe tried to stay awake as he sliced up various types of melons for Alicia's snack. "Three in the morning and she wants Melons!! I don't know if I can survive this pregnancy!" He groaned.

"You'll live little Bro. I know the feeling. By the way what is it a boy or a girl? I haven't had a chance to talk to Lisha." Jax walked his two-month-old son.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone if I tell you." Rafe growled.

"Does Kit count?" Jax asked.

"No...Lisha will tell Kat anyway. She's having a girl." Rafe sighed.

"Congrat's." Jax smiled**. 'Katherine, Lisha is having a little girl and don't tell anyone.' **

'**That's nice love...'** Kitty sighed in her sleep.

'**Sleep well, my love.'** Jax yawned, as he looked down at Dar, who had finally fallen asleep. "Night Rafe."

"I'm never going to get any sleep again am I?" Rafe groaned.

"That depends whether the baby sleeps or not." Jax yawned.

"I'm doomed." Rafe's moaned.

'**Rafe? We're hungry.'** Alicia whimpered.

'**I'm coming Angel.'** Rafe picked up her snack and headed out the kitchen door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth)

Blacky lay in the meadow on Gwen's vast estate. "I'm bored. Let's play!"

"No, now go to sleep." Jetta growled.

"No!! I wanna play! " Blacky got up and started running around the meadow.

"But I don't want to!" Jetta snarled getting mad at Blacky.

"Fine! I'll go buzz Jeff's house!" Blacky snarled back.

"You promised!" Jetta replied lifting her head up to glared at the lion.

"He never said anything about not bugging Jeff." Blacky growled.

"He told us to stay here." She growled back.

"We'll be back before he knows we're even gone." Blacky purred.

"But...But...Fine let's go see Jeff." Jetta sighed in defeat.

"You can't tell me that you aren't bored out of your mind." Blacky glanced over at her.

"I didn't say I wasn't, but we promised to stay here." She replied laying her head back down.

"You're acting like an old lady! Who would rather sit and rock in her rocking chair then go out and have some fun." Blacky taunted her.

"That's it!" Jetta was instantly on her feet and had him tackled to the ground. "I said no!"

"Fine! Be little Miss Angel!! I'm out of here!!" Blacky easily unpinned himself and took off towards the ocean.

"You're being a spoiled brat." Jetta growled, as she took off after him.

"He told me that I was a child so why not act the part!" Blacky chuckled.

:Eric? Blacky needs a swimming lesson.: Jetta purred.

Eric glanced out the kitchen window and felt like screaming! **'I told you so!! He's gone!!'** Eric snarled in frustration.

'**No!!'** Andy growled.

'**Yes!!! But He's going to find that he's getting a salt water bath!!'** Eric snarled and activated his controls for his lion.

'**That should teach him to mind.'** Andy sighed.

:Surprise Cat!! I warned you!: Eric sent him diving into the bay in front of the base.

:What?!: Blacky panicked.

:You've got to learn sometime. That you can't always have what you want!: Eric snarled.

"Told you!" Jetta growled, as she dove after him.

:We'll be right there.: Blacky sighed.

:Get back here now or I deep six you completely! Your in big trouble mister!!: Eric snarled.

:We'll be right there.: Blacky sighed, as he finished buzzing the base.

:NOW!! QUIT BUZZING THE BASE!! THEY DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE YET!!: Eric roared. **'Andy your grandfather and Jeff are awake and not happy. Any guess as to who they'll call?!'** Eric stalked back to their room.

'**NO!'** Andy groaned. :BLACKY! JETTA! GET BACK HERE NOW!:

'**AH MAN!! We'll have Voltron One in Mom's backyard!!'** Eric groaned.

'**I'll call Grandpa.'** Andy sighed. "Grand Admiral Edwards please." She told the young private.

'**At least their back in the meadow again,'** Eric glanced out the window and saw the two Lion's feigning sleep in the meadow.

"WHAT!!!?" Michael roared.

"Is that any way to greet me?" Andy started bawling nonstop.

"I'm sorry baby...what's wrong honey?" Michael tried to soothe her.

"I was calling...(Sniff) To tell you...(sniff, sniff) That Eric and I...(Sniff, sniff, sniff) are going to have and another baby! And, and you yelled at me!" Andy sobbed.

"That's great news baby!!" Michael smiled. "We just got a wake up call here and have no idea what caused it. You're coming in so clear...where are you and Eric at anyway?"

"Staying with a friend of the family, In Montana. Call off the watch Dogs!" Andy snarled.

"Sorry angel, but I can't do that." Michael frowned.

"Please call them off we don't need to wake the twins!" Andy snarled.

"Fine, but your Uncle and cousin stays until I get some answers!" Michael growled.

"FINE!" She growled. :Hi Uncle Jeff…Oh and you brought Johnny tell him hi for me too.:

:Hi Sweetie! Call Eric off before he tears me in half?!: Jeff answered hastily.

'**ERIC!'** Andy feeling her canine's lengthening panicked and bit down on her lower lip. "OW!"

'**What!?'** Eric snarled back. :Go home Uncle Jeff!: He hissed at him through his fangs.

'**Put him down! I just bit my lip!'** Andy Hissed. **'We're upsetting the twins and the triplets!'**

'**That happens when you get upset, so calm down before you get sick.'** Eric sighed. :Sorry about that Uncle Jeff, but I'm having a very bad night. All I wanted was to get Andy her snack, so that I could get some sleep, but then Blacky decided that he wanted to have fun and well you know the rest! They aren't the enemy. You are on my mother's property and you upset the twins!!: Eric snarled at him. "Please leave before I have to hurt you."

"Can I fly him please!! He's gotta be a challenge to fly. I mean look at the size of him." Johnny asked.

"That all depends on if I'm in trouble or not." Blacky growled.

"WHAT!" Jeff gapped at him shock.

"Dad they talk out loud I thought that they only talk in your mind?" Johnny was just as floored as his father.

"What's wrong Jeff? I've talked to you before. Is that your boy man he's the spitting image of you." Blacky growled. :What's his problem!?:

:You've talked to me like this and not out loud and yes that's my oldest.: Jeff sent.

"We're different now and we like it." Blacky stated.

"Yes we are. Hello gorgeous. You can fly my anytime." Jetta purred, as she rolled onto her back.

"Uh thanks Jetta." Johnny grinned then shot Eric and his father a look. "Can I switch teams?"

"It's more like their alive now Uncle Jeff and these two are like teenagers." Eric sighed. "Sorry we're all set team wise."

"Now we're teenagers Jetta. Just before we left he called us children. I wish he'd make up his mind." Blacky growled sarcastically. "Sorry kid, but we've already got pilots and Jetta's a flirt."

"You're in enough trouble! Don't start with me!!" Eric snarled.

Jetta sat up and started to clean her paws. "Make him go for a swim he needs it."

"You're an accessory after the fact...You went with him, so you're just as guilty as he is." Eric sighed in frustration.

"I did? I don't recall leaving." Jetta replied.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE YOUNG LADY!! I SAW YOU AND BLACKY LEAVE!!!" Eric snarled.

"Fine! Night Major!" Jetta got up and started to walk to away from them to another part of the property.

"I don't think so girl...you're staying where I can see you at all times." Eric activated her leash.

"You were saying!" Blacky purred.

"SHUT UP!!" Jetta clawed him across the face.

"OW!" Blacky roared in pain.

"I wouldn't be so smug you two!" Jeff growled.

"They feel, as in physical pain? That's not a good idea then they won't want to fight." Johnny frowned at Eric.

'**What happened?'** Andy snapped.

"They'll fight to protect their own and that happens to be Arus and her people." Eric growled. :Enough!! Now go to sleep!!: He snarled at them. **'Nothing! I will be there with your snack in a few minutes!'** Eric all but snarled back.

:Eric! Calm down!: Gwen hissed.

:No!! I will not calm down!! The General is going to have my hide!! Andy is snarling at me!! The lions are behaving like teenagers!! And I'm never going to get any sleep at this rate!!: Eric hissed back.

'**Why did Blacky roar in pain?'** Andy asked as she was putting Sammy back to bed.

'**Jetta slashed him across the face.'** Eric sighed.

:Jetta! That was not called for!: Andy snarled at her lion.

:Yes it was!! He was being a smart ass!!: Jetta snarled.

'**Come here my Lion and don't worry about my snack**.' Andy purred. '**You can be my snack.'**

'**Yes love...I'll be right there.'** Eric sighed. "Night Jeff…night Johnny. Tell the General that I will talk to him when I wake up."

"Sure Eric, whatever you say." Jeff sighed in defeat.

"I'm going back home to Becca…thank god the ships are just machines." Johnny agreed.

'**I love you, my lion.'** Andy purred.

"Thanks." Eric moped back to the mansion. **'I love you to my life.'**

"See you later." Jeff and Johnny turned to leave and get back in their ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Arus sometime after midnight.)

"Hello?" Allura growled sleepily as she answered the telecom.

"Hello sunshine. I'm sorry that I have to wake you, but I really need to speak to Keith." Michael answered.

"Why? He just got to sleep fifteen minutes ago." Allura frowned.

"What you refused to show me just dive bombed the base." Michael growled.

"Blacky what?" Allura mumbled half a sleep.

"BLACKY AND JETTA BUZZED THE BASE AT 3AM IN THE MORNING!! WHERE THE HELL IS ERIC!? WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING ON EARTH!!?" Michael snarled.

"STOP YELLING DAMN IT!" Allura snarled back.

"WHAT!! THE HELL IS GOING ON!!?" Keith roared at the screen. **'Remind me to hurt them when they get home.'** Keith growled.

Allura sent fell back to sleep. **'Don't yell anymore or you'll wake the twins.'** She reminded him.

"Why are Blacky and Jetta dive bombing my base!?" Michael snarled.

"That I don't know? Eric and Andy must have gone to stay with Gwen for a while." Keith yawned.

"Why would Eric be staying with Gwen? What aren't you telling me?" Michael calmed down.

"Eric found out who is real mother was and is spending time with her and by the way don't piss him or Andy off." Keith sighed.

"Shit! God Damn it!! When you give someone news you give them news! Sorry about that Alley, but that just floored me." Michael gaped at Keith.

"Don't worry Alley's asleep." Keith smiled.

"How do you feel about this son?" Michael frowned. "How is Alley handling this?"

"You're looking at two people who were raised around Rohan. Alley's fine the two that won't take it too well will be Alex and Ari. They don't know yet at least I don't think anyway." Keith replied.

"The main reason that I called is why would Eric do something like buzz the base at three am in the morning?" Michael frowned.

"I don't think it was Eric." Keith groaned, as he realized what had happened.

"What aren't you saying? What did you change in the lions?" Michael growled.

"Blacky's the only lion and the other shall we say are different cats. We couldn't get the old diagrams to work, so we made a new Voltron with their old attitudes." Keith replied.

"You used Andy's designs?" Michael frowned.

"They were the only ones that worked and Blacky alone is as long as the Lion Voltron was tall." Keith grinned.

"No wonder we have no glass left on any of the windows on the base." He groaned.

"They What!" Keith realized Blacky and Jetta did a sonic fly bye.

"They buzzed the base!" Michael snarled.

"Damn! Alright Dad, I'm sure Eric has them leashed now. I'll talk to you later." Keith yawned.

"Night son. I'm sure that I'll see them sometime today." Michael sighed.

"Night. But I wouldn't bother them until they come see you. Eric has nearly three years of leave time to make up for." Keith said just before He signed off.

-------------------------------

(Hour later)

(Why are we here in the middle of the night!?) Ariel hissed.

Alex hissed back. (I want answers about Andy. Andy was hurt and I didn't feel it. Let alone sense her with our link anymore and she's not blocking us.)

(Very well...) Ariel knocked on their parent's door.

"GO AWAY!" Allura and Keith snarled.

"Momma! Daddy it's us." Ariel whimpered.

"What's Wrong now?" Keith groaned. "If you're fighting with your husbands go home!"

"We want to know why we aren't linked with Andy anymore?" Ariel pouted in a hurt tone of voice.

"Just a minute girls," Allura growled, as she went to answer the door while pulling on her robe. **'Get your robe on or something I'm not doing this alone.'** She snarled at him.

'**What are we supposed to tell them? Alex is going to flip!'** Keith put on his robe.

'**We edit their version of what's going on. Blame it on the twins and Dromi's healing factor, but we don't tell them about Andy being like Rohan.'** Allura told him.

'**Wonderful plan love. Let's lie to them now, so that they can kill us both later when they find out the truth.'** Keith groaned.

'**Would you rather Eric and Andy kill them?'** Allura glared.

:Mom? Dad?: Alex asked.

"Are you insinuating that they happen to be cold blooded killers now!? They took the serum that isn't a factor! This doesn't change who they are! She's our daughter and we've known Eric all of his life! They don't kill." Keith narrowed his eyes at Alley in disgust. :In a minute you two.: Keith growled.

"That's not what I meant, Keith Michael! I know what they are now!" Allura snarled at Keith, as tears ran down her face.

"What did you want her to do? Leave Eric and the twins?! That wasn't going to happen! Her choice was already made! Nothing has changed Allura...they're just eternal now." Keith tried to keep his temper.

(What pissed Mom off?) Alex wondered. : What did they mean by eternal!:

(Evidently Eric was adopted and is Gwen's son and Stryde's grandson...I thought that Nate was joking with me.) Ariel tried to remain calm. :I'm going to go hold Hunter now. Bye!: Ariel ran from the room..

(No way?) Alex sent. :Dad is this true? That Eric is Gwen's son?:

"Yes it's true. They are staying on Earth with her for a while, but their still the same nothing has really changed." Keith nodded.

:Andy's like Uncle Rohan now?: Alex whimpered not able to believe it.

:Yes.: Keith answered.

:Ok I think I'm going to follow Ariel's advice and go hold the twins.: Alex whimpered.

:Angel's there's nothing to be afraid of...they are the same people.: Keith tried to get her to understand.

:She's never going to get any older! It's not fair!: Alex wailed, as she ran home.

(Alexandra!! Ariel!! Knock it off!! I am the same person!!) Andy snarled.

(How the Hell?) Alex and Ari yelped.

(Go to Bed and stop whining!!!) Andy ordered.

(It's not fair!) Alex sent.

(Do you want me to fly back home and kick your butt!?) Andy snarled.

(What's your problem?) Alex snarled.

(I don't have a problem! You are the one that can't accept reality!!) Andy snarled.

(You never snap at me like this. Are you pregnant again?) Alex asked.

(As usual you change the subject when you know you can't win...maybe I am...and maybe I'm not.) Andy sighed.

(Whatever!) Alex snapped.

(Fine! I'm expecting triplets! Are you happy now?) Andy hissed.

(No Comment.) Alex grumbled.

(Night Alex!) Andy snapped and shut down their link.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Keith and Allura's room)

"Love, we need a vacation." Allura sighed as she sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs in their sitting room.

"I agree. Where would you like to go?" Keith smiled at her.

"Rock-Climbing? But who to leave in charge." She sighed.

"We'll leave Nate, Ariel, Alex, and Chris in charge. That should keep them all busy enough to not bother Eric or Andy while their still staying with Gwen." Keith answered.

"That won't work. The girls have their little ones to look after." Allura frowned.

"Then we'll leave Rafe and Alicia in charge." Keith arched a brow at her.

"They need the practice that works." Allura smirked. "Now you can call them to let them know."

'**It can wait until morning.'** He scooped her up and carried her back over to their bed. "Lilly isn't going to want to go is she?" Keith realized that their little princess was growing up and worshiped the ground that Shawn McCloud walked on.

"You just figured this out have you?" Allura looked at him.

"No… she's my baby girl and I want it to stay that way." Keith pouted.

'**Knock it off! You did the same thing with the triplets. Enough is enough. Just spoil our grandbabies and call life good.'** Allura kissed him.

'**Sorry my heart.'** Keith kissed her back.

'**I love you.'** Allura purred.

-------------------------------

On to chapter 10

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money.


	10. Chapter Ten

What If Beginnings

Chapter 10

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

Lilly folded her arms across her chest glaring at her parents when they informed her that all of them were going on vacation. "No!! Way!! I don't want to go anywhere!" She shouted in protest.

:Too bad your going!: Allura snarled. "Lillyan, don't shout at me again."

"What am I suppose to do Baby-sit!? That's so not my idea of a vacation!" Lilly snarled back.

'**Keith hold Tony please. Our daughter needs an attitude correction.'** Allura sent, as she handed Tony to Keith. "I warned you. Now we're going to have a discussion."

'**I told you that she wasn't going to go for this. This is the first time when she's actually testing us.'** Keith took Tony. "Enough Lillyan Allura where we go you go and that's final!"

'**I know and it looks like I'll have to give Lilly her very first spanking too.'** Allura frowned.

"There's nothing to discuss! I'm not going! Have fun doing whatever! I'll stay with Ari or Lexi while you're gone." Lilly went to meet Shawn. :Later!:

"You're thirteen not eighteen. You're going!" Allura caught her daughter before she could vanish and gave her three stinging swats on her rear. :Now I said you are going!:

:Whatever!!: Lilly glared at her mother with angry azure blue eyes. "YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE!!"

Allura gave her another three swats.

'**Honey that isn't working it's only making her even more furious.'** Keith sighed. "You are going and that is final or you will be grounded!! That means no Shawn for the whole summer!!" Keith put his foot down.

:No!: Lilly at the very thought of not being able to see Shawn for a whole summer started bawling. "Daddy you can't mean that!"

"I can and I will!! If you don't stop this tantrum then any time with Shawn is history!!" Keith glared at her.

:It's either a week away from Shawn or a whole month your choice. Your dad's not going to back down even with your crying.: Allura sent.

"You win, but I won't have any fun!" Lilly pouted up at both of them.

"Let's go. You can say bye to Shawn, but don't even think about him coming with you." Allura glared at her daughter.

"You're no fun!" Lilly pouted. '**Shawn, I'm being forced to go on some god awful vacation that my parents cooked up! So I'll see you in a week.'**

'**Do you know where?'** Shawn asked.

'**No! They won't tell me! I just know that I'm gonna be bored out of my mind! I wish that Romi were here, so that I could stay with her and Eric while mom and Dad go on their stupid idea of a family vacation!'** Lilly muttered.

'**Hey you won't be that bored you can always talk to me.'** Shawn tried to cheer her up.

'**I didn't think of that...thanks Shawn.'** Lilly smiled.

'**Your welcome, little flower'** He sighed.

'**Well Keith? What do you think?'** Allura smirked, as she watched Lilly.

'**No comment...I have the sudden urge to rip Shawn in half.'** Keith growled.

'**Later Hon.'** Allura purred.

'**Is that a promise?'** Keith arched a brow at her.

'**Maybe, but right now they haven't done anything to deserve it.'** She smiled at him.

'**No, but that's what worries me.'** Keith muttered.

-------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the castle)

"You want to tell me why we have to watch Arus?" Alicia growled from the bathroom.

"Because, Mom and Dad want a vacation, and I'm more than qualified to watch over the planet while they're away." Rafe sighed. "Alex and Ari have their little ones, Eric and Andy are off the planet, and everyone else is god knows where. So that leaves us to watch the kingdom."

"Whatever!" She snarled, as she tried to fasten a pair of jeans that were not cooperating.

"Gee thanks for your confidence! Put something else on if they won't fit!" Rafe snapped.

"You think I'm Fat!" Alicia started bawling.

"I'm sorry angel, but you snarled at me. I don't think that you're fat. I love the fact that our child is growing inside of you." Rafe walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"You do?" She pouted.

_I don't know if I can take seven more months of this! _Rafe smiled at her. "Yes I do."

"I don't know what else to wear." Alicia whimpered. **'I'm afraid that my parents will find out and try to take us away.'** She finally told him was really bothering her.

'**That's not going to happen...they don't want feel the wrath of both our families.'** Rafe got up to pick her out a sun-dress to wear. "How about this one?" He held up an emerald green dress.

Alicia nodded. **'Thanks Love, sorry I'm being such a bitch lately.' **

'**That's okay love...no harm done.' **Rafe smiled.

'**Shall we go run the planet?'** Alicia smiled back.

'**Sure love, but if you get bored tell me.'** Rafe answered.

'**I will.'** She smiled.

-------------------------------

(Earth)

Andy stalked out of the bathroom glared at Eric. "Nothing fits me!!" She snarled.

"There's no way!" Eric growled. :MOM!!! THIS CAN'T BE ANDY LOOKS THREE MONTHS PREGNANT. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!: Eric panicked which triggered his sympathetic morning sickness.

"Look at me!! Yes way!!" She snarled.** 'Stop asking your Mom for help!' **She hissed.

'**Love, the twins started growing, after you were a month along. But this!? After three days?!'** Eric growled, as he raced for the bathroom.

:Quit Pouting!! I was in labor with you for 16 hours!! If I could do that!! You can sure as hell suffer through a little nausea for your unborn babies!!: Gwen snarled.

:Mom I'm sick here. Don't snarl at me!: Eric snarled back.

:Very well my cub...can you hang on long enough for me to fix your tea or can you survive that long?: She sent in a soothing tone.

:Yeah I guess…: He sulked.

"Poor lion...are they making you sick? Their only saying hello to us in the only way they know how." Andy sipped her tea and munched on her crackers.

"No Comment!" He grumbled.

"Do you want to see how comfortable the living room couch is? Keep this up and you will find out." Andy growled her warning.

"That's not fair! The girls hate me." Eric pouted as he crawled back into bed.

"They do not hate you or me. This is just their way of saying hello." Andy set her tea down on the nightstand and then curled up against him. "Relax and they'll leave you alone." She purred.

Eric took a few calming breaths and began to relax.

:Momma? Dada?: A timid voice asked.

:Hello. I'm your daddy.: Eric cooed.

:Daddy me's love you...but you scared me.: The little girl whimpered.

:Hello my darling. He didn't mean to scare you.: Andy crooned.

:Mommy?: A little male voice asked timidly.

:Yes my little lion its your Mommy.: Andy cooed.

'**We sorry we made you mad at us.'** The little boy whimpered.

'**No honey, we're not mad at any of you we love you.'** Andy tried to soothe him.

'**We love you too.'** All three chimed back.

'**Eric don't just lay there say something.'** Andy sent. :Are you hungry?:

'**They...Heart link...like the twins...'** Eric sent as he started to wake up not believing his own ears.

'**Say something too them before you hurt their feelings!'** Andy hissed. :Want some Sherbet?:

:Sherbet? What sherbet?: The girls chimed

:Rainbow ice-cream or rainbow Sherbet.: Andy explained.

:Yeah!!: They chimed.

:And Berries!: The little boy chimed.

:How about something else for breakfast? Like a waffle maybe with berries on it?: She asked.

:How about Pancakes?: Eric asked.

:No! Cream and Berries: They sent.

'**I'm hungry for more than that! I'll starve on just ice cream and berries…'** She whimpered. :A Belgian waffle with straw berries and then ice-cream?:

:We guess.: They sighed before falling back to sleep..

:Night little ones...I love you.: She sent.

'**Can you say paybacks?'** Eric sent. "That was too easy."

"That's why you're going to get them some ice cream and berries!" Andy snapped.

'**As you wish my love.'** He growled.

'**I love you my lion.'** She purred.

'**I can't win can I?'** Eric sighed.

'**No but it was a nice try.'** She smiled.

-------------------------------

(Later that day)

'**Quit bribing the children!! I am not leaving Jetta!'** Andy snarled.

"MK, Sammy, these are for you if you make Momma sleep." Eric smiled, as he held up four suckers two for each of them.

"We try she's strong now and it's not same." MK frowned.

"That's all I ask." Eric smiled, as he handed them their suckers.

'**Not fair!!'** Andy snarled**. 'I don't need sleep right now, but thanks for trying.'** She told the twins.

'**No way!'** Eric growled. **'I really think you need sleep!'** He sent trying to put her to sleep.

'**I don't know why I have to go...'** She yawned in protest.

'**It was your cat that was involved too.'** Eric answered, as he enforced his command on her.

'**Jetta was not trying...'** Andy was sound asleep.

:It's safe now if you want to get the twins.: Eric told Keith and Allura.

:You are so dead when she wakes up.: Keith growled. :What happened to make her not want to come out of Jetta?:

:Nothing fits except an old pair of sweats.: Eric growled, as he punched in the codes to enter Jetta.

'**Did you hear that?'** Keith sent to Alley. :No wonder she doesn't want to come out.: He chuckled.

'**Poor baby. Wait a minute! Isn't she just three days along?'** Allura frowned.

'**Bingo! No wonder she's miffed at him!'** Keith grinned.

'**Be ready for an all out war with the two of them.'** Allura groaned.

'**I'm going to hurt you when I wake up.'** Andy promised.

'**You can try.'** Eric growled.

'**There are ways of making you pay that don't involve physical pain...like sleeping on the couch until further notice and me not letting you touch me until way after the babies are born.'** Andy all but purred to him.

'**That's fine, but if I remember right your the one who comes crawling on the couch with me.'** Eric shot back.

'**If that were true then I would have come in search of you when you came in, so late that you used the spare bedroom, or the couch so you wouldn't wake me. I'm not that weak little kitten anymore.'** She countered.

:Eric, Quit while you can!: Allura warned.

:What are you talking about? She's not serious!: Eric sent back.

:Yes she is! That's not Andy talking it's Nightshade.: Allura told him.

:I put Andy to sleep and she was that pissed at me?: Eric growled.

:Yep! Have fun in the guest room.: Allura nodded.

:We'll see... Do you honestly think that the triplets are three days old? I don't think so. She always finds me and always will. I just carry her back to our room and have since I had to work late hours planning and building the new cats.: Eric entered the air car without even being noticed. "Ready when you guys are." He grinned.

'**Ok, so I don't need to panic.'** Allura smiled. :That's true.: She answered.

-------------------------------

(Generals Office)

Michael stared out the window of his office and waited for everyone to finally get there. "They look amazing...if that's only two ships I can just imagine the size of the New Voltron." He turned and shot Mark and Jeff a questioning look.

"Don't ask us Dad they're not talking much, besides you don't want to meet Eric in a dark ally when he's mad." Jeff growled.

"Gwen must be very happy to have her son back. I always thought that the resemblance to Derek was uncanny and the eyes definitely should have been a dead give away." Michael walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"They just arrived." Jeff replied. "Dad can we have one make it a double."

Michael handed each of them their drinks. "Mark you're being awfully quiet. Don't you have something to say about this? After all you trained them when they were at the academy."

"I'd rather not say anything." Mark downed his drink. "I'll see you later I have a class to train."

Eric appeared in the room with Andy still asleep in his arms. "Hi guys! I see that you're admiring our masterpiece." He grinned.

Jeff choked on his drink in mid swallow.

"Use the God Damn door next time!" Michael spit out his drink.

:Don't swear! Besides that's not good for you any way.: Andy growled.

'**Did they wake you my beautiful lioness?'** Eric smiled down at her. "I don't need to use the door. Besides I like the element of surprise." He grinned.

'**Yes.'** Andy purred, as she stretched.

Eric walked over and sat down on the couch in Michael's office. "I'm on leave, so make this fast." Eric narrowed his eyes at them. **'Am I still on the couch or have you forgiven me yet?'** He settled her on his lap.

'**Let me think about it.'** She replied thoughtfully.

"Knock it off Eric. I'm not in the mood! I didn't get any sleep last night, because someone forgot to leash their cats!" Michael sat down across from them.

"Chill Grandpa!" Andy growled, as she snuggled up to Eric, and tried to go back to sleep.

:Please don't upset her...you really don't want to do that.: Eric sent to Michael and Jeff. **'I'll handle this love...go back to sleep.'** He tried to soothe her ruffled fur.

:Why? What's to worry about?: Jeff asked clueless.

"There will be no more Nightshade ever. The cats are almost completed, and you don't need your alter ego anymore." Michael was dead serious.

"The hell I am!" Nightshade snarled, as she tried jumped out of Eric's arms, but he had a strong grip on her middle.

Eric had an iron grip around her waist. **'He's your grandfather! You love him and He's only concerned for your safety.'** Eric

"I will not go back to being that boring life again!" Andy somewhat calmed down.

"Later Dad!" Jeff fled the room.

"Are you happy now? You scared the hell out of your Uncle Jeff! I'm not saying that you can't patrol! I'm saying that you can't continue to act like a Vigilante!" Michael started to pace the room.

Andy chose not to answer him.

"She's mad at you Grandfather, but she is listening and I will try and explain why you feel this way to her." Eric sighed. **'No one is going to make you go back to that boring life, but he does make quite a valid point. What you're doing no matter if it's good or not isn't legal and you can be held accountable if something goes wrong on one of your patrols.'** Eric growled softly.

'**Not fair!'** She pouted.

'**I know that its not fair, but I'm only explaining the facts to you.'** Eric sighed, as he tried to remain patient with her.

'**I'm going to be bored out of my mind if I don't do something!'** Andy whimpered.

'**I'll find something for you to do and you are not going to be bored...you are going to finish Einstein for your father's birthday present.' **Eric sighed.

'**Mr. IQ? Sure.'** Andy beamed.

'**You mean the brat don't you.'** Eric chuckled.

'**He's not a brat.'** Andy frowned.

'**He's a pain in the ass teenager and Keith isn't going to like him unless you make him at least the equivalent of a twenty-one year old.'** Eric growled.

'**Why? I like him.'** Andy pouted. **'And Blacky's any better?'**

'**That was Hal's form of revenge for your latest creation.'** Eric groaned. **'He's a spoiled brat!! With an unlimited IQ!! He needs to be more mature.'**

'**I'm working on it! Hal was a two-year-old when I started on him.'** She snarled.

'**Sorry angel, but they haunt me when you're not around.'** Eric pouted.

'**So? What do you want me to do about it?'** She glared at him.

'**Don't hurt me.'** Eric eyed her warily.

Allura couldn't keep from laughing anymore. **'Does that remind you of someone?'** She purred.

'**If I remember correctly I ran in terror and you went shopping.'** Keith chuckled.

"Go rock climbing. I'll take Andy shopping." Allura grinned.

"Good idea, Mom. She's wanted to shop all day!" Eric smiled at their parents.

"I thought she needed to with her wearing her sweats." Allura smiled. :Dromi I want to fly Jetta:

:I love you Momma...you understand what they don't and never will.: Andy whimpered.

:Size threes don't fit?: Allura winked.

:I'm Fat!!: Andy burst into tears and buried her face against the crook of Eric's shoulder.

:No your not. Now come on let's go see Sel.: Allura sent in a calm tone.

'**It's okay my lioness. No one thinks that you're fat. Now you go shopping with Mom and I'll go climbing with Dad**.' Eric kissed away her tears.

'**Ok.'** Andy sniffed.

'**That's my girl.'** Eric smiled.

-------------------------------

(Crystal Tokyo)

"Dare! We have company. Is that Jetta?" Serenity gulped, as she watched the panther land on Black lion's landing pad.

"If you think that she's big wait till you see Blacky." He winked at her.

"No way!" Sere shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes way! He's the size of the old Voltron." Dare grinned.

"Wow! Let's go see our guests." Sere sighed. **'Put Renny down she can walk. If you don't then she'll want your attention all the time in the past.'** She growled.

'**I can't believe that you're jealous of our almost three year-old baby girl! She just woke up from her nap and you know how she likes to cuddle when she first wakes up! I don't want to think about that right now!'** Dare growled back.

Sere glared at Dare. **'I don't like thinking about it either! The hardest part is not to prepare for it and fight back!'** She snarled.

'**We can't do anything to alter the past or the future!! Do you think that I don't want to!? I hate this as much as you do, but our hands are tied!'** Dare snarled. **'We know why Rafe isn't here when it happens and Xander is probably asleep like everyone else.'**

'**I hate this!'** Sere pouted. "Hi Andy! Allura." She smiled.

'**What's going on? Why would you send a five-year-old into the past?!'** Andy frowned at them easily listening in on their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Sere asked innocently.

Andy's eyes narrowed and began to glow a shade of liquid amber. "Don't act all innocent around me I heard what you two were snarling about!"

'**Sorry Andy. We can't tell you.'** Sere sighed.

'**Knock it off Andromeda Marie...We can't tell you so quit while you're ahead!'** Dare snarled. "What's with the sweats? You never wear them in public. Do want to tell me something?" He arched a brow at her.

"No your imagining things!" Andy growled.

"That's what I thought...Do you want to come quietly or am I going to have to put you out?" Dare growled.

:SHOPPING!: Andy snarled.

:Fine you can shop all afternoon and then we'll make sure that you and your babies are fine.: Dare narrowed his eyes at her and then smiled at them. "Have fun Xander and I are going climbing!" Dare handed Renny to Sere and left the room.

:Raye? Would you mind watching Renny and the twins while I take Allura and Andy shopping?: Sere asked.

(Want Danny!) Sammy pouted. " Aunt Sel watch?" She asked.

(Want Ally!) MK nodded.

"You can survive without them at least for a little while." Andy informed them. "Aunt Sel is going to help Mommy shop for a new wardrobe."

"You have new wardrobe!" MK pouted. "No need more."

"Look you two the babies grew and I need new clothes, so just try and be good." Andy pleaded.

"Why two sisters and one brother? I wanted another brother!" MK pouted. (Sammy Wake Babies.)

"Please don't do this right now..." Andy sighed in frustration. :Keep it up and we are staying for an entire month! Especially, if you make Mommy sick!!: Andy warned, as she glared down at her daughter.

(NOT FAIR!) MK growled.

(No Way! Me no want spanking or worse no Danny for month!) Sammy snapped. "We be good." She whimpered.

"You win..." MK sighed.

Raye walked into Palace with the guys in toe. "It's girls day out the guys are going to watch the kids." She smiled.

(Sammy we see Danny and Ally!) MK sent.

(Mommy never know.) Sammy sent back.

"Uncle Kevin!" MK reached up.

Kevin in dressed General armor reached down and picked him up. "You are getting so big."

"Isn't that a little drastic?" Sere frowned.

"No, I really don't think, so considering the current situation." Kevin growled.

"Uncle Zach!" Sammy smiled innocently.

_Uh-oh! We're in for it these two are plotting something._ Zach picked her up in his arms. "Come here you."

"Love Uncle Zach." Sammy cooed.

:I mean it you two!! Be good or no Danny and Ally for a whole month!: Andy warned. "Good luck you're going to need it and don't let them trick you into anything." Andy glared at Kevin.

"Let's go!" MK smiled.

"I mean it Michael Keith and Samantha Lynn!! No tricks!!" Andy shouted as she was leaving the room.

-------------------------------

(We call Ally and Danny and talk to them. Momma didn't say we couldn't talk to them.) MK smiled mischievously.

'**Danny! You come here see me! Then we play!!'** Sammy sent to Danny.

'**Sammy aren't you on Earth?'** Daniel asked.

'**Ally! Come see us! We Play!'** MK sent.

'**Make your Daddy miserable, so that you can come here too.'** Sammy sent.

'**Shawn's my warden and he's in a bad mood so that's not a good idea.'** Danny frowned.

'**Shawn wants Aunt Lilly and Aunt Lilly's with Grandpa's and Daddy.'** Sammy smiled.

'**Really it might just worked let me go tell him.'** Danny smiled.

'**Can't too little...'** She sniffled.

'**That's ok. We see you when home.'** MK sent back**. 'Ally no cry.'**

'**I miss you Mikey!!'** She started bawling.

'**I's miss you too!'** MK started crying.

What's wrong MK?" Kevin knelt beside him. "Did you hurt yourself?"

(Ally crying!) MK cried. "Want Ally!" He wailed.

(I sorry she too little, huh?) Sammy whimpered and started to cry. "Want Danny!"

(Yes.) MK bawled.

"Sammy what wrong?" Renny asked.

"Want Danny and Mikey wants Ally, but she too little." Sammy sniffled.

"Bring here!" Renny demanded.

"It's not that simple little princess..." Nathan sighed.

Renny puckered up her lips and started bawling nonstop.

Jared had heard and felt more than enough. "Who first?" He eyed the three toddlers.

"Ally!" MK whimpered.

"Fine, but just for a little while..." Jared picked him up in his arms and opened a portal.

"Thanks!" MK wiped his eyes.

"This is our secret little guy..." They appeared in Ally's nursery.

"Ally!" MK cooed.

"So you're baby-sitting them, huh?" Max smiled at them when Ally stopped crying. "See look angel, it's Michael."

"Yeah, lucky us." Zach sighed. "Andy's going to kill us if she finds out."

"No, Andy's expecting again and that's why she's moody." Max chuckled.

"That's not all that's making her moody." Zach growled. "Time to say bye, MK."

:Bye Ally.: He whispered to the now sleeping Allison. "She happy now so we can go."

:Bye...: Ally sent.

Zach and Michael returned to the playground. "We're back." He grinned.

"DANNY!" Sammy jumped.

"Yes sweetie, it's your turn now." Jared chuckled.

"We go now!" Sammy smiled. **'Danny I's gonna see you now.'**

'**Wait! Daddy and Mommy are here and if you came her he'll be mad!'** Danny panicked.

'**I's gonna see you!'** Sammy told him. "Danny said Uncle Fangs is there."

"Have fun buddy. We'll tell Raye that you gave your life for a good cause." Kevin grinned.

"Very funny!" Jared growled, as he ported Sammy to see Daniel.

'**Sammy, Dad's gonna get really mad and I don't want you to get into trouble with your mom.'** Danny waited for them and prayed that his Daddy wouldn't be too angry at them.

'**I have to see you!'** Sammy whimpered.

'**I know you want to see me, but Dad's gonna tell your Mom and we won't see each other for month!'** Danny tried to get her to understand and her emotions were also upsetting him as well.

'**Momma no fair!'** Sammy bawled.

"Princess! We're gonna see Danny! Just hold on for a second okay." Jared cuddled her in his arms, as he opened the portal, and stepped into Rohan's living room.

"Danny sad!" Sammy cried harder.

_Ah Man! He really is gonna kill me now!_ Jared thought to himself as he set Sammy down on her feet. "There you go princess go see Danny." He glanced up at a very furious Fangs.

"Danny no cry!" Sammy hugged him.

:WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JADEITE!!!!: Rohan lifted him up by his neck.

'**I told you and now your gonna be in trouble!'** Daniel eyed his father warily.

:Uncle no! Danny and Ally missed us!: Sammy bawled as she ran over to and pulled on Rohan's arm. **'Me see.'**

Rohan now completely calm let go of Jared's throat and scooped Sammy up into his arms. :I know that you four miss each other, but you can't keep doing this! Especially, now that your mother is carrying triplets...She doesn't need any stress and that includes you and MK plotting to get your own way all of the time.: Rohan explained. "Sorry Jare, but I see red when it comes to protecting what's mine." Rohan sighed.

"Momma and Daddy didn't let us say bye! They take way!" Sammy continued to cry.

"You are two not twenty and your parents can take you wherever they want to...Dare spooked your Daddy into running, so no you didn't get a chance to say bye...but you are heart linked, so that is not an excuse that will work with me." Rohan frowned at her. :Enough with the tears little one they aren't going to work.:

Sammy finally cried herself a sleep.

"Rohan it wasn't just her crying. MK and Renny joined in." Jared frowned.

:You fell for the tears that's how they get Sel to do what they want.: Rohan sighed. "The only problem is that MK upsets Ally and then he's the only one that can calm her down again...so in a way this sort of backfires on them. Daniel don't let her out of your sight." He set Sammy into Daniels arms.

"I won't Dad." Daniel had no problem watching over his little shadow.

"True very true," Jared groaned.

"Come with me there's something that I want to show you." Rohan grinned at his friend.

"Sure what?" Jared follows him.

"Something that I thought you and the others might like to see." He arched a brow at him.

"No!" Jared paled in fear.

"Come on you big chicken!" Rohan laughed. **'Allana let Jare hold Sara for a little while. He thinks that he needs protection.'**

'**You're getting the drawings?'** Allana asked as she handed Sara to Jared.

'**What better way to punish them...'** He grinned.

'**You're cruel! But I love you.'** Allana tried to hide a laugh.

'**I know...'** He grinned, as he motioned for Jared to enter his den. "Relax you big baby I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not so sure." Jared mumbled.

Rohan walked over to the bar in the corner of the room. "Want something to drink? While I go get what I want to show you?" He asked.

"Sure thanks." Jared attempted to smile.

Rohan fixed him a drink. "There you go Jare." He handed him his drink. "I'll be right back."

Zach, Nathan, and Kevin all barged into the den.

:Hi Guys.: Jared sent.

:You're okay!: They sent as one.

:I'm Fine!: He growled.

:Andy's going to know now because we had to bring all of the kids with us.: Kevin snarled. "What's taking you so long anyway? You weren't supposed to stay and have drinks!?"

:Rohan wanted to show me something.: Jared sent.

"He couldn't possibly have it! It was destroyed when the moon kingdom was attacked...!" Kevin muttered under his breath.

"That's what I was afraid of!" Jared Groaned.

"Ah man!! He's that mad at us is he?" Zach growled.

Jared nodded. "He lifted me up by my neck."

"What'd you do appear in front of Fangs?" Nate frowned.

"We're rusty." Jared frowned.

"Guys! Nice of you to join us!" Rohan called as he appeared in the den.

:WHERE ARE MY TWINS AND SMALL LADY!!: Andy snarled.

:I see that Little Blossom knows that her kittens are missing and isn't at all pleased!: Rohan grinned.

The four generals looked at each other, as if they knew when they're dead.

:THEY HAD BETTER NOT BE ON ARUS OR YOU FOUR ARE STEAKS!!!: Eric roared.

:WE'RE DEAD!: All four of them panicked. :We were tricked.:

:Don't worry you two I have the ultimate punishment for the four of them...the twins and Renny are fine...they did trick the guys into seeing Danny and Ally though.: Rohan sent to Eric and Andy.

:What form of punishment?: Andy growled.

:How about public humiliation.: Rohan answered.

"NO!" The four of them begged, as they fell to their knees.

"Don't the four of you know what day this is?" Rohan carefully opened the scroll.

"NO!" The four of them groaned. "Anything but that!!"

:What do you have on the four of them anyway?!: Eric snarled. **'I think he's got them begging on their knees? This must be something really good.'**

'**Oh it is, Aunt Sel told me what blackmail he has for them.' **Andy purred.

:It's called being caught with your pants down and meeting your future wives for the first time.: Rohan explained. "Does this look familiar? Does this tell you what day this is?" He held up the scroll.

"No!" The four of them groaned. "We thought that was destroyed!"

"Selena saved it and then gave it to me for safe keeping." Rohan grinned.

"Safe keeping? More like blackmail ammunition." Kevin growled.

"It's has more than just you four chickens! It has Sere and Dare and a whole bunch of other drawings of your times in the Silver Millennium!" Rohan snarled.

"Really?" Zach asked.

"Here have a look for yourself, but if you tear it I'll tear you in half." He growled.

Zach gulped. "I understand."

"Good." Rohan growled.

"Hey guys look at this." Jared pointed over Zach's shoulder.

The scroll contained drawings of Sere and Dare dancing in the rose garden...Jadeite and Raye watching the sunset in each others arms...Zoisite and Ami at the fountain...Lita and Nephrite sparing with each other...and Mina with Kunzite holding her in his arms, as they looked out at the waves crashing on the rocks bellow them. It also contained a few detailed drawings of the Generals tied up in nothing but their underwear, as they gazed at the four sailor soldiers in complete and total embarrassment.

'**Raye? Clear your night, because we're going to have our night out.'** Jared sent.

'**Why?! You were supposed to watch them here on Earth not take them via portal back to Arus!'** Raye snarled.

'**Do you remember when we first met back in the Silver Millennium?'** He asked.

'**Why what does that have to do with us and a night out? If I remember correctly we caught the four of you with your pants down, we decided to steal your clothes before we untied the lot of you, and then ran for our lives.' **Raye sighed in frustration.

'**Rohan told us that today is the same day that we met.'** Jared explained.

'**How could he possibly know that…unless he was there? Was he the one that tied you guys up like that?'** Raye frowned.

'**Don't rub it in Mars!'** Jadeite snarled.

'**Give me a break Jadeite!! I don't remember much of that time!!'** She snarled back.

'**Well then come here and see what we're looking at.'** Jared sent coming through a portal in front of the girls.

'**If I must…'** Mars sighed. :We might as well see what Rohan has on our men.: She eyed the other Senshi.

:Sure. Maybe we can hurt them later.: Lita smirked.

-------------------------------

:You can have what's left of them!: Nightshade snarled.

:Easy Shade, The kids are fine.: Sere smiled.

:Back off! They took my kids back home when I told them not too!: Andy was dressed, as her alter ego, and in complete Nightshade mode.

:I said relax!: Sere glared at her ready to use the Silver Crystal if she had too.

:Try and use the crystal on me Aunt Sere! I dare you! You will find that it won't work, because I am not nor have I ever been evil! I'm just royally pissed off at your incompetent excuse for baby-sitters!: Andy "Nightshade" challenged her aunt not impressed by the all powerful silver crystal.

"Andy! Calm down!" Selena warned. "The Twins just pulled a normal trick they use on me."

"I just don't like being bossed around like a child! I am a mother and those two are my kids! I warned them not to fall for their tricks! Is it my fault that they happened to be complete failures?!" Andy narrowed her eyes at Sel she was almost in a full-blown temper.

"Fine, since you don't want to listen to the rest of us. I'll let the babies make you sick." Selena met her glare with one of her own.

Andy ignored Sel completely and vanished into the portal. :Try that look on someone else Aunt Sel! It doesn't work on me anymore! I'm twenty not ten! I will...: She stepped into the den and then passed out in Rohan's arms.

"I warned her." Sel replied as she came through the portal. :Hello Rohan.:

:Hello Selena.: Rohan carried Dromi over to the couch in his den and set her down. "NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU FOUR HAVE DONE!!" Rohan snarled.

"What?!" The guys growled.

"She doesn't need any stress and this has really stressed her out!" Rohan snapped at them.

"Quit your snapping!" Kevin growled.

"She didn't faint Kevin! She's out cold." Zach and Ami knelt by Andy.

"Damn! When it rains it pours." Kevin growled.

"Andy's stressed out to the point of a nervous breakdown. She's had to much to deal with too fast and then this." Rohan explained.

"And we didn't help." Nate frowned.

:No this didn't help, but then you didn't know about the triplets either.: Rohan sighed. "I'll watch her while you show the girls the scroll."

"Thank you." Zach replied.

"Why? She's like a daughter to me...I'd walk over hot coals for her if I had to. She needs time away from everyone and that includes the twins." Rohan growled.

"What about the twins? Who's going to watch them while Andy's away?" Kevin asked. "Wait a minute? Did you say triplets!?"

Rohan got up and retrieved his Med-scanner from his desk. "Yes, I said triplets! Keith or I can watch them while Eric and Andy are away or Mom can after all she's their grandmother and Eric's mother." Rohan explained, as he made sure that nothing was wrong with Andy or her little ones.

"What?!!" The general's heads whipped around.

"Gwen Lioness...the one who is like a mother to me and the woman that I proudly call my mother is Eric's real mother." Rohan didn't like the fact that she was spiking a temp and went to get a cool cloth for her forehead. :Sel go get Eric for me will you.:

:On my way.: Sel replied.

:Thanks boss: He sighed. "She wasn't this stressed out when she was carrying the twins so; this is affecting her a little differently.

:Because, she's still adjusting to her new life.: Sel sent, as she reappeared with Eric, Keith, Lilly and Dare.

:What happened?!: Eric all but flew to her side.

:She stressed herself out. When the twins pulled a fast one on the guys.: Sel explained.

:That I know...what I don't know is why she's dressed as Nightshade when she left the costume back home in the lair.: Eric bathed her face with the cool clothe. "Is she okay?" He looked over at Dare, Rohan, Zach, and Ami.

"She'll be fine Eric." Ami replied.

"She's spiking a fever and she's not waking up! That's not what I call okay!" Eric glared at them.

:Eric, she'll be fine. Andy's body is just trying to adjust to it's new roll and the babies.: Sel sent calming him down.

"What was it that you didn't want Rohan to show anyone?" Eric tried to calm down. :I'm taking her to Avalon... She doesn't need anymore stress.:

:Go look for yourself.: Sel motioned over to the scroll.

:Andy needs me.: Eric growled. "I'm not moving. Would one of you please come over here and show it to me?" He asked.

:Sure as long as you don't hurt us.: Jared sent.

"If I was going to hurt you! You wouldn't be breathing right now." Eric sighed in frustration.

Jared carefully moved over to where Eric was and showed him the scroll.

"You had underwear back then? Man and I thought that I had some embarrassing moments!" Eric laughed.

The four Generals turned a nice shade of crimson.

"Not funny!" Kevin growled.

"Dad I have a great idea! I think that this would make some great headlines don't you?" Eric had a wicked gleam in his eyes, as he looked over at Keith.

The four Generals stared at them in horror. "NO! PLEASE! NOT THAT!" They cried.

"I hate the press more than I hate our enemies, so you've lucked out this time." Eric growled.

The four of them sighed in relief.

'**Keith? Find me!'** Allura sent.

"You guys are free to go, but the scrolls stay with me." Rohan growled.

-------------------------------

'**Do I even want to know?'** Keith groaned and went in search of his wife.

'**Vanish or you'll panic them.'** Allura snarled. **'Watch, but don't do anything yet!'**

' **I really didn't want to have to kill anyone today.'** Keith sighed, but did as he was told. :DARIAN ROHAN!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR SON? MEDIUM OR WELL DONE!?: He roared when he saw what Shawn and his baby girl were doing.

"Shawn it was terrible! Both Momma and Daddy dragged me away!" Lilly whimpered.

"I know Beautiful Flower, but I'm here now and that's all that matters..." Shawn kissed her for the very first time.

:DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SHAWN ALEXANDER!: Rohan roared.

:DO YOU KNOW WHAT PRIVACY IS!! SHE'S FINE!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!: Shawn snarled back at his father, but did not break off his kiss with Lilly.

'**Uh… Shawn? Daddy's here and looks like he really wants to hurt you.'** Lilly warned.

'**Ah Man!! I just wanted to kiss you…'** He pouted. :You win!!: He broke off the kiss, but still held her in his arms.

"Daddy! This is so not fair! You and Momma kissed for the first time too!" Lilly pouted.

"She was sixteen and your thirteen try again!" Keith plucked her out of Shawn's arms and carried her out of the room.

"Daddy! You're being unreasonable!" Lilly pouted. "You always interfere in everything! We weren't doing anything wrong!"

"I warned you Lillyan! Now you're grounded for the entire summer!" Keith snarled.

"You can't do that I won't stay in the castle!" Lilly snarled.

Keith swatted her five times on her rear. :Enough! Want go to go for six months without Shawn!!?:

:You can't stop me from seeing him! He's my best friend!: She snapped.

"CHILL OUT UNCLE KEITH!! I LOVE HER!! WE WERE ONLY KISSING!!" Shawn was is a full blown temper and was showing the family traits.

:Stay out of this Shawn!: Allura snarled. :She's been asking for it all day!:

"THAT'S IT LILLYAN! HE'S ON THE NEXT TRANSPORT TO THE ACADEMY ON EARTH!!" Keith gave her a few more swats on her rear. :WRONG ANSWER KID!: Keith sent Shawn flying backwards with a mental blast.

"What?!" Lilly panicked. **'Shawn he can't do this!'** She cried. :ROMI! HELP!:

Andy did not answer her sister.

"Daddy? Why can't I hear Romi?" Lilly whimpered.

"Why do you care? Finding Shawn was more important than seeing if your sister was okay." Keith snarled. **'Eric what the hell is going on?! What's wrong with Andy?!'** He sent to Eric.

"I thought she fainted." Lilly sniffled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Keith cuddled her in his arms.

"I did what everyone keeps telling me to do and that was to get out of the way!" She cried against his shoulder.

Shawn stalked over and took Lilly out of Keith's arms. "I think that you've done more than enough! Go see about Dromi! I'll watch over my flower!" He snarled.

'**He's got you there, Love.'** Allura sent softly.

'**I am having a really bad day! I know that I was too hard on Lilly!! I just can't stand to see my little princess being kissed by Shawn!'** Keith stalked from the room.

Allura trotted after him as she let out a sigh.

'**I don't know what's going on!! They don't know what's going on!!! She's just not there right now!!'** Eric panicked.

:Daddy! We can't hear Momma! She not there!: The twins came in bawling.

Eric reluctantly let go of Andy and Kevin immediately carried her out of the room. :It's okay guys she's gonna be fine.: Eric scooped them up in his arms.

-------------------------------

(Astral Plain)

Alfor frowned at his Granddaughter who once again had found herself at the tranquil meadow that if she tried to go any further ultimately led to her dying. "Little Shadow it is not your time you have eternity enjoy it and those wonderful little twins of yours." Alfor sat down next to her.

"Grandpa, their monsters they don't listen to me." Andy pouted with tears in her eyes.

"I know that it seems like it right now, but they won't always be like that. In fact I doubt they will ever try to trick you again." Alfor cradled her in his arms.

"Yes they will! How can I raise them, plus three more! I can't even handle living forever!" She cried into his shoulder.

"Your Nightshade you can handle anything remember and you can do anything that you put your mind to. There is nothing that you can't accomplish and your kids are a very big part of who you are right now. As for living forever well you have Eric and your babies and that is all you will ever need." Alfor rocked her in his arms.

"They're trying to take Shade away from me!" Andy sobbed.

"You need to have rules to follow or your dark side will always be in control." Jessie explained to her granddaughter.

"Rules were always meant to be broken!" Nightshade drawled sarcastically.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Jessie glared at her.

"What about it! Andy you're just a weak baby, so why not go visit them and leave life to me!" Shade growled, as she filed her nails.

"Sweetie, I think the answer to all of your problems is sitting right in front you. I don't think so Nightshade! Andy is ten times stronger than you think she is and is far from being a baby!" Jessie snatched the file out of Shade's hands. "Pay attention Shade, because you are about to see what my granddaughter has been hiding from you!" Jessie saw the light and fire lighting up Andy's eyes again and smiled.

"Stay out of this ancient ones! It's your fault that I exist in the first place! If you'd killed Uncle Adam in the first place then I wouldn't be here right now!" Shade growled as she sent a mental blast to Jessica and Alfor.

Andy immediately blocked her attack and sent one back at her. "I don't think so! You witch!!" She snarled.

-------------------------------

(Crystal Tokyo Medical Complex)

"This reminds me of our darker halves." Jared hissed.

"It's Andy versus Nightshade?! Something major is going on here and I can't do anything to help!!" Eric snarled.

"It has to be done!" Selena replied. "I'll try and tell you what is happening."

"Please tell me what's happening." Eric whispered hoarsely. "I had no clue...all this time and I didn't know..."

"None of us did Eric." Selena sighed, as she told them what has happened so far.

-------------------------------

(The astral plain)

"Not bad Princess, but sorry not gonna hack it." Shade snarled, as she physically attacked Andy.

"I'm just warming up Shade!! I thought that you were better than that. If that's the best that you can do then this is gonna be an easy win!" Andy sneered, as she easily blocked her move for move.

Nightshade grabbed a handful of dust and threw it at Andy.

-------------------------------

( Present Day)

"Shade just threw dust in Dromi's eyes!" Sel hissed.

"Bad move on her part, because Andy is more lethal when she's fighting blind...I made sure of that when I was training her." Eric grinned. "Nightshade is history."

-------------------------------

(Astral Plain)

Nightshade feeling cocky tried to pull a spin kick on Andy.

Andy caught Shade's foot in mid spin and landed a kick of her own. "You really are as dumb as you look aren't you Shade?" Andy taunted her, as she landed another kick into Shade's midsection. "I love fighting blind! Eric made sure that I could fight in any situation."

"You bitch! You can't do this to me! I" Nightshade screamed in agony, as she started to disappear.

"The only bitch that I see is the one vanishing in front of me! From now on I control everything that I do and that includes being Nightshade!" Andy shouted.

"NO!!!!" Was the final scream and the end of her dark side.

"See ya!! Shady!" Andy grinned. "I'm fine now Grandpa. Thank you Nana you saved my life and made me see what was important in it." She hugged Jessica.

"You're welcome Angel. Now go tell them what happened." Jess smiled. "Enjoy the Babies for us."

"I will and visit us more often! We love it when you come and see us." She hugged her grandfather. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too Andy, but you need to go back. You, Eric, and the twins can come to see us anytime you want." Jess smiled.

"I know..." Andy sighed. "Eric needs me, the twins need me to keep them out of trouble, the triplets need me to nurture and protect them, and I need my family and friends." She smiled, as she vanished from the astral plain.

-------------------------------

Present

Andy's eyes snapped open and she was not at all pleased that she was in a hospital intensive care ward. **'What's going on!? Why am I here and not on Avalon? Get this crap off of me! I want to hold my babies!'** Andy sent.

'**Hi Sweetheart, welcome back.'** Eric grinned at her as he filled her in on what all had happened when Nightshade had taken over.

"That won't ever happen again. She's history." Andy smiled.

"We heard. Aunt Sel told us what was going on. Do you still hate me for drilling you so hard?" Eric asked.

"Are you kidding!" Andy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. '**I love you even more!'**

'**That's what I thought.'** He kissed her back.

'**Where are my babies?'** She asked.

"Momma?" The twins asked softly, as they came into the room.

"My darlings! I missed you so much!" Andy smiled at them.

"Are we ground from Ally and Danny for a month?" They whimpered about ready to cry.

"Why would I do that? You adore being with those two." Andy frowned.

"We tricked Uncles into taking us to see Danny and Ally. You said we couldn't see them and you and Daddy took us away before we could say bye." They were in tears now.

"Honey that wasn't me...that was a mean witch, but Mommy killed her and she isn't ever coming back." Andy opened her arms to them. '**She messed with my Babies!'** Andy fumed.

'**Looks like it. I should've known from all of the signs she gave.'** Eric growled.

'**She's history never to return...your mine lion and I don't share.'** She purred.

'**I know.' **Eric purred back.

-------------------------------

(Arus)

Rafe stumbled into his quarters and collapsed in his favorite chair. "I don't want this type of responsibility...I don't know how my parents and my Aunt and Uncle can do this." He groaned. He was happy that Keith and Allura were both in the castle and had sent him to bed.

'**Love? You home?'** Alicia mumbled in her sleep.

'**Yes, it's me do you need something? I've had one hell of a day.' **Rafe got up and stumbled towards their bedroom.

'**Come take a nap with me. Di and I are lonesome.'** She sent pulling the covers back.

'**Nap? Angel it's past midnight...'** Rafe stripped down to his shorts and crawled into bed.

Alicia rolled over to him and snuggled close. **'I love you.'** She purred.

'**Uh huh...love you to angel.'** Rafe was sound asleep.

:Momma snack!: Di sent.

'**Did you say something luv...'** He mumbled.

:Sure Di.: Alicia sent to her baby girl. **'No Love that was Diane. Go back to sleep you can talk to her later.'** She told him.

'**That's nice angel...'** Rafe answered, but then became completely alert and wide awake**. 'That was Diane?'**

'**Yes Love.'** Alicia beamed, as she touched her night lamp to low light.

:Hello angel I'm your Daddy.: Rafe sent to his little girl.

:Dada?: Di sent timidly back.

'**I am not cut out to be king...I will not miss my child's first anything!'** He growled. :Did I scare you princess? I'm sorry.: He crooned.

'**Yes you are and you haven't missed much but look at this.'** Alicia pulled back the blankets and showed him a slightly rounded belly.

'**I know Angel...'** Rafe placed a protective palm over her belly.

'**This is so neat.'** Alicia just glowed with pride.

'**Our little miracle.'** Rafe smiled.

:Snack!: Di chimed again.

:I'm a going.: Alicia sent back.

'**She's ready for the midnight munchies is she?'** Rafe chuckled. :What's on the menu this time sweetie?: He asked.

:Momma look!: Di sent in a stronger voice.

:Have fun princess Daddy is going to go to sleep now.: He chuckled.

"Night Love." Alicia left the room in search of some food.

'**Night angels love you.'** He sighed in his sleep.

-------------------------------

Kitchen

"What to eat?" Alicia sighed to herself.

Keith and Alley noticed that someone was in the kitchen and went to see who it was. "What are you doing up sweetheart?" Keith asked Alicia.

"Hungry, but don't know what I want."

"So, the little one wants a snack huh?" Keith watched as Lisha made her snack.

Alicia nodded, as she went about making her snack which has pickles and onions on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Keith ran from the room.

"What's wrong with Dad?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, honey that one is worse than Andy's specialty when she was carrying the twins." Alley chuckled. "He ran from your sandwich, but don't worry he can't help it he's male."

"What do you mean Mom?" Lisha asked, as she ate her sandwich.

"They can't seem to understand the art of a woman's cravings when they are expecting a little one." She explained.

:Sorry Daddy.: Alicia sent. "Their loss." She shrugged, as she made something else.

:Don't apologize to me it's Rafe that's sick.: Keith sent back.

:Really? All I had was a sandwich?: She sent**. 'Rafe?'**

'**I'm fine angel!'** Rafe wheezed.

"I'll talk to you later Momma." Alicia smiled.

"Night love, sleep well." Alley smiled.

Alicia quickly returned to their room. "Rafe? Love, you ok?" She asked.

"No not really, but then I figured this would happen eventually seeing, as you are going to have a little girl." He croaked hoarsely.

'**I'm sorry.'** She whimpered. "Is there something that I can get for you?"

"No, Uncle Keith gave me some crackers and that should help." Rafe stumbled into the bedroom.

"That means we have to tell your Mom and Dad now don't we?" Alicia frowned.

"Oh yeah, I definitely want Dad to give me something for this." He nodded as, he crawled back into to bed only to run back to the bathroom and get sick all over again. **'I'm not going to survive with no sleep and no food.'** He moaned.

Alicia walked over to the Tele-com as she placed a call to Crystal Nucleus.

Dare answered the call on the first ring. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He yawned.

"Hi Daddy, Rafe's sick. He swears that he's going to die on no sleep and no food." Alicia said trying to keep a straight face.

"A baby girl!" Dare grinned. "Tell him to drink that tea that I left for him and force it down him if you have to. That should make him feel better."

"Hot or cold?" She asked.

"This tea needs to be drunk warm." He smiled.

"Thanks Dad. Good night." Alicia ended the call to make Rafe his tea.

A few minutes later Alicia came back with the tea Darien told her to make.

"Don't even say it! I'm not drinking that god awful stuff!" He snarled.

'**Either you drink it and get some sleep or don't and be sick all night. I don't care I'm going to bed.'** Alicia sent, as she set the cup down by him.

'**I'll humor you love...'** Rafe took a sip and found that he liked the taste of the tea. "I actually like this stuff!" He drank his tea.

"Your Dad knows you hate tea, so they doctored it up for you." Alicia chuckled.

'**This means that I owe him one...'** Rafe yawned.

'**Later I want to sleep now.'** She yawned.

'**Sleep sounds like a good idea.'** He crawled in next to her.

-------------------------------

(Crystal Nucleus)

Andy paced their wing of the palace. "Let's go for a walk." She glanced over at Eric.

"No. We have an appointment in five minutes to see how the babies are doing." Eric growled.

"Excuse me for being a little surprised that I'm carrying Jessica Raven, Jasmine Elizabeth, and Derek James all at the same time!" She glared at him.

"You named them already?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've always know what to name them. I just didn't think that I was going to have them all at the same time." Andy sniffled. "Why you don't like what I named..." Andy burst into tears.

"No Love, I like the names. I was just surprised that's all." Eric walked over from where he was sitting and held her close to him as he kissed her tears away.

'**Nearly three years of my life, are gone! I feel gypped!!'** Andy sobbed even harder.

'**I know. I wish I could give you that time back, but I can't.'** Eric rocked her in his arms.

'**I MISSED SEEING MY BABIES GROWING UP!! I WANT IT ALL BACK!!'** She wailed.

'**I know...'** Eric picked her up and headed to the Med-wing for her appointment.

"It isn't fair!! I don't feel like getting checked over right now! Put me down!!" She snarled.

"I don't think so." Eric tightened his grip on her so she couldn't get away.

"Your mean!! I can't handle this right now!! I'll see Max when we get home!" She pouted.

"Nope not gonna happen your going!"

'**Fine!!! But if he uses me as a pin cushion I will deck you!'** Andy hissed, as he carried her into Ami's office.

'**Uncle Dare's not going to be doing the check up Ami is.'** Eric smiled.

'**Oh really? Who's that standing next to Aunt Ami?!'** She glared up at him.

"Later Dare!" Ami growled.

"Why is she upset and don't tell me that it's because of her appointment!" Dare growled.

"That's part of it." Eric growled.

"Dare I said get out!" Ami snarled.

"What's the other part son? I will as soon as he tells me what I want to hear." Dare snarled, as he fingered a yellow glowing rose in hand.

"Endymion! Get the hell out of my office with that rose!" Ami's symbol of Mercury blazed on her forehead.

"Let's go Endy we're out of here...we'll talk later love. I think you need to tell me something." Zach dragged Dare out of the office.

"Don't even go there with me Zoisite!!" Ami snarled, as she threw a paperweight at him.

"Is Aunt Ami expecting too?" Andy looked at Eric.

"I think so…I feel sorry for Uncle Zach…" Eric had never seen Ami in a temper.

'**Knock it off!! Princess Mercury!!'** Zoi snarled. '**You and I are going to talk after Andy's appointment and that is final!'**

'**I'm sorry Zoi. I don't know what came over me.'** Ami sighed.

'**He'll be an ice cube for sure.'** Andy sighed. "Hi Aunt Ami." She smiled.

"Hi sweetie, ready to get this done and over with?" Ami asked.

"That's why were here." Eric nodded eyeing her warily.

"Like I have a choice?" Andy shrugged her shoulders. **'And I thought that I could be bad...when it came to mood swings.'**

'**Lioness, you're an angel compared to that.'** Eric smiled.

'**You say that now, but will you still say that when I'm huge and miserable?'** She frowned.

'**Yes. I'll always say it and mean it.'** He kissed her on the top of her head.

A little while later Andy got to see her first glimpse of her babies.

'**Look Love.'** Eric watched the babies on the monitor.

'**They're perfect...'** Andy whispered. "Are they okay Aunt Ami?" She looked over at her Aunt.

"As fit as a fiddle. I don't see any reason that you can't do most of your hobbies, but no martial arts of any kind, and no Horseback riding.

"I understand Aunt Ami can I at least do my Ti Chi?" She asked hopefully.

"I guess that would be alright, but nothing physical understand." Ami sighed.

"Like Eric would let me do anything like that." Andy sighed. "Can I have a copy of that?"

"Your right I won't." Eric grinned.

'**I love you, my Lion.'** She yawned.

'**Night, my Angel.'** He smiled down at her.

'**Night...'** She cuddled against his shoulder.

-------------------------------

(Cherry Hill Temple)

Jared avoided the flying objects that his wife was throwing at him. "What the hell did I do now!?" Jared shouted.

"GET OUT!" Mars snarled.

Jared instantly transformed into Jadeite. "I just got home! What happened that has got you so steamed at me?!" He put up an energy shield just in case she tried to fry him.

"You didn't kiss me goodbye!" Mars snarled, as she attempted to fry her husband's feet.

_OH MAN!! She's gonna really murder me!_ Jadeite groaned. "Mar's this isn't helping! Now calm down!" His shield absorbed her attack.

"Raye's sleeping! Get out you did this to me!" Mars snarled. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"I don't think so honey. Goodnight Mars!" Jadeite forced her to go to sleep.

"Jared? Why are you dressed, as Jadeite?" Raye asked, as she stretched.

"Honey your alter ego tried to give me a major hot foot." He growled.

"Why? What did you do this time? What set her off?" She asked.

"I forgot to kiss you goodbye when I left to take Rachel to school this morning." He eyed her warily.

"You never do that anyway when I'm sleeping." Raye was totally clueless about what happened.

"You only try to kill me like that whenever you're pregnant." Jared sighed.

"Really? Me? Another Baby?" Raye beamed.

"I think that all four of you are." He nodded.

'**No way!'** Raye sent.

'**The other Senshi are having similar reactions to their husbands.'** He nodded.

'**Ouch.'** Raye groaned.

"Tell me about it...are you okay with this?" He asked.

"I'm always ok with this, but Mars isn't that means she can't play." Raye yawned.

'**No, she just can't fight...'** He swept her up into his arms and carried her to their room.

'**To her it's the same.'** Raye sent laying her head on Jared's shoulder.

-------------------------------

Dare grinned at Sere. "I think that we're about to have a baby boom here."

"Really?" Sere looked up at him from what she was working on with Renny.

"Ami tried to kill Zach this morning." He nodded.

"She did? I can't see Ami doing that now Raye and Lita I can." Sere replied in surprise.

"Raye tried to give Jared a hot foot, Lita tried to electrocute Nathan, and Mina well she attacked Kevin." Dare grinned.

"I was never that bad was I?" Sere asked.

"Only with the boy's." Dare grinned.

"Oh. Now what was that about the grandbaby last night?" Sere asked.

"Lisha is having a baby girl." Dare grinned.

"Poor Rafe! I wonder how he's going to handle drinking tea? We both know that he won't touch the stuff if he can help it." Sere sighed.

"He loves peppermint, so I had Lita put peppermint in the tea." Dare chuckled. "Rafe was in total agony last night."

'**Poor baby.'** Sere frowned. "Dare look at what Renny drew."

"Look Daddy and Momma." Renny beamed, as she pointed to two color scribbles on her paper.

"Oh princess I love it!" Dare smiled at his baby girl.

Renny squealed in delight.

"Renny!" Sammy raced into the room wearing nothing but bubbles with Shadow on her heels. "Bad kitty you no follow!" She scolded the cat.

:Sammy Lynn! Get back here!: Eric growled, as he came running in the room after his daughter.

"No! I color!" She glared defiantly up at him and then started to color.

"I said bath." Eric growled, as he gave her a swat on her rear, and carried her back to their room.

"You mean!!!" She wailed. :I wants to color!!! Me no wants bath wif no bubbles!!:

:Samantha Lynn! Enough!: Eric growled, as he tightened his grip to keep her from escaping.

:I no likes Daddy!: Sammy wriggled free and then vanished as soon as her feet hit the mosaic tile floor.

Eric told his daughter's mind to freeze, as he located where she had hidden, and gave her another swat on the rear.

:You cheat!! You mean Daddy! I no likes you!!: She glared at him refusing to burst into tears or even cry.

:That doesn't hurt my feelings and I am not very pleased with you right now either.: Eric growled, as he told his daughter to sleep.

:No want to sleep you mean!: She glared defiantly at him and fought off his attempts to make her sleep.

:You can be mad at me all you want, but you will not be playing with Renny right now. The more you throw a fit the longer it is till you get to play with Renny.: Eric met her glare with one of his own.

:Yes Daddy...I sorry: She sniffled. :I be good.:

:Now let's get you dressed.: Eric sighed.

'**Honey? She's still has shampoo in her hair and soap all over her.' **Andy tried not to giggle MK was still splashing in the tub.

'**Then you do it!'** Eric snarled at his wits end.

Sammy did something very shocking and wouldn't let her Momma take her. "Want Daddy to do it! Love Daddy!!" She gave her Daddy a big kiss on the cheek.

"No, let your mom. I know that you're up to something." Eric growled.

"DADDY!! NO LOVE'S SAMMY!!!" Sammy burst into tears in her mother's arms.

:I love you. Daddy just needs to get some fresh air.: He sighed, as he stepped out on the balcony. "Come on Shadow."

'**Honey that wasn't a very wise thing to do she's really furious with you now.'** Andy sent. "Its okay angel...Daddy just needs to cool off for a few minutes...He still loves you." Andy rinsed her off and then dried her with a warm fluffy towel.

'**I know.'** Eric sighed.

Sammy sniffled and then started sneezing while Andy was getting her dressed. "Momma I'm hot." She whimpered

(Sammy?) MK whimpered. "What's wrong?"

(I no feels good...me hot.) She whimpered. "Hold me Momma." She sniffled.

'**What's wrong Love?'** Eric asked, as he came back in the room.

Andy felt Sammy's forehead she was very warm. **'Sammy has a fever that's why she's been moody all day with you.' **Andy cradled her miserable baby girl in her arms. "My poor angel has a cold...Don't worry Momma will make it better." She crooned.

"You want me to get Uncle Dare?" Eric asked.

"Yes please...She's miserable." Andy nodded. "But first get MK out of the tub before he catches cold." She sighed.

Eric did, as he was told.

'**Honey relax this is not your fault, so quit being so down about this. You didn't know that she was sick and she was acting like a little brat.'** Andy tried to cheer him up.

'**I know.'** Eric came back with Dare.

:My little angel is sick.: Andy continued to rock her in her arms.

"Let's see what's wrong, Sammy." Dare picked her up, so that he could check her out.

"I'm...(sneeze)...hot...(sniffle, sniffle)...no feels...(cough)...good." She whimpered.

"Poor angel, lets get you something for that." Dare soothed.

"Me no feels good either Daddy." MK whimpered.

"You too little guy? Well there's enough for the both of you." Dare gave them both a shot of cold medicine.

(Momma is different...we've got Mommy back.) Sammy sent to MK.

'**Love are you ok?' **Eric asked.

(I know I'm happy!) MK replied. (Cough) "I hot…"

'**No! I'm not okay my babies are sick and that witch raised them for nearly three years! I missed so much!'** She whimpered.

'**Calm down your doing really well. That witch, as you called her always panicked, and left me to take care of them.'** Eric smiled. **'They know you're back and are very happy about it. The twins would not go see her when I or Lisha was near them.'**

"No be sad...(cough)...Momma. We no liked...(sneeze)...her...(sniffle)...just too little to tell (sneeze)...anyone." She sniffled.

:Thank you angel.: Andy rocked her in her arms. **'It's so unfair! They are my babies and you are my husband and I wasn't strong enough to protect you from her!'** She had tears shining in her eyes, as she gave him a helpless look.

'**Love, you didn't know what she was capable of doing. Hell, I didn't even see the obvious. I ran away instead of helping facing the problem.' **Eric sent.

'**You made love to that witch! Didn't that give you a clue!! It's obvious that you weren't too far away! I'm carrying triplets!!'** She stalked out of the room with Sammy and MK in her arms.

'**That Witch was asleep every time you came to see me! As soon as you fell asleep the witch appeared and I put you back into our bed, while I went back to the Guest Room.'** Eric told her.

'**I'm just, so confused and frustrated about all of this that I don't know what to think or feel anymore!'** Andy burst into tears.

'**I know Dromi.'** He sighed in frustration.

Andy set the twins in his arms and ran out of the room in tears. **'I'm sorry! I just can't do this right now! I need to think! I can't handle this!' **She whimpered shakily.

'**Dromi, Come back.'** Eric pleaded.

"Don't worry Eric...I'll help her." Sel appeared in the room.

"Thanks Aunt Sel." Eric sighed.

-------------------------------

(Arus)

"Lilly no! Daddy will have your hide!" Alicia growled.

"I'm going!! Romi! Needs me!!" She snarled.

"You need to stay here and guard our backs." Lisha snarled.

"I hate being the youngest!!" She stomped out of the room.

"I know that! Lilly has been linked with Dromi, since before she was born." Alex sighed in frustration. (That was way too easy.)

"So what's the game plan?" Alicia asked.

(I know.) Ari sighed.

"We steal Cora and go get my baby sister..." Alex growled.

'**Lexi? What's going on?'** Chris asked.

'**Nothing...I don't know what you're talking about.'** She sent back. "Crap!! Chris suspects something!" She snarled.

'**What are you planning?'** He asked.

'**We're planning a welcome home party for Andy!'** She growled.

(You did say Baby sister right?) Ari asked.

(No!! Oh Frazzle!! I didn't!) She growled.

-------------------------------

Elsewhere

"Hey guys try and find out what the girls are up too." Chris growled. "Lexi doesn't referrer to Andy as anything other than Baby sister."

"They want to go get Andy. That's all there is to it." Nate growled. "I just talked with Eric and he's a wreck."

"Ok, so we know they want to get Andy back. Now the question is how are they going to do it?" Rafe asked.

"Watch and learn guys" Chris grinned. **'Lexi when were you planning on telling me that you were taking the twins to earth?'**

'**What do you mean?'** Alex sent, as she tried to play it cool.

'**Look princess we know the plan...We just don't know when you're going to attempt it. You're forgetting one major key factor to your perfect little plan…'** He growled.

'**Are you going to help us or stop us?'** Alex growled back.

'**Maybe... That all depends on you...You my love, need Nate to fly or even access Cora.'** Chris sighed in frustration. "She's being a brat." He growled.

'**Ari? What is going on?'** Nate asked.

'**You guys wouldn't believe us about Andy, so we're taking matters into our own hands!'** Ari snarled.

'**Love, I just talked to Eric and you're right. When are you going? I'll help you if us guys can go with you.'** Nate sent.

'**As soon as we can manage it and there is nothing that you guys can do to stop us!'** She hissed.

'**You Love, still can't access Cora.'** Nate growled.

'**Fine!! See you in a week!'** She snarled. :Aunt Selena! We need you!: She sent to her aunt.

'**Honey we honestly do want to help you.'** Rafe sent to Lisha.

'**You better be serious and not a trick us.' **Alicia hissed.

'**She's my best friend! I love her like a little sister!! I know when she's hurting! Now let me help you!'** Rafe snarled in frustration.

"Rafe has a point the guys want to help and the longer we wait the sooner Mom and Dad will know." Lisha told them.

"Mom and Daddy have been holding information from us, so I could careless what they think right now!" Alex snarled.

"Don't you snarl at me, Alexandra!" Alicia snarled back.

"Listen little Miss Innocence!! I didn't snarl at you!! So back off!!" Alex glared at her.

"The hell I will!" Alicia snapped, as she glared back at Alex.

"Calm down Lisha before you make yourself sick." Ari sighed. (Lexi she's expecting, so lay off her.)

"I will not get sick!" Alicia snarled.

"Trust me little sis. If you don't calm down you will get sick." Alex sighed**. 'You win. Come get us before she gets sick all over the place!'** Alex sighed in defeat.

:Yuck I hate being sick!: Alicia sent as she ran in to the bathroom. **'RAFFERTY!'**

'**I can't she's making me pay!'** Rafe wheezed.

:Daddy didn't make me mad Aunt Alex did. Be nice to daddy.: She pleaded to her daughter.

:I'm not going to survive this...if she makes me pay every time Lisha is upset!: Rafe wheezed.

"It's a Girl. So what's her name?" Nate asked.

"Serenity Diane!" He wheezed and raced for the bathroom. :Baby please I didn't mean to upset your mommy!: He begged.

:Mommy Mad!: Di sent back.

:Honey, It was Alex not Daddy that made me mad.: Alicia wheezed.

:I didn't upset her, so please stop making me sick.: He wheezed.

:I's guess.: Di frowned, as if he had taken a way her favorite toy.

'**She's doing this on purpose!'** Rafe muttered. :This isn't a game! It is not nice to make your mother or me sick! So please don't do it any more.: He growled.

:I's sorry.: She whimpered.

:That's okay angel you didn't know any better. I love you.: Rafe sighed.

:Love too.: Di yawned, as she fell back to sleep.

'**Is that better love?'** He asked.

'**I guess…yuck I hate getting sick!'** Alicia growled as she rinsed her mouth out with some water.

'**Yeah! Tell me about it!'** Rafe agreed.

'**Are we going or not?'** She asked.

'**Yes, we're going.'** Rafe walked into the sunroom.

"Well then let's go." Alicia said, as she came back into the room.

Keith walked into the Sunroom and smiled at the group that had gathered there. "You can take the other three cats, but you have to promise not to show off too much in front of the old antique on earth."

"We won't." They all grinned.

"I might as well take the Narnia. I know that Dad is going to summon me there anyway." Keith groaned.

"Love you Daddy." Lisha smiled, as she kissed him on the check. "Who's going in what?" She asked.

Keith grew extremely serious, as he focused in on his Shadow. **'Alley, grab Lilly and the twins. We're going back to Earth. Andy isn't handling the fact that she lost two and a half years of her life and wants to go hide again.'**

'**I'm a little busy at the moment! The twins are in the tub.' **Allura growled.

'**Never mind love. I'll call you when I get there.'** He sent. :Lilly lets go get your sister.: He sent to Lilly.

:Yes!: Lilly jumped for joy.

:Don't get your hopes up you are still grounded.: He growled.

'**Thank you.'** She sighed.

'**Not a problem love...I wasn't thinking when I suggested that you come along with me.'** He smiled.

'**The boys are filthy! I don't know what happened, but they are covered from head to toe in mud.'** Allura growled, as she washed Tony's head.

'**Sounds like they were having fun in the mud...it's always fun to get dirty.' **He chuckled.

'**You want to give them a bath!'** She snarled.

'**Love to help, but Dromi needs me.'** He winced at her tone.

-------------------------------

(An hour later on Earth)

Andy was hiding in the private gardens at the very tip of Crystal Nucleus. _I just want to be alone right now! Why can't they take a hint and just leave me alone!_ She thought to herself.

"Andy?" Selena asked, as she entered the gardens.

"Yes?" Andy growled from the shadows.

"I'm not your enemy. Would you at least talk to me?" Sel asked.

"What's there to talk about? I lost two and a half years of my life and I can never get them back!" Andy growled.

"No you can't. I can't help there either." Selena sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I sent you into the past to do some shopping?" She asked.

"I would feel like I was abandoning my family ...my babies are sick, and Eric is on the verge of a nervous break down." Andy sighed in frustration. "I do want to try out my portal in a week or so though...You don't think that the babies are going to grow that fast do you?"

"No, they just wanted to talk to you that's why they did what they did." Selena smiled. "That's fine, but you need to take someone with you not just Shadow. Do you understand?"

"Ah, man since when do I need a baby-sitter! What am I going to do cause a rift in the time stream!?" Andy appeared in front of her.

"I didn't say a baby-sitter. Take Lisha with you or she'll try and hurt Rafe. Shopping will be just what the two of you need." Sel smiled.

"Why would Lisha kill Rafe?" Andy frowned.

"Why would you want to kill Eric on any given day?" Selena asked.

"No way!!" Andy gaped at her. _I missed so much! _She was so mad that she wanted to tear something in two, so her fangs were really showing, and her eyes were blazing.

"Get ready for a real shocker, slowly turn around, and look in the pool."

Andy did, as she was told, and looked at her reflection in the water. "OH MY GOD!! DID ADRIAN BITE ME!!?" She screamed in terror. **'DADDY!!!'**

"No it wasn't Adrian he's long dead. It was Eric. He happens to be Gwen's son." Sel replied serenely.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Andy frowned.

"Remember the night that Eric got drunk." Sel told her.

"Avalon? How could I ever forget that..." She sighed dreamily.

"I get the picture!" Selena growled.

Andy burst into tears when Sel growled at her.

"No Dromi. I'm not mad at you. It's just I haven't seen my husband in a while." Sel grumbled.

"Why does Uncle Morph stay away for so long?" Andy sighed.

"Unlike The four generals, Morph is a god." Sel replied.

"Oh really? Which one is he?" Andy asked.

"God of Dreams." She smiled. **'Morph, Dear.' **

'**Yes my love?'** Morph answered.

'**I miss you.'** Selena sniffed.

Morpheus appeared in front of her. **'What took you so long?' **He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

'**I don't know.'** Sel reveled in the feeling of being held by him again.

"I'll just be going now. I need to find another hiding place anyway." Andy decided to leave the two of them alone.

'**Angel?'** Keith answered.

'**Don't come up here...Aunt Sel is spending time with Morpheus, so I'll come see you.'** Andy vanished from sight.

'**Sure baby.'** Keith replied. "Andy's on her way down. No one wants to go up there." He pointed to the stairs.

"Why Daddy what's going on up there?" Lilly frowned.

"Selena and Morpheus are spending time together." Keith growled. _Why me?_

:Give me break daddy! I know all about that!: Lilly rolled her eyes at him.

:WHAT! HOW? I'LL KILL HIM!: Keith snarled.

:No!! Daddy it wasn't him! I asked Dromi!: Lilly wailed.

:Asked me what?: She asked, as she appeared.

:You told me about...um what Aunt Sel and Morph are doing right now.: Lilly answered.

:Oh God! What else did that witch do! Or do I want to know!?: Andy sent. "Fire bad...Tree pretty!" She kept repeating to herself out loud.

:Now I understand why you've been freaking out! It's okay honey...: Keith pulled her into his arms. :How did she tell you Lilly.:

:A book.: Lilly whimpered.

:It's okay princess that wasn't Andy that gave you that book.: Keith sighed.

:Huh it wasn't it?: Lilly looked at him in shock.

:That was Nightshade not your sister…I'll explain to you later.: Keith sighed.

-------------------------------

(Ami's Office)

"No! Let me go! I'm fine!" Alicia snarled.

"DAD YOU HAD BETTER LET HER GO OR I WILL HURT YOU!" Rafe stalked into the room.

"No I want to find out for myself." Dare growled.

"LET GO OF HER OLD MAN OR FEEL PAIN!!" Rafe snarled his birthmark blazed on his forehead.

Dare immediately let her go.

Alicia bolted to the nearest Bathroom. :Thank you very much I hate getting sick!: She snarled at Dare.

"THAT DOES IT!! YOU ARE TOAST!" Rafe roared and landed a right cross to his fathers jaw.

:RAFFERTY ENDYMION! DO NOT USE THE RING!: Serenity sent as she sense the power build up.

:STAY OUT OF IT MOTHER!! I DON'T NEED THE CRYSTAL TO KICK DAD'S ASS!!!: Rafe sent back.

'**What did you do!?'** Sere snarled.

"Not even on your best day junior!" Darien snarled, as he socked Rafe in the stomach.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT TUXEDO MASK?! I EXPECTED MORE OF A CHALLENGE FROM YOU!" Rafe answered that blow with two more of his own one to Dare's solar plexus and followed that with another blow to his fathers face.

Dare gasped for air, as he regained his balance, but then Rafe decided to pound his face in.

'**Rafferty! Let him up!'** Alicia sent as she leaned against a wall.

"Why won't you just back off and trust us to know what's best for our baby!" Rafe got off his father and stalked out of the room. **'Sorry love.'**

'**Rafe, go get some air while I have a few words with Dad.'** She growled. "You know that he's right. I do have Max and Ash back home to check on me and Di" Alicia hissed.

'**I'm going for a run. I need to burn off this fury.'** Rafe sent back.

'**That's Fine. I hate what my mother does and I see myself being like her right now.'** She sighed.

Dare wiped away the blood from the cut on his swollen lip. "I know." Dare growled softly.

:Trust us! I'm not a weakling! It's not in my side of the family! If anything I'll be in labor longer then Mom or Dromi.: She sent with tears of frustration running down her face.

:I'm sorry Alicia. You'd have to understand what I've been through to understand why I'm so overprotective of my family. I guess I have to learn to let go.: Dare sighed then left the room.

Alicia's face went blank for just a second. "I understand. Now I see where Rafe gets it from too. What's bugging you Dad?" She asked.

"Nothing you can help me with and it's not like anyone can do anything about." Dare answered.

"I see... So you want me to keep Rafe home when the trouble comes?" She asked.

"Yes...He can't be here...when it happens." Dare growled softly.

"I understand. Does it surprise you that I Real dream?" She asked.

"No, it doesn't surprise me at all. I have no doubt in my mind that Dromi and Alley already know." Dare sighed.

"Alright, I'll keep him at home. Now I need to go to him before he starts sulking too much." She winked at him.

"I'll go get him...He and I need to talk." Dare smiled.

"Alright." She sighed.

"Then he's all yours." He chuckled.

"Fine enjoy your talk." Alicia sighed, as she went her own way.

-------------------------------

(Andy and Eric's Wing)

"I wish that she'd wake up already." Alex sighed in frustration.

"I know." Ari sighed.

"She'll wake up when she wants to." Eric growled.

A light tap came from the outer door.

Eric walked over and opened the door. "Hi little sister, come on in."

"How is she?" Alicia asked, as she walked in.

"She's sleeping right now and so are the twins." Eric yawned.

:Need help clearing the room?: She asked.

:No that's okay could you watch the twins while I go get some sleep.: He asked.

:Sure. What's wrong did they catch the sniffles?: Alicia asked..

:The twins are sleeping with Dromi right now and I don't want to risk waking her. Plus they both have colds none of you need to be exposed to it...What was I thinking you're expecting a little one too..: Eric sighed.

:Daddy? Can you help me clear the room? Eric really needs some sleep.: She asked Keith. "Yes." Alicia nodded.

"All right everyone you can see her tomorrow morning and the twins are sick, so none of you need to be exposed to their cold." Keith ushered them all out of the room. **'I'll check on you later.'**

"But Daddy!" Alex cried.

"Now Alexandra Danielle!" Keith growled.

(LEAVE ALEX!) Andy Snarled.

"GET THE HELL OUT!!" Eric roared at the top of his lungs. '**You okay love?'**

'**I guess.' **Andy sighed.

'**I'll be right there my life.'** He crooned.

'**Was I dreaming or was this all a nightmare?'** She pouted.

'**I wish that I could tell you that this is all a bad dream, but I can't**.' Eric carefully picked the twins up one by one and put them in their beds. "Come here Babydoll." He crawled into bed and pulled her in his arms.

'**No! It's not fair!'** Andy whimpered. "I missed everything!!"

"It's okay love. She's gone and you're back and that's all that matters...I have all of the twins greatest moments on holo's and on video cam, so you can see what you missed." Eric tried to help her deal with this.

"What else has she done to my family?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing that I know of...you basically wanted to be left alone except you would allow Lisha around you." Eric tried to explain.

Andy lay there quietly thinking of when the first time that Nightshade tried to appear.

"What I don't understand is why you don't remember anything... I mean that isn't possible you have a photographic memory. You can't forget even when you want to." Eric growled.

_I owe a few people a visit after the triplets are born._ Andy vowed to herself. "Remember the day when we were kidnapped?" She asked.

"I'll never forget that day...what about it?' Eric frowned.

"They stuck me in the mind chamber. I was not there to fight it off. That was the first time Shade appeared." She growled.

"It's all starting to make sense to me now...She used that moment of weakness to gain control." Eric growled_. I'm going to go hunting and soon!_

'**Yes.'** Andy sighed.

'**Your here with me and that's all that matters.'** Eric pulled her to him for a kiss.

'**Thank you, my lion... Honey you're burning up!'** Andy sent as she crawled out of bed to get some cool cloths for his head.

'**I am? I didn't notice.'** He sent back.

'**Yes you are.'** She cooed.

"I feel terrible..." He coughed and wheezed.

'**Close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll be fine now that I know when 'SHE' appeared.'** Andy sent, as she tucked Eric into bed.

'**I missed you so much...my life.'** He sighed.

'**I can tell.'** She smiled, as she kissed him on the check.

'**She was so mean that the kids and I fled to the castle for TLC whenever we were sick.'** Eric sent.

'**Went running to mom?'** She purred. **'I'm sorry Love if I had known...'** Andy sent with a sigh.

'**None of us knew...'** Eric wheezed.

-------------------------------

(Week later on Arus)

Eric paced their bedroom carpet, as Andy got Eric and the kids all packed for their camping trip to Avalon. "You'll be bored to tears in two days come with all of us. I don't like leaving you here alone." He growled.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I think I'm coming down with the sniffles." Andy replied as she forced herself to sneeze several times to prove her point. "I'll keep the dome up while you're gone." She sighed.

"I'm not leaving if your sick...I'll stay here and take care of you." Eric frowned at her.

"No! I hate it when you hover around me when I'm sick!" Andy snarled. "Just go on the trip. You promised the twins that you and they could go camping."

Eric pulled her to him and kissed her until her toes curled. "I'll miss you...my life." He let her go and left the room.

'**I know. Now would you just go! I'll be fine.'** She kept her mind blank so he wouldn't hone in on her plans.

'**I'm going! You know if I didn't know any better it's like you're trying to get rid of me!'** He pouted.

'**No lion I'm, so finished with adventure. I just want to bond with the triplets.'** Andy sent. _So what if I am._ She thought to herself.

'**See you in a week.'** He and the kids left for the castle.

'**I'll miss all of you terribly.'** Andy waved.

-------------------------------

(Rafe and Alicia's Beach house)

'**Let's go angel or we're going to be late.'** Rafe was waiting in their air car.

'**I said that I'm not going!'** Alicia growled. **'I want to stay here and relax.'**

'**That's ok with me. We don't have to go.' **Rafe got out of the car.

'**Rafe, please go.'** She sighed.

'**Fine! If you don't want me around then I might as well go camping.'** Rafe stalked back to the car.

'**Rafe, don't be mad.'** She whimpered.

'**Mad? I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?'** He sent back.

'**Yes you are!'** Alicia bawled.

'**Crying isn't going to help matters any! You just don't want me around right now! I can take a hint! Have a nice week! Alone!!!'** Rafe gunned his car and took off towards the castle.

Alicia ran inside and called Andy. "Rafe's! Mad at me!"

"What happened?" Andy sighed. _So much for my little trip_

"I told him I didn't want to go!" Lisha continued to cry.

"I'm not going either. I have other plans." She sighed.

"I told Rafe that I wanted to relax at home and not go. That's when he got mad at me." Lisha sniffed. "Your not going either?"

"I can see why he's upset with you, seeing as the two of you are still in the first year of your marriage. I bet he through a fit and said you didn't want him around and then headed for the castle." Andy frowned. "No I didn't feel like going and I have something entirely more fun in mind."

Alicia nodded wiping her eyes.

"Come over to my place. You can come with me on my vacation." Andy smiled at her.

"Thanks Sis, I'll be there in a few minutes." Alicia smiled.

_I might as well go have some fun before Eric figures out what I'm up to._ Andy thought.

-------------------------------

(A few minutes later at Andy's place)

Alicia pressed the Door chime. :Sis?:

:Come on in I'm in the lair!: Andy sent.

:Be right there.: Lisha answered.

_"NO!!"_ Hal snarled at her from the monitor. _"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!! THE MAJOR WILL TEAR MY CIRCUITS OUT!!"_

"Come on Hal. I'll die of boredom if I don't go! Besides I've been planning this since after the twins were born. Aunt Sel said I could!" Andy pouted.

_"But it's too dangerous and you are expecting not one, but three babies!!"_ Hal snarled. _"Sel doesn't know where you want to go!"_ Hal glared at her.

"Hal just do it or I will disconnect your AI system!" Andy snarled.

_"Threatening me isn't going to do any good, because I'm the one that has complete control of the portal, and you can't go unless I allow you to."_ Hal frowned at her.

"Hi Hal!" Alicia smiled at the computer. "Why are you arguing with Andy?" She asked, as she walked into the lair.

_"I have no problem with you going into the past. It's the location that you want to go that I'm having a problem with." _Hal sighed.

"Where is that Hal?" Alicia asked.

_"The late 1990's to the city of Los Angeles..."_ Hal growled.

:Why there? Not that I mind going there.: Alicia asked.

:I want to go shopping! They have shopping malls like you've never seen before!! Uncle Fangs is on the east coast, so the west coast is safer.: Andy smiled.

:Really?: Alicia Beamed. "Hal we want to go shopping!" She demanded.

**"Fine! I will let you go, but not to LA, and the cats have to stay until I can figure out how they can stay with you without being taken to a zoo."** Hal sighed in defeat.

"Thank you Hal." Alicia smiled. "Is this outfit ok to wear?" She asked.

"You look fine...Hal we'll need the necessary identification and the lots of money to shop with." Andy grinned.

_"Fine."_ Hal growled, but produced the things she asked for.

"Quit worrying we will be fine." Andy blew him a kiss.

Hal sighed as he opened the portal.

"Shadow stay I'll be back for you later." Andy told her feline shadow.

"You too Nala," Alicia scratched Nala's ears.

"If Eric tries to check on me tell him that I'm napping." Andy grinned, as she pocketed her portal device, and grabbed her purse.

_"Yes mistress."_ He sighed.

-------------------------------

1990s Angel Grove park

Andy and Alicia appeared in a beautiful park behind some very tall bushes. Andy had on a pair of Sel's trademark, guaranteed to hide a baby bump, cut off's, one of her favorite tunic tops, authentic looking Nike's, and had her hair up genie style. Alicia was wearing short overalls, white T-shirt, and her hair was in a pony tail.

"We're not in a big city! That brat! He tricked me!" Andy growled, as they walked out from behind the bushes.

:Wow so this is the past? I like it! It's not home. Are the babies making you grouchy?: Alicia rolled her eyes at her.

:It is quaint in a primitive sort of way...this is what they breath! How can they stand it! The babies are hungry.: Andy sat down on the bench.

:What's that smell! Di's hungry too.: Alicia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

:Welcome to 20th century Earth...maybe we should have gone to Disney World.: Andy sighed.

:Too late now.: Alicia sighed. :Hey what are they doing?: She asked, as she saw six teenagers in-line skating in the park.

:I have no idea, but we are definitely getting us a pair of those.: Andy grinned at Alicia.

-------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the park)

The young man dressed in black jeans and a white T-shirt seemed to be showing off for his girlfriend. "Finally!! I thought that summer would never get here!" Tommy grinned.

"I agree free at last!" Kimberly smiled back.

"No school for three whole months!!" Aisha jumped something with her skates and landed perfectly on her feet.

"I thought we'd never get out of there." Rocky grinned.

"Those exams were quite challenging weren't they." Billy mused.

"Hey Rocky! Look over at the bench." Adam called to his friend.

Rocky glanced over at the bench and saw what his friend was talking about. "Wow! Where did they come from?" He wasn't watching what he was doing and almost plowed into Adam.

"What? Rocky?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy also saw what they were talking about, only this time the brunette sitting on the bench actually smiled over at them and it was then that he noticed the guy that was on the verge of stealing the brunette's purse, so he took off towards the two girls.

"Get back here!" Alicia shouted, as this guy stole Andy's purse. :Wish Nala was here.:

Andy vaulted over the park bench and tried to tackle the purse-snatcher. "Give that back you creep!" She snarled at the thief. :The hell with Shadow! I want my weapons!:

:Andromeda! No! Think of the babies!: Alicia called after her sister.

Tommy caught her in his arms. "Don't worry miss my friends have caught your thief and will bring your purse back to you."

Andy immediately began to struggle in his arms. "Let go of me or feel extreme pain!" She snarled.

"Sis, calm down. Please let her go. She will hurt you." Alicia ran up to them. :Relax! Think of the triplets instead of the thief and let these guys handle it.: She growled a warning.

"Sorry about that...I'm used to defending myself. I don't usually need a protector." Andy smiled up at him. :So I forgot! This is new to me remember.: Andy sighed.

"Sure no problem," Tommy let her go. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Now where can I get a pair of those skates?" Andy asked.

"What size do you wear and we'll go get each of you a pair?" Aisha smiled.

:Who are these guys?: Alicia asked.

:Don't argue just go with it! I want to skate and they want to help us! Besides that we have no idea where we're at!: Andy hissed. "She wears a six and I wear a size nine and a half, but she's not going skating I am." Andy smiled.

:How bad am I showing?: Alicia asked.

:I'm not going to be used as target practice by big brother! You're showing way more than I am.: Andy sent.

:Di grew.: Alicia sighed. "Looks like fun, but I'm afraid I have two left feet when it comes to skating. Thanks anyway though." She smiled.

Aisha went to get them some skates, while the other's arrived with her purse.

"Here you go." Billy handed her back her purse.

"Thank you." Andy smiled, as reached out with her right hand to take her purse back.

_She has one of our communicators_!? Tommy eyed her wrist communicator. "We're glad that we could help." He smiled. "I'm Tommy...this is Kim, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Aisha went to get you some skates."

"Hello, I'm Andy and this is my sister, Lisha." She made the introductions.

"Would you like us to show you around Angel Grove?" He smiled.

:Sis, you be careful! I don't want to tell Eric what you did, anymore than you want to tell Rafe.: Alicia warned. "I'd like that." She smiled timidly.

:What ? I'm not doing anything bad, besides that there's something different about these kids...like they're not who they seem to be and he's wearing my wrist communicator! They don't have that kind of technology in this century!: Andy put on her skates and went to try them out. "Do me a favor please watch Lisha while I try these out for a few minutes." Andy called over her shoulder.

:That's true.: Alicia sighed. "Have fun, while I just sit here and be bored." She pouted.

:I'll bring you back an ice cream cone and then we'll go find somewhere to eat! I promise.: Andy sent. "I'll be right back." She shouted.

:Something with chocolate in it.: Lisha smiled.

Tommy pulled Billy away from the others. "Did you see her watch? It looks like our wrist communicator." Tommy frowned.

"Yeah I did. I wonder why she wouldn't let her sister skate." Billy nodded.

"I think that we need to ask Zordon about these two?" Tommy eyed the girl on the bench and the girl who was having a blast on her roller blades.

"Zordon? We met these two girls and one of them has something like our wrist communicator." Billy called their boss.

"I know Tommy, but she's not a threat to you or the other Rangers. She is an honored heroine of her time and is simply taking a well earned vacation with her sister. Guard them well Rangers the future depends on them." Zordon's voice was barely a whisper.

"We will Zordon. What can you tell us about them?" Billy asked.

"They come from somewhere in the early 31st century. Their planet is called Arus. The rest you will have to find out from them. Watch over them Rangers they are carrying the future protectors of the universe with them." Zordon signed off.

"What!? Oh no! Andy's heading for the stairs stop her!" Billy shouted.

"What's the big deal? She's like an expert at them already, so like calm down Billy." Kim frowned.

:Andy They know something!: Alicia sent a warning.

:What!? Not possible! Damn it to bloody hell!! I'll be right there!: Andy sighed in frustration. "Back off! If I wanted a baby-sitter I would have gone camping with Eric and my twins!" She snarled at Tommy.

"Forgive me, but I don't think that would be a good idea in your condition." Tommy frowned.

:Who the hell told you!? It's not like I'm really showing yet!!: Andy went to deck him.

Tommy easily blocked her move.

:Momma! We scared!: The triplets cried.

:Not possible!! Only a handful of people can block any of my moves!: Andy gaped at him in shock. :Angels its momma...I'm sorry that I scared you.: Andy soothed her little ones. "Not bad Tommy. Where's a good place to eat I'm starving." Andy let him carry her over to the bench. :I can walk you know! I'm not made out of glass.: She sighed in frustration.

:Nice one Sis!: Lisha growled.

"You must be starving. Let's take these two to BK and get them something to eat." Billy smiled at Lisha.

"I am kind of hungry." She nodded. :What's a BK?: Alicia asked Andy.

:Yes! Burger King! Whoppers, French fries, and a milk shake! Yum!: Andy grinned.

:A Whopper! Awesome!: Alicia beamed.

:Don't just stand there! I'm hungry!! I can take my skates off you know!: Andy fumed when Tommy took off her skates. "I'm starving. I hope this BK is good." Andy grinned.

:Sorry, but I don't want you to hurt yourself.: Tommy thought back not realizing what he had done.

:You heard that!? Not possible! Unreal:Andy stared at him in shock. "Can we go now?"

:You were shouting at him. Stop that it's against the rules!: Alicia snapped, as she caught Andy picking Tommy's brain.

:What? I'm not doing anything?: She blinked innocently at her sister, as they entered BK.

:Stay out of their heads!: Alicia snarled.

-------------------------------

(Avalon)

Eric was very unhappy without Andy. "She should have come with us." He tossed a stone across the cerulean blue water of the lagoon.

"I wish Lisha was here. What I don't understand is why she didn't want to come along." Rafe snarled.

"I don't know what you're pouting for!! I just got her back!" Eric snarled.

"What's your problem it's not like she was plotting something?"

"She's a dead woman if she went on one of her adventures!" Eric snarled.

"I wonder if Lisha knew that Andy was up to something." Rafe frowned. "

"Daddy come play with us!" MK ran up to his father.

"What's your mother up to now?" He asked his son.

"Me not know what you're talking about! Play!! Now!!" MK demanded.

"I think you do know and don't want to tell me." Eric looked at him sternly.

------------------------------------------------------

(BK in the past)

"I'm in taste bud heaven!" Andy sighed in utter satisfaction.

"Are you done? Or would you like more?" Kim arched a brow in disbelief.

"No I couldn't eat another bite." Andy snitched some of Tommy's fries.

:You didn't eat like that with the twins!: Alicia sent, as she handed Andy her fries.

:I was carrying twins then and now I'm carrying triplets.: Andy pouting.

Tommy choked on his fries. :Triplets!?!:

:That's a secret little brother!: She whacked him hard on the back.

:Nice one! What a wasted talent.: Alicia sighed.

:Tell me about it!: Andy grinned. "Are you okay?" She asked Tommy.

Tommy nodded still coughing.

:This is not good it means that he can hear us plotting.: Alicia sighed. :Di's happy.:

:Don't worry about it sis...I have everything under control.: Andy sent. "May I ask you a question?" She looked at the six teenagers who were all watching her eat.

"Sure." Billy answered.

"Where did you get your watches?"

"Uh... a friend." Billy stuttered as he recovered from his shock first.

:They're panicking was it something that I said?: Andy frowned at her sis. "I'm sorry if my question upset you my sister and I thank you for your kindness and we'll let you get on with your day." Andy sighed.

:Mommy! Better get home Daddy and Uncle Rafe are mad!: MK sent to her.

:Oh Frazzle just when this was getting interesting! We're toast if we don't go cuddle with the guys like now!: Andy hissed at Lisha. :On my way sweetie! Stall Daddy!: She sent.

:What?!: Alicia looked at Andy in panic.

"No you didn't upset us." Tommy smiled.

Andy's wrist-com started beeping. "Will you excuse us for a second?" Andy and Alicia got up from their chairs.

:We're trying, but he's beyond angry!: MK and Sammy sent.

:We're on our way! We just have to ditch our new friends first.: Andy hissed.

:Where are you going?: Tommy and Billy asked as they followed after the girls.

:Home! We aren't really suppose to be here and our guys are kind of ticked at us right now.: Andy answered.

:Oh? How did you get here?: Billy asked.

:Time portal.: Andy frantically searched her purse for the portal device. **'I'm okay Lion calm down! I just wanted to get away for a little while.' **Andy pouted.

'**NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! EARTH I UNDERSTAND, BUT NOT 20TH CENTURY EARTH!'** He roared.

'**Rafe I'm Fine!'** Alicia whimpered.

'**YOU CALL THAT STAYING HOME!!?'** Rafe snarled.

'**Aunt Sel said we could!!! Stop roaring at me!!'** She burst into tears.

'**Rafe! I didn't know what she had planned! I called her when you were mad at me!'** Alicia bawled.

'**Get back here and I mean yesterday! You two are lucky that Uncle Keith won't let us near the cats!'** Rafe ordered sharply.

'**Yeah Right! Try again Andromeda Marie!'** Eric snarled.

'**It's true!! She did say that I could try out my portal!'** Andy wailed.

Billy gently took the portal device from Andy and had it figured out in less than a minute.

Tommy scooped Andy up in his arms. :I've got Andy...I guess we're going on a little trip.: Tommy sighed.

:They're not home! Daddy won't let them have Blacky.: Alicia sent still bawling.

:Damn that means Uncle Rohan is there waiting for us!: Andy whimpered.

:I guess I get Lisha.: Billy smiled. :Who's got them upset?:

:My guess is their husbands.: Tommy arched a brow at Billy.

-------------------------------

(Andy's Lair)

_"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"_ Hal panicked.

Andy frowned at Hal then looked up at Tommy. "Where is Shadow?"

:Tommy set the girls down slowly!: Billy sent, as he noticed two large panthers growling at them.

:Nice cats.: Tommy eyed Shadow warily. "I'm a friend please don't eat me." Tommy carefully, set Andy down on her feet.

"Nala heel!" Alicia commanded her cat who immediately obeyed.

"Shadow back off they're friends!" Andy glared at her cat.

The cat let out a loud growled a warning to the strange teens, but did as he was told.

"Welcome to my home that is my protector Shadow and his daughter Lisha's protector Nala." Andy smiled.

_"WOULD YOU TALK TO THE MASTER PLEASE BEFORE HE DISASSEMBLES ME!_" Hal cried.

"I'll protect you I promise." Andy tried to calm him down. "Oh forgot, to introduce you my creation Hal. Hal this is Billy and Tommy."

_"Hello. Now talk to him!" _Hal pleaded.

Andy reluctantly took the Tele-com off hold. "Hi Lion! See I'm fine!" She smiled at her beyond furious husband.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME SICK!" Eric roared eyes blazing and fangs out.

"You were hovering! I hate it when you do that! It drives me nuts! I needed to go where I could be myself and not have anyone know who I was! Lisha wasn't in the plan, but she needed me and I didn't feel like canceling my trip!" Andy shouted back in her defense.

Eric turned green and ran to the nearest Restroom. **'Damn! I hate it when they do that!'**

'**That just means that I'm telling the truth! Aunt Sel did tell me that I could go!'** Andy wheezed and raced from the room.

:Looks like she got herself too upset.: Billy sent with a frown.

:Is she okay?: Tommy frowned.

Shadow and Nala growled at them, as to keep them in their corner.

"Back off you two we're friends!" Tommy growled.

Nala took a swipe at Tommy with her oversized paw.

"Alicia get your tail end over to the screen, so that I can see you!" Rafe growled.

"Hi handsome..." She gulped.

"Nice try, but it isn't going to work." Rafe snarled.

Alicia started bawling again. "You were mad at me for not going! I didn't go because of Diane. If I went then I'd have to sit and be hovered over by the whole darn family!"

"I don't call that staying home and relaxing!" Rafe was beyond furious. "Who the hell is there in the lair with you?!"

"I wanted to stay home, but you were mad at me for not going, so I called Andy. She was the one who told me to come over!" Alicia sniffed. "Nala let them pass. Tommy, Billy would you come over here please." She asked the two Rangers.

"Holly Shit!!!" Rafe eyed Tommy and Billy and fainted.

"RAFFERTY ENDYMION!" Alicia panicked.

'**I could have sworn that I just saw two Power Rangers standing in Dromi's lair.'** Rafe groaned.

'**Who are the Power Rangers? They're just teenagers that helped us.'** She was confused.

-------------------------------

"I'm fine love...just in shock." Rafe managed to stand back up in front of the viewer. :Eric this has gotten way more complicated!: He growled.

:How could it possibly get more complicated than the two of them skipping our time and going into the past?: He scowled.

:They brought some friends back with them.: Rafe sighed.

:What the hell?! Who are they!? The last thing that I want is Aunt Sel reaming my ass, because she gave my wife permission to go tromping in the past!: Eric was beyond not pleased.

:Calm down!: Rafe snarled.

:I will when you start talking!: Eric growled.

:It's complicated!! They met some people when they were in the past...:

:Spill it Rafe or I might have a snack!: Eric was getting tired of not getting any answers.

:They met the Power Rangers and two of them came back with them!: Rafe snarled.

:What?! That's does it we're taking Blacky!:

:You don't even know who the Power Rangers are so relax! Andy and Lisha are fine!: Rafe glared at him.

:No I won't relax! I want to see my wife!: Eric glared back.

:Fine! Did I mention that they were teenagers?! Not even out of High School yet!: Rafe stalked after him.

:No you didn't and yes we're still going home.: Eric growled.

--------------------------------------------

Rohan stalked into the lair and he was not at all pleased. "What in the hell is going on!?"

"Rafe saw them." Alicia told Andy. :Hi Uncle.: She gave him her sweetest smile hoping it would calm him down.

"Why are they here?! No wonder Eric is going mental! You went to the past!" Rohan shouted.

"Stop shouting at me!" Alicia snarled.

"Where is she?" Rohan glared at Lisha.

"In the bathroom," Lisha whimpered.

"Don't move!" He ordered the three of them. "I will be right back." He went to check on Dromi.

"I'm sorry to get you involved in this." Alicia apologized to Tommy and Billy.

"We understand Lisha. Their just really protective of what's theirs." Billy nodded.

"Thanks for understanding... Goodness!" Alicia looked at her belly in surprise, as she felt Di move for the first time. :DROMI!: She panicked.

'**What's wrong!'** Rafe panicked. "Blacky go faster!"

:What's wrong?!: Andy stumbled into the lair.

'**I don't know. My belly feels strange.'** Alicia whimpered. "It feels like I have butterflies in my stomach." She tried not to panic.

'**That's Di saying hello.'** Rafe sighed in relief. "False alarm the baby just moved and it scared her."

'**Really?'** Alicia asked.

"That's just Di moving." Andy smiled.

'**Yes my love...there's nothing to panic about. She's just big enough now, so that you can actually feel here moving around.'** Rafe chuckled.

Alicia gently put her hands protectively over her slightly round belly. **'This is weird.'** She beamed.

'**She's just telling you that she's in there.'** Rafe grinned.

'**So when are you going to be here?'** She asked.

'**Try three minutes...Blacky went into overdrive when I panicked.'** Rafe sighed.

'**Ok your not mad at me now are you?'** Alicia asked. "Blacky ETA three minutes." She told the rest of the group.

Andy fainted in Rohan's arms.

"Is she alright?" Tommy and Billy asked.

'**I've calmed downed. Eric hasn't though. I'd have Uncle Rohan hide them if I were you.'** Rafe warned.

'**Good Point!'** Alicia sent. "Uncle Rohan please hide them!" She panicked.

Rohan set Andy down and looked over at the two young men. "Come with me if you ever want to see the light of day again." Rohan growled.

They did as they were told.

"Where the hell are they!?" Eric appeared in the lair.

'**RAFFERTY!'** Alicia panicked. "Who are you talking about?" She asked trying not to show how panicked she is.

'**I'm coming! He ditched me! Where's Dromi?'** Rafe growled.

'**In the Lair passed out cold. Eric's scaring me!'** She gulped.

Eric ignored Lisha and stalked over to where Andy was passed out cold in her chair. "What happened!?" He picked her up in his arms.

:She fainted when I told here you'd be here in three minutes.: Alicia snapped. "You freaked her out you grouchy lion!"

'**Nice going honey really make him mad!'** Rafe raced into the lair and carried her out of the room. :See you later!: He sent to Eric.

'**I only told him the truth.'** Alicia sniffed.

'**He needs to calm down before he's able to think rationally.'** Rafe sighed.

'**You know one good thing about this trip. I got to taste a real BK Whopper**.**' **She smiled at him. "Yummy."

"I'm glad you liked it angel." He grinned.

"Di's moving again." Lisha grinned. **'I wish you could feel her**.' She sent with a dreamy look on her face.

'**Nap time.'** He sent.

'**I wish I could have gone Rollerblading, but Dromi wouldn't let me.'** She pouted in her sleep. **'She gets all the fun.'**

'**Oh man, Eric better not find out about that one.'** Rafe sighed.

-------------------------------

(Inside the lair)

'**Love you have to wake up sometime.'** Eric growled.

'**Why?'** She asked.

'**Hiding from me by sleeping is not going to make me any happier with you.'** Eric sighed in frustration. **'I'll hurt Hal if you don't wake up.'**

'**YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!'** She snarled.

'**Open your eyes and start talking to me and I will leave him alone!'** Eric snarled back.

'**Fine!'** She growled.

"Don't growl at me my love. I happen to be very mad at you right now and you don't want to make me angrier than I already am." He warned.

'**What difference does it make?'** She growled. "You can be mad all you want and I won't care."

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT! I HAVE HAD IT!!!" Eric set her back down and stalked out of the room**. 'COME SEE ME WHEN YOU'VE ACTUALLY DECIDED TO GROW UP!!'**

"What was wrong with going back in the past?" She snapped. _I didn't want this to cause him to leave me!_

Eric stalked back into the lair. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH GOING INTO THE PAST!? " He roared. "THREE LITTLE REASONS! THE BABIES!! OUR TWINS!! AND THE DAMN THING HAS NEVER BEEN TESTED YET!!"

"They weren't in any danger and if it wasn't safe Aunt Sel wouldn't have given me permission to go into the past." She countered softly not wanting to shout at him any more.

"Aunt Selena had no right to give you permission!! Did you even once think of asking me to go with you?! No!! You always want to go alone! Hell! I can't believe that you let Lisha go along with you!" Eric snarled in frustration.

_"Excuse me Master, but before it was not the Mistress, so the portal didn't work. I was not about to let that person through to the past."_ Hal explained.

"Damn it Andromeda Marie! I just got you back! So excuse me if I actually wanted to spend time with you!! What was I thinking! You had other plans!" Eric paced the lair. "Don't help Hal!"

"She was completely miserable! Rafe snapped her head off when she didn't want to go camping! Damn it Di grew on her and she didn't want to be babied and neither did I!" She shouted at him. "Are you blaming me for the loss of nearly three years that that bitch stole from me? Excuse me for even trying to live somewhat of a life!" Andy was in tears.

"What do I have to do to get through to you?! I'm not blaming you for anything! I just wanted to be with you! Is that so hard for you to understand!?" Eric took his aggression out on the heavy bag sending it flying off its chains.

Andy went running from the room in tears.

'**Damn it Andy! You know that I would never hurt you!'** Eric forced himself to relax.

She refused to answer him she'd never seen him this way before and it scared her. It didn't help that he was ten times stronger than he ever was and that floored her even more.

'**I'm sorry that I scared you. Its just that you're refusing to listen to anything that I'm trying to tell you and that tends to make me even more furious with you.'** Eric had calmed down and was trying to calm her down.

'**Look at the heavy bag off its chain… and …and then tell me that again..!'** Her voice was shaking she was so scared.

'**What are you talking about?'** Eric did as he was told and then knew why he had scared her. **'I guess I don't know my own strength anymore. I'm sorry, but you really made me mad.'**

'**Just hold me!' **Andy whimpered.

Eric picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. **'I love you my life.'**

-------------------------------

(Rohan's Castle)

"Wow this place is like visiting the Smithsonian in Washington DC." Billy was beyond impressed.

'**Rohan? Are they who I think they are?'** Allana sent as she came down the grand staircase.

'**No comment Dromi strikes again!'** Rohan growled. "Hey put that down that's Excalibur!" He glared at Tommy.

"NO WAY!" Billy and Tommy looked at each other then at the sword.

"Yes way now put it back!"

Tommy did was he was told.

"Love, I would like you to meet Tommy and Billy. This is my wife Princess Allana." Rohan growled.

"Pleased to meet you. Here Rohan hold your daughter. She's been screaming for you, since she woke up from her nap." Allana handed Sara over to Rohan.

"This little angel is Sara." Rohan cuddled his baby girl.

"Dada!" She cooed.

"She's adorable. How old is she?" Tommy smiled.

"Nine months." Allana smiled.

"So how did you meet Andy and Alicia?" Rohan arched a brow at them.

"Well Sir, we helped get her purse back from a thief." Tommy explained.

"I'll bet she gave you hell." Rohan grinned. "Please call me Rohan...sir makes me feel old." He grinned.

"Yes she did uh...Rohan." Tommy nodded.

"You really lucked out, because she was expecting, otherwise you'd be in traction right now. Let me show the two of you something that might help explain things a little." He led them into the den and the holo viewer.

The boys were speechless as they look at the holo's.

"And you thought that the bad guys that you fight were lethal. She's been lethal since she was six and she doesn't need a morpher to access her abilities." Rohan grinned.

"How is that possible?" Billy asked.

"It's quite simple really. She isn't human. I believe your scientists would call her Homo-superior or psychically gifted. She uses practically 98 of her brain, but because of being from another world the complications that someone from Earth would endure don't apply." Rohan explained.

"Unreal!" The boys were floored nearly speechless.

"Her husband is stronger than she is." Rohan informed them.

Tommy and Billy looked at each other and gulped.

"There is nothing like Eric in a temper, especially when it comes to anything that happens to involve Andy." Allana stood in the doorway**. 'Andy, Eric, Lisha, and Rafe are here.'**

'**Thanks Love.'** Rohan sighed. "Eric, Rafe, Girls hello. Are we in a better mood now?"

:Don't remind them please Uncle Fangs.: Andy hissed. "Eric, Rafe, meet Billy and Tommy. Guys this is my husband Eric Lawson and Lisha's husband Rafe Fortune." She smiled.

"Hello." They smiled and offered their hands to Eric and Rafe.

"How did you meet our girls?" Eric asked curiously.

"Someone thought it was a good idea to steal your wife's purse and I happened to see the culprit and stopped him." Tommy explained.

"I see and did she go after the idiot that stole her purse?" Eric arched a brow at them.

"No she didn't! He's telling the truth." Alicia snarled. "Darn it big brother the two of them are just like you and Rafe so knock it off!"

"What's wrong? Didn't you get to go in-line skating to?" Eric growled.

"No!" Alicia snarled.

"How did you!? I mean I never told you that!?" Andy gaped at him in shock. "I was perfectly safe! Rocky and Adam made sure that I didn't fall…not that it would have happened!" Andy pouted.

'**You know better my life!'** Eric glared at her, his eyes simmering with anger.

'**We don't get to go back to the past alone again do we?'** She sniffled. "Would like to see Blacky?" She ignored his glare and turned her attention on the boys.

'**What do you think? I believe it's time to take them home.'** Eric snarled.

'**Please!!!'** Andy blinked up at him with her big amber brown eyes.

"Who's Blacky?" Tommy and Billy asked in unison.

'**NO!'** Eric ignored her eyes. "It's my ship."

'**Where do you think we're going love? We have to get them back home.'** Rafe sighed. "What's it gonna hurt if they see Blacky? They fly ships like that themselves. It's not like it's new to them." Rafe rolled his eyes at his friend.

'**You mean we can go shopping? Wait a minute are you saying they're power rangers?!'** Alicia looked at Rafe in shock.

'**Yep, they happen to be part of one of the teams of hero's that I used to think were so cool back when I was really little.'** He grinned.

"What?!" Eric did a double take between Rafe and the two teens in front of him.

"How do you know who we are?" Billy frowned.

"You fly ships like we do?" Tommy gaped at them in surprise.

"Well, I'm older than I look that's for sure. Let me introduce myself. I'm Rafferty Endymion Fortune, Crowned Prince of Crystal Tokyo." Rafe smiled at their shocked expressions.

:Like they have a clue as to what your talking about.: Andy rolled her eyes at Rafe. "Rafe is the son of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask from Tokyo, Japan." Andy explained.

"No way!" Billy gaped at them.

"Honest it's true! He throws roses and everything." Andy nodded.

"Andromeda!" Rafe snarled.

"What!? It's true!" Andy glared at him.

Rafe sighed as he made a rainbow colored Rose and handed it to Allana. "I didn't tell them everything about you and Nightshade!" Rafe snarled.

"Don't go there Rafferty!!" Andy snarled. "I don't do that anymore!"

Rafe shot her a look of yeah right prove it to me.

"Nightshade?" Tommy looked at Rohan.

"Long story." Rohan sighed. "Black Lion is outside if you want to see him. Just don't get too close."

"Nightshade? Is that anything like Batman?" Billy inquired.

:ANDY DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!: But Rohan knew it was too late.

:I want details on this Batman!: Andy arched a brow at Rohan. "Batman?" Andy asked.

:No! Eric stick to her like glue even if she ditches you.: Rohan hissed.

:What? Why?! What's she up to now: Eric growled.

'**Rafe don't send unless you want Billy and Tommy to hear it.'** Alicia warned.

'**What!? Unreal!'** Rafe gaped at them in shock. "Batman was a crime fighter that had some really wicked looking vehicles and was based on the East Coast in Gotham city." Rafe explained.

"REALLY!?" Andy beamed.

"Damn it!! Now look what you've done!" Rohan snarled.

"She'd find out sooner or later." Rafe snarled back changing into prince mode.

"Look! That's Cape Boy in prince mode! Chill will you! I was just curious!" Andy wriggled out of Eric's arms and then vanished.

"How did she do that?" Tommy and Billy looked at each other.

"She's a ninja! As well as Crowned Princess of this planet and she promised me that she was going to behave!" Eric snarled**. 'Andy get back here!'**

"Rafferty! I hate your armor!" Alicia tried to get comfortable.

"Sorry I can't help it if I revert to that instinctively!" He growled.

'**I'm seeing Blacky!'** Andy growled.

'**You win! We'll be right there!'** Eric sighed in frustration. "If you want to see Blacky then follow me!" He snarled.

"Sure." Tommy was extremely curious.

:He really does resemble a lion when he's angry.: Billy followed after Eric but kept a safe distance.

:Tell me about it.: Tommy nodded.

:What did you say?: Eric turned around to look at them.

:Eric calm down this is new to them.: Alicia sighed.

:Sorry about that. Please forgive my actions, but Dromi drives me crazy sometimes.: Eric sighed.

:I understand.: Tommy felt for the poor guy.

"There's only one Andy and that boy's is Black Lion." Eric pointed to the lion lying on his back in the meadow, beside Rohan's castle.

"Andy!" Blacky purred. "Who are your friends?" He asked rolling onto his belly.

"These are my new friends Billy and Tommy. Guys this is Blacky." Andy grinned.

"Hello." Billy couldn't believe the size of him.

"Awesome!! And I thought that my White Tigerzord was huge!" Tommy grinned.

"TIGER!" Blacky growled.

"Wait! Don't hurt him Blacky!! He means his ship! He's a Power Ranger!" Rafe shouted.

"A Power Ranger! Those ancient relics!" Black lion rolled on his back, roaring with laughter.

"I guess your ships are a joke compared to him." Andy sighed.

:HA! HA! What a joke!! The Rangers never could never get their ships right and when they did they blow them up.: Blacky sent.

"Hey no fair!! It's not our fault that they cheat and that we have to fight wacko's!" Tommy snarled.

"I'm sorry; I know what it's like to get blown up." Blacky turned sober instantly.

"That's the New Blacky." Rafe grinned. "I hate burst your bubble, but where do you think you came from?"

"No!" Blacky started crying. "This is not fair!"

"Next time don't jump to conclusions!" Andy glared at him.

Blacky didn't say a word instead he flew off to pout.

:Go ahead and pout you big baby!: Andy taunted him.

"Shopping! Andy shopping!" Alicia told her sister.

"Are we hungry for BK again?" Andy arched a brow at her.

Alicia nodded.

-------------------------------

Eric activated the portal and they all stepped through it appearing right in the middle of a fight.

:Nice one! Big Brother!: Alicia snarled, as she dodged an attack.

:Girls hide under that and don't move!: Eric shouted at them. "Looks like we get to have some fun after all." Eric started to attack the putties.

:Lets go Andy!: Alicia grabbed her.

Andy waited until Lisha was safely protected and almost made it there herself, but a putty started to chase her. "What the heck are these things? They're ugly, stupid, and made out of what looks like clay!" Andy hit the Z in the middle of the Putty's chest and it broke apart and then vanished.

"Get Away From me!" Alicia snapped, as she tried to keep them from getting in the jungle gym. "RAFE!"

"Get lost you creep!" Andy kicked one in the Z. "Where did Tommy and Billy go anyway?" She shouted.

White Ranger appeared in front of the Jungle Gym. :What the hell do you think you are doing!? Get under there now Andy!: He snarled as he took out five Putty's. "We'll take over now." He shouted.

:Andy!: Alicia sent.

:Fine! Took you long enough!: Andy joined Lisha. "Nice outfit." She grinned.

:Sis, think of the babies…: Alicia sank to her knees trying to calm down before she found herself sick from upsetting her baby.

:Get your butt over here Eric and let them fight! I want food and I mean now! Pizza Hut now!!: She snarled.

:Pizza? You mean we get to have some this time?: Rafe asked.

:I didn't say that! Maybe if you two get over here, before we get squashed by whatever that is!: Andy pointed at the creature that had just grown huge.

:Be right there!: They shouted.

:So that's what Mom and Daddy fought all the time. Yuck!: Andy wrinkled her nose in distaste. :Even Hagar had better taste than that when it came to creating her creatures!:

:But not by much.: Alicia agreed.

:Meet us at Pizza Hut when you guys are done!: She sent to Billy and Tommy.

:We're a little busy, but sure.: Tommy replied.

:Sorry she won't bother you any more! We know exactly what you guys are going through!: Eric picked up Andy and exited the park.

:Thanks.: Billy sent.

:Wait no!! Here comes Tommy and his robot! I want to see this!: She pouted, as she squirmed in his arms, so that she could get a better view of what was going on.

'**NO!'** Eric slapped her on the rear. **'Food.'**

'**Food?'** Andy smiled at him.

'**Yes Food like in Pizza!'** Eric grinned.

'**Yummy!'** She kissed him. :Hear that my darlings? Pizza!: She cooed at her babies.

:FOOD!: They squealed.

:Does that answer your question?: Andy grinned.

:Rafe you have any idea what a Pizza Hut looks like?: Eric asked.

:Gee I think that I can remember what it is and what looks like!: Rafe snarled. :Enough, with the old joke cracks! You can't exactly age anymore you know! I was four not ten so give it a rest!:

:That's true, but your still older then I am.: Eric grinned.

:Shut up! Before I use you for target practice! Technically yes I am older in that sense, but when I woke up I was still four so in that case we're the same age!: Rafe snarled. "That's Pizza Hut!" He pointed to the red building in front of them.

:Rafe be nice. Food?: Alicia woke from her little nap.

:Wow! Look at the explosion! They won!: Andy was watching the fight.

"Hi Tommy! Rafe please set me down I can walk now." Alicia smiled.

'**Down now!'** Andy commanded. "Nice work you guys! I'm impressed." She grinned.

"Tommy? What's going on what are they talking about?" Kim asked.

:You left us and now we bored!: MK pouted.

:Sorry Angels, but Mommy needs quality time! We'll bring you back something though I promise!: Andy sent back. :I have a better idea. Why don't we get take-out, so that we can meet this Zordon.: Andy winked Tommy.

"He's taken!" Alicia snarled at Kim and Aisha.

Rafe kissed Lisha senseless. **'Calm down my angel I am forever yours.'**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you two please forgive me." She blushed.

"That's okay. You aren't from Earth are you?" Kim frowned.

"I don't care where we eat as long as we eat! No we're not and it's a long story." Alicia smiled.

"Did anyone say food? We got ten pizza's I hope that it's enough." Rocky and Adam walked up to them with the pizzas.

"That should do it." Andy and Lisha replied.

"Zordon would you like to meet our new friends?" Tommy spoke into his communicator.

"Yes Rangers." Zordon replied

"What the hell is going on Tommy?" Kim glared at Tommy.

"It's okay Kimberly and yes I would like to meet your new friends. Alpha is beaming you all to the command center now." Zordon replied, as Alpha proceeded to beam them up.

"I hate that beam!" Andy and Lisha went in the direction that Alpha was pointing to.

:No do again!: Diane sent, as she made Momma very sick.

:No fun!! We no like!!: The triplets growled at their mother, as she lost her lunch.

'**Rafe!'** Alicia cried.

'**Yes, Angel?'** He was happily munching on pizza.

'**May I have some tea please?'** She whimpered.

'**In a few minutes Alpha is making the two of you some right now.'** He answered.

'**Save some of my favorite Pizza please…'** She wheezed.

'**We wouldn't dream of eating all of the pizzas.'** Rafe assured her. :This is payback for you isn't it Eric.: He grinned at Eric.

:Yes!: Eric sent munching on a third piece of pizza.

:Eric! Eat one more piece of my pizza and I will rip your hair out by the roots!: Andy hissed at him.

:I'm not eating your pizza!: Eric sent back.

:Do you want the babies to make you sick? You had better not be lying to me!: She snarled.

:I'm not!: Eric grumbled.

:I'll be right there!: Andy sent back to him. She made the mistake of trying to run back into the other room and lost her footing in the corridor.** 'Lion!!!'** She screamed.

Eric heard Andy scream, as he looked up in time to see her slip. He was instantly by her side. **'I got you my life.'**

'**Tell me that I'm seeing things!'** She buried her head against his shoulder and proceeded to burst into tears.

'**No Love, they grew or else you wouldn't have lost your balance.'** Eric picked her up and carried her over to where he was sitting.

'**I never lose my balance like that!'** She whimpered shakily. :You okay in there?: She asked her little ones.

She reached three sleeping minds. :We sleep.: They pouted.

:Sorry my darlings...your not hungry anymore huh?: She cooed.

:We hungry. Need sleep.: Jamie sent.

:Sorry little lion you may go back to sleep and I will feed you three right now.: She smiled. **'He's just like his daddy.'**

"Is there anything left to eat?" Alicia joined them.

:Night.: They chimed.

Andy bit into the slice of pizza that Eric was feeding her**. 'Yummy!'** She purred.

'**Thought you'd like it.'** Eric purred back.

Andy blinked at Zordon in surprise, "Is that Zordon?" She asked.

"Yes." Tommy grinned.

"Hello Princess are you feeling better?" Zordon smiled at her.

"As long as we don't do that again I'll be fine." Andy nodded.

"So how did you like seeing us in action?" Tommy grinned at her.

Andy grinned. "You were awesome!"

"Rangers? Do you want to see what their Voltron looks like?" Zordon asked the teens.

"Rafe, could you hand me a slice please." Alicia asked unable to quite reach one of the boxes in front of her.

Rafe set the pizza box in her lap. "Here Angel enjoy." He chuckled.

"Are you kidding yeah we wanna see it!" The guys grinned.

"Watch the viewing globe and you shall see their team and their robot in action." Zordon smiled.

'**Thanks my prince.'** She purred, as she ate her first slice of 20th century pizza

'**Anything for my dove.'** He purred back.

"Wow they're huge!" Adam replied.

"Awesome looking lions!" Rocky grinned.

"Thank you." Andy replied. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"She's right Blacky is the size of that!" Tommy agreed, as he continued to watch the viewing globe. "So that's Nightshade!" He arched a brow over at Andy.

"How do you know about that Tommy?" Kim's brow furrowed.

"Tommy and Billy visited the princess's planet for a few hours. That is why you were unable to locate them." Alpha explained.

Andy ignored his comment, as she started on another box of pizza.

"They have an awesome planet!" Tommy grinned.

:Thank you.: Alicia sent as she took another bit of pizza. "Rafe you want the rest?" She asked.

"That looked like a recent picture of you my life? Have you been patrolling while we were all sick?" Eric growled softly.

"Don't worry Andy will finish the rest." He chuckled.

'**What?! No!'** Andy sent, as she looked at a copy of herself and began choking on her pizza. "Me Nightshade…I think not!"

Eric gently patted her on the back. **'Easy Babydoll...'** He growled. "Oh no? Take an even closer look my life. That is your version of Nightshade." He waited for her to say something to his comment.

"You win. I had to prove to myself that she was dead. I also had the Outer Senshi with me." Andy sighed.

"I see that my life...I'm not mad because you used good judgment and took Erica and Michelle with you." Eric smiled at her.

"You mean your not?"

"Don't do it again until after the babies are born and I won't have to be mad at you." He purred.

"Uh-huh I promise."

"Now where did you want to go shopping?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"I think that I know of a way that we can keep the cats with us this time, so we can go to this Gotham City if you want to." He arched a brow at her.

"GOTHAM! CATS! YES!" Andy totally forgot about her pizza. "Show me Batman."

"If you insist princess that is Batman...Robin...and...Batgirl." Zordon sighed in frustration.

Alicia and Andy got up for a closer look.

"Excuse me we are still in the room!" Eric snarled.

"Look at the cars!" Alicia said.

"I want the Batwing!" Andy echoed.

"I have to agree! I want the car!" Alicia purred.

"No! They are both mine! The motorcycle can stay, but I want the other two!" Andy purred.

"No! I want the car!" Alicia snapped.

:Girls we know what you're talking about!! Rafe turned into Tux and I don't know what Eric is right now, but he is extremely pissed!!: Tommy growled.

:Oh Crap!: Andy and Alicia looked at each other.

:Did I tell you what he did to the heavy bag in the lair?: Andy whimpered. "I'm sorry...I love you my lion." She whimpered.

:No!: Alicia sent. "Honey I really was looking at the car. I wasn't meaning to look else where." She whimpered, as she went running in to his arms.

"It's been nice meeting you, but we have to set these two straight, so we're going back home." Rafe growled.

"It was nice meeting you also." The ranger's replied.

"Don't be strangers!" Tommy smiled and gave Andy a hug.

"We won't." Alicia smiled.

:I see you with a blonde and she has this Australian accent...She'll treat you much better than Kim will.: She sent to Tommy. "I'll miss you." Andy hugged him back before Eric pulled her out of his arms and carried her towards the portal.

-------------------------------

:Dreaming Sis?: Lisha asked.

:I didn't like Kim anyway and that dream was as clear as day.: She smiled.

:I didn't like her either. To much of a snob.: Alicia nodded.

:She was jealous of the two of you.: Eric growled.

:That's her problem! Andy your right when you said he can do a lot better. She's going to hurt him and that's not fair.: Lisha growled.

:Catherine will make him very happy. We'll have to visit them when they're not Rangers anymore and when he's not winning races and studying dinosaurs?.: Andy nodded.

:I agree.: Alicia nodded.

:Are you two finished?! We have to teach you your lesson!: Rafe glared at them. "She's right that's what happens." He frowned at Eric.

:No! You can wait! The dream's not done!: Alicia snarled.

:They were...Uncle Lance and Uncle Patrick's ancestors! Why didn't I see that before!: Andy looked at Lisha.

:I don't know!: Lisha sent as let her head to clear from the last of the dream.

"No!! That is not possible!! We are not Power Rangers!" He protested.

"Yes you are." Alicia growled.

:Oh! Now that might not be good!!: Andy whimpered, as she saw an exact replica of herself.

:What?!: Alicia asked.

:Nope false alarm she's not a threat?: Andy frowned.

:Who?: Lisha asked.

:Andria?: Andy answered in a trance like state.

:Say that again!?: Alicia panicked.

:What's going on? What is she seeing?: Rafe growled.

'**Andria is a clone of Andy that father cloned.'** She told Rafe what was going on.

"Shit!!" Eric shouted as relaxed his mind and he saw what she was seeing.

'**Eric saw the problem.'** Lisha replied.

'**This is not good...unless we can turn her to our side.'** Rafe frowned.

'**I don't know maybe.'** She sighed.

:Damn right we're going to turn her to our side!: Andy opened her eyes and looked into Eric's lion gold eyes.

:Welcome back Love.: Eric smiled at her.

:I'm ready for my lesson now my lion.: She purred.

'**You are…are you.'** Eric gave her a deep throaty growl.

'**Yes and I deserve it to.'** She purred.

:Eric Is there a room We can borrow?: Rafe asked.

:Sure, Alicia's old room on the main floor.: He nodded.

:Later!.: Rafe sent.

:Not a problem.: Eric eyed Andy hungrily.

'**Now Rafe I didn't mean to! I wasn't hurting anything**!' Alicia panicked.

'**You'll like your lesson honey I guarantee it.'** He all but purred at her.

Alicia eyed him warily as he carried her to her old room.

Rafe kissed her senseless.

-------------------------------

Chapter 11 is next

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story.


	11. Chapter Eleven

What If Beginnings

Chapter 11

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Avalon)

Andria was sick and tired of being used by everyone and had decided to see if Andy's life was any better than what she had gone through for the last three years. "The hell with them...I'm out of here!" She climbed down from her balcony.

"Dria? Your lover is here." Shaitan called from her door.

_Son of a bitch!_ She jumped down off the balcony and took off running across the courtyard.

'**Keith? Did you see that girl?'** Allura couldn't take her eyes off the palace on Avalon.

'**Did I see that GIRL!? That looked exactly like Andy!'** Keith took off running.

'**Wait!'** Allura ran after him.

'**She's in trouble! She looks too much like Andy for this to be just a coincidence.'** Keith vanished.

'**Not without me your not!'** Allura vanished with him.

Andria tried to struggle in the arms of whoever just grabbed her. "Let me go!" She hissed.

:Hold still we want to help!: Allura checked the girl for any damage. **'Keith this is not Dromi.'**

'**It's close enough for me! She's going with us!'** Keith snarled. :We aren't going to hurt you, but you are coming home with us.: Keith growled softly.

:Easy baby.: Allura sent calming the girl down.

:I'm so scared.: She whimpered shakily.

:Hush now everything is going to be alright: Allura sent, as she looked up and saw Shaitan. **'Keith it's time to leave!' **

'**We're gone! God I wanna kill him!'** He vanished from sight.

'**Love calm down.'** Allura sent.

:I'm sorry it's just that you look just like my baby girl and no one hurts my little shadow.: Keith forced himself to calm down.

:I do?: Dria asked.

:Yes you do...because you happen to be a carbon copy of my daughter.: Keith nodded.

'**Let's go home! I don't wanna think of whose base this is!'** Allura hissed in disgust.

:Rand! Power up the Narnia we're out of here!: Keith snarled.

:WHY? What's wrong?: Rand asked.

:Shaitan's here any questions?!: Keith growled.

:Son of a bitch!: Rand snarled. "Pack it up people!" He shouted.

:Get out of here! Sel just showed up. We'll meet you back at home.: Keith growled.

:Sure little Brother. We're out of here.: Rand growled.

"Good evening you two. Andy sent us. Now I know why." Sel frowned.

"Hi Sel, did she interrupt something?" Keith arched a brow at Morph.

'**I think she did.'** Allura nodded.

'**Oh crap she was with Morpheus!'** Keith groaned. "We're really sorry about that, but you can see that she had a really good reason." He motioned to the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Shocking isn't it? This is an exact replica of Andy in my arms." He growled.

"Yes it is, but Andria's destiny is a bright and happy one." Sel sighed.

"Andy isn't going to react well to this," Keith growled. "Eric is going to murder them for this one."

:Congrat's Sel.: Allura smiled a knowing smile.

:Thank you I just found out officially this morning.: She serenely.

:You'll be a wonderful mother.: Allura smiled.

"Do you know where your daughters went today?" Morph thought they had a right to know where their daughters had gone.

"Do tell." Allura looked at them.

"The past... late 1990's Earth...west coast...Angel Grove..." Morph gave her a cryptic answer.

"Where?!" Allura shouted.

:They did not need to know that!: Sel snarled. "I gave them permission! They had an adventure and the boys went with them so relax!"

"Is that why Eric and Rafe took off in black Lion?" Allura growled.

"Yes you could say that." Morph didn't see what he had done wrong. **'They had a right to know, besides that I'm rusty at this communication thing!'**

'**Well you need to get caught up fast! You don't tell them things!'** Sel snarled.

'**That's it! I'm going back to Olympus! You obviously don't think that I can do anything right anymore!'** He snarled back.

Selena did something that neither Keith nor Allura had ever seen her do she burst into tears.

"Enough!! You two kiss and make up now!!" Keith snarled.

'**You don't love me!'** Sel cried.

'**I do to love you! You never cry? What the hell is going on and why do you keep biting my head off?' **Morph pulled her into his arms.

:You don't understand!: Sel sniffled.

"She's pregnant you idiot! You can't be that clueless!" Keith snarled.

Morph had a blank look on his face.

"She is going to have your baby! Is that clear enough for you?!" Keith rolled his eyes at the clueless god in front of him.

'**A little one?'** Morph stared down into Sel's eyes.

Sel nodded.

'**Why didn't you tell me?'** He beamed as he gently picked her up in his arms. **'Are you alright with this?'**

'**I just found out this morning and yes I'm very happy about this.'** She sighed happily.

'**This is wonderful news! I can have someone else guard the time gate if you want. Hell I'll stay with you or you can stay at Olympus with me.'** Morph was one happy daddy-to-be.

'**I want you to stay here with me...I don't like being cooped up on Olympus...that's worse than guarding the time gate.'** She pouted.

'**Your wish is my command.'** He cooed.

'**Let's drop them off and go celebrate.'** She purred.

'**As you wish my lady!'** Morph opened the portal all but throwing them out.

"Have Fun! Don't mind us! We'll just go find the kids ourselves" Keith grinned as he took in Andy and Eric's secret sanctuary. **'Yes! We're in the lair!'**

"Don't touch anything or Andy will have your hide." Allura growled.

_"Hello your majesties! Welcome home early."_ E smiled at them.

"Oh well so much for surprising you!" Allura sighed in defeat. "Happy birthday, my soul."

"Mine!? Your not lying to me are you?" Keith grinned happily.

"No! I'm not lying to you he's Andy's birthday surprise for you."

"YES!!" He shouted happily.

"Nice going! You woke the love birds!" Allura grumbled.

'**Mom and Dad are in the lair?'** Eric took off running up the stairs with Andy in his arms.

'**What?! How did they get in?!'** Andy pouted blinking sleepily up at him. '**But he'll see E and I wanted to surprise him.'**

'**Too late for that now! I want to know what their doing back! Shit!' **Eric eyed who Keith was holding.

'**That's Andria!'** Andy gapped open mouthed at her father.

:Rafe wake up we have company! Andria is here and so are Mom and Dad!: Eric wasn't the least bit happy. "What's going on? How did you get in here?"

:Why do the dreams have to come true!: Alicia growled.

:Stop whining and get in here!: Andy snarled turning on the intercom in the lair so that Rafe and Lisha could hear what was being said. "Yes Daddy what's going on?"

:We'll be right there! Let us get dressed first!: Rafe snarled back.

'**Thank you for E, Andy! I love my present.'** He sent. "This is Andria we found her escaping the palace on Avalon." Keith growled.

-------------------------------

"So that's where Daddy and the others are hiding out. They went back home!" Alicia growled as she got dressed.

"Home!? Avalon was your home?" Rafe growled.

"Now do you understand why I didn't want to go camping?" Alicia nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us this years ago?"

"Because I was afraid." She whimpered.

"Three years is a long time to keep this from us! This was a very important secret." Rafe sighed.

"You never asked where I came from. I also didn't want any of you to get hurt." Alicia cried.

"You have got to learn that you can trust us!!"

"If you wanted to know you could have asked my brother!" She snapped.

"Yeah right! He's more closed minded than you are!" Rafe stalked out of the room and headed for the lair.

Alicia ran out the room after Rafe.

-------------------------------

"Great wonderful! She actually exists!" He stalked into the lair._I knew that this was too good to be true!_

"I'm sorry!" Alicia whimpered.

'**What the hell is wrong with him?! He looks ready to kill someone**!' Eric sent to Andy. "Real dream ring any bells?"

'**I don't know. Alicia is really upset too.'** Andy sent. "Daddy its okay take her upstairs please."

"You're okay with this situation?" Keith frowned at his daughter.

"Yeah as well as I can be considering the situation." Andy sighed.

"She's terrified and has a damn good reason too! They used her and she wanted to escape." Keith walked out of the lair.

"Fine Dad." Andy sighed. "Rafe what the hell is going on?"

"Ask her! That is if she trusts you enough to tell you the truth!" Rafe stalked out of the lair.

Alicia burst into tears.

"All of this time and you didn't tell him anything? Lisha that wasn't smart, trust is big with him." Andy sighed in frustration. :Rafferty Endymion will you chill! She told me everything, so in a way she didn't hold any information from anyone!:

:Then why couldn't she tell me!: He snarled.

:I was suppose to tell you, but I turned into the bitch, and that ruined it! Now get your ass back in here! She was afraid that you would react this way!: She snarled back.

:She still should have told me!: Rafe growled not quite ready to come back just yet.

'**Eric! If you don't go drag him in here he's steaks!' **She snarled.

'**What did he do now?'** Eric went after Rafe.

'**Just please don't ask me any question's right now!! I want to link with Andria and I really don't think that I could handle that right now.'** She sighed in frustration.

'**Sure love.'** He growled. "Let's go Rafe." Eric picked him up and carried him back in the lair.

"I don't wanna right now! You don't understand! She still doesn't trust me!"

"Don't even try it Cape boy, as for Lisha not trusting you that's where you're wrong! She just doesn't tell you everything, because she's female." Eric snarled, as he slipped into vamp mode.

"They can't always use that excuse!! It's like their universal excuse for everything!!!" Rafe growled. "Put me down!! I can walk god damn it!"

Eric ignored Rafe.

"Please put me down!! Shit!! Di's pissed at me!" He wheezed.

:Stop daddy! Momma sorry! You woke me up!: Di sent for all to hear.

Eric dropped him, so he could run to the bathroom.

"Ouch!!" He yelped in pain, as he crawled to the bathroom. :I'm sorry angel. I'll calm down go back to sleep.: He soothed her with his mind.

:No talk Me! Talk Momma!: Di growled.

:Angel I couldn't move if I wanted to right now.: He moaned in pain. **'I'm sorry, but you really do need to learn to tell me these things.'** He growled hoarsely his voice laced with pain. "Damn it Eric you really hurt me!"

"I thought Andy had told you that's why I didn't say anything about it." She spoke soothingly carrying some tea that Dare had brought along with some painkillers.

"We would have talked if you had...God he doesn't know his own strength anymore." He groaned in agony.

"I'm sorry. I would have told you had I known." Alicia gently rubbed his back.

:Dad he hurt me!: Rafe whined. **'Son of bitch that hurts!'**

:Stop whining you're worst than Renny! Why don't you just heal yourself!: Dare growled back.

:It's kind of hard when you can't move! Damn it! Andy isn't trying to link with Andria is she!: Rafe snarled back.

:You got it! Besides I've been in more pain than you and still healed myself.: Dare snapped.

:Oh shut up!! Don't give me that Bull Shit! Mom healed you!!: Rafe snarled.

:Rafferty Endymion! Do not talk to me that way! Use the damn ring that your mother gave you and stop being such a damn baby!: Darien snarled back.

:I'm broken Daddy!! The Lion dropped me on my tail bone, and he was in fang mode!: He tried to move, but it wasn't possible.

:I'm sorry son. I can't help you right now, but after I'm done I'll help you. Have Lisha come get my medical bag you know what to do with it.: Dare sighed in frustration.

Rafe gave up and started to crawl back towards the lair. :Never mind I'll do it myself.: He gritted his teeth in pain.

"You're the most stubborn person I know!" Alicia growled, as she tried to help him to his feet.

"No!! Don't touch me! I hurt!!" He yelped in agony.

"I'm trying to help." She whimpered.

"I know sweetie, but please don't try and help. I'm too heavy for you to even try and lift and it hurts when you touch me." He moaned.

"Rafe I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Eric apologized, as he picked Rafe up again this time helping him walk to the lair.

"Do me a favor knock me out!" He growled hoarsely.

Eric told Rafe's mind to sleep.

:Thanks! That's not what I meant, but thanks!: He sent.

:The hell if I was gonna hurt you again. Andy wants to link with Andria and it's hard as hell to stop her when her mind is hell-bent on something.: Eric growled.

-------------------------------

Andria woke up in a strange room and was scared out of her mind. "Where am I?!" She cried out in terror.

"Easy Baby, You're safe just relax." Allura replied in a soft calm voice.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" She eyed them with wary eyes.

"I'm Allura and this is my husband Keith and you are on Arus."

"Why are you familiar to me?" She frowned.

"Do you wish to see Andromeda?" Allura asked.

"Do you know Andromeda?" She looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"Andy is our daughter." Allura nodded.

"I never went along with their plan. I don't like them or what they do." She whimpered blinking back tears

"It's alright Angel, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you here." Allura soothed.

'**This is like what Andy would have been like had she taken after you. She even has your eyes.'** Keith sent. "You're never going to be hurt like that again." He growled softly.

'**I know.'** Allura smiled. "He's right Angel. Come in Andromeda."

"Do you know how hard it is to ditch a lion who doesn't want to be ditched?" Andy sighed in frustration.

"Yes! Your father." Allura growled..

"Daddy can't fly and Eric just discovered that he can." Andy sighed. "Hello."

"Hello?" Andria looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked softly.

The blue eyed girl nodded. (What is this?!) She panicked as she saw a big black ball of fur lying across her legs.

(Please don't do that!) Andy winced in pain. (That's Midnight he's harmless.)

Andria timidly reached out to pet the cub. "I'm sorry." She whimpered in fear.

"You didn't know and that's understandable. You just instinctively try to link with me and I can't do that right now." Andy smiled.

"Why are you ill?" Dria asked.

'**Dad she can't be this naive can she?'** Andy sent. "I'm not really alone right now."

Andria blinked timidly at her clearly confused. "I see..."

"No you don't understand...that's not what I meant..." Andy sighed in frustration. "I'm going to have three little ones."

"I'm trying to understand!" Andria cried in frustration.

"The hell with it! I know that I'm going to regret this, but it's the only way!" Andy all but snarled, as she linked with her.

Andria's eyes opened in surprise.

:Who you?: The triplets asked.

:That's your Aunt Andria go back to sleep.: Andy sighed in sheer concentration (Now do you understand?) She asked Dria.

:She's Momma's um...twin. Now go back to sleep.: Andy answered.

"I think so." Dria replied timidly.

:Fine you woke us up first!: DJ grumbled.

:Momma will be very sick if you don't...remember when I slept for so long?: Andy tried to soothe him not noticing that her nose was starting to bleed.

"That's it bedtime for all of you." Keith replied, as he told their minds to sleep.

'**Andromeda Marie Lawson!! I told you no!'** Eric knew that she was in trouble.

'**I know, but I can't ignore her either not when she calls me.'** Andy whimpered as she blacked out.

'**Does the phrase seeing your grandparents again jog your memory? Do you really want to go back there?'** Eric growled.

Andy didn't answer

:Eric! Get in here! Andy's tapped!: Keith ordered.

Eric raced into the room and began swearing fluently non-stop, as he carried her out of the room.

'**That's not good.'** Allura frowned.

'**That's beyond not good...that's visiting your parents again not good.'** Keith ran after them.

'**DAMN IT!'** Allura raced from the room.

-------------------------------

(Astral Plain)

Andy found herself once again on the Astral Plain only this time she was met by her Grandmother and Queen Serenity. "What am I doing back here again...I love talking to you, but this is getting to be a common occurrence." Andy sighed.

"I love you too, but you need to stop doing this to your family." Jess shook her head.

"Hello, I'm Queen Serenity and you must be Andromeda." Queen Serenity smiled. "She really does have as complicated a life as my little bunny."

"Hello your majesty. It's not my fault Grandma." Andy sighed.

"What on Earth are you doing back here again?" Sel appeared with Morph.

"I can't help it!" Andy whimpered.

"Did I drop your parents off at your lair by mistake?" Morph frowned.

"It seems that you did!" Sel snarled.

"Hey you distracted me!" He growled.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Selena growled back.

"Selena are you actually finally going to have a little one?" Queen Serenity grinned.

"Forgive me your majesty I did not notice you here." Selena bowed to Queen Serenity.

"Oh please stop that Selena! You are as old as I am and my cousin!" Queen Serenity rolled her eyes at her friend.

"As you wish Shantasia and to answer your question, yes I am." Sel replied as she glowed with joy.

"It's about time!! So you're really fond of this one are you?" Queen Serenity winked at her.

"She reminds me of Serena." She sighed.

"That bad huh?" Queen Serenity sighed. "You really are trouble aren't you?" She arched a brow at Andy.

"I can't help the way that I was born." Andy sighed.

"What happened this time?" Jessica sighed.

"Ask Aunt Sel!" Andy growled.

"She met her carbon copy and didn't react to her very well." Sel sighed.

"Great." Jess growled out as sigh.

"Someone cloned Andy?" Queen Serenity frowned.

Sel nodded. "Adam and his family that's if you could call them that…" She snarled, as she said his name.

"That sounds like something that Adam would do!! What happened did it backfire on him?" Jessica snarled.

"Yes. She didn't do what they wanted and ran away from them. Dria's more a carbon copy of Allura in personality." Sel smirked.

"She also has Momma's eyes, so there is no way that she could have passed for me." Andy frowned. "How am I supposed to handle this?"

"Like your talking to a twin, after all that is what she is." Sel told her.

"That's what I thought, but the babies don't know how to accept someone else besides me." Andy frowned.

"That I don't know what to tell you." Jess sighed.

"I'll be seeing you a lot then if we don't come up with some sort of a compromise." Andy sighed in defeat.

"The babies will be fine, after they get to know her better. They don't know what to think about her right at the moment."

"DJ was almost convinced, but then I kind of made him go back to sleep." Andy sighed.

"You get him convinced and the other two will follow him." Sel smiled.

"What about the twins? What do they think of her?" Jess frowned.

"MK's having a blast being with Dria right now and so is Sammy." Sel smiled.

"That might help things immensely if the other two like her...then the babies will think that they need to accept her as well." Q. Serenity smiled.

"That's my best guess." Sel smiled. "Time to go back Andy."

"How long have I been out?" She frowned.

"One week."

"Eric must be having kittens!" Andy gasped in surprise.

"That's an understatement the boy needs a shower! He hasn't moved from your side." Morph growled.

Andy burst into tears. "I don't do this on purpose." She whimpered and threw herself into his arms.

'**Sel?'** Morph asked as he held Andy.

'**She wants you to hold her...get used to it.'** Sel smiled.

'**What aren't you telling me?'** Morph asked raising an eyebrow.

'**I don't know what you're talking about.'** Sel smiled.

'**What are we having?' **He growled.

'**Maybe a boy... maybe a girl…or maybe one of each.'** She purred.

"TWINS!" Morph fainted.

"Congratulations! Bye!! I do have to go now!!" Andy grinned, as she vanished from sight.

-------------------------------

(Medical Center)

Eric was going to go out of his mind if she didn't wake up soon. **'Please open your eyes.'** He pleaded with her to wake up.

"Eric. Please take a shower!" Keith begged, as his eyes watered. "I'll sit with her."

Eric ignored him completely and didn't move from where he sat next to her beside.

:My god what stinks!: Andy gagged, as she began to wake up.

'**I'm sorry I think it's me.'** Eric finally noticed what Keith was talking about.

"I told you so!" Keith snarled, as he unhooked her from all the machines, picked Andy up, and carried her out of the room.

Eric's eyes began to water, as he stumbled into the bathroom, and finally took a shower. :I'm sorry I was focused on Andy okay!: Eric snarled.

:Please shave as well!: Andy growled. :I need a shower now too!:

:I was worried about you! Join me and we'll share the shower.: He growled.

'**I don't think so!'** Andy sent.

'**DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!! THIS TIME YOU WERE OUT FOR SEVEN DAYS!!'** Eric lost it.

'**Maybe I should just go back to see Grandma and Serenity!'** Andy snarled back.

'**DON'T YOU EVEN GO THERE!!! I ALMOST WENT OUT OF MY MIND!! HELL!!! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE HOW BAD I STANK!!'** He snarled back.

'**That's not my fault you didn't shower!'** Andy sulked. "I want food as in now!"

'**Is it my fault that you never listen to me!! No!!'** He finished his shower and put on the fresh clothes that had been left out for him. **'Fine!! What do you want to eat!' **He stalked out of the room.

'**I'll get it myself.'** Andy sent. "Dad could you please set me down, before those three get any ideas?"

Eric stalked over to them and took her out of Keith's arms. "I don't think so."

"Can I at least go home?!" She hissed. "We're fine just hungry."

"I have the controls to the portal love, so don't even think about it." Eric narrowed his eyes down at her. **'Now who stinks? You my love need a shower just as bad as I did.'**

'**You're pushing it!' **She asked. "How's Rafe?

"He's fine, but he likes the attention, so he's really playing up on his injury." Eric grinned. **'I say that we go home and I fix you a nice hot bubble bath and you can soak while I fix you your dinner?'**

'**What's for dinner?'** She purred. '**Or better yet Dessert?'**

'**What would you like?'** He purred back.

'**Pizza! Better ask Lisha what she wants.'** Andy snuggled into his shoulder.

'**I think that I can arrange pizza and maybe something from BK?'** He chuckled.

'**Food!'** Andy purred.

'**Yes love you and our babies are going to be fed**.' He vanished from sight and took her back home.

-------------------------------

Andria was watching over the twins, as they played in the holo suite. She thought of Andy being in the medical center and found herself bursting into tears again.

"No cry! BOOGIE!" Sammy and MK told her.

"Boogie?" Andria frowned at them.

"E! Boogie Boys!" MK asked the computer.

_"Very well Master Michael which one?"_ He sighed.

"Every and Big!" Sammy happily clapped her hands.

_"As you wish little princess."_ E smiled at Sammy and the music started to play along with the holo suite background of a Boogie Boys concert.

"Let's boogie!" Both Sammy and MK took one of Andria's hands, as they showed her how to boogie.

"You meant dance! I love to dance!" Dria laughed.

"Boogie!" Sammy squealed.

"E? How is Andy doing?" Dria walked over to main computer and smiled at E.

_"Mistress is fine and at her own residence now."_

"Thank goodness for that. Did Eric finally shower?" She grinned.

_"Yes Mistress." _E answered.

"E? Who is that?" Dria eyed the picture on the computer screen.

_"Mr. Wayne, but he's not from this time line, Mistress."_

_I have to meet him!_ She thought to herself. "What time is he from E?"

_"20th century, Mistress."_ E told her.

_No!!!_ She thought. "Thanks E." She sighed miserably. "Hey you two want to go see your Mommy?" She called to the twins.

"No! Daddy needs shower!" The twins wrinkled their little noses at her.

"It's okay little ones! Your Daddy took a shower." She laughed.

:MOMMA?: MK asked.

:Yes Michael?: Andy smiled as she relaxed in her bubble bath.

:Your awake!: He beamed.

"Yes I am my little man...is something wrong?: She chuckled.

:Daddy still stink?: MK sent.

:NO! I took a shower!! You can come home now and eat dinner!: Eric growled.

:Dria come?: Sammy asked.

:Yes son, she can come.: Eric sighed.

:Be right there!: They pulled on Dria's hand, as the led her out of the holo-suite.

:Your two not twenty someone has to bring you home and Dria might want to see your Momma.: Eric chuckled.

:'Kay!: Sammy chimed.

-------------------------------

Andy got dressed and went to the lair to work on her next little adventure. "E? Hal? Did you find me anything on Gotham or Batman?"

"Why not ask Rohan, Mistress. By the way Mistress Lisha is calling." Hal replied.

"Uncle Fangs? What does he have to do with him? Please put her through Hal." She sighed.

_"He was Wayne's business partner."_ Hal put Alicia through to Andy.

"Interesting Uncle Fangs never ceases to amaze me." She smiled. "Hi Sis what's up?"

"Not much. Called to see how you were doing. Rafe is a baby when he's hurt." Alicia frowned.

"I'm doing great!" She smiled at her. "Rafe is fine sis. He just likes the attention."

"That's what I thought." Alicia smiled. "Please tell Eric thank you for dinner we really enjoyed it." Alicia smiled. "You know sis, we still didn't get to go shopping."

"I know Lisha and we are going shopping. Dria has to meet someone." Andy winked at her.

"Oh? Does that involve Gotham?" Lisha asked.

"You could say that I'm going bat hunting."

"Can I come?" Alicia asked.

"You can come with me. You're just not going to do anything too strenuous." Andy frowned.

"You should practice what you preach sister dear. I'm carrying one and you have three." Alicia growled.

"I know what I'm doing, besides do you really think that Eric and Rafe aren't going to insist on going with us?" She arched a brow at her sister.

"With Rafe still whining I'd rather go alone." Lisha frowned.

"Excuse me?!! I'm not whining and you are not going Bat hunting baby sister! Is that clear!" Rafe was instantly out of bed.

"Yes we are!" Alicia challenged.

Eric stepped out of the shadows and he was not at all pleased.

"Andy! Look behind you!" Alicia warned.

"Lion? How long have you been standing there?" Andy turned around to look at her husband.

'**You're not going!'** Eric growled.

'**Your absolutely right my lion. We're going.'** She winked at him.

"I said you're not going!" Eric glared.

"Why?" Andy pouted.

"Think about it!" He growled.

"The babies are fine! I just want to go shopping and Andria has to meet Batman!" Andy whimpered.

"NO and that's final!"

"Please?! I only reacted like that because of Andria! "Andy pleaded with him.

"What part of no do you not understand? The 'N' or the 'O'?" Eric growled.

"Fine! You win your right anyway. Where is the food? I'm starving." Andy shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

Eric looked at Rafe, as he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"She gave up way too easily." Rafe growled.

"I know." Eric sighed.

"Why would she use Dria for an excuse to go to the past? She's barely talked to her?" Rafe frowned.

"I wish I knew." Eric growled.

"I don't know why, but there's something really familiar about Andria and I don't mean, because she looks like Andy." Rafe tried to think of where he had seen her before.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"I remember meeting Bruce and his wife, but I can't see her face..." Rafe frowned.

"I wonder if your mom would know. I could ask my big brother?" Eric frowned in thought.

"It's worth a shot that is if the girls don't beat us to it, maybe we're wrong and they just want to go shopping." Rafe arched a brow at Eric.

Andria and the twins came walking into the lair. "Where's Andromeda? You said she was here. We need to talk."

"I'd say that she just beat us to big brother." Eric groaned. "She was here, but she's miffed at me, and went to grill my older brother for information."

"I knew that was too easy." Rafe growled.

"What happened now? She was in a good mood a little while ago! She just woke up after being asleep for a week!" Dria planted her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"Well she wanted to go bat hunting and I told her no." Eric muttered.

"Why does she want to go hunt bats?" Andria frowned in confusion.

"I wish I knew." Eric sighed. "There's food for you and the twins. I'll be back in a little while. I need to see what my wife is up to now."

"Wait since when does she hunt for animals! She loves animals too much to kill them!" Dria shouted.

"Not that type of bats. Bat as is Bruce Wayne AKA Batman." Rafe told her.

"Excuse me, but I have to go find Andromeda! You can stay here and watch the twins!" Andria ran out of the room.

"What now!?" Eric growled.

:I'm sorry big brother, but I really have to talk to her about something!: Dria apologized.

:I know.: Eric sighed in defeat.

:I'll try to find out what she's up to while I'm there.: Dria sent back.

-------------------------------

(Rohan and Allana's Palace)

"Andy?! Does Dad know that you're out of bed?" Shawn frowned at her.

"Hi Shawn." Alicia smiled.

"Do I look like I need to stay in bed to you?" Andy arched a brow at Shawn.

"Hi Lisha. When did she wake up? I mean Dad's been going out of his mind and is gonna go mental when he finds out that she ditched the medical center." Shawn smiled at her then shot Andy an I-don't-want-to-be-you-when-my-dad finds-you look.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him and you had better not tell him either." Andy shrugged, as she walked into Rohan's den and selected the book she was looking for.

"Do I look like a snitch to you?" Shawn followed her into the den. "Why are you interested in Dad's old journals?"

"She's looking up some information. What does it look like?" Alicia frowned

"It looks like you two are gonna get me into major trouble if Dad finds that missing!" Shawn glared at them.

"But Shawn... We need to do some research." Alicia pouted.

"Lisha don't look at me like that it's not gonna work. What are you looking for? Why do I have a feeling that Eric won't like what she's up to?" Shawn growled.

"Anything on Bruce Wayne and or Batman," Andy looked through a second book.

"Batman? Why the sudden urge to look up information about him and how could you possibly know that Dad even knew him?!" Shawn snarled, as he took the book out of her hands.

"Your dad mentioned something about him and I wanted to find out more about him." Andy gave him her full on pouty look complete with hurt amber brown eyes filled with tears.

"Alright, Dromi enough with the eyes!! You win. What you want to know is locked up in my parent's room." Shawn growled. "What's in it for me if I help you? I'm not doing this for nothing."

'**Daddy?'** Andy asked**. 'Hasn't Lilly been grounded long enough? You never grounded me that long and I did a lot worse at times.'** She went to work on her dad to soften him up in his opinion of Shawn.

'**Where are you?'** Keith growled. **'Andy what are you up to? You weren't supposed to leave the medical center and Dare, Rohan, Max, and Ash aren't happy.'**

'**I'm with Lisha. Daddy… Lilly is just miserable. You only grounded us for a month and we did a lot worse then she ever could.'** Andy pleaded ignoring his comment about the medical center.

'**Lilly is fine! Why the sudden urge to help your sister...Shawn's not putting you up to this is he?'** Keith growled.

'**No.'** Andy whimpered. **'I neglected her for nearly three years of course I want to help her.' **

'**Fine! Andy I will think about it.' **Keith sighed. **'You aren't at home, so where may I ask are you?'**

'**Thank you Daddy.'** Andy beamed, as she cut the link with him. "Daddy will think about letting you see Lilly again."

"Eric is furious with you, so I left him with the twins, and went after you instead." Andria appeared behind her.

"Hello Andria. Do me a favor don't do that!" Andy hissed, as she jumped in surprise.

"You do this all the time. Why can't I?" Dria grinned at her.

(Because I'm going to be in big trouble.) Andy hissed.

"That's really going to help seeing, as I go to the academy in less than a week!" Shawn muttered.

"It was the best that I can do right now." Andy sighed.

"I'll be right back." Shawn vanished.

:Lisha? Since when can he do that?: Andy asked.

:Now do you understand why Daddy freaks out about Lilly and Shawn's relationship?: Lisha frowned.

:Yes, but it's not fair to them.: Andy sighed.

:What are the two of you up to?: Andria asked.

:Why do you ask?: Alicia frowned at her.

:Is it some big secret! Big enough, so that Andromeda keeps vanishing when I want to talk to her!?: Dria snarled. "I'm missing out on pizza, because I had to hunt you down!"

:Wow she's like mom on mood swings! Dria, we're trying to fix up a surprise for you as well as a new life.: Andy eyed her warily.

:Does this have anything to do with this Batman character!?: Dria snarled.

Alicia and Andy nodded.

:Start talking!: She ordered.

:Can't we discuss this later like in the lair?: Alicia asked, as she saw Rohan and Shawn enter the room.

"Start talking Andromeda Marie!!" Rohan snarled.

"Hi Uncle Rohan." Alicia gulped.

"Dad calm down! She just wanted to read something!" Shawn gulped.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!! AS FOR YOU SON START PACKING YOU'RE GOING TO YOUR GRANDMOTHER'S!" Rohan roared.

Shawn vanished and did as he was told.

'**Rafe! Uncle Rohan's pissed!'** Alicia gulped.

'**What'd you do try and take something without asking?'** Rafe growled.

'**Not me, but something like that.'** She whimpered.

'**Yeah right, you two were in this together from the start!'** Rafe snarled.

'**We're just trying to help, Dria!'** Alicia pouted.

'**Dria? That was Dria!? Bruce marries Dria!?'** Rafe growled.

'**That's the whole idea. What better way to make sure that father doesn't get his hands on her again?'** Alicia snarled.

'**It's not that simple Lisha, they have to meet first.'** Rafe sighed in defeat.

'**What the hell do you think we're trying to do?'** Alicia growled.

Rafe chose not to answer her until she cooled off.

"Andromeda! Start talking!" Rohan growled.

Andy burst into tears.

"That isn't going to work, now start talking now!" He glared at her.

"I want to help Dria!" She pouted.

Rohan's eyes flicked to Andria and back to Andy as his memories triggered and he recalled what Bruce's wife looked like. "Damn it! I hate it when Sel makes me forget!" He growled, as he just realized what was going to happen. It was key to a lot of things that they go to the past and arrange the meeting. In fact certain individuals in the future depended on it.

"Now do you understand?" Andy looked up at him with her big amber eyes.

Rohan growled, as he swore in many different languages. "You win." He muttered after he was done.

"And I thought that my lion could swear!" Andy winced.

"I've been around longer than he has."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Andria snarled.

Rohan handed the book over to Andria. "See for yourself."

Andria opened the book saw the first picture and fainted.

"So what did you have planned Little Blossom?" Rohan asked.

"We have to convince my lion first." Andy sighed.

"Go ahead and take the book, so you can show him and Rafe." Rohan sighed.

"What is so secretive that you had to lock that up?" Andy frowned at him.

"Sel told me to lock it up." He growled in defeat.

"Aunt Sel's like your keeper, huh?" Andy sighed.

"Like I have a choice! Now get going before Eric drags you home." He grumbled.

"Excuse me Uncle Fangs, but you can't jump without Aunt Sel telling you how high!" Andy glared at him.

He ignored Andy.

Andy flipped through the book until she came to a certain passage about how he became cured. "So that's why you're, so protective of me, and I thought you cared." She sniffled.

:Stop the act it's not going to work.: He sent.

Andy handed the book to Lisha and then gave him a big hug. :I love you too Uncle Fangs.:

:I know. Now get going.: He smiled at her.

:Someone has to carry Dria and I can't.: Andy grinned.

Rohan easily picked Dria up and put her in Andy's air car.

-------------------------------

(Eric and Andy's Sanctuary)

Eric tried to get the kids to eat their dinner. "Come one guys eat." Eric bit into a slice of pizza. "See Daddy likes it."

"NO!! WE WANT MOMMA!!" Sammy and MK shouted.

"Momma isn't here right now. She and your Aunts are at Uncle Rohan's." Eric tried to reason with them.

"YOU CHASED MOMMA OFF!" Sammy yelled not touching her dinner.

"I did not!! Your mom cares more about going after the Bat than she does about us!" Eric defended himself.

:Not True!: MK sent glaring at his father. :Momma Cares! Daddy is one that won't let Momma a go!:

"If that's true then why isn't she here having dinner with us, instead of grilling Rohan for information!?" Eric shot back.

"Cause you made Momma mad. Bad Daddy!" Sammy glared at him with her dark amber eyes blazing.

:THAT DOES IT!: Eric got out of his chair plucked each of them out of their seats. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT ANYMORE AND YOU ARE GOING TO BED!!!"

(Mikey I no think this was good idea!) Sammy whimpered.

(You just had to act like momma!!! Now we're in trouble!) MK glared at her.

"Owie!" Sammy wailed, as Eric gave her three swats on her rear. (You could have stopped. But no!)

"We sorry Daddy..." MK whimpered, but he received his three swats on his rear. (You had to call him Bad Daddy! Daddy was right...Momma on mission.)

'**Why is Sammy crying?'** Andy growled as she entered the house.

'**BECAUSE YOU WENT TO ROHAN'S AND DIDN'T EVEN WAIT TO SPEND TIME WITH THE TWINS!! SO THEY THROUGH A TEMPER TANTRUM AND I HAD TO DISCIPLINE THEM!!'** Eric roared at her.

'**Help me get Dria out of the car!'** Andy snapped back.

Eric stalked out of the house and glared at his wife. "Well, was it worth ditching me and the kids!?" He snarled, as he carefully picked Dria up in his arms, and carried her into the house.

"Well hello to you too!" Andy glared back.

"You try having the twins screaming at you for two hours and see how you react!! Sammy called me a bad daddy!"

"Are you trying to make me fell guilty?" Andy asked.

"Why would you feel guilty? I mean you ditched a family dinner to hunt down information on some caped yahoo in a bat costume!!" Eric carried Andria into the guestroom and set her down on the bed.

'**You don't have to go with us when we girls go shopping!'** Andy seethed.

'**Like I'm actually going to let you out of my sight!'** Eric stalked out of the room.

'**Whatever you say lion,'** Andy handed him the book she was holding. "You might want to look at that before you say I can't go."

"You have no idea how terrified I was that you weren't going to wake up! Do you think that I liked seeing you lying there in a coma!! I almost went out of my mind when you didn't wake up after the third day!! I love you damn it!! And I am not about to risk losing you and our babies, because you want to go on some stupid shopping trip, or because you feel that you have to meet this caped wacko!!" Eric stalked off to his den and slammed the door.

Andy stared as the door for a good five minutes as his words sank into her thick skull.

'**Are you going to stand out there and stare at the door or are you going to come in here and try and talk to me?'** Eric interrupted her thoughts, after he had finally calmed down.

Andy opened the door and sat down in one of his overstuffed chairs.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked.

Andy shook her head, but the babies said otherwise by making her belly growl.

Eric walked over and scooped her up into his arms. "Liar lets get you and the babies something to eat." He kissed her on the forehead.

Andy laid her head on his shoulder, but didn't say anything.

"Honey you have got to learn to do things in moderation. You just woke up out of a coma a few hours ago. I think that we can wait a few days, until we go on our next adventure into the past." Eric spoke to her in a soft soothing tone of voice.

"I was awake the whole time love." Andy pouted.

"Try that one again sweetheart you were not with me for a whole week." Eric growled.

"I was awake. I was talking to Grandma, Queen Serenity, Aunt Selena, and Morph." She looked at him, as if he was insane.

"Honey, did it ever occur to you that you're getting far too used to meeting people on the astral plain? You are on the brink of death every time you go there and you sure, as hell aren't awake in the real world!" Eric tried to get her to understand the situation.

"Oh…"

"Sweetie you can be one of the most intelligent minds in the universe and then you can be so clueless sometimes." Eric sighed in defeat, as he set her down on one of the bar stools next to the breakfast nook.

-------------------------------

(Next morning)

_How did I get here?_ Andria thought to herself.

Andy walked into the room with a tray full of breakfast goodies. "Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Dria stretched and yawned.

"Did you dream of anyone in particular?" Andy set the tray down on the nightstand.

Dria blushed a nice shade of crimson. "You don't hate me do you?" She asked softly.

"No I don't hate you? Why would you think that?" Andy frowned.

"Because, you've been trying to avoid me..."

"Yes, that's right. I risked my life linking with you, so that I could avoid you by going into a coma for seven days." Andy munched on a strawberry.

"I'm sorry..." Dria whimpered.

(It's okay Dria that was just me being moody...it happens when you have morning sickness first thing in the morning.) Andy sent to her, as she established their link again.

(What is it like to be a mother?) Dria asked.

(I love being a mother. Do you want to feel what I'm feeling right now?) Andy smiled at her. :Say hello to your Aunt Dria my darlings.: She cooed at her babies.

(Sure!) Dria sent. :Hi little ones.:

:Hi Aunt Ria: Jessie and Jasmine cooed.

:Hi Aunt Ria. Me go sleep now.: DJ yawned.

(This is weird. When do you know to talk to them?) Dria asked. :Night little ones.:

(They tell you what they want or talk to me when they feel like chattering away.) Andy smiled. "I talk to them, read to them, and sing to them all of the time."

(This feeling is so wonderful.) Dria smiled dreamily.

(You want one huh? There is just on tiny little thing that I hate about being pregnant and that is when you go into labor.) Andy munched on another berry.

(Labor? What is that?) Dria asked.

(There is only on way out for these three and let's just say that it's very painful.) Andy tried to explain. **'Eric bring me the how baby's are born book please.'**

Eric was reading book that his brother had given him to read. **'No. I'm busy. Why the hell you want it anyway?' **Eric snarled.

'**Dria asked me a question and I can't explain it without the Damn book!!'** She hissed.

'**Fine I'll bring you the frickin book.'** Eric grumbled went to do her bidding

'**Thank you my lion.'** She purred.

'**Your welcome,'** Eric sighed, as he handed her the book. "Morning Dria." He smiled at her.

Andy handed the book to Dria before she threw herself into Eric's arms and kissed him. **'I love you my lion.'** She purred.

_Will I ever find someone like Eric?_ Andria thought to herself, as she watched how Eric and Andy cared for each other with a little jealousy.

(I'm sorry Dria! I wasn't thinking!) Andy broke off her kiss with Eric. _That was dumb!!_

(That's alright.) Dria manage a smile.

'**Now do you understand why I need to get her to the past? She needs to meet her soul mate.'** Andy sent to Eric. "Thank you my lion." She smiled at Eric then sat back down on the bed next to Dria.

'**When do you want to go?'** Eric went back to go read his brothers journal.

'**In a week or so, the twins wouldn't like it if we left them again.'** Andy answered. "Look at this and then see if you still want to ask me any questions." She smiled at Dria.

Dria looked through the book her eyes widened in shock while her face turned a deep red.

"Now do you understand why I asked him to bring me that book?" She arched a brow at Dria.

Andria nodded very slowly unable to speak.

"It really is worth it once you have your baby in your arms." Andy smiled.

"Really?"

"Because, you finally get to hold the little life that you had growing inside you for all those months." Andy sighed.

Andria smiled. "What is it like to love someone like Eric?"

"Eric and I are so close that it's like sharing each others souls...you really can't describe how it feels until you experience it yourself." Andy sighed dreamily.

"Will I ever find someone like Eric?" Dria asked softly.

"I guarantee it little sister."

"How? When the one I like is in the 20th century and we're here?" Dria sighed, as tears of frustration slid down her face.

"It's simple we go to him." Andy grinned.

"How do we do that?" Dria whimpered.

"I have a time portal and we are going to use that to get to the past." Andy explained.

"When can we go?" Dria beamed.

"In a week or so when I think that the twins can stand having Eric and I go away again. Then we'll drop them off at Mom and Dad's again." Andy smiled.

:I like that idea very much.: Dria sent wiping her eyes.

:Speaking of which where are my little monsters?: Andy frowned.

:We no be monsters!: MK growled.

Andy got up and easily found where MK was hiding and scooped him up.  
"You were last night with your father. Sammy your father is not a Bad Daddy."

:Daddy don't know nothing.: Sammy climbed out from under Andria's bed.

:Oh really?: Andy grabbed Sammy with her other arm and carried them over to the bed. "Want to try that again?" She began tickling them.

:Help us!: They giggled.

:Dria's not gonna help you.: Andy winked at Dria. "Join in the fun little sister."

Dria helped her all right by tickling MK.

:DADDY!! HELP US!!: Sammy squealed.

:Why?: Eric asked standing in the doorway holding Rohan's book.

:Please!!: MK squealed with laughter.

:Why should I help? You were brats last night and I don't help brats.: Eric sent trying to hide his smiled.

:Daddy we're sorry! We be good we promise! You no be bad daddy… I sorry…: Sammy whimpered. (Daddy no love us no more! He no help! He no tickle Momma!)

(We were brats last night. That's why he's no help.) MK sulked. :Momma please stop!: He squealed with laughter.

Andy stopped tickling and cuddled Sammy in her arms. "I think that Daddy is still a little mad at the two of you. I think that you and Mikey need to go show him that you still love him:"She winked at her baby girl.

(Mikey! Get Daddy!) Sammy grinned.

(Yeah! Lets get Daddy) MK nodded.

:Down Momma!: Sammy demanded.

:Yes your highness.: Andy set her down on the floor.

'**Watch out lion they're coming to get you.'**

'**I see that.'** Eric winked at her.

"Wait you two I need to get something from Daddy before you two tell him that you still love him." Andy got up and took the book out of Eric's hands. : Attack away my darlings!: She grinned.

They did just that.

:Daddy give yet?: Sammy sent after a good five minutes of torturing their father.

Eric turned the tables on Sammy and picked up and held her upside down. :I never surrender princess.: He grinned.

:Not fair!: She squealed.

:Do you surrender?: Eric swung her up into the air.

:YES!: Sammy was giggling, so hard that she started hiccupping.

Eric set Sammy down and gave Mikey the same treatment. :Your turn little man.:

:WEE!: MK giggled.

:That's my little man!: Eric carried him out of the room all the while making airplane noises, as if Mk were flying.

"I wonder if I can find someone who treat's his kids like Eric does." Andria sighed as she watched them play.

"He's so good with them...it's hard to believe that he's a Major in the GA and the pilot of Black Lion isn't it." Andy grinned, as she flipped through the book, and found a very adorable picture of Bruce, Rohan, and three adorable little children crawling all over them. "Does that answer your question?" The next picture showed Bruce and Andria winking at the camera.

Andria melted when she saw the picture Bruce and his three kids and then skipped a beat when she saw the one of the two of them together.

"I think so. The question is how are we going to get him to like me?" Dria asked.

"Don't worry he'll like you. Eric has been mine since I was born." Andy winked.

"Really?" Dria looked up at Andy.

"I took one look at her in her crib and I was hooked." Eric stood in the doorway Michael was sound asleep in his arms.

"I hope it goes the same way for me."

"I'd bet Blacky on it." Eric grinned.

"Really?" She grinned

"Yes really! Now eat your breakfast, so that we can start planning out trip." Andy picked up Sammy and carried her out of the room.

Andria did as she was told.

(I'm sorry Dria...you don't have to eat it unless you want to...it was only a suggestion.) Andy sent to her.

(That's alright I was getting hungry any way.) She sent back.

(You don't have to do anything that you don't want to...you will never be treated like they treated you ever again.) Andy growled.

(Old habits are hard to break.) Dria sighed. (Are the babies making you grumpy?) She asked.

(They want me to constantly nap and I just don't want them growing right now. So yes that tends to make me grouchy.) Andy yawned

(I noticed. So who all is going with us?) Dria smiled.

(Let's see...the three of us, Rafe, and Lisha.) Andy was fighting off the urge to go curl up in bed and nap for a few hours.

(So when did you want to go?) Dria asked.

(Are you sure that I'm the one that needs the nap? I told you that already. How about this weekend?) Andy growled.

(I'm sorry I just want to see him. Yes!) Andria replied.

(Dria you don't want to scare off the poor man.) Andy sighed in frustration. (First you meet him and then we'll see how it goes from there.)

(You win.) Andria pouted.

-------------------------------

(Later that Weekend)

"NO!!!! GO!!!!" Sammy and MK clung to Andy's leg.

"Darlings, Momma's going to go shopping for Christmas presents." Andy tried to reason with them.

"WE!! Wants to go!!!" Sammy wailed.

"No Sammy. You can't this time." Andy picked her daughter up and handed her over Keith. "Momma loves you and Bella will keep you company."

"You lie!! You no love us no more!!" MK ran into the castle in tears with Bella on his heels.

:Thanks Mom, Dad.: Andy sent.

'**Have fun and bring Andria back with you.'** Keith growled.

'**Daddy! I'm not stupid.'** Andy growled.

'**When you're on one of your hair brained schemes you don't think!'** Keith glared at her.

'**Sure dad.'** Andy sighed.

'**He makes a valid point my love you don't think when you're on one of your missions.'** Eric frowned at her. :We'll be back in a little while. You two be good for your grandparents. I love you.: Eric sent to the twins.

:You no love us!: Sammy growled.

:Princess! We're only going to be gone for an hour, two at the most, and we'll bring you back some pizza.: Eric sighed.

:Pizza?: Sammy sniffed.

:That's right angel. We're going to have pizza for dinner.: Eric answered her.

:Ok Daddy.: She sighed.

:That's my big girl now you be good for Nana and Grandpa while we're gone okay?: Eric smiled.

:Ok.: Sammy sighed.

-------------------------------

(A little while later they were driving around Gotham in style.)

"Let's go see if we can find ourselves a Bat." Andy grinned at Andria.

"Love, we'll see you later." Alicia told Rafe on Andy's car phone.

"We'll meet you three here in a few hours. We're going to go find Uncle Fangs." Rafe spotted his mother and his aunts turning into the mall. "This is not happening!! No way!! It can't be!!"

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"My parents are here in Gotham!!" Rafe growled.

"I'm sorry." Alicia frowned.

"Say hello to your Dad when you see him. They're all staying at Rohan's mansion." Andy took the phone from Lisha. "Relax; they don't know who we are! Yes! Aunt Sel's got a boutique here!"

"Hey! Andy will you watch where you're going! Give me that back." Alicia panicked when she nearly hit someone with the car.

"Hey!! Get out of my car!!" Andy snarled at Dick who jumped into the car.

"You're the one who tried to hit him!" Alicia growled. :Hey it's him!:

"Hello to you too gorgeous." Dick took over driving the car. "So where do you Ladies want to park? Never mind I'll park next to Bruce." Dick acted, as if this happened to him every day.

'**Target acquired! This is easier than I thought!'** Andy sent to Eric.

'**Don't have too much fun...He had better behave himself.'** Eric growled.

'**Sure Lion.'** Andy soothed.

Shadow came out from under the seat and started growling at Richard.

Alicia grabbed his collar before he could hurt the young man. "Shadow heel!"

"Nice Cat is he your protector?" Bruce stood outside Andy's car.

"Yes." Alicia nodded. "And you are?"

"I really don't care who he is or who you are! I just want you out of my car!!" She gave them both a regal look and ordered in her sharpest, I-am-princess-you will-obey voice. The fact that Shadow was now purring in Richard's lap didn't make her any happier.

"Sis please, calm down. You did almost hit him with the car." Alicia rolled her eyes at her. :Dromi your in a mood swing now chill before Eric wonders what's wrong and causes a international scene.: She growled.

Bruce arched a brow at her in amusement. "I'm Bruce Wayne and that Casanova there is my adopted son Dick Grayson Wayne. What brings you here to the states?" Bruce opened the door to her car and Shadow jumped out only to start purring at his feet. "Hello to you too Shadow. Do you keep your mistress out of trouble?" He scratched him behind the ears.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. Shadow you big baby!" Alicia smiled, as she let him help her out of the car.

"We needed a vacation and heard that the shopping was exceptional." Andy took off her sunglasses and smiled up at him. "I'm Andromeda Lawson, this is my twin sister Andria Edwards, and that is our sister Alicia Fortune. Sorry about almost running over Richard; now as for Shadow keeping me out of trouble, well, that remains to be seen."

"Hello." Alicia smile at them. **'Rafe we're fine. Go ahead and go find Uncle Rohan.'** She sent to Rafe.

'**We're coming right over that way Eric can stake his claim on Andy. Then maybe he'll calm down. I just hope that Mom doesn't see me.'** Rafe sighed.

'**That bad, huh? Alright I'll see you in a bit.'** Alicia sighed.

"Hello." Andria smiled shyly as Bruce helped her out of the car.

Bruce locked eyes with Andria and felt like he had been waiting for her his entire life. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Hello." He smiled at her.

Andria fainted from emotional overload.

:Andy let him help you out of the car!: Alicia gave Andy a little mental jolt to wake her up out of her daze.

Dick decided that the best way to get Andy out of the car was to scoop her up into his arms and get her out that way. "The mall is that way Andy...You can't get there by sitting in your car all afternoon, and this heat really isn't good for you or that little one that you're carrying." Dick glanced over at Bruce. "Man I have never seen him that gone."

:Now I understand why you didn't want to get out of the car...: Alicia saw that the triplets had decided to grow again. "Eric don't hurt him! Hello honey."

"Would you kindly put my wife down that is if you still want to keep breathing!" Eric glared at the young man holding his wife. **'Holly! They grew again!'** Eric tried not to panic.

'**Oh really you think!'** Andy growled.

"Is this lion your husband?" Dick did, as he was told. "I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Yes he is." Andy growled.

Bruce walked over to them Andria was cradled in his arms. "Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne. I assure you that she was in no danger. He was only trying to help her out of her car..." Bruce's voice trailed off, as he got a good look at Rafe. "Exactly, where are all of you from anyway?" He arched a brow at all of them.

:Damn! I forgot he knows Dad!: Rafe growled. "Not from here."

"I have to dedicate this Mall and then all of us can have a nice long chat at my place." Bruce's detective instincts were on red alert.

Diane decided that daddy needed to be kicked.

Rafe's eyes widened when he felt her kick him. :Hello in there!: Rafe chuckled. **'You okay love?'** He grinned at her.

'**I'm fine that is if I can get some food in the next five minutes.'** Alicia smiled.

"We're too hungry for the third degree right now and we want to go shopping!" Andy pouted at Bruce. (Andria open your eyes and look who's holding you.) Andy sent to her twin. :Someone decided to tell Rafe hello didn't she.: Andy chuckled.

:FOOD!: Di sent as she kicked him again.

"Oh crap! Here comes my mother!" Rafe groaned. :I'll feed you in a few minutes that is if your Nana doesn't skin me alive.: Rafe sent back to Di.

Andria woke. "Please put me down."

"Anything for you, my little fawn." Bruce set her down on her feet. "May I hold you?" He asked softly, as not to spook her.

'**I like him holding me why did I tell him to set me down? Little Fawn? I like it.'** Dria thought not realizing that she was talking to Bruce. "You may hold you if you want to. I don't mind." She said softly.

'**Did you just talk to me?'** Bruce unconsciously sent to her in total shock. "I could hold you forever." Bruce smiled down at her.

'**You heard me?'** She asked. (Dromi? How is it when you and Eric talk?)

(You heart linked! That's great!!) Andy grinned. **'I told you that this was a good idea! Look at how happy she is!'** Andy crowed in delight.

'**This is really strange...we can talk to each other and hear what each other is thinking.'** Bruce cuddled her even closer. "Hello ladies." Bruce smiled at Serena and Raye.

'**I can see that.'** Eric sighed.

"YOU CREEP!!" Serena punched Rafe in the jaw.

"Rena calm now!" Raye growled.

'**Hon, show her your birthmark!'** Alicia growled. "Back Off!"

"YOU BACK OFF YOU HUSSY!! GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU TRAMP!!" Serena snarled at Lisha. "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!? I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!" Serena's moon symbol shined on her forehead.

:Would you calm down!: Rafe snarled, as his birthmark started glowing. :I'm not dad, mother!:

"You're not Darien, so that means..." Raye stared at Rafe in shock.

"I'm their son." Rafe nodded.

Serena fainted, but Dick caught her before she hit the pavement. "This day has just been full of surprises!" Dick grinned.

"I guess we need to explain don't we." Alicia sighed.

"I'll take them inside to that new China Palace restaurant while you dedicate the mall." Dick offered a solution to the situation.

"Sure. Anything sounds good right now." Alicia smiled, as she was once again in Rafe's arms.

Rafe noticed that his mother was expecting and almost fainted himself. **'Oh how unreal is that!! She's pregnant! No wonder she fainted like that.'** Rafe turned to eye his father with wary eyes. :Hello Dad! Don't hit me I'm holding precious cargo in my arms!:

:Dada's mad!: Diane sent, so they all could hear her.

"Let's go inside, here comes the media, and I really don't feel like answering any questions right now." Dare now held Serena in his arms. :Move it! Mister!!: He ordered Rafe.

:I have to agree with you there.: Rafe sighed.

-------------------------------

(In the restaurant)

"This tastes so good! It's almost as good as Aunt Lita's!" Andy sighed continently, as she munched on her egg roll.

Alicia handed Eric her egg roll. "Here Eric have mine. I'm not that fond of them right now."

"Thanks little sister...I'll be back I have to get more food! Maybe I should bring the whole buffet with me!" Eric glared at his wife when she snatched it away from him. "She is eating for four." Eric explained, as stalked off to get more food. **'I really would like to eat sometime tonight!'**

'**Why?'** She sent.

'**I need food to keep going, Andromeda! Now will please stop stealing my food! I will share with you, but I need to eat something!!'** Eric snarled back.

'**Fine! Starve our babies.'** She growled.

'**ANDY YOU HAVE EATEN THREE PLATEFULS OF FOOD! I DON'T THINK THAT THEY ARE IN DANGER OF STARVING!'** Eric lost his cool with her.

:MOMMA! Daddy need food!: DJ sent.

'**Even they think that I need to eat!'** Eric sat down in another chair at the other side of the table. :Thanks son.: Eric sent back.

:Momma! No that! Want cream!: The girls chimed.

'**Sounds to me like they want dessert,'** Eric looked over at her.

'**So I want more food not dessert.'** Andy growled.

'**Bad move love. Now they're gonna make you pay.'** Eric knew what the triplets were about to do. "Do you know where the lady's room is? Andy is going to need to go there in a minute or so." Eric asked.

"Down the hall and to the left." Bruce replied.

"I'm serious the babies are about to exact revenge on her for not getting them dessert." Eric munched on his egg roll.

:Excuse me!: Andy ran to the bathroom. **'I hate you!'**

'**Hey, I wasn't the one who taunted them now was I.'** Eric sent in his defense. "See what I mean." He couldn't help but grin.

Everyone nodded.

Rohan walked into the room and joined them. "Good evening everyone. I woke up and Dare wasn't in the lab. Plus I sensed something and I had to see if I was losing it or not." He smiled.

Alicia unconsciously moved closer to Rafe the moment Rohan entered the room.

Eric choked on his egg roll when he saw who had entered the room.

"That went well." Bruce rolled his eyes as he helped Eric with his egg roll situation by whacking him hard on the back.

'**Uncle Rohan doesn't know that Eric and Andy are like he is does he?'** Andria sent to Bruce. (Andy get in here Uncle Fangs just arrived!)

(Not Good! Be right there!) Andy sent.

:So the five of you know me do you?: Rohan arched a brow at Rafe, Eric, Lisha, Dria, and Andy who had all but raced into the room.

'**Okay little miss know it all how are we going to handle this situation?'** Eric growled. :You could say that.: Eric nodded.

'**Very Funny.'** Andy growled, as she walked back into the room.

'**Who's laughing this is your brain storm! Think of something!'** Eric growled back

'**I just had to deal with the kids, you can think of something!'** She snarled.

'**Thanks a lot!'** Eric snarled. :Gwen is my mother.: Eric decided to tell him the truth.

:You want to say that again?: Rohan narrowed his eyes at him.

:We're from the 31st century and Gwen is my mother. I just found out a few weeks ago myself.: Eric stood up and glared at him.

"Rafe this is not good!" Alicia whimpered.

"Everything is fine. Eric's not going to cause a scene." Rafe pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm not worried about Eric." She hissed.

"He really is quite harmless. He's just allergic to the sunlight." Bruce defended his friend. **'He's just like he is in your time only he hasn't found a cure for it yet.'** He sent to Dria.

'**I see.'** She answered. (Dromi? How was he cured?)

Andy got between Rohan and Eric. (I'm kind of busy right now! I think either Eric or me helped cure him! I didn't read the whole book!! Lion wouldn't let me have it back!) Andy answered Andria. "Can you please take the guys and do your guys stuff! So that we can go shopping now!" Andy snarled at the two of them.

"You're not going alone." Eric growled.

"FINE!! I thought that you just might want to talk to your brother! I'm going shopping!!" Andy snarled at him.

"Eric… Dick and I can take the girls shopping. By the look on Rohan's face you're going to be up talking all night." Bruce smirked.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him much." Rohan grinned, as he dragged Eric with him.

'**Help!'** Eric yelped.

'**You read the book! It has to be done...'** Dromi sighed. **'Later my lion.'**

"And we need to have a talk with our son." Dare looked over at Rafe.

"I'd rather stay with Lisha, she needs me." Rafe answered.

"Now!!" Dare snarled.

"But I'd rather not spend my time in limbo when Lisha has our baby." Rafe whimpered.

"That was not a request! Now move it!" Dare fingered a white rose in his hand.

"Hon, I'll plead your case to Aunt Sel. Just go with him." Alicia eyed the younger Darien warily.

"Aunt Sel is expecting! She isn't even going to pay any attention to us right now! Now go before he throws that rose and takes out half this restaurant!" Andy snarled.

"Lisha!" Rafe panicked.

"Now!! Rafferty Endymion!!" Dare produced two more different colored roses.

'**GET GOING!'** Alicia panicked. "Dad don't kill him!"

"I don't plan on hurting him! Hell!! I just want to talk with him!" Dare made the roses vanish.

Rafe let her go and followed after his father.

"I promise that he won't hurt him." Raye smiled at Lisha.

"Thank you Aunt Raye." Alicia smiled.

-------------------------------

'**The hell you are going to hurt one of my babies!'** Sere snarled. **'I'll seriously hurt you if I get sick because our baby doesn't like you picking on her baby brother!'**

'**Sere please calm down I was only trying to get him to move. I wasn't going to hurt him. He's our son, why would I want to hurt him. Hell! I expected some sort of resistance out of him!'** Dare eyed her warily.

'**What the hell did you think he was going to do?! He was holding his wife who is with child with his baby, while you were threatening him with your roses!'** Sere snapped at him.

'**Serenity, I would never harm a hair on my child's head and he was asking for it by refusing to come with me!'** Dare snarled back.

'**Endymion if you were in his position would you want to leave me?'** Sere growled.

'**I would never have brought you here in the first place!! Especially, if you were six months pregnant with your first child!!' **Endymion not Dare snarled back.

"Not good he is in major protective mode! Nice knowing you Rafe!" Andy yelped. _She's carrying Rose!?_

Dare whirled around to glare at her in surprise. "You can't hear us that isn't possible!" He growled.

'**Yes it is.'** Andy replied back via Dare and Sere's heart link.

'**Well it's not polite to listen in on other peoples private conversations!'** Dare glared at her.

'**Not that I can help it! You're so loud I could hear you on the west coast if I was there.' **Andy glared back.

:Please don't make her angry. She was trained by Uncle Rohan, my aunts and Uncles, her father, and the two of you.: Rafe tried to warn his father. :Hell I don't care what Aunt Sel says...She's your god daughter. No more like a daughter in actuality, but I think you get the picture. She's also carrying triplets: He growled.

"Excuse me, but can we go shopping now?" Alicia asked.

"We're going now! Play nice." Dick picked Andy up in his arms and carried her out of the restaurant.

:WOULD YOU JUST MOVE!: Alicia snarled.

:We'll talk when you get back young lady and I don't expect you to two to be on your feet for more than a few hours! Is that understood!!: Dare sent to Andy.

:I'm not fragile like my mother! I know when I need to rest and your not going to tell me any differently!: Andy growled.

'**Just humor him will you!! Ouch!! He's using me for a pin cushion!!'** Eric winced when Rohan took a blood sample from him.

'**Why is he doing that?'** She whimpered.

'**He needs to compare my blood to his to see what he's lacking in his serum. He just talked to my mother on the phone! Do you know how weird that is?'** Eric sighed in frustration.

'**Have fun glad it's you and not me.'** Andy sent.

'**Oh yeah I will...I just can't wait to see my mom pass out like Rafe's mom did when she saw him!'** Eric snarled sarcastically. :Uncle Dare back off she knows when she needs to rest! She's already gone through this when she was carrying the twins..: Eric snarled at Dare.

:Twins and now triplets?: Dare couldn't believe his ears.

'**Alicia is the one that is carrying her first born child! But then Rafe kicked your ass the last time that you tried to go all overprotective with her! So I would just leave them alone if I were you!' **Eric made sure that Lisha couldn't hear him.

'**Lisha shouldn't be doing anything she should be resting.'** Dare growled.

'**Excuse me, but did we ever once say that we were from Earth?! No we didn't!! We are from Arus!! That's like in the far galaxy!! We can withstand a lot more than normal humans!! They need to do this, because they need to have fun! Hell!! Andy has been to hell and back this past month and she needs to relax and have some fun!'** Eric snarled.

Darien sighed in defeat.

'**There you go sweetie he should leave you alone for a little while. I think he gave in a little too easily, so I think I bought you a few hours of peace and...Ow!! He's torturing me!... Quiet.'** Eric sent to Andy.

'**I'm sorry my Lion.'** Andy cooed.

'**It's not like I have a choice and it is for the good of everyone involved.'** Eric sighed in defeat.

-------------------------------

(Rohan's mansion)

"Chill you big baby." Rohan growled, as he pricked Eric again for yet another blood sample.

"Listen Big Brother I am not your next meal!! The readings are right, so use them!" Eric snarled.

"This isn't possible!" Rohan growled.

Eric swore fluently for several minutes before pulling out the DNA scanner from his bag. "Use this and see for yourself!"

"Are we done yet?"

"I will do more to you than swear at you if you try to prick me with that needle again!" Eric's fangs were showing.

"You must really learn to control your temper." Rohan chided, as he used the scanner on the samples.

Eric took his frustration out on a nearby table. "I don't need this from you! Make the God Damn serum, so that you can finally walk around like normal people!"

"Very well," Rohan went to work, so Eric couldn't see the smirk on his face.

"You don't change, not even a thousand years from now! You still like to taunt me!" Eric lay down on the overstuffed leather sofa, closed his eyes, and tried to relax.

Rohan ignored him as he worked.

-------------------------------

An hour or so later

"Well? Did it work?" Eric woke up from his nap.

"I don't know." Rohan sighed. "Something still isn't right everything is there, but something's still missing."

"That's it." Eric got up and rummaged through his bag for the serum case. "See the serum glows." He held up a small vial for Rohan to see.

"You had it the whole time and you didn't tell me?" Rohan growled. "Hello Mom."

She nodded in response.

"You never asked me if I had it with me...you just decided to poke me with that needle. Nice try, but I'm not buying that one big brother." Eric smirked at him.

"He sounds like you Rohan." Gwen arched a brow at her sons.

Eric slowly turned around to look at his mother. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult... Hello mother." Eric waited for her to faint like Serena had.

"Yep just like you Rohan. Hello son." Gwen smiled, but did not faint.

"Like your surprise?" Rohan smiled at Gwen.

"Yes I do." She smiled.

"I thought that you might." Rohan gave himself the serum. "More good news I found the missing ingredient to the serum, so that we can walk out in the sun again."

Gwen smiled. "It'll be good the see the light of day again."

"I'm happy that I can bring the sunlight back into your lives again." Eric smiled.

"Thank you my lion cub." Gwen gave him a big hug.

"Anything for you mother." Eric hugged her back.

"Talk about your Kodak moment." Rohan smirked.

"What time is it anyway?" Eric frowned. "She had better be done shopping."

"Six o'clock." Rohan glanced at his watch.

"She had better be taking her nap!" Eric growled. **'You had better be done shopping my life. It's nap time for you and the babies.'**

'**Don't growl! Rafe makes a nice pillow.'** Andy grumbled.

'**Are you on your way back?'** Eric frowned. "The she that I am referring to is my wife and she is expecting." Eric explained.

'**We're on our way to Bruce's house.'** She snapped.

'**Sorry angel, I didn't mean to wake you up.'** Eric tried to soothe her with his voice. **'Mom's here.'**

'**That's nice have fun.'** She drifted off to sleep again.

'**Once again you desert me when I need you.' **Eric sighed in defeat.

Andy didn't reply.

'**Fine! If that's the way you plan on acting! We're going home when you wake up from your nap!'** Eric hated it when she ignored him.

'**The hell we are! I still want to go shopping!'** Andy was instantly a wake.

'**Sorry brat, but if your going to act like a three-year-old then we are going home.** With that said he blocked her out of his mind.

:ERIC YOU BIG JERK!: Andy screamed.

:If you want to act like that then I can act like that to!: Eric smirked.

:Daddy woke Momma!: The girls made Eric sick.

"Excuse me!" Eric raced out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. :Momma was being a brat!: He sent to his girls.

:Momma was napping!: The girls growled.

:Momma's a grouch! She's mean to Daddy!: Eric sent back.

:Momma will get hers soon.: DJ stood up for his daddy.

:Ok you three Daddy is calling a truce now stop this or no dessert.: Eric decided that this wasn't something that he wanted the babies think that they could do on a regular basis. **'I'm sorry my life, but having someone stick me with needles tends to make me grouchy.'**

'**I know and I'm sorry too.'** Andy sighed.

'**We're not leaving until your finished shopping.'** Eric could feel his mother standing behind him.

'**Thank you, Lion.'** She purred.

'**Mom's mad at me I gotta go now...she looks like she wants an explanation.'** Eric turned to look at his mother. "I can explain mom...my wife is pregnant with triplets, and she tends to make me pay when she doesn't get her way."

"Oh Really?" Gwen growled.

"This isn't funny Big Brother! Wait till Allana makes you sick, and then we'll see whose laughing!!" Eric wheezed and ran back into the bathroom.

"Who?" Rohan asked.

_Oh!! Shit!! Aunt Sel is gonna skin me alive!!_ Eric panicked. "No one forget I said anything!" Eric tried to catch his breath.

:Start talking now!: Rohan snarled.

:No!! I can't!! Aunt Sel will skin me alive!!: Eric snarled back.

:I want to know now!: Rohan growled, as he glared at Eric.

:Fine!! I'll show you!!: Eric stumbled out of the bathroom and went to get the holo cube from his bag.

:What are you afraid of?: Rohan growled.

"Don't play dumb with me Darian Rohan McCloud!! You know damn well who Selena is and why I'm afraid of her! I don't like spending time in limbo!" Eric snarled.

"Poor baby afraid of a little Child." Rohan smirked.

"You have no idea who I'm talking about do you? Selena is Sailor Pluto or better known, as the keeper of time!" Eric snarled.

"And this means what to me?" Rohan growled.

"Did you or did you not tie up the four generals when you were like 19 or 20?!" Eric growled.

"Yes, but that was a very long time ago." Rohan answered.

"Who do you think Serena and Darien are?" Eric arched a brow at him.

"No way!" Rohan gapped at him.

"Yes way!" Eric activated the holo cube. **'This is great! Now I get to make big brother squirm for once!'**

"Who is she?" Rohan asked as he saw a holo of Allana. "Be still my beating heart."

"That's Princess Allana. She's your future wife. See those kids those are yours too." Eric grinned.

"Mine? Kid's?" He passed out.

Eric dug out his holo cam and took some holo's. "I have to show you this when I get back home!" He grinned evilly. "Those are pictures of my twins and the rest of our family." He explained to his mother.

-------------------------------

Chapter 12 is next

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story.


	12. Chapter Twelve

What If Beginnings

Chapter 12

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Wayne Manor)

Barbara Gordon didn't even knock she just opened the door and stalked into Wayne Manor. "RICHARD GRAYSON!!! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!" She shouted her voice echoing through the vast mansion.

"Easy! Barbara please let me explain." Dick gulped.

"EXPLAIN!!! YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT OUR DATE!!! I WAITED FOR THREE HOURS!!! I GOT ALL GORGEOUS FOR YOU AND THEN IT RAINED!! I GOT SOAKED!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!" She backed him against the wall.

"I'm sorry I forgot. Bruce I could use some help here!" Dick yelped.

"We had company show up from out of town and that's why he forgot about his date with you." Bruce smiled at her from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Bruce? What's all the yelling about?" Alicia asked, as she and Andy came down the grand staircase of the mansion.

"Someone looks really furious at Richard." Andy arched a brow at Barbara.

"I can see that. Nala please heel."

"And you are?" Barbara glared at the two women. "Now I know why I was stuck in the rain!" She slammed her knee into his groin.

"I think you've punished him enough and Shadow isn't very happy with you right now." Andy frowned at the soaking-wet girl.

Shadow was now beginning to growl at the newcomer, after seeing Dick drop to his knees in agony.

"Barb I'd let Dick up now if I were you." Bruce warned.

"Oh! They're adorable! Where did you get them?!" Barbara went from furious to cooing at the panthers.

Nala purred, as Barbara started scratching her ear. "Nala you traitor!" Dick growled in pain.

"Oh, be quite you big baby!" Barbara growled at Dick. "So this is your little one is it? You should be a very proud papa." She scratched behind Shadows ears as well.

"No they don't belong to me or Bruce. They belong to those two young ladies and their husbands." Dick groaned.

"OOPS sorry about that…" Barbara eyed him warily.

"I'm sorry I forgot about our date too." He sighed.

"I know." Barbara walked over to him. "I'm just not having a good day today."

"I can see that." Dick smiled, as he pulled her in to his arms.

"I want my lion." Andy whimpered. **'Lion! I want to cuddle!'**

"Rafferty…" Alicia whimpered.

"Right here my dove." Rafe got up, walked over to the stairs, scooped her up into his arms, and carried her over to the couch.

"I love you." She purred.

"I love you too my angel." Rafe kissed her on her forehead.

'**I'm a little busy, my life.'** Eric apologized.

'**Why? What's wrong now?'** Andy pouted.

'**Mom and big brother are giving me the third degree trying to grill me for information.'** Eric sighed.

:I WANT MY LION AND I MEAN NOW!!: Andy snarled at Gwen and Rohan.

:We'll be there in an hour.: Gwen growled back.

:NOW!!: Andy was not in the mood to wait an hour.

'**On my way Love.'** Eric vanished from the room.

:Get back here!! She can't always have her way!!: Rohan snarled.

'**Lioness, give him a taste of what happens when I don't cuddle with you.'** Eric appeared at Wayne manor.

:I don't think so!! You leave my lion alone!!: Andy sent a mind blast at Rohan and Gwen. **'I missed you my lion.'** She purred.

The two of them fell to their knees in pain.

'**I know.'** Eric growled back, as he walked in the front door.

Shadow pounced on him the moment that he walked through the front doors and began to lick his face.

:Get off me cat!: Eric growled.

Shadow proceeded to lie down on top of him.

:Andy first then you cat! You know the rules!: Eric growled. :I know I didn't take you for a walk.:

"Shadow!! Dick took you for your walk! Now get off of him!" Andy growled.

Eric rolled Shadow and began fighting with him.

Clark stood in the doorway. "So this where the three of you are." He grinned.

Bruce and Dick looked at each other in surprise.

"Don't you mean two Clark?" Barbara blinked innocently up at Dick.

:Rafe? Who is that?: Alicia sent.

"Hello I'm Clark Kent." Clark smiled at all of them. "You still haven't told them?" He frowned at Barbara.

"Told them what?" She asked innocently.

'**That's Superman and I can't believe that they don't know that Barbara is Batgirl yet.'** Rafe sent.

'**Damn! How many more are there?'** Alicia started to drool.

Rafe kissed her senseless.

"Nice to meet you," Alicia smiled shyly as soon as Rafe let her up for air. :Andy don't! Aunt Sel's going to kill us!:

:I couldn't have planned this better if I tried!! I've got Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Superman all in the same room! This is so wicked cool!!: Andy winked at Clark. "Hello I'm Andromeda."

'**ANDY!'** Eric growled, as he held her close to him. '**I don't think so!'**

'**Can't I have any fun?' **Andy pouted. **'I'm not doing anything!! I like making superhero's squirm!!'**

'**Would you just chill! Before Aunt Sel puts me in Limbo!'** Eric growled.

'**WHY!!? They know who they are!! I'm not the one who spilled everything to Uncle Fangs and your mother!!' **Andy snarled.

:MOMMA! YOU NO LOVE US!: MK and Sammy cried.

"We just got paged by the twins. Anyone feel like coming to the 31st century?" Andy smiled at them.

"Where?" Clark and Barbara asked.

"To the future where we live, on Arus our home planet." Andy smiled.

"Yeah, Right." Barbara frowned.

"Lion, would you open the portal please." Andy looked up at her husband.

'**What about the Lair?' **Eric growled.

'**Like we have a choice? The babies are screaming for us, and we don't want them throwing any tantrums now do we.'** Andy sighed in frustration.

Eric sighed and opened the portal.

MK and Sammy raced through the portal and straight to their parents. :You lied!!!: They pouted.

'**Rafe, in Andy's room are the twin's gifts.'** Alicia suggested.

'**Not a problem.'** Rafe vanished.

Alfred walked in with tea and then smiled in absolute delight when he saw the twins. "I'll be right back with some goodies for the two of you." He spoke to the twins.

:COOKIES!: Sammy squealed. (Me Likes Him!)

:Wow!! He big like daddy!!: MK eyed Clark with his big golden eyes. "We stay Daddy!" MK stated to his father. (I like all these people...they different.)

Sammy nodded. "Babies!" Sammy pointed to her momma's belly.

"Yes honey I know." Andy turned bright red. "These are my angels Michael Keith and Samantha Lynn."

"Angels? Try again Andy!" Alicia growled.

"You need Nap!! Aunt Lisha!" MK growled.

Alicia fell asleep instantly.

"Did he just do that?" Bruce got up and walked over to the twins.

"Yes he did." Rafe growled.

"Who you be?" MK walked over to Clark.

"Michael Keith! Wake your aunt now!" Rafe glared at his nephew and took their BIG presents back up stairs.

"WAIT!!! I'M SORRY!!!" MK did as he was told. "Presents now." He smiled.

"Wake your Aunt. Then you can have them."

"There now can have presents?"

Rafe gave him his present. "There you go."

"My car?" He frowned at the power wheel.

Rafe nodded.

Clark picked up the little boy and set him in the power wheel. "Just push down on that and your cruising." He showed him what to do and MK was zooming around the room.

(SAMMY FUN!) MK sent.

(ME WANT!!) Sammy pouted.

(Ask Uncle Rafe!) He answered.

Sammy wriggled out of Bruce's arms and walked over to her Uncle Rafe. "I get present?" She pouted.

"Here you go munchkin." Rafe chuckled.

"Help please." She blinked up at him.

Rafe showed her how to run the little car.

"WEE!!" Sammy raced Michael around the room.

"Now they're angels." Rafe chuckled.

"I hope you didn't have anything too valuable in here." Eric grinned at Bruce.

"Nothing they can hurt."

"Now do you believe me?" Andy grinned at Barbara.

"Yes I do now." Barbara nodded.

"Could one of you order out for pizza? We promised the twins that they could have some for dinner, and they must be starving by now." Eric remembered their promise.

"Sure. What kind do you want?" Richard asked.

"Anything, just so that it's from Pizza Hut." Eric grinned. "Those two are three so pepperoni and cheese will be fine for them."

"No problem." Dick went to place the order.

'**So what do you think of my niece and nephew?'** Andria sent to Bruce, as she woke up from her nap.

'**They're adorable.'** Bruce chuckled.

'**Yes they are, but they can be little monsters when they want to be.'** Andria yawned.

'**I know.'** He smirked.

'**I envy my sister so much.'** Andria sighed.

'**Why?'** Bruce asked as he gave Dria his full attention.

'**It's a little hard to explain...I just recently found my family a few weeks ago.'** Andria sent in a sad tone of voice and got up and walked out of the room.

'**What's wrong? Did I say something that upset you?'** Bruce asked as he got up and left the room after Dria.

"Andria's doing the 'I can't have a life thing' again." Andy sighed.

"Not again! When is she going to understand that she can?" Eric growled.

-------------------------------

Andy showed Eric what Andria had been going through. "Now do you understand?" She bit down on her lower lip.

"I want to hurt someone! Why doesn't she talk to Lisha?" Eric growled.

"She doesn't know! She's too ashamed to talk to anyone besides me." Andy hissed.

"Lisha can help her." Eric sighed.

"Rafe let me up. I need to talk to Dria." Alicia kissed him on the cheek.

"I know that Eric! I can't force her to talk to Lisha! She just started trusting me! I can't lose that!" Andy burst into tears.

"I know." Eric sighed in frustration.

"Wait until Bruce talks to her." Rafe pulled Lisha back in her arms.

"Very well," Lisha sighed.

"Please! Don't!!! She'll never trust me again! I promised her that I wouldn't say anything!!" Andy ran up the stairs in tears.

"Andy! She won't know that you didn't say anything." Lisha shouted after her.

---------------------------------

(Outside gardens)

Andria ran outside not caring that it was pouring rain. _I can't do this!! What made me think that I could!_ She felt like screaming in frustration.

'**What's wrong my little fawn?'** Bruce asked.

'**Please!! Go Away!! You wouldn't understand!'** She ran further into the gardens.

'**Try me. Would you like me to tell you about myself?'** Bruce asked.

'**I'm not who I seem!! You don't understand!'** Dria sobbed.

Bruce walked over to hold her in his arms, as he told her things about himself that no one knew other than Alfred.

Andria looked up into his sapphire blue eyes and told him what she had only told Andy.

'**My little fawn no one will ever hurt you again.'** Bruce sent trying to keep his temper in check, as he softly kissed her on the lips.

'**I wish that I could believe that.'** Andria whimpered.

'**I'll go hunt them down if you want me too.'** Bruce growled.

"Excuse me? Dria are you alright?" Alicia asked.

"Lisha? How long have you been standing there? Get out of the rain before your catch cold!" Andria whirled around to look at her.

"I'm fine. Bruce, may I talk with Dria?" Lisha asked.

"That is up to Andria." Bruce growled.

:Dria? Would you keep something a secret for me If I told you who my Father was and how I was raised?: Lisha asked.

:Logan didn't treat you like I was treated! Try again! No one treated you like a play thing!: Andria snarled.

:I wasn't around them long enough for them to treat me like that. It wasn't like Shaitan didn't try. Dar, Merrick, and Damon would never let him near me that long.: Alicia showed Dria and Rafe what she went through growing up and what she had seen. :Eric don't let Rafe back home yet!:

'**I'm fine honey! I just have some hunting to do when we get back home!'** Rafe pulled her into his arms.

'**You see why I didn't tell you before?'** Alicia sobbed.

"What the hell is she doing outside in the rain!?" Dare snarled, as he appeared in the garden.

"Don't yell! He's mad enough as it is."

'**I've got you angel.'** Rafe sent. "If we go back home and you get sick Dad is gonna string me up!" He scooped her into his arms and carried her back inside.

'**Hold me and don't let me go.'** Lisha whimpered.

Dare stalked after Rafe. "She needs a hot bath or shower now!" He growled. "You do know that armor rusts when it gets wet don't you."

:Go home to mom! Rafe knows what I need!: Alicia snarled.

:Who do you think sent me here!: Dare growled.

:I don't give a damn who sent you! Just go away!: She growled.

:Fine!! I didn't want to come here in the first place!! Would you stop losing your temper!! You were interrupting your mothers craving!: Dare glared at Rafe and vanished.

'**Rafferty!'** Alicia purred.

"Later!" Rafe vanished.

'**Bruce? Can you show me the town?'** Dria asked. **'Better yet can I show you something?'**

(Dria? I brought my alter ego with me. Do you want to borrow it for a while or are you ready for that yet?) Andy sent to Dria.

(I think I need that right now that is if Bruce will take me with him. I didn't realize Lisha understood what Logan was like. I thought that she was clueless about what they did.) Dria frowned.

(There's only one little problem you need to come to me. Eric isn't going to let me go any time soon. He's in protective mode.) Andy sighed.

(I'll be right there.) Dria sent to her. **'Don't go anywhere my Dark Knight.'** She purred.

'**Please tell me that you aren't talking about what I think you're talking about, because it's not going to happen!'** Bruce stalked after her.

'**Oh yeah, Watch me!'** Dria smirked.

'**I'm not playing around you are not going patrolling with me! That's final!'** Bruce snarled.

'**What the hell you think I was trained to do Bruce Alexander Wayne!? I was trained to fight Andy and her family!'** Dria growled. '**I can more then take care of myself.'**

:I'm Nightshade, but seeing as I'm expecting the triplets, Dria can borrow her for now! I took down all the bad guys on my planet in two years! And Dria is my clone, so I think that she can handle herself!: Andy snarled.

:Thanks Andy.: Dria answered.

:I feel so sorry for Eric...He must be going out of his mind trying to keep you out of trouble. I'm not saying yes until I see this alter ego of yours!: Bruce snarled back.

'**Fine. If the answer is no I'm still going.'** Dria sent.

'**This is not a game these are real bad guys and they carry real weapons and I don't mean whatever you're used to I mean armor piercing bullets!!' **Bruce tried to remain patient with her.

'**I'll be fine.'** Dria sighed.

-------------------------------

Andy tried to get up out of bed, but Eric had his arm firmly around her waist. "Eric I have to go to the bathroom now let me up!" She whimpered.

"No." He mumbled as if in his sleep.

Andy pushed on his arm, but he refused to budge. "I really have to go! Now let me up!" She hissed.

"No! I heard what you were saying." Eric opened one eye and glared at her.

"I'm not going anywhere Dria is! Now let me up!"

'Your damn right you're not going." Eric growled.

"I didn't think that the babies were going to grow and that's the only reason why I brought my gear with me!" Andy sighed in frustration.

"Yeah right." Eric growled.

"Let me go or your going to be in extreme agony!" Andy hissed.

"You do and I'll give you a tanning." Eric warned.

"I just want to give Dria the armor and then I will be right back." Andy wriggled in his arms.

"Just the armor," Eric growled, as he let her go.

"I'll just give her my gear bag and that way she can decide which version of Shade that she wants to use!" Andy stalked over to the closet.

"I don't think so, just the armor, not the one that shows skin." Eric growled.

"You are absolutely no fun whatsoever anymore!" Andy made a face at him and started to drag her gear bag towards the door. (I'll be there in a second Dria.) She sent to her sister.

"Damn it Andy! You know you're not supposed to lift anything!" He got out of bed to help her.

"I'm not lifting anything you idiot! I'm dragging it across the carpet! I don't need your help!" She glared at him. "Why can't you even try to relax and have fun anymore? Even you Major are still allowed to do that!" Andy rolled her eyes.

"I don't know brat maybe it's because I never know what you're going to do next!"

"If that's the way you feel then I'm out of here!" Andy pushed him away from her, grabbed her cyber armor, and vanished from the room.

"Here Dria... I have to go get my wife!" Eric handed her the gear and vanished after Andy.

"She wouldn't not in her condition would she?" Bruce frowned at Andria.

Dria nodded. "Yes she would." as she went into the bathroom and changed into the armor.

"I'm not hearing this!" Bruce groaned.

Andria reappeared into the room. "It's the truth." She answered. **'You like?'**

'**Have Mercy!'** Bruce's eye brow's raised, as he took in the view. "So that's Nightshade." He growled hoarsely.

"I'm going after Andy how about you?" Dria purred, as she walked out the door.

"How good is your sister at finding out secrets?" Bruce swept her up into his arms and headed for his private entrance to the Batcave.

"Very."

"Then I know exactly where she is." Bruce growled.

-------------------------------

(Bat Cave)

"This place is awesome! It reminds me of my lair!" Andy walked around the cave with Shadow on her heels.

Shadow growled at the huge bat.

Andy reached up and scratched Bram under his chin. "Hello there, you must be the guardian of Bruce's lair." She wasn't afraid of the strange bat that was hanging from the ceiling by Bruce's computer.

The bat let out a sonic squeak in reply to her.

"Let's see how much this relic can do compared to my Hal and E back home." Andy sat down at the computer.

"Intruder alert! Intruder Alert!" The computer kept repeating as it locked it's systems down.

Andy's fingers flew over the keys and she easily by-passed all of his security systems. "Nice try, but I'm better than you are." Andy grinned, accessing the program to bring the Batmobile into view.

'**I told you!'** Dria smirked.

'**She bypassed everything in less than two minutes!'** Bruce growled.

'**You need to meet E and Hal.'** Dria smiled.

"You don't understand if she likes something she'll keep it." Eric appeared next to Bruce.

(Having fun sis?) Dria asked.

(No! I've found everything, but what I want!) Andy pouted, as she munched on chocolate chip cookies.

(What's that thing above your head?) Dria asked, as she saw the Batwing. **'You better give her the blue prints or she'll take the plane.'**

'**Don't show her my Batwing!!!'** Bruce panicked.

(Yes!!! Thanks little sister!) Andy sent happily. "Here you go boy." Andy fed Bram a cookie. **'I want that Lion!' **

"No! Don't feed Bram cookies!" Bruce growled, as he called up the blue prints of his vehicles on the computer.

"You're, as paranoid as Eric is!" Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"And I can see why!" Bruce growled.

"Take that back or I hurt you! I don't have to be nice to you!" Andy narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's true." Bruce met her look with one of his own.

"I don't have to physically touch you to cause you extreme pain, so I would watch it if I were you!" Andy snarled.

'**Dromi you are in his house! In his lair! Now back off!'** Eric warned.

'**He's asking for it Eric! His ego is bigger than yours and I didn't think that was even possible!'** Andy got up and stalked further into the cave, only to run right into Rohan and Gwen. :Move!: She glared at them.

:No.: They stood their ground.

:Please move, I want to be alone right now.: Andy looked up at fangs.

:Little Blossom...: Rohan sighed, but stepped aside to let her pass.

:Look, I know that all of you are trying to do what's best for me, but I can protect my babies as well as protect myself! You have no clue about the hell that I've been through for nearly three years, so please just leave me the hell alone for a while!: Andy sent to all of them, as she vanished.

:You mean to momma!: The twins glared at Eric.

:No Momma is being a brat right now, because she can't have her own way!: Eric corrected them.

:BULL SHIT! Daddy been on Momma's case since she came back!: MK glared at him.

: Listen little man you do not use that language with me ever is that understood!: Eric picked him up, so that MK could know that he meant business.

:It's true Bad Daddy!: Sammy shouted at him.

"FINE!! YOU TWO ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! IT'S MY FAULT!! FORGIVE ME IF I DON'T WANT YOUR MOTHER TO GET HERSELF KILLED!! I DON'T LIKE WATCHING HER LIE THERE IN A COMA FOR DAYS ON END!! I JUST GOT HER BACK DAMN IT AND I WANT IT TO STAY THAT WAY!!" Eric roared at all of them. "SHE HAS BEEN ALONE FOR NEARLY THREE YEARS! THE HELL IF I AM GOING TO LET HIDE FROM ME AGAIN!" Eric set MK in Bruce's arms and vanished.

Sammy and MK started bawling.

"Someone had better start feeling in the blanks." Rohan and Bruce growled.

"Don't look at me!" Dria shrugged her shoulders.

Rafe walked down the stairs with the others. "What happened?" Lisha was sound asleep in his arms.

'**Is that pizza I smell? I'm starving.'** Alicia whimpered.

"Andy and Eric have left the building both physically and mentally." Dria sighed.

"What happened to trigger it this time?" Rafe walked over to them.

"Andy's usual with Eric on her case and the twins telling their Daddy to back off. Now the twins are bawling, because both their Mom and Dad are gone." Dria sighed.

"Did anyone else try Eric's attitude with her?" Rafe narrowed his eyes at Bruce.

"Yes." Dria sighed, as she tried to calm Sammy down before she made herself sick.

"Lesson number one. There are only four people that can treat her like that my father, Uncle Rohan, her father, and Eric. Anyone else and she will lose her temper. Hell! I'm surprised that all of you are still standing!" Rafe glared at them. "Andy has been through hell for nearly three years! Something happened to her nine months after the twins were born and let's just say that her darker side had complete control over her for two and a half years, until Andy finally destroyed her, and took back control of her mind." He growled. "Now do you understand why she told you all to go to hell?"

'**Fawn, I'm sorry. I didn't know.'** Bruce sent with a guilty look in his eyes.

'**I know... Neither did I.'** Andria whispered.

"My little sister might not look it, but she happens to be a lot tougher than she looks. She is a master in all forms of martial arts, an expert markswoman, a precision pilot, and has harnessed complete control of her mind." Rafe thought that they needed to know a little more. "And all of that before she was 16-years-old."

Bruce looked over at Clark in shock.

Clark's pager went off and he glanced down at it. "Damn! I forgot about the meeting!"

"What meeting?" Alicia asked.

"It's a Justice League meeting and we've never missed one till now." Clark flipped open his cellular phone and called Diane.

"I can see Bruce missing many more meetings." Alicia sighed, as she munched on her box of pizza.

"She's perfectly fine. My son went to go find her." Gwen smiled at them. "All of you can go out prowling if you want to. I'll stay here with Alicia and the twins."

'**Love you need to go blow off some steam. Just don't kill anyone thinking they're my family please. Hurt them put them in traction. I don't care I just don't need you going into Prince Mode you understand.' **Alicia glared at Rafe.

'**I don't want to have Dad breathing down my neck again, so I'm not going as either of those.'** Rafe growled.

'**Alright just be careful.'** She sent.

:FIND THEM OR I PORT YOU ALL TO LIMBO!: Sel appeared in the cave as Sailor Pluto.

Rafe swore for a good ten minutes in several different languages.

'**This is not a good thing is it?'** Bruce eyed Sel warily.

'**NO!'** Dria panicked.

"Isn't that the Keeper of time?" Clark stared at Sel his phone fell to the floor of the cave.

"Yes and she's pregnant!" Alicia shouted. :Aunt Sel! I need Rafe please calm down!: She whimpered.

:I only let her come here, because she was very unhappy, and I thought that this would cheer her up! Now she's even worse than she was before!!: Sel glared at all of them, as she cuddled the twins in her arms.

:Hi Uncle Morph.: Alicia whimpered. :We didn't interrupted anything I hope.:

:Andy, Eric, and the twins are extremely loud everyone back home knows she's upset.: Morph appeared in the cave next to Sel.

:Not my fault!: Alicia bawled.

:I was only answering your question angel. I didn't mean to make you cry.: Morph he sighed in frustration. :There is just one major problem, Serenity and Endymion know that she is beyond upset and that means that they know where you are.:

Rafe started another string of swearing.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!! THE TWINS ARE IN THE CAVE!!" Clark, Bruce, Dick, and Rohan snarled at him.

'**RAFFERTY ENDYMION! ENOUGH!'** Alicia snarled. '**SERENITY DIANE CAN HEAR YOU!' **

"It was nice knowing all of you, because I am dead when my parents get their hands on me!" Rafe snarled. "We're not talking the couple staying with Uncle Rohan either!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Neo Queen Serenity snarled.

"I TOLD YOU NO, BUT THEN YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME ANYMORE!! NOW LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENED!! SHE COULD HAVE ANOTHER ONE OF HER ATTACKS!! SHE IS THAT UPSET WITH ALL OF YOU AND TOP THAT OFF YOU BROUGHT THE TWINS HERE AS WELL!!!" King Endymion roared at his first born son.

:Will you just calm down!: She shouted, as she stepped in front of Rafe. :Damn it she just needs time to herself and she's not getting that because everyone is hovering over her every minute of the damn day!:

:I AM FINE!!! I WENT TO THE MOVIES AND ERIC IS WITH ME SO PLEASE JUST GO BACK HOME!!!: Andy roared at them.

'**Rafe I don't feel so good.'** Alicia sent as she passed out into Rafe's arms.

"ARE YOU TWO HAPPY NOW!!!" Rafe roared at his parents. '**Angel! Speak to me!'**

'**Not so loud!'** Alicia winced.

"SEE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" King Endymion roared back.

Rafe set Lisha in Bruce's arms. "EXCUSE ME WHILE I HURT MY FATHER!!" Rafe reverted to Prince Mode.

'**NOW YOU DID IT!'** Neo Queen Serenity snarled.

'**He's going to get his butt kicked this time! I am beyond angry with all of them!'** Endymion snarled.

:NO!: Alicia panicked, as she saw what was about to happen. :Bathroom!: She demanded as a wave of nausea hit her.

Bruce carried her to where she wanted to go. "Easy angel Clark won't let them kill each other." He tried to calm her down.

:You don't Understand! What's going to happen!: She wheezed.

:You two need to cool off!!: Sel opened a portal under their feet.

-------------------------------

(Antarctica)

"Are you happy now?" Rafe growled.

"This is not my fault! You disobeyed me!" Dare snarled. "Lisha fainted and will be fine! Andy is the one that tends to go into a coma! Andy would be fine! If she finally talked to someone about this, but she is just too stubborn!" Dare snarled back his hands were getting numb.

:Who's being stubborn now? Why don't you call Aunt Sel.: Rafe was to cold to speak anymore.

:This is your mess you call her!: Dare concentrated on keeping warm.

:The hell if it's my mess! You're the paranoid one remember! You yelled at me for no reason after Lisha finally told me what she has been hiding from me! Of course I was going to get mad! It's my wife damn it!: Rafe growled.

:What the hell are you talking about!? I just got here!!!: Dare roared at him.

:Think back into the past Dad! Then you tell me!: Rafe glared.

:You interrupted your mother and I! I wasn't in a very good mood! All because you lost your temper again and Sere sent me to find out what was wrong!: Dare snarled

:I didn't need you there!: Rafe growled. : Excuse me for wanting to hurt a few people!: As he told his father what had set him off.

:Let's go hunting! I haven't done that in a long time!: Dare snarled.

:Aunt Selena!: Rafe called.

:SELENA!!! NOW!!!: Dare roared.

:You cooled off now?: Sel sent back.

:We're going to catch pneumonia, because you sent us to the arctic!!!: Dare couldn't feel anything anymore.

:It'll serve you right!: Sel sent, as she brought them home again.

"Look at the two popsicles!! That just showed up in my cave!" Bruce chuckled.

"Oh really where?" Alicia looked around the room. "I don't see any. Do you Mom?"

"No I don't." Sere finished her slice of pizza.

"Excuse me I think that the arctic is punishment enough!" Dare sneezed.

"Fine Dad! Let Mom run the kingdom! She almost caused a war the last time you let her try and rule by herself!" Rafe began coughing, as he headed up to his room, and a hot shower.

Alicia sighed. **'I love you...and no matter how hard I try I can't stay mad at you.'** She ran after him.

'**You can't get sick to! Think about the baby.'** Rafe coughed.

'**But you're miserable!'** Alicia whimpered.

'**I'll survive!'** Rafe was now standing under a steaming hot shower. '**Aunt Sel sent me to Antarctica! Its sub zero there!'**

'**Honey!'** Alicia cried.

'**I'll be okay once I get feeling back in my body again.'** Rafe's teeth were still chattering.

'**I'm sorry!'** Lisha whimpered.

'**It's not your fault...don't cry.'** He sent back.

'**I love you!'** She frowned.

'**I love you to my angel.'** He sighed**. 'How long were we gone any way?'**

'**About five hours.'** She replied.

'**No wonder I can't feel anything!'** He groaned.

:We'll see you when you get back home.: Sere sent to the two of them. **'Let's go you big baby!'** Sere snapped.

"Don't touch me!" Dare growled.

"Revert to normal and it won't hurt as much!" She hissed.

"Very Funny!" Dare snarled. "This is warm!"

"Remember when Wicked Lady fried you?! That was more painful than this!" Sere opened her portal. "Galaxia killed you and that was a hell of a lot more painful than this!"

'**Don't remind me Meatball head!'** He snarled, as he walked through the portal.

"It's not my fault that you've gone soft Muffin!!" Sere shot back before the portal closed.

-------------------------------

(The next morning)

"Morning Dromi." Alicia smiled.

Andy was in the gym doing her morning work out to the Mortal Kombat soundtrack. "Morning Sis." She smiled.

"Can I join you? Nice music."

"Sure just don't over do it okay. Yeah it's the perfect workout music and the beat gets the blood pumping." She smiled at her.

"You should talk! I remember you promising Ami something." Alicia frowned, as she did her stretches.

"I know my limits. I was with Uncle Dare, Aunt Sere, Aunt Raye, and Uncle Jared until midnight last night. So I already had the calm down lecture from Uncle Tux!" Andy performed a very difficult kata to the beat of the music that was blaring from the speakers of the sound system.

(You may get another one from dad when he and mom come here for breakfast.) Alicia sent as finished her stretches.

(No!! They didn't say anything about coming here for breakfast!) Andy took her frustration out on a neatly stacked pile of wood.

(I'll see you later.) Alicia left the room in a hurry.

"What are you staring at?" She glared at Bruce.

"Nothing," He shrugged his shoulders. "Can I get my workout in this morning or are you done yet?" He shot her a look.

"It's a big gym!" Andy continued on with her workout.

"Yes I know it's my gym!" Bruce growled, as he began his stretches.

Andy started to attack the heavy bag, as if it were one of her enemies. "I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped.

"About what I don't recall asking?" Bruce arched a brow at her.

"Nightshade…." She growled.

"What about her?"

"She took over my life for nearly three frickin years and I wasn't strong enough to fight her off!" Andy sat down on the mat.

"I'm sorry." Bruce went over to the wall board and started his punching exercises.

"Everyone thinks that they understand, but that's bull shit, because there is no way that they could ever understand!" Andy growled, as she started her cool down exercises.

"You want to tell me what you went through?" Bruce decided to push a little more to get her to talk to him.

"You wouldn't understand." Andy glanced over at him.

"Wouldn't I? You'd be surprised." He continued to workout on the wall board. "Besides, if you didn't think I'd understand you would not be talking to me now." He stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"I have this really dark side and I've spent all of my life learning how to make sure that I could control it." Andy blinked back her tears.

"I know how that is. Do you know what made me the way I am now?" Bruce asked her.

"You lost your parents when this nutball shot them outside in the alley near the theater where you had just watched a movie. You vowed that it would never happen to anyone again and that is why you created Batman." Andy told him a little of what she knew.

"You have been studying." He was impressed, as he filled her in on the rest of what made him the way his was and how he had to battle his dark half.

"Then you do understand what I've been going through. I lost nearly three years...I didn't get to raise my babies!" Andy burst into tears. "They kidnapped me and put me in this mind chamber and that's when that bitch took control and shut me out completely!"

Bruce walked over and held her. "I wish I could help you." He soothed.

"It's not fair! Those were my babies!!" She sobbed.

Bruce could say nothing that would help her get her two missing years back, so he just held her and let her cry.

"I don't have to worry about her ever doing that again, but I still want my two and a half years back damn it!" Andy cried even harder.

"I wish I could do the same, as you did with your darker half, but I can't." Bruce let two tears slide down his face.

"The only reason that I did is, because I had my Lion." Andy whimpered. "And now you have Dria, so that's all the power that you need to conquer your darker half."

"I don't understand?" He growled hoarsely.

"You know the phrase Love conquers all?" Andy looked up at him.

"I've heard of it." His mouth twitched in a slight smile. "Ready to eat now?"

"Well it really is true." She smiled at him. "I'm glad that you're going to be my new brother-in-law and yes I'm starving."

"I'm glad to have you as a sister too." Bruce grinned, as he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"Feel like coming to Arus with us for a little while?" Andy snuggled in his arms.

"I'd love that Little sister." He gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Wait until you meet the family...your never going to feel alone again." She winked at him.

"That has yet to be seen." He sighed, as they entered the dinning area.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you big brother." Andy grinned. "Morning everyone."

Eric saw that Bruce was carrying Andy and that she was really happy for the first time in over two years. "Did she overdo it this morning?" Eric arched a brow at Bruce.

"No she's fine. Can't I carry my little sister?" Bruce asked.

"Sure I don't have a problem with that, as long as she doesn't." Eric smiled.

:Thanks.: Bruce sent as he set her down in a chair.

:Don't mention it...she hasn't been this happy in years. Did the two of you talk?: Eric loaded Andy's plate with food.

:Yes we did.: Was all Bruce had said.

:Good at least she finally talked to someone.: Eric sighed in relief.

:I believe she'll be herself again in no time.: Bruce replied.

:Thank you I really do owe you one for this.: Eric sent back.

:Your welcome.: Bruce smiled. :When can I see your home planet?:

:Whenever they decided that they've shopped enough and say that we can go home.: Eric sighed.

"Andy get this Backstreet Boys, 98 Degrees, and N'Sync will be in town Sunday night at Wayne stadium! Isn't that fantastic?" Alicia exclaimed excitedly, as she read the article in the Gotham Post. "Damn it to Bloody Hell! It's sold out!"

"Wayne Stadium, huh? Could you get us tickets big brother?" Andy looked over at him with her big amber brown eyes pooling with tears.

"How many and what kind?"

"No! Not in your condition and not with that big of a crowd!" Eric growled.

"But Eric! It's Backstreet!" Alicia gave him her aquamarine eyes.

"No!! You could get hurt in that big of a crowd!" Rafe growled.

"But Rafe! It's Backstreet!" Alicia bawled.

"I wanted to meet them!" Andy burst into tears.

"ME TOO!" Alicia tears rolled down her face.

"Do you not understand the word NO!" Dare glared at them. "That big of a crowd is not good for you or the babies."

"WE DON'T CARE WE WANT TO MEET THEM!" Andy and Alicia cried in unison.

"Haven't any of you ever heard of backstage passes?" Dick held up some backstage badges.

"YES!" The girls screamed.

:No!!: Eric and Rafe groaned.

'**I Love you Rafferty.'** Alicia purred.

'**I love you my lion.'** Andy blinked up at him.

:NO!!!: Eric groaned.

'**Please?'** Andy whimpered.

'**HELP!'** He growled.

'**Yes!!'** Andy crawled onto his lap and kissed him.

:Sis? What about Lilly?: Lisha asked.

:Lilly and Shawn!: Andy beamed.

:YES!: Alicia gave Andy a high-five.

"Better get a few more passes her baby sis and my nephew, are going to be coming along." Eric sighed in defeat.

"Let's go get Lilly!" Alicia beamed.

"Hey it looks like you guys get to visit Arus." Eric grinned.

"Ready when you are." Bruce smiled over at Dria.

Andria blushed crimson thinking of the fact that Bruce had held her in his arms while she slept.

'**You alright Love?'** Bruce asked.

'**I'm fine.'** She smiled at him.

'**How often do you have those nightmares?'** He asked, as he went over so he could hold her.

'**All of the time, but you chased them away.'** Andria looked up at him.

'**Did you not like me holding you last night?'** He asked softly.

Andria's blush deepened even more. **'I loved having you hold me...its just never happened before.'** She whimpered softly.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Eric. **'Fawn I'd never hurt you as long as I live.' **

Eric and Rafe looked at each other. :He knows about her nightmares.:

:Shit!: Rafe growled.

'**He should he held her all night long last night.'** Andy arched a brow at Eric.

'**Love Can you say Hunting?'** Eric growled.

'**Can I come?'** She asked.

'**What do you think the answer is to that?'** He glared.

'**Maybe?'** She sent back.

'**Three little answers.'** Eric glared daggers at her.

'**Gotcha!'** Andy winked at him.

'**I mean it!'** Eric warned.

'**I know that and I really want to believe you, but it's really almost too good to be true.'** Andria sighed. **'I love you.'**

'**I love you too.' **Bruce kissed her softly.

'**I was only kidding you big grouchy lion!'** Andy pouted at him.

Eric didn't say anything. He just pulled her in for a kiss.

'**Lisha I'm gonna have to hunt down some members of your family.'** Rafe growled.

'**I was wondering when you wanted to do that. I thought you would want to talk to me about what I had kept from you.' **Alicia whimpered.

'**We'll talk later, after I've come back from hunting.'** Rafe pulled her onto his lap.

'**I know I'll regret this but... Hurt Father and Merrick just don't kill them.'** She bit her lower lip.

'**As you wish.'** Rafe growled.

'**Please come back to me my handsome Rose.'** Alicia looked into his eyes, as tears ran down her face while she remembered a recurring nightmare that she had been having lately.

'**Nothing is going to happen to me angel. That dream is your fear and nothing more.'** He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

'**I know, but it still scares me.'** She whimpered.

'**I will always come back to you.'** Rafe rocked her in his arms.

'**I know...'** She sent as she fell asleep in his lap.

"Everyone who wants to come with should go get their stuff, because these two need to go home, and nap in their own beds." Eric held a sleeping Dromi in his arms.

The twins were zooming around in the other room in their power wheels.

Everyone had his or her stuff ready in an hour.

-------------------------------

(Arus)

Keith and Rohan were in the lair waiting for them.

"Welcome home." Keith smiled.

"Thanks Daddy, I'd like you to meet Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Alfred Pennyworth. Gentlemen, may I introduce my parents King Keith Michael and Queen Allura Danielle of Arus." Andy was glad to be home.

'**She looks happy again!'** Keith sent to Alley. "Welcome to Arus she didn't cause too much trouble did she?" His grin widened even more.

'**That she does. So does Dria.'** Allura purred.

"Just the usual Dad," Eric had to avoid getting run over by the twins. :Don't run over your grandparents!: He growled at them.

:Zoom!: They sent, as they booked down the hall.

:Just!! Stay away from the stairway!: Andy sent to them.

:Yes Momma!: Sammy sighed.

"I'm not that bad and you know it!" Andy stuck her tongue at him. "Excuse me while I go make sure the kids don't get hurt!" She raced from the room.

'**Get back here!'** Eric raced after her.

'**Don't even go there we have company! I'm sorry I forgot!! I did that three times yesterday and you didn't attack I thought that you were over that reaction!'** Andy yelped when he almost had her cornered.

'**We were in the past, but we're home now so I don't have to behave!'** Eric growled.

'**Behave!!'** Andy giggled when he caught her in his arms.

'**No!'** Eric kissed her senseless.

'**Oh well mom and dad can humor them for a while.'** She purred and kissed him back.

:Mushy!!: MK and Sammy giggled.

:Go Play!: Eric growled.

:We understand Daddy!: Sammy and MK zoomed back towards the lair.

'**Daddy would you take them to the castle please? Eric and I have some catching up to do.'** Andy sent to her father**. 'I missed you so much my lion and I love you more than anything in this universe.'**

'**Already on our way there.' **Keith chuckled. **'Will we see you for dinner?'**

'**We'll try but don't expect us. Eric and I have a lot of quality time to make up for.'** Andy sent back**. 'Are we going to make dinner Lion or is that a not going to happen?'** She purred.

'**I don't know yet...'** He purred back.

-------------------------------

Bruce stared at the huge robot lion that was lying on the castle lawn. "That's Blacky?" He asked Andria.

'**Yes, my Dark Knight.'** She smiled.

'**Are there more like him?'** Bruce asked.

"Back Off!" Blacky roared at Dick.

"Sorry I didn't think that you were real." Dick stumbled backwards.

"Behave Blacky! These are friends!" Keith snarled.

"I hate being woken Up!" Blacky grumbled.

"They aren't even from this time so calm down. They've never seen anything like you before." Keith growled.

"Fine!" Blacky growled.

"He's grouchy. He missed Eric." Keith sighed. "He only wants Eric to fly him and isn't willing to settle for anyone else."

'**That's because you, my love, need to relax, and retire from flying.'** Allura sent to him.

'**No! I can't do that! It would be like admitting that I'm old!'** Keith pouted.

'**Jetta won't let me fly her either.'** Allura sighed. **'Face it love we're not as young as we used to be.'** As she reached up and pulled out a single gray hair from his forehead and showed it to him.

'**No!! I refuse to admit that! Never!!!! Ouch!! That was not gray!!' **Keith stalked off. "Forgive me, but I need to go hurt something!" He snarled.

"Is that a gray hair or not?" Allura asked, as she showed them.

"Mother, Daddy is like really miffed at you. What if he does something stupid?" Andria frowned. "I hate to say it, but that is a gray hair."

'**Keith Michael! What are you going to do?!'** Allura asked.

'**I'M GOING HUNTING!! I'LL GIVE THE BOYS AN HOUR AND THEN I'M DRAGGING THEM WITH ME!'** He roared.

'**Stop roaring you old lion!'** Allura sent.

'**OLD!!? YOU ARE GOING TO FOR PAY FOR THAT ALLURA DANIELLE!!!'** Keith appeared behind her threw over his shoulder and then vanished.

"Later!" Allura giggled.** 'Oh really Ancient one?' **She teased.

'**You never wanna leave our bed do you brat!'** Keith voice went from a roar to a purr.

'**What do you think Old One?'** Allura purred back.

:Lilly grab the twins and go see Shawn. Your Uncle is waiting outside with Andria.: Keith sent to his daughter. **'Keep it up Alley and I will make you suffer!'**

:I get to see Shawn! YES!: Lilly shouted. '**Love I'm off grounding!'**

'**What's your Mom doing?' **Shawn asked in surprise he had just got home from the academy.

'**Oh I'm scared of an old lion.'** Allura giggled.

'**I'll show you OLD!'** Keith attacked her the moment they appeared in their room.

'**I don't know, but Dad had her over his shoulder, and she was laughing.'** Lilly frowned.

'**Sounds to me like you're going to be over at my place for a while**.' Shawn grinned. **'I have a present for you when you get here.'**

'**Really? I'm on my way!'** Lilly grabbed the twins and left to find Rohan.

-------------------------------

(Outside the castle)

"Looks, like we're going to my palace." Rohan grinned at Bruce.

"You've got a palace? It's definitely time to play catch up." Bruce grinned.

"Palace? Now that's a change from your mansion in Gotham." Dick grinned.

"That's not all that's changed." Rohan winked at him.

"Uncle Rohan!! Daddy wants us to stay with you! Mom and Daddy want the castle to themselves right now." Lilly walked over to them, the twins were riding on Midnight. "I'm sorry. I'm Lilly and those two monsters are my baby brothers Tony and Drew." She smiled at them.

"That tends to happen when your mother calls your dad 'OLD', as she pulled out one of his grey hairs out of his hair." Rohan chuckled. "Lilly I'd like to introduce you to Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Alfred Pennyworth."

_Wow!! And I thought that Shawn was a hunk!_ Lilly thought. "Hi!" She smiled shyly at them and blushed.

:Lillyan! Behave.: Rohan frowned at his niece.

"Wow are all of Andy's sisters, as beautiful as you are?" Dick smiled at Lilly.

'**Shawn! I'm sorry but he's so dreamy!'** Lilly sighed, as she melted into a puddle.

Shawn ran out of his front door. "Later Mom!! Lilly needs me!" He shouted back at his mother.

'**Rohan what's going on?'** Allana sent.

'**Lilly just met Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.'** Rohan chuckled.

'**Shawn took off after Lilly!'** Lana sighed.

'**He's a day early. No wonder Lilly was, so happy to get to stay over with us.'** Rohan growled.

'**Why?'** Lana asked.

'**Alley called Keith old and then went as far as to pluck a gray hair out of his hair.'** Rohan answered.

'**I hope she doesn't give him too bad of a time like painting him with gray hair.'** She chuckled.

'**I don't think she'll be able to move let alone paint after Keith is finished punishing her.'** Rohan smirked.

'**No not for a while anyway.'** Allana grinned.

'**I bet that Keith doesn't know that Shawn's home yet.'** Rohan frowned at his son who had grabbed Lilly and was kissing her. "Welcome home son. I see that you're making up for lost time."

'**Or he's to out of it to care.'** Lana smirked.

'**That too...our son is definitely telling Richard that Lilly is his.'** Rohan growled. :Enough Shawn! I think she gets the idea!: He snarled at his son.

:Back off Uncle!: Lilly hissed.

:He can be sent back to Earth and he will be if you two don't behave!: Rohan growled. "That my friend's is Shawn my oldest son and Lilly's protector."

Lilly and Shawn reluctantly broke off their kiss.

:Not funny father!! We were only kissing!: Shawn glared at his Dad. "Hi." Shawn growled.

'**Later Shawn.'** Lilly purred.

'**Definitely later, little flower.'** Shawn growled back.

"Sissy! Ride!" The twins cooed from Midnight's back when they saw MK and Sammy riding in their Power wheels.

"Someone likes the twin's Power Wheels." Dick grinned. "Hey you two why don't you let them be your passengers." He shouted over at the MK and Sammy.

:We drive and you ride!: MK sent to his uncles.

:Share MK... We take turns!: Drew frowned.

:No ride then!: Sammy sent.

"You two share with the twins or I take them away." Rohan growled.

"They don't know how! They Ride or gets own!" Sammy and MK replied.

"I'll show them how and that way all of you can share." Rohan stalked over to them plucked Sammy out of her car and then set Sammy down next to MK. "Come here you guys and I'll show you how to drive it." He called over to Drew and Tony.

"Me first!" Tony smiled.

"I'm oldest me go first!" Drew glared at Tony.

"No!" Tony slugged his twin. "I first"

"No!! Me!!" Drew bit his brother, as hard as he could.

"See we told you!" Sammy scowled as she and her twin zoomed past them.

"Talk about out of the mouths of babes." Dick plucked a screaming Tony out of the car and Rohan got Drew. "Now you two don't get to ride anything." He glared at them.

"No Fair! Tony started it!" Drew cried.

"You should learn to take your own advice and share things with each other." Rohan glared at them.

"I oldest! I go first!" Drew cried louder.

"That does it...you guys you need a nap." Rohan carried them towards his air car. "Come on you two time to go." He called to MK and Sammy.

"I hurt!" Tony whimpered pointing at his arm.

"I know little guy and we're going to make it all better I promise." Dick rocked him in his arms and then glanced over at Rohan. "Where'd Lilly and Shawn go?"

"Want Momma!" Tony whimpered.

"They'll be fine. Shawn knows that I'll exile him to Gwen again if he doesn't behave." Rohan looked at the black and blue marks on Tony's arm. "You'll be okay big guy." He placed an instant ice pack on Tony's owie.

(Owie!) Tony winced as soon as the Ice pack was on his arm.

Drew rubbed his arm as if he could feel Tony's pain. (Sorry, but you start it!) Drew sniffled.

(Did not!) Tony growled.

Keith stalked out of the castle not at all pleased to have been interrupted while he was teaching Alley her lesson. "What on Arus is going on out here!?"

"I told you!" She growled. **'By the way Happy Birthday, my soul.' **

'**Lilly's gone! Want to take a guess as to where she went!?'** Keith snarled. **'I liked my present...I want to get back to enjoying my present as soon as possible, but I don't see that happening any time soon.' **He sighed in frustration.

'**Just leave them alone. They haven't seen each other since you grounded her.'** Allura sighed. :What happened why is my baby crying!: She snarled.

"Tony punched Drew and then Drew bit Tony.!" Rohan glared back at Keith. "Why do you ask? Because they can't take turns with anything, especially when it comes to driving one of those"

:Andrew! Anthony! You know better!: Allura scolded her boys.

Keith knelt next to Tony and looked at his arm. :Andrew!! You really hurt your brother!! Would you like me to bite you and then you can see how it feels?!: Keith was furious with his son.

:No Daddy.: Drew bawled.

:Where did he punch you Andrew? Did he do the same thing to you?: Keith glared at his son.

:No Daddy.: Drew shook his head.

:No treats or anything for either of you for a week is that understood?: Keith picked up Drew. "We'll take it from here. Blacky let them fly in him?" He noticed that Blacky was gone.

"Looks that way," Rohan groaned.

"Blacky must have wanted to go flying and used Andria and Bruce as an excuse. So far I am having one hell of a Birthday." Keith sighed. **'I'm going hunting!'**

'**Is there any way I can talk you out of it?'** Allura asked.

'**Nope! I need to let off some steam and we're not going to be able to continue where we left off until tonight, so I might as well do something until then...'** Keith growled. "I'm going hunting anyone want to come with me?" He looked at Rohan and Richard.

"Hunting? What type of hunting?" Dick asked.

"We're going to make some people pay for hurting my girls." Keith growled. :Playtimes over boys we're going hunting!: Keith sent to Eric and Rafe.

:Who's all going?: Rafe asked.

:Who do want me to call?: Keith growled.

:Dad would like to go. That is if he doesn't have pneumonia: Rafe sent.

"What's up Keith?" Lance frowned.

"Well is this invite only or can anyone join?" Hunk asked.

"Are the two you of up for a little hunting?" Keith growled.

"Sure I'm game if it means my getting a shot at my brother!" Hunk growled.

"It's about time! Retirement was getting boring." Lance grinned.

"Ready when you are Keith." King Endymion growled.

"Dare? Is that you?" Keith eyed his friend in surprise seeing as his hair color had completely changed to lavender purple.

"Yes don't ask it's complicated." He replied. :Rafferty don't make me have to drag you here!:

:We're even now Dad!! I'll be right there!: Rafe snarled. :Eric get your ass out of bed, because if I'm going hunting so are you!: Rafe sent to Eric.

:ALRIGHT ALREADY!: Eric roared.

"Rafe?" Alicia whimpered.

Rafe carried her to the car. "I have to go angel and that means you have to stay at the castle for a while."

"No." She pouted.

"Sorry honey, but it has to be done sometime and your father wants it done now." Rafe drove towards the castle.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked, as he exited Black lion from where he landed on the castle lawn.

"I'm gonna strangle my father and I don't care if it's his birthday or not!" Andy grumbled. "I don't want you to go! Tell him to go to hell!" She snarled at Eric as shut off the shower.

'**Sorry Love. I can't do that.'** Eric growled, as he kissed her. **'Get dressed will you or do I have to do that for you?'**

'**It's not fair!! This is my time damn it!'** She burst into tears and stalked back to their room. :I HATE YOU DADDY!! THIS WAS MY TIME WITH ERIC!!: She roared to her father. "I'm staying here!" She snarled as she exchanged her towel for her Kimono.

Eric stalked after her, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. "You don't have a choice!"

"Eric I'm not exactly dressed to go to the castle and my hair is wet!! You're squashing the triplets!!" She winced in pain, as they protested being squashed by kicking her.

'**Sorry Love.'** He slid her down into his arms. "I just don't have time to argue." He growled while pulling a quilt off their bed to wrap her in.

'**You'll pay for this when you get home...I can promise you that!'** She snarled. The babies were wide awake and not happy at all. "You really upset them! They were sound asleep and you woke them up! I hope you enjoyed it, because that was the last time that you are going to touch me until way after the babies are born!" She glared up at him.

"Believe me I'd rather not go tonight, but I have no choice. Dad wants to go after Avalon." Eric grumbled.

'**DAMN IT DADDY!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU FORGET ABOUT TEACHING MOM HER LESSON!!?' **She sent to her father. "Why would he do this on his Birthday?" Andy wheezed, as her stomach began to roll.

'**Drew bit Tony and besides I want hurt something!!'** Keith snarled.

'**I get it now! If you can't have your fun then neither can any of us!! Damn it Daddy that isn't fair! Eric and I were catching up on nearly three years of quality time! I finally get to where I feel happy again and you ruin everything!'** Andy burst into tears. "I can never catch a break!" She whimpered.

Keith didn't answer, because he felt lower than low.

:We're not feeling guilty or anything are we Keith: Rohan and Endymion growled.

:Very Funny!: Keith growled.

:I hope that this is worth having to sleep on the couch father!: Rafe snarled, as he walked over to join the hunting party.

:By the way who all did you tell Rafferty Endymion Fortune!: Alicia snarled.

:I could have died on Antarctica had I not told dad why I was so upset in Bruce's garden!: Rafe snarled back.

:DAD!: She snarled at Dare. :So who else did you tell!:

:I only told Keith! You need to nap while we're gone!: Dare snarled.

'**Not Fair!'** Alicia told Rafe, as she slid to the floor sound a sleep.

'**Sorry angel, but you don't want to upset Di now do you?'** He sent back. "Where the hell is Eric?" He snarled.

"Right behind you." Eric growled, as he walked over to Keith, and slugged him in the jaw. :I hope your happy!: Eric growled.

:I deserved that.: Keith rubbed his sore jaw. "It's not like you weren't planning on doing this as soon as you got back...the only reason that you postponed it was, because Andy made a face at you and you lost complete control!" Keith snarled.

"And what about you and Mom? Just because she was giving you a bad time about being old which you aren't! My god Andy gave you those gray hairs just by growing up!" Eric growled.

"Is nothing private!?" Keith snarled.

"Not when you broadcast it. It's not." Eric snarled back.

"Fine! Let's just kick ass, so that we can get back to groveling on our knees in front of our wives!" Keith snarled.

"And you think that's going to work? We heard Lisha's opinion. I also know I'll be sleeping on the couch till after the babies are born if not longer!" Eric snarled, as he glared at Keith.

"It doesn't matter how mad they get son...they always end up getting lonely and then cuddle up next to you on the couch." Keith lectured him.

'**Andy when we get back you can see Backstreet and I won't argue or even complain about them.'** Eric sent to Andy.

'**Not one complaint? Nothing at all?'** Andy didn't believe him. :I've got him on his knees mom...He's at my mercy and their ain't a thing that Mr. Perfect can do about it either!: Andy sipped her tea.

'**Not a single word spoken about them.'** Eric sent back.

'**And you won't do anything to mess it up?'** Andy was thinking it over.

Eric swore for a good five minutes before he answered her. **'I promise.'** He sighed in defeat.

'**You swear to me that you won't do anything and I will seriously think of cutting you some slack! Better yet I want it in writing with witnesses.'** Andy growled.

'**How do you want it written in blood?'** Eric growled.

'**That's a bit drastic. You don't have to go that far! Excuse me I'm going to be sick you just scared the girls!'** Andy raced for the bathroom.

"Lets go I need some blood to put this in writing." Eric snarled.

:Backstreet concert?: Rohan looked at his little brother.

Eric nodded as he headed into Blacky.

"One thing that all of you need to remember...Don't kill Merrick or Logan. If you do Lisha will hurt us." Rafe growled.

"I've got some major pounding on him to do for what he did to my wife, so no deal!" Eric glared at him. "

"She made me promise not to kill them...we can hurt them really bad just not mortally wound them!" Rafe snarled.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Eric snarled.

"You don't kill that's not who you are! So this should not bother you like this!" Rafe snarled.

"YES I DO WHEN MY FAMILY IS HURT, THREATENED, OR HAS PUSHED ME TOO FAR! DAMN IT THEY TOOK TWO YEARS! NEARY THREE YEARS!" Eric roared.

'**Rafe what's wrong?'** Alicia whimpered.

'**Eric wants to kill Logan, but I told him that he couldn't kill either Logan or Merrick and he went off the fine edge of sanity!'** Rafe winced. "I see your point! Now quit roaring at me!" Rafe snarled.

'**I made you promise! Not anyone else. Just you…** **I love you too much to see you suffering like Jax does.'** She sent as tears fell down her face.

'**I know angel and I will try not to kill anyone...I don't like to do things like this, but they really have pushed us way too far this time!' **He sighed in frustration.

'**I know...Please hurry back to me.'** Lisha sent.

'**I will always come back to you my angel...I love you.'** He sent, as Jetta landed next to Blacky on the lawn.

:Jetta please bring Rafe home safely.: Alicia pleaded.

-------------------------------

(Inside the Castle of lions)

Andy waited until she saw them all take off in the cats before she sprung into action. "They didn't say anything about us not going in the Narnia." Andy arched a brow at her mother.

"Let's go ladies!" Allura grinned.

"Lisha quit praying and let's go!" Andy called to her sister.

"Be right there." Alicia sighed.

"He'll be fine Lisha...you'll see." Andy hugged her.

"I'm scared Andy." Lisha looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"This is what he was trained to do...He'll be fine." Andy tried to comfort her.

"How can you stand this? I remember the day when we were kidnapped and feared that it would happen all over again, but this time Aunt Sel couldn't help him." Alicia bit her lower lip.

"I know that my lion can more than handle any situation and the same goes for my big brother. I'm used to it, because I'm usually part of those missions. I just know that they aren't going to get themselves killed and have confidence that they know what they're doing." Andy tried to explain.

"I know Rafe can take care of himself...I think what my fear is...I don't want to be alone or raise Di alone." Lisha replied.

"Do you really think that I want to raise five kids by myself?" Andy arched a brow at her. "Our husbands have one tiny thing in common...they can't die...in Rafe's case he gets reborn again...or revitalized by the silver crystal." Andy and Lisha were now on the Narnia.

"Thanks Sis, I needed that." Alicia sniffed as she tried to give her a small smile.

Andy sat down at the helm and took the Narnia up into space. "I'll make you feel even better..." Andy accessed E and had him track the guys. "There now we know where they are at all times."

"Thanks Andy." Alicia smiled this time.

Jeff, Mark, Nate, and Chris stalked onto the bridge. "What the hell is going on?! Why did the cats all launch!?" Jeff growled.

"It's called a hunting party and we're the med-vac." Alicia growled.

Chris and Nate went to take over the helm. "We'll take over you and Lisha go to your quarters and try and nap or something." Chris growled.

"Hal and E are running the ship. I don't think you want us to leave." Andy growled.

"You two can stay on the bridge just try not to get in the way." Jeff walked over picked up Andy and set her down by the main computer.

"We were doing fine without you!" Andy grumbled.

"Please Andy just let us do this or Eric will literally tear us in two." Nate pleaded with her.

"We're Fine!" Andy pouted.

"We know that, but were you honestly suppose to say home, or follow them?" Chris frowned at her.

"If it was us girls going you guys would be following right behind us! Damn it Chris! We can't stay home and wait for them! What happens if they don't come back?" Alicia snarled. "We can't sit back and wait, anymore than you guys could sit, and wait for us to get back."

"I see your point Lisha and now I want you to see ours. Their focused on their mission or the hunt in this case, because they know that you are all safe and sound back home. Do you really want to risk them losing that focus, because you decided to follow after them in the Narnia?" Chris was calm, as he spoke to the two of them.

"That's why you're not going down there, because that would break their concentration." Andy growled.

"I hate to break the news to you, but it looks like the cavalry just arrived...The General's fleet, Oran's fleet, and both Voltron's." Nate growled. "I think that they might tell them that we're here too."

"Mom, Look out the view port." Alicia told her.

"He knows we're here now, but they're all too busy kicking butt to even roar at us right now." Allura walked onto the bridge.

"I think that's a good thing!" Alicia smiled.

"Yes I agree." Andy grinned.

"You know I think we'll be on the couch tonight and not the other way around." Alicia frowned. "Or get a big lecture when they get back."

-------------------------------

(Avalon)

Eric really began to take out his frustrations on anything that got in his way. _I'll strangle her with my bare hands! She'll be lucky if she gets to hear Backstreet again! As for seeing them in concert, well, she'll really have to convince me about that one!_ Eric thought furiously. **'Keith the girls took the Narnia!'** Eric snarled.

'**Newsflash son! What did you think they were going to do stay home?'** Keith growled, as he took down two guards

'**Damn it to hell! Just once I wish that she could stay home and let us handle the situations! Especially when she's pregnant!'** Eric saw Logan and the main bad guys trying to make a run for it. "I DON'T THINK SO!" He took off after them.

'**If it was them doing this... We wouldn't stay home either.'** Keith growled.

'**Damn right we wouldn't, but a guy can wish can't he?!'** Eric sent ten stars flying at the retreating bad guys each of them hit their targets.

"HE SAID GET BACK HERE!" Keith roared, as he went after Khan. **'Keep Dreaming.'**

"I am going to make you wish that you never tried anything against my family!" Eric slammed a kick right into Logan's back. "I WANT THOSE NEARLY THREE YEARS BACK DAMN YOU!!" He roared.

Logan fell to the floor unable to move, as pain shot through out his back. "What are you talking about?!"

"My wife was put in that mind-chamber again was she not!?" Eric took out Logan's men.

"So it didn't work! What does that have to do with nearly three years!?" Logan snarled, as he tried to get up to his feet.

Eric put his foot down on the middle on Logan's back. "You succeeded in activating Nightshade and she took over my wife's mind for almost three years!! And that is why I am going to make you PAY!!" Eric snarled.

Logan groaned in pain.

"Your only mistake was that Andy isn't like you! Even her bad side wants to hurt the bad guys! Then you had to go and make Andria! When that didn't go as planned you used her as a pet and a plaything! You don't deserve to live, but Talia doesn't want us to kill you, so you'll just have to suffer with never walking again! While you rot away in prison!" Eric grabbed Logan by his hair and slammed his face into the floor.

:Talia, stopped you from killing me?: Logan couldn't understand his daughter's kindness. :Why did she do that?:

:She still loves you! You're her father!! But then none of you know what love is do you!: Eric went to hunt down Adam, because Logan was down for the count.

-------------------------------

(Else where on Avalon)

Rafe continued to punch Shaitan. "You will never hurt any of my family again!" He snarled.

'**Rafe! Stop! Rafferty Endymion stop!'** Alicia cried out to him with all her heart.

Rafe let go of Shaitan and stared down at his lifeless body. "Dad? I was really going to kill him." Rafe tried to calm the rage inside him. '**I'm sorry angel... lost control.' **He growled hoarsely.

'**I know you did. I don't want you hurting anyone else unless you have no choice! Change of targets...Time to blow things up, like the mind chamber, which is down the hall five sectors from your current location and to your left.'** Alicia sniffled.

"New plan Dad we blow things up now...starting with the mind chamber." Rafe growled.** 'I'll try angel.'**

"That's more like it. Where is it?" Dare frowned.

"Just down the hall and to the left." Rafe growled. "The girls are here they brought the Narnia...I can just imagine what Eric's doing to Logan and the others right now."

"WHAT!" Dare roared. '**MEATBALL HEAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!'**

'**You never once mentioned not taking the Narnia! Someone find Eric!! Dromi isn't handling what he's doing very well!! In fact she's getting paler and paler by the minute!!'** Sere snarled. :Rafferty Endymion there will be no more attempted killings do I make myself clear!?: She snarled at her son. :E and Hal are tracking everything that you guys are doing and its getting pretty damn graphic!!:

'**He's not in control anymore! This is so not good!'** Dare snarled. "Rohan find Eric now!"

"We're on it!" Rohan and Bruce raced down the corridor, as he tried to contact Eric with his mind, but found himself blocked out! "Shit! He's too far gone for me to get to him!"

"SON OF A BITCH! AND I THOUGHT RAFE WAS GONE!" Dare couldn't believe the mayhem that Eric was causing.

:Rafe isn't a creature of the night and Eric has never really lost it like this before, so he doesn't know how to control the rage that is coursing through his veins!: Rohan snarled.

:Would Andy be able to get through to him?: Rafe asked Rohan.

:Yes, but can she handle it right now is the big question.: Rohan answered.

:Is there any other way? Lisha had to reach me. Dad sure as hell couldn't.: Rafe growled.

:Not that I can see...Little Blossom is our only option right now. He is just too far gone and he will listen to her.: Rohan was not at all happy about this whole situation.

:Understood!: Rafe nodded. :Mom have Andy reach Eric. She's the only one that can!: He told his mother.

:Damn!! I was afraid of that! I don't know if she's up to that right now. We don't want her visiting the astral plain again my mother and her grandparents will not be pleased!: Sere snarled.

:Like we have a choice! Dad sent Rohan and Bruce after Eric! She's got to try! Grandma will understand!: Rafe snarled back.

:Don't snarl at me Rafferty! I've got to go find her first! She ran off the bridge in tears!: Sere hissed.

:You snarled at me first!: He growled as he threw six white roses at the mind chamber.

:You were killing someone!! I didn't like that!: She growled.

:WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ERIC IS DOING NOW!: Rafe shouted as he was losing his control over his temper again.

:DO YOU WANT ME TO COME DOWN THERE!! I WILL IF YOU DON'T STOP ROARING AT ME!: Sere was losing her temper as well after finding Dromi in bed hugging her pillow to her as she continued to bawl her eyes out.

:I understand Mother I'm just worried about Andy and Eric.: He replied.

:I've found Dromi and this is tearing her apart.: Sere sighed.

:Damn it!: Rafe growled. :I can't help her either!:

:The twins could, but we left them back at the castle with Richard.: Sere frowned. :Alley! Andy needs you right now!: Sere sent to Alley.

:I'm on my way! Where are you at?: Allura asked as she ran off the bridge.

:Eric and Andy's quarters. She isn't handling this at all in fact its tearing her apart!: Sere held Andy in her arms, but Andy just continued to cry.

:Damn it we need to get them back here now!: Allura replied as she entered the room. **'Andy, baby! Talk to me.'** She pleaded.

'**I can't take this any more Momma! He's scaring me!!'** Andy wailed.

'**Honey, you are the only one that can bring him back to us. If there was another way then we wouldn't ask you to do this.'** Allura held her daughter as she cried.

:Uncle Fangs? Where is he?: Andy sent to Rohan. **'I'll try, but it's like he's not there right now! Like I was with Shade and its scaring me!'** She sobbed.

:Fighting Adam and winning!: Rohan growled.

:I'll try and reach him Uncle Fangs, but I don't know if I can handle this or not.: Andy whimpered.

:I know Blossom, if you don't reach him then we might as well not bother bringing him home.: Rohan growled hoarsely.

:No!! I refuse to believe that he is that far gone! I will get to him!! I am not going to lose him!!: Andy instantly snapped out of it.

:That's not what I'm seeing right now.: Rohan growled.

:Then we're going to have to transport him up here!: Andy raced through the ship, until she reached the bridge, and then shoved Mark away from the transport consul. "Move!!" She snarled, as she transported the five of them and put Eric in one of the holding cells on the Narnia.

:Andy Get down here!: Rafe growled.

:I'm coming!! I had to go to the bridge to get you guys out of there!: She snarled, as she raced off the bridge. "We should have stayed in the past!"

-------------------------------

(The Brig)

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Eric roared, as he grabbed a hold of the bars trying to escape.

"I don't think, so Buddy you need serious help, and she'll be here any second now!" Rafe took a step back from the energy cage. :The energy bars are barely fazing him!: He snarled.

:ERIC BACK OFF!! THEY ARE ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!!: Andy sent him flying into the back of his cell with a mind blast. '**Lion it's me Dromi you have to fight this! I need you!! The twins need you and our unborn Babies need you !!' **Andy tried to reach him.

"NICE ONE BITCH! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" A demonic voice emerged from Eric, as he picked himself up off the back of the cell.

"EXCUSE ME!? YOU'RE NOT ERIC! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Andy glared at him.

"THE NAMES ADRIAN. YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY ME!!! YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO DEFEAT ME, BITCH!" The voice let out an evil laugh.

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND YOU MONSTER!?" Andy snarled. "I BEAT SHADE I CAN EASILY DEFEAT YOU!"

"SHADE WAS A WEAKLING AS ARE YOU!" He roared.

"We'll just see about that!!!" She snarled. "Rafe I have to go visit my Grandparents again...so don't panic." She looked over at him.

Rafe was right behind her in less than a heartbeat. :MOTHER WE NEED THE DAMN CRYSTAL NOW!: Rafe sent in a panic.

:I'm on my way! Is Dromi in a coma again?: Sere tried to remain calm. '**Honey how bad are we talking here?'** She asked Dare.

'**Yes! And Eric is a Demon possessed Vampire!'** Dare filled her in on what had happened.

'**Shit!! I don't really want to have to kill him!'** Sere snarled.

'**Nor do I! What's better letting Raye do it?'** Dare growled.

'**I haven't had to do something like this in years! And it really could kill him! No!!'** Sere ran into the brig. "Get ready to rumble demon you are messing with my family!" Sere stood in front of the cage.

"LIKE I'M REALLY SCARED OF YOU, BABY BITCH!" Adrian growled.

"Oh you will be when I'm done with you ADRIAN! Moon Crystal Healing Activation!!" She chanted as the Silver Crystal floated above her out stretched hand and a beam was shot directly at Eric.

Adrian roared in pain as he separated from his host's body. "YOU SAILOR BITCH! DIE!" He mentally shoved Sere back against the wall.

"IF IT'S SAILOR MOON YOU WANT! THEN IT IS SAILOR MOON THAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET ADRIAN!" Sere transformed into Sailor Cosmos and held up the crystal and chanted "Cosmic moon galactic power!" The Cosmic tier appeared in her hand and a beam shot at the Adrian.

"TRY AGAIN SAILOR BITCH!" Adrian laughed, as he disappeared into the astral plains.

"Son of a bitch! I never miss!!" Sailor Cosmos snarled and transformed into Neo Queen Serenity. "You want to play hard ball well then Lets dance!" Within moments she had passed out in Darien's arms, as she prepared to do battle on the astral plain.

Selena appeared in to the room. :Dare Sere's fine. She just went to help Andy.: She told them.

'**I did this when I had to fight Galaxia only this time...I'm fighting in my astral form.'** Sere sent to her husband.

'**You be careful!'** Dare growled while holding her body close to him.

-------------------------------

(Astral Plain)

'**Eric!'** Andy cried out to him.

'**Dromi!'** Eric shouted back. **'Where are you?'**

'**It's me Lion. I'm coming to get you out of here!'** She answered.

'**No!! It's too dangerous!!'** Eric tried to make his way through the darker side of the astral plain.

'**Where the hell do you think I was for nearly three years?'** Andy snarled.

'**I screwed up I admit that now quit snarling at me!'** Eric sighed in frustration.

'**What is the nearest thing you see? What is its shape?'** Andy asked.

'**I'm by some cliffs it's a little hard to make them out seeing as there isn't much light where I'm at.'** Eric answered her.

'**Eric don't use your eyes to find the shape use your other senses. It's like fighting blind.'** Andy informed him.

Eric did as he was told and closed his eyes. **'I'm near some sort of a pyramid like shape...I don't like it here its cold...I'm scared Dromi...its like something out of a bad dream.' **Eric growled hoarsely.

'**I know, but I'm here now.'** She came up behind him. '**Ready to face the light?'**

Eric pulled her to him and held her close. **'Never let me do that again...lets go home.'**

"OH HOW TOUCHING! TOO BAD YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE." Adrian laughed from the upper floor of the pyramid.

"I don't think so Adrian! Not while I still breathe!" Neo Queen Serenity appeared beside them. "What are you waiting for Adrian? Let's Dance!" She shouted.

"BABY BITCH! HOW NICE TO MEET YOU ON MY TURF!" Adrian jumped off his perch and landed in front of her.

Neo Queen Serenity stood there in all of her glory; she looked every bit the avenging Angel now that her wings had emerged. "Any last words before you die?" Serenity put up a protective shield around her.

Adrian laughed at her words. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME BABY BITCH!"

"Burn in hell!!!" Serenity snarled as she shouted the following words "Cosmic Moon Power!" and a blinding white hot beam of energy struck him.

Adrian screamed in shear agony before he vanished into nothingness.

"Yes! I've still got it!" Serenity grinned at Eric and Andy. "You two okay?"

"Good Job my little bunny." Shantasia smiled at her daughter. "Say hello to your father."

"Daddy?" Serenity gasped in surprise.

"Hello Moonbeam." Helios smiled.

"I thought that you were...I mean...Daddy!" Serenity ran over and hugged her father.

"Hi baby." He kissed her softly on her head.

"I miss you both so much." She whimpered.

"I missed you to my little Moonbeam, but you three need to get back to your time. I promise we'll see you more often." Her father kissed her on her head again.

"Your right Endy's going out of his mind right now, but that doesn't mean that I have to like leaving the two of you again. Bye I love you!" She reluctantly let go of her father and the three of them vanished.

-------------------------------

(Narnia)

"It's not fair!" Sere cried.

Darien rocked her in his arms. **'What's wrong my angel?'** He crooned.

'**I saw Daddy!'** She bawled, as she lost the last of her power charge.

'**Oh baby I'm sorry...'** Darien kissed away her tears.

'**I miss them!'** Sere cried into his shoulder.

'**I know my sweet, but they are always watching over you.'** He continued to rock her in his arms.

'**It's not fair! I want them back!' **Sere couldn't stop crying.

'**They can't baby...your mother sacrificed her life on this plain so that we could live again. She did that because she loved you so much and wanted us to have a chance to be together.'** Dare hadn't heard her cry like this in a very long time.

"Dad is mom alright?" Rafe asked.

"She's fine son...she just needs a good cry." Dare sighed.

"Alright. Andy's awake, so is Eric. I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later." Rafe sighed.

"What am I doing in here? Why did you lock me up?" Eric awoke to find himself in the cell. **'Dromi? Are you okay?'** He sent to Andy.

"GROSS! Let go of me!" Andy snarled at her father who finally got to hold her.

"I was more concerned with holding you than I was about my appearance." Keith growled as he helped her up to her feet and walked over to let Eric out of his cell. "Welcome back son."

"Do you two feel better?" Andy grumbled.

"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life! So no I don't feel better. Now let's go to our quarters and shower." Eric scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room.

'**I'll be there for you my lion.'** Andy was happy to have him back again.

"I don't even want to think about what I did...never let me go hunting again it's not a good idea." Eric growled hoarsely.

"You got it." Andy kissed him on the cheek.

'**I say we get back to where we left off before Keith summoned me.'** He carried her into the bathroom and set her down in front of the shower.

'**That sounds good to me!'** Andy grinned.

'**I thought that I was never going to see you again...I didn't like that feeling.'** Eric had tears shining in his eyes at the thought of never being able to hold her again.

'**I may get mad at you, but you will never lose me as long as I live.'** Andy vowed.

-------------------------------

(Arus)

"Aunt Lilly! We want Momma and Daddy!" Sammy and MK cried.

"I know you do guys, but they aren't here right now. They'll be back soon and then you can see them." Lilly tried to calm them. '**Shawn where did everyone go? I mean even Hal and E are gone!'**

'**I don't have a clue they all took off. What about the Narnia or the cats?'** Shawn asked.

'**No one is here! The castle is empty!'** Lilly tried to remain calm. "So how do you like Arus so far?" Lilly asked Richard.

"It's very interesting."

'**Try calling the Narnia?'** Shawn suggested.

"How did you find us any way?" Lilly frowned at him**. 'We could, but then the twins would know that something was wrong.'**

'**Not like they don't know that already!'** Shawn growled.

"Why don't we try to contact them?" Dick frowned at the teens. "It's in my job description to find people."

:MOMMA!: MK took it into his own hands to find out what was going on.

:Sweetie what's wrong? Do you miss us?: She crooned.

:Where's you! You's no here!: MK demanded.

:Look behind you my darling.: Andy sent.

:MOMMY! DADDY!: MK and Sammy ran to their parents.

:I missed you both so much!: Eric scooped them both in his arms and hugged them to him.

:Daddy can't breath!: Sammy sent.

:Sorry Angel.: Eric loosened his grip on them.

:What wrong Daddy?: MK asked.

:Daddy was in his worst nightmare.: Eric answered him.

:We's sorry.: They hugged him.

:Thank you guys...I love you two so much.: He sighed.

:Love's you too!: Sammy sent.

:We're all yours you two what do you want to do?: Eric smiled at his twins. **'I say we just relax and play with the twins for the rest of the day. That okay with you?'** He looked over at Andy.

'**That's Fine with me.'** Andy smiled.

:Boogie!: Sammy squealed

:Boogie okay we can boogie for a little while...Dare I ask what we're going to boogie to?: Eric headed for the Holo-suite.

:Boogie Boys!: MK demanded.

:You win Backstreet it is.: He sighed. **'Anything but Everybody! I'm begging you.' **Eric gave her a wounded look.

'**But Love that's their favorite song.'** Andy pouted.

'**You've corrupted our children! You've played it a million times and I don't think I could take it today. My head is pounding as it is.'** Eric growled.

'**You're no fun. How about this one.'** Andy put in a CD from N'Sync.

'**It's different and a change from that BLOODY! Everybody song.'** Eric frowned. "Love, I like rock 'n' roll just in moderation and with more than one group playing all the time." He growled.

"Well I happen to like it!" Andy snarled.

"I did like it at first that was until you played it for the thousandth time and then it became annoying, after hearing it for the millionth time the annoyance turned into my hating that song." Eric snarled back as he flipped through her new CD's. "What about this one of these?"

-------------------------------

Bruce and Andria had decided to go riding and then picnic under the stars and watch the moon rise.

"What are you thinking?" Dria asked as she laid her head on Bruce's shoulder.

"I'm trying not to think, but it's not working very well." Bruce sighed.

"What's the matter? Please talk to me." Andria gave him a pleading look.

"Today just reminded me of something that happened not to long ago and it isn't something that I like to talk about. In fact, I almost went out of my mind and lost it when one of my enemies seriously injured Alfred, Richard, and Barbara." Bruce tried to explain.

"Did you know this enemy was going to attack? Did you know who he was after? Bruce it could have been anyone." Dria asked.

"One never knows when The Joker is going to attack and he always goes after the big prize. You see, The Joker killed my parents and that created my alter ego. I had it out with him in a major fight and created him." Bruce was bitter, as he spoke of his oldest and deadliest of foes.

'**Easy Love I'm not him. You're hurting me.'** She winced, as he held her in a tight grip.

'**Are you hurt? I'm sorry little Fawn it just brings up visions of a darker side that I'm not proud of.'** He cradled her in his arms.

'**I understand...'** Dria sighed.

"I only wish that you could, because I've been dealing with this ever since my parents were killed, and I still don't understand." Bruce kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be there to help you understand. That is if you want me to be with you..." Andria cuddled closer to him.

"I want to spend forever with you and even that won't be long enough." He turned her in his arms so that she was looking at him. **'Does that answer your question my love.' **One look in his eyes and anyone could see that he was head over heals in love with her.

Andria sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad that someone wants me and not just to use me for once."

'**I promise you that even fifty years from now when we're old and gray I will still want you.'** He tilted her chin up and sealed his vow with a kiss.

Andria's mind went to mush, as she melted in his arms.

-------------------------------

(Rafe and Lisha's Home.)

'**Rafe? What's wrong?'** Alicia asked. **'Why are you acting as if I'm not here?'**

'**I'm not the person that I thought I was and it's kind of flooring me right now.'** Rafe got up and walked down the steps that led to the beach.

'**Love I'm not mad at you.'** She whimpered. _I wish you would just talk and hold me._ Lisha thought, as tears blurred her vision.

Rafe felt that she was upset and ran back up the stairs. **'I'm, sorry angel. I'm just angry at myself...I don't mean to shut you out.'** He pulled her into his arms and held her.

'**I'm worried about you, Love.'** She sent.

'**I'll be okay angel...it's just going to take me a while to deal with what I did that's all.'** Rafe picked her up and carried her into the house. **'He's alive angel that's all I know.'**

'**I understand... I really don't know why I spoke on his behalf.'** Lisha sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

'**He's still your father and he did raise you for fifteen years. You have too big of a heart to want to see him dead no matter what they did to you.' **Rafe set her down on the couch and then went to put on some soft music. **'May I have this dance?'** He walked over to her, bowed, and then offered her a rainbow colored rose.

'**Why my handsome rose, I'd love too.'** Lisha smiled a heart warming smile.

Rafe pulled her up into his arms and slow danced with her. **'I love holding you in my arms.' **He sighed content to just hold her in his arms.

'**And I love you.'** She kissed him softly on the lips.

-------------------------------

(Holo Suite)

Eric and Andy danced to some of Ricky Martin's fast paced music and he actually liked what he was hearing. **'I think that we need to put our little ones to bed.'** Eric growled softly.

'**I can see that.'** Andy smiled. "Hello Richard."

"I have never begged for anything in my life, but I can't stand much more of this. So here goes nothing. Please! Open the portal, so that I can go get Bab's!" Dick had this desperate look in his eyes.

'**Love He's desperate!'** Andy sent.

'**I wasn't thinking! He must be going crazy being surrounded by nothing but couples!' **Eric chuckled. "I think that I can arrange that." He tried not to grin.

"Thank you! There is a god!"

"Hey you two its time to go home now." Andy shut off the music and called over to the twins. **'I half expected him to kiss your feet!'** She giggled.

"We no want go..." MK mumbled sleepily.

"Boogie...more boogie..." Sammy yawned.

"No little ones it's passed your bedtime." Eric told them. "Let's go get Barbara." He winked at him.

Dick reached down and picked up Sammy. "Go quietly and I'll get you a really nice toy." He whispered in Sammy's ear.

(Mikey toy or no deal?) She asked her twin.

(He really wants to see Aunt Barbie, might as well get what we can out of him.) MK sent back.

(What you want?) She asked.

(More cars?) was all that he could think of.

"Mikey wants cars. I's want bear!" Sammy told Dick their demands.

Dick turned bright red when she stated her demands very loudly. "Cars and a bear got it." Dick muttered.

:We's sleep.: Sammy yawned.

'**They can work the room and their only three years old? This is not a good thing.'** Andy cradled MK in her arms. "Come on Nightwing lets go take you to your Batgirl before they take you for everything that you have." Andy sighed.

'**No it's not.'** Eric groaned. "Let's go."

-------------------------------

(Wayne Manor)

"Hello? Is any one home?" Barbara called out to a very empty house.

A portal opened up behind her and Richard walked out of it. "Right behind you Bab's." Dick growled softly.

"Richard where did you come from!?" She screamed, as she jumped three feet in the air.

"Did you want something Bab's?" He all but purred at her.

"What's the matter?" Barbara asked as she took two steps back from him. _What's his problem?_

"Nothing's the matter Barbara. I just asked you a simple question." His eyes never left her own, as he closed the distance between them. "Did you want something?" He asked the question again his mouth was just inches from her own.

"I...I...was...worried." She stammered nervously.

Dick pulled her to him for a long kiss.** 'I missed you...' **He sighed now content that he was holding her in his arms.

'**What did he say?'** She thought as she melted with his kiss.

'**Did I just hear her?...No way I'm hearing things...'** Dick thought as he continued to kiss her.

'**What is he talking about?'** She responded by kissing him back.

"Are two finished yet? I have my wife to get back to!" Eric growled. "By the way the two of you are talking to each other it's called a heartlink." He decided to fill them in on what was happening to them.

The two of them broke off their kiss instantly. "We're what?" They asked.

"Soul bonded and therefore you can talk using your heartlink. It's really quite simple." He chuckled.

'**You can hear me?'** Barbara asked.

'**Yep and you can here me to...this is really weird!'** Dick arched a brow at her.

"Does it have limits?" She asked Eric.

"That all depends on how strong your link is to each other." He tried to explain. **'Love they heart linked and are seriously floored by the whole experience!'**

'**They Did! Great!. Now get back here I'm lonesome!'** Andy whimpered.

'**I'm trying! Now they want to play twenty questions!'** He sent back. "Look I know that you're both floored by this and that's perfectly understandable, but I really do have to get back to Andy, so can we go now!" Eric growled.

"I'm sorry. Yes, we can go." Barbara replied.

"That's okay you'll understand when your three months pregnant and have a sudden craving for Richard only he's miles away." Eric opened the portal.

She turned a bright crimson. "Um...Um..."

Dick was speechless.

-------------------------------

Bruce awoke with Andria asleep in his arms and the moon was just starting to set.

'**What's the matter my love?'** Dria asked in her sleep.

'**We fell asleep in the meadow and it's almost dawn.'** Bruce cuddled her closer to him.

'**That's nice...though Dad's going to have a fit.'** She sighed.

'**Hopefully your mother is keeping him too busy to notice.'** Bruce growled, as he reluctantly sat up with her still in his arms.

:YOU BETTER GET MY DAUGHTER HOME NOW!: Keith growled from where he and Allura were standing on the hillside.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Bruce jumped to his feet with Andria still in his arms. "Later!" He put Dria on his horse got on and galloped away. '**I feel like I'm sixteen again!'** He groaned totally humiliated.

"Love they forgot their blanket." She wiggled her eye brows at him.

"He really does love her...He didn't take advantage of her at all." Keith grinned. "Come here my heart." He pulled her down with him onto the blanket.

'**I know he does and she is so happy.'** Allura snuggled in his arms.

'**Yes they are perfect for each other.'** Keith pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Dick and Barbara arrived at the castle at the same time that Bruce and Andria arrived, only Richard was heading for his quarters, and he was carrying Barbie in his arms. "Where are you going with Barbara, Richard?" Bruce growled.

'**This is so not fair!'** Dick sent to Barbara. "I could ask you the same thing."

'**I know!! But look at Bruce! He looks like he's in agony!'** Barbara sent back. "We're twenty-one I think we can make our own decisions!" Barbie growled.

"Does Gordon ring a bell? Dick?" Bruce growled.

"We heart linked, so it should be okay...We'll get married eventually." Dick pouted. **'I hate it when he's right!' **He growled.

'**Daddy would have your head on a platter.'** She sighed. "What about you Bruce?"

'**I know...'** He sighed in defeat. "You win...why are you two sneaking into the castle at dawn?"

"We were watching the Moon rise."

"Go to bed you two! In separate rooms!" He snarled and stalked off with Dria in his arms.

"What about you that's not fair!" Dick growled.

"I do not have to justify myself to you and I am going to hold her while she sleeps!" Bruce snarled back.

'**Meet me in my room after he leaves.'** Dick sent as he turned to go to his room.

'**Do you think that's possible...I mean just to hold each other while you sleep?' **Barbara sighed as she entered her room.

'**Yes, I believe we can.'** He replied.

'**I love you...'** Barbara smiled. **'I'll see you in a few minutes.'**

'**I'll be counting the time till I see you again. Love you too.'** He replied.

-------------------------------

Chapter 13 is next

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

What If Beginnings

Chapter 13

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(A week later in Gotham the day of the big concert.)

Bruce came up behind Andria, put his arms around her waist, pulled her back against him, and then placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. "Are you happy my love?" He growled softly.

"Always when you're holding me, my Dark Knight." She purred back.

"I have something for you my darling. This will make it official on my planet." He opened his palm to reveal a black velvet ring box.

Dria fixed him with a puzzling look. "Why? Isn't this band enough?"

"We have to go through a series of events before we're actually officially married, at least here on my planet anyway." He tried to explain.

Andria frowned. "Do we have to?"

"I'm afraid so my angel." Bruce sighed, as he open up the ring box to reveal a beautiful princess cut sapphire blue diamond surrounded by a spray of diamonds in every color around it in an18k platinum setting. "I hope you like it?"

Andria was speechless as she stared at the ring.

"It is a bit much, but I had the diamond, and I had this idea and had to have it made for you." Bruce frowned.

"I…I…I... Love it." She gaped at the ring.

Bruce turned her in his arms, so that he could look her into her eyes. "You do? I mean you don't have to say that..." He was stopped by Andria throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

'**Really!'** Dria beamed.

"Now you wear this ring and that means you promised to me and that we're getting married." He slipped off her wedding band and slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand and replaced it with her engagement ring.

"But we are married." Dria pouted.

"Sweetie on your planet we're married, on my world we have to go through the engagement, and then there is the wedding, followed by my favorite part the honeymoon you and me on my private island in the Caribbean." He smiled at her.

'**Can't we just skip to the honeymoon?'** She smiled wickedly at him.

'**I like your line of thinking angel. What do you say we take a shower and then we'll join the others or we can stay here alone?'** He growled huskily.

'**Last one there has to wait till the other is done.'** She ran into the room.

'**Get back here you little minx!'** Bruce easily caught her in his arms and gave her a long kiss before carrying her into the master bath. **'You were saying?'** He nuzzled her ear.

'**Whatever were you implying that I'd trick you?'** Dria purred in his mind.

'**You? No you'd never trick me now would you minx?'** He set her down in front of the shower. **'Do we have to go? I feel like staying here and making love to you for the next month or so.'**

"But you promised Andy and Alicia that they could go, besides isn't Batman suppose to be there?" Dria sighed.

"You're right I did promise and I am supposed to make an appearance." He sighed in defeat.

'**But we don't have to waste a perfectly good shower now do we?'** She pushed him into the shower with her following after him.

'**By all means do with me what you will my minx.'** He growled back as she attacked him.

-------------------------------

(An hour or so later)

Andy paced the living room of the mansion, as they waited for Bruce and Dria to join them. "Where are they? We'll miss the whole thing!" Andy snarled.

"They'll be here." Lisha growled.

'**I think that they have the right idea...'** Eric wiggled his eyebrows playfully at his wife.

'**Later!'** Andy growled.

'**It was worth a try.'** Eric pouted.

'**There is no getting out of the concert!'** She growled.

"How could I forget..." He muttered.

"Are we ready to go now?" Lisha asked, as Bruce and Dria walked into the room.

"Are the mommy's-to-be getting grouchy?" He grinned.

"You try it sometime!" Andy snarled.

"Don't worry little sister you'll get your Backstreet fix I promise." He chuckled.

"We're missing the fun."

"No your not, it doesn't start for four more hours, and they can't start without Dick, Barbara, or me so relax." He growled.

Both Alicia and Andy pouted.

"You're going to see them perform just not in front with the crowd, so relax, and you also get to meet them after the concert." Bruce grinned.

"Not fair!" Alicia growled. **'I'm Fat! Now you won't let us go!'** She started bawling.

'**You're going angel, so stop crying.'** Rafe growled.

Alicia pouted at him not believing a word he was saying.

'**Well? Do you have something to say about our babies' sudden growth spurt or are you going to...wow look at her ring!'** Andy finally noticed her sister's ring.

'**What did I do now?'** Eric growled. "That is pretty Sis."

'**I want one!'** Andy pouted at him. **'You've been quite about the babies sudden growth spurt and that isn't like you at all. You usually panic when they do this.'** Andy sighed it was like waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Nice ring little sister..." She grinned.

"Thank you everyone." Dria blushed.

'**You have one at home!'** Eric circled around her. **'I'm not letting you out of my sight!'** His eyes widened when he saw how much the babies had grown and tried not to panic.

:You had to tell him didn't you.: Alicia growled.

:I had to say something to him! It was making me jumpy!: Andy snarled.

:No you didn't.: Lisha hissed.

:Look I'm sorry but what's done is done!! Chill out Talia Lynn!: Andy snarled.

:Stop snarling at me! Why the hell does everyone revert to that name all the damn time!: Alicia snarled back

:You asked for it! You wouldn't drop the subject! Why it bothers you is beyond me!! You ran away from them!!!! Not your name!!: Andy snarled back. "Let's go!!"

Eric shook his head as he let out a long sigh. "I'm going."

"So much for them enjoying the concert," Bruce groaned.

"They'll be fine after we get down there." Dria sighed.

"I think I know how to fix this." Bruce grinned.

"What do you have planed my love?" She asked.

'**Let's just say that those two are going to get to go on stage if I have my way and I always do.'** Bruce helped her into the Limo.

'**Let's hope Rafe and Eric will go for it.'** Dria sighed.

'**They'll have too otherwise they'll be fighting, until after their kids are born.'** Bruce made a call on his cell phone.

'**I hope your right and this will work.'** Dria frowned.

'**Trust me it'll work.'** Bruce winked at her. "Hi Marcus! It's Bruce. I have a huge favor that I need for you to make happen for me."

"Mr. Wayne, is something wrong?" Marcus asked.

"My future sister-in-laws are fighting with each other and its upsetting my fiancée. I need you to arrange something for me." Bruce winked at Dria.

"Congratulations Mr. Wayne." Marcus kept his tone calm even though he was floored by the news.

"Thanks Marcus now about that favor...I need you to let them sing a song with the boys." He blew a kiss at his wife.

"Mr. Wayne, I don't think that would be a very good idea... There are rules against this sort of thing." Marcus balked.

"You'd sign them in a second Marcus, but this is a one time deal. Look behind you Marcus and tell me that you can't make this happen." He chuckled.

"WOW!" Marcus drooled.

"See you in a second my friend." Bruce entered the backstage area and walked up behind him. "Well?" He asked.

"Wow Twins!" Mark smiled.

"Marcus Powers meet my fiancée Andria Edwards. Dria this is Marcus." Bruce growled.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Edwards." Mark nodded to her.

"Well? Can you do your usual miracle or do I have to take care of it?" Bruce growled.

"I haven't tried yet to tell you the truth." Mark sighed.

"Never mind Marcus, I think that they just answered my question." Bruce saw that Andy and Lisha were surrounded by the people in question.

"Bruce? Would you please introduce the rest of us?" Andria asked in a soft musical voice.

"Excuse me guys you have a concert to get ready for and those are my sister-in laws that you're drooling at. Did I mention their husbands who are standing behind you ready to tear you all in half?" Bruce smiled at them.

"Eric, Rafe, be nice!" Alicia and Andy smiled sweetly.

"Sorry about that are you staying for the concert?" Kevin eyed the two men warily.

"Yes we'll be here for the concert." Alicia smiled. "Kevin isn't it?"

"Awesome!" Kev grinned. "We'll see you later okay?"

"Sure." Andy nodded.

"You'd think that with all that money and fame that they'd be able to find themselves girlfriends." Eric smirked.

"Andy! They talked us!" Alicia squealed as she fainted.

"I sounded like an idiot!" Andy turned red with embarrassment.

:Am I dreaming?: Alicia whimpered.

:No! This is so wicked cool and they want to talk to us!! Unreal!: Andy was on cloud-nine.

"Is she alright?" Marcus asked.

"She'll be okay they're major fans and this is really flooring them." Bruce grinned.

:Bruce they talked to us!: Alicia smiled as she came to.

:One talked the others were, as floored as the two of you were.: Bruce chuckled.

"This is so unreal wait till I tell Kitty and Jax!" She beamed.

"Kitty is just going to die!" Andy grinned evilly.

Alicia 's face went blank for a minute as she saw a flash of a vision. :Andy! Either it's wishful thinking or we are going to sing with them!: She sent.

:Alicia !! Oh wouldn't that be wicked cool! I mean just think us singing with the GUYS!: Andy sighed dreamily.

:Think how Alex and Ari would react!: Alicia sent excitedly.

:This is payback for the sunburn all those years ago!: Andy was really looking forward to seeing Lexi's face.

:You're so cruel!: Alicia giggled.

:Ari doesn't deserve this, but Lexi sure does!: Andy winked at her.

:That's true.: Lisha sighed.

Marcus came back with a frantic look on his face. "The guys all refuse to go on unless those two sit on stage while they sing." He informed Bruce.

Alicia looked at Andy "NO WAY!"

"You're damn straight no way and that's final!" Eric snarled.

:It's not fair Eric!: Alicia and Andy wailed, as the ran out the backstage door.

:Look! I never agreed to letting you on stage that was not in the deal!: Eric snarled.

The girls didn't answer him.

:Damn it! I can't believe that I'm saying this, but you can sit on stage with the boys.: Eric couldn't bare to have Andy cry.

:You are?: Andy sniffled.

Rafe finally ditched his family and joined Eric. :Help! Keep them away from me!: Rafe hid behind Bruce and Eric**. 'Love? Where are you?'** He sent to Lisha.

'**Outside!'** She sniffled miserably.

"What happened?" Rafe frowned at Bruce and Eric.

"The guys have requested that Andy and Lisha sit on stage with them. Eric yelled at them and they took off running outside." Bruce raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"So did ya give in yet buddy or are you still pouting?" Rafe grinned.

:VERY FUNNY!: Eric growled. "No comment."

"Gave in huh? We knew this was going to happen so just let them have fun." Rafe arched a brow at his friend. **'Have fun Angel.'** He crooned.

'**Are you going to be close by?'** She asked.

:We'll be waiting in the wings...Mom and Dad are here so be prepared.: Rafe growled.

'**Ok thanks.'** Alicia was willing to take what she got and not pout about it.

'**No problem!! Did you think I wanted to be dragged away from you?'** Rafe sighed.

'**I know Love.'** She smiled.

-------------------------------

Roni, Selena Kyle, and Talia were all glaring daggers at Bruce Wayne's fiancée, while Gurtie couldn't wait to get all the details on this mysterious fiancée of his.

'**Love, why are those three women glaring at me? Do I need to kill them?'** Dria narrowed her eyes at the fuming women.

'**Honey I'm completely and totally yours. Veronica is just a spoiled rich brat. Selena is Catwoman. She and I had something once, but it was nothing that you should worry over and lastly Talia has always claimed the she and I were soul mates, but then she was wrong.'** Bruce pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

'**You're mine and I don't share, so introduce us.' **She asked as the three women walked over to Bruce and Dria.

'**Sure, but then I have to change. Would you like to join me?'** He growled softly. "Good evening Ladies. Let me introduce you to my heart and soul Andria Marie Edwards. Love this is Talia, Veronica Beaumont, and Selena Kyle." Bruce smiled at the three furious females.

'**I'd thought you'd never ask.'** She purred back. "Nice to meet you," Dria smiled sweetly at them. "Bruce, we need to get to our viewing box. I wouldn't want to miss the concert." She shot the three women a territorial look.

"BRUCEEE!!! I want the dish on this mysterious new flame of yours!!!" Gurtie appeared almost out of nowhere and stuck her mic in his face.

'**Bruce get me out of here!'** Dria growled as Gurtie's voice grated on her nerves.

"Back off Gurt!!" Lois snarled. "He's happy leave it at that!"

"Hello." Dria smiled at the woman that had walked up to them.

"Lois Lane Kent meet Andria Edwards my fiancée." Bruce grinned.

"Nice to meet you Lois," Dria shook the reporter's hand.

"Please call me Lois. Clark has told me all about you and Bruce and I think that it's great that the two of are together." Lois smiled.

"Thank you Lois. Bruce, we need to get going." Dria smiled sweetly.

"Clark is looking for you. Barbara and Dick are already there. I'll stay here with Andria if you want me to." Lois offered.

"I wish to stay with Bruce tonight. Thank you for the offer though."

"I know about your alter ego Dria and you'll blow his cover if you appear with him." Lois hissed in her ear, so that none of the others could hear what she was saying.

"I understand." Dria sighed. **'I don't want to leave you my Dark Knight.'**

'**Sorry about that love. Lois we'll keep you company. She knows all. She's an ace reporter and she's married to Clark.'** Bruce sent back. **'I'll be yours tonight, but now I have to go to work.'** He kissed her soundly before he left to suit up and join the others.

'**I know. But when can I join you at work?'** She sulked.

'**That has to happen gradually and only when I think that you are ready to patrol with me.'** Bruce's voice had gone from playful to serious.

'**I understand.'** She sighed. "Lois, would you like to join us in Bruce's private box?" She asked.

"Sure Andria." Lois smiled. "Was that your twin that they have getting ready to sit on stage while the Boys sing?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. It is." Dria nodded. :Dromi knock them dead.:

:Why did I agree to do this!!!: Andy clung to Eric in terror, as she gazed out at the crowd.

:I don't know!: Lisha gulped, as she refused to let go of Rafe.

:Oh no you don't! You wanted to do this and that is exactly what you are going to do!: Eric pried her off of him.

:But?: Andy whimpered.

:No! You promised those nice young men that you would sit in those seats while they sang and you are not going to ruin this event by backing out on your promise!: Eric waited for them to cue the girls and then he and Rafe walked on stage and set them in the seats**. 'Stay Put!'**

:Andy! What's with them!: Alicia panicked.

:I don't know!! And frankly it terrifies the hell out of me!!: Andy whimpered.

:Well we might as well get this over with.: Lisha sighed.

:It's a little too late for that: Andy waved to the crowd when they were introduced as the three groups good luck charms and new found friends. :Thank Arus for these ultra sonic earplugs!: Andy sent back.

:We HAPPY!: The babies beamed, as they felt the music begin to boogie!

:I love these songs!: Andy hummed along with N'Sync.

:I know me too.: Lisha sent, as she began singing along with them.

:Lisha!! Oh well what am I worried about!? What could it hurt?: Andy started singing in a soft voice.

:I can't help it!: She winced as Di kicked her in the ribs. :Di is really boogieing.:

'**Dad saw that calm down or he's going to make a scene!'** Rafe hissed.

'**I need to move or you put Serenity Diane to sleep!'** She hissed.

:She's too hyper to put to sleep and you are staying put!: Rafe growled.

'**I have to boogie!'** Alicia snarled **'Or something!'**

"Hey you two don't just sit there come jam with us!" JC winked at them.

"As much as we want to we can't." Lisha frowned.

"Hey all of you out there you want them to jam with us don't you?!" JC shouted at the crowd and the crowd went wild.

"JC this IS not fair!" Alicia sighed, as she started to jam with them.

"I think we'll tone it down for a little bit here, but we want you two to sing along with us okay?" JC winked at Lisha and Andy.

The girls joined them after hearing a few lines of the song.

The boys of N'Sync were amazed at how well that Andy and Andria could sing.

Andy and Alicia let their voices carry a minute longer after the song ended.

"Wow!! Wasn't that awesome!! Want to hear more from them? We sure do!" The guys shouted at the crowd.

"Thank you everyone!" Alicia and Andy greeted the crowed, as they went wild.

'**You were saying?'** Eric chuckled.

:We have got to cut an album when we get home!: Alicia sent.

'**NO!!!!!!!'** Rafe narrowed his eyes as her. **'I'm sorry, but I don't share!!!!'**

'**Rafe? Just one!' **Alicia whimpered.

'**No and that's final! So quit while you're ahead!'** He growled.

'**You are not cutting a record! No!! So don't even ask!'** Eric snarled.

'**Not fair.'** Alicia sighed. "JC, is it possible that we can get a break before the others drag us to sing with them?" She smiled sweetly.

"Sure angel let's hear it for our very own angels Andromeda and Alicia!" The group shouted at the crowd and then started to sing Back.

The girls bowed and waved as the left the stage.

-------------------------------

Eric swept Andy up into his arms and carried her up to Bruce's private box for a little while. "Time for you to take five or maybe ten for a while," Eric growled.

"I'm tired, but that was a blast!" Andy smiled.

"I'm glad that you're having a blast my love, but those lights are not good for you, and the babies are having a little too much excitement." He placed a protective palm on her belly and could feel the babies doing summersaults.

'**Ouch'** Alicia whimpered, as Di kicked her. "Di loves this. I'm having fun when she's not kicking me."

"If it's bothering you then don't sing. Di is way too wired to even try to command her to fall asleep. I think that this is a little too much excitement for our baby girl." Rafe sat down in the ultra soft leather coach in Bruce's luxurious air-conditioned private box.

'**Wake me when we need to go on again.'** Lisha fell asleep in his arms.

'**I will angel. I have to convince Dad that the two of you are fine or you won't be singing anymore.'** Rafe sighed in frustration.

'**Your dad is a royal pain in my side.'** Alicia mumbled.

'**You're fine love. It's Andy that he was flipping out about this time. This is the 90's she's carrying triplets and it's just not done in this time.'** Rafe groaned.

'**The thing is he'll remember what we did and yell at us when we get home!'** She growled.

'**He's going to use me for target practice!! Aunt Selena…Well I don't even want to know what she's going to do to me!'** Eric growled.

"I know!" Rafe groaned.

"It's too late to worry about this now...lets just enjoy this while we can still move." Eric sighed in defeat.

"I agree!" Rafe sighed as well.

"Hello boys want to step outside for a few minutes while Raye and Sere stay with the girls." Dare and Jared stood in the doorway. Dare was fingering a glowing white rose in his hand.

Rafe instantly was on guard when he saw what is dad was holding. :SHIT!: He sent to Eric. "No I think I'll stay holding my wife thank you!"

:That was not a request now move!: Dare snarled, as he created six more roses.

:I'm safer here!: Rafe hugged Lisha closer to him.

:Get over here you coward!! Are you sure that you're my son? I'm not going to hurt you now move!: Darien's face was growing red with embarrassment and fury, because Jared was really finding this amusing.

:Endymion! Does the word couch mean anything to you!: Sere snarled.

:Honey!!! I just want to talk to him without disturbing the girls! It's not my fault that he's a Pansy!! I mean look at the little coward holding his pregnant wife to him like a shield, because he's too yellow to talk to me!: Dare sneered.

:He is not! You take that back! You might as well talk in here you've already disturbed us girls!: Alicia snarled.

:Do you want to go to sleep?! If so keep it up and you will miss the rest of the concert! I just want to talk to Rafferty and Eric!! Is there some sort of universal law against that!?!: Dare was not happy at all.

"You win Dad, we'll come peacefully." Rafe sighed in defeat.

"Are they okay?" Dare walked in with some cool towels and some ice water for the girls.

"Their fine just a little tired." Rafe took one of the towels from his father to place on Alicia's head.

"Did you two realize how hot those lights were going to get?" Dare walked over and placed the other cloth on Dromi's forehead.

"I don't think they realized it either to tell you the truth." Rafe sighed. :He's way too calm.: He frowned at Eric. "What do you want Dad?"

"I just wanted to check on them and to ask the two of you one little question." Dare arched a brow at Eric and Rafe.

"They'll be fine Dad." Rafe frowned waiting for the other shoe to drop. :He's not yelling. This is so not good.: He sent to Eric. "What's the question dad?"

"It's just a simple question nothing major or anything like that." Dare pinned Rafe with a look. "If you were back home, would they have been allowed to do any of what they just did, and what they want to do all over again at least two more times?"

"Good question... No they would never even think about it. That would have drawn unwanted attention to them that neither of them would want. There would be too great of a risk with our enemies."

"So they want to do this, because they have no enemies, and are free to do as they please here in this time?" Dare frowned.

"That and it's a dream of theirs." Rafe sighed.

"That's like your mother and this obsession with ice skating." Dare grinned.

"So you're not going to yell at us? You're not going to try and stop the girls from singing?" Rafe asked in shock.

Dare arched a brow at him in response. "I haven't reached the level of stress that my older self must have reached yet. So no I'm not going to yell at you. Why? Would you rather I go mental and send you all back home to your own time?"

"No...No that's ok." Rafe answered hastily. "It's about time we wake the girls." He nodded towards the clock on the wall.

"I'll let them go back on stage on one condition that they have fun and enjoy themselves." Dare smiled at them.

"I'm sure they will." Rafe smiled. "There is no way they go back on stage with these gowns on. It's way to hot up there." He growled.

"I know. I wish Aunt Sel were here. She'd think of something for them to wear that is cooler than those gowns." Eric agreed.

"Was that a request Prince Eric?" Selena asked, as she appeared behind him.

"Aunt Sel!! Don't do that!" Eric jumped out of his seat with Andy still in his arms.

'**Thanks a lot!'** Andy growled.

'**Sorry angel, but she startled me.'** Eric cuddled her against him.

"Hi Aunt Sel." Andy smiled.

"Having fun are we?" Sel arched a brow at her.

"Yes thank you." Andy replied stretching.

"I'm glad that you've had your fun, because after you change into these they are really going to know that you are expecting." Sel smirked.

"No!" Alicia whimpered.

"It's the only way for the two of you to be up there and be comfortable." Sel nodded.

"We understand Aunt Sel, thanks." Andy smiled as she and Alicia took their new gowns from Selena.

"They'll panic and make you stay in your seats the entire time. So don't be surprised if you're not allowed to do anything, but be the center of attention for the guys." Sel vanished.

:We should have known deep down somewhere that this was too good to last.: Alicia sent to Andy.

:Oh well its still fun!: Andy smiled.

:That's true.: Lisha smiled back. "Time to change."

"Be back in a flash!" Andy and Lisha went to go change.

-------------------------------

(A few minutes later)

"Well what do you think?" Andy asked Eric when she returned dressed in a shimmering ruby red loose fitting gown.

"I love it Angel." Eric purred, as he pulled her close for a kiss.

"I'm huge! We're talking beach ball here!" She pouted.

"What do you think Rafe?" Alicia frowned.

"Your beautiful, my angel," Rafe also pulled Lisha to him for a kiss.

'**No you're not my life. When are we looking to be parents again?'** Eric asked.

'**Yes I am!! How about December that's if they wait that long!'** Andy pouted.

'**This is not fair! Di grew!'** Alicia sighed. "I'd hate to see what I would look like by the time Di is born!"

'**She's just telling you that she's there love.'** Rafe grinned. "You look gorgeous angel."

'**Do you have any clue as to when Di wants to make her entrance?'** Lisha growled.

'**Your due in December remember…'** Rafe sighed.

'**Christmas Day!'** She snarled.

:Excuse the hell out of me! Sis! At least you have nine months instead of only six!: Andy snarled.

"Hi Batman."

"Hello Mrs. Fortune. We're here to escort the two of you back now...Holy Mother of God! You both grew again!" Batman went from calm to panic mode in seconds.

'**Love please don't say that!'** Eric begged.

"THAT DOES IT!! I KNOW THAT I'M FAT SO DON'T SHOUT IT TO THE WHOLE BLOODY WORLD!!!" She screamed at Batman. **'Not like I can do anything to stop it!!'**

"We noticed. We're ready to go now." Alicia growled. :Not very smart Bruce! This we can't help.: She sent to Batman.

:I'VE GOT A NEWS FLASH FOR YOU BAT'S!! TELL BRUCEE THAT ANDRIA IS PROBABLY WITH CHILD SEEING AS SHE IS MY TWIN!!: Andy continued to rant at him.

:Don't listen to her!! You called her fat!! She just wants to get even!! And as for that last comment as far as I know I'm not!!: She hissed.

:Dria that was a mood swing!: Alicia sent to both Bruce and Dria.

:It was not!! Was it?: Dria whimpered.

:Yes it was.: Andy and Lisha nodded.

:Welcome to the club buddy!: Eric and Rafe laughed.

:Not Funny!: Bruce growled.

'**Are you angry at me?'** Andria whimpered softly.

'**Never at you my little Fawn. I'm very happy to tell you the truth and just a little surprised.'** He sent back with all his love for her. "Shall we go?"

Superman came to see what was taking Bruce so long. "What's the...oh... I... see..." Superman stared wide-eyed at them.

:NOT A WORD CLARK!: Andy and Alicia snarled.

"Shall we go? Do you want us to carry you down to the stage?" Superman asked.

:Walk or carried?: Alicia asked Andy.

"Don't worry we've got that covered." Rafe and Eric each picked up their wives.

-------------------------------

(Back stage)

"WOW!! JC was right! You guys really are expecting!" 98 and Backstreet exclaimed.

"Please don't rub it in. Our husbands and unborn babies keep reminding us." Alicia held up a hand in warning. "We would like to enjoy ourselves without everyone hovering over us for once." Alicia sighed.

"Get them something besides stools as in yesterday!" Nick snarled.

"That's not necessary..." Alicia protested.

"Stools are fine...we aren't breakable. We're just pregnant." Andy frowned.

Alicia nodded at her sister's words.

"We just want you two to be as comfortable as possible." Brian smiled.

:Not that we're ever going to be comfortable again.: Alicia sent to Andy. "This is really not necessary."

"But you can if it makes you feel any better." Andy sighed in defeat. :Oh well here we go again!: She hissed.

:I know...: Alicia sighed. "You win."

------------------------------------------------

(Ten minutes later the guys introduced their special guests)

"Welcome back to the stage our angels Alicia and Andromeda!" 98 degrees shouted out to the crowd.

"Thank you everyone!" Andy and Alicia shouted as they waved at the crowd.

The group began to start the main part of their act...singing to the audience and to the girls.

Andy got all teary eyed when she heard them sing "Still".

:Sis you alright?: Lisha asked.

:Eric sang that to me on our wedding day.: She sniffled.

:I understand.: Alicia started to cry when she head them sing "Heaven's missing an Angel".

"We'll leave you guys with this message and know that if you're true to your hearts nothing can stand in your way." Drew shouted out at the crowd.

After the song ended they all left the stage together. "You guys were so good." Alicia sniffed.

"We're sorry we made the two of you cry." Drew frowned.

"No, you didn't make us cry... It just reminded us of our wedding day. Those two songs were play after we said our vow's." Lisha wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Then we're honored that we made you cry." Nick smiled.

-------------------------------

'**DON'T EVEN!'** Andy hissed knowing what Eric was thinking.

'**I promised that I would behave and I will.'** Eric sent back.

"Don't bother telling us to sit when we go on with Backstreet, because there is no way we can sit down to that music and not have the babies stay quiet." Alicia warned.

"We didn't say anything love your getting paranoid." Rafe growled.

'**I'm just stating it before you say anything.'** She sent to Rafe.

"I wasn't going to say anything! You need a nap!! One more word and No Backstreet!" Rafe warned.

"I know I need a nap, but I don't want one." She whimpered.

"Honey I'm serious relax or no Backstreet." Rafe growled.

'**Hold me.'** She asked.

'**Honey no… their singing "Larger" it's almost your cue.'** Rafe cuddled her in his arms. "We're going home your dead on your feet."

"No!" She cried.

"Relax or we are going home!" Rafe growled.

Alicia took two good-sized breaths before she was calm again.

"You two are running on fumes, so no dancing got it?" Eric growled.

They nodded. "You win."

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye on them." Batman picked up Alicia and Superman picked up Dromi.

:Why do they have to be the last show?: Alicia asked.

:They save the best for last.: Andy yawned.

:I'm tired. Di's asleep if not laying still listening to the boys sing.: Alicia yawned also.

:I'm so tired I don't think I can stay awake MK is mad and making me sleep cause their not here with us.: Andy snuggled into Superman's shoulder.

:Is that what he's doing?: Lisha yawned, as she snuggled into Batman's arms.

:That's what he's doing...I like they're songs, but they need to pick up the beat!: Andy fought off wanting to sleep.

:I can't fight him...: Alicia sent as she dosed off.

The boys noticed that the girls were napping and decided to turn it up a level by singing "Everybody".

"Okay You' all I want you to sing along with us on this one and get DOWN and JAM!" A.J shouted at the crowd.

:YES!: Alicia was awake and fighting Batman's hold on her. :Let me go Bruce!:

:One dance and that's it understand.: Batman growled.

:Yes.: She sighed.

Andy and Lisha happily jammed with the boys.

-------------------------------

--The day of Bruce and Andria's Engagement party.--

"Keith are you alright? You look upset about something." Allura asked.

"Eric and Rafe let them do that!!" Keith wasn't at all pleased.

"Keith their fine, for once stop worrying about the girls! I'm surprised you don't have any stomach ulcers." Allura sighed.

"Honey I've had an ulcer for years and it's my job to look out for them."

"Well you don't need to look like an old grouch. Live a little have fun. You do know what that is don't you?" She teased him.

"Gee Alley I'll just go sit in my rocking chair!" Keith glared at her. "Yes Allura I know what that is, but I don't have the chance to have fun anymore."

"We're not at home so you can relax and enjoy yourself. Andy and Lisha are grown adults. They can take care of themselves. I miss the Keith, who would share things with me, and not try to eat the whole main course by himself." Allura sighed in frustration.

"I'll try to relax my heart and as for my not wanting to delegate some of my duties, well, you still have the boys to look after, and Andy has her hands full with the twins. Eric has the team and keeping Andy out of trouble and everyone else is just too damned busy as well." Keith sighed in frustration.

"I know." Allura smiled at him. **'Now can we go to the party?'**

'**I'm starving I hope that Andy left something for us to eat.'** Keith grinned.

'**Very funny Daddy!'** Andy snarled at her father.

'**Does my baby girl need a nap?'** Keith chuckled.

'**Not Funny!'** She growled. "HEY! THAT WAS MINE!" Andy growled at Andria.

'**Andromeda Marie that is not your buffet now share or its bedtime for you and no party!'** Keith warned her.

'**But Daddy! She took the last pickle!'** Andy whimpered.

'**Love there's a huge jar of pickles in the kitchen. Why don't you go get one of those?'** Eric crooned softly.

'**Really?'** Andy asked.

'**Yes really Bruce made sure that we weren't going to run out.'** Eric chuckled.

:I'll be in the kitchen if anyone wants me.: Andy sent to her family.

'**Only for a little while, then you have to eat something, besides your pickles like some fruit salad, okay lioness?'** Eric went back to talking to Bruce and the others.

"Bruce? Is that Gurtie?" Dria asked softly. **'Not her! What's Roni doing here? Why did you have to invite her?' **She snarled, as she glared at her rival.

'**Honey! She's nothing to me retract your claws.'** Bruce tried to soothe her ruffled feathers. **'Roni is still a friend so be nice.'** He growled.

'**I'll be nice just don't think that'll make us friends.'** Dria growled. "Veronica how nice of you to come." She smiled sweetly.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Bruce and I have known each other for absolutely ages!" Roni laid it on really thick.

'**Can I hurt her?'** Dria asked. "Really? Maybe you'd like to tell me what you know about Bruce."

'**No!! Be nice!'** Bruce had a firm hold around her waist. "Roni, I am marrying Andria and you had better get use to the idea." Bruce stated icily.

"Why would you want to marry this nobody?" Roni sneered.

'**Alley if Andy heard that then that little witch is in trouble.'** Keith growled.

'**Not like Dria doesn't want a piece of her hide right now as it is. Keith, Dria's pregnant.'** Allura smirked from where she and Keith stood watching the whole scene before them.

'**He's sure going to have to learn fast isn't he?'** Keith grinned.

'**Yep, Looks like Dromi heard her comment.'** Allura sent, as Andy stalked into the room.

'**She's going pay for that comment! I'm going to chew her up and spit her out' **Andy confronted Roni. "Did you just call my twin a nobody!?" Andy was in crowned princess mode.

"So what of it?" Roni sneered. "No one's ever heard of you! There is no information on you. You and your twin are a couple of low life's that try to pass as the upper class. When in fact you're a bunch of street trash." She jeered.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PEASANT!! WE ARE FAR ABOVE YOUR UPPER CLASS!! TRY ROYALTY! YOU PATHETIC LITTLE SORRY EXCUSE FOR A GERM!! NO THAT'S INSULTING THE GERMS YOU INSOLENT LITTLE NOTHING!" Andy let her have it.

"Is something wrong my Daughters?" Allura asked, as she walked over to them with an air of regalness that surrounded her.

"Mother you don't need to lower yourself to even speaking with it." Andy continued to snub Roni.

'**Andy! You'll upset the Babies!'** Allura warned. "Do you still doubt who we are?" She gave Roni a measuring look not noticing Keith had walked up behind Allura.

"May I introduce King Keith Michael, Queen Allura Danielle, her daughter's Crowned Princess Andromeda Marie Lawson and my fiancée Princess Andria Marie of the planet Arus. Just in case you're not getting this they rule the entire planet." Bruce smirked at Roni.

"You were saying?" Dria asked.

"How did you meet her? If she's from another planet?!" Roni hissed.

"I found him." Dria replied coolly. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my party."

'**You sure did my little minx and it was love at first sight from the moment that we laid eyes on each other.'** He pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

'**I know.'** She purred back at him.

"He obviously couldn't find anyone on this planet even it he wanted to." With that said Andy went back to the kitchen and her pickles.

"Bruce. I-I-I'm sorry." Roni ran from the room.

'**She was asking for it, but you two were extremely harsh on her you know. She really is harmless.'** Bruce sighed in defeat.

'**She rubs me the wrong way.'** Dria sent back.

'**She's an only child and she's been spoiled rotten, but Andy set her straight really quickly. Angel? Are you feeling okay?'** Bruce asked softly.

'**Not really my stomach is upset.'** Dria whimpered.

'**Sweetheart I think that we need to uh...have a little talk.'** Bruce picked her up and carried her towards the stairs. "We'll be down in a little while all of this is overwhelming her." He smiled at their guests.

"Bruce, is there something you want to tell me?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow at him from the stairs.

"No." Bruce growled.

"That answers that question. Can I please have my trust fund?"

:No!! Next question.: He smirked.

:PLEASE! I implore you!: Dick pleaded. :I want to marry Bab's. Please!:

:Keep our guests happy and I'll think about it.: Bruce growled.

:Is Dria alright?: Dick asked, as he went downstairs to entertain the guests.

:She's fine just sick to her stomach..: Bruce sighed.

:Are you fine is the question? Daddy?: Dick asked.

:I raised you didn't I...ask me in a little while okay son.: Bruce sent back.

'**Bab's I'm going to be a big brother.**' Dick smirked as he walked over to her.

'**Really?! That explains why Dria bit my head off this morning when I took her Eggo.'** Bab's grinned.

'**Bad mistake! I got something for you this afternoon.'** Dick sent handing her a small wrapped box with a silver and gold ribbon.

'**What are you up to Boy Wonder?'** She carefully unwrapped the little box.

'**You'll see.'** He replied. **'I hope you like it.'**

Barbara looked at the little ring box and her hands began trembling as she carefully opened it and looked at the beautiful Claddagh ring made of the finest gold with a beautiful emerald heart, the color of her eyes nestled in the center of the ring. "I love it, but what are you trying to ask me?" She was so overwhelmed that she could barely speak. _IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?_

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked her softly almost purring.

"Forever?" She whispered shakily.

"That was what I was thinking too." He grinned.

"Do I need to give you a ring too? I mean am I going to have to ask you to marry me?" She winked at him.

"I mean that is uh...Barbara will you… " Dick pleaded with his eyes.

"Yes Richard I will marry you, all you had to do was ask." She whispered softly. **'I love you Night even if you can't ask me that out loud.'** She purred.

Dick shot her a blank look as if the answer didn't hit home just yet. **'I love you too Bab's.'** He pulled her close for a nice long kiss.

'**Finally he reacts!'** She teased as she kissed him with all that she had in her heart.

'**I love you so much with my heart, soul with my whole life.'** He was beyond happy.

'**Let's go out to the garden and cuddle...Daddy's not to happy right now.'** Barbara purred.

'**That sounds great.'** He purred back.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 14

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story


	14. Chapter Fourteen

What If Beginnings

Chapter 14

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(The master suite in the private wing of the manor.)

Bruce paced outside the bathroom door. "Love? Are you okay in there?" He asked softly.

"I'm FINE!" Dria snarled. :ANDY! MOM! DADDY!: She sent, as she panicked.

"No you're not! Open the door Andria!"

"No!"

"Honey we need to talk... now please come out here or I'm coming in there to get you." Bruce tried to calm her.

"No!"

"Honey hiding in there is not going to make this go away. We need to talk about this. So I'm coming in to get you." Bruce opened the door to the master bathroom and saw the lost look on her face. "Angel I am not angry about this. If that's what you're thinking."

Andria's face held a very puzzled look, as she stared at the test results.

Bruce walked over and kissed her on the top of her head. "Are you okay about this my love?" He asked softly, as he looked at the results to her pregnancy test.

"Are you okay with this is the question." She whimpered

"I'm very okay about this and that's what I have been trying to tell you for the last half hour." Bruce smiled at her.

"Then I'll be fine with this." Dria smiled up at him, but she was still scared.

"In other words we're both scared out our minds and overjoyed about this little surprise." He pulled her up into his arms and kissed her.

"We should get back to the party now my Dark Knight." She sighed.

"I can just imagine what Gurtie is thinking...seeing as we left in the middle of our engagement party." Bruce chuckled.

'**Like I care!'** Dria purred. "I thought I heard Richard panic."

"I wonder what he's done now." Bruce growled.

'**I don't know.'** She sighed as they came down the back stairway. "Whatever it is Mr. Gordon doesn't look to happy."

"That can only mean one thing Richard proposed to Barbara and she said yes." Bruce groaned.

'**Why aren't you happy for them?'** Dria asked.

'**I'm happy for them love, but they needed to wait until after they graduated from the university.'** Bruce smiled at a very upset Commissioner James Gordon. "Hello Jim why the frown this is a celebration."

"Hello Bruce. Did you know anything about Richard asking Barbara to marry him?" The commissioner asked.

"What?!" Bruce feigned shock. "This is the first time that I've heard anything about this!"

Alicia started coughing on her grape juice after she heard Bruce's reply. :Someone should give you an Oscar!: She sent to him.

:I really want my child to have a father! Now go with this!: Bruce growled.

:Congrat's. I'm sorry I'm not trying to blow your cover.: She sent, as Rafe gently pounded her back.

:Thanks...are you okay?: He calmed down. "Where did the two of them run off to? I told him to host the party while Dria and I were upstairs." Bruce did not look pleased.

:I'm Fine. The two in question are hiding in the cave. After the look on Mr. Gordon's face they thought it best to hide for a while.: Lisha answered softly.

"I'll be right back Jim. I know exactly where the two of them are hiding." Bruce growled.

"I'll go with you."

"No that won't be necessary, Jim." Bruce smiled.

"Hurry back Love." Dria smiled. **'Don't hurt them.'**

"I will my love." Bruce brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. **'The thought did cross my mind, but I won't hurt them.'**

'**Better not.'** She growled.

'**You have my word my love.'** He growled, as walked into the study, and walked over to activate the entrance to the Batcave.

"I'd rather go with you. I need to talk to you any way..." Jim followed him into the room. _Now why didn't I put the pieces together before this? Bruce is Batman._

"Damn it Jim now I'm going to have to kill you! It was so much easier with you not knowing who I was!" Bruce glared at his friend in annoyance. :RICHARD!! YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!! JIM FOLLOWED ME INTO THE STUDY!!: Bruce roared.

'**You promised!'** Dria snarled at him.

'**I know I promised, but my secret identify just got shot to hell!!'** He snarled.

'**Love it's easier this way. It saves explaining later when our baby is born.'** Dria gave him that bit of insight.

'**You do have a point.'** Bruce growled.

'**I love you.'** Dria smiled.

'**Love you to my little minx.'** He sighed.

"Start explaining Bruce." Gordon growled after a few minutes of swearing at his friend.

"Follow me Jim." Bruce motioned for him to walk through the open passage to the bat cave.

"BARBARA LYNN GORDON!" Jim roared at her .

"DADDY?!" Barbara gaped in horror at her furious father. **'We are so dead!'**

'**I can see that.'** Richard growled.

"THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED IF THE TWO OF YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED AT THE PARTY LIKE I ASKED YOU TO!!!!" Bruce's roar echoed off the cave's walls.

"I thought that your costume was for a Halloween Party!" Jim snarled at his daughter.

"I had to do something to clear you that one time and then I discovered that I was really good at this! If it makes you feel any better...Dick and Bruce just found out a week or so ago." She was proud of being Batgirl and wanted her father to know that.

'**Love? You're missing the party! Besides we're lonely.'** Dria sent to him.

'**Honey things are not going well and I may be a little longer than I thought.'** Bruce sent back.

'**You're not killing Richard are you?'** She growled.

'**No!! He saw Barb as Batgirl!'** He all but shouted.

'**You didn't have to yell at me.'** She cried.

'**I'm sorry angel, but I can't handle your snarling, and this situation at the same time.'** He grumbled.

'**You don't have to take it out on us. I'm scared. I don't know these people. I don't know what to say to them.' **She whimpered, as she forced a smile as one of their guests greeted her.

'**Be right there angel.'** Bruce wasn't about to have anything scaring his angel. "Upstairs all of you now! My princess needs me!" He ordered the three of them.

:As we are Bruce? I don't think that would be a good idea.: Richard sent as he pointed to their costumes.

"CHANGE! THEN MEET US UPSTAIRS! ANDRIA IS NOT HAPPY AND I WANT HER TO BE HAPPY AGAIN YOU GOT ME SON!" Bruce roared.

'**Not good. My guess was correct Dria is pregnant.'** He sent as he did as he was told.

'**Oh really? And what was your first clue?'** Barbara hissed, as she changed in the vault where Batman kept all of their alter ego's attire.

'**His temper!'** He growled.

'**She must be having a mood swing again.'** Barbra sighed she was back in her evening gown and went to join Richard, Bruce, and her father.

-------------------------------

(Later that night)

Alfred showed the last of the guests out, as Bruce held a sleeping Andria in his arms and glared at Richard and Barbara. "Start talking." He growled.

"We love each other and are going to get married, after we graduate from the university just like I promised you. I just made that official by giving her the ring." Dick had Bab's cuddled on his lap.

"All of you start talking!" Jim glared at all three of them.

"No! You know why Richard and I are who we are and Barbara only started in order to clear your name. She also found that she was a natural at crime-fighting and has never gone against anything that I told her to do that would have resulted in getting herself killed." Bruce answered calmly.

Jim let out a sighed. "OK next."

"Daddy we really are excellent at what we do and if you didn't have us then Gotham would be unsuitable to live in. I love you dearly, but I will not give this up not unless I have to." Barbara tried to get her father to understand.

Jim was quiet for the longest time. "I don't like this, but I'll keep your secret. I'll also keep Bullock off your case as much as possible."

"Look at it this way, sir. At least you're not in the dark anymore and you know that you can trust us whenever you shine the bat signal up at the sky at night." Richard grinned.

"Except when Dria needs me then I won't be there." Bruce growled.

"I have no problem with that..." Jim smiled

"I'm glad you understand Jim. It beat's explaining later, as Dria told me." Bruce chuckled.

"I understand, because I've been there and know what married life is like and you should have told me when Dick first became Robin." Jim arched a brow at him.

"Why?" He asked matching Jim's expression.

"Think about it Bruce it would have been much easier on you." Jim sighed in defeat.

"To tell you the truth I'm surprised that no one figured it out till now." Bruce replied.

"You haven't even told the Justice League who you really are?!" Jim gaped at him.

"There are two or three on the Justice League that know."

"I would think that Superman would want to know everything about who he works with after all he's an ace reporter married to Lois. Wonder Woman being an amazon princess Diana would seek to know your identity, Martin Manhunter that's a given, and Wally, also known as the Flash, is a curious young man." Jim grinned.

"That I can't tell you if it's him or not…" Bruce sighed in frustration.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out the glasses is a very bad disguise." Jim loved making Bruce squirm.

"Do you realize how bad he can hurt me?" Bruce gulped.

"Don't worry I would never tell anyone about any of you." Jim grinned.

"Thank you." The three of them sighed.

"You and Richard have always been like family and Barbara is my daughter was there ever a doubt that I would do anything to endanger any of you?" Jim frowned.

"Bullock is getting to be a pain in our backsides." Richard growled.

"You keep making a fool out of him Dick. How do you expect that he's going to feel about you?" Bab's grinned.

"He's the brainless idiot! He's always in our way." Richard frowned.

"He's a police detective it's his job to be at the crime scenes! I can't do anything about that."

"No I guess not. I wish he'd work with us other than accusing us for the troubles that go on in this town." Dick sighed.

"If you feel that strongly about what goes on in my department then why don't you join the police academy after you graduate from the university?" Jim suggested.

"You really don't want me to marry Bab's do you?" Dick growled.

"Yes I do, but I also want you to do something for a living besides working for Bruce! You and I both know that the business end of the Wayne dynasty bores you to tears and I really feel that you could be a very fine police officer. You already have the training and you majored in criminal justice, so this could easily be the direction that you need to go." Jim was honest and to the point.

:He set me up!: Richard growled.

:Yes he did! Give that man an Oscar that was definitely an award winning performance!: Bruce chuckled. "He does have point Richard, but the final decision is up to you."

"Your not going to just let me do my night job are you." He growled at Bruce.

"That's correct son now the question is what are you going to do?" Bruce arched a brow at him.

'**Well? You really didn't think that he was going to let you live off of your trust fund did you?'** Bab's smirked.

'**Like I need the paychecks.'** He growled. "You win! On one condition Bab's joins also."

'**Hey! Leave me out of this!'** She snapped. "Why me?" She pouted.

'**No, I want you with me.'** Dick pouted. "We work well together."

'**But!! Boy you really are a sneak you know that!'** She hissed. "Fine you win I'll join too, but only if we don't have to stay at the academy's dorms!" She frowned at her father.

'**Love, I was not thinking of joining now. I was thinking after we get married.'** He purred at her.

'**This idea is getting better by the second.'** She purred back. "We'll join the police academy after we get married and after our honeymoon...So I'd say that we'll be joining sometime next spring." Bab's informed them.

'**I'd thought you'd like that one.'** Richard pulled her onto his lap as he gave her a kiss.

"Who tricked whom here?" Jim growled.

Richard and Barbara forgot they weren't the only people in the room.

"Cool it you two there are other people in the room!" Bruce growled.

'**Shall we go watch the moon rise while we're on patrol?'** Dick asked.

'**I could go with some quality time with you right now.'** She purred and cuddled even closer to him.

Richard stood up with Barbara in his arms, as they left the room.

"HALT!!" Bruce snarled.

:I'm twenty-one not sixteen.: Richard growled. **'Want to go to Vegas?'** He asked.

'**Fire up the leer jet I'm game if you are.'** She purred.

:Will see you later Dad.: Dick sent. **'Why do you think I asked?'**

:Wait! Dria and I will go with you!: Bruce decided not to fight this. "Alfred wake up everyone we're going to Vegas." He looked over at the man who had raised him and sighed in defeat.

"WHAT NO!!" Jim growled.

"Oh don't worry they're still going through with the actual wedding, but this way they don't have to sneak around behind our backs." Bruce explained his reasoning to Jim.

"BARB! HOW COULD YOU!" Jim Snarled.

"Daddy we haven't done anything!! We promised to wait until we're married!" Barbara glared at Bruce.

Eric walked over to Bruce and whispered into his ear. "Andy has your car," As he picked Dria up out of his arms.

"SHE WHAT!!!?" Bruce roared. "She's pregnant she shouldn't be near any of the vehicles!" He ran out of the room and towards the Bat cave.

'**Love?'** Dria sent. **'She didn't!'**

'**She sure as hell did and she's going to get her butt tanned when I get my hands on her!'** Bruce snarled, as he suited up, jumped onto Nightwing's Redbird, and went in pursuit of his little sister.

'**If you're stronger then she is. I'd back off if she starts snarling as you with glowing eyes.'** Dria warned her husband. **'Better yet don't touch her! Let Eric do it. I want you alive!'**

:I'd listen if I were you she's suffering from insomnia and is not happy about it: Eric growled. :She doesn't have Blacky to get them to go to sleep, so she's trying to see if driving in your car will get them to go back to sleep.:

:I take it this is normal!: Bruce grumbled..

:Yeah this is normal for Dromi, but then she isn't your normal everyday person either. Dria is like Allura and has a calmer gentler side to her than Andy does... So I don't think that Dria will do this sort of thing while she's carrying your child.: Eric sent back.

:What do I need to know about Dria's medical history? By the way how far along is Andy?: Bruce asked.

:Andy's a little over three months pregnant, but the babies tend to grow at their own pace, so she never carry's for more than seven months. Dria doesn't have many medical problems in her background, except that she's allergic to alcohol and contact lenses just like her sister. She might have a similar pregnancy as her sister, but then she might go full term. I think that you need to have someone that you can trust to be her doctor like a close family friend, who isn't going to ask to many questions.: He sent back.

:Good point. I really don't think Ria would like being a lab rat.: Bruce sent as he spotted Andy. :So your saying Ria could have our baby in six months?:

:That is a very real possibility, but then you never know.: Eric growled. :Rohan might not practice medicine, but he is a licensed doctor, and a very good one at that he delivered the twins.:

:I didn't know that..: Bruce smiled. :Joyrides over Andromeda! Time to go home! Your delaying Dria and my wedding in Las Vegas!: He growled.

:Don't you mean Dick and Bab's wedding?: Andy had been on her way back to the cave when he'd caught up with her. :Nice city I've been driving around for three hours and you finally noticed that the car was gone?: She frowned at him.

:I was solving another situation and I meant both our weddings!: He glared at her.

:What!? I wanted to calm down the babies, so that I could get some sleep and I know that Dick and Barbra were on their way out the door before you decided to give in and let them elope.: Andy glared back at him.

:Get back to the house: He snarled. :Eric? Does Andy know everything?:

:I'll take over Bruce. To answer your question yes she does.: Eric stood in front of the Batmobile. **'Move over I'm taking you back to the mansion.'** Eric growled.

'**But!?'** Andy protested.

'**Move or I tan your tush!'** Eric growled.

'**No!'** Andy refused to move.

'**Andromeda Marie Lawson! Move or I will tan your hide!'** Eric was almost out of patience with her.

Andy locked the doors and closed the car up, so no one could get to her.

:You are really going to get it now young lady!: Bruce used his override to unlock the doors, plucked her out of the drivers seat, and proceeded to give her a good tanning on her back side.

"OWIE!" Andy snarled**. 'You're not going to let him get a way with this are you?'**

Eric took her from Bruce and gave her a few good swats on her rear for good measure. **'DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU GET ME!'** He roared.

'**DADDY!'** Andy cried.

'**Andromeda if you went and stole that car I am going to tan your hide!'** Keith snarled.

'**MOMMY!'** Andy sent.

'**YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!! NOW GET YOUR TAIL BACK HERE OR I'LL TAN YOUR HIDE!!'** Allura snarled.

'**But the babies wouldn't sleep!'** She bawled.

'**YOU COULD HAVE HAD ERIC TAKE YOU FOR A DRIVE!'** Keith roared.

'**He was asleep I didn't want to wake him!'** She sniffed.

'**NEXT TIME WAKE ME UP!!'** Eric roared.

-------------------------------

(Wayne Manor)

"Stand in line for those of you who want to tan Andy's hide." Allura growled.

"No!! I'm in pain here! Think of us innocents!" Andria whimpered.

:Sorry Dria, but she earned this one.: Allura sent in sympathy.

Eric carried her into the main room and set her down in front of her parents.

"I'm Sorry." She whimpered.

"Sorry Andy, but you have this one coming to you!" Keith brought her over his knee and spanked her.

(ANDY WHY DO OUR BUTTS HURT!) Alex and Ari snarled. (WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?)

(I stole Bruce's car and went joy ridding in it!) Andy whimpered.

(REALLY SMART! While you're having the fun we get the pain!) Alex snarled at her.

(Sorry! The babies wouldn't go to sleep and I didn't have Blacky, so I had to think of something) She wailed**. 'Please!! Momma I'm begging you! I know that I was wrong and I won't do it again just don't spank me like the others!'** She pleaded.

(I hope you know you owe us!) Ari snarled. (We can't sit down!)

(I shopped till I dropped for the two of you so that will just have to do!) Andy snarled.

'**You do this again and you will not like what happens then.'** Allura warned her. **'Now go change!'** She sent her daughter up the stairs with a swat on the rear.

'**Yes Momma!'** Andy sniffled as she tried to climb the long stair case. _That's the last time that I leave my armor at home!_ She muttered to herself.

-------------------------------

(Three Hours later in Las Vegas)

"We're here." Dick announced.

'**Shall we ditch them or stick with the others?'** Barbara arched a brow at him.

'**We can ditch them later. I want to know when their going to leave.'** He growled.

'**Shall we go get the license and then find somewhere to marry?'** She purred.

'**You read my mind.'** He purred back. "What's the game plan Bruce? Are we going to make this a vacation or are we going home after?"

"Vacation sounds good to me. The board is going to think that I'm losing it two vacations in less than a month, but then I'm the boss and can do whatever I like." Bruce grinned.

"So what Resort are we going to?" Rafe asked.

"Rafe? Isn't that your parents stepping out of that other leer over there?" Alicia pointed to the couple in question.

Rafe let out a string of swear words that lasted a full ten minutes without repeating a single one.

Eric slugged Rafe in the arm. "Stop that the babies can hear you!" He snarled.

"Hey that hurt!" Rafe growled. :You try to have your mother follow you everywhere and see how you react.:

:They used my mothers jet!: Eric snarled. :Damn!! We forgot Lilly and Shawn!: He growled.

:Great!: Rafe snarled.

:Nice going Mom and Dad you forgot my baby sister!!!: Andy glared at them from her spot in Eric's arms.

'**We did! Didn't we.'** Allura frowned.

'**Well it sure looks like it to me!'** Andy growled**. 'Nice going mother!'**

'**Watch it young lady!' **Allura growled.

'**Sorry Momma.'** Andy burst into tears burying her face against Eric shoulder.

"So what sounds good to go stay at tonight?" Dick asked.

"This place is unreal!" Andria was reading up on Vegas.

"What Sis? What's Unreal?" Lisha asked.

"This place has everything, a volcano, circus, a castle, Paris, the pyramids you name it they have it...even a roller coaster on top of this really weird looking thing called the stratosphere." Dria explained.

"A Rollercoaster!" Alicia beamed. "Let's go!"

"Lisha it's on top if a 25 story building!" Andria frowned.

"It sounds like fun!" Alicia smiled.

'**No! Not right now!'** Rafe growled.

'**BUT!?'** Alicia Pleaded.

'**Alicia you are six months pregnant and are not going on that roller coaster.'** Rafe growled.

Alicia started bawling. "But I want to go!"

"You can't! You are too pregnant to go on it, so quit crying it's not going to change my mind." Rafe had his mind made up.

Lisha just bawled louder.

"Love you're only going to make yourself sick and I am not going to change my mind. Eric has the portal device on his wrist we can go back home right now if you don't calm down." Rafe growled.

"Daddy!" Alicia sniffed as she went over to Keith.

"Sorry angel, but you're not going." Keith held her in his arms.

"Not Fair!" She whimpered.

'**Last warning calm down or we're going home!'** Rafe growled. "Life isn't fair, so acknowledge the fact that you're not going and move on!"

'**Can we come back after Di is born?'** She asked trying to get herself under control again.

'**Why is that roller coaster so important to you? It isn't a very big one it's just built on top of a huge tower. If you really want to go on a roller coaster we'll go to Cedar Point.'** He promised.

'**Cool! I love you!'** She smiled at him.

'**Love you too angel.'** He smiled.

'**I'm tired now.'** Alicia yawned.

"Are we going to stay in here all day or are we actually going to leave the plane?" Andy growled.

"No, I was thinking we'd stay at the Sphinx." Bruce replied.

"We're on the wrong continent! What does Egypt have to do with where we're staying!?" Andy was not amused.

"No Andy. It's the Luxor resort with a Sphinx in front of it." Bruce chuckled.

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place!" Andy snarled. "We need to check in and then find out where Lilly and Shawn are."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Barbara asked.

"Nothing." Andria smiled. "Everyone lets get into the Limo, so that we can start this adventure."

They all climbed in to the Limo and were on they're way to the resorts.

-------------------------------

"We have the top floor all set aside for you Mr. Wayne." The head of the Luxor greeted them personally.

"Thank you. Malcolm."

"Mr. McCloud and Dr. Fortune are waiting for all of you upstairs." Malcolm informed him.

"Thank you." Bruce slipped the Desk clerk a hundred-dollar bill.

"Get ready for another lecture." Andy hissed at Lisha, as they headed for the private elevators that would take them to their floor.

"What now?!" Alicia whimpered.

"I don't know. Just be prepared for one okay." She sighed.

:I'd rather be on bedrest then face another lecture!: Lisha hissed.

:Bite your tongue that is way worse than a lecture!: Andy growled.

:It is?: She asked.

:Definitely we are talking major boredom.: Andy frowned.

:I'm just getting tired of the lectures.: Lisha sighed.

:Get used to them Sis because they never go away.: Andy sighed.

:That's not fair.: She sighed.

:Life isn't fair.: Andy smiled at Dare, Rohan, Gwen, and Sere.

:I know but one can wish can't they.: Alicia muttered.

:Don't you start in on me too!: Andy hissed at them. "Why are you here any way?" She growled.

"That's a good question." Lisha nodded.

"This is a free country and we can go wherever we want to. Besides that Lilly and Shawn didn't want to get left behind." Rohan growled.

:I swear that's just an excuse to keep an eye on us.: Alicia hissed to Andy.

:Lilly is only thirteen and she was left in strange city! She might have wanted Momma!: Andy sent back.

:True... I keep forgetting she's not as old as she acts sometimes.: Lisha sighed.

"ROMI!!!" Lilly raced over to her sister. "You left me!" She sniffled.

:Hello little flower.: Andy sent, as she hugged her sister.

"This place is awesome! I say we go take on that roller coaster and all the other rides!" Lilly smiled up at her sister.

"Not this time sweetie, but I think Mom might want to go on some with you." She smiled back.

"Sorry Dromi I forgot that you can't sit down." Lilly sighed in defeat.

"What's up Dad?" Rafe sighed. "Are you and Mom trying to spy on me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about we're tagging along with Raye and Jared during his book tour." Darien shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah Right and I'd like to sell you an ocean front property in the middle of Sahara Desert." Rafe grumbled.

"You are my son don't make me take you over my knee!" Dare growled.

"So what's going on dad? I can see Rafe's point. Everywhere we go you are there at the same time." Lisha frowned.

"I'm not going to explain myself to you. Now go into one of those rooms and take a nap and that goes for you to Andromeda." Dare growled. "You've had a long flight and need to rest before you conquer Las Vegas."

"Don't you hate it when they tell you to sleep?" Alicia sighed.

"Only in this case he happens to be right." Andy yawned.

"Let's go Angel. I could use a few hours of sleep myself." Rafe carried her out of the penthouse and to their suite.

"But I'm not tired." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Sure you aren't angel." Rafe chuckled.

"Come on Lilly time for bed." Keith picked up his little girl and carried her off to bed.

Rohan carried Shawn who had crashed on the couch up to one of the bedrooms. "See you in the morning." Rohan yawned.

"Later." Allura followed Keith from the room.

"Night Momma." Andy yawned.

"Well... Did you enjoy your drive?" Sere glared at Andy.

"Yes I did..." Andy eyed Eric with wary eyes.

"You want to tell us about it!" Sere continued to glare at her.

"The triplets were keeping me awake and the only thing that calm's them is flying in Blacky, but I didn't have Blacky, so I had to make do with the Batmobile instead!" Andy glared back.

"I think it's time we call it a night. Let's get you to bed Dromi." Eric carried her off to bed.

"Thank you I think that I felt another spanking coming my way and I don't think that I could take another one of those." Andy whimpered.

"You earned each one of those." He growled. "But you're welcome… I just didn't want to listen to them gripe at you."

-------------------------------

(Elsewhere in Las Vegas)

Dick held what seemed be the ultimate document in his hands. "Finally now let's find a chapel and get hitched!"

"Hold it Junior!" Bruce growled. "I think you two can wait till morning."

"NO!! Why do we have to wait!" Dick glared at him.

"Bruce! This is torture!" Barbara gave him a pleading look from her misty green eyes that held a threat of tears about ready to fall down her ivory face.

"No you are going shopping tomorrow for a dress with Dria and then we'll have a classy yet private ceremony back at the Luxor or one of the other hotel's chapels." Bruce informed them.

'**Stay with me?'** Barb asked. "Very well…" She sighed.

'**Was there ever a doubt?'** He answered. "If we stay in separate rooms then so do you and Dria." He snarled.

'**No.'** Barb purred at him.

"Me sleep away from Dria? I don't think so." Bruce growled.

'**Love your being Unreasonable! You know how hard it was to stay away from me.'** Dria replied.

'**You've made your point love.'** Bruce sighed in defeat. "Do whatever you want Dria and I are going back to the Luxor to get some sleep." Bruce gave up the fight.

'**I'm worried now!'** Barb looked from Bruce to Richard.

'**I know what you mean...let's go get some sleep.'** Dick gulped. "We're coming with you." Dick and Barb followed after them.

'**See it works every time.'** Dria purred.

'**Love you take my breath away.'** Bruce purred back.

-------------------------------

(Next morning)

Andy and Alicia stumbled into the penthouse before everyone woke up and found that they were missed. :I think that we should have skipped that last ride the girls didn't like it very well.: Andy munched on her crackers and sipped her 7up.

:I have to agree with you there. Never again for that one.: Alicia groaned, as she munched on her crackers.

Eric and Rafe were sipping their tea in the living room when the girls stumbled into view.

"Did we have fun? We didn't enjoy the girls wake up call when they called to us in sheer terror!" Eric glared at Andy.

"Kind of…" Andy replied chewing on her lower lip.

"Yes being sick is not fun! Especially, when I told you no! Was the ride worth it? How much did you two bribe them to let you on?" Rafe snarled.

"We gave them this little blue chip." Lisha answered, as she held up one of the chips.

Bruce dropped his coffee cup and it shattered on the floor. "You tipped them 100,000 dollar chip no wonder they let you on!" Bruce choked on scalding hot coffee.

"What's with these chips? We have a lot of them and these Car keys!" Lisha beamed.

"I've got more!" Andy poured out her tote bag and keys, mounds of casino chips, and cashier checks fell onto the coffee table.

"That's not the best thing!" Alicia exclaimed. "I love this car! I think it's called a Viper."

"Unreal they broke Las Vegas in one morning!" Rafe choked on his tea.

"Honey? You're not mad at me are you?" Lisha whimpered.

"Mad? No I'm not mad love just floored that's all." Rafe held open his arms.

Alicia crawled onto his lap. "I like the deals...you pull this lever and these three things spin around...and this Red and Black wheel...Oh yeah and the dice game, that was fun." She told them about all the fun they had at these games.

"There was this one slot machine and they were giving away these really awesome looking cars, so I tried it and won twice. Who's Jeff Gordon is he someone important here on this planet. I thought that Tommy might like one of the cars." Andy reached down into the pile and pulled out two sets of keys. **'I love this place, the slots are fun, roulette is a blast, craps is no problem, poker, and black jack are a challenge though.' **Andy smiled at Eric.

"Jeff...Gordon!" Dick and Barb gasped in surprise.

"I think that's what they told me at the Hard Rock, but then I could have been wrong. The cars do have the number 24 on them, one has this awesome paint job, and the other has the latest Star Wars movie characters all over it." Andy nodded. "I thought that Tommy might like one, so I gave it a try, and then I liked the other car, so I tried it again and won both times."

Everyone was speechless.

"Why are you all gaping at me? It's just a stupid car! I have fifteen more to choose from! That and four penthouses at four different resorts! I didn't ask for them, but then they thought that would be easier than writing me a check for the full amount that I had won at the casino." Andy pulled out a mini case filled with tools from her fanny pack and started tinkering with her communicator, so that she could contact Tommy in Angel Grove.

:Calling Tommy?: Alicia asked.

:That's the plan.: Andy nodded. "Don't you people have to go shopping for a dress? I arranged for the ceremony over at the Paris casino it was the least they could do." Andy arched a brow at them.

"You did?!" They exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that's one of the resorts that gave me a penthouse." Andy grinned. "I just came to eat. I'm ready to hit the strip again!"

"Rest First!" Eric growled, as he pulled her onto his lap and wouldn't let her go.

"No! I have 20 major casinos to go!" Andy pouted. "Dick! Bab's! Forget about the trust fund just take a check! I have plenty and choose a car while you're at it."

'**Only our Daughters!'** Keith groaned.

Andy tried out her communicator and instantly contacted Tommy. "Hi there little brother." She grinned.

"Tommy here." He answered. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm great! I just called to ask you a question." Andy answered.

"What's that?" Tommy asked. "Thanks for the advice the last time I talked to you."

"So you like Cat, huh?" Andy chuckled. "I'm in Vegas and I won something that I thought you might like. Is there any way that you can come here for a little while? I could have Bruce send the Jet for you."

"Bruce? Boy you move fast." Tommy was nearly speechless. "I think I can make it there without a problem. Where are you at in Vegas?"

"He's my brother-in-law now. We're staying at the top floor of the Luxor hotel." Andy giggled at his reaction to what she was telling him.

"That's easy to find. You want to let them know that we're on our way to meet you."

"Sure see you in a few minutes." Andy signed off. "They're coming! This is so great!"

'**And you can rest for a while.'** Eric sent her a commanded her to sleep.

'**But Eric! I'll miss everything!'** Andy was instantly asleep in his arms.

'**No you won't you, the babies need to rest and so do you.'** He sent softly.

'**You win this round, but I am going to hit the strip again!'** Andy muttered in her sleep.

'**We'll be going together.'** Eric growled.

-------------------------------

(Little later down in the lobby)

Tommy and Cat stood in front of the Luxor and were greeted by Richard and Barbara. "Hi you must by Tommy? I'm Richard and this is Barbara. Dromi is my sort of Aunt you might say." Dick grinned at them.

"Hello. It's nice to meet the both of you. Let me introduce Catherine or Cat." Tommy smiled. "So how much trouble has my little sister got into now?"

"It's nice to meet the two of you, if you will both follow me I will take you up to our floor." Dick grinned. "She cleaned out a third of Las Vegas this morning and she and Alicia are going for the other half later this afternoon."

"No way!" Cat could not believe her ears.

"Sorry I forgot to fully introduce myself. I'm Richard Grayson Wayne and this is my fiancée Barbara Gordon. Does that help a little?" Dick chuckled.

"How can someone clean out Vegas?" Cat asked.

"You haven't met Dromi have you?" Barbara grinned.

"No I haven't." Cat shook her head. "What does that have to do with cleaning out Vegas? This place is rigged."

"Andy can out smart any rigged device. In her case it really is mind over matter." Dick grinned.

Cat shook her head in disbelief.

"Unreal!! You really do have the entire floor to yourself!" Tommy exclaimed, as they got out of the elevator.

"TOMMY!" Lilly beamed as she ran to greet him. "Romi and Lisha are napping right now, but they should be getting up soon."

"Lilly!" Tommy gave her a bear hug. "How are our Momma's to be doing?"

"I'll be an Aunt by Christmas." She grinned.

"So Lisha is due in December huh?" Tommy carried her into the main penthouse apartment.

"Not Just Lisha. Andy too." Lilly corrected him. "Who is she?"

"No way!" Tommy set her down, so that he wouldn't drop her. "Catherine, this is Princess Lillyan "Lilly" Allura of Arus. Lilly this is Cat."

"Hello I have a cousin named Kitty." Lilly smiled. "Yes way!" She told him. :ANDY! Tommy's here.:

:I'll be right there if lets Eric me up!: Andy sent back and sat up a little to quickly causing her to bolt to the bathroom. **'When will I ever learn!'** She wheezed.

'**You don't want me to answer that one.'** Eric replied.

'**Ha! Ha! Very funny how would you like to sing soprano for a few months!'** Andy snarled.

'**Behave or no more Gambling!'** He warned.

'**You're no fun!'** Andy wheezed. **'God's I hate getting sick!' **She moaned.

'**I know you do.'** Eric cooed.

'**I can't go greet anyone I look like hell!'** Andy burst into tears.

'**No you don't love.'** Eric sent as her brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her eyes. '**You're beautiful even if our son does give you a bad time.'**

'**You can't lie to me Eric!! I look like a hag! My hair is a mess, I'm pale, and I'm fat!'** Andy stripped off her sun dress and went over and turned on the shower**. 'Maybe a shower will make me feel a little better.'** She sniffled.

'**I wasn't lying to you.'** He joined her in the shower.

'**You have to lie to me you love me! But I looked like death warmed over and I still have my tan!'** Andy handed him the bottle of shampoo. **'Would you please wash my hair.' **Andy sniffled.

'**Sure Love.'** He kissed the back of her neck.

'**Behave Lion or it will be evening by the time we emerge from our suite and we have a wedding to go to remember?'** Andy purred back at him.

'**I know. Now rinse your hair.'** He winked.

'**My hair takes forever to wash and it's always in my way...Maybe I should get it cut.'** Andy stood under the spray of the shower and let the shampoo rinse out of her over waist length mane of raven black hair.

Eric gave her a hurtful look, as if she had cut his right arm off.

'**You'd really miss my hair that much?'** Andy arched a brow at him. **'I know that I would seriously hurt you if you ever went and got a regulation military hair cut!'** Andy ran her fingers through his hair.

'**If you want to get your hair cut, then no shorter than here.'** He as traced a line at the middle of her back.

'**Momma would string me up if I got it cut any shorter than just to my waist...it was only an idea any way.'** Andy sighed.

'**I know.'** He smiled at her. **'Feel better?'**

'**A little let's go get dressed and join the others.'** Andy smiled back at him.

-------------------------------

"Does anyone know what Dromi wanted to show me?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy!" Alicia beamed, as she greeted him.

"Hi Lisha!" Tommy smiled.

Alicia waddled over to give him a hug. "How have you been?" She asked.

"Great actually. Catherine.. I would like you to meet Princess Alicia Nichole Fortune. Lisha this is Cat." Tommy hugged her back before he introduced Cat to Lisha. "Are you and the baby well?"

"A pleasure to meet you Cat. We're fine Tommy. I'm not sure which one of these two keys is for you." She smiled.

Tommy took the keys from Lisha and looked at what he was holding in his hands. "These look like the real deal." Tommy eyed Lisha in disbelief.

"They are real. The cars belonged to Jeff Gordon and Andy won them." Alicia nodded.

"I'm sorry if I'm being quite, but this is a lot for one person to take in. I always thought that Tommy was kidding when he told me about meeting all of you, but now I know he wasn't, and it's a hard for me to process all of this at once." Cat smiled at Lisha.

"That's alright. Tommy's going to get a shock when he sees Dromi." Lisha smiled back. "Excuse me for a moment Diane wants her snack." She headed to the kitchen. **'Love fair warning Di wants a Sandwich.' **

'**Please love I'm on my knees here! I just finished getting sick this morning!'** Rafe begged.

'**I'll try.'** She replied.

'**Thanks angel.'** Rafe sighed in relief.

'**Your welcome.'** She sent, as she made a ham sandwich.

"Little Brother!!" Andy squealed in delight and raced over to hug him.

"Hey!" Tommy hugged her. :Lilly wasn't joking when she told me how you were.:

:I'm going to let that one slide, because your my little brother and I adore you. I know how huge I am! Now did they tell you about the car or not?!: Andy noticed Catherine and let go of Tommy so that she could greet her. "Hello you must be Cat. I'm Andromeda and the lion standing behind me is my husband Eric." She smiled at Cat.

:I didn't mean it that way Sis. I'm sorry if I offended you.: Tommy frowned.

"Hello."

:Don't worry about it Tommy. She's highly emotional these days and very sensitive about how she looks.: Eric sighed.

"So how has everyone been?" Tommy asked. "Yes, Lisha did."

"We've been having a blast! Did you happen to catch our concert a few days ago!?" Andy beamed at him. "Well do you want the car or not? I have others if you don't like that one."

"YES!" Tommy stared at the car keys.

"Which car would you like? There's one with Star wars characters all over it, and then there is one with this awesome color changing paint job." Andy smiled at him.

"THERE IS NOTHING IN THIS DAMN KITCHEN!" Alicia snarled, as she slammed cupboard doors.

"The second one… Is she always like this?" He asked looking at the kitchen.

:You think that's bad just try and take a pickle out of that kitchen or any kitchen that Andy sees as hers and then you'll see the fur fly!: Rafe chuckled. **'Love we're going out to eat so calm down.'**

:FOOD NOW!: Di shouted as she kicked her mother.

:Chill Di!! You no need to yell! They feed us soon!: DJ growled.

:You momma Ate all pickles!: Di bawled.

:You Momma ate all ice-cream! Damn it! And the rest of the good stuff!: Jessie and Jazz snarled.

:You Momma ate all fruits!: Di bawled harder.

**'I sorry Diane please no cry...you just woke me up.'** DJ started bawling too.

:I sorry DJ.: Di sniffed. **'Me no mean to wakes you. Momma no eat all's cream any more.'**

Andy looked over at Alicia, Eric, and Rafe. **'Oh no!! Was I hearing things or did they just heartlink?!'** Andy panicked. "I'm starving shall we go get something to eat before junior carries out his threat?"

"It sure sounded like it..." Alicia frowned.

"Rafe! They're not even born yet, so stop plotting my demise!" Eric snarled.

"NO WAY!" Rafe growled, his birthmark had a faint glow to it.

"Don't make me have to hurt you Rafferty! I am not someone you want to get mad or have you forgotten that little factor!" Eric's eyes began to glow and his fangs emerged.

:DADDY! NO HURT DJ's DADDY!: Di snapped.

:DADDY NO HURTS' DI'S DADDY EITHER!: DJ snarled at his father.

Cat was watching what was going and fainted.

"You guys should chill or I'll make you chill!" Tommy snarled.

:Dada! Chill or be sick!: Di gave her second warning.

"Go ahead you macho idiots beat yourselves silly! Lisha and I are going to lunch with Tommy and Cat and then we are going to hit the other casinos that we missed!" Andy grabbed her purse and her now empty tote bag and stalked out of the penthouse.

'**Rafe you're on the couch!'** Alicia followed after Andy with her own tote bag.

'**You'll be lucky if you find us! We're staying at one of our places tonight!'** Andy snarled.

-------------------------------

(After a four hour successful run on the last of the major casino's)

Andy let Tommy drool over his new set of wheels while her Alicia and Cat went on a shopping spree.

"Nothing looks good on me." Alicia frowned. "I wish Aunt Sel was here. She knows how to show the babies without it being obvious."

:Hello Ladies are we having problems?: Selena appeared behind them.

"Hi Aunt Sel." Alicia hugged her Aunt. :Di and DJ bonded. Nothing looks good or fits.: She sniffled.

Hello you two." She hugged Lisha and then Andy. :That's as it should be and as for your dresses for the wedding tonight well they are upstairs in the suite at the Paris casino.: She smiled.

:Thanks Aunt Sel. Now How do we stop to guys from killing each other?: Lisha asked. "I'd like you to meet Catherine Hillard. Cat our Aunt Selena."

"Nice to meet you." Cat smiled.

"You can make a wish and pray that it comes true." Sel smiled. "The guys are looking for you and Eric's going to flip."

"What's wrong with my hair?! Momma didn't let me chop off more than a few inches! You hate it don't you!" Andy burst into tears.

"No I don't hate it. In fact I love it." Sel soothed. "It'll go with your new gown even better."

"I think they've gone by like five times, but they don't recognize you." Cat grinned.

"Eric tell me that I'm seeing things?" Rafe asked, as they walked by the little shop for the sixth time.

"That's Aunt Sel and Cat, but that can't be Andy her hair isn't raven and Lisha is a brunette." Eric growled.

"Talia was a brunette." Rafe growled.

"They didn't!" Eric growled.

"They did." Rafe sighed.

"They really were peeved at us weren't they?" Eric groaned.

:Yep.: Rafe sighed, as he walked in to the shop.

:Well at least Andy only cut a few inches off, but what did she do to the color of her hair!: Eric frowned.

"Hello Andy." Rafe growled.

Andy turned around to look at Rafe and her not so happy lion. "Hello I see that you both are in one piece." Andy glared at him.

"Very funny Andromeda," Eric growled. **'What did you do to your hair?'**

'**I cut a few inches off and then they used a henna rinse on it to bring out the natural highlights in my hair! You hate it don't you!'** Andy burst into tears.

'**No I don't hate it, but it is different.'** Eric was undecided.

:Is he right? Does my hair look that bad?: Andy bit down on her lower lip. "Cat let's go get ready you can meet up with Tommy later."

"Sure."

'**TALIA LYNN GET YOUR TUSH BACK HERE NOW!'** Rafe was not at all pleased with her attitude towards him.

'**If you're pissed about the color of my hair then all you have to do is wait a week two at the most. I wanted to see what I'd look like with chestnut hair again.'** Alicia did not stop to look at him. :It is a little drastic, but I don't think it looks that bad. What about mine? Is it that bad?:

:I didn't know it was going to do this! He said that it was good for my hair and that it would bring out the highlights and shimmer in my hair! I didn't know that my natural highlights were red like Ari! It's always been black as midnight, so I could never tell any difference!: Andy decided to skip getting dressed and go gamble her troubles away. :It's not bad but you need to realize that your not Talia anymore.: Andy sent back. "Here Cat take the key to the suite and you and Tommy can get dressed for the wedding, I just can't deal right now." Andy ran down the street in tears and then vanished before their eyes.

----------------------------------

"You just never really talked about doing anything that drastic! My god what's next short hair!?" Rafe snarled.

Alicia didn't reply.

'**How short did you cut it?'** Rafe took off after her.

Alicia tried to block him out but was unable to.

Rafe caught up with her swept her up into his arms and carried her over to his new set of wheels. "That does it! We are going back to our suite and your going to stay there until you stop this snit of yours!"

"It's my hair!" Alicia snapped.

"KEEP THIS UP AND WE ARE GOING HOME!! NO MORE FUN PERIOD!! YOU GOT ME!!" Rafe roared.

"Had known you were going to act this way I would have cut my hair very short!" She snapped trying to hold back her tears.

"Act this way?! You're the one that is behaving like a spoiled brat! Even Andy talked to Eric before doing anything to her hair! I apologized about this afternoon either believe that or don't I don't care! But we are going home if you don't stop your little snit!" Rafe drove them to the resort not bothering to even see if she was upset or not. Hell right now he could careless.

Alicia waited till he stopped the car before she got out and ran to her room.

-------------------------------

(Penthouse)

Keith, Alley, Dare, and Sere were all playing cards in the game room when they heard Alicia run into her room and then the slamming of the door.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dare arched a brow at Keith.

"Rafe must not have liked what she did to her hair." Allura sighed.

"What exactly did she do to her hair?" Dare frowned.

"She colored her hair a chestnut color." Allura placed a card down on the table.

"Well she was originally a brunette, so I don't think that would make Rafe crazy...Now if she cut her hair, well, then Rafe would go a little crazy." Sere frowned.

"How short would it have to be before he started yelling?" Allura asked.

"Well I played this practical joke on Endy and he went absolutely mental when he saw that I had cut my hair, so that it only reached the middle of my back." Sere winked at Dare.

"It can't be that short? Can it?" Keith asked.

Rafe pounded on the door but Lisha wouldn't unlock it. "FINE BE THAT WAY!! I'M GOING OUT AND YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I COME BACK!!" Rafe roared at the closed door and then headed for the elevator.

Dare and Keith looked at each other and went after Rafe.

"It's amazing how much our men are in love with our hair." Sere sighed.

"I think sometimes that all they love is our hair." Allura sighed. "Lets see how bad the damage is so we can try and fix it."

"If she really did cut her hair short then there isn't anything that we can do about it. I mean I used my Luna pen to trick Endy and that's only a temporary thing. This is a permanent change." Sere followed after Alley.

-------------------------------

Andy sat in the audience watching one of the most popular magic shows in Las Vegas and wasn't at all impressed with what she was seeing the only thing that she liked were the glorious white tigers and other animals in the last magic show that she had attended. _These people would probably believe anything that anyone told them._ Andy thought, as the show continued to amaze the audience and bore her to tears.

"For my next act I'd like a volunteer from the audience." The magician spoke to the crowd, as he walked over to Andy. "What is your name My Lady?" He asked.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ Andy glared at him. "Marie." She was not at all pleased at being his next victim.

"I'm going to do a disappearing act. Would you like to help me?" The magician asked her.

"I'd like to see you try, so far you haven't impressed me with all of your parlor magic tricks." Andy didn't seem impressed, but reluctantly followed him up onto the stage.

"Everyone welcome Marie to the stage." He smiled at the crowd. "Would you please examine the box?"

"Whatever you say..." Andy did, as she was told. "It's an empty solid box."

"Please step inside." He motioned her in and closed the door.

"Are you sure that you know how to bring me back, because my husband wouldn't like it if you couldn't." Andy arched a brow at him and then did as she was told.

"I know what I'm doing." He gave her a mental push. "On the count of three I will make her disappear."

:Like hell you do! Who the hell do you think you are Siegfried & Roy! Stay out of my mind!: Andy gave him a mental slap as she vanished from the box.

The magician did his act, but was unable to bring her back.

:Look WHO'S in deep shit now MR. AMAZING!: Andy taunted him. :Eric, Bruce! Please!! Make him pay for doing this to me!!...He doesn't know what he's doing! I'm lost somewhere its DARK!: Andy faked sobbing, as she tried not to laugh.

Bruce and Eric stalked up to the stage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY WIFE?!" Eric roared.

'**That's it Lion!! Make him pay for ripping off the audience!'** Andy cheered him on. :Go get him big brother!: She sent to Bruce.

:Nice one Sis. What did he do to make you this mad at him?: Bruce tried to keep a straight face.

:He mentally shoved me into that box! No one enters my mind without my consent!: Andy snarled.

:That will do it.: Bruce smirked.

"Honestly sir, you have nothing to worry about...this is just a little glitch. I can assure you that she's perfectly safe!" The magician performed the trick again. "And with the count of three she will be right back where she started inside the box." He smiled at the crowd.

'**Love, would you let me bring you back? Don't kill me for what I'm about to say**.' Eric sent. "A GLITCH! MY WIFE IS NINE MONTHS PREGNANT! AND YOU CALL IT A GLITCH!" He continued to roar at the magician.

'**I AM NOT THAT HUGE YET!!!! And yes you may bring my back the crowd is beginning to boo at the poor fool.'** Andy got back in the box and waited for her cue.

'**On three Love.'** Eric replied. "One...Two...Three." He opened the box and Andy stepped out.

Andy jumped into Eric's arms and kissed him.

'**I love you to Lioness.'** Eric purred, as he picked her up in his arms.

:Next time don't mess with a master of magic!: Andy growled at the poor magician. **'I love you to my lion now get me out of this farce!'**

'**As you wish my life.'** With that said they left the room.

-------------------------------

(After the Vegas Weddings)

Rafe was the only one complaining at the dinner to congratulate the newlyweds. "Marriage sucks! They lie to you, stab you in the back, and I'm just getting started here!!" Rafe snarled, as he downed another drink.

Alicia having had enough of what Rafe had been saying excused herself and ran from the room in tears.

"Go ahead Alicia! Run see if I care anymore!" Rafe shouted after her. :Or is it Talia now! Seeing as you've reverted back to the hair color and length as it was before! What's next?! Do you want my mother to change you back into who you were before!?: Rafe sneered.

:Aunt Selena! Take me to the time gate!: Alicia cried even harder.

:I'm not taking you anywhere. He's just scared out of his mind that you don't want him anymore and want your old life back. That this life has gotten so boring for you that you could careless about what he feels or thinks.: Sel gave her an insight, about why Rafe was acting like he was.

:I never want that life back ever!: Alicia sobbed.

:I know you don't want that kind of life again, but you haven't exactly listened to anything that he's said lately either. In fact you haven't done one thing that he's asked you to do.: Selena frowned at her. "Rafe likes to be a part of everything and you've been shutting him out."

"I'm not trying to shut him out...(sniff) I don't know why all of a sudden I want to do things that I want to do." Lisha pouted. "I guess since everybody still expects me to be like Talia...That I might as well look like her. When they're mad at me it's NOT 'Alicia Nichole' they snap at me with it's 'Talia Lynn'... (sniff) What do you think that does to me?" Alicia cried into her pillow.

"Maybe he uses that name; because it's the only way that you listen to anything he says or does." Sel suggested to Lisha in a gentle tone of voice.

"What am I doing wrong? What is it about me he hates? If he doesn't want me around then I won't be. I'll stay here and live in one of my many penthouses." Lisha sobbed miserably.

'**I don't hate you...I love you...but you don't seem to love me anymore.'** Rafe growled hoarsely.

'**That's not true! I love you more then life. I would never choose my old life again.'** She sniffled.

'**That's not what it seems like to me...You don't listen to anything I say. You only pay attention when I use your old name! Which I hate because that isn't you anymore and then you go and do that to your hair! What else was I suppose to think Alicia?! I'm confused enough here as it is! My daughter heart linked to Eric's son and now you do that to your hair!'** Rafe's voice grew hoarse with emotion, as he spoke to her.

'**I'm sorry...'** She whimpered.

Rafe walked into the room and over to the bed. **'I'm sorry to angel. I love you so much.'** He sat down next to her on the bed.

'**Hold me.'** She pleaded.

'**Always and forever.'** He pulled her into his arms. :Privacy please...if you don't mind.: Rafe eyed Sel and Eric.

:Thanks Aunt Sel.: Lisha sent.

:Any time little dove.: Sel vanished.

:I'll see you tomorrow Bud.: Eric left them to makeup.

:Maybe and then again maybe not try a few days from now and put up that do not disturb sign on the door!: Rafe sent back.

:Daddy? I'm hungry. You hurt Momma. She no eat.: Di whimpered.

:Sorry angel I'll go fix you some dinner and we both hurt each other pumpkin, but everything is fine now.: Rafe got up to fix Lisha an omelet.

'**How is it you've been drinking and not smell drunk?'** Lisha asked.

'**Angel I was mad, but I wanted to be sober in case you needed me. I put on a good act don't I?'** He chuckled.

'**Teach me?'** Alicia purred.

'**Alright angel what do you want to learn?'** Rafe came back in with a tray loaded down with the omelet, various fruits, a salad, and a huge banana split for desert.

'**YUMMY!'** Alicia beamed.

'**Isn't this better than your constant diet of junk food?'** Rafe winked at her.

'**Only when you fix it.'** She replied, as he fed her a grape.

'**Well from now on I am going to do nothing but take care of you and our precious little moon beam.'** Rafe planted a kiss on her rounding belly. :There you go little moon beam...Daddy got you some yummy food for you and your Mommy to eat.: He crooned to his baby girl.

'**Moon Beam? When did you start calling her this?'** Alicia gave him a very puzzled look.

'**Well she is half Lunarian and that means that she's going to have a glowing little golden crescent moon birthmark on her little forehead. I don't know why I called her that, but somehow this nickname seems to fit her don't ya think?'** Rafe arched a brow at her as he intently listened to Di moving around inside his wife.

Di responded to her father by kicking him in the ear. :Love's Dada.:

:Dada loves his baby girl.: Rafe chuckled.

'**I really am sorry for the way I've been acting.'** Alicia sighed as she ran her fingers through his blue black hair. **'I could never go back to my old life even if I wanted to. If I did that would mean leaving you and I'd rather die first than leave you.'**

'**I think that you and I should just bond with our baby and focus on us and relax during these last few months until the baby is born. We both have been getting way too stressed out lately and are taking it out on each other.'** Rafe set the tray on the night stand and then moved his way up until he claimed her lips with his own in a long soul searching kiss.

'**I guess your right.'** Alicia surrendered unto him.

'**Or we don't have to if you don't want to...I just think that we need to focus on us and let everyone else fend for themselves for a while.'** Rafe rained kissed all over her face and across her collar bone.

'**We need to find us again before Di demands our attention.'** She sent.

'**I intend to memorize every inch of you all over again starting now.'** Rafe purred.

'**Really?'** She purred.

'**Hon you ain't seen nothin yet.'** He gazed up at her with eyes filled with love and total devotion to his very own angel.

'**Well in that case. I'm all yours.'** She purred.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter Fifteen

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story


	15. Chapter Fifteen

What If Beginnings

Chapter 15

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Arus three months later)

Eric paced the ultra plush carpeting of their bedroom as Keith gave him the latest weather report. "What do you mean a blizzard!!? She's due any time now!!" Eric snarled at Keith's image on the telemonitor.

"Like I have any control over the weather!" Keith snarled back. "Lisha is due any day now too!"

"Lisha and Rafe are a hell of a lot closer to the castle than we are! Need I remind you that she's only having one baby and Andy's having three!!" Eric raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"If you're so worried about her then I'll have Blacky come get you or you can use your tunnel. Rafe and Lisha have currently lost all their power and he has no emergency entrance to the castle, so stop your panicking."

"I'm the one that isn't handling this! Andy is completely calm and serene about everything! She's reading to the twins in the sun room and I'm in here pulling my hair out, because it won't stop snowing, and I just know that she's going to go into labor before Christmas day!" Eric continued to vent at Keith.

"Then come stay at the castle or don't I don't care. I'm just as worried as you are about this. You think you're bad, Dare is twice as hard to be around. He's panicking over both Andy and Lisha."

"Uncle Dare isn't about to become the father of triplets I am! What the hell does he have to worry about anyway?! Andy will come through this like a champ. She's not a delicate rose like Mom was!" Eric sighed in frustration. "Andy doesn't want to go to the castle when she can be just as warm and cozy here at home in her own bed, so that option is out right now."

"I thought I'd offer. I'll talk to you later. Hug the kids for me."

"I've got an even better idea! Andy has the babies and then we move to Earth where there isn't all this snow right now!" Eric gave him his suggestion.

"And I thought you liked snow." Keith teased. "I'm about ready to runaway myself."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny! You had perfect weather when Andy and the girls were born. I get the storm of the century!" Eric rolled his eyes at Keith.

"Well I need to go. I'll see you kids later. Alley sends her love." Keith signed off.

MK stood in the doorway and glared at his father. "ME NO MOVE!! I STAY WHERE ALLISON IS!" He screamed at his father and then ran down the hallway in tears.

'**Andy! Please let's go to the castle!'** Eric pleaded. _I'm not having a good day._

'**What on Arus did you do to MK and why is he screaming no move momma at the top of his lungs!?'** Andy growled at him. **'I like it here! Would you relax! I'm not going into labor yet, so chill you are upsetting the twins!'**

'**I hate all this damn snow! I want to move to a place where there is none.'** Eric growled back.

'**Move?! No way! I'm not moving just so that you can get away from a little snow! This is my home and I love it here! Besides that I happen to be heir to the throne! I can't just up and move and neither can you Major!'** Andy waddled into their bedroom, so that she could glare at him.

Eric sighed in frustration, but knew when not to say a word.

Andy started to walk over to him, but then almost fell to her knees when a sharp pain shot across her middle. "GODS!! THIS HURT'S WORSE THAN THE TWINS AND I'M NOT IN LABOR YET!" Andy dropped to her knees and dug her nails into the carpet when the pain increased and then finally faded away.

"ANDY!" Eric panicked.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME!! I'LL TEAR YOU IN HALF IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!" Andy roared at him.

:MK, Sammy! Take the tunnel and go see your Grandmother!: Eric ordered the twins. "We need to go to the castle."

Andy curled up in a ball, as another wave of pain struck her again. "GODS!!! IT HURTS!! SOMETHING'S WRONG! I'M SCARED!!" Andy screamed in agony.

"That's it!" Eric picked her up and flew down the tunnel to the castle.

"THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE PROBLEMS LIKE MOMMA!! I THINK THAT THEY WANT MORE ROOM!" Andy dug her nails into his sweater as another more intense wave of pain struck her.

"I know sweetheart, but it's going to be okay." Eric winced as her nails dug into his shoulder through his thick sweater.

'**DADDY!! MOMMA!! I'M SCARED!! SOMETHING'S WRONG IT HURTS WORSE THAN WHEN I HAD THE TWINS!'** Andy sent to her parents, as they finally arrived at the castle.

'**I know Baby. First of all calm down this will be over soon.'** Allura tried to calm her down.

'**Daddy hurt Eric he did this to me! I'm trying to calm down Momma, but this is scaring me... What if something's wrong with my babies?!'** Andy wailed.

'**Andy everything is going to be alright and no your father is not going to hurt Eric.'** Allura tried to be patient with her.

'**YOU AREN'T GETTING IT MOTHER! SOMETHING IS WRONG AND ERIC IS GOING INTO FIRE BAD TREE PRETTY MODE!'** Andy snarled and gave her mother a taste of what she was feeling.

Allura fell to her knees in pain. :Dare, Rohan, Max, Ashley get to the med-wing now!: Allura tried not to panic.

'**ERIC! I CAN'T HEAR MY BABIES! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO HEAR THEM!'** Andy was beyond panicking now.

**'I know... Uncle Dare and Rohan are here so we'll know what's wrong soon enough.'** Eric sent trying not to lose his mind.

**'I'm scared...'** Andy sobbed against his shoulder, as he raced down the castle corridors, and into the Med-wing.

'**I know and so am I, but we can survive this.'** Eric sent, as he fought off his panic, so he could concentrate on helping her.

'**THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE SOMEONE IS TRYING TO RIP YOU APART FROM THE INSIDE OUT!'** Andy screamed in agony, as yet another wave of pain rocked her body. "MAKE THIS STOP!! PLEASE!! KNOCK ME OUT!! ANYTHING JUST MAKE THIS STOP!!" Andy screamed at her uncles waiting for her in the Med-wing.

:Andy we can't do anything till you calm down.: Dare sent to her, as he pried her fingers off of Eric's shoulder.

_That's easy enough for him to say!_ Andy thought, as she willed herself to calm down. "I'm trying to calm down, but I'm scared, and the babies aren't responding to me anymore!" Andy whimpered.

:ERIC LINK WITH HER DAMN IT!: Keith snarled.

Eric linked up with Andy and then dropped to his knees in agony, as pain like nothing he had ever felt before struck him full force. **'I'm here Baby we'll get through this together'** Eric fed her some of his energy. "DO SOMETHING TO HELP HER OR I TEAR YOU IN HALF!" Eric roared at them.

:WE'RE WORKING ON IT!: Dare snarled. :We need to know what's going on before we can do a damn thing. We need to find out if we have to an Emergency C-section!:

:What the hell happened she was fine when I left your place this morning!: Rohan sent to Eric, as they tried to figure out what was going on with Andy and the babies.

:She started yelling at me when I said I wanted to move away from all this snow. Other then that I don't know what started it.: Eric growled, as Andy's pain shot through him again.

:THAT WOULD SET OFF HER TEMPER AND CAUSE HER TO GO INTO LABOR! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? I SAID NO STRESS AND YOU GO AN TELL HER THAT YOU'RE MOVING HER AND THE KIDS TO EARTH, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STAND A LITTLE SNOW!: Rohan roared at him.

:LITTLE SNOW MY ASS! THE DOME HAS SO MUCH SNOW ON IT THAT MY HOUSE LOOKS LIKE A DAMN IGLOO!: Eric roared back.

:Mother lives in Montana you idiot! She gets snow like this all winter and its winter back home on Earth!: Rohan frowned at the image on the screen. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He arched a brow at Dare, Max, and Ashley.

"DAMN IT!" Dare Snarled. "Only Andy would do this to us!"

"It's not Andy doing this! It's the babies not wanting to wait their turn!" Ashley snarled at Dare.

"Get out! You are both too emotionally involved!" Max snarled at Dare and Ashley.

Dare and Ash did, as they were told.

:YOU GUYS!! ANDY JUST WENT TO SEE HER GRANDPARENTS!: Eric roared at them.

"This is what's happening to Andy. The babies all want out at the same time, so we need to do an emergency C-section in order to prevent them from killing Andy." Max explained to Keith and Eric. "Let's move her to the OR! You two can join us as soon as you scrub and get into surgical scrubs." Max, Rohan, and their team rushed Andy into the OR.

"Damn it!" Eric growled, as he fought back tears, and panic so he could help her.

'**Honey it's not good the babies don't want to wait their turn and they have to do a c-section to save her life and Andy went to see your parents again.'** Keith filled Alley in, as he and Eric finished dressing in surgical scrubs, and raced into the OR.

'**I understand. Can they spare anyone?'** Allura turned ghostly white at Keith's news.

**'Dare and Ashley got kicked out of the room, so their free if Lisha goes into labor.'** Keith sent back, as he concentrated on bringing Andy back to them.

'**You need help?'** She asked.

'**I don't know what else can be done. What are Michael and Sammy doing right now?'** Keith growled.

'**Sammy is curled in my lap not moving, but she and MK said they help were going to help their Momma before they went into a trance like state.'** Allura answered shakily. **'So I knew it had to have been something bad.'**

'**Looks like the twins went to go find Momma. Those two are just a little too small to help, but then that won't stop them from trying to help their momma.'** Keith sighed in frustration.

'**Keith they are doing what Andy did for me and she was just born if that.'** Allura told him.

'**Look Alley, I'm not exactly thinking clearly she's barely hanging in there and I can't reach her yet!'** Keith tried not to let her know how much this was scaring him.

'**I know she's my baby too. I love you.'** Allura voice quivered, as she fought down her fear.

'**I love you too, my heart...She's going to be fine...We have to believe that.'** Keith fought back tears as DJ was placed into one of the nurses arms**. 'DJ is perfect and has a nice set of lungs.'**

'**Really? What does he look like?'** Allura asked.

'**He has a full head of Eric's hair and he's sleeping right now, so I can't tell what color his eyes are. I'd say he's going to be the mirror image of his father.'** Keith cradled the newborn in his arms.

'**He's like his momma he went to call her back.'** Allura sighed.

'**Looks like we have another redhead and another nice set of lungs. This must be Jessica or Jasmine.'** Keith smiled when Andy linked with them again. **'Andy's back with us again.'**

'**I'm glad. Ready for round two?' **Allura asked, as she sat carefully watching Lisha and timing her pains.

'**We have identical Granddaughters and one very upset Grandson. Alicia must be going into labor and DJ doesn't like it that Di is getting upset.'** Keith rocked DJ in his arms, but the newborn continued to howl at the top of his lungs.

'**She's about forty-five minutes apart. If this doesn't pick up soon it's going to be a long night.'** Allura sighed.

**'I think that this little guy isn't going to calm down until Di's born. Do me a favor honey go get a pacifier and my ear plugs. He's louder than the boys and Andy combined.'** Keith winced when DJ howled even louder.

'**I'll send Lilly down with them.'** Allura sighed.

"It's not me Eric. Lisha is in labor and DJ isn't happy right now." Keith glared at Eric, who was not happy that his son was wailing**. 'Thanks love. Eric isn't happy that DJ is crying and I don't like the look that he keeps giving me.'**

"Lisha's what?" Eric glared at him.

"Lisha is in labor and DJ isn't happy that Di is upset!" Keith stalked out of the room with DJ in his arms.

-------------------------------

(Sun Room)

"The next person who tells me to sit down and relax is going to get something thrown at them!" Aisha snapped.

"Look angel, Dad's holding DJ." Rafe raced over and took DJ, who was still screaming at the top of his lungs, out of Keith's arms.

"DJ? Let me hold him."

"Here you go angel, maybe this will calm both of you down." Rafe set DJ in her arms.

Alicia cooed at the little boy who was now a sleep in her arms, as she still paced the room.

"Excuse me everyone, but I'll be back later. I kind of took DJ out of the room without Eric's consent and Eric isn't all there right now and might seriously hurt me." Keith vanished from the room.

"We understand. Thanks Daddy."

Eric stalked into the room and then stopped in his tracks when he saw Alicia contently holding his son. He was now happily sleeping in her arms. "Dad was right you must be in labor or he just wanted to be near, Di." Eric sighed in relief.

"Congrat's." Alicia winced as another pain hit her. :Jax? How did mom handle the four of us?:

:I'll be right there baby sister!: Jax put some clothes on and raced to his homes secret access tunnel to the castle. **'Kit! Lisha needs me!' **He sent to Kitty, as he rode the air car to the castle.

'**Is Lisha ok?'** Kitty asked.

'**It's a safe bet that she just went into labor.'** Jax sent to his wife.

'**Give my love to them.'** She sent back.

'**I will just think Kit. If Lisha is in labor then it's just a matter of time before Dromi...'** His voice trailed off, as he ran into the sun room, and stopped next to Eric and Lilly, who each held a little bundle in their arms. **'Let me rephrase that love Andy must have just had the triplets, because Lisha is holding DJ, Eric and Lilly are holding the girls.'**

'**No way!'** Kitty got up to check on Dar.

'**I'm not kidding...'** Jax growled. "Congrats buddy how's my little sister doing?" He smiled at Eric. :I'm here baby sister.:

:Jax you haven't answered my question yet. How did mom act when she was having me!: Lisha hissed, as a pain shot across her back and up to her stomach.

:Mom was really violent towards Dad when she was in labor with you.: Jax eyed her warily.

:You're fine unless you tell me to sit down or take DJ away from me.: She growled. "It's going to be a long night isn't it?"

"It's hard to say baby sister, but it might be a little longer than Andy's labor was." Jax tried to cheer her up.

"Andy didn't have them. She had a C-section." Alicia snarled.

"WHY THE HELL AM I NEVER TOLD ABOUT THESE THINGS! SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER TOO DAMN IT!!" Jax glared murderously at Eric.

Alicia glared as Jax. :WE NEVER KNOW WHEN YOUR HOME!: She snapped, as she threw a glass vase with her mind.

:Sorry baby sister, but I have delicate little new born rosebuds on either side of me.: Jax easily stopped the vase in mid air and set it back on the table with his mind. :Besides that I was talking to Eric and not you, so enough with the temper tantrums!: Jax snarled and walked over and took DJ away from her.

:I'd never hurt him!: Lisha pouted.

:Little dove the girls are in Eric and Lilly's arms and you just tried to throw that at me! So no you are not holding DJ right now!: Jax walked over to Eric who immediately switched babies with Jax. "What's wrong buddy haven't you held him yet?" Jax arched a brow at Eric, who happily cuddled DJ in his arms.

"No! I haven't" Eric sulked.

-------------------------------

(Four hours later)

Rafe held his new born baby girl in his arms. She blinked up at him with her enormous blue violet eyes and gurgled happily up at her father. "Hello my little moon beam welcome to the world." He bent his head down and placed a kiss on the crescent moon that glowed on her tiny little forehead.

:Dada!: Di cooed.

:Rafe?: Alicia asked sleepily. :Is that you?:

:You are the best Christmas present ever.: Rafe smiled down at her. **'I'm here angel and so is our little moon beam.'**

**'She is?' **Alicia tried to focus on where they were standing by her bed. **'I hurt. What's with the light?'** She sent, as she rolled over onto her back. **'Please help me up.'**

Rafe reluctantly set Di in her bassinet and then walked over to the bed and helped Lisha sit up. **'Is that better angel?' **Rafe smiled at her.

'**Yes thank you. Merry Christmas, Rafferty. I hope you like your present, because there's no giving her back.'** Alicia purred. **'Why don't you and Di come over and sit down by me?'**

'**Merry Christmas my angel...I wouldn't trade my little moon beam for all the presents in the universe.'** He kissed Alicia and then went to go roll the bassinet over by her bed, so that Lisha could see their baby girl.

"She's the one making the light?" Alicia gaped at her, as she watched Diane. "Now I know why you call her Moon Beam."

"Look at her hair color. I was sure that it was going to be the first thing that surprised you." Rafe chuckled at her reaction to Diane's crescent moon birthmark.

"Why it's Blonde. Why should that surprise me your mom's hair is blonde." She picked Di up out of her Bassinet and ran her hand over the baby's feathery soft head.

Rafe turned on the bedside light and smiled. "Look again my love."

Alicia raised an eyebrow at him. "How?"

"My Grandma had that color hair and those same colored eyes." Rafe chuckled. "Renny gets the pink hair from both sides of the family tree. Dad's Mom was a red head and Mom's mother had silver lilac hair."

"I understand now. I wish I could have met them." Alicia yawned.

:Rafferty Endymion?: Shantasia called softly.

"Grams?" Rafe looked around for his Grandmother.

"May I see my little name sake for a few minutes?" Shantasia asked softly.

"Sure come see our angel." Alicia smiled. "Would you like to hold her for a little bit?" She asked them.

"Yes I would love that." Shantasia smiled at Lisha.

"That is if Rafe lets us hold her." Helios chuckled.

Alicia handed her the baby. "He will or he can join the rest of the family outside."

"Grandfather?" Rafe gaped at him in surprise.

"Hello Rafferty." His Grandfather chuckled.

"Why don't you ever visit? I mean this is the first time that I've ever seen you and I'm 25...why now?" Rafe frowned at him.

"I have a nice Sunny resort that keeps me busy. I've visited you when you where younger." He sighed.

**'Mom never mentioned Grandpa being God of the Sun!'** Rafe arched a brow at Lisha. "I'll just bet that you stay at the sun all of the time! I hear that Olympus is great this time of year." Rafe growled.

'**Rafferty Endymion! Behave! I don't think your mother knew that. She had just seen him again after you guys went hunting.'** Lisha growled.

'**I told you that he wasn't going to be happy about you not visiting him after all these years...look how Serena reacted when she saw you again and she's your daughter.'** Serenity Shantasia arched a brow at her husband. "He lost everything when our kingdom was destroyed and that devastated him for a very long time." She explained to Rafe.

"I see." Rafe growled.

:No you don't see Rafferty Endymion!: Helios growled. "I lost everything...I barely managed to save Shantasia when I found her lying in the ruins of our home...it took me a few thousand years to finally except that Serena had been born again on Earth and was alive and well with Endymion. I just couldn't go through that kind of pain again. Then you were born and Shana made me go and see you and I was able to feel again!" Helios growled hoarsely he had tears shining in his eyes.

'**Apologize Rafferty!'** Alicia glared at him. "Serenity? I know Rafe is Eternal, but what about me? Do I have my normal lifespan and that's it?" She asked softly almost a whisper.

"Call me Shantasia it's easier, my daughter has taken the throne and she now holds the title of Serenity. You and my grandson are destined to spend an eternity together. Does that answer your question?" Serenity smiled at her. **'Rafferty reminds me of you when you were his age.'**

"She's awake I want to see my grandbaby and I know that I heard Momma and Daddy in there!" Sere's growl at Dare could be heard just outside their door.

"Yes it does thank you and it sounds as if Mom and Dad want to see Di as well." Alicia yawned.

"My little Moon beam wants me." Helios chuckled**. 'I was not this bull headed and he's too much like his father.' **Helios sent back.

"You can let them in them in if you want." Alicia smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I guess I probably would have done the same thing." Rafe apologized.

Helios looked over at the door and it opened instantly sending Dare and Serena both sprawling on the carpet at his feet. "It's okay Rafferty you've had quite a few shocks for one day."

"Mom you haven't done that in years. Dad is she rubbing off on you?" Rafe chuckled.

:Ha!, Ha! Very funny Rafferty Endymion! I can still take you over my knee and tan your hide!: Dare glared at him.

:None of that or you can get out!: Alicia hissed.

"Hello little Beam." Her father said, as he hugged Serena close to him.

"I can put you out for the night if you don't calm down...Your fine Alicia... Andy is the one that almost died and had to have a c-section so behave." Dare did just that.

Alicia laid her head on Rafe's shoulder and was out like a light for the rest of the night.

"Hi Daddy, so how do you like our newest member of the family." Serena sighed happily.

"She's an Angel like you were Rena." He kissed her on her crescent Moon.

"We adore little Diane and the other three newest members of our family." Shantasia smiled at her baby girl.

"Does this mean you'll visit more often now?" Serena asked.

"I think that can be arranged." He smiled at her.

:Love you Daddy.: Serena sent, as she hugged him.

:Love you to little beam.: Helios relished the feeling of having Serena in his arms again.

"Bunny, let's go, and leave Mommy and Daddy to sleep." Shantasia told her daughter softly.

"Night little princess," Dare carefully set her down in her bassinet. "Rest while you can son, because the days of sleeping are over." Dare grinned at his son.

"Night Dad." Rafe growled.

"Night son." Dare chuckled, as the four of them left the room.

-------------------------------

(Little later that morning.)

Lilly walked the floor with DJ screaming in her arms. "I've changed you and fed you, but you won't stop crying." Lilly didn't know what else to do and she didn't want him to wake up his sisters, so she left the nursery, and went to get some breakfast.

Rafe walked into the dinning room with Di in his arms screaming at the top of her lungs. "Probably the same thing that Di is screaming about." Rafe sighed.

DJ calmed down to a whimper the moment he caught sight of Diane in Rafe's arms. **'Di!' **DJ cooed.

'**DJ!'** Di cooed back.

Andy stumbled into the dining room to see what was wrong with her little lion. :There you are!: Andy sighed in relief. "Good Morning everyone." Andy managed to give the rest of the family gathered around the huge table a weak smile.

"Sorry Sis. He wouldn't sleep and I didn't want him to wake the girls again." Lilly couldn't believe that she was up and out of bed.

"May I please hold him? I just woke up and haven't even held my little lion yet." Andy asked Lilly, as she tried to avoid the gang of worried family members that were descending on her for getting out of bed. "BACK OFF I'M FINE!" She snarled at them, as she finally noticed who Rafe was holding. :She's the spitting image of Grandma Shantasia...I love her hair!! She's adorable big brother! Give Lisha a hug for me!:

:I know Grandma visited us last night. We have a nightmare on our hands now. Neither of them want to sleep when the other is awake.: Rafe sighed. "I will. I'm suppose to get her some breakfast."

:I can solve that problem big brother...We won't have a problem as long as they can see each other at least once a day.: Andy winked at him.

:Are you sure about that?: Rafe asked with doubt in he voice.

:That's how I handled Michael and Allison and Sammy and Daniel.: Andy nodded.

:I need sleep!: Rafe yawned.

:Eric is so tried that he didn't even move when DJ started screaming and I just woke up myself.: Andy winced when DJ's little foot brushed her belly. :Easy there little lion Mommy isn't at one hundred percent yet okay.: She adjusted DJ in her arms.

:'Sorry Momma.: DJ sent.

:That's okay little lion...no harm done.: She cooed. "Daddy I'm fine and no I'm not going back to bed!" She glared at Max, Keith, and Dare.

"Have you guys forgotten what she is?" Rohan asked. "Back off!"

"I'm just sore, because my little lion wanted out, and wasn't willing to take turns!" Andy snarled.

**'ANDROMEDA!!'** Eric woke to find her gone.

'**I'm fine lion go back to sleep!'** Andy snarled.

'**WHERE ARE YOU?'** He demanded.

'**Merry Christmas to you too! I'm in the dining room with DJ!'** Andy was carried over and set down in a chair next to her mother. "I'm not fragile Daddy! I can walk you know!" She growled.

"Yes you are and I wanted to carry you." Keith growled.

"Look I know that I scared you both out of your minds last night! It wasn't like I did it on purpose!" Andy whimpered shakily, as she realized what could have happened to her and the babies.

:I sorry mama.: DJ whimpered. :I no wanted to hurt's you.:

:I know that you didn't mean it, but you need to learn that you need to take turns...that you can't always be first okay?: Andy rocked him in her arms.

:But me oldest. Me first.: He looked up at her.

:I understand that, but you need to watch out for your sisters...I was the oldest when my sisters were born, but Momma needed me, so I let Alex and Ari go first.: She tried to explain.

:I be better.: DJ pledged to her.

:You also have a big brother and an older sister who will watch over the three of you.: Andy smiled at Sammy and MK.

:I tired.: DJ yawned.

:That's okay little lion you go back to sleep.: Andy looked over at her two oldest, who looked like they were itching to come see their little brother. "Do you want to see your baby brother or are you just going to sit there and stare at him?" Andy winked at the twins. **'Eric bring the girls and two bottles with you. I'm not going to go back to bed!'** Andy sensed that the girls were awake and she knew that they were hungry.

The twins raced over to see their new brother. "Momma is it true DJ and Di are bonded?" Sammy asked.

"Yes it is my darling...just like you and Danny are bonded to each other." Andy smiled.

"Why she have strange hair?" MK asked. "And what's with that glow on her head Renny only does that when she's mad."

"She has her great-grandmother's hair little man and that crescent moon is her birthmark."

:Me wants sleep!: Di wailed, as her grandmothers fought over her.

"Knock it off! She isn't a doll and you're waking her up!" Andy glared at Sere and her mother.

"But I want to hold her." Sere pouted.

:Rafferty Endymion Fortune! Take your daughter before she wakes up and these two both start wailing again!: Andy jolted Rafe awake with her mind. "If you two wake her up and cause DJ to start wailing again I will promise you that I will give you hell momma and Aunt Sere!" Andy glared at her aunt and Mother.

:Andy let Rafe sleep. I'm up sort of.: Alicia walked slowly into the room. "I'll take my daughter now thank you." She growled. :How are you feeling Sis?: She asked Andy.

:Are you okay Sis?: Andy arched a brow at her sister. :I'm sore but I'll live.: Andy answered back

:Same here. Would you like to hold Di for a minute?: Lisha asked.

:Would you like to hold DJ.: Andy smiled. :Because I have been itching to hold Diane.:

:I held him last night but sure!: Lisha beamed.

:To tell you the truth DJ's the only one of my three that I have gotten to hold so far.: Andy cuddled little Di in her arms. :There... there your okay now precious.: Andy cooed to her.

:Who you be?: Di opened her violet eyes to stare up at Andy.

:I'm DJ's mother.: Andy smiled down at her. :I'm your Aunt Dromi.:

:I's Like's DJ.: Di cooed.

:I know you do and DJ likes you to.: Andy sent back. **'Eric? Do you want me to send you some help or can you manage them all by yourself? Little Diane is so adorable. She's a little replica of Aunt Sere's momma.' **

'**I think I can handle these two. I was holding all three at one point last night.'** He walked into the room with the girls in his arms.

'**Watch out Lion, baby crazed Grandma's at two o'clock'** Andy giggled.

"BACK OFF!" Eric growled.

"But we want to hold them!" Alley and Sere pouted in unison.

"Sit down!" He glared at them as he handed Jess to Keith and Jaz to Dare. :Guard them.:

:I'm honored.: Dare grinned, as he fed Jaz her bottle. **'You need to calm down Sere and then maybe they'll let you hold one of the babies.'**

'**Not Fair! I can't even hold my granddaughter.'** Sere pouted.

'**Love you were fighting over her, as if she were your favorite toy.'** Dare growled.

:How's grandpa's precious little angel this morning.: Keith cooed as he fed Jess her bottle. **'Stop fighting over them and you just might get to hold one today.'** Keith growled.

'**I haven't got to hold her yet.'** Sere fixed Dare her big azure eyes.

'**Angel you are going to get to hold her and you could have held her last night. She isn't even a day old yet, this is all so new to her, and you and Allura were scaring her.'** Dare growled.

'**You're right. Rena goes Baby nuts.'** Sere sighed. :May I please hold my grandbaby?: She asked.

'**I have to ask Eric first, but seeing as you've calmed down I'm sure that he'll say yes.'** Dare smiled. :Eric can Sere please hold Jaz? Just for a little while?: He sent to Eric.

:For a little while.: Eric sighed. **'Drom can I hold Di please?'** He asked.

'**This not fair Keith Michael!'** Allura growled.

'**Your acting like a spoiled brat...they aren't even a day old yet, so calm down!' **Keith set Jess on his shoulder to burp her.

Andy frowned at Eric. **'Then who do I get to hold?'**

"Daddy presents!" Drew and Tony chimed, as the came running into the room.

"Okay you two we'll be in there in a few minutes." Keith smiled at his sons.

'**Rafe, are you awake or still dead to the world?'** Alicia asked.

'**Sleep is all I want right now. If that's okay with you.'** He mumbled sleepily.

"No now Daddy!" Tony demanded. "We've been good and not asked to open one present all day yesterday."

"Presents!" Sammy and Michael chimed in.

"You win we'll go open the presents." Keith sighed in defeat.

'**Rafe can you wake up enough to open presents? The twins are demanding they get to open their presents now.'** Lisha sent to him.

'**Leave mine under the tree for now I'm not moving.'** Rafe growled.

'**Party pooper! I was the one in labor all night!' **Lisha hissed. "Rafe doesn't want to move." She pouted.

'**I was up with our angel all night long and you were only in labor for a little less than five hours! Forgive me if I want to sleep while she'll let me!'** Rafe snarled. "Sleep is the only thing that I want for Christmas right now!" Rafe opened one eye to glare at everyone and then promptly closed it again,

'**Then I guess your niece and nephews are really going to hate you. They wanted you to see their presents.'** Lisha pouted.

'**Fine you win angel! I'll watch them open their bloody presents!'** Rafe got up and stalked out of the room.

Alicia looked over at her mom and dad, as she pouted.

"Honey he hasn't had any sleep and you're forcing him to give up sleep, so that he can watch the kids open all they're presents. You got sleep and he didn't so go easy on him." Keith set Jessie in Allura's arms and went to hug Lisha.

"I thought he got some sleep when Grandma Shantasia left." She sniffed.

"He was just resting angel, he was so in tune to Di that he couldn't have slept if he wanted to." Keith arched a brow at Alley who was happily cuddling Jess in her arms. **'Happy now my heart?'**

'**Do you have to ask?'** Alley purred.

'**You are planning on giving her back eventually aren't you my love?'** Keith chuckled.

'**Do I have too?'** She asked.

'**I think that our daughter and son-in law might want to have their baby girl back.'** He nodded.

Allura pouted at him.

'**Honey she isn't ours. She's Andy's and she hasn't even held either of the girls yet.'** He walked into the throne room to join the others around the lit Christmas tree.

"Mom may I please have my daughter back?" Eric asked.

Rafe walked over and snatched Jazz out of his mother's arms. "If I'm going to stay awake then I'm going to hold my niece." Rafe growled.

"Sis, let Eric hold Di. I'll let you have DJ back." Alicia saw who Rafe had and switched her focus off Di and DJ

'**Lion don't pout you can hold Diane.'** Andy purred.

'**Thank you. I'll Try and get one of the girls back for you to hold.'** Eric promised.

'**One of my babies I want all of my babies!'** Andy growled, as she cuddled DJ in her arms.

:Mama!: The girls whimpered.

"BRING MY BABIES HERE OR FACE MY WRATH!" Andy commanded all of them from where she sat in her father's throne. :Mommy's coming angels.: Andy sent to the girls.

"Here Rafe take your daughter and give me mine." Eric jumped at Andy's command.

Rafe ignored Eric and casually walked over to Andy and carefully set Jasmine in her arms. "Don't tell me that you haven't even held the girls yet?" Rafe frowned.

"Eric may I have my daughter back now."

"Here you go baby sister." Eric set her in Lisha's arms. **'Love can I at least sit next to you?'** Eric pouted.

"Thank you. No holos!" Alicia hissed as Keith reappeared with his camera.

"Come on this is the perfect photo opportunity!"

'**I guess you can.'** Andy sighed. "Dad we look like Death warmed over!"

"You two never look bad and you know it. This is for the family album and you are holding all three of them for the first time and I want to capture that on a holo." Keith growled.

"I can never win when Dad has that camera!" Andy hissed.

**'You didn't honestly think that you even had a chance at winning that one did you?'** Eric placed a kiss on her forehead. **'Did I mention how much I love you today?' **He purred.

'**I love you too.'** Andy sighed, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy do we have to wait for the rest of the family or can we start now?" Drew asked.

"Wait Drew not that one! Let me get you yours." Bruce pulled Drew and Tony back away from the tree. "Why can't you two wait like Sammy and MK?"

"Boys behave or no presents." Andria growled at her little brothers.

'**The twins are drooling at all the presents under the tree and they still have all that loot back under the tree at home.'** Eric chuckled.

"Cause they are brats!" Sammy stuck her tongue at Drew.

'**Those were fighting words. What do you think?'** Andy asked.

"ARE NOT!" Tony shouted.

'**I think that they had better behave or no presents for any of them.'** Eric growled when DJ started to whimper in Andy's arms.

"Are too! You can't even read yet and we can!" MK taunted his cousins.

"You no read!" Tony screamed, as threw a stuffed bear at Sammy.

"YOU HIT SAMMY!! YOU'RE DEAD!" MK launched himself at Tony and let him have it.

The tree crashed to the ground when the two boys landed into it. :ENOUGH!: Rafe snarled at the four of them. :YOUR WAKING THE BABIES! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!: He roared at MK and Tony.

:MICHAEL KEITH!! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE NO PRESENTS FOR YOU!: Eric roared. **'I didn't see that one coming did you?'**

:TONY! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!: Keith roared at his youngest.

:BUT DADDY THEY STARTED IT!: Tony wailed and ran to his room.

:No! You started it when you threw that bear at Sammy.: Keith snapped.

:YOUR MEAN I HATE YOU!: Tony wailed.

:If you don't want me to come up there after you. I'd stop right now!: Keith warned.

Tony didn't answer his father.

"Rafe? Are Lisha and Di alright?" Andy asked.

"Their both fine Dromi. Bruce and Rohan saw what was going to happen and got them to safety. It only fell on me." Rafe righted the tree. "Come here Michael Keith." Rafe growled.

"I'm glad. MK, I'm very unhappy with you." Andy growled, as she tried to calm her babies down.

"I'm sorry Momma...I'm sorry Uncle Rafe... I didn't mean to scare Di and the babies...He hit Sammy with that toy and I lost it." MK blinked up at his Uncle's furious face.

"You know you have a spanking coming don't you." Rafe now in prince mode glared at him.

"Yes." MK nodded.

"You know that you could have very seriously hurt Di. Who do you want to give you the spanking me of your ather?" Rafferty asked.

"It takes two to fight and he gets room and no owie!" MK growled. "I wouldn't have let it hurt Di, but if I must have an owie then you can do the honors."

:Uncle Keith can I do the honors on Tony?: Rafe asked, as he gave MK three stinging swats.

:It's only fair seeing, as the tree fell on you.: Keith nodded.

:Thanks.: Rafe sent as he left the room to give Tony his three swats.

:I'm sorry you four please go back to sleep.: MK sent to the newborns.

:You scare us.: Di sent.

:I know Di and I'm sorry. I would never have let anything hurt you...: MK sighed in defeat.

:MK would you like to hold Di for a little bit?: Lisha asked.

:Maybe, I'll just watch over her for a little while. I don't really want another spanking and I thought that Daddy gave a good owie!: MK walked over by Lisha and the baby.

:When Uncle Rafe is in prince mode go to Daddy.: Alicia advised.

:Don't worry I'll never forget that ever.: MK rubbed his sore backside.

'**Rafe. We're lonely.'** Alicia sent. "Well Christmas isn't going too well right now."

'**Be right there honey!'** Rafe sent. :Mom? Dad? Uncle Keith? Aunt Alley? Where are Xander, Renny and Lilly?:

-------------------------------

(Outside)

"SERENA RAYE!!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Xander shouted at his baby sister. It was beginning to really snow and the wind was starting to howl again, so he knew that they needed to find the little snow bunny and fast. :Lilly? Have you found her yet?:

:No. I can't see a blasted thing.: Lilly hissed.

:PLAY!!!: Renny giggled, as she continued to burrow under the snow.

:RENNY!: Lilly hissed. :Get back here.:

:SMALL LADY! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!! NOW COME HERE!!: Xander snarled, as he tried to head off her escape route.

:XANDER! What's going on down there!: Rafe sent.

_SHIT!_ :Lilly!! Rafe is in Prince mode we're dead! The Christmas tree must have fallen on Rafe!: He growled. :Small Lady is playing hide and seek in the snow!: He sent back.

:Yes the Damn Tree fell on me it could have fell on Lisha and Diane. What the hell is Renny doing outside in this storm?!: Rafe snarled. "Don't look now but mom and Dad are very pissed off at you." He saw where Renny was and scooped her up.

"She followed me outside! She's my constant little shadow! I played our usual game and bundled her up just like I was, in snow gear, opened the door to see how much snow there was, and the next thing I know she's crawling between my legs and burrowing into the snow! Tell me something I don't know!" Xander stalked over to his brother.

"Lilly get inside before you get sick!" Rafe growled.

"Like I really want to be a frozen popsicle!" Lilly sneezed**. 'Shawn! I'm sick!'** She whimpered.

'**I wish I could come to see you.'** Shawn growled back.

'**I hate snow! I miss you!'** Lilly pouted.

'**I miss you too.'** He sighed.

"Xander (sneeze, sneeze) put me (cough...cough) down!" Lilly wheezed. **'I was helping Xander find Renny and now I'm going to get this really bad cold I just know it! Now he's carrying me into the castle like a little kid!!'** She sniffled.

:XANDER! PUT HER DOWN!: Shawn snarled.

:Back off McCloud! I'm only carrying her back inside the castle!: Xander snarled.

"Mom lets go to the castle now!" Shawn paced his father's study. :I SAID PUT HER DOWN!: He roared.

"Son there is a blizzard outside and you are not going anywhere!" Allana glared at him.

"Mom!" Shawn whined in agony.

:She is in perfectly good hands Shawn I'll take care of her now!: Xander cradled her in his arms.

"No!! And that's final!" Allana snapped.

"That's Does it!" Shawn snarled, as ran out the front door, and took off towards the castle of lions. :YOUR A DEAD MAN XANDER!: He vowed.

:I'm really scared McCloud! You're at the your castle and I'm here!: Xander laughed.

:Nice knowing you! Now give me Lilly.: Rafe sent.

:I'm almost there! Besides we're in the middle of a blizzard. How is Shawn going to get here fly!?: Xander continued towards the castle.

"Something like that." Rafe rolled his eyes.

_Oh SHIT!!!_ "That was fast! What did you do mach 5?" Xander turned around to look at Shawn.

"Hand Lilly over to Rafe now!" Shawn growled with eyes glowing and his fangs out.

Xander did as he was told and gave Lilly to Rafe. "I'm not exactly powerless you know!" His birthmark on his forehead began to glow and armor formed on his body. :Awesome! Prince mode on the first try!: Xander grinned.

:Dad! That's a new symbol it's of the sun with a rose in it! Damn! His armor is gold!: Rafe sent.

:I think we can tell that by the snow that's melting around where he's standing. He didn't challenge Shawn did he?: Dare growled.

:Yep.: Rafe replied.

:He'll learn just like you did.: Dare sighed.

:Boy did I.: Rafe groaned

"What are we waiting for? Let's dance!" Xander snarled. "I don't need my armor to fight you!" Xander closed his eyes and the armor vanished.

"Ready when you are." Shawn snarled.

"Let's go lover boy!" Xander snarled.

Shawn socked Xander in the jaw with a right hook.

"Good one! Now how about this fang face!" Xander gave Shawn a counterpunch to his jaw.

"Eric this remind you of something?" Rafe asked.

"Oh yeah I beat the crap out of you when you tried to get between Andy and I." Eric grinned.

"Who do you...Ouch that's going to leave a bruise! Who do you think is gonna win?" Rafe asked, as Shawn nailed Xander in the stomach and then in the left eye.

"I don't know...Yeah that one looked like it hurt! Looks even to me! He's lucky that Xander powered down." Eric winced when Shawn was hit with a spin kick to his solar plexus and Xander followed that with two lightning quick blows to Shawn's face.

"I know. I don't think I wanna fight Xan, myself. I thought we were bad. Should we break them up now or let them knock the tar out of each other some more?" Rafe asked.

"I think that Xan's been really paying attention in class at the academy and when he's training with your uncles. I think that your mother isn't too happy that the two of them are fighting, so maybe we should go break this up." Eric shrugged.

:You get Xan.: Rafe sent as he went to grab Shawn.

:Sure no problem.: Eric mentally commanded Xan to freeze. "I think that the two of you have more than made your point. Xan I really don't think that Julie is going to be happy with you when she finds out that you were fighting with Shawn about Lilly." Eric growled.

:XANDER! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!: Neo Jupiter snarled as she opened a portal right behind him.

_Shit! I can't move!_ :Eric please have mercy on me! She isn't in Senshi mode is she?: He asked warily.

"Hello Neo Jupiter." Rafe smiled at her. :Xan, You're toast!:

"She's like a little sister to me and Shawn's getting way to serious with her!" Xander pleaded with her

"Yeah right and that's why the two of you beat the tar out of each other." Neo Jupiter glared at him, as she called a thunder bolt to her hand.

Xander turned to look at her and immediately reverted to his new armor and called up a shield. "Solar Shield!" He shouted. **'Juliet Elizabeth!! Calm down there's nothing to be jealous about!'** He snarled.

:Daddy! I want Xander's shield!: Rafe sent drooling.

:DADDY?! You haven't called me that in years! I don't know what's going on any more than you do: Dare growled. "Get the hell in here before you all freeze to death!"

"You heard him." Rafe nodded. "Let's go in side."

'**Are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to carry you inside?'** Xan arched a brow at Neo Jupiter.

'**Try it and you'll be one charred Prince.'** Neo Jupiter growled.

'**Listen Red! I'm in love with you! Lilly is like a sister to me! So calm down!'** He took at step towards her. :I'm working on it Big Brother!: He hissed.

Julie took a couple of steps back. **'I can walk on my own thank you!'**

'**What's wrong Jules? Am I making you nervous?' **Xan flashed her a slow, but devastating grin.

'**I hear Mom and Daddy calling me.'** Julie gulped as she ran back through her portal.

"She ran?!" Xan couldn't believe what she had just done. "She never runs!"

"What the hell did you saying to her?" Rafe asked.

"Didn't you hear us?!" Xan turned to glare at his brother.

:No.: Rafe sent. _This is great!_ He grinned.

"Oh no! We are not heart linked big brother, so wipe that smirk off of your face!" Xan snarled.

"If you say so," Rafe smirked and turned to walk back in to the castle.

Xan's sun symbol blazed on his forehead and he unconsciously called up what looked like a fiery golden ball in his palm. "You just want me to think that Jules and I are heart linked, so that you can watch me make a fool of myself!!!" He snarled at his older brother tossing the golden ball of fire in the air, as if were a harmless snowball.

Rafe sensed his brother's power building again and out of survival Rafe's shield flared, as it absorbed his brother's attack. "XANDER PHOEBUS GROW UP!" Rafe snarled. "Stop and think about it a minute! You where talking where no one could hear you. What the hell you think mom and dad do or for the matter Lisha and I!" He was clearly not in the mood to put up with is brother's Shit.

"I don't have to listen to this! I can't handle that much responsibility right now!" Xan snarled and a portal appeared under his feet. "Later! I'm out of here!"

:Mom, Dad, Xander is linked with Julie.: Rafe sent to them as soon as he walked into the room.

"Where did he go Rafferty? You were blocking my view of him!" Sere growled.

"I don't know he just opened a portal under his feet." Rafe growled back.

"I think that I need to have a talk with Daddy." Sere frowned. "Don't pout Rafferty you denied your powers for so long that they're just awakening and he welcomes his with open arms."

"Mom..." Rafe growled.

"Well she does have a point son. Xan is paying attention in class and you never really tried and were in complete denial when we were trying to train you, so we just gave up." Dare arched a brow at him.

"Dad I've had a rough night. I'm tired. Leave me alone!" Rafe snarled.

"And now you come to find out that your brother can easily whip your ass! No I'd say that you are having a very bad day big brother." Andy giggled.

Rafe ignored them as he went to sit by his wife and sleeping daughter.

"Don't worry big brother we still adore you!" Andy walked over and placed Jasmine and Jessie in his arms. "Hold them for a while they can cheer up anyone." She kissed him on the cheek and then went back over by Eric, DJ, and the twins.

"Thanks Sis." He smiled at her.

"Any time big brother," She smiled back.

'**Why are you pouting?'** Lisha asked.

**'She's right my baby brother can whip my butt and all I can do is throw roses, for my weapons, and turn into tux or prince mode.'** Rafe grumbled.

'**Love you have done much more then you realized. One- You shot a white hot beam at your father. Two- You just created a shield that you have never done before.'** Alicia informed him.

'**Did you see what he was going to throw at me? It's not like I had much of a choice it was either do that or roast! I'm not a loose cannon like he is and I don't try to roast members of my family.'** He grumbled.

**'You're not a loose canon as you put, because I keep you in line handsome. Xan has yet to find someone to put a leash on him or he has and doesn't want to admit it.'** Alicia purred.

-------------------------------

Chapter 16

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story


	16. Chapter Sixteen

What If Beginnings

Chapter 16

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

"Ow!!!" Xan yelped, as he was thrown out of the portal and then zapped with another jolt of lightning. "Damn it Juliet that hurt!" He glared at the girl standing inside the portal.

'**GET OUT!'** She snapped at him. "How dare you use your powers on your own family!" She zapped him again.

"I'm new at this power thing!!! So cut me some slack okay!" Xan snarled. '**Knock it off Sparky!! Or you'll be sorry!'** He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not afraid of your power Alexander! Frankly I'm appalled at your behavior!"

"Easy there Sparky...Shawn jumped to some major conclusions and so did you. I on the other hand was only defending myself against Shawn. I wasn't the one that threw the first punch and Rafe was egging me on when I had just discovered that I was heart linked to you." Xan stepped over to where she was standing and looked down into her beautiful jade green eyes. **'Merry Christmas my beautiful sparky...I love you...please forgive me.' **He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Rafe my Love, I love you, but please take some lessons from your brother." Alicia whimpered.

"Out done by my baby brother in wooing!! I'll never live this down!" He moaned.

"Honey? Don't pout." Alicia frowned.

'**You're forgiven.'** Julie sent in defeat.

"I'm not pouting because Alexander Phoebus finally got a clue."

:Phoebus?: Alicia sent in shock. "Child of the sun?"

"Well grandfather is Helios god of then sun, so I guess they thought that fit." He grinned.

Julie melted into a puddle from Xander's kiss.

"Have any of you seen Julie? She was really mad at Xander and this is the only place that I haven't...WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!?" Neph walked out of a portal and wasn't at all pleased at what he was seeing.

"DADDY!" Julie yelped.

"HOME NOW YOUNG LADY!" Neph roared.

"Xander hold Di." Alicia set her daughter in his arms.

"We weren't doing anything wrong! We were just kissing chill Uncle Neph!! Oh and one other thing I love your daughter!!" Xander growled. "Hi there little princess don't worry he's harmless and so am I." He smiled down at Di.

:Dumb move!: Alicia sent. "Uncle Nate please calm down."

"You had the babies!" Neph immediately went from general mode to doting uncle mode in seconds when he saw who Rafe, Xan, and Eric were holding.

"Andy had hers last night and I had Di early this morning" Alicia beamed.

"By the gods little Diana looks just like her grandmother and look at her adorable little moon birthmark. She's going to be a powerful one when she grows up. Aren't you little moon beam." Nate smiled down at Di. :You and I are going to talk later Alexander.: He growled.

'**DJ no see you.'** Di sent as she started fussing.

'**Wants Di!'** DJ began to howl.

:Looks like they need to be feed.: Alicia sent to Andy.

:Good idea the girls are still sleeping.: Andy nodded and tried to get back up, but found that it hurt to move. :I don't think that I should've sat on the floor while the twins opened their presents.: Andy winced in pain.

:No that wasn't a good idea. Rafe could you give her a hand up?: Lisha sent.

:Honey I'd love to help my little sister, but my arms are kind of full at the moment.: He chuckled.

:Eric Please hand me DJ.: Alicia sent.

:What? Oh sure Lisha...: Eric yawned. **'You okay my life?' **He asked softly.

'**No…I hurt.'** Andy whimpered.

**'Honey! Why didn't you tell me that you were in agony?'** Eric got to his feet and carefully picked her up in his arms.

'**Because you were sleeping.'** Andy hissed in pain.

'**You should have woken me up!'** Eric growled.

'**You're awake now.'** She growled back.

'**Sweetheart you need to tell me when you're in pain otherwise I can't help you...Are you ready to go back to bed for a while?'** He kissed her on top of her head.

'**Sleep.'** Andy yawned.

:Nap time MK and Samantha and no arguments. Rafe could you carefully set the girls in Andy's arms and then Lisha can set DJ next to his sisters.: Eric sighed.

:Sure. Looks like Lisha is ready to sleep too.: Rafe did as he was told. :Xander I want my baby girl back now.:

:Here you go big brother I think she's hungry.: Xan set Di in his arms.

:I know she is. You can see her later.: Rafe sent, as he cuddled his daughter close to him.

:Sure big brother that's if Uncle Nate doesn't kill me.: Xan sighed.

:You'll live.: Rafe sent, as he helped Lisha out of the room.

"Look at the time… I really must go raid the fridge in the kitchen now!" Xan tried to make his escape.

"NOT SO FAST!" Nate snarled.

"We were standing under the mistletoe! I had to kiss her! Scratch that I had to kiss or die right there on the spot! Are you happy now!" Xan glared at him.

"I'd teach you a lesson, but you already look like hell." Nate growled.

"What are you talking about Uncle Nate?"

"Look at the mirror behind you." Nate sighed.

"What are you...she must love me any other girl would have ran away screaming in terror." Xan eyed his reflection. "Did I mention that she zapped me with five lightning bolts after this happened to me?"

**'Lita? How's Julie?'** Nate asked. :That's My girl.: He chuckled.

'**Furious with you and worried about Xander.'** Lita sighed. **'They're heart linked and you know that there's no way to fight that. You just have to learn to accept it.'**

'**But I don't want too... It's my baby girl.'** Nate pouted.

'**You have too...her happiness is at stake here!'** Lita growled.

'**LITA!'** Nate whined.** 'Andy and Lisha had their babies.' **He told her.

'**Don't whine at me! They did!! AWESOME!! I'll tell the rest of the gang. Don't worry love you can spoil your other baby girl when she's born a few months from now.'** Lita finally told him what they were having.

'**A girl!'** Nate beamed**. 'You should see Di She's a little moon beam.'**

'**There are you happy now you big baby!! Really!? Who does she take after?!'** Lita demanded.

'**What do you mean who does she take after?'** He asked.

'**Duh! Hair color, eye color, you know what does she look like!'** She pouted.

'**Sere with Lilac hair.'** Nate replied.

'**She looks like her Great-Grandma...I bet she has a constant little moon symbol glowing on her forehead to.' **Lita grinned.

'**How do you know that?'** Nate asked.

'**Aunt Shantasia had that color hair silly!'** Lita laughed.

'**NO WAY!'** Nate sent.

'**Yes way! Remember how nice she was to always let you five sneak up to the moon and visit us?'** Lita rolled her eyes.

'**Yes.'** Nate smiled at the memory.

'**That's who Di looks like.'** Lita smiled.

'**Cool.'** He sent back.

'**We're lonely, so leave Xander alone and come back home.'** Lita pouted.

'**On my way.'** Nate portaled home.

'**XANDER!!?'** Julie jumped through the portal before he father could close it and found him out cold on the floor.

:Dare, better look after Xander.: Nate sent to him.

:Why?! What did you do to him!?: Dare snarled.

:Nothing! He tangled with something.: Nate snarled back.

:That I know and his name is Shawn.: Dare growled. :Why what's wrong?:

:He's passed out cold.: Nate sent. :That must have been a good show.:

:He now has the symbol of the sun for a birthmark.: Dare growled.

:Sun?: Nate asked.

:As in Sere's father's symbol.: Dare growled.

:No way!: Nate growled. :SHIT! Don't tell me Rafe's a wimp compared to Xan?:

:Right now yes, but only because Rafe never paid any attention to you and Xan seems to like it when he trains with you and the others.: Dare sighed in defeat.

:Figures…The only thing Rafe really took to was Space Explorer training.: Nate growled.

:But then Rafe now knows how to call up a shield and that's progress when it comes to finally harnessing his true abilities.: Dare finally made it back to the throne room. :Did you know that Julie is here?:

:You want us to kidnap Rafe?: Nate asked. :Yeah I know:

:He's running on zero sleep and he does have little Di to look after, because Lisha isn't up to taking care of her yet.: Dare knelt next to his son. "It's okay Julie his battle with Shawn is just now catching up with him."

"Uncle Dare..." She whimpered. "I-I-I kind of zapped him a few times."

"He'll be okay, but just to be on the safe side lets get him to the Med-wing, he can share a room with Shawn." Dare picked up Xan in his arms.

"WHAT! He'll get killed!" Julie cried.

"No he won't Shawn and Xander are like brothers so calm down." Dare continued on his way to the Med-wing.

Julie frowned at Dare, but didn't say anything.

-------------------------------

(New Years Eve)

"Eric I really think it would be easier on the four of us if Rafe and Lisha moved into the house with us." Andy told him, as she finished getting ready for the party.

"No!!" Eric finished adjusting his tie.

"Eric, the house is more than big enough. I'd like to get some sleep sometime!" She pouted at him with her amber brown eyes.

"Absolutely not and you're not the only one that walks the floor with DJ! We have our haven and they have there own!" Eric growled.

"What would you do if it was one of our daughters?" Andy hissed.

"We didn't give in with Sammy and I am not going to give in with DJ." Eric growled.

"Sammy and MK were mild compared to Di and DJ." She glared.

"Look Andromeda I know how DJ and Di are acting! I'm just not willing to give in to the wills of two newborns that are just a week old and just to clear something up darling I'm the one that takes care of DJ you get the girls!" Eric snarled.

"Could they stay at least till their new house is built?" Andy asked.

"What new house and where is it being built?" Eric turned to glare at her.

"On the far side of the meadow." She pouted at him.

"What about the stables?" Eric frowned.

"In between the two houses."

"When can they move in…" Eric sighed in defeat.

"When do you want them too?" She asked not telling him that it was somewhat decided already.

"Look Dromi if you already had this all planned out why did you even bother to ask me." Eric growled.

"I thought I'd give you some say in this."

"Like I ever really had a choice." Eric rolled his eyes at her.

'**I love you.'** She purred.

'**I love you too my life.'** Eric pulled her to him for a kiss, but then DJ let out a howl from the nursery.

:Dromi? Did you tell him?: Alicia asked, as she walk a very fussy little girl.

:Yes I told him...that's odd DJ just calmed down and Eric and I are still in our room.: Andy frowned.

:Di was being a little fussy a few minutes ago. Could that be why?: Lisha asked.

'**Eric go check on the babies.'** Andy frowned. :I don't think so he was really howling.: she sent back.

'**Sure.'** Eric did what she asked**. 'Love this is so cute! MK's trying to change DJ's diaper.'** He went to help his oldest son.

'**I want Holo's!'** Andy giggled. :MK is trying to change DJ's diaper.:

:How Cute!: Alicia sent back.

'**Eric I think that your mother is here. Are the teens here yet? I really don't want to leave my babies; maybe we can skip the ball this year?'** Andy bit down on her lower lip. :I don't want to leave them.: Andy whimpered.

:I don't want to leave Di either, but we don't have much choice. Rafe and I will be there in about five minutes.: Lisha sent back

:Five minutes!! I still have to shower and get dressed!!: Andy ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

:Later Sis.: She smiled.

'**I don't really want to go...I don't want to leave them.'** Andy whimpered.

'**I know you don't, but they'll be fine.'** Eric tried to calm her fears. **'It won't be like last time. You will get to watch your babies grow. I promise.'**

**'I don't know if I can make myself believe that...this is hard for me Eric they just turned a week old today...'** Andy finished her shower and then walked back into their bedroom.

'**I know love.'** He replied from where he sat on the bed feeding Jessie. **'Mom just arrived when you were in the shower. She will be here to help the kids with the babies. Please try and relax. I love you.'**

**'I'm just scared to leave them, but I know that we have to go to the Ball.'** Andy was now dressed in her official royal gown. **'Would you brush my hair maybe that will calm me down.'** Andy sighed.

**'Sure let me put Jess back to bed.'** He smiled at her. "Would you like me to braid it?" He ask when he came back into the room.

"Yes please you are so good to me my lion." Andy purred.

He kissed the top of her head. "There you go all done."

"Shall we get this over with." Andy growled.

"Are we forgetting something?" Eric asked, as he held up her tiara.

"No! I just didn't want to wear it tonight!" Andy took the tiara from him.

"Does that mean I don't have to wear mine?" He looked at her in hope.

"No that means that we both get to suffer tonight. Do I have to be nice?" She frowned.

"Yep."

"Fine I'll be good I promise. After all, Nightshade did act like a bitch whenever she had to go to one of these." Andy frowned, as if she were remembering something.

"Are we starting to remember things now?"

"Bits and pieces and none of them are good." Andy nodded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

"I'm sorry that you had to put up with her all that time." Andy kissed him back.

"I did have the cats to keep me sane." He sighed. "And the twins."

"Well she's never coming back." Andy smiled at him. "Lisha and Rafe are here."

"Shall we go my life?"

"If we must my lion." Andy took his arm and they walked out of their room.

"My don't we look radiant tonight." Rafe smiled, as he greeted his friends.

"Why thank you big brother you and Lisha look smashing as well." Andy smiled.

"I'll stay and watch the babies." Alicia pouted clearly not wanting to go.

"Sorry sis you have to go if I have to go." Andy narrowed her eyes at her.

"Lisha may I please hold Di?" Gwen asked, as she came walking into the room.

"We're here you can go stupid ball now!" Xan snarled.

"Grow up! There are many more Balls that you'll be able to get to go to." Rafe growled.

"Whatever we'll take good care of the little rugrats." Xan growled.

:Me sees DJ.: Di sent.

"Come on angel let's go get you to DJ before you start screaming." Xan took Di and headed for the nursery.

"Xander! I want to hold her." Gwen growled.

"You three be good understand." Andy growled.

"We're not kids Romi." Lilly crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"You know what I meant or do you want to be grounded for another month like last time." Andy arched a brow at her.

"Not really." Lilly pouted.

"Good now why don't you guys go check out the game room. Mom will summon you if she needs you." Eric grinned.

"Later." The three of them took off for the game room.

'**We're waiting.' **Keith growled.

'**Daddy, the babies need us.' **Andy whimpered.

'**Now Andromeda...the babies are in good hands.'** Keith wasn't about to change his mind.

'**But Daddy!'** Andy growled.

'**Quit stalling and get your rear in gear! Do not make me have to come get you!'** Keith was not happy.

:But Daddy!: Alicia sent. :I can't leave Di.:

:MOVE!!!!: Keith roared.

:Daddy they're so small.: Lisha whimpered.

:You two need to come out of hiding and a little time away isn't going to hurt, now either come willingly, or I drag you there myself!: Keith put his foot down.

:We'll be there in about five minutes Uncle.: Rafe sighed, as he picked Lisha up and carry her out to the air car.

'**Dad she's remembering about Nightshade so go easy on her.'** Eric growled.

'**I was wondering when she was going to remember.'** Keith sighed.

'**Now do you understand why she doesn't want to go?'** Eric set Andy in the car.

'**In actuality these three are her first babies. I understand.'** Keith sighed in frustration.

**'Exactly, but she did promise to be on her best behavior tonight, and it helps that Mom is watching them...Was that your idea or Mom's?'** Eric drove towards the castle.

'**Allura thought it would be good for her and Gwen wanted to bond with her grandbabies.'** Keith sighed.

'**Mom's still sulking because she missed their births.'** Eric chuckled. **'Oh and before I forget MK tried to change DJ's diaper.'**

'**I hope you got holo's.'** Keith growled.

'**Sure did!! I thought that I'd bring some of the holo disks seeing as most of them haven't seen them yet.'** Eric laughed.

'**I hope Rafe brought his.'** Keith growled.

'**Are you kidding I doubt that Rafe even puts his cam down.'** Eric grinned.

-------------------------------

'**No I guess not.'** Keith smiled. "Mr. Striker, I'd advise you not to harass the princess' unless you have a death wish." He glared at the reporter.

"I'll take my chances." Sardon growled.

"Hello everyone. Sorry we're late." Andy called out, as the four of them entered the Ballroom.

"So Princess how are the newest arrivals to the royal family doing?" Sardon growled.

:God! Why is IT here?: Andy hissed. "They're doing fine thank you for asking." She replied sweetly.

"You've had your question now get lost before I have you thrown out!" Eric snarled.

'**Rafe I know him!'** Alicia hissed. :Jax It's Sardon Striker. One of Grandpa's little puppets!:

"So you're a little stooge are you?" Eric grinned evilly. "Do you know what we do to spies on Arus?"

"I don't know what you're talking about your highness." Sardon narrowed his eyes at him.

"Listen Striker! I know who and what you are! Just do me a big favor and do something stupid so that I can hurt you." Eric snarled.

:You little bitch!: Sardon snarled at Lisha. :I hear from Shaitan that Andromeda is dynamite in bed.:

:I'd leave while you can.: Alicia sent to Sardon. :Tell my other family to go to hell.:

:YOU'RE DEAD!!!! START RUNNING BECAUSE I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU IN HALF!!!: Andy was in instant creature of the night mode.

:Bruce, Dad, Mom, Sere, Dare, Jax, and Rohan would you all come over here for a few minutes...we have a pest control problem!: Eric snarled. **'Let me you're still recovering.'**

:Now you did it! If Andy doesn't kill you the rest of the family will!: Alicia snarled trying to hold Rafe back.

Sardon tried to find the nearest exist, but found them all blocked.

:DAD I NEED SOME HELP HERE!: Alicia sent, as she felt Rafe power up.

:Back off big brother he's mine!: Andy snarled and started to make Sardon feel a sharp pain in his head.

:Andromeda! That is enough!: Helios growled, as he walked into the room.

:But!! Grandfather! Did you hear what he said about me!?!: Andy growled.

:I heard. I also know that you are up setting your babies. Now calm down.: Helios growled back.

:Fine!! I'll let him go!: Andy did as she was told. "SOMEONE GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Andy commanded.

:Momma! We's scared.: The girls wailed.

:I'm okay babies go back to sleep: She cooed. **'Can we go home now?'**

'**No.'** Eric tried to remain patient with her. **'We can go outside for some fresh air though.'**

'**You are going to hurt him later aren't you?'** Andy pouted.

'**Oh yeah the man is toast.'** Rafe and Eric grinned wickedly.

'**Good! Because, Grandfather won't let me have any fun!'** Andy growled.

'**Love you sweetheart.'** Eric smiled.

'**Love you too lion...I can't have any fun anymore if it's going to have an effect on the babies.'** Andy pouted.

'**I know.'** Eric sighed. "Want to get some air or just face the party?"

"Air please..." Andy looked up at him. "Remember when we danced on the castle lawn just the two of us?"

"Yes I remember. Looks like Lisha finally got Rafe's attention." Eric smiled.

"Nothing seems to be that simple anymore and I miss that." Andy laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know." He kissed her on the head.

"I'm sorry that I lost it like that, but he's lower than slime." Andy shivered at the thought of how much the enemy knew about her.

"You weren't the only one. Rafe wanted to fry him. Jax and Bruce wanted to rip him in half. So don't feel to bad. Hell I wanted to send him to the four winds. I still might." Eric grinned at her.

"Is that a promise...?" Andy buried her face against his chest. "I just don't like knowing that they think that way about me."

"That's a promise."

"Did Andria hear any of that?" Andy frowned.

"I don't know. She was napping on Dad's throne."

"She didn't or else I would have felt something if she had." Andy sighed.

"I know, but it's mostly family now, so we can show them the holo's of the babies." Eric smiled when he thought about the babies.

"I'd like that and Daddy can't wait to see the new holo's of the babies and the twins." Andy smiled.

"Shall we go back my lovely wife?" He asked.

"Well if we must we must." Andy sighed.

:MOMMA! Where you?: Sammy asked from inside the Ballroom.

:Sammy? I'm outside sweetie, but I'll be right there.: Andy sent back. **'Eric why are the kids here?'**

:Sammy Boogie boys!: MK squealed.

:What!?: Andy gathered up her skirts and raced into the ballroom.

'**Surprise.'** Eric ran after her. **'And you wanted to stay home.'**

'**I LOVE YOU!!'** Andy squealed in delight. "Hi guys!" She beamed.

:Andy? Did I hear MK correctly?: Alicia asked, as she and Rafe returned from their little walk of the castle.

:Yes!! Their all here!: Andy squealed.

:Be right there!: Alicia squealed in delight dragging Rafe with her. :TOMMY!: She beamed, as they entered the room.

"Little brother! Cat!!" Andy raced over to Tommy and Cat.

"Hi there." Tommy grinned. "Who does this lovely angel belong to?"

"That's Lisha's little angel Serenity Diane." Andy cooed down at Di.

The baby cooed back. :Momma?:

:No angel I'm DJ's Momma your Aunt Dromi.: Andy sent back.

:Aunt Romi! Where be Momma?: She asked.

:Right behind me little moon beam.: Andy smiled. **'Eric who has my little angels?'**

:Momma! Me hungry: She whimpered.

'**Take a guess.'** Eric grumbled.

'**The boys have them huh?'** Andy grinned.

'**Yes, and it looks like DJ's about to scream for Di.'** Eric growled.

:DJ she is perfectly safe with Tommy so relax.: Andy sent to her son. **'He's just getting upset because you're getting upset about the boys holding our babies.'** Andy growled.

:We's hungry!: The girls cried.

:Coming my darlings just give me a minute okay?: Andy sighed. "You two will have to excuse me for a little while my angels are hungry." Andy smiled.

"Tommy I promise you can hold Di after a bit. Di's getting hungry." Alicia smiled. :You have the right idea.:

:And I don't think that they are going to go for getting fed by a bottle either.: Andy sighed. "It's great to see all of you again...I'll be back in a little while after I feed the babies." Andy greeted all of the guys.

:Not really. You want me to carry DJ for you?: She asked.

:If you want to that might prevent him from starting another tantrum.: Andy sighed. '**Lion? Are you coming or are you and Rafe going to stay at the Ball?'** Andy frowned.

'**I think we'll stay here. Unless you need help.'** Eric kissed her on the top of the head.

'**No I can manage...you be nice or else.'** Andy growled.

'**We weren't going to hurt them.'** Eric replied. _Much._

'**I know you lion...you're up to something.'** Andy narrowed her eyes at him.

'**No. If I was going to hurt someone I'd go hurt Sardon.'** Eric raised an eyebrow.

'**You know this jealousy that you seem to feel towards them is ridiculous...you know that its you that I adore more than anything, so be nice while I tend to our babies**.' Andy took the girls from A.J. and Nick and then left the room.

'**As you wish.'** Eric sighed.

-------------------------------

"We won't hurt any of you as long as you don't sing." Rafe growled.

"Hey that's fine with us. We could really use a vacation." A.J did not want to challenge anyone let alone a couple of sleep deprived eternals.

:Andy isn't going to go for that you know it and I know it...unless we think of something else.: Eric growled. "It must be tough being mobbed by adoring fans all of the time." Eric smirked.

:I know and neither is Lisha.: Rafe sighed.

:We could always sing...if it comes to that.: Eric arched a brow at Rafe.

:No Way! You tricked us once never again.: Rafe narrowed his eyes at him.

:It's either that or they sing and our ladies go all starry-eyed over them again! And it's not like we can't sing just as good as they can!: Eric snarled.

:I know that and you know that. It's convincing the rest of the team.: Rafe growled back.

:Look at Lexi, and Ari their doting all over the guys and Nate and Chris don't look to happy about it either.: Eric wanted to teach the newcomers who ruled the roost around Arus.

:What the hell is with the party crashers?: Chris growled.

:Who the hell are those guys!: Nate snarled.

:The Backstreet Boys.: Eric and Rafe growled.

:Can we hurt them?: Chris narrowed his eyes at one of them got a little too close to Alex.

:Want Andy to hurt you?: Rafe shot back.

:I'm willing to take that risk if the three of you are.: Nate snarled when Ari smiled at one of the boys.

:Did you not see how Andy wanted to hurt that Reporter?: Rafe snarled back.

:So what! We have to stand here while our girls flirt with them!!?: Chris was not at all pleased.

:No we sing. We're as good as they are if not better.: Eric smirked.

:Somehow I knew that he was gonna say that.: Chris groaned.

:Would you rather they sing?: Eric hissed.

:No!: Chris snarled.

:Looks like our Momma's are back.: Rafe sent.

:Lets go you two and don't make me drag you up there either!: Eric snarled.

:NOW!?: Nate and Chris hissed.

:NOW!!: Rafe and Eric roared.

:AH MAN!: They groaned, but walked to the stage.

'**Eric? What are you up to?'** Andy frowned.

'**You will see.'** He purred.

'**Are you going to sing?'** She purred back.

'**Maybe.'** He answered.

'**You wouldn't maybe try and show the guys up by singing one of their own songs now would you?'** Andy frowned.

'**Why would we want to do that?'** Eric gave her a hurt look.

'**Because I won't let you hurt them.'** Andy hissed back.

'**Someone needs to show them how to sing.'** Eric winked.

'**Sweetie they know how to sing...you're just feeling jealous again.'** Andy sighed.

'**No I'm not.'** Eric grumbled. "On three. One...two...three."

'**Fine Lion show them how it's done and try not to humiliate them too badly okay?'** Andy winked at him and then blew him a kiss.

'**It's either this or hurt them.'** He grinned back.

'**You are so hot when you're jealous.'** Andy purred.

'**Later my lioness.'** He purred back.

'**I'm afraid all that snuggling with me will have to do for a few more weeks.'** Andy winked at him.

'**There are ways to snuggle that won't hurt you.'** He purred to her as he lead into their first song of the evening. (I'll be the one by Backstreet Boys)

"Are you guys hearing what I'm hearing? I mean their singing our song better than we sing it!" A.J. hissed at Howie.

The four guys let their voices blend as the last notes of the song faded away.

"Aren't you guys glad that they aren't N'Sync?" Andy grinned at them as everyone burst into applause. **'Got anymore my Lion...'** She sighed dreamily.

'**Maybe, but only if our beautiful wives would join us.'** Eric smiled at her.

'**Why whatever did you have in mind my handsome prince?'** Andy got up and walked over to the stage.

'**I'd thought I'd let you pick the next song.'** He smiled at her.

'**What about My Destiny?'** Andy smiled up at him.

'**Sure. Lead the way my life.'** He replied.

"This is a song that I heard when I was visiting Bruce and Andria and I absolutely fell in love with it, because it's exactly how I have always felt about my husband...my love...and most certainly my Destiny." Andy sat down next to Eric, as he started to play the intro to the song. (Jim Brickman's My Destiny)

Andy and Eric's voices trailed off, as they sang the last few words to the song...

The whole room erupted as everyone applauded the two singers.

Everyone in the ballroom were completely overcome by Eric and Andy's song, so overcome that they just stood there in awe. **'Wow we rendered them speechless.'** Andy chuckled.

"Hey everyone guess what time it is!" Patrick exclaimed as he came into the room carrying six bottles of sparkling cider.

:Boy Uncle Patrick you sure know how to break the perfect mood!: Andy rolled her eyes at her Uncle.

:What? Did I miss something?: He growled back.

:Never mind! Men can be so dense some times!: Andy sighed in frustration.

:Andy be nice!: Myr Hissed.

:Well its true! I had everyone here mesmerized and he had to come in and ruin it by reminding everyone that it was 5 min to the new year!: Andy pouted.

:Stop pouting. Looks like the twins have finally crashed.: Myr chided as she looked over at Sammy and MK.

:It's way passed their bedtime and I am not pouting!: Andy snarled.

:Yes you are now stop it.: Myr narrowed her eyes at her.

:I'm so out of here!: Andy stalked out of the ballroom.

-------------------------------

Chapter 17

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	17. Chapter Seventeen

What If Beginnings

Chapter 17

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

'**Andromeda! What's wrong?'** Allura asked.

'**Nothing is wrong! I just want to go home!'** Andy voice shook with emotion.

"Excuse me for a moment." Allura told the group of people she had been talking to. **'Andy wait!'** She went after her daughter.

'**No!! Just enjoy your stupid Ball! I didn't want to be here in the first place, but daddy forced me to come!'** Andy wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Sweetie, you'll be a fine queen. To tell you the truth I never thought I was going to be a good Queen either. That's not what's bothering you is it." Allura sat down by her daughter.

"I don't know what's bothering me Momma! All I know is that I was having fun and then Uncle Patrick had to go and ruin everything! Then Aunt Myr bit my head off and that's when I decided to leave!" Andy burst into tears.

"Come here baby. I figured out what's wrong and it's normal in a mother after she's had her baby." Allura cuddle Andy. "Do you remember how I was with Lilly and maybe the twins?"

"I wasn't this way with the twins!" Andy sobbed. "What am I thinking? I barely got to raise my twins until they were three!" Andy started crying even more.

"Honey. I wish I could help you bring those years back, but I can't." Allura sighed in frustration.

"That's just it Momma! I know what happened those years that I was locked away on the astral plain and it makes my skin crawl knowing that she got to see them crawl, their first steps...and I could only watch from where I was!! I remember screaming at all of you to look at her and realize that it wasn't me...but no one could hear me." Andy's voice was bitter, as she recalled those memories.

Allura just listened as Andy cried out her frustrations.

"Why didn't you hear me Momma? Why didn't Eric even try and see through her!? Even Daddy was fooled!" Andy sobbed.

"Honey... I don't know why we didn't see it... All the signs were there but..." Allura tried to find the words to comfort her daughter, but was out of words as tears ran down her face.

"I wasn't really alone. I had Grandma Shantasia and Grandpa Helios, Grandma, Grandpa, even my baby brother and Rose to keep me company while I was in my ethereal prison." Andy sniffled.

"Andy what does James look like?" Allura asked softly. "Does he..." She couldn't bring herself to think that her son could hate her.

"He's really quite handsome. He has your hair and eyes, but takes after Dad in every other way." Andy smiled at the thought of her baby brother. "He doesn't hate you Momma...he knows that it was an accident."

'**He doesn't?'** Allura sent, as a forgiving comfort washed over her.

"No I don't hate you. Why would I ever hate you when it wasn't your fault?" James appeared in front of them. "Hello mother..." He smiled.

"James... I'm sorry..." Allura tried to smile, as tears ran down her face.

"I know that Mother, but there's nothing to be sorry about and as for you Andromeda Marie...My little name sake is wailing at the top of his tiny lungs for his Momma and could careless that Di is laying right next to him." James arched a brow at Andy.

:That's a first.: Allura sent, as she wiped her eyes.

"Stop thinking about the past! You have such a bright future ahead of you! All it causes is pain and there is so much happiness around you." James knelt down in front of Dromi then glanced over his shoulder to smile at his father. "Hello Father, please come in and join our little party."

"Thanks Jamie, but I think I need to go see what DJ wants." She nodded to her brother. "You three need time together."

"I think that might be a good idea seeing, as Michael is really protective of him, and we don't want him throwing a mental tantrum now do we. Are you okay little shadow?" Keith growled hoarsely. "Hello son, welcome home." Keith couldn't believe that he was standing there before him.

:I'm fine now Daddy.: Andy sent. :Jamie, Thank you.: As she went back at the party.

:I'm always watching over all of you big sister and I will be there for you whenever you need me.: James sent back. "I'm quite real you know...you aren't seeing things." James grinned at his father.

Allura was the first to recover. "James." She whispered, as she held her arms open to him.

"I'm sorry mother, but I would just pass through you." James sighed in frustration. He was so close and yet he still would never be a part of his family. :Grandfather just this once can I at least let her hold me?: He sent to Alfor, who was watching over everyone in the Ball room.

:It will be the only time you can do this.: Alfor couldn't deny him that chance.

:It means so much to her Grandfather...She thought that I hated her all of this time.: James had made up his mind to do this. :I need this Grandpa please do this for me.: He begged him.

"If you want to be solid I see no problem with it. Your grandfather doesn't know everything." Helios thought of Jamie as one of his own grandchildren.

"Doesn't this bend like a million rules or something like that...Hey not that I'm complaining or anything...I just wouldn't want anyone to get into major hot water about this." James frowned at Helios.

"It's not really breaking the rules for you've not been born on this plain, so yes you can be solid, but only for a short time. Though there is a consequence that comes with this. It will take a lot out of you. Do you understand?" Helios asked.

"Yes Uncle Helios. I understand." James nodded.

:You have until Sunrise. So enjoy your time wisely and call me grandfather after all you are like one of my own grandchildren.: Helios sent with a smile.

:I plan on it thanks Grandpa Helios.: James went from a ghostly form to a solid form right before their eyes. "Now I can hug you at least for a little while anyway." he smiled at his mother.

Keith shook his head not really believing what he was witnessing. "James." He growled hoarsely.

"It's me Dad." James had to blink back tears of his own. "This is only temporary though...I have until sunrise."

"That is never enough, but yet more then enough. Come here my son." Keith pulled his son close for a hug.

"Dromi told me all about all of you...I mean I could see all of you, but that was all that I could do...until Dromi needed me." James hugged him back.

"I wish you didn't have to go away again." Allura sighed.

"I don't think there is anyway that I can stay." James sighed in defeat.

"One can Dream and wish." Allura replied fighting back tears.

"Don't cry Mom please don't cry." James whispered hoarsely.

Allura rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not trying to cry. I'm just glad I get to see you and hold you even if it is for a short time."

"I love you too mom...I wish Rose could meet you...She'd miss me if I stay here with you." James remembered his Serenity Rose and smiled.

"I'm here James." Rose replied as she floated out of her corner. :Grandpa? Can I join James too?: she asked.

:Very well, but only until sunrise.: Helios answered back.

:I know. Thank you.: Rose sent back as the platinum haired girl appeared in the room.

_ROSE!_ Serenity couldn't believe her eyes. "Rose..." She whispered, as she stood in the open door way of the throne room. **'Endymion! Rose is here!'** She sent frantically to her husband.

"Mother!" The girl ran into her open arms.

"Rose!! My baby!" Serenity held her tight. **'Hurry Endy she's really here! And so is...that must be James Alexander with Allura and Keith!'**

'**I'll be right there.'** Dare stopped in his tracks when he saw his little girl. "Rosebud?" Dare whispered softly.

"Daddy!" Rose whimpered, as she looked at him over her mother's shoulder. **'James this is so wonderful! I wish that we could stay!'** She whimpered.

'**I know.'** James sighed. "But we can't only sunrise remember."

"I wish that I could stay, but we only have until sunrise." Rose whispered as she blinked back her tears. **'It's not fair! I want to stay!'** She wailed.

'**I know me too.'** James sighed heavily.

Andy raced into the room with DJ in her arms. **'Eric get here quick!'** She called to her husband. "I was hoping that he would grant you two some time with everyone." Andy smiled.

"Where are my little brothers and niece?" Rose asked.

"Dancing the night away and Di is sleeping blissfully in your grandmother's arms." Andy smiled. :Attention everyone in the ballroom get to the throne room I have a surprise for you!: Andy sent to her family.

:What's up Dromi?: Rafe asked.

:It's a surprise.: Andy sent back. "Actually Rose...Rafe is older than you on this plain."

"True." Rose smiled. :Grandma can I please see Diane?: She asked.

:I will be right there angel.: Shantasia smiled. "Trust me you're going to love this surprise." she winked at everyone.

"Want to hold DJ little brother?" Andy walked over to him.

"What do you mean..." Rafe stopped in his tracks when saw Rose.

"Surprise…" Rose smiled at her little brother.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." James smiled.

"Sere Rose?" Rafe asked in shock.

Andy set DJ in his arms. "There you go and don't worry he won't break." She winked at him. **'Eric!? Where are you?!'**

"Yes it's me." Rose nodded.

'**Be right there just tucking in the twins.'** Eric wasn't sure what the hurry was.

"Rose I'd like you to meet my wife Lisha and our daughter Diane." Rafe introduced them.

"Hello Lisha thank you for keeping him in line for me." Rose winked at Lisha. "She's so cute! Can I hold her?"

"It isn't easy, but I manage." Alicia smiled, as she set Di into her aunts' arms.

:Nana can you make it, so that they can stay?: Andy looked hopefully over at Shantasia.

:Dromi don't put Mom and Dad through this! We were given until sunrise and I am grateful for the time!: James hissed at his sister. :There is no sense getting anyone's hopes up when what you are asking for is not even possible!: James sighed in frustration.

:James how well do you know my cousin?: Lisha asked him

:James, this has already gotten their hopes up. Knowing that they held you, touched you. They would be devastated knowing that they couldn't hold, touch, or see you again.: Andy growled.

:Are you saying that I shouldn't have even come here to look in on you? That I've messed up their lives by coming here? You have everything Big Sister and I just wanted to know how it felt like if only for a little while...forgive me if you think that I have made the wrong decision.: James didn't want to hear what she was telling him. He wanted this even if it was just for a few short hours.

:No I don't feel that you made a wrong decision! I know this has made mom and dad very happy. We need to find a way for you and Rose to stay. Momma moped around for the longest time. I didn't understand why then but I sort of do now.: Andy sighed in frustration. :Can you think of any way? Even if it is a slim change of working?: She pleaded with him.

:Not a clue Dromi...I didn't even know that this was possible until tonight.: James shrugged his shoulders. : Is that big lion over there yours and why does he look like he wants to tear me in two?: James arched a brow at his sister.

'**Lion calm down. Believe it or not this is my brother James.'** Andy looked where James inclined :Yes that's Eric.:

'**James as in James Alexander? Then she must be Serenity Rose? How is that possible?!'** Eric walked over to them with the girls in his arms, but said nothing.

'**Yes Love.'** Andy smiled. "Eric I'd like you to meet James. James my husband Eric Lawson."

"Nice to meet you Eric...Rose and I were granted a wish, but only until sunrise." James explained.

'**Longer if I can find a way.'** Andy sent.

'**How? Do you propose that we do that? Ask the gods for a favor?'** Eric arched a brow at her in disbelief. "It's nice to meet you too James. DJ seems to like you." Eric looked down at his son.

'**If I have to then, yes.'** Andy nodded.

'**Honey you are talking about something way! I mean way over our heads!'** Eric blinked at her as if she were nuts.

'**I'm dead serious! You want to be king now?'** Andy glared at Eric.

'**KING!? NOW!? HELL NO!!'** Eric panicked.

'**Then let me do what I have to.'** Andy pleaded with him. **'Eric I have to try.'**

'**What do you know about dealing with the gods!? Hell how are you going to get to Olympus!?' **Eric set the babies in Keith and Alleys arms and then dragged her away from the others.

'**The only way I can. Just keep Uncle Tux away from me.'** Andy shot him a look.

'**No!! There is no way that I'm going to allow you to do that!! We'll ask your adopted grandparents to ask them for us!'** Eric snarled.

'**I'll be fine.'** She snapped back.

"Grandfather Helios? Grandmother Shantasia can you come over here please?" Eric called over to them. **'No!! And that's final!'**

"What are you fighting about now?" Shantasia asked.

"We're not fighting...I'm just not going to let her take another trip to the astral plain." Eric growled.

'**She's trying to help James and Rose. Do you think they will let them be mortal?'** Shantasia asked Helios.

'**It won't hurt to try... Neither Rafe nor Andy is ready to take the throne yet and our moonbeam is so happy right now. I'll go ask them...They really adored Andy when we brought her there to visit...Hell to them she's their niece…maybe they will grant her request.'** Helios sent back.

'**Hurry.'** She sighed then turned her attention to Andy and Eric. "Andy… Helios is going to see about your request, but I can't guarantee anything."

'**I will do what I can...He hasn't done anything really phenomenal in over 3 millennia...Actually he's seemed quite bored this could give him something to do.'** Helios had a feeling that his brother might just grant her that request.

'**I hope so. I love my daughter dearly and I don't want to see her to go through the hell that she went over losing Rose all over again.'** Shantasia sighed.

"Thanks Nana, that's better than doing nothing...I'm really not ready to be queen just yet." Andy sighed. **'See my lion, there is hope after all.' **Andy smiled at him.

"We know that and I can't stand to watch Serena be miserable either. Once was more than enough." She smiled back.

"I just hope there isn't any catch to any decision that he makes." Eric frowned.

"Hard to say… Zeus has been bored, for over three Millennium, so anything is possible." Shantasia frowned.

"That's because humans learned to think for themselves and didn't really need the gods anymore. So they became myths in history and only few know that they actually existed." Eric growled.

"Something like that." Shantasia nodded. **'How's it going?' **She asked.

'**He's thinking about it, but Hera likes the idea.'** Helios sent back.

'**Is it looking like he will? What are the others thinking on this?'** She asked.

'**This is the first decision that they've had to make in a very long time, but I think that they all seem to be going for the idea.'** Helios answered.

'**Let me know as soon as you know. I don't think I want our daughter to try this.'** She sent. "Its looking good you two, but we're not in the clear yet."

'**There's always a catch when it comes to decisions like this and are we willing to deal with what he decides that he wants in return.'** Eric growled.

'**What if he doesn't want anything?'** Andy looked at him with amber eyes.

'**There is always a price to pay when it comes to decisions like this one. You need to think more realistically my love.'** Eric pulled her into his arms.

'**I know…but I don't want to think on the bad right now.'** Andy frowned at him.

Helios returned with a piece of fruit in his hands. "This is his answer, but there is a price that comes with it." Helios growled.

"And that is?" Andy bit her lower lip.

"This is ambrosia it's a food that only gods are allowed to eat. Whenever a mortal eats a piece of it they are granted not only immortality, but in fact become gods themselves." Helios explained.

"That's not bad at all." Andy beamed. "Or is it?" She frowned.

"With power comes great responsibility and there are some that don't want to be immortal." Helios growled.

"Serena! Put that Crystal away!" Shantasia snapped at her daughter.

"Mother!! I want her to stay!" Serena wailed.

"We've taken care of it! Now put it away!" Shantasia snarled.

Serena did as she was told. "Did Daddy ask Uncle if they could stay?" She sniffled.

"Yes, because your little God daughter was going to go see your Uncle herself." Her mother nodded. "But it comes with a price. That Serenity Rose and James Alexander have to choose."

"Is Daddy holding what I think he's holding?" Serena stared at what her father was holding in his hand.

"Yes and you know the price that goes with it."

"Yes they will become gods if they choose to eat what Daddy brought them." Serena nodded and raced to go tell them.

:Would you have Rose and James join us in the sun room.: Her mother asked as she and Helios decided to make this a lot more private.

:They'll be there in a few minutes.: Serena sent back. "Rose? Your Grandmother wants to see you and James in the ball room."

"Sure Momma. What's it about? It's not sunrise yet." Rose whimpered.

"It's not what you're thinking angel...now please go get James and join your Grandparents in the sun room." Serena smiled at her.

"Sure." Rose sighed. **'Jamie, Grandma wants to see us in the ballroom.'**

'**Why? It's not even close to sunrise yet.'** James reluctantly walked over and set DJ back in his fathers arms before he went to join Rose.

'**I don't know, but she wants to see us.'** Rose frowned.

'**There is only one way to find out...so lets go see what she wants.'** James led her out of the room.

-------------------------------

(Ballroom)

"You wanted to see us? I thought we had until sunrise." James frowned.

"You can have more than until sunrise...There is a way, but it has major consequences to it." Helios informed them.

"What is that Grandpa?" Rose asked softly.

"It's quite simple really you can both become gods." Helios opened his palm and revealed the scared food of the gods to the two teens.

"And what's the price for this gift?" James asked.

"You'll be immortal and immense power will be bestowed upon the two of you...Sometimes the body accepts it and sometimes the body rejects the change and the poor soul is lost to insanity, the choice is yours, and yours alone to make." Helios was blunt and to the point.

'**What do you think Jamie? Would it be worth it?'** Rose asked Him.

'**It's our only choice either we do this or we have to go back and I don't want to go back...I love my grandparents, but I really want to stay here with my family. Yes, this is well worth the risk.'** Jamie answered.

' **I don't wish to leave them either, so the risk is worth it to me as well.'** Rose nodded. "I choose the Fruit, Grandpa."

'**Don't worry my Rose you will always have me.'** He smiled at her. "I choose the fruit as well Grandfather."

'**I know.'** She smiled at him.

'**I love you my rose'** James took one piece of the fruit and ate it. His bodies reaction to the fruit sent him to his knees in agony, as the transformation from mortal to god overtook his body.

'**Are you alright love?'** Rose asked, as she took her piece of fruit. She immediately doubled over in pain.

'**I'll let you know after we survive this. That is if we survive this.'** James gasped, as the pain slowly subsided, and was replaced by what felt like energy coursing through his body.

"Helios are they going to be alright?" Shantasia asked, as she watched them in extreme pain.

"They'll be fine. You went through the exact same thing that they are experiencing, but then that was 3000 years ago, and you were in too much of a shock over the loss of our daughter to remember it. Feeding you that fruit was the only way that I could save your life and I'd do that again if it ever came down to losing my little girl again." Helios growled.

"I didn't know that!" Shantasia looked over at him. "But I would never change it either."

"I could never live an eternal life without you by my side." Helios pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Nor I. Looks like the children passed out is that normal?" She whimpered fearing the worst for them.

"Yes that's normal my love, don't worry they'll be fine as soon as their bodies adjust to their new forms." Helios explained what had happened to the kids.

"New Forms? I don't understand." She frowned.

"This form that we take is only a sort of shell; in essence the gods of Olympus are pure energy. They only take this form because they like it." He tried to explain.

"I didn't realize that…very interesting."

"Well even we gods have to have some secrets." He grinned.

"That's true. Are they going to have to go back at sunrise or can they stay here for a couple days?"

"They can come and go as they please for the time being...until Zeus or Cronos summons them to see them on Olympus." Helios smiled at her. "I think that they're finally waking up." He noticed that Jamie was waking up.

'**Jamie?!'** Rose sent in a panic not quite awake yet.

'**Easy Rosie. I'm right here beside you. How are you feeling?'** Jamie sat up and pulled Rose onto his lap.

'**Feel like I fell off Pegasus!'** She winced when he moved her.

'**Do you want me to let you go?'** Jamie kissed her on the top of her head.

'**No! How are you?'** She smiled weakly.

'**Sore, but I'll live.'** He bent down and kissed her on her nose.

"Can we go See Momma now? Tell her the news?" Rose asked.

"I don't see why not." Shantasia smiled at her.

"Thanks!" Rose got to her feet and kissed them both before heading out the room.

'**Serenity Rose! Wait for me!' **James vanished from the ballroom in a flash of light and then appeared in the throne room in front of the others. _Awesome!_ He thought.

"Surprise! Momma!" Rose ran into her mothers open arms. **'I know!'**

"YES!!!" Andy squealed in delight kissing her baby boy on the forehead. **'It worked!'** Andy beamed at Eric.

'**So I see.'** He smiled back.

:Andy what's going on?: Lisha asked.

:They ate the food of the gods, so that they didn't have to go back!: Andy set DJ in Eric's arms next to his sisters and raced over to hug her brother.

:I'm glad!: Alicia breathed a sigh of relief**. 'Rafe isn't that wonderful Rose doesn't have to go back!'** She beamed.

'**Yes!! This means that I don't have to be king and I gain a sister that's a plus too!'** He grinned.

'**How is that if she's a goddess? I hate to say it you may still have to be King, but not any time soon.'** She frowned at him.

'**Sorry to break this to you baby brother, but I don't think that they would allow a goddess to be Queen, so that means that you are still next in line for the throne.'** Rose arched a brow over at him; she could easily hear what he was saying to his wife.

'**Thanks a lot Sis! Just go and shatter all my hopes.'** He sent, as he pulled her in close for a bear hug.

"I love you to baby brother." She hugged him back.

"You can't imagine how happy you have made mom and Dad." Rafe smiled as a single tear of joy slid down his cheek.

:Welcome home my little rosebud.: Dare pulled her into his arms and held her.

:DADDY!: She cried. :I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!:

:Thank you Daddy! She means more to me than any gift in the universe.: Serena through herself into her fathers arms the moment that her parents entered the room.

:I love you to baby more than you'll ever know.: Dare let his tears flow down his cheeks.

:I know.: Helios sent back, as he kissed her on her moon symbol.

"Well, I'm here to stay thanks to you." Jamie gave Andy a bear hug.

"Your welcome now go hug, Mom!" Andy commanded her little brother.

"Mom? Dad? Are you two okay?" James arched a brow at his parents.

Keith didn't say a word he only pulled James to him for a hug.

"I love you too Dad. It's good to finally be home where I belong." Jamie hugged him back.

"Jamie!" Allura sniffed, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's okay Mom I'm not going anywhere." he pulled his mother to him for a hug.

(Andy? Who is that with Mom and Daddy?) Alex and Ari asked.

(That's James Alexander, our little brother.) Andy loved watching Alex come unglued.

(No way!) Alex sent.

(Yes way! He ate the fruit of the gods and now he can be with us from now on.) Andy explained to them.

(How?) Ari asked not understanding.

:Jamie go see your sisters they think that they are delusional.: Andy giggled. (Want proof well here it comes...How? That's easy I asked Grandfather Helios if he would ask Uncle Zeus to help James and Rose, he did, it worked, and that's all that there is to it. I spent a year or more on Olympus with them so I think they became fond of me.)

"Jamie?" Ari whimpered.

"It really is me." Jamie walked over to where Alex and Ari were standing.

"Jamie!" Ari threw herself into his arms.

"I love you too Ariel." Jamie hugged her back. "Geez Alexandra what do I have to do to prove that it's really me! Give you a DNA sample or something!?" Jamie winked at Alex.

:You may have too!: Alicia teased.

:Lexi its okay it really is me. : Jamie looked down into Alex's eyes that were identical to his own.

:Jamie?: Alex sent with hesitation.

Jamie nodded.

:I missed you!: She whimpered.

:I missed you too Lexi.: Jamie pulled her to him for a hug.

She hugged him back.

"What's going on?" Lilly yawned sleepily, as she entered the throne room :Drom why is everyone in the throne room at 2am in the morning?: She sent to her sister.

:Come see for yourself.: Andy smiled.

:Why is it that I always seem to miss all the good stuff, because I have to go to bed! It's not like I'm a baby like the twins! I'm fourteen now...: Lilly knew that something big had gone down and she had missed it.

:Stop your complaining! I can't help it if you didn't hear my mental call!: Andy hissed. :Now get in here!:

:Chill Romi! I was only voicing how I felt!: Lilly growled. :Oh Wow! Who is the dream hunk hugging Lexi?: Lilly sighed dreamily, as she walked into the room.

:That dream hunk, baby sister, is your brother James Alexander.: Andy replied.

:No way! How is that possible?! He's with Grandma and Grandpa!: Lilly stopped and stared at Jamie. **'Shawn!! My brother James is standing in the throne room hugging my sister!'** Lilly sent to Shawn.

:He was with Grandma, but the Gods allowed Rose and James to stay with us.: Andy explained.

'**What?'** Shawn asked sleepily.

:Unreal!: Lilly still couldn't believe her eyes. **' My brother James Alexander is walking over towards me! This is so unreal!'** Lilly sent back.

'**Love, you're dreaming.'** Shawn growled.

'**I am not dreaming fang face! He's really here!'** Lilly hissed "Hello..." Lilly managed to say that much to her brother.

'**Fang Face?! Now wait a minute!'** Shawn muttered.

"Hello Baby sister." Jamie smiled at her.

'**Go back to sleep! I'm sorry that I even woke you up!'** Lilly snarled. "Is this for keeps or do you have to go away again?" Lilly looked up at him with doubt in her eyes.

"I'm here for all eternity little flower." He smiled at her.

"Can I hug you or have you had enough of those for a while?" She asked softly. **' He called me little flower.'** Lilly sniffled.

"I could never have enough hugs, Lilly." Jamie hugged her to him.

"Shawn doesn't believe me, but I don't care...I'm just glad that your here." Lilly hugged him back.

"Well that's his loss." Jamie replied. :Keep your hands off my sister!: He warned.

:Says! Who!?: Shawn snarled.

:James Alexander! That's who!: Jamie growled back.

Shawn stalked into the throne room to see for himself. "Lilly is perfectly safe with me and I would never ever hurt her! So deal with it!" Shawn snarled.

:I have no doubt that you wouldn't hurt her, but you are going to keep your hands off her.: Jamie sent, as he gave Shawn a regal stare.

:Lilly is my soul mate and I will pull her into my arms and kiss her whenever I feel like it!: Shawn took Lilly from James and kissed her. **'I'm sorry that I didn't believe you...like we needed another shadow to watch our every move!'**

'**Shawn don't tick him off!'** Lilly growled.

'**I'm not trying to tick him off! I love you and I'll die if I don't get to hold you in my arms. Although, he does look like he wants to blast me into the next century.'** Shawn eyed James, as he cuddled her in his arms.

Jamie glared daggers at Shawn.** 'He's holding her wrong!' **He growled at Rose.

'**He's holding her just like you hold me!'** Rose hissed.

'**I know, but it's my sister!'** Jamie complained.

'**You don't see Rafe glaring at you and I'm his sister!'** Rose sent back.

'**Lilly's fourteen! He's my age!'** He growled.

"What would you do if I asked you to keep your hands off my rosebud?" Dare narrowed his eyes at James.

"What's your point?" James glared back not intimidated one bit by Darien.

"My point James Alexander is that she is sixteen and you are going to take things nice and slow with my daughter! Are we clear or not on that particular subject!?" Dare was in full parent mode right now.

"Uncle Dare, I wouldn't do anything that would harm my relationship with Rose. This I promise you." Jamie growled.

"Listen genius what he's trying say is that Rose is going home with them and you are going to stay here with your family. You see the sucky thing about being mortal or immortal is that you still have to follow the same rules. You're just going to have to learn to live with dealing with the time that they allow you to spend with Rose." Shawn spelled it out for him. **'He can't be that clueless can he?'**

"It's not going to be that bad." Jamie frowned not showing how panicked he really was. **'Rose! We can meet on the astral plain sound good to you?'** He panicked.

'**I don't think he's clueless Shawn, but he won't show us how much that upsets him.'** Lilly rolled her eyes at him.

"Be afraid Jamie be very afraid...I get to see Lilly on campus and on weekends that is when Uncle Keith lets me see her." Shawn continued with the bad news. **'This is fun...he's actually sweating.'** Shawn chuckled.

'**Lets go back to Olympus!'** Jamie sent not liking what Shawn was telling him.

'**Sounds good to me, but now we have parents to answer to...not that I'm complaining it's just going to take some adjusting to.'** Rose tried to remain calm. "Daddy I love him and he loves me...it's not fair to keep us apart like that." Rosie pouted.

"Yes it is!" Dare growled

"But daddy!" Rosie was not at all happy about theses new rules. **'If we do that then we'll break our mother's hearts.'** Rosie whimpered.

'**I know! Can you even remember a time we couldn't see each other?'** Jamie asked.

'**That didn't matter, because we couldn't really do anything that could get us in trouble, now that we're like this we can, and that sends parents into instant panic mode.**' Rosie was beginning to see why her father was acting the way he was.

'**This is so not fair! But they're right. I can live with this if I can see you on the astral plain.'** He pouted.

"Life isn't fair baby brother, so grit your teeth, and get used to it, because your here for eternity now. Oh and as for going to Olympus or the astral plain, well, don't think that I can't keep an eye on the two of you. Rules are there for a reason and now your really going to love this...You'll also have to go to the academy like all the other teens your ages." Andy informed her brother.** 'He's having the usual reaction to dealing with rules.'**

'**NO!' **Jamie sent, as he visibly started to panic.

'**I'm afraid so son...you see its not all fun and games like you thought it was going to be.'** Keith growled keeping this chat private.

'**Come on Dad please don't do this to me!'** Jamie pleaded.

'**Not immediately son, but you will have to go eventually. Andy survived it what is so bad about going to school?'** Keith arched a brow at him.

'**Grandma and Grandpa made sure I got a good education. I don't need school.'** Jamie pouted.

'**I'm sure that they did, but you are still going to school. Who knows maybe you'll only be there for a few months or a year, but you are still going.'** Keith growled.

'**Dad, what are you trying to do? Torture us?!'** Jamie growled back.

'**James Alexander!! I'm not trying to torture anyone! You are going to go to school and like it or no there is no dating Rose!'** Keith put his foot down.

Jamie groaned in agony. **'Dad No! Not that!'**

'**Ouch! Daddy must have said no Rose**!' Lilly sent to Shawn.

'**It's not only a royal decree, it's the law, and the only way that you will ever step foot in any of the cats. You do want to fly one of the cats don't you?'** Keith tried to reason with his son.

'**Cats? What cats?'** Jamie asked.

'**Yep that's the look of sheer agony alright.'** Shawn nodded trying not to grin.

'**You are not even close to being highly educated if Grandpa didn't tell you about the cats or Voltron!'** Andy gaped at him in shock.

'**Oh those Cats. Dad said no Rose. That's not possible for my mind to comprehend.'** Jamie hissed.

'**I had to follow similar rules when I was betrothed to Eric. You may be immortal, but he is still your father, and what he says goes. He even tells me what to do and I'm married with five children!'** Andy tried to calm him down.

'**Do they have to drop this all on us at once? Rose and I have never been far away from one another. So Excuse me if I'm not in the best of moods.'** He growled.

'**They aren't leaving for a week or so...You just ticked off Shawn and he chose the best means to get back at you.'** Andy tried to keep a straight face.

'**Not funny Andromeda!'** Jamie growled.

'**I'm not laughing at you little brother. I love you and so do our parents, but you can't always have your way all of the time and you need to understand that.' **Andy walked over and gave her brother a hug.

'**Take your own advice Dromi.'** Eric growled.

'**Very Funny!! I'm trying to calm him down...now stay out of it.'** Andy rolled her eyes at Eric and then made the mistake of sticking her tongue at him.

Eric was right behind her in an instant. **'You think you're safe, huh.'** He sent.

'**Lion! Behave yourself!' **Andy didn't budge out of Jamie's arms.

"Jamie, Let her go so she has a running chance." Eric growled. **'Start running.' **

Andy couldn't run if she wanted to, because Jamie wasn't letting her go. **'Now Eric lets be reasonable...it was an accident...you made me mad...'** Andy gulped.

"Jamie, would you mind letting Dromi go. I need to remind my wife the reason she doesn't stick her tongue out at me." Eric growled.

"Do I even want to know...what he's talking about?" James arched a brow at his father.

"No! Now let her run!" Allura hissed.

"Are you sure?" Jamie still wasn't convinced.

'**Andy, Avalon comes to mind.'** Eric growled.

'**Not possible...I just had the babies a week ago!'** Andy gulped, as she clung to her brother in sheer terror.

"Jamie, trust me Eric isn't going to hurt her. We're going to have the twins and babies tonight." Allura grinned at Jamie.

"Andy it is possible. You have a healing factor and didn't have them naturally." Rohan grinned.

"What!? Don't help Uncle Rohan!!" Andy hissed. "Momma who's side are you on anyway!?" She wailed.

"Rohan and Eric's side." Allura smiled serenely. "Don't worry the babies are going to be fine."

"In that case you're on your own big sister...good luck!" He let her go. "She's all yours Eric." He grinned.

Andy gathered up her skirts and tried to make a run for it. "You're all traitors!" Andy hissed. **'This isn't fair! I'm wearing heals and this stupid gown!'**

:Thank you Jamie, I knew I liked you.: Eric sent, as he casually walked out of the room.

:I know that you won't hurt her and she was asking for it.: Jamie smirked.

:Night Everyone!: Eric sent.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 18

Cindra ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	18. Chapter Eighteen

What If Beginnings

Chapter 18

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Six months later)

"Daddy? Why can't I go to the Academy on Arus?" Rose asked.

"You just want to visit Jamie, besides that you need to continue your training with your Aunts. The only reason that Jamie is attending the academy is because he wants to fly one of the cats." Dare looked up at her from the data pad that he was reading.

"You just don't want me to be happy!" Rose cried.

Dare got up from his desk and walked over to hold her in his arms. "I want you to be happy angel. You get to see Jamie on weekends and that's only a few days away."

"That's not fair! I hate being so far away from him." She pouted.

"Angel you're heart linked, you can talk to him whenever you want to, so you aren't completely cut off from him." Dare sighed.

"Rafe said that you put mom through hell. How could you stand looking at her while she was in agony?"

"That's a long story Rose one that no one will ever let me live down." Dare growled. "It had everything to do with the situation at hand and what was at stake at the time."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to make you upset." Rose sighed. "I just don't like being away from Jamie. We've always been together..."

"Believe me Angel, I know exactly what you and James are going through, but it is going to be okay. Why don't the two of us spend the day together? How would you like that?" Dare kissed her on the nose.

"Sure Daddy. What did you want to do?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking that we use those powers of yours to port us to Arus, so that you can see Jamie for a little while." Dare grinned at her.

"Really! I love you Daddy!" She gave him a big hug.

"I love you too baby and I would do anything see you smile." He hugged her back. **'Sere? Rose and I are going for a little trip...I have to do something to cheer her up. She's so miserable that I can't stand it.'**

'**Was she giving you my look when you broke up with me?'** Sere asked.

'**She did sort of mention that Rafe told her about that unfortunate incident that no one will ever let me forget! And yes she was giving me that exact same look.'** Dare growled.

'**Well, they don't want you to forget what must be done in a couple of years.'** Sere sighed**. 'Have fun.'**

' **Is time that short? Like that is even possible!'** Dare growled**. 'I will love...I get to spoil my grandbabies while Rose visits Jamie.'** Dare smiled.

'**Give the kids my love for me.'** Sere went back to her Senshi meeting.

'**I will my sweet.'** He sent back. :Ready when you are angel.: Dare smiled at Rose.

-------------------------------

:Sure Daddy.: Rose smiled back. **'Jamie? What are you doing right now?' **She asked.

Jamie dropped the bar of soap that he had been holding in his hand as soon as she spoke to him in his head. **'I've just finished the latest torture session with Eric. Why is something wrong? Are you okay?'** Jamie was instantly alert and in tune to her feelings and forgot the fact that he was in the middle of taking a shower.

'**I was just wondering. What you were going to do later. No nothings wrong.'** Rose pouted.

'**Well I was planning on seeing you as soon as I finished taking my shower.'** Jamie sent back. **'Dad gave me the rest of the day to myself.'**

'**Well then hurry and meet me in the sun room silly. Daddy wanted to seen the babies.'** She ordered softly trying to hide her red face.

'**Awesome! I'll be there is a few minutes'** Jamie was extremely happy**. 'Love don't blush too much or your dad is going to wonder why.'** He chuckled.

'**I can't help it! Your mom and dad are laughing too!'** She pouted.

'**It's okay Rosie you didn't know that I was in the shower.'** He finished dressing and went to go rescue his love.

"JAMIE!" Rose squealed, as he entered the room.

Jamie easily caught her up in his arms. "Rosie, I missed you so much."

'**Me too!'** She gave him a kiss.

'**Easy my Rose lets not panic the parents...you just got here remember.'** He kissed her back.

'**They'll live!'** Rose laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hi Uncle Dare! Thanks for letting her come see me." James smiled at Dare and his parents.

"Hello Jamie." Dare smiled. :Not like they missed each other or anything.: He sent to Keith and Alley.

:No they didn't miss each other at all.: Keith grinned at Dare, as he cuddled Tony in his arms.

:I couldn't stand it… she gives me the same look Serena does.: Dare sighed.

:Don't worry Dare we won't tell anyone that you're a big softie.: Allura had Drew in her arms.

:Thanks Alley, but I think Rose knows that already. I have to give her credit though. She tries to be happy even if she's not. So how is everyone on this end?: He asked trying to ignore Jamie, who happened to be holding his daughter.

"Everyone is fine. D.J. is trying to walk while his sisters insist on continuing to crawl. MK and Sammy are fine and very protective of their siblings. Let's see what else...Di has mastered crawling, so in other words Eric, Andy, Rafe and Lisha have their hands full right now." Keith grinned.

"I can just see that." Dare chuckled. "Is the kid's house done yet? I know they were thinking about building one."

"It's coming along now that the snow has finally melted and the actual work can really get underway." Allura smiled.

"I'm surprised Rafe and Eric haven't killed each other yet." Dare shook his head.

"Let's just put it this way. Eric doesn't mind having them there as long as he still has his own space. It doesn't hurt that the two of them are like brothers, but this hasn't been easy on either of them." Keith sighed.

"That does help." Dare nodded, as he looked over a Jamie and Rose. :Serenity Rose! It's time to come up for air now you two!: He growled at the two teens.

'**Wanna go for a walk?'** Jamie reluctantly broke off the kiss.

'**Sure. Daddy's a party pooper today.'** Rose sighed.

'**No love we were seriously making out in front of our parents.'** He kissed her on her nose. "We'll see you all later. We're going to go for a walk." He smiled at his parents.

"Sorry Daddy. I didn't realize we were that bad. I promise I'll behave on our walk." She blushed. **'I missed you.'**

"That's okay Rose. I can recall something like that happening when your mother and I were dating only her Daddy got out his shotgun." Dare chuckled.

"No way!" Rose stared at her father.

"Serena and I were kissing on her front porch and didn't realize how late it had gotten. Her father was even more protective than me." Dare nodded.

:He seemed so calm when I was around him I guess I should be happy your not like him. Love you Daddy call me when you want to go back.: She sent.

:Not that your grandfather was mean or anything Rena was five years younger than me and he had a right to be a little overprotective.: Dare wanted her to know the whole truth to that story. :I will baby have fun.:

:I'm glad your not as overprotective as he was.: She sent back.

:Honey I don't have to use a shotgun. I use my steel tipped roses.: Dare grinned.

:No! Daddy Don't!: She whimpered.

:I'd only use them if he got to serious with you...otherwise I have other means of keeping him in line.: Dare informed her.

-------------------------------

:And that is? Or do I even want to know?: She asked. "Look Jamie. Look at the doe and her fawn isn't it cute?"

:Don't worry baby as long as he treats you nice he has nothing to worry about. : Dare chuckled.

"Yes they are, it's so peaceful here in the forest and its heaven now that you are here in my arms." Jamie pulled her to him for another kiss.

:Very well Daddy.: Rose sighed. **'I don't want to leave, but I know I'll have to.'** She sighed as she kissed him back.

"So how is everything going on your side of the universe...I have to deal with class, and then my daily torture session with Eric." Jamie sighed.

"About the same for me. Where you have just Eric I have Dad's Generals, Mom's Senshi, Xander, Mom, and Dad to torture me. Then there's school and watching Renny..." Rose growled.

"You think that I just have to deal with Eric?! Honey I have to deal with the Voltron Force, Rand, Sheena, Liam, Dad, and the list goes on. Eric's just an everyday sort of going to happen torture session, because Sis is going out as Nightshade again, and he has to take it out on someone...seeing as I kind of shadow her when she goes out on patrol." Jamie grinned down at her.

"I'm sorry... So how are your classes going?" She asked.

"Oh my classes are no problem...How are your classes going on Earth?" James grinned.

"My classes are fine. It's these boys who think they're god's gift to earth that drive me to the point of wanting to hurt them. Why does Kyle have to show off? I'm not impressed at what they can do." Rose frowned.

"It's only natural for Kyle and your other cousins to want to show off for you. They know a beautiful treasure when they see one. I think that this might make them think twice though." Jamie pulled out a ring box from his pocket and handed it to her. "I hope you like it."

"It's Beautiful!" Rose blushed crimson when she opened the little box which held a ring carved out of a rainbow crystal. "Thank you."

"I wanted something that could compare to your beauty." James smiled at her.

Rose threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.

"Trust me that ring will more than convince them that your mine. Seeing as you can only find that gem on Olympus." Jamie kissed her back.

"How? How did you get it?" Rose asked.

"I was summoned to Olympus and I saw the pendant that Aphrodite was wearing and knew instantly that I wanted to have your ring made from that gem. I kind of told her that I was thinking of having a ring made for you and then she took things over from there." Jamie explained. "They really don't trust my sister, because I was told that I was supposed to keep her out of trouble."

"Well, they love your sister, but how many times did she come see them in one year?" Rose replied.

"You do have a point there, but then trouble seems to follow Dromi like a magnet." James chuckled.

"Yep. I have a feeling dad is starting to worry about me. We should head back now." She sighed.

'**Very funny little brother.'** Andy hissed.

"We've only been walking for a half hour. Your Dad is fine." Jamie arched a brow at her. **'I wasn't laughing big sister now where are you hiding?' **Jamie looked around, but saw nothing but the forest around them.

'**Wouldn't you like to know.**' Andy growled.

'**Not again! I swear you two fight more than anyone in the universe!'** Jamie groaned.

'**Love, Shadow at high noon!'** Rose warned, as she saw a black blur jump from the tree above them.

'**Thanks angel a little late on the warning, but thanks anyway.'** He groaned when Shadow pounced on him and began to lick his face. "Nice to see you cat. Now get off of me okay!" He growled.

'**I tried.'** She replied as she pulled Shadow off Jamie. "He's mine Cat."

"You just want to play don't you Shadow." Jamie reached over and scratched under Shadows chin. "Come on out Dromi." Jamie growled.

"No. What's that on Rose's hand?" Dromi asked, as a beam of sunlight caught the ring.

"Come down here and see for yourself." Jamie was now wrestling with Shadow.

"I'm fine were I'm at." She hissed.

"Drom! Eric isn't anywhere near here, so get down here, or do you want me to climb up there and get you down myself?" Jamie got to his feet and walked over to the tree that Andy was hiding in.

"You're a brat Jamie!" She climbed down.

"No I'm a brother who loves his sister and wants to know why she's resorted to cowering in a tree." Jamie corrected her.

"The usual."

"You know how he feels about Nightshade and you know that you aren't to rejoin the team, until the babies are at least a year. It's Dad's rule as much as it is Eric's. What's wrong are you bored with your babies already?" Jamie shook his head at her.

"I'm not bored with my babies. I'm just bored with staying home." Andy sighed.

"You don't stay at home all of the time Andromeda. Let's face it you want to fly Jetta and your duties as Crown Princess and as a Mom are second on your list of priorities." Jamie frowned at her.

"I have to do something! I'm going out of my mind." Andy pouted.

"You can focus on your duties, as crowned princess, and the babies for now, after all the team isn't going anywhere." Jamie tried to reason with her.

"You're as bad as Eric! You won't let me have any fun!" She growled as she vanished from sight.

'**Dromi! You're acting like a spoiled brat!'** Jamie snarled.

-------------------------------

'**Jamie lets go see Rafe. I want to show him my ring.'** She purred.

'**Good idea love.'** Jamie swept her up in his arms and ported to Eric and Andy's place.

"Rafferty? Are you here?" Rose asked.

"I'm in the kitchen, Rose." Rafe called back.

"How are you Big brother?" Rose asked, as she walked into the room and gave him a big hug.

"I'm happy to see you little sister." Rafe hugged her back.

"How have all of you been?" She asked while playing with her ring.

"We're all fine...is that what I think it is?" Rafe eyed the ring on her finger.

Rose blushed a nice shade of red. "Yes, Big Brother."

"Dad's gonna flip out and use Jamie for target practice!" Rafe groaned.

"Help me protect him!" Rose whimpered. "Kyle has been bugging me lately."

"Kyle thinks that he's gods gift to women...I'll set him straight if you want me to." Rafe growled. "As for protecting Jamie...he has to face off with Dad sometime, so it might as well be now."

"Please set Kyle straight or I'll really have to hurt him." Rose frowned.

"Oh I'll set him straight alright." Rafe growled.

"What do you have planned?" She asked mischievously.

"Just leave everything to me. He'll think twice before he bothers you again." Rafe grinned.

"Cool. When are you going to come visit us again?" Rose asked with a wide grin on her face. "I love you big brother!"

"As soon as I have a talk with Dad and Uncle Kevin." Rafe grinned. "I love you to little sister."

"Why talk with Uncle Kevin? I've talked to both him and Aunt Mina, but Kyle still won't listen." She sighed. "Hi Eric!"

"Because little sister he has to listen to me. I'm the heir to the throne and his worst nightmare." Rafe growled.

"Hi Rosie!" Eric was following after DJ who was trying to walk towards them.

"Hi DJ!" Rose reached down and scooped him into her arms. :Thank you big brother.:

"You didn't see Andy on your way here did you?" Eric arched a brow at Jamie.

"Yep. She stalked off to pout again. What is with her lately?" Jamie growled.

"I don't know Jamie. I try and talk to her about what's bugging her and she screams at me then goes off to pout." Eric sighed in defeat.

"Have you ever thought about her being scared that she doesn't know what to do with the babies until they turn three? I'm just trouble shooting here, but it seems logical to me."

"She's a natural with them Jamie, but you could be right." Eric frowned.

"Way she's acting. I think she's getting frustrated, because she doesn't really know what she's supposed to be doing. I think that's why she went back to Shade. It's something she knows and can do." Jamie sighed.

'**Andromeda Marie I would really like it if you would please come home, so that we can talk about what's really bothering you. Running from what's troubling you will not make it go away.'** Eric sent to Andy. "Well there's only one way to find out and that's to get her to come back home." Eric sighed in defeat.

'**Where are you!? Why did you leave the girls by themselves?'** Andy snarled from the living room.

'**Lioness please retract the claws. I'm in the kitchen. DJ decided to walk in here and say hello to Rafe, Rose, and Jamie.'** Eric calmly sent back to her.

'**Jamie I think we should be going.'** Rose sent to him. :Rafe you want to come with us to see Daddy?: She asked.

'**Yes I agree these two need to be alone.'** Jamie nodded.

'**Honey lets go to the castle until this latest storm blows over.'** Rafe sent to Lisha. :Let me ask Lisha.:

'**Good Idea. It looks like MK wants to see Alison again.'** Alicia was in full agreement. :Eric want us to take the babies with us?:

:Do you really think that D.J. isn't going to want to be with Di? Sure take them with you. I'm sure that Uncle Dare is dying to see them again.: Eric sent back.

:We'll see you later tonight.: Alicia sent as she carried Jessie and Jaz in her arms while little Di crawled over to Rose.

:Tell Uncle Dare hello for both of us.: Eric smiled at her. :You guys be good okay. I love you.: Eric sent to his kids.

:Will do.: Lisha smiled.

:Love's Daddy!: The girls chimed.

:Momma be nice to Daddy! Love Daddy too!: DJ sent.

:I love you my angels.: Andy sent back to them.

:We love you to Momma! Be nice!: They chimed back.

-------------------------------

'**What do you want to talk to me about?'** Andy growled.

Eric walked into the living room, so that he could finally have a long talk with Andy. "You and I are going to have a nice long chat about what's bothering you." Eric growled softly.

"What if I don't wanna talk about it?"

"I'm tired of having my head bitten off every time I try to talk to you! Something is obviously bothering you and I intend to find out what it is! I don't care if it takes all afternoon, evening, and night to do it!" Eric glared at her.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"That's tough Andromeda Marie, because we're going to talk about it! Now sit down!"

"No!"

"Fine have it your way brat!" Eric stalked over to where she was standing.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile at the castle

"Man, Eric's Pissed!" Rafe smirked. "Looks like someone's gonna get a spanking." He walked into the room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Well, it's not like she hasn't been asking for it." Keith gave Alley a knowing look.

"Oh yes she's been asking for it alright! Rafe may I please have some Popcorn?" Allura asked.

"And I thought that we had front row seats before." Jamie grinned.

"I know, ouch that had to hurt!" Rose replied, as Eric took Andy over his knee giving her three stinging swats to her derriere.

"Momma gets owies too." MK looked up at Dare.

"Yes MK, even your Momma earns them every once in a while." Dare nodded.

"Momma is a good Mommy she just doesn't believe that she is." Sammy frowned up at her grandfather.

"I know she is Sammy. No matter how many times we tell her that she still doesn't think so." Keith sighed.

"That's why Momma is so grouchy and sad all of the time." MK sighed.

"How can we help her?" Sammy pouted.

"This isn't something that you two can help her with...Your daddy has to help her with this problem." Keith explained.

"We're worried Grandpa." Sammy sniffed.

"Shh...It's okay baby she's going to be fine once she finally talks to your Daddy." Keith rocked her in his arms.

-------------------------------

Back at Eric and Andy's

"You beast! I hate you!"

"I warned you love, but you just had to continue, and act like a three-year-old." Eric settled her on his lap.

"And I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

"It's tearing you apart inside and making all of us miserable, so yes you're going to have to talk about it." Eric rested his chin on the top of her head. "Please talk to me."

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" Andy choked back a sob.

"Sweetheart you seem to shy away from the babies lately, as if you're afraid that you're going to do something to hurt them. Why on Arus would you ever think that you could ever hurt them?" Eric asked softly.

"You don't understand!" Andy sobbed.

"Then help me to understand what's wrong, so that I can help you." Eric rocked her in his arms.

"You can't help me no one can help me!"

"Love I can help you if you tell me what's wrong." Eric tried to get her to talk to him. _Please let this just be about her being wary of being a mom! Otherwise she'll kill me!_ Eric thought to himself.

Andy didn't say another word all she did was cry. _I'm a failure! I was when the twins where the babies age. I failed in protecting them from myself._

"You are not a failure and what happened with Shade was not your fault...You didn't ask to be shoved into that mind chamber and you didn't fight because you thought that I was dead. She never physically hurt them in any way; maybe that's why I didn't see what had happened to you sooner. So you must have been protecting them from her somehow." Eric continued to rock her in his arms.

"Yes I am! I don't know what I'm doing. I'm scared Eric." Andy cried into his shoulder.

"You my beautiful lioness are a natural mother and as for knowing what you're doing, well, that's the thing about parenting you have to take things as they come and deal with them accordingly."

"How?" She whimpered.

"You just have to deal with things one day at a time. You can't control the babies, they kind of control what we do, and how we react to it." Eric tried to think of the words to say to her, so that she would understand.

"Can I please be back on the team?" She pleaded, as she gave him her sad amber eyes.

"Honey don't you like bonding with the babies?" Eric asked softly. "They'll be walking soon do you really want to miss that?"

"No I guess not, but I need to do something." She frowned.

"Your parents were thinking about taking a family vacation in the past at Disney World and that would mean that we would be reigning monarchs for a month or so. That should give you plenty to do." Eric looked down at her and waited for her to react.

Andy gave him the most horrified look. "No!" She panicked.

-------------------------------

Castle of Lions

"She didn't like that too well." Allura smirked.

"That's an excellent idea can we tag along with you?" Dare arched a brow at Keith.

"Dad! No!" Rafe panicked.

"No she didn't, but then she has to learn sooner or later that she is going to become Queen one day." Keith grinned. "Now as for you guys tagging along, sure the more the merrier."

"When did you want to go?" Dare asked.

"Let's get Dromi over this first crisis before we throw the whole kingdom in her lap." Keith grinned.

"Sure." Dare grinned, as he look over at Rafe and Alicia. **'Sere want to take a vacation? We can have Rafe and Lisha rule the kingdom for about a month.**' He purred.

'**A vacation sounds wicked cool!'** Serena squealed in delight.

'**Sounds like we're in trouble now.'** Lisha sighed.

'**Remind me to hurt Eric when we get home!'** Rafe snarled.

'**That is if Andy doesn't beat you to it.'** Lisha hissed. **'DJ and Di are going to make our lives miserable.'**

'**Listen you two this is not Eric's fault and it's about time that you took your duty, as crowned prince and heir seriously!'** Dare growled.

'**I don't want it!'** Rafe snarled.

'**That's tough because you have no choice!'** Sere snarled at him.

'**Give it to Xander or Renny I don't care! I just don't want the job!' **Rafe growled.

'**Look son! It doesn't work that way so just accept your destiny! It's not going to go away!'** Dare snarled.

"Momma, Daddy tell me did you do this too?" Alicia sighed.

"No we had no choice. Alley was the last one of her line and we became King and Queen, as soon as we were married." Keith explained.

'**Rafe, I hate to say it you're not going to win.'** Lisha sighed, as she tried to calm him down.

'**Listen to your wife son. This isn't a battle that you can even try and fight. You just have to grit your teeth and be the best King that you can be.'** Sere sighed.

'**Rafe I'll be there right beside you. Together we can do this.'** Alicia replied.

'**Your mother fought this every step of the way when she was your age, but you can't run from your destiny.'** Dare growled.

'**I can sure as hell try!'** Rafe sighed in defeat.

'**You can't win believe me I know. Do you honestly think that I wanted to be Sailor Moon?! Not on your life, but then I had no choice and neither do you!'** Sere sighed.

'**And you can't tell me you didn't try to get out of it either.'** Rafe growled.

'**After Beryl was defeated I used the crystal to erase everyone's memory, so that I could be a normal 14 year-old-girl. That didn't last and it took forever for Muffin to remember me! Then he had to go and dump me, because our love needed to be tested to see if it could withstand the trials ahead! After that it was bliss even though Renny tagged along wherever we went! Oh there were badies to fight, but I had my muffin and that was all that mattered to me...'** Serena went from snarling to sighing.

'**So that time is coming isn't it?'** Rafe sighed. **'Who all is left in Crystal Tokyo?' **

'**A year or so more, but then the darkness will be upon us.'** Sere was suddenly very serious. **'Your four Aunts, your father although he will be injured in the attack, and all the others will be in a cold dreamless sleep, until the Doom Phantom is vanquished in the past.'** She didn't mention herself being incased in quartz, or that him and his two younger siblings would not be there.

'**You're not telling me everything are you, but I understand it's against the rules.'** Rafe grumbled.

'**No you already know more than you should now.'** Sere sighed in frustration.

'**I see...'** Rafe sighed. "E! Shut down we don't need to see Eric and Andy Making up!"

'**Please do this for me Rafe. I really do need this time away before the darkness comes.'** Sere pleaded with her son.

'**Very well mother I'll do it. I don't like it but I'll do it.'** Rafe sighed.

"Serenity Rose Fortune what on earth is that on your finger!" Dare snarled.

"What does it look like Daddy?" Rose replied.

"It looks like an engagement ring, angel, and a very special one at that if that's what I think it is." Sere opened a portal and breezed into the room with Renny sound asleep in her arms.

"Yes Momma, it's made out of the Rainbow Crystal." Rose beamed.

"That's fine as long as the two of you realize that it's a betrothal ring and nothing more. You two still have to go along with the official betrothal ceremonies both here and on Earth." Dare tried to calm down, as he fingered a glowing rose in his hand.

"Daddy we have been betrothed all of our lives." Rose sighed. '**Jamie let's vanish now!'**

"Calm down Muffin you and I were engaged when I was only fifteen and you went off to Harvard." Serena slinked up at him kissed him on the cheek.

Dare was losing a battle with embarrassment**. 'Rena stop it!'** He hissed.

'**No! I like calling you Muffin!'** Serena pouted. "Daddy came to terms with us and you will do the same with our daughter!" Serena growled. "Or else you Muffin...will be on the couch for a month!" She hissed.

'**She's not happy.'** Allura smirked. **'I wonder if that has the same effect that my calling you, old man. Does?' **Allura purred.

'**Love you have never been that cruel to me and do you really want another lesson?'** Keith arched a brow at her.

'**What's the matter Honey Cake?'** Allura purred. **'If I remember right that lesson got interrupted.'**

'**Honey Cake? Oh you really are asking for it my little bon bon.'** Keith all but purred back.

'**Mom's, Dad's, We'll watch the kids why don't you go retire for a while.'** Alicia sent to the four of them.

'**Bon-Bon? That does it old man!'** Allura snarled.

"Thank you me and my little meatball head are definitely going to go one on one!" Dare growled.

"Same goes for me and my little bon bon." Keith growled.

"That is if you can catch me!" Rena ran from the room after setting Renny in Rafe's arms.

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem!" He transformed into tuxedo mask and went after her.

-------------------------------

"You want me bon-bon! Well then come and get me!" Keith vanished from the room. **'You started it.'**

Allura took a few calming breaths, as she concentrated on finding where Keith had vanished to, and slowly made her way too him.

'**I know I did.'** She purred. **'Are we objecting?'**

'**No I'm not objecting my little chocolate soufflé.'** He purred back.

Allura arrived to where Keith had run to. **'You really must not want anyone to bother us today.' **She purred, as she appeared behind him.

'**Actually, I want you all to myself for a few hours.'** He grinned when she put her arms around him.

'**I know...'** She sent before she was lost in his kisses.

-------------------------------

(An hour or two later)

Lilly had called Julie to come Arus for an afternoon swim at the lake and they were both currently lying on top of Jetta's head sunning themselves. "Isn't this better than listening to Natalie wailing at the top of her lungs?" Lilly grinned over at her friend.

"Do you have to ask?" Julie growled.

"Sorry for bring up such a touchy subject." Lilly sat up, so that she could put more lotion on her skin. :Rosie we're up here sunning on Jetta if you want to join us.: Lilly sent to her friend.

:That sounds like fun. I'll be out there in a minute.: Rose smiled.

:You might want to ditch Jamie first.: Lilly grinned.

:Not a problem.: Rose grinned. **'Jamie I need to go home for a little while. I'll be back soon.' **

'**Not a problem Love just hurry back to me. I think that I'm going to go for a run while you're gone. '** He all but purred back to her.

'**Sure.'** She purred back.

"Mom? Dad? Where is everyone?" Xander appeared in the sun room of the castle.

"Hello Xander. Mom and Dad are preoccupied with each other. What is it that you need?" Lisha asked.

"I'm hungry. I can't find Julie anywhere back home, my family ditched the palace, and didn't leave any note saying as to where they were going." Xander growled.

"News Flash Xander you are always hungry." Rafe growled back.

"Don't start with me big brother our Uncles have been torturing me all day!" Xander growled.

"Stop it you two!" Alicia growled. "Let's go Xander I'll fix you something to eat."

"Food!" Xander grinned.

"Yes you'll get fed!" Lisha sighed, as she walked out the room.

"Who's out there sunning on Jetta?" Xander stopped to glance out the sun room's windows before following Lisha out of the room.

"Looks like Lilly, Julie and Rose..." Rafe frowned. :What do you three think you're doing?:

:What? We're just sunning ourselves on Jetta! Now leave us alone!: Lilly snarled.

:Fine behave.: Rafe sighed.

:Thanks!: Lilly sent back. :Don't I always?:

:What are you planning?!: Rafe growled. :I know you! Your corrupting my sister and cousin!:

:I am not my sister! We are just enjoying the sun! Honestly Rafferty! You have gotten to be such a stick in the mud!: Lilly acted all innocent.

:Where's Shawn?: Rafe suspected an ulterior motive.

:He said something about having to be on watch this afternoon. My guess is that he's there.: Lilly answered back.

"E, Give me a magnification of the three girls and Jetta." Rafe growled not trusting Lilly. :I just bet he is.:

_"Princess Lilly is sunning herself on Jetta with Princess Rose and Lady Juliet. Is there a problem with what she's doing on Jetta?"_ E arched a brow at him, but did as he was told.

"What the hell are they wearing?"

_"I believe that they are dressed in what are known as bikinis."_ E smirked. _"Prince Shawn is currently doing his best to ignore what Lilly and the others are wearing. May I ask why either of you would be so upset because of what they are doing?"_ E was confused and not quite understanding the situation.

:LILLYAN! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! YOU TO SERENITY ROSE!: Rafe roared at them.

'**I can see a daughter being grounded again.' **Allura sighed. :Lillyan are you doing this just because Shawn is on watch? If you are you had better think about how long you want to be grounded. Everyone knows who's on watch and what times.: She warned her daughter.

:I don't know what the big deal is momma!: Lilly growled. :I was bored and decided to invite Julie to come swimming with me!:

"Where does she get it from?" Allura sighed.

"I can recall a time when you ditched studying with Uncle Koran to go swimming with us and...: Keith sat straight up in an instant panic. "I swear she's getting more like Cass and her older sister everyday." Keith groaned.

"Shawn will be off watch in any minute now. Where do you think he will be going?"

"I will seriously ground her for life if we have to leave our sanctuary!!" Keith snarled. :Lillyan Allura you had better just be enjoying the day! If I have to leave your mother to come and separate you and Shawn you will be grounded for life!!: Keith snarled.

:I'm not doing anything.: Lilly pouted.

:You had no idea that Shawn was on watch or what you dressed in a bikini will do to Shawn?! While we are on that subject where did you get that suit from anyway!?: Keith was not at all convinced.

:Daddy stop being paranoid!: Lilly growled not answering his questions.

:I am not being paranoid! Andy pulled every trick in the book, so don't think that I don't know what you're up to!: Keith snarled. :Now answer the question! Who gave you that bikini! You are fourteen and not ready for that kind of a swimsuit yet!:

:I made it.: Lilly answered. :I designed it myself.:

"It's worse than I thought! She put together a few scraps of material and some string!" Keith panicked. :So you used a few scraps of material and added some string!?:

:Daddy chill!: Lilly snapped back**. 'Hi Shawn.'** She purred, as she slid into the water, and swam over to him.

'**Your father is going to exile me and then ground you for life.'** Shawn growled hoarsely.

'**What makes you say that?'** Lilly asked.

'**I know that you wanted a bikini, but that scrap of material shouldn't have even gotten wet!'** Shawn growled hoarsely. "Julie please throw me down her towel!" Shawn tried not remain calm and in control.

"Sure. Hi Xander." Julie tossed Shawn her towel.

"Hi angel, would you mind telling me what's going on here?" Xander appeared next to Julie.

:LILLYAN ALLURA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT WET THING!: Jamie roared as he came running down the castle bridge.

"Rose and I are sunning ourselves. I have no clue as to what Lilly is trying to do."

:LILLYAN ALLURA YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE TRIED TO SWIM IN THAT!!: Keith was not happy and was about to leave his sanctuary to seriously make some teenagers lives a living hell. :SHAWN STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY OR ELSE!:

"Love you two are giving the guards a show, so I suggest that you put something over yourselves now!" Xander growled.

:Uncle Keith, I haven't done anything to Lilly except put a towel around her. I'm on my way for a nice long run.: Shawn replied calmly.

:You people need to learn how to loosen up! My old suit doesn't fit anymore, so I made myself a new one!: Lilly glared at Jamie, who was carrying her into the castle.

:News flash little sister you might as well have gone out with nothing on once you got this thing wet!: Jamie growled. :I hope you love being grounded. Because Dad's going to ground you for life with no chance for parole! Don't ask Andy for help not even she'll be able to get you off this time.:

"Look it is not my fault that daddy is in denial! I told him that I needed a new swimsuit, but he said no! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm a young woman and can now wear things like bikinis and bra's!!" Lilly was not happy and shouted that fact to anyone within hearing distance.

"He said no to the bikini not a new suit!" Jamie shouted back.

"I happen to think that a bikini is a hell of a lot more comfortable than a normal suit! In case you haven't noticed Big brother! I actually have breasts now and I don't like them squashed in any way!!" Lilly snarled.

Jamie instantly teleported her to Lilly's room dropped her off and vanished. :I can't deal with this!:

"Honestly, men can be such complete babies!" Lilly fumed, as she changed into her older suit. (Which was a few sizes too small for the upper half of her body) :If Daddy wants me to wear my old suit. Then that's what I'm going to do!: Lilly knew that she was going to regret this, the suit wasn't very comfortable to wear, but her point had to be made. :You win Daddy I'm wearing my old suit so leave me be so that I can go swimming!:

"Lilly?" Alicia asked softly.

"What!?" Lilly glared at her sister. "I'm still going swimming!"

"I didn't say you couldn't." Lisha tired to soothe her with her voice, as she noticed what Lilly was wearing. "Oh sweetheart that suit has got to be uncomfortable."

"I don't have another one to wear, because Daddy won't let me buy another one!" Lilly snarled. "I am more than willing to suffer if it means proving a point to his majesty the KING!"

"Lilly please stop yelling at me!" Alicia hissed. "If you calm down I'll help you."

"I am not yelling Sis...I'm just really ticked at Daddy and Jamie right now." Lilly tried to calm down. "How can you help me?"

"First let's take a holo for dad, so he can see for himself without you embarrassing yourself for the second time today. Secondly, I think I have something that will make both you and dad happy." Lisha headed Lilly to her old room in the castle.

:Nothing will make Daddy happy unless you can stop me from going through puberty!: Lilly muttered.

:I'll tell you something. My real father was like Dad for a while till I did what you were about to do.: Alicia winked at her.

:Sis I want details!: Andy grinned. "Are we having problems baby sister...Lillyan you are almost coming out of that swimsuit!" She gaped at her baby sister.

"No really?! I hadn't noticed Andromeda!" Lilly glared at her older sister.

:Wouldn't you like to know. I'm sure Rafe does too.: Lisha smirked. "Here Lilly try this on." She handed her a swimming suit.

"I'll try anything on if it means that I can finally go swimming!" Lilly stalked into the bathroom.

"Well? How does it fit?" Lisha asked.

"It's not a bikini, but I guess it's the closest thing that I'm going to get to one for a while." Lilly stepped out of the bathroom, so that her sister could see how it looked on her.

"Not a bikini? Look again." Lisha smiled. "That's the cool thing about it. See these rings holding the top and bottoms together? Well those straps are part of the bikini. It's made so you don't get normal tan lines from a suit."

"Cool! Thanks Lisha!" Lilly hugged her.

"Clear your day tomorrow, because you and I are going to have a girl's day out and we are going to get you a new wardrobe." Andy smiled at her sister. **'Daddy get real you can't stop her from growing into a young woman!'** Andy snarled at her father.

'**Very funny Dromi!'** Keith growled.

'**Do you hear me laughing your majesty? Lilly is growing up and there is nothing that you can do to stop it! She and I are going shopping tomorrow and you aren't going to have any say as to what she's going to pick out for her new wardrobe!'** Andy was in fully crowned princess mode. **'Do I make myself clear father!?'**

'**Serves you right Love.'** Allura glared at him. **'Have fun Angels.'**

'**Just wait until you have teenagers and then lecture me on how to raise your sister!'** Keith snarled at Andy, but did not comment on what Allura had said to him.

'**Really Keith, you have been blind as to how much Lilly has grown up!'** Allura hissed. "Now stop your Pouting!"

'**To tell you the truth she's been hiding that fact from me for some reason. I think that she doesn't want this to effect her time with Shawn.'** Keith sighed in defeat. "I am not pouting!"

"Yes you are." Allura kissed him.

"Can we please go back to what we were doing? Or do we have to go check on Lilly?" Keith was actually pouting at her.

"You don't see me getting dressed do you."

"In that case come here." Keith growled and pulled her back into his arms in another soul searing kiss.

'**I love you my soul.'** Allura purred.

'**I'm sorry I didn't know that you and Momma were hiding in the caverns again!'** Andy blushed crimson.

'**That's ok angel.'** Allura replied.

'**Thanks a lot love now he's going to make our lives hell for a week or maybe more!'** Eric growled. **'Then again why don't we just join Lilly and the others and just going swimming.**' Eric sighed in defeat.

'**I love you Daddy and I haven't been myself lately, so that's the only reason why I didn't think before I snarled at you about Lilly.'** Andy pleaded her case to her father. **'Sounds good to me.'** Andy purred back.

'**Does the phrase getting back to your duties as the Crowned Princess of Arus mean anything to you?'** Keith finally answered back.

'**NO!! Daddy that's mean!'** Andy wailed.

'**It's so good to be King.'** Keith grinned at Allura.

'**Your mean. But I love you.'** Allura chuckled.

'**I love you to my heart.'** Keith sighed.

-------------------------------

"Do you want to check on Rose or are you just going to leave them be?" Sere propped herself up on her elbows and arched a brow at him.

"Right now I don't even want to know what she is doing." Dare pulled her into his arms for a long kiss.

'**I'm proud of you Muffin. I think that you've actually grown up.'** Sere purred, as kissed him back.

'**It's a struggle between going to check on Rose and spending quality time with you. Take a guess at what is winning.'** He growled softly.

'**Do you hear me complaining my love?'** Sere purred back. "I happen to love cuddling with you, seeing as we haven't been able to cuddle lately because the kingdom is demanding all of our time."

"That and Renny's nightmares." Dare sighed.

"Poor Small Lady doesn't know why she's having her dreams." Sere whimpered. "I wish that we could stop this from happening..."

"I know... What to do about Xander, Julie and Rose?" Dare sighed as he held he to him.

"They will have to be on Arus when this happens! I will not have harm come to any of them!" Sere growled.

"I know, but Sel is the only one that knows what day this will happen and we don't. All we know is its coming in less then two years." Dare growled in frustration.

"Sel can't tell us anything and I think that Rafe knows even more than we do about when this is going to happen." Sere looked down into his eyes.

"It's possible. I just can't see Rafe tracking Diamond down, when he has Lisha and Di to take care of." Dare looked up at her.

"He's you my love and how did you act when you thought that I was in danger?" Sere arched a brow at him.

"NO! NO!" Dare growled. :Rafferty! How could you leave Lisha and the baby alone! For your damn crusade!:

:I have no idea what you're talking about Dad. I fly Jetta and as a member of the Voltron Force it is my Job to patrol the far universe. Rafe sent back. :I never leave them alone Andy and Lisha are always together.:

'**Sounds like they've been talking.'** Alicia frowned. :Dad, Andy and I are able to protect ourselves and the babies.:

'**I'd say that they're thinking of Diamond and that bloody Darkmoon family of his!'** Rafe snarled.

'**I know. I wish as you do that we could change this, but we can't.'** Alicia sighed.

'**Oh you really think so? Watch me.'** Rafe growled. :I can take care of Diamond right here and right now and no one would ever end up facing any of them!: Rafe snarled.

'**Forget it Rafferty!'** Andy snarled.

'**Try and stop me!'** Rafe snarled. :I know where Nemesis is and I can eliminate it for you and mother. Consider it my duty as crowned prince and my way of keeping my subjects safe.: He sent to his parents.

:RAFFERTY ENDYMION! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!: Selena appeared ready to kick Rafe's butt from here to the new millennium.

:Aunt Sel I thought that you were on Olympus with your twins?!: Rafe gulped.

:I WAS!: She snarled.

:I just don't want them to be hurt! I have to do something!: Rafe defended himself.

:Rafe, Renny will be fine.: Sel replied. :We need you here to protect Di and Lisha. You do not need to be going off and wrecking the future.: Sel explained.

:I've seen everything over the past few years and I didn't like what I saw! I know that I have to stand by and watch this happen, but it is killing me inside when NEMESIS is in this galaxy and I can actually stop them if I wanted to!: Rafe had actual tears of frustration shining in his eyes.

:Aunt Sel is there any way that Rafe and I can go away for a while?: Lisha asked as she held him close to her.

:I can't runaway from my dreams my love no matter how much I want to and I am not going to runaway and hide.: Rafe growled.

'**Love, I know what these dreams are doing to you. I'm just worried.'** Alicia pouted.

A portal opened up by Rafe's feet and a basket was placed next to Rafe. **'I'll be fine my love.'** Rafe frowned down at the basket and then looked at Sel. "What's with the basket?"

"You'll see." Sel went back to Morph and the twins.

The basket began to move towards him. "There's something moving in that basket." Rafe eyed it warily.

Di spotted the moving basket and made a fast beeline to it. "Ohhh!" She cooed. :Play!:

Rafe snatched up the basket before she could get to it. :Sorry angel, but I don't want you to get hurt.: Rafe looked down at his daughter.

"DJ!" Di squealed as the little boy came trotting into the room. '**Daddy no lets me's play!'** She pouted.

"Wait a minute you talked!" Rafe stared down at her, not noticing that a very angry kitten was now glaring up at him from the basket.

'**I's play with you Di.'** DJ cooed. "Di!" DJ grinned at her showing her his new tooth.

:PLAY!: Di sent pointing at the little Kitten.

"Honestly your highness did you really have to toss me around in that basket like that!" Blue glared at him.

'**WHAT!'** Rafe dropped the basket like it had bit him.

"That does it!" Blue jumped out of the basket and proceeded to climb up Rafe's back until he was perched on his shoulder. "I am Blue your guardian cat!" He snarled his moon symbol blazed on his forehead.

"Cut it out or I'll declaw you!" Rafe growled.

"Try it! I assure you that I can claw you worse than that your highness!" Blue growled.

"DADA PLAY!" Di cried.

"Hello little princess I'm sorry, but I'm not a stuffed animal for you to play with." Blue cooed down at her.

:I's Play's with Nala.: She sniffed.

"Very well your highness." Blue jumped down and walked over to Di and DJ.

Di softly patted Blue on the head. "Ohhh!"

Blue rubbed against her hand and began to purr.

:Me's Likes!: Di cooed.

:Call me Blue princess and I like you to.: Blue cuddled against her.

"UE!" Di smiled.

"That's close enough little moonbeam." He chuckled then looked up at Rafe. "I'm sorry that I snarled at you, but you startled me when you shook, and then dropped the basket."

"Tell me your not."

"You really don't have much of a choice your highness. I am here to stay and you are just going to have to get used to it." Blue informed him.

:He's fine for Di.: Rafe growled.

:I am not Serenity Diane's guardian! I am your guardian. Although, I will do my best to look after the little princess.: Blue growled back.

:MOM! You promised!!: Rafe snarled.

:I put it off for as long I could, but when Blue was born he automatically became your guardian! It is tradition!: Serenity informed him, as she glared at Dare who was laughing so hard that he had tears streaming down his face..

:VERY FUNNY DAD!: Rafe roared.

:I can't help it! You're acting like a five-year-old who didn't get his way!: Dare tried to keep from laughing, but it was no use it was just too funny.

:I don't want another cat!! Nala is more than enough!: Rafe growl.

:Sorry son, but Blue is yours for life. So you had better get used to him.: Sere growled.

:I hate cats! Especially, the ones that talk back to you!: Rafe grumbled.

:Do you want me to get up and use the silver crystal on you young man! Because if I have to, you will be very sorry, and your father will use you for target practice! You had better stop acting like a spoiled brat and behave!: Serenity growled, her crescent moon symbol blazed on her forehead.

Rafe turned ghostly white. :That's not necessary Mother.: He gulped.

:Remember this Rafferty Endymion! You may think that you're an adult and out of the nest, but when it comes to our lifespan you are still a mere teenager trying to rebel against his parents! And I can and will discipline you if I have to! Do you understand me young man!?: Sere growled. **'Honestly Darien! He is more of a baby than you are when he doesn't get his way!**'

:Yes mother.: Rafe whimpered.

:Good! Now understand this Rafferty! That kitten is Luna and Artemis's son and a member of our family and you will treat him as such! You will accept him as your guardian and I do not want to hear another whimper out of you! Is that clear!!?: Serenity's playful mood had all but vanished.

:Yes your majesty.: Rafe replied. **'Love stop me from doing that again.'** He sent to Lisha.

'**How could you not love this adorable little kitten?'** Lisha had Blue cuddled in her arms. **'Rafe do you really think that your father isn't furious with you for interrupting his quality time with your mother, who hasn't been home for two weeks, because she was attending the Peace conference in Alliance City? If I were you I would find a place to hide.**' Lisha wasn't happy about the way he had behaved either.

-------------------------------

'**Look I'm having a bad day!'** Rafe knew when to run and hide and wait for the smoke to clear. :Sorry Mom. Sorry Dad!: He sent as he bolted out the door headed for Jetta, and left planet as fast as he could go. :Sorry Rose. Dad's beyond ticked off at me. I really need Jetta: He apologized to the girls who were sunning themselves on her.

'**Rafferty Endymion! Get your sorry ass back here with my Jetta!!**' Andy snarled, as swam back up to the surface after being thrown off Jetta.

'**You're Jetta? I don't think so. Your in Blacky now remember!' **Rafe shot back.

'**SHE IS MY JETTA !! CAPE BOY!! AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!!'** Andy snarled. :Jetta please return home with Cape Boy or should I say Chicken little, who can't even accept the honor of being given Blue as his guardian cat!: Andy sent to Jetta.

'**Not until dad calms down!'** Rafe Snarled. :Jetta please don't go back!: He begged.

'**I did the same thing with Daddy you big chicken! Do you see me fleeing the planet?! Now get the hell back here with Jetta! Before I really get angry!'** Andy snarled.

'**Forgive me Andy, but your father doesn't use you as a pin cushion!'** Rafe growled.

'**Since when has Uncle Dare ever used you as a pin cushion!? Sure he's threatened to thousands of times, but he's never followed through with the threat! My father is one of the most lethal forces in the three galaxies and he is a hell of a lot more of a threat than Uncle Dare is to you! Why do you think that your father doesn't even try to make him angry!? Now get the hell back here!'** Andy was, so furious with him that she was in full vampiress of the night mode.

'**Andy Have you ever seen my mother mad? Let alone my father?!'** Rafe sent. **'Besides it's my turn to go on patrol.'**

'**HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ME REALLY MAD?!'** Andy roared at him. :Jetta as Crowned Princess of Arus! I am ordering you to return back to the castle and you will eject Rafferty as soon as you are above the Lake!: Andy ordered Jetta. _So that I can personally drown the yellow bellied chicken!_ Andy fumed.

:But Princess?!: Jetta whimpered.

:Now Jetta! He not only got me wet! He could have seriously injured someone by taking off the way he did!: Andy snarled.

:Sorry Rafe.: Jetta sent, as she tucked her head and tail. :Yes Princess.:

:If you think that you were afraid of your father! Well news flash! Wait until I get my hands on you! You will wish you had never been born!: Andy was way beyond furious and seeing things through a red haze.

:Eric? She's not going to kill him right?: Jetta asked.

:Jetta! Andy was sunning herself on your head! What if she had had the babies or the twins up there with her! She has every right to be furious with him! You took off so fast that you could have easily hurt or killed one of us!: Eric snarled. :Now as for Andy killing Rafe...well even though she really wants to drown him right now...I won't let her.:

:I'm sorry Andy.: Jetta whimpered. :Eric your not going to hurt him are you?:

:I have other ways of torturing Rafe!: Eric snarled.

:It's a little late for that Jetta!: Andy snarled.

:I don't think so I'm going to keep him safe.: Jetta replied.

:Jetta do not make me bring you in using my override command or I will seriously put you through the worst overhaul that you can possibly imagine!: Andy was not playing and had her com-link that could override any of the cats functions in her hands.

"Rafe sneak out while you can." Jetta whispered before she walked over to Andy.

'**Freeze right there Rafferty Endymion!'** Andy used her mind to send him to his knees and then froze him in his tracks when he tried to make a run for it. :Go back down to your new platform at the bottom of the lake! You are grounded unless called for a mission!: Andy ordered the cat.

:I tried!: Jetta pouted as she did as she was ordered.

'**LISHA! I NEED TO HOLD OUR BABY PLEASE!!'** Rafe begged.

:How dare you betray me! I don't care who your pilot is Jetta! You are mine and always will be! I thought that you would've at least looked back to see if you had drowned me or not! Or Is Chicken Little more important to you than I am now!: Andy was hurt by Jetta's actions. **'Don't speak unless I tell you to speak Cape Boy!'** Andy snarled.

:I'm sorry!: Jetta whimpered.

:Save it you're Cape Boy's now! You could careless if you had hurt me or gods forbid one of my kids had they been up there with me! If that had happened Jetta you would have been scrap metal and Cape Boy would have been sushi!: Andy snarled. "Have anything to say Cape Boy!?" Andy stalked over to him.

Rafe didn't reply to her immediately. "I'm sorry Andy. I really am."

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME RAFFERTY!" Andy was barely holding her temper in check.

"I know and I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I didn't realize anyone was on Jetta's back. I thought everyone was clear." Rafe tried to reason with her.

"DON'T EVEN TRY AND PLAY THE I DIDN'T KNOW GAME CAPE BOY!" Andy reached down grabbed Rafe by his shirt and literally lifted him off the ground. "THE HELL YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT ANYONE WAS STILL ON JETTA! I HEARD YOU APOLOGIZE TO ROSE!" Andy sent him flying into the lake.

'**Fine Andy I messed up! What more do you want? I happen to be very worried about my family. My parent's arch enemy is within spitting distance and I can't lay a damn finger on them! Damn it!! Andy, do you have any clue as to how much they have to suffer!'** Rafe sent with tears and lake water running down his face. **'I have to sit and watch and I can't stand what I see.'**

'**When are you going to get it into your thick skull that there is virtually nothing that I don't already know or can't see? Running away never solves anything! I know that you're hurting Big brother and I wish that I could prevent this from happening to them! I love them too Damn it!! This isn't just your problem! You are not the only one affected by this**!' Andy dropped to her knees on the beach and let the tears stream down her cheeks. **'I wish that we could take down Diamond, but our hands are tied! I'm mad at you because you hurt me when you took off with Jetta like that and I will be really lucky if I'm able to move without downing ten pain killers tomorrow morning!'**

' **I can't stand it any longer, Sis. It's gotten to the point that I can't sleep!'** Rafe raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I'll heal you if you want. I mean that it's the least I can do."

'**Welcome to my world big brother. I can block the dreams if you want me to and healing me would be greatly appreciated.'** Andy sent back.

"Please, I'm afraid I'll hurt Lisha and Di if this is not stopped." Rafe pleaded.

"All you had to do was ask big brother. I could have done this a long time ago when the dreams first started happening to you." Andy gave him a hug and was pounced on by a tiny blue kitten.

"Leave his highness alone!" Blue snarled at her.

"You know how I am Dromi." Rafe replied. :Blue behave!: He hissed at his cat.

Shadow was not amused and was coming to his mistress's aid. "Let me let you in on something little fur ball. Shadow doesn't like it when I'm attacked by anyone even little kittens like you." Andy arched a brow at Blue.

"Rrr... You're not going to hurt him! I won't let you!" Blue hissed.

"Little one do you have any idea who I am? Why would I hurt my big brother and best friend?" Andy tried not to laugh at the little fur-ball defending his master. :Shadow he's only doing his job so be nice...besides that he's a little kitten like one of your cubs.: Andy sent to her cat. **'Lion look at what's trying to hurt me.' **Andy giggled, as she looked down at the silver blue furred kitten with enormous china blue eyes.

'**Shadow doesn't like him.'** Eric smirked.

'**Shadow thinks that one of his cubs is being naughty.'** Andy grinned.

'**That figures.'** Eric chuckled.

"Shadow! Wait he's not one of your cubs!" Andy tried to get to Blue, but Shadow carefully picked up Blue with his teeth and carried him off.

:SHADOW! NOT THE KITTEN!: Rafe panicked.

Shadow was sitting under a weeping willow and was giving Blue a bath with his tongue.

"HELP!!" Blue cried in terror.

"Every Kitten needs its bath." Sere called over to him.

"Not funny! He's going to have me for an afternoon snack!" Blue continued to wail in terror.

Nala growled at Shadow, as she picked Blue gently up, carried him away from her father, and over to Lisha and Di..

Blue bolted for Lisha and cowered in her lap. "I don't want to die!" He whimpered. "Momma never said anything about man-eating cats!"

"Nala won't hurt you Blue." Lisha soothed the frightened kitten**. 'Rafe, are you done with the having the bad dreams or do I still hug your pillow at night?'** She made it plain that she was not happy with her husband right at the moment.

'**Look angel I didn't ask for those nightmares, so don't get your beautiful feathers ruffled. Is Blue okay?**' Rafe had done more than enough sparing for on day.

'**Blue's fine.'** Lisha answered, but didn't reply to the rest of his comment.

'**Angel you're mad about something that I couldn't control and as for your question about hugging my pillow at night...Well I would much rather like to cuddle you in my arms if that's okay with you?'** Rafe sighed in defeat.

'**You know you're just like your father.'** She growled**. 'But I love you.'**

'**Love there are times when even I need to be alone and not even your love can shield me from what I have seen.'** Rafe sighed.

'**I understand those times Rafe, but wasn't it you that said trust is everything to you**?' Alicia replied. **'Honey, I can't stand to watch you suffer like you have been.' **She sniffed wiping her eyes.

'**Yes I did say that and you're right, but in my case there was nothing that you could have done to help me.'** Rafe raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Mom will you watch Di for a little while?" Alicia asked.

"Like you have to ask?" Sere walked over and cuddled Di in her arms.

"Thanks Mom." Lisha sighed, as she walked over to where Rafe and Andy were sitting. :Sis, is it alright if I take Rafe away for a while or are you still busy?: She asked.

Andy was concentrating on Rafe and taking away his nightmare and was horrified to see everything that Serenity and Darien had gone through as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon in the past. Even Small lady was not unaffected by what had happened in the past. She forced herself to continue on with blocking out Rafe's visions from his mind. "I didn't know..."Andy whimpered, as the last of the visions passed before her eyes and was instantly committed to memory.

"It's Alright angel I got you." Eric held her close to him.

"There you go big brother no more bad dreams." Andy buried her face against Eric's chest and burst into tears.

"Andy I'm sorry… I forgot about your memory." Rafe apologized.

:I knew what I was doing big brother. You are stronger than I thought any mortal would have gone insane by now." Andy tried to stop crying, but found that her tears continued to fall. :I'm so sorry Aunt Sere and Uncle Dare I didn't know...: Andy sobbed.

:That's alright baby.: Sere soothed.

:You're proof that love can conquer anything that fate throws in its path.: Andy sniffled.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 19

Cindra©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

What If Beginnings

Chapter 19

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Weeks later)

Andy tossed and turned in her sleep, as the voice that had been haunting her dreams continued to call to her in her mind. "What do you want from me...tell me what you want!" Andy shouted out in her sleep.

"Lioness what's wrong?" Eric asked, as he yet again dodged her fist.

Andy was in such a deep sleep that she didn't hear him. "Answer me! I need to know why you won't leave me alone!"

_"Follow your destiny."_

"I am following my destiny damn it! What else am I suppose to do!" Andy answered back.

_"No! Look Deeper!"_

"Go away! I didn't want it at fifteen and I don't want it now!" Andy snarled, as she tried to push whoever was bothering her off the bed.

_"You can not runaway from your destiny!"_

"Oh yeah! Watch me!" Andy pushed at her pursuer with all her might.

"ANDY!" Eric was getting worried about her.

"No! I don't wanna be a Senshi!" Andy continued to mutter in her sleep.

_Son of a Bitch like that's the last thing that she or I need right now!_ Eric felt like hurting something.

"I've got too much on my plate now! I don't need to add being a Senshi to that!" Andy growled, as she got out of bed, and left their room.

_"You will find what you seek in the caverns."_ The voice continued to taunt her.

"Yeah, yeah, the caverns! I hear you!" Andy snarled, as she vanished.

_"It is time! The far galaxy needs a new Guardian Senshi."_

"I need a transformation broach or something to become a Senshi and I don't see one in the rainbow caverns. " Andy sighed in defeat.

_"That's simple."_ The voice chuckled, as the light from Andy's lantern caught a shimmer of metal.

"I don't believe it! That looks like a locket or something!" Andy reached out and took the locket out of its hiding place.

_"Say Arus Galaxy Power."_ The voice instructed.

"Okay fine whatever...Arus Galaxy Power!" Andy shouted her voice echoing throughout the cave and in a brilliant flash of what seemed to her like ribbons in every color of the lions, she was transformed into Sailor Arus of the far galaxy. Her new uniform was similar to the other Senshi only the body suit was silver, and the trimming on her uniform and silver gloves was all the colors of the lions and the jewel on her tiara was her royal crest. This was also bejeweled on the front of the broach that was pinned to the black bow on the bodice of her uniform. Black spiked-heeled ankle boots completed her outfit. Andy's long mane was done up in a bejeweled Genie style and the black skirt, what little of it that there was of it, barely covered her derrière.

_This has to be the gods idea of a joke!_ It looked like a bloody ice-skating outfit and it clung to her figure like a second skin. "I am Sailor Arus! In the name of the sacred lions of Arus, I will protect my universe, and its people from all that is evil!" Andy's voice echoed through out the caverns. _NO!! Not the speech Too! I think I'm going to be seriously ill!_

'**Honey? Are you alright?'** Eric appeared behind her. _Have mercy now that I like, but it's for my eyes only!_

"Alright? No!! I am not alright! Look at me and I made that blasted speech too!" Andy snarled at him.

'**Love that's murder on my blood pressure,'** Eric whimpered. "You can wear that for me any time." He drooled.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Dare, and Aunt Sere are gonna flip out when they find out about this! My sisters are gonna kill me! And if that isn't bad enough now I really do have to be a goody...goody!" Andy muttered to herself, as Eric continued to drool at her. "Eric this is what I'm gonna have to wear when I fight! This uniform isn't just for your viewing pleasure!" She rolled her eyes at him in frustration.

"The hell you are! You're mine!"

"Does it look like I have a choice here!? This is what the Senshi wear! You're just gonna have to grit your teeth and accept that!" Andy felt Sel's presence before she appeared. "Laugh and I hurt you!" Andy growled.

"Calm down it's not as bad as your making it out to be." Sel smirked.

"You always told me that I was only running away from the inevitable! Why are you always right!? Look at this thing! The skirt is almost indecent!"

"Like the rest of us have a choice?" Sel asked.

"This is not the same Aunt Sel and you know it." Andy frowned at her.

"In away it is. Look, you've been fighting crime as Nightshade and the job of a Sailor Senshi is to fight the evil or crime of their planet or galaxy." Sel explained.

"Then why didn't you just insist that I become a Senshi when Aunt Raye first discovered that I had a Senshi spirit inside of me at fifteen?" Andy scowled.

"Because the time was not right…" Sel remained calm and gentle in tone with her. "Do you really think you could have handled the responsibility then?"

"I know that I couldn't have handled it...Why do you think that I denied everything that Aunt Raye saw in that fire reading!" Andy paced in front of her.

"I'll leave you and Eric alone for a while." Sel winked at her. "Have fun."

"Aunt Selena! Get back here! How do I get out of this thing?! I don't even know how to detransform yet!"

:Let Eric help you with that.: Sel chuckled.

:Very funny! I don't see a zipper on this thing Aunt Selena!: Andy's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

**'I like her idea.'** Eric grinned.

:Think on powering down.: Sel sent.

**'Down lion, I'm not your next meal!'** Andy's eyes widened when she saw the way that Eric was looking at her. He was looking at her like she was his next meal. He had never looked at her with that much desire in his eyes not even when she wore her nightshade outfit.

'**But...but...but it's not fair!'** Eric pouted.

'**Look I know that this outfit screams come and get me to any male within viewing distance, but you're not going to just attack me or rip this off me! Do you understand?'** Andy tried to act like she was unaffected by the way he was looking at her, but in truth she was ready to bolt at any moment. :Aunt Sel please tell me how to detransform before Eric has me for his midnight snack!: Andy sent desperately to her Aunt.

Eric sighed in frustration. "Fine! I'll go back and check on the babies."

"Eric I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! You're scaring me by looking at me like I'm meat on a hook!"

Eric eft the cave.

'**Wait!! Eric don't be mad at me!'** Andy found that she could now teleport anywhere just by thinking about where she wanted to go and she wanted to make things right with Eric. _Not bad! I could learn to like that power._ Andy thought, as she appeared in front of Eric.

"I'm sorry Andy. That outfit affects me the same way sticking your tongue out at me does."

"I know that Eric, but unless you can find a zipper on this thing..." Andy pouted at him and then remembered Sel's final words to her and she detransformed right before his eyes. "There that's much better..."Andy smiled up at him.

"Shall we go home now?" Eric had play in mind.

"Wanna see what you missed first before you appeared in the caverns?" Andy purred up at him.

"Like you have to ask," He growled back.

'**You're gonna love this.'** Andy winked playfully up at him. "Arus Galaxy Power..!" Andy shouted and transformed in front of him.

'**MINE!'** Eric growled.

'**Have fun my lion just try not rip my Senshi uniform off of me while you figure out how to remove it without me detransforming.'** Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'**ALL MINE!'** He pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

'**Forever my lion,** Andy melted in his arms.

'**Mine…'** He purred.

-------------------------------

"Dare, we need to go back." Sere knew that it was time to cut their vacation short.

"Why love what's wrong?" Dare frowned.

"We have a new Senshi!" Sere grinned.

"Oh really and just how is that possible?" Dare stared at her in surprise.

"Other Planets have Senshi too silly!"

"Yes, but the middle and far universes Senshi have been sleeping since Galaxia's attempt to control every galaxy." Dare reminded her.

"Yes, but now they're waking up. I know of two possibilities." Sere smirked.

"Enlighten me my love." Dare knew he wasn't going to like what she was going to tell him.

"Take a guess." She purred.

"No! Absolutely not! I will not have another one of my girls in the family business! She gets into enough trouble and danger on her own!" Dare instantly knew, who had just become a Senshi, and was not happy.

"We don't have a choice when we become Senshi!" Sere snapped.

"Damn it! It's bad enough that Renny's going to be one someday! Why do we have to endanger Dromi as well?" Dare sighed in frustration.

"Because Endymion! When the Senshi spirit calls us we have no choice, but to listen."

"Then why wasn't she a Senshi when she was fifteen? Why did it call her now instead of then?" Dare winced at her tone.

"I don't know how it works and I never really have other than she had more than enough on her plate to at the time, and would not have been able to handle that as well." She replied in a calmer tone.

"I'm sorry Sere, but I would never wish what all of us went through on anyone...especially our family." Dare sighed.

"Nor I Endy...Nor do I, but we have no choice when it calls. You want to guess who the other on is." She arched a brow at him.

"No I already know. Alicia and Andy are the first of the far universe Senshi, but I don't think that Alicia knows about it quite yet."

"No, the Senshi spirit will call when the time is right for her. Though, I think Diane woke the Senshi. I was really starting to worry about her." Sere sighed.

"Now you won't have to worry about Lisha the Senshi live forever remember." Dare reminded her.

"I don't think Rafe knows or realizes it yet." She winked at him.

"I can just imagine how Eric is going to react to Andy being a Senshi." Dare chuckled.

"The same way you reacted to me."

"Love you were fourteen! I seriously doubt that Eric's reaction was the same as mine was to you. Hell you were my adorable Meatball head and there you were dressed as Sailor Moon!" Dare remembered that time as if it were yesterday.

"It was either that or the two of us getting fried. You want to know what Eric's reaction is to Andy's transformation. I'll Show you. Moon Eternal power!" Sere winked at him.

'**Sere you already know what my reaction is when you transform like that...you know that I absolutely love your wings.'** He all but attacked her on the spot.

'**I know.'** She purred.

'**I bet that Andy bolted in terror when she saw Eric's reaction to her new look.'** Dare chuckled.

'**Probably.'** She purred, as she powered down but kept her wings.

'**Right now all I want to focus on is my very own angel...we'll think about going home much...much...later.**' He kissed her soundly on the mouth.

'**I thought you'd see it my way.'** She kissed him back.

'**Angel, I am as always at your mercy.'** He purred.

-------------------------------

(Crystal Tokyo)

Raye wasted no time marching into the palace and telling Rafe that all of the Senshi were needed on Arus for reasons that she wasn't going to tell him quite yet. "Good morning, your highness." She bowed to the crowned prince as this was official business.

"Morning Mars, what can I help you with?" Rafe asked sensing something was up. :What's going on Aunt Raye?:

"I just wanted to inform his highness that the Elder Sailor Senshi will be off world for a week or so. The time away depends on who we're going to pay a visit to and how long it takes to negotiate with her." Mars informed him, but did not answer his silent question.

"Interesting and who are you visiting that requires all of mother's Senshi?" Rafe asked. :Aunt Raye! What's going on!: He demanded.

"I am sorry your highness, but I am not at liberty to say at this time." Mars informed him. :Sorry Rafe, but I can't tell you.:

"I see." The prince answered, but Rafe was not satisfied. :Aunt Raye! Why can't you tell me?:

"The new planetary Dome that Galaxy Garrison has promised everyone is now up and will keep everyone here safe until we return. I know that his highness wishes more information, but I am afraid that this is for Sailor Senshi only." Mars informed him.

:Aunt Raye this is so not far!: Rafe sighed. "Very well, you and the other Senshi are free to go and what about the Generals are they going with you as well?"

:I'm sorry Rafe, but this is a very delicate matter, and we don't want to spook the one that we're going to pay a visit to.: Raye felt bad seeing, as Andy was his best friend and little sister, but her hands were tied. "Thank you your highness. Your guardians will remain with you at all times that will not change. As I said this is a Sailor Senshi matter and the Generals are not Senshi." Mars answered him.

:I understand I don't like it, because I know that you're keeping something from me, but I understand.: Rafe sulked. "Mars, please inform me as soon as you can." He nodded as he dismissed her.

"As you wish your highness," Mars bowed once more and then left the room. :All that I can say is that it's nothing bad and that after we talk to the person in question you'll be the first to know.: Raye sent back.

:Very well. If you see Eric and Dromi tell them Lisha and I say hello.: Rafe sent.

:I never said that we were going to Arus...What made you think that?.: Raye sent back.

:No you didn't, but if you do see them. Please give them my message.: Rafe repeated carefully watching her reaction.

:If I do see them I will give them your message.: Raye turned around and saw that he had followed her out of his office. "Yes your highness? Was there something else that you wanted to ask me before I leave?" Mars arched a brow at him.

"No, I was on my way out to have brunch with Lisha and the baby."

"Very well your highness I will see you when I return." Mars continued down the long corridor. _Like hell you were Junior! You were just trying to see if I was going to give something away!_

"Have a nice day Aunt Raye." Rafe smiled, as he walked down the opposite corridor. _I believe I hit the nail on the head about where they're going, but I haven't a clue why. _He sighed.

"I plan on it Rafe!" Mars shouted back.

-------------------------------

"Rafe is something wrong? Why are you upset?" Lisha asked, as Rafe walked into the room.

"Oh nothing's wrong love. My aunts are taking off to some mysterious place in order to meet this even more mysterious person and because its Sailor Senshi business I get to be kept in the dark!" Rafe was still not happy about being kept in the dark.

'**I wish I could do something to help you, but I do have something to show you.'** Lisha replied. "Di, show daddy what you've been trying to do all morning." She beamed at her daughter, as she set her on the floor. Di held onto her mother's fingers, as she attempted to take her first steps.

"She's walking!" Rafe immediately grabbed his holo cam and began capturing this moment for all time. "That's my girl! Now come to Daddy angel!" Rafe got down on his knees and held out his arms to her.

"Almost…" Alicia smiled, as she let go of her daughter, so she could take the last two steps by herself.

"Dada!" Di cooed.

Rafe scooped her up into his arms and placed a kiss on Di's crescent moon symbol birthmark. "I am so proud of you!" He smiled. **'Love has Dromi called you this morning?'** Rafe asked.

'**Not yet. Don't even say his name to Di. This is the first time all morning she hasn't been fusing over not seeing DJ.'** Lisha warned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just curious and I'm almost certain that my Aunts are going to Arus, but I still don't know why." Rafe swung his little girl up into the air.

"I don't know why they would. We don't have any Senshi on Arus." Lisha sighed.

:Wee! Again!: Di giggled.

"It must be major for them to leave their new babies with my Uncles." Rafe did as he was told and swung Di up into the air again. :There you go angel.: He chuckled.

"What could make them do that? The babies are three months younger then Di." Lisha frowned.

"The Sailor Senshi are a girls only club, so I'm not privileged enough to know what's going on. I doubt that my uncles have the slightest clue either."

"If it were General business what would take them a way?" She asked.

"A threat to Dad or the kingdom would send my uncles on a rampage. My aunts are meeting someone and they don't want to spook them is all Aunt Raye told me." Rafe cuddled Di in his arms.

"Like I said Arus is Senshi free as far as I know." Lisha sighed in defeat.

"She said all of the Senshi and Mom is Queen, but she is still Sailor Moon. Why leave her out of this trip?" Rafe frowned.

"Your mom's on vacation that is unless she's meeting Raye and the others somewhere." Lisha frowned.

"What if this has something to do with another Senshi? That isn't one of my Aunts?" Rafe was grasping at straws, but that actually seemed to make sense to him.

"That's possible… and they don't want to frighten anyone, but who?" Lisha pondered the mystery in her mind.

"Well, I mentioned for Aunt Raye to tell Eric and Dromi hello from us and Raye all but accused me of being a snoop."

"Oh now that's the last thing that she needs in her life and it would spook her and send her running for the hills!" Alicia groaned, as she figured out who the new Senshi was, but was not going to tell him.

"When Dromi was fifteen she came stomping into my room snarling to me about something that Aunt Raye had seen in the sacred fire. She kept ranting about being a crowned princess, a Voltron force member, and trying to win back Eric. There was no way that she needed something else added to her already busy schedule! Then she kept saying that she would die before wearing a sailor Senshi uniform or before she would ever make one of those speeches. It didn't make sense then, but it sure does now!" Rafe handed Di to Lisha and then stalked out of the room. "She's my baby sister I had a right to know!!!"

'**Rafferty! Where are you going?'**

'**To tell off my Aunts before they leave! How dare they keep this from me!'** Rafe snarled, as he reverted to full prince mode.

'**Honey rules are rules.'** Lisha looked down at her baby girl. "Di I don't know about your daddy sometimes there are just times when you don't need to know everything." She sighed.

-------------------------------

:SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! HELL SHE'S BEEN A LITTLE SISTER TO ME SINCE SHE WAS A BABY! I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON!: Rafe roared at every single one of the Senshi.

:Rafe, this is Senshi business! We know she is your friend, but she is a Senshi nonetheless!: Mina shot Raye a I-told-you-he-would-figure-it-out look.

"Aunt Mina!! Andy is family and you know damn well how she feels about being a Senshi!" Rafe snarled as he appeared in front of them.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Andy." Selena growled. "We don't choose to be Senshi that is chosen for us the day we are born."

"Andy could take all of you on at fifteen and now she's a Senshi? The phrase one woman army comes to mind." Rafe calmed down a little.

"We know that. She has to be. Many of the sleeping Senshi are just beginning to awaken and she is just the first." Sel told him.

"The first yes, but as important as Mom is to all of you. It's not just because Andy is family either." Rafe raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Yes, but very Senshi is important to us Rafe please don't forget that." Sel replied. _Wait till it's your turn._ She thought.

"That's not what I meant Aunt Selena and you know it. Now answer the question. Is Dromi the far galaxies guardian like mom is to this one?" Rafe shot back.

Sel just smiled at him, as she opened the portal so they could leave.

_I hate it when she does that!_ He fumed. "YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING AND NOW THAT I'M ACTING RULER YOU STILL WON'T EVEN ANSWER A SIMPLE QUESTION!!!" Rafe roared in frustration, as he fingered a glowing rose in his hands.

"Enough child!" Sel glared at him. : You're acting no better than a two-year-old who can't get his way!: She scolded him as she opened a portal under his feet to limbo. :Stay in there till you can behave like an adult!:

:HEY I'M ACTING RULER! YOU CAN'T JUST PORT ME TO LIMBO!: Rafe was not happy.

:NO! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT. NOW COOL YOUR JETS!! WHEN YOUR FATHER THINKS YOU'VE CALMED DOWN ENOUGH THEN HE WILL SEND ONE OF THE GENERALS AFTER YOU!: Selena roared back.

:I AM OVER TWENTY!! YOU CAN'T JUST GROUND ME!! BESIDES YOU STARTED THIS WITH YOUR GOD DAMN FOR SENSHI ONLY BULL SHIT!!: Rafe was not taking total blame for his actions.

:Endymion, when the child calms down then he can come out.: Sel sent to the King.

:Sel he has every right to be peeved at you and the others. Did you actually think that he was going to calmly accept that For Senshi only Bull Shit that all of you like to pull?! Dromi is his best friend and he knows what can happen when someone takes on the job of being a Sailor Senshi!: Dare was not happy with any of them.

:Sire, We all know the risk. The one he's not going to accept is the one that really needs to be a Senshi. All of us older generation were from the Silver Millennium.: Sel sighed.

:With Andy around Alicia, will be perfectly safe, and you're right he isn't going to like it, but he doesn't have a choice.: Dare felt a major migraine coming on.

:I know Lisha will be safe with Andy. I understand Rafe's point, but the way he reacted was not called for. I almost fear how he will react to Lisha.: She sighed. :I'll talk to you later. If you get a chance check in on Lisha and Di.:

:Sel do you honestly think that he can't hear what we're saying? He's so peeved right now and wants to know what you guys are hiding that he would easily break the rule and listen in on private conversations. Isn't that right son?: Dare sighed in defeat. :Lisha is the next new Senshi, but she can't find out until the sleeping Senshi spirit in her calls to her.: Dare decided that Rafe had the right to know the rest of what they were hiding.

:No way that's out of the question! I will not let her do what you and mother did!: Rafe growled.

:You have no choice! I had no choice! Besides that Rafferty this isn't even near the same situation! Your dreams woke up Andy's sleeping Senshi spirit and Lisha's was woken up when she was carrying Di!: Dare growled back.

:Rafe, Lisha needs this Senshi. She is not of the Silver Millennium. Without the Senshi, Lisha will die of old age while you will live on.: Sel stated bluntly.

:I am the son of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask do you honestly think that I don't know that! I just keep thinking about all those nights when those visions haunted my dreams and it scares the hell out of me!: Rafe growled.

:You don't think some of those battles don't haunt or scare us to this day? Rafe, could you honestly live without Lisha if she didn't have a Senshi asleep within her?: Sel asked calmly.

:No I couldn't Aunt Sel...Lisha and Di are my life. All of this is just happening too fast for me...All of you have been putting me through the wringer while Mom and Dad were gone and now this happens! Forgive me if I'm a little floored by this news.:

:Someone had to teach you that life can be hell.: Sel sighed, as she opened a portal out of limbo for him.

-------------------------------

:I already knew that Life can be hell Aunt Selena! I have seen more action these past few years than the Senshi have seen in a millennium!: Rafe now stood in front of his father. "So did you enjoy your vacation?"

Dare grinned. "Do you have to ask?"

"I'm glad someone had fun." Rafe grumbled. "Do you have any idea how many situations that they threw at me?"

"Fifty?"

"Try over a thousand, father. Let's just say that I was never bored while you were away." Rafe arched a brow at his father.

"How did Lisha do or did you try to keep it all to yourself?" Dare raised a brow at him.

"Lisha and the baby bonded while I was up to my ears in official duties. I almost missed Di's first steps this morning. Can I please go home now or do I have to stay until all of them return?" Rafe was, so ready to rejoin the team, and leave ruling to his parents for a while.

"Di did what?!" Dare beamed.

"She's just starting to walk and I almost missed it."

"No she waited for you." Dare grinned. "You are relieved of your royal duties, but please stay and visit with us for awhile."

"Rafe!!!" Small Lady zoomed into the room and clung to her oldest brother's leg. "I missed you lots!!"

"Did you have lots of fun? I missed you to baby sister." Rafe scooped her up into his arms.

Her pink ponytails bobbed, as she nodded. "I like Mouse!"

"That's nice baby sister. Did you make sure that Mom and Dad tried to have fun to?" He winked at her.

"Aunt Alley and Uncle Keith took us on rides. Momma and Daddy didn't want to go." She glared at her father. "They always stayed in the room."

"Oh really? Well they weren't any fun then now were they." Rafe smirked at his father. "The idea of a family vacation is to spend time with your family and not just with Mom."

"We did things; we went swimming, and had meals together." Dare growled.

"Did Mom and Dad spend any time with you or was it just Uncle Keith and Aunt Allura?" Rafe asked his baby sister.

The look on Renny's face told him the truth as she stuck her lower lip out and sniffed. :Lilly took us for a while, but other then swimming. No.:

"I see." Rafe narrowed his eyes at his father. :Why didn't you just leave her here with me! It seems to me like you and mom don't know the first thing about family vacations or spending quality time with your youngest child!: Rafe snarled at Dare and stalked out of the room with Renny in his arms.

'**Sere! Renny's starting in on Rafe!'** Dare sent. :That's not true we tried to take her on rides and spend time with her all she wanted to do was tag along with Drew and Tony.: Dare growled in frustration.

'**What's she doing now? Andy and Eric seem to have pulled a vanishing act on us.'** She was not happy.

:So she's making all of that up? When did she start acting like a brat?: Rafe wasn't sure if he believed him or not. "You must be hungry want me to make you a banana split?" Rafe was now carrying her under his arm.

'**Getting her big brother mad at me. They know all about her being a Senshi and are not coming out yet.**' Dare sighed. :She started on our trip. It's too close to the Dark Moon to correct it.: He grumbled.

"Yummy!"

:So you're just going to let her get away with this? Am I just supposed to go along with anything that she says? Oh yeah before I forget...Xander was transferred to Arus to complete his training, Rose joined the Galaxy Alliance academy, and is asking to finish her training on Arus as well.: Rafe filled his father in on what had been going on while they were away.

:I knew it was a matter of time for Rose. I'm glad that we don't have to worry about them. Rafe, we can't change Renny. No matter how bad she gets, your mother hates that, but we can't. All we can do is try and curb her actions, but only to a point..: Dare sighed.

:Well Uncle Nate isn't happy with Jules. She also joined the Galaxy Alliance and wants to be trained on Arus like Rose. Exactly how can you curb her actions?: Rafe set Renny down on one of the kitchen bar stools. "One banana split coming right up." He winked at his sister. "Renny? Did Mom and Dad at least try and ask you if you wanted to go on any of the rides?" He glanced over at her to see how she would react to his question.

"No." Renny lied. "I want my treat."

:That helps Xander.: Dare sighed.

"Serena Raye Fortune look me straight in the eyes and say that." Rafe frowned at her. :What happened to my baby sister? She's not the same anymore.: Rafe was not happy.

She did as she was told not betraying a single thought to him.

:We don't know.: Dare frowned.

:She's way to good at this Dad...this is almost scary.: Rafe set the treat in front of her. "Are you mad at Mom and Dad and is that why you made them sound like they ignored you." He sat down across from her, as she eagerly dug into her treat.

She didn't answer him.

"Renny answer the question or I take the treat away."

:She looked you in the eyes didn't she.: Dare frowned. :She had Keith and Alley going for a while.:

:She had better knock it off or I am going to swat her behind.: Rafe growled.

Renny glared at him, as she finished her treat before he could take it away from her.

"Serena Raye you aren't fooling me anymore and I will not tolerate you lying to me. Lying is not going to be tolerated nor is trying to manipulate anyone in order to get your own way!" Rafe had her off the stool and over his knee in seconds.

"OWIE!" She wailed. :I HATE YOU!:

:You have done nothing but lie! Why should I ever believe you again! I love you baby sister, but you aren't going to get away with spreading hurtful lies about anyone especially our parents!: Rafe gave another swat to make sure that he had gotten his point across.

Renny ran from the room in tears.

'**Rafe? What's wrong?'** Lisha asked, as she laid Di down for a nap.

:I'm sorry Dad, but I can't just sit there while she lies to me like that.: Rafe growled in frustration. **'Renny has turned into a lying, conniving, little brat, and I just called her on it by giving her a well deserved spanking.' **Rafe sent.

'**Ouch! Round one and she's three?'** Lisha shook her head in frustration**. 'Is something else bothering you? You want to talk about it?'** She asked.

:Thank you!: Dare sighed in frustration. :I couldn't even spank her, because I have to let fate run its course!:

-------------------------------

'**You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll be there in a few minutes.'** Rafe headed for the family wing of the palace. :I didn't want to do that, but she left me no choice.: Rafe sighed.

'**Why would you say that?'** She asked puzzled.

'**Because it took me a while to believe it myself,'** Rafe was now in their private quarters and wasted no time pulling Lisha to him for a nice long kiss.

"Well hello to you too!" She kissed him back. **'I missed you too.'**

"I'm now free to be with you and our daughter. Dad's back in control." He swept her up into his arms and carried her towards their room.

"What's wrong Rafe? It's like you thought you'd never see me again."

"Love I haven't been able to be with you for almost an entire month...indulge me." He growled against her neck.

_There's something bugging him, but yet a great burden has been lifted off his shoulders, and it's not the kingdom. _She thought to herself.

"I can't not tell you…" He sighed in defeat, as he settled her in his arms.

"About what?"

"What was your first reaction when you figured out that Andy was a Senshi?" Rafe asked softly.

"Not much other than there's very little that would surprise me about her. I don't understand what you're getting at." Lisha answered, as laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I was just curious about how you felt about Dromi having the honor of becoming a Senshi that's all." Rafe still didn't know if he wanted to tell her yet or not.

"So she's a Senshi." Alicia snuggled closer to him.

"Love your not going to believe this, but you are also a Senshi." Rafe decided to just tell her.

"It figures."

"Love are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't want to go around in an outfit that barely cover's my derriere, while saying corny speeches. Does that sum it up for you?" Alicia grumbled.

"It's sort of like the way I feel about the tuxedo?" Rafe understood her feelings perfectly.

Lisha nodded. "Tell me how do you know if one is to be a Senshi?"

"I didn't know until Aunt Sel told me. You are either born with a Senshi sprit or your not and until today I didn't know that you had one." Rafe tried to explain.

"I understand... Is that why I can tell when you change into your different modes or when Di is either very happy or extremely mad?" She asked trying to work things out in her mind.

"Yes, but it could also be because you and I are soul bonded." Rafe smiled down at her.

"That's possible. How do you feel about me being a Senshi?" Alicia moved, so she could look into his azure eyes as she asked her question.

"Well I kind of have mixed feelings about it...there is a plus to this though...You and I now have eternity together." Rafe tried to answer her question.

"I know and that's why I'm not fighting being a Senshi." She smiled at him.

"You aren't one yet my love, but they said that your Senshi spirit was going to awaken soon." He pulled her to him for a long kiss.

"Who says I'm not a Senshi now?"

"You don't understand...You need a transformation device of some kind in order to awaken the Senshi inside of you. Until that happens you aren't officially a Senshi." Rafe brushed a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Give it time love, besides we aren't even home, and that's probably where this is going to happen."

_He doesn't understand._ She thought as tears fell silently from her eyes. "So what if I can't transform yet. I feel what I am in my heart."

"You can feel it in your heart, but it still will remain dormant until you get your transformation pen...or some device like that." Rafe got out of bed and stalked out onto their private balcony.

Di chose that moment to wake from her nap as she let out a wail.

Rafe was actually happy that she had woken up and went to tend to her. "I'll get her." Rafe stopped Lisha when she started to get up. :Coming angel.: He sent to his daughter as he walked into the nursery.

:DJ!: Her moon symbol blazed as she bawled. :Wants DJ!:

:Oh angel you know that DJ is on Arus.: Rafe scooped her up in his arms and then went over to the rocking chair. :I know baby its not fair is it.: He crooned.

'**Rafe, that's not going to work.'** Lisha sent.

:ME'S WANTS DJ!: Di screamed at the top of her lunges.

'**Ouch! I see what you mean, but Dad won't let me leave yet...so we're stuck here for a while.' **Rafe winced when she howled even louder.

'**Rafe, I've had to listen to that for a month. As far as I'm concerned we are going back home.'** Lisha growled.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 20

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	20. Chapter Twenty

What If Beginnings

Chapter 20

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

€ Far away on Arus €

Andy tried to calm DJ down, but nothing seemed to be working. "Little lion please stop wailing! My Aunts are going to discover where I am!" She pleaded with her son to calm down.

"WANTS DI!!!!!" DJ howled as loud as he could.

"I know that you want Di, but she's on Earth right now." Andy shot Eric a desperate look. **'He's going to make himself sick.'** She whimpered.

"WANTS DI! NOW!" He demanded.

'**Looks like the month is up.'** Eric sighed.

"That isn't possible right now little one. She'll be home soon I promise." Andy sat down and began to rock him in her arms**. 'He's been miserable all month...Are my Aunts still on the hunt or is it safe to make a run for Blacky?'** Andy sighed.

"No luck there seeing as they have us boxed in." Eric growled.

"Damn It!! I don't wanna face all of them right now and DJ isn't calming down!" She snarled in frustration and the symbol of Arus appeared on her forehead a tiny glowing face of the black lion.

"Uh... sweetheart? Please calm down!" Eric eyed her warily, as he watch the symbol appear.

"Why what's wrong?" Andy frowned at him. :Please little lion calm down before you make yourself sick.: She tried to soothe him with her mind and voice but nothing was working.

"Angel, you have a small Black lion roaring on your forehead."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny lion, but I don't have time for jokes right now!" Andy glared at him.

"I'm not joking you really do have one on your forehead. It's like Rafe's birthmark, but it's Black Lion." Eric took two steps back.

"Eric that is ridiculous now quit playing around!"

"Dromi! If I wasn't holding the girls I'd trace it for you!" Eric insisted.

"Finally he's calming down to a whimper." Andy set DJ against her shoulder and rubbed his back. :I will try to get you to Di, but you have to calm down okay?: She sent to him.

A portal appeared in front of them. :Dromi this is so not like you.: Sel sent as she walked through. "Stop Running."

"Damn it! Aunt Sel found me!" Andy growled the symbol seemed to glow brighter and brighter as her frustration increased. :I have never been in this situation before! So no I am not going to go willingly:

:DI!: DJ sniffed.

:I'm trying son really I am, but you just have to give me some time okay.: Andy crooned to her son.

"He wants to see Di and you have the key to do it. Rafe is about to pull his hair out." Sel lectured her.

"Is this lesson number one?" Andy frowned at her.

"If you want to call it that then yes," Sel nodded.

:Oh very well I give up you can all come in if you want to.: Andy knew when to regroup and unlocked the entrance to private wing of the castle with her mind. "You win Aunt Sel now tell me what I have to do."

"Portals are simple all that you have to do is think of where you wish to go." Sel instructed her. "First you have to transform." She took DJ out of her arms.

"Do I have to?" Andy pouted.

"Yes now quit stalling!" Sel hissed.

"You promise not to attack me?" Andy eyed Eric with wary eyes. "Okay! Just a second!"

"How my hands are full at the moment, but yes I promise."

"Like I really wanted an audience for this!" She snarled, as she glared at the group that had just arrived in the room.

"It's not anything shocking now transform!" Sel rolled her eyes at her. "DJ is waiting."

"Alright don't get testy!" Andy growled. "Arus Galaxy Power!" Andy shouted and transformed into Sailor Arus. "I am Sailor Arus! In the name of the sacred lions of Arus I will protect my galaxy and its people from all that is evil!" She did the usual intro speech and then struck a pose in front of them.

Keith clutched at his chest and passed out. **'NO NOT MY BABY!'**

'**DADDY!'** Andy cried. "You didn't tell me that Daddy was here to!" Andy glared at them, as she knelt down beside her father.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Daddy please wake up! Eric! What if he had an attack or something?!" Andy panicked.

"Aunt Raye take the girls!" Eric demanded, as he ran for a shower. **'Him!? He's tougher than Blacky.'**

"I hate this uniform!" Andy blushed crimson when Eric raced out of the room. "Daddy please wake up." Andy whimpered.

:No!: Was all Keith could say.

"Daddy you're scaring me!" Andy burst into tears. **'I gave him a heart attack!'** She sent to Eric.

"Andy he'll be fine. You have two babies that need to see each other!" Allura wasn't so sure that she was happy with this new situation.

"Momma are you mad at me? I didn't want this to happen it just did!" Andy whimpered.

"No I'm not mad at you. You are going to have a baby with colic tonight if you don't do something."

"I know! It's just that this is overwhelming me Momma!" Andy got to her feet and took DJ out of Sel's arms. :Be back in a little while.: Andy closed her eyes and concentrated on being where Di was and ported from the room.

-------------------------------

(Earth)

:DJ!: Di wailed. :Wants DJ:

Sailor Arus appeared in the room with DJ in her arms. "Did someone say DJ?"

"WHOA!" Rafe stared wide-eyed at her.

"Do you have a problem your highness?" Arus growled. :See DJ there's Di...just like Mommy promised.: She smiled down at her son.

"No I don't have a problem you just surprised me that's all." Rafe forced himself not to stare.

"If you say so, your highness," Arus frowned. :What? No comments about my new look Big Brother? I saw the way you looked at me when I appeared in the room.:

:He knows better Andy.: Alicia walked into the room. "You look smashing in that." She smiled.

"Do you really think so? I think the skirt could be an inch or so shorter." Andy rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Yes you do and yes that skirt is way too short." Lisha nodded. **'What do you think of that on me?'**

'**As long as it was for my eyes only then I would be fine with it.'** Rafe grinned. "Yours seems even shorter than mom's. I didn't think that was possible."

'**That's wishful thinking on your part.'** Lisha rolled her eyes at him.

'**A guy can dream can't he.'** Rafe growled.

"Is Diane okay?" Dare walked into the room with something to soothe Di's colic and gaped at Andy.

**'I promise you are going to get to see me in something like that.'** She purred. "She will be now."

"Hello your majesty." Arus bowed in front of her Uncle.

"Hello, I don't believe I know your name." Dare managed to find his voice again. :Hello Andy.:

"I am known as Sailor Arus the first of five outer galaxy Senshi." Andy was surprised by her instant answer to his question. :Hi Uncle Dare. Did you enjoy your vacation? Is this skirt even shorter than the other Senshi skirts, because I really think it is? Daddy had an attack when he saw me transform. I hope he's okay. Eric attacks me on sight and the Senshi want to drag me away for training.: Andy gave her Uncle a desperate look with her big amber brown eyes.

:He'll get over it. As for your father, he's a fine. There isn't much that will stop that old lion.: Dare smiled. "Welcome Sailor Arus." He greeted her. :Now that DJ and Di are calm again you need to go get trained. Don't fight them Andy it's very important that you get trained. The only Senshi you answer to is Sere. Do you understand what I'm telling you?:

Sailor Arus fainted from the shock of hearing what her uncle was telling her.

"Dad! What did you say to her?" Alicia hissed, as she fanned her face. "Rafe no holo's"

"I have too!" Rafe was doing a video disk with his holo-camera

:I told her what rank she was as a Senshi and to go and start her training.: Dare knelt next to Sailor Arus. "Son she's going to hurt you when she wakes up." Dare looked over at him.

"I had too!" Rafe ran so he could hide the camera.

Andy opened her eyes and found Lisha and Dare looking down at her. "Damn I was hoping that this was a nightmare and that I had finally woken up." She groaned.

"Sorry." Dare smirked.

"This isn't funny! It wasn't like I didn't have enough responsibilities already!" Arus was seriously close to losing her temper.

"Please calm down." Lisha could feel her power spiking.

"I'm perfectly calm Alicia." Andy vaulted back to her feet and deciding that she needed some air headed for the balcony. _Why do I have the urge to just jump off the balcony?_ She was now standing on the balcony railing.

"Dromi! What are you doing?"

Sailor Arus continued to stare off into the distance, as if she were contemplating whether she should jump or not.

"Andy really that isn't a good idea!" Lisha frowned even though something in her told her that her sister would be fine. "Eric is really going to go over the deep end if what I think is true. I think that she'll be fine so there is no need to panic."

"Dad she wouldn't jump would she?" Rafe wanted to grab Dromi, but he was afraid that he would knock her off. :Dromi it isn't that bad...think of all that you would be leaving behind.: Rafe tried to reach her. **'Mom is the only Senshi that can fly and that is only during extreme emergencies!'**

'**Rafferty! Trust me! She'll be fine.'** Alicia hissed as a small voice whispered to her heart and mind. _Calm them. She will not be hurt._

"I don't think that she's fine! I mean she looks like she's going to jump!" Rafe growled.

"She isn't going to be hurt so let her be!"

Andy focused on the black diamond that was nestled inside her broach and suddenly black wings appeared on her back. _Wicked cool and it didn't even hurt!_ Arus checked out her new wings.

Dare did a double take. **'Love, Andy has wings!'**

'**What?! What's going on?!'** Sere used her crystal to port back to Earth.

'**Andy has wings! Black Wings!'** Dare gulped, as he started into Fire bad Tree pretty mode.

"Don't panic she's not going to do a Galaxia on us if that's what you're thinking." Sailor Cosmos stood next to her husband.

"How is this even possible?!" Dare gaped at her.

"She's our daughter whether by blood or not. Do you really think that she could ever be evil?" Sere snarled.

"No, but I wasn't expecting this either!"

'**Relax Uncle; I'm not going to start going crazy taking star seeds like Galaxia.**' Andy jumped off the balcony.

:Andy that looks like fun!: Lisha watched her sister float through the air.

:It is Lisha want a lift!: Andy swooped down and picked up her sister.

:Thanks. You said five new Senshi. Do you know who?: Lisha asked.

:Your one that much I am certain.: Andy grinned when the four generals ran into the palace. "I think I'm panicking our Uncles." She giggled.

"I thought so, but Rafe kept telling me the Senshi spirit isn't awake yet. The thing is that I can hear it." Lisha frowned frustration.

"You will when you get back home. I promise." Andy set Lisha down and then took off flying again.

:I had fun thanks Sis.: Lisha smiled.

"Wanna ride big brother?" Andy was hovering above them. :Hi Uncle Kev, Uncle Nate, Uncle Zach, and Uncle Jared.: Andy grinned at the new arrivals on the balcony.

Rafe stood there shaking his head. **'Only you.'**

'**What's wrong are you chicken big brother? Afraid that I'm going to drop you or something?'**

Nate blinked a few times, jaw practically hitting the floor. :Andromeda!?:

------------------------------

:Try Sailor Arus.: Rafe corrected him. **'No I'm not chicken. Let's go.'**

"That's Sailor Arus to you." Andy winked at them, as she easily swooped down, grabbed him under his arms, and took off. **'I'm having a blast!'** She laughed.

'**How is Eric handling this?'** Rafe asked.

'**You know the way he reacts to me whenever I stick my tongue out at him?'** Andy frowned.

"So that's why the girls left on that mysterious mission." Kevin growled, as he watched Andy fly Rafe around in the skies above them.

Nate frowned. "Well, she hasn't dropped him yet..."

"Did you not see how Lisha responded to Andy?" Jared asked. "It's like she is a natural."

Zach blinked a few times. "Question is, why black wings and not white like Sere's?"

'**Oh that is not good!'** Rafe growled.

:She's a Senshi too Uncle Jared. Why wouldn't she act naturally around me?: Andy set Rafe down on the balcony not answering Jared's but not Nate's question.** 'Exactly only ten times worse.' **Andy sighed.

'**I'm surprised that he doesn't lock you away. He barely tolerates your Nightshade attire'** Rafe sighed.

'**It wasn't like I asked for this to happen to me!'** Andy growled. "I don't know why I have Black wings...this is all so new to me." Andy took off into the air again.

'**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GIVING THE WHOLE CITY A SHOW!'** Eric roared.

'**Eric!? What are you doing here!?'** Andy yelped when Black Lion can up next to her.

'**What does it look like! I came to retrieve my wife and son!'** He growled.

'**You missed me that much?'** Andy grinned.

'**Land now!'** Eric ordered.

'**Make me Major!'** Andy snarled back at him, as she stood on top of Blacky's head.

**'ANDROMEDA MARIE LAWSON! I SAID LAND NOW!'** Eric roared.

:Sailor Arus come back here at once! This is not a game and your powers are not to be used just so that you can have fun!: Sere had seen more than enough.

:Yes your majesty.: Sailor Arus whimpered. _Not fair!_ She pouted.

:Eric chill out! She's just got her wings its only natural for her to want to try them out!: Rafe growled.

:Would you say the same thing if it was Lisha?: Eric growled, as he landed the lion.

:I see your point.: Rafe sent back. **'I think that Eric is about to clip little sisters wings.'** He sent to Lisha.

**'Not likely, but he's gonna try.'** Lisha sighed.

'**Major! You are acting like a Lion with a thorn in his paw! I wasn't hurting anyone!'** Arus pouted, as she landed on the balcony in front of Sere and Dare. "I'm sorry your majesty, but something came over me and I had to fly." Arus got down on one knee in front of Sere.

"I understand the feeling, but it is time to learn hoe to master what you have been given." Serenity lectured her. "Rise, Sailor Arus."

"I know that I have to be trained and everything, but this is all happening way too fast and the lion is not at all happy about any of it." Arus rose to her feet and looked into her Aunt's eyes.

"He will learn in time. This means that you're off the Voltron team from this day on. You only answer to me is that clear?" Sere informed her.

"NO IT'S NOT CLEAR!!! I CAN'T DO THAT!! I WON'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T ASK ME TO DO THAT" Arus stared at her in horror.

"What's not clear?" Sere was calm and cool.

"That's like cutting off my arm! This is my birthright that you're talking about! You have no right to say this to me!" Arus was not at all pleased with Sere. **'Eric she can't ask this of me! I won't give up what I worked all of my life to achieve! It's not fair!' **Andy snarled in frustration.

:Andy, I know you don't like this, but the reason I'm proposing it is because you and Eric aren't going to be agreeing on what you will have to do.: Sere sighed. "Fine I'll allow you to stay on the team as Andy, but as Sailor Arus, you are to report to me. You are not apart of the GA. Is that clear?" She set a small compromise.

"Uh Mom? Is this a bad time to tell you about Rose and Juliet?" Rafe eyed his mother warily.

"What do you mean Rafferty?!" Sere turned too glared at her son.

"I understand that and I wasn't going to be Arus when I'm on the team, but as for not being in the GA, well, that you're going to have to take up with my Grandfather and Uncle Jeff." Arus reluctantly agreed.

"They both joined the GA academy and are requesting to attend the one on Arus." Rafe winced when she glared murderously at him.

"Andromeda is in the Galaxy Alliance. Sailor Arus is not." Sere corrected. "The same rules apply to all Senshi."

"Agreed...your Majesty." Arus worriedly bit down on her lower lip. "Chill Aunt Sere! You're going mental over nothing! They want to be with Xander and Jamie!"

"I'm sorry. I'm getting edgy." Sere sighed.

"I can understand why, but don't take it out on all of us." Arus gave Sere a hug. "I know that this is breaking rank, but I really don't care." Andy sighed.

"Is your transformation ribbons or worse?" Sere asked as she hugged her back.

"About the same I think." Arus sighed in defeat. "I want to power down, but I don't really need an audience either."

"Just focus on what you were wearing before or on what you wish to wear and it's as simple as that." Sere smirked.

"Where's the Major?" Arus looked around for him. :That sounds easy enough.: Arus frowned at her, but did as she was told.

'**Why are you asking?**' He growled.

'**I just wanted a running start.'** Andy jumped when she heard his voice in her head. :Help he's really not in a good mood!: She sent to her Aunt.

"I'll see you later." Sere smirked.

"Thanks a lot! Traitor! And you call yourself my other Momma!!" Andy hissed. **'Where are you?**' Andy still couldn't see her husband, but knew that he was close by.

'**I'll give you a running start if you want.'** He growled still hiding from her.

'**That isn't fair Eric. I can't even see where you're at!'** Andy hissed back.

'**So I see no problem?'** Eric was not pleased with her attitude.

'**Well it's not fair!! I don't know which way to run! Stop blocking me out!'** Andy made her way out of Rafe and Lisha's quarters and into the hallway.

'**Why should I?'** He silently followed her still not letting her know where he was at.

'**Why are you so steamed at me!? I'm new at this Senshi thing and I didn't know that I was going to get wings as well!'** Andy took off running down the various corridors of the Palace.

'**That's not what's got me steamed at you.**' Eric growled easily keeping pace with her.

'**Then what is it!? What did I do!?'** Andy raced out of the palace and into the royal gardens.

"Major! Is that all you can call me!?" He snarled as he appeared behind her.

"I can't call you Eric when I'm Sailor Arus! Especially, in public I mean that's like Senshi rule number one!" Andy whimpered shakily.

Eric forced himself to calm down. "I do have a last name you know. Just don't call me by my rank."

"I'm sorry Lion would you rather I call you your highness or just Major Lawson?" Andy eyed him warily.

"Come here angel mine…" He whispered. "Major Lawson is fine."

"I'm sorry that you hate this, but I don't have any choice!" Andy burst into tears, but didn't let him hold her.

:I hate to break this moment up, but Lisha and I really want to go home!: Rafe sent from the balcony.

:So what's stopping you?: Andy sent back.

:Does that mean we can take Blacky?: He asked.

:In your dreams maybe, but not while I'm still breathing you can't: Andy growled.

:It was worth a try.: Rafe smirked.

:Maybe, Eric will take you home. I have my own way of getting back. I don't need the cats anymore.: Andy decided that she didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone a half furious Eric, and headed further into the maze of the royal gardens.

:Andy? What's wrong?: Lisha asked from where she was changing DJ's Diaper.

:Wrong? What makes you think that anything is wrong? Eric hates the idea of my being a Senshi!! I have a new boss, who happens to be my other momma, and I have months of training to look forward to!!: This was all too much to fast for her, but no one seemed to care about what she was feeling. :Can't you see that I'm just having a fantastic time!:

:I believe that as much as I believe Shaitan is a saint.: Lisha replied. :Sis would you at least talk to me?: She asked. '**Rafe you and Eric take the kids home. I'll be there in a little while one of our Uncle's can port me back home.'**

**'Sure love...Any ideas as to how to persuade a lion to leave his lioness alone for a little while, because he isn't going to want to go home without her. Just so you know you don't need our uncle's to take you home. Andy can do that herself at least she can when she's Sailor Arus. I mean that's how she got here.' **Rafe sent back.

:What's there to talk about!? Eric went mental. Aunt Sere is enjoying being my boss a little too much and life basically sucks right now!: Andy growled. :I didn't want this! I didn't need the extra pressures in my life! I have my hands full raising my kids, being crowned princess, and I was so close to getting back on the team!: Andy had decided to hide out in the gazebo in the center of the maze.

'**I know she can do that. The thing is that it's going to be hard to persuade her to come home.'** Lisha sent back. :Big Brother, could you do me a big favor? Could you please take Rafe home? Andy isn't in any mood to talk to anyone. No offence especially you.:

'**She doesn't wanna go home? This isn't good, because if she's that confused and frustrated she'll be a bitch to drag back home.**' Rafe frowned. :She needs time for all of this to sink in and your little temper tantrum didn't help matters either! Now lets go back home!: Rafe snarled at Eric.

:I'm not throwing a temper tantrum! I'm trying to deal with this situation and stay sane!!: Eric snarled.

:Oh really? That's not what it sounds like to me. It sounds like you're seriously jealous of Andy's new found abilities and you're taking it out on Dromi!: Rafe snarled back. :Leave her be and lets go home!:

:I AM NOT! YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW I'M FEELING SO BACK THE HELL OFF:

:Listen to yourself Eric Anthony Lawson!! You're acting like a five year-old! Don't make me hurt you!: Rafe was not in the mood to deal with Eric's inferiority complex.

:I wouldn't try it if I were you…I really am not in a mood to spare with you today: Eric warned.

**'Sweetheart, I have to drag him to Blacky, so I'll give you a lift down to the gardens.'** Rafe transformed into Tuxedo and swept her up into his arms. :Later everyone.: Rafe sent before he jumped off the balcony.

**'Thanks Love. Andy and I will bring the babies back with us.'** She kissed him on the check.

**'Thank me later that's if he doesn't rip me in half! He really is in a foul mood right now.'** Rafe landed in the heart of the garden maze kissed her and then ran off into the maze.

'**You'll be fine. Prince Mode would work better.'** She suggested. :General's You might want to help Rafe!:

-------------------------------

'**I'm one step ahead of you love.'** He changed to his prince armor. "ERIC! YOU GONNA COME QUIETLY OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO DRAG YOU BACK TO BLACKY!?" He shouted into the maze.

"GO TO HELL RAFE!"

:We're on our way, but if he's anything like his brother he's gonna be hell to take down. Especially, since he's in a full blown temper.: Kev and the others vanished from the balcony.

:BIG BROTHER!! YOU'RE NOT HELPING MATTERS!: Lisha snarled. :I know Uncle Kev.:

"Come on Eric! Just let her and Lisha talk!" Rafe tried to sneak up on him.

"I'm not leaving without my wife!"

"Eric! Calm down!!" Kev growled. "Andy wants to be left alone right now, so leave her be!"

"Back off Kunzite!" Eric snarled. "I said I'm not leaving."

"You see now we have a problem, because we're going to let her have her space. That means that you're going back to Arus." Jadeite appeared behind him.

"Not without my wife."

:Dad! Help Rafe and the others! Please!: Lisha sent for reinforcements.

"Eric you need to go home. Andy just needs a little time to adjust to all of this and your tantrum didn't help matters any." Nephrite appeared in front of him. "Now don't make us hurt you."

"Like you could, but feel free to try! I make my older brother look like a declawed kitten."

"I have no intention of winding up in traction, because you can't leave Dromi for an hour! I have a baby girl to get back to, so I don't have time for this!" Zoisite shot Eric with a few tranquilizer darts.

"Do you really think these two darts are gonna stop me?" Eric turned to glare at Zoi.

"Look I don't wanna have to toast, freeze, or electrocute you, so this is the only way you only wake up with a nasty headache." Zach shot three more darts at him.

Eric staggered a little, but didn't fall to the ground.

"That's enough to take down three elephants and he's still standing!" Jade hissed at Kunz.

"Did you forget who his mother is or should I say what?" Kunz hissed back.

"I know that Kunz, but Gwen is nothing like her son. I mean Eric is more like the Tiger fighters than he is a creature of the night!" Jade growled.

"How many darts did we use on a Tiger fighter?" Neph asked.

"They didn't work on them! You idiots! All you are doing is making him more furious! Let me see if I can calm him down enough to reason with him." Endymion made his presence known.

"That's what I thought." Neph groaned.

"He's only half Tiger fighter, so this could have worked!" Zoi sulked.

:Nice try...: Eric dropped like a ton of bricks.

"See it worked!" Zoi grinned.

:You wish Uncle Zoi I made him sleep. Please take him back home for me Rafe. I'll see you in an hour or so back home. : Andy growled in their heads.

:Sure Sis.: Rafe knelt next to his fallen friend and checked his pulse. :How long will he be out?:

:With everything that Uncle Zoi shot at him? I'd say a few hours...I'll be home before he wakes up.: Andy sighed.

:Thank you!: Rafe sighed in relief for that and also because Eric was out for the count.

:Did I mention that your place is finished and all of your stuff is already moved in?: Andy decided to give him some good news.

:Not a moment to soon! Sis your a lifesaver!: Rafe sent, as he carried Eric to Black Lion.

:Well at least someone is happy...I don't think that I'll be happy for a very long time.: Andy sighed in misery. :Blacky let Rafe fly you and no arguments.:

:Not a problem.: Blacky replied.

:Thanks old friend. I don't know how much more I can take today.: Andy sighed in relief.

:You'll do fine.: The lion reassured her.

:Blacky I didn't want this. It's just too much on my shoulders. I may act like super woman, but I'm not!: Andy whimpered.

:We know that angel.: Blacky sighed.

:Why does it always have to be me? Why can't it be one of my other sisters?!: Andy growled in frustration.

:Who says they won't get their share?: Black purred with amusement.

:Stop teasing me Blacky I am being serious here!: Andy growled.

:So am I. Alex is the future Queen of Druel, so she'll have loads of stuff on her shoulders and Ari is focusing on teaching at the academy.: He replied just be for he left the planet.

:We're talking when I get home! Gods I'm missing so much… right now I need some peace.: Andy sighed in frustration.

-------------------------------

(In the gardens)

"Andy?" Lisha asked softly when she didn't see her sister.

"I'm in here Lisha." Andy whispered hoarsely from her hiding place inside the gazebo covered by vines of various types of roses.

"If I could take this away I would." She sat down by Andy.

"I'm used to it Lisha. This is how my whole life has always been. Just when I think that everything is right where I want it to be. Bang! I get the rug pulled right out from under my feet!" Andy not caring that she still hadn't stopped crying hugged a pillow to her chest.

Alicia put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "You may say that you're used to it, but your not."

"This is even bigger than being crowned princess, Lisha! We're talking like extreme responsibility here!! Uncle Dare has a golden crystal, Aunt Sere has the Silver Emperium Crystal, and I have this!" She opened up her locket to reveal the Black Diamond nestled safely inside.

"It's beautiful. I understand why you don't want the responsibility, but now you have stop to think why you have that gem and not Momma, Alex, Ari, or even Lilly?"

"I can handle a lot more than any of my sisters or even Momma. That's the way it's always been. This kind of thing kind of comes natural to me...fighting, the throne, making decisions, the team, being a mom, and a wife to Eric aren't a big deal to me, because I know that I can do anything that I put my mind to. Yet this is terrifying me!" Andy looked up at Lisha showing her exactly what she was feeling by letting Lisha look into her eyes.

"I know and I understand." Alicia sighed. "I myself welcome the chance being a Senshi. Do you know why?"

"You and Rafe get eternity together." Andy managed a small smile.

"That's part of it. One of my biggest fears that I have or had was that I'd see the pain of Rafe watching me grow old while he stays young almost ageless. I love him too much to put him through that type of hell." Lisha blinked back tears.

"I would have figured something out, so that wouldn't have happened to you. I would have convinced Uncle Cronos or Zeus to let you eat the sacred fruit."

:Andy there was a time I was so afraid of getting close to anyone, but my own family, in that I mean Jax. Until you and Eric opened your house to me and allowed me to help you with the twins and when Shade took over...I tried to reach out to you Dromi, but I wasn't strong enough. In that I'm sorry I failed to help you.: Lisha sent not able to talk any longer for her throat was so clogged with tears.

"Oh, Lisha you didn't fail me and none of that was your fault. I didn't know that you felt that way? Why didn't you tell me?" Andy held open her arms to Lisha her eyes once again filling with tears.

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid of being hurt if I told anyone anything about me. That's partly why I was avoiding Rafe for all of those months. I was afraid. I was taught at a young age, never show fear and never trust anyone. Uncle Haden, Daddy, you, Eric, Momma and Rafe taught me that I could trust people. Though I don't give it to just anyone... I'm honored to call you my family." She let herself cry on someone's shoulder for the first time in a long time.

"Oh Alicia...I'm so selfish sometimes! I should have known that you had been hurting, and for that I am eternally sorry." Andy sobbed. :And I will always be honored to call you my sister and best friend.: Andy whimpered.

:And I you.: Lisha sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "You feel better?" She whispered.

"A little, but this is going to take a while for me to get used to." Andy wiped the tears from her eyes. "What do you say we go get the kids and then go home?" Andy smiled.

"Sure." Lisha gave her sister another hug.

-------------------------------

(Arus)

(Castle of Lions)

Andy tentatively knocked on the door of her parent's quarters not knowing the reaction she was going to get when her father saw her. "Momma?" She called softly.

"Yes Baby?" Allura answered.

"Is it alright if I come in for a minute?" She asked softly.

"Sure. Come on in." Allura smiled at her daughter.

"If I'm disturbing you and Daddy I can come back later." Andy suddenly had the urge to go face her lion and then go see her Daddy later.

"Nonsense you're not bothering us, all we were doing was reading." Allura chided her.

"I don't want to interrupt you...I know how you both love to read, so I'll just see you later." Andy decided that she wasn't ready to face her father, and tried to make a hasty retreat back down the hallway of the royal wing. _I can't help it! I don't know if I can face him right now!_ She thought.

:Andy?: Keith sent. :Please come in and visit with us for a while.:

Andy reluctantly turned on her heel and entered her parents' room.

"How are you little Shadow?" Keith asked, as he set down the journal that he had borrowed from Rohan.

Andy heard her father call her by her old nickname and wanted to do nothing more than crawl onto his lap and bawl her eyes out. "I don't know Daddy..." She whispered softly her eyes instantly filling with tears.

'**Come here little Shadow.'** Keith held his arms open to her. **'What's the matter?'**

Andy flew into her fathers arms. **'I'm scared Daddy!'** She burst into tears.

'**Why?'** He asked softly, as he rocked her in his arms.

'**This isn't something that I can just run away from! It chose me even after I denied it all those years ago when I was fifteen!'** Andy sniffled. **'And that isn't all...you both know that Uncle Dare and Aunt Sere each have these really powerful crystal's right?'** Andy looked up at her father and then over at her mother who was standing right next to them.

'**Yes.'** They nodded.

Andy worriedly bit down on her lower lip, as she absently fingered the locket on its heavy golden chain. "Promise me that you won't have another attack and I will tell you." Andy sniffled.

"Angel, I'm not going to have an attack, but if it makes you feel better I promise." Keith growled softly.

"I have this." Andy opened her locket and revealed to them the black Diamond that she was slowly beginning to realize held immense power, rivaling that of the silver crystal itself.

"I don't understand." Allura frowned.

"This is like Aunt Sere's Crystal. It allowed me to have wings when I was Sailor Arus on Earth. It keeps me mentally balanced and it's kind of like a part of me...Its hard to explain." Andy sighed in frustration.

"If it's a part of you then why are you afraid of it?" Keith asked.

"With this comes a great responsibility...Aunt Sere all but told me that my days on the team were numbered, until I pleaded with her to let me have something that was still mine. She's also my boss now and that's going to take some adjusting to. Eric doesn't like any of this and I don't want this to tear us apart! I don't want him to love me as Andy and then hate Sailor Arus! I couldn't stand that!" Andy was on the verge of tears again.

'**Angel, for the first time in your whole life you're more than Eric's equal and he doesn't know how to handle it yet. That was one of the reasons Sere had in pulling you off the Voltron team. You and Eric would be fighting all the time and that's where trouble begins. Because you're not going to want to listen to Eric or anyone, but Sere and Dare.**' Keith sent, as he kissed her on the little lion symbol. "Little Shadow you have always been a force unto yourself. I know I sound harsh, but there is really no other way to say it and get the meaning across. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He asked her.

"So do you think that I should quit the team and focus on my training as a Sailor Senshi? Won't that hurt his feelings even more? I mean...I would feel like I was being left behind. I don't want to fight with Eric and if I ever get that way about my being a Senshi then you have my permission to slap me silly until I come back down to earth." Andy looked up into her fathers eyes.

"I'm not saying quit the team unless you want to or it gets too much for you. Right now I'd suggest you get all the training you can from your Aunts and then worry about being on the team. Is that fair?" He asked.

"I will and yes that sounds fair. Thanks for the talk Daddy." Andy hugged him. "I have to go before my lion wakes up and discovers that I'm not there and then takes his fury out on Rafe." Andy winked at her parents.

"Good idea!" Allura smiled.

-------------------------------

(Eric and Andy's home)

Andy entered her home and found that all was peaceful and quiet. The babies were sleeping and the twins were napping, and when she entered the master bedroom she discovered that Eric was sound asleep. "I love you my lion even if you are being stubborn about this." Andy whispered to him before she went into the master bath to take a quick shower.

_What is she up to now?_ Eric thought, as he lay in bed resting.

'**You were faking? That wasn't very nice of you lion.'** Andy continued to take her shower**. 'Can't I take a shower without having an ulterior motive?'** She acted hurt by what he had been thinking.

'**I don't know Andromeda Marie you tell me.'** He growled trying to keep calm as he kept his frustration in check.

'**Fine if you feel that way then I won't let you have your surprise.'** Andy pouted.

'**Surprise?'** He raised and eye brow.

'**I was going to surprise you with something, but you're acting like a lion with a thorn in his paw.'** Andy was truly hurt that he was acting this way.

'**Exactly how am I supposed to react to this news? I have a wife that's now a Sailor Senshi.'** He growled, as he finally faced what was bothering him.

**'What's wrong Eric? Are you afraid that I'll take you down a peg or two? Does it bother you that much that you're no longer my equal? I have always loved you even though you and I weren't equals! Can't you do the same for me?!'** Andy felt like everything was unraveling at once. **'I have always been a Senshi, Eric; I just never accepted the honor until now. You didn't seem too mad when you attacked me in the Rainbow caverns this morning.' **Andy wrapped a fluffy towel around her and stalked into their bedroom. "So you like the new uniform, but to hell with the powers and responsibility that goes with it? That isn't the way it goes Eric! Love me for all that I am or you and I are going to have serious problems!"

"Andy, I'm scared..." Eric tried to think of the right words to say. "I'm afraid of you doing what Shade did." He sighed in frustration.

"Why on Arus would you ever think that?" Andy didn't quite understand what made think that.

"Do you really want to know why I feel this way?" He blinked back the tears threatening to fall.

"Eric talk to me! What did I do to make you even think of my becoming that witch, which is impossible, because she doesn't exist any more?!" Andy was fighting back tears, but remained standing at the foot of the bed.

"You calling me Major triggered not so happy memories." Eric growled as he got up and to look for something to numb his mind and found his secret stash empty. _So much for numbing my mind!_ He growled to himself.

"Is that all! You're freaking out because I called you a Major!" Andy was amazed at how well her temper was actually holding. **'I trashed your little stash Eric! I don't want any of the junk in my house! Need I remind you that you are allergic to it and so am I!'** Andy glared at him.

"Damn it Andy! That's what Shade called me!"

"I was Sailor Arus at the time and that does happen to be your rank that's unless you take up Grandpa's offer to be the head of the new base here on Arus. Then I believe it would be Major General Lawson." Andy was now completely calm and serene, as she watched him prowl around their room like a caged lion. "How was I supposed to know what she called you?" Andy arched a brow at him.

"I don't know it just irks me alright!"

"I'm sorry that I called you by your rank and I promise that I won't ever do that again. Now is that the only thing that's gotten you all upset or was there more to it than that?" Andy calmly sat down on their bed and waited for him to answer.

For the first time he noticed how calm she was being. "You're not snarling, snapping, or screaming at me why?" Eric turned to look at her.

"Is that what you want me to do? You really prefer my screaming, snarling, and snapping at you to this calmer state of mind?" Andy arched a brow at him. "All that ever does is end up complicating matters even more than they already are."

Eric starred at her, as if she had lost her mind. "No angel and I'm sorry I've been acting like an ass."

"I'm not crazy or possessed if that's what you're thinking." Andy grinned. "This is keeping me calm." She fingered her locket and found that it was giving off a warm energy. **'Now as for you being an ass, well, the phrase no comment comes to mind.'** She winked at him.

"I love you Dromi." He smiled at her.

"I love you too my lion." She smiled back at him. "Is there anything else that's bothering you? Because if not I'll give you your surprise now." Her eyes danced mischievously, as she looked up at him.

'**No. I think that about covers it.'** He arched a brow at her.

'**You're sure...I mean this surprise is going to demand your full attention. So I want to be sure that you're fine now.'** Andy sent back.

'**I'm fine.'** He smiled.

'**Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to.'** Andy instructed him.

'**What are you up to angel?'** He sighed, but did as he was told.

Andy let her towel drop to the floor. **'Trust me you're gonna love your surprise and no peaking.'** Andy was concentrating on the diamond that she was cradling in her hands and it began to hum with energy.

**'I was thinking of us getting in some major kiss and make up time.'** He growled.

To her delight her little experiment with her powers worked and she had her wings minus her Sailor Arus uniform. "You can open your eyes now lion." Andy walked over to where he was standing stood on her tip toes and purred into his ear.

'**Have Mercy!'** Eric whimpered. _I have my very own angel!_

**'I told ya that I needed your full attention.'** Andy winked at him.

'**I am at your mercy.'** Eric growled.

'**Do you like your surprise my lion?'** Andy slinked up against him.

Eric he picked her up and set her on the bed where he began kissing her from head to toe.

'**I will love you forever my lion never forget that.'** Andy purred like a contented cat.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 21

Cindra ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	21. Chapter Twentyone

What If Beginnings

Chapter 21

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Rafe and Lisha's new house.)

_:Talia? Are you ready to accept your destiny?:_ A voice called to Lisha in her mind.

:Where are you?: She asked back.

_:Follow your heart and you will know where I am.: _

Alicia got to her feet as if in a trance. :I'm on my way...: She whispered.

'**Lisha where are you going?'** Rafe frowned when she walked right passed him.

She reacted as if he was not there. :What way?: She asked once she was outside.

_:You will find what you are seeking in the ancient lair of the green lion.:_ The voice guided her.

Alicia started running in the direction of Neo's old lair.

"What the hell is going on? I can't let her wander off like that, but then I can't leave Di here all alone" Rafe growled. **'Lisha what's wrong?' **He tried to reach her again.

"Both Lisha and Di will be fine Rafferty." Shantasia appeared with Di in her arms.

"Grandmother what the hell is going on? Why won't she answer me!?" Rafe snarled in frustration.

"She can't answer you. She can't even hear you at the moment, until she reaches where she needs to go." Shantasia answered without giving anything away.

"Why is she heading for green lions old lair?" Rafe zeroed in on his wife's location with his mind.

"Rafferty, why ask these questions when you already know the answer." She sighed.

"It's happening now?!" Rafe eyed his grandmother in disbelief.

"When did you think it was going to happen? Rafe the Senshi have less then two years to train The Galaxy Senshi."

"They aren't going to be anywhere near home when Diamond and his goons appear!" Rafe was not at all happy with the news that he was hearing. "If that's why you are awakening them then the answer is no!"

"They won't be fighting the Dark Moon so stop panicking! They are the next Guardians for the far Galaxy. The reason the Senshi have less then two years to train them is because they won't be around to do so later." She corrected him.

"Do you honestly think that it's going to take that long to train Andy or Lisha?" Rafe frowned at her. "Who else are we talking about here?"

"Three others."

"Fine Gram keep me in the dark! This is only my family that I'm talking about here!" Rafe glared at her.

"Rafferty Endymion! You were not to tell Talia! The others are not here yet."

"So we're talking five lions and five Galaxy Senshi… Let's see Senshi are always female, so that narrows down the potential candidates." Rafe tried to figure out the other identities of the Senshi.

"Rafferty...leave it be." Shantasia growled.

"Ariel is red lion, Alex when she's here is in yellow lion, Andy would be considered black lion, Lisha seems to be green lion, and the mystery is who will be Blue Lion's Senshi?" Rafe arched a brow at his grandmother.

"Not even close, but nice try." Shantasia grinned mischievously.

"Damn! I was going by the fact that so far the Senshi also coincide with the original lions." Rafe pouted. "So these five have planets like mom's Senshi?" Rafe wanted more info.

"I'm not going to tell you anything more." She glared at him. **'Love how clueless can he be?'** Shantasia asked her husband.

'**He's too much like his father, so yes he's clueless when it comes to romance.'** Helios chuckled.

-------------------------------

"CLUELESS WONDER! WAKE UP!" Neo roared at Rafe from where he was hovering.

"Not funny! Neo! Where's Lisha?!" Rafe shouted up at the leopard.

"Where do you think? We've been waiting on you for five minutes!" Neo growled. "Damn it to Arus you can't be that clueless!"

"Sorry Boy, you sure are grouchy today! Did Lisha wake you up?" Rafe did, as he was told, and jumped up onto the lion.

"No she didn't wake me up! She wants to go." Neo grumbled.

"Sorry Neo, but I had to make sure that I didn't leave Di unattended!" He stalked into the lion and found Lisha sitting in the pilot seat. **'Sorry love but I'm flying.'** Rafe unhooked the harness, so that he could pick her up, and placed her in the passenger seat.

"Rafe I'm flying!" Neo growled.

"FINE! NEO!! BE MY GUEST!" Rafe roared at him clearly not at all happy with any of this.

:Where now? Rafe is here.: She asked the Senshi spirit.

_:Go to Avalon Neo knows the way.:_

'**Rafferty knock it off!'** Lisha hissed at him. :Why there?!: She whimpered. "Neo, set a course for Avalon."

'**I just hate being kept in the dark and that's been happening to me all month back home.'** Rafe muttered darkly. "My guess is that you're going to be Sailor Avalon."

The voice did not answer and Neo was way ahead of her and knew exactly where he was going.

:Are you letting me talk with Rafe now is that it?: She asked the voice. "Look rules are rules and I didn't make them."

"I'm sorry. I'm just having a very bad day." Rafe closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Love, please hold me for a while?" She asked with a shaky voice. "Why does it have to be Avalon?"

"Oh angel it's not even the same now and Avalon is your home planet." Rafe smiled at her. "You can curl up in my lap if that will make you feel safer."

Alicia had her restraints off in an instant, so she could sit on his lap. "I'm scared Rafe. Don't get me wrong I want to be a Senshi, but I didn't want to go back to Avalon to do it."

"Its okay angel of my heart...I'll make sure that nothing happens to either of us. You won't believe your eyes when you see your home world it truly has become a peaceful paradise." He cradled her in his arms.

--------------------------------------

(Arus)

'**Unreal and I thought Avalon was an experience.'** Eric purred, as snuggled closer to Andy, who had wrapped her wings around him.

'**I hate it when we fight.'** Andy whimpered.

'**So do I.'** He buried his face in her wings.

'**We never ever fight like we did today. I don't want this to come between us. I've made a decision, but I don't think that you're going to like it very much.'** Andy forced her mind to stay focused enough to say what she needed to say before her mind shut down and she lost herself to their love again.

'**Why worry about it.'**

'**Eric I resigned from the Galaxy Garrison. I'm no longer on the team anymore.'** Andy could barely think by now let alone tell him what she'd done before she had even come home.

'**That's nice sweetness...'** Eric took a second before what she has said set in. "You did what!?"

"I resigned from Galaxy Garrison this evening before I came back here to check on you."

"Are you insane?!" Eric looked at her in shock.

"Do I look like an insane woman to you?" Andy rolled her eyes at him. "Daddy and I talked and I really listened to what he was saying to me and I came to this conclusion. I can't be on the team anymore."

"Since when do you listen to your father?" Eric forced himself to calm down.

"I don't want us to constantly fight all of the time and that's exactly what would happen if I were to try to do both jobs." Andy sighed in frustration.

:Daddy, Momma? The girls are crying and we can't make them stop.: MK whimpered softly.

:I'll be right there MK.: Andy got out of bed detransformed and slipped on her robe. "I'm sorry if you're angry about this..." Andy whimpered softly to him before she left their room to see to the girls.

Eric didn't say anything he went to take a shower to think about all of this.

--------------------------------------

(Avalon)

"Neo, where are you going? I don't want to wake her until I have to. This place really brings back dark memories for her" Rafe growled.

"Do you see that Island in the distance, the one that almost looks like a cat." Neo replied. "I don't think you will have to wake her. All you have to do is keep her safe for right now."

"You mean her talisman is on the family's island retreat?!" Rafe couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yes. She would have found it before now, but in all things there is a time."

"Boy do I know that one form experience..." Rafe sighed.

Neo landed softly on the Island.

_:Wake up it is time to face your destiny.:_

:I'm awake where do I go now?: She asked softly.

_:In a cavern located in the very center of the island.:_

"Neo, let me out." Lisha told the lion in a robot like voice. :On my way.:

"Not without me your not." Rafe followed her out of the lion.

Alicia took off at a steady run in the direction she was told.

_:See that cave in front of you? Walk inside...:_

Alicia slowed to a fast walk. :How far?: She asked.

_:I will tell you when to stop...keep going.:_

Alicia stopped at the cave mouth. :You want me in there?!: She asked as she stared into dark cavernous cave entrance.

_:Your highness please provide her with some light so that she can fulfill her quest.:_

:Uh...Sure.: Rafe did as he was told.

_:Follow your heart and you will find what you are searching for.:_

Alicia took a couple nervous steps inside where she hesitated to look back at her husband. **'I'm scared.'** She sent chewing on her lower lip.

'**Don't be I'm right here with you.'** Rafe placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

With Rafe by her side she proceeded to go in search of her destiny.

_:Don't let your fear overcome you...concentrate on finding your objective and ignore your fear or you will never find what you are searching for.:_

Alicia forced herself to calm down and banish her fear. **'I'll be fine now Love.'** She sent to Rafe. :Alright let's try this again.:

"You can do this Alicia just believe in yourself." Rafe encouraged her.

"Thank you, my handsome rose."

"Lisha what's that?" Rafe pointed to something that seemed to be stuck between cracks in the cavern wall.

Lisha walked over to where he was pointing. "That's It!" She tried to reach for it. "Damn! My arm's not long enough."

"Need a lift me love?" Rafe picked her up by her waist and lifted her up, so that she could reach her prize.

"Thanks, a little higher I can almost reach it." Alicia sent, as she stretched to reach her prize.

Rafe lifted her up a little more, so that she could reach it. "Can you reach it now?" Rafe growled.

"Yes, thank you." Alicia replied. _Damn it! Come here!_ She hissed, as she forced her mind to lift the little talisman.

"Any higher and you would have been standing on my shoulders." He chuckled.

"I can't help it if I'm short!"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...I was merely stating the truth."

"I wasn't trying to snap at you. I scraped my arm on the rock."

_:Put her down your highness! She needs to awaken the Senshi spirit that is sleeping inside of her!:_

:Sure not a problem.: Rafe sighed.

_:Now say Avalon Galaxy Power...and your quest will be complete.:_

"Here goes nothing… Avalon Galaxy Power!" Alicia shouted, as she transformed the sprit of Green Lion floated around her.

Her new uniform was similar to the other Senshi, only the body suit was emerald green, the trimming on her uniform and emerald green gloves was gold with an emerald jewel on her tiara, and a gold bow on the bodice of her uniform. Emerald green ankle boots completed her outfit. Alicia's long mane was done in a French braid and the gold skirt, what little of it that there was of the skirt, barely covered her derrière. The main outfit clung to her figure like a second skin. "I am Sailor Avalon. I fight for the innocence of life and Justice! On behalf of Avalon I will punish you."

'**I have died and gone to heaven.'** Rafe drank in the sight of her in her new Senshi uniform. **'Shall we go somewhere quite and get to know each other?'** Rafe had automatically reverted to Tux the minute she had started to transform.

'**Why Sir, whatever do you mean?'** Sailor Avalon asked coyly as she smiled a heart warming smile.

'**I was merely suggesting to my lady that the two of us go somewhere quite like say the private villa a few hundred yards to our south and get to know each other extremely well.'** Rafe wiggled his eye brows playfully at her flashing his killer smile.

Sailor Avalon melted into jello.

Tuxedo Galaxy swept her up into his arms and ported from the cave to the villa's master bedroom in seconds. _Awesome! And I have a new tux too!_ Rafe was really liking this more and more. "Does my lady like the accommodations?"

"Why yes I do kind sir. Forgive me, but I don't believe you told me your name." Sailor Avalon answered.

"Forgive my manners my lady." He set her down on her feet. "I am Crowned Prince Rafferty Endymion Fortune of Crystal Tokyo and I am also Tuxedo Galaxy." He smiled at her.

"Greetings Tuxedo Galaxy, I am Princess consort Alicia Nichole Fortune of Avalon. I am also called Sailor Avalon." She introduced herself.

"I thought that you looked familiar...Ah yes now I know you! You're my beautiful gorgeous and sexy wife Lisha!" Rafe picked her up and carried her over to the bed. **'Now where were we?'** He trailed a line of kisses across her collar bone.

'**About here... Now how do you get out of this thing off?'** She purred with a shiver.

'**I don't know love, but it sure as hell is going to be fun trying to figure it out.'** Rafe ran his hands along the sides of her uniform, as he kissed her.

:JAX! UNCLE HADEN! GO A WAY!!: Lisha sensed her uncle and brother near the villa.

'**What the hell! Who invited them to our party!'** Rafe snarled.

'**I don't know, but they sure can wreck things.'** She sighed.

:You tell me baby sister! Why the hell are you using Neo!: Jax snarled back.

:Long story! Please go away!: She begged.

:Honey you hate it here. We're just worried that's all.: Haden sent back.

Sailor Avalon sighed. **'Better to go show them I'm alright.' **

:SHE'S FINE NOW GO AWAY!! WE WANT TO BE ALONE!!: Rafe roared. **'No! Maybe they will finally get the hint and leave.'** Rafe growled.

"Neo move!" Jax snarled. :I don't believe Lisha is alright, because she hates this place, and you also left the baby!:

"But!" Neo pouted.

'**Love please. I promise we can continue where we left off.'** Lisha purred.

'**Fine, but I don't have to like it!'** He pouted at her. :Let them pass Neo.: Rafe growled.

:As you wish.:

"Jax calm down maybe they just wanted some time alone." Haden tried to get Jax to calm down.

"I know how my sister is about this place." Jax sighed in defeat.

"What the Hell is your problem!?" Rafe stalked out of the villa in a full blown temper still dressed in his Tuxedo Galaxy uniform.

'**Rafferty! Calm down!'** Lisha wince, as the force of his temper hit her like a slap to her face.

'**Sorry, but I want my quality time.'** He whimpered.

'**I know...'** She sighed. "See! I'm fine now go away!" Sailor Avalon growled.

"Uh Sis? What the hell is going on?" Jax gaped at her in shock, as he took in what she was wearing.

"What does it look like now get your eyes back in your head." She glared at all of them.

"How is that possible the near universe is the only one with Sailor Senshi?" Haden growled.

Sailor Avalon shook her head. "Not anymore."

"So you're telling me that you're Sailor Avalon? What else have I been missing back home?" Jax frowned.

"I am Sailor Avalon and then there is a Sailor Arus." She answered.

"Little sister?" Jax gulped. _Please let it be someone else...anyone besides Dromi!_

"Got it on the first try…" Sailor Avalon smiled.

'**Sailor Avalon? Di wants her momma please return to your new home. You can celebrate there!'** Sailor Arus appeared in front of them. "Jax go find your wife! She's Sailor Ziare and will go on her quest in an hour or so with or without you!" Andy growled.

'**No!!'** Alicia whimpered. "LION CYCLONE!" She snarled in frustration.

"Now! That was not a suggestion that was a direct order!" Arus snapped, as put up shield around them. "Diamond Shield!"

'**Sorry Andy, but at least you spent some time with Eric.'** Lisha whimpered.

'**Sis that's why I wanted you to go home...We have the dome remember.'** Andy sighed. "Do you have a problem with my outfit?" Arus glared at Jax.

"Later you two. Neo lets go find Kitty." Jax knew when to turn tail and run.

"Will you two be okay?" Neo growled.

"Yes Neo thank you for your help." Avalon replied.

"It was my honor Sailor Avalon." Neo growled.

"Now go, so Cora can bring back our new Senshi." She smiled.

"As you wish...Jax get in here! I don't have all day you know!" Neo growled.

:Rafe when did he get so pushy?: Jax asked as he did as he was told.

:He's grouchy I think Lisha woke him from his nap.: Rafe shrugged his shoulders.

:Did Not!: Avalon hissed. **'Home our Daughter is waiting.'**

:Sorry love, but I think you did.: Rafe chuckled as he swept her up into his arms. **'I've got a few new tricks up my sleeve now to Dromi.' **Rafe opened a portal and stepped into it.

'**Oh Really?'** Arus raised a brow at him. "Want a lift home?" She asked.

"Dromi? How are Eric and your father reacting to this?" Haden frowned. "Sure why not."

"I'm no longer on the team." Arus told him.

"And why is that?" Haden growled.

"I quit." She smiled. "It wouldn't be worth fighting with Eric."

"I see and how does Eric feel about your decision?"

"I don't know right now. Oh, wait I knew I forgot something." Arus frowned**. 'I'll be home in a minute Lion.'**

--------------------------------------

**'You and I are going to talk about communicating with one another! Especially, now that you can port anywhere in the universe! Where the hell did you go anyway!?'** Eric growled.

'**Avalon.'** Arus appeared after dropping her uncle off.

"Rafe must be a very happy camper right now."

"Not yet he's not. Considering everyone wanted to visit him back at the villa." Andy powered down.

'**We need to talk.'** Eric got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. "Even Sailor Arus has to have some ground rules to follow."

Andy raised a brow at him. "Oh really?"

"Yes really...Andromeda Marie." Eric looked down into her eyes. "Andromeda has certain responsibilities that Sailor Arus does not, but that my angel is going to change starting now."

"And they are what exactly?"

"Now don't get your feathers ruffled Dromi. It isn't as bad as your thinking." Eric raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I can't help it when my duty calls." Andy sighed.

"That wasn't your duty that my love was meddling." Eric's eyes seemed to glow with simmering anger.

"Eric, I can't help it if you don't like what I have to do as a Senshi. I happen to have a very unhappy son, whose life mate demanded to see her mother." Andy matched his look, but she didn't raise her voice at him.

"You didn't have to do anything Andromeda. I know very well that you could have easily gotten DJ back to sleep by just using your mind. What I'm trying to say is that you need to leave some sort of message for me when you leave the babies and the twins alone. You really do need to tell me where you're going and don't say that you can't, because our soul bond is our answering machine to one another." Eric kept his temper in check.

"Fine Lion, I'm sorry I forgot. I wasn't going to be that long." Andy sighed, as her crystal forced her to calm down.

"Sorry isn't good enough Andromeda! What if I had decided to go for a run? The kids would have been left by themselves!" Eric narrowed his eyes at her. "You want off the team well that's fine with me, because you never could take orders anyway. I don't know how the hell their going to train you, because the only person that you ever listen to is yourself!"

"It's true that I don't like taking orders. Darn it Eric! I didn't ask to be a Senshi. I didn't ask to be a leader or crown Princess. I sure as Hades didn't ask for Aunt Sere to be my boss."

"Listen to yourself Dromi. You're running away from what you were born to do. You were born to be the next queen, and you were born to be Sailor Arus. I don't have a problem with either. I just want to share this with you. We're still a team whether you're still on the team or not. That is never going to change." Eric tried to think of the right words to say to her. "Aunt Sere is like a second mother to you, so in a way she's been your boss since you could crawl."

"I know that... It's just that it's all been dropped onto my lap." Andy sighed**. 'Eric, please hold me.'**

"It's me Dromi, lean on me that's what I'm here for." He pulled her into his arms. **'You don't have to take all of this on by yourself you know.'**

'**I'm glad your here for me.'** Andy sent, as she let him hold her.

'**I will always be there for you...my heart and soul belong to you.'** Eric swept her up into his arms and carried them back to their room. **'How does a nice hot bubble bath sound?'** He smiled down at her.

'**As long as you join me.'** She purred back. '**With or without wings?'**

'**That was the plan my life...wings is my first choice, but we have all night. Raye, Lita, Ami, and Mina took the kids for the night.'** Eric purred back.

'**No Kids?!? Cool!'** She beamed.

'**You me with the dome up and no interruptions.'** Eric set her down, so that she slid down his body until her feet reached the cool tiles of the master bathroom floor.

'**I like that idea.'** Andy smiled up at him.

--------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

"Nate, I want you to put me through to Keith as in yesterday!" Jeff growled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nate snarled.

"CAPTAIN! JUST DO IT!" Jeff roared.

"What'd Andy do now?" Nate put him through to his father-in-law.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Jeff growled. "Keith, answer the damn Tele-com!"

"Okay what did she do now?" Keith sighed in frustration.

"Why did Andy quit Voltron?!" Jeff growled.

"Oh, so that's the big emergency! That's old news to me...hell I told her to." Keith shook his head at his friend, brother of sorts, and cousin.

"What!? Since when does she listen to anyone other than Eric!" Jeff snarled.

"Come to the castle and we'll talk. Alley isn't very happy with me. Rohan said no stress and that I have to take it easy." Keith frowned.

"Jeff! Stop yelling at Keith!" Allura snarled, as she saw who Keith was talking to. **'Keith, guess who the second Senshi is.' **

'**Rafe's a happy camper isn't he?'** Keith grinned.

'**He should be. I just wouldn't call them any time soon.'** She smiled, as she kissed him on the cheek.

'**Him or Eric. Those two would kill if anyone tried to disturb them tonight. Eric and Andy are an unstoppable team and nothing is ever going to change that.'** Keith pulled her to him for another kiss.

'**I know… Jeff is at the door.'** She frowned. **'If he doesn't calm down I'll kick him out family or not.'** Allura warned.

'**I'm fine love. Andy's news just floored me a little.'** Keith went to open the door. "Hello Jeff, Dad, what brings you to this neck of the universe?" Keith arched a brow at them.

"Ha, ha, very Funny Keith." Jeff growled.

"Look Jeff calm down...I sort of had an attack this morning and now Alley is my keeper." Keith went over and sat down in his favorite overstuffed chair.

"WHAT?!" Michael and Jeff exclaimed.

"Alley please show them your painting and then see if they have any questions." Keith eyed his wife with wary eyes. **'Love they happen to be family put down the arsenal.'**

'**I told you what I would do if the started yelling at you.'** Allura replied coolly. "I would, but the paint's not dry yet." She forced a smile on her face.

'**Love I don't want to show them live footage, but your studio is yours and I respect that.'** Keith sighed in defeat. "You need to be calm or she's gonna hurt you...this is why she quit the team." Keith sighed. "Einstein please show them the footage of SA."

_"SA? SA? OH!"_ E's cybernetic eyebrows shot up, as he showed them the GNN footage.

"That gentleman is why she quit the team." Keith growled.

"Hurt is an understatement."

"No way!" Jeff shouted and immediately lowered his voice, as a throwing star grazed the tip of his nose.

"I warned you Jeff." Allura hissed.

"I told ya that she was gonna hurt you. She's really getting good at that to. She's so good that she can hit a fly on a wall at thirty paces." Keith grinned. "She's the boss until Rohan says otherwise."

"Damn. It affected you that badly? Sorry Alley." Jeff whimpered, as he eyed her warily.

"Let's just say that seeing little shadow transforming into Sailor Arus was enough to send a shock through my system. Lisha is Sailor Avalon, I think that Katherine is going to be Sailor Ziare, but I'm not sure who Sailor Lera or Sailor Tigara is going to be." Keith was being calm about this whole thing.

"Keith, how can you be so calm about this?" Jeff asked. "How's Eric handling this and Rafe?"

"Andy is linked with me and she has no clue about how much of an attack I actually had. That and Sel dropped all of these books by, so that I could read them. They tell all about the Sailor Senshi and the legends surrounding it." Keith pointed to the book in his lap. "Rafe is okay with this because it's been in his family all of his life...Eric, well, he's not exactly okay with it and that's why she needed to quit the team."

"I wouldn't tell Andy about Keith's condition if I were you." Allura growled.

"Condition? What do you mean by condition? What kind of attack did he have and when can I meet my granddaughter's new alter ego's?" Michael finally said something at the mention of Keith having a condition. _Oran is going to flip when he finds about this and Zana is going to panic._ He thought.

"Let's just call it a stress overload." Allura tried to think of the right words to say without panicking Jeff or Michael. "As to seeing the girls well that depends on when they come out of their domed houses."

"I think that I'll go talk to Rohan, since you don't seem to want to tell me what really happened. Hey, I'm retiring in a few days. Jeff will be the head of Galaxy Garrison now, so I have all the time that I want now." Michael informed her.

"That's great. I'm sorry Jeff." Allura smirked.

"I think that I can keep them all in line." Jeff grinned. "So how does Lance like being King of Ziare?"

Allura started laughing. "That's a good one. He hates it."

"He can't fly like he used to now that he's King and he really hates that. Mom and Dad on the other hand are having a blast jetting all around the galaxy." Keith chuckled.

--------------------------------------

(Eric and Andy's house)

Andy felt that something wasn't right with her father, so she got out of the tub, and much to Eric's disappointment put on her robe and left the bathroom.

'**Love?'** He cried in agony. **'WINGS!'**

'**What's wrong with Daddy? Why is momma the acting ruler? I want answers.' **Andy hastily dried off and then put on a sweatshirt and some leggings. **'Not now!'**

'**ANDY! WINGS!' **Eric pouted.

'**No! Not until I find out about Daddy!'** Andy had braided her hair and was just about to grab her keys when she noticed that he was all but groveling at her feet. **'Lion...I'll be back later I promise. Unless you want to come with me?'** She arched a brow at him.

"I'm on my way." Eric whined.

"Eric don't pout you will get the full treatment when we get home." Andy couldn't believe that her lion was acting this way.

Eric finished getting dressed.

"I love you my lion." Andy purred.

"Love you to My Angel!" Eric picked her up in his arms.

"Or you can tell me what's wrong with Daddy?" Andy looked up into his eyes.

"I can't." He whimpered.

_ IT'S WORSE THAN I THOUGHT! DADDY'S DYING!_ Andy thought. "Then can we please go see Uncle Rohan?" Andy tired to remain calm.

:Andy what the hell is wrong!?: Lisha sent in a panic.

:I don't know...I need to talk to Uncle Rohan. Daddy had an attack when he saw me transform this morning. I think that it's worse than I thought it was. Momma is acting Ruler and in lioness mode. While Daddy seems to be constantly resting all the time.: Andy whimpered shakily her lion symbol blazed on her forehead and they were instantly teleported to Rohan's front door. _Wow I don't even need to transform!_

:I'll meet you at Mom's!: Alicia panicked.

:I'll be there after I get some answers from Uncle Fangs.: Andy sent back. "You okay lion?"

"I'm fine."

"What's going?" Rohan growled as he came down the stairs.

"You tell me! What the hell is wrong with my father?!" Andy snarled back.

"Nothing, other than a stress overload the old lion is fine." Rohan answered.

"You're lying to me. Now try again or do you want to meet Sailor Arus? That can be arranged you know!" Andy glared at him.

"Andy he'll be fine." Rohan sighed.

"What happened to him? I know that he had an attack! I was the cause of it! What I don't know is how bad of an attack it was?!" Andy needed more than that.

"He had a mild stress related heart attack. He'll be fine all that he needs is to take it easy." Rohan sighed.

:HEART ATTACK!!: Andy bit down on her lower lip. "Excuse me I need to see Daddy now." Andy transformed into Sailor Arus and flew towards the castle. **'I almost killed my father...'** Andy whimpered.

"WINGS!" Rohan eyed his brother with envy.

"That's right big brother and she's all mine." Eric grinned at his older brother and took off for the castle.

--------------------------------------

(Rafe and Alicia's place)

"Rafe let me up! Daddy needs me!" Alicia snapped, as she tried to move his grip on her.

"Love your father is fine...he just needs a little less stress that's all." Rafe tried to calm her down.

"Let me up!" Lisha shouted. "Eric's Pouting. Andy's Panicking. Momma is ready to kill someone!"

Rafe did as he was told. "Love your on empathy overload you need to calm down."

"I'll calm down as soon as I see that daddy's alright. Please take me to the castle." Lisha turned into Sailor Avalon.

"As you wish my love," Rafe turned into Tuxedo Galaxy and did as she asked.

"Thanks." She smiled at him as they appeared in the sun room.

"You know that I'd do anything for you." He kissed her on her nose.

'**Let's go see Mom and Daddy.'** She sent as they walk up to the royal wing.

'**Love maybe we should tell them that we're here first.'** Rafe growled.

:Momma? Can Rafe and I come in? Is Daddy Alright?: Lisha sent in a whimper.

:Your father is fine sweetheart. Your sister is overreacting to this entire situation.: Allura looked over at Keith, who was trying not to laugh about this whole situation. :Come in you two.:

:Daddy!: Lisha sent as she ran over to give him a big hug. "I love you Daddy. Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine angel." Keith hugged her back. :Andy is my baby girl and seeing her transformation into Sailor Arus floored me.: He explained. "Jeff, Dad this is my daughter Sailor Avalon." He grinned.

:I'm glad that your alright Daddy. Andy get in here!: She kissed him on the cheek before greeting Jeff and her grandfather. "Hello. Sailor Arus will be here shortly."

:Be right there! I'm only waiting for my lion to catch up with me. Oh tell Momma that Grandma and Grandpa are here.: Andy sent back from where she stood outside on her parents private balcony.

"Arus says that your parents are here." She looked over at Keith.

"Did they see Andy yet?" Keith groaned.

"Yes they did Daddy." She sighed. "Mom no cape!"

"Yes humor me!" Allura growled.

"Why?!" She asked until she looked in the mirror. "Oh my god that's short!"

Rafe walked over to his wife, took the cape from her mother, and then draped it around her shoulders. "Please wear it..."

Avalon pulled the cape close around her. **'Goodness, that's really short!'** She whimpered.

Sailor Arus made her entrance by appearing in the room in front of them. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Sailor Arus! In the name of the sacred lions of Arus I will protect my galaxy and its people from all that is evil!" Arus grinned at him. **'Hi Daddy, I didn't startle you again did I?'** Andy whimpered softly.

'**No Baby, I'm fine.'** Keith winked at her.

"Well Sailor Avalon? Did you introduce yourself yet?" Arus arched a brow at her, as she was immediately pulled back against Eric. **'I love you my lion.' **

_I'm not going to say this damn speech._ Alicia thought to herself. :Daddy already has.:

"Now Avalon!" Arus ordered. **'Eric! Watch the hands!'** She jumped when he ran his fingers down one of her wings.

:Andy please no!: Lisha begged.

:Yes it's tradition to formally introduce yourself : Andy hissed. **'Lion please behave yourself!' **Andy whimpered.

"Very well! I am Sailor Avalon. I fight for the innocents of life and Justice." Avalon growled. :Sis can you wish me wings for one night? Rafe is pouting.:

:I don't think I can. I'm the Galaxy Senshi of Air and Space that might explain the wings. You're the Senshi of healing and life. Kitty's the Senshi of fire. Laurel Sailor Lera is the Senshi of water and Nikki Sailor Tigara is the Senshi of Earth.: Andy explained to both Lisha and Rafe. **'I have the powers of the lions Eric!!! Leave the wings alone! Or I may have to give you a hot foot!'** Andy growled.

:Eric! Knock it off!: Alicia hissed at him. :I don't need to feel your love life!:

:WHAT!?: Andy blocked Lisha out of Eric's mind. :Sorry about that Sis...: Andy turned three shades of red and then saw her father's face and panicked. **'Daddy is going to kill you if you don't stop it!' **Andy hissed.

:Daddy! Calm down!: Lisha gently pushed him back into his chair.

:He's upsetting my little shadow!: Keith growled. :May I please see my daughter for a few minutes?:

:I don't care! You want another Heart attack? If not I'd suggest you calm down.: Avalon growled. **'Andy want me to give Eric a flying lesson?'**

'**I warned you!' **Andy growled stomping down on his foot with her heel when he still wouldn't let her go. :Please, I think he needs a timeout and I really don't feel like causing the castle to catch on fire by using one of my red lion star-fire attacks.: Andy walked over and sat down on her fathers lap.

"Lion Cyclone Attack!" Avalon growled, as she sent Eric flying off the balcony.

"I hope he remembered that he can fly!" Rafe ran out onto the balcony to check on his friend. :Eric? Are you okay?:

'**He'll be fine, it'll just make him a little dizzy.'** Lisha shrugged. :Sorry Big brother.:

'**Lion are you okay? I wasn't thinking clearly about what would happen if she used that attack on you…Next time try listening to me.'** Andy started to get up, but her father kept a firm hold around her waist. **'I'm sorry that I'm a constant source of stress for you.'** Andy's wings vanished, so that she could curl up against her father. She didn't even notice that Alley had draped a black velvet cape over her.

'**Angel, I'd have you no other way.'** Keith replied as he rocked in his arms.

:Now that might just leave a mark!: Eric groaned.

'**I love you Daddy and I promise not to stress you out anymore. I'll go through my training and make you and momma proud of me.'** Andy was sound asleep in his arms.

'**I know you will.'** He whispered.

Rafe stalked back into the room and glared at his wife. :No more powers until you're trained! You got me! That goes for both of you!: Rafe snarled. :The only thing that saved him was Blacky catching him before he rammed into a tree!:

:I'm sorry!: Lisha bawled, as she buried her face in her mother's arms.

"Why did Blacky just eat Eric? What's going on?" Oran and Zandra entered the room, followed by Raye and Mina.

"Eric, was bugging Andy." Allura filled them all in.

"Oh, so that's what's going on..." Raye grinned.

"Yeah, it's like a drug for Dare. He can't seem to leave Sere alone when she has her wings in full view and we've yet to find a cure." Mina frowned down at Lisha. "Rafe take her home and remember that she can't stand emotions right now, not until she learns to control her empathic abilities."

:Andy will you be needing me anymore tonight?: Lisha asked. "Daddy, please take it easy. I love you." She sniffed.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Rafe growled.

"Because you of all people know better Rafferty, now take her home at once!" Raye growled.

:No I'll be fine Sis and none of this was your fault.: Andy sent back. :Daddy? Can I stay with you and Momma for a while. I missed having you hold me while I slept in your arms.:

:Night Sis, Mom, Daddy.: Alicia sent as Rafe picked her up.

:Night everyone. We'll see you in the morning.: Rafe opened a portal walked into it and then closed it behind him.

"Since when can he do that!?" Raye asked.

"His new tux is way different than Dare's is, so it looks like they have their own Generals too." Mina watched, as Eric climbed out of Blacky's mouth, and jumped onto the balcony. He had survived a Senshi attack and came out with no injuries whatsoever.

'**I missed you to Sweetheart, but you need to go home and sleep.'** Keith replied softly.

"Not possible he doesn't even have a scratch!" Raye growled.

'**Eric's mad at me Daddy and I'm just too tired to handle him snarling at me right now.'** Andy buried her face against her fathers shoulder.

"Look for yourself." Mina hissed back.

'**He's not mad Angel.'** Keith soothed.

'**Daddy...I wasn't thinking and told Lisha to send him for a timeout and look what happened! He could have gotten killed.'** Andy whimpered.

'**But he didn't. He knows he was out of control.'** Keith corrected her.

'**He does?'** Andy opened her eyes to look up at her father.

'**Yes. He does.'** Keith smiled at her.

"Hello Grandma, Hello Grandpa, Aunt Raye, and Aunt Mina. When did you arrive?" Andy yawned.** 'Lion?' **She whimpered warily not sure if her father was right or not about Eric not being angry at her.

'**Yes Angel?'** He answered softly.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago." Raye answered gently.

'**Are you mad at me?'** Andy asked. "Am I like in major hot water or something?" Andy looked over at her Aunts. "And why are you staring at Eric?"

'**No.'** He answered.

"Well... He survived a Senshi attack without getting a scratch." Mina stated still floored by that little bit of news.

"So what he's very hard to injure let alone scratch or bruise, now what does that have to do with the two of you staring at my lion?" Andy growled. **'Would you please hold me?'** Andy yawned.

'**Always my angel.'** Eric purred.

"It's just unusual that's all…" Raye replied not sure how much to tell her until they got to talk to Sere.

"Night everyone...I guess I can expect a visit from Aunt Sere tomorrow." Andy sighed in defeat. '**Night Daddy, Night Momma...I love you.' **Andy drifted back to sleep.

'**Night Baby.'** They smiled.

"Raye, we better report in now." Mina sighed.

"Sel we need a portal home." Raye sighed.

"There you go." Sel replied from where she was changing Di's diaper.

"Thanks." They stepped into the portal and it closed behind them.

--------------------------------------

(Crystal Nucleus)

Sere was not in good mood after sending her daughter to her room for eating her dessert and not her dinner. **'What happened to our little angel? Where did we go wrong?!'** Sere paced their quarters.

'**I don't know. Could we send her with Rafe and Lisha for awhile? I would love to take care of Di.'** Dare asked.

'**Darien Endymion Fortune don't even go there! We are not abandoning Small Lady! Even if she is turning into the little spore that I remember from the past.'** Sere growled. :Well don't just stand outside in the hallway! Get in here!: She ordered Raye and Mina.

:Yes, your majesty.: They entered promptly.

"What happened!?" Sere snarled.

"Well... We have three new Senshi. Andy as you know, Alicia, and Kitty." Mina started.

"I know that and Nikki and Lori will be joining them tomorrow. What aren't you telling me?!" Sere's crescent moon blazed on her forehead.

"Well...Lisha used her talent against Eric, who was bugging Andy. Who in turn told Lisha to blow him off of the balcony, but Blacky caught him..." Raye blurted out.

"Let me get this straight... Andy told Lisha to use her attack against Eric, because he was bothering her and the attack sent Eric flying off the balcony, but Blacky caught him?" Dare translated.

"Why was Eric bothering Andy?"

"Yes. Eric was bugging Andy's wings and Lisha was getting the backlash from his emotions." Mina gulped.

"Well that's understandable? Who else was there at the time?" Dare smirked.

"Did you say that Eric was completely unharmed?" Sere arched a brow at Raye.

"Keith, Allura, Michael, Jeff, Andy, Lisha and Rafe…Yes he was unharmed." Mina replied.

'**Could he be just like you and the Generals?'** Sere looked at Dare. "I see," She frowned.

Dare shrugged his shoulders.

'**Go get Small lady, we are going to Arus. It looks as if the ancient legends really are true.'** Sere looked over at Raye and Mina. "Is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

"No, your majesty." Mina replied.

"Did Dromi even try and power up even once? I'm surprised that she didn't give him a hot foot or something? I know how annoying that having ones wings touched can be." Sere frowned at Dare.

"She did, but she didn't want to burn the castle down." Ray smirked.

'**Can I help it if we're addicted to women with wings?'** He purred.

"The Black Diamond of Arus is really having a positive effect on Dromi. It is the stone where the great spirit of Leo the white lion has slept for centuries." Sere had been trying to read up on this newfound source of power in the universe. **'Behind closed doors is fine anything else is bad manners.'** Sere hissed.

'**I know... Can I have wings tonight?'** Dare asked.

'**I don't know muffin have we been good today?'** She purred back. "You may go back to Arus. Dare and I will be arriving shortly." She informed her friends.

Raye and Mina bowed out and left for Arus.

'**Yes.'** He purred.

'**We'll leave in an hour or so...Small Lady needs to sit in her room for another hour or so before she finds out that we're going to Arus.'** Sere walked over and kissed him softly. **'Then I guess you can have a treat tonight.'** She turned on her heel and headed for their rooms.

Dare followed her like a lost puppy.

"We need this we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Sere sighed. **'Muffin? Since when have I ever had to walk to our room?'** She purred in his mind.

'**Not before you found out about your wings.'**

'**Love I didn't mean...oh well never mind.'** Sere sighed and entered their room.

Dare swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. "Was this what you had in mind?" He purred into her ear.

"You know that my favorite place to be is cradled in your loving arms." She smiled up at him.

"I know. I was scaring you a little bit wasn't I." He grinned.

"Well thoughts of us and the past did run across my mind. You were so adorably clueless back then." Sere winked at him.

'**No I was being a gentleman.'** Endy corrected.

'**I was only kidding Muffin...don't go all royal on me, my love. I was only teasing you...you were very cute back then during those first few years of my being a Senshi.'** She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings.

'**You know I have always loved you Meatball head. My teasing you, made it easier on me to deal with what I wanted and couldn't have until the day we were married.'** Dare kissed her moon symbol.

'**Oh really? Would you care to show me how much you have always loved me?'** She purred back. **'We did? You mean that was a Dream?' **She pouted.

'**Is that what you think?'** Dare purred as he raises his eyebrows at her.

'**I don't know what to think...'** She sniffled. **'I mean if it was a dream it was extremely real at least to me.'** She whimpered.

Dare began to remind her. **'Was this what your dream was about?'** He purred.

'**I don't know your going to have to really refresh my memory.'** Sere purred back.

'**Your wish is my command.'** He purred back.

--------------------------------------

(The following morning on Arus)

"Morning, Rafe." Lisha chimed, as she was fixed him his breakfast.

"Morning, Lisha." Rafe poured himself a cup of coffee. **'You're up early this morning. I was hoping that you and I could spend the morning in bed.'** He pouted.

"Stop pouting. You know the other Senshi will want to start training us this morning." She sighed as she set his plate in front of him.

"I know that, but its only 6:30 in the morning Mom and Dad won't move until at least nine…eight at the earliest." Rafe grumbled, as he obediently ate his breakfast.

"That maybe so, but Cora, Jetta, and Ty are back now."

"But Lisha...we're alone and it's still early." He grumbled.

"And you're being a baby." Lisha rolled her eyes at him. :Hello Andy. The cats are back. Wake Up!:

:Rafferty do something about your wife! I'm not ready to wake up yet!: Andy grumbled.

:I'm trying!: Rafe growled.

:Go back to bed! That's an order!: Andy growled.

:But I'm not tired!: Lisha whimpered.

:Did I once mention sleeping? I just said for you to go back to bed.: Andy sighed. :What's with you anyway? Your so jumpy.:

:I don't know maybe it's because the whole planet is awake!: Lisha hissed.

:Well, why didn't you say so in the first place! I can fix that problem until you learn to control your new powers!: Andy hissed back.

:You're willing to do that?: Alicia asked.

:Duh of course I'm willing to do that for you! Your my sister!: Andy opened her eyes to see Bella snuggled up next to her and Shadow was licking her face.

:Thanks Sis.: Alicia replied. "How was your breakfast?"

"It was very good angel...now can I have my wife for dessert?" He arched a brow at her.

'**But you're not a morning person.'** Lisha grinned at Rafe.

Andy closed her eyes and concentrated on putting up mental barriers in Lisha's mind. :There you go sis all better.: Andy yawned.

Alicia breathed a sigh of relief. :Thanks.:

He got up and went to get dressed for the day. **'I'm awake angel...did Dromi help your head feel better?'** Rafe swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the dining room.

Sel was standing in the hallway. "Good your up."

'**Yes she did.'** She smiled at him. "Yes Aunt Sel?" Lisha asked. "Di missed us already?"

'**No!!! Not now!'** Rafe whimpered. "Morning Aunt Sel...Hello little moonbeam did you miss us last night." He reluctantly set Alicia down and took Di out of her arms.

"Dada!" Di cooed.

"Training now?" Lisha raised her brow at Sailor Pluto.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Rafe frowned at his aunt. :I love you to little one.: He placed a kiss on the crescent moon on Di's tiny forehead.

:Wouldn't you like to know.: Pluto smirked.

:You sure do like to do this to me don't you.: Rafe grumbled. "Go wake up Dromi, Aunt Sel. If I can't have my cake he can't have any either."

"That's what your mother is doing right now." Sel grinned.

:She can't tell Mom to get lost...well she can, but Mom will drag her out of bed anyway.: Rafe grinned. "Dromi's in that much trouble?"

"No she's not in trouble and it was your mom that told me to wake you up."

"Is dad here to?" Rafe arched a brow at her. '**No fair Dad got his cake why can't I have mine!' **He grumbled.

"That is correct." Sel smiled.

'**Sorry Love. Duty calls.'** Lisha tried not to smirk.

"Have fun...I'm going back to bed. Tell Momma bye-bye angel." He kissed Lisha on the cheek.

"No you're not!" Sel growled. "Your father wishes to see you for your training."

:WHAT!!?: Rafe eyed her as if she were nuts. "I've already had my training."

:Not another word! Your training with Lisha.: Sel replied. "I'm sure Keith would love to see his granddaughter."

:But I don't wanna!!!: Rafe was acting like a five-year-old. "Why me? I'm already trained."

:Do you want me to call your uncles?: Sel glared at him.

:I'm going to spend the day with my baby girl!: Rafe teleported out of the room. **'Have fun angel.'**

'**You'll come running after a while and you know it.'** Lisha smirked.

'**I can fight it...besides I don't want to train with my uncles! Let alone my father.'** Rafe grumbled. :Later Aunt Sel!: He chuckled.

--------------------------------------

:Wake up Sailor Arus.: Sailor Cosmos ordered.

"Five more minutes momma." Andy muttered in her sleep.

"Guess again! Wake Up!" Sere snarled.

Andy opened one eye up and saw her Aunt glaring down at her. "Do I have to...its not even eight yet." Andy rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow.

Sere pulled back her covers and gave a sting swat to her rear. "I said up!"

"Ouch!!" Andy snarled and crawled out of bed. "How'd you get in here? I had the dome up." Andy grumbled.

"I have my ways." Sere scowled at her. "Now get ready and eat something."

"Where's my lion?" Andy stumbled into the bathroom.

:With Dare trying to find the wayward Rose.: Sere growled.

:Why? He's had his training already.: Andy frowned.

:He's on round two of his training! He has to train with Lisha now.: Sere told her. :Hurry up! Or I'll swat you again.:

:I am! What's Eric have to do with any of this!?: Andy hissed in pain when she got shampoo in her eyes. :I'm washing my Hair!:

:Do the Four Generals mean anything to you?:

:Let me get this straight Eric's still my Shadow...I quit the team for nothing!: Andy stalked out of the bathroom in her robe.

:No not nothing. I wasn't counting on new Generals at the time.: Rena sighed.

"I gave up my birthright...this is not fair!" Andy grabbed her workout clothes and stalked behind her dressing shade.

"Not really, because this is your birthright."

:But I like to fly Jetta and Blacky!: Andy emerged from the bathroom. "Arus Galaxy Power." She grumbled and transformed into Sailor Arus. :Do I get to eat breakfast?:

:Yes.: Sere lifted a plate of Cinnamon rolls.

:He baked! He must really be upset about having his plans ruined.: Andy eagerly bit into one of the gooey rolls.

:You want to start out with or without wings?: Sere asked.

:Whatever… your the boss Aunt Sere.: Andy was on her third cinnamon roll.

"Had enough?" Sere asked.

"Let's get this over with...Daddy and the others aren't going to like watch are they?" Andy frowned.

"Not this time as soon as Dare finds Rafe. Keith will be watching Moonbeam." She smiled.

"You do know that my grandparents are here and so is Uncle Jeff?" Arus frowned at her.

"Yes. So?"

"Do you honestly think that they aren't going to want to watch us train?" Arus sighed.

Sere shrugged.

--------------------------------------

"I just didn't want any of the family to be hurt by accidental friendly fire...that's the only reason why I asked." Arus and Cosmos teleported out of the room.

:We won't let them get to badly hurt.: Sere told her.

:Where's the fun in that?: Arus pouted.

:Lisha needs to practice healing, so this is a good thing.: She grinned

:If you say so.: She appeared on the castle lawn.

"Hello Andy." Kitty and Lisha greeted their leader.

"Hi guys!" Andy grinned at Kitty. "Hi Sailor Ziare."

"Wow you have wings!" Ziare gaped at her

"Boy do I have some girl talk to tell you guys." Arus winked.

:Sounds good to me!: Avalon Beamed.

:Are you better now?: Arus asked.

"Enough let's get started." Sailor Tigara growled.

"Excuse me! I'm the leader!" Arus glared at her.

"The hell you are!" Tigara snarled.

:I was fine!: Avalon grumbled.

"Wanna bet!" Arus glared at her. :Sorry who is this witch!: Andy growled.

:Ty Brought the bitch! I truly thought the cat's never made bad choices that was until now!: Lisha snarled.

:Momma!: MK and Sammy ran over to their mother.

:It's alright Angels. Your momma won't hurt anyone to badly.: Lisha smiled.

:I see what you mean!: Andy glared at Nikki. "Hi little man you really need to stay over with the others Momma is busy right now." Andy bent down and hugged him to her.

:She no knows who you are.: MK glared at Nikki.

:Don't worry little man she'll be enlightened very soon.: Arus set him down and sent him on his way. "Avalon you and Ziare stand back...this is between me and Tigara." Arus growled.

:How bad are you going to hurt her? Can I help?!: Avalon asked as she gently pulled Sailor Lera out of Arus's way.

:No I think that I can handle her.: Arus smirked. "I will even let her go first."

"Cocky are we?" Tigara snarled, as she set off with three rapid roundhouse kicks to Andy's mid section.

Arus easily blocked every one of her moves. "Is that the best that you can do?" Arus arched a brow at her opponent.

"No!" Tigara snarled, as she tried every move she knew on Arus without scoring a single hit.

"Please little girl stop before you hurt yourself." Arus acted, as if she were bored.

"Is that all you can do is block? You're not worthy of the title of leader. As for the little girl crack I'm five years older than you that's why I should lead." Tigara snarled.

"Have you ever heard of Nightshade?" Arus arched at brow at her.

"What does that have with anything? Nightshade is a known outlaw throughout the universe." Tigara snarled.

Andy's wings instantly vanished. "I'm outlawed? That's a bit harsh...I never actually killed any good guys or GG soldiers or anything like that. Grandfather didn't need to outlaw me!" Arus snarled.

"Oh please there is no way that you're Nightshade." Tigara hissed.

"I'm not?" Arus gave Tigara a look that everyone else knew meant that she was very close to losing her temper.

"Sailor Tigara you just made a big mistake." Avalon replied.

"Stay out of this weakling." Tigara replied.

:THAT DOES IT!! NO ONE CALLS MY SISTER A WEAKLING: Arus sent her flying with a mind blast.

Tigara stared at Arus in shock.

:Get up I am far from finished with you!: Arus snarled. "You can taunt me all that you want! But I draw the line at anyone talking like that to any of my family!"

"I don't know why she's on the team! She's a weak link." Tigara snarled, as she got to her feet and she pointed at Avalon.

:Andy my turn!: Avalon snarled.

:Back down Avalon this is not your fight! She's only trying to get to you...don't let her.: Arus growled. "What is it with you? Can't you get anything right?! That is the granddaughter of Zen...her parents are Logan and Titania!" Arus slammed a kick into Tigara's midsection.

"Yeah, right! I know Talia and that little wimp is not her." Tigara gasped, as she held her midsection.

"That's because she wanted to marry her husband! She isn't a wimp by any means! She is one of the bravest people that I know! She would never run from any battle and is always loyal to the end!!" Every word that Arus snarled at Tigara was followed by another lightning swift bone numbing move.

Tigara fell to her knees, as she passed out cold.

:Andy, may I be excused…: Avalon asked, as she tried to hide her tears.

Arus turned to look over at her sister. **'Rafferty Endymion!! Get your ass over here right now and bring Di with you!'** Arus commanded. :Come here Lisha...she's just a big bully.: Andy held out her arms to her sister.

:No I need to be by myself for awhile.: Lisha replied stubbornly. :Right now I have no control over my emotions. Please let me have at least ten minutes to myself.:

:Then you may go.: Andy sighed.

:Thank you Sis.: Alicia vanished.

"What's wrong?" Rafe asked with little Di in his arms.

:Any time Sis.: Andy sent back. **'Eric this bitch from your father's home planet is going to be pushing up daisies if she doesn't learn to keep her mouth shut!' **Andy snarled. "Just go find your wife!" Arus snarled.

"Sure Andy." Rafe flinched as if she'd slapped him. "Mom what happened?"

"Just go to Lisha...she needs you." Sere sighed. **'I hope this situation gets better...either that or she's going to kill Nikki.'**

'**Ouch! That bad , huh?' **Dare winced.

'**Sailor Tigara has a very big chip on her shoulder and challenged Arus for the spot as leader and if that wasn't bad enough she had to start making pot shots at Lisha!'** Sere informed him.

'**Damn! Rafe is not going to be happy. Is Tigara still breathing?'** Dare swore.

'**No he isn't...not to mention Eric...and yes she's still alive.'** Sere sighed in frustration.

"**Lisha is going to have to show Tigara that she can stand on her own. Lisha will prove herself. Don't worry It'll get better.'** Dare sighed. _I hope!_

'**Maybe this is like when Raye and I first met?'** Sere frowned.

'**Unfortunately, yes.'** Dare sighed. **'I'm willing to bet Lisha will work twice as hard in her training than say Nikki.' **

'**I know she will...now the only problem is calming Dromi down enough, so that she can clearly focus on her own training.'** Sere frowned.

'**She'll be fine. She's just worried about Lisha.'** Dare told her.

'**Love? We really need to find Eric...'** She glanced over at the training session in progress. **'She's really taking out her frustrations on Erica and Michelle right now...I really don't think that Neptune and Uranus are winning either.'**

:Eric! Calm your wife!: Dare snarled.

:I'm perfectly calm Uncle Dare! I was told to train and that's what I'm doing!: Arus snarled. "This isn't a challenge why don't Mars and Jupiter join in the fun?" Arus shouted.

:ERIC NOW!: Dare ordered.

"What the hell do you expect me to do? She's got elemental powers now and I'm not fireproof you know!" Eric appeared next to Dare.

"I know..." Dare growled.

"What set her off anyway? And what did she mean by someone from my father's planet pushing up daises if she doesn't back off!?" Eric glared at him.

"Sailor Tigara is who she was meaning. What I understand from Sere is that Tigara tried all she could to prove she was the leader and once that didn't work she started taking cheep shots at Lisha." Dare filled him in.

"That would do it. When did she go on the attack before or after she started taking cheap shots at Lisha?" Eric growled.

"After…" Dare replied.

Eric's face broke out into a huge grin. "It seems to me that the only one in the wrong was Tigara and she deserved everything that my angel hit her with."

"That's about the size of it." Dare nodded.

"So why do you want me to interfere when I have no jurisdiction about what goes on here?" Eric growled.

"Yes you do. You're like me and my generals, but of the far galaxy." Dare grinned at him.

"No I'm not. I don't have powers like you, Uncle Kevin, and the others. So don't even go there!" Eric was not happy with Dare's little joke.

"I'm dead serious." Dare grinned.

"Look Uncle Darien! I have my team and Dromi has hers and we like it that way! So don't try to make something up just to complicate things!" Eric stalked off towards the castle.

"You can't run from it Eric." Dare called after him. :How do you explain surviving Lisha's Wind attack without a scratch?:

:I take after my parents!: Eric snarled back.

:No, Derek and Gwen would have been scratched.: Dare growled.

:Look Uncle Darien! There is no proof to anything that you're saying to me! I would know if I were like you or the generals! Hell you and they have awesome powers and I don't!: Eric cradled Jessie in his arms.

"Eric could I hold Jess for a moment I think Dare wants you to humor him." Sere replied.

"Can't you people take no for an answer! I said that I'm not going to interfere with any of this and I meant it" Eric glared at them. **'Dromi I promised that I wouldn't interfere, but they can't take no for an answer!'** Eric growled.

"Eric! Andy's calm now. Endy just wants to prove a point, so humor him." Sere hissed.

'**Lion what is it going to hurt to prove to them that their wrong?'** Andy sent back. "Thanks for the warm up! I'm ready to really train now!" She grinned at her aunts who appeared to be all worn out.

"No problem." Totally spent of energy they collapsed to the ground.

"You guys can't be tired already! Those weren't even my best moves!" Arus frowned at them. "Hey Tigara you ready to go one on one?" She shouted over at Nikki.

'**I'll humor you but this is ridiculous!'** Eric gave Sere his daughter and stalked over to Dare.

"I think I'll pass for this round." Tigara eyed her warily

"What's the matter? Are you not up to the challenge? My Daddy beat Stryde in combat. Just think of what I can do to you." Arus taunted her. "Did I mention that Stryde is my husband's grandfather?"

:Andy that's Enough! She learned her lesson for the day.: Sere warned.

:I was merely telling her who she was dealing with...Where's the harm in that?: Arus pouted.

:I think she gets the point right now.: Sere growled.

--------------------------------------

Next Chapter 22

Cindra ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	22. Chapter Twenty two

What If Beginnings

Chapter 22

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

:I'll test my lion if you want me to.: Arus grinned at her Aunts and Uncles.

:Sure.: Sere beamed.

:Wicked Cool!: Andy grinned. "Come here Lion! I promise not to humiliate you too much!" She shouted over at him.

"Yeah right like that's ever going to happen!" Eric growled.

"I've always wanted to beat you and now I have the opportunity to do just that." Arus winked at him.

"Alright, I'll play for now." He sighed. **'I better get a reward for this.'**

"It's okay Eric I'll still love you even if you lose." She teased him. **'How does me in nothing, but my wings sound, but only if you win our little match.'**

'**Does drooling come to mind?'** Eric grinned wickedly.

'**Remember that you only get your reward if you win our match.'** She winked at him.

"Ready when you are." He growled.

"Hit me with your best shot handsome. Shall we try hand to hand and then move up from there?" Andy focused her mind on the fight ahead and not on the fact that he had decided to take off his T-shirt before going into his warm up stretches.

"Alright, but I have this sinking feeling that I'm not going to see my wings for a while." Eric pouted as he started his attack on her.

"Hey, if you aren't going to give this your all then don't even try and spare against me!" Arus had to concentrate on the fight at hand.

"I don't wanna hurt you. After that incident when we were kids that was always the rule I set for myself."

"You won't hurt me, now lets see if you can block this attack, and then we'll know if you are like my uncles or not." Arus powered up for her attack.

_Oh shit this is gonna hurt!_ Eric thought, as he braced himself for the attack.

"Red star lava attack!" Arus shouted and this huge molten lava explosion erupted underneath him. _Please let them be right about this._ Andy watched her attack strike its opponent.

:Son of a Bitch!!: Eric panicked and threw up an energy shield around himself. _This might land me in the Med-center!"_ Eric thought, as he felt the impact of the attack. **'I want wings now! I saw my life flash before my eyes again.'**

"Andy! That's your own husband!" Avalon shouted, as she and Rafe came running up.

"But I'm just warming up!" Arus grinned at him and her wings appeared. **'Not bad lion, but do you think that you can handle another attack, or better yet try one of your own against me?'** Andy purred acting like the situation hadn't affected her at all. "Hey I'm only doing what I've been ordered to do."

"Does this mean I have to heal Eric?" Avalon asked. :Please stop!: She pleaded.

"Why? He's fine Lisha. I'm not doing this for the fun of it only to prove something that Uncle Dare was trying to tell him." Arus growled.

"You've proven your point. Now please stop." Avalon whimpered.

"I love him Lisha. I'm not going to do anything that is going to harm him." Arus sighed. **'Lion calm down and think of what you just did.'** Andy tried to soothe him with her mind.

'**I'm sorry angel, why is Lisha panicking? Is she reading me again?'** Eric took deep calming breaths, as he forced himself to calm down.

'**You guessed it...Are you okay? I was just as scared as you were, but I knew that they were right about you being like my uncles.'** Andy told him of her feelings.

'**I would have rather dealt with Lisha's attack.'** Eric growled.

'**You needed something to jumpstart your sleeping abilities what better way than something that you weren't expecting.' **Andy shrugged. "I could have tried out Super Nova on you."

"What!" Sere shouted. "Don't even think about it!"

"I'm just kidding Aunt Sere. I wouldn't use that unless I had to, besides that it involves all of us." Andy grinned.

"Do we need to train you?"

"You need me here while their training. I only need to work with Aunt Sel and you."

"I understand." Sere sighed. "I think that you have done enough for today, Andy. Now let's see what the rest of the team can do."

"But I haven't proven anything, except for the fact that he can conjure up an energy barrier!" Arus growled.

"Very well one more, but that is it."

"Ready lion or are you going to chicken out on me!" She shouted.

"Not even on your best day brat let's dance!" Eric was gaining more confidence in himself now.

"That's more like it! Choose your poison...Water, Wind, Earth, or Fire?" She grinned.

"Wind."

"Are you sure that you want that one?" Andy arched a brow at the family on the lawn. **'Dad I think that you need to adjourn to the sunroom.'**

'**That bad?'** Keith asked.

'**I'm just not taking any chances'** Andy sent back "Remember you have to try and counterattack this time, but you can still have the shield." She reminded Eric.

"I think I can handle that." Eric nodded.

"Green Star Typhoon winds!" Arus began to spin around in the air and small typhoon seemed to appear and then the force of the storm was sent at Eric. **'Here it comes get ready!'**

'**No Dromi you get ready.'** Eric narrowed his eyes at her and focused on the power within him.

"Rafe you might want to brace yourself!" Lisha warned.

"Now what's she gonna do!" Rafe eyed the storm that she was creating and called up an energy shield around the two of them.

"You know my cyclone? Only a whole lot stronger." Avalon was now beginning to relax.

"I was afraid of that...it looks like a mini hurricane!"

"Yep and I love it!"

"That's nice love." Rafe growled.

"Party pooper!" Alicia growled. "This one won't hurt either of them."

'**Nice one, but I have a trick of my own!'** Eric grinned. "Jet Stream!" He shouted in return.

'**What!?'** Andy yelped in surprise, as her storm was blown back at her and she was sent flying into the water.

'**I would like my wings now!'** He grinned.

'**Okay you win! Now do you believe them?'** Andy found that it was hard to swim with wings and she used her remaining energy to will them away. **'I'm kind of tapped out at the moment and I have to swim all the way to shore!'**

"I got you Arus!" Lera answered, as she dove in and pulled her to safety.

"Thanks Lera." Andy grinned.

"No problem." Lera smiled.

"I think that I kind of overdid it." Andy coughed up more water.

"No comment." Lisha made sure her sister was alright.

"Where did that come from?" She tried to stand up, but she was still to shaken up.

"Here let us help you." Avalon and Lera put an arm around her.

"Now I know how Eric felt when my attack was coming towards him." Arus coughed.

:Time to rest Sis.: Lisha smiled.

:I don't think that rest is what my lion has in mind.: Andy whimpered.

:Go on I'll watch the kids for you.: Lisha told Andy.

'**I know that I promised you...and I'm not going to break my promise...but attempting this may just kill me.'** Andy whimpered. :Thanks sis.:

:You'll be fine.: Lisha concentrated on Andy and she gave her a small jolt of energy.

:Thanks Sis I needed that...: Andy smiled at Lisha.

:Now go give Eric his wings.: Lisha winked at her.

Arus blushed crimson and walked over to Eric. **'Can we go before I'm embarrassed any further?'** She noticed the looks that they were getting and wanted to hide.

'**After you Angel!'**

'**Why don't you do the honors...if I try and port I won't be able to move.'** Dromi whimpered.

Eric looked over at Rafe with a puzzled expression on his face. "How do you open a portal?"

"Just think of where you want to go and you'll end up there." Rafe grumbled.

"Really? Ok thanks." Eric gathered Andy up into his arms, and ported to the lair.

"Nice one...lion." She yawned.

"I'll let you rest for a little while." Eric answered with a yawn of his own. "I didn't need this."

"Didn't need what another job?" Andy opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I really? I mean it seems to me that the shoe is on the other foot now." Andy smirked. "The question is Whatcha gonna do about it."

"What choice do I have now that you woke it up?"

"None that I know of, but then you always did say that you were my shadow and you've never been beaten by anyone." Andy winked at him. "Poor Rafe you out rank him again."

"True." He smirked. **'I want wings.'**

'**I know that you want wings and I will try and give you what you want...don't be surprised if I pass out cold in your arms.'** Andy wriggled out of his arms stood a little ways back from him and within seconds she was standing in the lair clad in sheer white filmy gown and her wings. "Is this what you wanted?" She purred.

'**I love you!'** Eric purred as he buried his face in them.

'**I think that you love my wings more than you do me.'** Dromi pouted.

'**Not true.'** Eric sent, as he started sneezing.

'**What's wrong?'** Andy smirked. **'Did we inhale some feathers?'**

'**Yes.' **He whimpered.

"Lion...they aren't normal feathers...are you saying that you're allergic to them?" Andy tried not to giggle.

"I don't care!" He wheezed.

"I don't want you having an asthma attack on me or anything."

"I'll be fine."

"You've changed somehow...I can feel something in you that wasn't there before." Dromi could almost feel the awakened general or prince that had been sleeping inside him.

"The thing is I don't feel any different."

"When I'm Sailor Arus does something in you seem to want to come to me?" Andy looked up into his eyes.

"Not that I noticed." Eric shot her a puzzled look.

"Forget it you're too clueless to even explain this too." Andy sighed in defeat.

"What?"

"Never mind..." She sighed running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"This is not fair." He pouted.

"If you were Rafferty this wouldn't be that difficult of a thing for you to grasp...Talking about a weird twist of fate!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eric growled.

"It's like when Uncle Dare feels when Aunt Sere is in trouble or when Lisha feels that Rafe is going into tux mode. That's the kind of feeling that I'm referring to and that's why I mentioned that." Andy remained calm as she spoke to him.

"I've always known when you were in trouble anyway. So how is any of that new?"

"What's new is that I can now find you or sense you anywhere and I couldn't do that before." She sighed. "Now as to the fact that you have always know where I am or when I am in danger...well now you know why." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

**'Fine Dromi You win.' **Eric sighed.

'**I'm not trying to win any battles or arguments lion. I'm only trying to tell you what I'm feeling now when you are with me.'** She wrapped her wings around him and kissed him.

'**I love you Dromi.'** He kissed her.

'**And I love you Eric.'** She purred back.

--------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

:Mom where do you want me for now?: Lisha asked. :Working on my cyclone attack or resting time?:

:Why don't you just rest for a while.: Sere smiled at Lisha.

:Sure. Looks like Rafe is getting his butt kicked by the Generals.: Lisha chuckled.

:It sure does.: She sighed. "Sweetie try and give Nikki a chance. She isn't near as tough as she looks."

"Mom, what I don't understand is why her words hurt me so much? It never bothered me before and she said she knew me…For the life of me I can't remember having ever met her." Lisha sighed. :I'll try.:

"You're very psi sensitive right now, so everything seems to hurt more than it used to." Sere hugged her. :That's all that I ask Hon...Just try.:

:Thanks Mom.: Lisha smiled.

: Anytime angel, now here she comes...Just think of her as a lost soul who can only defend herself by acting like a bully.: Sere left her to join the other Senshi.

:I will mom.: Lisha sighed.

Nikki walked towards Lisha and tried to find a way to say that she was sorry to Lisha, but her pride kept getting in the way. _What did Andy mean by her husband being her grandfather's grandson?_

Lisha watched her out of the corner of her eye, as she acted as if she wasn't there. :Mom she looks like Aunt Gwen!:

:Yes she does look like Gwen...I wonder how that could be.: Sere sent back as if she wasn't surprised.

:I feel like you just set me up: Lisha frowned.

:I never said that...your just going have to find that out yourself.: Sere smirked.

:I understand.: Alicia sighed.

:It's your choice. You can tolerate her or you can at least try and be friends. After all, you have no choice she happens to be Eric's twin sister.: Sere ignored Sel's glare and told her the whole truth.

:She's his what?!: Lisha exclaimed.

:So she can't be that bad...She even reminds me of your old self with a little of Shade mixed in.: Sere sent back.

:Was I that bad?: Lisha asked.

:No but you were close.: She smirked.

:I see.: Lisha sighed.

**'Di follow me!'** DJ took off running down the castle lawn.

**'DJ! I can't!'** Di whimpered.

DJ ran over and took Di's hand. **'I help Di. Tells me if I too fast.'** He trotted down the lawn with Di in tow.

:Mama! Dada! Look!: Di beamed.

Rafe picked himself off the castle lawn and glanced over at his baby girl. "Time out! Dad! Di's running and I forgot my vid-cam!" He grinned at his father. **'Love look at Di she's running...just like DJ.'**

'**I see and Daddy's got the vid-cam going.'** Lisha smiled. "Come here baby."

'**No! We go see Blacky! No nap!'** DJ sent to Di as they headed towards where Nikki was sitting.

:DJ! Get back here!: Lisha hissed.

--------------------------------------

Nikki turned to see what was wrong with Lisha and spotted the two runaways heading in her direction. "And where do you two think that you're going?" She scooped them both into her arms.

"Down!" DJ glared at her.

"I don't think so little man." Nikki chuckled.

"Thanks Nikki. They're little sneaks at times." Lisha walked over to them.

"I think they wanted to go see Black lion, but that's a little too far for these two little munchkins to stray. Seeing as that's where everyone is training." Nikki managed to smile at Lisha. "Are they yours?"

"Only the little Moonbeam. DJ is Eric and Andy's youngest son." Lisha picked her daughter up in her arms.

"Moonbeam? Why do you call her that?" Nikki arched a brow at her. _So this little guy is Andy and Eric's son...her nephew?_

"Since the day she was born until now?" Lisha looked down on Di's forehead and saw her crescent moon wasn't showing. "She has a crescent moon like Sere." Lisha answered. **'Rafe her birthmark isn't showing!'** She whimpered.

'**She probably doesn't know if she trusts Nikki or not seeing as you don't trust her right now either.'** Rafe explained.

**'True. I'm trying!'** She sighed.

"She's adorable with or without her little crescent moon." Nikki smiled. "And so is this little man." She smiled down at the little toddler in her arms. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier...its just that I'm not really used to all of this yet."

"I know what you mean." Lisha sighed; as she left it open for Nikki to ask her questions.

"Can we start over?" Nikki asked.

"Sure. Shall we go get the kids some lunch?"

"I'd like that...Do you think Andromeda is going to hate me for life or do I still have a chance to make amends for my actions." Nikki followed Lisha up towards the castle. _What's happening to me...I'm not like this!_

"No Andy, will like you. She just didn't like you trying to lead the team. You know I was once like you." Lisha fixed her with a knowing look. :Sammy, MK. Are you hungry?: She asked the twins.

"When you changed sides and decided to stay with Rafferty?" Nikki arched a brow at her.

:Yes! We starved!: they chimed.

"Kind of but then look at him can you blame me? There is a story to that I'll tell it to you another time." Lisha winked at Nikki. :Well, come on then so I can feed you. What do you want to eat? No Ice cream until you eat a decent lunch.: She told them.

"Can we please have a grill cheese sandwich?" The twins chimed.

"Sure. Milk or Juice to drink?"

"Milk shake?" Sammy asked.

Lisha took a couple seconds to think about it. "I think we can do that." Lisha winked at them.

:We love you Aunt Lisha!: Mk ran over and hugged Lisha's legs. "Who are you and why are you holding DJ?" He finally noticed Nikki.

"I love you too MK. This is Nikki she's one of your Momma's new team members." Lisha explained.

"Why were you a meanie today?" MK scowled at Nikki. "Momma not mean to you. Aunt Lisha not mean to you either."

"MK, she was scared. She's not used to people being so friendly. Nikki came from Great-Grandpa Stryde's planet. They're not always friendly." Lisha told him.

"You' know no fun Gate-Grandpa?" MK continued to stare at her. :No wonder she's like she is.:

Lisha choked, as she tried to hide her laughter.

Nikki smirked when she heard the little boys comment about her Grandfather. "I will try to act better I promise and yes I know you're Great-Grandpa Stryde, because he's my grandfather too."

"That's interesting?"

"I find that interesting as well the only thing that I don't understand is why no one back on my home planet ever mentioned my having a brother." She followed Lisha into the castle.

"Are you my Aunt?" MK frowned.

"Let's not go there right now MK and don't tell Momma or Daddy until I get to talk to them ok?" Lisha answered.

:I don't get it...I big enough to know truth!: MK frowned.

:I know you are little Lion. The reason we don't tell Momma and Daddy is because Daddy has enough to think about right now. I promise to tell you as soon as we find out ourselves ok?: Lisha answered.

:Daddy has a right to know, but then Gate-Grandpa lied to you. So I understand...:MK nodded.

:WHAT!: Andy yelped.

:Nothin Momma me not wants Daddy goin bye-bye rights now...: MK sent to his mother. "I forgot that she's like a pie she like to e drop." MK growled.

"Yes, your mom likes to do that." Lisha smirked.

"She's Shade, but not like other one." MK looked up at her with his lion eyes. "Momma better than grandpa at pieing."

"Yep. Hi Momma, Daddy." Alicia smirked.

"Do I even want to know why he said that?" Keith picked MK up and held him upside down by his feet.

"Not really no. Want a sandwich?"

"Sure I love grilled cheese sandwiches." Keith was currently tickling MK.

"Mom you want one?" Lisha asked, as she fixed her father a sandwich.

"Sure Hon, I would love a sandwich. Nikki ? How are you feeling after your little battle with my daughter?"

"Lucky to be breathing?" Lisha smirked.

"Your daughter gave me a very humbling experience one that I will never forget." Nikki nodded. "Forgive me for not introducing myself...I am Princess Nikita of the planet Tigara and the only female to ever hold the rank of Tiger fighter."

'**RAFE! ERIC'S GOING TO HAVE KITTENS!'** Lisha sent, as she stared at Nikki with her mouth hitting the floor now knowing just who Nikki was.

'**Why what's wrong now?'** Rafe groaned as he went flying into the lake. "No fair! Cheap shot! Lisha just panicked about something!" Rafe snarled.

"Nikki?!" Jax had gone in search of something to eat and had just noticed her.

'**Nothing I'll tell you later!'** Lisha stammered. "Nikki! Shit! I'm sorry I forgot!" She hugged her old friend.

"Lisha! Watch your mouth!" Alley hissed.

"Move my sandwich is on fire!" Keith raced over and put out the fire.

"Sorry Daddy!" Lisha whimpered.

"No problem honey you had other things on your mind." Keith fixed himself another sandwich.

'**I burnt Daddies sandwich!'** Lisha sniffled.

"I understand why you left, but you didn't have to break off our friendship like that." Nikki couldn't mask the hurt from showing on her face.

"Nikki...I didn't mean to close you out." Lisha sniffed.

'**That's okay love you didn't mean it...is something wrong?' **Rafe ported to the castle.

'**Nothing… I'm fine'** Lisha sniffled as she wiped her eyes

"I'm sorry to Nikki, gods it's good to see you again." Jax snapped out of it when little Dar bopped him on the nose. "Don't panic Dar you'll be fed." He smiled down at his almost three-year-old son.

"Eric is definitely gonna go fire bad tree pretty." Rafe eyed Nikki realizing that she was the mirror image of Gwen only taller.

"Come here Dar want grandpa to fix you a sandwich?" Lisha asked her nephew.

:I hungry and Daddy no cares...just stares at Momma and that's all!: Dar growled glaring at his father.

"Here you go young man." Keith handed him his sandwich.

:Thank you, grandpa!: Dar smiled at him.

'**I give up!'** Keith groaned.

'**Here comes the rest of the family, so I can understand why.'** Allura kissed him on the cheek.

'**I'm hungry!'** He growled.

"Don't worry Keith you won't starve...Neph and I can fix enough food to feed an army." Lita breezed into the kitchen.

"YES!!!!!" Keith grinned.

"Well, I'm here now. I need you and Lisha to help me come up with some answers, because this is not making any sense to me." Nikki frowned.

"That can be arranged. Rafe one portal to Aunt Gwen's place please." Lisha requested.

"What?!" He choked on the chip that he was eating**. 'Lisha you can't just spring this on Aunt Gwen!'**

'**Yes we can! She deserves answers.'** Lisha hissed.

'**Yes, but Aunt Gwen didn't keep this from her! '** Rafe growled.

'**Gwen needs to know Rafe. I don't think she even knows she has a daughter. They have a right to know.' **She sighed.

'**I know that Alicia, but this has to be handled delicately you can't just say hello Aunt Gwen? Here's your long lost daughter Nikita!'** Rafe narrowed his eyes at her. **'Eric should be there when she goes to see Gwen! Hell that's who we need to go see!'**

:Andy? You mind having company?: She asked.

:What happened! Why is Dromi all of a sudden hell-bent to go the castle?!: Eric was not happy.

:Stop yelling at me!: Lisha sniffled. :What would you say if I said you have a twin?:

:Whatever made you think that? Mom only had one child and that was me.: Eric growled.

:What if she didn't know about her daughter?: Lisha challenged.

:Who is she!?: Eric sat up in bed.

:Get dressed and we'll show you.: She grinned.

:That isn't a problem. Dromi is too curious about what your hiding anyway and I didn't even come close to getting my reward for having my life flash before my eyes.: He growled.

:Be right there.: Lisha smiled. "Let's go see Eric."

--------------------------------------

(Eric and Andy's house.)

'**Dromi this isn't happening! First! I'm allergic to something on your wings and now Lisha is coming over here to introduce my twin to me!'** Eric growled as he put on some shorts and a muscle shirt. "Damn it this blasted rash itches!" Eric scratched at the angry fiery red rash that had spread like wild fire all over his body.

"Good Lisha can help with the rash, because I don't have anymore salve left." Andy frowned.

"Why didn't I get a rash the other night? I don't get this! Someone up there is really out to get me today!"

"I don't know!"

'**Well find out from Aunt Sere! I can't live without wings!'** Eric pouted.

'**I'll find out tomorrow!'** She growled. :Come in Lisha!:

'**This is embarrassing! If Lisha really is bringing my twin to meet me! I don't want to meet them like this!'** Eric grumbled.

'**I'll send Lisha in to cure you.'** Andy growled.

"I'm never gonna be able to show my face around the guys again!" He groaned.

"Yes you will now stop pouting. Damn Eric you're a bigger baby than Rafe is." Lisha growled, as she transformed into Sailor Avalon.

"Rafe has never had this all over his entire body!"

"There are two ways to do this. One I can do this without pain or two with pain, so stop growling." She hissed.

"That looks like a major case of wet wing syndrome. Didn't the sneezing and wheezing attacks give you a hint?" Rafe grinned.

"You're not helping Rafferty!" Avalon hissed, as she concentrated on healing Eric.

"Hey watch it that hurt!"

"Sorry!"

Nikki scratched at her skin and wondered why she was also starting to ache. "I'm sorry about this morning." Nikki eyed Andy warily.

"You're forgiven. Are you alright?" Andy asked.

"I was fine at the castle and now I feel like I've rolled in poison vines or something." Nikki squirmed in her seat.

"It's called a twin link." Andy explained.

"Why? What happened to him?" She frowned.

"You know when I got dumped into the lake... Well Eric loves my wings and they happen to be wet." Andy sighed.

"I get it and they tend to make one break out into a rash when someone touches them!" Nikki giggled.

"Yep. Rafe? Is Lisha alright?"

"She's fine...just not used to her powers yet." Rafe smiled. "I'm just gonna go over to our place and let her nap for a while."

"Okay." Andy smiled, as the look in her eyes told him not to laugh to loudly.

:I won't I promise...I just can't help myself and he'll kill me if I laugh about it in here.: Rafe sent.

:I know.: Andy smirked.

:It is funny isn't it?: Nikki grinned.

:Oh yeah!: Rafe smiled.

Eric walked into the room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Go ahead and laugh...I know you three want to."

The three of them looked at each other and started laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Eric pouted.

:You should have seen Dad!: Rafe sent, as he roared with laughter.

:This happened to Uncle Dare!?: Eric smirked.

:Yep! But he didn't have a healer handy.: Rafe chuckled.

:Poor Uncle Dare!: Eric gave in joined in on their laughter.

:The only cure is a healer from one of the Sailor Senshi. Dad thought It was a sunburn for a long time.: Rafe replied soberly.

:I bet that he was miserable.: Eric smirked.

Rafe just smiled.

"Rafe can't laugh, because that was when he was stuck at home with poison ivy, so those two got to be miserable together." Andy grinned.

"Thanks a lot Dromi!" Rafe hissed.

"And she got to be miserable at her grandfather's house." Eric grinned.

"If I recall you were just as miserable!" Andy hissed.

"Well first of all it was poison oak and secondly that stuff is highly contagious and seeing as I carried you back to your Grandfathers after we had just all gotten through swimming at the time...of course I was miserable as you were." Eric sighed.

'**Love You.'** Andy smiled sweetly.

'**I love you to my angel.' **Eric sent back. "I'm sorry we haven't met yet. I'm Eric and you are..." His voice trailed off when he finally noticed Nikki.

"Princess Nikita of Tigara," Nikki was also staring at him.

"Was Derek son of Stryde your father?" Eric managed to ask. '**She looks like Mom...'**

Nikki nodded. "Yes you see Stryde is my grandfather."

:Rafe please go get my mother for me.: Eric sent to Rafe. :NOW!!:

:Thanks for yelling.: Lisha hissed, as she woke from her nap.

:Sorry little sister...I'm in fire bad tree pretty mode right now.: Eric managed to send back.

:Very well.: Lisha sighed. "Nikki he's mentally gone at the moment. Rafe and I'll be right back."

"Breathe Eric before you pass out...I am just as floored by this as you are, but we need to talk okay?" Nikki eyed him warily.

"Nikki, He'll be fine just let him process what he's learned so far. Would you like to meet your mother?" Lisha asked.

"My mother?" Nikki whispered.

"I take that as a yes." Lisha smiled at her.

She nodded.

'**Let's go Rafe.'** Lisha sighed.

"Is she serious...my…my…mother's...alive?" She whispered.

"Yes. I'll be right back. I need to call Uncle Rohan."

"Good idea love." Eric mumbled

--------------------------------------

(Rohan's Castle)

"Hello Uncle Fangs." Andy smiled at him over the Tele-viewer.

"What's happened now?" He growled.

"Did you Know Eric had a twin?" She asked.

"Why?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You know Sailor Tigara?" Andy asked.

"Not personally, but I know of her. Didn't you beat her up this morning?" Rohan frowned.

"Well, she's Eric's twin, and is here at the house, while Rafe and Lisha went to get Mom. I think we might need the formula." Andy answered calmly.

"I'm on my WAY!" Rohan ended the call.

--------------------------------------

(Earth)

"What brings the two of you to my home?" Gwen smiled at them. "Congratulations Lisha. Although, that skirt is even shorter than Sere's Senshi uniform."

"Andy swears it's a joke of the Gods." Lisha smirked. "Could you come to Arus for a while? We have someone we'd like you to meet."

"Is Eric alright? I sense that he's in some kind of shock." Gwen frowned.

"He's fine, other than a rash that I healed."

"Rash?"

"Wet wings." Lisha grinned.

"You should have let him suffer for a while...Otherwise Andy won't have a moments peace around him." Gwen smirked.

"She knows how to make him back off now." Lisha winked.

"Who is it that you want me to go see?"

'**Rafe, how much can I tell her?'** Lisha bit her lip.

'**Just tell her that Eric wants his momma and she'll go in an instant.'** He sent back.

"Eric wants his momma."

"Did you guys hurt his feelings by laughing at him? No matter he needs me and I was coming to see him anyway."

"Right this way Aunt Gwen." Rafe opened a portal for them to get back to Eric and Andy's.

"Since when can you do that?" Gwen asked.

"I just recently acquired the ability." Rafe grinned.

--------------------------------------

(Eric and Andy's)

"Hello Uncle Rohan." Lisha smiled, as she exited the portal.

"Hello you two" Rohan smiled. :Hello mother.:

:Hello Rohan. What's going on?: Gwen hugged him.

:A very good thing actually, a family reunion of sorts you might say.: Rohan hugged her back.

:Start talking Darian Rohan McCloud!: She glared at him.

:Remember when we thought that you were having twins and that one of them was a girl? Remember what you and I had both decided if that were to happen? Well it happened...: Rohan eyed her warily.

Gwen glared at him. :Explain!:

:Your daughter is standing in the next room and so is your son.: Rohan did as he was told.

:I had Twins?!: Gwen looked, as if she was about to faint.

Rohan caught her in his arms. :Yes...Stryde took the baby girl back with him in order to keep her hidden from Adrian and seeing as he had vowed to kill all of your family he didn't think that he had any choice.:

"My little Tigress?" Gwen whimpered.

"Yes mom...he hid her away where even I couldn't find her." Rohan growled.

"I'd like to see her now… Please."

"As you wish mother." Rohan helped her up to her feet and led her into the other room.

:Eric?: Gwen sent.

:Mom...are you okay?: He sent back.

:Yes.: She replied shakily.

Eric walked over and gave his mother a hug. :I'm here mom .:

:I know. Is that her?: Gwen asked, as she hugged him back.

"Mom this is Nikita...Nikki this is our mother Gwen Lioness." Eric led her over to where Nikki was standing.

"Hello...M…M…Mother." Nikki stammered nervously.

"Hello sweetheart." Gwen held open her arms to her daughter.

Nikki at first took couple of hesitant steps toward her before throwing herself into her mother's arms. :MOTHER!: She cried.

:Oh baby they told me that you had been still born...: Gwen whimpered. :I didn't know that they had hidden you away...I didn't know.: She too was crying.

:Momma! Why did they tell you that?: Nikki sobbed.

:Uncle Rohan where is that shot? Now would be a good time.: Lisha told him.

:There was a very evil man that would have hurt you had he known that you had been alive...He swore to destroy my family. He stole away your brother when he was only 9 months old, but your older brother managed to keep him safe by hiding him away as well.: Gwen tried to explain.

:I've got it just relax.: Rohan growled.

:What I don't understand is why Grandpa said that about me!: Nikki growled, as her tear filled eyes began to blaze with anger.

:I think that you need the shot now little sister.: Eric pulled Nikki into his arms and held her while Rohan gave her the serum.

:I don't think so little Brother!: Nikki snarled.

:Word of warning this hurts like hell, but you have to have this little sister.: Rohan gave her the serum.

:I hate shots!: She sent before she doubled over in pain.

:I've got you sis...just hang on it will be over in a few minutes.: Eric winced in pain. **'Twice is not fun!'**

'**Think of how my sisters felt.'** Andy replied.

'**True...I keep forgetting about that.'** He sighed.

'**You won't have that problem now will you.'** Andy winked at him.

'**You're just loving every minute of this aren't you.'** Eric growled. (You okay Nikki?) Eric asked softly.

Nikki jumped at the sound of his voice that was much closer than she was use to hearing from a mental speech. (I'm fine I think. What was that?!) She replied with a little pain in her voice.

(It was our older brothers serum...our mother is a former creature of the night.) Eric tried to explain.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! MOTHER IS NOT A VAMPIRE!" Nikki snarled as slugged Eric. (OW!)

"Take what back! I was merely answering your question! You're just as hot tempered and stubborn as my angel!" Eric's eyes blazed and his fangs emerged. (Is this proof enough for you BRAT?) Eric got to his feet and towered over her.

"HELP!" She panicked.

"LOOK NIKITA! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU BULLY ME AROUND LIKE YOU DID WHEN WE WERE STILL INSIDE OUR MOTHER! I AM BIGGER, STRONGER, AND WILL NOT TAKE YOUR ATTITUDE YOU GOT ME SIS!" Eric roared down at her.

(I'm Sorry.) She whimpered.

"ERIC ANTHONY I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!" Gwen roared at her son.

:I'd do it! She still tells me to go to my room.: Rohan advised.

"Fine Mother, but she started this!" Eric stalked off. **'Not one word from any of you!' **Eric sent to Rafe, Lisha, and Dromi.

:How did you think she was going to react to that type of news? She was raised as a Tiger fighter.: Gwen informed him.

:Excuse me for telling her the truth! I don't lie! Now just take your favorite and get out!: He snarled back. :She was just as out of line as I was and I was only telling her to back off!:

Gwen's face sobered almost on the verge of sorrow. _That was not what I wanted to happen._ She sighed and started to leave.

"It's okay Mom he's had a really bad day and your little punishment sent him over the fine edge of his sanity." Andy walked over and gave Gwen a hug. "It's my place too and I say that you can stay for as long as you like."

"Thanks Dromi, but I should go visit Stryde. Nikki you want to join me and Rohan in our little confrontation?" Gwen replied almost snarling.

"You can't kill grandfather even if he does deserve it." Nikki growled.

"Can I hurt him?" Gwen asked.

"Mother...you agreed to the circumstances that took place. It's because of him that she is still alive today." Rohan growled.

"I know, but I don't have to like it." She sighed.

"Look Mom you just sent Eric to his room for no reason...Nikki was asking for it and he really has had a very bad day. Did I mention that your son is also like Dare and the generals?" Rohan growled.

Gwen turned around to glare at him. :Say that again!?:

:That's need to know information and you don't need to know.: Eric snarled.

:I wasn't asking you. Rohan answer the question.: Gwen growled back.

:Actually, I wasn't really there, but that's what Sel told me.: Rohan growled.

Gwen nodded with a sigh.

(Are you happy now Sis? I didn't do anything wrong you slugged me and now I'm the one in trouble!) Eric snarled.

( Excuse me! How the hell else was I supposed to react to this news? For god's sake Eric I was told both my parents were killed by a maniac that thought he was a vampire!) Nikki snarled back.

(NEWS FLASH!!! UNCLE ADRIAN WAS A VAMPIRE!!) Eric snarled back. (I'm out of here! I'm over twenty and I have better things to do than sit here in my room like a teenager!)

(No that's not true!) Nikki sent in denial.

(Fine believe what you wish to believe, but remember this one fact about me! I don't lie!) Eric shut their link off.

"Excuse me I need some air." Nikki she ran out the door.

"Well this just turned out great..." Dromi sat down next to Lisha.

"Nikki will calm down in a little while. She just had to deal with to much all of a sudden." Lisha sighed.

"Those two are so much alike that it's scary." Rohan sighed. "Mom what's frustrating Nikki is that she can't bully her baby brother anymore and Eric is only reacting on what he remembers her doing to him."

"I know." Gwen sighed. "Lets go find Stryde before he comes looking for us."

"I think that Stryde has his hands full at the moment." Andy smirked.

"He has DJ? Damn Moonbeam is pissed." Lisha sighed.

"He'll learn… after all you can only stand so much screaming." Rafe grinned.

"Does anyone else feel Di or is it just me?" Lisha asked, as she rubbed her temples.

"No she's mad, but then she can't always have her way, or that's Stryde's thinking anyway." Dromi sighed.

"He hasn't had to deal with her not seeing DJ for a month now has he?" Lisha growled. **'I'm going to get pissed soon if he doesn't let DJ see Di.' **

"Calm down Lisha I will be right back." Dromi opened a portal and went to get the kids.

:Thanks Sis.: Lisha called after her.

:No problem they need to see Mom anyway.: Andy sent back.

--------------------------------------

Eric sat on the beach and stared out at the endless Caspian Sea.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Blacky rumbled from his perch on a high rocky bluff.

"Ever have one of those days when everything seems to go further and further downhill?" Eric growled.

"Yeah the day me and my pride went boom." Blacky replied.

"It's nothing that major...just that nothing seems to be going right today." Eric sighed in frustration.

"Why?" The lion raised his head to look at his former pilot.

"Well you saw what was happening this morning with the Senshi didn't you?" Eric climbed up onto the rocks and went to sit next to Blacky.

"Yes.".

"Well...let's just say that I never got my reward because Dromi's wet feathers gave me a rash." Eric growled.

"That bites!" Blacky laid his head down on his paws again.

"Lisha healed the rash...It seems that its called Wet Wing Syndrome or something like that...Anyway then I got even better news...I have a twin sister." Eric sighed.

"Oh? Who?" He asked.

"Andy fought her this morning...she's Sailor Tigara...Princess Nikita." Eric growled.

"Really?" The lion cocked his head at Eric.

"That's not the best part to this whole fiasco! Rafe went to get Mom and then well you can imagine what happened then." Eric looked over at Blacky. "Mom went all emotional and so did Nikki...then Nikki got furious and Fangs had to give her the serum..."

"No." Blacky gave Eric a look as if he was pulling the lion's tail.

"Yes! And then she asked me why the hell she was given the serum! So I told her the truth and she slugged me in the jaw!" Eric snarled.

"Really?!"

"THIS REALLY TICKED ME OFF AND SENT ME INTO FANG MODE, WHICH SCARED HER, AND GOT ME SENT TO MY ROOM! MY ROOM IN MY OWN HOUSE!" Eric finished his tale by roaring at the top of his lungs.

"Ouch." Blacky flinched.

"Now do you see why I'm beyond furious right now?"

"Yes I do." Blacky watched the young woman who was walking along the beach.

"I wonder where Shadow went...he was with me on the beach and then he went fishing for his dinner." Eric frowned.

"I'm not sure." Blacky rumbled.

Shadow emerged from the water with a big fat fish clutched between his very powerful teeth and looked around the beach for his master.

"YICKES!" Nikki screamed at the sight of the big cat. (ERIC!!)

(Nikki!? What's wrong!?) Eric tried to figure out what was happening to his sister. "Blacky let's go something's wrong with Nikki!"

(BIG BLACK CAT!) Nikki screamed.

(Does he have a jeweled collar on him?) Eric calmed down and tried not to laugh. "Never mind Shadow scared her." He chuckled.

(ERIC THIS CAT IS GOING TO EAT ME!) Nikki cried.

(No he's not Nikki... He's harmless. That's my panther his name is Shadow.) Eric sent back. (Where are you anyway?)

(What do you mean where am I? I see a rock cliff and Black lion!) She hissed.

:Shadow come here.: Eric called to his cat. (He's harmless and I will prove it to you.)

Shadow rolled his eyes at Nikki and walked over to Eric.

"Well done Shadow...How did you know that I wanted fish for supper to night." Eric knelt down next to Shadow and scratched him behind the ears. (Come over here he isn't going to eat you.)

Nikki shook her head. (I'll stay right here thank you.)

(Fine then we'll come over to.) Eric got up and walked over to his sister and Shadow obediently followed him.

(WHY?!) Nikki whimpered, but stood her ground.

(We have more than one panther... they really are harmless, and are like part of the family. Now just reach out your hand and pet him.) Eric instructed.

Nikki just stood very still.

"He isn't going to hurt you...he's the guardian to my kids." Eric chuckled.

(NO!) Nikki growled.

Shadow took matters into his own paws and nuzzled her hand with his nose.

"Yikes!" She squeaked, but slowly started to scratch his ear.

"You big phony! Your just like Dromi you act tough, but you aren't like that at all you are as soft and vulnerable as any other female." Eric chuckled. (You try to be raised to fill Keith's shoes...it's the same thing.) Eric rolled his eyes at her.

(Really?) She asked.

"Yes really...Did Dromi win our planet this morning?" Eric frowned. "I mean you did officially challenge her didn't you?"

Nikki nodded, she started bawling, as she sat down on the beach.

Shadow rolled his eyes at Eric, walked over to Nikki, plopped his head down into her lap, and then began to purr. :Why is it that female's always either scream at me in terror or are constantly in tears.: Shadow snarled in frustration to Eric.

(HE TALKED?!) Nikita sent.

(Yes he's quite intelligent and he hates it when any female cries.) Eric sighed. :I don't know buddy its a female thing I guess.: Eric sent back to the panther.

:I'm sorry I screamed at you, but you sacred me.: Nikki sent timidly.

:I'm sorry that I startled you...I really am quite harmless...unless one threatens my family.: Shadow nuzzled her cheek.

:Can we be friends now?: She asked, as she gave him a full body scratch.

:Ah! Thank you I haven't been scratched in days.: He purred. :Yes I would like that very much.:

:Your welcome. Now could you please let me up?: She asked.

Shadow did as he was told.

(What am I going to tell Grandfather about losing our planet? I have never been beaten.) She whimpered.

(Don't worry sis I'll protect you from grandfathers wrath.) He assured her. (Come on I want you to meet Blacky.)

(Thank you Eric. I'd like that.) Nikki sighed as she gave him a heart warming smiled.

"Follow me." Eric grinned as he started to climb the rocks.

She did as she was told.

"Blacky I want you to meet someone." Eric shouted up at the lion.

Black lion didn't move from where he was laying on the rocks.

:Blacky! Wake up!: He growled.

:WHAT!: Blacky growled.

:I want you to meet my sister or are you enjoying your sun bath right now?: Eric sent back.

"Hello Sailor Tigara. Welcome to Arus." Blacky rumbled without moving.

"Hello Black Lion...are we disturbing you?" Nikki stared at the lion in awe.

"No your not… Please climb up on my back and soak up some of the sun." The lion purred.

"Thank you Blacky I would be honored to join you in your sun bath." Nikki climbed up onto Black lions back.

"Your welcome." Blacky went back to his nap.

:Blacky could you please bring them back here...their grandfather is here to see them.: Andy sent to her lion.

:Be right there Mistress.: Blacky replied. "Time to go home."

"I'm not ready to go home yet." Eric growled.

"Tough!" Blacky growled, as he picked Eric and Shadow up in his mouth.

:Hey! Watch it will ya! Besides what I say goes and I don't feel like going home!: Eric found that he was trapped inside Blacky's mouth.

:Sorry I don't listen to you anymore..: Blacky growled with annoyance.

:WAIT A SECOND HERE! I'M STILL YOUR BOSS! I LEAD THE TEAM! ANDY MIGHT BE SAILOR ARUS, BUT I AM YOUR PILOT!: Eric roared.

:Nope! The minute Andy became Arus you ceased to be my pilot.: Blacky informed him.

"That's not how it works my friend! I am crowned prince of Arus and you will obey what I say! I was handpicked by the King! I rebuilt you with my own hands, so don't think that I can't make you the way you were before you were destroyed!!!!" Eric tore open Blacky's mouth with his bare hands.

--------------------------------------

:Mistress He's pissed!: Blacky warned Andy.

:Tell me something that I don't know! Why the Hell did you bring up that now! We're really going to go one on one now!! I really don't think I can beat him either.: Andy snarled. _This is really going to hurt!_

:He didn't want to come home.: Blacky sulked.

:Not even my wings are going to calm him down! I'm sorry that I'm yelling at you, but now everything is really messed up.: Andy stayed hidden in the shadows. **'Lion? Calm down we can talk about this.' **She sent to him.

'**No I will not calm down!'** Eric snarled.

'**I'll just go to the castle until you cool off...'** Andy whimpered.

'**FINE GO AHEAD TRY AND RUN!'** Eric was seeing red.

'**THIS IS NOT MY FAULT SO QUIT ROARING AT ME YOU BIG BABY!'** Andy screamed back at him. He was not even ten feet away from her and she didn't want to risk opening a portal and having him sense where she was.

'**Yeah Right!'** He snarled. **'I have you trapped don't I.'** Eric caught scent of her perfume.

'**I don't know what you're talking about...I'm nowhere near you.'** Andy lied._ Damn!_

Eric reached out a grabbed her arm. '**Oh Really?'**

'**Let go of my arm Eric Anthony Lawson unless you are going to calm down!'** Dromi snarled.

'**We need to talk!'** He glared at her with red glowing eyes.

'**I don't think so you don't want to talk! You want to tear me in half!'** Andy growled. **'DADDY!!! HELP!!! ERIC HAS GONE MENTAL!! I NEED MY SENSHI LIKE NOW!!'**

:DADDY! BYE-BYE!: MK burst into tears

:DADDY GONNA HURT MOMMA!: Sammy burst into tears and clung to her grandfathers leg.

:Be right there!: Avalon and Tigara shouted.

:He is beyond gone...Lisha you are not going out there!: Rafe growled.

'**Let go of my arm Eric!'** Andy snarled.

'**I have to do something!'** Lisha pleaded.

'**Not until we talk!'** Eric snarled.

:He's gone yes, but he won't hurt Dromi...he will however tear everyone else in two.: Rohan growled.

:Sorry Dromi!: Lisha sent.

'**You can't hurt me. You love me now let go of my arm and we'll talk.'** Andy tried to reach him.

Eric remained silent.

'**Eric let go of my daughter and go cool off!'** Keith snarled as he, the Senshi, generals, Sere, and Dare stepped out of the portal.

Eric turned his head to glare at the group.

"We can't do anything...We'll hurt Eric and Dromi. Eric is in a full blown fury right now and doesn't know what he's doing." Kunz growled.

"Gwen and Rohan are the only two that would have a chance besides Dromi." Zoi was ready to run at a moment's notice.

"I really don't feel like getting tied up in my underwear again." Neph muttered.

"Nor I." Jade gulped.

"Then it's agreed..." Kunz nodded to the others and they grabbed their girls and ran for cover.

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile Inside

:He's got a worse temper than I do.: Rohan growled.

"Oh my god no modesty?" Gwen growled after she recovered from her shock.

"That is not decent!" Stryde growled.

"Like we have a choice!" Lisha hissed.

"Snarl about their uniforms later! Eric is mentally gone right now and he doesn't know what he's doing!" Rohan snarled.

:I wish I knew what I could do to help.: Avalon sighed.

:Nothing or you'll make matters worse just stay there!: Dromi hissed to everyone. **'Fine we'll talk where do you want to go?' **Andy couldn't feel her arm anymore, so she knew that she was hurt.

'**Avalon.'** Eric growled.

'**Avalon it is.'** Andy concentrated on opening a portal. **'Don't worry Daddy I'll be okay.' **She sent to her father.

'**I'm going to shoot him!'** Keith growled.

'**No! He's got a death grip on her arm and he'll snap it in two if you shoot him.'** Dare snarled.

'**WHAT!'** Keith stared at him, but did not lower the blaster.

'**Trust me! Dare did this to me once! I know that it's not fun to watch, but he really doesn't realize what he is doing right now, and he will hurt her.' **Sere explained.

'**He's hurting my baby!'** Keith growled.

'**I know that he's hurting her Keith, but that isn't Eric right now. Something made him snap and trying to interfere will only make matters worse!'** Dare growled.

:BLACKY! WHAT THE HELL MADE HIM SNAP!!: Keith roared at the guilty lion.

:Me! I did it!! I told him that he wasn't my pilot anymore.: He whimpered.

:YOU WHAT?!: Keith stared at the lion.

:It's true! The moment she became Sailor Arus I became hers and only hers.: He put his head down between his paws.

:Not possible.: He didn't believe the Lion.

:I'm sorry, but she is my boss now, and that's all there is to it.: Blacky whimpered.

:Has it been this way all along?: Keith asked.

:Yes...but the Senshi were sleeping, so we didn't have to follow tradition, and now that the Senshi are awake we have no choice.: Blacky sighed.

:I see. Andy was right when she was a baby. When she said you would be hers.: Keith frowned.

:Yes even then she knew her destiny.: Blacky growled.

:Why did you tell her that you wouldn't belong to her?: He asked.

:I didn't know that she was the sleeping Senshi.: Blacky sighed.

:I'll be okay...Daddy so don't worry about me.: Andy had the portal open and was stepping into it. **'Shall we go talk?'** Andy ignored the pain that was now shooting through her arm.

Eric fell into step beside her.

:Lisha watch the kids for us while we're away okay?: She sent before the portal closed. :Bye babies I love you!:

:Always Sis.: She sent back.

:Don't worry I'll be fine.: She tried to sound positive.

:I'll help as much as I can.: Lisha sent as she chewed on her lower lip.

:Momma hurt!!!: MK wailed.

:Daddy Hurt Momma!!: Sammy howled as loud as her brother.

:Hush MK. Momma will be alright.: Lisha sent as she rocked him in her arms.

:Momma broke now...Daddy no realize he broke Momma!: He sobbed.

:I know. Baby I can feel it.: Lisha sighed.

--------------------------------------

Next Chapter 23

Cindra ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

What If Beginnings

Chapter 23

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. 'This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.'

' 'Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

'Avalon'

The portal opened on their private island and Andy was the first to step out of it, she fell to her knees the instant he let go of her arm, screaming in agony.

'**DROMI!'** Eric dropped down to her side as he saw her arm hanging at her side. "God Dromi I'm Sorry." He growled hoarsely with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that you found out that way...I never wanted to hurt you like that...make you want to hurt anyone like that!**"** Dromi whimpered tears streaming down her cheeks, as she looked into his eyes.

'**Dromi...'** Eric couldn't gather any words to him.

'**I know that you didn't mean to hurt me...don't cry.'** She whimpered.

'**Your father's gonna beyond kill me!'** Eric whimpered. :Lisha get Uncle Dare and Uncle Zach!:

'**That portal was all I had left. Daddy understands why you lost it, but he won't like it that you broke me.'** Andy managed weakly. "MK and Sammy felt your fury and know that you hurt me." She whimpered. "I couldn't block them out...too much pain..." She passed out in his arms.

'**RAFE! GET HERE NOW!'** Eric panicked, as he fed her his strength.

'**You do know that I'm gonna kick your ass from here to the Earth and back again!!'** Rafe snarled. **'Uncle Rohan, Uncle Zach, and Dad will be right there!'**

'**I know...I broke my angel…I deserve to die for that!'** Eric growled.

A portal opened and the three men raced out of it. "Damn it Eric!! Look at her arm!" Zoi snarled.

"I know that I broke her!" Eric snarled.

Rohan took Andy out of Eric's arms. "YOU AND I ARE GOING TO WORK ON THAT TEMPER!" He roared.

"I told you what would happen if you ever really lost it and hurt her!" Zoi snarled, as he blasted Eric three feet a way.

"DOES THE PHRASE BIONICS MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? WE'RE TALKING MAJOR SURGERY!" Dare was beyond furious.

Eric broke down where he had landed and cried.

Rohan walked over and stood over his little brother. "Get Up!" He snarled.

_Just kill me and get it over with!! _ Eric winced.

"MOVE YOUR ASS AS IN YESTERDAY!" Rohan roared as he pointed to the now open portal.

"I'm going!" Eric growled.

:PLEASE BE DIFFICULT ABOUT THIS! GIVE ME A REASON TO WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU!!: Zoi roared at him. :YOU CRUSHED THE BONE IN HER ARM!:

:Zoi calm down you don't know what caused him to lose it, so knock it off!: Dare snarled, as they appeared at the Royal medical complex in Crystal Tokyo.

:Back off Uncle Zoisite!: Eric growled. **'Dromi! I'm so sorry!'** Eric sent as tears ran down his face.

:She didn't...please tell me that she didn't go visit her grandparents again.: Dare looked down at Dromi's still form in his arms, as he all but flew down the corridors.

:Where do you think she goes when she's in physical pain?: Eric growled hoarsely as he ran after Dare.

:Link with her damn it! I don't need her going into shock any more than she already is!: Dare snarled. :Hurry up you two! She went to visit her Grandparents again!: Dare sent to Rohan and Zoi.

:I HAVE BEEN!: Eric roared back.

:SON OF A BITCH!: Zoi snarled.

:Not again! Sel is gonna have Eric's hide!: Rohan groaned.

:What would you do if you had his day? Say Someone told you that you could no longer see, touch, or love Allana anymore let a lone your kids.: Sel told him in a phrase he would understand, as she appeared next to them.

:He lost the right to fly Blacky...Oh man no wonder that sent him over the edge. He was already having a bad day to start with.: Rohan now understood the situation. :Zoi he can't fly Blacky anymore that's why he lost it.: He sent to Zoi.

:What does that have to do with this.: Zach growled.

:This is like you being told that your no longer one of the generals and that Ami and your family are no longer yours anymore.: Rohan tried to explain.

:HE LOST BLACKY?!?: Zoi replied in horror.

:Yep.: Rohan nodded. : Look at him Zoi he wants to kill himself for hurting her. Now lets help Dare make our angel all better again.: Rohan and Zoi went to get ready for the surgery that they knew Dromi was going to have to have to fix her arm.

:He is gonna need some serious counseling.: Zoi sighed.

:I know.: Rohan sighed. :But that's what we're here for to help them and to keep them both on the right track.:

:True.: Zoi nodded.

:I don't think Eric is going to want to leave her, so he needs to scrub if he's going to be in there with her.: Rohan frowned.

:You want to move him?: Sel frowned. :In his frame of mind?:

:It's not just a suggestion its a necessity!: Zoi and Rohan dragged Eric with them, so that he could change into surgical scrubs.

--------------------------------------

'Arus'

"Why do I hurt?!" Alex snarled, as she stormed into the sun room holding her right arm. "What did Andy do now?!"

"LOWER YOUR VOICE THIS INSTANT! YOUR SISTER DID NOT DO ANYTHING! ERIC WENT TEMPORALLY INSANE AND HURT HER!" Keith roared at them.

"Daddy! Calm down!" Lisha snarled, as she, Rafe, Gwen and Stryde walked into the room carrying six screaming children.

"I'm sorry! I am worried about my baby girl!"

"You think I'm not?" Lisha handed him DJ. :Daddy, please calm down we don't need you to have another attack.:

:That was a fluke that isn't going to happen again. These guys aren't going to forgive Eric. They don't understand what happened. Why their Daddy went nuts on them and hurt their Mommy.: Keith rocked DJ in his arms. "Easy DJ your Mommy is going to be fine...She just has a bad owie on her arm."

:DADA! HURT MAMA!: DJ wailed, as he buried his face into Keith shoulder.

:I know little lion, but he didn't mean to hurt your Momma. He loves your momma very much and would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. He had just found out that he was losing one of his best friend's and didn't take the news very well when Blacky told him that he wouldn't be flying him anymore.: Keith sent to all five of Eric and Andy's children.

'**What?! Do you mean by that?'** Allura growled.

'**We don't own the Cat's anymore...They belong to the Galaxy Senshi and always have.'** Keith tried to explain.

:Dada no have Blacky?: Jaz whimpered, as she started to calm down.

:That's right he belongs to your momma now.: He explained.

:We no likes Dada…when he's hurt's Mama. Dada scares us!: Jessie sniffled.

:Hold on for a second here. MK? Does your Daddy do this often?: Keith looked over at MK.

:No. Does it count when Uncle Arian gave Dada owie?: MK replied in a whimper. "Hurt Momma feelings, but no gives Momma owies."

"You had me worried for a little bit there...I thought that I was gonna have to seriously injure your Daddy." Keith growled.

"No Daddy doesn't hurt us, gives owies when needed, but so does momma." Mk sniffled.

"I know that kiddo. He's feeling mighty low about what he did to your mother...I'm glad that Dare, Rohan, and Zach are there with him." Keith continued to rock his little grandson in his arms.

'**Jeff is not going to be happy.'** Allura frowned.

'**Since when does Jeff ever have a say or when is he ever happy.'** DJ was now sound asleep in his arms.

'**True.'** Allura sighed, as she rocked Jessica in her arms.

'**It looked bad Alley...I know that he must have at least shattered if not crushed the upper part of her arm.'** Keith growled hoarsely.

'**No wonder the girls are having a fit.'** Allura sighed. "Lex, Ari. Can you tell us how bad Andy's arm is?"

"I have never felt pain like this ever! It's like her arm isn't there anymore! Does that answer your question?" Alex snarled.

"Alex! I know you hurt, but don't take it out on Momma!" Lisha hissed holding her head, as if she had a major migraine.

:Don't even start with me Lisha! You have no idea how much Ari and I are hurting so back off!: Alex hissed. "Sorry Momma, but Daddy snarled at us, and I'm worried about baby sister." She whimpered.

"The next one to yell please raise your hand, so I can shoot myself." Lisha groaned.

"Night love." Rafe told her mind to go to sleep, as he scooped her up into his arms as carefully as possible seeing, as she was now holding their daughter.

:Mama no feels good, Dada. DJ sad.: Di whimpered**. 'Me's go bye-bye DJ. sees you later.'**

:I know that angel that's why were going to take your mama home, so that she can take a nice long nap. DJ will be fine as soon as he gets to see that his parents are okay.: Rafe explained.

'**Bye-bye Di sees you later'** DJ whimpered.

'**You's mad as your Dad?'** Di asked, as she tried to cheer him up.

'**Me understands now...Dada no gets Blacky no's more.'** DJ explained.

'**Me see.'** Di nodded.

'**Me nap now.'** DJ cuddled up against his grandpa's shoulder and settled off to sleep.

'**Night DJ.'** Di sent with a yawn of her own.

--------------------------------------

Blacky landed on the castle lawn feeling like he was the lowest thing in the universe. He didn't even think that he deserved to sit up on his new pedestal that Eric and Andy both designed especially for him. He just lay there on the castle lawn with this head between his paws and whimpered.

"What did you do now?" Jetta asked as she swam over to the lion.

"Go away Jetta I don't deserve to be talked to." Blacky grumbled miserably.

"What's wrong oh fearless one?" Jetta raised her head as she looked at him. "Is Eric okay?"

"The Major is fine Jetta!" Blacky's eyes blazed at the thought of what he had done to his princess.

"What happened?" Jetta demanded, as she climbed out of the lake, and sat down beside him.

"I TOLD HIM SOMETHING AND HE COMPLETELY WENT PSYCHO AND HURT MY SHADOW!" Black roared in frustration.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT!" Jetta roared back. "WHAT DID HE DO TO DROMI?"

"Look Jetta! I told him that he was no longer my pilot and he went temporarily insane!! He made me mad and I just blurted out the truth to him!" Blacky snarled.

"Y-Y-YOU IDIOT!" Jetta snarled, as she swatted him with her paw. "Just because the Ancients wanted it that way does not mean we have to listen! Damn it Blacky! We belong to the Senshi yes, but we also belong to their generals! Lori and Nikki are the only two that have not met their partners." She sighed.

"That hurt!! How the hell was I supposed to know that!?" He jumped back away from her paw. "I only know what I remember and that's only slowly coming back to me!"

"Leave it to a male to mess everything up!" Jetta snarled.

"Back off Jetta! I made a mistake in judgment and I feel bad enough already!" Blacky snarled.

"What do you three want?!" Jetta growled when she saw the other three cats sitting and watching her and Blacky's little fight.

"Why are you attacking Blacky that's only gonna make the prince and princess very unhappy with the two of you." Neo growled.

"Blacky happened to piss Eric off to the point where he hurt Andy!" Jetta snarled as she crouched into an attack position.

"I think it's just them having a little lovers quarrel." Ty snickered.

"THAT'S IT!" Jetta snarled, as she lunched herself at Ty with her claws out.

:KNOCK IT OFF ALL OF YOU!!!: Keith roared. :YOU ARE ALL BEING SHOWN LIVE ON GNN!!:

:Ty started it! I wasn't hurting Blacky.: Jetta sulked.

:I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR LAIRS!! AND I MEAN NOW!: Keith was beyond furious seeing as their little fight had woken up the kids.

:You are all grounded now move it! Blacky made a mistake in judgment and is more than paying for that mistake with guilt!!: Leo growled at his children. :If anything belongs to the princess or the prince then it is me not you so enough of this!:

:Yes sir…Sorry daddy: Jetta growled, as she glared at Ty.

"I DIDN'T ASK ANY OF YOU TO WATCH ME SULK ANYWAY! NOW DO AS FATHER AND THE KING SAYS OR I WILL BE THE ONE THAT MAKES YOU PAY!" BLACKY ROARED. :AND JUST FOR THE RECORD TY! WHAT IS BETWEEN JETTA AND I IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!: Lightning split the sky and Blacky's roar could be heard half way around the planet.

Jetta knew when to run and hide, as she made a mad dash for her lair, as she dove into the lake the water splashed Blacky soaking him and the bridge.

"THAT DOES IT!!! I AM OUT OF HERE!!" Blacky took off to go someplace where he could sulk in peace and he wanted to go check on Dromi.

:But I didn't do anything.: Cora whimpered, as she took off to her lair with her tail between her legs.

:Neither did I, but did you see how infuriated Blacky was?: Neo did as he was told.

:I know. Do you know what happened?: She asked softly.

:He told Eric the truth about who is suppose to fly us...the prince did not react well to what he was hearing and went temporarily insane and during that time of insanity he hurt the princess. That is why Blacky and Jetta are so upset.: Neo explained.

:That explains a lot. I don't really want to go to my lair.: Cora replied. :Nate doesn't know yet about Nikki being my pilot.: She frowned. :What would he do?:

:Go on you two...just try and stay out of trouble.: Keith sighed. :We are not going to go through this again. I know what the ancients said, but that does not mean that you have to follow what they say word for word.:

:It's hard not to. Now that we are like our old selves before Hagar tricked Daddy.: Cora sighed. :It was easier when we picked our pilots. How do you plan to tell our old pilots? Jax is fine, Rafe wouldn't have any trouble with what is going on now.:

:Well you are just going to have to get used to it, because Lori and Nikki are not going to be flying any of the lions.: Keith informed them.

:I see.: Cora replied.

:Cora there is still going to be a Voltron Force and that is all there is to it.: Keith was not about to defer from his decision.

:I understand.: Cora answered.

:I know that you feel that you have to follow the old ways, but you don't have to just because this has happened. This galaxy needs the Voltron Force and always will.: Keith growled.

:I think I see what you're saying.: Cora understood.

:Let's just focus on the now and worry about the past later okay.: Keith tried to think of a way for her to understand.

:Very well.:

:Young ones the King is correct Voltron is needed and that is how it is going to be. The ancient ways are not needed in this time and as I said before this subject is closed. Now go enjoy your day.: Leo sighed.

'**This is like trying to get Lilly to understand something.'** He sighed in frustration. :Go have fun you two. Thanks old friend sorry that they woke you.:

:I was only napping. My children will now behave themselves…I am going to check on our Shadow now.: Leo growled softly.

'**Love, they're mentally the same age as our daughter. Neo is the thinker, Blacky is the oldest, Jetta is the more rational one, Cora is the flirt, and Ty is the smart ass. Leo is their father and only wakes up when he's needed or when Voltron is formed.'** Allura smiled.

'**Gee love that makes me feel a hell of a lot better.' **Keith groaned.

'**Your welcome. By the way have you seen Lilly and Jamie today?'** She asked.

**'She kissed my cheek this morning at breakfast...that's the last time I saw her. Now as for Jamie well he had better be at the academy in class and that goes double for Lillyan.'** Keith growled.

'**What if they're not?'** Allura asked, as she looked out the window toward the lake, and saw her son and daughter.

'**Then they might find themselves grounded for a few weeks, that's if they left school grounds without permission. Why where are they?'** Keith was not, so sure he wanted to hear an answer to his question, but asked it anyway.

'**Swimming in the lake.'** Allura replied from where she was sitting in his office chair.

:Lillyan Allura! James Alexander!! Why aren't you two in class!: Keith snarled unable to move, because DJ was still sleeping soundly against his chest.

:Uncle Pidge gave us the time off. After he saw the cats fighting! What the hell is your problem?: Jamie snarled back.

:Your sister got very badly hurt! Don't use that tone of voice with me young man! I am having a very bad day!: Keith snarled back.

:What one?! How did it happen?! Who did it!?: Jamie growled not changing his tone.

:Lower your tone of voice and I may tell you.: Keith growled.

:What one father.: Jamie hissed trying to remain patient.

:Which one do you think got hurt!?: Keith's mood was getting darker by the second.

:She didn't go see Grandma and Grandpa again did she?: Jamie grumbled.

:WHAT?! She's that bad!: Keith sent back horror.

:I'll go find out!: Jamie sent, as he vanished to the astral plains.

--------------------------------------

'Astral plain'

"Damn it Andy what the hell are you doing here!? Do you want dad to have another attack?!" Jamie snarled at her.

"Eric went mental and shattered my arm! I did not do this on purpose!" Andy snarled back then stared at him in horror when his last few words hit home. "Is Daddy okay?!" She demanded an answer.

"FATHER'S FINE, BUT YOU BETTER SAY GOODBYE TO ERIC, BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!" Jamie snarled.

"NO!! Wait!! You don't understand! He didn't mean to hurt me! Blacky told him that he was no longer his pilot and he lost it!" Andy burst into tears. :Don't kill him I love him!:

"What?! Why would he say that explain!" Jamie glared at her.

"Stand back for a minute will you." Andy sniffled.

Jamie did as he was told.

"Arus Galaxy Power." She whispered and transformed into Sailor Arus. "Any questions...Ow! My wing is broken too!" She whimpered.

Jamie gaped at her in shock. "Why didn't anyone tell me that you were a Senshi? I had a right to know!"

"That's enough!" Shantasia hissed at Jamie. "Andy change back you're too weak to be Sailor Arus right now."

Andy did as she was told. "I just found out yesterday and you're always busy..." Andy sniffled.

"What!? I am never too busy to be told things about the family!" Jamie growled.

"Why is everyone so upset about this? It wasn't like I had a choice!" Andy burst into tears.

"Andy?" Alfor asked. "By Arus that skirt was short!"

"Not you too!" Andy took off running across the plains.

:Andy dear what's wrong?: Jess asked softly, as she was about to be run over by Andy.

:I'm not having a good week...Nana.: She whimpered softly.

:Come here sweetheart.: Jess held her arms open for her granddaughter. :You want to tell me about it?:

Andy welcomed her Grandma's loving embrace. "Ever since I became Sailor Arus my whole life has been in turmoil! Now to top it off Blacky went and told Eric that he wasn't his pilot anymore, because he now belonged to me, and he went totally mental...He hurt me nana...He hurt me...!" She sobbed.

"Blacky was just acting on his old feelings which aren't exactly true anymore. It is true the spirits of the lions are to respond to you and your Senshi first and foremost, but they swore to protected Arus and the galaxy from evil of all types. This is where they became Voltron. There has not been a Galaxy Senshi since the time when a rouge Senshi by the name of Sailor Galaxia proceeded to wipeout nearly every planet in the three Galaxies, not counting Selena as Sailor Pluto that was the end of the remaining Senshi from the original Silver Millennium." Jess explained.

"Part of me knows why he reacted the way he did, but I still can't believe that he hurt me! He swore that he would never hurt me!" Andy sobbed against her nana's chest.

"You think your life was bad? Try having Serena and Endymion's earlier relationship. He just about killed her not once but a dozen times." Shantasia sighed as she walked over to them.

"Yes I see what you mean and I know that he couldn't help it...none of what Blacky said was ever going to happen...he should have trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't have done anything like that to him." She looked up at Shantasia.

"I know that and he does trust you. He just wasn't himself. You see all that he could think of was that his best friend had betrayed him. Andy come I want to show you something." Shantasia offered her hand.

"I'm so confused." Dromi followed after Shantasia.

"I know you are." She led Andy to a small gazing pool. "Look into the pool. Ignore the medical stuff just listen to what is being said."

"He looks so miserable and he's been crying." Andy whimpered.

"Yes now listen very carefully." Shantasia replied.

"I'm so sorry. I…I… never wanted to hurt...I…I'll understand if you don't ever want to trust me again, but please come back not for me but for the babies." Eric sobbed against her chest.

"He needs me...I have to go to him." Andy had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know. I'll talk to you later. Now get going." Shantasia smiled at her.

--------------------------------------

'Early the next morning.'

Andy slowly opened her very heavy lidded eyes to look down at Eric, who was sobbing against her chest still pleading for her to come back to him. "Don't cry." She whispered hoarsely.

"Andy!? Oh God! I'm so sorry. I…I never wanted to hurt…" He growled his voice hoarse from crying.

"I know..." She whispered. "But you should have trusted me..." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I…I couldn't think straight..." Eric tried to explain, but the words failed him.

"I know that you thought that I was taking away your best friend, but I would never ever do that to you...I don't need Blacky anymore...all I ever wanted was you." She sobbed.

"I…I'll understand if you never want to trust me again..." Eric felt lower than dirt.

Andy clenched her right hand in a fist and was overjoyed that she could work her right arm again. "Listen to me Eric Anthony Lawson! I don't care about Blacky or Voltron!! All I ever wanted was you!" She reached out and pulled up on his hair with her good arm. "I love you...I trust you...and I know that you didn't mean to hurt me!" She made him look at her by pulling hard on the hair at the top of his head.

"Easy on the hair!" Eric winced, but he did not look into her eyes.

"Damn it Lion look at me!" Andy snarled. "I love you! I trust you! I know that you didn't mean to hurt me! You matter! Not Voltron! Not Blacky! You matter to me!"

"I…I…I… Can't..." He felt like killing himself. _I can't live with her fearing me…_ He finally did, as she demanded.

"I'm not afraid of you...I love you...and I know that you won't ever do that again, because this scared the temper right out of your very soul." She smiled at him.

"You do? You still trust me even after the fact I could have killed you?" He whimpered.

'**You could never kill me and the only reason that you hurt me is because I underestimated how furious you actually were and stayed within reach of you.'** Andy tried to soothe him with their heartlink. **'Yes I love you, I trust you, and I am definitely not afraid of you.' **

'**God Andy I'm so sorry!' **He sent back as he kissed her hand.

'**I'm sorry that you were hurt by what Blacky was telling you...you should have trusted me. I would never do anything like that to you...you are all I have ever wanted...not Voltron.'** She sniffled.

'**I love you so much...'** He gave her a toe curling kiss.

'**I love you more than anything in the universe my lion...'** She sent back not caring that all of the machines that were monitoring her life-signs were going crazy and making alarming noises.

Ami and Sere ran into the room and saw why the instruments where going nuts.

'**Dare, Andy's awake.'** Sere sent to her husband.

'**Thank goodness! She had me worried for a while there.'** Dare sighed in relief. :Zach, Rohan? Dromi is awake that's why the monitors went nuts those two are kissing and making up regardless of her injury.: He sighed.

:Not possible she should be out for hours!: Zach growled.

:I told you that Dromi wasn't going to be mad at him when she finally woke up.: He grinned.

:I could have sworn she would.: Zach frowned as he walked towards the room.

:Their love is stronger than Sere, Dare, Keith, and Alley's combined. It would take something drastic to tear them apart.: Rohan followed him out of the room.

"Come on Eric. Let her up, so that we can get this stuff off her." Zach growled.

'**Love the sooner I get this crap off of me the sooner you and I can cuddle.'** She purred.

'**Good idea!'** Eric gave her one last kiss. "Hurry up Uncle Zach!"

Zach did, as he was told then glared at Eric. "She's isn't up to anything that you have in mind, so don't even think about it!"

"That's what you think." Andy glared back.

"This is Little Blossom that we're talking about. She isn't as fragile as she looks." Rohan growled.

"Thanks Uncle Rohan." Andy pouted giving them a pleading look.

"Will you just leave them alone! I think they deserve some time alone don't you!" Dare stood in the doorway.

"Thank you Uncle Dare. I'm glad someone understands." She smiled.

"I've been there I know exactly what you're going through, only I was 19 and Rena was 14 at the time that this happened to us." He sighed. "Then it took a year to find each other again."

"I know Rafe told me about it a long time ago." Andy replied. "Well you still made up for it even if it was a few years later." She winked.

:I'm still making up for it actually and now she wants to hurt me, for revealing that to you, so I'll just leave the two of you alone.: He closed the door behind him as soon as Zach and Rohan had left the room.

:Night Uncle Dare.: Andy replied. :Have fun.:

:Night you two...you can cuddle, but that's it. Otherwise your arm is going to make you pay afterwards.: He sent back.

:What! No fair!: Eric whimpered.

'**Since when have I ever followed any doctor's orders to the letter.'** Andy purred to her husband. **'Kill the camera first though.'**

--------------------------------------

'Outside Medical wing'

"Can we see Andy?" Keith asked Ami.

"I don't think that's possible right now." Ami blushed.

"Why?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Andy's awake and well...um...they are kissing and making up." Ami's blush deepened even more.

"They're not!" Keith growled. :ANDROMEDA!:

:Daddy! Um I didn't know that you were here! Can we talk in the morning?: Andy sent back.

Keith turned as red as Ami. **'Love Andy's awake.'** He groaned. :You just got out of surgery Damn it!:

'**What can I say like father like daughter.'** Alley chuckled.

'**Very funny Allura Danielle!'** Keith muttered.

:Daddy it was just my arm! The rest of me is fine! I will talk to you in the morning!: She hissed.

'**I was merely stating the truth.'** She grinned.

'**I'll be home in a little while so get ready to pay.'** He warned.

'**Is that a promise?'** She purred.

'**What do you think?'** He growled back. "Could someone open a portal for me?"

Jamie chose that moment to come and check on his sister, "Did someone say portal? Are you ready to go home now? Is Dromi okay?"

"She's awake. We'll see her in the morning." Keith growled.

"But Dad? I want to check on her and see for myself." Jamie growled.

"No you don't!" Keith growled.

"No way! Didn't she just get out of surgery?" Jamie gaped at them.

Keith nodded. "But then that's Eric and your sister…"

"Unreal...you're right let's go home." Jamie opened the portal to the castle.

"Later everyone," Keith replied. :Don't even think about it!: He glared at his son.

:Dad! Don't go there! It's hard enough knowing that my sister is...well you know!: Jamie blushed crimson.

:Why do you think I wanted to go home.: Keith smirked at his son's expression.

:Life just keeps getting more and more complicated and confusing!: Jamie snarled.

:You will understand soon enough, but not for a few years yet.: Keith replied. **'Hello beautiful.'** He pulled Allura into his arms.

:Whatever! Night Dad!: He snarled. _I want Rose! I am going die at this rate!_ He whimpered to himself.

'**What's wrong handsome?'** Rose asked.

'**Nothing's wrong that a very long run won't cure.'** He sent back trying to hide his agony.

'**Would you like company?'** She asked.

'**Uh...um...no that's okay love, but thanks for asking.'** He all but whimpered. _Why do I have to follow the rules!_

'**Not again! Is Uncle Keith driving you crazy again?'** Rose sent in sympathy.

'**Not only Dad! Dromi and Eric and she's just out of surgery!'** He whimpered.

'**Oh no!'** Rose sighed.

'**Yep...I say we just get married now and then we can be together.'** He growled.

'**I like that Idea!'** Rose purred.

'**Damn Dad's stalking towards me!'** He muttered.

'**Great so much for that idea!'** Rose growled.

"Where do you think you're going?" Keith growled as he gave him the all knowing look.

"Please Dad!! Have mercy!! I can't do this any more! This is torture!!" He begged.

"No." Was all Keith said. **'Were we ever this bad?'**

"But Dad! Everyone else was married at my age this is not fair!" Jamie snarled in frustration.

'**Love we didn't wait, so I couldn't really answer that… I was seventeen...He does have a point.'** Allura chuckled.

'**Alley how long should they wait?'** Keith asked without showing his son that he was about to give in.

'**As long as they're careful its fine with me.'** Alley smiled.

'**I just hope I don't have to explain anything again.'** Keith blushed. :As long as you are careful!: He warned.

:We're not ready for the rugrat thing yet! We don't want a Renny!! Besides Aunt Aphrodite took care of that little factor for us.: Jamie grinned. **'Rose what do you say you and I go someplace where no one can disturb us?'** he purred.

'**Alley they've been plotting!'** Keith growled. :So I see.:

'**Our son plotting? Why would he ever do something like that...Could it be that he's just like his father?'** Alley smirked. :If you two get caught we'll deny that we knew anything about it and we'll severely punish you. Do you understand?: Alley growled.

:We understand Aunt Alley.: Rose grinned as she enter the room. **'Olympus?'** She purred.

'**Your asking for it brat.'** Keith growled.

'**Why don't we use the private island on Avalon?'** Jamie pulled her into his arms. :I don't plan on getting caught.: He grinned.

'**Wouldn't Lisha know and tell Rafe?'** Rose asked.

'**All talk and no action, besides do you really think that your fragile system can take what you have in mind.'** She purred. :Lisha and Andromeda will know what you're up to regardless of where the two of you try to hide.: Alley informed them.

'**Have you forgotten your last lesson already? Fragile? That was a freak accident.'** Keith growled, as he swept Allura up into his arms. **'I'll show you action Brat!'**

'**Mom has a point, besides Rafe would definitely be on my side and my sisters adore me.'** Jamie winked at her. :We'll leave the two of you alone, besides we have plans of our own to get to.: Jamie swept Rose up into his arms and vanished.

'**But would you be as forgiving if it was Lilly and Shawn?'** Rose asked.

'**I just don't want to overtax your system...remember what Rohan said about not over doing it.'** She purred.

'**Don't even go there Rose. This is not the same kind of situation we are both the same age! Besides Lilly is way too young to be even thinking those thoughts!'** He growled.

"Love, time away from you is more torture than listening to any doctor's orders." Keith growled.

"Soul its not like you've been deprived for weeks...its only been less than 24hrs." She giggled.

'**Call it a hunch, but Dare is going to kill me.'** He answered, as he gave her a soul searching kiss.

'**Murder you in your sleep is more like it, but remember the plan we know nothing about this. Those two are on there own if they get caught.'** She kissed him back.

'**I guess your right. I was really surprised Mom and Dad didn't know or at least have a clue about us.'** He winked at her, as they headed to their wing.

'**Do you really honestly believe that your parents didn't know...after that time you got caught sneaking out of my room at dawn?'** She arched a brow at him.

"Lance still hasn't let me live that down. I think I told him you had another nightmare." He groaned.

"Cassie sure loved the fact that you got caught." She giggled.

"'Very funny." Keith snarled.

"How many times did you have to go on watch? I mean Lance took complete and total advantage of the whole situation." She chuckled.

"I was surprised your Father didn't take me with him." He sighed.

"Mom was expecting me on her wedding day." She grinned.

"At lest we were lucky it was a two years after we were married that the girls came along." He smiled back.

'**Yes we were extremely lucky and very careful.'** She agreed. **'Now you were saying something about making me pay, so far I'm not impressed.' **She challenged him with her eyes.

'**Fine don't share our memories with me.' **He pouted. **'I love you my heart.'** Keith began to make her pay.

'**Any more and I would have gone after the kids...'** She whimpered. **'I love you so much my soul.' **she purred.

'**Why? Are you feeling guilty?'** He asked, as he claimed her mouth with his own.

"I don't know...This is like Payback for what Sere and Dare did when they married Alex and Ari." She sighed.

"Not even close." Keith growled.

"We're sushi...when they find out...maybe something happened on Olympus and they just never told us...they have been planning this for quite some time." Allura's guilt was really showing now and she had lost the will to play.

"We're dead! I am target practice!" Keith growled.

--------------------------------------

"DADDY!!!" Drew pounded on his parent's door with his tiny fists.

"What's wrong Drew?" Keith sighed.

"MONSTERS!!!!" Tony wailed in terror.

'**Well looks like we're doomed.' **Keith growled, as he pulled on his PJ bottoms. "Just a minute little ones."

'**No not this phase! It took weeks for the girls to believe you! It's going to take a month for the boys!'** Alley slipped on his Pajama top. "Momma's going to be right there babies." Alley stumbled over to their door.

'**I know!'** He growled, as he headed for his cold shower. **'Maybe we can get away later tomorrow.' **He sent with a hopeful thought.

"Momma Monsters!" Drew whimpered wiping his eyes.

'**When they attend preschool in the afternoon? I like your thinking.'** She sent back, as she gathered her babies in her arms. "Now tell me what scared Momma's little men." She asked her son's.

"Monsters! Big mean monsters." The twins talked as one.

"Well what did these mean monsters look like?" She scooped up the boys and carried them over to the bed.

"Big Green mean monster with big sharp teeth!" Tony whimpered.

'**Lilly's using Andy's old monster to scare her baby brothers!'** Allura was not pleased. "I know that it scared you, but that monster wasn't real." Alley rocked them in her arms.

'**WHAT?!'** Keith roared. :LILLYAN ALLURA GET YOUR ROYAL TUSH IN HERE NOW!: He bellowed.

:What did I do now daddy!??: Lilly whimpered sleepily**. 'Shawn I'm dead!'**

:Say goodbye to Shawn, because you're going to be staying at your grandparents! Get packing now!: Keith snarled.

:But Daddy!!!: she wailed. **'I…I'm being shipped off to Ziare!'** She burst into tears.

:NOW YOUNG LADY!: He roared. **'If it wasn't her fault then she can come back in a week, but if it was her fault she's in major trouble.'**

'**She's taking after her older sister a little too much lately.' **Alley growled.

:I'm packing! Can't this wait till morning! It's the middle of the night!: She was not at all happy with how her little joke had turned out.** 'Andy never gets caught! It's not fair!' **She pouted.

'**I know, but we can stem that conduct before it gets out of control.'** Keith sighed. :No it can't!:

"Daddy make monsters go away!" Drew clung to his father.

:Don't I at least get a trial or something!: Lilly growled. **'Fine Shawn stay out of it don't help me! I mean who needs your help anyway!' **She snarled at Shawn who had yet to answer her frantic pleas.

"Yes I'll make them go away. Can you show me where you saw this monster?" Keith sighed.

'**What Can I do?'** Shawn growled.

"I scared...monster still under bed." Drew didn't want to go back to his room.

"I'll go find the monster." Keith gave Allura a pitiful look.

"Has big eyes and sharp teeth and goes roar!" Tony added to the description of the monster.

Lilly raced out of her little brother's room with the monster under her arm and vanished out of sight, before her father could see her. **'Nothing!! Just go back to bed! While I get myself out of this mess!'** she snarled.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll get the monster." Keith sighed. '**This is not what I had planned.'**

"You two stay here while you're Daddy and I go slay the monster." Alley tucked her babies in. **'I know...I'll bet that Andy is laughing herself silly over this one.'** She sighed.

'**I know she is!'** Keith growled. **'You know that we won't find anything.'**

'**Yes, but Lilly is forgetting that E is your eyes and ears in this castle and she can't get rid of that evidence now can she.'** Alley stopped in front of the door to Lilly's room. "Open the door Lillyan!" She snarled. **'You check the twin's room while I deal with our daughter.' **

'**E! I forgot about him.'** Keith frowned. **'Love you beautiful.'**

'**I know handsome.' **She purred. "NOW YOUNG LADY!" She ordered sharply.

"Doors open mother." Lilly growled as she threw her clothes into her luggage bags.

"Why does it smell like burnt metal in here? If that's the way that you treat your things, then there will be no new wardrobe for the next six months!" Allura fumed at her daughter.

"WHAT!?"

"You obviously can't take proper care of the things that you have now! Why should I buy you any new clothes if you can't take care of what you already have!" Allura glared down at her daughter. The smell of burnt metal seemed to be coming from behind her daughter.

"Mother it's the middle of the night! Dad wants me pack so I'm packing." Lilly snarled at her mother.

"THAT DOES IT!!!" Allura had Lilly over her knee in seconds and gave her a spanking that would make her think twice about ever pulling this again. **'Keith I found the evidence that you're looking for.'** She eyed the remains of the monster that Lilly had been trying to hide from her.

'**Her butt is red now, right? Or do I get the honor?'** Keith asked as he stalked into the room.

'**I tanned her fanny and I think that all she needs to learn her lesson is for you to transfer her to the school on Ziare for the remainder of the semester.' **Alley suggested.

'**That will be done first thing in the morning.'** Keith replied. :Cora! I need you to take Lilly to Ziare tonight.: He informed the lion.

:Why what's wrong now?: Cora yawned.

:You remember Andy's Little monsters?: Keith asked.

:Didn't you destroy them?: Cora headed for the castle.

:I thought I did.: He growled.

:So Lilly got back at you and Alley by scaring the boys with one of Andy's first creations?: Cora sighed.

:Yep. I'm sorry I woke you up.: Keith growled.

:You brought this on yourself by trying to keep Shawn and Lilly away from each other all of the time. She's just going to find another way to get back at you. Especially, now that you're banning her from him for an entire semester.: Cora was waiting for them out on the castle lawn.

:That's what I'm afraid of.: Keith sighed.

:I'm ready when you are to take her to Ziare.: Cora sighed.

:Be right there Cora.: Lilly sighed. **'I hate my father!'** She snapped at Shawn.

:I'm sorry Kitten, but adults can be so clueless sometimes.: Cora tried to cheer her up.

:It's not fair.: Lilly pouted as she threw her stuff into the Cora's open compartment and then got in

-----------------------------------

'**I'm going to talk to Dromi...I'll get you out of this somehow...They're being way harsh about this!'** Shawn paced his room.

:I know but the princess will smooth things over with your parents and then the three of you will talk about what's bothering you.: Cora sighed.

'**Tell me something I don't know!'** Lilly hissed.

'**You need to tell them how you feel or I will!'** Shawn growled.

'**Like that's going to matter much they won't listen!'** She hissed back.

'**Then we'll just have to change that! You're starting to remind me of Dromi, only you can't control your darker side like she can.'** Shawn sighed in frustration.

'**What are you talking about?'** She snarled.

'**That's what I'm talking about! You can't control your anger anymore and its only gonna get you into more and more trouble!'** Shawn snarled back.

'**My temper is fine!' **Lilly fumed

:Cora please come back to the castle I have a better idea.: Keith growled**. 'We've been completely ignoring our baby girl and now she absolutely hates us!' **Keith snarled in frustration.

:Yes Keith.: Cora sighed.

'**What are you doing now?'** Allura growled.

'**Is it really? Then why are you snarling at me? I didn't do any of this to you?!'** Shawn was losing his patience.

'**I'm going to send her to the past for a little while.'** Keith frowned.

Lilly had enough of Shawn's accusing attitude and she blocked the link between the two of them.

Shawn lost it completely tearing apart the door to his room. :THAT DOES IT LILLYAN ALLURA!! YOU ARE NOT PULLING THE SAME GOD DAMN SHIT WITH ME!!: He lost his temper.

'**ROHAN! Get your son!'** Allana heard his door go from solid to splinters.

'**Now what's going on!?'** Rohan stepped through the portal that had instantly appeared in their room.

:Go to hell Shawn!: Lilly hissed.

'**My guess is that Lilly and our son are fighting.'** Allana sighed.

:I'VE BEEN IN HELL EVER SINCE THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!! YOU ALWAYS END UP IN OVER YOUR HEAD AND I AM SICK OF BAILING YOU OUT ALL OF THE TIME!!: Shawn was now on his way to the castle.

:Fine if that's the way you feel about me then don't talk to me ever again.: Lilly snarled.

'**What did Lilly do this time? '** Rohan groaned in frustration and took off after his son.

'**I don't know.'** Allana felt like pulling her hair out.

:LIKE I WOULD EVER WANT TO TALK TO A WHINY BABY GIRL LIKE YOU!! YOU ARE NOTHING, BUT A SPOILED ROTTEN LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS, AND I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANY MORE!!!: Shawn was now standing on the castle lawn.

:THEN GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!: She stalked passed him into the castle.

:NOT UNTIL I DO THIS!: Shawn picked her up in his arms. :COOL OFF BRAT!! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A TWO-YEAR-OLD!!: He took his ring off of her finger and then tossed her into the lake. "SHE'S ALL YOURS! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HER ANYMORE! GOOD LUCK FINDING ANOTHER MATCH FOR HER, BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T WANT HER BACK!" Shawn headed back home.

"Jetta please take me over to the bridge." Lilly whispered, as she fought off tears that were threatening to fall.

"He's just mad kitten. He didn't mean what he said." Jetta gently set Lilly onto the bridge.

"No he meant them." Lilly walked quietly into the castle not looking at anyone.

"Shawn just gave up on Lilly." Alley whispered not quite believing that this was happening to her baby girl.

'**Love, this is reminds me of us. Just before I left for the academy, only worse.'** Keith sighed. **'I know they need time alone, but what can we do?'**

'**We'll send her to visit Andria that should give them both some time to think about how their true feel towards one another.'** Allura sighed.

'**I guess your right.'** He sighed in defeat.

--------------------------------------

:Aunt Sel take me to see Romi.: Lilly whimpered.

:Running away will not solve matters little one: Sel appeared in her room.

:Please Aunt Sel…I need her right now. I just messed everything up with Shawn.: Lilly sniffled.

:Very well, but remember that your sister just had surgery and needs her rest.: Sel opened a portal and the two of them stepped into it.

"Lilly?" Keith and Allura walked into her room, but she was gone.

"Lilly!! Oh no! She ran away!" Alley saw that her stuff was gone.

"I want an all out planetary search for Lilly! She seems to have runaway!" Keith snarled into his wrist com. **'Don't worry love we'll find her.'** He led her out of the room.

---------------------------------

Outside the castle

Liam raced passed Shawn, who was stalking back home. "Nice going kid! You caused the princess to run away!"

Shawn slammed Liam into the Castle lawn. "SAY THAT AGAIN!" He roared down at him with eyes blazing and fangs in full view.

"You dumped her and she ran away!"

"I did not dump her Liam! I happen to be very furious with the brat and said things that I didn't mean!" Shawn hissed. **'Lilly I'm sorry please talk to me.' **He tried to reach her, but she was not there. _What have I done!_

"DAMN IT! SHAWN ALEXANDER GET OFF HIM AND HELP FIND MY DAUGHTER!!" Keith roared.

"I'm sorry Uncle Keith…I'll find her and bring her back home." Shawn let Liam up and set off in search of Lilly.

"Poor kid he really screwed up this time." Liam sighed.

"They both did my friend lets just hope that Lilly didn't go off and try to do anything stupid." Keith headed back into the castle to see if E had found anything yet.

"If Dromi were here I'd know exactly where she went, but seeing as she's in the hospital on Earth…there's no telling where Lilly went to pout." Liam sighed in frustration.

"We'll search Arus first and then we'll see if she managed to get to her sister." Keith growled.

---------------------------------

Next Chapter 24

Cindra ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. 'So nobody sue me okay ;' The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

What If Beginnings

Chapter 24

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

Andy heard someone knocking softly on the door of her hospital room. :Come on in baby sister.: She sighed.

Lilly poked her head into the room. :Romi are you feeling well enough to talk?: She sniffled.

:Come here baby sister just be careful of my arm and try not to wake my sleeping lion.: Andy smiled at her. **'Lion? Lilly and Shawn had a fight so she ran away from home.'**

'**That's nice...She what?!'** Eric instantly awoke from his slumber and frowned at his wife. "Lillyan what happened...now?"

"I lost my temper now Shawn hates me!" Lilly sobbed.

"What happened to make him mad at you? Do Mom and Dad know where you went?" Eric growled.

"No they don't…" Lilly sniffed.

"Shit!!!! This is so not good! He already wants to hurt me for hurting your sister and now we're harboring his fourteen-year-old runaway daughter!" Eric snarled in frustration. **'She has to go back home! They must be going out of their minds wondering if she's okay or not!'**

"I wanted to see Romi!" Lilly bawled.

'**Why? We just need to tell Daddy where she's at.'** Andy answered calmly.

"Lilly something else had to have happened besides your fight with Shawn. What caused the fight to begin with?" Eric felt a huge headache beginning to build between his eyes. **'Your Dad isn't going to just say okay and then let her stay with us. I think that she's in more trouble with your parents than she's saying.'**

'**Remember my little hobby?'** Andy asked as she held a sobbing Lilly.

'**What hobby are we talking about...'** Eric arched a brow at his wife.

'**My monsters.'** Andy answered.

'**But they destroyed those little robots years ago after you scared Lilly.'** Eric growled.

'**All but one that Lilly found in my old room,'** Andy sighed.

'**And Mom and Dad weren't pleased by their wake up call and really let our little flower have it...only her silent plea to Shawn didn't help, because he couldn't do anything to help her...How am I doing so far?'** Eric was slowly putting the pieces together in his mind.

'**That's about it.'** Andy nodded.

"Lillyan Allura did you lose your temper with Shawn is that why he's so mad at you?" Eric growled softly.

:Yes.: She sent timidly.

"Did Shawn tell you that he didn't care about you anymore?" Eric reached over and used the tele-com to place a call home**. 'Might as well get this over with.'**

:He said that he never wanted me back ever and took back his ring!.: Lilly sobbed.

'**Want me to tell them?'** Andy asked.

"Don't worry baby sister you just curl up next to Dromi, and try and get some sleep, while I talk to your father." Eric winked at Lilly. **'I don't mind besides that you need to rest.'**

'**Very well.'** Andy yawned.

:Thank you big brother.: Lilly sent back.

:Your welcome little sister.: Eric turned his attention back to the monitor and waited for someone to answer. **'Love don't fall asleep on me...I might need some back up.' **

'**I'll be here.'** Andy yawned.

"Hello?" A distraught Allura answered the Tele-com.

"Hi Mom what are you doing up this late?" Eric acted, as if nothing were wrong. **'Here goes nothing. Your mom looks frazzled out of her mind.'**

"Lilly ran away." Allura tried to keep her voice from breaking.

"Why what happened?" Eric acted concerned.

"She scared her brothers with one of Andy's toys." Allura was frantic. "Please tell me she's there!"

"Relax Mom Lilly is fine, she just needed to talk to Dromi." Eric informed her.

"Oh thank Arus she's alright." Allura sighed in relief. **'Soul, I found Lilly.'**

'**WHERE? IS SHE OKAY?!'** Keith was out of his mind with worry.

'**Stop shouting! She's fine.'** Allura winced.

'**I'm sorry that I shouted my heart...Where is she?'** Keith walked into their room. "Who's on the Tele-com?" Keith frowned.

'**Where does Lilly run to when she's in trouble? Figure that out and you have your answer to where she's at.'** Allura hid Eric from Keith's view.

"She went to see Dromi...is ERIC talking to you?!" Keith stalked over to the monitor.

"Calm Down! Yes, Eric is talking to me." Allura glared at her husband.

'**I'm still not very happy with him for hurting our baby girl.'** Keith growled. "Hello Eric, are my daughters alright?" He asked a little too calmly.

"They're fine. Lilly is asleep and Dromi is relaxing." Eric eyed him warily.

"Did she tell you what happened and why she fled the planet?" Keith arched a brow at his son-in-law.

"Some… I've put the rest together." Eric sighed.

"She acted like a spoiled brat towards Shawn and he called her on it, not to mention scaring her brothers half to death." Keith filled him in. "She's too much like Dromi."

"It sounds to me like someone needs time away from this time line." Dromi growled, as she tried to sit up**. 'Eric help me please.' **

'**Easy angel you have to be careful about your arm.'** Eric helped her sit up by propping some pillows behind her back. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

'**Thanks lion.'** Andy winced, as she moved just right. "Well I was thinking we could go see Bruce and Dria."

"And not tell Shawn where she went? He'll be out of his mind before the month is over." Eric growled.

"That's the idea stupid!" Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"Eric, it took Keith and me twelve years to figure that little fact out." Allura gave him a news flash.

"I know that Mom, but this isn't exactly the same situation, and Shawn isn't Keith. He isn't going to like not knowing where she is no matter how furious he is with her." Eric growled.

"I know." Keith sighed in frustration. "The sooner he comes around the sooner Lilly can come back home."

"This just brings back some not so good memories and Shawn is my nephew." Eric growled.

"Eric we know this...Keith and I have been in Lilly and Shawn's shoes before. True Lilly's older then I was, but I still know how she feels." Allura explained.

"I understand, but I have an even better idea. We'll go to the past with Lilly." Eric grinned.

"You don't have to worry about Rafe unless you take DJ with you. He's going to have his hands full with Jamie." Keith replied.

"Did you really think that I was going to leave our six month-old-babies and the twins there with you for an entire month? I don't think so." Eric growled.

"True." Keith sighed.

"I know that it's going to be hard on the two of them, but I am not leaving DJ with you. Eric is right that is just out of the question." Andy growled.

"I feel sorry for them they have already spent a month away from each other and after two days you're leaving for another month?" Allura shook her head.

"Fine he can stay!" Andy snarled. **'They have a point there.'**

'**Not fair!' **Eric growled.

'**I know its not fair, but its not fair to DJ or Di either...We've had those two apart for a month and he would really make us pay if we took him away from her again.'** Andy growled.

'**I know.'** He sighed in defeat.

"Don't be surprised if the others don't want to go with you either...You scared the hell out of them and they might not want to be around you right now." Keith informed Eric.

"I know..." Eric sighed.

"Nice going Daddy. He feels bad enough about my arm! I wasn't even going to mention the fact that he broke my wing when he broke my arm!" Andy snarled then regretted her words as soon as they were out of her mouth. **'Oh Lion I'm sorry! I didn't want you to know about that!' **She whimpered.

Eric gave her a hurt, sorry, and appalled look as he left the room.

-------------------------------

"ERIC!! WAIT COME BACK!!!" Andy wailed. "I've gotta go stop him before he does something really stupid!" She ran out of the room in nothing but Eric's t-shirt.

"Where the hell do you think that you are going!" Dare snarled.

"Get the hell out of my way!! I need to find Eric!!!"

"YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES! ONE GET DRESSED OR TWO TRANSFORM!" Dare roared, as he handed her the locket.

"I don't have time for parents right now! I'm decent! I'm covered...well almost covered!" She snarled. "My wing is broken I can't transform!"

"Transform, or go back to bed." Sere replied softly. "Don't think of your wings and you'll be fine."

"FINE!" Andy transformed into Sailor Arus. "Happy Now!?" She ignored the fact that transforming had zapped almost all of her remaining energy.

:Andy that was stupid!: Shantasia hissed as she appeared. "Serena how dare you give her that choice! She is not strong enough for this!"

"NANA!! I don't have time for this!! I have to find my LION!!" She glared at the three adults that were blocking her way.

Shantasia stepped aside to let Andy pass. "Don't try and stop her." She glared at Dare and the Generals.

"Thanks Nana! I'll be back as soon as I find my Lion!" She promised and ran passed them down the corridor.

:I know. I just don't need you visiting your Brother and Rose.: Shantasia sent.

:So that's where they went.: Andy sent back**. 'LION!! Where are you!!'** She called to him with her mind

"WHAT?!" Dare roared.

'**I'm sorry.'** He whimpered.

"Did I say something?" Shantasia smiled serenely.

"What exactly are Jamie and Rose up to mother!?" Dare snarled.

Shantasia shot them an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"They had better be careful! Neither of them is even close to being ready to be parents yet!" Dare growled.

"Aphrodite has already taken care of that." Shantasia reassured him.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it! And Rafe is going to strangle Jamie when he finds out about this; not to mention Xander." Dare sighed in frustration. "Dromi shouldn't even be out of bed and we let her run off god knows where at the crack of dawn to find Eric!"

"Let me tell you something!" Shantasia glared at Dare. "If you didn't let her go she would have been buying a penthouse apartment on Olympus!"

"Mother you're scaring the guys! He isn't feeling that guilty is he?" Sere hissed.

"Wanna bet. Think how Endy would react if your wing was broke and he was the one who broke it?" Her mother glared at her.

"ENDY! He broke her wing! No wonder he went to go kill himself! Don't just stand there go help her find him!!" Sere snarled.

"Son of a bitch! I never thought! Shit!" Dare growled, as he ran from the room in King Mode.

"SHIT!!" The four Generals took off running.

"I can't believe he's still so clueless." Shantasia growled at her daughter.

"I just hope that they find Eric before he does something stupid." Sere sighed.

"Don't worry your father is preventing that." Her mother smirked.

"Your majesty is something wrong with Andy and Eric?" Luna came running up to them.

"Yes what is all the commotion about?" Artemis asked he was carrying a little black kitten in his mouth.

"Hello Luna, Artemis. Nothing is wrong that can't be prevented." Shantasia answered his question.

"Shantasia!? It's good to see you again." Luna purred happily.

"Yes it's been far too long your majesty." Artemis couldn't believe that she was there.

Shantasia picked Luna up and buried her face against her fur. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. You should be very proud of your daughter she has made a fine Queen." Luna stated proudly.

"I knew she would." She smiled. "Small Lady is a brat. Why are you letting her get away with this nonsense?" She glared at her daughter.

"Mom it's a long story, but I swear it will change in a few years." Sere gulped.

"You'll have to live with it I guess." Her mother sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better Rafe doesn't let her get away with it and we only let her get away with so much and then punish her." Sere frowned. "Luna you didn't tell me that you had another Kitten! Shame on you for not telling me!"

"You've been busy. I'd like you to meet Isis, my daughter and Andy's guardian." Artemis purred.

"She's adorable! You must be so proud of her Artemis." Shantasia smiled down at him.

"I am." He beamed.

"She's beautiful Luna...Andy will adore her." Sere winked at Luna.

"I hope so... She's like Andy." Luna frowned.

"I see...oh well at least now she'll have a smaller partner in crime." Sere smirked.

"No she's not!" Artemis growled.

"I'm sorry Artemis I didn't mean to offend you." Sere picked him up in her arms.

Artemis rubbed his face against her check. "That's alright."

"Where is Isis off to?" Shantasia frowned.

"No!" Luna groaned.

"Come back to the palace. You two deserve a treat. I think Isis went to find Dromi." Sere grinned.

"Tuna!" The cats purred.

"Yep!!" Sere smiled at them.

"Lets go!" Luna grinned.

-------------------------------

(Some seedy Bar in Crystal Tokyo)

_Damn it where are my drinks going? I have yet to have a single drink!_ Eric growled.

Helios wasn't about to let Eric get drunk and continued to steal his drinks when he wasn't looking. _I don't think so Eric._

"Damn it! I want to get drunk!" Eric growled. "What's the big idea I said I wanted a drink and I have yet to have one!" He growled at the bar tender.

"What the hell are you trying to pull here buddy!" The bartender snarled. "I am giving you your drinks!"

"Really?! Where?" Eric snarled.

"That's what I'm asking you!" The man snarled back.

"Like I'm doing anything, besides sitting here waiting for my drink?!" Eric growled.

The man set another drink on the bar only to have it vanish. "Shit!! I'm out of here!" He ran in terror.

:What's the god damn idea!?: Eric snarled, as he watched the glass disappear.

:That's what I want to ask you?: Helios growled.

:Why do you care?! I broke you granddaughter of sorts!: Eric snarled.

:Because Dromi is out wandering the streets looking for your sorry hide!: Helios snarled.

:She needs to be in bed!: Eric growled.

:IF YOU HADN'T RUN OFF LIKE SOME WHIPPED PUPPY! SHE WOULD BE IN BED: Helios roared.

:SHE WOULDN'T BE THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!: Eric roared back.

:That wasn't your fault and it will never happen again!! You have a wife who loves you and five beautiful children!!! Don't throw it all away just because you're feeling guilty!!: Helios appeared next to him in a blaze of light.

Everyone ran from the bar in sheer terror right passed Sailor Arus.

"I BROKE HER!" Eric snarled at the sun god.

"YES, BUT THE PART OF YOU THAT HURT HER IS DEAD NOW!" Helios roared back.

Eric ignored him, as he got his own drink from the bar.

The drink was shot out of his hand by a very sharp throwing star. "Stop right there Lion!" Dromi snarled.

"No!" Eric snarled, as he reached for yet another drink.

"Damn it Eric do not make me hurt you!" She shattered every bottle with a gust of wind.

"It would make my problem easier." He ignored the pain shooting up his arm caused by the throwing star.

"I'm not angry at you! My wing is going to be fine and I will prove it to you!" She allowed her wings to appear.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOUNG LADY!" Dare roared.

"BACK OFF UNCLE DARE!! I HAVE TO PROVE TO HIM THAT I'M GOING TO BE FINE!!" Andy screamed at him.

"I'M GOING TO MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOU IF SHE PASSES OUT!" Dare roared at Eric.

"Can't you see that she can barely stand!! She shouldn't even be trying to transform at all, but she loves you more than anything, and will risk anything to prove it to you!!" Helios punched him in the jaw.

Eric was knocked out cold by the blow to his jaw and by the loss of blood that he was losing, because of the huge gash that ran up his arm.

"Eric?! Do something damn it!" Andy snarled at them.

"Let's get him back to the hospital it looks, as if he really was trying to kill himself." Kev picked up Eric and opened a portal to the medical complex.

Dare, Zach, and Jared followed after him.

"He'll be okay angel just try and calm down." Helios scooped her up into his arms and vanished.

-------------------------------

A little while later at the royal medical complex

"Zach We're trying to save his arm not make it worse!" Dare snarled.

"Why the hell do they have to pull shit like this?" Zach growled, as he none so gently went about cleaning Eric's arm.

Eric woke up took one look at his arm and passed out again.

"Someone go get Rohan!! He's going to need a blood transfusion and then contact Gwen." Dare snarled. "Zach either you start acting like a true physician or get out!"

"I'll go get Fangs and Gwen." Zach left the room.

:ZACH!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!! JARED GO GET FANGS AND THE OTHERS!!: Dare roared.

:I'm getting Ami!: Zach growled. **'Ice, Dare needs your help with Eric while I take some time to calm down.'** He sighed.

Ami raced past him and into the examine room. **'What's wrong? Since when do you loose it with any of your patients? Did something else happen to Dromi?'**

'**Since Eric shattered Andy's arm and I spent ten hours reconstructing her right arm with bionic implants. Eric found out not only is her arm broke, but so is her wing. So he flipped out and tried to kill himself.' **Zach growled.

'**Zoi go check on Dromi. While Dare and I fix up Eric.'** Ami tried to calm him down. **'I understand and don't blame you for feeling the way you do...Just check on Dromi, then go home, and hold your daughter for a little while.'**

'**Thanks Love, I need sleep! I hope Emmy will be content with a nap.'** Zach sighed, as he checked on Dromi and found Lilly sleeping quietly by Andy. :No wonder she's so stressed out! Lilly's here!: Zach told Dare.

:Lilly's here? I wonder what she did now?: Dare sighed in frustration, as he continued to repair Eric's arm.

:I don't know, but Shawn's ring isn't on her finger and she looks as if she's been crying.: Zach headed for home.

"Let's worry about that later! We have to get my little brother patched up before mom arrives!" Rohan entered the room.

"What did Lilly do to Shawn?" Ami asked.

"Shawn got ticked at Lillyan and broke things off with her as in never wanting to have anything to do with her again." Rohan growled. :What the hell was he trying to do kill himself!:

:He said he wanted to get drunk, but Dromi stopped him, or that's what he told us.: Dare growled.

"She must really have been furious with him to have risked throwing a throwing star with her left hand!" Rohan growled.

:Damn! I swear the whole damn bottle is in his arm!: Dare snarled, as he pulled out yet more glass out of his arm.

:Well its not like he wasn't asking for it at the time!: Ami frowned. "Rohan you're going to need to go donate some blood...Dare and I have this covered."

"I'm on it…" Rohan growled.

"This looks like its going to take us a while." Ami sighed, as she continued to pull shards of glass out of his arm.

"Anyone know what type of star she used?" Rohan asked.

"No one was there except for Helios and he isn't saying much about what happened!" Dare snarled.

"That's not unusual for him." Rohan sighed. "Ready to poke and prod at me?"

"Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Rafe stalked into the room.

:No! I do not wish to be a target for his roses right now!: Eric snarled, as soon as he heard Rafe's voice.

:Calm down Eric or you'll start really bleeding again!: Dare gave him a sedative.

"Good one dad! Now answer the question." Rafe growled, as he surveyed the scene before deciding to help his father.

"He tried to drink again and Dromi shot the bottle out of his hands with a throwing star of some kind." Rohan growled.

"Now this is making sense...Do you need help?" Rafe sighed.

"Ami is over there getting blood from Rohan, so I need you to help me work on Eric's arm. Do you think that you can handle it or do I need to call Zach back here?" Dare frowned at his son.

"Who did the work on Dromi? No I'm Fine. I want to hurt Eric, but not this way." Rafe went to go scrub up.

"Zach worked on Dromi's arm for ten hours or more, so he's kind of pissed at Eric right now." Dare sighed.

"How is she?" Rafe asked.

"She was fine until Eric flipped out about one of her wings being broken and tried to go drink himself to death! Andy went after him and this is the result. Eric's arm and she's out cold in her room with Lilly curled up beside her." Dare swore fluently. :Zach!! Wake up he's worse than I thought!:

:What is it now! I was asleep!: Zach growled as he carefully laid Emmy in her crib. :Be right there.:

:Would you rather I call Max?! I can do that if you're still mad at Eric?! After all, he is one of Eric's best friends.: Dare growled.

:Dare stop playing hard ball! What's the Dropout doing here?!: Zach snarled, as he walked through his portal and spotted Rafe.

"Zachary Alan Powers you will calm down at once! Rafe passed all of his classes with flying colors! He just never went into medicine!" Ami snarled.

'**As you wish, Ice.'** Zach growled, as he began to work on Eric's arm. :Damn it! When Andy does something she does it well!: He snarled, as he saw what he would have to do to repair all the tendons in the arm.

"She threw that star with her left hand, so it could have been much worse!" Rohan growled.

"She's been practicing." Rafe smirked.

Andy stumbled into the OR. "What's wrong with Eric? Why was there blood on me?" She growled.

"Back to bed young lady!" Zach ordered.

"ERIC!!?" Andy gasped in horror at what her throwing star had done to his arm.

"Easy baby sister!" Rafe growled, as he led her towards an extra bed.

"Let me go!" Andy growled. "If they needed help why didn't they just have one of our Uncles get MAX or where the hell is ALAN?!"

:I'll get Max if you lay still and behave!: Rafe growled.

:Get MAX !! I'm fine: She hissed.

:Stay put!: Rafe warned, as he left to get Max.

:Like I'm going to leave his side!: Andy snarled. **'Eric? I'm sorry... that I hurt you.' **Andy whimpered.

Eric was too weak for words, but he sent her a mental reassurance.

Andy laid back down closed her eyes and used their link to give him some much-needed energy. **'I've got enough energy for the two of us and I sent Rafe to go get Max to help Uncle Zach...Rohan is giving you some more blood...Aunt Ami, Uncle Dare and even Rafe was here trying to get you all fixed up.' **Andy whimpered.

'**No...you need to save your strength!'** Eric sent weakly.

'**I don't think so lion...I'm fine your the one in rough shape now...I mean your arm is way worse than mine was...so just stop being stubborn and let me help you.'** Andy gave him another jolt of energy this one stronger than the last one.

:Andy! No stop!: Eric growled.

:I'm fine! Besides that you need me, so stop trying to fight me!: Andy continued to feed him energy regardless as to whether he wanted it or not. "Stop glaring at me! I'm fine!" She snarled at her Aunt and her Uncles. "And where the hell is Max!!"

"Calm down! We're back." Rafe growled.

"Eric really did a number on himself this time? What happened and who won?" Max got to work beside Zach. "And what happened to Andy?"

Rafe filled Max in as he handed them tools they asked for.

-------------------------------

(The later that next morning)

Andy was sitting up in bed trying to eat her breakfast with her left hand, while keeping a watchful eye on Eric, who had yet to wake up from his surgery. Sere had taken Lilly up to the palace with her and she also found that she had a little kitten watching over her named Isis. "This is way harder than I thought it was going to be." She frowned.

"I'm sorry." Isis climbed up on the bed.

"Hello I'm Andy." Andy set down her fork and smiled at the kitten.

"I know who you are. I'm Isis. I'm your guardian cat." Isis said, as she started cleaning her paw.

"I have panthers...I can't have a guardian cat." Andy stared at the tiny black kitten in surprise.

"Rafe has as panther. Blue's fine. Besides they don't scare me." The kitten yawned.

"If you say so…" She chuckled. "What are your feelings about little children and 6 month old-babies?"

"Andy, could you please scratch my back?" Isis begged, as she tried to reach an itchy spot on her back. "So does Rafe. Compared to Small Lady your kids are angels!"

Andy reached out and scratched Isis's back. "You do have a point welcome to the family." She smiled.

"Thank you." She purred a loud chain-saw like purr.

"That sleeping lion next to me is Eric. I wish he would wake up soon. I'm worried about him." Andy looked over at her sleeping husband.

"You want him up? Sure." Isis winked at her as she walked over to Eric and tickled his nose with her tail.

"Isis! Behave!" Andy hissed.

"What?!" Isis growled.

"That's not what I meant." She sighed.

"You wanted him up." The kitten pouted.

"He's sort of grouchy when he wakes up and I'm afraid that he'd try and swat at you." She explained**. 'Lion are you okay?'** She asked softly.

'**Andy were you tickling my nose with your wings?'** Eric yawned.

'**Lion that wasn't me...wake up.'** She giggled.

Eric sighed, as he rolled onto his right arm. "SON OF A BITCH! THAT HURT!" He roared.

"I see someone finally woke up." Dare walked into the room.

"Very funny..." Eric hissed holding his arm, as tears ran down his face.

"Who's laughing?" Dare gave him something for the pain.

"I'm sorry that you're in pain my lion." Andy sniffled. "It's my fault that you got hurt." She cuddled Isis to her with her good arm.

'**Not your fault.'** Eric frowned.

'**Yes it was, I threw that star at you, and messed up your arm.'** Andy had tears streaming down her cheeks.

'**No! If I hadn't broken your arm in the first place neither of us would be here.'** Eric growled with still a hint of pain in his voice.

"And you are?" Dare noticed Isis in Andy's arms.

"I'm Isis your majesty and Andy's guardian." The kitten replied proudly.

Andy reached out, placed her hand on his bandage, and concentrated on taking some of his pain away. **'I can help you...if you'll let me.'** She whimpered. "Isis you're brushing my bad arm." She hissed.

"I'm sorry." She pouted and the kitten lay as still as she could on Andy's chest.

"That's okay Isis you can stay with me just watch the arm okay." She petted the kitten then glared at her Uncle. "Damn it!! I didn't need a shot Uncle Dare." She growled.

"Leave her alone!" Isis hissed at Dare.

"You're talking to the King little one and Dromi is just being stubborn. She thinks that she can use her powers to heal herself, but she isn't trained, nor is she strong enough to try something like that." Dare sat down next to Dromi's bed and made himself comfortable.

Isis yawned. "If you say so."

"She's exactly like you." Dare chuckled. "Eric you have two little pains to deal with now...Isis is just like her mistress."

"Great that's just what I needed." Eric groaned.

'**Fine if that's how you feel.'** She pouted. "Not funny Uncle Dare." She growled.

'**What?'** Eric growled.

'**You think that I'm a pain and after I risked everything to get you to come back to me.'** She sniffled.

'**I didn't say that!'** Eric groaned, as he tried to prop himself up to look at her. "Son of a bitch that wasn't a good idea!" He hissed.

'**You agreed with Dare and that's like saying the same thing.'** Andy growled.

'**No I didn't I meant great we have another cat.'** Eric corrected.

'**Now you're mad at me because of Isis!'** Andy burst into tears.

'**No I am not mad at you at all…'** Eric tried to remain calm. _No not another one!_ He wanted to scream.

"Dromi stop it your scaring your husband." He growled. "Relax Eric she isn't pregnant."

Eric breathed a sigh of relief just before he passed out.

'**You big baby! If I were you wouldn't be breathing right now!'** She growled.

'**Not true... I'd get drunk then I'd think about the little one.'** Eric replied.

'**You will never touch another drink as long as you live! Do I make myself clear!'** Andy put her foot down.

'**What? It's not like I've an allergy to it anymore.'** Eric gave her a hurt look.

'**I mean it Eric! I hate it when you drink!' **She snarled.

'**Could I have one every once in a while?'** Eric asked.

'**ERIC!!?'** Andy roared.

'**FINE YOU WIN!!'** Eric growled.

'**I mean it Eric! I hate it when you Drink!'** She whimpered her eyes filled with worry, as she looked over at him.

'**Are you saying that I have a drinking problem?'** Eric frowned.

'**What do you expect me to think when I keep finding it stashed in the Liar!'** Andy growled.

'**I hide it in the lair, so the kids can't get into it.'** Eric growled.

'**Why do you need to have any in the house? If you and Rafe want to go out and drink every once in a while that's your choice, but I don't want that junk in our home.'** Andy finally let him know how she felt.

'**Very well.'** Eric sighed knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

'**How can you stand that stuff anyway?! It either stinks, tastes gross, or burns as it goes down your throat.'** Dromi arched a brow at him.

'**Not all of it is that bad. Just the cheep stuff.'** Eric explained.

'**Why would one want to try the cheap stuff?'** She scoffed. **'You don't even know where it's been or who made it.'**

'**I know what it's made out of.' **Eric growled.

'**If you say so...was that junk that you hid in the lair cheap?'** Andy bit down on her lower lip with her front teeth.

'**Yep.' **Eric replied. _Andy had a hang over._ He snickered.

_YUCK!!! No wonder it tasted so bad!_ Andy suddenly felt ill and in her hurry to try and run for the bathroom moved her bad arm the wrong way. "DAMN IT!! THAT HURT!!" She clutched her arm in agony.

'**Bad move angel…'**

"I'm sorry Isis...I didn't mean to send you flying." She apologized. **'Yeah right you just love the fact that I actually tried that crap that you keep in our lair! It made me sick after two swallows! I don't know how you can drink an entire bottle!'** Andy winced, as Dare having been woken up from his cat nap calmly scooped her back up and set her back in the bed. "Don't even think about it Uncle Dare...pain is 98 mental and 2 physical, so I can handle this without another shot of painkiller." She snarled at her uncle through teeth gritted with pain.

"Yes angel if you say so." Dare replied, as he gave her the shot any way.

"Whatever happened to no needles? I didn't go and try and get myself killed on purpose!" Andy was not happy at all that she was stuck in bed.

"All we have are needles right now."

"Get out before I hurt you!" Andy glared daggers at him.

"Sure thing angel, but hurt Zach it was his idea." Dare winked.

:Uncle Zach!! You are a dead man when I get my hands on you!! I hate needles!!: Andy was ready to hurt someone and vanished from the room.

'**Angel, you need to order Andy back to bed before she kills Zach.'** Dare told Sere.

'**Why? What did the two of you do?'** Sere growled.

'**Gave her two shots of Painkiller.'** Dare replied.

'**Using a hydro or an actual needle?'** She growled.

'**Needle.'** He answered.

'**Nice move you know how she hates needles'** Sere was not happy with him. '**Why should I call her off...it seems like he deserves it. She did nothing to deserve that kind of treatment and I'm not at all happy with you right now!' **

'**The needle was meant for Eric and I gave it to her by mistake.'** Dare whimpered. _Great no wings for at least a week._ He thought.

'**Very well I will call her off Zach...'** Sere growled. :Andromeda Marie Lawson, you will return to the hospital at once! Don't make me send Erica to get you.: Sere sent to Dromi.

:BUT!!: Andy protested, but did not return just yet.

"Damn it Andromeda! It took me over ten hours to fix your arm and I'm not about to see you damage it all over again! Now march through that portal and get back into bed!" Zach ordered her.

"What was the big idea telling Uncle Dare to give a shot with needles?" Andy snarled back.

"Eric was supposed to get his pain killers that way not you! Answer me this though...were you or weren't you in extreme pain when Dare gave you that shot?!" Zach sighed in frustration.

"Know the phrase 98 mental and 2 physical." Andy growled.

"He didn't want to see you suffer, so he gave you the shot that he had with him." Zach put Em back in her crib and turned to look at Dromi. "Am I going to have to drag you back or are you going to go peacefully?"

"She's a cutie!" Andy smiled at Em.

"Thank you now please be a good niece and do as I ask for once." Zach sighed.

"I'm fine." Andy smiled.

"You are not fine! You're using that locket of yours like Sere does! Only you don't get it! You are not 100 percent and won't be for a few weeks!" He raked his fingers through his hair in an attempt not to give in the urge to throttle her.

"So what if I am!" She glared at him.

"Damn it Andy you don't know what you are doing!! It zaps Sere's energy when she uses hers to heal and you aren't even up to full strength yet!" Zach hated when she wanted to be stubborn.

"I'm not Aunt Sere and I'm fine." Andy was not going back to bed not if she could help it anyway.

"Have it your way princess." Erica grinned, as she shot her with a tranq dart powerful enough to take down even her.

:No not fair!: Andy whined as she passed out.

-------------------------------

(An hour later)

"Ow!" Andy moaned.

"What happened to 98 mental and 2 physical?" Eric arched a brow at her.

"What do you know that I don't and why am I hurting now!" Andy groaned.

"You are probably hurting, because you overdid it when you vanished to go kill Zach." Eric was now wide-awake and attempting to eat something with his left hand.

"No..." Andy's left hand reached up to feel for her missing locket. :No!: She cried in agony.

"Did I forget to mention that Aunt Sere grounded you?" Eric glanced over at her. "Get your own food cat!" Isis snitched food from his plate.

"You be nice to Andy." Isis growled with a slice of lunch meat in her paws.

"I happen to love my wife very much!" He glared down at the tiny kitten. "Don't you need to eat kitten food instead of my sandwich?"

"That stuff? Have you ever tried it?" Isis hissed.

"Let me rephrase that for you, so that you can understand. If you do not stop taking food without asking first you will be eating nothing but kitten food is that clear?" He growled.

"You eat the cat food then." Isis hissed.

"All I would like for you to do is to ask before you take food from anyone's plate or is that too much to ask of you?" Eric tried to remain patient with her**. 'Do you want me to send for Ami, Zach, or Dare? They will give you something for the pain.'** He asked softly.

:Aunt Sere! Can I please have my locket back.: Andy whimpered her voice laced with pain.

:Sweetie you can't use it to keep running away from the hospital or to go and try to kill your uncle. You'll get it back as soon as your arm heals okay and Ami is on her way to check on you.: Sere hated that she was in pain, but right now this was how it had to be.

:But Aunt Sere.: She whimpered, as tears of pain ran down her face.

:Andromeda if I gave you back your locket you would just ditch the hospital again...You gave me no choice, but to take it away while you heal.: Sere tried to remain firm in her decision.

:I hate it here! I hurt!: She sent Sere a small taste of her pain. :Please!:

:I know that you hate it there, but you still would have to be in bed. No matter if you were here in the palace or at home.: Sere sighed in frustration. :All that your diamond is doing is taking away the pain...You aren't up to even trying to heal anyone yet.:

:At least I wasn't in agony.: She sniffled.

'**You are really giving it your all aren't you love...We're talking award winning performance here.'** Eric watched the master at work. "98 mental and 2 physical remember?"

Andy gave him about half the pain she was in. **'I hurt to the point I want to see Grandma!' **She hissed in pain.

:She needs the locket Aunt Sere...!: Eric gasped in pain. :We're going to visit Bruce and Andria, so she and I can recuperate there.:

:Why? She doesn't need the locket.: Dare asked.

:Because, she just gave me a taste of the pain she was in and I don't like her in pain!: Eric snarled.

:Uncle Dare either I get the locket back or I go see Grandma!: Andy gave him a full taste of her pain.

:Sweetie I had no idea that even the pain killers aren't working on you.: Sere raced into the room and gave her back the locket.

As soon as the locket touched her neck the pain subsided to a dull ache. :Thank you.: She sighed in relief.

Andria raced into the room followed by Bruce and Rohan.

:Why am I hurting!: Dria demanded.

:Dria!?: Andy stared at her in surprise.

(What happened?) Dria asked holding her right arm.

(Long story...how many this time?) Andy gulped.

(Twins and Bruce doesn't know yet. I just found out before coming here.) Dria frowned.

(How old is Brian?) Andy frowned.

(three and a half almost four) Dria beamed.

(Unreal...you're older than I am! No fair! Congrats on the twins...I'd hug ya, but I'm not able to do that right now.) She sighed. **'Love Dria is older than I am and their little one is almost four.' **Andy sent to Eric. "Hi Big brother."

'**I see that.'** Eric smiled. "Hello Bruce, Dria."

"What happened to the two of you and what does the other guy look like?" Bruce frowned.

"Long story." Eric sighed.

"Something tells me that we really don't want to know." Dria frowned.

"No you don't." Eric sighed.

"Where did you get that locket it's gorgeous!" Dria eyed Andy's locket.

(That's part of the long story.) Andy sighed.

"You two are okay aren't you? Dria had this weird dream that Andy was a new Senshi and that you lost it completely." Bruce frowned at Eric.

"Just like her sister." Eric groaned. "Don't hurt me Andy already has."

(Your Sailor Arus and Eric gave you that broken arm because of a huge case of miscommunication.) Dria arched a brow at her sister. (Shall I go on?)

"I think that you've learned your lesson." Bruce shook his head at Eric. "Just don't ever do it again."

(No. But I'm not the only new Senshi.) Andy sighed.

(Lisha is Sailor Avalon, Kit is Sailor Ziare, Laurie is Sailor Lera, and Nikki is Sailor Tigara... Rafe, Eric, and Jax are like Dare and the generals.) Dria filled in the blanks.

(Looks like I can't hide anything from you anymore.) Andy smiled.

(It's kind of hard to miss when you have been so loud these past few days.) Dria sighed.

(I'm sorry.) Andy frowned. :I miss my babies and they won't let me leave this bed.: Andy whimpered, as she reconnected with Lisha. :Are all of them with you?:

:Yes. Dad thought I needed more than Di and DJ.: She growled, as she chased after DJ for his Diaper change. :Derek James get back here!:

:He's still trying to find Lilly? I heard that she ran away?: Andy acted innocent. :How's Shawn handling the news?:

:I really Don't know! Please Tell me that she's with you!: Alicia growled. :Dad called everyone to help find Lilly while I get the kids.:

:I just found out that she was missing...and heard that Shawn and her had a fight.: Andy answered.

:You want the kids? I'll be right there. : Alicia beamed. **'Rafe! Help me take the kids to see Andy!' **She snarled.

'**Lisha they can't handle the kids! Eric tried to kill himself and hurt his arm worse than what he did to Andy. I had to go help Dad with him last night and that's why I wasn't out looking for Lilly.'** Rafe walked in with the twins under his arms. "You two need a time out!"

'**We are not having anymore kids Di's it!'** Lisha glared at him.

'**Honey that's not fair?! Ari and Alex are here and they are going to take your brothers off your hands.'** Rafe pouted.

'**Good! Can we take Andy's kids and runaway? Let Ari and Alex take the twin monsters!'** Lisha asked hopefully.

'**That's the plan my love. Does Dromi want to see the babies?'** Rafe sighed.

'**Yes.**' Lisha sent, as she forced herself to relax. :Alex, Ari come get the monsters!: She growled.

:Don't worry Sis we're taking them to see Grandma and Grandpa...We're they that bad?: Ari frowned.

:What do you think? They fight with MK and Sammy all the time.: Lisha growled.

:Sorry… does Andy know where the other brat went to?: Alex growled.

:No she doesn't, sorry.: Alicia lied to her with ease.

(Have they found Lilly yet? I'm sorry that your in so much pain...it wasn't my fault.) Andy sent to Lex and Ari.

(No they haven't. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?) Alex asked.

(She probably went somewhere to sulk while Shawn cools off.) Andy sighed. (I'm going to have to rely on all of you to look after the kids while Eric and I are away.)

(What?!) Alex snarled.

(We can't take care of the kids with one arm! So we're going to the past with Dria and Bruce to recuperate.) Andy growled.

(What! You lost your arm?!) Alex and Ari flipped.

(No!!!! Eric seriously broke my right arm and then tried to kill himself which resulted in him seriously damaging his arm!!) Andy snarled.

(Eric Anthony Lawson! Why does my arm hurt!) Nikki snarled. :Rafe you going to see Eric? Can I come?:

(I hurt my arm, after Andy tried to stop me from drinking my sorrows away!) Eric growled.

:Good one Andy!: Nikki sent. (Serves you right!)

(I broke her! I didn't want to face what I had done to my angel!) Eric snarled.

:I try and keep him in line, but its hard work.: Andy sent back.

:Is it something...Lisha can heal?: Nikki asked Andy. (Great job big brother hurt our leader! It's not bad enough that we get thrashed on not only by the inner Galaxy Senshi, but the Generals too.) She sent to her brother.

:No not even Uncle Zach could heal it.: Andy sighed miserably. :Eric thought that he was losing Blacky and lost it...He really didn't know that he was hurting me and he's hurt worse than I am, so please cut him a little slack!: Andy defended her wounded Lion.

(What she said! I feel bad enough about this already!!) Eric growled. '**Thanks my life.'**

:Very well.: Nikki sighed. (You haven't told me how I'm to face grandfather about losing Tigara!)

(It's just like me losing Blacky. Andy would never call you on that, so just don't worry about it. Is Mom furious with me? About what happened after I lost my temper?) He sent back.

(Not that I know of although Rohan was talking to her.) Nikki answered.

(I'm going away for a while I'll see you and the others when we get back.) Eric sighed.

(Can I come?) Nikki asked.

(We'll see. Just bring the kids to us before they think that we're never coming back again.) Eric frowned at Andy. **'She wants to come with us?'**

Andy gave him one of her knowing smiles**. 'Is she bringing the kids?' **She asked.

'**I think so that was my request. Mom must be really fuming for her to want to come with us. She doesn't even know where we're going.'** Eric sent back.

-------------------------------

A portal opened and six kids ran through. :Mommy!: Five of them cried in delight.

:My Babies!: Andy smiled at them.

"Mommy hurt Daddy for hurting Mommy?" MK and Sammy asked.

"Daddy tried to go see Nana's Mommy and Daddy." Andy explained.

MK and Sammy glared at Eric with glowing eyes. "We're mad that you hurt Mommy, but no go see grandmas and grandpas! You no go bye-bye like momma goes bye-bye!" The twins made their feelings known.

'**Thanks a lot Andromeda!'** Eric growled. "I really didn't think that any of you wanted me around anymore and I couldn't live with the fact that you were all scared of me now or that I had broken your Mommy." Eric was honest and to the point with the twins.

Sammy looked over at her brother. (Daddy's serious. He thinks we don't want him.) Sammy whimpered, but didn't relax her posture.

(We're mad at him, buts we still love him lots!) MK whimpered. "We love you lots Daddy...Don't go away like Mommy cause you not come back." He sniffled.

The triplets heard MK sniffling and started in bawling. :LOVES DADA!:

Sammy ran over to where her dad was laying, and she gave him a big hug. "Daddy no go there like momma! Mikey right you no come back!" She pouted.

"I love you and your Mommy more than all the Blacky's in the universe. I'm sorry that I scared you." Eric sighed in relief now that he knew that the kids still loved him. "I'm not going anywhere princess and that's a promise." He ignored the pain shooting up his arm.

(OW!) Nikki winced, as she picked Sammy up. "Sammy you're hurting your daddy."

(Thanks Sis.) He gasped, as the pain subsided.

(Not a problem.) She sighed.

Dr. Zachary Alan Powers Jr stood in the doorway, but instead of going inside and giving Eric his pain medicine like his father had sent him to do. He couldn't help, but stare at the sight of what seemed like endless legs connected to a body that had all the right curves, a flawlessly beautiful face with the most striking lion colored eyes, and a fiery red-gold mane of hair. There was an amazon goddess standing in Eric and Andy's room! _Who was the goddess and why was he suddenly feeling like he had just met his soul mate?_

:What's the matter Alan like the view? It's finally happened the bookworm has fallen!: Rafe growled.

:Very funny Rafferty! Why is Mr. Dropout in my hospital!: Alan growled.

:I'm here to see my friend and patient. Close your mouth bookworm it's unbecoming of you.: Rafe snarled back.

:Eric? I feel so sorry for you if this dropout came anywhere near you. I hope that Uncle Dare called Max for help. Seeing as I was away at a medical conference.: Alan sent Eric. :I feel sorry for Eric! If you were called into action to help Dad and Uncle Dare!: Alan sneered at Rafe.

:WHY YOU SON OF A...!: Rafe would have ripped Alan in two if it wasn't for Lisha stomping on his foot.

:Listen you Space Jockey! You stick with Voltron and I'll stick with medicine!: Alan wasn't the least bit afraid of Rafe. :Move so that I can give Eric his pain killer!:

:ENOUGH!: Lisha glared at the two men. :Give me that!: She snarled, as she took the painkiller away from Alan. "If the two of you are done hosing down the floor with male testosterone maybe Eric can have something for his pain!"

Alan calmly walked over and took the pain killer from Lisha and gave Eric the hydro shot. "Sorry about that Eric, but he rubs me the wrong way." Alan growled.

:You alright Nikki?: Lisha asked.

Alan glanced over at Nikki and saw that she was in some sort of pain. "Is something wrong may be I can help? I'm Alan and you are?" He walked over to where Nikki was sitting.

"I'm fine." Nikki cleared her throat. "I'm Nikki Lioness." She answered. (How do you block me?)

(Like that...) Eric blocked her from his pain. (Like what you see or can't you see the way that Alan is looking at you?) He teased.

(What do you mean?) Nikita opened her eyes to glare at her twin, but instead of looking at Eric her eyes met Alan's sapphire blue eyes. "Uh..."

Alan instinctively reverted to full General mode when he saw the pain shining in her eyes. "Let me help you. I can't stand to see you in any kind of pain." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and concentrated on taking away her pain.

"I tried that..." Alicia pouted.

"Yes Lisha, but you lack the training and you need that to be able to fully use your new healing abilities." Alan looked over and smiled at her. "Is that better my lady?" He looked down into Nikki's eyes.

Nikki nodded unable to speak.

'**I am glad my beautiful amazon princess.'** He smiled at her.

'**What?'** She gave him a puzzled look.

'**You and I are now soul bonded just as it was meant to be.'** He wasn't even going to fight this feeling.

(Eric what is the chance of two people meeting their soul mate?) She asked him.

(Listen Sis; don't fight it just go with your feelings. Alan has never acted like this in his life. He is so totally head over heals in love with you.) Eric smiled at her.

(Really?) She blushed. **'I'm Princess Nikita Gwen Lioness of Tigara.' **Nikki answered.

Alan reverted to prince mode, knelt down on one knee took her hand in his, and brought it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it. **'I am Prince Zachary Alan Powers Jr and I would be honored if you my love would allow me to be your prince consort.'** He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

'**I still like my way better.'** Lisha smirked, as she kissed her very jealous husband.

'**That brings back memories.'** Andy sighed.

'**I know. He's so gone.'** Eric purred.

'**You claimed me not the other way around.'** Rafe chuckled.

'**I...I don't know what to say...'** Nikki chewed in her lip.

'**I don't remember you refusing my offer either.'** Lisha grinned.

Alan pulled her into his arms and kissed her. **'A simple yes or no will do, my love.'**

'**Um...'** Nikki sighed dreamily.

'**Maybe he'll finally lighten up now.'** Rafe growled.

'**One can hope.'** Lisha smiled, as she watched Nikki and Alan kiss.

(Eric, I don't understand what's happening to me. I'm scared.) Nikki whimpered, as she reverted into baby sister**. 'I don't understand what you're talking about.' **She answered softly.

(Nikki it's natural to be scared this is all completely new to you. You little sister have just experienced Love at first sight and have soul bonded with your life mate.) Eric explained. :Alan she's my twin sister and just found out that she was Sailor Tigara. She's had one surprise after another and is in information overload at the moment seeing as you and her have soul bonded with each other.: Eric filled him in.

"Let go! I need some air!" Nikki tried to fight off a panic attack.

Alan did as he was told and let her go. **'Easy Tigress I didn't mean to scare you...'** He calmed her with his mind. :No wonder she's in fire bad tree pretty mode. She's not used to feeling all of these emotions.:

Nikki bolted from the room in terror. (I can't handle this!) She whimpered.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going go after her?" Zach was amused and relieved that he had finally met his match. **'There's hope for him yet...I was starting to wonder if...well you know.**' He sent Ami.

"ZACHARY ALAN POWERS! How dare you think that!" Ami hissed, she shot her husband a horrified look.

"WHAT?! DAD!!!" Alan's flushed bright red with embarrassment and fury. "I was trying to focus on my classes!!"

'**What's wrong?'** Nikki asked softly. (Eric what's so funny?)

(His Dad was getting worried that he preferred the other gender and Alan just lost it.) He was laughing, so hard that he was gasping for air.** 'Nikki wants to know what's wrong with Alan.'**

(What! NOT FUNNY!) She snarled, as she defended Alan by punching the medical center's wall with her right fist. **'Alan, are you alright? What's my twin's expression now?' **She winced in pain. _Why did I do that._

'**Thank you Tigress he's now in agony. I'm fine. I just can't believe that my Dad thought that about me! I've been waiting for you and I had my schooling to keep me busy!'** He raced outside when he felt that she was pain. "Tigress you can torture your twin without injuring yourself. Let's go to my office. I can treat your hand and then we can go somewhere and talk. I haven't eaten anything all day and would love it if you would have dinner with me?" He looked at her injured hand.

"Sure, I'd love to. Where did you have in mind?" She decided to just let fate win and followed him.

"I was thinking about us having a quite dinner at my place. I have a perfect view of the bay and then maybe we could just take a quite walk on the beach." He suggested.

"I'd like that very much." Nikita smiled her heart melting smile that was seldom seen by anyone.

"Did you know that you have the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen?" He smiled at her as they entered his office.

Nikki blushed crimson. "I do?"

"Yes, you are so beautiful when you smile." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed each of her scrapes before he went to work treating them.

Nikki winced as he applied the antiseptic to her hurt hand. "Ow! That stings."

Alan carefully blew on her scrapes to ease some of her pain. "I'm sorry Kitten. I don't want to hurt you, but they needed to be treated, and bandaged, so that you won't get an infection." He carefully bandaged her hand and then pulled her into his arms and held her. **'I'm all done my love...You can open your beautiful golden eyes now.'**

Instead of immediately opening her eyes she laid her head on his strong shoulder. '**Thank you.'** She sighed, as she gazed up into his deep gem blue eyes and was lost in them.

Little Jessie, Jasmine, DJ, and Di toddled into the office. :You kiss her Owie and makes it all better?: DJ looked curiously up at the two adults.

:DJ!: Nikki yelped, as the last of their trance slipped away.

:Why you turn red?: The girls asked.

:Uh...You'll understand when you get older.: Nikki sent, as she wanted to die. (Eric, if you sent the babies after me I swear you'll regret it!).

(What are you talking about they're right...I didn't know that they had wandered off...You seem ready to kill me all of a sudden did they interrupt something?) Eric growled.

(Not really.) She growled. "DJ did Daddy send you after me?" She asked the children.

"Daddy no wants to hurt no more. You be nice Aunt Nikki! Daddy almost went bye-bye last night!" MK had tracked them down and answered the question for his baby brother.

(What!? Is what MK saying true!) Nikki panicked.

(What did MK say? Damn it all of them went exploring?) Eric grumbled**. 'Dromi the kids are taking advantage of us not being able to chase after them.' **

(That you almost left us last night.) She whimpered, as a shiver shook her whole body.

(I tried to drink my sorrows away and Andy ditched the hospital to stop me. She threw a throwing star at the bottle and that is how I got hurt. I did not try and kill myself, but I did almost bleed to death.) Eric sent back. **'This is just great, love! MK is telling everyone that I tired to kill myself last night!'** Eric was not happy.

'**Well he is telling some of the truth.'** Andy growled.

'**What's wrong love? You're shaking?'** Alan held her closer to him.

(Eric please don't ever leave me.) Nikki sniffed without hearing a word Alan had said to her.

'**Kitten... He's fine and now knows to never drink in front of his wife again.'** Alan kissed away her tears. **'He's not going to leave you and neither am I. You're stuck with us.'**

'**I need take the kids back to Eric and Andy.'** Nikki got up to leave the room.

'**I understand, my love. You need to sort this all in your mind. This is all happening too fast for you. Take all the time that you need I'm not going anywhere.'** Alan picked up Mk and Sammy and set him up onto his shoulders. "Ready to go find your parents?" He asked the twins.

"Not really." The twins chimed.

"No? Well your Dad is going to start worrying and that's not what he needs right now. You're Mommy and Daddy need to stay stress free for a little while." Alan talked to them, as if they were adults.

"We want to see Grandma Sere and Grandpa Dare." The twins frowned.

Dare and Sere just happened to be walking down the hallway towards Eric and Dromi's room. "What's wrong my loves? Are we unhappy?" Sere scooped DJ and Di up into her arms. '**Zach wasn't kidding he's with Nikki and he can't seem to take his eyes off her.'** Sere sent to Dare.

'**I still don't believe what Zach was saying. No wonder his eyes aren't leaving her look at what she's wearing.'** He sent back.

'**Oh really! So that's your taste now is it!'** She instantly changed her outfit from a sun-dress to a ultra mini skirt, a matching tank top. '**Alan is just as male as Kyle or any of you men! He just doesn't strut around like a proud peacock and flaunt it!' **

'**You're cruel! Can I get wings too?' **Dare grinned then his grin turned to a frown**. 'What now wait a minute!'**

'**You wait a minute! How dare you even look at what she's wearing!' **She seethed at him. **'Now as for you getting wings any time soon! Forget it you can look, but you sure as hell aren't going to touch me!' **

"Alan don't get married! You will be sleeping on the couch!" Dare fell to his knees and cried. **'That's not what I meant at all! I ws just saying that Nikki is beautiful and any guy blind or else wise would stop and look!'**

:Nikki...Alan has waited all his life for you don't push him away because of fear. Just get to know him, spend time with him, let your heart be your guide.: Sere sent to Nikki. "Let's go babies Nana has some ice cream and cake waiting for all of you at the palace." Rena ignored her husband and headed back to the entrance of the hospital.

"What did you do to set Aunt Rena off like that?" Alan frowned.

(Eric, have you ever seen Uncle Dare on his knees crying, as Aunt Sere stalks off?) Nikki asked. :Aunt Sere, I don't understand.: She sent.

(Sis your outfit would make a blind man turn to look at you as you walked by that and he must have said something about Alan.) Eric sent back.

( Are you saying Alan is only being nice, because of what I'm wearing?!) Nikki ran down the hallway in tears.

(No!! He's not!! That's not what I meant!! I meant that Uncle Dare noticed what you were wearing and Aunt Sere is making him pay for it!) Eric panicked and ported from the room.

Nikki didn't answer, as she blocked both Eric and Alan from her mind.

:WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER!! YOUR VERY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT ERIC!!: Alan roared in fury and changed into full prince armor**. 'Nikki?! What happened?! What's wrong?'**

Nikki refused to answer, as she ran to a nearby park only to sit down by its huge lake.

Eric found Nikki bawling her eyes out. "Sis that's not what I was trying to say...you misunderstood." He growled softly.

"What am I supposed to think when you say something like that?" She sobbed.

"Alan has always wanted to be a doctor and never let his feelings stray from that goal. Princesses from all over the universe have tried to crack his icy armor, but no one has ever even been able to even chip it until he saw you. All he had to do was look at you and his armor was completely shattered." Eric tried to explain her ignoring the fact that he was in intense pain and had probably ripped a few stitches loose.

"Really?" She sniffed. "Then why did everyone say that about him?" Nikki winced in pain. (Get out of that armor! Our arm!)

"They only said that, because I don't act like my cousin or like my uncles! Therefore, I must be gay, because I don't sleep with every female I meet!" Alan snarled in frustration. "Would you rather I act like my cousin and just take what I feel like?! If that were the case we would be in my bed right now!"

Nikki shrank as small as she could behind her brother, as she looked at him with fear. "No." She said weakly.

"Damn it Eric! You've split your arm wide open again!" Alan snarled in frustration and opened a portal to one of the emergency examine rooms.

"Stop growling at him." Nikki hissed.

'**Dad and Uncle Max spent all night stitching him back up! He nearly bled to death and had to have two pints of blood put back into him. He is damn lucky that he's related to Uncle Rohan, because any mortal would have died!'** Alan snarled. "Eric lose the armor, so I can see what you reopened." He was now in full surgeon to patient mode.

'**Well excuse me for caring for my brother!'** She growled, as she stalked over to the corner out of Alan's way.

Alan used his healing powers to control the amount of bleeding. "Damn it! This would be easier if I had another pair of hands." He gritted his teeth in sheer concentration as he worked on Eric's arm.

"All you had to do was ask. What do you want me to do?" Nikki answered softly, as she walked over to Alan and Eric.

"I didn't know that you had medical experience. We really haven't even been able to talk to each other yet." Alan and Nikki worked, as a team and had Eric patched up in no time.

"I haven't always been a Tiger fighter." She pouted.

"You gave up something that you loved, so that you could ensure your family's legacy. I'm sorry...that you had to do that you are a very gifted doc..." Alan felt the room start to spin and then passed out cold onto the cool tile floor of the examine room.

: Lisha Help!: Nikki cried, as she cradled Alan's head in her lap. "Alan!!?"

:Nikki what's wrong? Where are you?!: Lisha sent back.

:I'm in one of the Exam Rooms!: Nikki tried to stop herself from panicking. **'Alan please answer me!'**

:We're on our way! What happened to Alan?: She needed a little more information seeing, as Zach and Ami had took off running out of Dromi's room.

:Eric pulled out his stitches! Alan kept him from bleeding while we sewed him up again.: Nikki sent, she gently held Alan's head as tears slid down her face.

:Son of a Bitch!! He used his own life-force to keep Eric from bleeding again and it's completely taxed his system. He'll sleep for about twenty four hours and then be perfectly fine.: Rafe growled.

:Like what Lisha can do?: Nikki asked, as she wiped her eyes. **'Love, please give me a sign that you can hear me.'** She whimpered.

:Lisha isn't anywhere near as powerful as ZJ is and he has a severe case of space lag and that isn't good when you attempt something like he just did.: Zach knelt down beside his son. "Why didn't he send for me? I knew why you took off and would have been in here in a second." Zach looked at Eric.

:ZJ?: Nikki asked confused.

"Sorry... his legal name is still Zachary Alan Powers Junior, but he likes to go by his middle name." Ami explained.

(Eric can we go with you?) Nikki gave her brother a pleading look. (I'll never get to know him this way.)

(Sis you're wasting your talent away. Why did you even try to become a tiger fighter? Sure you can come with us...Alan needs a vacation and so do you.) Eric arched a brow at her.

(Like I had a choice!) She snarled.

(Retract the claws Tigress! I was only asking a question.) Eric winced at her tone.

(I'm sorry Eric.) Nikki apologized.

(I really didn't have any choice about leading the team that was decided when I was five.) Eric growled.

(But you have a love for what you were chosen to do. I don't. What I loved to do was turned into something I hated. I knew I was good that I was the top of my class. Then Grandpa pulled me away from it.) She snarled in anger and frustration.

(You didn't have to stay you could have tried out your wings on your own. Grandfather wouldn't have come after you unless you tried to dishonor the family name.) Eric hated what his twin had gone through.

(Then why did he track me to Arus?) She asked, as she fought to keep her emotions in check.

(He was worried about you and he might have wanted to see the babies.) Eric sighed.

(I don't mean to take this out on you, but I've really never had anyone I could talk to after Talia disappeared.) She brushed Alan's blue hair out of his eyes.

(I'm sorry that you had to suffer like that. I was raised by the Lawson's and I had a little Shadow to keep me on my toes.) He sent back.

(Do you want to be the oldest or not? I may have been born first, but I'll live with being baby sister.) She looked at him with innocent eyes.

(I think that I can handle being big brother. I've had years of practice perfecting that particular role.) He winked at her.

(Thank you, Eric.) She sent, as she carefully hugged him before heading after Alan and Zach.

(Anytime.) Eric made his way back to his room with a little help from Rafe and Lisha.

'**Alan? Please answer me. I know you can hear me.'** She growled.

'**Yes love?'** He groaned weakly.

'**Love you.'** Nikki smiled as she left him alone.

'**That's nice...love you too legs.'** He smiled in his sleep.

"Um please don't be too rough on him." Nikita whimpered softly.

"I'm just going to set him in the doctor's lounge, until Eric and the others are ready to go and then Bruce can carry him into the portal. You both need this vacation and I'm sorry if anything I said today upset you. It's just that I was beginning to lose hope that he would ever settle down and marry. He needs to realize that there is more to life than just being the best surgeon in the galaxy." Zach smiled at her.

"I understand." She smiled. "How hard would it be to finish one's training?" Nikki asked shyly.

"That would depend on how much training you already have...why? Are you wanting to finish what they wouldn't let you complete?" Ami smiled at her.

"I almost had my finale year completed. I just had one exam and ten hours internship then I was done." Nikki answered.

"I think that we can arrange some refresher courses when you get back." Zach grinned.

"Thank you, and don't worry Ami. It won't interfere with my Senshi training." Nikki answered an unspoken question.

"I know it won't. This is actually a good thing seeing as Andy is constantly getting herself hurt all of the time." She winked at her.

"Eric too." Nikki chuckled.

"Definitely those two are accident prone." Zach chuckled.

(Eric I get to finish my training!) Nikki beamed.

(That's wonderful news sis, we'll be ready to leave in a half hour or so.) He sent back.

(I'll be ready. Question what about clothes? I only brought what I'm wearing.) She frowned.

:That's what shopping centers are for.: Andy sent to Nikki.

:Shopping? Really!: Nikki grinned.

:Sorry for interrupting my lion's and yours conversation, but I couldn't resist!: Andy sent back. :Yep they have huge shopping malls in the past.:

:That's not a problem and I love to shop.: Nikki answered.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 25

Cindra ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

What If Beginnings

Chapter 25

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Gotham the next morning)

Alan slowly awakened with what seemed to him like the worst hangover of his life and he wondered if he had dreamed everything that had happened. He tried to stretch out his stiff muscles, only to find that Nikki was using his chest for a pillow, and was snuggled up against him. _Thank the gods this hadn't been a dream and that she was snuggled in his arms? _He was so confused.

Nikki sensed him moving. **'Alan, are you awake?'** She asked softly not quite ready to get up out of bed.

'**What happened? Did I go out and get drunk? Is that why I have this hangover?'** Alan groaned.

'**You wish.'** Nikki climbed out of bed and gave him his pain medicine. "No you save Eric's life."

'**Where are you going?'** He managed to get up out of bed. **'Oh so this is why Dad told me never to try what I did with Eric.'** He stumbled to the bathroom. "Where are we? This isn't my place?" He groaned.

"We're in the past at Bruce and Dria's place." Nikki answered. **'I'll be right back I need to check on Eric and Andy.'** She left the stuff for his head by the bed.

'**You mean the family can't bug us for a while?'** He sighed in relief, as he let the shower work its magic on his aching body.

'**That's the idea.'** She yawned. "Morning Bruce, how are we feeling?"

"I'm fine as long as you don't show me any food." He munched on his crackers and sipped his tea.

"That's good. Alan's up now, maybe I can get some sleep." Nikki smiled, as she went to check on Eric and Andy. :Are you two awake?: She asked softly.

:I'm Fine... sleep now.: He mumbled and went back to sleep.

(Sleep well, big brother.) Nikki smiled.

(I plan on it. I like Andy's diamond it means less shots for me.) He sighed.

(So do I. It means I don't hurt.) She went back to her and Alan's room, so she could sleep.

(Wings...not broken now...later Sis.) He smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to his wife.

(Later...) She walked into the room's bathroom suite not noticing the shower running.

Zach stepped out of the shower just as Nikki was entering the bathroom. "Love you need some sleep. Didn't you hear the shower running or were you going to join me?" He growled huskily.

**'Huh?'** Nikki answered just before she fainted.

Alan easily caught her in his arms and carried her back to bed. **'It's okay my destiny I'll watch over you while you sleep.'** He tucked her in and then went to put on some sweats before crawling in next to her.

Nikki unconsciously rolled over, as she snuggled into his shoulder.

-------------------------------

(Midday in Gotham.)

Rohan set about making lunch for all of them. "So buddy. Do you wanna tell me what's going on or am I gonna have to find that information out for myself?" He looked over at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Dria asked.

"So why is it that my little brother suddenly has a little sister?" Rohan let her sample what he was making.

"Yum Rohan that is divine!" Dria closed her eyes in bliss.

"I don't know what you're getting at. Nikki and Alan are here as Eric's wardens." Bruce munched on his crackers.

"Here try this I think you'll find that you can keep this soup down." Rohan set a bowl of soup in front of Bruce. "Now Andria on the other hand gets, soup, gourmet cheese sandwiches, and a tall glass of milk." Rohan set the other plate in front of Dria.

"Yum..." Dria took a bite of her sandwich. (Andy are you hungry?!)

(Uncle Rohan's making his specialty! Be right there!) Andy sent back.

(Wake Nikki.) Dria smiled.

(What time is it?) Andy asked.

(Noon) Dria answered. "Could I have another sandwich Rohan?"

"Sure Dria as many as you like." He grinned. :Eric I want to meet our sister get down here now!: He ordered his little brother.

:Give her a break! She's been up all night.: Eric growled back.

:Then get down here and eat something! I want to get a look at your arm.: He growled. :Lilly and Tim seem to be hitting it off. Their out on the sofa watching Star Wars Episode One.:

:You had better be lying big brother!: Eric snarled, as pushed himself out of bed, and bumped his arm.

(Damn it Eric Anthony! That hurt!) Nikki grumbled, as she pulled Alan's hair.

'**Easy tigress! Let go of my hair!'** Alan yelped in pain.

Nikki did, as she was told while throwing blankets off her, and made her way downstairs so she could kill her twin. (You're dead!) She snarled.

(Big brother woke me up! Roar at him!) Eric snarled.

(Damn it! I was having a very good dream.) Nikki hissed, as she stalked into the kitchen and glared at Rohan.

(I'll just bet you were...Its nice having someone else look after you isn't it.) Eric got between Rohan and his sister. "I told you that she needed to sleep more, but oh no you never listen to me!" He snarled at Rohan.

(Nothing happened if that's what you mean. It was just easier for me to look after you three last night. I knew when you needed a painkiller. I guess I was a little worried about Alan.) She shot back, as she continued to glare at Rohan.

"Yep you're definitely Gwen's daughter...she has always hated waking up in the morning." Rohan grinned.

"Very funny Rohan McCloud!" Nikki snarled at him before she noticed the food in front of her.

'**Be nice tigress he's only teasing you.'** Alan kissed her on the top of her head. "Hi I'm Zachary Alan Powers Jr. and this is Eric's twin sister Nikita Gwen Lioness."

'**Why did you tell him I'm Eric's twin? Why are you acting guilty? Did we do something I don't know about?'** She growled.

'**Trust me Legs you will be wide awake when we get to that stage in our relationship.'** Alan's face flushed red under his bronze tan. **'I was merely being polite and you were the one that fainted at my feet just as I was stepping out of the shower.'**

Nikki turned as red as a sunset. "Um...um!"

"My little sister speechless! Now this is a change!" Eric chuckled.

"Not funny!" Nikki growled, as she thought about hurting her twin, but decided against it.

Alan pulled her up off her bar stool and gave her a long kiss good-morning. **'I love you my destiny...now eat so that we can go shopping for some clothes.'**

'**Yeah… um okay.'** She whimpered, as she melted in his embrace.

"Exactly where was my baby sister sleeping this morning and it had better not be in your bed!" Rohan narrowed his eyes at Alan.

"Wherever the hell I want. My sleeping arrangements are not your concern!" Nikki's eyes and tiger symbol blazed.

'**Easy Legs he's just being protective.'** Alan pulled her to him and held her. "Back off Uncle Rohan she's not in the mood to deal with an overprotective older brother."

'**I'm fine Alan, This is far from over. I still have to deal with him in the future.'** She relaxed and began eating her lunch.

"You may just be worthy of her after all." Rohan went back to fixing lunch for the rest of the group.

:What is that suppose to mean!?: She growled.

:Relax baby sister I wasn't insulting him or anything. I approve of your fiancée and know that he's going to look after you.: Rohan set a huge chocolate milk shake in front of his sister. :Truce?:

:Truce. I'm sorry for being so defensive. I just can't help it. Thank you Rohan.: She gave him a big hug.

:I love you too baby sister. I'm just a little overprotective of the ones that I love.: He hugged her back.

:So am I. I don't like things I hold dear taken away from me.: Nikki sighed :I...I guess it's...Never mind.:

:I understand more than you think...I'm well over 900 years old remember.: He sighed.

:I just don't know how much I'm allowed to tell you in this time.: She smiled.

:Sel's my boss...you can tell me whatever you like.: Rohan grinned.

:Not yet I think I'll surprise you with it later.: She grinned mischievously. (Eric! Don't Tell Rohan about my medical skills.)

(Not a problem he'll just have fun poking at me and Andy. He's a doctor and won't believe that we're okay until he sees for himself.) Eric sent back.

(He better be gentle with you because I don't want the pain.) She frowned.

(He knows better now that he knows that we're twins.) Eric got up and went to join Andy in the other room.

(Very well. When are we going shopping? I like this outfit, but I want some clothes.) Nikki watched him leave.

(As soon as I can get Andy away from the TV.) He sighed. **'Dromi we're going shopping...you can watch it later.'**

'**But...But it's Star Wars!'** She protested.

'**I would prefer shopping over Rohan in doctor mode.'** He growled.

'**Be right there!'** She replied in panic.

'**I thought that might snap you out of Star wars bliss.'** He chuckled.

'**Very funny! Let's go.'** She growled.

-------------------------------

(Wayne Towers)

Barbara Grayson eyed the maternity clothes with disgust. "These things are ugly!" She growled.

"Can I help you find something?" The sales clerk asked.

"Are these all the maternity clothes that you carry?" Barbara smiled at the young girl.

"Unfortunately yes… I have to be honest they look as if they were made by Omar the tent maker."

"At least someone has some taste in this store. Your manager assured me that they were the finest clothes available on the market." Barbara giggled.

"My Stepmother doesn't know what the finest is." The girl rolled her eyes. "I'll have to tell you something. My stepmother is too cheep to buy the finest clothes available, but I do have a couple outfits from Tokyo."

"May I see them?" Babes asked excitedly.

"There's a new clothing store that has opened up I think its called Sel's something." The girl showed her the outfits, which were not in Barbara's size. "I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"Thank you! You've saved me from having to search through this entire shopping center!" Bab's hugged the girl. **'Dick! Sel opened a store in the mall!'**

"No problem." The girl smiled. :Sel, Bab's is on her way. She didn't know you opened shop here.:

:Thank you Serena. I was not pleased when she walked right passed the new store.: Sel growled. :Dromi, Eric, ZJ, and a new arrival to the time stream are here in the past.:

:Be right there.: Serena smiled.

-------------------------------

"Dromi? What happened?" Serena asked as she walked out of the back room.

"Eric and I were in an accident back home and we came back here to heal." She smiled at Rena.

"Have any of you seen ZJ? He was with me and then decided to hide on me again." Ami wasn't pleased with her son.

"One guess." Sel smirked.

"No! Not the dressing rooms again!" Ami groaned.

"That would be the place." Sel nodded.

Three-year-old ZJ Powers took one look at Nikki and was immediately smitten with her. "She be mine." He set off in pursuit of his prey.

"Hello little guy? Have you lost your Mommy?" Nikki asked the little boy when she saw pair of sapphire eyes looking up at her from under the door.

"You mine!" ZJ crawled the rest of the way under the door and into the dressing room.

"Alan?"

"I'm Zachary Alan Powers Jr." He answered proudly. "Who you be, besides mine?" He blinked up at her.

(ERIC!) Nikki panicked. "I'm Nikita Gwen Lioness."

"Will you marry me?" ZJ asked.

(ERIC HELP!) Nikki cried. "Sweetie you're too young right now."

(We'll be right there sis!) Eric and Alan ran out of the Harley Davidson store. **'Dromi? What's wrong with my sister?'**

"Later when I'm big?" ZJ asked.

'**I don't know? She's trying on clothes at Aunt Sel's shop'** Andy didn't know that she was in distress.

'**Who's attacking her in the dressing room?!'** Eric growled.

'**No one unless you count little…oh man now that's so adorable…ZJ is three and visiting your sister.'** Andy smothered a giggle. "Aunt Ami we found your son."

"Mom!?" Alan stopped dead in his tracks. **'Love am I with you in the dressing room?' **A sudden memory flashed across his mind.

Nikki didn't answer, because she had fainted.

ZJ burst into tears when she fainted. "I'm sorry." He whimpered.

(Eric Help! Get ZJ out of here!) She whimpered.

(Holy!! Now I know why you've been panicking.) Eric opened the door and picked ZJ up off the floor. (I'll be right back with Alan.)

(Thanks big brother.) She whimpered.

(Not a problem...He definitely knows what he wants.) He chuckled.

(Not funny!) She growled.

Alan decided to avoid his mother and go check on Nikki, who was still lying out cold in the dressing room. "Nikki! Are you okay?" He knelt down beside her.

'**You pervert!'** She snarled, as she woke up, and slapped him.

'**I was three! But you can't say that I didn't know what I wanted even at that age.'** He grinned woflishly at her.

'**How old are you damn it!'** She hissed, as she clung to him for reality.

'**I'll explain the whole story I promise...let's just say that I'm eternal.'** He rocked her in his arms.

'**I'll hold you to that.'** She said shakily.

'**This explains why I never wanted to date. You vanished and I swore off girls until I found you again.'** He rained kisses all over her face. **'Now do you understand why you happen to be stuck with me?'**

'**Yes, remember what I said to you?'** She kissed him back.

'**Well? Will you marry me now that I'm all grown up?'** He kissed her back.

'**Yes!'** She sighed happily.

:Zachary Alan! I want some answers!: Ami's voice trailed off when she opened the dressing room door and found them kissing. "Well some thing's never change do they?"

'**NOT FAIR!'** Nikki broke off their kiss.

'**TELL ME ABOUT IT!' **He growled. "Go away mother!"

"Start talking and I mean now!" Ami snarled.

"She's my fiancée and I came in here to see why she'd sent for me using our heartlink!" Alan glared at her.

'**Alan, lets vanish!'** Nikki purred.

'**Great idea Legs!'** He opened up a portal. "Later Mom!"

'**Why do you keep calling me Legs?'** She asked. (Eric I'll talk to you later.)

:ZJ! Get back here!: Ami snarled.

'**It's the first memory that I have of you and that nickname sort of sticks out in my mind. I'm sorry if you don't like it.'** Alan pouted. :Sorry I've got plans.:

'**I didn't say I hated it… I was just wondering why Legs.'** Nikki sighed.

:Momma? Where she go?: He stared at the empty dressing room. :She's no loves me anymore!!: He clung to his mothers leg.

_I hope this is not an omen!_ Ami growled. **'Zach, find your older son!' **She snarled. :I hope you know you just scarred yourself for life!:

'**Ice what are you talking about ZJ is three! We don't have an older son.'** Zach was so confused.

'**I'm not pregnant! Your older son from the future!'** She snarled.

:Mother I happen to be a very patient man and as you saw I am quite happy with my childhood crush.: He sent back.

'**Where did he go?!'** Zach was instantly alert.

:Where are you?: Ami growled.

:Wouldn't you like to know...sorry try twenty-eight years old and an adult nice try though.: He sent back.

'**Look for General power. Try Bruce's place.'** Ami told Zach.

'**I sense more than that, but first I'll go find ZJ.'** Zach sighed in frustration.

'**Really? That's weird. It's Alan by the way...not ZJ.'** Ami replied.

'**Hopefully he has a title like Dr. Alan Powers in front of his name. He must have wanted to prove something if he changed his name.'** Zach found them on the beach. **'He still likes the ocean...that hasn't changed.'**

--------------------------------

'**Love your look, especially the earring.'** Nikki purred, as she slinked up against him.

"I love to ride my Harley it keeps me sane." Alan nibbled on her ear. **'Oh that, well, that is what happens when you have one moment of weakness and go out partying with my cousin Kyle.'** Alan rained kisses down the column of her throat.

Nikki felt her fangs lengthen from the kisses Alan was placing on her throat. **'Alan we have to stop!'** She sent in a panic.

'**Sorry my beautiful enchantress, you and I have a while to go before you and I become one.'** Alan sat up and looked down at her.

'**I'm sorry...'** Nikki apologized, as she fought to control the beast within. (Eric?) She whimpered.

(It's okay baby sister. You and mom need to talk before you and Zach attempt what you were trying to do. I didn't bring the serum, and Mom won't be happy if you two just elope and skip the wedding.) Eric sent back. "Dromi why are you looking at me like I'm lunch?" He eyed his wife warily.

(Eric, I can't bite him...I can't believe that...I...I was...) Nikki whimpered. (I wasn't planning on skipping out on mom's wedding plans.)

(It's instinct you will bite him, but its not nearly as bad as your thinking.) Eric had decided that he didn't want to play at the moment and was currently hiding from his wife. (You just need to talk to mom...okay.)

(Mom from this time or ours?) She asked, as she got to her feet, and walked down to the water line.

(Or maybe you could talk to big brother...sorry if I seem distracted, but my wife is currently in huntress mode.) He sent back.

(I understand. Thanks Eric.) Nikki smiled, as she walked back to Alan. **'I...I didn't...'** She tried to explain, but could not find the right words.

'**No need to explain my destiny I already know...'** He smiled at her. "Hello father can't I even escape you and mother in the past?" He sighed in frustration.

"Not really no." Zach replied. "So was this your idea to runaway and have fun?" He glared at his son.

"You approved wholeheartedly back home and for your information I haven't had a vacation since medical school! I deserve some time with the woman that has haunted my dreams since I was three-years-old!" He snarled at his father.

:Stop fighting.: Nikki hissed, as she rubbed the inside of her right arm.

"You hurt her!?" Zach growled.

"NO!! I DIDN'T HURT HER!! SHE'S MY LIFE!! I WILL NEVER HURT HER!!" He roared at his father instantly reverting to full prince mode. "She has a twin brother, who happens to be recovering from a severely injured arm, and that is why she's in pain!"

"Stop it right now! Eric's in pain!" Nikki snarled at both of them. "If one of you would be so kind as to open a portal then I'll give them their damn shot!"

A portal opened in back of Alan and Eric stalked out of it. "Give me the damn shot!" He snarled.

(Easy Eric.) Nikki sent.

(You don't have a wife on the hunt after you...She doesn't seem to realize that what she wants isn't possible right now.) Eric sighed in relief when Rohan gave him the pain killer.

(Hey stupid look at what you're wearing! I'm not the dumb one I'm not wearing mine.) Nikki smirked.

Eric just glared at his sister in response.

"I love winning." She grinned.

"Let's go little brother. I'll hide you from Dromi, besides I want to take a look at your arm." Rohan chuckled.

"Thanks Ro." Nikki winked.

"We'll talk later." He frowned at her.

"What?!" Nikki growled.

"Don't give me that innocent look. I can see the signs as plain as day." Rohan growled.

Nikki looked over at Alan and gulped.

'**It's okay love no harm done...You just scraped my neck.'** He winked at her.

'**No it's not ok. I shouldn't have done that.'** Nikki whimpered shakily.

'**Love you couldn't help how you reacted...its natural instinct.'** He pulled her into his arms and held her.

'**I could have killed you without even realizing it.'** She bit down on her lip.

'**Don't fret over something that didn't and isn't going to happen...I was the one that wasn't thinking clearly, but then I'm finding that its hard to think at all when your in my arms.'** He sighed.

'**I know the feeling Alan. I Love you.'** Nikki sighed into his shoulder.

'**I love you too my destiny.' **He smiled. "Tell mother that I can't see her, because it would traumatize my younger self to see myself older" He growled at his dad and then vanished from the beach.

--------------------------------

(Back Home)

(Crystal Tokyo)

Lorelei was sitting beside the fountain in the Formal Gardens just outside Crystal Nucleus. She was content to be by herself for a while. _I can finally finish reading my book in peace._ She sighed.

Kyle took his usual stroll through the rose garden when he spotted a beautiful woman with hair the color of spun gold. _Who do we have here?_ He thought.

Lori looked up at him through her lashes, but ignored him completely. _What a Jackass!_ She thought, as she returned to her story.

Kyle noticed what she was reading and thought that she was going to be easy prey. "So you like to read the classics do you. I prefer a story that doesn't result in the death of main characters myself." He smirked and sat down next to her.

Lori carefully closed her book before getting up to leave. "It is very rude to tell someone an ending of something when they happen to be enjoying the peace and quiet." She stated coldly, as she pushed him in the fountain. "I think you needed to cool off." With that done she turned and stalked off.

'**Finally someone whose worthy of the chase! Fascinating so there's fire under all of that ice.'** He wasn't the least bit furious that he'd been pushed into the fountain.

'**Why that son of a seacow! I would ever think of dating a Casanova like him let alone have him chase me!'** Lori fumed.

'**NO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! I WAS SO CAREFUL!!!'** He ran in terror.

_NEVER!_ She stalked off.

_That's what you think my loves._ Sel smirked "Princess Lorelei may I have a word with you?" She set out to begin the next stage of her plan.

"Sure, what can I do for you Sel?" Lori asked softly.

"What made you shove Casanova into the fountain not that he didn't deserve it." She asked curiously. "He really isn't the way he seems, that's his way of protecting himself, and you little one sent the most fearless of the new generation running in terror." Sel smiled at her.

"Serves him right… If you don't mind I'd like to find a new book before it gets too late. By your leave." Lori wanted to go brood some more.

"You do whatever you wish, but the two of you will not be able to escape the pull of the soul bonding." She vanished in front of her eyes.

_That's what she thinks. I'd rather be a nun!_ Lori thought.

--------------------------------

"Kyle? What's wrong? Why do you look like a drowned rat?" Kevin arched a brow at his oldest child.

Kyle appeared in his father's office and began to immediately pace the room. "Why is this happening to me?" He muttered to himself.

"Kyle Richard Knight! What's going on?" Kevin growled.

"I tried to avoid her! I knew what type of girl to avoid and then I saw her in the garden...!" Kyle snarled in frustration.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Kevin growled losing his patience with his son.

"WHO I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW, BUT I INTEND TO FIND OUT! AS TO WHAT I AM REFERRING TO WELL THAT'S WHAT'S MAKING ME MAD!! I HEART LINKED WITH HER!" He roared.

Kevin burst out laughing. **'Mina, the mighty Casanova has fallen!' **

'**I'm watching the holo of it right now...She's going to bring him to his knees.' **Mina grinned at Sel.

'**Really?! I want to see it!'** Kevin beamed. "What did you do to look like a drowned rat?"

"Mom's probably on cloud nine!" He snarled. "She completely ignored my pick up line, so I kind of told her then ending of the classic that she was reading." He muttered under his breath.

"Dumb move son never do that! How many times did I tell you never tell the ending of anything a female is involved in?"

'**You will...Princess Lorelei sure told him where he could go before she shoved him into the fountain.'** Mina giggled.

'**Be right there.'**

"Dad!! I am in crisis here!! What does mom have on me now!?" Kyle glared at him.

:Wouldn't you like to know.: Kevin sent, as he vanished.

:FATHER!!!?: Kyle went after him. _Aunt Sel set me up!_

:What?: Kevin growled.

:Who is she! I know that Mom told you who she was!: He snarled.

:Princess Lorelei Of Lera.: Kevin answered.

:She could have kicked my Ass! She's Sailor Lera!: He was completely floored by the news. _I'm doomed!_

:Have Fun.: Kevin chuckled.

:Not funny father!: Kyle went to go sulk.

:Do you know how your father fell?: Mina grinned.

:You mistook him for the evil dead cloned version of Kunzite and tried to kill him or let's see you caught him in his underwear, sketched it, stole his clothes, and then the rest is history.: Kyle sighed.

:Have fun.: Mina smiled.

:Mom? What's a really hard to find classic?: Kyle asked.

:Little Women, Treasure Island, Call of the wild.:

:Mother!! Think short classic not epic novel!: He groaned.

:You said classics!: Mina growled. :Who knows she may be a fast reader.:

:Lot of help you are! Don't you ever want any grandkids?!: He snarled. _Why did I just say that!_

'**He's so Gone!'** Mina beamed at Kevin.

:I'll find her Island of the Blue Dolphins and she'll just have to settle for that!: Kevin snarled. :You set me up! No wonder you wanted me to train Sailor Lera!:

:No son you can't run from your destiny forever.: Mina chided.

--------------------------------

(Crystal Nucleus)

"Lorelei Ann whatever is the matter with you!? You look like your ready to kill someone." Farla frowned at her daughter.

"That's because I am!" Lori growled.

"Want to talk about it?" Farla asked softly.

"No!" Lori grumbled.

"Lorelei I demand that you tell me what has upset you so much!" Farla ordered her oldest child.

"Fine! This Son of a seacow, who thinks that he's god's gift to women, told me the ending of my book." Lori snarled.

"So my nephew tried his best pick up line, which you obviously didn't fall for, and then because you ignored him proceeded to get back at you by telling you the ending of your story." Sere filled in the blanks.

"Forgive me Majesty, I did not mean to lose my temper in your presence." Lori gave her a half bow. "Yes ma'am that's correct."

"That's quite alright Lorelei please sit down." Sere smiled at her. "Now what did you do to Kyle after he ruined the ending of your book?"

"He went for a swim in the fountain."

"LORELEI!! YOU DIDN'T!!" Farla gasped in horror.

"Yes I did! He's lucky I wasn't in Senshi mode."

"And what did Prince Kyle Richard Knight do after he landed in the fountain?" Sere arched a brow at the young girl. "Senshi mode is only to be used for Senshi business and not for lover's quarrels."

"I understand that majesty, I could have been training when he started to bother me. This is not a lover's quarrel! He can drop dead for all I care."

"Well I'm sorry to break this to you, but Kyle is going to be your training partner, and pouting about it isn't going to change my mind. You can't run away from a soul bond so don't even try." Sere smirked.

"Very well, I'll listen to what he has to teach me and that's it. As for this 'Soul bond' thing I want nothing to do with him as long as he acts like a seacow." Lori replied haughtily.

"Sweetheart. If she is correct and the two of you have soul bonded then you really are trying to fight a losing battle." Farla sighed.

"No I'm not mother. I said as long as he acts like a seacow I want nothing to do with him. If he acts respectable then I'll talk to him more than a teacher, student relationship." Lori explained.

"Kyle's arrogance is his armor and you little Lori blew that armor away just by glaring at him. Now he's trying to regroup and think of some way of dealing with what happened between the two of you." Sere poured Lori a nice soothing cup of tea. **'Dare the mighty have fallen.' **She chuckled.

'**I know, Sel filmed it, I'm over at Kevin's.'** Dare smirked.

'**Damn! Get me a copy! I'm stuck here for a while. Lori isn't too happy about this either.'** Sere smirked.

"Thank you." Lori accepted the tea.

'**I'll have Sel film both of them.'** Dare chuckled.

"You two are defiantly a match...You're both stubborn, arrogant, and think that you know everything." Sere sipped her tea.

_I won't give in anytime soon, so if he wants me he has to work for it._ Lori thought to herself.

--------------------------------

_What the hell does she think that I am trying to do!!_ He heard her thoughts loud and clear. :Aunt Sel? I need to ask you a big favor.:

:What's the matter Kyle, can't find what your looking for?: Sel smirked.

:No and you damn well knew that I wasn't gonna find it either!: Kyle snarled.

:Kyle, This was going to happen anyway. What you're looking for came out in print for the first time in the year 1961.: Sel informed him.

:Then I'll just have to go to 1961 and get the book that way.: Kyle growled.

:It's a whole lot cheaper.: Sel smirked.

:Well? Will you open a portal for me, so that I can get the blasted book, or not!: He couldn't believe that he was going to do this.

:There you go.: Sel did as he requested.

:Thanks Aunt Sel. Am I dressed correctly for that time line?: He looked at the jeans and T-shirt and bomber jacket that he was wearing and decided that it didn't hurt to ask.

:It works.: Sel smiled.

:Why am I doing this? She's a brat!: He groaned, as he stepped through the portal, and appeared in what looked like a back-room of a store and there just happened to be a copy of the book in question sitting on the desk.

:So are you Kyle.:

:I've been called worse.: He smirked :But then only Aunt Sere knows that there is more to me than what I allow everyone to see.: He picked up the copy of the book and opened the front cover.

:Ready? So do I and that's why I can call you a brat. I helped raise you.:

:Almost...I can't believe that its actually signed.: Kyle picked up the book and then headed back towards the portal. :Am I really that much of a brat?:

:I think you were in limbo more often than Rafe and ZJ put together.: She replied.

:Hey I was left alone when I was stuck in Limbo and I liked it that way!: He grinned.

:I've always wondered why. Now I know.: Sel winked at him.

:So how many copies of that holo did you make?: He frowned at her.

:Enough.:

:I thought so...I'm going to be the most requested holo in all of Crystal Tokyo by the time you and mom are through.: He groaned.

Sel just smiled at him.

--------------------------------

Next Chapter 26

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

What If Beginnings

Chapter 26

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Past -McCloud estates)

A slim woman stood on Rohan McCloud's porch patiently waiting for her son to return as she watched the sea gulls flying just off shore.

"Hello mother...have you been waiting long?" Rohan wasn't at all surprised that Gwen had decided to visit.

"Not really I just arrived. I sensed that Eric came back for a visit."

"It's not as bad as it looks mom." Eric saw the way that his mother was looking at his arm. "It's just a scratch nothing to worry about."

"What happened?" Gwen growled.

"Nothing major it was just a little misunderstanding." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Misunderstanding with whom?" Arms folded across her chest she waited for an answer from him.

"Mom, do we really have to go into this right now?" Eric rolled his eyes at her.

"Start talking Eric Anthony!"

"It was a misunderstanding between Andy and me." He grumbled.

"She hurt you?" She wasn't sure that he was telling the whole truth.

"I was going to do something stupid and she wasn't going to let me and that's how I got this." He muttered.

"What did you do?!" She fixed him with an icy stare.

"Tried to go get myself drunk, but she wouldn't let me." He scratched at his arm.

"I drinking never solves anything and I would think that you would be intelligent enough to know that already."

"FINE!! MOTHER YOU WIN!! I LOST MY TEMPER COMPLETELY!! WENT TEMPORARILY INSANE AND BROKE HER!! THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND DIE!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!" He roared at her in sheer frustration, because the itching sensation on his arm was getting even worse.

(Eric will you stop scratching your arm!) Nikki snarled, as she and Alan appeared behind him.

(I can't help it NIKKI it itches!) He snarled.

"No really like I didn't know!" Nikki hissed, as she scratched her arm. (Crap I didn't know Mom was here!)

"Alan get this thing off of my arm!!" He snarled. "Mom this is my twin sister Nikki...Nikki you already know mom." He hastily introduced them.

"Say that again?!" Gwen stared at the younger version of herself in shock.

"Nikita Gwen Lioness is my twin sister." Eric clawed at his bandage.

Nikki slapped his had away from his arm. "Stop that!" She growled. (I didn't stitch your arm, so you could claw it open again!)

"But it itches!!" He pouted.

"Do you think I don't know that?! I'm sorry if I seem rude mother. I don't mean to." She apologized. "May I introduce my betrothed, Dr. Alan Powers."

"Ami and Zach's son? Do they know that you're even here?" Gwen stared at Alan in disbelief.

"Well... Yes you could say that they know that I'm here." Alan grinned sheepishly.

"Rohan, please take care of Eric's arm before he hurts it again." Nikki frowned at her brother.

"I see and what happened when they saw you?" She asked curiously. "Darian Rohan McCloud will you please help your brother! He's even making me itch just watching him!"

"Let's go Eric." Rohan pointed to the front doors of the mansion.

"Finally!" Eric sighed in relief and eagerly followed after his brother. :Alan why don't you come with us, so Mom and my sis can be alone.: He sent to Alan.

"You could say Mom fainted. While my younger self scared Nikki." Alan answered her question. :Sure be right there.: He answered. **'I'm going to help Rohan. I'll see you later Kitten.'**

'**Okay I can handle talking with Mom.'** Nikki sighed.

-------------------------------

"Shall we go sit out on the verandah?" Gwen smiled at her daughter.

"I'd like that." Nikki smiled back following after her mother.

"I made some tea while I was waiting for your older brother. I hope that you like Ice tea." She motioned for her to sit in one of the lounge chairs.

"I'd love some please."

"So tell me exactly how did Alan's three-year-old little self scare you?" Gwen poured her a glass of tea.

"This is a little embarrassing, but he crawled under the dressing room door, and told me...I was his." Nikita face turned red.

"That poor little baby... He's probably heart broken because you left him. He'll pine for you until he finally...Oh I see so he did finally get what he was his." She chuckled.

Nikki turned two shades darker. "I guess he did."

"Want to talk about what's really bothering you?" She asked gently.

"I..." Nikki started not sure how her mother would react to her behavior towards Alan. (Eric, I don't want mother mad at me. She asked me what was bothering me.) She whimpered.

(Nothing floors our mother...what you have to ask won't make her mad at you, besides she saw Alan's neck marks.) Eric sent back.

Nikki's blush deepened even more. (Alright I'll try and tell her.) She sighed in defeat. "I scared myself and almost hurt Alan in the process." She whimpered.

"You just have to be careful...You just want to bite him for a few seconds and that's it...anymore and you could lose control and kill him." Gwen gave her a knowing look.

"I...I don't understand... I'm so confused. I get kidnapped from home by a yellow Cheetah. Get stomped by Andy. Find out I have a twin… that my mother is still alive, and to top it all off I find out I'm creature of the night. Rohan gave me this horrid shot that makes your blood feel like it's on fire..." Nikki finally let go and cried as she explained what has happened to her.

Gwen held open her arms to her daughter. "Come here kitten."

Nikki eagerly through herself into her mothers arms. "I love you Momma." She sniffled.

"I love you too kitten...just take things easy and then when the time is right you will know what to do." She rocked her in her arms.

"I don't want to hurt Alan, Momma. I'm so confused."

"Kitten you aren't going to hurt him...What happens is the entwining of two souls and its something that is intensified when the two in question are already soul bonded."

"Really? Would that make him like me? What if he doesn't want to be like me?" She looked up into her mother's eyes.

"He loves you baby. I think that choice has already been made or he would have run in terror when you scraped his neck with your fangs." Gwen sighed.

"I have to tell someone other than Eric. Please don't tell Rohan, but I was the one who stitched Eric's arm up after he ripped them open." Nikki was proud of her healer's skills.

"I won't tell him...How bad was his arm?" Gwen frowned.

"From his wrist to just under his arm," Nikki showed her mom how long it was.

"Ouch! My poor little lion!" Gwen winced in sympathetic pain.

"Poor me I felt it when he got hurt." Nikki frowned. "Of course he was being a little overprotective. The pain works both ways."

"That's not nice...picking on your brother while he's injured." Gwen smirked.

"He earned it." Nikki pouted.

"I'll just bet he did, but then he loves you very much." She reminded her.

"I know. So does Rohan. I couldn't ask for a better family. I just wish..." Nikki let her thoughts trail off. (Eric have you ever wondered what our father was like?)

(I know sis...I did meet him once when I paid an unexpected visit to the astral plain. He's the exact opposite of Grandfather.) Eric sighed in relief now that his brother had put something on his arm.

"Have either of you seen my Lion?" Andy appeared on the verandah and carefully plopped down onto one of the lounges.

(Will you tell me about him sometime? Andy's here.) Nikki warned him. "Rohan's looking over his arm right now."

(Sure I'd love to...What's she doing?) He growled. "Well I'll be damned it's healed almost to my wrist." He could move his arm without any pain.

(Just sitting here with us. How's the arm?) She asked.

(Almost as good as new, I love my healing factor.) He grinned. "Dromi's here on the verandah." He informed Alan and his brother.

(So that's why we heal so fast.) She smiled.

-------------------------------

"Good she's next." Rohan grinned.

(He was very impressed with whoever stitched me up.) Eric knew what she was dying to hear. "Alan is what she's doing with her gem safe? I mean I know that it helps ease her pain, but it seems like its zapping her energy each time she uses it." Eric wasn't one to trust the unknown and Andy's Gem was as unknown as it gets.

"It's not going to kill her, it'll make her tired, but that's all." Alan told him what he knew. "That's what I know for sure, anything else is just a guess."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any easier about all of this..." Eric groaned.

"To tell you the truth we don't know much about the diamond." Alan sighed.

"Thanks a lot Alan! She could be slowly killing herself!" Eric snarled.

"If you want go ahead and take it away."

"I don't have a death wish!"

"And you really think that I do." Alan growled back. "You're done. Let's get Andy, so Rohan can look her over."

"Got a tranq dart handy big brother?" Eric frowned at Rohan.

Rohan handed him three darts. "Here you go."

"Maybe we won't have to use them. She might just come quietly." Eric loaded the dart gun.

"It's your wife you know her best. Though, Andy never really did like doctors much family or not." Alan growled.

"You never know with my wife. She's constantly keeping me on my toes and Nikki is just like her." Eric grinned.

"Great." Alan groaned.

"Well not as bad as Dromi, but close." He chuckled, as they stepped onto the verandah. Dromi was fast asleep on the lounge with Isis tucked up next to her.

"Well, you get the cat I'll carry her." Alan growled.

"Thanks a lot!" Eric carefully picked up the sleeping kitten.

"If you want your sister to kill you then by all means carry your wife." Alan carefully picked up Andy.

"Isis has razor sharp claws and happens to be very protective of her charge." Eric hissed.

"What do you want?!" Isis growled, as she opened one eye to glare at him.

"Nothing Isis...Dromi was about to squish you and I didn't want that to happen." Eric eyed the kitten warily.

"Very well," She yawned and fell back to sleep.

:See what I mean.: He growled at Alan.

:Shall we leave Rohan, Andy, and the cat alone?: Alan arched a brow at him.

:Good idea I really don't wanna be sliced again.: Eric growled.

Alan set Andy down gently in the chair, so Rohan could examine her arm.

"We'll be right outside if you need us." Eric set Isis in her lap and then left the room.

"Take the cat with you."

"Why? She's just a harmless little kitten." Eric frowned and walked back into the room.

"Some how I doubt that, but so be it." Rohan sighed.

"Just be really careful with my Shadow she's still broken and that arm is still very sore." Eric warned.

"I happen to know that." Rohan rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." Eric left the room.

Rohan carefully examined Andy's arm.

:Don't you even think of moving my arm Uncle Fangs!: Andy snarled not quite awake yet.

:I need to see how it's mending you know that.: He answered back.

:It's mending fine so back off!: She growled.

:Stop being difficult!: Rohan growled, as he very gently probed her arm.

"CUT IT OUT!!" Andy's eyes shot open glaring daggers at him.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." He finished his prob.

"Leave her alone!" Isis swatted at Rohan's arm with her claws.

"OW! DAMN CAT!" Rohan growled brushing Andy's arm by accident.

"OUCH!!! LION!!!! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!" Andy wailed.

Nikki, Alan, and Eric rushed into the room.

:Easy Andy.: Nikki quickly gave her a shot for the pain before Andy knew it was a normal shot.

"Damn it Uncle Fangs!! I told you to leave my arm alone!" Andy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Andy he was doing what any doctor would do and that's to see if everything was healing correctly." Nikki soothed.

"Did I ask for him to look at my arm!!! No!!! Now get the hell away from me!!" Andy's lion symbol blazed on her forehead and she went into instant princess mode wings and all.

"Yes Princess." Nikki answered with touch of hurt in her voice as she backed away. **'What did I do wrong?' **

:I'm not mad at you Nikki...I'm mad at the person that won't take no for an answer!: Dromi hissed.

:I understand. Please calm down...: Nikki pleaded. "Hello Aunt Serenity, Uncle Endymion." She whimpered, as she hid behind Eric and Alan.

:I can't calm down, because no one will leave me be!: Andy ignored the two new arrivals.

Isis sat glaring and hissing at everyone from Andy's shoulder.

"Power down Andromeda!" Sere warned.

"Why should I!! No one is leaving me alone!" Andy glared at her Aunt.

"I said power down and I mean now!"

"And what if I don't stand down?" Andy wasn't a bit afraid of her Aunt.

:Eric, command your wife to power down now.: Endymion sent.

'**Andromeda Marie you are not in the future! Now stop this at once! Before the others arrive!'** Eric ordered her.

'**I wanna be left alone.'** She whimpered doing as she was told.

'**Love you weren't up to that and your really going to regret it once your body powers down.'** Eric caught her in his arms.

:I hate to do this, but I warned you not to abuse the locket.: Sere sent as she reached for Andy's locket. "Don't even think about it Isis." She glared at the cat.

"She didn't activate the locket! She didn't say anything! Her gem reacted to her!" Isis snarled.

"What are you saying?" Sere asked the cat. "Andy you can have this back after you come home. Your locket isn't healing it's only draining you just so your not in pain. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She focused on Andy

"I just wanna be left alone!" Andy whimpered tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks. "My gem reacts to me...I don't have to say anything."

"I know and I also know you're not strong enough to handle your gem right now. Andy it's draining every ounce of energy you have just to keep the pain away. If I don't take it back with me your arm won't get any better." Sere said softly.

"I understand..." She sniffled. "I just don't like to be poked at all of the time."

"I know and that's why Alan's here to make sure everything is going correctly." Sere smiled.

"Did you hear that Uncle Fangs!? Leave me alone!" Andy glared at him.

"Yes I heard. Hey watch it!" Rohan winced. "You didn't stitch Eric's arm did you." He glared at Alan.

"So what if it wasn't me... a stitch is a stitch!" Alan growled as he dressed his arm.

'**Thanks Alan I don't want him to know just yet.'** Nikki smiled. "Andy is there anything I can do for you?"

"No I just want my lion to hold me...if that's okay with all of you doctors." Andy buried her face against his shoulder.

"Not a problem with me." Nikki smiled. **'Let's go get that dinner you promised.' **She winked at Alan.

'**That's a good idea...let's go hit the town tonight.'** Alan pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

**Why do I have this feeling your going to spoil me?'** She asked as she kissed him back.

'**I think that you deserve to be spoiled and I'm just the prince to do it.'** Alan vanished with her in his arms.

-------------------------------

(Future)

Kyle prepared for his first training session with Sailor Lera, and arrived at the training grounds in full General attire. "Dad this isn't a good idea." He glared at his father, who had come to observe the morning training sessions.

"Why do you say that?" Kevin asked.

"These training sessions get really intense and I don't want something to happen to her." Kyle muttered under his breath.

"She'll be fine." Kevin patted him on the shoulder. "Here she comes."

:Dad I'm the most highly skilled of all the new generals and she's a rank amateur! This is not a good idea.: He nodded to Sailor Lera. _God she's beyond gorgeous and that uniform should be for my eyes only!! Hell it's shorter than the other uniforms!_

"Shall we begin?" She asked in a bored tone of voice. _Wow what a hunk! He would almost be desirable if it weren't for his pigheadedness._ She thought.

"Ready whenever you are," Kyle answered frostily.

"What do you want to see first?"

"Let's start with basic hand to hand combat and then go from there." Kyle remained cool and in control. _This is torture!_

"Very well," She did a few warm up stretching moves. "I'm ready."

_Two can play at this game._ Kyle took off his cloak and then his jacket and did a few stretches of his own. "Hit me with your best shot." He grinned.

_This is getting good, but he's not going to win this battle_. Lori thought as she pulled a high kick to his shoulder.

Kyle easily blocked her moves and stayed in defensive stance the entire session. "You need to stop focusing on your distractions and more on what you're doing." He lectured her.

Lori nodded, as she focused on her future attacks. She went through her various moves to no avail for he blocked each one with ease.

"Relax your mind you're focusing to hard on kicking my butt!" He went on the offensive. "You need to be aware of your opponent at all times." He had her pinned on the ground in less than ten seconds. "Otherwise you might end up in a very awkward position and you never want that to happen in a battle." He looked down into her eyes.

'**I'm not a fighter. I don't understand what it is that he wants done.'** She sighed in frustration.

'**That's what I'm here to teach you...when I'm done you'll be able to stand on your own with or without your powers.'** Kyle helped her up to her feet. "That's enough for this session unless you want to keep at this some more?" He gave her an out for the day.

"Show me what I did wrong." Lori gave a little. "Please."

"Well first of all you need to relax...quit trying so hard and this will become much easier for you." He flashed her a killer smile.

_I wish he hadn't done that!_ She thought as she forced herself to relax. "Alright, it's obvious I don't know crap about fighting. So teach me from ground zero."

Kyle began the tedious task of teaching her the art of self-defense and they worked on it for most of the afternoon. "That's enough for today. Your doing well for someone who and I quote don't know crap about fighting." He tossed her a towel that he had sitting on one of the benches.

"Thanks." Lori replied giving him a shadow of a smile.

"Why? You really impressed me today." He grinned at her. "Oh, I got you a sort of peace offering. I hope that this makes up for me telling you the ending of your story." Kyle walked over and got a carefully wrapped package out of his bag.

Lori looked at him with skepticism. "Wow!" Her jaw dropped in complete and utter disbelief, as she uncovered the book. "I've always wanted to read 'The Island of the Blue Dolphin'! Thank you." She very nearly gave into the urge to hug him, but chose to smile timidly at him instead.

"I'm glad that you like it, Lorelei." He actually started to flush. "It's always been one of my favorite's and I thought that maybe you would like to read it to" He grinned sheepishly.

"Thank you. I've been trying to find this book and no one had it." She was beginning to see him in a new light. "I better get going. Thank you once again."

-------------------------------

"Your welcome," He smiled. :Dad let me go shower and then lunch is on me.: He sent to his father.

:Good I'm starving.: Kevin grinned.

:I think that I'll look in my own collection and see if she'd like to read one of those.: Kyle sighed happily.

'**Mina, our son is going to thin out his collection.'** Kevin informed Mina.

'**His library?! He really has fallen hard hasn't he?'** Mina sighed happily.

'**Oh yeah, he even offered to buy me lunch.'** Kev smirked.

'**This is a very good thing...How did their training session go?'** Mina winked at Sel.

'**I'll show you after Lunch. I'm hoping he'll confide in me about what's going on with him.'** Kev growled.

'**That's my man pump him for more details!'** Mina high-fived Lita.

'**I'll try, but I need a new holo disk first.'** Kev sighed in defeat yet not feeling the least bit guilty about spying on his son.

'**I slipped some blank disks in your jacket this morning.'** Mina sent back.

Kevin smiled**. 'Love you, V.'**

"Ready for lunch Dad or are you still plotting with mother?" Kyle threw his gym-bag into the back of his car and got in.

"I was waiting for you." Kevin shrugged his shoulder as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"What's Mom up to any way?" Kyle frowned at his father, as he drove towards his Aunt and Uncles new five star restaurant.

"Nothing… Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if she wanted to join us for lunch." Kyle glanced over at his father.

"She's not able to today. Sere called an emergency Senshi meeting about Dromi."

"Why what did the brat do now?" Kyle groaned. "Or do I even want to know."

"I really don't know, but it's a meeting about the diamond in her locket."

"What about her diamond? What did she do that has Aunt Sere so worried?"

"Let's just say Eric had to order her to power down, because Dromi wasn't listening to Sere." Kevin frowned.

"I'm not hearing this! She's as strong as Aunt Sere?!" Kyle muttered under his breath.

"I don't think so. Mina told me she wasn't listening to Sere. It was Endymion ordering Eric to make Dromi stand down." Kevin corrected.

"Thanks Dad...that makes me feel loads better." He rolled his eyes at his father.

"You think I like this news?" Kev grumbled.

"You're not the one that's gonna have to work with her I am!" Kyle pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"That may be so, but you follow Eric's orders as well. Andy may have more power than Sere, but both Dare and Sere together are still in charge and must be obeyed. You understand?" Kevin informed him.

"Eric has always been able to keep Andy in line, as for following his orders, well, that shouldn't be a problem if he knows what he's doing." They sat down at their table and looked at the menu. "The King and Queen may have jurisdiction in this universe, but Dromi is from the far universe and that could be a major factor in what's going on now."

"That's true and the Queen lets the other universes do what they want unless it affects everyone else."

"Wouldn't it be easier to have two Queens' on either side of the galaxy?" Kyle frowned at his father.

"Yes, but there has to be a check and balance. Until one queen is trained there can't be that balance. That's one of the reasons we're pushing the training a little harder than when you were kids." Kevin nodded.

"Andromeda is trained. I mean she can kick all of our butts in hand to hand combat, she's mentally superior than many of us, she's a natural leader...Do I have to continue?" Kyle dug into his salad.

"I see what you're saying."

"Yes I can understand pushing the training on the new Senshi, but Andy just needs to focus on what not to do." He grinned at his father.

"True very true, but then this is Dromi that we're talking about and she hates following set guidelines or rules." Kev sighed.

"I really was impressed by Lorelei's determination today." Kyle changed the subject.

"Yeah she has potential alright." Kev nodded, as he pushed his plate aside.

"I only have one problem with the new Senshi." Kyle frowned at his father.

"What's that?" Kev asked.

"Don't you think that the uniforms of the Galaxy Senshi are just a little too short?" Kyle growled.

"Let tell you something son, all of their uniforms are to short." Kev replied. "That's part of their defense; they use them as a distraction."

"Distraction?! The new uniforms barely cover their backsides! Mom's isn't nearly as short as theirs!"

"You'll get used to it."

"Look if she were wearing it just for me, I'd be all for it! She has to wear that in public! Guys are gonna see her fighting in that!" Kyle was not into sharing what was his.

"Are we jealous?" Kev raised an eye brow.

"I don't intend to share my soul mate with anyone!" He finally came out and said what he meant.

"There are some things you have to share, like her as a Senshi." Kevin informed him. "I don't like to share your mother, but I live with what her job is."

:Fine the other generals and I will just have to have come up with a cape or something to add to their uniform.: He grumbled as he ate his lunch.

:That won't work, but nice try.: Kev smirked. :I've tried that already.:

:Damn!!: He snarled. :There has to be a way!:

:There isn't. They wear what is in their transformation. You think the uniforms are bad wait till they transform in front of you.: Kevin shot him a look.

:Don't remind me...I don't think that I could handle that right now.: He groaned.

-------------------------------

(The Past)

Andy paced the living room of Wayne Manor, as she tried to deal with everything that had been happening these past two days. "Why can't my life ever be simple?"

"I wish I could help." Dria sighed.

"I'm in so much trouble with my Aunt that I don't even wanna go back home." She looked over at her sister.

"I understand, but you can't run from your destiny. Think of your babies they would miss you terribly and the twins would drag you back home."

"I was just getting used to the idea that I was going to eventually be queen one day and now this is added to my list of responsibilities!" Andy snarled in frustration.

"I'd trade with you, but I can't." Dria sighed.

"Trust me sis you do not want this kind of responsibility." Andy sat down in one of the overstuffed leather chairs and burst into tears. "I don't know if I can handle this or not..."

"Yes you can. You're just fighting it because you don't want the job." Dria sighed.

"Dria I have five kids to raise, my duties as Crowned Princess, and now this is on my shoulders! Do you blame me for not wanting this job!?" She winced when she moved her arm the wrong.

"Dromi try not to cause yourself pain it's not nice to feel it!" Dria hissed. "No I don't blame you."

"Sorry I'm just frustrated and I keep forgetting that I'm still broken." She apologized to her sister.

"That's alright." Dria soothed, as she relaxed in her chair.

"I don't know how to talk about this with Eric." Andy sighed in defeat.

"He understands more than you know." Dria patted her had reassuringly.

"Is that so? Then why did he go mental and break my arm?" Andy muttered under her breath.

"Eric's level headed what all happened that set him off?" Dria asked.

"Blacky is mine and always has been...he didn't like the way that Blacky broke it to him and lost it." Andy answered with just a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I see. What happened before that, Dromi? I'm trying to understand what made him flip out like that."

"I became Sailor Arus...quit the team, he met his twin, and then got sent to his room by his mother." Andy filled her in. "Oh and he's just like Uncle Dare."

"That would do it." Dria nodded. "How's that possible?"

"Well I have the symbol of the Black lion that appears on my forehead when I get really upset or need to transform, and he has the symbol of the White lion on his forehead and can transform as well." Andy tried to explain. "I'd show you, but Aunt Sere took my locket away…So what's it like raising a teenager ahead of schedule?"

"Tim joined our family right after we returned from visiting after the triplets were born. He's been with us for four years now and is twelve even though he looks fourteen. It was rough going at first, but he's such a brilliant boy, and he adores his baby brother. He's so much like Bruce so much so that he's earned the right to be the next Robin…I love him to death and he is my son in every way that it matters." Dria smiled when she thought of Tim. "Would you like to say hello to your nieces?"

"Sure, I need something to take my mind off of this for a while." She managed to give her sister a weak smile. "He's such a good kid I'm glad that he found you and Bruce.

"Thought that might cheer you up," Dria smiled. "I think that Tim's crushing on Lilly though."

"I'm glad that Lilly and Tim are hitting it off. Where did they disappear to this time?" Andy wiped the tears from her eyes.

:Timothy! Where are you?: Dria growled.

:Mother! We're in the game room! Is there some crime against that?: Tim growled back.

:Just checking.: Dria tried not to smirk at his comment.

:Why?: Tim growled.

:Just wondered.: Dria smiled.

:I was going to take Lil patrolling with me tonight. She's as good as I am at hand to hand combat.: Tim waited for her reaction.

:No your not. Bruce wouldn't let you anyway.: She tried to keep her tone in check.

:Dad's so unglued lately that he wouldn't notice if I took the Batmobile.: Tim smirked.

:Wanna bet. That's his toy and your twelve not twenty.: Dria growled at her son.

:Mom he couldn't sit through a JLA meeting without making some excuse to leave so that he could be sick.: Tim shot back.

'**Poor Baby are the girls picking on you?'** Dria smirked as she sent to Bruce.

'**Our son is a dead man...'** He growled.

'**What one we have three?'** Dria sent, as she tried not to laugh.

'**Timothy the one that you're keeping an eye on...I'm in here with him by the way.'** Bruce informed her.

'**I'm glad someone is. I haven't visited with Dromi in a long time.'** Dria smiled.

'**Dromi isn't handling all of this very well is she?'** Bruce sighed.

'**Not really. Have you talked with Eric?'** She replied.

'**I was starting to, but then he acted as if he was listening to another conversation...was Andy talking to you about what happened?'** Bruce munched on yet another cracker while he and Eric continued their game of pool.

'**Yes she was. Were you planning on going out tonight?'** Dria asked.

'**I was thinking of it? Why?'** He asked.

'**Just wondering if I needed to tell the girls not to bother you.'** She purred.

'**I'm getting sort of tired of not being able to keep anything down.'** He admitted.

'**They're just telling you how much they love you.'** Dria sighed.

'**I love them too, but I need food to survive.'** He reminded her.

'**I'll see what I can do.'** She answered back.

'**Thanks love.'** He sighed in relief.

'**Your welcome.'** Dria yawned. :Nap time.:

:No wants nap likes Daddy!: One of the girls pouted.

:I love you to little one, but go to sleep, and I'll be there to talk to you in a little bit.: Bruce cooed.

:Otay Daddy. Night...: She settled down to sleep.

:Night angels.: He sighed happily.

'**They really do adore him don't they.'** Andy winked at her sister.

(Yes. I'm sorry Dromi; I can't stay awake any longer.) Dria yawned again.

(That's okay sis, you sleep I'm going for a walk.) Andy covered her sister with a blanket and left her to her nap.

(See you at dinner.) Dria sent before drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------------

(Kevin and Mina's place)

"Mother? Why do you need to make a four course meal?" Kyle frowned at her.

"Because, I want a four course dinner tonight."

"This is a really extensive menu...I'm glad that you gave me enough time to prepare." He started on making dinner.

" I hope you brought a change of clothes for dinner." She frowned as she eyed his jeans and a T-shirt.

"Mom, who's coming for Dinner? Aunt Sere and Uncle Dare? They won't care if I'm wearing jeans or not! They diapered me for god's sake!" Kyle glared at her.

Mina left the room without answering.

"Fine!! Then they can just settle for me wearing what I have on!" He shouted after her.

:I don't think so!: Mina sent back. :When your done with dinner please come to your old room.: Mina commanded.

:Okay Mother you win.: Kyle sent back.

'**Kev, Crown jewels or no?'** She asked her husband, as she set out Kyle's outfit.

'**He'll know if you go that far...'** Kev warned her.

'**What would you suggest?'** She asked.

'**Just not the whole royal look...He'd bolt in a second if he saw it.'** Kev sighed.

'**You want to set it out for him? I know I'll go overboard with it.' **Mina frowned.

'**Mina a nice suit will be fine. I'm trying to find Rose and Jamie for Dare.'** Kev growled.

'**What! They're not!'** Mina sent.

'**It seems that way to me...seeing as they must be hiding on Olympus.'** Kev chuckled. **'Besides it was only a matter of time...'**

'**True. Dare, Rafe, and Xander will want Jamie's head.'** Mina groaned.

'**They can try, but he's a god and they aren't.'** Kev decided to leave well enough alone and stopped his search. '**The hell with it! Dare and Sere are just going to have to wait until they come home!'**

'**Lets get ready for our guests.'** She sent, as she headed towards the shower. **'Would you like to wash my hair?'** She purred.

Kev opened a portal to their bathroom and gave his wife a hungry look**. 'I can do more than that.'** He growled back.

'**How hungry are you?'** She challenged.

'**Famished.'** He pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

-------------------------------

(Crystal Nucleus)

"Mom Leave me alone!" Lori growled from her bed with her new book on her lap trying to read.

"Lorelei get dressed!" Farla glared at her daughter.

No! I'm not going!"

"Lorelei this is an official Dinner and you are coming with me!" Farla took her book away.

"I don't want to and no jewels!"

"Fine!! No jewels now go and get ready!" Farla put her foot down.

Lori stalked off to the bathroom without the gown and locked the door.

"FINE!! GO NAKED!! BUT YOU ARE STILL GOING!!" Farla shouted at the door.

"Fine! I'll wear the damn dress!" Lori snarled, as she came out in a towel, grabbed the gown, and stalked back into the bathroom.

"I thought that might make her change her mind." Farla chuckled and left her daughters room.

:You never care what I want to do! I want to go home and not go to some stupid Dinner party!: Lori snarled, as she washed her hair.

'**Are you okay? You seem upset?'** Kyle attempted to say something to her.

'**I'll be fine. I just don't really want to go to some silly dinner party.'** Lori pouted. **'Thank you for the book. I wish mom would leave me alone long enough to finish it.'**

'**I'm sorry that she won't leave you alone. Did she say where you were going to have dinner?'** Kyle continued to take his shower. _Tonight might not be a total wash after all._ He grinned.

'**No, she didn't. Why do you ask?'** She sent back.

'**My mom is throwing this dinner party tonight and I was just wondering if that was the dinner that you were being dragged to.'** Kyle decided to be completely honest with her.

'**I really don't know.'** Lori answered, as she applied a light touch of make-up to her face.

'**Was there any other book that you've wanted to read? I happen to have an extensive collection of books in my library.'** He changed the subject, as he dressed for dinner.

'**I wouldn't know right now.'** She walked out to her vanity and applied her crown jewels. **'You said your mother was having a dinner party? I wonder if that's where Mom wants to go?' **

'**It might be the same party...you never know.' **Kyle was dressed up in his royal attire and was also wearing his crown.

'**Well I need to go it looks like mom wants to faint on me.'** Lori sent as she looked over at her mother, whose mouth was dragging the floor. "What Mother?"

'**I'll see you tomorrow at practice...have fun.'** Kyle headed back down the stairs and grinned at his parents. "What? So I felt like being a prince tonight? Is there a crime against that?"

"Nothing sweetheart you look very nice...now we need to hurry or we are going to be late." Farla snapped out of her daze.

"No." Mina stared at him in disbelief. **'What changed him?!'**

'**He knows who's coming to dinner.'** Kev sent back. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten that you even had a crown." Kev teased.

"Where are we going mother?" Lori asked.

"Mina asked us to dinner at her house and I told her that we would be happy to come." Farla smiled at her daughter.

Lori stopped to stare at her mother. **'Kyle?' **She sent timidly.

'**Yes Lorelei?'** Kyle sent back.

'**Would you mind dinner company?'** She sent softly with a hint of fear in her voice.

'**No Lorelei I would be honored to have dinner with you and your mother.'** He replied softly, as not to spook her.

'**I'm glad you don't mind.'** Lori followed her mother out to the Limo.

'**I'm happy that you feel that way, because I would really like it if we became friends.'** Kyle took another step forward in their tentative relationship.

'**As long as you aren't an arrogant son of a seacow, sure I'd like that very much.'** Lori smiled to herself.

'**You want the honest truth? I'm nothing like the guy that you met in the gardens.'** He felt at ease talking to her this way.

'**To be honest with you I was not impressed. It didn't help I was having a bad day as it was.'** Lori sighed. **'I'm sorry for pushing you in the water, but you really needed to cool off.'**

'**Well I deserved to get pushed in the fountain...you appearing out of the blue kind of floored me...I went to 1961 to get that book for you. It's a first edition and signed by the author.'** Kyle sighed.

'**You did! Wow Thank you! First edition and signed!'** She chimed happily.

'**I'm glad that you like your present. I meant what I said before, after you've finished with the one that I gave you, you can borrow any book from my library.'** Kyle grinned. He was on cloud nine, because she loved his present.

'**Really?'** Lori asked as she sensed that he would rather hurt someone then share his books with anyone but her.

'**Reading is my secret passion.'** He confided to her.

'**I'd rather read than be a Senshi or a princess for that matter.'** She replied back.

'**I know what you mean.'** He noticed a Limo coming up the long driveway up to his parent's mansion. **'Is that your Limo coming up the drive?'**

'**Yes.'** Lori replied.

Kyle headed out the door to meet her as she arrived. :Mother your guests are here.: He sent to Mina.

:Kyle! Where are you going?: She sent back.

:I'm meeting them at the door. Is there something wrong with that?: Kyle sent back, as he opened the door to the Limo.

:No.: Mina grinned at Kev.

"Welcome my parents are expecting you." He smiled at Farla and Lorelei.

"Thank you Kyle." Farla smiled, as she let him help her out of the car.

Kyle smiled at Farla and then reached his hand back into the Limo to help Lori out of the car. "Princess Lorelei? Are you alright?" He looked into the Limo when she didn't take his hand.

"I'm fine." She whispered softly from her dark corner of the Limo.

"Its okay princess I promise that I don't bite." He smiled at her.

"I may sound foolish, but I don't want to go to dinner." She replied shyly.

Kyle got into the Limo and sat down beside her. "It won't be that bad. I promise that mom didn't cook, so you don't have to worry about any food poisoning." He winked at her.

"Your mom can't be that bad of a cook." Lori looked at him in shock not believing what he was saying about his own mother.

"Yes she is that bad of a cook and that's why Dad begged me to cook dinner tonight." He chuckled. "My mom is a wonderful person, but she couldn't cook to save her life let alone anyone else's."

'**You cook as well as read?!'** She asked in surprise.

'**I'm just full of surprises. I like to know what I need to do to survive and had Uncle Nate and Aunt Lita teach me the culinary art.'** He winked at her. "Shall we go inside or do you want to eat out here in the limo?"

"I'll go inside." Lori sighed, as she smiled at him.

'**You look absolutely beautiful.' ** Kyle helped her out of the Limo and then offered her his arm. "Shall we my lady?"

'**Thank you. You look handsome too.' **She offered him her hand.

'**I mean it Lorelei you take my breath away...you are that beautiful.'** He led her into his childhood home.

'**How many girls have you said that to?'** Lori tilted her head at him.

'**I have never said that to anyone in my life and that's the honest truth.'** He looked down into her eyes.

Lori smiled up at him. **'Shall we eat?' **

'**Mom's probably thinks that you're decking me or something.'** He teased her, as they walked towards the main dining room.

'**Well I can if you want me to.'** She grinned back.

'**No that's quite alright...I don't like it when we fight with each other. I like being able to talk to you.'** He looked up at his parents. "Did we miss anything?"

"No." Mina answered trying to act casual. **'He's in one piece?!'**

'**Nor do I unless we are training.'** Lori replied.

'**Does that surprise you?'** Kev sent back. "Hello Lorelei welcome to our home." He smiled at the girl.

"Thank you." Lori nodded her head in greeting.

'**Our parents look floored.'** He chuckled. "Mom I'll be right back. I want to check on Kaylee before we start dinner. That way you and Dad don't have to leave your guests."

"Thank you." Mina smiled.

'**I'll be right back, unless you want to come with me to check on my baby sister?'** He asked.

'**I'd like that.'** Lori nodded "Will you please excuse me for a moment?"

-------------------------------

Nursery

Kyle entered the nursery and found that his baby sister was indeed awake and not very happy. "What's wrong Kaylee are you hungry too or do you just need a new diaper." Kyle picked her up in his arms and cuddled her close to him.

:Hungry and wet: Kaylee whimpered.

Kyle carried her over to the changing table and set her down on the quilted changing mat. "My poor baby sister. I wouldn't want to lay there in my crib with a wet diaper either." He smiled down at her while he proceeded to change her diaper. **'Your being awfully quite Lori is something wrong?'** Kyle sensed that she was uncomfortable around his sister.

'**I'm fine.'** Lori watched him with Kaylee. _That's a shock. He's a natural around babies._ She thought.

"There we go angel all better, now lets see if we can do something about your empty tummy." Kyle got a fresh bottle and went to sit down in the rocker. "Here you go baby sister this should make you feel better." He fed Kaylee her bottle. **'Want to hold her?'**

:Love big brother: Kaylee cooed.

"That's ok. You go ahead." Lori replied with a hint of fear in her voice.

"She's really quite harmless Lori. Just hold her like you held your baby brother when he was little." Kyle tried to ease her fear a little. :I love you to baby sis.:

Lori took two steps back as she shook her head no. _I can't not again! I was lucky that Dex wasn't hurt. I won't put Kaylee in that danger! _

"Lori you're not going to hurt her and whatever happened when you held your brother must have been an accident." Kyle replied softly. "Besides she keeps looking at you and that means that she wants you to hold her."

:She pretty. She hold me please.: Kaylee requested.

"I can't Kyle. I'd love to hold her, but I can't." Lori chewed on her lip.

"Lorelei you're never going to ease your fear if you keep avoiding it. I trust you and so does Kaylee. Now please come over here and sit down okay?" Kyle got up out of the chair and motioned for her to sit. :Yes she is baby sis and I am working on that right now.:

Lori did, as she was told while trying to swallow down her fear.

Kyle walked over and set Kaylee in Lori's arms. **'Just cradle her in your arms and that's all there is to it.' **He grinned. "Kaylee meet Lorelei ...Lorelei this is my baby sister Kaylee."

"Hello." Lori squeaked.

:I'm Kaylee! You pretty and big brother likes you!: Kaylee kicked her tiny feet and babbled up at her.

'**Here please take her back.'** Lori sent. :I'm Lori and I like your brother to.:

'**Don't panic Lori. You are doing fine.'** Kyle made no move to take his sister back.

Lori timidly started to rock Kaylee still not sure if she felt comfortable with this.

Kaylee was sound asleep in her arms. :Sleep now. Night Night:

"You can put her back in her crib if you want to." He smiled at her.

Lori shook her head. "Would you please?"

"Sure..." Kyle took Kaylee out of Lori's arms and carefully laid her back down in her crib. "Night baby sister," He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her head. "I think that I'll take this, so that Mom and Dad can hear her if she wakes up again." He picked up the one of the baby monitors and then they both left the baby to her slumber.

"You really care for her don't you?" Lori asked. "Don't get me wrong I love my brother, even though he's a pain. But what I see is so much kindness toward Kaylee that I don't know how to explain." She sighed.

"I've loved that little angel since the day she was born..." Kyle sighed.

'**I understand that because, I can see it in your eyes.'** Lori replied, as they walked into the room.

"Kaylee is fed, diapered, and sound asleep in her crib." Kyle smiled at his parents.

"That's great now lets eat!" Mina grinned. **'Grandbabies!'**

:Now don't go plotting Mother. Lori is leery of babies.: Kyle sent to his mother.

:Why she has a little Brother?!: Mina sent back.

:She had an incident that made her baby weary and that is all that I'm going to tell you. Now go get the food I'm starving.: He growled.

:Pushy, Pushy!: Mina replied good naturedly as she went to get their dinner.

:Look who's talking mother!: Kyle helped Lori get seated at the table.

'**Kyle, quit arguing with your mother.'** Lori sent softly.

'**Sorry about that Lori...I'll behave.'** He sat down next to her.

'**What do you have planned for our next training session?'** She asked, as she carefully sent her napkin in her lap.

'**I'm going to continue with your hand to hand training...You need to learn that before you can move on to trying out your powers.'** Kyle sent back, as they started to eat dinner.

'**That sounds fine to me.'** She smiled.

'**Are you missing going swimming back home? We could add that onto our agenda tomorrow if you'd like.'** He looked over at her. **'By the way how do you like dinner so far?'**

'**This is delicious!'** Lori sent as she savored every mouthful. **'I do miss swimming a little bit.'**

'**I'm glad that you are enjoying your meal.'** He was thrilled that she was enjoying what had taken him hours to make. **'I think that you'll find the indoor pool at the training grounds to your liking.'**

'**Thank you. Would you like to join me?'** She asked.

'**I can if you really want me to.'** He was going to let her decided if she wanted him to join her in her swim.

'**I would like to share one of my favorite hobbies with my new found friend.'** Lori replied.

'**In that case I would be honored to go swimming with you tomorrow.'** He sent back. **'I made chocolate silk pie for dessert.'**

'**Oh Yum! My favorite!' **Lori beamed at him.

'**Is that so? So you're a chocoholic too are you.'** He chuckled.

'**No, just that type of pie.'** Lori wasn't ready to admit that particular vice.

'**I'm a chocolate addict, but then so are my parents.'** He sighed.

"I take it someone made Lori's favorite desert." Farla smiled at her daughter's expression.

"We're having Chocolate Silk pie for desert is that her favorite?" Kevin asked Farla.

"Lets say she will be on cloud nine most of the night." Farla replied.

"It's Kyle's specialty...Did I say Kyle I meant to say Mina." He quickly covered his mistake. :Sorry about that son...I know that you don't want anyone to know that you can cook as well as your Uncle: Kev sent to his son.

"Kyle has already told me who made dinner. So I'm not surprised that he made desert as well." Lori smiled.

Kev and Mina choked on their food after hearing her reply.

'**Did I say something wrong?'** Lori whimpered.

'**No you didn't say anything wrong...They just happen to be in shock at the moment that's all. In all honesty you know more about me than any of my cousins and they've been around me all of my life.'** He fought the urge to pull her onto his lap and hold her. :You are upsetting my princess so cool it!: He snarled at his parents.

'**I understand.'** She sent softly, as she unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

'**He's broken.'** Mina sighed happily, as she watch the scene before them.

'**I think that I could tell you just about anything. Do you want to go for a walk?'** He asked softly. :Mom I am so gone on her that its almost scary.: He sent to his mother.

'**He's also scared out of his mind.'** Kev sent back.

'**I could use some air. I'd like that.'** Lori replied dreamily.

"May we please be excused Lori and I are going to go for a walk." He smiled at his parents and her mother.

"Sure." Mina nodded. **'So is Lori.'**

"We'll see the two of you later...enjoy your walk." Kevin smiled at them. **'I think that you and Sel have done your part, its their turn now.'**

'**I know. Did you get everything?'** Mina asked.

'**Yes Mina I got everything.'** Kevin sighed in defeat.

'**Good because nobody's going to know him.'** Mina smiled.

-------------------------------

(Past)

After having had dinner at one of Gotham's most expensive restaurants Alan and Nikki had decided to enjoy the Gotham night-life. "It's nice to finally be able to relax and enjoy ourselves." Alan grinned at her.

"I have to agree. Thank you for dinner." Nikki she slipped her arm around his back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do next? Take in a show or maybe go see a movie at the Cinema-plex?" He didn't really care where they went just as long as they stayed together.

"How about we take a walk in the park?" .

Little did they know that Adrian was watching them from the shadows.

"Sure if that's what you want to do." Alan eyed his watch it was a little after 9pm. "I don't see why not."

"It's too nice of a night to be indoors; besides I think we need time alone don't you?" Nikki asked. **'I promise I will not bite you unless you want to be what I am. I can tell you that the cure makes your blood turn to fire.' **She informed him.

'**I think that I already made that choice. I'm still here aren't I.'** Alan felt like they were being watched the second that they entered the park. "Love we're going to have to head back soon...Dromi is going to hunt me down for her medicine." Alan acted if nothing were wrong.

"I know." Nikki sighed. **'That's what mom said, but I wanted to hear your feelings about it.'** She sent, as she stared at her feet.

"So Gweny who's your new boy toy? My brother is going to be steamed." Adrian grinned evilly. Appearing not two feet from where they were standing.

:ROHAN! ERIC! HELP!: Nikki sent in absolute terror. **'Alan we have to run for our lives I don't think that he's a good guy!'**

Adrian made his move before she even had a chance to send her mental cry for help. "I'll deal with your boy toy after I finally liquidate you." He sliced at the front of her dress coat with his razor sharp talons easily shredding the fabric. "You're next boy toy!" He sneered at Alan after Nikki fell to her knees.

(ERIC!) She sent, as she lost consciousness.

"GWEN!!!" Alan instantly transformed into full General and instantly powered up and sent Adrian flying ten feet across the park, before erecting a barrier around Nikki and himself, so that he could see how badly Nikki was hurt.

"Impossible you've been dead for centuries! I watched Beryl kill you!" Adrian snarled at Alan not realizing that he had landed right in front of Eric, Bruce, and Richard.

"Adrian!" Eric growled at the Vampire at his feet.

"Impossible we cannot be hunters!!" Adrian tried to attack Eric, but went flying into a nearby tree nearly snapping it in two.

"I'm something better!" Eric snarled through his fangs.

"I think that he has things covered, so let's go check on the other two." Nightwing growled at Batman.

"Lets go." Batman growled back.

"Oh my look at this even more trash and I thought that they had a no littering allowed sign posted at the front gates of the park." Andy and Rohan appeared from the shadows.

:Uncle Rohan! I need a little assistance! Nikki is hurt!!: Alan growled.

:Damn!! I'll be right there!: Rohan sent back. :Hurt him place him in traction, but don't kill him!: He snarled at Eric, as he raced over to Alan and Nikki.

:He hurt her!: Eric snarled as he drove each word into Adrian.

:Lion I wanna turn!: Andy pouted. :You can't kill him! It'll change the future!! We won't meet!: Andy hissed.

'**Go home! Nikki is my twin!'** Eric snarled.

'**No!! You idiot!! If you kill him we won't meet!!'** Andy snarled slamming her fist into his jaw. **'Nikki is hurt, but not severely injured, and Uncle Rohan and Alan are with her!!'**

'**What's the big idea!' **Eric winced as he found himself on the ground.

'**STAY DOWN!!'** She snarled down at him and then turned to glare murderously at Adrian, who was attempting to get back up to his feet. "Not so fast Adrian!" Andy sent a mind blast, so powerful at the vampire that he went flying twenty feet into Gotham River.

'**I'm going check on my sister!'** Eric growled.

"That was some left cross. Is Dromi mad at Eric?" Nightwing frowned at Batman.

"I would say that she isn't very pleased with him at the moment." Batman nodded.

"I am not angry at my lion. I was just assuring that the two of us had a future to go back to!" Andy snarled. "Now if Eric would be so kind as to open a portal back to the manor we could get Nikki out of here!" Andy snapped at her husband.

Eric created a portal for them without saying a word.

-------------------------------

(Wayne Manor)

Nikki awoke in bed with the feeling that her chest was on fire. **'Alan? Where am I?! Who the hell was that and why am I in pain!?'** She snarled at Alan.

'**Wayne Manor and I'll let Uncle Rohan explain the rest.'** Alan replied. :Uncle Rohan she's awake and demanding information.:

:My twin brother Adrian, sliced at the front of you with his razor sharp claws, but your evening jacket prevented you from serious injury. He called you Gwen, because you look like mother. Any other questions?: Rohan answered calmly.

:Yeah I have a major question big brother. Why does he want mother dead!: She snarled.

:That is too long of a story to tell. Mom made me see the light so to speak and well Adrian didn't like that very much.: Rohan sighed.

(Why does my jaw hurt Eric?) Nikki snarled. :Thank you now I understand.:

(Dromi decked me...Are you okay?) He growled.

(Yes, I'll live. Thank you for coming to my aid. I wasn't sure if you were going to hear me or not.) She whimpered, as she shivered at the thought of how close she came to being severely hurt.

(Oh, I heard you alright...We were already in the park trying to track down Andromeda Marie. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you before he did that to you.) Eric held an ice pack to his swollen jaw.

(Don't blame Dromi. She was looking for Alan and me. We forgot to tell her where the pain medicine was.) Nikki snuggled into Alan's shoulder.

(She said that she was going for a walk then she took off in the Batmobile, so we have a reason to be steamed at her right now.) Eric grumbled like a lion with a sore paw. (She decked me!! She didn't have to do that to stop me from killing Adrian!)

(Who was the one to break her arm in the first place? Think what it would be like if she still had her Locket?) Nikki rolled to get comfortable and brushed her bandaged front. **'Ouch that hurt.'**

'**Easy love you're kind of unable to cuddle at the moment.'** Alan kissed her on the forehead.

'**But I want you to hold me.'** She pouted.

(Sis quit moving around!) Eric winced in pain, as he watched Andy sitting at the vanity in their room trying to brush out her hair with her left arm.

(I can't help it if you can't cuddle! My life passed before my eyes as in life or death experience!) Nikki hissed.

( I'm not pouting!! She could have gotten herself hurt again! I hate it that she refuses to talk to me!) Eric snarled in frustration and stalked out of their room.

(Eric find some place and cool off. I understand that you're mad at her, but that goes both ways. Oh and Eric I'm really glad I have you and Rohan as brothers.) Nikki sighed.

(It's not that I'm mad at her sis... just frustrated with her at the moment. I'm glad that I have you as a twin and Rohan as a brother too.) Eric headed downstairs to join Lilly and Tim who were watching the Star Wars saga.

(Eric you'll make up before too long.) Nikki answered with a yawn. **'What did you give me?'** She asked.

'**Just something so that you could get some sleep.'** He answered.

'**I'm not tired...'** Nikki fell asleep.

'**Night love, don't worry I'm not going anywhere.'** He drifted off to sleep as well.

-------------------------------

(Crystal Tokyo)

"Dinner was delicious. Thank you, Kyle." Lori sighed, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They were watching the moon rise over the lake.

"You're welcome Lori. I'm happy that you enjoyed dinner. Are you mad that our mothers set this whole thing up to get us together?" He had to know how she felt about that.

"I should have known when Sel talked to me about you, then Sere, and now this? No Kyle, I'm not to mad."

"I'm not happy with them either, but I'm glad that they did it. I don't think that I really like how I used to be." Kyle sighed.

"I know I wasn't impressed." Lori smirked.

"To tell you the truth most girls don't see passed who I am or what my net worth is. You're the only one that has ever called me on my actions. In all honestly though I'm really not anything like what my whole family thinks that I am." Kyle had never been this open with anyone in his life.

"I figured that much which was why I wasn't impressed."

"It was just instinctive. That happens when you see the girl that has haunted your dreams for most of your life and it kind of instinctively floors you. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" He turned, so that he was looking down into her eyes.

"I understand. It's getting late and we have training tomorrow."

_Great going genius terrify the poor girl!_ He snarled silently at himself. "You're right I'm sorry if what I said frightened you. I mean that was the last thing that I wanted to do." Kyle led them back towards the main house.

"I'm not frightened." Lori lied.

"Of course not," He smiled at her. "There's the house just go on inside. I need to think for a while. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He vanished in front of her eyes. '**I truly hope that you'll give us a chance, because you've ruined me for life, and I mean that in a good way.'**

'**I also need time to think.'** Lori answered back, as she walked into the house.

'**I understand that Lori. Just remember this a soul bonding only happens once in a life time, so that has to mean that what is happening between us is real.'** He answered softly.

'**I know that, but it doesn't stop it from being a little scary.'** Lori replied. "I hate to be rude or anything, but I have training in the morning. I really need to rest." She said softly. **'What time do you want to meet tomorrow?'**

'**Same time as today unless you need to sleep in a few extra hours.' **He sent back.

'**I don't think I will, but I'll let you know otherwise.'** She smothered a yawn with her hand.

"It was very nice meeting you again Lori." Kev smiled. **'Kyle went home to regroup.'**

'**I can see that.' **Mina pouted.

"It was nice meeting you also."

'**Mina she looks like a frightened deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle, so just back off for a while.'** Kev growled.

'**Very well…for now.'** Mina growled.

'**It's either that or face Kyle's wrath my love.'** Kev sighed in frustration, as he saw their guests to the door.

Kaylee let out a wail sensing Kyle was not there.

'**I stand corrected Kyle has begun his revenge already.'** Kev headed up the stairs for the nursery.

'**Very funny!'** Mina hissed. :Kyle Richard get back here!:

'**Who's laughing? Kaylee is mad!! I doubt that either of us are getting any sleep tonight.'** Kev picked his screaming daughter up into his arms.

'**No!'** Mina growled.

:No...good night mother.: Kyle was taking a swim in his pool.

:BUT! KYLE!: Mina pouted.

Kyle didn't reply to his mothers whimpering.

-------------------------------

(Limo ride)

"Mom? Did Daddy ever dream of you before you met?"

"You know Lori I can't honestly answer that, because I don't know..." Farla frowned at her daughter. "Why? Did Kyle dream of you?"

"That's what he told me." Lori she sighed, as if her mind was else where.

"Did you believe him when he told you this?" Farla arched a brow at her daughter.

"I really don't know what to think mother." Lori looked at her mother for the first time since they climbed into the Limo.

"Look little lark, your father and I have known each other all of our lives. He really didn't have to do anything major to win my love, because he already had it. Now from what Mina told me about Kyle, he's always shied away from any girl that had your color hair, because he has known that he would fall for a girl with blonde hair." Farla tried to help her daughter understand theses new feelings.

"Momma? Do you believe Kyle is what his reputation says he is?"

"Sweetie, I know that Kyle has the reputation for being a playboy, but the young man that I met today seemed honest, considerate, a loving son and brother, and very much taken with you." Farla smiled at her daughter.

"I'm scared Momma. I'm afraid to trust him with my heart."

"Love is a very scary thing little lark. Were you and Kyle having a private conversation during dinner?" She asked curiously.

"Why do you say that mother?" Lori tried to hide her crimson red face.

"Love your father and I have been heart linked for years, I know the signs and you and Kyle were most definitely talking to each other." Farla chuckled.

Lori felt as if she wanted to hide. "Are you sure?" She whimpered.

"I'm positive little lark, but don't be afraid of the heartlink it's a very special bond between two people who are destined to be together always. It's like two lost souls finally finding each other." Farla sighed.

Lori nodded as she fell back into thought. **'Kyle?'** She asked.

'**Yes Lori?'** Kyle treaded water in the middle his swimming pool.

'**What are you thinking about?'** She asked softly.

'**I was just thinking about us and our new friendship.'** He went back to swimming laps.

'**I was too. I really enjoyed our time together. Did you?'** Lori sent.

'**Yes I enjoyed our time together very much...I'm happy to hear that you feel the same way.'** He was now floating lazily in his pool with a silly grin on his face.

'**You have a swimming pool?!'** Lori asked sensing where he was at.

Kyle wasn't ready for that and forgot how to swim for a few seconds. **'Yes I do...I don't mind swimming in the ocean, which is right outside my back door, but I really enjoy the quite of my own pool.' **Kyle sent back shakily, as he swam back up to the surface.

'**Swim Kyle and breathe!'** Lori chuckled.

"What in the name of Lera are you doing to that poor boy?" Farla frowned.

"Nothing mother. He just forgot how to swim that's all." Lori acted all innocent.

'**Your enjoying the fact that now I'm the one that's got spooked.'** Kyle got out of the pool and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. **'I hope you know that you've caught me wet and underdressed for the second time in one night. First in the shower this evening and now while I'm swimming in my pool.'** He sent back, as he headed up the stairs that lead to the back deck of his home.

Lori bolted to her room.

'**Are you alright Lori?'** Kyle asked softly.

Lori didn't answer, as she buried her head in her pillow.

'**I'm sorry if I scared you little one...'** Kyle could see her hiding under her pillow just by closing eyes and thinking of her. **'Does hiding under that pillow help you feel safer?'**

'**I can't fight this!'** Lori sighed, as she got off the bed, and headed for the bathroom for a shower. _Two can play this game._ She thought, as she striped down to nothing.

'**NOT FAIR!!'** He growled hoarsely and tried to shut her off in his mind but failed.

'**You started it!'** Lori growled back.

'**I can't help it! I can't lie or deceive you in anyway!'** He stood under the ice cold water of the shower, but it wasn't working.

'**What's the matter?'** She purred in his mind.

'**Sweetheart it took all of my control not to pull you in my arms and kiss you...and this well this is just all out torture!'** He growled in frustration.

'**Why didn't you Kyle? You just left me! What was I supposed to think? It seemed to me that you didn't want me.'** Lori pouted.

'**DIDN'T WANT YOU!!? I LOVE YOU!! OF COURSE I WANT YOU!! I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO PUSH YOU OR SCARE THE HELL OUT OF YOU!!'** Kyle got dressed grabbed his bomber jacket and stalked out to his car.

'**DON'T YOU YELL AT ME KYLE RICHARD KNIGHT! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SEEN ME OFF!'** Lori snarled back.

_The hell with my car! I know a faster way!_ He opened a portal and within moments appeared just outside the wing of the palace where they were staying and casually knocked on the door. **'I'm sorry if I'm yelling...as for seeing you off well you seemed scared out of your mind at the time and I didn't want to scare you anymore than I already had!'**

'**I was scared because I didn't have time to think about what was going on.'** Lori sighed in frustration, as she slipped on her nightgown and robe.

Farla answered the door on the first knock. "Hello Kyle, would you like to talk to my little lark?" Farla smiled at him not at all upset that it was getting late.

"Kyle?!" Lori jumped in surprise, as she came out of the bathroom.

"I'll give you a choice...You can change or you can go where we're going as you are." He growled softly.

"Go where?" Lori asked, as she stood her ground.

"To see some friends of ours that just happens to be in the past." He gave her a deadly grin.

"What if I don't want to go?" She challenged.

"We can either do this the hard way or the easy way that's up to you." He growled softly.

'**I'm not going anywhere with you in a mood like that, besides it's late!'** She growled, as she started to transform. "Lera Gal...!"

'**I don't think so little lark not this time!'** Kyle had her over his shoulder in seconds and her power bracelet was safely tucked away in his pocket. "Don't worry your majesty your daughter is in safe hands." He smiled at Farla before vanishing from the room.

:MOMMA!: Lori cried. **'Give that back! It's not yours!'** She pounded her fists against his back.

'**You'll get it back after you calm down.'** Kyle growled. :Aunt Sel I need a favor.: He sent to his aunt.

:Sorry sweetheart, but your on your own.: Farla sent to her daughter.

-------------------------------

:I was wondering when you would meet your match.: Sel chuckled, as she appeared in front of them.

:I need to talk to ZJ. Do you think that you can arrange that for me?: He growled.

:Always.: Sel opened a portal.

:I'll need the necessary identification and currency of that time.: He smiled at his Aunt.

:What would you like to be known as?: Sel asked, as she gave them the currency.

:I don't think that we'll have to change our names, seeing as no one in that time should know who we are, and just use my last name for hers as well.: He winked at Sel.

:What?!: Lori hissed. **'Put me down.'** She winced in pain.

:Relax.: Kyle growled. **'Is that better little lark?'** He now had her cradled in his arms.

'**Yes…but why your last name?!'** She growled.

"Because you need a last name, besides that you and I are soul bonded, so why not just use my last name a little earlier than planned." He smiled down at her.

"Your not going to think that we should act married are you?"

"'Don't worry gorgeous, I don't hog the covers, besides nothing is going to happen until you're ready for it to." He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

Lori shivered from the cold. "It's freezing!"

"Sorry about that love. I hope this isn't her idea of a joke we seem to be in the middle of nowhere." He set her down on her feet, put his jacket on her, and then pulled her to him for a nice long kiss. **'Is that a little better?'** He growled softly.

Lori nodded dreamily. "May I have my bracelet back? You said Dromi's here too right?"

Kyle put the bracelet back on her wrist. "Yes Dromi, Eric, Nikki, and Alan are all here right now. Did I mention yet that I love you?"

"I love you too…." Lori kissed him on the cheek.

_Well at least I finally said those words to her._ He thought to himself. :ZJ? Wake up.: He sent to his friend.

:Go Away!: Alan growled in his sleep.

:No!! Lori's cold!! Aunt Sel dropped me in nowhere land!: He snarled.

:Andy! Please come get us! I'm cold. Sel dropped Kyle and I in the middle of nowhere!: She sent.

:Lori?! I'll be right there!: She ran out the door of the mansion and went to go help her friend. :Did you say that Kyle is with you?: Andy wanted to make sure that she wasn't hearing things.

:Yes! He kidnapped me!: Lori sniffed.

:I did not kidnap her! I happen to love her and she was asking for it!: Kyle sent in his defense.

:You did to! You didn't give me a chance to change and you took my bracelet!: Lori growled.

:Excuse me! Who was torturing who by doing a striptease and then taking a shower!: He hissed back.

:What!?: Eric, Alan, and Nikki shouted.

:WOULD YOU ALL MENTALLY!! GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!! WE'RE HEART LINKED!!!: Kyle roared at them.

:Who was the one who told me what he was not wearing when I let my mind wander!: Lori snarled back.

:Damn it! I can't lie or hide anything from you!! It's not my fault!!: He snarled back.

Lori stalked over to the car and climbed in the front seat.

'**Fine Lorelei Ann be that way! I came here because I wanted to talk to ZJ and thought that you might want to talk to Nikki! I have literally bared my soul to you! You know more about me than my parents!! Hell I even said that I loved you!!'** He vanished from the roadway.

'**Kyle you are beyond gorgeous when you're upset. I love you too. Now please get in the car.'** Lori sent softly, as she climbed out of the car. :I'll see you later Andy.: She transformed into Sailor Lera.

:You go get him girl! It's about time that someone nailed his feet to the ground!: Andy grinned at her friend.

:Thanks.: Lori smiled. **'Are you lost?'** She asked softly, as she walked up the road.

'**Why are you following me… I thought that you weren't speaking to me...'** He gave up and appeared on the side of the road and waited for her to catch up with him.

'**I was talking to you… I'm sorry if you didn't hear me. I hate it when we fight'** Lori sighed.

Kyle pulled her into his arms. **'I hate it when we fight top little lark.'** He rested his chin on the top of her head and just held her in his arms.

Lori snuggled her face against his chest.

'**Love your uniform is torture on my blood-pressure.'** He groaned. "Aren't you cold in that?"

"No, I'm really not. I'm sorry that you can't handle my uniform. I wasn't the one to pick it out." She told him.

"I know that love and it doesn't bother me at all in battle...Now please power down before my aunts and uncles arrive on the scene." He could sense that they were going to have company any second now.

"Handsome could you please turn around for me. Talking in the shower is one thing, but I'm not ready for anything else yet." Lori blushed crimson.

"One word of advice concentrate on what you were wearing and you should be fine..."

"I know, but I haven't quite perfected that yet." She whimpered.

Kyle reverted to general mode just in case she needed his cloak. **'Don't worry love if this doesn't work, as planned I'll just hand you my cloak.'**

'**Ok, here goes.'** She sent biting her lip in concentration, as she powered down where she was fully dressed. "I did it!" She beamed.

"Nice job love." He turned around and pulled her to him for a kiss.

'**Thanks, but now I'm cold.'** She sent as her teeth chattered. **'One out of two isn't bad.'**

He draped his cloak around her shoulders. "You'll get the hang of it eventually. Now let's find Andy's brother-in-laws home, so that we can get you in out of the cold."

"Thanks."

'I'd do anything for you...all you have to do is ask and it will be yours."He sighed. :Hey Dromi how about a lift.: He noticed that Dromi was following behind them in the car.

:About time you noticed. Get in before we have company.: Andy growled.

:Are we fighting with Eric again? What happened this time?: Kyle arched a brow at her, as they got into the car.

:No comment!: Andy pouted.

:Right got it...: Kyle glanced behind them "Does Uncle Rohan drive a Vette?"

"No, Uncle Rohan is at Bruce's." Andy glanced over at him.

"Okay then who is that driving the Corvette behind us?"

"Not sure. But we'll know soon enough. Here's Wayne manor." Andy pulled into the drive.

"They definitely wanna talk to us seeing as they just pulled into the drive behind us." He frowned.

"Kyle, power down!"

"Damn I forgot..."

"Who is that?" Lori asked.

"Shit!! Sorry, but those are my parents!" Kyle panicked when his dad got out of the car.

"This is just great and me in my nightgown." She frowned.

"Here put my jacket on little lark." Kyle handed her his jacket. "Do you think that we could make it if I grabbed Lori and made a run for the front door?" He growled.

"Just long enough to hand her to Alan before you start answering questions." Andy answered.

"That sounds like a plan to me." He opened the door, scooped her up into his arms, and then made a dash for the open doorway.

"Mina that looks...like Kyle!" Kevin stared at what was occurring in front of them in disbelief.

"That is Kyle! Only he's not five he's all grown up!" Mina couldn't believe her eyes.

"I want answers." Kevin growled, as he got out of the car. **'I think it best if you go back to Rohan's with our son. I'll talk to you later.' **

'**You're right...' **Mina got behind the wheel. **'Who do you think was with him and why was she in her nightgown?'** She frowned.

'**That's what I want to know.'** Kev growled

Alan met them at the door and took Lori out of his arms. "I'll take Lori upstairs while you talk to Uncle Kevin." Alan wasn't about to stick around and vanished.

:It's not as bad as the two of you are thinking...I can handle my father.: He growled as Andy bolted passed him and up the stairs.

:That's your father in the future not the past!: Alan growled.

"Hello Father, so why aren't you and mother in Tokyo?" He remained calm when his dad entered the manor.

"I wanted to see Rohan and you?"

"I needed to talk to Alan..." He gulped his father was not very happy with him and he could feel it. **'He's just a little upset at me ...nothing to be worried about.'** He sent to Lori.

'**That's not what Alan says.'** Lori replied back. **'Nikki met Adrian. She's fine though.'** She frowned.

'**Adrian?! Damn he's bad news!'** Kyle growled.

'**Yep. He clawed Nikki it was a good thing she was wearing a thick dinner jacket.'** Lori agreed.

'**Ouch! Who took him down? Eric?'** Kyle sent back. "What?!" He frowned at his father.

**'And so did Dromi.'** Lori answered.

"Start talking." Kevin growled giving him his very best look of disapproval.

'**Eric lost it again didn't he?'** Kyle sighed. :I plead the fifth!:

'**His twin was in trouble and to him he acted accordingly. Oh in case you didn't know Nikki is his twin.'** Lori filled him in.

'**Why am I always the last to know these things!'** He sighed in frustration.

'**I don't know, maybe that's because you never ask.'** Lori yawned.

'**Go to sleep love, I can handle my father.' **Kyle knew that she was tired.

'**I guess if you don't hog the covers you can stay with me.'** She stifled yet another yawn.

'**I think that I can manage that...I'll see you in a little while.'** He sent back. "Fine Dad what do you want to know." He sighed in defeat.

'**Glad to see that still works.'** He sent to Mina. "Who is she? Why is she in her night gown and what are you doing here now?" Kevin fired off the questions.

"My soul mate, I wanted to talk to Alan, and she needed to see Nikki... Oh and it was kind of a spur of the moment decision." He answered calmly.

'**So the look finally made him talk...Well? What is he saying to you?'** Mina wanted answers too.

"Alan? Who's Nikki?" Kev asked.

"Sorry I meant ZJ and his fiancée Nikki." He sighed in frustration. "Can I go now?"

"What is ZJ doing here?" Kev growled.

"Well he's here to look after Andy and Eric, who are visiting with Bruce. Oh and Nikki is Eric's twin sister." Kyle answered the question.

Kevin raised his brow at him in surprise.

"It's true I swear it! ZJ is a just like Uncle Zach and Aunt Ami and he's looking after Andy and Eric, who were injured back home, and Nikki and Eric just found out that they were twins." He yawned.

"Get some sleep. I'll talk to Eric and the others." Kevin let him off the hook

:Thanks Dad you're too kind.: He headed up the stairs.

:Don't do anything stupid!: Kev warned.

:Whatever!: He growled.

:Night.: Kev went to talk to Bruce, Rohan and the others.

:Night Dad.: He sighed in defeat.

-------------------------------

(Upstairs)

"LORI!" Nikki smiled as she tried to move. **'Of all the bad guys in this town why him?!'**

'**It could have been much worse so consider yourself lucky...Adrian is actually quite tame considering what Batman and the others usually fight.'** Alan gave her something else for the pain. "So Lori? What's the situation between you and Kyle?" Alan arched a brow at her.

'**I would have at least had time to transform!'** Nikki pouted.

"What's there to say?" Lori shrugged.

'**True, but then you don't really have a clue how to use your powers, because I haven't had time to train with you yet.' **Alan frowned at Lori. "That isn't Kyle Richard downstairs...it can't be the same person...Kyle is pretty much a bachelor for life."

Lori smiled secretly, but said nothing.

'**But I would've had a chance to defend myself.'** Nikki frowned at him.

'**That's true love; relax no one thinks that you couldn't have handled the situation.'** Alan cuddled her in his arms. "So how did you meet my cousin?" He decided to try another tactic.

Lori chuckled. "Which time?"

"How about when the two of you first met?" Andy grinned at Nikki and then looked over at Lori.

"At the Fountain or during training?" Lori asked not wanting to give a straight answer.

"Fountain?" Alan arched a brow at Lori. "Yes tell us about the fountain first. Did you throw him into it?"

Lori nodded. "Casanova deserved it. He told me the ending of the book I was reading because I was ignoring him."

"So you gave him the ice princess routine and he retaliated by ruining the ending of your book? What did he do after he ended up all wet?" Alan frowned.

"He ran in terror after I answered a thought of his." She sighed. "I'm sure you will get the rest from him later. It's getting late I need to get some sleep."

"Come on Lori...I'll show you to your room." Andy led her out of their rooms.

"Night." Lori smiled.

"Do you and Kyle want separate rooms or are you just going to bunk together like Alan and Nikki?" Andy arched a brow at her friend.

Lori turned three shades of crimson. "Um..."

"Don't worry about it Lori it is possible to just sleep with the man you love." Andy whispered into Lori's ear.

Lori blushed.

"I always thought that Kyle was a big phony and now I know why...He was trying like hell to avoid his destiny, but it looks like you caught up with him in the end." She winked at Lori.

Lori smiled back. "I guess I did."

"You most certainly did. Now he's the person that he should have been all along and it's because you made that possible by opening up your heart to him, giving him a chance to be who he's hidden from all of us. Did he cook you dinner yet or has he shown you his library? He has this home that he designed himself built right into this cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean it is so awesome. I call it his fortress of solitude." Andy tried to fill some of the blanks for her friend.

Lori blushed again. "Yes he cooked me dinner. No he hasn't shown me his book collection. I know he has a swimming pool." She blushed even darker. **'Ky? Are you coming to bed?' **She asked.

'**I'm on my way little lark...is Dromi giving you a hard time you seem upset?'** Kyle headed to their room.

'**I've been put in the spotlight so to speak.'** Lori frowned.

'**Yes, but then that's because they care about you and don't want to see you hurt...Just kick Dromi out of the room.'** Kyle growled.

'**Very well I'll try.'** Lori sighed. "Night Dromi."

"Night Lori sweet dreams." Andy left the room and met Kyle, as she was walking down the hallway. :You hurt her Kyle and you'll be nothing but ashes when I'm through with you.: Andy gave him that little warning before heading back to her room.

:Don't worry so much.: Kyle was his usual nonchalant self.

:I mean it Kyle Richard! If your not on the up and up about this I can and will hurt you!: Andy growled.

:Whatever Dromi. Why don't you go bug Eric he seems pretty lonesome.: Kyle acted harassed, as he walk into the room where he and Lori would be staying.

:Eric can sleep on the couch for all I care!! He practically ruined everything when he tried to kill Adrian! That and I'm still peeved at him for breaking my arm!!: Andy snarled back. :I care about both of you and only want to see you both happy. I'm sorry if you think that my caring is bugging you.:

:Eric What!? No way he swore to all of us that he would never hurt you ever!: Kyle sent back totally floored by her statement. :What about Adrian? No Dromi, I don't think that... it's just been a long day.:

:He lost it completely it's a long story, but the end result was him shattering my upper arm. Adrian has to stay alive here or Eric and I won't meet, so I decked Eric and sent Adrian flying into the river.: Andy filled him in.

:Why was Eric fighting Adrian?: Kyle asked.

:Because he hurt his Twin...: Andy growled.

:Night Dromi.: He sent, as he smiled at Lori.

:Night Kyle.: She sent back. **'Have a nice night sleeping on the couch Eric Anthony, because you aren't sleeping with me tonight.'** Andy growled.

'**That's fine with me!'** Eric growled.

'**Fine!! You idiot!! Next time kill Adrian!! Ruin our future!! Make it so our life back home isn't the same anymore!! I happen to want to go back home and cuddle my babies, even if you don't!!' **Andy let him have it with her sharp words.

'**Dromi I wasn't gonna kill Adrian. I know what would happen if I did. Forgive me if I was worried about my twin! All I knew was that she'd been hurt. You would have done the same damn thing if it was your sisters.'** He growled.

**'You were not in control! No big surprise there and you were killing him!'** Andy was as cold as ice. '**I would have kept a clear head and realized what was at stake instead of losing it like you did! If you were so worried about Nik then why didn't you go to her side after Adrian was down!? This is all about your temper and not about your twin!!'**

Eric didn't answer, as he took a portal out of the house, so he could find someplace to think.

'**Either grasp the fact that you have a major problem with controlling that temper of yours or you and I aren't going to be together forever anymore!! I will not go through that again nor will I put our kids through that or risk their lives around you!'** Andy gave him that final ultimatum.

"Damn! I need to make a phone call." Dria got up out of the chair and walked over to the phone to call Rohan.

"What's going on? Why did Eric just pull Andy's vanishing act?" Bruce frowned.

(I never thought that I would ever say this about Eric, but he really scares me now...) Andy broke down into tears.

"A fight Love, that Rohan and hopefully Gwen can help them with or they won't be married anymore." Dria sighed, as she told Rohan what was going on. (I'll be there in a little bit, Sis.) She answered.

"Damn! Is this about his sudden urges to tear things in half all of the time?" Bruce sighed in frustration.

'**Yes.'** Dria sighed.

'**I have a similar temper, but then I learned how to control it, and I truly believe that Eric will too.'** Bruce picked up little Brian and carried him up to bed.

'**I know… Dromi's just scared.'** She sighed as she hung up the phone and made her way up to Andy's room.

'**She has good reason to be scared; after all he did break her arm, and then lost it completely with Adrian again tonight.'** Bruce sent back. "Night son sleep well." He tucked Bri into his new big boy bed.

'**I know and I would feel the same if it was you.'** Dria frowned. (Dromi?)

'**You know that I will never lay a finger on you and its killing Eric that he lost it like that with Dromi.'** Bruce sighed.

(It's open Dria come in.) Andy sobbed.

"You want to talk?" Dria asked, as she walked into the room, and sat down on the bed.

"Am I being stupid?" Andy wanted to bury herself in the pillows, but her arm wasn't healed enough for her to move around like that yet, so she just hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Not really Dromi, you're scared. I would feel the same way if it was Bruce acting like that, but I know one thing neither of you can live without the other. Eric will gain control over his temper in time, you just have to give him the chance, and the love he will need. I know it's not easy to do right now, but all you can do is be patient." Dria explained.

"I love him Dria. I just don't feel safe near him anymore. This is me Dria and I don't scare easily." Andy looked her sister in the eyes just to show her how much this was scaring her.

"I know. We are two, yet one Dromi. There are times when Bruce scares me also, but I know he cares very much for me, Dick, Tim, and Brian. Just as I know Eric cares for you and your children. Have you ever stopped to think about how he's feeling knowing that he hurt you in more ways than just your arm? Don't you think he isn't scared that he could hurt you again if not the children? Dromi, he's trying to kill his temper and I don't think he knows how. It was easy for you, because Shade was where you could fight her. Eric isn't able to fight what is within him. He can't fight what he can't see or touch. I'm not sure how we can help him, but we must find a way." Dria sighed.

"I love him more than anything in this universe Dria and I know that he needs me now more than ever, it's just that I really hate this, and he still scares me." Andy sighed in frustration.

"I know Dromi. Why don't you rest for the night and face this problem in the morning. Let Rohan and Gwen deal with him tonight." Dria smiled at her sister, as she gently laid her back into the bed, as if she were a child being tucked in for the night.

"I'll try, but I can't sleep unless my lion is cuddled up with me." Andy sighed miserably. "You know I'm beginning to wish that I hadn't found that blasted locket."

"Things will always turn out in the end. How else are you going to talk to this Diamond guy?" Dria smirked.

"That's right. I can take my aggression out on Prince Diamond!" Andy smiled. "Thanks for reminding me sis."

"You're welcome. Do me a favor and don't go alone take your girls with." Dria replied as if in a trance.

"I don't plan on going alone...They wouldn't let me go alone anyway." Andy sighed.

(Night Sis. See you tomorrow.) Dria left the room.

(Night. You get some rest you have twins to think about now.) Andy yawned.

(I know.) Dria yawned. (They're saying bed. I don't think Bruce gets to go out tonight.) She replied. **'Love? Where are you?'**

'**I'm in bed waiting for you to join me. Tim and Lilly are both in their rooms and Rohan can handle Eric. So I'm all yours tonight my love.'** He purred back.

'**Hmm...Be right there My Dark knight.'** Dria answered, as she made her way to their wing.

---------------------------------

Lilly snuck out of her room to go crawl into bed with her sister. "Romi? Would you like some company for a little while? At least until Eric comes back?" Lilly asked softly, as she tiptoed into Andy's room.

"I was wondering when you would come see me little flower." Andy replied back. "What's wrong? Are we getting home sick or just missing Shawn?"

"I miss Momma, Daddy, and the brats...I mean our baby brothers." Lilly crawled under the covers next to her sister. "I miss Shawn too, but I blew it with him...it's like a part of me is gone. I used to think that you and Eric could survive anything that challenged your love, but now I see that even you don't believe that any more." Lilly sighed miserably.

"That's not true Flower, I still love Eric very much. Love is not always fun and glory. It's more like a rocky mountain you have to climb everyday. Now as for you blowing it with Shawn, that's not possible with the bond you two share. Though it may feel like, you may even want to kill them, but deep in your heart you can't be without." Dromi sighed.

"He probably doesn't even know that I'm gone not that it would make much difference. I'm as good as grounded for life when we get back home." Lilly buried her face in one of the pillows.

"If I know Shawn he's searched the universe looking for you. Mom and Dad know where you are. They're just not telling Shawn." Andy smiled at her little sister.

"If that's true then why is he still not trying to reach me? I'm not blocking him out any more." Lilly sniffled.

"Have you tried to call him? He may think you don't want to talk to him."

"No I haven't tried to talk to him using our link, because he was so mad at me, and because we happen to be way in the past." Lilly frowned at her.

"What difference does that make? The bond you two share, knows no time, or distance." Andy informed her.

"Okay I'll try." Lilly closed her eyes and concentrated on Shawn. **'Shawn?'** She sent timidly.

'**LILLY! I'm sorry!! I'm an idiot!'** Shawn cried. "Aunt Sel! Please open the portal!" He begged.

"Dromi he sounds like he's crying!" Lilly opened her eyes and looked at her sister**. 'I'm okay Shawn...I'm sorry about the way that I treated you. I deserved every word that you said to me.'** Lilly sniffled.

"I told you so. Do you want to see him?" Andy asked.

Lilly nodded her head.

:Aunt Sel, let him through.: Andy sent to her Aunt. "Better crawl out of bed." She told Lilly.

Lilly crawled out of bed and waited for Sel to open the portal. "Thanks Romi." She smiled at her sister.

:As you wish.: Sel opened a portal that opened in Dromi's room in Wayne Manor.

"No problem that's what big sisters are for. Andy smiled. :Thanks Aunt Sel.:

:You should take your own advice and mend things with the prince.: Sel arched a brow at her before closing the portal.

Shawn ran through the portal and had Lilly in his arms kissing her senseless before she knew what hit her. **'I missed you.'** He whimpered in her mind.

:Shawn Alexander McCloud! I think she gets the message now, so you both can come up for air.: Andy growled.

Shawn hesitated for a minute before doing as he was told. :You can't blame me. I missed her.: He pouted.

'**I missed you too Shawn it was like a part of me had been cut out.'** Lilly loved being in his arms again.

Shawn nodded, as he held her close to him.

"I know Shawn three days can seem like a whole month." Andy teased him.

"Three days!! Try again! Try a month!" Shawn snarled.

"What?! A month! But it's only been like three days here." Andy couldn't believe what he was saying. :My arm isn't near healed yet...My babies are going to disown me!!:

"The kids are fine." Shawn tried to calm her down.

"Describe to me what you mean by fine?" Andy pulled on her robe, slipped into her slippers, and headed for the door.

:Mommy we're fine we still love you.: MK sent in reply to her panic attack. :Momma don't worry about us you heal!:

:Mommy misses you all so much, but your Daddy and I still have some healing to do before we can come home.: Andy whimpered. :I can't help, but worry about you I love you all so much.:

:Daddy fighting Shade like Momma. Momma you help Daddy then you come home we'll be fine.: MK told her.

:Okay you keep everyone happy there while I help your Daddy.: Andy sighed. **'Lion? I think you and I need to talk and um...tell Uncle Rohan that his son is here to see Lilly.'**

'**What!? Your dad is gonna kill us! Please tell me that you didn't leave them alone!'** Eric groaned.

'**He was crying!! Shawn never cries!! I had to let Aunt Sel bring him here!!'** Andy whimpered. **'Well I was going to find you and then MK started talking to me and I sort of forgot about not leaving them alone!' **Andy pouted up at Eric who appeared out of a portal.

"We better go separate them." Eric growled.

"He won't try anything...she's only fourteen." Andy rolled her eyes at him and headed back to their room :Shawn Alexander McCloud cool it cause Eric is with me now.:

:But... Alright.: Shawn sighed, as he set Lilly down on her feet.

:Do you really want to face Eric right now...He's not in the best of moods these days.: Andy growled back as they came back into the room.

:Not really.: Shawn replied. "Hello Uncle Eric."

"Hello Shawn its passed eleven and Lilly needs her sleep." Eric growled.

"Night Romi and Eric." Lilly headed for bed. **'Love you and I'll see you later.'** She smiled.

"Night Little sister..." Andy smiled. :Don't even think about it you two or Shawn will be history.: Andy growled.

:What?: Lilly pouted.

:Just don't try and snuggle up with Shawn...You two are sleeping in separate rooms.: Eric growled.

:I understand big brother.: Lilly walked to her room.

:Night you two...Oh and Shawn your father wants to talk with you before you go to bed. In fact he's standing right outside on our balcony.: Eric grinned.

:Thanks I think.: Shawn muttered.

:I think that your going to be going home with your father's younger self. Good night Shawn.: Andy winked at him.

'**Lilly! Dad wants me home.'** Shawn pouted. :No fair!:

'**I don't think they trust us very much...love you. I'll see you in the morning.'** Lilly sent back.

'**Love you too.'** He walked over to his father's younger self.

:Life isn't fair Shawn Alexander, besides you can see her tomorrow. Now move.: Rohan frowned at the young man, who looked almost exactly like him, but with dark hair.

:I'm going!: Shawn growled.

:Night you two...I want you both to talk to each other.: Rohan ordered.

:We will. Night Uncle Rohan.: Andy sighed.

:Night Blossom. Night little brother.: Rohan and Shawn exited via the balcony.

:Night Bro.: Eric sighed.

-------------------------------

(A week later)

Everyone had gathered on the beach to try and relax and have fun.

Sel had created a bikini for Dromi that she guaranteed would bring him to his knees. Seeing as he was still being extremely stubborn about what had happened between them. (Dria did Eric go down there at the beach bash yet?) Andy asked her sister, as she prepared to bring him to his knees.

(I don't know.) Dria answered back.

(Have you gone down to the beach yet?) Andy pulled on a pair of skin tight cut off shorts and then pulled on a red cut off tank top. (I'm going to have him at my mercy.) She grinned, as she did her hair up into a genie style ponytail high on the top of her head.

(I haven't been at the beach yet, so I don't know.) Dria growled.

(I was just wondering, because I'm wearing that bikini that Sel designed for me.) Andy headed out the door of her room.

(You've guts that's all I can say.) Dria joined her sister.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures...He and I are drifting further and further apart." Andy bit down on her lower lip.

"That should get his attention that is if he's not blind or dead." Dria smiled. (I feel sorry for the guys.)

"I want to finally have some fun! My arm is healed, so I can even play some Volleyball." Andy winked at her sister.

"I wish I could." Dria sighed, as she set a protective hand on her tummy.

"Just think of holding the girls in your arms and you won't care that you can't play." Andy smiled at her sister.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to play." Dria smiled back.

"I'll play for the both of us." Andy and Dria walked out onto the beach and into the sunshine.

"That's a deal and I'll get the tan for the both of us." Dria grinned.

(That works for me...It looks like Eric, Bruce, and Rohan are going up against Richard, Alan, and Kyle.) Andy headed over to the cabana where the rest of the girls were watching the game.

"Hello Dromi." The girls called.

"Hello ladies which group is winning?" Andy sat down next to Nikki.

:Ready to kick some male butts?: Nikki asked. "It's tied 0-0."

:I'm going bring your twin to his knees.: Andy winked at Nikki.

:It's about time! He needs it. I can't believe that he's still being an ass to you.: Nikki frowned.

:Remember that swimsuit that Aunt Sel designed for me?: Andy arched a brow at Nikki.

:Oh yeah!: Nikki grinned.

:Well I'm wearing it.: Andy grinned.

:You go get him girl!: Nikki smirked. "Who wants to play the boys?" She asked.

"I'm game if you girls are." Andy took off her brace.

"But your arm?" Lori frowned

"My arm is fine." Andy showed them that her arm was now completely healed.

"Way cool!" Lilly beamed. "Lets go party!"

"Hey guys! Are you up for a new challenge?" Andy walked over by the net.

"I think the question is are you up to it?" Alan challenged back.

"I think that I can manage to play a friendly game of Volleyball. Why are you afraid that we're going to make you eat sand?" Andy grinned at Alan.

"Not likely." Alan grinned.

"Then let the games begin...Who wants to play against us?" Andy did some stretches to loosen her muscles before she began the game.

"We're ready when you are." The guys growled.

"Prepare to eat sand boys." Andy narrowed her eyes at Eric.

"Bring it on." Eric growled.

"Oh I will." Andy all but purred back as she bent down to tie her shoelaces that didn't need to be tied giving Eric a very nice view of her cleavage.

Eric didn't show any reaction at all at his view of Andy's front.

"Let them have it Lori." Andy grinned at her friend.

"Sure! Ready set and Serve!" Lori called, as she served the ball.

"Alright Ladies lets make them eat sand!" Andy shouted at the girls, as they began to play a very aggressive game of Volleyball.

Nikki spiked the ball for their first point against the boys.

'**Love? What is my little sister up to?'** Bruce sat down next to Dria and watched the match.

'**Teaching her husband a lesson.'** Dria replied.

'**By doing what?'** Bruce watched as Andy spiked a ball so hard that it sent sand flying into Eric's face when he dove to try stopping the point.

'**With what she's wearing underneath her outfit.'** Dria replied.

'**Well, so far Eric is playing it really cool.'** Bruce sighed.

'**It's like Eric doesn't Love Dromi anymore.'** Dria frowned.

'**He's just acting like a guy with a wounded ego...He still loves her.'** Bruce assured Dria.

'**Bruce, He's not talking to her.'** Dria sighed, as she rubbed tanning oil over her belly.

"Time out for a sec guys..." Andy acted like her arm was hurting her.

"Sure." Nikki smiled. :You alright?: She sent to Dromi.

:It's a little sore, but I'll live. Eric is being an Ass! Time to really give him something to think about.: Andy growled.

:I understand. I may talk to Rohan and have him kick Eric's butt.: Nikki glared at her twin.

"Dromi, You alright?" Alan asked.

"My arm just went a little stiff on me for a second it must be my body adapting to the bionics." Andy rubbed at her arm.

"Just don't over do it alright. Let's rest for a while." He smiled.

"I'm fine Alan! My arm is just not used to the bionics that your dad used to recreate my arm after Psycho over there crushed it!" Andy glared at Alan. :If that doesn't get a reaction nothing will: She sent to Alan.

Eric glared at her as he bunched his hand into a fist and walked off.

'**Alan? What's she got planned?'** Nikki asked.

'**You'll see but that wasn't part of the plan.'** Alan frowned. :He reacted alright, but not like you thought he would.: Alan answered Andy.

:Sis, I'm going to hurt aren't I?: She asked Andy. '**I'll need a painkiller after a while.'**

"That's it you cowardly lion run away!!" Andy snarled at Eric. "You aren't half the man that I married!! You've become a coward!! You've thrown away us, because you can't face me!!" Andy stalked off after him. :I didn't want to have to beat some sense into him, but he isn't giving me much of a choice.: Andy growled.

'**Why should you care?'** Eric snarled coldly.

Andy hauled off and punched him in the jaw. **'I happen to love you Eric and I'm not going to let you throw us away just because you happen to be scared!'**

Eric rubbed his jaw.

'**Andy has a strong arm that hurt.'** Nikki winced at her sore jaw.

"DAMN IT ERIC ANTHONY LAWSON!!! TALK TO ME!!" Andy shouted punching him again this time in the solar plexus. :Sorry Nikki, but I have to do this.:

:I know! Ow!: Nikki sent, as she curled up in Alan's lap. **'Knock me out!'** She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Alan gave her a pain killer, but he didn't knock her out**. 'I know that she has to do this, but its killing me to watch this because its hurting you.'** Alan growled.

'**I know.'** Nikki sighed. (Damn it Eric Anthony! Stop being stubborn and talk to her!) She snarled at him with a voice edge in pain.

"Andy back off. You have my full attention!" Eric growled, as he doubled over with her last punch. "What is it that you want me to do? I hurt you, I'm afraid of hurting you again." He dropped to his knees. **'I'm sorry I've been a Jerk.'** He sent as a tear slid down his face.

"I want you to talk to me damn it! I'm not mad at you for breaking my arm, nor do I think that you will ever hurt me again!" Andy blinked back her tears. "What I am furious about is your not trusting me enough! That you would ever think that I would take Blacky away from you!! Not only that, but you were going to throw us away and for what!? I know that you're never going to hurt me again! I need you to trust in us! Is that to much to ask?!" Andy dropped down to her knees on the sand.

"I'm sorry." Eric pulled her to him as his tears fell down his face.

"I know..." Andy buried her face against his chest. "I missed you so much. Never run away from me like that again." She whimpered.

'**I won't.'** He sent as he kissed her.

'**I love you lion...I was so intent on getting you to talk to me that I'm wearing a bikini that Aunt Sel designed for me.'** Andy kissed him back.

'**I see well in that case don't take your outfit off.'** Eric growled.

'**But I wanted to go swimming...'** Andy grinned at him.

'**No! Not in public!'** Eric growled.

'**It's a bikini and it covers all the right body parts.'** Andy wiggled her eye brows playfully at him, took off her top, and shorts revealing the bikini and took off running towards the water.

"Dromi! Put your clothes back on!" Eric snarled, as he chased after her.

Nikki and Lori looked at each other, as they strip out of their shorts, and tops to follow Andy's lead.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Andy dove cleanly into the water.

"Have Mercy!" They growled in unison and took off running after the girls.

"Not on your life boys!" The girls dove into the water.

'**I'd ask your brother for the serum, because you are definitely going to need it when I catch you.'** Alan dove into the water.

'**Why do you say that?'** She purred. :Big brother?!:

'**Seeing you in that makes me want you for dessert.'** He growled.

:What Sis?: Rohan growled.

:Do you have that fire shot ready?: Nikki replied. '**Oh really?! That's what you think.'** She grinned with her fangs showing.

:It's a serum little sister. Are you sure that you're ready for this? I mean you wore that so I know that you had to know how he was going to react.: Rohan growled.

:Rohan, I'm fine. I just have to stay out of his reach until you have the shot ready.: Nikki replied, as she tried to keep out of Alan's reach.

:That isn't how it works and if you still don't have a clue then you don't get the serum...: Rohan growled.

(Eric? What is Rohan talking about?) Nikki asked.

(Look Sis...The serum comes after you bite his neck, not before haven't you talked to Mom or Big brother yet...?) Eric was busy trying to capture his own reluctant mermaid.

(I talked to mom, but she just said that I wasn't going to hurt him. I forgot to ask for details on how this works.) She frowned.

(Don't worry Sis. Alan has been asking the questions for you and already knows how to use the serum.) Eric sent back, as he dove under the water to sneak up on Andy.

Nikki turned a nice crimson. (So he understands?) She asked, as she slowed so Alan could hold her.

(He wanted to know what was in the serum, so he and Rohan had a little chat session.) Eric grabbed Andy by her waist and pulled her under the water with him. **'Gotcha!'**

'**No fair!'** Andy coughed.

Eric clamped his mouth over her own and breathed air into her lungs. **'And you call that fair?'** He growled hoarsely.

'**I call it getting what's mine back.'** She sent back.

'**Are you finished swimming?'** Eric brought them up to the surface and started to swim towards the shore.

'**No, but you think I am.' **

'**Would you rather swim or go somewhere and make up for lost time?'** He stopped swimming when he reached the beginning of the sandbar and kissed her senseless.

'**What do you think?'** She purred, as she melted in his arms.

'**Uncle Dare and Aunt Sere are here. I think that they've brought you back your locket.'** Eric grinned down at her as he had finally broken off their kiss.

'**You really think you need wings huh?'** Andy smiled. "Aunt Sere may I please have my locket back?"

'**I just want you and I alone...I can work my way up to deserving wings again.'** He looked down at her and then panicked when he saw just how reveling the suit was when it got wet. "And a towel or a shirt just something to cover my wife!" He shouted at Bruce.

Bruce tossed him Andy's towel.

"Thanks!" Eric wrapped the towel around Andy.

"Damn that thing is see-through!!" Alan growled.

Sere handed Dromi her locket. "You and I are going to talk when you get home."

"I know."

'**What you don't like my swimming suit?'** Nikki frowned.

'**Love we're not alone and that thing is see-through. I am barely keeping myself in check.'** He growled hoarsely.

'**Nothing's stopping you from carrying me off. You just can't leave the room until the sunsets.'** Nikki replied.

'**I know.'** Alan opened a portal, swept Nikki up into his arms, and then vanished.

'**Love you.'** Nikki purred.

"Later everyone." Eric and Andy vanished.

'**Dear, I think we should leave.'** Dria replied as she watched Kyle and Lori.

'**I like that idea.'** Bruce grinned at Rohan. :You can take Brian, Lilly, Tim, and Shawn with you. All of us are going to be occupied for a while.:

Rohan gave Bruce a hurt look. "Lets go to my place guys." He growled.

:I'm sorry pal, but look on the bright side Shawn is living proof that you have a wonderful future to look forward to.: Bruce sighed.

:I know, but she isn't even born yet!: Rohan felt as if he wanted to cry.

:I can't help you there my friend.: Bruce answered.

:I'll Live. Talk to you later.: Rohan grumbled.

:Thanks buddy I owe you one.: Bruce sent back.

-------------------------------

'**I thought they'd never leave.'** Lori slowed so Kyle could catch her.

'**I know what you mean.'** He pulled her to him for a kiss.

'**You're not that bad of a swimmer.'** Lori kissed him back.

'**Thanks mermaid you're not so bad yourself.'** He swam them towards shore.

'**We have the whole beach to ourselves what could we possibly do?'** She purred.

'**Are you sure?'** He looked down into her eyes.

'**I'm not as naive as I act. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure now would I?'** Lori smiled back at him.

'**I know that Lori, but I just need you to be sure about this.'** He growled hoarsely.

'**Love.'** She growled pushing him over on to his back. **'Don't let Andy's threat scare you. I'm from Lera the females on my planet have the ability to control when they wish to expand on their families.'** She kissed him.

'**In that case come here my beautiful mermaid.'** He deepened the kiss.

-------------------------------

(Next morning)

MK and Sammy were dropped onto their parent's bed right on top of their parents.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" They squealed.

"No not now!!!!" Eric wanted more quality time with Andy.

"Babies!!" Andy hugged Sammy to her. "I missed you."

"Missed you too!" Sammy kissed her momma.

"Get up Daddy!" MK glared at him. "Babies need you! I can't control them any more."

"What are your baby brother and sisters getting into, that has you wanting us home so badly?" Eric frowned at him.

"They're biting Daddy!" Sammy told her father. "They're Brats!"

"I think that might be their way of saying that they don't understand where you're Mother and I went off to." Eric sighed in frustration. **'Oh well...we had to go home sometime.' **

'**I know.' **Andy sighed. **'You want to be the bad Prince and wake the four love birds?'**

'**I'll wake my sis and Alan up...you wake Kyle and Lori.'** Eric sighed in defeat and got out of bed. **'But first I need a shower to wake myself up.'**

'**I'd join you, but someone has to watch the twins.'** Andy sighed, as she reached for her robe and put it on.

'**I don't think that MK wants to leave me right now.'** Eric looked down at his son who was clinging to his leg. "Hey little man did they scare you that much."

MK nodded.

'**Leave them alone with the family for a month and they turn into Renny?'** Eric groaned. "Or is something else bothering you?" Eric picked up his son and carried him into the bathroom with him.

"I thought you no heal." MK sniffled.

"I was being stubborn, but your Mommy beat some sense into me, and I'm all better now." He smiled at his son.

"Momma needs to do that more often. Daddy seems to forget a lot lately." MK growled.

"I can see that Uncle Max isn't too pleased with me right now." Eric smirked. "I promise to be on my best behavior from now on."

:'Either are the Grandpa's.: MK kissed Eric on his cheek.

'**I think that I'm in hot water with your father, Uncle Dare, and my grandfather.'** Eric turned on the water in the shower. :How mad are your Grandpa's...MK?:

:Sparing and target practice. Is what he told Grandma.: MK frowned.

'**I'm dead...Keith wants to kick my ass!'** Eric set MK down. "Are you going to stay in here while I shower or are you going to go back in the other room and see Mommy for a while?" Eric asked his son.

"I'm big boy! I shower!" Mk growled stubbornly.

'**Did you not think Daddy wanted to hurt you when we left for Avalon?'** Andy reminded him. **'I'm his little Shadow.'**

'**Love MK is going to brave the shower with me...I know that but...Oh hell maybe we can relocate to Avalon for a while until he cools off?'** Eric suggested, as he adjusted the water in the shower, so that it wasn't too hot for MK. "Ready for your first shower?" He set MK down on the bathroom counter, so that he could undress him.

'**I know dad as soon as he spares with you he'll be fine again.'** Andy sighed, as she got dressed for the day. :LORI! KYLE! WAKE UP!: She ordered.

:GO AWAY!!: Kyle snarled back and cuddled Lori closer to him.

:Get up Kevin and I mean now!:

:WHY?!!...IT'S ONLY 6AM! GO AWAY!!: He roared back.

:Don't make me drag you out of bed! If Eric and I can't sleep, because Aunt Sel dropped the twins of neither can you!: Andy snarled.

:Fine!! We'll be out in a little while!: He snarled. **'Love? We have to go home this morning. Andy has been summoned. Aunt Sel dropped the twins off to inform them that it is time to come home.'** Kyle sent softly.

'**No I don't want to go home yet.'** Lori whimpered, as she snuggled closer to him.

'**Aunt Sere summoned her that means that we all have to be there, but that doesn't mean that we can't shower first.'** He threw back the covers scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the bathroom.

'**I don't want to get up.'** Lori pouted.

'**Do you think that I want to get up?'** He groaned**. 'When we get back home you and I are just going to barricade ourselves in at my place and the hell with everyone else.'** He reached in to turn on the shower.

'**Like that's going to happen,'** Lori pouted.

Kyle set her down on her feet and looked down into her eyes. "Princess Lorelei Ann of Lera will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" He asked softly.

Lori looked up at Kyle, as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Did you say what I think you said?" She asked.

"Yes, love I asked you to marry me. I know that you're still sleepy, but I need to ask you now or they might not give me a chance to when we get back home." He bent down and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Can you ask me again after our shower?" Lori asked softly as she laid her head in his shoulder.

'**Sure love.'** Kyle pulled her into the shower with him and then gave her a nice long kiss good morning.

'**I love you and just so that you know yes I will marry you.'** Lori kissed him back.

-------------------------------

(SIS!! IT'S TIME TO GO BACK HOME AND FACE REALITY!!) Eric gave Nikki her wake up call.

(GO TO HELL!) Nikki snarled. (WE JUST GOT TO SLEEP TEN MINUTES AGO!)

(AUNT SEL DROPPED THE TWINS OFF JUST AFTER I'D JUST GOTTEN TO SLEEP!! NOW GET UP!!) Eric ordered her.

(NO! I DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH!) Nikki refused to budge. **'Eric wants us up. I told him to drop dead.'**

(Listen Sis! you took that step now you're just going to have to face the music and that means going back home!) Eric was already dressed and downstairs eating breakfast with Andy and the twins.

'**Why what's his problem?'** Alan opened one eye to look at the time and groaned.

Nikki looked at the table clock. (Do you have any clue what time it is?!) She growled. **'He said Aunt Sel dropped the twins off.'**

(Yes I do… now get up!) Eric snarled.

'**Damn! They must really want us back to just drop off the twins like that.'** Alan forced himself to wake up.

(Why?!) She whimpered, as she stumbled to the bathroom for a shower.

(Because we've been summoned by Aunt Sere and that means all of us!) Eric sighed in frustration.

(Real sucky timing!) Nikki snarled, as she turned the water on in the shower.

(You won't hear an argument from me!) Eric snarled back.

'**They can wait until after you and I finish our shower.'** Alan pulled Nikki to him and kissed her.

(I'm on the Shower now I'll be down shortly.) Nikki sighed. **'That sounds good to me.'**

(Well breakfast will be waiting when you two finish your shower.) Eric sent back. **'Some people have all the luck.'** He pouted at Andy.

'**If the Twins weren't here...'** Andy smiled at him.

'**Exactly.'** Eric sighed. "Did you call Rohan yet?"

"Yes. He and Mom are dragging Shawn and Lilly out of bed as we speak." Andy nodded.

"I bet he said a few choice words when you woke him up." Eric grinned.

"Aunt Sel woke him." She answered.

"I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when she did that." Eric chuckled.

'**He growled something about a holo cam.'** Andy smiled.

'**Yes! Always count on Aunt Sel to get the good stuff!'** He winked at Andy. "Where did the twins go?" Eric noticed that they had eaten and had wandered out of the kitchen.

(ERIC! I TOLD YOU I WAS UP!) Nikki roared. (GET YOUR KIDS!)

(I didn't send them after you; they wandered off to find you.) Eric was now laughing, so hard that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. **'The twins went to go find Nikki.'**

(NOT FUNNY ERIC ANTHONY!) Nikki blushed crimson. "Hi Kids."

(They are almost four its not like they know any better or what you and Alan were up to...) Eric growled. :Michael Keith and Samantha Lynn you do not barge into other peoples rooms like that. Now come back here and finish drinking your juice.: Eric ordered his kids.

(Don't worry Alan was rinsing my hair out!) She growled. "You two go find your Mom and Daddy. I'll be down after a bit." She sighed, as she pulled her robe on over her towel.

:Daddy? Why is Uncle Alan with Auntie Nikki!?: MK demanded.

(It's okay Nikki it isn't the first time they've barged into a room uninvited...) Eric sighed. :The two of them are getting married. Now you two get back here and finish your juice.: Eric growled.

:No want Juice!: Sammy stomped her tiny foot.

:Tough juice is good for you! Move it young lady! Do not make me have to come and get you!: He was not in the mood for a battle of wills with the twins.

:You heard your father!: Nikki growled at them.

:Juice is yucky!!: MK glared up at her.

:I warned you!: Nikki gave each of the twins a swat on the rear and set them out of her bedroom.

'**I think that your brother needs to keep them away from Renny. She's having a bad influence on them.'** Alan finally emerged from the bathroom.

(Eric, Alan said to keep them away from Renny for a while.) Nikki sighed. (I hope you don't mind my punishing them.)

(I see what you mean...No they deserved a little swat on their rears.) Eric sighed in frustration. "Drink that juice or no Daniel and Allison for a week." He glared down at the twins.

"We no want juice." Sammy folded her little arms across her chest.

"Then you don't get to see Daniel and Allison for a whole week." Eric sat back down and finished eating his breakfast. :MK do you feel the same way that your sister does?:

Mk shook his head. :Me not thirsty.: He looked up at Eric with sad eyes. (I no want no seeing Ally.)

:Samantha Lynn come here.: He growled softly.

:No!: Sammy stared at her father.

"Samantha Lynn Lawson enough with the attitude, come over here please." Eric looked over at his little girl. **'She's still mad at me.'** Eric sighed in frustration.

(Sammy, me no wants Daddy's owies!) MK growled, as he pushed his sister over to their father.

"I'm not going to spank you, now tell me why you suddenly feel like you need to act this way towards me?" Eric asked gently. :MK go over and sit down by Mommy.:

Sammy didn't answer him right away. "You first scare Momma then you hurt Momma! What stop you from hurting again?" She glared at him trying to fight the tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby I'm sorry that I scared you and your brothers and sisters. I'm all better now, because your Mommy healed me. I would never hurt any of you." Eric's voice grew hoarse with unshed tears, as he looked down into his baby's eyes. "I love your mother and all of you very much..."

Sammy hugged her daddy. (Daddy back.) She sent to her twin.

(We make sure he stays back by being good.) MK growled. (Drink your juice.)

(Do I have too?) She pouted.

Eric held her close to him and kissed her on the top of her head. "You don't need to drink your juice if you don't want to." He smiled down at her.

"Love you Daddy." She hugged him back.

"I love you too baby." Eric smiled over at Andy. **'We are so lucky to have these two.'**

Andy smiled, as she saw the four of them walking into the room. "Morning love birds."

"Coffee now!" Alan and Kyle growled in unison and headed for the coffee.

"Why do we have to get up this early?" Lori grumbled, as she accepted a cup of coffee from Kyle.

"Nana wants to see you." MK frowned at them.

"Did she say why?" Nikki asked, as she stretched.

"She's not happy." Sammy answered for her brother. "Just like the Aunts and Uncles."

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"We're little...we not know why." MK rolled his eyes at them.

"Anybody have any idea what's going on?" Lori asked, as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, did you tell anyone where you were going?" Andy arched a brow at Kyle and Lori.

"Dad and Lori's mother." Kyle nodded.

"Did it ever occur to you that skipping out on your training might upset some people? Oh and Kyle you may have told Uncle Kev in the past, but that doesn't mean that he's going to remember it in the future." Andy frowned at them.

"Did I forget to tell dad…sorry forgive me if I didn't want to be the height of the ruling class of Crystal Tokyo's entertainment." Kyle growled.

"Lower your tone with me Kyle or I'll give you a hot foot." Andy growled.

Kyle sighed, as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Andromeda Marie don't play all innocent with us! She wants to have words with you, because you all but told her to go to hell a week ago." Alan growled.

"Why do the rest of us have to go?" Lori frowned.

"Because we're all part of the same team...She gets lectured and we all have to go." Alan growled.

"I did not tell her to go to hell. I was in pain! Uncle Rohan was messing with my arm!" Andy glared at Alan.

"Aunt Serenity told you to power down. It was Uncle Endymion who ordered Eric to calm you down." Alan glared back.

"Aunt Sere wasn't the one in pain!! I had a right to want to hurt Uncle Fangs!" Andy's lion symbol was slowly appearing on her forehead.

"Would you two stop it!" Nikki snarled. "I don't care what your reasons were! What I do care about is that Neo Queen Serenity is pissed at us and the rest of us haven't done anything to piss her off! We're getting punished by being up at the crack of down just so we can go home to our time! Forgive me if you don't like my tone right now I don't give a damn!" Nikki snarled at them, her own cheetah symbol blazing.

"Listen to me all of you! This is my problem and I will handle it myself! I don't need nor do I want any of you for back up!" Andy glared at all of them. "You four made some major choices last night and now you're going to have to face the music back home! I hope that the four of you are ready to become parents, because I seriously doubt that any of you thought about using any protection!" Andy stalked out of the room.

'**Let's go pack.'** Nikki sighed.

'**She is definitely going to be Queen one day...Man she really put us in our places.'** Alan followed Nikki out of the Kitchen.

'**I know... She might be right to a point, but it was my choice as well as yours. I would not change it for a second.'** Nikki pouted.

'**The twins are living proof about what Andy is saying. I wouldn't change anything either.'** Alan sighed.

'**I'm glad to hear that.'** Nikki sighed, as she set her head on his shoulder.

'**Love? Don't let what Dromi just snarled at us spook you okay?'** Kyle looked down into Lori's eyes.

'**I'd do it again in a heartbeat.'** Lori smiled.

'**I'm glad love, because I feel the same way.'** Kyle smiled at her.

'**Shall we get ready to leave?'** She asked.

'**Sure.'** He led her out of the kitchen.

-------------------------------

(Crystal Tokyo an hour later)

The Senshi looked from Andy to Sere and finally at each other.

"Well Mina, Raye do you and the rest of the Senshi still think she needs to be disciplined?" Sere asked sitting back in her chair.

"Do any of you even know what my Black Diamond's power is? What the words to activate it are or are you as clueless about it as I think you are?" Andromeda walked up to the table, placed both of her palms flat on the cool crystal, and stood there waiting for an answer.

"Well we are um...looking it up in the ancient archives." Mar's face flushed, as she answered the question.

"Princess Andromeda you're the one who's the wearer of the diamond. Will you please enlighten us on its uses?" Sere asked. :The only reason I took the locket away was so you would have a chance to heal.:

:I know that Aunt Sere and as you can see I'm as Sammy would say all better now.: Andy winked at her Aunt. "I haven't had a lot of time with my stone, but I do know that it works by thought and that I don't need to say anything. You see all I have to do is think and it reacts to my thoughts." Andromeda tried to explain.

"That's what I thought." Sere smiled. "This meeting is adjourned."

"Aunt Sere can we talk for a little while?" Andromeda asked softly.

"Of course we can I love talking with you." She smiled

"Have you ever felt like you were seeing the end of what you thought was going to be forever?" Andy sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Sere asked.

"You and Uncle Dare have been together for a very long time...Have you ever thought that you were seeing signs that it was over between the two of you?" Andy rephrased her question.

"It happens on occasion. We all have been through it over the years." Sere sighed. "Eric didn't want to compete with your new roll?"

"No...It's a little worse than that...you see he didn't trust me, and lost his temper over nothing." Andy sighed.

"Been there done that." Sere gave her a knowing look. "I don't know what to say that would help other than be patient."

"You have?" Andy blinked at her Aunt in disbelief. "But you and Uncle Dare are like so solid that nothing could come between the two of you?"

Sere started laughing non-stop. :Trust me! We're not and neither are your parents.: She sent wiping her eyes.

"No way!" Andy still couldn't believe what she was hearing. **'Lion!! Aunt Sere, Uncle Dare, Mom, and Daddy all fought with each other like we did or sort of anyway...'**

"Yes way. You mother would be so proud of you if she could have seen you during our meeting." Sere smiled.

"I saw the Holo cam that Aunt Sel thought that she was keeping hidden...She'll get to see it sooner or later."

"Not much can get past you." Sere smiled. "Well I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you later if you want."

"This helped a lot...I'm dying to see my babies, so I'll see you later." Andy kissed her Aunt on the cheek and then vanished from the room.

-------------------------------

"What!? You let Lori! My baby girl, leave the time stream with the biggest playboy on this side of the universe!?" Faron glared at his wife.

'**I will not talk to you if you keep snarling at me.'** Farla replied softly.

'**A month! They have been gone for a month!! And you expect me to be calm!?'** Faron growled in frustration.

'**Faron, They are bonded! Lori is old enough to make her own decisions. She is not a baby anymore.'** Farla nearly shouted at him.

Kyle and Lori stood outside in the hallway not knowing if they really wanted to go in or not. "Your dad acts like he wants to kill me." Kyle arched a brow at Lori.

"I have Daddy eating out of my hand." Lori smiled up at Kyle giving him her big blue eyes.

"I myself think that my ring looks very nice on your finger." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I think so too." Lori's cheeks turned rose in color.

"Shall we go in now?" He winked at her.

:Momma?: Lori asked.

:Little Lark! Your home! Did you have fun? Where are you?: Farla sent to her baby girl.

:Where's Daddy?: Lori asked.

:He's currently out cold on the couch...I told him that you and Kyle had soul bonded.: Farla giggled.

:Then it's safe?: Lori opened the door.

:Yes it's safe, besides you know that you have your father wrapped around your little finger.: Farla smiled at the couple as they walked into the room. "Hello you two welcome back...Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Lori shyly walked over to her mother and gave her a big hug. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well you two have been gone for a month and this is definitely an engagement ring." Farla looked down at sapphire and diamond ring on her baby's finger. **'Yes! The wedding can continue as planned!'** Farla exclaimed excitedly.

"What wedding?!" Faron panicked.

"Hello your majesty. I love your daughter and we're going to be married." Kyle kept his cool.

"Daddy do you want me be miserable for the rest of my life." Lori sniffled, her big blue eyes brimmed with tears and she had added a full on pout.

'**No not that!! Not the eyes!! DAMN!!'** Faron groaned. "I want you to be happy angel, but it seems like you're really rushing into this." Faron sighed in defeat.

"But Daddy!? If I wasn't meant to marry him then why are we soul bonded?" She asked with her lower lip quivering.

"She's my other half and I never want to be without her. I love her, she brings out the best in me, and can see me for who I really am not who I pretend to be." Kyle was completely honest about his feelings for his love.

:Daddy I killed that side of him, after I pushed him in the fountain and called him a seacow after he told me the ending of the book I was reading.: Lori whimpered.

:I see.: Faron arched a brow at Kyle. "So she's enchanted you has she?" Faron sighed in defeat. "Look Kyle, I just want my baby to be happy, and she seems to be truly happy with you."

"I understand Sire. I want to see her happy more than anything in the three universes."

"Welcome to the family Kyle." Farla smiled at the young man that had won her daughters heart.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Kyle smiled in relief.

:See that you do son or I will have your head.: Faron sent him fair warning. "Yes Kyle welcome to our family." Faron forced himself to smile.

"Thank you Daddy!" Lori squealed and gave him a big hug.

"I love you baby." Faron hugged her back.

-------------------------------

(Arus)

"You need to chill Rafe! We'd already been married for a month before we even decided to take that next step!" Jamie glared at Rafe, who was accusing him of taking advantage of Rose.

"It's true Rafferty!" Rose pouted, as she rocked Jessie in her arms.

"We were together longer than you and Lisha ever were, so just acknowledge and move on!" Jamie was feeding Jasmine her bottle. **'I wonder when Eric and my sis are coming back. I have a few choice words to say to my brother-in-law.'**

'**I don't know and you will behave the two of them have been through more than enough as it is!'** Rose shot him a look.

"Don't even think of it James Alexander! You have no idea what went on that day so stay out of it!" Rafe could sense that James was plotting something against Eric. "I'm too tired to even go at it with either of you. I have other problems to worry about." Rafe stalked out of the sunroom.

"What's the matter Rafe? No sleep for the last month?" Rose asked.

"DJ is a little monster when he doesn't get his way! As for the no sleep crack well wait until you have kids of your own!" Rafe turned on his heel to glare at his sister.

"No! I don't want Renny!" Rose made a sign of a cross with her fingers.

"Serenity Rose!! Di, my little angel, is nothing like Renny and neither is Jess or Jaz." Rafe growled.

"I know that!" Rose growled back. "I didn't say Di! I said Renny!"

"You can't let the brat scare you out of not wanting kids!" Rafe stalked out of the room.

:I don't want any at the moment thank you!: She called after him.

(Momma and Dada are here!) Jessie sent to her sister.

"MOMMA!!" Jazzy squealed happily.

"Why on Arus are all of you snarling at each other for?" Andy and Eric appeared in the sunroom. :Babies!!: She smiled at her little girls.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, as she set Jessie down so she could see Andy.

"Hello my darling. Did you miss me?" Andy scooped Jess up into her arms and hugged her.

Jessie gave her mother a big wet kiss. " 'eeth!" She pointed at her teeth.

:Down!! Want Dada!: Jaz bit Jamie when he didn't set her down fast enough.

"OW!" Jamie growled.

"Dada!!" Jaz ran over to her father and hugged his leg. :No hurt Momma and no go away no more!:

:That's a promise Angel!: Eric grinned, as he picked her up tossing her high in the air.

"Love Dada!" Jaz squealed happily. (DJ Dada and Momma's here!) Jaz sent to her brother.

(I no care!) DJ growled.

(Why you say that! He's all's better now! You just want Di!) Jaz growled.

(They were hurt! They no could take care of us!) Jaz was not at all happy with her brother.

(I take nap!) DJ blocked his sisters out.

'**I don't think that Derek James is very happy with either of us.'** Andy sensed that her little lion was not at all happy with them. "Yes Jess. I see that you have very pretty teeth now. "

'**Do you blame him? We did leave them for a whole month.'** Eric groaned.

'**No, but then we really didn't have much of a choice.' **Andy sighed. "Jasmine Elizabeth it's not nice to bite anyone say your sorry to your uncle." Andy scolded her for biting Jamie.

:DJ Mad!: Jaz replied without apologizing.

Andy walked over and set Jess in Eric's arms, so that she could hold Jaz for a while. "I know that he's mad angel. We were gone for what seemed like forever to the three of you and we are sorry. That however does not give you permission to start biting people. Would you like it if I bit you back?" Andy looked down Jaz.

:Renny bites first!: Jaz bawled.

:Did you like it when she bit you?: Andy asked gently.

Jaz shook her head of red gold curls and sniffled.

:Then what makes you think that your Uncle liked being bitten by you...now please tell him your sorry.: Andy wiped away her babies tears with the tips of her fingers. **'Renny is banned from our children!'**

:Sorry!: She sniffed.

Jamie walked over and picked her up in his arms. :It's okay Angel, I know how much you missed your Daddy.:

Jaz gave him a big hug.

"Are you two okay now?" Jamie frowned.

"We'll live." Eric sighed tiredly.

"We'll watch the twins, because you two really need to go talk to DJ." Jamie offered them a solution.

"Thanks." Eric offered a weak smiled.

"Tell Daddy that we'll see him at dinner tonight." Andy yawned. **'Four down and one very peeved little boy to go. Do you think that Renny had something to do with why DJ is so miffed with us?'**

'**I don't know.'** Eric sighed.

-------------------------------

(Rafe and Lisha's home)

"HI Sis, Eric." Lisha smiled at the two of them.

"Hi Sis is my little lion around here somewhere?" Andy smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, he's laying down for a nap. I have to fight with Di for naps and DJ has been napping a lot. The twins did the same thing when Shade was around." Lisha sighed.

"That's because he's mad at us...it's his way of blocking out things that are bothering him." Andy yawned tiredly. "Was the brat...I mean Renny anywhere near DJ lately?"

"Renny just went home this morning. I hate that brat." Lisha snarled.

"That does it! She is banned from my kids until I say otherwise!" Andy stalked off towards the nursery.

"That's what I said when I sent her home."

(Eric? Do I need to run and hide?) She asked her twin. "Grandpa I'd like to introduce my betrothed, Prince Dr. Zachary Alan Powers Jr." She replied softly.

(Not that I know of...he took care of the kids while we were away...I'm still a little floored about hearing that.) Eric sent back.

"Hello Dr. Powers." He nodded at Alan, but did not smile.

(I'm Hiding!) Nikki looked from Eric to Stryde and back. **'Let's forget dinner!'**

'**Sorry love we're stuck here for a little while. I must say that I'm surprised the legendary Stryde is taking this awfully well.' **Alan sent back. "It's an honor to meet you sir and I love your Granddaughter very much." Alan nodded to Stryde.

'**That's what's scarring me!'** She whimpered. (Do you think he will hurt Alan?)

(No I honestly think that Grandfather is changing his attitude.) Eric sighed.

(If you say so.) She sighed.

"I will see you both at dinner. I want to go check on my Great-Grandchildren. That is if Eric and Andromeda don't mind." Stryde just didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now.

"Sure if you want." Andy smiled.

(Did I hear what I thought I did?) Nikki asked.

"Yes I do." Stryde sighed in frustration and headed towards the private wing of the palace.

"Will you excuse me for a moment." Nikki asked.

"Sure Nikki are you okay?" Andy frowned.

'**Love?'** Alan also seemed concerned.

(He's trying to make an effort to try and spend time with us, I think that it's a good thing.) Eric growled.

"I'll be fine after I find out if my grandfather is feeling ok." Nikki nodded.

"Grandfather is fine he's just trying to be supportive of your decision." Eric frowned at his sister.

(I need to hear it from him.) Nikki growled. '**I'll be right back.'**

'**No problem I'll keep the family at bay.' **He winked at her.

(Whatever you say sis...after all he was the one that raised you.) Eric sighed in defeat.

'**Thanks.'** Nikki kissed him on the cheek before leaving. (I know what you're telling me, but I need to go.)

(I know that Sis, but at least he is trying.) Eric winced Isis decided that she wanted to perch on him and was trying to get comfortable. **'Love your cat has strayed again.'** He growled.

'**She loves you.'** Andy grinned.

'**Her claws are sharper than Shadows were and I am not a perch.'** He growled.

'**I can't help it if she loves you.'** Andy chuckled.

'**But she's your kitten!'** Eric grumbled, as he headed for her parents.

'**I can't help it if you're irresistible!' **Andy giggled.

"Hello son, I see that Andy's new Kitten has grown attached to you." Keith chuckled.

"Very funny!" Eric growled.

"Do you blame me if I happen to have excellent taste in men?" Isis purred.

"Go see Andy." Eric growled.

"Fine!! I happen to think that the King is better looking any way!!" Isis leapt onto Keith's shoulder.

"Well thank you." Keith grinned, as he scratched her under the chin.

"Your welcome your majesty." Isis purred.

"Who's your little friend?" Allura asked.

"That little flirt is Isis, Andromeda's guardian kitten." Eric sighed.

"Well hello Isis." Allura smiled.

"Hello your majesty." Isis effortlessly leapt onto Allura's shoulder.

"Would you like to be scratched?"

"Yes please." Isis purred.

Allura started scratching the kitten's ear.

"Isis!" Luna growled.

"What?!" Isis growled.

"Go and watch over the little ones!" Luna glared at her daughter.

"No!" Isis pouted.

"Now young Lady!" Artemis padded up beside Luna.

"I have to go." Isis looked up at Allura with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry little one, but we'll see you all the time." Allura set her down on the floor.

"Night." Isis replied.

"Night Isis." Andy knelt down and scratched her behind her ears.

"I want to stay." Isis pouted.

"I know, but I promise to bring you back a treat." Andy promised.

"Thank you." Isis replied, as she left the room.

-------------------------------

(Nursery)

"Grandpa?" Nikki asked softly.

"Yes Nikita?" Stryde looked up at her he was rocking DJ back to sleep.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"I'm feeling fine Nikki. I'm not losing it if that is what you are thinking." Stryde sighed.

"Grandpa? What...what do you think of Alan?" She asked softly.

"The question is what you think of him. Tell me why he's the one that you wish to be with for eternity." Stryde asked softly, as he set DJ back in the crib.

"I love him if that's what you mean. I have never had someone to crack any of my armor that I threw up until I met Alan." Nikki whimpered, as she hugged her grandfather.

"It's okay little tigress." Stryde pulled her down onto his lap and rocked her like he used to when she was really small. "You need to love and be loved."

"You know what I wish… I knew my Daddy." Nikki sniffed. "I wish he could be here now. I hate Adrian."

MK clutched the tail of a stuffed Blacky in one fist and the tail of a stuffed Tiger in the other tiny fist, as he wandered into the nursery. "Gate Gampa...Aunt Nikki?" He called softly, as not to awaken the babies.

"Yes MK? What's wrong little one?" Nikki asked, as she wiped her eyes.

"Stranger is back again." He whispered.

"Stranger?" She asked. "Can you show me?"

"Is he the same man MK?" Stryde got to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked.

MK nodded and left the nursery. "I show."

They followed the little boy.

"See there is Stranger." He pointed to a ghostly figure that looked like an older version of Eric with extremely dark hair.

(Eric! Describe Daddy to me please!) Nikki whimpered.

(Why what's wrong? You seem terrified about something.) Eric frowned. **'Something is up with the kids...Nikki just hit the panic button about something.'**

(Find Me! Damn It!) Nikki snarled.

(On my way!) Eric took off towards the private wing of the palace.

(I asked you what Daddy looked like not twenty stinking questions!) Nikki sent clearly not happy.

(Me with Uncle Keith's hair are you happy now!?) Eric snarled back. **'She's asking me what our father looked like.'**

(Get in here!) Nikki now was panicking.

"GHOST!" Isis jumped into his arms the second that he entered their wing.

"My father's ghost?" Eric looked down at the kitten, set her on his shoulder, and went to go find Nikki.

"GHOST!" Isis hissed, as they enter the room.

"Hello father." Eric didn't act surprised.

(That...That's...!) Nikki fainted.

(That's our father.) Eric replied calmly.

Nikki force herself awake. "F-f-father?" She stammered.

Derek smiled at his daughter. "Hello my children, hello father."

'**Alan? Would you believe me if I told you that my father is here?'** Nikki asked. (I don't know what to say...)

'**Yes actually I have seen my share of ghosts.'** Alan sent back. "They seem to be having a King Alfor experience upstairs." He whispered into Andy's ear.

"How's Nikki doing?" Andy asked.

"Not good...Fire bad tree pretty comes to mind." Alan sighed. "Great there goes Aunt Gwen."

-------------------------------

Up stairs

"Momma!" Nikki chimed. "I'm sorry Father, I'm being rude. I'm not sure what to say..."

"Thank you for watching over my kids." Eric walked over and picked up MK. "That's your grandfather...my father." Eric explained to MK.

"Hello Beautiful your as gorgeous as ever." Derek smiled at Gwen. "It is my honor to watch over all of you and you aren't being rude Nikita you have every right to be startled."

"Hi." MK smiled. (Sammy that's Grandpa. Daddy's real Daddy.)

"Hello little lion." Derek smiled at his grandson.

"I have never been, so happy for someone to be dead than that slime Adrian." Nikki growled.

"Hi." Sammy yawned sleepily. (That why Gram, Gate Gampa, and Aunt Nikki seem so sad?)

(Yes.) MK answered.

"Adrian is no longer a threat to anyone." Derek growled. "Hello little one did we wake you?" He walked over and knelt next to Sammy's bed.

"I know. I met the creep. I wish he hadn't killed you Daddy." Nikki whimpered, as her cheetah symbol took on a light glow.

"I think that I can solve that problem." Jamie walked into the room and touched Derek's arm rendering him back to solid form. "Eat this and you won't have to be without them anymore." He handed him the sacred fruit.

(I'm sounding like an idiot.) Nikki sobbed into Eric's shoulder.

Derek did as he was told and fell to his knees in front of Gwen. "And I thought that the serum was bad." He groaned before passing out.

'**My Tiger.'** Gwen sent in a loving tone.

'**My Queen… Oh how I missed you.'** He sighed happily.

'**I missed you too. Oh and by the way Nikki is engaged.'** Gwen told her husband.

"Thank you James. I am forever in your debt for bringing me back my son." Stryde growled hoarsely.

'**That's nice...say that again!?'** He sat up now completely awake.

"Don't worry about it." Jamie grinned. "Uncle Derek is like a father to me."

'**I said our daughter is going to be married.'** Gwen repeated.

"Don't panic Dad. It's Sailor Mercury and General Zoisite's son that she's engaged to." Eric wiped away his tears. "Oh and welcome to our family."

"Daddy?!" Nikki whimpered. "Please don't hurt Alan."

'**I heard what you said love.'** Derek sighed. "Come here baby." He held open his arms to Nikki.

Nikki threw herself into his arms. '**Alan! Daddy's alive like Jamie and Rose!'** She beamed. "I love you Daddy!"

'**WHAT?! Be right there!'** Alan tried not to panic and dragged Andy with him out of the room. "We are needed upstairs now. Your brother gave their father the sacred fruit!"

"Alan!"

"Eric and Nikki need us!" Alan snarled.

"They're fine."

"I want back up! I don't feel like dying right now!" Alan hissed.

"Very well." Andy growled.

:DADDY!! MOMMA!! NO GO!!: DJ woke up from his bad dream wailing at the top of his little lungs.

:Coming DJ!: Andy headed up the stairs.

"Sounds like my little grandson wants his Daddy." Derek looked over at his son.

"Yep." Eric replied. **'I got him Dromi.'** He went to get his son.

"Dada!!" DJ hiccupped between wails.

"Hush little one I'm here." Eric cooed at DJ.

'**Our poor little Lion had a nightmare.'** Andy raced into the nursery. "See DJ we're still here." She smiled at her son.

"Momma!" The girls wailed.

"I'm scared." He sniffled.

Andy walked over and tended to the girls. "What's wrong darlings?" She cooed down at them.

"DJ!" They sniffed.

"DJ is fine your Daddy is seeing to him." She picked them both up in her arms. "Want to go meet your grandpa?"

They nodded.

"Okay let's go to your brothers and sisters room." Andy carried them out of the nursery and into the other room.

"Rohan look Daddy's back in our lives again." Nikki beamed at Rohan who reacted to seeing his best friend by vanishing. "Rohan come back!" She went to go after him.

"Sit back down Nikki. I'll go get Rohan." Derek got up to go after his friend. **'That was such a long time ago and it was my choice...He has to believe that.'** Derek sighed in frustration.

'**I know that but Rohan doesn't forget very easily.'** Gwen sighed.

:Daddy? Is he alright?: Nikki asked as she did as she was told.

:He'll be fine after we talk, just enjoy your dinner.: He sent back, as he headed after Rohan.

:If you say so Daddy.: Nikki replied. **'I'm ready to go home now.'** She sighed.

'**I know, but they worked so hard planning this that we should stay.'** Alan sighed.

'**I know and also Daddy would hunt us down.'** Nikki sighed. **'I'm just overwhelmed.'**

'**I'm here Babydoll just try to hang in there for little while longer and then we can leave okay.'** Alan reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze

'**I'll try.'** She gave him a faint smiled.

-------------------------------

Rohan leaned against Blacky, as he tried to regain control of his emotions. "I can't go back in there. I ruined his life! It was my fault that he didn't get to raise his kids!" Rohan muttered to himself.

"No Rohan. What you told me, so many years ago doesn't mean that you ruined his life. It was Adrian, who wanted to terminate your life. Derek made a choice he knew what could happen to him if he helped you. He chose it willingly, because he was your friend and he knew you could save the twins from your brother. You knew what Adrian wanted and where to find him. Derek didn't and neither did Gwen." Blacky tried to console his friend.

"I know Blacky, but seeing my best friend just brought all the memories back..." Rohan growled hoarsely he had tears streaming down his face.

"I know old friend." Black sighed, as he nuzzled Rohan. :Stop hiding Derek.: Blacky rumbled in his mind.

"Rohan?" Derek called, as he came out of the maze entrance.

"I'm over here beside Blacky." Rohan answered Derek.

"Blacky?!" Derek asked, as he watched the lion.

"Yes Derek that's Blacky." Rohan nodded.

"What the hell happened to him?! He's different." Derek gaped at Blacky.

"The enemy blew him up while Eric was flying him and he had to be totally rebuilt according to Little Blossoms new designs." Rohan explained.

"Ouch sorry old friend!" Derek growled. :Rohan we need to talk.:

:What's there to talk about.: Rohan shrugged his shoulders.

"Rohan, you don't need to feel guilty for a choice that I made so many years ago. I couldn't protect the babies without you." Derek sighed.

"Welcome back buddy I missed you. I can't wait till you get to see Allana and the kids." Rohan hugged his friend.

"I can't wait to meet your family." Derek hugged him back. "What do you say we get some food to eat?"

"I'm for that besides I'm starving and Neph and Lita cooked up a storm for this dinner." Rohan grinned.

"I missed their food!" Derek grinned. :Race you.:

:Your on!: Rohan took off towards the palace.

-------------------------------

Derek and Rohan raced through the castle until they reached the dinning room. "I won as usual!" Derek grinned.

"Yeah right I let you win!" Rohan shot back. "You did save some food for us didn't you?"

"Help yourself Rohan." Nate grinned.

"I see some things never change." Kevin chuckled.

"Do you blame us? Look who made dinner!" Derek grinned.

"We try." Nate smirked. "I made chocolate silk pies for dessert."

"Oh YUM!" Lori beamed.

"I thought that you'd like the dessert menu." Lita grinned.

"Thanks Lita." Lori smiled. **'I'm a happy mermaid tonight.'**

"Your welcome Lori after all part of tonight is in your honor." Lita winked at her.

"Thanks."

'**I'm glad that you're having a good time...Nikki looks shell shocked.'** Kyle smiled at Lori.

'**Nikki will be fine after she spends time with Alan.'** Lori purred. **'I'm looking forward to looking through that book again.'**

Kyle's face turned bright red and he choked on his food.

"Did someone find your birthday present?!" Alan chuckled.

Kyle's face flushed even brighter, but he didn't comment.

"What one?" Rafe grinned, as he pounded him on the back.

Kyle glared at them.

'**Alan what are you talking about?'** Nikki asked.

'**I gave Kyle this book called the Kamasutra for his birthday and Lori must have found it.'** Alan chuckled, as he handed Kyle a glass of water.

Nikki's race turned as red, as a lobster, and began choking on her champagne.

"So what page are you guys on?" Andy winked at Kyle and the others.

"Excuse me I need some air!" Nikki bolted from the room followed by Lori.

"Did I say something wrong?" Andy giggled and unconsciously took a sip of Eric's champagne. **'Yum!'** she downed the whole the glass. "More please." She loved the taste of the sparkly drink.

"You've had enough." Eric took the glass away.

'**Just a little more I like this.'** Andy pouted as she made a grab for Nikki's champagne glass.

"That's enough no more!" Eric growled.

"Fine! Be that way no wings for you!" Andy pouted.

'**I know how to change your mind.'** Eric didn't seem the least bit upset by her threat.

'**Not likely.'** She pouted.

'**What if I get you your own bottle? For at home?'** He suggested

Andy's eye brows shot up at the thought of more champagne. '**The good stuff?'**

'**I'll get some from Bruce.'** Eric smiled.

'**We'll just raid Uncle Rohan's wine cellar.'** Andy purred.

'**No.'** Eric growled.

:Uncle Fangs! I want you to let me have some of your yummy bubbly champagne.: Andy sent to Rohan. **'Why not I'm his little blossom.'** She pouted.

"Andy your drunk you don't need anymore." Rohan shook his head at her.

"I am not drunk!" Andy hiccupped and then blinked at her parents, who didn't seem too pleased with her.

"Eric, she needs to get some sleep." Rohan informed him.

"I didn't give it to her. She accidentally picked up my glass." Eric gulped at the way that everyone was glaring at him.** 'Bedtime love.'**

'**Bed? Are you going to join me?'** Andy asked.

'**That is the plan love. Boy are you going to wish you were dead tomorrow morning.'** Eric sighed, as he carefully scooped her up into his arms. "I just might need a little help here. Andy is out and I still have to get the rest of the kids."

"Don't worry Eric. I'll have the kids in bed by the time you get home." Sel smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Sel." Eric sighed. "I'll see you two later hopefully soon." He smiled at his parents.

:Sleep well, Son.: Gwen replied.

:I will...night.: Eric sent back.

Nikki and Lori walk into the room as Eric left. (Eric? Where you going?) Nikki asked.

(Home I need to put Andy to bed. She sort of drank my Champagne and then downed yours when I wasn't looking. Alcohol and Dromi don't mix.) Eric sighed.

(I understand. I'm ready for bed myself. Take care.) Nikki yawned.

(Night.) Eric yawned.

(Night.) Nikki smiled. **'Alan? You ready to go?'** She asked as she started to hiccup.

'**Anytime you are...did you drink a little too much bubbly?'** Alan arched a brow at her.

'**It doesn't take much.'** Nikki yawned.

"Night everyone thanks for dinner, but I think that my angel is ready for bed." Alan stood up and then scooped Nikki up into his arms.

"Where do you think you are going with my daughter?" Derek growled.

"Derek they are engaged leave them be." Rohan growled.

"Yes, but they aren't even married yet!" Derek grumbled.

:Look Derek they've already bitten each other! Leave them alone!: Rohan snarled.

:I know, but I don't have to like it!: Derek pouted.

:It's a losing battle...just grit your teeth and take it as it comes.: Rohan sighed.

:I know.: Derek frowned.

'**I think that I can get your mind off them. Their in love let them be and start focusing on me.'** Gwen purred. :Night you two.: She sent to Alan and Nikki.

:Night Momma. Please spellbound Daddy for a while.: Nikki giggled.

:That's the plan kitten.: Gwen sized up Derek as if she were sizing up her next meal.

'**Lead the way my enchantress.'** Derek growled in anticipation.

"Goodnight everyone I and my husband have a lot of catching up to do." Gwen got out of her chair and then winked at Derek.

"Night Gwen!" Came a chorus from the dinning room.

'**Love grab one of the pies and let's go.'** Kyle purred.

'**Not with Daddy looking at you with death on his mind.'** Lori frowned.

'**I can't sleep without you in my arms.'** Kyle pouted.

'**I need you alive so I can marry you that's unless you make several different portals before we get home?'** Lori came up with a plan.

'**You and I are eloping tonight! They can plan the wedding later!'** Kyle scooped her up into his arms, opened up a portal, and then vanished.

'**Sounds like a plan to me.'** Lori grinned.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Faron roared.

"Sorry Faron they just went to elope..." Kev shrugged his shoulders.

"No!" Mina whined. :KYLE! NO!:

:We'll still go through the wedding, but she's mine, and I am not giving her up for no one!: Kyle snarled.

:Not Fair!: Mina sighed, as she laid her head on the table.

:I said that we would still go through with the wedding! Take it or leave it!: Kyle snarled.

:Fine you win!: Mina pouted.

:I'm sorry, but I'm not going to take cold showers for a month just because her father can't let go!: He sent to all of them.

-------------------------------

Andy and Eric's the next morning

Eric walked into their bedroom with a breakfast tray loaded down with yummy food. "Rise and shine love." He called to his sleeping wife.

"Go away!" She snarled, as she buried her face in her pillows.

"Oh no! You're gonna get up and eat some breakfast and then we're gonna go for a run." Eric set the tray down on the nightstand and then pulled the covers off of the bed.

"No!" She snarled.

"Yes. You're the one that wanted to drink that yummy champagne now you're just gonna have to suffer the consequences." Eric reached out and tossed all of the pillows onto the floor.

"Die!"

"Come on love you need a nice shower." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the master bathroom.

"No!"

Eric stripped her out of her nightgown, set her into their shower, turned on the water to cold, and then shut her inside.

'**I HATE COLD SHOWERS!'** Andy screamed, as soon as the cold water hit her skin.

'**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DRANK THE CHAMPAGNE!'** Eric roared back. "Stop screaming or you'll wake up the kids!!"

'**Let me out!'** She snarled, as she turned off the shower.

'**Are we feeling sick now?'** Eric let her out of the shower.

Andy didn't answer, as she bolted for the toilet, and worshiped it.

'**Now what have we learned about drinking?'** Eric walked into the other room and went to get Rohan's cure for any hangover.

'**Go to hell.'** She wheezed.

'**You're already there, my love.'** He walked back into the bathroom with a glass containing some vile looking concoction.

Andy stretched out on the bathroom tile floor accepting it's coolness into her body.

'**My poor angel.'** Eric set the glass on the counter, scooped her up into his arms, and gently set her down into a lukewarm bath. "Drink this." He handed her the glass from the counter.

'**By the Gods that stuff is vile!'** Andy gagged.

'**I know angel, but it works.'** Eric handed her a glass of water.

Andy downed the water. **'I want to sleep.'**

'**Love your father and mother are due here any time now.'** Eric waited for her reaction.

"No! I just want to curl up into a ball and die!"

"I know sweetheart. Believe me I know. Now do you think that you can stand on your own or do you want me to lift you out of the tub?" Eric asked softly.

'**Can we go back to bed for a while?'** She asked.

'**Sorry love, but bed isn't possible right now.'** Eric lifted her up out of the tub and then set her onto her feet. "You'll feel better once that drink I gave you kicks in." He dried her off with a fluffy towel, wrapped it around her, and then carried her back into their room.

"What time is it?"

"I actually let you sleep in, it's going on eleven." Eric dressed her for the day.

Andy sighed.

"Did I mention that they've scheduled a press conference at one and that's why your parents are coming over here this morning?" Eric acted as if it were no big deal.

"God no!" Andy growled. "I want a gun now please!"

"Morning! I see that you're in good spirits this morning!" Keith walked into their room.

"Eric I want my sword!" Andy snarled, as she stalked out of the room.

"Sorry love the lair is locked down until your hangover is over." Eric went after her. "Morning Mom." He smiled at Allura.

"HAL! Open the door!"

"Let's go love before you wake up the babies." Eric dragged her out of the nursery.

"I can't win!" Andy growled.

"No you can't win sweetheart. That was 3000 year old champagne that you drank last night." Eric informed her.

Andy sighed, as she plopped onto the couch.

Allura opened all of the drapes letting the sunshine into the living room. "Morning angel did we sleep well?" Allura set the breakfast tray in her lap.

"Morning mother," Andy sighed, as she attempted to eat some breakfast.

"I want you to eat every bite of that, because you and I have a lot to do today." Allura smiled at her.

"I want to spend time with my kids and that's what I'm going to do."

"You have a press conference at one, lunch with the council of elders, Sere has a training session scheduled for you, and the list goes on." Alley frowned at her.

Andy set her tray aside and bolted from the house.

"Look what I found attempting to escape!" Rafe carried her back into the house.

"Traitor!" Andy snarled.

"You know what why don't we just skip the press conference and lunch, so that you can get right to your training with Sere." Allura informed her. "After all Sere is waiting at the castle."

"At least I can workout." Andy mumbled.

"You think Aunt Alley is bad just wait until my mother gets her hands on you." Rafe growled.

_Out of all the times I visited grandma. Now would be a good time and I can't!_ She pouted.

'**Don't worry love they're only doing this because they love you.'** Eric pulled her into his arms.

"Stuff it lion! If I'm training then so are you!" Andy glared at him.

"Hey I'm not the one suffering from a major hangover you are, of course I'm going to train with you." Eric grinned.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 27

Cindra ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

What If Beginnings

Chapter 27

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Nearly five years later on Arus)

Andy paced the Sit room, as she waited for news any news from Earth and Crystal Tokyo. "Why haven't we heard anything? I sensed that something has turned the tides in their war with the Dark Moon, but so far no one has tried to contact us!"

"Andy will you please relax. Aunt Sel said that she would tell us as soon as Renny got back to this time." Nikki sighed. "I hate the waiting too."

"Whether they all live or die is in the hands of that brat and you expect me to relax!?" Andy growled. "She shouldn't have taken the Emperium Silver Crystal in the first place!"

"We know that and Mom and dad knew what was going to happen. Everything will be fine you'll see." Lisha said, as she rubbed her very pregnant belly.

"Is it in the water or something?! This is unnerving being the only one not pregnant!" Andy stared at all of her Senshi.

"Maybe Uncle Morph had Aphrodite blessing us, so we couldn't go stop Diamond ourselves?" Nikki sighed, as she stretched.

"Just so it doesn't happen to me!" Andy growled.

"You have five the rest of us need to catch up." Kitty smiled.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny you try to keep up with my little monsters. Mk and Sammy are in Daniel's class in school and even that isn't a challenge for them." Andy sighed in frustration.

"Eric told me that you were the same way at their age." Nikki winced, as one of the twins kicked her. :Be nice you two.:

"I was way worse at their age...I had to keep up with Eric." Andy grinned.

"Maybe, but you didn't plot with your sister either. Dromi they're reading my medical books." Nikki sighed.

"Let's face it I have two child virtuosos on my hands and three more that aren't far behind." Andy sighed in frustration. :Damn it Aunt Sel talk to me!! What's happening!:

"Relax Andy, Small Lady just got back and everything is fine." Sel appeared with a smile. "Do I need to request Sere and her court here on Arus?" She asked, as she looked at all of Andy's Senshi.

"That might be wise seeing, as all of my court happens to be with child at the moment."

"Now you know how Sere felt." Sel chuckled.

"Aunt Sel!" MK and Sammy ran into the room. "You're back!"

"Well hello you two." Sel hugged them.

"Rena? Is she okay?" Sammy frowned.

"She's fine. So is everyone on Earth."

"Momma you were wrong! I told you that Rena would help her Momma!" Sammy glared at her mother.

"Samantha Lynn, be nice to your mother." Sel frowned at her. :We know that you didn't lose faith in your friend.:

"All of you thought that she couldn't do this! You thought that she was a brat, but she proved to all of you that she is just as heroic as Nana is." Sammy frowned at all of them.

"Small Lady was a brat, but she needed a reason to grow up." Sel corrected her.

"Rena is gonna be a Sailor Senshi just like nanna is and she's only a brat, because she wants the attention." Sammy defended her friend.

"Sammy I know that." Sel smiled. "Andy would you like Sere to come for a visit?"

"Is Nana awake?" MK smiled. (Behave Sammy Lynn!)

"Yes MK. Sere is awake." Sel answered.

:Nana! Bring everyone to Arus! We have a surprise for all of you!: MK sent to Sere.

:Surprise? Like what?: Sere asked.

:You'll see...just come to Arus.: MK smiled.

:I'll be there in a little while.: Sere sighed. "Love, MK wants us to go to Arus. I think he means my court. I wonder what his surprise is?"

"Maybe he just missed all of us...he hasn't seen us in over a year. I bet all of them have grown so much." Dare was eager to see everyone.

'**True. I think Renny has earned her friend back don't you?'** Sere smiled. :What do you guys think about going to see everyone on Arus?: She asked.

'**Love did you really think that those two didn't talk to each other when we weren't looking?'** Dare chuckled.

:The Kids! Of course we want to go see them!: Raye sent back.

'**I know she did.'** Sere smiled. "Renny, do you want to go see Sammy." Sere asked, as she opened a portal with her crystal.

"Yes I would like that very much momma." Renny smiled.

"After you, little one." Sere smiled.

"Sammy!" Renny raced into the portal.

"Rena!" Sammy beamed happily, as she hugged her friend.

"Aunt Sere!" Andy smiled at her Aunt, as she walked out of the portal.

"Hello Dromi." Sere smiled.

"Your okay...I was so worried." Andy ran over and hugged her Aunt.

"Hello Mom, Dad." Lisha smiled contentedly. **'Rafe Mom and Dad are here.'**

'**No wonder she sent for us her whole court is expecting.'** Dare sent to his wife. "Hello sweetheart, I trust that you are well." He smiled at Lisha.

'**We'll be right there!!'** Rafe sent back. "Mom and Dad are back! Let's get to the castle." Rafe informed the guys.

"Quite well and very happy." Lisha smiled.

"It's about time!" Alan and Kyle smiled.

"I know it's been forever! Lisha just told me. Dromi called for reinforcements." Rafe chuckled.

Alan and Kyle ported. "Mom, Dad!" They were happy to see their parents.

Rafe, Eric, and Jax appeared seconds, after Kyle and Alan.

"Welcome back." Eric grinned.

"Thank you." Sere smiled.

"All of Momma's Senshi are expecting." MK broke the news to all the parents in the room. "Aunt Nikki is having a boy and a girl, Aunt Lori is having a boy, Aunt Kitty is having a girl, Aunt Lisha is having a boy, Aunt Julie is having a girl and Aunt Rose having a boy too..." He paused for a moment before adding. "And Grandma Gwen and Grandpa Derek have one-year-old Leo Michael." He announced proudly.

Sere fainted. **'They've been busy!'** She whimpered.

'**They had to do something to keep them from thinking about the Dark Moon crisis.'** Dare smirked.

Nikki and the others stood up and joined their husband's at their sides.

"Now can you understand why I wanted some back up?!" Andy growled.

"Holly!" Zach groaned.

"What's wrong Eric are you shooting blanks or did Andy get you fixed?" Kev arched a brow at Eric.

"Yeah Daddy are you broken now?" MK and Sammy chimed in unison.

Andy and Eric turned a nice shade of crimson.

"What have you been reading?" Eric growled.

"Aunt Nikki and Uncle Alan's medical books...We wanted to know if you were broke or not?" MK frowned at him.

Eric passed out cold.

"Did we say something wrong?" They frowned at their mother.

"Sammy, MK, your daddy isn't broken. He and your Mommy decided that they didn't want anymore babies right now." Nikki explained.

(MK what say we fly Blacky now?) Sammy asked.

(Yes that's an excellent idea and we can use this as the perfect distraction, so that we can take Blacky for a flight.) MK sent back.

(Let's vanish.) She grinned.

(What about Renny?) Mk frowned.

:Rena? MK and I will be back in a little while. Do you remember what I told you the last time we talked?: Sammy told her friend. ( Rena will be fine. Let's go before they find out.)

:In that case I'll go distract Danny and Ali for a while. Please be careful.: Renny sent back. "I'm going to go find Danny and Ali and tell them that I'm back. Congrat's big brother." Renny gave Rafe a hug and then skipped out of the room.

"Thanks Renny." Rafe answered. **'That's scary! Renny doesn't want to spend time with Sammy,'**

'**Those two are up to something...I just don't know what it is yet.'** Lisha sent back. "Have fun Renny."

'**That's what scares me and my baby sister is covering for them. Why would she want to see Ali and Daniel unless…No they wouldn't! Would they?'** Rafe asked as he thought it over in his mind.

'**How old was my sister when she took Blacky?'** Lisha arched a brow at him.

'**Oh this is not good!!!'** Rafe growled. "Uh... Andy…Eric. Guess what the twins are up to."

"No!!" Eric sprang to his feet, grabbed Dromi, and ported out of the room.

-------------------------------

(Black Lion)

:Morning Blacky.: Sammy chimed.

:Morning little princess.: Blacky growled sleepily.

(Good he's still sleepy.) Sammy smiled. :How are you this morning?:

"No! Not again! Your father will rip my circuits out!" Blacky remembered that look from when Dromi was her age. :Jetta here we go again.:

"Don't worry about that…MK and I can put you back together if Daddy pulls your wires out." Sammy tried to pacify him. (You should fly MK.)

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better. You can't fly me though, because Michael is my next pilot." Blacky sighed in defeat.

"I know and that's why MK is flying you and not me."

:HELP!: Blacky groaned.

Jetta was there in seconds. "I don't think so you two...Do you want to be grounded for life?" She got between them and Blacky.

(I was hoping she would do that.) Sammy smirked, as she pushed a button on her bracelet.

"What did you do to me!? Where did you get that!?" Jetta was now unable to move.

"What's the matter Jetta? What do you mean you can't move?" MK asked softly

'**Hey you're not going up in them without us.'** Daniel appeared with Allison. :You can't win you two. She's way more devious than her mother.: Daniel grinned.

'**Of course not.'** Sammy smiled.

'**Well, someone has to help you reach the foot pedals in the cat.'** Danny grinned at her.

:Tell us something that we don't know!: The cats growled.

'**Shall we go?'** She asked Danny. (Ready when you are Mikey!)

'**Hurry Mikey it's our Daddy's!'** Ali sent to MK.

'**After you my Angel,'** MK replied, as he gave her a sweeping bow.

'**You're so silly Mikey.'** She giggled, as she entered Blacky.

MK just wiggled he eyebrows at her.

(Quit being mushy and lets go before Daddy gets here!) Sammy got into Jetta. **'Honestly he's being too silly around her!'**

(I am and I'm not being mushy!) MK started Blacky up.

(Sure you are Michael Keith! I saw you making those silly faces at Allison!) Sammy started up Jetta.

"I hope you two realize that this stunt is going to get you grounded for at least a year." Blacky warned.

MK didn't ignored his mutterings and put Blacky through his paces.

"Relax you two we don't intend to crash you." Sammy put Jetta through a series of maneuvers.

"That's what we're afraid of!" Jetta groaned.

"Uh… Sweets…"' Danny looked out the window of the cat and saw that Cora was flying next to them.

"What? Oh No!" Sammy growled. (Do you see who I see?) She asked her twin.

(Yes its Cora and Neo...Dad must really be mad at us.) MK was not the least bit nervous. "Are you having fun angel?" He glanced at Ali.

"Yes this is fun!" Ali grinned.

"I don't get it...Why isn't your Dad taking control of the cats with his Wrist-Com?" Daniel tried to concentrate on helping her fly the lion.

"Because he can't." Sammy smirked.

"You really are gonna get it when he finally catches us...You do know this don't you." Daniel sighed in defeat. "What am I saying? The four of us are gonna get it when they finally catch us!"

"So is that supposed to scare me?" Sammy continued to fly her lion.

:YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED UNTIL THE END OF TIME!!!!: Eric roared at them.

(He has to catch us first.) Sammy dodged Cora.

:Hey at least we're not crashing them...unlike momma!: MK sent to his father.

:He's right Daddy.: Sammy chimed.

:JETTA!! BLACKY!!! LAND NOW!!!: Eric roared at the two cats when his remote link wouldn't work. **'Dromi they did something to my remote link!'**

:WE CAN'T!: The Cats cried.

(What's the matter big brother? Did the twins outsmart you?) Nikki asked, as she watched the scene in front of her. (Eric just think how we would have been at their age.)

(They're grounded for eternity if they don't land them right now! It's like dealing with two, eight-year-old, Dromi's! I'm going to pull my hair out before their thirteen!) Eric sent back. "LAND MICHAEL KEITH AND SAMANTHA LAWSON OR YOU WILL NEVER FLY ANY OF THE CATS!!" Eric roared at them over the Com.

(Don't be too rough on them. If it was us do you think we would have done any different?) Nikki sighed.

(We'd better do as he says Mikey...Daddy is beyond steamed at us.) Sammy bit down on her lower lip.

(I didn't think that Daddy would go off the deep end again...We're in for it when we land.) MK headed back to the castle.

(No probably not, but its not us, and they are in very big trouble!) Eric growled. :I am way past that son!! Now land the damn cats now!: He snarled.

(I know.) Sammy frowned.

'**I think that we're never going to see the light of day again...not to mention sit down.'** Danny was not having fun anymore.

'**I know Danny.'** Sammy sighed in defeat, as she landed Jetta.

'**You're in big trouble. I'm sorry Mikey.'** Allison sniffled. "Don't be mad Uncle Eric… we didn't crash." Allison whimpered.

"WHAT IS ALLISON DOING IN THERE WITH YOU!!?" Eric roared.

"Nice going Allison! Now we're really dead!" Sammy muttered.

"Dead is an understatement young lady!" Eric snarled.

"Daddy relax! We didn't even scratch the cats and that's more than what Mom ever did!" Sammy landed on the castle lawn next to her brother.

:You two are grounded!: Eric sent to the twins. **'I can't believe they pulled it off!' **He couldn't help but be impressed.

'**You actually thought that they wouldn't? Those two are us combined!'** Andy was rather impressed as well. :Who else is with you Samantha?! Is Daniel Rohan there with you?:

:Yes Momma.: Sammy whimpered meekly.

:I want all four of you out of those cats now!!: Andy snarled.

:We're going momma.: Sammy whimpered, as they exited the cats.

:Come here and don't even think of escaping!!: Andy ordered sharply. '**Is it me or do they listen to me more than they do you?' **

'**Very Funny!'** Eric snarled.

:Yes Momma.: The twins gulped.

'**I'm sorry lion, but they think they have to prove themselves to you, and that's why they challenge you all of the time.' **Andy sighed in frustration. "I hope that you enjoyed your little joyride, because you are never going to have that kind of freedom again!" Andy glared at her children.

"We know momma." MK looked down at the tops of his shoes, but didn't dare look up at his mother.

"You're just mad, because we did what you and Daddy didn't! We were bored to tears and need a challenge!" Sammy met her mothers glare.

"You wish to be challenged? Let's just say that from now on you will have no free time to be bored to tears, because you are going to see your Uncle Bruce and Aunt Dria." Andy glared back at her.

"But Mommy!!! I don't wanna leave Danny!!" Sammy ran over and clung to Danny.

"Too bad! That's your punishment for taking the cats." Andy growled.

(Thanks a lot sis!!) MK snarled darkly. "Why can't we be challenged here?" He glared at his parents.

"Not another word MK."

:DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT 20TH CENTURY EARTH IS GOING TO BE A CHALLENGE TO US!!: MK lost his cool and made sure that anyone within hearing distance could hear him. "I REFUSE TO GO!!" MK did his vanishing act.

:You will be on your best behavior while you're in the past.: Andy grabbed both of the twins hands before they could vanished too far and portaled them to the past.

'**I have a very bad feeling about this. I mean we're not even warning Bruce and Andria.'** Eric followed after her. :You two are getting off easy...We didn't tan your little rears for taking those cats!: Eric snarled at them.

'**I'll explain it to them later.'** Andy was set on her plan of action.

'**Hopefully its summer there and they won't have to be in one of the schools of that time. I can just imagine what they would do in one of those.'** Eric groaned.

(It wasn't my idea to have Danny and Ali fly with us!) Sammy snarled.

(Excuse me Samantha Lynn!! I didn't hear you protesting when Daniel showed up with Allison!!) MK hissed back.

-------------------------------

(Past)

Bruce and Andria were just putting the twins down for their afternoon nap when Tim ran into the nursery to announce that Eric and Andy and the twins had arrived and were waiting for them downstairs. "Mom...Dad...we've go company and they don't seem like their very happy." Tim frowned.

'**It's Dromi.'** Dria sighed. "Thank you, Tim." She smiled at her son. (Be right there sis.)

"I'm gonna take Bri to the park. Later. I do not want to face Uncle Lion and Aunt Lioness, especially when their beyond furious with the twins." Tim beat a hasty retreat.

:Coward!: Dria sent after him.

:Hey! I see fangs and blazing eyes and I don't ask questions I run for cover.: Tim sent back. :Does this mean that we're going to be stuck with the twins for a month or so?:

Bruce just shook his head, as he let out a groan.

:Damn that's what I thought.: Tim groaned.

:Rohan may just get those two.: Bruce had other ideas.

(They took the lions! Not one, but two of the cats!!) Andy informed her sister. "Don't even think of it you two or you won't be sitting down for a week!" She glared down at her children, who were trying to pull their vanishing act on them again.

(That would make you beyond furious with them!) Dria sighed, as she and Bruce came down the stairs.

"These two are turning into little monsters. They think that they aren't challenged enough." Andy growled. "Eric and I thought that having them stay with you, Bruce, and Rohan might take the chips off their little shoulders." Andy gave them both a look of sheer desperation. **'That and we need a vacation from our two little monsters'** Andy sighed.

(Say no more. What's chewing your tail sis? It can't just be the twins and their little stunt.) Dria frowned at her.

(Everyone of my Court happen to be expecting a little one...Nikki is having twins, Lori is having a boy, Kitty is having a girl, and Lisha is having a boy.) Andy growled.

(I understand…) Dria sighed.

"Daddy's broken and that's why Mom's not happy with him." MK was blunt and to the point.

(I see what you mean!) Dria rolled her eyes heavenward. "MK that was not polite."

"It's true! We read all about it in Aunt Nikki's medical book! Daddy is broken and that's why Momma isn't having another baby." Sammy added to what her twin had said. "It's okay Daddy we still love you even if you are..." Sammy paused, as she thought of the word that she wanted to use. "...Impotent."

Bruce thought he was going to die, as he choked on his coffee.

Eric turned three shades of red, but couldn't find the words to say anything in his defense. **'I am not broken! This is getting down right embarrassing!' **Eric growled then groaned when he noticed that Rohan had been standing there the whole time. :Not one word Big brother!: He snarled.

Rohan raised an eyebrow at Eric.

"Just because Andy and I don't want anymore children right now does not mean that I am broken!" Eric finally found his voice. "We have our hands full with the two of you and the triplets!"

"So Daddy can turn the switch on and off at will." MK didn't seem convinced, as he nodded to his sister.

"No more wings for you Daddy." Sammy informed him.

:Problems?: Rohan asked.

:You have no idea!! Their little monsters!: Eric all, but snarled at his brother. "I refuse to have this conversation with my eight-year-old kids! All that you need to know is that I am not broken! Okay!"

(Daddy is broken and won't admit it!) MK sent to Sammy.

(I know, but we had better humor him, or we'll end up stuck here for a long...long time.) Sammy nodded at her brother. "Okay Daddy." Sammy blinked innocently up at her father.

(I agree.) MK replied.

:These two think that they need a challenge and I know how you both love a good challenge.: Dromi sent to Bruce and Rohan. :Behave you two!: She sent to her twins.

:Oh no! Count me out! I have my own kids to deal with, but Rohan on the other hand. He has no one.: Bruce gave him a look.

:Now wait a minute! Don't I even have a say in this?!: Rohan glared at Bruce.

:No not really.: Eric tried not to grin.

"We aren't monsters! We're angels!! Momma and Daddy are just mad because we didn't crash the lion like she almost did." Sammy glared at her parents.

(She has you there sis.) Dria sighed.

:Time away from Daniel and the others won't kill them, besides they need to expand their minds into another direction that doesn't involve joyriding in the cats, or hacking into any computer system that they can get their hands on.: Andy sighed in frustration. "Nice try you two, but you aren't going back home for at least a month or so." She informed them.

(It could be worse.) MK sent to his twin. "Very well momma."

"You two are to be on your best behavior or else your time here will be extended to an entire year. Do I make myself clear?" Eric informed them.

"Crystal." The twins replied.

"We love you two very much, but you seem to want to test us at every turn these days, now try and behave and maybe your father and I will arrange for some time in the cats, but not without us with you." Andy knelt down in front of her kids.

"Yes Momma."

"Now give me a hug." She winked at them.

They did, as they were told.

:Good Luck you are really gonna need it.: Eric sent to Rohan. "Your mother is right, we love you both very much, but you need to learn that the two of you can't break the rules all of the time." He scooped up Sammy and MK cuddled them both in his arms.

"Love you Daddy."

"I love you too." He sighed.

:Like I have a choice. Mind you I'll get even later.: Rohan growled

:I think you already have. Your son Daniel happens to be heart linked with Sammy.: Eric informed him.

:Fine you win I'll try and rein them in.: Rohan sighed in defeat.

Sere appeared in the room with all of the twins things. "I think that the two of them need at least some of their things, seeing as they are going to be staying here for a while. Renny isn't very pleased with you, Sammy. She was really looking forward to spending time with you again." She sighed.

"I know." Sammy sniffled.

MK walked over and looked up at his Nana. (Grandpa Dare not broken like Daddy.) He informed his sister.

(Oh not good! Momma's going to go bye-bye!) Sammy turned towards Sere with a listening look on her face.

'**No way!! I know that look and it can only mean one thing! Aunt Sere must be pregnant too! Is this a hint or something?!! I don't want another baby right now!'** She wailed.

'**Nor do I love! Nor do I!'** Eric tried not to panic.

'**Uncle Dare is going to have kittens!!'** Andy bit down on her lip. "Uh... Aunt Sere is there something that you want to tell us?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sere frowned.

"MK only gets that look in his eyes when he knows that someone is expecting." Andy explained.

Serena gave her a blank look. "There is no way!"

"He's never wrong and Sammy seems to agree with him." Andy frowned.

Serenity looked down at the twins. _There is no way...Unless...I was..._ She thought. **'Muffin?'**

-------------------------------

'**Okay what aren't you telling me and why do I suddenly have this feeling that I'm on the couch.'** He knew that something was definitely up.

'**Remember wings well you can forget about them anytime soon.'** Sere growled.

'**But?!! No!! I mean I just got you back!'** He looked like he was losing his best friend.

'**Remember Cindy... The little sister you held at the end of battle with Galaxia?'** Sere was just a little floored by all of this.

'**That adorable little munchkin was ours?'** He sent back as he passed out cold.

:I don't know what mom said, but dad's out cold!: Rafe growled.

:Do you remember that cute little bundle of energy by the name of Cindy?: Raye sent to Mina.

:Yes...you don't mean!: Mina beamed.

:Exactly and he just found out...: Raye giggled.

:Did I miss something?: Ami asked, as she and Zach walked into the room.

:Remember little Cindy?: Raye grinned.

:No wonder Dare's out cold.: Ami smirked.

:But how? She just woke up less than 24 hours ago?: Lita frowned.

:Before the Dark moon even attacked. The crystal we put Sere in was a type of suspended animation.: Ami explained.

:And all of this time we thought that she was Renny's: Lita grinned.

Ami shrugged her shoulders. :Oh well.:

:Would the four of you kindly explain to me why my father is out cold with a silly grin on his face?!: Rafe growled.

:That's easy your mom's expecting your little sister.: Ami replied serenely.

:Say that again? My little sister is pouting over there.: Rafe frowned.

:Not Renny. Cindy! The one that help fight Galaxia.: Selena told him.

Rafe and Xander hit the floor.

'**Rafferty!'** Lisha panicked.

'**Mom's pregnant.'** He sent back. **'I'm kind of in shock right now.'**

'**That's wonderful news!'** Lisha grinned.

'**Yes this is wonderful news, but I'm kind of floored by it at the moment.'** He sighed.

'**That's alright darling you're entitled to be floored once in a while.'** Lisha purred.

'**This is unreal...I mean they have four grandchildren on the way and now Mom is expecting my baby sister?'** Rafe frowned.

'**Just relax Rafe. Your mom and dad are eternal remember.'** Lisha smirked.

'**I suddenly don't feel so good.'** He moaned.

'**I love you Rafe.'** She purred.

'**I love you too.'** He sighed.

Di came running into the room like a tornado and tackled Rafe. "Daddy get up!" She demanded.

Rafe groaned in agony when his baby girl nailed him in his lower anatomy. "Medic...!" He moaned. **'Love our daughter just wounded me...'**

"Come on Alan. Let's patch him up." Zach sighed.

"Sweetie please let go of Daddy..." He winced in pain when he tried to move.

Di hugged him tighter. "Loves Daddy!"

"That looks familiar." Keith walked into the room and spotted Rafe on the floor with little Di on top of him.

'**I see that now...Help him.'** Allura smirked.

'**I'm not a doctor!'** Keith growled.

'**Get your granddaughter before she...Too late.'** Allura wince, as Di's little foot found its mark.

Rafe was out cold in seconds. :Wake up! Di just hurt me and I can't move!!: He sent to his father.

:What do you...ouch! Payback!: Dare sat up and saw what Di had done and winced.

'**What happened?!'** Sere instantly knew that her oldest was hurt. :Rafe's hurt!: Sere opened a portal and stepped through it.

'**Di.'** Dare chuckled.

'**Ouch! My poor Baby!!'** Sere raced to her son's side.

"Daddy no wake up." Di looked up at Sere with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay angel your Daddy will be okay. Can I hold you while you're Grandpa and Uncles help your Daddy?" Sere asked softly.

Di reached her tiny arms up to Sere.

Sere picked up the frightened child and cuddled her to her. "It's okay little moonbeam you didn't do anything wrong…" She placed a little kiss on Di's crescent moon symbol. **'So how much damage did this little munchkin do?' **

"Hopefully it's only a pulled groin muscle." Zach picked up Rafe and carried him out of the room.

'**I won't know until Zach and I run a scan to see what Di did to him.'** Dare followed Zach out of the room. "Either way he's going to be sore for at least a week." Dare agreed.

'**Ami has that look in her eyes and I don't think that I'm going to like what she's going to say.'** Sere frowned when Ami and the rest of her court walked over to her. "Stop staring at me like that! I didn't know that I was carrying another child until only a little while ago! I did what had to be done and saved the past and the future. I happen to like my prize for doing a job well done. I have always wondered whether she had been real or not and now I know that she was meant to be mine." Sere noticed that Renny was not taking any of this very well and went to comfort her baby girl.

"I just want to make sure that you and your little one are fine and the only way that I can do that is if I examine you." Ami followed after her. "You have been through a very trying ordeal. We all have."

Sere set Di in Ami's arms, so that she could reach down and scoop Renny up into her arms. "It won't be forever angel. Sammy is only going to be there for a month." Sere smiled down at her. "I am so proud of you… we all are. And you are going to make a wonderful big sister to this little miracle that I am carrying."

"Momma? Is that why Daddy passed out?" Renny stared up at with her huge expressive eyes.

"Yes that's why your father passed out…this little one took us both by surprise." Sere chuckled.

"I'm sorry….I could have hurt the baby." Renny burst into tears.

"It's okay my darling. I knew what I was doing and you helped me put an end to the Doom Phantom." Sere cuddled her against her.

"I'm going to be the best big sister that she could ever have." Renny sniffled.

"I know you are baby." Sere smiled.

"Let's go your highness…" Ami frowned at Sere.

"I'm fine Mercury." Sere growled.

"Please Momma. I wanna make sure that I didn't hurt my baby sister." Renny blinked up at her mother.

"Oh very well, but only to ease any fears that any of you may have, I'm perfectly fine and so is the baby." Sere reluctantly let herself be led out of the room by her friends.

"The rest of you need to go take your naps and don't even think of arguing with me." Ami turned to order the other girls.

Seeing that Mercury wasn't in the best of moods the girls reluctantly did as they were told.

-------------------------------

(Medical center)

"I don't see any major damage." Zach and Dare both were relieved to find that Rafe hadn't been seriously injured.

"He'll just be sore for at least a week." Kev chuckled.

"That and in dire need of ice packs." Jared smirked.

"It's just hard for me to believe that all the kids are expecting and now even Sere is carrying a little one." Nate arched a brow at Dare.

"Something in the air?" Dare arched a brow at Nate.

"Well then again it maybe true that Eric really is broken." Kevin replied nonchalantly.

"If you had to raise those two would you want anymore?" Jared smirked.

"I would have stopped at Renny!" Kevin chuckled.

"She has come a long way from how she was and you four never got a chance to see little Cindy. I held her for a little while after the fight with Galaxia and she was so adorable." Dare had a silly grin on his face.

"Shouldn't you be seeing how Sere is doing?" Nate asked.

"Not a chance she's fine. I value my life. She hates it when I hover." Dare shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't you even curious as to how far along she is?" Nate asked.

"She just woke up less than a day ago; I don't really wanna fight with her about this." Dare growled.

"True."

"Dad's chicken and doesn't wanna admit it." Rafe groaned, as he slowly woke up.

"Not funny Rafferty. Do you have any idea what your mother did in the past while she was carrying you sister?!" Dare growled.

"Yes!!! I was haunted by what was to come for a few years!! She had no choice the Doom phantom had to be stopped and so did Wicked Lady!" Rafe opened his eyes to glare up at his father.

"Rafe you're on a week's bedrest and lots of ice packs." Dare returned his son's glare.

"Damn that doesn't sound very comfortable, but then it could have been worse." Rafe groaned. "Maybe Cin helped mother when she was fighting the Doom Phantom?"

"That's Possible…" Dare sighed.

"I mean she played a major role in the defeat of Galaxia and became the buffer between Mother and Uncle Stephen." Rafe tried to sit up, but found that sitting wasn't possible at the moment.

"Yes she did keep her protected from him!" Dare snarled with venom oozing in his voice.

"Dad relax. I was only trying to make a point." Rafe rolled his eyes at his father. "I had no idea that you still felt so jealous about what happened when you were killed by Galaxia. I mean Uncle Stephen never had a chance when it came to how Mother felt about you."

"Excuse me I need to check on my daughters." Dare left the room.

'**What in the hell is your problem!!?'** Sere didn't like Dare's sudden mood change.

'**Nothing…'** Dare growled.

'**Our baby is waving at me. Ami is doing a sonogram to check on our little one, but if you're gonna be a grouch I won't have her record this for you.'** Sere sniffled.

Dare stumble in mid-stride**. 'Waving?!'**

:Daddy this is so neat!! The baby has tiny little feet, and tiny little hands, and she's really waving at Momma!: Renny sent excitedly.

'**How far along are you?'** Dare asked as he changed his direction. :I'm on my way angel.:

'**Um...promise me that you won't yell and I will tell you.'** Sere answered warily.

'**How far?!'** Dare repeated.

'**Almostfourmonthsalong.'** She rambled off at lightning speed, as she reverted to her Serena persona.

'**That's nice my sweet.'** Dare looked for something to use as a target. "OF ALL THE RISKS THAT WE HAVE EVER HAD TO TAKE IN ORDER TO PROTECT EVERYONE THIS IS THE LAST DRAW!!" He roared, as he continued to swear in many other languages.

"Hey the kids are not to be used as targets!! What the hell is your problem anyway!!?" Keith caught the rose before it hit Liam, DJ, or Di.

"Sorry Keith. I just found out how far along Sere is and I lost it." Dare sighed.

"Hey you two our lesson will have to wait while Grandpa Dare and I talk okay." Keith smiled at his two grandchildren. "Or Liam can give you your lesson for today."

:Fun! No's Care who plays.: Di replied with a big grin.

:We go with Uncle Liam...: DJ agreed. "Sorry you be mad grandpa."

"I'll talk to you munchkin's later." Dare gave them a smiled.

"We love you Grandpa!" The kids ran over and hugged Dare's legs.

"I love you too." Dare ruffled their hair.

"Let's go you two." Liam chuckled.

"Later Grandpa's!" Di waved.

"Later Grandpa's!" DJ jumped onto Liam's back.

"Lead me away to my doom." Dare sighed.

"It can't be that bad, my friend. Sere is in perfect health and so is the rest of your family." Keith led him into the Holo-suite and activated one of the battle programs.

"Yes it can." Dare groaned, as he took down his first target.

"Look I know that we like to protect our loves 24hrs a day, but sometimes certain situations occur and we have no control over them. Sere is fine and so is the baby or is that what has you so upset?" Keith easily took down target after target.

"You know about the Doom Phantom don't you?" Dare asked, as he took down yet another target.

"What about the Doom Phantom? What happened that involves Sere that has you so upset?" Keith frowned at his friend.

"How far a long do you think Sere is?" Dare asked, as he threw two white roses taking out a door.

"I don't know a month...maybe two? I mean I only got to see her for what five minutes before Ami dragged her out of the room." Keith arched a brow at his friend.

"Try almost four months!" Dare snarled, as he annihilated four robots that were in his way.

"I see and this is why you're upset? Because she didn't get a chance to tell you before she was encased in that crystal, because she tried to save Serena Raye?" Keith growled softly. "You're an idiot my friend! She was in a state of suspended animation for over a year!! How was she supposed to tell you!!" Keith snarled at him.

"That's not really what I'm upset about..." Dare sighed, as he signaled the program to end. "I guess it's the fact that she fought the Doom Phantom and what could have happened to the both of them."

"What exactly happened right after she finally woke up?" Keith frowned at him. "Wasn't it your younger selves that fought this Doom Phantom?"

"Yes until a bright flash then Sere was there instead of Rena." Dare explained.

"So Sere traded places with her younger self in order to save everyone?" Keith was beginning to see why Dare was so upset.

Dare nodded.

"And Renny helped her Momma defeat the Doom phantom as well?" Keith frowned.

"Yes." Dare growled hoarsely.

"You have to focus on what's ahead of you and not what could have been. Don't you want to be with Sere right now?" Keith gave Dare a pep talk.

"Yes I do. I just needed to get this out of my system before we started to fight." He slowly let out his breath. "I can't stand it when we fight."

"You two have been apart for a very long time...Why don't you just let go of your anger and focus all of that energy on pampering your wife." Keith suggested.

"You know that's the best idea that I've heard in over a year." Dare chuckled. "Thanks Keith."

"Any time my friend, just think you were given another little miracle that you didn't think that you were ever going to have." Keith grinned at Dare, as they walked out of the holo suite, and headed towards the Med-wing of the castle.

"You know your right." Dare grinned back.

-----------------------------

(Med. Wing)

'**Sere, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I needed to work off some self-pity. Can you forgive me?'** Dare asked softly as he gently kissed her forehead.

'**Does that little one on that screen look like she was harmed in any way?'** Sere frowned at him. '**I had just awakened and went immediately into battle. I had to save Renny and our world.' **Sere sniffled still not ready to forgive him quite yet.

'**I'm sorry I lost my temper. Does this mean I'm sleeping on the couch?'** Dare pouted.

"Honestly Darien! Stop pouting and look at the screen. She's waving at you." Ami rolled her eyes in exasperation at Dare.

"Huh?" Dare looked up at the monitor. **'She is waving!'** He beamed.

'**I know.'** Sere yawned. :Tell him that everything is fine, so he'll relax, and be my Muffin instead of my ever protective Tuxedo Mask.: Sere frowned at Ami.

"Darien." Ami growled. "Relax and go spend some time with your family."

"Can we go for a walk? It's a really pretty day outside and we haven't gotten to do that for a very long time." Renny asked her father.

"That's up to your mother." Dare winked at her.

"I think that I would like that very much." Sere smiled down at her daughter then gave Dare a nice long kiss. **'I forgive you...Just don't hover!...How's our son? Is he going to be alright?'**

'**Nothing a week of bedrest and Ice packs won't cure.'** Dare kissed her back.

'**Poor Lisha, she's going to pout about not being able to have our son...'** Sere felt for her oldest child, but the situation was humorous.

'**I don't think that's a problem have you noticed how far along she is?'** Dare arched a brow at her.

'**Like that makes a difference a craving is a craving.'** Sere wiggled her eyebrows playfully at him. "Let's go for that walk sweetie." Sere got off the examination table and scooped Renny up into her arms.

'**I know believe me I know.'** Dare wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Daddy why do you love Momma's wings so much?" Renny asked curiously.

Dare tripped over his own feet for the second time that day. "Uh...I just do..."

"That's not an answer Daddy. I know that all of my Uncles envy you because you get wings. Now what does that mean? What do Momma's wings have to do with anything?" Renny frowned at him in annoyance for avoiding the subject.

"That my darling dear you will find out when you are a lot older. Your mom's wings are like sleeping on a feather bed." Dare tried to think of how to get out of answering the question. **'Feel free to help me at any time!' **He growled.

"But you and Momma already have a feather bed. Why would you need Momma's wings too?" Renny was not buying anything that he was saying.

'**But Muffin...you're doing fine on your own.' **Sere smirked.** 'She was quite a bit older as Wicked Lady...maybe that's why she's so curious about everything now.'** Sere suggested.

'**You're no fun.'** Dare pouted.

"Listen angel when you get older and have a love of your own you will find that he will become, as addicted to your wings as much as your father is to mine." Sere set her down on her feet and they began their walk out in the fresh afternoon air. "Well hello Charlie, would you like to join us on our walk?" Sere smiled when Raye's son ran over to see Renny.

'**I missed you Renny.'** Charlie sent, as he gave her a hug. "Yes Aunt Sere I'd like that very much."

'**I missed you too Charlie...I'm sorry that you got hurt.'** Renny hugged him back.

'**Don't worry about it.'** He smiled.

'**Wanna walk with us?'** She asked shyly.

'**Always!'** Charlie grinned.

'**Well...well... well...would you look at that.'** Sere grinned.

'**What?'** Dare asked, as he turned to look at Sere when he was supposed to be watching where he was walking just seconds before he tripped over a tree limb. _Damn!_ He thought as he regained his balance. _Third time today!_

'**Who's the klutz now Muffin.'** Sere giggled. **'It's sweet that those two have heart linked.'**

'**No! Not my baby!'** Dare cried.

'**Look for yourself stupid! They aren't exactly talking out loud now are they?'** Sere growled.

_Why Me!?_ Dare groaned.

'**Now you know how Rafe, Eric, and the others feel.'** Sere smirked.

'**Not funny.'** He growled.

'**Muffin it's going to be alright, it's not like she's getting married tomorrow, or anything like that.'** Sere hugged him.

'**Why now?'** He asked.

'**I hate to break this to you Muffin, but they've been doing this since she was born.'** Sere sighed.

'**No she's my baby girl!'** Dare pouted.

"Daddy? Is something wrong?" Renny glanced up at her father. **'My Daddy is so weird sometimes.'**

'**He's a grownup it happens, but you'll be used to it. Wanna go find Danny and Ali?' **Charlie scooped her up into his arms.

'**Okay!'** Renny smiled happily. "Um you and Daddy bond…Charlie and I are gonna go find Danny and Ali."

"Why don't you just take her to the swings…Danny and Ali are grounded and aren't receiving visitors as of yet." Sere smiled at the two of them.

"They didn't…." Charlie gaped at his godparents.

"Oh yeah kiddo they most certainly did and now are spending time in the past because of it." Darien nodded.

"I'll tell you all about it while I swing." Renny pouted.

"We'll be napping here in the shade, so have fun you two." Sere yawned sleepily.

"That sounds like a heavenly idea my sweet that way I can keep an eye on all of my girls." Dare smiled.

----------------------------------------

(Earth Past)

Sammy fidgeted in her new school clothes. "School was boring back home. It will be even worse here." She glared up at her Uncle Bruce.

"I agree with Sammy." MK matched his twins glare.

(Then let's not go.) Sammy sent to her twin. "It's humiliating that you're forcing us to attend second grade! We passed that when we were two!" She snarled in annoyance.

(Let's humor them and go just this once. Who knows we may just have fun. If we get to bored we can always make things fly.) He gave her an evil grin.

"I know that look and there will be no magic of any kind! Do I make myself clear?!" Bruce scowled down at them.

"Bruce, I think you're making a big mistake." Rohan frowned at his friend.

"Yes, Uncle Bruce." The twins chorused.

'**This is a bad idea...look at them they are definitely up to something.'** Andria hissed.

'**What could they possible do?'** Bruce asked.

'**Oh well, I guess you'll have to learn the hard way.'** Dria sighed. (Bruce is clueless... the twins are plotting something and he thinks that they aren't.)

(I don't even want to know what they have planed this time.) Andy groaned.

(What grade level are they at any way?) Dria frowned.

(I'm not really sure, but my guess would be minimum senior in High School or maximum sophomore year of college.) Andy answered.

(Oh yeah were in for a long day. He enrolled them into second grade.) Dria groaned.

(No! They cut their teeth on quantum physics!) Andy groaned. "Eric, Bruce made a big mistake! The twins are going to second grade."

"No wonder the twins are so mad. Are they at least in the same classroom?" Eric groaned.

"I don't know. I have a feeling we'll know soon enough." She sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

(Sis, would you please keep us informed.) Andy asked.

(Like you really had to ask me that...Did I mention that they are going to be in different classrooms.) Dria sent back. '**You really blew it this time Bruce!! They happen to have the intelligence level of senior high students or above!' **Dria hissed.

'**The law is the law Dria! If the school moves them to High school so be it.'** Bruce growled. "Time to go you two."

"We're going put us down!!!" The twins snarled at them, as they were carried out the door.

(Sammy I hate this! If it weren't for the lunches Aunt Dria fixed us I would not have left the house.) MK snarled.

(I know! This royally sucks!! I am never taking the cats again!) Sammy fumed.

(I agree, but I'm sure we can find something better or make our own.) MK grinned.

(We'll see just how much these teachers of ours can take before they end up sending us home. Now as for us designing new robots of our own…I've already sketched two of them…I was thinking that Voltron One and Voltron Two need a new look…well eventually anyway. ) Sammy agreed.

(You read my mind, but we have to do it innocently and carefully. Really was it a dream or just an impulse on your part?) MK loved how his sister's mind worked.

(I agree it will be as if a ghost were doing our tricks for us. I don't know it was sort of both.) Sammy grinned.

(Exactly…well you'll have to show me.) MK smiled back.

:I want the two of you to be on your very best behavior and that means no funny business! Or else do you understand?!: Andy sent to the twins. **'I warned them, but somehow I don't think that it's going to help.'** Andy sighed.

:We understand Momma we're not gonna do anything.: MK answered innocently.

:Give it a chance you might actually have fun...Its nothing like your school back home on Arus. Remember this you two I was you and I know exactly what you two are plotting, so don't even think about it.: Andy growled.

:We're going to give it a chance Momma.: Sammy acted all innocent.

:Sure you are and your grandfather is stepping down from the throne, as soon we get home. Just please try not to create an incident that will bring the media to the school...okay?: Andy sighed in defeat. **'We're doomed.'**

:Sure mom whatever you say.: The twins chorused.

:Call me if you get too miserable and I'll come spring you okay.: Andy went back to swimming laps in the private pool at Bruce and Andria's Penthouse in the city.

"No we won't!" Eric wasn't about to let them off the hook.

"Yes we will Lion!! I will not have them miserable!! They shouldn't even be going to that joke of a school anyway!!"

"Andromeda, they'll never learn if you keep running to their aid all the time."

"I can't help it! They happen to be my first born and this happens to be an entirely different time stream. I don't want Aunt Sel furious at me if they accidentally hurt the time stream by pulling one of their stunts!" Andy pouted.

"True, but one day isn't gonna hurt them. If they're unhappy after today then they don't have to go back." Eric negotiated a truce and got back to their rest and relaxation.

"Very well, but you're gonna answer to Aunt Sel if something really bad happens." Andy floated lazily in the center of the pool. :Sorry angels I guess you two are just gonna have to rough it. Just try and show me that you two can try and be a good little prince and princess.:

:Yes Momma.: They answered.

-------------------------------

(School)

"I'm sorry MK, but you and Sam are in different class rooms. Rohan is going to take Sammy to her classroom and I'm going to escort you to yours." Bruce pried MK off of his sister.

(Oh this sucks! All bets are off now.) MK snarled.

(Tell me about it!! This is war!!!) Sammy had to be picked up and carried away from her twin. "PUT ME DOWN!! I WANT MY TWIN!!" Sammy snarled the force of her fury caused every class room door to open and then slam shut.

(Sam I'll see you very soon.) MK smirked, as he mentally rattled the windows, but didn't say a word.

:Give this a chance, who knows you might just find that you like it.: Bruce knew impending doom was on the horizon, as he and MK entered his classroom. "Good morning Sister Elizabeth this is my nephew Michael Keith Lawson. MK this is Sister Elizabeth." Bruce introduced him to his teacher.

MK nodded in respect.

Sister Elizabeth knelt down in front of him and smiled. "Hello Michael Keith, welcome to my class. Why don't you take that seat next to Monica over there okay?" Elizabeth pointed to an empty desk that was located by a shy little girl with fiery red hair. "Don't worry Mr. Wayne. I promise to take very good care of your nephew. I was just about to give the students an equivalency test, so that I know where they stand in class." she smiled.

"A test?" MK loved a challenge.

"Thank you, sister. My nephew loves challenges and an equivalency test is definitely that." Bruce smiled. :Make me proud, show them just what a smart, and well behaved young man that you can be.: Bruce sent to MK, as he left the class room.

:I won't do anything as long as there's a challenge.: MK answered, as he took his seat.

"It's only a tool that we use to make sure that all of our students get the best education possible." The Sister smiled at MK. "Class this is Michael Keith Lawson...Michael welcome to St. Michael's."

"Michael is my grandfather's name. Please call me MK." He asked politely. (My teacher is kinda nice we get a test!)

"Okay MK it is...Now don't worry if the questions are to hard okay." She set a test booklet and a pencil on MK's desk. "You have one hour to finish this first part and then we'll start on the next set..."

"Thank you." MK started on the test.

-------------------------------

Elsewhere in another classroom.

Rohan led Sammy into a similar classroom that was also just about to take that very same test. "Good morning Sister Clarance this is my niece Samantha Lynn Lawson." Rohan smiled at the teacher.

:Uncle Rohan why can't I be with Mikey?: Sammy frowned as she looked at her teacher. :I don't like her. I don't know why, but I don't like her.:

:Sweetie that's what they do with twins. They put you in different classes, so that you can both have a fresh start.: Rohan knelt down in front of her.

"Have a seat Samantha." The sister replied coldly, as if it was an inconvenience to her schedule.

"I'm sorry that we were late, but that is no reason to act that way towards my niece." Rohan narrowed his eyes at her. :Go take your seat Sam. I'll try to get you and MK together okay.: He promised.

:But it's not fair they don't separate us back home!: Sammy glared at her teacher. "I don't want to be here I want my twin." Sammy stood her ground and would not budge. :I don't care if Bri is in this class or not! I'm not staying here!:

:I know that its not fair and I will make it right, just give me a little time okay? You're in the same class as your cousin, go take the seat next to him.: Rohan tried to remain calm, as he led her over to the desk next to her cousin. "Keep an eye on her Brian." He smiled at his godson.

"I will. Boy is she mad." Bri frowned.

"I know, but she adores you and that means that she won't pull anything drastic at least not yet." Rohan muttered. :Do me a favor and ace this test so that miss know it all nun up there will think twice about messing with you okay?: He sent to his niece, as he left the classroom.

:I have nothing better to do.: Sammy smiled. YET!

:Sammy just go along with this for a little while.: Bri frowned at her.

:How can you like her?: Sammy frowned.

:I don't like her, but I'm eight and don't have much of a choice!: Bri growled, as he was handed his test booklet.

:Hey Bri wanna play ghost in the room?: Sammy asked as she started on her test. :I'm sure that I can get you in the same class MK is in.:

:Let's just ace the test and then give the old bat something to think about. I wanna be in Sister Beth's class she's subbing for Sister Mary, but they stuck me here instead.: He sighed in frustration.

:MK really likes Beth.: Sammy smiled, as she went about her test.

-------------------------------

MK's classroom

MK set down his pencil after half an hour later. "Sister Beth? I'm done."

Sister Beth walked over to MK's desk and picked up his test booklet. "Are you sure MK? You still have some time left to go over your answers." She whispered softly.

"Yes sister, I am. I could have finished the whole book, but you said it was in to parts so I didn't."

The nun scanned his test book and saw that he had answered every question correctly. "It's okay MK you may complete the rest of the booklet, while the others finish the first part." She smiled at him and set the booklet back down onto his desk. _What an amazingly brilliant little boy! I wonder if his twin is just as brilliant as he is? They might just rival their parents!_ She thought, as she sat back down at her desk.

MK did as he was told within the hour's time he finished the booklet.

Sister Elizabeth took the booklet and then gave MK The Chronicles of Narnia to read. "Here you go MK you read this while the others finish the test."

"Thank you, Sister Beth." MK smiled. (Sammy? I'm done with the test. Let me know when you're done so we can talk.)

"Your very welcome, now would you please watch the class for me while I go out of the room for a little while?" She smiled at him.

"Yes Ma'am." MK smiled.

(I'm all finished. Was that easy or what? My teacher is Atila the nun!) Sammy pouted. (Brian is still on the last part of the test.)

(I'm sorry. I've been given a book to read.) MK sympathized with her.

(Is she really pretty and smiles a lot?) Sammy watched, as another teacher entered her class room.

(Yeah! That's her!) MK grinned.

(She's talking to Atila the Nun and now she's walking over to me.) Sammy was doodling on a piece of scrap paper, she was thinking of what Danny was doing back at home. (I miss Danny.)

"Hello little one, I'm Sister Elizabeth." The woman smiled.

Sammy looked up from the cartoon that she was drawing and smiled. "I'm Samantha Lynn, but everyone calls me Sammy. MK is my twin."

"Nice to meet you, Sammy. What are you drawing? May I see it?"

"I was thinking of my best friend back home...it's just a doodle of mine." Sammy let her see the cartoon that she had drawn of Danny being chased by Shadow.

"That's either a very scary drawing or a very big kitty cat." The nun chuckled.

"Shadow? He's harmless and Danny did take Angel away from him, so I guess that he deserved to be chased after." Sammy shrugged her shoulders. "I miss my brother."

"Have you or your brother ever been separated?" Sister Beth asked.

"No, because they know what will happen if the do." Sammy got very serious all of a sudden when the other sister marched over to her and Sister Beth.

"What would happen, Sammy?" Beth asked.

:Sammy don't you dare!: Brian growled.

"Never mind it doesn't matter...What do you want? I finished my test." Sammy growled at Sister Clarance. :Just one little eraser to the head?: She pouted.

:No! Not now!: Brian hissed.

Sammy made all of the things on Clarance's desk hit the polished hard wood floor. :Fine no erasers.:

"Sister Beth don't you have a class to attend to? What in the name of the most holy was that?" The older nun jumped in fright.

"I didn't see anything." Sammy gave them her most angelic look, as the shades flew up, and the windows opened.

Sister Beth eyed Sammy; as if she knew what the girl was up too giving her look of I'd behave if I were you.

Sammy stared wide-eyed at the nun and recognized her instantly. :Great Nana? I didn't know that you were a nun?: She frowned.

:Someone has to make sure you and MK behave.: The sister frowned.

:Then get me and Brian out of Attila the Nun's classroom!: She sent back. (MK! Sister Beth is really Great Nana in disguise!)

(WHAT NO WAY!) MK hissed.

(Seriously MK pay attention!!! She's Great Nana Shantasia...Grandma Sere's Momma. Our Great Nana!!) She growled.

:Of course little one.: Shantasia chuckled. "Sister Clarance, I'd like to request Sammy and Brian be moved to my classroom." She told the older nun.

Sister Clarance snatched up Sammy's test booklet and scanned it. "This isn't possible?! She's eight!?"

"It is possible and her brother is just as smart." Shantasia replied.

"Brian let me see your test." Clarance noticed that he had just finished as well.

Brian did, as he was told.

"Did we do something wrong? All we did was finish before the others." Sammy frowned.

:No Sam, Nothing's wrong.: Shantasia smiled at her. "Well?" She asked the older nun.

"Very well...after all you're teaching the advanced level students." Sister Clarance sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, sister. Come on you two pick up your things and follow me." Shantasia replied.

"Yes sister." The two kids happily did as they were told.

-------------------------------

Later at Afternoon recess

Two of the older kids seemed to think that they could bully the new arrivals by trying to scare them into giving them their lunches, but the school bullies were in for a surprise.

"Oh Please!" MK said rolling his eyes.

"Don't make us hurt you." Sammy narrowed her eyes at the two bullies.

"You heard us!" The bigger of the two bullies snorted.

"Go away Bart or you'll be missing a few teeth!" Brian glared at the bigger of the two bullies.

"Stay out of this Wayne if you know what's good for you." Bart growled.

"We said give us your lunches!!" Roy grabbed Sammy's arm and found himself flat on his back.

(Good one Sam.) MK smiled. "No I don't think so we like our lunches just fine thanks."

"Anyone else here stupid enough to try?" Sammy growled. (I can't believe how stupid these two are!)

Bart decided to prove Sammy right and attempted to slug MK.

Sammy easily blocked him from hitting her brother and followed that with a right to Bart's jaw. "I warned you!" Sammy snarled down at the fallen bully, but Roy was hell-bent on getting even by going after MK.

(Thanks Sis.) MK was tiring of this game. "You're a major idiot." He gave the bully a nice roundhouse kick to the head. "I don't fight for one reason I know I'm better than you!"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE? I WANT THE THREE OF YOU TO GO TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!!" Sister Clarance was not at all pleased with any of them.

"They started it!" MK shouted,

"NOT ONE WORD!! NOW MARCH!!" Clarance snarled.

:What a bitch!: MK snarled.

Sammy sent a four square ball flying at the sister's head. :Take that Attila the Nun!!: She hissed. (And I thought that Aunt Lisha's ex-mother was a bitch!) She headed for the headmasters office. :MOMMY!!! I tried to be nice, but they aren't making this easy!! Two bullies tried to steal our lunches and hurt MK and now we're being sent to the headmasters office!!:

:We'll be there as soon as we can.: Andy answered her plea. **'We are going to get them as in now!' **

'**I seriously doubt that they even touched MK, but they didn't deserve to be sent to the headmaster's office. Especially, if they were only defending themselves.'** Eric reluctantly shut the water off in the shower. :We're on our way princess.: He sighed.

:Great Nana! Two bullies tried to take our lunches now we're being sent to the head office.: MK snarled.

:I'm already in here talking to him...just try and calm down okay.: Shantasia tried to soothe him with her mind.

:Sammy called Momma.: MK informed her.

:I thought that she seemed upset. Oh dear, the headmaster is also calling your Uncle's. This is going from bad to worse.: She sighed in defeat.

:Great like we want growled at by them too!: MK growled. (Our Uncles are being called now too!)

:I don't care I just want Mommy!!: Sammy marched into the office and sat down in one of the chairs. "They were mean and wanted to take our lunches, so I taught them a lesson. I did not start any fight. I was only defending myself."

"I didn't ask you to talk yet." The headmaster frowned at her.

:Samantha don't you even think of it!: Shantasia warned but it was too late.

Sammy narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the fountain pen that was in his hands causing ink to shoot all over his desk. :He asked for it!: She smirked. "I know that you didn't ask for me to explain my actions, but I feel that a great injustice is about to handed down upon the three of us. We were merely trying to get to the lunch area, when those two Neanderthals decided to try and take our lunches! I did not retaliate until one of them forcibly grab onto my upper arm. Michael Keith was then attacked by the other Neanderthal and acted accordingly. We are not the ones that need to be punished! The two barbarians that tried to take our lunches are the ones that should be on trial not us!" She was in full princess mode.

"I don't care what it was about! You three were caught fighting and the fighting is against the rules here young lady. I also don't really care who your uncles are either." The headmaster growled.

(Sammy! No more wait for Momma!) MK growled.

"I don't need my Uncle's to fight my battles! I can handle any situation myself! I didn't ask to be brought to this school or for any of this!!" Sammy lost her temper completely. "I want to go home! Where I can go to school and actually learn something!!" The little girl was not the least bit afraid of the headmaster. (He's toast if they don't get here soon.) Sammy made the headmasters computer have a massive power surge.

(Sammy I said stop this at once!) MK glared at his twin. "I hope you have that backed-up." He arched a brow at the headmaster.

Andromeda marched into the headmaster's office and gave him a regal glare. :Samantha Lynn enough!: Andy growled. "What kind of school are you running!? You allow bullies to go after the younger kids and then let them get away with it!"

"What right do you have barging into my office? Just who are you anyway!" The headmaster snarled.

"Who am I!? I happen to be the mother of those two kids and I am going to have yours and the Sister's jobs!!" Andy slapped her palms down onto his desk and dared him to say another word.

"Now you did it." Shantasia knew when it was a lost cause. :Hello Andy.:

:Grandmother Shantasia!?: Andy stared at Shantasia in surprise. **'Eric...Sammy is really upset. She never loses her temper like this.' **Andy growled.

'**Tell me about it! It's all I can do to keep her from giving the Sister a good view of the roof.'** Eric growled.

"I want to speak with this Sister Clarance and I mean now!" Andy ordered the headmaster.

The Sister entered the room.

"Who do you think you are!!? How dare you treat these kids this way!!" Andy let Clarance have it.

"What are you talking about?" The Sister planted her hands on her ample hips glared at her. "They were fighting!"

"They were defending themselves from those two bullies! You just assumed that they were the ones that started it! I bet that you didn't even ask them what was going on!" Andy really loathed this woman on sight.

"Fighting is fighting the two boys they fought are now in the nurse's office. The Sister snapped.

"I bet this is the first time that those two hoodlums ever had one of the younger kids stand up to them!" Andy glared at her.

"Samantha is a little trouble maker! She and her brother conned Brian into joining them in picking a fight with the older boys." The nun glared back not backing down.

"That does it!! I want your job and I want it now!!" Andy was not about to let her talk about her baby girl that way. "Samantha is not a trouble maker! She does not cause fights unless she is forced to defend herself! If Sammy were trying to hurt those boys she would have. My twins are black belts in the ancient arts and were taught not to fight unless they had to defend themselves!"

The nun was picking her jaw up off the floor.

"I trusted my Brother-in-law with choosing a school for my twins while they are staying with him and my sister and so far the best of Gotham is sorely lacking!" Andy glared at the headmaster.

:Andy why don't you go and take the kids with you. I believe they got your point.: Shantasia sent trying to calm the young woman down.

"I have very powerful friends in the media! I am sure that Lois and Clark Kent would love to hear the kind of school that you are running!" Andy played her trump card. "Come along MK, Sammy, Brian we are leaving!"

"That won't be necessary Mrs. Lawson." The headmaster gulped.

"Um...Sister Elizabeth?" Little Monica Sinclair peeked her head into the room.

"Yes Monica?" Shantasia answered.

"Sammy, Brian, and MK didn't start anything. Roy and Bart tried to steal their lunches. They always bully us little kids." Monica replied softly.

"Thank you Monica. You see Sammy was telling the truth." Shantasia informed the sister and the headmaster.

"I never lie. It's not something that I'm good at." Sammy frowned. (MK do you think that Monica is like one of Allison's ancestors? I mean it fits seeing as Ali's middle name is Monica.) Sammy asked her brother.

(She could be. Her grandma's name is Monica.) MK nodded. "Sammy is like Mommy she can't fib."

: Momma? Monica is a Sinclair like Uncle Max does that mean that she's related to him too?: Sammy having finished with this whole ordeal walked out of the office. "Thanks Monica." She turned to smile at the girl.

"You're welcome." Monica smiled.

:Monica's Dad is a doctor at Gotham Memorial Hospital. He and my dad are really good friends.: Brian informed Sam. "Dad? Does this mean that I can go to public school like big brother does?" He asked hopefully.

:We will see. I have to talk to your mother about that.: Bruce wasn't very happy with this school or it's faculty either.

:I hate wearing these uniforms!: Brian pouted.

:I know you do.: Bruce sighed.

:I told you that this was a bad idea.: Rohan sighed.

:SHUT UP!: Bruce snarled.

:Sorry Bruce, but even Batman can make very bad decisions.: Eric shot him a look. **'We wanted them to learn a lesson, but not if they're going to be subjected to situations like this.'**

'**I agree this was not what I wanted at all!'** Andy hissed.

"This isn't entirely his fault Dromi. They do have to go to some sort of school; as long as they are staying with them...It's the law." Rohan tried to back up Bruce.

"I'm aware of that, but I do not appreciate my children being accused of starting a fight." Andy growled.

"I think may just have a solution to our problem." Eric grinned at his brother.

"What's that?" Rohan asked.

"It's so elementary! I should have thought about it before!" Eric's grin widened even more.

"What?" Rohan groaned knowing that he was getting suckered into something that he wasn't going to like at all.

"My brother can teach them while their here." Eric stated his decision to all of them. **'After all we know that Rohan is more than capable of teaching them and keeping them challenged. He's their teacher back home.'**

'**That's a great idea.'** Andy grinned.

"Would you teach us Uncle Rohan?" Sammy jumped into her Uncles arms and looked up at him with her big golden eyes.

"Yes angel I will." Rohan sighed, as he hugged her to him.

"I love you Uncle Rohan." Sammy gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Shall we go and get some Ice cream?" Rohan asked the kids.

"ICE CREAM!!!!" The kids squealed in delight.

"Well you know where the door is." Rohan smiled.

"I guess that a banana split doesn't sound too bad. Did I mention that Aunt Sere is expecting another little one?" Andy grinned at Serenity.

"Really?!" Shantasia smiled in delight. "I guess I need to go see Selena."

"I think that they were saying that this little one helped her Momma during the battle with Galaxia." Andy supplied her with a little more information.

"Selena Elizabeth! You have some explaining to do!" Shantasia growled.

Sel was standing outside next to the Limo and didn't seem at all pleased with Andy. "I was merely following the ancient laws of time. They aren't supposed to know everything about their futures." Sel answered Shantasia.

"You could have told me! It's my daughter for crying out loud!" Shantasia growled.

"I can't bend the laws just, because you happen to think that you need to know everything." Sel replied calmly. :I will pay you back for this and it will be sweet revenge.: Sel sent to Dromi.

:Whatever Aunt Sel.: Andy rolled her eyes.

:You know darn good and well that you can tell me.: Shantasia glared at her cousin and best friend.

:When will you learn that some things are best left alone!: Sel growled at Dromi. :I just thought that Sere wanted to tell you herself! Andromeda Marie had no right to tell you in this way!: Sel sighed in frustration.

:I understand my friend. I agree with you for wanting to get even. Let me know when and I'll help.: Shantasia grinned.

'**Somehow I think that you've gotten us into some serious trouble.'** Eric could almost see what they were plotting and broke out into a cold sweat.

'**Nonsense what could they possible do to us?'** Andy arched a brow at him.

'**That's the Keeper of time and Shantasia is a goddess so take your pick!!!'** Eric snarled in frustration.

'**So what?! They have rules and can't break them either.'** Andy frowned.

:Momma will you never learn.: MK rolled his eyes at his mother.

(Maybe when Blacky has kittens?) Sammy giggled.

(Good one sis...I think that their plotting Mom and Dad's downfall.) MK grinned.

(Looks like…but we'll be teens when that happens.) Sammy nodded. "Uncle Rohan we're waiting!" She called.

"We're coming!" Rohan rolled his eyes at the others. "Argue later we need to feed them ice cream before they revolt on us."

"I'll see you guys later, I have a class to get back to." Shantasia replied.

"Later Great Nana!!" The kids waved good bye

-------------------------------

(Arus a few weeks later.)

There seemed to be no sleep in sight for the new parents of the latest arrivals to Arus and the families of Crystal Tokyo. This meant that they were extremely grouchy around anyone, who was able to have more than two hours of sleep.

"Eric if this is a way Aunt Sel is getting even it's not funny. My whole damn court is biting everyone's head off!" Andy snarled.

"Somehow I don't think that this is what she meant by getting even. I think that it has something to do with an event in our future." Eric tried to concentrate on the data pad that he was reading.

"It has to be." Andy paced the floor in front of his desk.

"Would you go somewhere else to pace…I'm trying to get some work done and I can't do that while you keep pacing in front of my desk." Eric growled.

"Fine be a jerk Major General Lawson!" Andy snarled and stormed out his office.

:Aunt Sel? She's not...is she?: Eric sent to Selena.

:No she's not… I'm sorry that you'll have to suffer when I do get even with her.: Sel sighed answering him with a little white lie, as she appeared in the room.

:Don't I have a say in this!? I mean I already have twins and triplets?: Eric pleaded with her.

Sel shook her head. "I'm sorry Eric I really am, but you don't have to worry for a few years yet. I like to wait till she least expects something."

"Why do I even ask? Could you at least wait until the oldest ones are in their teens?" Eric groaned.

:That's the plan.: Sel grinned mysteriously and vanished.

"I don't need this!" Eric vanished from his office.

-------------------------------

(Crystal Tokyo)

Sere munched on her pickle and eyed Dare a knowingly. "I think that Shawn and Lilly are going to have some major explaining to do to their parents."

"You and I both know that, but I don't think Lilly has the slightest clue how dead Shawn is going to be. You and I know the signs by now, but Lilly doesn't." Dare frowned, as he watched the two in question.

"Oh well, what's done is done and nothing can change that. I just wish that they would have thought this through instead of allowing their feelings to override their better judgment." Sere sighed.

"I know, but you know Keith as well as I do. Shawn's a dead man if she isn't married soon." Dare sighed. "Well I better give her a check up."

"Yes, but if we marry them then we end up the bad guys." Sere felt a wave of nausea overcome her and bolted for the private bathroom in his office. **'Gods I hate being sick!!'** She moaned.

'**I know love.'** Dare set a cool cloth on her forehead. **'Are** **you going to be alright now?'**

'**I'm just going to go nap for a while.'** Sere nodded.

'**Alright Angel, I love you.'** Dare crooned, as he carried her to their room.

'**I love you too, is it me or does this little one not want me to do anything. I try and do the affairs of state and I get sick. I try and head the Senshi council and I fall asleep. I think I'm sensing a pattern here.'** She rested her head on his shoulder. **'Maybe Ami should check Lilly over that way it doesn't look like they came to us first?'** Sere whimpered.

'**I'd rather know first.'** Dare sighed, as he laid her on the bed.

'**I was afraid that you'd say that...'** Sere willed her stomach from doing somersaults.

'**I'll see you later my sweet.'** Dare sent softly.

'**Okay love you...muffin.'** She whimpered. :Please little one give your momma a break...I really don't like being sick.: She pleaded with her unborn daughter.

:Sorry momma. Nap instead.: Cin gave her relief, but made her sleep.

-------------------------------

Shawn paced Dare's office, as he waited for him to return. "I have this sinking feeling that I'm a dead man."

"Why are you saying that? Momma will never know." Lilly frowned.

"Lillyan you've had flu like symptoms for a month now. I'm toast!" Shawn continued to pace.

"It's not like I've hadn't had the flu this long before!" Lilly rolled her eyes him.

"Oh really and since when do you eat chocolate? You hate chocolate and now you can't seem to leave it alone." Shawn snatched the cookie out of her fingers.

"Give that cookie back Shawn!"

"No! Now sit back down and behave!"

"NO!! I DON'T WANT TO!"

Shawn commanded her mind to do, as he bid. "You will sit back down and you will behave! Do you understand Lillyan Allura!?" Shawn ordered her in a sharp tone.

Lilly did, as she was commanded, but folded her arms across her chest and glared murderously at Shawn.

Lori's little brother Dexter a second year Med student and his girlfriend Tamara Hunter, also a second year Med student, stuck their heads into Dare's office.

"What's up Shawn? I could hear Lilly all the way in the other wing of the hospital." Dex frowned at his friend.

"Nothings up Dex, it's just Lilly being stubborn as a mule." Shawn felt like pulling his hair out.

"Are you still not feeling well Lilly?" Tammy became immediately concerned for her friend.

"It's nothing just a little flu." Lilly smiled at her cousin.

"Lilly you've had the flu for over a month. I think that it's more than that." Tammy frowned.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Lilly wasn't in the mood to be hovered over.

"Let me be the judge of that." Dare entered his office. "Don't you two have work to do?" He frowned at Dex and Tammy.

"Yes Sir." They didn't need told twice and retreated from his office.

"I think that you both have an idea, as to why you can't seem to shake the flu." Dare frowned down at Lilly. "My only question for you is why you both didn't think that the family curse wasn't going to affect you as well?"

"I'm fine." Lilly blocked out what Dare had to say.

Dare gave her a quick check up and then eyed the results to one of the tests. "Is that so? Then how do you explain this young lady." He showed her the results to her test.

"It's a mistake?"

"I'm dead!" Shawn tamped down the urge to panic.

"I don't think so Lillyan Allura. You both knew the risks when you decided to live together instead of get married and now you're just going to have to grit your teeth and accept the events that happen as they come." Dare lectured them. "That young man is the under statement of the year." He narrowed his eyes at Shawn.

Lilly didn't say anything, as Shawn paced the room.

_Dad's going to kill me. What am I saying!! It's not dad that's going to kill me, but Uncle Keith!_ He thought.

:Shawn Alexander will you please sit down!!: Dare snarled. "Its past time to panic that is unless you don't plan on marrying Lilly."

"How? I'll be dead if I even ask for her hand!?" Shawn gulped as he did as he was told.

"Shawn you and Lilly are betrothed! You don't have to ask for her hand! You should have just gone through with the wedding, but no the two of you just have to be the wild ones!" Dare tried to remain calm.

"What are you saying?" Shawn asked.

"I am saying that you two would have been married by now if you had gone along with what both your parents had wanted and this situation would have been less complicated." Dare felt like strangling the clueless git. Lilly was still one of his girls and this was really not setting well with him.

Shawn buried his face in his hands. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"She's less than two months along, so you have some time before she starts showing. I would however suggest that you get married as soon as possible and act like you secretly eloped months ago that way you might come out of this in one piece." Dare gave him a suggestion. "Lilly? How do you feel about this?"

Lilly, who had been sitting quietly thinking over Darien's words, finally spoke. "Fine, I guess. What's done is done it's too late to change time now. Besides how can I hide these?" She pulled down her collar a little.

"That's not what I meant. I just told you that you were going to be a mother and you act as if it's no big thing." Dare sighed in frustration.

"How did you expect me to act? Bubbling with joy, when I know my father is going to kill the father of this child? I know we goofed and we're going to have to face the choices we made." Lilly growled.

"No one is going to die not if Sere and I tell them that we married you before the whole Dark Moon incident that would make this situation a little better." Dare could see that Lilly was putting on a brave front when in fact she was reeling from the news that she was going to be a mother.

:Thank you Uncle Dare.: Lilly gave him a hug. "Will you still marry us?" She asked shyly.

Dare hugged her back. "Your welcome, angel. The two of you are like my own kids and I would do anything for the two of you."

"I love you Uncle." Lilly smiled. **'Shawn you can stop pouting Uncle Dare's going to marry us.' **She scolded him.

'**I'm not pouting! I happen to be in shock...I mean we're going to be parents!'** Shawn was reeling from this news. "Thank you Uncle Dare...I know that your going to really get it from the family by doing this for us."

"Keith owes me! Rohan works for Sel. I'm safe."

"Oh yeah Jamie and Rose I forgot about that." Shawn grinned.

"You got it." Dare growled.

"Is Aunt Sere okay? I mean she really didn't look like she was feeling very well." Shawn frowned at Dare.

"She'll be fine in a few months." Dare grinned like a proud daddy that he was.

"Months?" Shawn gaped at him in shock. "No way! Unreal! I mean you're Grandparents!"

"So? That doesn't mean anything look at your grandmother." Dare shrugged.

"Oh yeah...I kind of forgot about that...I guess you have a point." Shawn frowned. "But what would make you even want another one after you had the brat? I mean Serena Raye?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you anyway."

"Didn't she almost like totally destroy the past as well as the future?" Shawn raked his fingers through his dark blonde hair. "I didn't like my extremely long hibernation."

"But you're missing the point Shawn. She may have been a brat and caused trouble, but in the end she saved the future." Dare growled. "Now shall we get you two married?"

'**Not without me there you won't! Besides that she needs to at least have some sort of a ceremony! We will marry them this evening in the private rose gardens!'** Sere growled.

'**Hello my love.'** Dare smiled at his wife.

"Come here little flower." Sere opened her arms to Lilly. '**Hello Muffin...is Shawn giving you a hard time?'**

"Aunt Sere!"

'**No not really.'** Dare gave up.

"The only thing that made us break our promise to our parents is the fact that we woke up and thought about how close we had come to losing each other." Shawn informed them. :Congratulations on the little one Aunt Sere.:

"I understand completely." Sere nodded.

"Our parents aren't stupid. I mean we haven't been home since Earth was finally released from the Doom Phantoms power." Shawn growled.

"Then someone needs to go home and soon."

:Hello baby sister...hello Shawn...Are we finished hiding?: Andy all but purred in their minds.

:Hi Romi. As for hiding I don't know yet.: Lilly sent shyly.

:Mom already knows Baby sister. In fact she just broke the news to Daddy by showing him her latest painting.: Andy appeared in the room.

"I'm dead!" Shawn grabbed hold of his throat.

"How's Daddy taking it?" Lilly asked.

"Let's say that the Narnia is on its way here to get you. I wouldn't let Aunt Sel or the others port him here." Andy gave them the bad news. "Did I mention that the Narnia has new star drives that can get them here in record time?"

:HIDE US!!: Lilly and Shawn panicked.

"I have an even better idea marry them as in now!"

:Endymion you had better hurry!: Sel snarled in his head. :Or you will be joining Shawn and not see Cindy!:

:Shit!!! How close is he to Earth!?: Dare tried to remain calm. **'So much for that nice little ceremony! We have to do this fast!'**

:Five minutes and counting!: Sel answered as a small portal opened and two rings fell on his desk.

"Okay Shawn place this ring on Lilly's finger and Lilly place the ring on Shawn's finger..." Dare instructed the couple. "Do you take Lilly to be your soul mate for all eternity? And do you Lilly take Shawn to be your soul mate for all eternity?"

They both nodded.

"By the power invested in me as King of Crystal Tokyo I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Dare sighed in relief. **'Not the loveliest of ceremonies, but then I really want to be here for the birth of our little one.'**

Shawn gave Lilly a short kiss. :HIDE US!:

"FREEZE!!!!!" Keith snarled at the two of them, as he stalked into Dare's office.

"Daddy!" She squeaked.

'**I'm dead! I love you Lil, but I'm steaks!'** Shawn turned white in fear.

"Don't you daddy me Lillyan Allura!! You and Shawn are coming back home and I mean today!" Keith was trying to suppress the urge to strangle Shawn.

"Do we have to?"

"Do you really want to make me any angrier than I already am?! I haven't seen you in two years and then I find out that you and Shawn have been living together!! As in not married!! I think that I have every right to want you both back home where I can keep an eye on both of you! And to add to everything!! You and Shawn are going to be parents! Don't even try and tell me that you and Shawn have been happily married, because I know the truth Lillyan...You made a promise to us and you broke it!" Keith was trying to remain calm, but really wanted to seriously injure Shawn.

That was the last thing to set Lilly off. "We were trying to keep our promise! What if it was you asleep for two years like we were that in itself made it hell to keep our promise! I don't regret what we did!" She snarled at her father.

"Lilly you two didn't even come home to show us that you were okay! I had to hear it from Dad and Jeff! I can well understand why you two broke your promise, but what I can't understand is why you two didn't even think to get married. We are your family and we would honestly like to know that our kids are okay! You and Shawn acted very selfishly thinking only of yourselves and not of anyone else. I honestly don't think that the two of you are ready to be parents, but it's a little late now. I guess you two will have to learn the hard way." Keith made it clear that he was very disappointed in them.

:Daddy I'm sorry I snarled at you. That's not how I wanted to act. I don't really know why we didn't get married before...: Lilly sent as tears started to roll down her ivory cheeks.

:Daddy honestly!! She's scared enough as it is!! So be nice!: Andy growled at her father. :Way to go baby sister Daddy goes completely soft when he sees any of us cry!:

:I didn't mean too...: Lilly sobbed.

Keith walked over and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry baby...I love you so much and it hurts that you shut me out of your life for so long." He whispered hoarsely.

"I didn't mean too..." Lilly choked back a sob. "I love you Daddy, but I also love Shawn and I don't what you to hurt him."

"He's not going to hurt Shawn, because he and Alley didn't wait until their wedding night." Rohan walked into the room. :Hello son...you and I are going to talk about what you had someone sneak out of my lab.:

:Would it have been better if I hadn't had the serum? I knew exactly what I was doing and what had to be done.: Shawn growled.

:I don't care Shawn Alexander...you should have asked me first!: Rohan glared at him.

:Dad chill! Lilly and I could have died during that whole Dark Moon situation and the last thing on our minds was getting permission from any of our parents!: Shawn was not the least bit effected by his fathers gaze. "The fact is that Lillyan and I are married now and that means that you two have no say in our lives anymore." Shawn walked over pulled Lilly out of Keith's arms and back into his own.

Keith glared murderously at Shawn, but did not say anything at the moment. **'If it wouldn't kill me to see Lilly cry…I'd seriously attempt to kill Shawn right now.'** He growled.

'**Like you and mother waited before you got married, even Eric and I eloped. Besides its way to late and she needs a father for that baby!'** Andy narrowed her eyes at her father.

'**I may not like it, but I'll live with it.'** Keith sighed as he sent to Andy. :Shawn, word of warning You ever hurt my baby girl I'll kill you.: He sent to his new son-in-law.

:Like it or not Lillyan is mine now for all eternity and you Uncle don't have control of her life anymore.: Shawn shook himself out of his fear and stood up to Keith. "Lilly is my life and I will never do anything to hurt her. Now if the two of you will excuse us we have a honeymoon to focus on." Shawn swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

Keith nodded to himself. _You'll never know how proud I am. I may not show it, but I'm proud of all my girls. There are things I wish were different, but I can't change them._ He thought as he watched them leave.

"It's okay Daddy we all still love you. You just can't have a say in every aspect of our lives any more."Andy hugged her father.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from trying." Keith hugged her back.

"Oh Daddy, you wouldn't be you if you didn't try and keep us inline. By the way Daddy they headed for the Narnia. I think that they want to go home." Andy kissed him on the cheek. "Can we go home now or are you two going to hurt Uncle Tux?" She arched a brow at Keith and Rohan.

Keith looked over to Rohan. :What do you think hurt Dare or not?:

:Well he did kind of owe you one for Jamie and Rose and they really were as left out of this as we were, so I guess we can let him live.: Rohan frowned.

:You know something. I'm getting to old for this.: Keith sighed. "Yes, Dromi we can go home."

"Good because my lion is probably not happy with me for leaving him all by himself with the triplets." Andy sighed in relief.

"He'll live." Keith smiled. "Talk to you later Dare, now we're even."

"He's getting to old for this! I'm getting too old for this!" Dare popped two aspirin into his mouth and swallowed them.

'**Just think dear, if Rohan wanted to mop the floor with you. You would be in traction for a month'** Sere smiled.

'**Rohan wouldn't dare I know too much, besides Sel would hurt him...now Keith on the other hand well he could probably break me in half without even breaking a sweat.'** Dare, pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

'**True, but I can run this place even if Rohan did mop the floor with you.'** Sere sent before she was lost in their kiss.

'**In your dreams meatball head you hate all the official stuff and you know it.'** He scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of his office.

'**I may hate it, but I can still rule my kingdom.'** Sere purred.

'**Our kingdom angel and that's the way it's always going to be.'** He purred back.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 28

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	28. ChapterTwenty Eight

What If Beginnings

Chapter 28

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

Eric follow a trail of blankets in search of Jessie and Jasmine, who had decided to skip their nap and found them getting into Andy's jewelry and make-up. "Oh girls what have you two gotten into now?" He shot a few holo-disks of them in all of their finery before going over to the vanity and scolding them. "Those are your Momma's things and aren't to be touched."

"We be like Momma!" Jessie beamed.

"I pretty Daddy!" Jaz smiled.

They had smeared lipstick all over their faces and had so much jewelry on that it was a wonder that they were still standing.

"You two need to stick with the natural look." He scooped them both up into his arms and then set them both down on the carpet.

"Where is Momma?" The girls asked.

"She went to help your Aunt Lilly and Uncle Shawn. Now let's get this stuff off of you two." He began to carefully remove the jewelry and then set it on the carpet next to him.

The girls sulked. "But we have fun."

"These are your Momma's things and she isn't gonna be happy that you were playing in them again." Eric was now carrying them into the bathroom, so that he could get them all cleaned up before Andy got home.

"We sorry Daddy." Jess sighed.

"Now you two stay put while I get your bath ready." He set them down by the tub.

"Bubbles!" Jaz chimed.

"No bubbles just a fast bath." Eric filled the tub.

(No Bubbles then I no stay!) Jaz ran out the door.

(I go to!) Jess chased after her sister and right into Andy's arms.

(Busted!) Jaz pouted.

"What on Arus is going on here? You two know that you are not supposed to be into my things!" Andy was not at all pleased with them.

"We be like you." The girls whimpered.

"You two get into more mischief than Sammy did when she was your age." Andy herded them back into the bathroom. "Are we having fun Lion?" She arched a brow at her husband.

"No not really."

"I can see that...What happened they were napping when I left?" Andy set them into the tub.

"What does it look like? They woke up and went exploring." Eric sighed.

"It looks like they got into my things again! This is not my idea of looking after them! What were you doing sleeping!?" She glared at him.

'**No I wasn't sleeping. I was checking on our other children.'** Eric glared back.

'**You went to Bruce's time and left them here alone!!? You idiot!!'** Andy scrubbed the twins clean.

'**No! I happen to have been in my study just before I checked on the kids!' **Eric snarled. **'I know the twins are fine!'**

'**Speaking of the twins...I think that I'll just go pack and stay at Bruce and Andria's for a while!' **Andy picked up both of her wet children and then stalked out of the bathroom.

'**If that is what you wish then have fun.'** Eric sighed. _She couldn't be? Could she?!_ He thought.

'**Have fun!!? I'm leaving you and taking the kids and that's all that you have to say!? That shows how much you really care about us!!!'** Andy burst into tears and sat down on their bed. "Your Daddy doesn't care anymore..." She whimpered, as she cuddled her girls to her.

'**What can I say to you when you want to bite my head off, take the kids, and run away?'** Eric tried to remain calm. "She can't be..." He felt like pulling his hair out.

:Daddy!!! Eric doesn't want me anymore!!: Andy sent to her father. **'I understand...I have to go now...have a nice life...'** Andy opened a portal and left him and the babies, so that she could go somewhere to cry.

:What?! Alright I'll go see what's going on.: Keith groaned and went to see what was wrong now.

Andy didn't answer him.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

'**I'm going for a run my heart. I'll be back in an hour or so.'** Keith sent to Allura.

'**What happened soul you seem upset and it's not about Lilly either?' **Allura frowned, as she continued to work on her latest painting.

'**Eric and Dromi are fighting. She's run off crying and I want to know what's going on.'** Keith walked over and gave his wife a kiss. "Talented as always my heart."

"Does that answer your question?" Allura pointed to the painting then shook her head.

"You're getting way to good at seeing what is to happen. I still better see what happened. Eric is probably wondering what he did now." Keith sighed. "I won't rough him up too much." He said with a wink.

'**Andy left Eric with the kids and she came back to a mess that's enough to bring on a major mood swing. Then he snarls back at her and she goes off thinking that he doesn't love her anymore.'** Allura knew her child all too well. "Poor guy he probably wants to go somewhere and hide himself. The only problem is that she left him with the girls." Allura went back to her painting.

"You want the girls for a while?"

"Hello your Highnesses, would you please look after these two while I try and fix things between their parents?" Sel appeared in the room with the girls in her arms.

"Sure Sel." Keith held out his arms to the girls.

"I guess we can honestly say that Eric isn't broken anymore." Sel smirked, as she handed the girls to Keith.

Keith had trouble keeping a straight face. "I guess not."

"Poor Eric he isn't going to take this well...not well at all." Allura giggled.

"I don't think Eric is the one who's going to have the problem. I think its Dromi who's not going to handle this."

"She's going to think that she's cursed...to have a little one every three or four years!" Sel couldn't help herself and started laughing.

"Well she is in a way."

"It isn't my fault the fates seem to think that those two are happiest when they have a baby to cuddle." Sel winked at them.

"I'm not going to repeat that." Keith bit back a chuckle.

"Smart move, my darling." Allura winked at him. "Go check on Eric. We'll be fine."

"Hey I've learned some things in my old age. Yes I said 'Old' age."

Sel opened a portal and left them to their conversation. "I'd be careful if I was you or you could find yourself parents too. It can happen you know...look at Sere and Dare." She gave them that little bit of advice.

Keith lost all the color in his face as Sel's words sunk in.

"She does have a point my soul. Sere wasn't suppose to have another one and she's carrying little Cindy." Allura continued painting, as she spoke in a calm soothing voice.

'**Ally, You're not are you?!'** Keith gulped.

'**Stop panicking Keith! No I am not pregnant!'** She rolled her eyes at him. "Isn't Grandpa being silly girls?" She smiled at Jess and Jaz.

The girls nodded in reply.

-------------------------------

(Eric's study)

Rafe watched his friend, as he paced in front of the fire in the fireplace. "Calm down Eric." He growled.

"That's easy for you to say! Andy's mad at me and I don't know what I did wrong." Eric growled.

"The girls did trash her things again, so I guess that could be one reason she's steamed at you." Rafe tried to help him with his problem.

"That's not it. It's only part of it. I don't know what to do anymore. The only time she's like this, but it can't be? Can it?" Eric muttered while thinking aloud.

"Can it be what Eric?" Sel appeared in the room.

"Aunt Sel! Please tell me what's wrong with my wife." Eric begged.

"Do you really want to know?" She arched a brow at him.

"No, but I need to know."

"Well what makes you think that something is wrong with her? Maybe she's just having a bad day." Rafe growled.

"Rafe, you don't understand. Andy doesn't get like this on a bad day." Eric raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I have this feeling I'm on the couch!"

"How do you feel about changing diapers again? Now as for the couch well you'll be lucky if she doesn't kill you." Sel smirked.

"Rafe, it was nice knowing you." Eric felt like crying. "I think I'll keep Blacky company for a while."

"It's not that bad Eric. She loves her babies and will love this one too." Sel smiled at him. "What you need to do is show her that you still love her, because right now she thinks that you and she are over."

:I know. I'll go get her and bring her back home.: Eric calmed down enough to open a portal to the island on Avalon.

-------------------------------

Andy hugged her knees to her, as she continued to cry her eyes out over the loss of her lion's love.

"Angel you and I need to talk." Eric walked over and sat next to her on the warm sand.

"What's to talk about you don't love me anymore." She refused to look at him and began to cry even harder.

"That isn't true and you know it." Eric pulled her into his arms. "The reason that you're so emotional is because you're with child again." He rocked her in his arms.

"I am? Who told you that? Did Aunt Sel tell you that?" Andy looked up at him with wide startled amber-gold eyes. "I knew it! I am so doomed!" She whimpered against his chest.

"Honey, your not doomed you love the little ones." Eric kissed the top of her head. "I've noticed when you're really happy and that's when you're holding our little miracles."

Andy closed her eyes and focused on the little life growing inside of her, she could feel the tiny life reaching out to link with her and smiled. "At least this little one is alone." She winked at Eric. "And the twins will know that you aren't broken."

"Well we're almost even with your parents now. I still can't believe they said that." Eric smiled.

"Don't remind me. Um…Did daddy come after you? I mean I was so upset at you that I told him that you didn't want me anymore?" She looked up into his eyes.

"No. I think your parents know what's up by now."

'**Momma must be painting again.'** Andy sighed. "Who sent you here to me?"

"Aunt Sel."

"I thought so...what do you think this little one is going to be a boy or a girl?" She had decided to just accept what the fates had decided and relaxed.

Eric tilted his head to one side. "I'd say I'm living on crackers for the next three to six months depending how long you want to carry our little one."

"A girl!" Andy happily exclaimed.

"Oh yeah now excuse me!" Eric ran to the nearest bush and lost his stomach contents.

Andy tried not to giggle. "Sorry love."

:I'm used to it.: He groaned.

:Listen little one I've harassed your daddy enough for one day, so please just lay off him okay.: She decided to try and reason with her little girl.

:Me Loves Dada! Me show him.: The little girl chimed happily.

'**Love she's trying to show you how much she loves you.'** Andy tried not to giggle.

'**I know!'** Eric growled, as his stomach settled for the moment.

:I know that you love him little one, but your daddy doesn't like being sick. So try and just talk to him instead okay?: Andy sent to her unborn daughter.

:Me sleepy.: Yawned the little one.

:Ok my little star you go back to your nap...I love you.: Andy smiled. **'I think this one is going to be shy...I told her to talk to you and she decided to nap instead.'**

'**It's no fun talking to me. She has more fun making me sick. What did you call her?'** Eric asked.

'**I called her my little star...Why don't you like what I called her?'** Andy pouted.

'**I just didn't hear what you called our little Starshine that's all. How about we call her Starsha?'** Eric smiled at her.

'**Starsha? I like it and so will she.'** Andy yawned. "Here we go again."

"Just rest my love." Eric whispered, as he picked her up in his arms, and portaled home.

-------------------------------

(The past Bruce and Andria's)

Michael stomped into the Batcave and glared at his uncle. "I want to go home!"

"What's wrong Michael?" Bruce asked from his computer terminal

"I just want my Mommy and Daddy! We've learned our lesson and want to go home now!" He was not in the mood to humor his parents anymore.

"What's really bugging you. I'll take you two home if you really want, but not right this minute." Bruce sighed. _There's something I'm not seeing now what is it._ He thought as he scanned through the news reports.

"This planet is too loud and scary! I don't like the bad feelings here!" He walked over to look at what his Uncle was reading. "To much death and hate here and not even Uncle Clark and you can stop it!"

"I know MK, but we try as much as we can to stop the hateful people. You don't by some chance see what I'm missing do you?" Bruce sighed.

Michael frowned in concentration, as he studied the screen. "This bad guy can control someone's mind. They all seem to be entranced when the police arrive."

"He can, but not the way we can. He has special devices that he uses. I knew it was the Mad Hatter but this isn't matching up. There is just something different." Bruce sighed in frustration.

"Well the people also seem to be really scared when the police arrive, so maybe that's what isn't making any sense to you. I thought that you were the best Uncle Bruce...maybe you need to let Uncle Dick handle this one for you." MK frowned at his uncle.

"Between you and me MK… I need a vacation. Let me make a few calls and then we can go all right?" Bruce asked, as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" MK frowned. "I think that it's him." He pointed to the picture of the Scarecrow "And him doing those things to those people." He pointed to the picture of the funny looking man in the hat.

"That's it! Thank you MK. I don't know why I didn't see it before. I'll tell Dick and Clark and they can handle those two while we go on vacation does that sound good to you?" Bruce hugged his nephew.

"Ok Uncle Bruce if you say so." He gave his uncle a look.

"You said you wanted to go home right? Well I need a vacation." Bruce explained.

"Yes I want to go home. Momma is hiding something from me and I agree you need a vacation." He informed his uncle.

"Well then why don't you go and let Aunt Dria know that we're going to Arus."

"Okay Uncle Bruce and I'll understand if you don't want to tell Uncle Dick and Uncle Clark. That I helped you." He went to go tell his aunt.

:Thanks MK.: Bruce sent, as he made his phone calls.

:Maybe you need to think about retiring from this line of work and let Uncle Dick handle fighting the bad guys.: MK suggested to him. :That way nothin can happen to you and you can be there all the time for your family.:

:I know I should, but I can't just sit and watch this world fall apart.: Bruce sighed. "Hey Clark, would you mind watching over Gotham for me I need to make a trip in to the future?" He asked.

"I was going to suggest that you needed a break. Richard and Tim both told me that you've had your hands full with your two little visitors. I myself have my hands full keeping an eye on Laurel and she's three. I've got an even better idea! Why don't we take a vacation and let the JL handle things for once?" Clark arched a brow at his friend.

"Am I really in need of a vacation that badly?" Bruce sighed.

"I hate to say this buddy, but we both need a break...What made you finally realize that you needed one?...Did little Michael figure out something that you didn't?" He couldn't help, but tease his friend.

"Yep. Hey how would you and Lois like to come with us?" Bruce asked.

"You really are losing it my friend. I just suggested that a few seconds ago." Clark sighed. "Lois, Laurel, and I will be there in an hour or so I've always wanted to see Andy's home planet."

"I'll see you then." Bruce sighed, as he hung up the phone and made his way upstairs.

Andy and Eric had decided to go and check on the twins and were sitting with Andria in the living room. "What's wrong with you?" Andy arched a brow at her brother-in-law.

"I need a vacation." Bruce sighed, as he greeted Andy with a hug.

"I think I can arrange that. Do Lois and Clark need one to?" Andy hugged him back.

"I told him he needed a break." MK replied from his dad's arms.

Bruce nodded.

"Was he playing detective again?" Andy looked at Bruce and then over at her son.

:Yes and failing badly. I had to help him.: MK sent to Andy.

"I meant was my little lion playing detective again?" Andy tried not to chuckle at what her son had just told her. :That wasn't nice MK. He has a lot of responsibilities that he has to think of and some of them don't have anything to do with being Batman.: She sent to her son.

:But it's true Momma.: MK frowned.

"I'm sure he just told you the answer." Bruce grinned sheepishly.

"Well sometimes it helps to have someone else take a look at the problem." Andy smiled at him. "Do you guys have any pickles?" Her stomach began to growl at her.

"Sorry Sis, but we're fresh out at the moment."

(Sammy do you hear what I hear!) MK sent.

:Sorry Starsha, but Momma doesn't have any pickles right now...what else would you like?: She sent to the baby. **'If Starsha makes me sick I will make you pay.'** She looked over at Eric.

(You were right all along Daddy isn't broken!!!) Sammy sent back.

'**Hey I'll be running to the bathroom before you will!'** Eric growled, as if that was a cue he excused himself and ran to the nearest bathroom.

'**She just loves you so much that she wants to show you.'** Andy sent back. "What? Why are you staring at me for?" Andy frowned.

"Momma tried to hide little sister from us!" The twins glared at her. "She made us think Daddy was broken."

Andy stared wide-eyed at her twins. "That isn't true! I just found out today!!"

"Yeah right! You're lying you're three months along with Starry!" MK shot back sharply.

"I am not lying to you young man and you will not speak to me in that tone of voice!!" Andy was not in the mood to deal with one of his tantrums.

MK folded his arms across his little chest and glared at his mother, as all the pillows on the chairs went flying.

Andy easily stopped the pillows in midair and sent them flying back at him. :Two can play that game little man. Now behave or I will tan your little hide.:

(Mikey Stop it! I don't want a sore rear! It's not her fault that momma's clueless and you aren't!) Sammy hissed.

"Have they been getting into trouble or is this his first tantrum?" Andy frowned at Bruce.

"They've been fine."

Andy walked over and picked up her angry little boy. "I know that you think I was hiding this from you, but I really didn't know until only a few hours ago."

"How could you not know, Momma?! You and our aunts have been really grouchy!" MK growled.

"And what makes you the expert little lion? It's not like you knew before I did?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"But he did Momma." Sammy nodded. "He heard little sister."

"Is that why you were so mad at me and your father? Is that why you decided to take Blacky and Jetta?" Andy looked down into her sons golden eyes.

"That and just to see if we could." MK answered.

'**Are you hearing this!?'** Andy sent to Eric. "How long has your baby sister been talking to you?"

"About two and a half months. She didn't really talk, but I can hear her." Mk answered.

'**Yes but it's not surprising**.' Eric sighed.

(I'll just bet that you and Bruce are enjoying this little show aren't you sis?) Andy sent to her sister. "And you didn't think to try and tell me or your father about this?"

"I really thought you knew." MK shrugged.

(No comment.) Dria smiled.

"Sweetie I have been worried sick about everyone on Earth that and my entire court was pregnant, so me being pregnant was the last thing on my mind." Andy cuddled him to her. (Smart move sis, why do things like this always happen to me?) She sighed.

"I Love you Momma." MK hugged her.

(I don't know, but then it's not all bad either.) Dria answered.

"I love you too kiddo." She sighed. "And you thought that you needed to a break." She looked over at Bruce.

Bruce didn't answer for he was fast asleep in his chair.

"He really does need a break doesn't he?" Andy sat down on the couch. "MK, can you please see if you can get your baby sister to talk to your Daddy instead of making him sick?"

:Me love Daddy. Me love Momma more!: Starsha sent to her brother, as she made Momma sick this time. :Hungry!:

"That isn't what I meant..." Andy raced for the nearest bathroom. **'Now she's making me sick!'**

'**She sure knows how to tell us she loves us.' **Eric groaned.

:Starsha sweetheart?: Andy sent to her daughter.

:Hmm?: Star replied sleepily.

:Momma you'll be fine in a little bit, because Mikey is telling baby sister to sleep.: Sammy sent.

:I know that you want to show us that you love us, but there are other ways that you can do that without making us sick. : She tried to reason with her baby girl.

:Momma, she doesn't understand, but I'll talk to her.: Mk sent.

:Thank you son. Your Daddy and I would appreciate that very much.: Andy sighed in relief.

:Your welcome.: MK smiled.

'**I think we owe them flying time in Blacky.'** Andy sent to Eric.

'**I agree.'** He sent back.

The front doorbell of the mansion rang to announce the arrival of the Kent's.

"I got it Mom." Tim called out, as he answered the door.

"Timmy!" Little Laurel Ellen Kent launched herself at the teen as soon as he opened the door.

"Hi I missed you too." He hugged the girl. "Come on in Uncle Clark, Aunt Lois."

"You're lucky that she didn't tackle you to the floor. This little one just learned that she can do that and wants to show everyone her new trick." Clark smiled at Tim, as he and Lois followed him into the mansion.

"Uncle Clark if she becomes like you I'll begin to worry." Tim winked at them.

"Tell me about it and this one is going to be a boy." Lois patted her rounded belly.

"She's just like her Momma, as curious as a kitten." Clark pulled Lois into his arms.

"Well Congrat's." Andy and Eric smiled.

"Thanks its good to see you two again...Are those two the twins?" Lois eyed Sammy and MK.

The twins in question nodded, as they put on their listening look as they watched Lois.

"Well say hello you two. They aren't going to bite you." Andy frowned at the twins.

(Everyone is in baby heaven.) Sammy sighed.

(Tell me about it! We're surrounded by them!!) MK frowned.

"Hi." Sammy said shyly.

"Hello." MK got up off of the couch and walked over to Tim, who was still holding Laurel in his arms. "I'm Michael Keith." He introduced himself to the three-year-old.

"I's Lori!" The three-year-old babbled.

"Hi Lori are you coming with us to Arus?" MK smiled at her.

The little girl gave him a confused look. "Has Mouse?" She asked.

"Mouse?" MK blinked at her in confusion.

"She means Mickey Mouse." Clark smiled.

"Oh you mean Walt Disney World." MK tried to keep a straight face. "No, but my Grandma has Space Mice at the castle and we do have a sort of amusement park back home...its just way more high tech."

"Fun?" She asked.

"Well we also have these really awesome robot cats that are way more fun than any roller coaster and they talk to." MK smiled at her.

"Fun!" She beamed.

"Yes its fun, but we can't go in them without permission." MK glared at his parents.

"We'll see." Eric munched on a cracker.

"You know I can persuade Starsha to wake up and tell you hello again." MK narrowed his eyes at his father.

"I wouldn't if you ever want to set foot in the cats again." Eric matched his son's glare with one of his own.

MK said nothing he just stalked off to contemplate his next move.

"Somehow I don't think that you won that round." Clark shook his head at his friend.

(Careful Mikey! I want to be able to fly cats again.) Sammy sent to her twin. :If you think so.: She sent to Clark.

(I don't care what Daddy says...He's at my mercy because our baby sister and I are linked. She'll do whatever I ask and that means that Daddy can expect to be eating crackers for a few months.) MK sent back. :I know when to regroup Uncle Clark.: MK sent to him.

:I think that you two need learn to know when to quit when your ahead.: Clark walked over and picked Sammy up in his arms.

(Just be careful I don't want a spanking!) Sammy growled. :Mikey has an ace up his sleeve.:

(How can they spank us if their in the bathroom getting sick?) MK sent back. :Momma is expecting again and our baby sister likes to tell them hello by making them sick.: MK glared up at Rohan in annoyance when he picked him up. "Put me down Uncle Rohan!"

"Sorry MK." Rohan gave him a hug.

"Mom and Dad aren't being fair just, because she's expecting our baby sister!" MK growled.

:Are you unhappy about your little sister?: Rohan asked.

:No, I've know about Starsha for months! They're just grouchy because she makes them sick. I'm linked with her and have been for two months. Why would I not be happy about my baby sister?: He rolled his eyes at his Uncle in frustration.

:I'm trying to find out why your so upset.: Rohan replied.

"Everyone treats me like a little kid and I hate It."

"I understand. They treat you like a kid, because of your age, and they forget how smart you really are?" Rohan nodded in understanding.

"I flew Blacky and not once was I gonna crash him! But I can't fly him because of my age! It's not fair!" He snarled in frustration.

"Now I see what you mean." Rohan sighed.

"I got sent here, because I didn't crash Blacky! I miss Allison and my brother and sisters! I just want to go home!" MK was, so angry and frustrated that he had tears shining in his eyes and had sent how he had felt to everyone in the room.

"I understand it's tough being a kid."

"Now will you please put me down?" MK just wanted to go somewhere and sulk for a while.

Rohan nodded and set him down.

'**I think that we might have blown it big time...He's really mad at us.'** Andy sighed in defeat.

Eric sighed. '**Looks like.'**

'**Well? What are we going to do about it? I mean we sent them away for over a month and all they were trying to tell us is that I was expecting.'** Andy burst into tears. :I'm sorry my darlings I had no idea...: She sent to the twins.

'**We take them home. The two months was punishment for taking the cats, but I think they need a little time with their friends.'** Eric sent, as he gathered her in his arms.

:Ruffles! Me wants Ruffles Daddy!: Starsha whimpered what she wanted for lunch to her Daddy.

:Yes angel just as soon as we get home.: Eric promised.

:Now!!! Me hungry now!!: She wasn't happy with that answer.

"Bruce do you by any chance have any truffles?" Eric asked.

"Truffles?" Clark and a now almost fully awake Bruce frowned at him.

Eric nodded, "Yes Starsha is hungry."

"Ah I see so the little one wants truffles...No problem...I'll be right back" Clark grinned. "Anything else? Chinese, Italian, or French? Name it and I can get it for you."

"Love French sounds nice." Lois smiled.

"Truffles...How about a little of each?" Andy asked.

"Be back in ten minutes." Clark headed out the door.

"Thanks" Andy and Lois replied.

:Food!!: Starsha demanded.

:Soon Uncle Clark went to get you some truffles.: Andy crooned.

:Snack?: She pouted.

:Can you wait just a little longer?: Andy asked softly.

:Me hungry! Mikey tell Momma to get me snack!: She pouted to her brother.

:Star, Momma said she will feed you soon, but I'll see what I can do.: MK dipped into his candy stash and took a small handful for his mother and little sister.

"Did I mention that those two love junk food now?" Rohan felt a little guilty for introducing the kids to fast food and candy.

"It was only a matter of time Uncle Rohan." Andy sighed.

"Well they only got it when they were good and its kind of a must when you go to Disney World or any theme park." Bruce wasn't going to let Rohan take all of the blame.

"Isn't that the truth..." Eric grinned.

"Would you believe that Clark lives on junk food?" Lois grinned at them. "Doesn't he baby?" She cuddled her daughter in her lap.

The little girl nodded. "I know where candy is."

:Yum! Me wants rocky road cream...you get some for snack?: Starsha wanted more sugar than that.

:Not till after Dinner.: Andy chided.

:Want cream...me hungry now.: She sniffled.

"Sorry it took so long." Clark was back with the food.

"Just feed Momma before Starry makes her pay." MK frowned at his Uncle.

"Here you go Andy." Clark smiled as he handed her dinner. "And for you, my Love."

"Thanks Honey...I think that Lori has found your junk food stash again." Lois winked at her husband.

"Either she's showing some talent or she is watching me hide them." Clark smiled.

"Like father like daughter...just wait until she really starts taking after you and then see if you're still smiling." Lois dug into her meal.

-------------------------------

(Arus)

Sere and Dare had returned to make sure that Rafe was mending okay and Renny wanted to see Sammy and wasn't willing to wait until the next day.

Renny tiptoed into the guestroom where her mother was napping and smiled. "I guess baby sister makes Mommy sleepy."

"You did the same thing." Dare smiled, as he walked passed the room and saw Renny. "Come on little one and let your mother sleep."

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" Shantasia appeared in the hallway.

"Mom... Uh… You're going to be a grandmother again?" Dare blurted out.

"Is my daughter all right?" Shantasia arched a brow at her son-in- law. "She's still recovering from fighting the Doom Phantom and she did that while carrying her little miracle inside her."

"She's fine but is resting." Dare nodded. "If you will excuse me I need to see how my oldest is fairing."

"What happened to Rafferty this time?" Shantasia frowned.

Dare told her what had happened to Rafe.

"Serena did that to her father when she was Di's age..." Shantasia tried not to smirk. "Tell Rafe that I hope that he's feeling better."

"I will." Dare sighed.

"Small Lady, Samantha is home, and I know that she has missed you as much as you have missed her." Shantasia gave Renny a hug.

"Love you Grandma!" Renny ran down the hallway.

Shantasia wanted to check on her baby to make sure that she was truly all right. "My poor baby you can never catch a break can you." She walked over and sat next to the bed.

Sere rolled over close to her mother without waking up. "Hmm."

Shantasia reached over and brushed the bangs out of Sere's eyes. "It'll be better from now on I promise." She whispered softly.

As Shantasia's hand touched her daughter's brow she woke with a start. "Momma what a lovely surprise," She blinked sleepily up at her mother.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to wake you." Shantasia smiled at her child.

"That's ok." Sere yawned. "I missed you."

"I missed you to baby...speaking of babies are you and the little miracle you are carrying okay?" She asked.

:We're fine momma.: She yawned again. :Momma could you hold me for awhile? I'm so tired. I don't want Dare worrying over me. Maybe just once my life will become easy for a while.: She looked up at her mother giving her a half smile.

:Of course I'll hold you angel.: Shantasia crawled in next to her and held. :I know baby and this time its going to be different...I promise.: She stroked her child's silver-blonde hair as she spoke. **'Darling I have a surprise for you!'** She sent to her husband.

'**What's that Love?'** Helios appeared in the room.

'**Well you know how Small Lady wants a baby sister of her own just like Sammy and Michael?'** She smiled at him.

'**Really?! Is Sunshine alright?'** He asked.

'**She's fine and so is the little girl that she is carrying...She's just tired and is still recuperating from her ordeal with The Doom Phantom.'** Shantasia hated that her child had to go through ordeal after ordeal.

'**Poor baby. She can't seem to get a break.'** Helios sighed.

'**Well that's going to change starting now.'** Shantasia was going to seriously hurt the next bad guy that started after their child.

'**I hear you there.'** Helios agreed.

'**Maybe you should look in on Rafe...Di sort of kneed him and he's still recuperating.'** She changed the subject to something a little less serious.

'**He'll live.'** Helios grimaced.

'**I'm beginning to think that it's becoming a family tradition for the little ones to injure the males of the family.'** She chuckled.

'**Not funny.'** He growled.

'**Sorry.'** She tried not to laugh, but couldn't help herself.

'**I'll leave the two of you alone. I'll see you tonight.'** Helios vanished.

'**I'm sorry my love I will make it up to you tonight I promise...'** She purred.

'**I know you will.'** He purred back.

"Honestly sometimes men can be such babies." She sighed to herself. "Don't worry angel, I'll make sure that no one bothers you this time." She whispered down to her sleeping child.

-------------------------------

DJ wandered into his grandparent's room his stuff lion was clutched in his hands. "Grandada? Were be Momma and Daddy?" He whimpered.

"Your mom and dad had to take a little trip, but they'll be back soon." Keith replied as he picked DJ up in his arms.

"No they here Grandada." He sniffled. "I just want Momma to hold me right now."

"Well then shall we go find her?" Keith asked.

DJ shook his head. "No! Wants her come here!"

"Why here DJ?"

"Cuz they like the twins better!" He was not about to change his mind.

"They love all of you." Keith frowned.

"No they don't! They no be with us always makes us stay here or with Aunts and Uncles!" He was not at all happy with his parents.

Keith was at a lost for words to his Grandson's comment. **'Andy would you please come and hold your son he thinks you don't love him anymore.'** He told his daughter.

'**We're on our way Daddy we just got home an hour ago...'** Andy whimpered. **'Lion!! DJ thinks that we don't love him anymore!!' **She bursted into tears.

'**It's all right Dromi. Let's go get our son and show him we do love him.'** Eric answered. **'Dad we have some news for you.'** Eric sent to Keith.

'**Daddy!! Eric!! If he feels like this now! What on Arus is he going to do when he finds out about his baby sister?'** Andy began to cry even harder, as he led her out to their air car.

'**Well then show him otherwise.'** Keith calmly replied.

:Daddy!! Mommy!! You here now!!: DJ was not at all pleased with his parents and wasn't afraid to show it either.

:We'll be right there DJ.: Eric answered

:Momma's coming baby!: Andy had never felt this kind of anger from her little lion before. **'Like father like son.'**

'**I guess so, but can you blame the little guy.'** Eric shrugged.

:Now Mommy!! My turn for loves!!: DJ growled.

:We're almost there DJ!: Eric growled back.

'**Don't get your fur ruffled lion; he's just upset that we keep having them stay with Mom and Daddy lately.'** Andy knew that Eric was not in the mood to deal with a tantrum from DJ.

'**I'm trying not to get upset and it's not working.'** Eric grumbled.

'**He's four he doesn't understand why we have to keep leaving him and his sisters all of the time.'** Andy barely waited for him to stop the car when he parked in the underground parking area. :I'll be right there Daddy.: Andy sent to her father.

:We're in my office.: Keith sighed.

Andy raced into her father's official royal chambers and headed straight for her son. "I love you so much my little lion..." She reached out for him. "Never ever doubt that." She tried not to start crying again.

'**So sweetheart what is our new grandchild's name?'** Keith asked.

'**I'm going to name her Starsha Ann.'** Andy cuddled her son in her arms. "You do believe me don't you DJ?"

DJ didn't answer, as he snuggled into his mother's arms.

'**Eric what is taking you so long?! DJ needs both of us to show him that we love him!'** Andy growled to her husband. "How are the girls Daddy? Are they okay?" She frowned at her father.

'**I had to make a quick stop.'** He growled back, as he walked in to the room with the girls in his arms.

'**My Babies!!'** Her eyes lit up when she saw the girls. "Hello my darlings! Did you miss us? We missed you."

The girls nodded, as they snuggled closer to Eric.

MK had decided to see what was wrong with his baby brother. "They had to go and bring Sam and I back home." He walked into his grandfather's office.

"Why's they leave us here! We go to!" DJ glared at MK daring him to take Andy away from him.

"You, Jess, and Jaz are too little to be going back and forth in the time stream." MK walked up to his mother and baby brother. "I have no intention of taking Mom away from you DJ and that will never happen anyway, because they love all of us equally."

DJ didn't say anything.

"I don't need this...Are Aunt Ash and Uncle Max home or in the castle?" He asked Keith.

"I don't blame you. I think Allison is in her mother's office down at the Med-wing." Keith smiled at his grandson. :If you want I'm sure your Grandmother and I would love to have you and Sammy stay with us.:

:Thanks Grandpa! I think that might be a good idea Mom and Dad need to bond with the triplets before even trying to tell them about Starry being on the way.: MK sent back. **'Ally I'm home!'** he sent to Allison.

'**MIKEY!!!!'** Alison beamed.

"I'm gonna see Allison." MK informed his parents. :Grandpa, Mom brought back Aunt Andria, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Clark, Aunt Lois, and the kids with them.: He sent to his grandfather knowing that his parents were more focused on the triplets and would probably forget to tell him.

:Thank you Michael I'll have their rooms readied.: Keith smiled as he followed MK out of the room. '**Love we'll be having the twins and also Dria, Bruce and the kids and the Kent's are here on vacation.' **He informed his wife.

'**Andria and the kids!!!'** Allura squealed in delight. **'I can understand why Clark and his family came with Bruce, but why would the twins want to stay here when they just got home?'** Allura was finishing up her latest painting.

'**DJ's glaring murder at MK, so what do you think the twins are going to want to do?'** Keith rubbed his fingers against his temples.

'**I see your point...The triplets need to bond with their parents for a bit, before they hear the news about their baby sister.'** Allura sent back.

'**That's MK's thinking.'** Keith nodded.

'**That just means more quality time for us to spend with the twins.'** Allura smiled.

'**Yep!'** Keith walked into their room. "I have the name to go with that painting now." He smiled.

"Well? Don't keep me in suspense?!" Allura frowned at him. "Tell me!"

"What do you think her name is?" Keith pulled Allura to him.

"Well she's already a shining new star in Andy's life and knowing that much I would guess that Dromi named her Star or something like that." She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Very good guess her name is going to be Starsha Ann."

"That could have given me a little bit of a clue." She led him over to her latest painting.

'**Very nice love.'** Keith purred at her.

The painting was of an adorable little girl being held by her mother with the galaxy as the background. "Thank you my soul...Did MK go searching out Allison?"

'**Did you have any doubt?'** He pulled her close for a kiss.

-----------------------

MK snuck up behind Allie placed his hands over her eyes. '**Guess who?'**

'**Mikey.'** Alison smiled.

"Well I'm home and all yours now what do you want to do first?" He smiled at her.

"Don't know? What do you want to do?" She asked.

_Why do I even ask!_ He thought to himself. "Want to go to the park?" He asked.

"Swings? Sure!" Alison hugged him. "Momma, is it ok if I go to the park with Mikey?"

"Sure sweetie, but just for a little while." Allison smiled at her child. "Welcome home Michael."

"Thanks Momma." Alison dragged MK from the room.

"Thanks Aunt Ashley!" He managed to shout back at his Aunt.

-------------------------------

Daniel had gone in search of Sammy after Bruce and his family had shown up to visit with his Dad. "So much for her wanting to see me... I'll bet that MK went straight for Allison." Daniel muttered to himself, as he headed for his godparents home.

'**Danny!'** Sammy exclaimed, as she and Renny met him half way to his home.

_So that's the reason why she didn't come and find me!_ '**So you finally remembered me did you?' **He sent back.

'**Renny was waiting for me at the house or I would have left sooner.'** Sammy replied soothingly. **'From what Mikey said we're gonna stay with Nanna and Grandpa, so the babies can have mom and dad for a while.'** She filled him in on what has happened to her and MK.

'**Well I was invaded by Uncle Bruce's kids back home and they said that you were home, so I decided to come and find you myself.'** Daniel couldn't stay mad at her for long and smiled down at her. "I can believe that seeing as they keep being dropped off at your grandparents castle all of the time."

"Would you mind going with us to Grandpa's? It's too far for Renny and me to go by ourselves." Sammy gave Daniel a big hug.

"Sure, but did you ask Uncle Dare if it was okay first?" Daniel pinned the two girls with a knowing look.

"Mom is resting and dad is checking on Rafe's little problem." Renny shrugged her shoulders.

_Well that answers that question._ Daniel groaned to himself. "Let's go Babydoll...You to Rabbit, besides you need to get some of your stuff and this way neither of you gets into trouble for wandering off alone without telling them where you went." He herded the two girls back towards Sammy's home.

'**Thanks Danny.'** Sammy smiled at him and winked at Renny.

'**Someone has to keep an eye on you two.'** Daniel picked up Sammy and set her up on his shoulders. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah we went to amusement parks, movies, museums, and fun places like that, but we hated the private school." Sammy chattered.

"Is it still standing?" Daniel wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer to that one. "School here isn't the greatest either, but I guess anything beats that kind of school."

"Of course it's still standing Great-Nana Shantasia wouldn't let us level it.' Sammy pouted.

"I'll bet you didn't last a day at that school...What set you and MK off anyway?" He reached up and playfully tugged on her pony tail.

"The attitude of my teacher and not wanting to be there in the first place." She grumbled.

"That attitude and temper of yours is gonna end up getting you into trouble if you don't learn to control it." Danny lectured her, as he entered Rafe and Lisha's place.

"They started it by separating Mikey and I." Sammy pouted.

"When I said that it was okay for two of you to go play outside, I did not mean that it was okay for the two of you to go wandering off to Daniel's! I meant that it was okay to play in the meadow!" Dare was not happy with either of the girls.

"We were playing in the meadow that's where we met Danny." Sammy blinked innocently up at him. **'Isn't that right Danny.' **

"Nice try young lady, but I can see the meadow from the kitchen window, and you two weren't there. So don't even try and get Daniel to lie for you." Dare wasn't buying her story at all.

'**He's got you there Babydoll.'** Daniel sent back.

:Well it was worth a try.: Renny sighed.

"I kind of figured that Uncle Dare and that's why I brought them back home." Daniel shrugged. "That and Sam needs to bring some of her stuff from home, because her and MK are gonna spend quality time with their grandparents while the triplets re-bond with their parents."

"I missed Danny… Grandpa." Sammy pouted.

"I know you miss him Sam, but you can't just wander off like that and not tell any of us where you two are off to. You are eight not eighteen." Dare raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I understand Grandpa."

"The two of you can go to the castle for the rest of the afternoon on one condition." Dare pinned the girls with a look.

"What's that Daddy?" Renny asked.

"That you check in with Sam's grandparents as soon as you get there and I don't want you wandering off from Daniel." Dare informed them.

"Yes Grandpa."

"Don't worry Uncle Dare they'll be good won't you girls." Daniel growled.

"Yes of course we will." The girls nodded.

"I'll see you girls tonight at the castle for dinner." Dare sent them on their way.

:Love you Daddy!: Renny waved.

:Love you to pumpkin and please be nice to Daniel!: Dare waved back.

:Yeah whatever Daddy.: Renny rolled her eyes at him.

:Oh I forgot to tell you Momma's gonna have a baby girl.: Sammy sent back as she raced Renny to the house.

Dare shook his head as the latest news of the day hit him and went to go cuddle with his wife. _What next? I mean Sere is with child…now Dromi…at least Keith is safe…or is he? _

-------------------------------

(Alan and Nikki's place)

"Alan? Could you change Bradley's diaper while I feed his sister?" Nikki asked, as their son screamed at the top of his lungs.

Alan had just gotten home from the new medical complex and immediately went to change his son's diaper. "Sorry that I was late luv, but Max is a slave driver, and wants everything perfect for the opening of the new Medical center."

"I'd help, but he doesn't want me anywhere the new center." Nikki sighed. "Hey Alan how much you wanna bet that Andy is expecting again." She smiled sensing her twin's excitement.

"You mean that he's not broken?" Alan smirked.

"Of course he isn't. That's next to impossible for our kind." Nikki purred.

"So that's why the twins stole Blacky and Jetta...They thought that they were lying to them." Alan's eye brows shot up in surprise.

'**Yep. Here take your daughter while I feed Brad.' **Nikki replied.

'**Poor Eric...He has a hard enough time keeping the twins in line.'** Alan gave her Brad and eagerly cuddled his baby girl in his arms.

'**The twins aren't as bad as you think. The only problem is everyone forgets that they are smarter than their age applies.'** Nikki sighed, as she gazed down at her little son.

'**That's easy to do seeing as their eight and have the intelligence of eighteen-year-olds.'** Alan changed Brianna's diaper. "There you go princess all nice and dry again." He scooped her back into his arms.

Brianna looked up at Alan and cooed.

"Are you up to Dinner at the castle or do you want to stay in tonight?" Alan asked his wife.

"Depends on who's all going to be there tonight and who we can get to watch the babies."

"I see your point love...maybe we'll just stay in tonight and skip seeing the rest of the family." He was rocking Bri to sleep.

"Besides I think I want to spend time with you and our twins tonight." Nikki rocked Bradley to sleep.

"I love you so much Nik." Alan smiled at her.

"I love you too Alan." She smiled back.

-------------------------------

(Later that evening during dinner)

MK was ignoring his favorite meal and had chosen to stare at his grandparents instead. (I thought that Grandpa was broken…) He frowned at his twin.

(He isn't broken stupid! Grandma is the one that's broken!) Sammy narrowed her eyes at her brother. (You're just getting your signals crossed because of all the expectant Momma's around us!) She didn't like being interrupted while she was eating.

(Will you stop thinking about your tummy and focus on what I'm trying to tell you!) MK was not about to let the subject slide. He was never wrong and wasn't about to start now.

Sammy scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy and flung it at her twin. Unfortunately, her aim was just a little off and she ended up getting her Uncle Clark instead.

Clark arched a brow at the little girl. "Is something wrong Samantha?" He asked calmly.

Bruce was sitting on the other side of Sammy and was the next to get hit when MK flung some of his food back at his twin. "Do we have a problem young man?" Bruce tried not to laugh.

"Sorry Uncle Clark." Sammy aimed again and this time hit Daniel in the face.

"Nothing's wrong Uncle Bruce." MK took careful aim at his twin, but Sammy ducked and Allison got it instead.

Allison grabbed a handful of her mashed potatoes and flung it at MK. "Not funny Mikey!"

Hitting three targets instead of one.

Daniel, not liking having food thrown at him, buttered one of his rolls, and tossed it hitting Sammy in the nose. "Not funny is it Sammy Lynn."

Renny started to giggle and MK let her have it with a barrage of mashed potatoes.

This in turn instigated a full-fledged food fight between the kids.

Keith and Darien finally noticed what was going on and were not a bit pleased. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE!!?" Keith roared.

Several pairs of little eyes looked over at Keith, but none of them were about to stop the food fight.

"This is not Animal House so knock it off!!" Rohan was not pleased when he ended up with Chocolate pudding all over his hair.

Keith couldn't believe that Ally seemed to be completely focused on her food and was ignoring what was going on. **'Allura our grandchildren instigated a food-fight and you haven't even so much as batted an eyelash! They aren't listening to me, so I need a little help that is if you can tear yourself away from your dinner!'**

Allura narrowed her eyes at her husband. **'Actually I think they have the right idea!'** She picked up the first thing within reach and squashed the cherry pie on top of his head. "Michael Keith! Sammy Lynn!! That is enough!! Go to your rooms right now!! Now as for you Keith Michael!! I hope that the couch in your office is very comfortable because you will be sleeping on it for a very long time!!" She got up out of her chair and stalked out of the dining room.

"MICHAEL KEITH!! SAMANTHA LYNN!! GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND STAY THERE!! DANIEL ROHAN!! SERENA RAYE!!! CLEAN UP THIS MESS!!" Keith roared at the top of his lungs, the twins vanished; Renny and Daniel did as they were told, and Allison burst into tears. **'ERIC!! ANDROMEDA!! THE TWINS ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE WITH NO PAROLE!!'** He made sure that even they could feel his rage.

'**Daddy calm down remember what Uncle Fangs said about your blood pressure!! Is the castle still standing?! Did they try to take Blacky again?!'** Andy and Eric had just gotten the triplets to sleep.

Darien and Rohan knew that Keith's blood pressure was going through the roof and immediately told him to calm down. "Calm down or I'll have to shoot you with a tranq dart!" Dare growled.

"CALM DOWN!!!? THE TWINS INSTIGATED A FOOD FIGHT AND THEY KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT ANY KIND OF HORSEPLAY DURING DINNER!! ALLURA!!! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO GO THERE, BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HER PROBLEM IS THIS EVENING!! SO NO I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!!!" He roared at them.

Andy stepped through a portal and stared wide-eyed at everyone. "What happened to all of you? Did dinner blow up or something? Why does Daddy have cherry pie all over his head?"

"Allura did this to my head!!" Keith glared at his daughter. "The twins started a food fight!!!"

"Why would mom do that?" Andy frowned at her father. "Is that Mom's plate?" She eyed the forgotten piece of Double Chocolate fudge cake longingly, but tried to focus on the situation at hand.

Darien and Rohan eyed the cake on Ally's plate and then groaned.

"What does that have to do with your two brats starting a food fight!! Quit focusing on your cravings and pay attention!! You're acting just like your mother!!! " He glowered at his daughter.

Andy picked up the chocolate cake and shoved it into her father's face. "Brats!! Cravings!! I hope that momma kills you when she finds out!!!" She was in full fang mode.

Keith landed flat on his backside. "What did I do now!? What are you talking about!!? What do your cravings have to do with how your mother is acting?!" He felt like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Mom was eating chocolate!! It isn't hard to figure out the rest!! Honestly Daddy you can be so clueless sometimes!!!" Andy grabbed two forks, the chocolate cake, and stalked out of the dining room.

"But I thought that Selena was joking when she said that to me this afternoon…" Keith muttered to himself, as he got to his feet and followed after his daughter.

"Since when does Sel even joke about anything?" Rohan frowned at Darien.

Sel appeared in front of them. "If Sere can be expecting then there is no reason why it can't happen to Ally as well. What do you think caused the food fight in the first place? The two of them were disagreeing about whether their grandmother was still broken or not." She acted as if this whole situation was no big deal.

"Sel this isn't good news! Allura isn't supposed to have anymore kids!! You know that and I know that!" Dare narrowed his eyes at her. "Hell Sere isn't even supposed to have any more, but she seems to be completely healed."

"Sere has her crystal to heal her…" Sel attempted to explain the situation, but Dare cut her off in mid-sentence.

"What does that have to do with Allura's condition?" Dare narrowed his eyes at her.

"Andy constantly stayed away from her gem almost the entire time that all of us were fighting the Dark Moon family and Ally kept it safe by wearing it until Andy wanted it back again." Sel calmly finished what she had been trying to say. "Need I say more?"

"I see…so Andy's gem healed Ally while she was wearing it and that's why there is no sign of any of the usual signs that Allura has when she's with child." Rohan sighed in relief. "Look at it this way Dare…now Cindy will have someone to play with." He chuckled.

"I am not hearing this!" Dare stalked out of the room.

-------------------------------

Keith stalked into his and Allura's wing of the castle and headed straight for the shower. He didn't care that Allura and Andy were both glaring daggers at him. It was his wing just as much as it was Ally's and he was not going to get kicked out of it just, because she was having a mood swing. He couldn't help, but notice that the two of them were enjoying their chocolate cake, and that was all that he needed to believe that Allura was indeed expecting a little one again. **'Is there anything else that you two happen to be craving, my heart, or is the cake good enough for the time being? We don't want the little ones unhappy.'** Keith sent to Allura.

"Should you tell him or do you want me to do it?" Andy grinned evilly at her mother.

"I think that we need to discuss it with the others and then break it to them all at once." Allura smirked. **'I'm fine soul.'**

Keith didn't know if he liked what he was hearing. "What are the two of you up to?"

Andy blinked innocently at him. "Why Daddy whatever do you mean?"

"What do the two of you mean by telling them all at once? Whatever it is can't be that bad." Keith didn't know exactly why, but he felt the urge to warn the rest of the guys that something was a foot with their women.

"Don't worry Keith you will find out in time." Allura smiled sweetly.

"We're doomed." Keith groaned.

"Relax Daddy we are merely talking about breaking the news about the babies." Andy rolled her eyes at him.

-------------------------------

(The next day)

Andy and Allura had a devious plan to put their men in their places and wanted to know if a certain group wanted to join in the fun.

"Okay here's the plan. Mom and I think that the men in our family need to learn a little lesson in humility as well as self control." Andy tried to keep a serious expression on her face, but was failing miserably.

"We're listening." Allana, Sheena, and Sere grinned.

"Our guys seem to take us all for granted and it's about time that they learn who actually wears the pants in this family. We all know from experience that we can live without…well to put it bluntly sex for a fairly long amount of time…" Andy stopped in mid sentence and waited for a reaction from the three women.

"Go on this is getting good." Sheena was definitely getting the idea.

"Well Rohan might win hands down he waited for me." Allana smirked.

"Well they'd need some kind of expert at this wouldn't they?" Allura giggled.

"Well can you imagine Endy's reaction? I mean I did just get freed from my crystal prison." Sere winked at them.

"The whole point is that all of our guys are paranoid when any of us are pregnant. Usually we just ignore them completely, but what if we act like frail flowers for an entire month and see if they can follow their own advice and be platonic with us for that month. Kissing, hugging…is okay but anything else will be taboo." Andy filled them in on the plan.

"Oh Andy that is positively brutal!" Sheena actually squealed in delight. "When do we start?"

"This will teach my muffin a lesson." Sere giggled.

"I suppose that I can play along…" Allana reluctantly agreed.

"The plus is that we get all the pampering and they get to fill what a lot of discomfort fills like." Allura winked at them.

"Well maybe they'll actually learn from the lesson that we're about to bestow on them. If they last the whole month…I have a very nice reward in store for them." Andy munched on a slice of pizza.

"And what would that be? It would have to be worth it to them." Sheena arched a brow at her.

Andy handed each of them a data pad. "Take a look at the prize and then tell me that they won't try and take each other down for it."

"A custom made car like Bruce's?! They're gonna kill each other for that!" Sere exclaimed. "We don't want them damaged! Where is the fun in that?" She pouted.

"I intend to be fair…Anyone who passes our little test gets his own car…I am not that cruel." Andy rolled her eyes at them.

"This is gonna be fun." Allana was plotting already.

"And Ladies let's not be too nice…we have to make it a challenge for them." Allura was ready to teach Keith a lesson.

"We'll spring this on them at dinner tonight. Let the games begin." Andy already knew how she was going to torture Eric. "Oh and Aunt Sere wings are fair game."

"They don't stand a chance do they?" Sheena almost felt sorry for their guys.

"Not a chance in hell." Allura and Andy stated at the same time.

-------------------------------

Mk and Sammy sat in the gym and watched as Tim and Daniel spared with each other.

"The two of them are really good aren't they?" Mk arched a brow at his twin.

"Well his adopted father is Batman and Danny's dad is Uncle Rohan, so it's no surprise to me that either of them are good at hand to hand combat." Sammy shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

(I think that they even might be better than us.) MK sighed.

(Well what do you expect seeing as they happen to be older than we are?) Sammy rolled her eyes at him. "Nice move Danny!" Sammy watched as Tim went flying across the mat.

"Thanks Babydoll! We aren't boring you are we?" Daniel glanced over at the two of them.

"No not really. I'm just catching up on all the stuff that I missed while we were away." She held up a data pad for him to see. "I don't wish to be behind in class."

"I'm not gonna prevent anything from my goal and that's taking over Dad's spot on the team. Now as for you boring us, well, the two of us already spared with Uncle Bruce and Grandpa this morning." MK rolled his eyes at them and went back to working on his data pad.

"Ok just checking." Daniel had never seen the two of them so serious about anything and it was actually quite scary. **'I'll treat you to ice cream this afternoon.'**

"I think that those two are determined to show their parents up, by outdoing them at everything that they were good at when they were their age." Tim arched a brow at Daniel.

'**Thanks, but I'm fine and have too much to catch up on to spend wasting it eating ice cream.'** Sam didn't even look up from what she was doing. "I plan on getting Mom's old spot on the team."

'**All work and no treats make things a little too serious even for you angel mine.'** Daniel couldn't believe that she had turned down ice cream. "I'll be going to the academy on Earth and Uncle Jeff will probably make me a member of Voltron One or something like that while I'm there."

'**I didn't know that you were going to the academy now…Is it my fault because of taking Jetta?!'** Sam looked up at Daniel and pouted. "That might happen, but then you belong on Lion Force and that should be your goal."

'**No angel mine it's not your fault that I'm going to the academy. I'm thirteen and that's when one goes to the academy.'** Daniel had been putting off telling her that he might be going away. "I plan on being on the team, but other experiences aren't always bad either."

"We can't go to the academy until we're older, but then by that time they will have built the new GA academy here on Arus." MK shrugged his shoulders. (Sam you knew that he would eventually have to go away and he's nearly five years older than we are.)

(I wasted all of that time and now he's going away at the end of the summer and I won't see him except on visits!) Sam blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. "I don't feel like watching anymore…" She jumped to her feet and ran from the room before he could see that she was crying.

"Nice going Daniel." Tim rolled his eyes at him.

"She'll get over it after all there's nothing that she can do about something that is basically set in stone." MK arched a brow at Daniel. "Although, Daniel I will have to admit that was really tactless of you to spring something that big on her in such a moronic way."

'**Sammy it's not like I'm not gonna visit at every opportunity!'** Daniel tried to cheer her up, but she was blocking him out. "I know that it was tactless and I didn't mean to spring that on her that way!"

"Look in this era there are loads of ways for the two of you to keep in touch with each other, so the separation should be easier on the two of you." Tim tried to cheer him up.

"The thing is that Daniel is mister protective and he'll keep most everything from Sammy." MK sighed. "Although I'd do the same if it was Alison."

"She's eight nearly nine the last thing she needs to be worrying about is what I'm gonna be doing on Earth." Daniel growled. "I want her to be able to focus on other things besides the academy or school like her art or ballet."

"In that case boy is she gonna be steamed at you." MK frowned.

"That's a risk that I'm willing to take." Daniel growled.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Hunter walked into the gym and frowned at Daniel.

"I will in a while, but she needs to brood about this for a while." Daniel went back to sparing with Tim.

-------------------------------

Andy frowned at Andria. "My little girl is heartbroken and there's nothing that I can do about it."

"I take it that Daniel told her about going to the academy on Earth?" Alan arched a brow at her. "Rohan and Jeff had a lengthy conversation about that after he reviewed Daniel's test scores. He aced all of them. He'll be attending the academy as a senior Officer Cadet instead of a freshman."

"I knew that this was coming, but now that it's here I don't know how my baby is going to handle having him that far away from her." Andy sighed.

"She'll be fine after all it's just something that is meant and she knew that this day was coming." Andria tried to reassure her.

"She seems like she's eight going on eighteen, so to her this separation from him will probably feel like forever. I can only imagine how Di and DJ are going to react to something like this happening between the two of them." Alicia sighed.

"That isn't likely to happen seeing as they're building an academy here on Arus and it will be ready by the time the twins turn nine. Eric is determined to keep those two from dating if it kills him." Andy rolled her eyes. **'Lion your daughter is miserable! It's all yours, Uncle Rohan, and Uncle Jeff's fault.'**

'**Why what did I do this time and what does anything have to do with Uncle Jeff and my big brother?'** Eric was looking over Daniel's test scores with his brother, Bruce, and Clark lounging around in Rohan's game room. "Impressive big brother by the looks of things he's going to be better than MK and Sam. We're talking competition for being the next Captain of Voltron."

"That'll never happen. Daniel would never do that to his best friend and cousin. He would rather lead Voltron One or Two than have that situation happen between any of them." Rohan took a drink of his whiskey.

"Well Sam isn't at all happy that the two of them are soon to be separated and Dromi is giving me hell about it." Eric growled**. 'I went to the academy and the two of us made it through just fine not counting the misunderstanding with Rafe. He has to go to the academy in order to be on the next team and she is just going to have to live with it.'**

"Sam just got back home, so it's understandable that she would be upset that Daniel is going to be leaving for the academy." Bruce was playing pool with Clark and had cleared the table for the fourth time.

"Why not build an academy here on Arus. It would solve all of your problems and the two of them wouldn't have to be separated for extreme lengths of time?" Clark arched a brow at Eric.

"We are building an academy here on Arus, but the idea is for MK and Sammy to attend that here and Daniel will continue his training on Earth. I don't intend for this to end up being a competition between MK and Daniel, so the decision has been made. Andy and I were separated. Yes it's tough, but in the end it's for the best." Eric had his mind set.

'**I am aware of that Eric, but I still think that your paranoia is going to end up making our baby miserable! Remember lion that if my kids aren't happy then I'm not happy either.'** Andy growled.

"Buddy you're taking an awfully big risk seeing as she can ground you to the couch for the next six months or so, and that's a fate worse than death." Rafe arched a brow at him.

Sammy had gone in search of her Daddy and raced into the game room to cry on his shoulder. "Why does he have to go away now? It's not fair Daddy!" She sniffled miserably.

Eric felt like she was cutting out his heart, but he knew that this was best for her, and stood firm on his decision. "Baby he's nearly five years older than you are and it's time for him to focus on his training. I went to the academy when I was his age. It's just a fact that you're going to have to get used to alright."

Sammy stared up at him with her amber gold eyes and burst into tears. "I know that Daddy, but Earth is so far away…"

"He'll be staying with your Great-Grandfather just like I did and you'll be able to visit on holidays and during summers. No one said that you wouldn't be able to talk with him with the tele-com, message him on his data pad, or there's no stopping the two of you chatting by your heart link." Eric brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I know that, but I just got back, and now he's going away! Is it because I took Jetta? Is he being sent away because of a mistake that I made?" Sammy sniffled miserably.

"No sweetheart he's not being punished in any way." Eric rocked her in his arms. "I want you to look at something and then you will understand why he has to train at the academy." Eric showed her Daniel's academy entrance exam results.

Sammy's eyes widened as she read the entrance exam results to the battery of tests that Daniel had just taken in order to enter the academy. "He rivals MK and I in every area…that's not gonna go over well with Michael Keith at all…You win Daddy, but I'm still gonna miss him and be miserable for the first month or so that he's gone."

"I know that baby. Now what I just showed you is between you and I. You are not to tell your brother about Daniel's off the charts test scores is that understood?"

"Daddy the last thing that I want is a war between MK and Danny, so this is one secret that I will have no problem whatsoever keeping from my twin. I mean this could really hurt their friendship and I don't want that." Sam rolled her eyes at her father. "Oh and Momma has this scheme to make all of you suffer. It has something to do with a month and the prize is a car like Uncle Bruce's for those who can last the whole month…She thinks that she'll have you at her mercy or something like that."

"So that's what they were plotting last night…" Eric arched a brow at Bruce.

"I just gave her the plans for a car design, but I had no idea that she was going to use that to make you pay for an entire month." Bruce grinned.

"I think it has something to do with Momma's wings and them being fair game, but then all of this mushy stuff confuses me, so I kind of block it out." Sam kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby and it's good that all of this mushy stuff confuses you, because you have all the time in the world to focus on that when you are much, much older." He hugged her to him. **'Dromi? Sammy and I had a talk and she's better now. Oh and I just want you to know that two can play the game that you have been plotting and that the car will be mine at the end of the month.'**

------------------------------

"Okay Daddy. I'm gonna go find MK and Danny." She hopped off his lap and raced out of the room. (MK where are you?)

(We're attempting to climb Ole glory, so are you okay now?) MK sent back.

(I'm just gonna focus on my goals and not stand in Danny's way. I'll be there in a few minutes.) Sammy sighed.

(Sam you know that you aren't supposed to be climbing trees of this size, so go find Allison and Renny.) MK growled.

(I can do whatever you can MK. I'll prove it to you!) Sam growled.

(Sammy I happen to be better at climbing than you are and that is all there is to it. You could really get hurt.) MK ignored Daniel's glare. "Do you have a problem Daniel?"

"I do if you told her what we're up to." Daniel snarled. **'Sweets the last thing that I wish to happen to you is you getting hurt, so go find Renny and Allie.'**

'**I don't feel like girl stuff right now! I want to hang out with you!'** Sammy pouted.

'**Look we're doing something that you aren't allowed to do, so be a good angel and find Renny.'** Danny growled. "Nice going MK now she's gonna be stubborn!"

"She hates not being able to do anything that we can." MK groaned. (Baby sister neither one of us wish you to get hurt, so please go find Ally and Renny.)

Sammy had tracked them down and was staring up at the massive ancient tree known as Ole Glory. "I'll prove to you that I can so climb a tree!" She shouted up at them. (I am not gonna get hurt you worry too much!)

MK and Daniel were making their way up the tree and both groaned in unison. "We'll be right down!"

"No need for that I'll climb to where you both are!" Sam started up the tree.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Daniel frowned at MK and started back down the tree.

"She isn't gonna listen until she scrapes herself up and you know it." MK growled.

"I'm not talking a scrape MK! I am talking something really bad happening to Sammy…" He couldn't shake the feeling.

"See! I can climb just as well as you two!" Sam beamed up at the two of them and wasn't watching where she was putting her foot. The result was her foot slipping and losing her grip on the tree. She was nearly forty feet up and was falling towards the hard unforgiving ground. "Danny!! MK!!!..." She hit the ground and everything went black.

"NO SAMMY!!!!" Daniel instinctively jumped from his place in the tree a good fifty feet up and landed next to her still form. "OH GOD SHE'S BLEEDING! MK! SHE'S REALLY BADLY HURT!!" He forced himself to not panic and focused on how he could help her. He was just coming into his own when it came to his empathic and healing abilities and was determined to use that to save his angel. He mended what was severely damaged. He absorbed her pain took it as his own and then let it go, so that he could move on to anything else that needed to be fixed. Sweat was beading his brow as he focused all that he had on helping Sam.

MK was using his wrist com to contact his parents and his Uncle Max, but that wasn't necessary because portals were opening up around them. "She fell Dad…"

"How far up was she when she fell?!" Eric tried not to panic, but his baby girl looked lifeless in Daniel's arms.

"MY BABY!! What happened Michael Keith?! Why was she climbing the tree in the first place?!" Dromi felt like she was losing her daughter and forced herself not to panic. **'Lion!! I can barely feel our daughter!'**

Rohan knelt next to his son and saw what he was doing and swore. "Alan! Daniel is trying to heal Sam!"

"He isn't trained enough to try something like that?!" Dare, Alan, and Zach growled.

"It's Sammy why would he care about training!" Rohan took out his med-scanner and swore again. "He's overtaxing his system, but it looks as though all Sam has now is a broken arm and ankle. I see no signs of any internal damage, so if there was anything he fixed it."

'**I know that angel, but everything is gonna be alright. Daniel isn't about to let her leave us and is healing her.'** Eric went over to pick his son up in his arms. "MK you need to tell us exactly what happened."

"We were climbing…she wanted to prove herself…and she fell from forty feet up." MK blinked back tears. "Daniel was the first to reach her and then he hasn't said anything since. I…didn't want…this to…happen to her…I'm sorry."

Daniel's nose was bleeding severely, but he didn't care he had saved his Sweets, and that was all that mattered to him. **'Sammy you'll be okay now, but I think that I'm gonna be sleeping for a few days.'** He could no longer stay conscious and fell back into his father's arms.

'**Thanks Danny…I'm sorry that I didn't listen…'** Sammy sent weakly as she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry is Danny okay?" She whimpered.

"Oh baby all that matters right now is that you're going to be okay and your Uncles are going to make you all better." Andy knelt next to her daughter.

"You young lady have two very not so nice owies, but we can make you all better again." Dare carefully picked her up in his arms and ported her to the medical center.

"He's going to hurt like hell when he wakes up." Alan looked over at Daniel as Rohan and his father tried to stem his nose bleed before moving him.

"Is Danny gonna be okay?" MK was worried for both his sister and his best friend.

"He's going to sleep for a few days, but this is proof that Daniel and Sam need this time apart. He needs the training and she won't try anything like this again as long as he isn't on world." Rohan arched a brow at Eric and Andy.

"We'll focus on that later right now lets get Daniel to the medical center and then check on Sam." Andy growled.

"I know that I don't deserve it, but could someone knock me out for a while?" MK groaned.

"Sure kiddo. I take it that you're feeling the after effects of Sam's injuries." Zach gave him a shot.

"Thanks Uncle Zach you know there are drawbacks to being a twin and this is one of them…" He fell asleep against his father's shoulder.

-------------------------------

"I'm relieved that all Sammy suffered was a broken ankle and arm. It could have been so much worse considering how far she fell." Allura curled up in Keith's arms.

"It was much worse momma, but Daniel healed her using his newly emerging empathic and healing ability." Andy was curled up in Eric's arms.

"No wonder he's still out of it." Keith looked over at the three beds in the Hospital room. "He'll be lucky if he doesn't sleep for a week."

"I owe him for saving my baby girls life…" Eric growled softly.

"Sam is his life, so he'd risk anything to save her." Rohan was sitting with Allana on his lap.

"He just wasn't ready for something like this yet…" Allana sighed. **'He doesn't like to rely on psi or anything like this and now will probably work like the devil to master it so that he can completely control it. He'll also shelter Sam from everything that he's doing while at the academy.'**

'**He'll want her to be able to be a kid for a while and she isn't going to like it. Although I think that it will be for the best for both of them.'** Rohan sighed. "I think that your little plan to bring all of us to our knees for a month is a wash. Andy is going to be focused on Sam and so is Eric. Although the thought of procuring a car like Bruce's is good incentive to not take any of you for granted, it's just not good timing for such a competition."

"So that's what all of you were plotting a competition and the prize was a car like Bruce's?" Keith arched a brow at Allura, Andy, and Allana.

"The idea was for us to abstain from being with them for a month and the prize if we were able to do this was gonna be a car like Bruce's. These three and I believe Aunt Sere and Aunt Sheena were all in on it." Eric filled in the rest of the blanks.

"It was all in good fun and you have been taking us for granted lately…We just wanted you to know that you men weren't the ones in control of the relationship…" Andy pouted.

"I see your point, but you're forgetting one little detail." Eric rested his chin on top of Andy's head. "Our relationships work because we are a team as in equal partners, so it seems to me that we as husbands need to work on proving that to all of you again."

"Just remember that we're not made of glass, have minds of our own, and are more than capable of handling anything that life throws at us and we won't have and problems." Andy closed her eyes and gave in to the urge to nap in his arms.

"You remember that we know all of that and in our defense it is only natural for us to want to nurture and protect all of you when you are carrying our children." Keith countered.

"I think the one word that all of you hate is compromise and it's something that all of us need to work on. The Daddies hover too much and the Mommies tend to want to overdo it more than they should. Now all you need to do is agree to work on that and you all should be fine." Sammy yawned as she slowly woke up. "Now as for the cars well if any of the Daddies want a car like Uncle Bruce's then they can easily build one themselves."

"Were we disturbing you with our chat?" Eric arched a brow at his daughter.

"No not really it's just that you were going around in circles again and after a while it just gets really annoying. I also didn't wish for all of you to row, so I just spoke my mind." Sammy glanced over at MK and then over at Daniel. "I know why Daniel is lying in that bed, but why is MK?"

"Sympathetic twin pain it's so intense for him that he had Zach or was it Alan give him a shot to knock him out." Rohan informed her. "Speaking of a pain killer do you need one or are you alright?"

"I'm fine right now…I'm sorry that I wasn't thinking and tried to climb that tree…" Sam looked at the casts on her arm and leg and sighed. "I guess there are just some things that I'm not good at and they are…I really didn't wish to see Great Grandma and Grandpa nor did I really like the lecture that he gave me…Daniel just took my hand and led me back…"

Andy, Allura, and Allana all burst into tears and clung to their husbands.

"Oh don't cry momma, Grams, and Aunt Allana…" Sam whimpered. "I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean to make them all cry…I'll go back to sleep now."

"It's okay baby they were just worried about you and now we know just how close you came to…" Eric blinked back tears of his own.

"Oh so that's where I was…I promise never to do that again…I wasn't thinking that I had done what Momma used to do…" Sam pulled the covers over her head. "I'll focus on my martial arts, painting, or ballet it's a lot safer than climbing things."

"Please do that baby and we will take your suggestion to heart." Eric forced himself to relax.

"That would be a good idea, because the reason that Star makes you pay is due to the fact that you stress out momma with your hovering…or she hates it when you two get upset with each other." Sam slowly fell back to sleep. "It's the same with any of the babies as long as you are in tune with each other then they won't make you pay homage to the toilet as much."

"Like I said she's eight going on twenty eight." Rohan sighed.

"No I plan on being a kid for a while it's so much less complicated than being an adult." Sam settled back to sleep.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 29

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

What If Beginnings

Book 3

Chapter 29

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

This is my latest brainstorm I skipped 7 years and MK and Sammy are now 15 years old…years of peace has left our hero's complacent that is about to change…How? Well that is for me to know and you to read about.

-------------------------------

(Arus seven years later)

Commander Samantha Lynn Lawson was late for patrol, but that didn't seem to bother her one bit. Flying Jetta just wasn't fun anymore. She was to put it bluntly bored out of her mind. :Jetta I just don't know what's wrong with me.: Sam drummed her gloved fingers on the console.

:You just miss Dream, sweetie…seven years is a long time to be away from your heart mate.: Jetta purred soothingly.

:It's been six months since his last visit, but that isn't why I'm bored. I want a challenge again.: Sam pondered whether she wanted to finally put her helmet on or just ditch patrol altogether.

:You and your brother are the youngest officers in the history of the GA. You graduated from school at nine and the academy at thirteen. Most of your goals have already been met. I can understand why you aren't happy flying me…Unless it's for fun.: Jetta was used to their little chats.

:Jetta I adore you and always will. I thought that I wanted to be on the new team…I just don't know what I want anymore.: Sam decided that MK was going to be wondering where she was and then start badgering her about what's bothering her again. Therefore, she strapped herself in, put on her helmet, inserted her key, and flew Jetta up to the surface of the lake.

Daniel Rohan McCloud sat on the castle lawn waiting to see if Sam would ever decide to go on patrol. He was twenty now and the mirror image of his father. Eric had sent him to find Sam as soon as his shuttled had landed at the base. He was the one who had pulled him from the Voltron one team and back home where he belonged, as the new pilot of Neo otherwise known as Green Leopard. **'Hey sweets took you long enough.' **

Sam put Jetta in hover just off shore. **'Fangs! Your back!'**

Daniel waved at Jetta and Sam. **'Well are you just gonna hover there all day or are you gonna tell me hello?' **

Sam set Jetta down on the lawn. **'I missed you!'** She jumped out of the panther did a triple summersault and landed in his arms.

"Hi Dream you're just the medicine she needs." Jetta purred down at him.

"Hi Jetta! Is Sam in a mood again?" Daniel smiled up at the panther. **'I'm the new pilot of Neo, so it looks like you're stuck with me this time.'** He kissed her on the nose.

Jetta nodded.

"Really!?" That bit of information made her want to jump for joy. Daniel had been gone for seven long years. She only saw him on holidays or in the summer. She was so happy that she kissed his cheek.

"Yes sweets really." He winked at her. Sam had grown a lot since he had last seen her at Christmas. She was five eleven, the image of her mother, and was in the process of blossoming into a beautiful young woman. **'So you wanna talk about why you aren't on patrol with MK and Hunter?'**

'**It's nothing major…I'm just having an off day.'** She shrugged her shoulders as if this kind of thing didn't happen a lot. "MK is happy flying Blacky, so he never has an off day."

Blacky and Cora landed next to Jetta.

"What's up with the shadow this time?" Blacky growled.

"She's unhappy again, but Dream showed up, and now she seems to be actually smiling." Jetta purred.

"Daniel can fly you while Sam goes and talks to Dromi." Blacky came up with a logical solution to the problem.

MK and Hunter got out of their robot cats to greet Daniel.

"Welcome back Danny ya just visiting or are you staying this time?" Hunter greeted his friend.

"So this is the reason why my sis is ditching patrol." MK reached over and plucked Sam out of Daniels arms. (Daniel is gonna fly Jetta leaving you free to talk to mom.) He could sense that she was in one of her moods again.

(But Danny just got back!) Sam pouted.

(Samantha Lynn, you are absolutely miserable and need to go talk to mom. You can see Daniel later after all he's home to stay.) MK wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

'**Hey Sweets this is the perfect time for you to have that talk with Aunt Dromi. I'll take Jetta and join the guys on patrol.'** Daniel knew that it was time for her to discuss what was troubling her with her mother. "I'm here officially as Neo's pilot…My long agonizing stint on Voltron One is over. Thanks to Hunter… Johnny is a bear to be around these days."

"Thea's happy here on Arus. She needed to attend one of the academies, so of course she chose this one." Hunter really didn't think that dating Jeff's granddaughter was a big deal.

"Athena Raye just happens to be Jeff's first grandchild, John's only child; therefore John and Uncle Jeff miss her very much." Daniel rolled his eyes at Hunter. "Becca seems to think that this is a learning experience for her daughter, but John just wants to keep her where he can see her at all times."

Eric's voice interrupted their chat. "Is there a problem?" He growled from their wrist coms.

"Chill Dad… we'll go back on patrol in a sec. Daniel just arrived and we needed to check on Sam." MK growled back into his com.

"Sammy?" Eric sensed that his daughter was unhappy again. "You are going to go on patrol aren't you?"

"Sam really needs to talk to Aunt Dromi, so I'm gonna take Jetta on patrol." Daniel spoke up for his princess.

:Samantha are you ready to tell us what's troubling you?: Eric was cautious as to how he worded his question. Sam tended to get moody when cornered.

'**Thanks a lot Fangs! Now he's in worried father mode major!'** Sam wasn't at all pleased at what Daniel had done. :I guess so.: She sighed in defeat.

:Oh for gods sake! She needs to talk to mom and get what's troubling her off her chest. Otherwise she'll never be centered enough to concentrate on the team!: MK hated beating around the bush about anything.

(Geez Big Brother you make me sound mentally unbalanced!) Sammy flushed crimson. "I AM HAVING AN OFF DAY!!!" Sam shouted in frustration and the force of her emotions shook the windows of the castle and the cats.

Daniel snatched her back out of MK's arms. **'Easy there baby doll you almost cracked Blacky's cockpit windows again.'** He hadn't seen her this frustrated since she was ten and was up against MK at the finals of the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament.

:Sammy Lynn what on Arus is with you today?!: Andy sent to her frustrated daughter. **'Lion if we don't get her centered she's gonna end up hurting someone.'**

'**That's why I sent for Daniel, but she still seems to be holding something inside that's making her miserable.'** Eric sighed in frustration. :Sam go find your mother, as for the rest of you get back on patrol!:

Sam chose to ignore her mother.

(Talk to mom Sam or the next outburst might hurt an innocent.) MK ordered his twin. "You heard the Major General back on patrol guys." He jumped back into Blacky and Hunter got into Cora.

"Talk to her angel…" Daniel set her down on her feet, hugged her, and then kissed her once again this time on her forehead. "We'll go riding later okay." He got into Jetta and the three cats took off.

-------------------------------

Sam sat on the grass and watched, as the cats disappeared over the horizon. _Why can't I just be happy flying Jetta? Why do I have the feeling that something is missing and I desperately need to find out what that something is!_

Andy sat down next to her oldest daughter. "You and I need to have a talk about what's bothering you so much that you keep having lapses in control." She put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Talk to me baby tell me what's bothering you so."

Sam curled up against her and out came the tears.

Andy decided that the castle lawn was not the place to have this private mother daughter talk, so she ported the two of them home. They appeared on the bed in Andy and Eric's master bedroom. **'Lion? We're home if you wish to be in on this conversation.'**

'**Be right there lioness.'** Eric sent back.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I just get miserable whenever I fly any of the cats! I should be happy! I achieved my goal, but nothing about being on the team makes me happy anymore." Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she poured her heart out to her mother.

Isis, Sam's ever present guarding cat jumped in her lap. "You've been feeling this way ever since Renny left to train in the past." Isis sighed.

Eric walked in and sat down next to his girls. **'Isn't Renny a Senshi now?'** Eric was getting an idea, as to why his baby was so miserable.

'**She's Neo Sailor Moon now. Sam went to Crystal Tokyo to see her off, but then you already know that. '**Andy arched a brow at her husband. "Angel maybe what you need is time away from the team. You could focus on something besides the force. You have so many different talents like your art or maybe even ballet." Andy suggested.

Sam became even more upset. :I can't paint! That just makes me even more miserable and depressed! I can't dance because I'm miserable! I miss talking to Renny, but talking to her wouldn't help me either!:

"Sweetheart you used to love to paint. What happened to change that?" Eric asked softly.

"Sam paints things that she doesn't yet understand." Isis gave them some insight as to what the problem could be.

"Isis you swore that you wouldn't tell anyone!" Sam glared at her in annoyance.

"Samantha have you been painting your future with Daniel?" Eric forced himself to remain calm although he had the urge to send Daniel back to Earth.

Sam gave her father a mortified look. "No!! Daddy he and I haven't even been out on an official date yet! I happen to be painting a person that resembles mom's alter ego."

Andy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is she like Renny or are you painting Nightshade?"

"She's like Renny. Dad would skin me alive if I ever tried to become Nightshade." Sam rolled her eyes at her mother.

'**She wants to be a Senshi…Eric I have no control over that!'** Andy worried her lower lip with her front teeth.

'**That's what I've been trying to hint at since she started talking. This is just one problem that the two of us can't fix.'** Eric tried to think of a solution, but was coming up blank. "Sam may your mother and I see the paintings?"

"They aren't great, but I don't see how it's gonna help."

"Just indulge me ok." Eric growled.

She got up to go get her art.

'**Well?'** MK used his ability to break into his parent's heart link to get an update on Sam.

'**MK this is not the time.'** Eric growled in frustration.

'**She's finally opening up to us and we aren't gonna risk it by filling you in.'** Andy informed her son.

'**Please tell me that this isn't about her wanting to become the next Sailor Arus again. That's all that she thinks about lately…She just can't take it that Renny can do something that she can't.'** MK groaned.

Sammy returned with the paintings and could sense that MK was talking to them. "Is MK bugging you about me again?" She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"He's just worried about you angel." Eric motioned for her to rejoin them on the bed.

(MK I'm talking to them just as you requested so back off!) She snarled. "These really aren't that great." She set the paintings down on the bed one beside the other.

'**She paints just like Momma.'** Andy looked down at the pieces of time that Sam had managed to capture on canvas. "Honey these are works of art. You have your grandma's gift of painting what might happen in the future."

Eric picked up one painting at a time. The first was of Andy and Sam, as Senshi, training on the palace lawn. The second was of Sam in Senshi attire sparing with Daniel, who was dressed in knight armor not unlike his own. Lastly, the third painting was of her and Renny, both dressed as Senshi and they were smiling. "Wow baby these are amazing. I can see why you're so frustrated about this."

Sammy carefully stacked up the paintings and set them down on Andy's desk. "What's the use it's never gonna happen?!" Sam burst into tears and was instantly pulled into her mothers arms. "You have this and its one of a kind." She touched her mother's locket.

"Oh baby I wish that I could just make this happen for you, but it really isn't anything that I have a say in." Andy rocked her in her arms.

There was a bright light glowing around Sam and the next thing they knew she was Sailor Neo Arus.

"Well that answers that…" Eric covered her with a blanket. "Change of plans Daniel is going back to earth."

"Daddy!" Sam rolled her eyes at her father. "My broach has just Blacky on it! This is so awesome!" Sam was tickled pink about her new look. **'Hey Fangs! I just got my wish! I'm a Senshi like Momma!' **

-------------------------------

Daniel dove Jetta back into the lake and landed her on the platform. **'That's great Sweets…I'll be right over!' **He ported to his air car. _This I have to see! _

"Daniel get back on patrol!" MK snarled.

"Not a chance in hell MK! Sam got her wish! She's a Senshi now and there's no way in hell that I'm missing this!" Daniel was already headed for the waterfall.

"WHAT!?!" MK headed Blacky towards home.

:Don't worry MK. I'm sure that Sam will still let you fly me.: Blacky chuckled.

"Hunter patrol is officially over. Go find Thea or something." MK gave Hunter the good news.

"MK just keep in mind that if you hurt Daniel, she can, and will kick your ass." Hunter chuckled.

:Mom! Dad! Sam told Daniel about her new look!: MK informed his parents.

:MK it isn't that big of a deal. Daniel is gonna see her dressed as a Senshi eventually after all she painted him in knight armor.: Andy sprang that little bit of news on her son.

:This is a major deal mother! Daniel hasn't seen Sam except for short visits for a little over seven years! He's gonna see her in a short skirted Senshi uniform! The guy is on major Sam withdrawal as it is! Seeing her in that will make him forget his name!: MK had landed Blacky in the meadow and was making a beeline for the house.

"Daniel ditched patrol in order to get to you and your brother isn't very happy with him." Andy told Sam.

(MK you leave him alone or I'll hurt you!) She snarled at her twin. "I think he missed me." Sam sighed happily.

"He's not going to see you in that!" Eric growled. "Now concentrate on detransforming into your clothes."

Sam pouted up at her father. Her huge golden amber eyes pleaded with him to let her stay in the Senshi outfit. "Please Daddy I'm happy." She cuddled Isis in her lap.

"Samantha he just doesn't want Dream to forget about himself when he sees you in that." Isis purred.

"Daniel forget himself? Not possible he still sees me as a sort of little sister." Sam pouted.

"DANIEL ROHAN MCCLOUD!! YOU ARE NOT GOING NEAR HER!" MK's roar echoed through the house.

"Daniel!" Sam shot out of Andy's arms and out the doors.

"Samantha Lynn Lawson you get your tush back here! Daniel is not going to see you in that!" Eric chased after his child.

"Lion you're overreacting!" Andy joined the chase. "Too late they found each other." Andy smirked.

Daniel and Sam were sharing their first kiss.

"The hell with it I'm gonna go find Ali!" MK went off to sulk.

"GET YOUR HANDS AND LIPS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" Eric roared.

"That's enough of a hello you two…now break it up." Andy walked over and calmly separated the two.

Sam now on cloud nine basically floated to her room. **'See you later fangs.'** She sighed dreamily.

'**Love you sweets.'** Daniel vanished before Eric could get his hands on him.

Sailor Pluto did her usual and appeared in the hallway. "I had to record this for the records, but the rest was too good to pass up. I take it that you're going to want copies."

"Are you kidding I want as many as possible this is gonna break Lori and Kyle's record hands down." Andy winked at Sel.

"Andromeda!" Eric glared at her.

"That was her first kiss and we captured it on holo-disk!" Andy rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at him.

Eric kissed her senseless.

"I'm going to look in on Sam…you two have fun making up." Sel grinned.

-------------------------------

Sam stood in front of her wall mirror and took in her new look. Her hair was up in two ponytails with jeweled black lion hair ornaments. The tiara was similar to her mothers except hers had a tiny-jeweled black lion face with the royal crest clasp between his teeth. The earrings matched the tiara. The broach on the shimmery rainbow colored bow was identical only a lot more detailed. The choker around her throat also had a matching little Blacky face on it. The bodysuit of her uniform was silver like her mothers. The gloves however were black with the same colors as her bow. The skirt was done in layers, each a shimmery color of one of the lions. It was short, but at least it covered her derriere. The last detail that completed her look was silver spiked heeled ankle boots. The Senshi outfit fit her like a glove and showed off her emerging curves to perfection. "Wow I look great and Danny kissed me!" She fell back against the feather soft mattress of her bed. "Life is good."

Sel stood in the open doorway of her bedroom. "I told you that things had a way of working out. Welcome to the club Sailor Neo Arus."

Sam sat up and smiled at her. "Hi, Aunt Sel. Do I have to revert back to normal now or can I stay like this for a while?"

"Your Aunt Nikki and Aunt Lisha are currently training out on the castle lawn, so why don't the two of us join them?" Sel waited for the usual whine that the young ones tended to perform when forced into their first training session.

"Wow training already?" Sam stared at her in surprise. "I can't even savor this moment for a day or two?"

"Young lady this is a privilege just like making the Lion Force team. You need to learn what your new abilities are and how to control them. I hope better than you control your psi and temper. That little show on the castle lawn wasn't very promising." Sel folded her arms in front of her and impatiently tapped her foot.

'**Fangs I guess I have to go train now with my Aunts…Aunt Sel is here and she's giving me that look.'** Sam reluctantly got to her feet.

Danny was currently swimming off his frustrations in the Lake Jess. **'Sammy you just got your wish don't press your luck by angering Aunt Sel.'**

"You win Aunt Sel. I guess training won't kill me." Sam found that her new spiked heels weren't easy to walk in.

"Are we having problems?" Sel smirked.

"I happen to be fifteen-years-old and these are my first heels!" Sam gritted her teeth in sheer concentration, as she tried to keep her balance.

"Poor baby Small Lady didn't get heels on her boots." Sel steadied her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Small lady would have killed herself in heels!" Sam giggled. (MK don't tell me that you're still brooding.)

MK didn't answer his twin.

(Don't worry big brother you can still have Blacky.) She reassured her twin.

(Tell Blacky that! He refuses to power up and return to the castle.) MK was not in a good mood.

:Blacky… Michael Keith is your V force pilot, but I still want to fly you and Jetta when I'm not training.: She sent to the lion.

:No war this time?: Blacky powered up.

:Of course, there isn't gonna be a war. I would never take away my brother's life dream.: Sam reassured him. :I remember what happened between momma and Daddy and it isn't gonna happen again.:

:Thank you princess all of us are at your call when you need us.: Blacky headed for the castle.

(Please tell me that he didn't just say all of us cats…) MK couldn't believe his ears.

(Wow now that's something to think about.) Sam grinned. "Aunt Sel I'm ready to train now."

"Yes let's get some training in you before you accidentally blow something up." She opened a portal and ushered her inside.

-------------------------------

(Arus Galaxy Alliance Academy)

MK still wanted to see Alison regardless if she was still in class or not. Therefore, he decided to observe her advanced martial arts class. The instructor was Rand's eldest son Jacen. They were currently working on the black belt level kata**. 'Hello beautiful nice outfit.' **He growled softly into her mind.

Alison at fourteen and half wasn't expecting him to talk to her during class. It was to put it bluntly against the rules and he knew that. She lost all concentration and landed on her derriere instead of her feet, as she finished the final move of the kata. "Damn it that hurt!" She slammed her palms down on the mat in frustration. **'This had better be important Tiger!'**

Jace walked over and helped her back up to her feet. He'd sensed that MK was somewhere in his dojo, but hadn't expected him to interrupt his class. "Are you alright Alison?"

"I'm fine sensei someone distracted me and I lost my concentration." Alison looked around to see if she could zero in on MK. '**Get out here tiger. You've already messed up the class.'**

'**Sorry about that Red that looked like it hurt.' **MK wasn't in the mood to come out of hiding.

Jace zeroed in on MK and grabbed him by the ear. "You are in big trouble young man!"

"Ow! Easy on the ears Jace! I'm sorry that I messed up your class. I just wanted to check on Ali." He winced in pain.

Jace let go of his ear. "What did she do now?" He surmised that Sam was up to something again and so the reason for MK to run to find Alison.

:Sam just got Senshi powers this morning and Daniel is back on Arus to stay. Need I say more.: MK snarled at his cousin.

:Daniel saw our Sam dressed up like a Senshi.: Jace was beginning to understand why MK had sought out Alison. :Yeah that would bring on the major Ali withdrawal. Daniel must have kissed Sam.: Jace was highly amused.

MK narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "It's not funny Jacen Michael."

"I think it is cousin." Jace chuckled. "Now she can finally kick your sorry ass."

"Who are you two talking about?" Alison frowned at the two of them.

"No one can beat MK." Athena stared at Jace, as if he were nuts.

"That's not true Thea." Hunter walked into the dojo. "Sam can."

"No way!" DJ did not believe it.

"That was decided at the tournament and MK won." Devlin, Hazar and Merla's youngest son, entered the conversation.

"If Sam is like Small lady then she can so kick anyone's butt." Di grinned.

"Oh crap there goes the planet." Dar groaned.

"No way!!" The kids were still in denial.

"She's out on the castle lawn training with our Aunts." Hunter nodded.

"Well Hunter and I have official team stuff to go over, so we will let you get back to your class." MK was not about to let Daniel near Sam again.

"Not so fast you two." Jace growled. "I believe that my students would learn a great deal from a demonstration of martial arts preformed by the two of you." He was not about to let MK go and tear Daniel in half, not that it was possible seeing as Daniel was better than MK and Sammy combined.

"Jeans and a t-shirt aren't exactly martial arts friendly." MK growled.

"Then go change. Your gear is still in your lockers. " Jace pointed to the boy's locker room.

"Ah man!" MK and Hunter grumbled in unison, as they stalked to the boy's locker room.

-------------------------------

(Castle Lawn)

Alicia and Nikki were trying to figure out what Sel meant by saying that they were in need of training.

"Was I hearing things or did Aunt Sel say that we were getting rusty?" Nikki growled.

"That's what it sounded like to me. Not that I want to argue with Aunt Sel…I just do as she asks." Lisha rolled her eyes at Nikki.

"It's not like we can train without Andy and the others!" Nikki focused on forming an energy ball in her hands.

"I know, but at least it's a nice day." Lisha called up a breeze.

"Hello Tigara and Avalon. I want you to meet our newest Senshi." Sel appeared on the lawn with Sammy. "This is Sailor Neo Arus."

Nikki stared wide-eyed and dumfounded at her niece. "When did this happen?" She still couldn't believe her eyes. (Eric since when is Sam a Senshi?)

"At least her skirt covers more than ours does." Lisha didn't know how to react.

"Just a little while ago, as you can clearly see she's still trying to get her footing." Sel was referring to Sam barely being able to balance on her high heels.

(How the hell do you know that? She had better be in her room!) Eric was not pleased that she was still running around in her new look.

(She happens to be out on the castle lawn with Aunt Sel! This isn't my fault, so stop snarling at me!) Nikki growled back at her twin. "It's no wonder, putting spiked heels on a fifteen-year-old isn't a good idea; it's amazing that she can still stay standing."

(Damn it! She is not gonna train in that with Daniel still on this planet!) Eric got dressed and went hunting for Daniel.

(Eric you're being paranoid. The skirt isn't nearly as short as ours is. The girl has to train or she might blow something up! The Daniel situation, well, that I didn't know of, but She's fifteen now so you are just gonna have to trust her.) Nikki lectured him and then shut off their link. "Your father isn't that thrilled about this is he little niece."

Sam was hell-bent on learning to maneuver in her new heels. She was running up and down the lawn in front of the three of them. "He said he wanted me to be happy again and now I am. Besides he's just gonna have to get used to seeing me in this."

Alicia was on the verge of biting her nails again. "Daddy had an attack when Dromi got her powers…I can just imagine what this is going to do."

Sam was attempting to do a cartwheel and landed on her derrière. "Damn that was so not what I wanted to do! I showed my paintings to all of my grandparents, not to mention most of my Uncles and Aunts, so this isn't gonna floor him or anything." She did another cartwheel and nearly landed it.

Keith and Rohan walked outside to watch her train.

"Sammy you need to land on your feet not your rear!" Keith couldn't help but tease her.

Sam stuck her tongue out at her grandfather. "You come over here and try to do any of the usual martial arts moves in spiked heels!"

"The one plus is that the skirt is at least covering her behind." Rohan observed.

"That and its nice to see her smiling again." Keith sat down on the lawn. **'Alley, my heart, guess who got her wish and is out training on the castle lawn…the funny thing is her new look came with spiked heels.' **

'**Poor baby I'll be out in a sec. Orry just got home and he's not going outside in his school uniform.'** Allura was finding that her youngest son was more of a handful than Dromi ever was. Most of her chicks had flown the nest…the twins were on Voltron One. Jamie, Rose, Lilly and Shawn were still on Earth for the time being…Alex and Chris ruled Druel. The only kids left on Arus were Andy, Ariel, Lisha, Jax, and little Orry.

'**Tell Orry that I'll give him a lesson if he doesn't give you a hard time.'** Keith chuckled. Little Orry was trouble times ten and he had been since he could crawl.

'**He's looking for you anyway…He's only good when Cindy is around.'** Allura herded him back to his room to change.

'**I know that's because he's showing off.'** Keith chuckled.

Sam was attempting to spar with Nikki, but she just couldn't keep her balance. "Damn it the hell! How the hell do you fight in these bloody heels?"

"Samantha Lynn watch your language!" Keith shouted.

"Relax Sam, it just takes practice." Lisha helped her back up to her feet.

"No!! Camera's!!!" Sam spotted Sel with her holo-cam and landed on her face.

"This is for the official records, besides this is just too good to miss getting on holo disk." Sel winked.

"That's the ultimate form of blackmail and you know it!" She growled at her Aunt.

"It won't be if you just relax and ignore everyone around you, so that you land on your feet." Sel lectured.

"Relax!? I can't keep my balance in these things!" Sam raised her fists up into the air and a huge wind gust raced from the lawn to half way across the lake.

Daniel, who had just finished his swim, was thrown back into the water. **'Samantha Lynn what the hell did you do that for!'**

'**Daniel are you okay. Sorry about that, but then I'm new at this.' **Sam looked over towards the lake and watched as Daniel rose up out of the water. Her jaw dropped open as she took in the view of her wet angry prince. **'Wow you are an absolute dream hunk…'** She sighed dreamily.

"Sammy Lynn you aren't ready to try out your attacks yet!" Nikki scolded her then noticed whom she was gaping at. "Now I get it Daniel was swimming."

Alicia glanced in the direction of the lake and grinned. "Our Sam just realized that Daniel is an actual dream hunk. Instead of just a pal."

'**Uh… princess? What did you just call me?'** Daniel shook out the water in his sandy blonde hair and reached down for the towel that he'd left on the lawn.

"Oh my, Daniel sure is giving our Sammy a show." Allura and Orry joined Keith and Rohan.

"Daddy why is Sammy dressed like that?" Orry pointed at Sam. "Danny looks mad."

"She's like your big sister now and Daniel got thrown back into the water, because Sam lost her temper again." Keith explained as he pulled him onto his lap.

Daniel was slowly toweling himself dry. **'Sam?' **He looked over at his shell-shocked princess.

"Daniel Rohan put some clothes on! Quit giving Sam a show!" Rohan shouted at his son.

Daniel ignored his father and proceeded to walk over to his princess. '**Angel mine, snap out of your daydream and talk to me.'**

:DANIEL ROHAN MCCLOUD THAT WAS NOT A REQUEST!: Rohan roared at his son.

:It's too hot to get dressed. What's your deal father!? Sam has seen me in shorts before!: Daniel wasn't getting the point that his father was trying to make.

Sam gave into her instincts, bolted passed Daniel, and headed straight for Blacky. This was quite miraculous seeing, as she was still not used to her heels yet.

"Sammy Lynn! What the heck is wrong with you today?" Daniel gave chase.

:You can't be that dense son. Sammy just realized that you her best friend and partner in crime are boyfriend material.: Rohan filled in the blanks for his son.

:It's about time! Thanks for the heads up Dad!: Daniel was very pleased with this news.

'**Sam just ran away from a situation. She never runs from anything.'** Keith grinned.

'**I know, but then Sam has never been fifteen-years-old either.'** Allura winked at him.

-------------------------------

(Academy Dojo)

MK could sense that something was up with Sam. (Am I gonna have to hurt my best friend?) He was getting suited up in his Gi.

(Daniel isn't just fangs anymore.) Sam whimpered shakily.

MK tied his masters' black belt around his waist. (Sam start making sense or I'm gonna go hunting!)

(I was on the lawn training…trying to master maneuvering in these damned high heels…) She grumbled.

(Samantha!) MK and Hunter went back into the dojo.

(Sorry! Well I got frustrated and accidentally sent him flying back into the lake with one of my new powers.) Sam waited for his reaction.

(So Daniel went swimming in the nice cold lake after he kissed you…New powers that's just wonderful...So then what happened?) MK and Hunter stood in the center of the dojo. They bowed to Jace, then bowed to each other, and started sparing. "I need to warm up before I demonstrate anything."

Hunter eyed him warily. "Just remember that I'm not Daniel."

(He wasn't happy and rose out of the water in a temper…I lost all ability to think after I called him a dream hunk and now I'm hiding in Blacky.) Sam finished her play by play.

(You called Daniel a hunk and he didn't chase after you?!) MK was taking out his frustration on poor Hunter, who was barely able to defend himself.

(I don't know! He asked me something, but I just ran for Blacky!) Sam wailed.

'**Michael Keith! Hunter is not Daniel! Lay off him before you really hurt him!'** Alison brought his attention back to what he was doing.

"Sorry buddy." MK helped Hunter back up to his feet.

"No problem I thought you were talking to Sam. Did Daniel make a move on her or something?" Hunter winced in pain his whole body ached.

"YOU HURT HUNTER! THAT WAS SO NOT NICE MK!" Thea glared at MK.

"No Hunter Scott he didn't do anything like that! She's hiding in Blacky, because she saw him coming out of the lake!" MK snarled at him.

"Enough!! MK will begin his demonstration the rest of you sit down!' Jace growled.

MK had worked up a sweat, so he took off the top part of his martial arts uniform. Then he went into action. Performing the various kata's one performed at the black belt level. Alison was most definitely enjoying her view.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions Bridge)

Daniel glared up at Blacky, who had barred his access to the lift in the pedestal. "I need to see her!"

"See her! You scared her half to death Daniel! Go away!" Blacky snarled.

"That's why I need to see her! Now lower the god damn lift!" Daniel was losing his patience and Sam was still shutting him out.

"Daniel I don't wish to harm you, but I will pick you up with my mouth and hurl you back into the lake if you don't go away!" Blacky warned.

"Samantha Lynn Lawson since when have you ever hidden from anything! I've known you since before you were born and have been heart linked to you ever since! Now either come down here or let me up there!" Daniel ignored Blacky and continued to try to get Sam to talk to him.

"I warned you Daniel!" Blacky launched off the pedestal scooped him up in his mouth and headed out over the lake.

"Damn it Blacky! I just need to make sure that she's okay!" Daniel was in full fang mode. He forced open Blacky's mouth with his bare hands, jumped up to the top of his head, and knocked on the top hatch. "Open the hatch Samantha."

"You win, but if you hurt her I will make you pay." Blacky allowed him entry.

"She happens to be my soul mate. I would never hurt her." Daniel was now sitting in the co-pilot seat looking over at his princess. She was curled up in the pilot seat. "We're going into the next step of our relationship. It's when our friendship turns into a more serious boyfriend/girlfriend phase when the feelings get scarier, stronger, and we face them together." He reached over and pulled her onto his lap.

Sam buried her face against his bare shoulder and burst into tears. "You must think that I'm a baby."

"Angel mine, that couldn't be further from the truth. You are my beautiful, intelligent, and mischievous princess. You have every right to be confused about these new feelings or reactions to innocent situations." He tried to soothe her frazzled emotions. "You still aren't over the after effects of being kissed for the first time and that really spooked you."

Sam looked up into his endless sky blue eyes and was back on wow he really is a dream hunk mode again. "I guess I hadn't really noticed how much you have…um…changed."

Daniel grinned mischievously down at her. "That's right you called me something and I want you to repeat what you said. So I know that you actually said it." He began to place tiny kisses all over her face.

Sam melted in his arms. "I said that you were a dream hunk." She sighed dreamily.

"There now that wasn't so bad now was it beautiful." He bent his head lower, so that he could kiss her.

"You don't play fair…" Her words were cut off by his kiss.

The moment didn't last for very long because Eric, who had been sitting silently in the back of the lion, made his presence known. "Ok you both love each other now break it up!" He stalked over and growled down at the teens.

They of course ignored him.

"Daniel Rohan I mean it! Stop kissing my baby or I will put you on graveyard for a year!" He played his trump card.

They reluctantly broke off their kiss.

"Daddy we were only kissing!"

"I don't want to hear it! You need my permission to date and you are way too young!"

:Blacky… Daddy needs to go swimming.: Sam was furious with her father.

:No Samantha! He'll tear me apart!: Blacky resisted the urge to comply with her wishes.

:He overreacted to this whole situation and is being unreasonable! I'm so not ready for anything but kissing yet!: Sam smiled serenely at her father.

'**Sam don't even think of doing what I know you're thinking!'** Daniel growled.

"Sam I'm only thinking of your own wellbeing." Eric also knew that she was up to something.

"Daddy you overreacted, so go cool off in the lake." Sam used her mind to open the top hatch and her power to send him flying out of the lion and into the lake. :Next time trust me!:

'**NICE GOING SAM! NOW WE AREN'T GOING TO BE ABLE TO SEE EACH OTHER UNTIL OUR WEDDING DAY!'** Daniel was beyond furious.

'**If that's how you feel then go join him!'** Daniel went flying out of the lion and landed in the lake. She flew Blacky towards the waterfall. _I'm gonna go visit Rena!_

-------------------------------

(Academy dojo)

MK was in the middle of a masters level kata when hot searing pain shot through his head knocking him out cold on the mat. This was his first major Real dream.

--------------------------------

Real Dream

_Sam was in a dark alley somewhere fighting mean looking gang bangers with Robin. The final gang member still standing pulled out a gun and started shooting at them. The first bullet hit Robin in the shoulder. Sam shoved him out of the way and took a bullet in her wrist, before finally taking him down. Robin, who had been in body armor, wasn't in that bad of shape. Sam on the other hand was really bleeding…_

End real dream

---------------------------------

MK writhed in agony, as he experienced his twin's pain. "Sam! Someone shot her!" He was still completely out of it. The very force of his emotions blew out the glass windows in the dojo.

"Son of bitch! He's having a Real dream!" Jace swore. "Sorry about that, but this is not good!"

Rohan raced into the dojo. "How long has he been out?!"

Alison was kneeling next to MK. "Uncle Rohan please help him." She whimpered.

"I would say about twenty minutes…He called out that Sam was shot and then blew out the windows." Jace filled him in.

"He knows better than to fight one of these. It only makes things worse." Rohan checked his vital signs and they made the scanner go tilt.

"No…it hurts…she really got herself in trouble this time…" MK was barely conscious now.

"Samantha is fine. You're having a Real dream now stop fighting it or you will end up in the medical center." Rohan lectured him. "Whatever you are seeing isn't happening now, so just let it run its course."

MK reluctantly did as he was told. He got what was left of the vision and tried to tell Rohan. "She was really upset at Dad and Daniel and ended up at the wrong place. I think she was trying to get to Uncle Bruce and Aunt Andria's…She ended up in an alley where Robin was single handedly taking down this gang…one of the thugs had a gun and shot them…man that hurt…she was bleeding…" MK's nose started to bleed and he was getting light headed again.

Max raced into the dojo with his team. "God Damn it! Son of a bitch! Frickin hell!! Shit!! I was hoping that this would skip their generation!" He gave MK a shot to counter act the effects of the Real dream. "Sorry about that kids forget that I said that."

"We've heard worse from MK when he broke his hand last year. When Sam and him went rock climbing." Jess, Jasmine, and DJ grinned.

"Daddy is MK gonna be okay!" Allison was frantic.

"Not now Alison." Max and Rohan got MK up on a hover stretcher and rushed him out of the dojo.

"Michael!" Alison ran after them.

DJ, Jess, and Jazz weren't far behind.

-------------------------------

Sammy had been concentrating on opening a portal to Tokyo when she lost her concentration due to the backlash from MK's Real dream. The portal opened and she stumbled out of it. Her head was still reeling from the effects of the backlash and she barely noticed that she was in a dark alley in the middle of the night where there was a fight occurring in front of her.

Sam watched, as two thugs slammed Robin against a brick wall. While two others held very lethal razor sharp blades. She used her night vision to locate the rest of the gang. She counted twelve against one.

"Honestly guys and I use that term loosely. Twelve against one isn't fair." She appeared out of the shadows as Sailor Neo Arus.

Robin used the distraction to send the four thugs flying. "SAM!? What the hell are you doing here?!" Tim was surprised to see her.

Sam didn't answer him. "Hey boys taste the power of a tornado!" She let loose an attack. "Arus Vortex!" A mini twister sucked up six thugs and sent them flying into another dumpster.

Robin threw five unconscious thugs in with them. "Nice look babe, don't mind the powers either." He liked his back up.

"Yo Bitch and bird boy! You're gonna die for that!" The last remaining gang member pulled out a gun and shot Robin in the shoulder.

He was gonna shoot him again, but Sam pushed Robin out of the way. "Robin!" She took a bullet in the wrist. Pain like nothing she had ever experienced in her whole life ripped through her arm. She ignored the pain and managed to land a kick in the goon's face sending him flying into a dumpster_. Shit! I don't really wanna die…then Daniel will never forgive me._ She forced herself to concentrate on healing her arm until she wasn't bleeding as badly as she was before.

Robin ripped off his cape and used it as a tourniquet above her wound. "Samantha don't go to sleep. I need you to tell me if you were hit anywhere else."

Sam blinked up at his blurry face. "No…I want you to tell everyone that I'm sorry…" She lost consciousness.

Rohan stopped his Jag in front of the alley. "Robin there's no time! Get in the car now!"

Tim picked up her limp form and raced for the car. "How did you know?" He got in the back with Sam, closed the door, and Rohan floored it.

Sam detransformed back into her jeans and t-shirt. "That can't be good." Tim checked her pulse and was relieved to find that she had a strong pulse.

Rohan ignored the panicked teen and was making several calls to various people. The first was to Dare and Zach, who were there consulting on a special case with Mac Sinclair. The next one was to Bruce and Andria. Last one was to Mac Sinclair a friend of the family, an expert on gun shot wounds, and a top surgeon.

Robin looked in need of medical attention to. "She saved my life. I got mad at dad and went skulking for heads to bang…She appeared out of nowhere and saved me!"

"Look kid just because you happen to be immortal now, doesn't mean that you're bulletproof, nor does it give you the right to take out every gang in the city by yourself!" Rohan snarled at Tim in frustration. He silently thanked the gods that Eric was Sam's father, because her healing factor was saving her life.

He screeched to a halt in front of the Wayne Memorial Trauma center doors. Dare, Zach, and Mac were waiting for them.

"Damn it to hell! What in the name of the gods is she doing here!?" Dare caught sight of Sam's unconscious form in Tim's arms and hit the roof.

Zach got her out of the car and onto the gurney. He peeled back the cape to see how bad the wound was. "Oh angel that is one nasty looking owie." They rushed her into the hospital.

"Samantha!" Andria screamed in terror when she was rushed passed them. "Tim!"

Tim had shed his armor and managed to stumble into the trauma center and right into Bruce's arms. "It's no big deal…I just got scratched." He passed out cold in Bruce's arms.

Sandra was on call in the ER and motioned for the orderly's to get him on a gurney. "When will you ever learn?" He was taken into the doors that Sam had disappeared through.

"It really is going to be okay angel." Bruce felt like killing someone.

"Dromi is going to go out of her mind when she hears this…MK is gonna hurt Tim…Since when can she call up her own portal!? She must have taken the bullet that was meant for him." Andria was forcing herself not to fall apart.

"Dick is trying to reach them, but something must be up because no one is answering. I wonder if that has anything to do with why Sam ran away." Bruce and Andria sat down to wait.

Rohan came out to talk to them. "Andria you're a blood match for Sam. She's going to need a transfusion."

Andria sprang to her feet and raced to where she was to donate her blood.

"Bruce this is Andy and Eric's child. There is no way that she's going to let one bullet wound beat her." With that said, he went back through the doors.

-------------------------------

(Hours later)

Bruce was filling out hospital forms, while he and Andria waited in the private waiting area. It had been nearly six hours and the only good news was that Tim had been moved to a private room. Clark had been at the manor when they had gotten the call, so he was waiting with them, along with Serena, Renny, and their guardian cat companions Diana and Luna.

Clark, when he got nervous tended to seek out junk food and was currently raiding the machines for a snack.

Serena was holding Sam's locket in her hands.

"It's okay Serena she's going to be fine." Luna was curled up beside her.

Renny was so worried about her best friend that she couldn't sit still. "Why didn't she come see me? Then this wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't have gotten shot! I mean she knows how to use her locket! Heck she's been Sailor Neo Arus for like two years now! She makes Aunt Andy look like an amateur!"

"Renny maybe snarling at everyone isn't such a good idea right now." Diana was curled beside her mother.

"Renny that isn't the Sam that you think she is…" Andria tried to calm her down. "She doesn't know how to use her powers yet. She's only fifteen-years-old and Dromi informed Dick that she just got her new Senshi form today. Dromi says that she got into it with her father about kissing Daniel for I believe the second time in Blacky. He went flying in the lake…Daniel snarled at her and then he went flying as well. Then MK had a Real dream and that's why they aren't here yet. Sam lost her concentration and ended up in the alley to save Tim."

Bruce got up and stretched. "I'm going to go check on Tim. Come and get me if there's any news on Sam or if Eric and Dromi arrive."

"Mom?! I'm gonna kill Sam when I get back to the future!" Renny growled.

"Again not a good idea," Diana sighed.

"Don't bother like mother like daughter." Luna sighed.

"Honestly Renny the poor baby has been shot! You are going to do no such thing!" Sere glared at her seventeen-year-old daughter.

"She never told me that she got shot here! I got back from my training in the past and she had the bionic implants in her arm, but I just assumed that she got shot fighting Prince Stalker or one of those morons." Renny sat down and pouted.

"Selena has a saying I believe that it's called need to know." Diana muttered and Renny glared at her.

"I think that someone needs a candy fix." Clark walked in with his arms loaded with sweets, chips, and snacks. "Tim was still sleeping off the effects of the general anesthetic when I checked on him and Bruce was handing Attila the nurse the forms." He dropped his load of goodies on the table.

"I would think that getting shot is something that she might not have wanted to remember. She is two years younger than you right now and is scared to death, so calm down, and focus on her instead of you." Sere rolled her eyes at her child.

'**Good news, my sweet. Sam is going to be fine...She did go into shock for a few minutes, but we stabilized her, and the surgery went smoothly from there. We're just finishing up and she will be in recovery in about half an hour.'** Dare gave the good news to his wife.

Sandra and Bruce led Eric, Andy, and Daniel into the private waiting area.

She was giving them an update on their daughter. "She'll be in recovery in about thirty minutes. The surgery went beautifully and there were no complications." She gave them the good news and then went back on rounds.

Renny hugged her mom.

Luna and Diana sighed in relief.

Bruce hugged Andria.

Daniel sat down on one of the sofas and went into a sort of meditation.

Eric and Andy went to sit down next to Andria.

"How's MK? Is Danny talking with Sam?" Renny fired questions at her Aunt and Uncle.

"Honestly Serena Raye, they just got here let them be!" Sere growled at her daughter. "I think that Sam might want this back." She handed the locket to Andy.

Eric and Andy gaped at Renny. "Sam really did miscalculate her portal…your seventeen not fifteen!"

"Well no ones perfect. Not even Sam." Renny winked at them.

"MK is psychically tapped out due to his Real dream, but he's going to be fine. Now as for Daniel talking with Sam... We would have been here sooner, but he had to reestablish his link with Sam the second he exited the portal, and that took about an hour. So yes he's talking to her." Andy answered Renny's questions. "Thank you for keeping this safe for her." She fingered the locket in her hands. "She just got it yesterday and things haven't been going all that great for her since she finally realized that Daniel over there was an actual guy…Lion here isn't handling it well either and they really have only kissed twice." Andy laid her head on Eric's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Andria finally voiced her one and only concern. "Eric you aren't going to hurt Tim are you?"

"Why would I hurt him for something that wasn't his fault? Dick filled me in on the reason why the portal has been shut down on your side for the past year. Is Adrian still breathing…my uh existence sort of depends on his not being killed." Eric arched a brow at Bruce.

"Adrian is in a shipping container at the bottom of Gotham harbor, but he's still alive." Bruce reassured him. "Sel made me close off the portal."

"That's a good prison for him to be in for a thousand years. So is Tim going to be okay?" Andy frowned at her twin.

"Yes thanks to Sam. He only suffered a bullet wound to the shoulder plus the usual bruised and abrasions one gets when you go out and purposely get into a gang fight!" Bruce was going to send Tim to the monks in Tibet for this one.

"Tim thinks that being like Rohan means that he's as invulnerable as Superman." Andria sighed in frustration. "No pun intended Clark." She glanced over at Clark, who was watching Renny pack away the sweets.

"Rohan came up with that kryptonite antidote, so I don't have that problem with my kids. They're normal kids and that's how it should be." Clark rescued a candy bar from the pile that was almost gone. "Lois wore a red kryptonite locket when she was pregnant and that counteracts the effects of the sun. Then we have special id bracelets made by Rohan that they wear on their wrists that keep their feet on the ground."

"Sam says that she's very sorry, you can ground her for life if you want to, and it sucks having her arm fixed by twenty-first century medicine." Daniel opened his eyes and finally breathed a sigh of relief. "She's still very weak…I mean almost tapped out…but she's out of danger, and I think she's gonna be fine."

Rohan, still dressed in surgical scrubs, walked into the waiting room. "She's in recovery right now…The surgery went well we repaired as much damage as modern medicine will allow. It's a wait and see situation when it comes to how well she'll be able to use her right hand again." He stretched his sore tired aching muscles. "You must be Daniel." He finally noticed the twenty-year-old mirror image of himself that was currently sitting in one of the chairs.

"Dad please kill me…I got Sam shot by getting her so mad at me." Daniel was miserable, scared out of his mind, and fighting back tears.

"I got Sam angry by overacting to the two of you kissing in Black Lion. You got her even more furious by assuming that my swim meant no more Sam until your wedding day. We're both at fault for this…then MK had even worse timing with the Real dream and Sam was shot saving Tim. Somehow I sense Aunt Sel's hand in this situation." Eric let Daniel off the hook.

"Your temper got my grandbaby shot?!" Gwen had just arrived and she was not pleased.

"Mother!?" Eric wasn't expecting to see her.

"Grandma?!" Daniel felt even worse.

"Yes, Eric I happen to live in Gotham now. So this is one of my grandsons'?" Gwen took a good look at Daniel.

"That is Daniel Rohan. Sam's soul mate and my second oldest son, as for Sam she's going to be fine." Rohan got between them.

Andy wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. **'Lion I want to go see Sam.'**

'**Ok lioness I will ask Rohan.'** Eric wanted an escape from his mother. "Can we see her?"

"I've already cleared it with the nurses. She's still asleep, but you can go see her." Rohan sat next to his son.

Everyone except for Daniel and Rohan filed out of the waiting room.

'You didn't by chance link up with Sam a little over an hour ago did you?" Rohan raised a brow at his son.

"I went to go get her from her great-grandparents. It took me hours to finally re-link with her, but I did finally manage to." Daniel nodded in response to his father's question. "MK couldn't because he's tapped out…I mean completely psi drained."

"That would explain the instant change in her vital signs during the surgery…Hold it you don't mean that you had to go get her from the Astral Plain do you? As in she went to see her dead grandparents?!" Rohan buried his face in his hands.

"Aunt Dromi used to do it all the time when she was hurt. Thanks for saving my Sweets." Daniel shuttered when he realized how close he had come to losing his princess.

"I think we both saved her son. She was having a bad reaction to something that we had given her, but you re-linked with her and got her back." Rohan hugged his son.

-------------------------------

(King Alfor Medical Center)

MK awoke hooked up to various medical machines. He was grouchy as hell. His head hurt, his wrist hurt, his body hurt, and to top it off he couldn't link with Sam or Alison. "It happened didn't it? She went and got herself shot." He snarled at his grandfather, who was currently napping in the chair next to his bed. Allura and Allison were curled up on the couch in his hospital suite.

Keith opened an eye to look at his extremely grouchy grandson. "You've been sleeping for a day and a half and yes Sam did go and get herself shot."

MK began to pull off the wires and nodes taped to his body and then attempted to get out of bed. "Sam needs me." He winced in pain when his body screamed at him to lie back down.

Keith pushed him back against the pillows. "You are in no condition to go anywhere now lie back down!"

Allura and Alison were jolted awake by the sounds of screaming medical machines. "Michael!" They panicked.

"You're awake!" Alison ran over and pounced on him.

MK groaned when she pounced on him. "Yes Alison I'm awake…" His voice seemed a little high, as he situated her, so that she wasn't kneeing him in his lower anatomy.

Keith knew that feeling and winced in sympathy as he turned off the screaming medical machines.

"Thank Arus! You scared us to death young man." Allura walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sorry Gram. Now someone tell me how Sam is. I seem to be tapped out and can't sense her." MK growled.

"She saved Tim by taking a bullet to her wrist, but then you know that already. Rohan, Dare, Zach, and Alison's great-grandfather Malcolm Sinclair all worked together to fix her arm. Andy, Eric, and Daniel went to be with her." Allura filled him in on what she knew of the current situation.

Max looked into his hospital room. "Michael needs his rest. Alison you can go home now." He was not pleased to see his baby in bed with MK.

"She's fine Uncle Max." MK glared at him.

"She's been here off and on for nearly two days and needs to go home and take a nap in her own bed." Max met his glare with a do-not-push-it-I-can-make-your-life-hell glare.

Alison didn't feel like refereeing between the two of them, so she chose to do as her father wished. "See you later tiger." Alison kissed him for the first time.

MK kissed her back. "Later, Red." He reluctantly let her go, but whispered in her ear that he loved her.

"Later…" Alison all, but floated out of his hospital room.

MK lay back on his pillows with a very satisfied grin on his face. "Thanks Uncle Max!"

Max stalked after his daughter.

"Okay Michael I think that you've tortured him enough for one day…Now stop being brave and tell us how you really feel." Keith rolled his eyes at him.

"One phrase comes to mind…I want my mommy." MK pouted. "I hurt."

"I feel for you kiddo, but you just sent away the only means of pain relief, and he isn't coming back any time soon." Keith chuckled. "Rohan is at home, Alan and Kitty are looking after your siblings, and Ash is taking Mac's class on a field trip."

"Ah man I can never catch a break!" He rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in his pillows.

-------------------------------

(Wayne Memorial Medical Center)

Sam awoke hurting and grouchy like her twin. She had two intravenous drips on either arm. One looked like it was for medication and the other had been getting blood back into her body. She looked like a sci-fi experiment, because of all the medical devices that she was connected to. She couldn't move either arm, because they were both strapped down for her own protection and there was an oxygen tube in her nose. She forced her eyes to focus on the occupants in her room. She was in a hospital suite. Her parents were sleeping on a sofa. Daniel was snoozing in a chair beside her bed. He looked like hell and if she wasn't seeing things had started to grow a reddish gold beard. _Ok Samantha there's no need to panic…just try and move your right hand._ She could just barely move her thumb. _Well that isn't anything to worry about. I mean this is prehistoric medicine and they can make your hand all better when you go back home._ The machines were starting to beep, because they reacted to the change in her pulse.

Daniel instantly woke up. "Welcome back angel mine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry." She could barely talk and tears threatened to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh no angel, there's nothing to be sorry about." The machines were really starting to make some noises. **'Calm down before Dad, Uncle Dare, Uncle Zach, and Mac converge on this room.' **

'**I hurt and all I can do is barely move the thumb of my right hand.'** She was almost totally awake now and clearly not happy. "I want to go home!" She burst into tears.

Eric and Andy instantly awoke and rushed to their daughter's side. "We know that baby, but you just came out of surgery." Andy brushed away her tears.

"I…(sniff)…want…(big sob)…31st…(sniff)…century medicine!" She pouted.

"Samantha Lynn Lawson behave yourself!" Andy glared at her miserable child.

Mac Sinclair came in to check on his patient. "I don't blame you kiddo, but my grandson is going to have to wait for a little while longer."

"I can't do anything, but barely move my thumb! I want my Uncle Max!" They were lucky that she was almost completely tapped out or things would have been flying around in the room.

"You were shot with an armor piercing bullet that did extensive damage to the wrist area of your arm. You should be thrilled that you can at least move your thumb. It takes months to recover from a wound like this, so you just have to be patient." Mac was updating her chart.

Sam didn't want to hear anymore, so she changed the subject. "How is Tim doing?"

"Tim was shot in the shoulder and is going to be fine." Andria and Bruce came to see how she was doing.

"I was kind of out of it, but I do remember one distinct detail about Tim that I know he's never had before…" She locked eyes with Bruce. "Since when does Boy Wonder have fangs?"

"Let's just say that Adrian happened and leave it at that." Bruce was not about to describe what happened at the manor or what had cost them the life of one of his twin girls to a fifteen-year-old innocent.

Yet another visitor entered the room this time it was Renny. "Sammy!"

Diana padded in after her. "See I told you she was going to be fine."

Sam stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at the almost fully-grown up version of her best friend. "You look just like that picture in your memory book! Charlie must be in big trouble if they sent you back into the past."

"Samantha!" Everyone besides Renny glared at her.

"What! She's seventeen and I'm fifteen! I had to comment!" Sam glared at them.

Renny was highly amused. "I kind of went over curfew. Now as for you and Daniel well you look exactly like your mother and that drives both Eric and Daniel crazy." She winked at her friend.

"Renny does the term grounded for life ring any bells?!" Diana leapt up on Renny's shoulder and hissed in her ear.

"Serena Raye!" The parents were not amused.

Daniel kissed Sam and then raced out of the room. **'Thanks a lot brat now I need a very cold shower!'** He groaned.

'**Sorry fangs.'** Sam wasn't a bit sorry.

Renny ignored Diana and sat down in his empty seat. "Poor Daniel, now tell me all about why you ran away from home."

"I think its okay to leave these two alone for a while. I'll watch over them while you go back to the manor and get some rest." Bruce chuckled.

-------------------------------

(Days later on Arus, but a month or so later in the past)

MK was finally able to move without wincing in pain and was waiting for the arrival of his twin sister. "What is taking them so long?!"

"Get a grip kid or I'm ordering you back to your room." Max gave him his one and only warning.

Dare, Allan, Zach, and Rohan were pacing nearby.

"I'm still tapped out and will snarl if I want to!" MK growled in frustration.

"Not fun being a semi-normal teenager is it Tiger." Allison liked having him be not so powerful.

"Not funny Red." MK reached over and tugged on her braid. "This bites I can't even heart link with you."

"Next time don't fight the Real dream." Rohan knew that it was a matter of time before everyone knew that Bruce, Andria, and most of their family were still alive and well in the 31st century.

MK narrowed his eyes at his Uncle. "What's wrong Uncle Fangs did they discover some deep dark secret of yours."

Rohan, who was still several inches taller than MK stalked over, and glared down at him. "I thought that you only saw Sam getting shot?"

MK matched his glare with one of his own. "I lied. No wonder Aunt Felecia, Dex and Tammy stay on Earth. They're under Aunt Sel's thumb. Uncle Bruce, Aunt Andria, Tim, Brian, and Danielle are all alive .They created all three Voltron's and with the guidance of an ancient named Zordon put the spirits of the lions into the robot lions. Now I can understand the need to keep this all nice and quiet, but Sam well she doesn't like being lied to."

"Lay off him Michael Keith…We had this conversation already and I know that I had to save Tim."

Daniel was holding Sam in his arms.

"Fangs put me down! I've been cooped up for two months! My legs work fine it's my hand that is screwed! Not that Uncle Max's grandfather and the others didn't do their best to fix it with their primitive medicine."

"I know you little sister. If Danny puts you down you will bolt and go into hiding." MK walked over and took her out of Daniel's arms.

"I'm only your little sister by a margin of five minutes and three seconds." Sam pouted up at her twin. "Traitor..." She didn't mean to say this out loud. "Son of a bitch…Shit…Frickin hell! Not even that works!" She went on to swear in numerous languages.

"Your tapped too I see." MK had never really heard her swear like this. "Sam we get the point, so stop before the parents go and get some soap."

"Sorry, but this sucks big time..." Sam noticed that her Uncles were surrounding her. "Don't I have a choice?"

"I know that this isn't any fun, Samantha, but we have to finish what we started on your wrist and arm." Rohan took her out of MK's arms.

"Where are mom and Dad?" MK frowned.

"They went to see your brother and sisters at the castle. They know that Sam is in good hands here." Daniel grinned.

Sam was finished being the brave girl. Her hand was still no better and she was beginning to lose hope. "What if you can't fix it and I go through all that pain for nothing all over again!" She was on the verge of tears.

"This is 31st century medicine not prehistoric 21st century medicines remember." Dare and Zach tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry little sister. I will stay with you if it's okay with our Uncles." MK wasn't gonna be away from his twin.

"Daniel would offer to stay with you as well, but he faints when he sees the first sign of blood." Rohan smirked.

"Dad!" Daniel's face flushed crimson. "I would do anything for Sam and I faint at the sight of my own blood!"

"Daniel Rohan we just got back, so don't get yourself grounded for hurting your father." Sam glared at him, but then saw the hurt in his eyes, and changed her tone. "You can stay with me if you really want to." With that said the group left the lobby and headed up to the surgical wing.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Andy walked into the castle and Starsha zoomed into her arms. "Mommy!"

"It's okay Starshine. Sam is gonna be fine." Eric reached over and ruffled her golden blonde hair.

"DJ won't talk to anyone. He just sits on the window seat in his room, and stares out at Blacky. He won't even talk to Di." Rafe sighed.

"Jess and Jazz have been really quiet too." Lisha was holding Endymion Ryan in her arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jess, Jazz, and DJ raced over to them. "Is Sam okay?"

"Sammy is gonna be fine. She's getting the rest of her arm fixed. Then she will be as good as new." He gave them all a big hug.

"Then will we be able to hear them again?" DJ and Jess were not convinced.

"We can't silent talk with them anymore." Jazz bit down on her lip.

"Sam and MK are not the same." Star agreed.

Eric looked over at Andy. **'Even Rohan can't answer that one. The kids miss MK and Sam telling them what to do.' **

'**Both of them are just temporarily tapped out!'** Andy refused to think otherwise. "MK and Sam are tapped out, but it's just temporary." Andy explained.

'**Dromi we don't know that!'** Eric growled in frustration. "We are just going to have to wait and in the meantime treat them like you always do as if nothing is different."

'**Rohan and the others are wrong! I don't care what the test said! The twins cannot function without their psi!'** Andy was not happy that he didn't feel the same way. "Let's go see how they're doing." Andy didn't even bother to say goodbye to Lisha and Rafe. She took the kids and headed out of the castle.

"Sorry about that she's just stressed out…" Eric apologized to the two of them then went after Andy.

-------------------------------

(Medical Center)

MK insisted on being able to be next to his twin, while waiting for her to wake up from the surgery. Max insisted that he get some rest and this way he could sleep and keep Sam safe. "Stop brooding Daniel…Dad would've gone ape shit if he'd seen you holding Sam like this in bed. I can't let her out of my sight…I keep seeing her getting shot in my head."

Daniel stretched out on the couch in Sam and MK's hospital suite. "I had to go and get her from the astral plain. It took me over eight hours to get her back. Forgive me if I wanted to hold my princess." He sulked.

MK had a cup of ice chips in his hand and threw a handful of them at him. "She was where!"

Daniel glared at him in annoyance. "Visiting your great-grandparents! Pay attention!"

MK threw the rest of the ice chips at him, but Daniel stopped them in mid air. "Since when can you do that!"

Daniel sent the chips back into the cup and then moved the cup over to the table beside his couch all without touching anything. "Since forever… I just don't rely on it like you and Sam do." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep and his dream with Sam and wings.

MK went back to sleep.

Starsha had ditched her parents, so that she could check on her older siblings. "They really are back." She eyed the two on the bed and then Danny on the couch. "They gonna be okay now?" She walked over and sat on Daniel.

Daniel opened one eye to see his current pest and groaned. "Yes Star they are going to be fine. We just need to let them rest, so that they can heal." He situated himself on the sofa, so that she could curl up beside him.

Star however had other ideas. "I'm gonna sleep with big brother and Sissy." She proceeded to climb up onto the bed, curled up on MK's chest, and fell fast asleep.

MK, who was very used to this, as she had been doing this since she was in diapers. Put his arm around her middle and continued to sleep.

"Finally peace and quiet," Daniel went back to his wing dream.

Max looked in on them and put up the disturb-and-die notice on the door.

-------------------------------

(Arus two months later)

All was quiet on Arus. Most of the families were off-world attending various events on different planets. Andy and Eric were reigning monarchs while the King and Queen were away on holiday in Crystal Tokyo. There were minor problems that couldn't really be dealt with like the V force team not being able to form Voltron. This in turn caused them to miss the annual team competition for the first time in over 30 years and MK was not at all pleased that he was breaking the family tradition.

Their Voltron relied on linking with Leo the Patriarch of the lions in order to form the mighty robot. MK was still psi tapped out, so this was not possible. The result in each attempt was the whole teaming getting a flying lesson and ending up in trees, the lake, and the castle maze. Eric and Andy had added this particular failsafe to the new cats, so that Voltron could never be taken over by enemy hands.

"Michael this isn't gonna work. Dad is the most ancient spirit when it comes to all of us and trying to override me to get to him is just gonna make him ornery. He'll do something worse than throw you guys out into the lake…I don't know what but worse. He likes his sleep." Blacky's voice echoed around the dry docks.

MK was almost finished putting in the manual override that he had designed. "I can't help the fact that I can't link right now, but I can make it so we can still form Voltron."

"Don't blame me if you go swimming or get shock treatment this time." Blacky grumbled.

"We're missing out on a competition that this team has won since Grandpa was its Captain. I'm gonna make the big guy form again." MK had his mind made up.

"I just think that you're obsessing on this, because Alison is on Earth with her parents." Blacky countered.

"No comment cat." MK finished what he was doing.

Sam appeared in the lion. "MK! I told you that the chances of that working were like one percent out of one million, but this doesn't surprise me. I mean you never give up on anything that you set your mind to."

MK glanced over at his twin sister. "Defeat is not in my vocabulary little sister. "I thought that you were training on the lawn with Mom."

Sam rolled her eyes at her brother. "That was simply hours ago. Seriously, MK, you've been at this for hours. The guys were even watching me train for a while. I even practiced the dance that I'm gonna do for Mom's big birthday bash and their 15th anniversary. I had no idea how much work it was to dance a ballet and not use any psi and you still have to decide whether you want to do a martial arts demo with the rest of us or not. I mean when would you have the time to practice? You are obsessed with forming Voltron!"

"This is more important than any celebration, besides I don't like martial arts the normal way it's boring, and it's too much work. Dad thinks that we need to refresh our skills now that we can't use our psi anymore." MK was not at all happy with his current condition.

"Don't panic big brother. I did all the research and always come out to the same conclusion. The two of us canceled each other out. It's a bitch waiting for it to restart though." Sam pulled out an apple from her sweatshirt pocket and munched on it. "I've been thinking that it's been too quiet around our enemies lately. I can't seem to track any of them down with any of the computers and spy gadgets in the lair. Do you think that after all of these years that they're actually gonna try something? Is that the reason you're obsessed with forming Voltron again?"

MK got up and stretched his aching back muscles. "Don't let Mom or Dad; catch you using the stuff in the lair. You heard what he would do to you if you ever tried to become like mom's former alter ego. I mean grounded for eternity with no parole, and never seeing Daniel again till your wedding day is really incentive not to follow in mom's footsteps." MK reminded his twin before going on to comment on what she had just said. "If I was the enemy and I knew that the two of us were basically powerless, then yes I would create an incident."

"Here on Arus?!" Sam choked on a piece of apple that she had just swallowed.

MK rushed over and pounded her on the back. "No not here, but the planets that currently don't have the domes online due to yearly maintenance."

"Earth and Druel are both currently upgrading the domes. It does seem logical that one of our enemies might try something. You call the rest of the team and I'll go get Jetta. I really don't think that this has got a remote chance of working, but then I got an upgrade to my Senshi form and anything is possible."

"Daniel, Hunter, and Dylan the day at the beach has been canceled it's time to get back to work." MK barked into his wrist com.

"So that's where they went after Daddy chased all of them off the castle lawn." Sam was about to leave for Jetta, but MK had a hold of her ponytail.

"Hunter and Dylan were supposed to be on watch this morning." MK was not pleased.

"Don't make me hurt you big brother." Sammy hated it when someone touched her hair. "Daniel was watching me train and then they came out to join him."

"Hunter and Dylan are on graveyard for this one." MK snarled.

"Are you gonna pull on my hair all day or can I go?" Sam growled.

"Sorry about that, but I hate it when they don't follow orders." MK let go of her hair. "So what was the upgrade?"

"Let's just say that one of these days Daniel gets to join that exclusive club that only Dad and Grandpa Dare belong too. I still have yet to figure that one out, but Daniel sure was grinning when he saw my wings." Sam shrugged her shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal.

MK raked his hand across his face in frustration. "I'm not about to go there… I mean anything that can put Dad and Grandpa Dare on their knees can't be good. Let's just forget that we ever had this conversation and just go fly the big guy." MK flushed a slight shade of red. _How someone that has an off the charts IQ can be this naïve about the obvious amazes me. Daniel is gonna be in a cold shower for eternity if she's this clueless._

Sam stuck her tongue at her twin. "It's like mom and Grandma Sere's secret weapon. It's not like I don't know what they're referring to, but what do wings have to do with that. I mean wings are just…" MK cut off her ramble.

"Enough Samantha I get the picture! Just drop the subject before Dad eavesdrops and you get grounded for life. It's not like we could sense if he were here or not right now. Now quit stalling and let's get in the air." MK ended the conversation.

"Well at least the water is a little warmer than it was yesterday." With that said she vanished from the lion.

"Poor Michael, she really does know how to push your buttons doesn't she." Blacky chuckled, as MK piloted him out of the dry docks.

"No comment pal." MK groaned.

-------------------------------

Eric and Andy were out on the lawn having lunch. They had also been eavesdropping on the twin's conversation.

Eric was highly amused. "Poor MK... She really does know how to keep him on his toes."

"I thought that you would be upset about her getting wings." Andy settled back in his arms.

"I was at first, but our angel is so clueless about the whole wings thing and what it means that I really don't have anything to worry about. Daniel is gonna be in cold showers for years to come." Eric was a very happy parent.

"Sam is eventually gonna find out and then you're gonna be pulling your hair out wondering if she would ever use her new found knowledge on Daniel." Andy burst his happy bubble.

"I can wish can't I?" Eric pouted.

"It's about as hopeless as MK trying to form the big guy without linking with him. " Andy pointed to Jetta and Blacky, as they shot into the sky.

"Then I'm doomed. Flying the cats is nothing…Now forming Leo; well he's grouchy if you don't wake him up the right way. No link no Voltron." Eric waited for the swimming to commence.

"He feels like he's let everyone down by not being able to go to the annual competition on Earth's moon." Andy felt for what her son was going through.

"He's still pouting about that? Uncle Jeff reassured him that this year they would just use the competition as a training exercise." He cuddled her closer to him.

"The other three just arrived, cross your fingers it might just work this time." Andy focused on what was happening above them.

"Not a chance in hell, but the water is warmer now." Eric smirked.

-------------------------

"Ok people lets do this…Ready to form Voltron." MK switched on the override.

"Just keep us over the lake this time. The last time I landed on the castle roof." Hunter growled.

"I know landing in trees bites the big one." Dylan grumbled.

"Last time I ended up in the rose garden maze!" Daniel snarled.

"Boys can be such babies." Sammy smirked.

"SAMANTHA!!" Hunter, Dylan, and Daniel snarled.

"Look you three I'm in a bad enough mood already so shut up! Oh and Hunter and Dylan you both are to take turns on graveyard until I say otherwise." MK was not in a good mood the signs were that the override wasn't going to work.

"WHY?! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" The two boys snarled.

"That's what you get when you ditch patrol to go out and drool at the Commander's twin sister." Daniel chuckled. "You do know that this is just a waste of time don't you?"

"Then its just gonna be our loss isn't it." MK growled. "Activating interlock…(it didn't work)…Oh shit not again!" MK looked up at the now open top hatch of the loin.

"I will say this for you young prince you are very persistent." Leo's voice chuckled with amusement. "No link no Voltron…I'm going back to my nap now."

"I told you not to piss off my dad! Now you're going swimming again. It could have been worse…He likes you enough to actually talk to you without the link." Blacky sighed. "Happy swimming..." MK went flying.

"Neo Arus diamond power!" Sam was now Neo Arus complete with wings. "I'm coming big brother!" She didn't mind getting shot out of the panther she had wings.

MK was just about to land in the water when Sam caught him by the arms. "Your wings do come in handy."

"MK one word lay off the sweets! You're heavy!" She barely had the two of them flying above the surface of the lake. "I'm really gonna feel this one in the morning." She was straining her right hand.

"I happen to be bigger and stronger than you are! I'm supposed to be heavier!" MK grumbled, as she flew him towards the castle lawn. "Daniel isn't gonna be happy with you. I think he landed in the rose garden again."

"You're my twin, besides he can fly if he wants to, and so can you when you aren't frustrated or don't you remember that." She dropped him onto the grass and swooped up into the sky.

"Samantha Lynn get down here you are giving everyone a show!" Eric shouted up at his daughter.

"Honestly lion you happen to be reigning monarch right now quit causing a scene!" Andy grabbed him by the arm.

"The hell with protocol Sam has wings and Daniel is somewhere around here!" Eric searched the sky and the surrounding area for any sign of Daniel.

"Leave her alone! The last thing that I need is for her to get mad, run away, and then get shot all over again!" MK stalked over to his parents.

"Michael Keith you will not use that tone with me! I brought you into this world and I can sure as hell take you out of it!" Eric was on a rant, but Andy took a moment to interrupt him.

"Excuse me? I don't recall you giving birth to the two of them?" Andy started to say something else, but the look that Eric gave her made her think twice. "As you were I just wanted to correct you about that."

"You are my kid that means that you abide by my rules! You are fifteen not forty! I'm your boss got that!" Eric set his son straight.

"Look! Sam doesn't have a clue as to what "wings" refers to. There is nothing to worry about. You promised to trust her and I expect you to keep that promise!" MK was not backing down.

"He does have a point Lion. We both know that she's clueless about serious relationships, so just let her have some fun for a change." Andy tried to soothe her lion.

"Uncle Eric! Why aren't you doing something! They are staring at my princess!" Daniel limped towards them.

"She's just having fun kid, besides I trust her." Eric wasn't about to end up on the couch over this situation.

"Come on you two I have a million things that I have to do before Momma and Daddy get back and I can't do them all by myself." Andy decided that the three of them needed to go into the castle.

"But Mom!" MK hated royal duties.

"Sorry son, but the boss has spoken." Eric motioned for him to head for the castle.

"Ah man this bites!" MK stalked towards the castle. "What about Sam?"

"I never mentioned that Sam had to come along just you. Now move your butt." Andy growled.

"She was helping out this afternoon…while you were hiding out in Blacky." Eric informed him.

"I can't win." MK pouted.

"No kid you can't it's just something that you're gonna have to get use to." Eric chuckled.

-------------------------------

Sam waited for the three of them to enter the castle before landing beside her prince. "Fangs is there a reason that you're in a temper?"

Daniel stared down at his clueless love. "Gee Sam let me think about that for a moment! I just got shot out of Neo and landed in the rose maze for the twentieth time this month! Not to mention that all of those guards are drooling at you!"

Sam giggled highly amused. "Is My Prince Fangs jealous of the castle guards? I train in this everyday, so it's not like they aren't used to seeing me in it by now." Sam reached up to pluck a stray feather off one of her wings. "These things are so soft I could just curl up in them and take a nap." She handed him the feather.

Daniel didn't refuse the treasure that she had just given him and stowed it away for safe keeping. _Daniel my man just think of the prize…not the now, but what you will eventually have…And you will survive this._ He continued to eye her warily her wings beckoned to him to touch them. "If you say so angel mine…Why don't we go for a ride or something?"

Sam arched a brow at him in curiosity. "Aren't you curious about how they feel? It's not like you see a girl with wings everyday you know. I mean I'm giving you permission, it's no big. I mean it's not like Daddy is gonna rip you in half or anything like that."

Daniel knew differently. "That's okay sweets if you say that the feathers feel soft then I believe you." He tried to keep his tone light and casual.

Sam wasn't one to take no for an answer, so she did her usual and tackled him to the grass. "See they feel like silk." She tried to get him to touch a wing, but he was desperately trying to get free.

_Shit this is not good…I'm not sure what my touching a wing will do, but I'm fairly certain that she's not ready for it!_ He was just about free of her when his hand grazed across the side of a wing. A feeling that shocked the two of them from their heads to their toes shot between them. Sam was now clinging to him in terror and that triggered his Galaxy knight armor for the first time. This was all from just grazing one wing. "Samantha Lynn next time take a hint and listen." He sat up with a now wingless Sailor Arus in his arms.

"Sorry my bad…" She whimpered shakily. "Um, Daniel? Why are you in Galaxy Knight Armor?" She traced the symbol of the white lion on the armor of his chest.

"You really panicked and I guess it called to the dormant knight inside of me." Daniel didn't mind his new look.

"No wonder Daddy panicked about my wings…That was way over my head." Sam bit down on her lower lip.

"Sweetheart, that was over both our heads." He set his chin on top of her head. "I feel like a rocky road ice cream sundae with all the trimmings. Then you and I can work on your psi exercises in the Sun Room."

"I guess, but it's not gonna do any good." Sam was too frazzled to protest his suggestion.

"Sam you and I have made really good progress. I mean you can now hear me when I really want you to and that's a big step towards getting your psi back." Daniel had the patience of a saint.

"You win, but this had better be a triple fudge sundae." Sam sighed in defeat.

-------------------------------

(Earth)

Adrian might have been dead as a door-nail, but he had one more ace that he had yet to play. It seemed that he had some offspring and they were set to exact revenge on the Royal House of Arus.

Adrian Jr. watched, as the dusk fell over the quiet hot spring resort in the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. Soon his plan would be set into motion. "You're sure that no one will come to the rescue when we make our move?" He narrowed his eyes at his twin sister.

Adrianna hated to be second guessed about anything and slugged her brother in the jaw. "The Hot Springs is the private resort of the Royal family. Our trap is miles away from the palace and the only ones that could possibly come to their aid. They won't know what hit them, just like father's triumph at Wayne Manor all those years ago. It is going to be glorious."

Crowned Prince Arislan of the planet Arcane was their silent partner in this. He had other plans for the rest of the royal family of Arus. He just needed to take out the eldest of them first. "As promised the staff was paid off by my men. The royal family is never going to wake up again. The fallout of this will crush the remaining members of the royal house of Arus and what I want will finally be mine." He was one of the youngest most ruthless rulers of the middle universe. He was considered one of most sought after catches in the three universes at six foot five, with wavy jet black hair, piercing violet eyes that could persuade anyone to do his bidding and he wanted the jewel of Eric and Andy's crown Sammy.

Adrian, Adrianna, and their minions left the room.

"That sounds great in theory big brother, but the twins might not go along with your plan." Dominique was not so sure that this plan of her brothers was such a good idea. "I think that you're leaving us wide open for an all out attack by Arus and her allies. I mean their Great Grandfather blew Planet Doom sky high and that was just for poisoning the prince!"

"The twins aren't a factor in this equation. They are hopelessly psi blocked due to the backlash from the Real dream that the prince suffered. They are also only fifteen and I for one am not afraid of children even if one of them is growing up very nicely…I'll deal with her when the time is right. For now we go with the original plan." Arislan sneered at his younger sister.

Dom had the body of Venus, the intelligence of Athena, and the face of an angel. All of which were highly deceiving, because an angel she was not. "You have your fun big brother I'm going home. I want to be as far away from this as possible when it all blows up in your face." She vanished from the room.

"You worry to much little sister I know exactly what I'm doing." He signaled for the attack to start.

-------------------------------

(Arus…)

(Castle of Lions Sun Room)

Shawn had just arrived at the castle with six-year-old Shane Rohan and the newest addition to the family nine-month-old Allura Elizabeth.

"Sam there's someone that I want you to meet." Shawn sat down next to Sam. He had little Laurie in his arms.

Sam cooed down at the adorable baby girl. "Shawn she looks just like a miniature version of Aunt Lilly."

Daniel looked down at his niece. "She sure is getting big."

"You should see Shane, that little guy is growing like a weed." Shawn chuckled.

"Where's Aunt Lilly?" Sam laughed when Laurie started to play with a lock of her hair.

"She wanted to visit with the twins for a little while longer. She insisted that I go on ahead with the kids and get them settled in our new home. Shane loves the beach, but I just like being home again." Shane spotted the feather in Daniels jacket pocket. "Nice little souvenir baby brother…So Sam graduated to wings did she." He winked at the two of them.

Sam blushed crimson.

Daniel arched a brow at his brother, "At least I get to have wings." He had meant to mentally send that comment to his brother, but had said it aloud instead.

"Daniel Rohan McCloud I can't believe that you just said that!" Shawn got all parental with his brother. "Sam doesn't need that visualization in her head!"

'**Sorry about that Sam…I didn't mean to say that…ah man it just kind of …oh forget it.'** Daniel was bright red. "I wasn't thinking clearly! I'm having one of those days! Besides we sure as hell aren't ready for that yet!"

Sam couldn't have gotten any redder if she had wanted to. She didn't even notice that she wasn't even tapped out anymore. **'That's okay Daniel…I hear my mom calling me.'** She beat a hasty retreat out of the Sun Room and right into her Uncle Rohan's arms.

"Where's the fire little blossom?" Rohan took in her red faced and very flustered appearance.

Sam stared wide-eyed up at her Uncle. "Fire?" She squeaked. "Don't be silly Uncle Fangs…I... um…remembered that I promised to help DJ with his school project."

"Nice try Samantha, but DJ is at school." He led her back towards the Sun Room.

Sam would've put up some sort of protest, but she was about to be plagued with her very first Real time vision. The force of it made her cling to her Uncle in order to stay standing. "I don't feel so hot..." She passed out cold in his arms. **'Daniel I got my psi back...'** was all that she could send out before the vision hit her like a brick wall.

"Samantha!" Rohan carried her into the Sun Room.

'**Sam!! Talk to me!!'** Daniel panicked when he saw his father carry in his unconscious princess. "What happened?!" He was ready to hurt someone.

Rohan ignored Daniel and focused on Sam. "Shawn take Laurie to see your mother. Then go get Eric, Andy, and MK."

Shawn vanished from the room.

"Son you need to get a grip. I need you to go to my car and get my medical bag." Rohan set Sam's trembling form onto the sofa. Daniel couldn't seem to leave her. "Move it! I need to know what's wrong with her!" Daniel vanished from the room.

Sam was clearly spiking a high fever and something was causing her whole body to shake as if she were freezing cold. That and her teeth were gritted together, as if she were in agonizing pain. She whimpered in her sleep.

"Sammy honey its Uncle Rohan…You are having a Real dream forget about what you're seeing and remember your training. Fighting it only makes the after effects of the dream worse, so let it run its course and you will be fine." He tried to reach her, but her only response was to shake her head violently, and she was trembling even harder now.

Daniel appeared next to his father with the medical bag. "She's having a Real dream just like MK had only this looks worse. I'm just glad that something jump started her psi that's the last thing that she managed to send me."

Rohan took out his medical scanner and checked out the reading on Sam's vitals. The machine couldn't even begin to handle the readings that it was getting and was almost instantly fried. "MK's Real dream was nothing compared to this…I think she's having a real time vision about something major occurring right now as we speak.

-------------------------------

'_Sam's vision part one'_

(The Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo)

She was standing in various rooms simultaneously watching, as the Hot Springs resort that her grandparents and various family members were staying at was invaded by what appeared to be Adrian and his goon squad. No one was able to fight back due to what looked like some kind of drug induced sleep…They tore into Nate and Ariel's suite the scene was horrific so much so that it made Sam sick to her stomach. It was over in minutes the result was Nate, Ariel, and Noelle lying lifeless on their beds.

"NO!!!!" Sam wanted to wake up, but she couldn't. She was forced to watch as the same thing occurred over and over again. "Please stop I don't want to see anymore!" She begged, but no one was listening. Finally, after what seemed like hours help arrived in the form of Bruce, Andria, Bri, Tim, and Danielle who tore into Adrian and his goons with the fury of revenge. Sam was relieved, because they had been going for Max, Ashley, Alison, and Mac's rooms next. Portals began to open all over the spa. The Senshi, the Generals, and Endymion all converged on the scene.

"NICE TIMING BUT YOU ARE TOO LATE!!" Sam wanted to scream at them. It was no use she was being shoved to another location.

'_Fade out of Vision one'_

-------------------------------

"NO!! TOO LATE!! THEIR ALL GONE!!" Sam cried out. Her head thrashed against the pillow that Rohan had set behind her head and tears were streaming from her closed eyelids.

"Shit what the bloody hell is she seeing?!" Daniel tried to reach her and the result was him being flung across the Sun Room and into one of the overstuffed chairs.

-------------------------------

'_Vision Two'_

(Moon Base)

Lilly was sitting next to Drew and Tony. They appeared to be watching home movies of the kids. Nichelle and Pippa were sitting at their feet.

"Ah, finally something good I was beginning to think that I was going to go through hell again…" The vision panned out until she could see the entire moon base. "No, this isn't a good sign..."

The explorer was orbiting just bellow her and it looked like they had both Voltron's tucked in for the night. It seemed a little too quiet…

She was now on the main deck of her Great Uncle Adam's flag ship. _Oh not good. This is not a good sign. _The ship seemed to be cloaked just north of the Moon. Shaitan, a mirror evil image of her grandmother, Titania, Logan, Merck, Adam, and Khan all seemed deliriously happy about something._ Damn that's not good either! This must mean that they were up to something, but what?! _

It took moments to get the answer to her question. The evil version of her grandmother pressed something on the device in her hand. The result of which was the Explorer blowing sky high. The others followed suit and soon all that was left of the moon base was a big black smoldering crater on the moons surface.

"No!!! Voltron's One and Two were on that base! My Aunts, Uncles, cousins, and friends all gone! Lilly, Drew, Tony, Shell, Pippa, Nicky, Seth, Ryan, Liz, Alexis, John, and Becca! Thea, Shane, and Laurie just lost their parents! Stop it I don't want to see anymore!!" She was going out of her mind.

'_Fade out of vision two' _

-------------------------------

"Samantha!" Andy screamed in terror when she saw what was happening to her daughter.

"Damn it Rohan she's in pain wake her up!" Eric's was in full fang mode.

"No!!! Sam is seeing something really bad!! I mean fire bad tree pretty…go visit the astral plain bad!" MK was clearly feeling some of the effects of his twin's situation. "I don't know what she's seeing, but you force her out of it and she goes to see Great-Grandma and Grandpa for keeps!"

-------------------------------

'_Final vision'_

_(Planet Druel)_

Druel was on fire. There were explosions rocking the entire planet. It looked as if the planet was experiencing some sort of cataclysmic event.

"NO!! Not them too! Mom couldn't handle losing both her twins!" Sam held her head in pain. She could see an almost translucent image of an older version of her Uncle Hazar laughing, as the planet blew itself up.

"Aunt Lexi! Uncle Chris! Nicky And Sabrina gone!! I can't take this anymore let me out! I will die if you show me one more thing!!" She screamed. "Let me wake up!!"

'_end visions'_

-------------------------------

"Please make it stop this is killing me to see all of this!" Sam sobbed in her sleep.

"Alex, Ari, Lilly, Drew, and Tony…they're gone…" Andy fainted in Eric's arms.

"Dromi!" Eric was on the verge of panic both of his girls were down and he had no clue why.

"Shit this is not good! Something major just went down and Sam saw it! Now Andy can't feel her siblings! This is very bad!" Rohan took another reading and it showed him that her vital signs were back down to normal, so he gave her something to counteract Sam's body from going into shock.

MK turned on the telemonitor and GNN was reporting on something major.

---------------------------------------------------------

Massive causalities have occurred on the moon due to a terrorist attack on the Explorer and the moon base. No one has claimed responsibility for the complete annihilation of the Explorer and the Moon Base. There were no survivors in both attacks. In other news we have reports that a cataclysmic event caused a chain reaction on Druel that blew the planet apart. The royal family of Arus was unable to be contacted due to the fact that the King and Queen are currently on holiday somewhere on Earth. This just in our sources report that a major event rocked Crystal Tokyo this evening, but details of the event are not known. It is known that there are massive casualties due to said event and at least three deaths are confirmed at this time…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

MK punched his fist into the screen. "Damn it! I hate it when I'm right!! This is worse than I thought they all struck at once!"

Eric was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs with Andy cradled in his arms. "Alex, Chris, Nate, Ariel, Bree, Nicky, Noel, Lilly, Drew, Tony, Pippa, Shell, Seth, Ryan, Liz, and Alexis all gone! Not to mention John and Becca! Damn Shawn is going to…the kids…" Eric muttered to himself.

"Momma, Daddy, and the others…!" Andy sobbed. "Find out if their…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Lilly…" Daniel felt tears of rage burning in his eyes. "I have to go find Shawn." He vanished.

"Oh man Hunter is not gonna want to survive this." MK vanished.

Rohan was making some calls and it seemed like hours to get the answers that they needed. "Okay no use avoiding this…It appears that Adrian, had and I stress had as in dusted, fathered twins." He took a deep breath. "Those twins exacted revenge on everyone at the Hot Springs, but Max, Ash, and the kids did not suffer the same fate. The reason being Bruce, Andria, and their fully grown army of kids dispatched the twins and their minions. Dare and the others arrived to help tend to the wounded and take in the damage." Rohan paused for a moment and waited for all of this to register in Eric and Andy's minds.

"How is my family?" Andy whimpered bracing herself for the worst and hoping for the best.

Rohan raked his fingers through his hair in frustration and blinked back the tears that were threatening to pour out of his eyes. "Keith, Allura, Rand, Sheena, Jax, and Kitty, are all in critical condition. The kids look like they're all going to be fine." His voice broke he didn't want to say what he had to say to them. "Nate, Ariel, and Noel were pronounced dead on the scene…I'm sorry for this…He was my brother…Those were his kids…and they did the same thing again!" Rohan was about ready to crack.

Andy was too numb to say anything. She buried her face against Eric's shoulder and bawled her eyes out.

"That's what our baby girl saw!? She isn't going to wake up is she?" Eric stared at Sam's sleeping form. Now that the vision was over she had fallen into a deep sleep. "This isn't your fault Rohan…"

"She will wake up. It's just going to take time. Her vitals are all fine now and this took a lot out of her. She's stronger than MK, but don't tell him that I said that." Rohan picked Sam up in his arms. "I'll take her back to her room."

Eric stood up with Andy in his arms. "I can't lose her too. Andy couldn't survive that." He growled hoarsely.

"You won't little brother now take care of Andy. I will watch over Sam." Rohan forced himself to remain in control of his emotions.

-------------------------------

(Rohan and Allana's castle)

Shawn punched Daniel when he tried to console him. "It's my fault that she's dead! I should have insisted that she come with me and the kids! She's gone and it's my fault!!" Shawn was in agony over the loss of his soul mate. "She didn't want to let go of the kids when she saw us off at the base. She didn't want to let me go! I should have known that she was trying to tell me something!!" He fell to his knees and broke down completely.

Daniel helplessly watched his brother being torn in two. He didn't know how to reach him. "You can't shut down Shawn! Laurie and Shane need you. Lilly is gone, but those two kids are very much alive, and need their daddy."

Shawn glared at Daniel. "I know that little brother! How am I going to tell Shane that…" His voice broke. "His mommy is dead!"

"You tell him that his mommy loves him very much but…" His voice broke, "…there was a terrible accident and his mommy and her brothers didn't want to go away, but their with the angel's watching over all of us." Daniel tried to find the words to say what needed to be said to his big brother.

Shane Rohan, who had gone to see why his Daddy was so upset, clutched his stuffed lion in his small hand. "Don't cry Daddy. Mommy's an angel now." He ran over and clung to his father.

Shawn held his son in his arms. "Yes kiddo Mommy is our guardian angel now." He could barely speak.

Lilly appeared next to them. "Always, my angel… I will always watch over you, Laurie, and my prince." She seemed very sad yet extremely calm.

Shawn felt his heart ripping in two, as he looked at his princess…his forever love. "I'm so sorry Lil…"

Lilly put a ghostly finger against his lips. "Don't be my love. None of this was your fault. I made the choice to visit my brothers…I want you to promise me something Shawn Alexander McCloud."

Shawn held Shane closer to him. "Anything angel. You know that I could never deny you anything."

"I don't have much time Shawn…Tell Laurie that her mommy loves her very much and that I will always watch over her. Shane you take care of your baby sister and your daddy for me. I love you so much my little man." She blew her son a kiss.

Shane caught it in his hand. "I will momma. I promise. I love you." Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he said good bye to his mother.

"Shawn, promise me that you will allow another love to enter your life. I want you to be happy and to live a full life with our kids." Lilly was starting to fade away.

"You are my soul mate. No one could ever replace you in my heart." Shawn's voice broke.

"Promise me!" Lilly's time there was nearing an end.

"I can't Lilly you are not someone that anyone could replace!" Shawn snarled in frustration.

"Promise me Shawn this is my last wish!" Lilly's was nearly gone now.

"I promise Lilly, but it's never gonna happen. I love you with every fiber of my being and no one will ever replace that!" Shawn growled hoarsely.

"I love you Shawn take care of our legacy and remember your promise…" She was gone.

"NO!! LILLY COME BACK!!" Shawn cried out in agony.

Shane just clung to his father and cried.

Daniel stood and silently watched over the two of them. Tears streamed down his face. "You will be missed Lilly."

-------------------------------

MK was watching over Hunter. "If you want to hurt something I'm gonna give you this once in a life time chance to kick my ass."

Hunter was taking out his grief and agony on one of the heavy bags in the castle gym. "I'm all by myself now! They left me all alone!" He growled hoarsely.

"You aren't alone Hunter. We're your family and you will never be alone." MK put a hand on his shoulder and Hunter hauled off and decked him.

"I told them not to go!" He took out his emotions on MK. "That we had all kinds of places to relax here on Arus! " He punched MK again. "I couldn't put my finger on why they shouldn't go but it's to late now!" Hunter dropped down onto his knees and let his emotions flow.

MK dropped down beside him and the two of them grieved together.

-------------------------------

Andy stared out at the lake, she felt completely alone now. For the first time in her life she felt empty. "I will miss all of you terribly." She whimpered.

Eric held her in his arms. "We'll build this huge memorial and surround it with a beautiful place where everyone can go and remember them." He mourned the loss of his two best friends.

"We'll have fountains, flowers, trees, and statues of the two Voltron's." Andy brushed away her tears. "They would want us to not dwell over their deaths and to go on with our lives."

"Yes and we will watch over Hunter for Nate and Ariel. We have to focus on the ones that are still with us now and not look back at the ones that we lost." Eric blinked back his tears.

"Bruce and Andria will have to come back here to stay on Arus. I can't be this far away from my sister. They've been in hiding long enough." Andy forced herself to think passed the pain of losing those friends and family.

"I think that Mom and Dad would like that. They are going to make it through this Dromi." Eric hugged her close to him.

"They have to Eric. They just have to." She turned in his arms and cried against his shoulder.

-------------------------------

(Earth)

Jeff was on a rampage. He was not dealing with the loss of all of those friends, family, his son and daughter-in-law Becca." I WANT ANSWERS! FIND OUT WHO DID THIS AND THEN WE WILL WIPE THEM OUT OF THE UNIVERSE!" He roared.

"More violence is not going to bring any of them back." Ginger glared at her husband.

"There is nothing on radar. If someone was there by the base then they had to have been cloaked." Mark snarled.

"We have to focus on what's left. Mourning our fallen friends and loved ones and honoring them with a place where their friends and families can remember them comes first before any talk of vengeance." Felicia Andria Grayson-Hunter the newly appointed Prime Minister of Earth and Mark's wife remained calm.

"THEA CRIED HERSELF TO SLEEP! DAD HAD A MILD HEART ATTACK! ALLY AND KEITH MIGHT NOT PULL THROUGH THIS, ASHLEY, MAX AND YOUR GRANDBABIES ALL ALMOST GOT BRUTALLY ATTACKED AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FOCUS!!" Jeff roared.

"DEATH HAPPENS! SHIT HAPPENS! HORRIFIC EVENTS OCCUR! IT'S A FACT OF LIFE AND NOTHING CAN EVER CHANGE THAT!" Felecia snarled back.

"Honey back off he's just hurting right now we all are." Mark placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Felecia's eyes blazed and her fangs were forming. "WE ARE NOT GOING TO ALL OUT UNIVERSAL WAR BECAUSE WE GOT CAUGHT OFF GUARD! WE WILL BURY OUR LOVED ONES; HONOR THEM WITH A MEMORIAL, AND THEN FOCUS ON REBUILDING NEW VOLTRON'S!"

"It's not that simple Felecia! They weren't replaceable!" Jeff snarled in frustration.

"Jeff she's in a temper my sister will hurt you." Ginger hissed in his ear.

"Our grandfather and an ancient named Zordon built the three great robots known as Voltron. I think that he might be persuaded to build two more. It will give him a challenge again." Felecia forced herself to calm down.

"Now that he's out of seclusion he'll be moving to Arus. Andria will want to be with her twin." Mark reminded her of that little factor.

"If they rebuilt Voltron lion force they can rebuild the other two." Felecia's mind was made up.

-------------------------------

(Astral Plain)

Allura stared at the iridescent barrier that separated life from death. She had suffered a devastating loss. Five of her babies were on the other side of that barrier. The children that she had beaten all odds to bring into this world had now been taken away. "How do you expect me to come back from this one!" Her voice echoed around her. "I don't think that I can!"

"You have a choice to make my daughter." Alfor appeared beside her.

"DADDY! I WANT THEM ALL BACK! I WENT TO HELL AND BACK JUST TO HAVE THEM! ONLY TO HAVE THEM TAKEN AWAY!" She screamed at her father. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Life isn't fair my child. You can be selfish and choose to cross into the barrier before you. Let Andy pick up the pieces, after she buries all of you alone. Not alone her baby brother and Andria will be with her. She'll have to raise him as you would have wanted. What choice does she have… Keith won't live if you die. She will have lost four sisters, two brothers, and her parents all in one shot. Oh yes she'll have the entire kingdom on her shoulders as well." Alfor gave her choice number one. "Not that any of this should bother you, after all Dromi can live through anything. Samantha however isn't as strong as her mother. In fact she saw everything during a Real dream and the shock of it sent her here to visit us on the Astral Plain."

Allura went into instant panic mode. "Sam can't be here! Andy would die if she lost her! Where is she?! Take me to her at once!" Allura was not about to lose anyone else.

"She's currently being watched over by Keith." Alfor awaited her final decision.

"Take me to them Daddy. There has been enough dying to last a thousand lifetimes." Allura walked over to her father and took his hand.

-------------------------------

(Elsewhere on the Astral Plain)

"Samantha Lynn you are not supposed to visit here!" Keith was trying not to panic.

"I could say the same for you and Gram! Momma has lost so much already! I will be damned if she loses the two of you!" Sam sat down in his lap. "Besides, I had a Real dream about the whole thing and that's what sent me here." She cuddled even closer to him.

"It's not like I want to be here Sam. I'm waiting for Allura." Keith was trying to keep calm and in control of his emotions. "You saw everything? Oh angel, no one should ever have to see what you saw."

"Alfor is bringing Allura. As for you young lady running away never solves anything." Jess appeared in front of the two of them.

"I'm fifteen what do I know." Sam shrugged, "I'm not leaving here without my grandparents."

"We aren't going anywhere Samantha our bodies just need to adjust to what has happened to them." Keith tried to get her to see reason.

"Sammy! Keith!" Allura rushed over and hugged them both. "Don't just sit there we have an eternity to get back to."

"Be well my baby and know that we are always watching over you." Jess hugged her and then joined her husband.

"Farewell sunshine." Alfor and Jess vanished.

"Can we go back before Uncle Rohan hooks me up to a machine?" Sam frowned at her grandparents.

"Let's go home our family needs us." The three of them vanished from the astral plain.

-------------------------------

(Arus two days later)

Rohan was about to carry Sam to the castle's medical wing when her vitals showed instant improvement. She had been sleeping for two days straight. :Daniel try and link with her and see if you can wake her up.: He woke his son, who was sleeping on one side of Sam, and Andy was sleeping on the other.

Daniel opened one eye to glare at his father. :You said that she was going to be okay!:

:She's going to be fine! Now try and link with her!: Rohan snarled at his son.

Daniel really looked like hell. He had two days worth of reddish gold beard on his face, his hair was messed up, and his eyes were bloodshot**. 'Samantha it's been two days…Enough with the beauty sleep. Your brother is grouchy, your parents are frantic, dad has actually aged, your sibs are worried, and I'm getting another gray hair.' **Daniel finally linked back up with Sam.

"Good news she linked with me again." Daniel gave her hand a squeeze and she squeezed it back.

'**Daniel I got my grandparents back for momma…I feel like hell…am I hooked up to a machine?'** She was starting to wake up. **'Oh Momma is with me and so are you.'**

Daniel was so happy that he was crying. **'We're all here angel mine now please open your eyes.'**

Andy felt Sam move and instantly sat up. "Rohan?" She tried not to panic thinking that something was wrong.

Eric and MK were jolted awake by her panicked cry. "What's wrong?!"

"My goodness can't a girl get any sleep without having an audience?" Sam voice was barely above a whisper.

Andy and Daniel hugged her, "You're awake!"

"Thank Arus! You had us worried. MK thought you were visiting your Great-Grandparents." Eric sighed with relief.

"How are you feeling?" Rohan checked her vitals.

"Quit fussing, I'm wiped out, sore as hell, but otherwise I'm fine. MK was right as usual, but I did manage to save Grandma and Grandpa while I was there." Sam was nearly awake now and really grouchy.

"Samantha you could have been killed!" Andy cuddled her closer.

"Chill mom. She didn't have a choice the Real dream overloaded her body, so she just hung out with them for awhile." MK defended his twin.

"Growl at me all that you want! Grandma and Grandpa are gonna pull through! No one else is gonna die! I won't stand for it!" Sam was finally experiencing her emotions, about what she had seen and all that she had lost.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE THEM DIE ONE BY ONE! I DID! YOU DIDN'T SEE THEM ATTACKED LIKE LAMBS TO THE SLAUGHTER, BUT I DID! THE EXPLOSIONS THAT BLEW EVERYONE APART UNTIL ALL THAT WAS LEFT WAS A CRATER!! THE PLANET DESTROYING ITSELF!" She was near hysterical now. "I DON'T CARE IF I BROKE THE FRICKIN RULES! I WAS THERE SAW THEM AND WAS DAMNED IF I WAS GOING TO LOSE THEM TOO! MOM COULDN'T SURVIVE THAT!" Tears streamed down her cheeks and her voice was hoarse from screaming.

"I couldn't survive losing you. I know that it sounds selfish, but I'm happy that my kids are still with me. That is my main reasons for living never forget that." Andy was in lioness mode.

"Wow Daniel you, MK, Uncle Rohan, and Daddy all need a shave." Sam reached up and touched Daniel's beard.

"Yes well, now that you're finally awake the rest of us can go shower." Daniel kissed her palm.

Eric sat down on the bed and pulled his girls in his arms. "Never do that again." He growled hoarsely.

"That place is weird Dad she won't do it again." MK stretched his aching muscles.

"I'm starving." Sam changed the subject yet again.

"I'll go fix you something to eat." Rohan left the room.

"I'm fine Daddy now go and teach MK how to shave." Sam hugged her father fiercely.

"Sammy! I know how to shave!" MK growled.

"Only when you barely had any whiskers on your face and even then you cut yourself like ten times." Sam rolled her eyes at her twin.

"Yep things are back to normal again." Andy curled up against Eric and drifted off to sleep to the sounds of MK and Sam arguing with each other.

-------------------------------

(Crystal Tokyo Medical Center)

Rafe was going out of his mind worrying about everyone on Arus and the family that were currently fighting for their lives, after the viscous attack at the Hot Springs. "It's been nearly three days since this disaster of monumental portions happened to this family and so far the death count boggles the mind. Three different events one of which was a clearly premeditative attack on the Galaxy Alliance and the other on the royal house of Arus! What happened to Planet Druel… well I'm still not convinced that someone wasn't behind that one! That was a completely stable planet and there was no sign that an event like this was even gonna occur! I mean we knew about Yellow Stone way before it blew its top causing the event that had us sleeping for countless years!" He began to pace his Uncle's Office. "Everyone is coming out of their traumas except for Uncle Keith and Aunt Allura, which doesn't make any sense seeing as they are two of the strongest willed people in the three universes! We should have seen this coming and stopped it that's what the guardian's of this universe are supposed to do! Aunt Sel didn't even see this coming and I didn't think that was even possible!"

"She isn't the current guardian of the time gate. Her brother Cronos is and he only bends the rules when the event is gonna hurt the time stream. Shit happens kid you just have to get passed it and move on." Zach was trying to figure out why Keith and Ally hadn't woken up yet and Rafe wasn't helping by distracting him.

"Renny said something about having to have a permission slip in order for any non-adult to pass through the gate. I just thought that she was kidding." Rafe frowned.

"Sam kind of made that one a necessity. Evidently, nothing can happen to her not in this or any time stream. He gave Sel hell for not preventing her from opening a portal. Sel countered with Tim being an important person during that time and that he had to live…therefore Sam had to get shot." Zach rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. The screen that he was looking at was getting blurry due to the strain of hours of research.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better…" Rafe changed the subject. "Mom and Dad are handling this amazingly well."

"This isn't our first taste of loss kid. We've lost numerous friends and family in our lifetimes. I guess it just gets easier to accept." Zach looked up at his nephew of sorts.

"I'm sorry if I'm venting, but I can't seem to contact anyone back home. I've tried the castle and I get E telling me that no one is able to come and talk to me right now. I've tried Uncle Rohan's, but all I could do was tell Shawn how sorry I was about Lilly. I just don't get why no one is around!" Rafe was worried about how Dromi and the others were handling things.

"The only one with contact to Arus is Bruce. Sam had the mother of all Real dreams and isn't doing that hot. I believe Bruce's words were that MK thought that she went to visit their great-grandparents, so apparently all of them are camped out around Sam's bedside. That is all I know now leave so that I can get some work done!" Zach was about to throw something at him.

"Are you trying to tell me that on top of everything that has happened that we might end up losing Sammy as well!?" Rafe was on the verge of losing it. "Dromi would not survive that type of loss."

Zach had heard more than enough. "Samantha is not going to die! She saw the whole thing by way of a Real dream and is now sleeping off the repercussion of the visions. That's right Rafe! She had three separate visions and that's enough to kill a normal person, but Sam is not at the medical center she's sleeping in her own bed. Now do you think that you can leave so that I can focus on Keith and Allura's condition and how to reverse it?"

"I thought that I heard the two of you in here." Dare walked in with not a frown, but a smile on his face. "I actually have good news to report to both of you. Bruce is on the mobile. How he can get a mobile to work across three universes is beyond me…"

Zach and Rafe glared at him.

"Sam just woke up a little over an hour ago. This means that Keith and Allura should be waking up any time now. Sam got the two of them back from the astral plain. Ordinarily, I would be furious, but then she did go through hell, and she needed to do something while she was there."

Zach not really believing what he had just heard touched several different screens to check on Keith and Allura's vital signs. To his relief they had approved to the point of normal levels. "We owe her something huge, because it looks like the two of them should be waking up any minute now." He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for the first time in almost three days.

"If Sam saw that much then she's so gonna need therapy." Rafe thought of what seeing something like that could do to a fifteen-year-old girls' psyche.

Zach fell out of his chair and stared at Rafe, as if he had two heads. "Who in their right mind would be brave enough to attempt that, besides us, and you know that she's going to completely shut down around all of us!?"

"Danielle could do it and Sam is her cousin. That and she's got the patience of a Saint." Rafe came up with an answer.

"It won't hurt her and it will be for her own good." Dare's mind was made up.

"Nice idea kid you can pitch it to Eric and Dromi." Zach grinned.

"Cowards…" Rafe muttered under his breath.

------------------------------------

Keith awoke connected to a battery of medical machines. He didn't know why because he felt like a million bucks. He could feel that he had a bandage around his neck. This told him exactly what had gone down at the Hot Springs. He looked around the room and saw Jamie staring out of the window and Bruce was talking to someone with what looked like a mobile phone.

"Bruce? Jamie?" Keith made an attempt to talk, but his voice came out barely a whisper.

Jamie was over to his father's side in seconds. "Dad you woke up!"

Bruce gave the good news to Rohan and then ended the call. "Welcome back Keith you had us all worried." Bruce sighed in relief.

"Are Allura and Samantha okay?" Keith needed to know if the two of them had woken up or not.

"Mom just woke up a little while ago. Andria is all but sitting on her, because she wants to get to you. Now as for Sam, well, she woke up a little over and hour ago." Jamie gave him some good news.

"Sam is just like her momma. She refuses to give up on something once she sets her mind to it. This time it was getting us back from the Astral Plain. I just need to know if she was okay or not." Keith tried to move, but he had all of this medical stuff connected to him in various ways. "Someone get this crap off of me before I get grouchy." Keith wanted out of bed. "I feel better than I have in my whole life."

"You my friend are adjusting to the feeling of being immortal. It's kind of a rush when you first wake up, but then that passes in about ten or twelve years. Just think now you can have that rematch with Eric and win." Bruce was standing beside the various medical machines.

Keith got impatient and began pulling all of the tubes and wires off of him. The IV in his arm was carelessly ripped off, but then the wound healed instantly. "I could get used to healing like that. I mean I have my healing factor, but this kicked it into overdrive."

The machines went ape shit and Bruce shut them off. "A lot has happened in the past few days and I don't think that you want to learn about it on GNN."

"I know that this might be hard on you Dad, but you need to hear it from one of us." James prepared him for the news.

"I know everything. That's one of the perks of being on the Astral Plain. Allura and I got to say our goodbyes to everyone, as they crossed over. It still hurts like a bitch that they aren't going to be with us anymore, but we got some sort of closure by getting to say our goodbyes. Allura didn't take it well at first. That was one of the reasons why we didn't wake up sooner. She had to decide whether she wanted to wake up or not. I had Sammy keep me company until she came back with her decision and the rest is history." Keith threw back the covers and got out of bed. "Is there a robe or something? I mean I can't go around naked. Allura wouldn't really like that."

Bruce was handing him a robe to put on when Rand and Sheena walked right into the room. "Good he's awake…" Sheena turned bright red, as she took in the view. "I'll see you later." She bolted from the room. _Wow no wonder Allura brags so much!!!_

Keith, who was also a nice shade of crimson, hastily put on, and then belted the robe. "Big brother… I see the two of you are fine…" He tried to find his voice again.

"Sorry about that little brother. Now maybe she will learn to knock before entering a room." Rand was highly amused.

"Daddy you're awake!" Orry came barreling into the room.

"You're okay! I bet we kind of scared you didn't we little man." Keith picked up his son and held him tight.

"I was brave like big brother." Orry gave him a big hug.

"Yes you were little bro and we are very proud of you." Jamie still couldn't believe how good Orry had been.

"So how's Cindy? Did she keep you company while we were sleeping?" Keith knew his son all to well.

"Those two won't let each other out of their sight for long…Hey is that the secret that you refuse to tell the rest of us!" Jamie growled.

"Not really I just wanted to make sure that he was back to chasing Cindy again." Keith shrugged.

"Cindy is mine!" Orry grinned.

"KEITH MICHAEL!!! DID SHEENA SEE YOU NAKED!!!" Allura stalked into the room with Andria on her heels.

"Oh boy come here kiddo…Dad is in the doghouse." Jamie took Orry from Keith.

Keith's jaw dropped Ally looked twenty-one again and furious as hell. "Not on purpose angel. She just walked right in without knocking and I will point out that I was trying to put my robe on." Keith eyed her warily.

"You are for my eyes only!" Allura was looking at him, as if he were her next meal.

Andria looked at each of her parents and then made a decision. The two of them need some alone time. "Okay everyone lets leave these two alone for a while." Andria herded them out of the room.

Allura locked the door, "We were rudely interrupted on the night of our anniversary." She slinked up against him and purred into his ear. She noticed that he still had the bandage around his neck and took it off. "Welcome back lover what do you say the two of us celebrate our new lease on life." She nipped his neck.

Keith reacted by kissing her senseless.

------------------------------------

Next Chapter 30

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	30. Chapter Thirty

What If Beginnings

Book 3

Chapter 30

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(6 months later

Eric and Andy's home)

Spring was in the air and everyone was getting ready to celebrate not only Andromeda's thirty-second birthday and hers and Eric's fifteenth anniversary, but also the opening of the Memorial Park in honor of their fallen family members.

Sam's pet project was designing the new Voltron's with her Uncle Bruce. It kept her mind occupied from thinking about what she had seen. She had also been secretly painting various scenes from her Real dream, but had yet to show them to any of her family. There was one of an older version of her Uncle Hazar, an evil version of her Gram, and lastly a devastatingly handsome guy with violet eyes that always stared at her creepily when she was near it. She knew that each was a key to a puzzle that she didn't want to solve.

"This is a waste of time." She growled at Dr. Danielle Andromeda Wayne her cousin and shrink.

Dani was the older mirror image of Sam, only she had blue eyes like her father. Her hobby was to gain as much knowledge as possible. She had numerous doctorates under her belt, but she loved helping people heal their minds, souls, and spirits. She hadn't had a challenge in centuries and was finding that her fifteen-year-old cousin was quite the challenge indeed. "Talking about what's eating you up inside isn't a waste of time. Now tell me what you were thinking about for the past ten minutes."

Sam felt caged in her bedroom. She had refused to go to Danielle, so Dani had come to her. "My plans for the new Voltrons' and what has to be done next." She lied.

"Burying yourself in a project won't make what you saw go away." Dani lectured her.

"No my photographic memory won't let me forget what I saw! The project is just an outlet to keep my sanity!" Sam snarled at her in frustration.

"Did you paint again?" Dani saw an opportunity to finally make some progress with her and grabbed it.

Sam sat down on her bed and hugged a pillow to her chest. "I don't like to paint anymore…" She refused to look Dani in the eyes.

"Aunt Andy says that you love to paint, so why the sudden change?" Dani asked in a gentle tone.

Sam looked up at her with a heartbreaking haunting look in her eyes. "I painted what I saw…"

"Show me." Dani took a huge risk in saying that, but she knew that it was crucial to Sam's recovery.

"I can't!" Sam shook her head in denial.

"Why is that Sam? You know as well as I do that a painting can't hurt either of us." Dani needed for her to show her what she had seen.

"I just can't! They give me the creeps!" Sam shivered.

"You painted a past event that can't harm you ever again. Perhaps showing me will help you heal the scar the dream left in your mind." Dani went over and sat next to her on the bed.

Sam got up and unlocked a secret door in her room; it was the door to her private studio. "You obviously aren't going to leave me alone until you see them, so be my guest." She motioned for Dani to enter her sanctuary.

Dani walked into the studio and took in various paintings that Sam had recently finished. The dark toned ones were obviously scenes from what she had seen. "Why did you paint Grams as an evil dark person?"

"That's who I saw pressing the device that blew up The Explorer. The evil Hazar guy is who I saw when Druel blew up…Now the dark dangerous evil prince…well I can't place him yet, but he's part of what happened to the others on Earth." Sam was actually letting some of her defenses down around her cousin.

"That's Prince Arislan of the Planet Arcane. He's a player who has similar psi abilities as you and MK. He's definitely not Prince Charming more like Prince Diamond was of the Dark Moon. He's also not someone who you want to meet in battle. Although, I hear that he hires goons to do his dirty work for him." Dani was like her dad in many ways. She had his detective instincts and she now knew who masterminded one of the events.

"So he's a Lotor wanna be?" Sam nervously bit down on her lower lip.

"Sweetie he makes Lotor look like a toothless baby dragon. Now the grandma clone must be Queen Romelle of Planet Pollex. She's Grams cousin, but usually has others do her dirty work for her. Uncle Adam allows her to rule while he pulls the strings. Now as for Uncle Hazar's older copy…his name is Killian and he's Hazar's uncle. He very well could have instigated an event that would have blown up the planet." Dani was wearing a recording device that she used to keep records on her patients. It was usually for patient doctor privilege only, but this was an exception to the rule.

"The others are just scenes from my nightmares. That's what I paint now, so forgive me if I want to give up that particular hobby of mine!" Sam was in a temper now, which triggered her hidden emotions.

"You have to show these to everyone. They need to understand what you saw. It will be closure for all of them." Dani took another risky step, but it needed to be done. "These dreams are eating you up inside and showing your nightmare to them would end them for good."

Sam's lion symbol on her forehead shown bright, her eyes blazed, and her fangs were apparent, because she had lost control of her emotions. "SHOWING ALL OF THESE TO THEM WOULD ONLY CAUSE THEM HEARTACHE! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" The windows shook from the force of her fury, but they were alone in the house, so no one came to see what was wrong, even Isis stayed clear of her these days.

Daniel instantly appeared in her bedroom. "What the hell did you do to set her off this time!?"

Dani was not the least bit daunted by Sam's outburst. "I forced her to show me her paintings. She's fine Daniel go back to what you were doing." She walked out of the studio to glare at him. "Which evidently was trying on your dress whites for the upcoming gala celebrations?"

Daniel wasn't completely dressed; his uniform shirt was not buttoned, revealing a bronzed washboard physique. "That can wait. Sam needs me right now." He stalked passed her into the studio. What he saw made his blood run hot with fury and cold empathy that his princess was still seeing all of this. So much so that she had put it on canvas.

Sam was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, and silently bawling her eyes out.

'**Oh sweetheart, it's going to be okay I promise.' **He reached down and picked her up in his arms.

'**I didn't want anyone to see these. I couldn't bear to see all of that hurt in their eyes again…'** She buried her face against his shoulder and cried.

'**This is why you don't show me your paintings anymore…You're painting what you saw…'** He took in what she had painted on canvas. _Killian? Queen Romelle? Prince Arislan? Did they now have the ringleaders to the events that had caused them all so much pain and loss?_ He carried her into her room and situated the two of them, so that he was holding her on her bed, while she continued to cry against his shoulder. "I've got you baby. You just go ahead and cry and get it all out of your system." He rocked her in his arms.

(Sam? Are you okay? Did you have a breakthrough with Dani?) MK, who had been out riding, sensed his sister's pain.

Sam couldn't answer because she was too emotionally gone.

:She's been painting what she saw. Dani made her show them to her. I think that we have the answer as to who some of the masterminds were. She painted three specific people.: Daniel sent to MK.

:She doesn't sleep anymore Daniel.: MK headed his horse towards home. :We have to get those paintings and show everyone.:

:Dani suggested that and she had a temper meltdown, but I can try and persuade her otherwise.: Daniel frowned at Dani. "I think that she's had enough of a session for one day. I'll watch her while you go see if you can have the same effect on Shawn."

"Shawn avoids me like I have some kind of contagious disease. He doesn't wish to get over the loss of Lilly, but he does allow Shane to talk to me." Dani was still trying to find a way to help Shawn.

"He goes through the days like a robot. He just doesn't want to feel again. It hurts too much to feel." Daniel explained his brother to Dani.

"I know what he's going through Daniel. I've been there, but he needs to talk about it, so that he can interact with Shane and Laurie again." Dani had lost a brother, sister-in-law, husband and son, because of a mad man's obsession with her father's alter ego over millennia ago. It still hurt to think about it not to mention that her twin sister had died when Adrian had attacked the manor.

MK walked into the room. "Sam, can I show your paintings to Mom, Dad, and the others?"

Sam nodded in response, but was crying even harder now.

"She needs them away from her. It's a constant reminder of what she saw." Dani agreed with MK.

:Brace yourself buddy. It's not her usual happy paintings in there.: Daniel gave him fair warning.

"I'll help you get them out of here." Dani reentered the studio.

:Son of a Bitch!: MK began stacking up the paintings . :No wonder she's an emotional wreck and can't sleep! I say we show these and then have a bonfire!:

Eric felt Sam's temper slip and went to go check on his daughter. "I should have known that you would beat us to her." Eric was referring to Daniel holding his baby girl. "So she finally broke down, now tell me what caused it." He remained calm despite the other fact that Daniel was not fully clothed and holding his baby girl.

"I was getting out my dress whites to see if they still fit when she needed me." Daniel explained his appearance. :Dani forced her to show her paintings to her. She's been painting her Real dream/nightmares and has agreed to let everyone else see them. After which I say we burn all but three of them. MK and Dani are getting them out of her studio as we speak.:

Mk walked out with a stack of paintings. "Dad she needs him. Hell he holds her when she has her nightmares, so chill."

"She calls to me and I appear. She cries on my shoulder until she falls asleep and I swear that is all that happens when I hold her." Daniel hastily explained to his Uncle.

Sam was asleep in his arms.

"Daniel is her anchor Uncle Eric without him she wouldn't have survived any of what has happened to her." Dani carried out another stack of paintings.

Eric let out a deep sigh. "He's not the only shoulder that she can use to cry on…I feel abandoned."

"Dad look at this and then you might understand why she didn't go running to you or mom." MK held up one of the more gruesome paintings.

Andy walked into the bedroom just in time to see the painting. Rage like nothing she had ever felt coursed through her body. Her only thought was to destroy the painting which was instantly reduced to ashes. "SAM PAINTED THAT!? MY BABY IS STILL BEING HAUNTED TO THE POINT OF PAINTING WHAT SHE SAW?! GET THOSE THINGS OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Andy was beyond upset.

"What do you think that we are trying to do!?" MK glared at his mother.

"She painted three specific bad guys meaning that we now have some clue as to who planned those attacks against our family." Eric had never seen her this furious since the twins were three.

Andy forced herself to calm down. "Dani is Sam going to be okay now that she has finally shown us her nightmares?"

Dani looked over at Sam and Daniel who were both sound asleep. "She'll be able to heal now that she knows that we won't be angry at her for painting what she saw."

"We'll take these to the castle then Sam can destroy them by way of a bonfire after dinner tonight." Andy could sense that Sam was sleeping peacefully for the first time in months.

"Daniel can guard her for a while. I need to go talk to momma." Andy looked up at Eric.

"Relax Dad he's just going to catch some sleep while he holds her." MK growled.

"I know that let's get these out of here." Eric picked up a stack of paintings and carried them out of her room.

-------------------------------

(Shawn's Beach House)

Shane walked over and sat on his father's lap. "Daddy, if you so sad talk to Dani." He was worried about his Daddy.

Shawn looked down into his son's azure blue eyes. "Talking to Dani may help you kiddo, but it's not the same for me."

"Cuz you won't try!" Shane accused him father. "You promised mommy that you would try!"

Shawn took a deep calming breath. "Son, what I promised your mommy is something that has nothing to do with talking to Dr. Danielle Andromeda Wayne. It is more complex than that and you are too young to understand."

Shane understood that his mommy wanted his daddy to be happy again and that was all he needed to understand. "YOU PROMISED MOMMY!!! KEEP YOUR PROMISE!!!" He was shouting angrily at him now.

"Shane it's not that simple! Now drop the subject!" Shawn had heard more than enough.

"NO!! YOU LIED TO MOMMY!! YOU PROMISED!! YOU DON'T KEEP IT!! I HATE YOU!!!" Shane jumped off Shawn's lap and raced down the stairs to the beach where Allana was watching Laurie play in the sand.

"SHANE ROHAN!! GET BACK HERE!!" Shawn shouted angrily down at his son.

"NO!! I HATE YOU!! YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY!! YOU'RE NO FUN ANYMORE!! YOU DON'T PLAY WITH US!!! I WANT MOMMY!!!" Shane screamed back.

"DAMN IT SHANE I AM DOING THE BEST THAT I CAN!! I WANT HER BACK TOO!!" Shawn stalked back into the house and finally caught sight of his reflection in the window. He looked like hell. _Ah hell, no wonder he's freaking out I look like crap. I'll take a shower and change and then try and talk to him._

Dani had gone for a run on the beach to clear her mind about what had happened in her session with Sam. She couldn't help, but overhear what was happening at Shawn's ocean front home. Shane was clearly furious with his Daddy and Shawn, from what she'd seen when he was standing on the deck of his home, looked like hell.

"Dani!" Laurie now a little over a year raced over to hug her leg.

Dani scooped her up into her arms. "Hey angel face," She kissed her cheek.

"Hello Dani how was your session with Sammy?" Allana smiled at her.

"She had a breakthrough today and is well on her way to being Sam again." She glanced up at the house. "This means that I can focus on helping Shawn deal with losing Lilly. I waited for him to come to me, but from what I just overheard his time is up."

"He's so lost without Lilly and there are so many reminders all around him. Lilly and Shawn had been heart linked since she was born, so Shawn doesn't know how to fill that void." Allana gave her more insight on her son.

"Aunt Allana, could you take Shane and Laurie home with you for a while? Shawn and I are going to talk." Dani handed Laurie to Allana.

"Are you sure Dani? Shawn is in a temper right now. He'll take out his anger on you." Allana didn't know if this was a good idea.

"Aunt Allana, I was married to John Paul, also known as Azrael. Shawn is the one that has to worry about me, after all Batman is my father." Dani feared no one and nothing.

"This hits home for you doesn't it?" Allana had forgotten about Dani's past history.

"John Paul was and still is my avenging angel. He just can't be with me here in this physical plane. Shawn may have lost Lilly, but he still has Shane and Laurie." Dani stamped down emotions thought buried long ago.

"Be gentle don't hurt him too badly." Allana started getting the kids ready to go with her.

"Dani, will you talk to my Daddy?" Shane looked up at her with huge tear filled azure blue eyes.

"That's the plan kiddo, now go with your grandma while I see to your father." Dani winked at him.

"Let's go Nana!" Shane grabbed hold of Allana's hand and pulled her away.

-------------------------------

Dani waited for them to leave before deciding on her plan of attack. "I'm not exactly dressed for a session…" She looked down at her tank top, shorts, and sneakers. "This however is an emergency session." That decided she sprinted up the steps.

Shawn now fresh from the shower was dressed in a muscle shirt and jeans. He was about to go in search of his son when he spotted Dani sitting on a lounge on the deck. "What's up Doc? Why are you sitting on my deck?" He wasn't dead. He knew that she was drop dead gorgeous, but he wasn't happy to see her either. This was his sanctuary and she was trespassing.

Dani ignored what he had called her and took in the view of a dream hunk wearing worn faded jeans and a muscle shirt. She also wasn't dead, but she wasn't very pleased with him either. "You and I need to talk and I'm tired of waiting for your stubborn ass to come and schedule an appointment!"

"I am not in the mood to talk so you can just go away!" Shawn was cold as ice towards her.

"That's tough Shawn Alexander, because I am your only way back to active duty! This means that you have to talk to me whether you want to or not!!" Dani's tone was just as icy as his was, but laced with steel.

"My sanity is not in question here Dr. Wayne! I am not in need of a shrink!!" Shawn was losing his temper.

"Your ability to be able to handle active duty or a situation in combat is at question Major! How do I know that you won't use that to try and join your wife!? Lilly is gone nothing can change that! You on the other hand have two wonderful kids who don't even know who you are anymore!! It could have been different, Shawn! You could have lost them too!!!" She was not her usual calm cool self, but an emotional woman, who was remembering all that she had lost so long ago.

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I LOST!!" Shawn was just as emotionally gone as she was.

"TRY ME!! I LOST MY HUSBAND, OUR ONE-YEAR-OLD SON, MY BIG BROTHER, AND HIS WIFE BECAUSE OF A MADMAN WHO HAD A VENDETTA AGAINST MY FATHER!!" Dani lost all control, as a flood of memories overcame her.

Shawn was instantly speechless as her word sunk in.

"I HAVE BEEN WHERE YOU ARE! FELT THE PAIN, EMPTINESS, AND RAGE BECAUSE YOUR OTHER HALF IS GONE!!" tears burned in her eyes. "I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD DIE FROM THE LOSS! I SHUT DOWN…WOULDN'T LET ANYONE IN!! IT WASN'T UNTIL SOMEONE DRAGGED ME KICKING AND SCREAMING TO SEE UNCLE JARED THAT I ACTUALLY STARTED LIVING AGAIN!!" The tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

Shawn continued to eye her warily this was a Dani that very few rarely got to see and he was at a loss as to how he could calm her down enough so that he could apologize for his actions.

"FORGET THIS! DADDY WAS RIGHT! I CAN'T GO DOWN THAT ROAD AGAIN!" Dani jumped to her feet and ran down the steps; only she was too upset to notice that there was a drop between the last steps to the beach. The result of which was her tumbling onto the beach. "THIS IS JUST GREAT! I TRY AND DO SOMETHING NICE AND THIS HAPPENS!!" She shouted up at the sky._ Ouch…great I hurt my ankle too…_ She tried to get up, but her ankle was severely broken.

Shawn came sprinting down the steps with his first-aid kit. "Don't move Dani! You might have other injuries!"

"OH NO! SHAWN ALEXANDER! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I'LL CRAWL TO MY BEACH HOUSE BEFORE I LET YOU HELP ME!! YOU ARE TOO BULLHEADED TO SEE PASSED YOUR NOSE LET ALONE HELP ME!!!" Dani scooted away from him.

Shawn ignored her protests and knelt down next to her. "I think that someone needs a time out. This is your fault for bolting blindly down the stairs, instead of giving me a chance to react to your emotional rant." He could clearly see that she had broken her ankle. "Ouch Doc, next time don't runaway in a temper like that."

Dani narrowed her eyes at him. "Egotistical, stubborn, bullheaded, jackasses tend to make me loose all train of thought!"

Shawn abandoned using the first-aid kit and carefully picked her up in his arms. "I deserved that; now let's get you to the Medical Center." He vanished from the beach and they reappeared in the garage next to his sporty air-car.

"Just put some ice on it. I mean it's just a sprain…" She was still in a temper, so the pain had yet to register in her mind.

"Doc, the only thing keeping your foot from hanging off your leg is your shoe. I'm surprised that you haven't passed out from the pain that injury must be causing you." Shawn carefully set her in the back seat, before getting into the drivers seat, and gunning the car out of the garage.

Dani rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "Pain is 98 percent mental and 2 percent physical, besides I can shut off pain to areas of my body. Az taught me."

"Az?" Shawn kept her talking.

"Azrael my deceased husband also known as John Paul Valley. The blonde, blue eyed avenging angel of death, really scary to some, but he was a teddy bear around me, and our son." Dani smiled.

Shawn glanced at her from the rearview mirror. "No way!? Dad never once mentioned anything like that in the journals that I've read."

Dani nodded.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Keith stared at the set of paintings and the three portraits of the villains responsible for all that they had lost. "E commence scanning Planet Pollex for known terrorists."

"_Your majesty that Planet is as Mistress Sam would say bad guy central. Adam, Merrick, Logan, Titania, Kahn, Shaitan, Queen Romelle, Killian and his cohorts as well as a list a mile long are all there."_ E gave him an instant report.

"Are Lisha, Rafe, Jax, Kitty, Nikki, and Alan all back yet?" Keith arched a brow at Eric.

"No they're all still on Earth, until the day before Andy's birthday bash. Why what are you plotting?" Eric frowned at Keith.

"An eye for an eye, son. We have two faces to connect with the events that caused massive deaths not to mention the destruction of Planet Druel. I'm going to place a call to Dad and his fleet can blow their planet out of existence." Keith wanted revenge, so bad he could taste it.

"Pollex may have innocents living on it!? You can't just blow it out of existence!" Eric had never seen him this unglued before.

"I don't care Eric! They took too much from us this time! I can't just ignore the facts! Sam pointed out those two known villains, who are murderers, and that Planet is bad guy central!" Keith wasn't thinking rationally.

"E show me the statistics on the people of Planet Pollex." Eric growled.

"_Planet Pollex is the sister world to Planet Arus. It is ruled solely by Queen Romelle a harsh cold hearted monarch who lords over her subjects with an iron fist. I recommend taking out targets like the castles of the known terrorists, therefore freeing the people from the evil hold of Queen Romelle."_ E gave his report and a suggestion.

"I'll have Dad's fleet target them! Are you satisfied now!?" Keith snarled.

"Dad you need to get a hold of yourself! We are the good guys. We free people from bad situations. We do not blow planets sky-high." Eric growled in frustration.

"Do me a favor. I want you to burn those except for the portraits. I'm going to hold Allura for a while." Keith vanished from the Sit Room.

-------------------------------

MK was doing everything possible to avoid the urge to go check on Sam. He was going to trust his best friend if it killed him. _So what if he and his sister were currently sound asleep on her bed? It was an innocent situation…wasn't it? He_ focused on the new computer systems for Voltron Two and for the fifth time messed up on the weapons system program. "Get it together! This is elementary 101 programming for you!" He muttered to himself.

"MK! There you are!" Allison ran over to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

MK wasn't expecting her, got startled out of his concentration, and four hours of work was deleted from the system. "So are you out of class already?" MK gave up and shut down the systems for the heart of Voltron two.

"You missed my black belt ceremony! You promised me that you wouldn't miss it!" Allison growled in his ear.

'**Sorry angel. I lost track of time. Did your father record it? We'll watch it together.'** MK felt like shooting himself. "Why don't I treat you to a present? Anything you want within reason of course." He worked on damage control.

"I still have to study for my next level of black belt…you could help me prefect some of the moves." She wanted some one on one time, but didn't want to do anything that bored him to tears. **'Nice try Tiger. Did I mess up your precious project? If I did I'm sorry.'**

"So that's why you're still wearing your Gi. Sure we'll use the dojo at my house." MK pulled her to him for a quick kiss.

-------------------------------

(Eric and Andy's)

Sam was having one hell of a realistic dream about Daniel. The two of them were seriously kissing and he wasn't wearing a shirt. It really seemed too real to be a dream. She could feel his hands framing her face, so that he could kiss her while she ran her fingers through his hair. It didn't really dawn on her that she wasn't dreaming that Daniel and she were seriously making out on her bed, until his hands began to wander underneath her sweat shirt and he nipped the nape of her neck. That caused a sensation that she was so not ready for to course throughout her and instantly woke her up.

Sam's eyes shot open and she saw that Daniel was shirtless, which caused her heart to all but jump out of her chest because it was beating so hard. He was also apparently in the middle of a dream about her. She pushed on his chest and felt like she had been hit by a bolt of lightning. She however ignored that and tried to wriggle out of his arms. The result was for him to roll the two of them, so that she was laying on top of him now. **'Daniel!! Um please wake up!!' **She sent frantically as he continued his assault on her senses, this time kissing all over her face, while his hands had a mind of their own. **'Daniel wake up!! You're dreaming and I am so not ready for this yet!!'** She desperately tried to wriggle free, but he had his arms securely locked around her. "Daniel wake up!!! Sam squeaked when his hands got a little friendlier.

Daniel opened his eyes to look into Sam's wide shell shocked amber gold eyes. He noticed where his hands were and rolled them, so that they were lying on their sides." Oh god Sam! Are you okay!?" She was trembling in his arms.

Sam turned in his arms, so that she could bury her face against his chest. "I'm…fine…" She whimpered shakily.

Daniel noticed that there were more than just scratches on her neck and tried to remain calm. "I am so sorry if I scared you." He kissed the top of her head. "I fell asleep, was dreaming, and forgot that I was…" Sam reached up to place a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"I understand Fangs…really its okay." Sam took a chance and kissed him. **'Kissing is fine. I'm okay with kissing, but biting my neck…well let's wait until we're married and Daddy can't kill you.'**

Daniel was relieved that he hadn't scared her out of her mind. **'I agree, besides not kissing you or holding you is like cutting off the oxygen that we breathe' **He kissed her back, but after what had just happened between them found that kissing at the moment wasn't such a good idea. He didn't want to leave her to jump into the cold shower that he so desperately needed, so he chose a tickle distraction attack instead. "So are we okay now? Or are you still all dark and depressed?" He tickled her mercilessly.

Sam retaliated by tickling him back. **'Oh so it's that kind of war is it.'** She pounced on him and gave as good as she was getting. She was laughing so hard that she was crying. "I'm back to my old self!" She gasped for air.

Daniel wasn't near as ticklish as she was, so he wasn't anywhere near ready to surrender. "Do you yield?" He paused in his attack grinning down at her seeing as she was now pinned under him.

"Never!" She giggled up at him.

MK chose that moment to check on the two of them from his point of view the situation looked far from innocent. Daniel's dress uniform shirt was on the floor and Daniel had Sam pinned beneath him on her bed. "So which of you wants to explain this one to Dad when he checks the vid-link this evening?" He was calm, cool, and in control.

"Relax Tiger, they were just tickling each other…weren't you Sam?" Ali arched a brow at her best friend.

"Hi Ali! Sorry if I missed the black belt ceremony. I had a breakthrough with Dani and fell asleep." Sam and Daniel were both sitting up and Sam situated her hair so that it hid her scratches on her neck. "Hi MK, we were, um, having a tickle war."

Daniel reached down to pick his shirt off the floor. "That's all that it was a tickle war." He put on his shirt.

MK knew better, but decided to drop the subject for now. "That's good because I thought that you were holding her in your arms, forgot where you were, and acted on what you were dreaming." MK looked over at Alison. "Come on Red. I'll fix you a snack to munch on while I go change."

"Okay Tiger, we'll see you two later." Ali let him lead her out of Sam's room.

"Later guys don't hurt him too much Ali!" Sam called after them before the door to her room closed.

"I forgot about Uncle Eric's cyber baby sitter we are beyond toast." Daniel buried his face in one of her pillows.

"No we're not, because I finished Lola yesterday, and all I need to do is upload her into Hal." Sam always had a back up plan.

"How are we going to explain the marks on your neck? They aren't healing nor are they fading away." Daniel muttered into the pillow.

Sam got off the bed and went into her bathroom. She opened a secret compartment in one of the walls and took out a laser wound sealer from one of the various shelves. "What neck marks?" She attempted to use the sealer to heal her scratches.

Daniel stood in the doorway not believing his eyes. "That's Uncle Max's! You took that from his office!"

"He has others, besides I needed one for this type of emergency. Let's just say that I'm borrowing it. I'll give it back to him eventually." Sam set the device back on the shelf and closed the wall compartment.

"Samantha Lynn what else have you got stashed?" Daniel buttoned up his dress shirt.

"I have my secrets and you have yours Captian." Sam noticed every award, medal, and the rank on his uniform.

"Now Sam, I didn't want either of you to known my actual rank, I just thought you and MK wouldn't be very happy that I out ranked you." Daniel eyed her warily.

"You were Captain of Voltron One's Air team and have seen more action than MK and I…it's not a big deal. MK pilots Blacky and you pilot Neo, as long as MK leads this team he's happy." Sam let him off the hook.

"How could you possibly…I mean I swore everyone to secrecy!" Daniel growled.

"I have my ways of keeping tabs on you Fangs never forget that." She smiled sweetly. "Now let's put Lola with Hal before Mom and Dad get home." She dragged him with her out of the room.

"But Bram is in the lair; even Shadow is wary of him!" Daniel protested.

"Bram is harmless, besides if we don't upload Lola we are toast." Sam accessed the lair via her parent's room.

They weren't expecting to see Bruce working on the computer with all of the cats at his feet. "Samantha, Daniel, can I help you with something?"

"Uncle Bruce?!" Sam stared wide-eyed at her Uncle.

"Yes Sam, now what are we up to this time?" Bruce was referring to the laser CD in her hands.

"I was going to um…show Fangs my Voltron One and Two designs." Sam lied.

"Daniel?" Bruce arched one brow at him and gave him a look.

Daniel couldn't withstand the Batman look. "Nothing happened…I swear!"

"Daniel!?" Sam glared at him.

"I know what happened and I am going to keep your secret on two conditions. One that it never happens and again and Two I want that CD with Lola on it." Bruce growled.

"Deal, but she's my program I can still access her." Sam tossed the CD to him.

"Agreed now as for the other I have that on a disk and it's my insurance that the two of you will behave yourselves." Bruce went back working on the Voltron Two plans.

"Busted and leashed in one day…" Sam grumbled.

Bruce was about to say something in response to her muttering, but his mobile rang. "Talk to me." He listened for a few minutes. "I'll be right there and Max I believe that Sam has something to give back to you. We'll be there in a little while …" He ended the call. "Max wants his wound sealer back."

"Damn it…" Sam grumbled.

"What's up? Why are we going to see Uncle Max?" Daniel frowned.

"Dani was brought to the Medical Center by Shawn. She lost her footing at his beach house and broke her leg and ankle. I'm not about to leave the two of you here alone. Max also needs to take a look at Sam's neck the wound sealer didn't work its magic like Sam hoped it would. Now I suggest that you go change and you go borrow something from MK's wardrobe that is after you take a cold shower."

MK walked into the lair dressed in his Gi. "Uncle Bruce? Alison and I are going to be in the dojo. Oh and I don't care if the Captian borrows my clothes, after all he is my best friend, and it wouldn't matter to me what rank he was. He's older by nearly five years it's not a big deal. Tell Dani to get better." MK left the lair.

"I give up!" Daniel stalked out of the lair.

"Are you okay?" Bruce gave her a knowing look.

"Trust me Uncle Bruce you have nothing to worry about." Sam left the lair.

"If only the two of you knew what I know about what's to come between the two of you." Bruce finished what he was doing and got up to get ready to go check on his daughter.

-------------------------------

(King Alfor Medical Center)

Shawn sat in the chair beside Dani's hospital bed and waited for her to wake up. "Stop glaring at me" He looked up at Tim.

"You broke my baby sister, because you were too bullheaded to go see her!" Tim looked like a twenty-one year old version of Bruce.

"She ran from a ghost from her past." Shawn corrected him.

"Az is the avenging angel. He isn't truly dead nor is he alive, but he couldn't be with Dani anymore after he…no I'm not going there again…" Tim changed the subject. "So she told you about John Paul? She really must have been frustrated to go wandering down that memory lane."

"She is well?" Az appeared beside her bed.

"She's fine just a minor accident with some stairs, so there's no need to vanquish Shawn." Tim arched a brow Az.

"Angel was right, you are a stubborn jackass. Take care of my Dani." Az locked eyes with Shawn.

Shawn stared at him easily matching his look. "My promise…Angel? You mean Lilly don't you?"

"That's promising so there's hope for this one yet." Az actually grinned. "Yes, I meant angel as in your Lilly.

"Dani?" Shawn stared at Az and then over at Dani.

"Remember your promise." Az nodded.

"I understand. Tell Lilly that the kids and I love her. You have my word that Dani will be safe with me." Shawn now understood what he was getting at.

"We will be watching." Az left a feather next to Dani's pillow and then handed a feather to Shawn. "To show you she is at peace." His task done he vanished.

Shawn held the golden feather in his hands. "My angel's feather…"

"Az just…and you…" Tim was speechless.

"So how's my baby girl doing?" Bruce walked into the room.

"She's sleeping off the anesthesia from the surgery." Tim filled in his dad.

Bruce noticed the feather on Dani's pillow and arched a brow at Tim. "John Paul was here?"

"You just missed him." Tim nodded. "He didn't even try and threaten Shawn. They had words, he gave that feather to him, Shawn had words back, and then he vanished." Tim was still floored by what had happened.

'**Over my dead body…it will only end in tears.'** Dani even though still asleep, thought to herself or at least she thought she did.

Shawn heard every word, but thought that she had said it out loud. "That wasn't very nice." He fingered the feather in his hands.

"We didn't say anything." Tim frowned at Shawn.

"Not you Dani…" Shawn looked over at Dani, but she was still asleep. _Son of a bitch twice in one lifetime…_ He buried his face in his hands.

"Shawn you aren't making any sense. She hasn't woken up yet, therefore she didn't say anything to you." Tim snarled.

"That is unless he heard it in his mind." Bruce looked over at Dani and then at Shawn.

"I'm doomed." Shawn moaned.

'**Right back at you! If anyone is doomed it's me!'** Dani wasn't aware of the heartlink yet.

'**Your Azrael just visited me, made me promise to look after you, and then gave me a feather from Lilly.'** Shawn who was very accustomed to using a heartlink informed Dani of the facts.

'**Hey how are you reading my thoughts?!'** Dani had never been heart linked before so this was all new to her. **'He did what?!'**

'**It's called a heart link, Doc. I mean weren't you and Az heart linked when he was with you?' ** This little bit of news was flooring him.

'**No only Dad, Mom, Dick, and Barbra had links like that. We're what?!'** Dani was not pleased with this news.

'**Heart linked! Pay attention! We share an unbreakable link with each other…call it a bridge between us that we can use to talk with each other.'** Shawn liked having her off guard.

'**I'm your promise?'** Dani frowned in her sleep.

'**Looks like.'** Shawn wasn't frowning, but had a puzzled expression on his face.

'**Friends first.'** Dani laid out the ground rules.

'**Friends first.'** Shawn agreed.

"Are they?" Tim frowned at his father.

"Heart linked? It seems so." Bruce grinned.

"Unreal…First Azrael shows up and tells him to take care of his Dani, and then Shawn mutters something about a promise. Az said something about angel being right about how stubborn Shawn was. Shawn assumed he meant Lilly…Az verified that yes he meant Lilly and that Dani was part of some promise. Shawn said he understood. Az said we'll be watching. Left two feathers one for Dani and one for Shawn from Lilly, and then vanished." Tim gave him the play by play.

"The way I see this is that my daughter hurt herself on your stairs, so it's only right that she stay with you in your guest room while she heals." Bruce didn't have a problem with Az's or Lilly's choice.

'**I don't believe this! My father wants me to live with you!'** Dani snarled.

"Dani thinks that's a fantastic idea." Shawn wasn't about to say no to Bruce.

'**Shawn! This is a bad idea! We would kill each other!'** Dani tried to force herself to wake up, but was still unable to open her eyes.

"The kids adore her, so it won't be a problem." Shawn ignored her comment.

"Then it's settled. She's going to stay with you as soon as she gets released." Bruce walked over to his sleeping daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back to check on her later."

Tim couldn't believe his ears or eyes. "I've got to get back to the academy. I'll check in on her later." He left the room.

Bruce was on his way out the door, but paused to say one last thing to Shawn. "Az has never given anyone permission to date her let alone watch over her. Remember that."

--------------------------------------------------

Shawn stared down at the beautiful raven haired amazon sleeping in the hospital bed, the feather on her pillow, and then the ivory gold feather in his hands.

"Can we talk about this?" Dani finally managed to force her eyes open.

"Go back to sleep. You really messed yourself up. Not even our healing factor can fix what you broke. You need someone to look after you while you heal. I have more than enough room, my kids worship you, and I need someone that I can talk to about stuff." Shawn's mind was made up.

"We clash. I'm not a neat freak and you are. You can cook and I can't even boil water without burning it. You like rock and I like classic. You and I are so not compatible…" Dani rambled on.

Shawn pointed out the reddish black feather on her pillow. "He seems to think otherwise." He held up Lilly's feather.

"John Paul was here?" She reached over and picked up the feather. "Lilly?" She saw the golden ivory feather that Shawn was holding.

Shawn nodded.

"We are so doomed…" Dani moaned.

"Daddy!" Shane zoomed into the room. "You hurt Dani!? You fix her!"

"Dani tripped son." Shawn picked him up and set him on his lap. "Where's your Nana?"

"Right here," Allana was holding Laurie, who was sound asleep in her arms. "I have to go get your brother and sisters, so they are all yours." She carefully set Laurie next to Dani then left.

Laurie curled up on Dani's chest and sighed in her sleep.

"You were saying?" Shawn didn't mind Laurie being with Dani.

Dani stroked Laurie's golden blonde hair and felt a protective urge to keep her and Shane safe. "Very well I will stay with you, but only until my leg heals." She sighed in defeat.

Shane's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "She's staying with us?"

"If that's okay with you..." Dani nodded.

"Awesome!" Shane was one happy little six-year-old.

-------------------------------

MK tutored Allison for an hour like a serious master to student. He however wasn't blind and she looked good in her Gi, which clung to her like a second skin. He pulled a lightning fast move that she couldn't counter and pinned her to the mat. "One has to anticipate ones opponent."

"Who says that I wanted to counter that move?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

MK kissed her back and the two were lost in each other.

-------------------------------

Twenty minutes later

DJ, Jess, Jaz, and Star were home from school. Part of their homework was to practice a Kata for Jace's class, so they decided to get that over with and headed for the Dojo.

"The light's on maybe big brother is working out with Sissy." DJ loved to watch his older siblings spar.

"They're being mushy!" Starsha pointed to MK and Alison, who were seriously making out on the mat.

"Gross their kissing!" DJ gaped at them in disgust.

"Mom and Dad kiss like that." Jessie frowned.

"Yes, but the two of them are married." Jaz reminded her.

"Starsha, DJ, Jess, Jaz are you hungry?" Andy stared at MK and Allison she was not pleased. "Kids go inside and get your snack."

"But…" DJ pouted.

"Move!" Andy snarled.

The four of them scrambled into the main house and ran for cover.

:Michael Keith Lawson! Let go of her this instant!: Andy snarled in his mind.

MK came back to his senses. **'My mom is back and not happy.'** He broke off the kiss.

'**Tiger we um lost some clothing…'** Allison pulled out of his arms and picked up the top of his Gi. "Hi, Aunt Andy."

"You are to march your butt home young lady!" Andy ordered her.

"Mom we were just kissing!" MK glared at his mother.

"Just kissing!? She lost the top of her Gi and you aren't wearing yours! That was a step beyond kissing! She's got scratch marks on her neck! Max is going go mental and send her to live with her grandparents on Earth!" Andy shouted at her son.

"Scrapes!?" Allison felt along her nape. "Dad and Grandpa are going to flip!"

"Sammy has a laser wound sealer. He doesn't have to know." MK growled under his breath.

"She has a what?! Max swore that she took it, but I told him that he was being paranoid! What else does she have stashed in her room?!" Eric made his presence known. "Does Max know where you are?" He narrowed his eyes at Ali.

"Bye Tiger, call you later that's if I'm still on the planet." Alison kissed him on the cheek and headed for home. "Grandpa? How long have you been standing there?" Ali ran straight into Bruce's arms.

"Long enough…The two of you are too young for anything serious. Max told you group outings only." Bruce scolded her. "Let's go young lady. I'll make sure that he doesn't send you away, but you have to follow the rules from now on."

"Bye MK see you when I'm ungrounded." Ali poked her head back in the Dojo one last time, before Bruce took her home.

"Sam doesn't have a laser wound sealer. I was just mad." MK didn't want Sam to be mad at him, so he changed his story.

"Sam is older than Alison, so she has a little more freedom to date Daniel. They however still have rules to follow. We aren't saying that you can't kiss Alison, but anything else is off limits." Andy set the ground rules for her son.

"Daniel and Sam have slips to, but they both realize that they can't go there yet in their relationship. I have no doubt that Sam had a laser sealer, but Bruce was here all morning, and most of the afternoon working in the lair. He just brought Sam back home from her visit to Max's office." Eric was calmer now.

"You and Alison don't have any sort of panic about this next step, therefore we insist on a chaperone with the two of you on all of your dates." Andy made another decree.

"We aren't ready for that yet. Alison is fourteen. My control slipped it won't happen again." MK left the Dojo.

"What's with all the growling? Did you and Ali really go for it in the Dojo?" Sam stopped him on the stone pathway.

"Who told you?!" He snarled.

"DJ, Jess, Jaz, and Star ran up to me and said that they saw you on the mat with Alison…no kissing like Momma and Daddy were their exact words." Sam looked over at their parents.

"Ah man! The rugrats saw all of that? This just keeps…Why in Great-Grandfather Alfor's name is there a bandage on your neck?!" MK was now seeing red.

"No comment…" Sam flushed crimson.

"YOU LIED TO ME!!!" MK roared.

"I didn't lie! We were having a tickle war when you walked in! Our situation was innocent! We were sleeping it wasn't on purpose like you and Alison! I know that I'm not ready for that yet! Alison is little miss curious she thinks that you would never hurt her, so this is okay! She doesn't know any better and I do!" Sam defended herself.

"Daniel wasn't wearing a shirt Samantha!" MK snarled.

"Newsflash Michael Keith! Daniel doesn't sleep in a shirt and he's done that since he was little. I was fully clothed where as Allison was in her sports bra!! You weren't even thinking of staying in control! You saw Daniel and me assumed the worst and decided to experience it yourself!" Sam was too riled up to let the subject drop.

"That's enough you two." Eric got between them.

"MR. PERFECT GOT CAUGHT AND HE'S TAKING IT OUT ON ME!" Sam snarled.

"You take that back Samantha!" Mk hated that nickname.

"NO I WILL NOT TAKE IT BACK!! MR. PERFECT! MR. BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE! MR. ALL POWERFUL MK!! WELL YOU ARE NOT PERFECT, NOT ALL POWERFUL, AND SURE AS HELL NOT BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE!!!" Sam continued to rant at her twin.

"I WHIPPED YOUR SORRY ASS AT THE TOURNAMENT!!"

"I LET YOU WIN, BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO TARNISH YOUR FLAWLESS RECORD!!" Sam countered.

"NO FUCKING WAY!! YOU WERE GIVING THAT MATCH YOUR ALL! I WOULD HAVE KNOWN OTHERWISE!!" MK roared.

"YOU KNOW ONLY WHAT I LET YOU KNOW!" Sam didn't care what she was saying anymore.

"Enough! You are both upset. Now stop this before you go too far." Andy had never seen them this angry at each other.

"PROVE IT SAMANTHA LYNN!! WE'LL FIND OUT WHO'S THE BEST BY HOLDING OUR OWN TOURNAMENT ON MOM'S BIRTHDAY!!" MK threw down the gauntlet.

"YOU'RE ON MICHAEL KEITH!!"

"FINE!!!" MK stalked off.

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU MR. PERFECT!!" Sam stalked towards the dojo to let off some steam.

"That went well." Andy glared at Eric.

"Let Daniel enter the arena then both of them will learn some humility." Eric rubbed his temples to ward off a headache.

"I saw his scores, rank, and his file. He really is keeping his true abilities under wraps." Andy frowned. "Blacky let Daniel fly when Sam took him up the other day."

"I know and so does MK." Eric understood some of his son's frustrations. "Daniel outranks them in more ways than just military rank. They cried when he gave up being Captain of Voltron One."

"Uncle Jeff and Uncle Mark still want him to lead the new team when it's formed. MK will make a good leader one day. He's just not seasoned enough, as Uncle Jeff or Grandpa would say. They're going to suggest that both MK and Daniel co-lead Voltron." Andy watched Sam from the doorway of the dojo.

"Sammy the new training room is online at the base. I even had them create a training program that will challenge the two of you." Eric called into the dojo.

Sam walked over to her parents. "I'm sorry, but he just makes me so mad sometimes. He's always acting like the perfect twin. I'll let him win again that way Daniel can wipe the floor with his face."

"You will do nothing of the sort. If we allow you to do this then you will give it your all. The winner gets to fight Daniel." Eric gave her a hug.

"Daniel beat the Hades Program in record time and no one has ever come close to matching it. Did you know that Blacky lets Daniel fly him?" Sam was not looking forward to sparing with her prince.

"Daniel can do what?" MK appeared next to Sam.

"He can fly Blacky, but chooses to fly Neo instead." Sam informed him.

"Chooses as in allowing me to lead the team?!" MK glared at her.

"Guess so…" Sam acted coolly. "Are we having dinner at the castle?"

"Yes would you please go get your brother and sisters ready to go?" Andy sent Sam into the house. "MK the two of you are best friends, so he chose not to takeover the team. It was his choice."

"Whatever! I'm going to get ready for dinner!" MK stalked into the house.

"It looks like the three of them are headed for a sparing match on the castle lawn tonight." Andy sighed in defeat.

"The question is will they still be friends when MK is face down defeated on the grass." Eric led her back to the house.

-------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

"Keith? Why is that mat being set out on the lawn?" Allura was dressed for an informal dinner with the family.

"Sam and MK had a falling out. He challenged her to a sparing match. She agreed and the winner gets to fight Daniel." Keith told her the latest on the twins.

"Me?" Daniel joined them in the Sun Room. "Why would they choose me?"

"Son your secret was blown sky high." Rohan was highly amused.

"I knew this would happen! MK was okay with my rank this afternoon, so what happened now?" Daniel on the other hand was not.

"Sam and MK went at it, words were spoken, and a challenge was set." Keith informed the teen.

"I will not fight Sam." Daniel snarled.

"You're going to fight the winner. Sam has never beat MK before at least not in a match." Keith reminded him.

"Sam let him win." Allura grinned. "She didn't want to bruise his ego."

"Precisely, I will not fight Sam end of discussion. MK has it coming, but Sam is mine. I will not fight her." Daniel's mind was made up. "I might bruise her and that is out of the question."

"What's out of the question?" Hunter walked in.

"MK and Sam are gonna spar tonight and the winner gets to fight Daniel." Rohan explained.

"Sam won't fight Daniel. She'll let MK win." Hunter predicted the outcome of the match.

"Andy spared with Eric at Sam's age." Allura reminisced.

"Andy wasn't dating Eric." Keith grinned.

"No she and Eric were walking on eggshells around each other." Allura smirked.

"He thought that she was dating Rafe at the time." Rohan chuckled.

Shawn walked in with Dani and the kids. "She was giving them hell, so they sprang her ahead of schedule." Dani was in his arms, a big cast was encasing her right leg and foot.

"Set her down here Shawn." Allura fixed the couch for her granddaughter.

"What happened to you?" Hunter was cuddling Laurie in his arms.

"She had a fight with some stairs and lost." Shawn got her settled on the couch.

"Daddy hurt her and now she's staying with us." Shane chimed in.

"Shane that's not true. I hurt my leg, because I had my mind on something, and wasn't watching where I was going." Dani corrected him for the fifth time.

"Thinking about John Paul and Danny were you." Rohan understood what had been on her mind.

"Something like that Uncle Rohan. John Paul and Lilly gave Shawn permission to date me. They even left us both feathers as a reminder." Dani had a black red-gold feather in her pocket.

"Azrael is not someone that I want to cross." Shawn sat on the floor next to Dani.

"Want Dani." Laurie squirmed in Hunter's arms.

"The avenging angel was your husband?" Keith and Allura stared at their granddaughter in disbelief.

Dani nodded. "Talking to Shawn stirred up old memories of John Paul and my son Daniel."

Daniel was now holding Laurie. "Wow talk about divine matchmakers."

"Danny want Dani!" Laurie bit her uncle.

"Oh you want Danielle." Daniel set her in Dani's arms.

"Love Dani." She settled off to sleep.

"So what's with the mat outside on the lawn?" Shawn looked over at Daniel. "Did MK find out the truth?"

"Sam got toasted at MK and told him that she's been letting him win all their lives. Why I haven't a clue, but they're gonna spar, and whoever wins gets to go one on one with me." Daniel still wasn't so enthusiastic on the whole idea.

"You can't fight Sam. She's bionic now. She'll hurt you and MK." Shawn pointed out that little factor to the rest of them.

"The cooks are setting up a barbeque outside on the lawn. My mind is made up. They are not having it out on Dromi's and Andria's birthday. We can't fit it into the schedule." Keith ended the question of whether a fight would happen or not.

"Not a good idea. Sam has a lot of pent up rage that we haven't gotten passed yet. She could really harm the boys." Dani didn't like the idea of Sam fighting anyone.

"You heard the Doc. She's got rage this is a bad idea." Shawn frowned.

Hunter looked outside on the lawn MK and Sam were already sparing out on the mat. "Ouch MK just went flying face first into the grass, but got up to his feet. Can't seem to get a move in… Sam's faster now." Hunter described the scene outside.

There wasn't anyone that wanted to miss this so they all headed for the Lawn.

-------------------------------

Sam had him on the defensive. "You have always had to be number one all of our lives and when you weren't you sulked for weeks! It drove me crazy, so I just let you win!" Sam and MK were in protective sparing gear. She had missed only two of his moves and landed ten of her own.

MK had never seen her this riled up or this focused on her fighting. He matched her move for move, kick for kick, and then she upped the scales. She reverse spin kicked him in the chest when he was expecting her to do her signature crane move. He went flying face first onto the grass. "Nice one little sister, but try this on for size!" He vaulted back up to his feet and faked her out with a kick to her side.

Sam stumbled, but remained on her feet. She launched a series of punches and kicks so fast that MK only managed to block two of the twenty attacks. "By five minutes and three seconds and don't you forget it!" She sent him flying back onto the grass. "Can we use weapons now?" She looked over at her dumbfounded parents.

Bruce, Andria, Tim, and Brad arrived for dinner.

"Do I even want to know?" Andria watched as the two were now fighting with Bo staffs.

"MK and Sam had a major fight, but this I wasn't expecting. The girl has rage and he doesn't stand a chance." Bruce observed the two battling on the lawn.

"Whoa she's really kicking his ass." Brian was impressed.

"She's beyond pissed at him." Tim winced when she hit MK's Bo staff, so hard that it broke in two, and went flying onto the grass by his feet.

"MK! Yield this is stupid! I'm better so what! I don't want to hurt you!" Sam and MK were now fighting with Sais.

MK was no match for her bionic speed in her right hand and arm. "Remind me not to get you angry ever again." He dropped his Sais and collapsed on the mat.

Sam knelt next to her twin. "Are you okay big brother? I think I might have bruised some of your ribs. My side doesn't feel so hot either."

Max, Ash, Mac, and Alison arrived for dinner.

"What the hell is going on here?" Max saw MK lying on the mat.

"Sibling rivalry and Sam won." Mac observed.

"She killed him!" Alison raced to MK's side.

"She could have if she wasn't trained on how to control her bionics." Ash frowned.

Max stalked over and punched Eric and Keith before turning to glare at Rohan and Bruce. "Her bionics are always tuned to her actions, she could have killed MK in a temper rage! Do you people ever listen to any of us when we say fighting only in self-defense!? My Grandfather will personally come here and kick your ass! He did not collaborate with Uncle Zach, Uncle Rohan, Uncle Bruce, and Uncle Dare so that this technology could be abused this way!"

Eric rubbed his sore jaw. "She's an expert at controlling her bionics. He wasn't going to die!"

Keith rolled his eyes at Max. "She's his twin. She feels his pain or don't you remember that."

Daniel stared over at the mat. "She made her point and had nothing to prove to me. MK got in a few good hits, so she's gotta be sore, and fighting me won't be a pleasant experience. I would have to not hold back, rage or no rage, I could hurt her."

"Daniel and Sam?! No way! One fight is more than enough!" Max glared at Keith and Eric.

Sam walked over to where they were snarling at each other. "When all of you are through butting heads, MK needs medical attention, and what Uncle Mac doesn't know won't hurt him… Never mind Aunt Ash is getting her medical bag. Do I really have to go one on one with Fangs?" She was sore, winded, but nowhere near down for the count.

Daniel saw the challenge in her eyes. "Still got rage to burn eh angel mine."

"Rage? So that's what that was? I call it skill." Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"That was two siblings with an expertise in all martial arts having a row. You used brains yes, but it was sloppy and lacking in the true mastery of the arts." Daniel corrected her.

"Five points match Fang Face! Put your skills on the mat!!" Sam felt insulted.

"You asked for it brat." Daniel kicked off his shoes and took off his sweat shirt, so that he could move easier. "No holding back either."

"But it's not fair you aren't wearing any protective gear." Sam stood on the mat trying not to focus on the sight of his well defined chest and muscular physique.

"Don't worry angel, you won't touch me." He demonstrated by warming up with impossibly fast martial art moves of his own.

Sam sat down on the mat goggling at him in awe. **'You win…. there is no way that I can move that fast…'**

'**You have two edges over MK, the bionics in your arm and hand, plus your ballet training. I have my exposure to Dad's formula when I was six and mom forcing me to take ballet training. Who knows we could be equals.'** Daniel did a triple back flip and landed in front of her. "This is once in a lifetime chance Babydoll. Show me what you've got or not the choice is yours."

Sam vaulted to her feet and bowed to her father before bowing to Daniel. "Bring it Fangs." Her rage was gone, her mind was clear, and she was focused on the match at hand.

"Stay focused Sam." Andy coached her daughter.

"Wait a sec…it's not fair. I'm wearing armor and your not." She shed her armor and was now clad in black leggings and a black tank top. "That's much better." She stood in defensive stance.

"Put the armor back on Samantha." Daniel ordered not at all pleased that she had shed the armor.

"Why? You aren't gonna hurt me and it wouldn't be a fair match." Sam kept up her defensive stance. "You wanted me to take this seriously and I am."

"Stop stalling kid. This is a point match, so she'll be fine." Eric arched a brow at Daniel.

"Eric is right son; all of us are here, so she'll be fine." Rohan reassured him.

"She's focused now, so you aren't going to have an easy time of it." Andy grinned.

'**What's the matter? You aren't scared of me are you?'** Sam waited for him to make the first move.

'**Your asking for it Brat.'** Daniel launched his first attack, which she barely blocked.

Sam attacked back focusing on earning the first point, it took her five minutes, but she achieved her goal. **'You were saying?'** She grinned.

Daniel retaliated with a move so fast that she couldn't see it let alone block the move. The eerie thing was that he barely touched her. He was that in control. **'Not bad sweets, but I'm starving. Oh and by the way you look hot in that outfit.' **He earned another point.

Sam was just as good at distracting him. **'You look hot too. I can't get enough of seeing you with your shirt off.'** She earned the point to tie the match.

The two put their skills to the test to earn the winning points. Daniel ended up winning. The two of them collapsed out of breath on the mat.

"She trains with me every morning, so this doesn't surprise me in the least, besides now that she knows that Daniel is more than her equal she'll think twice about pulling anything on him." Andy was munching on a carrot stick.

"She's gonna tear into the Hades Program in the holo-deck at the base." Keith was beyond impressed.

"Did all of you notice that Suki is covering the matches? GNN must have broadcasted this across the three universes." Andria pointed at the star reporter for GNN.

"If our enemies did catch what just happened then they will think twice about messing with any of them." Eric wasn't angry about the news footage.

"You did an excellent job Bruce. He's completely in control now." Rohan grinned at his friend.

"Sam and MK are my next projects. They just don't know it yet." Bruce walked over to check on MK.

Sam looked over at Daniel and grinned. **'You wanna go make out in the gazebo?' **Sam felt the urge to attack her prince.

'**I'm starving too, but we'll have to settle with spending time with the family.'** Daniel linked hands with hers.

'**Food will do for now, but a girl can dream can't she.'** She noticed that she was drenched in sweat and wrinkled her nose. "I need to shower, before I eat dinner."

"You and me both…" Daniel helped them both to their feet and they vanished.

-------------------------------

"We're on it momma!" Jess and Jaz went to chaperone their sister.

"Me too." Starsha chased after them.

Allura and Keith arched an inquiring brow at Eric and Andy.

"I trust them to a point, but then one can never be to trusting when it comes to two soul mates in love." Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"They wanted quality time with Sam." Andy went to check on MK. "My son needs me."

Allura had other ideas for Sammy. **'I'll be right back, soul. I need to give Sam that surprise we brought back from Crystal Tokyo.'** Allura kissed Keith on the cheek and then ran back into the castle.

'**She's a tomboy, love…more so than Andy ever was. You bought her a wardrobe fit for a princess. Which I know she is, but she might not go for the whole dress like a lady situation.'** Keith sent back. "Sam is getting a hostile makeover by way of Allura."

Rohan, Bruce, and Eric stared at him in horror. "Our Sammy in a dress?"

"She bought her a complete wardrobe designed especially for her by Sel. I'm not in a hurry for her to grow up, but Allura sees Sammy as a challenge." Keith sighed in defeat.

"Sam has a handful of dresses that are only for royal occasions. Her closet is jeans, sweats, jerseys, leggings, t-shirts, and sweatshirts. Not Girl stuff." Eric didn't want her all princess like.

"She might give Daniel a heart attack if she starts acting like a lady." Bruce grinned.

-------------------------------

Sam stepped out of the shower and was handed a towel by Star. "Hello Starry did you need something?"

Star smiled adoringly up at her sister. "You were really wicked cool fighting Danny."

Sam gingerly dried off her sore aching body. "Fighting never solves anything." She lectured her baby sis.

Jess came in with a robe. "Then what did you fight MK and Danny for?"

Jaz had some pain medicine and a glass of water for Sam to take. "We never doubted that you could beat either of them, and MK was asking for it."

Sam took the painkillers and downed them with the water. "I'm still getting over what happened and used that anger and frustration on MK. Daniel and I sparing well you could say that was more personal."

"Samantha put your robe on and come out here please." Allura called from the other room.

Sam reluctantly did as she was told. "What's up Grams…?" Her voice trailed off when she saw something similar to the huge travel wardrobes that her Mom or Grams used on off world visits was in her quarters and it was overflowing with clothes.

"Surprise, sweetheart, I've wanted to give this to you for months, but you weren't yourself. I've decided that you needed a reward and here it is." Allura smiled.

"Wow Grams…I love it." She wasn't about to hurt her feelings.

"This is wicked cool Sammy! Now you can be a girl too!" Jaz and Jess chimed.

"Samantha's already a beautiful young woman." Allura corrected them. "She just wishes to fit in with the rest of the boys."

"I took and passed my princess lessons, can dance ballet like a pro, and am art enriched. I can be a girl if I want to." Sam grumbled.

Star held up a beautiful iridescent sundress. "Wear this one it's pretty."

Jess had the matching accessories in her hands. "These too..."

Jaz discovered the matching undergarments and accessories. "Can't forget these."

Sam took the undergarments and disappeared into the bathroom. She reappeared five minutes later in a strapless lacy bra, silk stockings, micro bikinis, and a half slip. "Okay now what?" She gave herself up to her captures.

"Hair and make-up first then the dress," Allura motioned to the chair that was in now in the center of the room. Sam sat down and Allura had her in an up-do and perfect make-up in minutes. "Now for the finishing touch the dress."

Sam slipped on the dress and Jazzy zipped her up. "All of this fits perfectly. It's as if it was all made for me." Sam strapped on the sandals.

"Sel designed this complete wardrobe just for you." Allura hadn't let Sam see herself until she was all finished.

"Oh my goodness is that me?!" Sam took in her new look and actually found that she liked it. She was the younger image of her mother and grandmother. "Aunt Sel did all of this for me?"

"You've been through hell sweetheart, so much more than any of us have. Through it all you focused on your training and mastered your new bionics in your hand and arm. She wanted to give you something from her to you." Allura hugged her.

"I was so mad about everything…I haven't talked to her or any of them since that horrible day…" Sam sniffled tearing up again. "It wasn't her fault, but I had to be mad at someone and after all of that she did this for me."

"I would do almost anything for you, Samantha." Sel stepped through a portal and into the room. "I just can't prevent everything from happening. No one can, not even my brother Cronos the god of time himself."

Sam ran into her open arms and hugged her. "I'm so sorry…" She sobbed against her shoulder.

Sel let her cry. "It's okay little shadow. I understood why you were mad at me and everyone back home."

Allura dabbed at her eyes with a hanky. "Girls go outside and join the others; we will be there in a few minutes." She ordered her three granddaughters in a soft voice.

The girls nodded and left Sam's castle quarters, only to have Daniel meet them at her door. "What's up with all the tears?" He frowned at the usually happy giggling girls.

"Girl stuff," They sniffled as they went passed him.

Daniel looked into the room his Aunts and someone that couldn't be his Sam were having an emotional moment. She was beautiful in anything, but drop-dead gorgeous, as a princess/girl. "Have mercy..." He muttered out loud.

"What's the matter Daniel Rohan?" Sel wiped her eyes with her hand, before giving him the look.

"Yes, Daniel is something wrong?" Allura had never seen him look this stunned.

Sam was repairing her make-up at the vanity. "He's just all fire bad tree pretty, because I'm all female right now." Sam finished applying gloss to her lips.

"She's a girl and they do tend to wear dresses on occasion." Allura reminded him.

"Sam even likes her new look, so get used to more feminine outfits, and less tomboy clothes." Sel smirked. "She has a whole new wardrobe created by me."

Sam hugged Sel. "We're doing the family cookout thing on the lawn tonight. I just got through doing my tomboy thing a little while ago, so please join us for dinner."

"We saw your tomboy thing at the palace. It was live on GNN." Sel winked at her.

"LIVE?!" Sam and Daniel stared at her in horror.

Sel and Allura nodded.

"Ah man! Uncle Jeff and Uncle Mark are going to give the three of us hell." Daniel groaned.

"Not to mention everyone in Crystal Tokyo." Sammy moaned.

"Worry about that later. Daniel say something." Allura growled.

"You look drop-dead gorgeous…" Daniel brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I mean you blow me away wearing jeans and t-shirts, but this is mind blowing."

Sam blushed. "You really mean it?"

"Yes I really mean it. Uh is there a cape or something for this…It's not cold, but there's a breeze tonight." Daniel arched a brow at his Aunt.

Sel produced a velvet blue cape from the wardrobe. "You just don't want to show her off on GNN."

Sam wrapped the cape around her and fastened the jeweled clasp in front. "Now can we please go? I'm starving."

Sel gave her a hug. "Then by all means let's get you fed."

Daniel offered her his arm and the two of them left the room.

"Got the video-cam?" Allura arched a brow at Sel.

"Always... Eric is going to panic and we can't miss getting that for everyone back home." Sel loved this whole situation.

-------------------------------

MK met Sam and Daniel on the way out of the castle. "Holy Shit!? What did you do with Sammy?!"

"She's a girl, MK. We just have to acknowledge it and move on." Daniel grinned.

"I know that Daniel, but this is a drastic change. I mean she looks…hot…drop-dead gorgeous…hot!" MK circled around his twin.

"Thank you, big brother." Sam kissed him on the cheek. (We're starting without you, because I'm starving.)

(Not a problem, sis because dad is gonna go into parental overdrive when he sees you.) MK headed for his quarters and the shower.

Sam reluctantly stepped outside with Daniel and all conversation ceased. Everyone was gaping at Sam in complete stupefaction. **'This wasn't a good idea!'**

Suki made a beeline for the two of them. "Princess Samantha! Prince Daniel! Tell our viewers if you're officially a couple! Is this a formal declaration about your betrothal?" Suki fired off questions at lightning speed at them.

"He's my prince, so I guess that makes us betrothed, but not officially until my sixteenth birthday. He's my soul mate and has been since as long as I can remember." Sam calmly answered his questions.

"Sam is my soul mate and we love each other very much. We are late joining our families and friends for a private dinner, so please move." Daniel was very much the prince towards him.

"Why were the three of you sparing out on the lawn?" Suki was far from finished.

"MK and I are siblings, so we tend to rival with each other. Daniel was no sorry, but that one is between me and my prince." Sam smiled serenely at him.

"That question is need-to-know only and you don't qualify." Daniel kissed Sam on the nose.

Suki cleared his throat, as if to get there attention back on him instead of each other. "Sam? Has the tomboy look finally been replaced by a more proper princess one?"

"SUKI!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!!!" Keith stalked over to the GNN reporter.

"That's all for now!" Suki took off running.

"Sorry about that, but you took us all by surprise." Keith gave Sam a hug. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you, Grandpa." Sam hugged him back.

"But it is still okay to just be you." Keith arched a brow at her.

"Not to worry Grandpa. I like this new me." Sam winked at him.

"So do I very much." Daniel growled into her ear.

Eric shook off the shock of seeing his baby girl all dressed up as a lady and called them over to him. "Samantha! Daniel! You two took long enough! I bet my baby girl is starving."

Sam raced over and hugged her father. "Its okay daddy you'll get used to it."

"Sammy you look beautiful, honey. I take it that you liked your surprise?" Andy joined in the hug.

"What's not to like. Although, this is the only outfit that I've gotten to see so far, so I have yet to see the rest. Aunt Sel and Grams should be coming out to gloat anytime now." Sam glanced back at the castle.

"We're still live on GNN everyone on Earth, Ziare, Lera, and Avalon must be floored by your new look." Andria winked at her niece.

"I always like to top myself. I mean I brawled with my twin and boyfriend on universal broadcast. Why stop there." She munched on some carrot sticks. "Now they can see that I'm also very much a girl, who likes to wear girl stuff too."

"This doesn't bother me one bit." Daniel took a bite out of one her carrot slicks, because like Sammy he too was starving.

"Oh it will when she takes hours to get ready for a date." Shawn grinned.

"Shawn Alexander compliment her don't warn off Daniel!" Dani hissed.

'**Doc…she looks…hot, but then she knows that.'** Shawn flushed crimson.

'**You say beautiful not hot and she needs to hear it from other people.'** Dani growled. "You look very beautiful Sam."

"So are you and Shawn?" Sam arched a brow at Dani.

"She's the promise?" Daniel pinned Shawn with a look.

"Dani and I are friends. She is staying with me until her leg heals." Shawn didn't quite answer the question.

"Az gave you permission to date Dani? That is wicked cool! Shawn." Sam grinned.

"You've met Azrael?" Shawn gaped at her in shock.

"Duh…I've been to the astral plain. Plus I had a tricky moment after I got shot. He just affectionately ruffled my hair and sent me to see my great-grandparents." Sam rolled her eyes at him. "That's his feather in Dani's pocket and that other one must be Aunt Lilly's. Unreal talk about your divine cosmic intervention." Sam was almost like Sel. She usually knew all as soon as she talked to anyone.

"I see that her psi talents were increased by her Real dream." Dani didn't deny a word.

"Sam you be nice to everyone." Sel growled.

"Sorry, but this is so fascinating. I mean it doesn't happen…Ok Aunt Sel I'll stop. How do you get used to seeing what you see?" Sam stared her in the eyes.

Sel now had some clue as to what her brother was talking about when it came to Sam being a necessity in the universe. "Excuse us for a few minutes." Sel took her away from the others so that they could talk in private. :You still see both the future and the past:

:It depends on the situation. I knew that Dani was here to be with Shawn and the kids when we met again. I know about Arislan and how he is going to end up stalking me like Lotor stalked Grandma Allura, or like Prince Diamond stalked Grandma Sere. His sister Dominique has her sights set on MK or Daniel. I know that Aunt Andria well you already know that one…I know the rules, so don't worry I won't change anything.: Sam reassured her Aunt.

:Sam you should have contacted me or Cronos. We can help you live with this curse.: Sel put both her hands on Sam's shoulders and stared down into her eyes.

:Curse? Nice word for it, because I don't call it a gift. The castle gets blown up on my sixteenth birthday, as a distraction for Arislan to whisk me away. I know this, but can't prevent any of it! This curse sucks!!: Sam snarled.

:You will feel what can and cannot be changed.: A portal opened and a silver blonde, blue eyed, six foot plus hunk stepped out of it. "Hello Samantha, my son Cam is guarding the time doors now, so I can focus on you."

"Oh goodie can't wait." Sam rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry that was rude of me and I know better… hello Lord Cronos."

"Big brother this is not necessary I can…" Sel's protest was cut off.

"My children are grown while yours are not. Cam wants to see Saturn again." Cronos growled.

"You finally let her grow up this time. He hasn't seen her since the Silver Millennium." Sel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Geez they were married! She's eighteen deal with it already and I thought that Daddy was protective!" Sam glared at him.

"Samantha Lynn!" Sel and Cronos glared at her.

"Sorry…" Sam took a step backwards. "Can we please go eat now? I tend to ramble when I'm hungry."

"Then by all means let's get you fed." Cronos led her back towards the others.

Mk now dressed for dinner joined the family. "That's Lord Cronos and Aunt Sel and they're both with Sam?" He was puzzled by this turn of events.

"She asked Aunt Sel how she learned to deal with what she saw…Aunt Sel took her over there and then he showed up." Daniel was just as puzzled.

"She can see and read time." MK muttered under his breath.

"Of course she can tell time MK…we all can." Daniel rolled his eyes at him.

:No you idiot! She's like Aunt Sel now! I wasn't sure what that dream had unlocked, but now this cinches it!: MK snarled.

:Son of a bitch! She's got enough on her shoulders!: Daniel growled in frustration.

:Mom has it, Grams has it, now Sam has it only it doesn't apply to only just paintings. : MK smiled at Sel, Cronos, and Sam. "Lord Cronos welcome to Arus and Aunt Sel welcome back."

"Hello Michael Keith, Daniel Rohan." Cronos gave the two of them a look. "Your conversation is not to be repeated aloud ever. Do you understand me gentleman?"

"Yes my lord." Daniel and MK nodded.

"Good now lets feed your sister before she says anything else." Cronos growled.

-------------------------------

Next Chapter 31

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	31. Chapter Thirty One

What If Beginnings

Book 3

Chapter 31

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Somewhere on Arus)

Arislan watched the LIVE footage on Princess Samantha. He took in her latest battle and her new look as it played before his very eyes. "It's time that my future Queen and I met. Is everything arranged?"

Remus the son of Killian of the once mighty Druel Empire nodded. "Arcane is now officially a new member of the Galaxy Alliance. This is to be announced at the Crown Prince and Princess' celebration. The royal family will have to meet you and Dom. There is also a Ball that night as well."

"Dom can meet them in the official ceremony. I will be attending the Ball." Arislan smiled evilly.

"Excellent my liege," Remus bowed.

"Remus you and those other morons ruined my plan by destroying the moon base and blowing up Druel. Do not fail me again!" He looked at Remus and sent him a command in his brain to feel pain.

"I won't my lord…" Remus was a strong minded mirror image of his cousin Hazar, but he was on his knees from the sheer force of Arislan's will.

"Planet Pollex will be the cost of your failure or shall we say your failure to inform me." Arislan sneered.

Remus watched as Planet Pollex came up on the screen. "Kane and Falon won't be pleased. You're taking out the elder members of what's left of Zen and Kahn's empires."

"I'm getting rid of the old and bringing in the new." Arislan grinned as the Planet blew its various volcanoes much like what had happened on Druel.

"Arus has administered a failsafe so that you can never use that on Avalon, Ziare, Lera, Arus, or Earth. More are in the works for all of the other Alliance worlds. It looks as though someone found out about your secret weapon." Dom walked into the room.

"No matter it served its purpose. How is your latest weapon progressing?" Arislan switched back to live footage of Arus.

"Let's just say that it will have blinding results." Dom walked over to slink up against Remus. "Can Rem play now or are you still all serious?"

"You may go; I wish to watch my future Queen in private." He dismissed them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was in the middle of eating her dessert when she felt a massive loss of life occurring somewhere in the Universe. She dropped her fork and fell backwards in her seat onto the grass. "It happened again!" She whimpered as tears stung her eyes. "Only this time our enemy lost big…"

Daniel focused on Sam. "I've got you baby."

The family gathered around them.

"Another Planet is gone." Sel had to focus on what she wanted to say, because she had also felt the rift as had her brother.

"The weapon will never be used again." Cronos was losing his patience with what Arislan was pulling, but none of it impacted the time stream enough to interfere.

"Planet Pollex is gone not that it's a big loss to us, but millions of innocents died." Sam sat up in Daniel's arms.

"So much for your fun, eh, Dad..." Eric hissed at Keith.

"This new enemy is dangerous. I wish we were certain of their identity." Andy frowned.

"Their days were numbered, but the planet did not need destroyed." Keith snarled.

"No evidence, no proof, all we have is Sam's painting of Arislan." Allura reminded them.

Sam remained calm and in control. "Oh he did this alright, but the question is why?"

"Sam what on Arus are you getting at?" Eric growled.

"Grams had Lotor stalking her, Nana had Prince Diamond, and I have Arislan." Sam sighed.

"You what?!" MK and Daniel glared at her.

"She has Arislan, Sere had Diamond, it seems as though every true female power seems to have a stalker the only exception is Andy, because no one would have dared face Eric's wrath. It's just how things are done." Sel finally spoke up.

"Arislan is clueless about our knowledge of him. We can't let him know that we're on to him, so we just have to play this whole situation casually. Let Arcane continue to be inducted and welcomed into the Alliance and keep our eyes on them by inviting them into our fold." Sam was up on her feet pacing the grass in front of them.

"Sam you can't possibly be serious about this! Arislan is not a pathetic idiot like Lotor was! He's eternal like us and his psi is off the charts!" Rohan snarled in frustration.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "You can't change what will be! Now shut up!"

"Samantha Lynn what on Arus has gotten into you? Apologize to him at once!" Andy growled.

"I will not apologize! This does not concern him or any of you! Gods you people are so aggravating sometimes! Good does not totally destroy evil ever! Time does not stand still for good or evil! Nor is it biased towards either side! Not following my recommendation will cause more turmoil! He's not in the mood to conquer, so don't give him a reason! We don't have the other two Voltron's even built yet! Ours is strong, but odds are that he has a way of countering him! Trust me on this Arislan won't try anything not now anyway!" Sam stalked off towards the Castle Bridge and Blacky.

"Start talking!" The others glared at Sel and Cronos.

"Listen to Samantha." Was all Cronos would say.

"Sam is a Keeper of time…Right now she's adjusting to that realization. My brother is here to personally train her. Listen to every word she has just told you. She's walking a long uneasy path and it will be very difficult on her. Things will happen, but she will come out of it stronger, and completely whole." Sel tried to give them some insight about what was happening with Sam.

Andy fainted, followed by Allura, and then Andria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam skipped Blacky for a moonlit ride on Stormy. "Life sucks my friend, be glad that you're a horse." The two of them shot across the pastures.

'**Sam where the hell did you go?'** Daniel was not in a very good mood.

'**I went riding, Fangs. I needed some space!'** Sam growled back.

'**Alone!? Damn it Samantha you happen to be a target now!'** Daniel headed for Blacky.

'**Oh please! Arislan isn't even on Arus! We haven't even met yet! So let me enjoy my ride in peace!'** Sam shut him out.

Stormy slowed to a trot and Sam didn't know why. "What's wrong girl?"

Stormy reared up, as if something had spooked her.

:Whoa easy there girl.: Sam tried to calm her with her mind.

Stormy threw her off and then bolted for the castle stables.

Sam landed on her feet completely unscathed. "Stormy you big chicken get back here!" Sam's shouts echoes around her. "Perfect just perfect! She left me stranded in the middle of the forest!"

Arislan was the cause of her horse being spooked. He had decided to step up their first meeting, because he had felt her frustration. His knowledge of her was a sort of anti-soul mate where they were so alike in ways that had nothing to do with love, but everything to do with power. "Are you lost your highness?" His voice echoed around her.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Sam's instincts were on high alert. _Arislan couldn't be on Arus? Her grandfather would have been informed._ She couldn't link with Daniel either and that in itself was scaring her.

"Planet Pollex is no more it is my gift to my future Queen." Arislan remained hidden in the shadows.

"Prince Arislan, I presume." Sam tried to sense where he was, but couldn't zero in on him.

"What's this? You didn't like your family's murderer's demise?" He seemed amused.

Sam knew that he was close, because the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. "Innocent lives were lost; no it did not please me. Oh and one more thing I'm not your anything!"

Arislan's laugher echoed around her. "Oh, but your so very wrong princess… We are the same you and I. It is our destiny to be one and conquer the universe!"

"I'm a good guy remember! Daniel and I have already been one!" She pointed to the bandage on her neck. "I'm like grounded for life, but Daniel is my destiny!"

Arislan appeared behind her and grabbed hold of a fistful of her hair. "WHAT?!" He ripped off the bandage and saw the mark on her neck. "I DID NOT FORESEE THIS!" He roared.

Sam gritted her teeth in pain. "Damn it that hurt! What the hell do you mean by you didn't foresee this!?"

Arislan didn't care if he was causing her pain. "Regardless of what you have done you are mine!" He was about to force a kiss on her when a spotlight shone down on the two of them.

Blacky's roar echoed around them.

"DANIEL!!" Sam had never been so happy to see him in her life.

"ARISLAN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PRINCESS!" Daniel's voice roared at him from the speakers.

"Big brother your time is up! The dream wants his Shadow!" Dom was Arislan's backup.

Sam rammed her elbow into his ribcage and he loosened his grip on her hair. "Let go of me!" She elbowed him again and this time he stumbled backwards. Sam slammed a kick into his chest sending Arislan flying into a tree trunk.

"Big brother!!" Dom used her new toy, a flash powder grenade, to make their escape.

The result was a flash as brilliant as sunlight and blinding dust sprayed in all directions.

Sam's eyes felt like they were on fire. "MY EYES!" She cried out in pain.

Daniel appeared next to her. "Hang in there baby. We'll get you to the Medical Center." He swept her into his arms and in moments was back in Blacky. "I've found Sam…Arislan was with her, but I'm not one hundred percent on that because he was wearing a cloak. They made their escape by igniting a blinding grenade at Sam's feet." He reported back to the castle.

"We'll meet you at the Medical Center." MK growled.

Sam's eyes were swollen shut and she was miserable. "I can't see anything Daniel. My eyes are burning…that dust must have had something in it that I'm allergic to."

"Next time listen to me." Daniel let Blacky do the flying while he tended to her eyes. "Let's bathe your eyes with this eyewash it should help take away some of the burning."

Sam let him bathe her eyes with the cool solution. "My allergy, but how could she know about it?" She whimpered.

"Your allergy to contact lenses…my god if they made a blinding dust out of that…" Daniel continued to bathe her eyes.

"Easy little shadow we're here. They'll fix you up as good as new." Blacky soothed.

Sam was carried out of Blacky by Daniel. "Carry me over to the fountain." She whimpered.

"Drowning is not an option." Daniel headed for the main entrance.

"I just want to dunk my head in the water! My eyes are on fire!" Sam escaped his arms and bolted in the direction on the fountain.

"Sam get back here!" Daniel chased after her.

She reached the fountain and dunked her face into it. _Ah relief!_

"Let's go angel mine. Uncle Max will have something for your eyes." Daniel knelt down next to her.

Sam reluctantly let him carry her into the Medical Center. "One can hope that you're right, but this seems bad…I may never see again…" Sam was set on a gurney and whisked away.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Eric grabbed him by the neck.

"Blinding grenade..." Daniel croaked hoarsely.

"WHO?!" Eric snarled.

:They were cloaked Uncle Eric…It may have been Arislan and his sister…: Daniel pried Eric's hand from his throat. "No positive ID though…" He gasped for air.

"How bad is it?" Andy was more worried about Sam than anything.

"It's bad. They used some kind of new blinding dust that might have been designed for Sam and MK control." Daniel growled.

"Son of a bitch! Her allergy!" Rohan rushed off to inform the others.

"Arislan is good…" MK growled.

"No kidding and Sam just found out the hard way!" Daniel snarled. "I've tangled with the guy, so I know that he's bad news!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam awoke unable to see and very grouchy. "Learning brail for the fun of it at nine will come in handy now that I'm blind." Sam reached up to feel her face; her eyes were covered with bandages.

Daniel was holding her in his arms. "Temporarily blinded, angel mine."

"Says you! I'm not naive! I know the odds of my seeing again!" Sam snarled.

"Uncle Rohan, Uncle Max, and Aunt Ash worked their magic, so you'll be fine in six weeks." MK squeezed her hand.

"Six weeks! What am I supposed to do in the meantime!? I'm the principle dancer at the gala ballet for Mom's birthday and I have to be in the fighting exhibition with the rest of the team!" Sam was on the verge of tears.

"Easy honey, this isn't forever just until your eyes heal." Eric tried to calm her.

"You have nearly four weeks and so many days before that happens focus on getting better and nothing else." Andy encouraged her daughter.

"It might be even sooner, but no one knows for sure. Uncle Max was just relieved that only a little of the dust got into your eyes. You must have instinctively shut your eyes and that saved you from being permanently blinded." Daniel kissed her forehead.

"I saw the grenade and knew what it was. Arislan was already down…it was a girl who rescued him…I think it was Dom, because she called him big brother." Sam recalled what had happened.

"I want to know everything, Samantha." Eric growled.

"Eric she needs her rest." Andy growled.

"You took off riding at night without asking premission or telling everyone where you went. That in itself is enough to get you grounded for weeks." Eric ignored Andy.

"But Daddy, I needed to think!"

"Then go sit in plain sight on the lawn! You do not run off at night! You are still a kid with a curfew now start talking!" Eric paced the room.

"Stormy got spooked. Arislan appeared and proclaimed me as his future queen. I had a different comment about that. He saw the bandage on my neck, got mad, grabbed a fistful of my Hair, and ripped it off my neck. Daniel showed up and I used that distraction to get free. The rest is elementary just look at the bandages on my eyes."

"Being blind shouldn't handicap you in any way. You have a photographic memory all that you need is knowledge of your location." MK wasn't going to pity or coddle her in any way.

"You assume that I'm going to grant her freedom to be without Andy or myself. You assumed wrong." Eric was in protective mode major.

"Daddy I'll be fine with MK or Daniel! I'll go stir-crazy at home!"

Max came into the room with Isis in his arms. "See Isis, she's already trying to escape."

"Sammy!" Isis leapt onto her lap.

"Isis…You're back early. I missed you so much." Sam cuddled the cat in her arms.

"Sel went and brought Ami, Zach, Sere and Dare to consult about your eyes. We've come up with the same conclusion, six weeks and you'll be seeing perfectly again. Regular blinding dust we have an instant treatment for. This was a designer weapon based on your allergy and even your healing factor can't counteract it. These new enemies know an awful lot about your genetic make. This was meant to be used on either you or MK." Max checked her vitals and recorded them on the data pad in his hand.

"Let me at him! I'll claw his eyes out!" Isis hissed.

"Stand in line girl. He'll be a one-eyed prince when I see him again and that includes his sister." Sam growled.

"So who did this and where can we find them?" Dare, Sere, Ami, and Zach all entered the room.

"Arislan and Dominique are the prime suspects, but neither Sam nor Daniel can visually identify them, because they were both cloaked." MK growled.

"Prince Arislan our newest member of the Galaxy Alliance?" Sere and Ami stared at MK in surprise.

"Oh and don't forget my very own prince stalker. I'm his future queen and he wants me to conquer the universe with him." Sam grumbled.

"Son of a bitch! He's dead! I should have killed him when I had the chance! The guy was a pain in the ass when I was Captian of V one! His method of operations is to have others do his dirty wok for him, so that way he can never be touched! I fought him once on Mars, after an incident at the colony. He was wearing a mask, but it was him. John almost died that day. He was meeting with one of the GA's double agents. I was sent in to retrieve him!" Daniel loathed Arislan. "His sister is a scientific master mind and that grenade has her signature all over it!"

'**You and I have to talk about the seven years you were away and why Dom the bitch called you Dream!'** Sam growled. "You're a good guy, besides saving John was more important." She faked a yawn so that everyone would leave.

"Ok that's it everyone out. Sam needs to sleep." Max called a stop to visiting hours.

Everyone said goodbye.

She waited five minutes and then got out of bed. "Finally I thought they'd never leave."

"Sam this isn't resting." Isis growled into her ear.

"I'm not tired, Isis. I just needed space there were too many family members at once." She tried to maneuver around the room. "Isis you can be my eyes."

"Where are we going?" Isis wasn't so sure that she wanted Sam to go anywhere.

"Nowhere, Daniel is standing right outside the door. We're ten stories up, and I don't know the Medical Center by heart." Sam ran into a chair that fell backwards making a loud crashing noise when it hit the floor. "Isis you are my eyes! You need to tell me if I'm gonna hit anything or not!" Sam hissed at her cat.

"Sorry Sammy…The bed is at eight o'clock, the couch is at ten o'clock, the chair is in front of you, so step to your right." Isis instructed her.

Sam followed her instructions, but ended up running into a solid object. She used her hands to see what it was and found that it was her prince. "Busted," Sam groaned.

Daniel let her explore his face with her hands. "Going somewhere angel mine?"

Sam pouted at him. "Just getting used to being blind. I mean it's not like I can go anywhere."

"Isis is your seeing eye cat, eh?" Daniel had his hands on her shoulders.

"She missed me. I take it that you're my shadow now?"

"Always for eternity but then you know that already, we can go for a walk if you want to." Daniel let go of her so that he could retrieve her robe. "Put this on first we don't need you snapped in your Babydoll Pj's…" Daniel concentrated on her and not what she was wearing.

Sam put on her robe, but not before feeling what she was wearing. "These are new…just tell me that it isn't pink."

"No they happen to be baby blue." Daniel belted her robe hence concealing his view.

"Oh, I can say this now, because we're alone. Arislan thinks that you and I are one now. I pointed to the bandage on my neck. He grabbed my hair, ripped off the bandage, and growled about not having foreseen this. He can see time too just not as well as Aunt Sel or Uncle Cronos." Sam let him lead her out of the room, after slipping on fuzzy slippers. "Oh gods are they bunny slippers?"

Daniel chuckled. "Blue fuzzy panther slippers and they look adorable on you. Your hair is in two pigtails complete with matching blue ribbons."

"Stop anymore and I'll hurl." Sam moaned.

"You gave them the green light and Aunt Andy dressed you when you came out of surgery. Now as for Arislan's comment he can find his own princess and we did bite each other yesterday. So you weren't lying." He led her down the Hallway.

'**We bit each other, but we didn't! I mean…don't you have to…'** Sam panicked.

'**No you don't have to consummate anything. It's the ultimate form of safe sex…We just marked each other and got a little taste of what we'll have…'** Daniel spotted Darien and Max talking two feet in front of them. "Detour love, Uncle Max and Uncle Dare are two feet away." Daniel hid them in an empty room.

"You were almost biting my neck. We stopped remember." Sam was in denial.

"Honey it's not anything to panic about. We were sleeping. Feel the mark on my neck?" He took her hand, so that she could feel where her teeth had marked him.

"I slept through the bite." Sam pouted.

"No we slept through our dream. The bite is yet to come." Daniel sealed that comment with a long kiss. '**It involves you with my ring on your finger, no interruptions, and oh yes your wings.'**

"Sam didn't need that visual, Daniel Rohan." Isis hissed.

Sam could see exactly what he was describing and knew that

Their wedding day and night would be magical. **'Daniel, um, please remember what I can do now. Although it's nice to know that our day will be a magical one.'**

"Sorry about that Babydoll, so what did you see?" Daniel broke off their kiss feigning like he also hadn't gotten a glimpse of their day too. His other abilities and secrets were not something that he was ready to share with her nor was he relishing her reaction when she finally found out.

"Oh, a happy glimpse into our future it must have been triggered by your words." Sam smiled up at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sire you have fifty messages from the Grand Marshall of the Galaxy Garrison." Arislan's aid informed him.

"What does the Grand Marshall want!?" Arislan snarled.

"He wants a detailed account of your whereabouts last night, complete with a list of witnesses."

"You sent him what he wanted did you not?" Arislan placed ice on his bruised ribcage.

"Your doubles were seen by hundreds on Arcane." The aide nodded.

"Excellent now what is the princess's condition?" Arislan snarled impatiently.

"She's blind sire. It seems that the damage to her eyes was severe and the latest update was that it was permanent and is blinded for life." The aide found himself being choked by Arislan.

"MY QUEEN WAS PERMANENTLY DAMAGED?! MY SISTER IS GOING TO PAY FOR INTERFERING!" Arislan tossed the now lifeless aide carelessly on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Four weeks later and the day before Eric and Andy's fifteenth anniversary and Andy's third-third birthday bash.)

Bruce had created a way for Sam to see using neuro technology. She wore special glasses that allowed her mind to send a sort of echo of what was around her.

Sam was currently rehearsing the ballet with her leading man in this case it was Daniel. He never let her out of his sight and had decided to dance the lead with her. Dylan, MK, and Hunter had teased him mercilessly until they saw what one had to be able to do to dance ballet. Seeing him do the splits or bring his leg all the way up until he was nose to nose with his knee shut them up. The musical ballet was a reenactment of various fairy tales.

"No pain no perfection, Fangs." Sam noticed that Daniel was tiring.

Daniel spun her around. "It was prefect over an hour ago. Mom and the others left and the two of us are alone. Need I remind you that I still have to work on that series of drill demonstrations with the team?"

"How can I forget, Tim gets to fly Jetta, because I can't." Sam grumbled. "My eyes aren't any better either." Sam took off the glasses and everything went dark. "You would think that I would at least see a glimpse of light by now."

"Uncle Max says that your eyes are healing nicely. You need to believe that it's crucial to your healing process." Daniel had gathered their stuff. "I'll drop you off at the castle and then head for the base." He handed her the walking cane.

"Daddy is at the base, so why can't I just tag along with you?" Sam pouted.

"I have my orders and the base is no place for you while your eyes heal." He led her out to his air car. "Uncle Bruce said to use your new glasses sparingly and to leave them off or face the ultimate migraine, so leave them off."

"Um…Daniel you need to change into uniform. I mean dance attire might get you laughed at." Sam sat down in the front passenger seat.

"Good thinking angel, seeing as my quarters are at the castle, I can drop you off and then shower and change." Daniel headed towards the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Michael Edwards Galaxy Alliance Base)

MK paced his father's office. "Sam is vulnerable and should lay low tomorrow."

Eric set down the data pad that he was reading and looked up at his oldest son. "Who are you?"

MK rolled his eyes. "Prince Michael Keith Lawson, Commander in the Galaxy Garrison and Co-leader of Lion Force Voltron."

"Who is Sam?"

"Princess Samantha Lynn Lawson, also a Commander in the Galaxy Garrison, and Pilot of Jetta. We happen to be your eldest children." MK grumbled.

"What is tomorrow?"

"Mom's thirty-third birthday and your fifteenth wedding anniversary it's being celebrated all weekend. The two of you are heirs to the throne."

"So now tell me why Sam can't lay low?"

"Okay Dad you win, but Arislan or Dom is due here tonight. Sam doesn't need to be around that SOB." MK broke a pencil in half with his fingers.

"Sam is going to be fine. Daniel even admitted about knowing ballet to be close to her. She isn't as much of a target as you think. When she isn't around us Liam, Rand, Sheena, and Jace will not let her out of their sights. Those new glasses tell me where she is at all times, as does the walking cane. So stop worrying." Eric reassured his son. "I had practice with your mother, so Sam will be safe. We have Ziare's Special Forces unit, Rand and Sheena's teams, and all of us. I've covered all of the bases and left no stone unturned. Arislan and the council members all have to wear special VIP badges at all times. We will know his every move. We found a piece of his hair on Sam's dress, made a DNA match, then attached that to the VIP badge. There is no way that he can escape our eyes."

"You really are prepared, but if we have a DNA match then why can't we nail his ass?" MK snarled.

"Patience son we will have him where we want him by the end of this weekend." Eric growled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions garden maze)

Sam ditched the bustle inside the castle, but she wasn't alone Isis was riding on Pandora's back her Mom insisted that Shadow and Bella's youngest one and a half year old cub go along with her as her Seeing Eye guard.

"How did your rehearsal go?" Isis asked.

"Perfect. Hopefully everyone will like it" Sam sat in the Gazebo in the center of the maze.

"Dream really will do anything for you, even reveal his classical dance training." Isis jumped onto her lap.

"He just doesn't want anyone else to kiss me." Sam grinned.

"Is this seat taken?" A creepy hauntingly familiar male growl filtered into the gazebo.

Pandora growled and Isis hissed.

Sam stared straight ahead. "Please leave…This garden is reserved for family only, until the night of the Ball." She used her best ice princess tone.

"I am an honored guest of your grandparents and a new member of the Galaxy Alliance. This VIP badge lets me go where I please." Arislan growled.

"Do to an attempt on my life…I am no longer able to see anything, let alone a VIP badge on someone's attire. I nevertheless do not wish to anger my grandparents by not treating you properly. I am Princess Samantha Lynn Lawson daughter of the crowned prince and princess. You however have yet to tell me your name." She had her fingers loosely holding Pandora's leash, but kept her tone as cool as glacial ice.

"Forgive my rudeness, but your stunning beauty left me temporarily mindless. I am Crowned Prince Arislan of the Planet Arcane." He attempted to reach for her hand, but Pandora growled even louder.

"Welcome to Arus, the jewel of the far universe, your highness. My cousin Prime Minster Felicia Hunter failed to mention your induction into the Alliance, as did my Uncle's and Great-Grandfather. No matter everyone treats me like glass these days, because of my permanent blindness. I do not wish to be rude. Sit if you must, but just on the steps my cats aren't in a good mood this afternoon." Sam absently petted Isis.

"Arus's royal feline guards, your family is quite known for befriending untamable beasts." Arislan sat down on the steps. "I can assure you that I'm quite harmless."

"She's under Momma's orders to protect me and allow only family and friends within touching distance." Sam informed him coolly. _Like hell you are you snake!_

"Is your strange black cat under orders as well?" Arislan looked at Isis.

"Sam is my charge and I will claw anyone who tries to harm her." Isis growled.

Arislan's eyebrow arched in surprise, "A lunar cat and very rare indeed."

"My grandparents of sorts gave her to Momma when she was a kitten. She and I are best friends." Sam still refused to look in his direction.

"Your family has very powerful allies." Arislan growled.

"My family are eternal which makes us the most powerful ruling family in any universe only equal to the royal family of Crystal Tokyo, but then their family so that really doesn't count. The attack on my grandparents only proved to strengthen not weakened my family. The ones who thought up the foolish ill planned scheme neglected to allow for the fact that my grandparents were already half-mortal, so the bite only made them immortal. Sorry forgive my rambling thinking of Crystal Tokyo makes me think of that day which is forever etched in my mind, because of my gift of sight." Sam finished raking him over the coals.

_Another fact that I was not shown! I planned it to the letter! Adrian and Adrianna screwed it up!_ "My condolences on your loss."

Alison went looking for her cousin and found her talking to the man from her painting. "There you are Sammy! We need to rehearse our songs remember?" She acted calm cool and in control. **'Um Tiger? Arislan is chatting with Sam, but no big. She has Pandora and Isis with her and is sitting inside the gazebo.'**

Sam feigned stressing out. "Oh I'm sorry Ali. I forgot. It's hard for me to get things straight these days, because that dust really affected my eyes and my mind." Sam lied through her teeth.

'**Stay with her. We're going to do a flyby.'** MK sent back.

'**Got it Tiger, boy is she laying it on thick. He thinks she's blind and absent minded now.'** Alison focused at the task at hand. "There are a million things to get done. We have final fittings for our gowns and need to prepare for the ceremonies this weekend. Oh sorry how rude of me. I'm Alison Monica Sinclair and you are?" She faked a blush.

"Princess Alison you're Princess Andria's Great-Granddaughter why do you not use your title?" Arislan frowned.

"Because it's too formal and I'm not a blood relation to the royal family." Alison replied coolly.

"A beautiful treasure like you should always be proud to wear her title. I am Crowned Prince Arislan of the Planet Arcane." He kissed her hand.

Alison felt like gagging, but calmly pulled her hand away. "The new member to the Alliance…welcome to Arus." Just then all five cats flew overhead. "The guys missed us, Sammy." She waved at Black Lion.

Neo paused over them.

"Angel mine, fresh air time is over. Your mother wants you back in the castle. Prince Arislan my betrothed needs to get back to her mother." Daniel stood on top of Neo and then jumped down in front of him. "Your presence is requested at the New Explorer. The delegates and council members are going over the agenda for the weekend. The Prime Minster and Grand Marshall want you there."

"Very Impressive maneuver, Prince Daniel now however is that robot still in the air?" Arislan got to his feet to try and stand eye to eye with Daniel, but Daniel was four inches taller than he was.

"Sorry, but that's top-secret and I would have to kill you and all that. Now ladies shall we go back to the castle?" Daniel asked casually. "Do move Arislan, my soul mate needs to leave, she can't see where you are; besides you have somewhere to be." His tone was laced with steel.

"Nice meeting you." Alison smiled sweetly. _Not!_

"Yes I have no doubt that we'll be meeting again." Sam finally spoke.

"The pleasure was all mine." Arislan got up and headed out of the garden maze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daniel stalked into the gazebo and sat down.

"I'm enjoying the fresh air. You can go back to flying Neo. Alison can baby-sit." Sam snarled bitterly and blinked back angry tears. "I will not be caged, because I can't see! I'll be inside in a minute, Alison."

"Okay Sam. I'll tell Aunt Dromi." Alison left them alone.

Daniel pulled her onto his lap, unseating Isis so that she landed on Pandora and kissed her senseless. **'I love you brat and don't wanna lose you. Arislan is bad news. You can't toy with him. MK is giving me ten minutes, so that we can kiss and make up. I didn't know that we were fighting.'**

Sam kissed him back. **'Arislan thinks my blindness is permanent that the dust addled my mind. He's wearing the badge so he can't get away with anything on this visit or use his double. DNA signatures I just love them. I didn't know that we were fighting either. I love you too Fang Face and don't wanna lose you either.'**

Daniel's com beeped. **'Ten minuets my ass your brother can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Let's get you inside.'** He broke off the kiss and stood up with her in his arms. "Let's go Pandora and Isis."

"You are such a dream." Isis sighed.

"Yep and he's all mine." Sam smiled as they entered the castle a few minutes later.

"I'll take her Daniel, so that you can go back to patrol." Rand took her out of his arms.

"See ya later, Fangs." Sam blew him a kiss.

"Right back at ya, Angel face." He headed back to Neo.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Sam pouted.

"You in trouble never," Rand carried her to her mother. "What made you think that?" He growled.

"I had Pandora and Isis…I was sitting in the gazebo surrounded by innumerable unseen guards and family members, so I knew I was safe." Sam sniffled.

"You were supposed to stay in the castle or at least tell someone where you went." Rand lectured her.

"Yes Uncle Rand." Sam sighed. "He thinks that I'm permanently blinded and absent minded now."

"Who thinks that you're absent minded?" Andy frowned at her daughter.

"Prince Arislan visited her a few minutes ago, while Sam was enjoying the fresh air of the Garden Maze." Rand answered for Sam.

Andy, Sere, Andria, and Allura were not happy with this news.

"The kid has some nerve." Andria growled.

"Sam isn't even safe here at the castle!?" Allura rushed off to go call Keith.

"Sam has constant guards, but this guy gives me the creeps. He reminds me of Prince Diamond." Sere wasn't happy either.

"Did he try to pull anything Sam?" Andy had Rand set her down in one of the thrones.

"Mom I had Pandora and Isis with me! He couldn't so much as kiss my hand! I may be blind, but I am not stupid or unable to defend myself! My walking cane is a Bo staff in disguise!" Sam was frustrated so data pads went flying in all directions.

"Alright honey, calm down. We're just worried about your safety. Alison is waiting for you in the Music Room." Andy kissed her cheek.

Sam put her glasses back on and stood up. "I can manage to find it on my own." She took hold of Pandora's leash.

"Lunch will be ready in a little while okay?" Andy called after her.

Sam waved her hand in acknowledgement and left the throne room.

"She's amazing. Nothing fazes her anymore." Sere observed.

"She's like Aunt Sel now, so she can't let things faze her anymore." Andy sighed.

"She's the perfect balance of you, Eric, Mom, Dad, Derek, and Gwen." Andria frowned. "That makes her ten times more lethal than you."

"Keith wasn't pleased neither was Eric, but they have him where they want him. He's on the New Explorer." Allura walked back into the room.

"Momma, I just got back! Where's Sammy! Why didn't you send for me sooner!? She needs me damn it!" Renny stalked into the throne room.

"Welcome home honey. It's nice to see you too. Now please calm down and I will explain." Sere remained patient with her daughter.

Renny was rebelling from tradition her hair was down and flowed freely to the back of her knees. "She had the Real dream which triggered her hidden Aunt Sel talents and you never sent for me! She was in six months of hell, because of it. Now this Arislan creep blinds her and I don't get word of it for three weeks?! When I'm sixteen I'll be betrothed to Charlie!! Daddy can just deal with it! I'm not going anywhere and plan on sticking near Sammy!" She was way beyond furious; her moon symbol blazed on her forehead, triggering her Princess transformation, so that she was now dressed in a powdered pink gown.

"So you already know everything? Who gave you the 411?" Sere frowned.

"Cam did when I was at the time gate. You really should let him see Hotaru. She dreams of him all the time. They were married like 3000 years ago and she's an adult now on her final year into becoming a doctor like Daddy." Renny growled.

"Serena Raye behave or no Charlie for a month." Sere warned.

"Whatever… your majesty." She rolled her eyes at her mother. "Aunt Dromi where is Sammy?"

"She's in the Music Room with Alison. Welcome home Renny." Andy walked over and gave her a hug.

Renny hugged her, Allura, and Andria before curtsying to her mother and leaving the Throne Room. "Thanks see you later."

"Cheeky little thing isn't she." Andria smirked.

"You have no idea." Sere sighed. "She reminds me of her father more and more everyday."

"Sam isn't nearly this bad." Andy grinned. "So her and Charlie are too hot to handle?"

"No Endy is paranoid. Eric must be a little paranoid with marks on both hers and Daniel's necks." Sere arched a brow at her.

"That wasn't deliberate the two of them were sleeping and we know how that happened. MK and Alison now those two are too hot to handle and our biggest concern." Andy rolled her eyes heavenward. "If this planet didn't need this whole celebration I would cancel it in a heartbeat."

"They need this and you understand that they need to see their future King and Queen celebrate your fifteenth anniversary and to celebrate your third-third birthday with you." Allura gave her a hug.

"I miss them so much…" Andy blinked back tears. "This is hard enough to face myself, but in front of everyone and on GNN that's going to be hell to pull off."

Allura blinked back tears of her own. "I know, but we need to think of everyone else, and focus on what our people need to see."

"I know it's killing you, but you've still got me." Andria hugged both of them.

"My two girls celebrating 33 years…" Allura sighed. "And you and Eric fifteen wonderful years of marriage."

"Or more like over a thousand years." Sere reminded them.

Andy giggled. "Big sis!"

"Don't go there." Andria grinned. "You're the heir and I'm just me."

"Nice try hon." Allura winked at Andy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam wasn't in the mood to play or practice the songs that they would sing for the dedication ceremony for the memorial. "No offense Alison we know the songs by heart, and I just can't sing them right now." She stopped playing the piano.

"Well what about a song for your parents?" Ali changed the subject.

"I'll surprise the two of them." Sam shrugged. "Luckily, do to my photographic memory I have hundreds of songs cataloged in my head."

"You and Daniel could sing a duet for them, but then you're singing a lot with the Park ceremony, then the ballet/musical that we're doing on various classic fairy tales, and now for the Ball. You'll be lucky if you can talk by the end of this weekend." Alison put away the music.

"I want to be busy, so that I don't have to think about my eyes." Sam sighed.

"Like that matters. You always keeping yourself busy and it doesn't matter that you currently can't see." Renny stood in the doorway.

Sam's face lit up with joy. "Rena you're back!"

"To stay this time... I think I'll hang around and go to school here this fall instead of back home." Renny sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"Here, but that means I get to be around my sibs..." Diana was curled across Renny's shoulders.

"That would be wicked. Isn't Charlie coming here to train for the new team on Earth? The two of you would be able to see each other instead of being apart." Sam grinned at her friend.

"He is? Well then he won't mind my being here then will he? I haven't seen Charlie in months. He wasn't home when I got back and Aunt Sel ported me straight here." Renny pouted. "I miss him."

"Try and keep it just to kissing or we'll be banished again." Diana growled.

"He'll be here tonight for Mom and Dad's bash. It seems like all of the family is coming." Sam cheered her up.

"I'm starving let's go see if lunch is ready or not." Renny zeroed in on Alison. "So Ali did you and MK make out yet?"

Ali blushed crimson. "…um sort of…I mean yes, but we were caught a little out of control by the cousins, as in Sam's siblings, and Aunt Dromi."

"Aren't we the wild one!" Renny wiggled her eye brows playfully at her friend. "I bet that Uncle Max went mental."

"Well…Sam and MK sort of had a fight that overshadowed my punishment. I'll get you a copy of the LIVE GNN news footage. They spared out on the castle lawn and then seeing as she won Sam got to spar with Daniel, who very nearly lost the match." Ali put the spotlight on Sam.

"Daniel and I…um…were sleeping in my room on my bed…I had just had a breakthrough with Danielle and it took a lot out of me…" Sam bit down on her lower lip, but continued on. "We were dreaming and um…" She pointed to the marks on her neck. "But otherwise nothing happened I swear…MK decided to step up Ali's education and got caught…He saw the bandage on my neck and lost his cool. We spared I won and then Daniel beat me…I got a whole new wardrobe from Aunt Sel…found out that I'm a time guardian and now Lord Cronos is going to train me…We had dinner on the lawn and that's when I had another Real dream…I needed air so I went for a moonlit ride on Stormy…She got spooked by Arislan…He did his whole I will be his Queen speech…I told him where to go…he also went mental about the marks on my neck…Daniel showed up to my rescue…I got free…Dominique rescued Arislan by throwing a blinding grenade at my feet…the rest is a will I ever see again or not waiting game." Sam gave her the complete 411 on what had happened.

"And I thought that you talked fast..." Diana stared wide-eyed at Sam.

"Believe it or not that made sense to me. Wow I miss a lot when I'm away. Sorry about losing all of those Aunt's, Uncle's, and Cousins…" Renny got serious.

"Yes well, life goes on even Shawn is trying to move on. He and Dani are like an item now." Sam wasn't about to go down that road again.

"Shawn and Danielle an item? Those two majorly clash with each other…What changed?" Renny wanted more details.

"Shawn got permission from my Uncle Azrael and from Lilly." Alison explained. "Uncle John Paul is the avenging angel and Lilly is an angel-in-training."

"Wow they can't fight divine intervention like that, so I understand why they just gave in." Renny whistled low under her breath. "I mean they must be fighting this."

"Oh they are, but Dani broke her leg at Shawn's place. Shawn got a visit from Uncle Az in Dani's hospital room. He agreed to take care of her while she healed, the kids worship her, the two of them are heart linked, and so far are really becoming good friends." Ali grinned.

"Ladies enough with the gossiping…It's lunch time and I'm starving." Charlie stood in the doorway. "Hey Rabbit I missed you."

"Time to eject before I go flying," Diana leapt off her shoulder.

Renny tackled him in response. "Charlie! I missed you so much!"

Charlie kissed her hello. **'Not as much as I missed you.'**

"Yes well…um…we'll be eating lunch when the two of you come up for air." Sam and Ali stepped around the two of them.

Pandora and Isis were waiting outside in the hallway.

"Oh don't worry you two I'll feed you." Sam grabbed hold of Pandora's leash and they headed for dining room.

"Hi big sister. Is she driving you as crazy as my charge is?" Diana and Isis rubbed noses.

"We'll catch up later right now I'm hungry." Isis sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Ali entered the dining room where most of the family was all seated, after loading up on the lunch buffet.

"Yummy this smells good Aunt Lita and Uncle Nate. I think you just may have outdone yourselves." Sam could make out who was in the room just by hearing them talk.

"Thanks sweetie we aim to please…um weren't Renny and Charlie with you?" Lita noticed that Ali and Sam were alone.

"The two of them are saying hello to each other," Sam acted as if it were no big deal. "I'm blind, so I couldn't tell you where they went if I wanted to."

"Samantha be nice." Eric growled.

"Daddy?" Sammy turned in the direction of his voice. She wasn't wearing her glasses and could make out shapes of people in the room.

Darien was watching her closely and saw that her eyes were trying to focus on their surroundings. "Sam what do you see?" He got up and stood in front of her.

Eric was beside her as well. "Sammy?"

"A silhouette of you and Daddy, but it's still really dark…" Sam willed herself to see, but then everything went black again. "That was…um…nice while that lasted." She blinked back tears of frustration. "I'm not hungry anymore…" She vanished from the room.

"Poor baby…It's going to take time, but her sight will gradually return." Ami's heart went out to her.

"Daniel please bring her back." Eric ordered softly.

"She's in the gym, Uncle Eric. She's taking out her frustration on the Arislan heavy bag that MK made for her." Daniel reluctantly got up to go get his princess.

"She needs to eat lunch, so please go get her. Sulking isn't going to help her and I want her where I can see her." Eric glared at him.

"Sure send me to get a frustrated lethal weapon…She'll think that I'm Arislan and kick my ass…" Daniel muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!" Eric snarled.

"Nothing, Oh Great one... I shall go forth and retrieve my star crossed love from yon castle's torture chamber." Daniel bowed dramatically then vanished.

"Uh Dad… How much do you hate Daniel right now?" MK arched a brow at him.

"What's your point MK?" Eric growled. "I don't hate him. I just sent him after Sam."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting one important detail. Daniel botched up his rescue and she ended up blind because of it. Granted he did rescue her, but it was sloppily done." MK got straight to the point. "Uncle Jeff is even presenting him with a Medal of Valor. She might unconsciously blame him for losing her sight."

"She doesn't blame him…it wasn't his fault that she ran off. Arislan had her by the hair…We've talked about this situation in our sessions. She's frustrated about the lack of progress in regaining her sight." Dani corrected MK.

"You both have it backwards. My little brother is feeling guilty about not keeping her safe." Shawn growled.

"Look she's slowly getting her sight back. Today was an excellent sign. She wasn't trying to see anything. She unconsciously wanted to see where Eric was and when she forced it then it went away." Darien ended the subject.

"I'll give it ten minutes and then I'm gonna drag them back to lunch myself." Eric growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was beating the tar out of the heavy bag. "SO CLOSE ONLY TO HAVE IT SNATCHED AWAY!!" She sent it flying off the chains and it crashed into the wall. "E! I WANT TO BEAT UP A SOLID HOLOGRAM OF ARISLAN AS IN RIGHT NOW!"

"_Mistress Sammy please calm down."_ E's face appeared on the monitor on the gym wall.

"NO! JUST DO AS I SAID! I WANT TO PREFECT MY GET LOST YOU CAN'T DANCE WITH ME MOVE!" Sam was seeing red.

"_As you wish mistress…"_ E complied and projected a solid hologram of Arislan in front of her.

Sam went up to the stationary image. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WILL GET IF YOU EVEN DARE ASK ME TO DANCE AT THE BALL OR IF YOU ANNOY ME IN ANY WAY!!!" She went down into the splits and punched her right fist into the images lower anatomy. "TAKE THAT YOU ARROGANT SOB!"

Daniel walked into the gym just as she was finishing the move. "That hurts just watching it." He winced in reaction to what pain that move entailed. "Doing a Johnny Cage on Arislan with the entire Galaxy Alliance council here is not a good idea."

"Did I ask for your permission, Captain!?" Sam glared at him her tone was as cold as glacial ice. "I don't recall saying that anything that I do to Arislan is any concern of yours!"

"Princess, I would suggest you change your tune that is unless you wish to remain a civilian! Arislan is bad news and you're a poor defenseless pitiful blind princess who he would love to claim for his prize! I don't know who's speaking to me like that, but it isn't Samantha!" Daniel barely reined in his temper. "Samantha isn't helpless, defenseless, or pitiful, and even blind can more than handle her own! You belong to me Samantha Lynn! I will not risk our future happiness, because of your wanting payback! That move is only to be used as a last resort. If he corners you then fine use it! Otherwise, ignore him like you did in the Rose Garden, make him look like the jackass that we all know he is!!" Daniel snarled down at her in the same tone. "Your dance card is already filled. You will dance with close friends, family, and me! Arislan and the council members were told who could and could not be around you and he was on top of the no chance in hell list!"

Sam glared up at him. "Don't make promises you can't keep! I've already been surprised by him once! What makes this weekend any different!" She could clearly make out a hazy image of Daniel and he looked beyond pissed.

Daniel picked her up by her arms and lifted her to eye level. "DO I SOUND LIKE I'M BLUFFING SAMMY LYNN!?"

Sam eyed him warily. "No you look beyond pissed."

Daniel frowned down at her in confusion. "Can you see me?"

Sam nodded.

"Please retract your fangs…you're scaring me. I'm sorry Daniel Rohan…it won't happen again. Whatever you said I'll do…just stop looking at me like that!" She whimpered.

Daniel was shown a visual of what she was seeing on E's screen. "Sorry Babydoll, but you made me see past the red line…See I'm calming down… now tell me how much can you see?"

**'You only it's like you're in a fog or haze.'** Sam stared into his endless blue eyes. **'I missed seeing your face and eyes.'**

Daniel swung her around in a circle. **'You can see! You're sight is returning!'** He was now very relieved and very happy.

'**It's our secret, Fangs. I don't want anyone to know until Arislan goes back home to his planet.'** Sam kissed him.

Daniel kissed her back. **'Very wise decision, angel of mine.'**

"Daniel Rohan that is not what I meant by bringing Sam back to eat lunch with everyone!" Eric snarled from the doorway.

Sam was flung up onto Daniel's shoulder in a fireman's carry. "We were just sealing our deal, Uncle Eric." He gave Sam a playful swat on the rear. "Let's go brat."

Sam reached down and goosed him. "Like I have a choice, Fang Face," She growled. "Daddy, could you get my walking cane? I'm kind of occupied."

Eric did as she asked. "Let's go you two and then after lunch you are getting your eyes checked."

"Yes Daddy is there anything else?" Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"No that's all for now." Eric grinned.

"Good because I'm starving!" Sam pouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arislan grabbed his sister by her waist length hair, took out his dagger, and sliced off her raven black mane, so that it now barely fell to her shoulders. "You lied to me!" He snarled in her ear.

Dom gritted her teeth in pain. "I would never lie to you! I was there when you murdered our parents! I know what you do when anyone defies you!"

"Your blinding powder not only permanently blinded my future queen, but caused damage to her mind as well!!" Arislan let go of her and Dom when flying into a chair.

Dom narrowed her eyes at him. "You cut off over a foot of my hair, because Samantha played you!?" She reached for a vase full of flowers and sent it flying at him.

Arislan stopped the vase with a motion of his hand then set it down on a nearby table. "She did not play me baby sister. She didn't know who I was! I'm empathic! I can sense when anyone is lying to me and she was not! Your powder caused her allergy to overload her sight and memory! You weren't supposed to use it on Samantha ever that was for Michael Keith control!"

"You were down, Arislan! I did what I had to in order to rectify the situation! Daniel was going to jump down off the robot cat, rescue Sam, and then capture your ass! Or Sam was going to kick your sorry ass more than she already had!!" Dom snarled back.

"My Queen has the gift of sight, far stronger than what I could ever see. Adrian's spawn our older siblings…turned the royal family to immortals and they have my DNA signature as well! We are going to have to play this by the numbers and not detour away from protocol." Arislan sneered.

"Your obsession will be our doom!" Dom rolled her eyes at him.

"THIS IS A SET BACK AND ANYMORE WORDS LIKE THAT AND YOU'LL BE BALD!" Arislan stalked out of their suite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(King Alfor Medical Center)

Sam went through a battery of tests on her eyes. The conclusion was that her sight was slowly returning, even though Sam repeatedly denied seeing anything. "Look I can start to see after this weekend is over. I want prince stalker to think that I'm blinded for life." Sam glared at her Aunt's and Uncles.

"I understand your reasons, Samantha, but we're still giving you this next treatment that's going to allow your eyes to heal even faster than they are now." Max tried to reason with her about the next step of her treatment.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "I have to perform tomorrow, Uncle Max. The treatment will have to wait until Monday."

"Did we say that you had a choice in the matter? This is outpatient eye surgery. You will still be able to perform as scheduled." Darien shot down Sam's postponement.

"You'll be able to dance flawlessly, since you will clearly be able to make out everything around you again." Ami smiled at her.

"Look, Sam this is going to happen in the next twenty minutes, so come peacefully or we'll knock you out." Zach held up the hydro-syringe that he had in his hand.

Sam was being held in the protective arms of her prince, so she had little chance of escape. "Easy, angel mine. I'll be with you." Daniel crooned in her ear.

"So will I baby sister, now stop stalling and get it over with." MK walked into Max's office already dressed in surgical scrubs.

"I don't care! I'm used to my blindness! Why can't it wait till Monday!?" Sam burst into tears.

"This is a small window of opportunity to fine-tune how your eyes are healing. Otherwise, what you are seeing now is what you'll see for an eternity. Now you do want to see again don't you little blossom?" Rohan knelt down in front of her.

Sam nodded. "Yes Uncle Rohan…You win. Let's get this over with."

"That's our girl." Ashley smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Hunter was training with Tim on the castle lawn. "Does it ever go away?" He blocked Tim move for move.

"The loss never really leaves you, but the pain and heartache do eventually subside enough so that you can live with the memories of your parents without wanting to hurt something." Tim flipped him over his shoulder, but Hunter reversed the move and Tim landed on his back. "Nice one nephew you might actually be ready to seriously challenge MK."

Hunter helped Tim to his feet. "I wouldn't go that far, but I'm at his fighting level now."

Athena ran over and tackled him to the ground. "Nice one baby now can we go flying in Cora?"

Hunter grinned up at Thea. "Babe, we have another hour of training, but then I'll take you up in Cori."

Thea pouted down at him. "You've been training non-stop since I got back. I want quality time too…I need…never mind…I'll go see if Renny or Ali wants to go shopping or something." Thea got off him and was about to run off and sulk, but Hunter stopped her by pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby, you've needed me and I haven't been there because of my own losses. I'll take you shopping it'll be my treat and then we'll take that flight in Cori." He brushed away the tears staining her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

Thea burst into tears and clung to him as if she would never let him go. '**You shut me out! I lost big on that day too! I needed you as much as you needed me, but you chose to shut me out!!! So yes damn it you are going to focus on us! You got me Hunter Scott!'**

'**Loud and clear Athena Raye, I love you.'** Hunter held her and let her cry.

'**I love you too dumb ass! Just never shut me out again or you'll have to put Tim's training to the test.'** She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

'**Roger that…'** Hunter kissed her back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim headed back towards the castle, so that the two of them could have some privacy, and found Jasmine sitting on the lawn. "Hey angel face, why aren't you off with the others?" He smiled down at her.

"I was, but Dev is here and Jessie is more focused on charming him than doing anything fun like going riding." Jaz hugged her knees to her chest and stared off at the lake.

"Jess has discovered boys and now you feel left out." Tim sat down next to her. "Is that part of what's bothering you?"

"No not really, but it amazes me how one boy can make my sister act so silly over absolutely everything that he says or does. MK has always had Ali. Sammy is the same with Daniel. DJ has Di and now Jessie is intent on catching Dev." Jasmine looked over at Tim, as if to say explain this to me. "I guess maybe I'm not meant to follow in this whole star-crossed forever tradition that my family seems to have."

Tim got lost looking in her miserable golden eyes and sighed. "I know the feeling. I've been trying to figure that out for what seems like an eternity, but what I've learned is that in our families everyone eventually meets their other half."

Jasmine blinked back tears. "Do you really think so?"

Tim pulled her into his arms and cuddled her. "I know so."

"Do you want to go riding? I was going to go with Jess, but she ditched me as soon as she saw Dev." Jasmine liked being around Tim she felt safe and liked it when he held her.

"Sure doll face I would love to go riding with you." He stood up with her still in his arms and lifted her up so that she was sitting on his shoulders.

"I'm happy that you're here on Arus. It's nice to have someone that listens to me instead of patting me on my head, telling me that's nice, and then sending me on my way." Jasmine smiled down at him. "I guess their always so stressed out about my older siblings to really pay attention to me, besides I never get into trouble they do."

"Angel you are a breath of fresh air to them and their happy that you have chosen not to follow in your sisters or mothers footsteps." Tim grinned at her when she kissed his cheek.

"I don't mind focusing on art, ballet, or things like that. I'm happier doing princess like classes than I am taking academy classes, but I want to make everyone happy so I do both. Does that make sense to you?" Jasmine frowned.

"So you're basically bored to tears during your academy classes and are just humoring your parents by attending them? You know what maybe you should just tell them how you feel?" Tim could feel that Jasmine was miserable doing both schools.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that, because it's tradition that I focus on both the academy and also the princess stuff." Jasmine shook her head at the thought of disappointing her parents.

"Doll face all that they want is for you to be happy and if that's not going to the academy then they'll understand." Tim was carrying her in his arms now so that she could see that he was serious about what he was saying. "Brian went into medicine and not crime-fighting like Dad and I. Danielle went into a similar line of work only she heals the psyche. I was good at the crime fighting thing and wasn't bad running the family business either. Felecia always a natural leader focused on that. Ginger is just like her Dad and became one hell of a Space Explorer. Dad and Mom have always wanted one thing for any of us and that was for us to be happy and the same thing goes for your parents."

"I just don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings especially since all that's happened…" Jasmine pouted.

"You won't… now let's focus on that ride." Tim laughed when she hugged him.

"I like you Tim." She laughed when he hung her upside down.

"I like you to doll face." He swung her right side up and proceeded to carry her over his shoulder.

Eric was just finishing giving Starsha a riding lesson.

Andy had been watching the interaction between Jasmine and Tim as well as the two of them.

"He's really good with her isn't he?" Andy set her chin on Eric's shoulder.

"She's usually so shy around everyone and he can get her to open up to him and speak her mind." Eric was curious what the two of them had been talking about.

"Jasmine's sad at school all the time…" Starry was sitting on her fathers other shoulder.

"Why is that sweetheart?" Eric didn't like any of his kids being sad.

"She's doesn't like what Mikey and Sammy do…oops sorry I wasn't supposed to say that…" Starry put her hands to her mouth.

"Its okay sweetie, we want to know if any of you are unhappy about anything." Eric reached up and tugged on her ponytail.

"Our Jazzy is afraid to hurt our feelings, so she's still doing both schools. I see no reason why she can't focus on her other interests instead of the academy. She's just as brilliant as the twins and is already finished with her regular schooling so that won't be an issue. I think she really enjoys her art, ballet, and more cultural classes. She could focus on them." Andy also only wanted all of her babies to be happy.

"We'll talk to her about it tonight." Eric watched as the two set off on their ride. **'You don't think that the two of them are like Rohan and Allana do you?'**

'**Relax lion you have nothing to worry about until she starts seeing him as a guy and less of a big brother. I don't see that happening until she's Sam's age.'** Andy got a call on her mobile. "Hi Ash so how's Sam doing? That's wonderful news we'll see her in a little while, bye."

"Can sissy see again?" Star frowned at her mother.

"Yes Starry, sissy is able to see again, and will be better than new in no time." Andy smiled.

'**That's what I thought…I trust Tim completely with her, but this does complicate matters.'** Eric took out a small data pad out of his pocket and saw red. **'That Piece of Shit and his sister are at the Medical Center! I'm going to strangle Uncle Jeff for not keeping track of the two of them!!' **Eric forced himself to keep his temper in check. "Shall we go check on MK and Sam?"

'**He'll just end up getting fried by Sammy or torn in half by MK and Daniel.'** Andy wasn't pleased with the lack of security either. "That's a wonderful idea and while we're there we can treat Starry to some ice cream."

"Yummy I love ice cream!" Starry squealed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(King Alfor Medical Center)

Arislan having heard that Sam was undergoing experimental eye surgery used the excuse that he wanted to tour the Medical Center to better equip the medical facilities on his planet.

"Arus has the most state of the art Medical Center in the far universe. It's only rival is Crystal Tokyo's Medical center on Earth. Everyday our researchers and doctors discover new treatments and cures." Dr. Tamara Andria Hunter was his tour guide.

"Dr. Hunter do you think that we could perhaps tour the surgical floor?" Dom asked.

"Sorry your highness, but the surgical floor is off limits to tours." Tam remained cool and composed_. Like I'm going to allow you near my cousin! Sorry not a chance in hell!_

"Our medical facilities could benefit from us touring your state of the art OR's, ICU units, and other facilities. We are here to do research on expanding our medical facilities and surgical equipment, so we should be allowed to tour the floor. I can assure you that my sister and I will not disturb anyone on the floor." Arislan looked down into Tam's sapphire blue eyes and tried to use his influence to persuade her.

_Nice try dumb ass, but I'm eternal, and married to my soul mate!_ She tamped down her temper and forced herself to remain cool and polite. "Perhaps when Dr. Sinclair is free to accompany you, but for now that is not possible."

_She blocked out my influence that's impossible!_ Arislan was not pleased. "I will postpone my tour for now, but I will arrange for Dr. Sinclair to show me the surgical floor before my visit has been completed."

"I will arrange it as soon as he is free. However he and my sister are going to be attending the festivities this weekend, so like I said before it might not be possible." Tam smiled sweetly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was very much aware that Arislan was in the medical complex. "That SOB doesn't give up does he?" She grumbled as her grandpa Dare dropped cool medicine into her eyes.

"No he doesn't, but then we aren't about to let him near you. I planned on him trying to pull this, so Tammy is his chaperone." Max grinned.

"Tam wants to tear him in half for what he did to Sam." MK arched a brow at Max.

"Very true, but her Hippocratic Oath prevents her from following through with her feelings." Zach chuckled.

"My baby sister would find a way around her Hippocratic Oath, especially to protect Sam." Ash smirked.

"Just keep him far away from me." Sam growled.

"Oh he'll leave you alone or find himself in traction." MK snarled.

"Or ripped in half…" Daniel wanted to tear him in pieces himself.

"Okay Sammy how is your vision now?" Rohan shinned a light down into her eyes.

"You look fuzzy and stop blinding me with that penlight flashlight!" She narrowed her eyes at her Uncle.

"Excellent you should have your full sight back in a few days. Your healing factor finally caught up with your injury, so now it can focus on healing your eyes." Max explained as he updated her chart on his data pad.

"Okay, but one problem my eyes are majorly sensitive to light. Is that gonna change by show time tomorrow, because squinting and dancing don't mix?" Sam although pleased to hear the good news about her eyes was focused on her upcoming ballet.

"The show will go on as scheduled. Just let your eyes adjust to seeing light again." Ash put some tinted glasses on her. "How's that sweetie?"

"Much better thanks, Aunt Ash. I just want to say thanks for putting up with me. I know that I can be a brat sometimes." Sam smiled.

"You may be a brat, but you happen to be our brat, and we love you." Her Aunts and Uncles smiled at her.

"MK?" Sam looked around for her twin. "Daniel, where did he go?"

"One guess angel mine and his name starts with A."

"He's sneaky fangs, plus Dom carries that blinding dust with her." Sam didn't want to see him blind.

"MK wears protective lenses that aren't made of material that the two of you are allergic to. I invented them after that dust blinded your eyes." Rohan set her mind at ease.

"He's been testing them for Dad for a little over three weeks now and they have yet to irritate his eyes." Daniel kissed her on the nose.

"At least now MK and I have some kind of eye protection. I think that will make me feel safer when I return to the team." Sam smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mk found his prey talking to Tam in the lobby. "The tours over Arislan now get out." He appeared next to Tammy.

"I didn't know that you were here MK. I know how you hate hospitals." Tam turned to look at her cousin.

"Allison was meeting her parents and I came to see her. I just came from the surgical floor and Uncle Max wasn't pleased that he was going to override the no entry rule for that floor. When I heard who was insisting on viewing the floor, I decided to take care of it personally." MK was four inches taller than Arislan's six foot frame.

"I am an honored guest of the Galaxy Alliance. This badge allows me entrance to wherever I wish; even a boy like you understands protocol." Arislan talked down to him as if he were a servant.

MK reined in his temper. :Arus as of the weekend will officially announce to the council it's new position of neutrality. In other words whatever you do on this planet while you're here will be highly and closely monitored. Your wishes mean absolutely shit. We do not like princes or princesses who hurt our own princess or commit murder or attempt to murder members of our family! You blinded my twin Bub and believe me you'll pay. That badge on your arm proves that you were the cloaked attacker, my lion has a positive ID on your ass, and your sister was there as well. By being neutral we can and will break your sorry ass. Be a good prince stalker and stay away from Sam or the two of us will have more than words!!: MK wasn't about to cause a scene, so he used his mind to snarl at him. "My grandfather the King can revoke those privileges disallowing you entry to all official events this weekend. Go ahead Prince Stalker try and press your luck I can play hardball just like you."

"Arislan let's not push this issue. Prince Michael Keith isn't going to back down." Dom knew the last thing that they needed was a public scene.

"Listen to your sister. I have no problem causing a scene that involves me wiping the floor with your face." MK smiled menacingly.

"The Alliance will hear about this insolence!!" Arislan snarled. :We're not finished Michael Keith! I am untouchable!:

"The Alliance gave you a probationary membership. They also have all the evidence that my team gathered on you and your viper of a sister. They have video of you meeting with your doubles and oh yes with known terrorists wanted for the destruction of V1, V2, and the Moon Base. Go ahead Prince Stalker press your luck!" MK had him and Arislan knew it.

"You win this round kid, but I'm far from defeated, and will eventually get my prize. Let's go Dom we are finished here." The two left the medical center.

"DAMN IT MICHAEL KEITH!!" Sam stalked over and decked him. "I DON'T NEED YOU EGGING HIM ON!!"

MK went flying landing in one of the overstuffed chairs in the lobby. "Damn it Sis that hurt! It worked didn't it!? He left!!"

"YOU THREW A RED FLAG IN THE BULLS FACE! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST PAINT A TARGET ON MY FOREHEAD?!" Sam snarled down at him. She was in a full-blown temper and energy crackled around her.

Daniel tried to pull her away from MK, but ended up getting an electrical shock that shot from his head to his toes. It triggered his knight armor which was lucky for him because it absorbed the energy and not his body. "Son of a Bitch that smarts! Samantha power the hell down before you hurt someone!" He snarled.

"By the Gods she's pissed." Dare and the others came to see what had spiked in power.

Sam literally glowed with energy, a portal opened, and Cronos stepped out of it. "Nice going wise ass! She hasn't stretched her wings in four weeks and you had to go and set her off!!" He glared at MK.

MK was staring wide-eyed at his sister. "Now Sam…killing me won't solve anything. I went into protective mode major…I admit it, but that's no reason to dust me." He tried to reason with her.

Sam stalked passed MK and walked outside.

Arislan was standing next to his air limo.

She focused all of her energy and formed a vortex around him and Dom.

The two of them were tossed up into the twister.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!" She gave them a taste of what it's like to be in a tornado/lightning storm.

The two landed in the fountain.

Dom had never felt power like that in her life, "You really know how to piss off women don't you big brother!!!"

Arislan was face to face with a beyond furious Sam. "I will make her mine! She's absolutely glorious! We will conquer the universe together!"

Sam tossed an energy ball back in forth in her hands. "I hope that you're at least semi-immortal, because this is really going to hurt. Oh and you aren't ever going to get me so quit while you are ahead!" She tossed the ball of energy into the fountain and the two of them got a taste of what partial electrocution felt like.

"Samantha!?!" Everyone raced outside just in time to see the final show.

Sam wanted to make her position clear, so she transformed into Eternal Sailor Neo Arus in front of everyone. "I will dust your ass in the name of Arus! I am Sailor Neo Arus! Guardian of the far universe! I will protect the universe from evil scum like you!!"

Daniel stepped behind her. "What she said. Oh and just so you really get the idea as to who she belongs to…" He pulled Sam into his arms and gave her a toe curling kiss. :She is mine!!: He mind blasted Arislan just to get the point across.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Keith and the others arrived.

"It's called justice now back the hell off Grandpa!" Neo Sailor Arus glared at Keith.

"HE TRIED SOMETHING AGAIN?! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT, AS OF THIS MINUTE ARUS IS NOW OFFICIALLY NEUTRAL. NOW GET THAT SCUM OUT OF THAT FOUNTAIN AND OFF MY PLANET!!" Keith zeroed in on Arislan and Dom. "BEFORE I LET SAM INFLICT HER JUSTICE ON THE TWO OF THEM!"

Jeff had two officers' fish Arislan and Dom out of the fountain, both of whom were barely conscious.

Jeff, Ginger, Mark, and Felecia stared at Sam. "He will face formal charges. Arus deserves a hiatus from the Alliance, as long as you continue to rebuild the fleet and both Voltron's."

"Want some help Arus?" Eternal Sailor Neo Moon stood next to her best friend. Hers was a pink version of her mother's Eternal Sailor Moon persona and her wings were powder pink and white.

Neo Arus formed the mother of all storms above them. "I'm just letting off some steam." She growled. "But I'm better now." The storm vanished before even a drop of rain fell to the ground.

"Nice one. You really do have full control at fifteen…momma well she definitely didn't have control." Neo Moon winked at her.

"I'm starving lets go get a pizza." The two of them flew off.

"There's never a dull day on Arus with Sam around." Charlie grinned he was also in his knight armor.

"You said it my friend." Daniel grinned back. "Oh and Charlie welcome to the wings club."

"Daniel Rohan McCloud you did not say that!" Rohan snarled.

"Sam get down here your eyes aren't fully healed yet!" Eric, Andy, and Star had arrived.

"Lion she looks happy let her be." Andy growled.

"She can so see Uncle Eric. The new treatment and this power- spike healed her eyes." Daniel shouted up at Sammy and Renny. "Hey ladies aren't you forgetting something!?"

Sam swooped down and picked up Daniel and Renny did the same with Charlie. "Later!" They flew off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later on that evening at Bruce and Andria's)

Sam and Daniel were working together on finishing the new plans for both Voltron's. They were in Bruce's newly finished lair and Lola was smiling at them from the main screen. "Dream we're going to need a few more data disks, so that I can create CD for each of the council members." The AI program purred.

"I'll get them Dream. I wouldn't want to interrupt your budding romance." Sam rolled her eyes at Daniel, even her AI program called him Dream, and it was becoming unnerving. Sam spotted the data disks on the top shelf of the far wall. She reached up on her tiptoes and managed to grab the two spools of disks, but she didn't see the container that was set on top of them and was not expecting a shiny dust like cloud to dump all over her. "Just great at least this dust is harmless." Sam coughed and sneezed as she walked back over to Daniel.

"Are you okay angel mine?" He was enveloped in a cloud of dust as was Pandora and Isis. "These haven't sat here that long…The disks are brand new, so where did the dust come from?"

"Construction? Who knows…let's just burn the data and go. I have this all over my hair." Sam growled.

"Poor baby," Daniel pulled her onto his lap.

"She's just nervous about tomorrow." Isis was trying to lick the dust off her fur.

"I am not." Sam loaded Lola up with disks. "Burn to your hearts content Lola, label them, and we're done."

Pandora was rolling around on the floor trying to get the dust off her fur.

"I'm nervous, but then I know that we're going to be great tomorrow." Daniel rained little kisses all over Sam's face.

"Daniel, we're in Uncle Bruce's lair, behave." Sam giggled.

'**Kissing you is as essential to me as breathing.'** He growled, as he claimed her mouth with his own.

'**Yes and I want you to continue to breathe so behave…'** She found herself kissed senseless.

Bruce came to check on them. "How goes the work you two?" His voice echoed around the cavernous lair.

The two broke off the kiss.

"All finished Uncle Bruce. Lola is burning the data on disks as we speak." Sam curled on Daniel's lap.

"Nice work kiddo. You go home now its past ten…the two of you have been at this for hours." Bruce let them know how late it was.

"Oh no my curfew!" Sam panicked.

"Relax Sammy. Eric and Dromi know where you are, now go home and get some rest you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Bruce grinned.

"Good night you two and Daniel you take her straight home." Andria was now standing next to Bruce.

Daniel stood up with Sam in his arms. "Yes Aunt Dria."

Sam arched a brow at her Aunt. "Uncle Bruce isn't broken anymore…congrats Uncle Bruce hope you can still change diapers." She smirked, as she snuggled against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Sammy!" Daniel growled.

"She's right, but then when is our seer-in-training ever wrong." Dria and Bruce grinned.

"Unreal…well goodnight and congrats on the baby." Daniel headed for the front doors.

"Drive safe."

"I will…" Daniel called back as he carefully got Sam who was asleep settled in the front passenger seat. "My poor baby you've had a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 32

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

What If Beginnings

Book 3

Chapter 32

By Cindra

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sam awoke in her bed dressed in her blue night shirt. "Mom must have put me to bed." She yawned. Her sight was almost perfect now, so she sleepwalked into the bathroom, and turned on the taps of the shower, all the while going over the costume changes in her head. She stripped and stepped under the steaming hot spray not noticing that her hair changed every time she thought of her costume or wig change.

She finished her shower, slipped on her kimono, and began towel drying her hair. It was then that she took a good long look in the mirror and screamed. Her raven black hair was now golden blonde, as were her eyebrows and eyelashes, and her eyes were now azure blue. She resembled Cinderella the finale character of her ballet not only that she looked like the spitting image of her Grams. "What in the name of the gods happened to me? I liked my golden eyes and raven black hair!" To her amazement her hair, eyebrows, eyelashes, and eyes turned back to normal. "That does it! I'm sleeping and this is some kind of spaced out dream." She pinched herself to prove that she was still sleeping _Ouch! Damn it's not a dream! That stuff that fell on me must have been some experiment of Uncle Bruce's!_ Sam tried not to panic when her hair turned blue and her eyes brilliant sapphire. "What were they nanos!?"

Andy, Eric, and MK rushed into her room after hearing her scream.

"Sam!? She's gone!!?" Andy cried out in panic.

"Sam?!" MK searched the room.

"Samantha where are you?!" Eric looked in the bathroom. Sam was staring horrified at her reflection in the mirror. "What on Arus happened to your hair and eyes?"

"Daddy I'm ruined!!" Sam burst into tears.

Andy and MK stared at her new appearance in alarm.

"What did you get into at Uncle Bruce and Aunt Andria's?"

"Some weird dust got all over me when I got some data disks from a shelf in his lair. It got on Isis, Pandora, and Daniel too…now look at me I'm ruined!!" Sam sobbed.

"Calm down sweetheart this can be fixed." Andy bit down on her lower lip.

"Fixed?! I'm more of a freak than ever!" Sam glared at her mother and her eyes changed to normal, but her hair and other features matched her father's red gold hair color. "See!"

"Mood hair! Way cool sis!" MK was impressed.

"Michael Keith please go call your Uncle and tell him that we need him here ASAP." Eric glared at his son.

"If nanos did this to me then there might not be a fix!" Sam wailed.

"At least they can't harm you." Eric tried to calm her down.

"Daddy?! I can't go on stage and dance while my hair flashes colors like lights on a Christmas tree!" Sam buried her face in her hands.

Pandora was hiding under the bed with Isis their panic had turned their fur white.

Daniel appeared in her bedroom his hair however was raven black and his eyes were now violet instead of blue. "Sam let's not panic there has to be a solution to this." He looked around for her. "Sammy?"

Sam raced out of the bathroom and into his arms. "It's hopeless!"

"Now there, there, angel mine nothing is hopeless. We just have to get control of our emotions and thoughts." He stroked her hair and tried to calm her.

Sam looked up at him and gasped." You look like…"

"I know with black hair and these eyes I could double for prince stalker, but then I force myself to relax, and presto I'm back to myself again." He kissed her on her forehead. "He's gotta be a descendant of old creepy Uncle Adrian…I never got that until this morning when I was shaving and looked in the mirror."

"I see that you also were exposed to the nanos." Eric and Andy came out to find Daniel holding their daughter.

"I was dreaming that I was kicking Arislan's ass and woke up with his hair, eyes, eyebrows, and eyelashes. Talk about your rude awakening. We could be twins if it wasn't for our hair color and eyes…Oh and the fact that I'm taller than he is by five inches. He has to be Uncle Adrian's spawn it's the only thing that makes any sense." Daniel's temper turned back him back to resembling Arislan. "See what I mean."

"First of all let go of Sam, so that she can get dressed." Eric kept his temper in check.

"Sam please go into the bathroom, I'll bring you your clothes." Andy ordered softly.

Sam let go of Daniel and bolted for the bathroom.

"Let's go Daniel. We'll figure this out over breakfast." Eric dragged him from the room.

Andy calmly picked out an outfit for her and then entered the bathroom. "Think of this as a new ability for you to master, after all the nanos are affected by your thoughts and emotions."

Sam got dressed in record time. "Seriously, Momma! I've got blue hair! How do I explain that? Today of all days on …" She stopped in mid-wail to stare at her mother. _Aunt Sel's payback…? Momma and Aunt Andria both at the same time… Unreal… _She forced herself to calm down and her appearance turned back to normal. "I don't mind sharing my birthday or at least the same month with my unborn siblings."

Andy stared wide-eyed at her daughter. "Sam…I haven't told you, because of all the stress that you've been under. I didn't know how you were going to react to the news."

Sam arched a brow at her. "At least you and Daddy planned them…you did plan them right?"

"Yes well about your hair." Andy changed the subject.

"Don't sweat it Momma. I'll go fix you some tea." Sam left the bathroom.

Andy stopped short of Sam's bedroom door. Isis was sitting at her feet and her fur was white. Pandora's fur was white with black ears and two patches of black fur masked her eyes. "You got it too, huh?"

"Am I going to die?" Isis whimpered.

Andy picked her up in her arms. "No Isis, you're just able to change the color of your fur and eyes it just depends on your mood. If you and Pandora both calm down your fur will revert to normal."

"Calm down! I happen to be white!" Isis growled.

"So… Your father happens to be white." Andy left the bedroom.

"I happen to be my mother's daughter! Diana takes after Daddy!" Isis was not pleased with this turn of events.

"That you are and no one is saying any different. Just calm down and your fur will be blue-black again." Andy stroked her fur.

Pandora stuck her head out of Sam's room. Bella was sitting outside in the Hallway as was Shadow. The two cats began giving their daughter a bath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce and Andria arrived as Andy was walking down the stairs with Isis in her arms.

"I think I know what the problem is. I set the data disks on the top-shelf where Tim's disguise nano experiment was. It's perfectly harmless, but tests showed that it would have an everlasting effect on the user, so I told him to shelve the project. We only tested it on a piece of human hair what else have they done?"

"So far hair color, eye color, eye lashes, and eyebrows… That's more than enough for Sam, Daniel, Isis, and Pandora." Andy had to hold Isis because she was going to claw Bruce's eyes out.

"Sorry sis happy anniversary/birthday." Andria grinned.

"Same back at you except for the anniversary part." Andy smiled. "Now as for this, well, it was an accident and these things happen."

"Let me have Isis and find Pandora. She needs a bath, so that the nanos don't spread to anyone else." Bruce reached for Isis and she shook her head dusting Andy in the face. "Too late…"

"Momma? What's with the cats?" A half-asleep Starsha stood on the top steps and Pandora shot down the stairs. The result was her, Bruce, and Andria getting dusted by nanos.

MK and Eric having heard part of the conversation pounced on her. "Got Her!!" They also were now showered with nanos.

"HAL!" Dromi shouted.

A screen turned on beside her on the wall. "Lock down the triplets. We don't need them infected by the nanos and then neutralize the nanos in the air."

"_At once mistress…Lola was telling me about a nano project, but I didn't know that it was in use."_ Hal frowned.

"Lola? Are we talking about Sam's AI program?" Andy and Eric frowned at Bruce.

"She's mine now. Sam gave her to me a few weeks ago." Bruce shrugged.

"You blackmailed my daughter?" Eric growled.

"Look we need to focus on getting all of us neutralized, so that the nano situation doesn't spread any further…Too late morning guys come down and join us." Andria sighed in defeat when the triplets appeared at the foot of the steps.

The front door opened and in walked Sere, Dare, Cindy, Renny, and Diana.

"We felt Sam panic is it her eyes?" Darien was still half-asleep.

"Big sister what on earth happened to your fur?!" Diana gaped at Isis.

Isis buried her face against Bruce's chest. "I don't wish to talk about it."

"Come on in the more the merrier. Hal put the dome up please." Andy groaned, as she led them into the common room. "Good morning and welcome to nano central. We have a little situation at the moment. Sam, Daniel, Isis, and Pandora were accidentally exposed to some nanos of Tim's from some past project that Bruce shelved for good reason…Anyway they change your appearance of your hair, eyebrows, eyelashes, and eye color different colors depending on your mood."

"We have to shower to neutralize the nanos from spreading to whomever we meet. This whole house is locked down until we get this situation in hand." Bruce growled.

"No more pink hair! Wicked cool!" Renny and Cindy grinned.

"It worked? Tim's project actually worked!" Dare grinned.

"Uncle Dare, aren't you even the tiniest bit peeved about this whole situation?" Andy couldn't believe her ears.

"He would if it wasn't for the fact that he loathes his purple hair." Sere smirked.

"Momma here's some tea and toast for you and Aunt Dria." Sammy came out of the kitchen with a tray in her hands and Daniel on her heels. "Oh hi, when did all of you arrive?" She was so happy that her hair was blonde and Daniel now calm looked normal.

"Just got here…" Renny gaped at Sam. "Wow you look like Aunt Allura!"

"They happen to be mood nanos. I'm not upset so they chose a sunny color this time. When I'm sad or upset it's blue, for a temper its red gold, and when I'm calm it's back to normal." Sam explained. "Daniel's make him look like Prince Stalker when he's angry."

"They get the point Sam; maybe if you tweak a nano we can have some sort of control over the color change." Daniel eyed Bruce hopefully.

"Excellent idea, Fangs." Sam set the tray down on the coffee table and raced out of the room.

"Sammy!" Daniel chased after her.

"Let her tinker with them, while we take turns, or better yet kids go put on your swimsuits and take a dip in the pool. The rest of us can take care of neutralizing the problem by taking quick showers." Bruce suggested.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later the house was finally clear of nanos and everyone was no longer able to pass them to anyone else. The cats were all bathed and not at all happy about it.

Sam had managed to modify a nano to control the color changes by thought and not mood. She had Hal transfer the nanos to a spray bottle that she could spray on all of the effected party. "Stand still Fangs." She sprayed Daniel after trying it out on herself.

"That's cold!" Daniel grumbled.

"Tough it out you big baby!" Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"I am not in the mood, angel mine!" He glared at her.

"It works! You're still you!" She gave him a big kiss.

"I've never changed even when I did look like prince stalker." Daniel growled against her lips.

"I meant you still have your natural look silly. You Fangs can chase me anytime." She purred.

"Spare me with the mush! Did you succeed or not?" MK growled.

Sam sprayed him.

"That's cold!"

"Men are such babies!" Sam walked out of the lair.

"Hey!" Daniel and MK chased after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time for the dedication ceremony for the Memorial Park, everyone was back to normal. The speeches, songs, and trips down memory lane had nearly everyone teary eyed. Shawn's song to his Lilly and then his speech at the end of the ceremony had them all in tears. Everyone was more than ready for the celebration of Eric and Andy's anniversary/ Birthday to begin.

Sam sat on her father's lap in one of the thrones set outside in the royal viewing area on the castle lawn. They were watching Voltron Lion Forces aerial acrobatics.

"Tim isn't half bad." Sam grinned at her father.

"Look at who his father is. Daniel isn't bad either." Eric liked being able to cuddle his daughter in his arms.

"Look who trained him…Um…Daddy I've been thinking that maybe I don't want on the team anymore. I mean I have Senshi duties and now Time Guardian duties…I don't have time for Voltron anymore. I love being on the team, but it's just too much to do and not enough me to do it. I also want to oversee V one and V two's construction." She looked up at her father.

"What happens when you change your mind? No one is forcing you to rejoin the team, but why don't you take a long furlough say two or three years and then see if you still feel the same." Eric kissed her on the forehead.

Sam arched a brow at him. "You win Daddy, but I won't change my mind. I might even pencil in a ballet once in a while."

"Does that fit in with your castle designs that I found in Hal? What's wrong with the current Castle of Lions?" Eric finally had Sammy where he could get some answers. "I even saw your painting of what it would look like."

"Daddy, I can't tell you anything about what may or may not happen in six months time. That would be breaking the rules." Sammy blinked innocently up him.

:The castle is going to blow up on your birthday?! Why Samantha? Who does it?!: Eric forced his facial expression to remain calm and cool as if he were enjoying the show.

:Daddy! I can't tell you that! What happens will happen! Has to happen! Everything happens for a reason! That's how time works!: Sam's temper was causing the red-gold highlights in her raven black hair to brighten.

:Prince Arislan is going to kidnap you and use the castle's demise as a distraction while he escapes the planet with you!: Eric read her mind like an open book.

:Daddy you can't do that! It's my ass if Uncle Cronos finds out! So drop it!: Sam's hair was now the color of her father's.

Keith, who was sitting next to them, reached behind Sam and sat a very stylish hat on her up-do. :Calm down before your hair changes even more!: Keith hissed.

"Just great it works on everyone but me." Sam grumbled. "Sorry grandpa…I'll behave."

"It's not your fault that Eric is being overprotective. Now try and enjoy this weekend. We will worry about what's coming later." Allura growled.

"Easier said than done…" Keith, Eric, and Sam grumbled.

"What was that?" Andy arched a brow at them.

"Nothing." They smiled fake smiles at them.

"That's better." Allura and Andy went back to watching the show that had progressed to the Order of Valor ceremony for Daniel.

_How much action had Daniel been in those years? There was so much that she didn't know about her prince. Had Uncle Jeff just talked about Daniel nearly dying! None of her spies had told her any of this!_ Sam listened to Jeff, Mark, and Felecia's speeches. "Daddy, I know nothing about my Daniel. I had no idea, no clue, about any of this." She didn't want to hear about anymore of Daniel's life or death heroics. She could have lost him and had never been told about it.

"You know him Sammy, just not seven years of his Galaxy Garrison career." Eric corrected her. "Now smile and act proud of him for earning the Order of Valor."

Daniel shook Jeff, Mark, and the Felecia's hands. "I just did what I had to do in order to get back to my princess in one piece. I spent seven long years away from her and earned the right to come back home to stay. What you call heroics, I call making sure that the team under my watch doesn't get dead. Now as for rescuing my princess, well, I protect what's mine and Samantha is and always has been mine." He looked over at Sam, who was smiling at him her fake princess, smile. "She's reeling from information overload due to all of your overzealous detailed speeches of my past heroics. Now if you will excuse me my princess needs me." He walked over to the royal viewing area.

Andy smiled at Daniel. "Congratulations Daniel, you really earned that medal. Although, you should have prepared Sammy for what she was going to hear."

He handed Eric and Andy a sealed letter. "This is my present to you and Uncle Eric."

Andy opened up the letter and read it four times. "Is this signed in blood?"

Daniel nodded. "It shows that I mean every word."

"Let me see that." Eric took the letter and read it. "I'll hold you to this kid."

"Uh Fangs this is intense…creepy but intense." Sam scanned the letter then looked up at Daniel with startled amber eyes.

"No it's a serious promise that I intend to keep, because I love, honor, and respect you." Daniel was dead serious and it was scaring Sam.

"Daniel, she's fifteen and you are beyond scaring her." Keith read the letter.

"Yes, but he's showing that he takes their relationship seriously." Allura read the letter and then added her comment.

:Look! I'm fifteen all of this serious relationship talk, not to mention the letter, is a little too much okay! I mean I don't really know hardly anything about my prince, so if you will all excuse me I need to take a walk or something!: Sam attempted to escape, but Daniel scooped her up into his arms, and after taking his seat next to Andy settled her in his lap.

"Nice try sweets, but I'm not letting you out of my sight." Daniel kissed her forehead.

"You and I need to talk about those seven years on Earth, Captain." Sam hissed through her teeth. **'Especially about those life and death situations where you nearly died!'**

'**The point is that I didn't die! You were way too young to handle news like that and I swore all of them to secrecy. Try and understand why you were kept in the dark and then let's drop the whole subject, okay.'** Daniel looked her dead in the eyes. "What's in the past stays there, now let's watch your siblings do their karate thing for your parents."

"You're lucky that I haven used my Arus thing to fry your sorry ass." Sam smiled sweetly.

"You like my body too much to singe it." Daniel kissed her and she bit him**. 'Samantha Lynn do not push me.'**

'**Fangs in the mood that I'm in, I could seriously hurt you and not care.'** She growled as dark clouds began to form over the castle.

"Samantha Lynn behave!" Andy and Sere glared at her.

"I can't help it! He lied to me for seven years and I happen to be a little bit pissed off right now!" She rammed her elbow into his rib cage and another area, so that she could get up, reach down to grab Pandora's leash, and stalk out of the viewing booth.

"You okay there kid? It looked like she hit something other than her target?" Eric arched a brow at Daniel.

"I'm fine, Uncle Eric. If you will all excuse me Samantha and I need to talk." Daniel got up and stalked after Sam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stalked into the castle kitchens ignoring the glares from various chefs who were preparing for various feasts and dug out a pint of rocky-road ice cream from the dessert freezer. _Men can be such idiots!_ She took her treat, stalked into her quarters in the castles family wing, and plopped across the bed.

Daniel entered her quarters and then locked the door. "Samantha Lynn you are acting like a child and LIVE in front of GNN!"

"I HAVE BEEN LIED TO FOR SEVEN YEARS! I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED AND TRUSTED ME! SO SORRY IF I'M PISSED RIGHT NOW!" Sam screamed at him.

"Arislan and I are old enemies. He fights dirty. I didn't really understand his vendetta against me until a few weeks ago. He wanted to get rid of his competition…" Daniel raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Look what happened to me or the battles that I fought and won have nothing to do with my feelings for you. You were a happy little girl when I left and a fifteen-year-old young woman when I finally returned home to stay. I wanted you to be free from worrying about me while you were still able to be a kid!" Daniel took the ice cream and spoon out of her hands. "We have to perform tonight remember, so no ice cream."

"I've never been a kid, so you covered for seven years for nothing! I had nightmares about you… Real dreams and was told it was all in my wild imagination! You were sliced in the back by an enemy in one of them! Stabbed…shot at…hell your ship even crashed and all of that was REAL!? That time when I surprised you with a call and thought that you were sick or something…and you said that you were fine, but just tired…" Sam ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Daniel said nothing, but his eyes said it all.

"Oh my god…you were just out of the hospital weren't you? Daddy wouldn't let me call after that…Did you think that at ten…I wouldn't care if you were hurt or not?! Boy you and my family really pulled one over on me! Poor little Sammy can't handle being away form Daniel, so let's not tell her that he almost died!!" She was so angry with him that her hair was blazing red in color. "You didn't trust me then, so why should I believe anything that you say to me now?!!"

"I got it Sam! I royally screwed up by doing what I did to protect you, because I loved you, and didn't want you to worry about me!! No one told me about your nightmares or I would have called you or better yet gone AWOL and we would have talked about them! You never once mentioned them when I visited, so how the hell was I supposed to know?!" Daniel snarled down at her. "I also knew you and didn't want you running off to Earth to see me and thus getting you grounded for life!!"

"The hell with that or them! You needed me damn it!" Sam glared at him.

"I needed for you to be safe here on Arus and that is all that mattered to me. I got a couple of nasty scratches, so what I healed, you were safe, end of story! I was able to endure the seven years away, because I knew that I had you waiting for me back home. Our love for each other kept me alive when I could have died!" Daniel got down on his knees in front of her bed and looked into her eyes. "You were helping me Sam…you just didn't realize it."

Sam leaned forward and pressed her lips to his own. **'I love you so much that it terrifies me sometimes, because if anything were to happen to you I could never survive.'** Tears continued to steam down her cheeks.

Daniel pulled her down onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. **'We're forever. You are never going to lose me.'**

'**Shawn and Lily have taught me that life, even eternal life is not guaranteed.'** She whimpered.

'**Samantha nothing will ever take me from you.'** Daniel growled hoarsely.

'**You're right. I'm a time guardian. I wouldn't let it happen. You are forever mine.'** Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed their kiss.

"SAMANTHA LYNN!? WHY THE HELL IS THIS DOOR LOCKED!? DANIEL GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Eric pounded on the door.

"Did you hear anyone?" Sam glared over at the door.

"I HEARD THAT YOUNG LADY NOW OPEN THIS DOOR!!" Eric snarled.

"GO AWAY WE'RE CUDDLING!!" Sam shouted.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL TEAR IT APART!" Eric was in no mood for sass.

"HE MADE A PROMISE THAT HE ISN'T GOING TO BREAK, SO GO AWAY!!" Sam wasn't in a mood either.

"YOU ARE BOTH EXPECTED AT EVERY ROYAL EVENT THIS WEEKEND NOW GET OUT HERE!" Andy snarled at them through her door.

"Mom's expecting again, so we have to humor her." Sam rolled her eyes at Daniel. "Be right there Momma," With a motion of her hand the door opened.

"Let her up Daniel. She needs to fix her makeup." Andy growled.

"Momma you and Daddy go back outside and enjoy your day. Everyone worked hard on the events outside." Sam remained cuddled on Daniel's lap.

"We know that Samantha. Everyone is waiting for the two of you to come back and join us. Now move." Eric growled.

"Daddy you lied to me for seven years, so back off." Sam got to her feet and glared up at her father. This time her temper triggered her princess transformation something that she had never done before. She was wearing a long flowing floor length sapphire gown not unlike Renny's.

Daniel transfigured into his full prince transformation. "This is just all that I needed! This armor is hot and it's like 90 degrees outside." Daniel grumbled. "Wow you look…" He was lost for words.

"I look like Nana Sere and Rena!" Sam stared at her reflection. "Damn my hair is still the same color as Daddy's! No offense Daddy, but people will talk!"

"We'll just say that you put henna rinse on it and your hair reacted to it." Andy frowned.

"Let's go Sam. I can't change back until you calm down; maybe watching the others will calm your temper." Daniel offered her his arm.

Sam grinned at him as she let him lead her out of her room. "At least we look good. Let's go Dora." She called to her panther.

"And we wanted two more?" Andy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they can be a pain in the ass, but we love them." Eric pulled her to him for a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Queen Jessica Royal Theater)

That night at the theater Sam and Daniel performed LIVE on GNN to a packed audience.

When the fifth encore was performed and the curtain closed for the final time, Sam and Daniel were kissing as the music died away.

"Guys…enough with the lip locking before Dad really hurts Daniel." MK growled down at Sam.

"It went great! Hey you two kiss later the adults are invading." Allison hissed.

"You were wicked cool Sam!" Renny raced over to them with Charlie in tow.

"Ballet has its perks." Charlie grinned at the still kissing couple.

"Yes, well Dad is already paranoid enough to ship her off to the past for a year." MK reminded them.

"I don't think they care at the moment." Hunter smirked.

"He treats her like a priceless jewel, unlike some people who shall remain nameless." Thea crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Hunter.

"I hear you on that one, Thea." Allison pinned MK with a look.

MK and Hunter grabbed their girls and joined in on the kissing.

Charlie and Renny were already very much into the whole kissing thing.

Before Eric and the other fathers could make it behind the curtain the lights went out. Giving the teens an avenue of escape, as the theater was bathed in emergency lighting. The patrons filed out of the theater and into the starlit sky. While the parents searched for their kids all of whom had decided to forgo the party at Daniel's parents Palace for a moonlight picnic instead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rohan and Allana's Palace)

"All of you calm down the kids are fine. We've forced so many official royal duties on them that they needed some downtime." The wives tried to calm down their husbands.

"Sam and Daniel after performing all that this evening shouldn't be able to move." Alan frowned.

"MK, Allison, Hunter, Thea, Renny, and Charlie are all loose- cannons, but Daniel and Sam are nothing to worry about." Rohan agreed.

"They happen to be enjoying a group moonlight picnic, so relax, and leave them be." Sel ended the discussion.

"Sel is right. Those teens have endured enough protocol and lasted until the ballet. We need to give them some space." Sere growled.

"Eight heart linked teens in love? Space? Hell no!" Eric snarled.

"Hell yes or it's the couch for six months." Andy glared at him then raced for the bathroom because the babies were not happy.

"Is momma okay?" Sam and Daniel walked into the Great Room of the palace.

"Where have you been?" Eric glared at the two of them.

"We were in the tree house taking a nap." Daniel stretched his aching muscles. "Why what's wrong?"

"The theater blacked out and all of you vanished." Rohan handed Eric some saltine crackers to give to Andy.

"Lola's holograms overloaded the power grid…Fangs and I didn't want to stand around in the dark, so we came here to crash for a while." Sam yawned. "Now as to where the others went off to well they were planning on a moonlight picnic after the ballet."

"So where's the food I'm starving." Daniel picked up Sam and headed for the buffet.

_Duncan and Connor might be nice names for my sibs…_ Sam focused on her unborn baby brother and sister and calmed them. _That's weird. I saw two boys in my arms…Duncan and Connor McCloud? Oh boy that's too much info for me to handle…I was seeing my twins…unreal…_ Sam bit down on her lip. "This time thing is really complicated." She muttered under her breath.

'**What's up angel mine? I mean for once you and I are in the clear.'** Daniel set her down on her feet. "Sam? Arus to Sam…?" He looked into her dazed eyes.

"Sorry Fangs…You just caught me checking on my baby brother and sister." Sammy smiled up at him.

'**No you were thinking of twin boys…Duncan and Connor were their names. I got that much before you blanked the rest out…Ours? You saw our first born? No wonder you're all fire bad tree pretty.'** Daniel kissed her on the nose. "I see things too I just don't advertise."

Sam reached over, picked up the punch bowl, and dumped the contents over his head. "THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP! NOW I KNOW THAT YOU'RE STILL KEEPING STUFF FROM ME!" She stalked off to sulk by the fireplace.

Daniel was dripping in sticky red punch and was not at all happy about it. "SO WHAT IF I CAN SEE THE FUTURE! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL ABOUT ME NOT WANTING EVERYONE TO KNOW!!" Daniel roared.

"Oh Daniel Rohan that is a very big deal…You get off with zero training while Samantha gets put through the wringer. Relationships do not work that way!" The god of time growled.

"YOU CAN HAVE A TASTE OF WHAT I GO THROUGH FOR A CHANGE! WHAT A JOKE DANIEL ROHAN!! YOU ARE ONE BIG COLOSSAL CONTRADICTION!! I DON'T WHERE THE REAL DANIEL ENDS AND MR. MYSTERIOUS BEGINS! PRINCE ARISLAN MAY BE A CREEP, BUT HE HAS YET TO LIE OR COVER UP HIS ABILITIES AROUND ME!" She took off her promise ring and threw it at him. "WE ARE OVER! DUNCAN AND CONNOR ARE A NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!" She was so furious that a storm was now raging outside.

Daniel's temper blew and so did several dozen palace windows. "THE HELL WE ARE!! FREEZE SAMANTHA LYNN!! WE ARE NOT FINISHED NOT BY A LONG SHOT!!" He mind froze Sam before she could leave the room.

Sam glared murderously at him.

"I'm not seeing things am I?" Allura looked over at Keith.

"Sam asked for it. She wants the truth and now she's getting her wish." Andy hid behind Eric.

"He rivals Sam." Max, Ash, Alan, Nikki, Jared, Raye and Darien all gaped open mouthed at Daniel.

"He's her soul mate he has to rival Sam." Keith smirked.

"He's Rohan's son." Bruce grinned.

"Andy never pushed me this far until she was almost seventeen." Eric frowned. "But then I didn't lie to her for seven years."

Sel came into the room with a huge bowl of popcorn. "It was only a matter of time."

"True but then I've been waiting for Daniel to fess up his true abilities and now the time is here." Cronos was enjoying the show.

Daniel calmly walked over and put the Claddagh back on her finger. "We have been over why I deceived you for seven years. You were shown a tiny sliver of my abilities when we spared that night on the castle lawn. I have always been one step ahead of you and you have never asked me why. I would have told you, but you never asked. I refuse to openly flaunt my abilities it's my choice and it has nothing to do with us or our relationship! Now as I have clearly shown you my mental talents greatly surpass your own. You are mine Samantha never forget that. Are we clear my love?" He waited for Sam, who was now staring at him with wide wary eyes, to nod. "Good." He set her mind free and she was able to move again.

Sam threw her arms around him and buried her face against his chest. "I'm sorry…Just don't do that again. My head is pounding now." She whimpered shakily.

Daniel had a migraine because of his temper meltdown and his empathy. **'I know I've got the mother of all headaches too. The reason that I don't use my psi is that it activates my empathy. Man it's a bitch being around moody pregnant Aunts and sympathetic Uncles…' **Daniel rested his chin on top of her head. "I'll take it away…just let me clear my head first."

Rohan handed Daniel some painkillers for his migraine. "You can't lose your control like that. There are reasons why you don't flaunt your abilities. It took you nearly seven years to learn how to control them enough so that you could function around everyone."

Daniel's nose was now bleeding and as if on cue he went down for the count with Sam still held protectively in his arms.

"So that's part of the reason why you sent him away? He had his own psi to deal with and didn't need any distractions." Sam was trying to stem the flow of his nosebleed.

"The last time this happened you fell from Old Glory and were seriously hurt. Daniel overtaxed his system and saved you from suffering anything more than a broken ankle and arm by using his empathic healing abilities. He ended up with a severe nose bleed just like this one and slept for two days. He had just come into his true talents and needed to learn to master them. It was then that we decided that you two needed a separation for a few years." Rohan explained.

"My poor Fangs! Do something to stop his nosebleed!" Sam glared at all of the family doctors.

"I gave him the medicine. It happens to be in his pain pills. You made him break barriers that took him nearly seven years to put up so calm down!!" Rohan glared at her.

Three couples sloshed into the Great Room.

"Why the hell can't you parents leave Daniel and Sam alone!? Every time she gets pissed she calls up a storm and this time we all got drenched in our dress clothes!" MK snarled at all of the adults.

"Um…Tiger…this isn't a good time to rant. Something is wrong with Daniel." Ali hissed in his ear.

"Just for the record Charlie and I don't feel the same way as MK. Although, he does bring up a good point," Hunter added his two cents.

"Man Daniel looks bad." Charlie frowned.

"That power spike was Daniel?" Thea and Renny looked at each other.

"Daniel?! That was Daniel!" MK stared over at where Sam had Daniel's head cradled in her lap.

"Daniel and I had a sort of…um breakup and he lost it…which revealed his true power and this happened." Sam whimpered.

"Daniel hid something else from Sam. She lost her temper and threw her ring at him. This caused my son to lose it. He mind froze Sam, set her straight, calmed down, and succumbed to the consequences that occur when he overtaxes his system." Rohan filled in the blanks.

"Just like when he slept for two days straight?" MK frowned.

"Only he's not thirteen and this was caused by a temper meltdown. When Sam told him that they were over he blew every block in his mind. Now the two of you know not to push him past the red line." Rohan doused Daniel with a pitcher of ice water.

"Rohan!" Sere growled. "Silk is transparent when you get it wet!"

Daniel was about to snarl at whoever doused him with ice water, but got an eyeful of Sam's now transparent bodice. "Mine…" He locked eyes with Sam. "Forever mine."

Sam felt herself blush from the roots of her hair to her toes and the room was getting uncomfortably warm. "Um…forever yours…fangs…now…" She didn't get another word out because he had sat up and was kissing her senseless.

"He seems fine to me." MK went to separate the two of them, only to end up being mentally thrown across the Great Room. "Medic…" He groaned in pain.

"Daniel Rohan McCloud remember your promise!" Andy growled.

:It's called kissing and I never promised not to do that, so go eat the double fudge cake that the twins are craving and leave us alone.: Daniel opened one eye to glare at her. It literally blazed with leashed power.

:Don't press your luck kid! Remember where Sam and MK got their genetics from! Don't make me hurt you!: Eric's eyes also blazes with power and temper.

Sam rolled her eyes at them. :It takes two to break that promise and I'm not ready for that yet!: She vanished from Daniel's arms.

"All of you are going to have to get used to Sam and me kissing in public or around the family…screw that we'll kiss anytime we want! Now if you push this issue then I promise you that when we get married a few years from now that I will take Sam far away and you will be lucky to see either of us again!" Daniel played what he thought was his ace.

"Is that a threat Captain?!" Eric narrowed his eyes at him.

"Eric shut up!" Andy hissed in his ear.

Daniel was now standing eye to eye with Eric. "No Major General that's a promise. I've always wanted to experience various era's of the past, so has Sam. Now seeing as the two of us are both Time Guardians and immortals, well, I don't need to draw you pictures now do I."

"Aunt Sel! Lord Cronos! Do something!" Andy panicked.

"Why should I interfere in something that is of no threat to the time stream? By the time the two of them are wed they will have completed their training." Cronos was highly amused.

"I should have left him on Earth." Eric muttered under his breath.

"Sam would have died without Daniel or worse yet gone over to Arislan's side. Just because you can't accept that Samantha is growing up is no reason to wish Daniel dead." Sel growled.

"Face it little brother Daniel has you in checkmate, so cut your losses and trust them." Rohan tried to mediate between the two of them.

"One tear, even the slightest hint of a broken heart, and I will break you! That nephew is a promise!" Eric snarled the same threat that Keith had used on him all those years ago.

"A tear? She's female they cry all of the time!" Daniel was now the one on the defensive. "I mean that's a bit drastic isn't it?!"

"I'm talking now kid so shut up and listen! If you so much as try and ditch your chaperone guards I will put you on graveyard for the next two years!" Eric played his own ace. "Checkmate nephew I win!"

"My goodness that's two power plays in less than ten minutes it very well may be a new record." Sere smirked.

"It's not over yet, my sweet. Sam is still listening and she's not happy." Darien noticed Sammy now in her Sailor Neo Arus persona standing in the shadows.

"If you bring her home seriously passed her curfew then Sam will be spending one year of quality time with Bruce and Andria in the past." Andy added her terms.

"The hell I will! This has gone far enough! Daniel and I are going to have our space! The guards will keep their distance! You will trust me! We will not break our promise! We are going to kiss and cuddle! You will be okay with it or you will lose me and any chance of ever seeing your future grandsons!!" Neo Arus stalked into the Great Room her new look seemed to adapt with her fiery red gold hair.

"You go girl!" Thea, Renny, and Alison cheered.

"Samantha Lynn they did not need to hear that!" Daniel, Cronos, and Sel growled.

"You saw your first born?" MK raked his fingers through his hair and groaned. "No wonder Sammy kept thinking Mom was having boys. I told her that it was one of each like we were but she didn't believe me."

"Please drop the subject before my lion has a nervous breakdown." Andy wasn't ready to hear this herself and she knew that it would put Eric in fire bad tree pretty mode.

"Oh please mother. You and Daddy saw MK and I when you were sixteen it was right after you were rescued by Uncle Rafe and Daddy." Sam rolled her eyes at her.

"How on Arus did you know that?!" Eric narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Never mind how Daddy…the point is that a few months later Grams had Uncle Drew and Uncle Tony while you and Grandpa battled over Mom…The winner was you Daddy and Grandpa was tricked into allowing you to marry Momma at seventeen instead of eighteen. Momma wasn't really happy with that and hid out at Great-Grandpa Michael's where she became one of Voltron One's Captains…weeks later she returned home to get her stuff and found Daddy beyond pissed at her, so much so that a secret wedding was ordered and MK and I were born six or seven months later in Blacky." Sam paused to find everyone gaping at her. "What… all of you keep journals about everything and I was bored!"

"Getting ammo on her parent's… more like" Hunter was highly amused.

"To think I used to believe that Sam was bored every time she stayed behind to study at the castle or at home." Allison was impressed.

"She reminds me of Grandpa Bruce." Thea sighed.

"I was nine and I wanted something new to read; besides it was a challenge to access, and Daniel had been sent away." Sam grinned sheepishly.

"Angel mine you never cease to amaze me." Daniel chuckled.

"I didn't read any mushy entries. I was nine then and I just wanted to read about Voltron stuff and how Momma and Daddy were clueless about their friendship at my age." Sam was starting to feel like this little reveal of hers wasn't such a good idea anymore.

"Unreal…" MK stared at his twin.

"No like mother and father like daughter. My god you out did Andy." Keith stared at his granddaughter in disbelief.

"Not quite yet, but she's well on her way." Eric muttered.

"I myself focused on Rohan's journals when I was nine, it was a much better read." Dromi winked at her daughter.

"What do you think got me hooked to reading journals?" Sam winked back.

"This can't be a surprise to all of you…I mean she's been curious all of her life." Daniel decided that she might have overstepped her bounds and that a defense was necessary. "Besides that she was a little girl when this even occurred, so you can't punish her for something that happened seven years ago."

Eric calmly walked over to his daughter, plucked her out of Daniel's arms, and then proceeded to toss her over his shoulder. "The evening is over you and I are going home."

Sam was not happy about this turn of events. "Daddy put me down!"

"Not a chance Samantha. You need to have a timeout from Daniel and we are going to have a nice long over due chat." Eric smacked her twice on her derriere.

"Mom!" Sam blew her bangs out of her eyes and pouted at her mother.

"Sorry honey, but I agree with your father. Michael Keith you are soaked to the skin, so you can go home with them while the rest of us have dinner." Andy shot her son a look.

"Night Fangs!" Sammy pouted, as her father carried her out of the room.

"Night Angel." Daniel blew her a kiss.

"No one else is being sent home. Ah man this bites!" MK grumbled, but did as he was told.

"Night Tiger," Allison kissed him.

"Night Red, talk to you tomorrow." He kissed her back then stalked after his sister and father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

The next day was filled with preparations for the Ball. It was an all day trip to the spa for the girls and the guys did their usual guy thing and hung out and relaxed.

Sam stared at her jewel encrusted gown and all that it entailed. "Wow I've never worn anything like this."

"Well what did you expect, Sam?" Allison rolled her eyes at her. "You are the Crowned Princess.

"No Allison. Momma is the Crowned Princess and heir." Sam corrected her.

"Let me see if I can put it a different way." Renny couldn't believe that she hadn't been told yet. "You are the first born, so you're the next heir."

"MK was born first that makes him the heir." Sam frowned.

"Sammy I don't think five minutes and four seconds counts when it comes to choosing the next heir." Thea smirked.

"Oh come on this is soooo not fair! I don't want that on my shoulders too! He only has the team to worry about, so MK can have the throne!" Sam threw herself on her bed to pout.

"Who can have the throne?" Andy came to check on them finding that everyone was dressed, but Sam. Jean's and a t-shirt were not appropriate clothing to wear to a Ball. "Samantha Lynn, why on Arus aren't you dressed yet."

"I'm not going." Sam buried her face in a pillow.

"Oh yes you are young lady! This is an official event and you have no choice in the matter now get dressed!"

"I don't wanna! I'm on strike!" Sam sat up, folded her arms across her chest, and glared at her mother.

Andy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "On strike? What on Arus has gotten into you?"

"She saw her gown and went mental." Allison shrugged her shoulders.

"She's just in denial Aunt Andy it happens." Renny grinned.

"Denial about what?" Andy inquired.

"About being the Crowned Princess." Thea sighed.

"Girls the boys are waiting feel free to go and join them. Sam and I will be joining you in a little while." Andy had known that this subject would arise sooner or later and the time was now.

"Sure thing Aunt Dromi." The girls left.

Andy knelt in front of her daughter her scarlet red jewel encrusted ball gown billowed around her. "Sweetie you can't go on strike, because you don't want to accept your birthright. Believe me I tried it at your age and it got me nowhere."

"What's the big rush? Are you and Daddy taking the throne or something?"

"Something like that." Andy nodded.

Sam's golden eyes grew as big as saucers. "You actually wanna take the throne?"

"The way I see things is this. Your grandparents deserve a fresh start and your father and I are more than ready to become King and Queen."

"Seriously mother you're expecting twins at least wait until the two of them are three." Sam rolled her eyes at her mother in utter disbelief.

"Seriously Samantha, your father and I are being crowned on your birthday. The same day that you and Daniel are officially betrothed and you are officially announced as Crowned Princess and heir." Andy was dead serious.

Sam's jaw dropped. "MK is older let him be King!"

"It doesn't work that way. Now get dressed." Andy was losing her patience with her child.

"MK is older by five minutes therefore the oldest is the heir!" Sam glared defiantly at her mother. "I am dressed! I'm wearing this to the Ball!"

"In the case of twins a choice is made by the council of elders, reigning monarchs, and the heir to the throne. We all saw you as the more level headed ruler. Now get dressed." Andy pulled Sam up to her feet.

Sam stomped her feet in frustration. "MOMMA IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M A SENSHI, A TIME GUARDIAN, AND NOW THIS?! LET MK GET SOMETHING FOR ONCE!"

"Sam you ready yet? We're gonna be…" Daniel after not getting an answer entered her quarters.

"Hello Daniel. Sam is having a snit." Andy arched a brow at her dressed to the nines nephew.

Sam gaped at him in awe. "Wow!! You're in mega prince mode!"

"And you're in tomboy mode…so what happened now?" Daniel wasn't amused. **'It's a Ball, Samantha, not tree climbing, or a sports event.'**

'**I don't wanna be Queen!'** Sam gave him her most pitiful look.

'**So that's what this is all about. You can't fight what was decided when you were born now get dressed, because you are going to the Ball!'** Daniel growled.

'**But…'** Sam made the mistake of looking him in the eyes and lost her will to remain on strike. "Damn it I hate it when you do that!"

"Do what? I haven't said or done anything." Daniel arched one brow at her. "Now get dressed." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

"You can't win now, but eventually you get to be the one in control." Andy watched, as her daughter grudgingly went about getting dressed.

"You're referring to our wings aren't you Momma." Sam now dressed in stockings and lacy nothings stepped into her gown.

Andy zipped up the back of her strapless gown. "Well that's one way to control them the other you will learn a few years from now."

"So are you and Daddy going to be announcing that you're taking the throne tonight?" Sam stared at their images in the full-length mirror. She was the mirror image of her mom or she would have been if she wasn't in a temper. They wore matching gowns, but Andy's was scarlet red, where as Sam's was sapphire blue and the crest of Arus was sewn in jewels on the sashes at their waists.

Andy set the Tiara that her mother had given her when she was told she would be crown princess on Sammy's head, she followed that by placing the matching necklace around her throat, then the bracelet on her wrist, and finally clipped the earrings to her ears. "That was the plan and now you are ready for the Ball."

Sam had never seen herself so decked out before and was in utter shock. "Your Tiara and jewels…"

"Now they belong to you." Andy fixed Sam's makeup and Hair.

"Samantha Lynn, you are not ditching the…" Eric stalked into her quarters to lecture his daughter and ended up virtually speechless. It felt like someone had stabbed him straight through the heart as he realized that his Baby girl was nearly all grown up. "You two look beautiful." He growled hoarsely.

"Have mercy…" Daniel stood next to Eric; his jaw had all but dropped to the floor. "I have died and gone to heaven…"

"That my darling girl is one of the things that I was telling you about." Andy whispered in Sam's ear.

Daniel and Eric's razor sharp hearing easily picked up what she had whispered to Sam.

"Andromeda Marie what on Arus were you and Samantha Lynn talking about?" Eric was not a bit pleased.

Daniel on the other hand found it amusing. "She's getting lessons on how to keep me in line."

"She's fifteen. She doesn't need lessons like that!" Eric snarled.

"Daniel used his influence on her. It was only fair to show her that it works both ways." Andy winked at her husband.

"Can we get this over with!!" Sam snarled. "I mean it or I go put my comfy clothes back on!"

"NO!!" Andy, Eric, and Daniel exclaimed.

"Then let's go. By the sounds of the music coming from the hallway we'll be the last ones to arrive." Sam swept passed them out of her room. **'I'm mad at you, so don't even think that I'm gonna dance with you!'**

"Sam!!" Daniel raced after her. **'Come on don't be that way!'**

"This is going to be one of those evenings." Eric groaned.

'**Lion, she's almost sixteen and she feels the same way about being heir that I did.'** Andy wrapped her arms around his neck.

'**I told you that she wasn't going to be happy about it.'** Eric pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

'**She'll grow into liking the idea. It took me what seemed like an eternity, but eventually I did.'** Andy sighed.

Their kiss was interrupted by MK's sarcastic drawl. "Geez Dad! You and Mom can make out later! Grandpa sent me to come get you!" MK loathed events like this. "Even Sammy managed to arrive before you!"

'**And we wanted two more?'** Eric reined in his temper and looked over at his son. "Sam is the reason we're late. She wasn't going to the Ball."

MK shot the two of them a puzzled look. "Well she seems fine to me. She was giving interviews with GNN about being the next in line. Although, she proposed something to the council about their being joint rulers…Whatever you said to her must have been some talk."

"She isn't going to go down without a fight." Andy was proud of her daughter. "Shall we go enjoy our celebration?"

"What's the big deal anyway? It's not like you and…" He stopped in mid-sentence. "No way! Mom is having twins!"

"Let's go son." Eric wasn't going to have this argument again.

"But!!" MK protested.

"Go enjoy the Ball, have fun, dance with Allison, and leave ruling the planet to your father and me."

"When is all of this supposed to take place?" MK was not about to drop the subject.

"On your birthday," Eric informed his son.

"Thanks a lot for taking away the one day that's ours! We were fine with our unborn sibs being born then, but this bites! I mean your due date is our birthday! Are they going to have the coronation in the delivery room?!" MK stalked down the corridor and back to the Ball.

Eric and Andy looked at each other. "He does have a point…Oh well we have six months until that happens, so let's just try and enjoy our celebration."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 33

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, ect...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai,Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

What If Beginnings

Book 3

Chapter 33

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was beyond peeved with Daniel, so she danced with her Uncles, cousins, Daddy, godfathers, grandfathers, and friends of the family instead of him. "I don't care Uncle Rohan! He used his influence on me to get his way, so my response to that action is to not dance with him."

Rohan twirled her around the ballroom floor. "He only did that to get you to show up at your parents Fifteenth Anniversary Ball, so maybe you should cut him some slack."

"Dad I wish to dance with my princess." Daniel tapped his father on the shoulder.

"It's about time. You've been brooding all night." Rohan let Daniel cut in.

'**You're acting like a brat over nothing! You can't change your destiny and being pissed at me because I happen to be right is childish!'** Daniel now had her in his arms and wasn't about to let her go for the rest of the night. "Is your snit finished?" He stared down into her defiant eyes.

'**You took my Mom's side over mine! I don't care if I am acting childish! I wasn't ready to hear that I'm the heir!' **Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "Not by a long shot." She dug the heel of her jeweled slipper into his leather shod foot.

Daniel spun her away from him and then spun her back into his arms. "Behave angel or I will retaliate." He growled into her ear.

"Oh like that really scares me." Sam stuck her tongue at him.

Daniel stopped in the middle of the dance floor, instinctively pulled her into her arms, and kissed her until thought wasn't possible anymore. **'I prefer a more pleasurable type of punishment than foot stomping.' **

Sam's mind shut down, as she lost herself in the kiss. **'One of these days even if it's just once…I'm going to win and bring you down to your knees!' **

'**I look forward to the challenge, angel mine.'** Daniel growled back.

Eric wanted to exile Daniel for kissing his daughter like there was no tomorrow, but he knew that she'd been asking for it by avoiding him, and then sticking her tongue at him had made what was happening now a given. "It's time for us to make our big announcement."

Andy who had been talking with her mother finally noticed Daniel and Sam. "I see that he finally caught her."

"Caught her!! Look at him?!" Eric snarled.

Andy kissed her lion on his cheek. "Well lion, she was asking for it, so how long have they been kissing?"

"She stuck her tongue at him five minutes ago…" Eric saw Daniel's hands began to wander and saw red. "Now that's where I draw the line!!"

Andy signaled for the Arusian Waltz to begin and everyone left the dance floor, except for Daniel and Sam. "As all of you can see and many of you know, our Samantha has always loved her Daniel. In six months time Prince Daniel Rohan will be officially betrothed to our eldest daughter Samantha Lynn."

The guests reacted by applauding excitedly.

"Eric and I have decided that it is our time to take the throne."

All talk and chattered ceased.

"My parents have seen this planet through tragedy, triumph, prosperity, despair, and years of peace. Our family's recent horrific loss has made Eric and I see that my parents deserve to have some peace and tranquility and after many long talks with them they have finally agreed on Eric and my decision. Therefore, on the twins sixteenth birthday Samantha will be crowned as the next Crowned Princess, then the day after Eric and I will be coronated as the new King and Queen of Arus. Although, all of that really depends on when the two newest additions to our family decided to be born."

Everyone erupted with well wishes and applause.

MK stalked over and separated Sam and Daniel. (Ten minutes and a whole speech is a long enough kiss.)

Sam looked around at everyone and blushed. **'We kissed through momma's speech and the Arusian Waltz…Daddy looks ready to kill you, as do half the males in the family!'**

'**You stuck your tongue at me and my mind went blank.'** Sam and Daniel proceeded to perform the traditional Arusian Waltz to a round of applause.

'**Wow…remind me never to stick my tongue at you at least not in public.'** Sam whimpered.

'**I thought that it only worked on your parents…I mean the same thing happens to them right?'** Daniel twirled her around the dance floor.

'**I think so…'** Sam could hardly think her mind was still clouded from the kiss.

'**How do you feel about the past, because your father looks like he wants to ship you off to your Aunt and Uncle for a while?'** Daniel risked a glance at Eric, but then instantly regretted it because he was beyond furious.

'**Daniel Rohan don't you even think of …'** She glanced over at her parents and gulped**. 'We're doomed!'**

"I hear that High School is quite an experience." Daniel had never seen his Uncle this furious with eyes blazing and fangs emerging for all the subjects to see.

"High School! Not even Daddy is that cruel." Sam buried her face against his shoulder.

'**There, there, my love. I'm a time guardian too.'** He tried to cheer her up.

"Somehow I doubt that Lord Cronos will bend the rules." Sam pouted as she looked up at him with miserable eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud crack boomed above them, shards of crystal rained down onto the Ballroom floor, as the enormous crystal chandelier fell from the ceiling.

"Samantha!" Daniel with Sam in his arms dove out of the way of the chandelier and debris, as guests ran out of the Ballroom for their own safety.

"DANIEL!! SAMANTHA!! NO!!! OUR BABIES!!" Andy and Allana watched, as the two were covered with a pile of debris.

"NO!!!" MK shouted in horror as a huge piece of ceiling fell towards them. Instinct kicked in and he used his Telekinetic abilities to send it flying out of what was once a bank of windows. "ALLISON YOU AND THEA GO OUTSIDE NOW!"

"But!!" The girls cried out in protest.

"GO!!" MK snarled and the two girls ran out of the Ballroom.

"Sissy!!" Jessie and Jasmine cried out in terror.

"Sammy!" DJ and Di clung to each other.

"Big Brother!" Teddy and Jeff's daughter Melanie couldn't believe their eyes.

"Danny!" Sara cried out.

"Sammy! Danny!" Starsha clung to Ryan in fright.

The two of them had woken up because of the noise.

"Let's go you two." Tim picked them up and carried them outside.

"Let's go Kids this is not place for any of you." Brian scooped up Sara in his arms and herded the rest of them out of the Ball Room.

"Dev take the triplets and Di outside!" MK ordered the youngest son of Hazar and Merla.

"I'm on it MK! Let's go you guys! We're only going to be in the way."

"SON OF A BITCH THIS IS SO NOT GOOD!" Hunter shouted over the noise of still more falling debris.

Eric and Rohan were risking their own lives trying to get to their kids.

:Can you see them!: Eric focused on the kids and nothing else.

:No there's way to much debris falling everywhere! Whoever did this targeted both Sam and Daniel!:

:We'll kick someone's ass later for now we have to find our kids!: Eric snarled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith and the others worked on getting everyone out of the castle.

"I can't lose anyone else Keith! I just can't!" Allura broke into tears.

"You won't my heart. I promise." Keith held her close.

Shawn having gotten Dani to safety headed back inside. "Someone carried out a hit on Sam and my little brother!"

Bruce and Tim were right behind him. "This wasn't a hit or they would be dead. This was done out of sheer malice and revenge."

"Dom and Prince Stalker are in custody, so who the hell did this!" Shawn snarled.

"We need to focus on getting to the kids!" Tim dodged falling debris.

"Calm down son she's going to be fine." Bruce growled.

"I wasn't prepared for this okay and that does not look fine to me!" Tim glared at his father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie held back Renny from rushing into the castle. They had been taking a walk in the gardens so they missed all the chaos inside the Ballroom. "You can't do anything to help them that the others aren't, so calm down."

Renny struggled in his arms. "Daniel and Sammy are still in there! Let me go I have to help them!"

"Serena Raye you are staying put!" Rafe and Lisha were also in the gardens. "There is nothing to be done that isn't being done!"

"Why did this happen?!" Renny burst into tears.

"I don't know rabbit…I don't know." Charlie sighed.

"They are going to be fine, after all she's Dromi's daughter, and he takes after Uncle Rohan." Lisha blinked back tears of her own.

"Sammy is strong Starry she's gonna be fine." Endymion Ryan sat at his mothers feet with Starsha curled next to him.

"Danny will protect her." Star whimpered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes ticked by that seemed like hours. Max, Ash, Darien, Zach, Ami, Alan, Nikki, Tammy, Dex, and Brian were treating various guests' injuries and thankfully no one had been seriously hurt.

Kevin, Jared, Neph, Jax, Jacen, Matt, and Rand were sweeping the castle to see if there were anymore hidden surprises.

Their wives had gone to the private wing of the castle to check on the sleeping little ones.

Jeff sent word to the fleet to do a complete rundown on all ships and then quadrupled the security on the dry docks. He was just as helpless as everyone else as they waited for news from inside the castle. "I'm gonna have their heads for this one!"

"They beyond crossed the line this time." Mark growled.

"I know that you're freaked out and everything about this, but I know that everything will be okay." Ginger now knew exactly how Sam had gotten hurt and it made sense to her why Andy had sent her away to the past for a few months.

"Ginger's right, trust us she's going to be fine…it might not seem like it now, but everything turns out fine." Felecia worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"You knew about this and didn't even warn any of us!!" Jeff and Mark snarled at their wives.

"Look because of this we have Voltron!" Ginger growled.

"What?!" They narrowed their eyes at her.

"Sam is going to be sent to the past and because of that she is going to create Alfred, an AI program for Grandfather, where she hid away the specs for all three robots, and that is how we got Voltron." Felecia hissed at the two of them.

:Enough you've been told too much already!: Sel stalked over and glared at them.

:THOSE TWO HAPPEN TO BE LIKE GRANDKIDS TO ME SO FORGIVE ME IF I'M PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!! RULES BE DAMNED WE HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!: Jeff stalked off.

**'Jeff wait don't be like that time is a delicate balance!'** Ginger chased after him.

**'LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE GINGER!! I NEED MY SPACE RIGHT NOW!'** Jeff roared at her.

Ginger ran off in tears.

**'YOU KNOW WHAT JUST DON'T TALK OR BE AROUND ME RIGHT NOW!'** Mark also was beyond furious at his wife and went to see if he could help the others.

**'Mark you know that there are things that I can't tell you about! It's not like I did it to hurt your wounded ego! Hell I wasn't really certain of the details because I was off at the University during her entire stay and Ginger was only a teenager!'** Felicia shouted after him. "God's men can be such babies!" She grumbled under her breath and went to go see about calming her little sister who had yet to tell Jeff that he was gonna be a dad again. She herself could careless about sharing her own news with Mark that they were going to have a son and wasn't gonna tell him so until it was evident to everyone around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel had instinctively transformed into his Galaxy Knight Armor just before the debris had covered the two of them completely. Sam had suffered a blow to her head, there was a nasty looking gash on her forehead, and she was unconscious. His energy shield was holding, but he didn't know for how much longer. "You were right, angel mine…We should have ditched the Ball."

Sam lay motionless in his arms.

MK was currently digging them out, as were Eric, Bruce, Hunter, Tim, Rohan, and Shawn. Debris was still falling, but not at where they were working.

"Remus works for Arislan. He could have done this!" MK was beyond furious and his head was throbbing so he knew that Sam was hurt.

"Killian's son? Didn't Arislan blow up Planet Pollex with all the elder bad guys on it?" Hunter moved a piece of steel from the enormous pile of rubble.

"Yeah that's right he did it as a gift for Sam." Dylan growled.

"What does that have to do with anything?! A bad guy is a bad guy!" Shawn and Tim snarled.

Eric, Rohan, and Bruce were working on the other side of the rubble pile. "I thought this was going to happen, but not until months from now!" Eric snarled.

"You knew about this?!" Rohan and Bruce glared at him.

"Sam has seen the castle blowing up on her sixteenth Birthday, but no I didn't see this coming." Eric could just barely make out the faint glow of Daniel's energy barrier. "We've found them!" He began working even faster.

"Daniel has a barrier around them, so he had time to call upon his armor." Rohan was relieved to know that his son was alive.

"Dad! Sam is hurt, so we have to hurry!" MK could also see the energy shield and that Sam wasn't moving in Daniel's arms.

Andy and Allana raced outside to get Max, Ash, and the others.

Shawn came across the mark of the one who had caused this disaster. "R?" He held up a device with an etched R on it. "Remus?"

Tim took the device from Shawn and examined it. "It's a Remote detonation device and very unique by the looks of its design."

They finally uncovered Daniel and Sam before MK could say anything or look at the device. "Sam!!" MK tried not to panic, but it didn't look good.

"Son, lower your shield." Rohan ordered softly.

Daniel did as he was asked, but remained focused on Sam.

Eric forced himself to remain calm and in control, but his son was right his baby girl was lifeless in Daniel's arms, and there was a long gash on her forehead that thanks to Daniel wasn't bleeding very badly. "I'm here baby…Daddy is going to make it all better." He carefully picked her up out of Daniel's arms.

Daniel wouldn't let go of her hand. "She isn't linked with me! I can't get her back! I'm stronger and I still can't get her back!"

Rohan stepped out of the way and let Darien and Zach get to Sam. "This is not good…"

Sam let go of Daniel's hand, as if she wasn't able to muster the strength to hold on to it.

Daniel's energy was entirely spent, his armor vanished, and he fell back into his fathers arms. "I'm so sorry…I failed you Sam…" He lost consciousness.

"Get him on a stretcher and to the Medical Center now!" Darien barked out orders to the emergency crew.

"She's stable enough to move let's get her out of here." Zach growled.

"How bad is it?" MK and Eric asked in unison, as Sam and Daniel were rushed out of the castle.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this. Sam has suffered a severe trauma to her head. It's bad. We won't know how serious until we get back all of the tests. Right now all signs point to her having fallen into a coma." With that said he raced after the rest of the team.

MK felt as if his world were falling apart. "Sam's a fighter…She'll get through this…" Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Damn right she will!" Hunter and Dylan growled hoarsely, as they also gave into the tears that were now streaming down their faces.

"THEY HURT MY BABY! SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY!" Eric roared up at the sky.

Andy raced over to him. "ERIC?! SHE WASN'T MOVING! THEY WERE HOOKING HER UP TO ALL OF THOSE PORTABLE MACHINES! UNCLE ZACH TOLD AUNT AMI AND ALAN THAT DANIEL WAS NO LONGER LINKED WITH HER! I WILL NOT LOSE MY BABY DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE US ALONE!!" She was near hysterical and because of that fainted in Eric's arms.

"Andy!" Eric cried out in panic.

"Mom!" MK forced himself to calm down enough to quiet his unborn baby brother and sister.

"Eric bring her over here now!" Ash ordered. "Grandfather please take Grandmother home. We don't need any more complications."

"Everyone please just go back to your homes. We will keep all of you informed." Keith got back under control.

"I WANT THAT ANALYZED ASAP! CLOSE OFF THE DOME NO ONE LEAVES!" Eric wanted blood for what they had done to his baby girl.

Bruce was one step ahead of him. "Tim you and MK tear this apart. We are going to nail this bastard."

"I'll do it. MK might be needed to help with Sam." Hunter volunteered.

"And I'll help." Dylan added.

"IN THE MEANTIME I WANT A UNIVERSE WIDE HUNT FOR REMUS! I WISH TO KNOW WHERE THAT BASTARD WAS TONIGHT!" Eric snarled.

"Revenge later focus on Dromi you moron!" Ash glared at him and they all headed for the Medical Center.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four weeks went by and there was still no change in her condition. Sam remained in a deep sleep. Daniel had finally awoken after seven days and was stationed at her bedside.

"Damn it why won't she wake up. They healed the damage to her head. It's like she isn't there anymore." MK got up to pace.

"She's lost inside herself and has to find her way back to us. We know she isn't on the astral plain because Jamie checked, so it's the only explanation left." Renny came into the room with more fresh flowers. "Just like Momma when she got incased in crystal."

"That's brilliant rabbit." Charlie, who was her ever present shadow, kissed the top of her head.

"That has to be it." Diana padded in after her.

"Well she wasn't wearing her locket…" Isis whimpered.

"She wasn't wearing her locket, so like Aunt Sere it made Sam vulnerable?" Daniel frowned.

"Exactly, only Sam went inside herself to survive." Renny set Isis on Sam's chest.

"I just wish that she would twitch, blink, or just do any kind of movement." Isis rubbed her furry cheek against Sam's ghostly pale face.

"What do you think Daniel?" MK looked over at his friend, who was once again attempting to link with Sam.

"He blames himself for Sam getting hurt. Which is asinine, but he won't listen to anyone." Alison sighed.

"He's the reason that she's alive." Thea frowned.

"It's a guy thing babe just think of it that way." Hunter cuddled her in his arms.

The machines began beeping frantically, as they reacted to Sam's bio-rhythms. Her eyes began to roll around her closed eyelids and she was visibly moving her arms and legs.

"Got her..." Daniel opened his eyes and sighing in relief.

Renny rushed out the doors to get her father, Aunt's, and Uncle's. "She's waking up!" She shouted, as she ran down the hospital's ICU corridor.

Charlie chased after her, "Rena we're in a hospital don't yell!"

"Thank the gods, but something doesn't seem right with her…" MK frowned when he couldn't link with his twin. "She isn't recognizing our twin link."

"That's the problem. She can't deny our link, because we're heart linked, and it just reestablished itself. She won't link with you, because she doesn't know who you or any of us are." Daniel broke the bad news to MK.

"Momma and Daddy were worried about that." Alison bit down on her lip.

"So she's been hiding from all of the strange voices in her head?" MK raked his fingers through his thick red gold hair.

"That's about it in a nutshell. She isn't even aware of her special gifts right now." Daniel watched as Sam slowly opened her eyes. "Welcome back love."

"Hello baby sister. You gave us all quite a scare." MK smiled at her.

"Yeah cousin we've been going out of our minds." Hunter grinned.

Sam stared wary eyed at the three strange young men staring at her. "Where am I?" Her voice was so dry that she could barely speak.

"You're in the King Alfor Medical Center on the Planet Arus." Darien walked in with Zach, Eric, Andy, Charlie, and Renny. "You suffered a nasty blow to your head."

"Who are all of you? Why can't I remember anything?" Sam whimpered.

"Calm down Samantha Lynn. There is no need to get upset. The blow to your head caused you to temporarily lose your memory." Zach and Dare were the only ones that were expecting this to happen.

"My memory? Why did I hear all of you in my head?" Sam narrowed her eyes at Daniel. "You forced me to wake up."

"Four weeks is more than enough beauty sleep, even for a princess." Daniel winked at her.

"Four weeks? Princess? What does that make you my Prince Consort?" Sam couldn't believe her ears.

"Samantha Lynn Lawson you need to calm yourself." Andy could feel Sam's energy and frustration level rising.

"Yes sweetheart it won't help you to get all upset." Eric was gentler with her.

"Would someone please give me a mirror?" Sam couldn't believe her eyes when the mirror in Renny's purse floated out of it and into her hands. "Now that was weird." She looked at her reflection. "You must be my mom and dad after all I look just like you."

"That's right honey, I'm Eric Anthony Lawson and I'm your father." Eric smiled at her.

"I'm Andromeda Marie Edwards Lawson and yes you are one of my first born, that one over there is Michael Keith your twin brother." Andy smiled at her.

"Well?" Sam arched a brow at Daniel.

"Daniel Rohan McCloud, your Prince Consort, partner in crime, best friend for life, and soul mate, at her highnesses service." He bowed dramatically.

"Nope sorry not even a glimmer of recognition." Sam began plucking off wires and nodes. "Get these things off of me."

"Well at least some things don't change. She still hates hospitals." Renny giggled.

"There is nothing funny about any of this, Rabbit ears!" Sam growled. "Whoa, why did I just call you that?"

"My names Serena Raye Fortune when I was younger I used to wear my hair like that." Renny winked at her.

"Isis?" Sam stared at her cat.

"She remembers me." Isis purred.

"Fangs? Renny, Grandpa Dare, Uncle Zach, Mom, Dad, Charlie, Hunter, Thea, Alison…Michael Keith…" Sam was getting some of her memory back.

"Right on the nose baby sis," MK grinned.

"By five minutes!" Sam glared at him.

"Is it all coming back to you honey?" Andy sat down on her bed.

"Most of it…I was dancing with Fangs…when the roof caved in on us." Sam stared at Daniel. "You saved me; there was this intense pain, and then blackness."

"That about covers it." Daniel was relieved that her memory had returned.

"So who was the SOB that breezed through Arus's impenetrable security?" Sam looked at her father.

"Remus planted the device." MK growled. "Grandpa and Uncle Jeff allowed Arislan to have an entourage and he was among them under a false identity."

"A tri-universal wide manhunt is underway. He won't be free for long." Eric sat down on the other side of her bed.

"I seriously doubt it Daddy, but you can try." Sam patted his hand. "Momma are the babies okay?" She turned her attention to her mother.

"The three of us are fine. Especially, now that you've awakened..." Andy brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

Sam smiled at Darien and Zach. "Thanks for patching me up again."

Zach pleased with the readings on his medical scanner smiled back. "You should thank Daniel. He's the one who saved your life."

"That's right. His empathic and healing abilities fixed the major damage to your skull, so that there was no swelling or bleeding complications." Dare checked her pulse.

"Watch out Danny or they'll stick you in med-school." Renny teased.

"Actually Serena we don't have to. He took four years of academy classes as well as six years of medical classes on Earth. The only thing he hasn't completed is his residency. He wanted to keep busy, so as not to dwell on what was happening back home." Darien let out Daniel's final secret.

Sam, MK, Renny, Alison, Hunter, Charlie, Thea, Eric, and Andy all stared at him.

"What? I owed it to Dad to take a shot at it, but if I so much as nick my finger I pass out, so what's the point." Daniel yawned.

"That is unless it's a serious situation then it doesn't matter if he sees his own blood or not. John was bleeding out, you were injured, and you still managed to save him." Zach countered.

Daniel flushed crimson when Sam continued to stare at him.

"Dr. Daniel Rohan McCloud?" She acted rather impressed.

Daniel nonchalantly rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Yeah well, it's not a big deal or anything."

"Not a big deal? Fangs you're like a Doctor and never told any of us." Renny growled.

"Maybe he got interested in it after they patched him up the first time?" Thea suggested.

"Talk about being a jack of all trades." Hunter grinned.

"I knew, but then he swore me to secrecy." Charlie shrugged.

"Yes it seems like secrecy is his thing these days." Alison rolled her eyes at Daniel. "Not that being a doctor isn't cool…it's just a big secret."

"No wonder you were interested all those times that Sam was hurt, not to mention that you knew everything that was being done." MK was impressed.

"What else is missing from your file?" Eric arched a brow at him.

"Look! I swore them all to secrecy, so it wasn't in the file that you were sent. I figured that medical training would be a nice asset seeing as Sam is her mother's daughter." Daniel winked at Sam.

She responded by sticking her tongue at him. "Oops my bad sorry, Fangs."

MK, Charlie, and Hunter dragged him out of the room. "Let's go for a run."

"But it's been four weeks!" Daniel protested.

"Don't think that Dad didn't see your reaction to her sticking her tongue at you when you were lip locked at the Ball." MK growled.

"This bites!!" Daniel sulked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A little while later)

"So how are you feeling?" Eric had waited outside with Andy while they checked over Sam.

"I'm fine Daddy."

"No you're weak as a kitten, so no trying to escape." Andy gave her a knowing look.

"I'll be good. I promise." She blinked innocently at her parents.

"Oh She'll behave you have my word on that." Daniel now dressed in medical scrubs stood in the doorway. "Don't ask. Mom and Dad found out and now I have to go on with my residency. I myself think it's their way of keeping our relationship in check. This makes graveyard look like a walk in the park."

"In that case Dr. McCloud, we'll leave her in your excellent care." Andy smiled.

"Yes it's past your mother's naptime." Eric kissed Sam on the forehead before helping Dromi to her feet.

"Try not to give him too bad of a time." Dromi blew her a kiss.

"I'll be good. Oh and tell the sibs that I'm fine." Sam called after them, before the doors to her room closed. Then she focused on Daniel.

"What?" Daniel frowned at her.

"Nothing Doc Fangs, I'm just trying to accept your new career. I may just have to change my view about doctors." Sam closed her eyes and pretended to nod off.

Daniel reached down and took her pulse that instantly raced at his touch. **'I think I can persuade you to change your mind.'** He growled softly in her mind.

Sam opened one eye to look at him. **'It never hurts one to try.'**

"I…oh god Sam… I almost lost you." Daniel gave into the emotions that he had kept in check for three weeks. He dropped to his knees by her bedside and placed his beard roughened cheek against her hand.

Sam sat up to quickly causing her head to ache and the room to spin. "Whoa…that was so not a good idea." She fell back against the pillows.

Daniel instantly shot to his feet and pulled out the penlight from the breast pocket of his scrubs. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" He shinned the light into her eyes to check how they reacted to it.

"I sat up too fast, so enough with the light already!" Sam growled. "It made my head hurt."

Daniel glanced up at the screen monitoring her vitals from the sensor node on her temple. "Any double vision?"

"I'll give you double vision if you don't chill out and relax. I sat up too fast it happens now cool it." Sam's hair was now fiery red. **'I need you to be my Fangs right now not the concerned doctor. Hold me damn it!'**

Daniel got into bed beside her and gathered her in his arms. "Easy Baby doll…I'm here." He soothed.

"I get enough hovering from the Grandfather, cousins, Uncles, and Aunts, so I don't need it from you too." She sniffled.

"I know angel mine, but you gave us all a scare…So we're a little overprotective and paranoid. Waiting three weeks for you to awaken is a very long time." Daniel kissed her on the nose.

"Three weeks, but I was told four…No you told me four weeks." Sam glared at him.

"I was out of it for a week, so to me it was only three weeks of hell." Daniel growled hoarsely.

"Were you hurt?!" Sam stared wide-eyed at him and worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I saved your life using my special talent for empathy and healing. Doing that greatly overtaxed my system, so I was out of it for a while." Daniel cuddled her closer to him.

"If something happened I would have taken you with me…" Sam whimpered.

"Life is not worth living if you aren't in it." Daniel let himself cry.

"I never want to go back to that dark place again." Sam buried her face against his shoulder. "I knew that you would find me." She sobbed.

"Always, angel mine…never forget that." Daniel growled hoarsely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK narrowed his eyes at his father. "He's Co-Captain of the team, a Galaxy Knight, and a Time Guardian isn't that enough of a challenge for him?"

"It's good to have a doctor on the team, besides it's not my call." Eric was fixing Andy a snack. She was his main focus seeing as the rest of their pride was visiting his parents on Earth.

"You just wanna control Sam and Daniel's love life." MK bit into an apple.

"They have no love life." Eric glowered at his son.

"They have a love life, Dad. They've been heart linked since she was still in Mom. What you are referring to is about them going for it which is not a factor, because Daniel fears you." MK grinned at him.

"I don't need a lecture from my nearly sixteen-year-old about his twin sister's nonexistent sex life! I have five months to get material, plans, and possibly relocate the Castle and prevent the abduction of your twin sister!" Eric finished chopping up various fruits for Andy's snack then forcibly stuck the knife into the cutting board.

"Easy Dad…" MK snitched a strawberry out of the bowl. "Why do you want to relocate the castle and who's gonna abduct Sam?"

"Son never eat a pregnant woman's snack it could get you killed, now as for the other questions five months from now the castle is going to blow sky high as a diversion while your sister is abducted by Arislan." Eric sweetened the fruit in the bowl.

MK choked on the berry and Eric whacked him hard on the back.

"Unless you really wish to know the answers don't ask." Eric continued fixing the snack by adding pickle slices and ice cream.

MK stared at him in revulsion when he topped it with whipped cream and fudge sauce. "Gross! There is no way that can be healthy for Mom and the twins!" He gagged.

"This is her snack not her dinner. She craved rocky road, truffles, and pickles with you and Sam." Eric was enjoying his son's reaction and the fact that he was turning green.

"Sam told you about what's going to happen. Isn't that against the rules of a Time Guardian?" MK munched on a saltine cracker.

"I found out four weeks ago and now that I know I can plan for what is to come." Eric poured a glass of milk for Dromi.

"I saw her designs for the new palace, not to mention the supplies for it currently being housed in five warehouses on the base. How are you going to handle anyone finding out what you know?" MK frowned.

"Space termites."

"Space termites eat certain types of metal in fact it's the same metal that the castle is…Dad that's pure genius. Gramps and Grams will kill you, but it's a brilliant plan." MK loved this plan.

"The only thing left standing will be the Command Center which is pre-treated against the parasites." Eric set the snack on a tray and headed for the master suite.

"Leave it to me Dad. I'll get you your termites." MK grinned.

"I already have them in a containment stasis container in the lair. E knows the plan, so he won't alert anyone to their presence. This will give them time to infest the castle which in turn will cause everyone to have to relocate." Eric filled him in on the rest of the plan.

"So you'll then propose a new castle location and use Sam's plans for the new Palace, because the new design isn't a castle. Gramps and Grams have already seen her painting." MK followed after him.

Andy sat up in bed and frowned at the two of them. "Care to fill me in on what's going on between the two of you?"

"Sam designed a new design for the castle." MK smiled at his mother.

"I'm well aware of that and her of vision." Andy narrowed her eyes at them. "What are you two up to?"

"It's nothing big just relocating the location of the royal residence…" MK shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Michael Keith she didn't need to know that!" Eric set the tray across Dromi's lap.

"I most certainly did need to know that! Where on Arus do you plan on building it?" Andy growled.

"Rainbow Falls it's the perfect location and it has a 360 degree view of the surrounding kingdom." MK suggested.

"We know that in five months time the castle is going to blow up. Rainbow Falls is the most magical spot on Arus and it's also the area where bad guys refuse to trek because of all the positive energy there. Your grandfather planned on building a palace there, but the war happened, so we would be fulfilling his dream." Eric stated his case.

"We'll erect a monument for them on the location of the old castle…Sam has every step planned out in detail." MK added.

"Sam is going to the past for five months. She's a target right now and it will be good for her." Andy announced her plans for Sam.

"Sammy just woke up Mom and she isn't going to go for something like that." MK frowned. "Not to mention that it isn't fair to punish her for getting hurt when it wasn't her fault."

"Sam has no say in the matter; it's for her own safety, and not a punishment of any sort." Andy growled.

"Sam is not the only one involved in this Andromeda. Daniel will no doubt hit the roof over this and then spring her in less than a week." Eric wasn't all for the idea either.

"Daniel is going to be fine about this, he has his medical training to focus on now, and it has already been arranged. Sam already knows that this is going to happen, so she won't fight it." Dromi's mind was made up.

"Mother, she'll only cause Uncle Bruce and Aunt Dria to pull their hair out. She's fifteen and that means High School by Earth law. Sam cut her teeth on quantum physics. She'll be bored to tears at one of those schools or don't you remember when we were eight?" MK didn't want his twin going anymore.

The tele-monitor on the wall came on and Rohan's face appeared on the screen. "Daniel aced his boards and every exam, so the extra training is no longer an issue. He took the oath this afternoon, which is lucky for you if you continue what you plan to do."

"Has Clark arrived at Bruce's?" Dromi asked.

"He arrived an hour ago. Damn it to hell Andromeda! She didn't die! She's going to be fine! This isn't necessary!" Rohan snarled.

"I will not lose another member of my family!" Andy's eyes blazed with temper. "Daniel went away for seven years, so he can handle five months away from Samantha!"

"Need I remind you that the two of them are Time Guardians and that Sam is still in training?!" Rohan tried to reason with her.

"Silence! She can train anywhere Aunt Sel is! The matter is settled she's going and that is final!" Andy was in a full regal temper.

"Why you selfish little brat! You're letting your fear override your judgment! I hope this paranoia is worth risking your relationship with Samantha Lynn, because she's never going to trust you again!" He ended the call.

"NICE GOING MOTHER! UNCLE ROHAN JUST WROTE YOU OFF FOR FIVE MONTHS!" MK glared at her.

"Michael Keith that is enough!" Eric growled

"You will not use that tone with me!" Andy snarled.

"SAVE IT!! I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH UNCLE ROHAN AND AUNT ALLANA!" MK stalked out.

"You're stuck with me Dromi, but I don't support you on this. Nevertheless your stress level is Ashes worst concern, so Sam will go back with Clark to the past." Eric growled softly. "I just hope this doesn't ruin your relationship with our twins."

"Eric…" Andy whimpered. "I don't want what happened to me at her age to happen to her."

"So sending her away against her will is going to prevent that or at least you think so in your mind." Eric sat down on the bed.

"At least there she won't be a target." Andy countered.

"No, she's the most powerful mind on the planet at least in that time. Where superhero's and not to mention very bad guys are plentiful." Eric stated the facts. "In a time where she can be shot just by walking down a city street."

"I can't focus on the babies and worry about Sam." Andy played her ace.

"You win Andromeda, but it might just cost you much more than resentment from Sam. It could come down to her never trusting you again." Eric got up and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was called off to scrub in on some surgical procedure with Max. Sam was sleeping, so he left her to get some rest.

When Clark arrived to get her he found that dealing with Daniel wasn't going to be an issue because he was nowhere in sight.

Sam arched a brow at him when he walked into her room.

"You don't look upset or nearly as angry as Rohan said you would be." Clark sat down on the side of her bed.

"I guess that I'm too weak to throw a tantrum. I would think that being in a coma for four weeks would do that to a person. I know that momma is stressed out and worried, so I'll go quietly." Sam sighed in defeat.

"Maybe time away will be good for you." Clark handed her robe to her. "There's always shopping. Allana told me that you were embracing being a girl these days."

"Then again there's that tiny law in your time that states that I have to attend school. I can't promise that I'll like that part of my stay." Sam let Clark help her into her robe.

"I can understand that, but what if it's college and not High School?" Clark bundled her up in the blankets and scooped her up in his arms.

"I'll think about it." Sam yawned sleepily.

Ami stood in the doorway. "Here are her meds and all that she needs for her recovery. If she has any headaches or any symptoms bring her back home here or have Sel open a portal to bring her to Crystal Tokyo."

"It's the right plan of action, Ami. If they are right and someone is targeting her then it's best for her at least for now." Clark felt guilt wash over him it felt as if he were kidnapping Sam.

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it. I didn't want to send Renny away all those years ago either." Ami stepped aside to let him pass and in seconds he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in an OR in the hospital Daniel sensed that Sam was no longer in the hospital and glared murderously at Max. "I can keep her safe! Taking her away to the past was not needed!" He snarled at him through his mask.

"It wasn't my call. Andy requested it, so that she could concentrate on the babies, and not worry about Sam. Eric was against it, but knows that the less stress on Andy the better for her and the babies." Max had rarely seen him this furious and yet he still didn't miss a critical step in the surgery that he was performing. The young man was a natural Doctor.

"I will go along with it for now." Daniel focused on the task at hand. :If I find that she's miserable or suffers in any way in the past…I will take her away when we get married and you won't see us for a very long time and you can bank on that: He sent to his Aunt and Uncle.

:Daniel be reasonable about this…:Eric glared at Andromeda. "I told you it was going to come back and bite you in the ass!"

Andy paled at his words, but said nothing

:No I will not be reasonable about this! My god you exiled her for no reason except for the fact that Aunt Dromi is being a selfish brat! I meant every word that I just said now if you will excuse me I have better things to do than talk to the two of you!: Daniel blocked them out.

"I hope that all of this is worth it or you may well have cost us our daughter." Eric was not at all happy with Andy. "I myself am going to be staying in the guest room. Oh I'll take care of you as promised, but I just don't feel like spending time with you right now. You, my heart, are on the couch."

Andy raced into the bathroom and got sick. **'No stress… Daniel didn't mean what he said he was just angry.'**

"You didn't think about how the babies were going to react without having Sam around did you." Eric followed her into the bathroom. **'Oh he meant every word…'**

"Aunt Sel won't let him take her away…" Andy moaned miserably.

"Wrong or don't you remember that night after the ballet. You messed up big Andy and because of that one of these days we're going to have to pay for it." Eric sighed in defeat when she burst into tears.

"I'm scared that I'm going to lose one of my kids and reacted accordingly!"

"You do realize that you sent her back to a city where she was shot and nearly died, so that argument doesn't really wash right now." Eric growled.

"I just want her out of the spotlight of our enemies right now!" She glared at him and regretted that because the babies made her sick again.

"Look you won now let's drop it!" Eric set a glass of water beside her and a cool cloth on her forehead and then stalked out of the bathroom.

'**Eric!'** Andy whimpered.

'**Sorry, but I need some air! She's my daughter too damn it and you obviously think that I can't protect her, so leave me be for a while! There are crackers next to the water and you are to stay in bed for the rest of the day.'** He was just not in the mood to coddle her or pamper her. "Hello Dria." He opened the front doors and there was his sister-in-law.

"Bruce and Rohan thought that you might want time away from Dromi, so I'll look after her for you." Andria sighed.

"Did anything major happen to Sam when she was with you?" Eric knew it was against the rules, but asked anyway.

"Eric you know that I can't say anything…" Andria bit down on her lip.

"It's just that Daniel is saying that if he finds that she's miserable or suffers in any way in the past that he'll take her away when they get married and we won't see them for a very long time. I just don't want this to haunt us for years to come." Eric was at his whit's end.

"He's furious which is understandable, but trust me when I say that I doubt things are going to come to that." Andria gave him a hug, "Now go join MK, Bruce, and Rohan they're working on going over the designs for the new palace…while I look after my sister."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 34

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, etc. ...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997,Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...or any of the songs...


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

What If Beginnings

Book 3

Chapter 34

By Cindra

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Gotham the past three months later)

Sam stared out of the bank of ceiling to floor windows that led to a balcony outside her room. She'd been pouring over piles of text books and letting her limitless mind take all the information in. "Grammar School junk." She threw the college fourth year physics book at the door and just missed hitting Tim.

"Quantum physics is grammar school?" He picked up the book and read the title aloud.

Sam sat with her 31st century version of a laptop on her lap. "I knew that stuff at six." She focused on the intricate design she was working on.

"You aced the MENSA, SAT, and an ACT tests on your first try. Dad's talking to the Dean of Gotham University, as we speak."

"Three months cooped up with nothing to do, but read up on this time and planet. Those are from some places called MIT, Yale, Harvard, Duke, Brown, Princeton, Stanford, Columbia, Carnegie-Mellon, Cambridge, and Oxford." She motioned to a stack of books and a stack of letters. "Evidently they liked my scores…I thought that the scores were confidential."

"Your scores sent up a red flag, it's a rarity for anyone on the planet to ace those tests on the first try or ever actually." Tim smirked.

"I read all of the primary and secondary school stuff the first week that I was here and found it boring and deadly dull. It amazes me that you had to endure twelve years of that."

Tim chuckled he was highly amused by her nonchalant attitude towards school. "You could say that."

"Did you fall asleep in class?" Sam arched an eyebrow at him.

"Actually Sam no not in every class…"

"But you got top of your class…surely it must have been easy for you." She stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at him.

Tim grabbed a pillow off the mound of pillows on her bed and bopped her with it. "Not everyone is as smart as you are brat."

Sam grabbed a pillow hit him back and a pillow fight ensued, until the two of them in a fit of laughter, fell back against the pile of pillows, as a shower of white fluffy down feathers fell around them. "I'm not a brat Boy Wonder." Sam not realizing how close they were looked over at him and found that they were almost nose to nose.

Tim found himself staring into amber eyes that were sparkling with surprise and laughter. "Boy Wonder…" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Now you really are gonna get it brat." He launched into a tickle attack.

Sam hadn't been expecting this plan of retaliation and wasn't able to scoot out of his reach. "I was only calling you by the name that was quoted in the paper and magazine articles that I read." She giggled as the relentless tickling continued. "I would have come up with a better name than that…" She gasped between fits of laughter.

Tim narrowed his eyes down at his prey. "Quit while you're ahead Samantha."

"Like…" She grinned, her eyes dancing mischievously up at him.

"I'm warning you brat." Tim poised to attack again.

"Bird Boy or…" She was cut off by Tim's second barrage of tickling.

"You asked for it." He growled.

Sam tried to flip him off her only to have him reverse the move, so she found herself pinned underneath him. "Ok…" She gasped. "You win…I'll stop…" She stared up into fathomless crystal blue eyes and her hear skipped a beat. _Whoa girl. You're in love with Daniel, so where did that feeling come from?! _

"Sammy it's lunch…time…" Dani looked into the room and after seeing her big brother and Sam almost forgot what she had come to tell her. "What's going on?" She eyed the two of them and folded her arms across her chest.

Tim got up and then pulled Sam up to her feet. "Just an innocent tickle match that she earned by calling me Boy Wonder." He finally managed to find his voice again. _Whoa where did that come from? Get a grip. She's taken… no beyond taken she's betrothed to Daniel and still a kid!_ Tim lectured himself. "I'm starving. I'll see you two downstairs." He finally let go of her hand and bolted from the room.

Sam found herself staring at Dani, who wasn't convinced with Tim's explanation. "Well?"

Sam blushed crimson, "A tickle match went really weird…Which I don't get, because I'm around Tim all the time back home, and that never happens…He's like a big brother. I love Daniel…we're heart linked he's my soul mate…" She bit down on her lower lip and blinked back tears.

"Don't worry about it Sammy. Big brother is like one of the most eligible bachelor hunks on the planet…most females aren't immune to his charms. Not to mention that he's working on his Masters Degree…" Dani winked at her.

"Well I should be! I've been heart linked to Daniel forever…I mean I was still in Mom when we linked!" Sam's heart ached she missed him so much. "I don't want that to ever go away…"

Dani hugged her cousin. "Oh Sammy there's nothing to fret about because that isn't going to happen."

"What won't happen and why is Sammy crying." Andria had come to check and see why they hadn't come down for lunch.

Sam felt caged and did what she normally did when she needed some space she vanished before their eyes.

"Mother is it possible to fall for two guys, even if you're linked forever to the other?" Dani asked softly.

Andria's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Did something happen between Sammy and Tim?"

"No not yet, but the two of them do give off sparks when their around each other." Dani frowned.

"Explain." Andria gave her the look.

"They just had what they dubbed as 'a tickle match gone weird'…Tim had Sam pinned and they were staring at each other when I came in to tell them about lunch." Dani gave her the full report. "She called him Boy Wonder."

"Pillow fight, tickle war, and oh dear this does complicate things." Andria sighed.

"I would say so that is if Daniel comes to check on his Sam. I mean big brother is way older than Sam he just still looks nineteen." The two of them headed downstairs to tell Bruce that Sam had gone off somewhere to brood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was too frustrated and confused to eat, so she went for a run, only to find herself face to face the younger version of her Uncle Rohan. He was the mirror image of Daniel and the last person that she wanted to see. "Go away. I'm not in the mood." She was tapped out psi wise, so she couldn't use her usual method of telepathic communication.

Rohan arched a brow at his niece. "Well, well, aren't we in a temper today."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She lost control of her temper and her psi came back online bringing him and everyone who was psi sensitive on the planet to their knees. The black lion symbol blazed on her forehead and the jewel in her locket was glowing bright.

A portal opened behind her and Serena stepped out of it. :What on Earth is wrong?:

Sam turned around and threw herself into her arms. :I want to go home to Daniel, MK, and my friends! I cannot, no will not lose what I have with Daniel over stupid chemistry with Tim! I won't do you hear me I won't!: She sobbed against Serena's shoulder.

:Sammy calm yourself that's not going to happen. What you feel for Daniel is unbreakable. I know it hurts to be away from him, believe me I know. Now as for the stupid chemistry with Tim…well I can sympathize as well. You see when Darien went away to college or so I thought…I met a boy named Stephen Seiya Lights. He was a big idol in Japan and very handsome. Anyway I too had a sort of stupid chemistry with him, but I never wavered in my love for Darien.: Serena tried to soothe her.

"Sammy you might like Tim, but you love my son." Rohan added.

"I'm sorry… I just miss him and home so much!" She burst into tears.

"Oh sweetie I know you do." Serena crooned.

"They wish me to attend school and it's beneath me. I'll be bored to tears." She gave them her most miserable look. "I want to go home! I don't care if Daniel followed in his father's footsteps!! I can learn to get used to him being Dr. Daniel Rohan McCloud!" She was crying even harder now.

Bruce and Mac having followed her wails of misery found their missing princess. "Samantha you aren't a hundred percent yet and still recovering from your four week coma due to an attempt on your life." Bruce hated to see her so miserable, but his hands were tied.

"I've been cooped up for three months Uncle Bruce and I needed some air." Sam pouted.

"Attempt on your life?! Four weeks in a coma!" Serena glared at Bruce and Rohan. "I was told that she needed time away from home!"

"Darien told us you would worry, so we didn't fill you in on all the details. The last thing that you need is stress." Rohan raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"SHE'S MINE TOO I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Serena was so furious that her moon symbol blazed on her forehead and her golden blonde hair was now silver blonde. She was Neo Queen Serenity.

Sam's eyes widened, "Wicked cool change Nana it's similar to my nano hair." Sam pointed to her sapphire blue hair that was changing back to its natural color before their eyes.

"Since when can you do that?" They gaped at her.

"Well you see they react to my psi and now that I'm not tapped out the nanos are active again." Sam acted as if it were no big deal.

"Nanos? Is that safe?" Sere frowned at Mac, Bruce, and Rohan.

"Don't ask them I'm fine. I tweaked them so they can't replicate or transfer to anyone else." Sam was getting frustrated, so her hair was now as fiery red as her father's.

"My muffin would like those." Sere winked at her.

Sam blushed crimson. "Sorry…" She looked around as if waiting for a portal to open and one furious time god to stalk out of it already starting his lecture, but nothing happened.

"Bruce walked over to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay Sam; no one is going to hurt you here."

Sam found herself giggling and her mood vanished. "I was waiting for Uncle Cronos to appear and lecture me on time rules again.

"Are you saying that you're a Time Guardian?" Bruce, Rohan, and Sere were floored yet again.

"In training, Uncle Cronos is my mentor. Oh Daniel is a Time Guardian too." Sam eyed them warily. "It's no big. I mean Aunt Sel has been one for ages."

"That man who Clark met in the time corridor really was Lord Cronos?" Bruce arched a brow at her.

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"The guardian was younger than I would think he would be in his twenty's." Bruce ever the detective wanted more than a yes answer.

"His son Cam guards the gate." Sam supplied only that answer.

"Hotaru's Cam?" Sere's eyes widened.

"ENOUGH!" A fierce roar echoed around them, a portal opened, and out stalked Cronos. "DARIAN ROHAN IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR SON AND NOW THIS!"

Daniel dove through the portal before it could close. "Sammy!"

"Fangs!" Sam happily launched herself into his arms.

Daniel Rohan McCloud was too busy kissing his princess to pay any attention to Cronos's snarls of frustration. **'I felt you all the way back home while I was setting Teddy's arm. He broke it when Sara pushed him out of the tree house after stupidly telling her no girls allowed. I've sensed your misery, but nothing like what happened a while ago. So you have a crush on Tim? No wonder he's so protective of you back home. I guess I'll have to deck him when I see him again. Never mind all that… I nearly lost it with Uncle Max when they took you and I've been going out of my mind missing you.'**

'**You mean you're not mad at me?'** Sam kissed him back.

'**I braved the god of time to get to you, so not really no. I'm a little irritated that Tim is my rival, but seeing you canceled that out.'** Daniel was now exploring her face with feather soft kisses. "I missed you so much angel mine."

Rohan went to finally break them up, but there was an energy barrier around the two of them. "Merlin's beard! Since when can he do that?" He was forced to step back when the barrier zapped him.

"Our Sammy has a General of her own I see." Sere grinned.

"He's like Dare, Kevin, Jared, Zach, and Nate?" Rohan wasn't sure if he was pleased with this change of events.

"Feeling left out Dad?" Daniel was grinning at him.

"You're a Doctor, a Captain in the Galaxy Alliance, a Time Guardian in training, and now a General…what's next on your agenda King?" Rohan growled.

"Actually dad it's the Crowned Prince consort to the heir to the throne of Arus, but not until Sam's sixteenth birthday." Daniel kissed Sammy on her nose.

"Andy and Eric are taking the throne?" This news really took Bruce by surprise.

"Mom and Dad are taking the throne never mind the fact that she's expecting and the twins are due to arrive on MK's and my birthday." Sam rolled her eyes at them.

"Aunt Andy has been plagued with morning sickness. It looks as though one of the little ones isn't happy that she sent you away and all anyone has to do is mention your name and she runs for the crackers." Daniel thought she would love to hear that bit of news.

"That would be Anastasia Allura." Sam grinned. "Serves mother right for banishing me."

"Well I resigned from the Galaxy Alliance this afternoon, after informing your father that I couldn't be on a team where the Major General, who gives us orders wasn't trustworthy. I added that I actually like my new career stating that I had less of a chance of getting killed. Your Dad tore up my resignation and told me to get lost."

"Jetta and Blacky would revolt if you left the team and Daddy knows it. Speaking of Daddy won't he be coming after you through the portal in the lairs or otherwise." Sam pouted.

"Not if I don't wish them to come here portal or otherwise." Cronos growled.

"Now as for the portals in the lairs, well, they can't open them without power." He pulled the two power cores for both portals out of his jacket pocket. "Aunt Sel is furious with them, so she won't help them, and Uncle Cronos just said that he is peeved as well. Now since these are very rare lifetime energy sources it would be nearly impossible to get more."

"Lola and Hal let you do that?" Sam frowned.

"E, Lola, and Hal until you are allowed to come back home are all on strike. Their only focus is finding Remus, but other than that everyone has to fend for themselves. That's very unfortunate considering that there's an outbreak of Space Termites infesting the Castle of Lions. It's caused everyone to relocate to my parents place. In order to get to the cats you have to summon them with these." He held out his wrist-com and on it were all the cat's symbols.

"Did I not tell you that all events happen for a reason?" Cronos winked at Sam.

"Michael Keith infested the castle with Space Termites?" Sam smirked.

"He and your Dad teamed up on this one and now the castle is an empty shell. It's serving as the perfect place for a holo-suite and they have the Hades program set up for MK to take out his frustration in. They even found a way to remove the command center in one of your Great-Grandfather Alfor's journals that and Aunt Allura had one of her dreams." Daniel caught her up on what was going on back home. "I can't leave this part out Michael Keith moved in with Mom and Dad, because he is beyond furious with your mom. Your Dad isn't on good terms with her either, so your mom has been hugging a pillow at night for months."

"It looks like our white water adventure is out now that Daniel is here." Rohan acted like he was bummed about it.

"Why cancel it? We'll just take Daniel with us. John-Paul, Tim, Richard, and Clark won't mind." Bruce looked up at the tree above them and was able to spot the silhouette of a man who could barely be seen. "Az get your ass down here! They happen to be on our side!" He glared up at him.

John-Paul leapt down to land soundlessly in front of them. He was tall blonde and beyond gorgeous. "I just got back. What happened did she try to escape back home?" He grinned.

"Something like that, but Daniel and Lord Cronos arrived after Mac, Rohan, Serena, and I found her." Bruce filled him in.

"Dani was worried and I decided to check the situation out myself, so this is Daniel." John-Paul gave him the once over. "Did he violate the laws of time?"

"Daniel Rohan is a new Time Guardian, as is Sammy Lynn, both of whom are still in training. Daniel chose to use his training session to visit Sam, a feat that should have been beyond his current skills, but then again with these two anything is possible." He was highly impressed with the two of them.

"I needed a break from home, besides they targeted both Sam and I so I should have been sent here too." Daniel played his ace.

"You win kid. You can stay for now, besides we don't like Sammy being miserable." Bruce sighed in defeat.

"Sammy upset is hazardous to this timeline." Sere agreed. "I need to get back home before Darien finds out that I'm not taking my nap." Sere glanced at her watch and noticed the time. "Please try and stay out of too much trouble." She hugged Sam fiercely.

Sam went ridged in her arms. She felt icy cold as she was shown various flashes of light, some kind of explosion on a part of the planet, and then a flash of brilliant white light that ended up cryogenically freezing a great deal of the planet. It seemed like only the northern hemisphere was unfrozen. This had to be the big natural disaster that she had heard stories about and it must be on the horizon. She remembered her Uncle Rafe saying he had been four when it had happened. She instantly sensed that her Aunt was carrying her Uncle Rafe inside her. :Grandma Sere are you expecting Uncle Rafe?: She stared intently up into her Nana's eyes.

Sere had known that something had happened, but was unsure what it was. Sam was white as a sheet and shivering in her arms. :Yes sweetie I am and that's why your Grandfather Dare is so overprotective towards me these days…Are you alright? Did you see something?: Sere felt Sam's forehead she was spiking a fever.

Sam didn't say anything. She wrenched herself out of her Nana's arms and took off running again. She had no choice for time law forbid her to say anything and she knew that everyone would try and ask her questions. Questions that she knew she couldn't answer, so she did what she had to and got away from them for a while.

"Samantha Lynn get back here!" Mac, Bruce, Serena, Rohan, and John-Paul shouted.

Cronos and Daniel were both silent.

"Go to her." Cronos growled.

Daniel didn't need telling twice and took off after her at lightning speed.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell just happened here?" Mac always felt out of the loop.

"Samantha just experienced what we call a Real dream. You mortals call them visions, premonitions, or looking into the future. So she, knowing that all of you would start asking questions, chose to leave." Cronos explained, as if he were talking to children, and with that said opened a portal. "She will be fine, leave the two of them be for now. I will have your older-self pack Daniel's belongings and they will be put in your dwelling." He stepped into the portal and it closed after him.

Another portal opened and Sel stepped out of it. "Darien is not happy with you. He just came home and found you not napping." Sel gave her fair warning. "He's about to make the Senshi and the Generals go search for you."

"Oh dear…" Sere turned to the others. "Please call me the minute she comes home." She dashed into the portal.

"There is no need to worry, Daniel will see to her." Sel stepped into the portal and it closed behind her.

"I hate it when they do that!" Rohan snarled in frustration. "Sam must have seen something very bad and it happened as soon as Rena hugged her."

"John-Paul take the Wing up and shadow them. The three of us will be in the Batcave." Bruce turned to order John-Paul, but he had already vanished.

"He's been gone since Daniel took off. He became Azrael and then vanished. I hate it when he does that." Mac didn't think that he would every get used to all the goings on that happened around his friends.

"He's more protective than you ever were particularly when it comes to the ones that he calls his family." Rohan gave Bruce a knowing look.

"The problem with that is he promised to escort Dani to the premiere of the Russian Ballet. Dani will not be happy with him if he's a no show." Bruce sighed in frustration.

"It would make it the twelfth time that he's stood her up. I really think that Dani would skin him alive if he didn't show this time." Rohan commented, as they made their way back to Wayne Manor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam ran until her legs wouldn't carry her anymore and fell to her knees in the middle of what had to be her Uncle Rohan's prize winning rose garden.

_Why!_ She dug her nails into the rich soil. _Do I have to be cursed with this?!_ Tears streamed down her cheeks and cascaded down onto the dark rich soil. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she was going to be sick. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Sam, her voice echoing around the surroundings, screamed up at the sky.

The windows of Rohan's mansion trembled and shook in their frames. The wind howled around her, massive dark clouds formed in the sky, fierce lightening, and ominous thunder boomed overhead.

'**Sam!'** Daniel tried their heart link, but she wasn't answering him. The wind was howling mad now and very nearly blew him off his feet. Torrential rain pelted him, as he continued his search for his princess. **'Come on Baby doll answer me!'**

Sam didn't answer.

Daniel heard the lightning splitting a tree seconds before it nearly fell on top of him. His armor reacted instinctively and he easily threw it off of him, as if it were a twig, and not a hundred year old oak tree. "SAMANTHA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Still there was no answer and the storm was getting worse by the minute.

He made his way into the rose garden and focused on Sam. The rain was coming down so hard that he could barely make out what was in front of him and nearly tripped over Sam's shivering form. "Samantha!" Daniel put up an energy barrier around the two of them.

"They don't die…everyone lives." Her teeth were chattering, she was soaked to the skin, but she didn't seem to care she just kept sobbing and whimpering that over and over again.

Daniel pulled her back into his arms. "Talk to me angel." He wrapped his cloak around the two of them and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to try and get her warm.

"When Nana hugged me…" She sobbed. "I saw something terrible…" Sam was so cold that she didn't think that she would ever be warm again.

Daniel stood with her in his arms and vanished. The two of them reappeared inside his father's mansion. "I have to get you warm again…" Daniel set her down on the couch and wrapped her in a throw.

Gwen skidded to a halt in the arch way of the Great Room. "You aren't Rohan?"

"Grams, I need blankets. She's cold and I have to get her body temperature back up to normal." Daniel ignored her and focused on Sam.

"What on Earth happened to Samantha?"

Sam was starting to shiver even worse.

"Come with me!" He scooped Sam back up into his arms and raced passed Gwen.

"Daniel Rohan you can not do what you're thinking!" Gwen raced after him.

"Nana I know what I'm doing! I followed in Dad's footsteps!" Daniel carried Sam into one of the many bathrooms and set her down so that he could turn on the taps of the steam shower.

"I meant that it isn't proper for you to be the one to do this. I will tend to Samantha." Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. "While you go get warmed up yourself."

Daniel slipped off Sam's shoes and peeled away her sodden socks, then proceeded to do the same to himself before he picked her back up and stepped fully clothed into the shower.

"Or you could just do that…" Gwen sighed in defeat. "Like father so much like son."

Sam continued murmuring about how everyone lives between sobs that literally shook her body, and when he was satisfied that she was warm again turned off the taps.

Gwen had fresh clothes for Sam and sweats for Daniel to wear. "What happened?"

"Aunt Serena hugged her and it triggered a Real Dream." Daniel sat Sam on the lid of the toilet.

Gwen shooed him out of the bathroom. "I'll get her dressed. You go dry off and change as well." She tossed a towel at him and went to tend to her Granddaughter.

Daniel opened the bathroom door and found himself face to face with Azrael and lifted off the ground. "Back off John-Paul!"

Gwen stood behind him and frowned at Az. "John-Paul what on earth are you doing to my grandson!?"

"Lady Gwen is Sam in there with you?" John-Paul frowned.

"Yes she is. Now let go of him this instant!"

"I just thought…when I saw…and…" John-Paul was the one off guard now.

"I know very well what you were thinking, but as you can see I was here the whole time. Don't you have a date with Danielle?" Gwen folded her arms and glared at him.

"She's going to kill me if I miss this one!" He let go of Daniel and raced down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Thanks Nana. Just call me when Sam's dressed and I will come get her." He went into one of the bedrooms. "Yes! My stuff is here!"

Gwen went back to focusing on Sam. "Let's get you dried off and into some warm clothes.

Sam was still out of it, but she let her Grams take care of her. "This time they live…they live…no one dies." She continued to whimper to herself.

Daniel now dressed in sweats with the Royal Seal of Arus embroidered on the front and Blacky's head and Captain McCloud embroidered on the back, paced the hallway. "Is she okay Grams?"

Gwen led, a fire bad tree pretty, Sammy out into the hallway. "She's still out of it. Let's get her to bed and then we can focus on what she was shown.

Daniel scooped Sammy up into his arms. "Which room?"

"The one next to yours will be fine. She's still shivering like she can't get warm." Gwen led him into a bedroom decorated in soft blue tones and clearly with a female in mind. Gwen motioned for Daniel to set Sam on the big four-poster bed.

Daniel carefully set Sam down into the middle of the bed very much fit for a princess and like her own back home. "In you go Baby doll." He tucked her in.

"I'll call Rohan." Gwen picked up the bedside phone.

"See this?" Daniel held up the med-scanner.

"What on Earth is that?" Gwen eyed the small gadget that reminded her of a pocket PC.

"Watch," Daniel placed a sensor node on Sam's forehead and the med-scanner instantly began to show him her vital signs. "It's a medical scanner and it will tell me if anything medically is wrong with Sam. If there is a problem then my med-case will have what I need to treat her. So there's no need to bother Dad or Uncle Mac. My knowledge about medicine is light years ahead of the two of them."

"You really are her match." Gwen's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well truth be told, this one has never beat me at anything, but yeah you could say that she's my match." Daniel focused on the readout that was pouring over the med-scanners screen. "Her blood pressure is high and so is her temperature, but that's common after a Real Dream. I've got something in my case that will take care of that." Daniel left the room to go get his med-case.

"Daniel! Samantha!?" Rohan's shouts echoed throughout the mansion.

"Up here Dad." Daniel walked over to the banister and shouted down at him.

"Where's Sam?" Bruce was worried about his niece.

"She's all tucked in and Grams is watching her, so please keep it down." Daniel answered them.

"I'll look at her just to be sure." Rohan headed for the stairs.

"Actually you could fix her some lunch. I'm thinking something warm like soup. I've got everything under control here." He held up his silver high-tech med-case.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rohan stared at the case.

"It's the 31st century version of a medical bag and no you can't have it." Daniel headed back to Sam and his Grams.

"I'll fix her some soup while you go supervise our twenty-year-old Doogie Houser." Bruce growled.

"He's twenty and a doctor." Rohan was proud.

"So are Mac's grandson and my granddaughters its common in that time, now stop preening and get going." Bruce headed off to the kitchen.

"A guy can strut about his kids if he wants." Rohan headed up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel opened his med-case as Rohan walked into the room. "Don't touch Dad." He looked over at him, as he prepped a hydro syringe, and added the cartridge containing the medicine for Sam.

"I'm just looking." He saw a laser sealer, laser scalpel, pressure bandages, and things he didn't recognize.

"This will make it all better." He gave her the shot of medicine.

"How are Shawn and Lilly?" Gwen asked.

"Shawn's fine as are their kids Shane Rohan and Allura Elizabeth, now as for the rest sorry but its need to know." Daniel watched the screen as Sam's vitals returned to normal.

"Why is that?" Rohan and Gwen frowned.

"Because it happens to involve a family member in this time line and that's all I can say." Daniel checked the screen again.

"They all live…no one dies." Sam continued to whimper.

"Do you have any idea what she saw?" Rohan decided on another line of questioning.

"She touched Aunt Sere, so it has to involve the family in Japan. It also has to be major, because she's reacting to this like she did her first Real Dream. She said what she saw was terrible." Daniel racked his brain for an answer. "Wait a second…Aunt Sere looked like Neo Queen Serenity, so that means… Has Uncle Rafe been born yet?"

"She happens to be four months pregnant with Rafe." Rohan didn't know how that or Rena's appearance affected Sam.

_Son of a Bitch…the great freeze…that's what she saw._ Daniel's eyes widened, as the truth of what was to come hit home. "I can't answer anymore questions. You see what Sam saw has to happen, but I can assure you both that everyone effected by it lives." He put away the hydro syringe and shut his case.

Sam curled into a ball and started crying in her sleep. "They live…" was all she kept saying.

Daniel set the scanner on the nightstand and then crawled into bed next to Sam. "I'm here angel mine. It's okay." He pulled her into his arms and she curled up against him and cried her heart out.

"It was horrible Fangs, but this time they all live." She sobbed.

"Yes baby they all live." Daniel set his chin on top of her head and just let her cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam to their astonishment hadn't wanted to go rafting and had chosen to stay at Wayne manor. She immersed herself in university entrance exams that were so deadly dull that they left her yawning. She aced test after test, wrote paper after paper when asked. She ignored the science department when they pleaded with her to help with their laser project, because she refused to help them develop any weapons. She did however enjoy her advanced ballet class and martial arts class and tried not to hurt anyone too much or out dance the other students.

Sam was so determined to keep busy that she wouldn't think of what she saw and avoided her Aunt and cousins, so as not to have to talk about it.

"Samantha did you see who saved those girls the other night on campus?" Andria found Sam working on the Batcave computer.

"I wasn't seen, besides they were about to get really hurt." Sam was creating Al an AI program for her Uncle's birthday. "Why is there a problem?"

"It seems that since you started attending classes the crime rate has all but vanished." Andria sat on the railing.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sam activated Al.

"_Much too dangerous young miss. Masters Bruce, Tim, John-Paul, and Richard are bettered suited for that_." Alfred's AI face appeared on the screen. "_Hello Mistress Andria."_

Andria nearly fell off the railing. "That's….that's….Alfred!"

"I made him for Uncle Bruce while Alfred is away in England." Sam grinned, "Al where is my Uncle Bruce."

"_Master Bruce is currently onboard the Wayne jet on his way back to Gotham. Master Daniel has an injury._" Al complied with her request.

"Injury?!" Sam cried out in panic. "What happened?!"

"_Master Daniel seems to have broken his right leg it seems to be in a cast."_ Al frowned. "_I don't understand why you seem so surprised. The odds were ninety-five to one that one of them would come back injured."_

"I want a visual of them now Al." Sam growled.

"_Yes mistress, Sammy."_ Al called up the inside of the jet on his screen.

"Tim has a cast as well, but his is on the arm. Richard looks amused and so does John-Paul." Andria was amazed at what Al could do. "Could you show me Brian please?"

"_My pleasure mistress,"_ He showed her a visual of Brian in his Harvard apartment reading a medical text. "_And here is a visual of Dani."_ Dani was working on her psych paper. _"Felecia is attending a study group on campus at Yale. Calvin Kent is working on his pre-med paper at Columbia. Ginger is with Laurel Kent and they are purchasing something at the mall."_

"He can find anyone on the planet. I love this era everyone is so paranoid about everything, so Al is able to tap into any computer mainframe or uplink to any satellite without ever being compromised or traced. He could even tap into Uncle Bruce's precious JL Watch Tower if necessary, add the internet, and his knowledge is limitless."

Sam slid a DVDR into the reader. "This is for the future. The plan's for all three Voltron's flashed across the screen with flawless specs.

"Sam?" Andria stared at the screen. Sam had described in detail each step of creation.

"Al, I want you to lock that away until the time it is needed." She instructed the AI. "I programmed you with the time and date."

"_As you wish mistress,"_ The files vanished.

"You didn't see anything, Aunt Andria." Sam stared intently into her Aunt's eyes.

Andria's eyes went blank for a moment. "I didn't see anything." Her voice sounded as if she was in a trance.

"_Mistress Samantha was that truly necessary?"_ Al scowled in disapproval.

"Yes it is need-to-know until the time that it is needed." Sam growled. "Aunt Dria I'll cook dinner tonight, okay?" Sam brought her out of her stupor.

"That would be a wonderful surprise for Bruce and the boys, so what's on the menu?" Andria hugged her.

"Lasagna, garlic cheese bread, and triple fudge birthday cake." Sam grinned.

"That sounds delicious the guys should be home by dinner." Andria then asked Al if she could talk to Bruce.

"Of course you can." Sammy was proud of her creation. "Al please connect me to the laptop on Daniel's lap.

"_At once Mistress Sammy,"_ Al complied.

"So it looks like my Doc Fangs isn't Mr. Perfect after all." Sam grinned at Daniel from the screen.

"What the…It's Sam!" Tim ran over to look at the laptop.

Andria and Sam could see everything on the main screen.

"Even Boy Wonder got a broken wing." Sam teased.

Bruce, Rohan, Richard, Clark, and John-Paul were all gathered around the boys. "She's in the Batcave? How is she doing this? My mainframe can't do this." Bruce frowned.

"I've been keeping myself busy, while you boys were bonding or whatever you did for a month." Sam winked at them.

"You should see what's she's done." Andria sat down next to Sam. "The Watch Tower would be envious."

"The Watch Tower has the most highly advanced computer on the planet." Bruce and Clark frowned.

"_Perhaps, but they don't have me." _Al's face appeared in the corner of the screen. _"I can assure you that I can run circles around the Watch Tower's or any computer mainframe."_

"Alfred! She made an AI program of Alfred!" Bruce was beyond pleased.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Bruce, we'll see you when you get home." Sam smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was decorating her Uncle's Birthday cake and Al was giving her advice from the DLP screen in the kitchen. "No Al, I will not make him Batman. It's a secret as you very well know."

"_He seems so plain without the cape and cowl."_ Al pouted at the image Sam had airbrushed onto the cake where her Uncle was winking at someone.

"This will have to do. Uncle Nate and Aunt Lita would be proud of me seeing as I didn't ruin or burn any dish." Sam set the oven to warm.

Dani wandered in dressed up in a little black dress. "Yum something smells heavenly and Daddy's cake looks spectacular.

Sam took in her appearance. "Wow Dani that's gonna knock JP on his ass." She whistled. "Or better yet get him to propose."

Dani grinned. "That's the idea now as for the proposal part well he's afraid of Daddy, so that's going to be up to me." She took in her cousin's appearance of bare feet, torn jeans, and t-shirt and scowled. "You aren't wearing that are you?"

Sam glanced down at her clothes. "Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Laurel and Ginger breezed into the kitchen both of whom were dressed to kill.

"I told ya that Sam wasn't gonna get all glam for Daniel." Ginger rolled her eyes at Laurel.

"Sammy is way too complacent around Daniel after all she's got him why should she have to work at bringing him to his knees anymore." Laurel arched a brow at Sam and Dani.

"Look I can get glam when I want to, but this is just a family dinner." Sam's face flushed crimson in response to her cousin's remarks. "I think that almost sixteen is still too soon to, um, bring him to his knees. I'm really not ready for that yet."

"This calls for an emergency make-over." Ginger's eyes danced with mischief.

"Dani take her to the family wing, we have very little time, and so much to do." Laurel was also eyeing her as if she were a favorite pair Jimmy Choo's.

Dani grabbed her arm dragging her out of the kitchen and up to the family wing. "You're hopeless as a girl and to think you're the crowned princess!"

Sam found herself thrown into the bathroom suite in her bedroom. "I am not hopeless you three! I just see no reason to get all dressed up!"

"The boys are coming home after a month away and that's not a reason?" Dani ran a steam shower for her. "Now get in there while the three of us raid your closet."

Sammy knew that look all to well and did as she was told. "But Daniel likes me just the way I am." She pouted.

"Oh my god can you believe this! I have died and gone to heaven!" Ginger gasped when she took in Sam's wardrobe of Sel originals with all the accessories that any girl could wish for.

"She's been holding out on us." Laurel nodded.

The three of them selected a strapless blue shimmery mini dress with all the accessories.

"Your closet is full of nothing, but Sel originals and you by embracing your tomboyish clothing aren't relishing the treasure that you have!" Dani headed back into the bathroom set the clothes on the vanity and left.

"I earned every last piece of that wardrobe and I love my comfy tomboyish clothes too!" Sam shouted at the three of them as she washed her hair.

"Don't you get to shop in your time?" Ginger poked her head into the room.

"At the time I was in mega fire bad tree pretty mode, so I could have cared less about shopping. I mean seeing family members die one by one in your mind does tend to screw up ones mind!" Sam was now wrapped in a warm towel and was towel drying her hair.

"Honestly I'm amazed that your skin is still so flawless!" Laurel threw her some lotion. "Put that on your skin."

Sam did as ordered. "What's next you three?" She was now in her kimono and lacy nothings and was ready for phase two.

"Spray this onto your pulse points, but just a little there's no need to overdo it." Dani instructed Sam after tossing her a bottle of perfume.

"If you say so," Sam did as she was told.

"Let's see we'll do hair first, make-up, and then you can put on your dress." Dani had her sit own in front of the vanity.

Sam had never dreamed that the Danielle back home had ever been like this Dani or that this was her Aunt Ginger. Now as for Laurel well the Kent's had yet to surface again in her time. They were giving her an intricate up-do of braids and curls and had fashioned it into a glamorous genie hairstyle and to complete the look they added jeweled pins and tiny jeweled combs. "Al will tell us when everyone arrives home." She tried to stay still as Laurel skillfully applied her make-up.

"That was genius, because Daddy will be focused on him for weeks." Dani grinned.

"Yes and not on us or what we're up to for a change," Ginger giggled.

"Take a look at yourself Sammy." Laurel was very pleased with the results.

Sam gasped as she took in how amazing and how much older she looked. "Wow I look good."

"Good? My god girl you could stop traffic! I had no idea that making you over would have this result!" Dani was over the moon now that their project was a smashing success.

"Now it's into the dress and heels so that we can see the final look." Laurel was also very pleased.

Sam stepped into the dress and Dani zipped her into it. She said a silent thanks to the powers that be for those spiked heels that she wore when she was Neo Arus and stepped into the matching strappy spiked heeled sapphire blue sandals. "Well?" She turned around so that the three of them could see.

"No something's missing." Dani handed her Sam's sapphire earrings that matched the talisman that she never took off.

"Can't forget the kissable shimmer powder," Ginger picked up a large powder puff and applied the shimmery powder over Sam's flawless skin. "So do I end up with a hunk or can't you tell me that?" She playfully wiggled her golden blonde eyebrows at her.

"Let's just say that you have nothing to complain about." Sam grinned.

"What about Dani? Does she finally get John-Paul?" Laurel grinned.

Sam forced herself to keep her emotions in check and answered the question. "She'll get her dream, but that's all I can say." She answered softly.

"_Mistress the men in question have arrived."_ Al's face appeared on the monitor in the bathroom.

"Are you three sure about this?" Sam was having second thoughts.

"Positive and now you've been taught all of the necessary skills to bring your guy to his knees." Dani grinned.

"Oh yeah Daniel is gonna love you in that." Ginger agreed.

"My Daniel has a broken leg." Sam pouted.

"Oh Sammy, he'll forget all about it when he sees you." Laurel ushered her out of the room.

"No he'll forget his name." Dani smirked.

Andria, Lois, and Barbra were in search of the girls.

"Samantha?" They stared at her in surprise.

"The new improved Samantha Lynn." Dani, Ginger, and Laurel grinned.

"I've got to check on dinner." Sam tried to walk passed them.

"You did a wonderful job with everything and dinner is all set out in the formal dining room." Andria hugged her.

"Wow you two when they see the two of you they'll be your slaves." Barbra winked at them. "Now as for you young lady your father is going to flip when he sees you in that." She frowned at her daughter.

"I'm nearly fourteen Mother and it's the style." Ginger pouted.

"Do you three really think that Sam is ready for this yet? She looks spectacular and eighteen. I seriously doubt that her parents would allow her to wear that. Now as for you Laurel Ellen your father isn't going to approve of that at all." Lois although pleased with the result of seeing Sammy dressed up like a girl was also a parent.

"Daddy is the world's biggest Boy Scout and is also way too overprotective." Laurel rolled her eyes at her mother.

Sammy was now seriously thinking that this wasn't such a good idea. "Um…maybe this isn't such a good idea. I haven't gotten this dressed up since, well, a few times and each time I ended up in the hospital." Sam worried her lower lip with her front teeth.

"No wonder you don't like to get all dressed up." Dani frowned.

"Let's see when I wore the first piece out of my new wardrobe I ended up blinded by prince stalker for four weeks. Then I was dressed up in full crown princess glory and that nearly killed me when half the ball room roof gave way on top of Daniel and I landing me in a coma for four weeks. So no, dressing up is not high on my list." Sam gave them a little inkling on what her life had been like this past year.

"All of that happened because of who you are and it has nothing to do with what you were wearing at the time." Andria gave her a hug.

"You should embrace the fact that you're female." Barbara also gave her a hug.

"Yes and always remember that we're the superior race." Lois winked at her and then joined in the hugging.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll get no arguments from us." Richard, Bruce, and Clark were standing on the top stairs grinning at them.

"Danielle, John-Paul wants to skip dinner and go patrolling." Bruce informed his daughter and had yet to see Sam's new look.

Dani narrowed her eyes and growled. "The hell he is! You guys just got back after a whole month away, besides it's been quiet here for a change." She stalked passed them, kissed her father on the cheek, wished him Happy Birthday, and then went after her man.

"So who ordered the cake? This is the first year that someone hasn't put my alter ego's image on it." Bruce turned his attention back to his girls, Lois, and his wife.

Sam knowing very well how his older version had reacted to her the last time she had gotten dressed up like this decided to stay behind Barbra, Dria, Lois, Ginger, and Laurel.

Richard walked over and pulled Bab's into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." Bab's kissed him.

"I seriously doubt that…" Richard narrowed his eyes at his youngest daughter. "What part of not dressing like Paris Hilton did you not understand?"

"Daddy! I'm almost fifteen!" Ginger pouted.

"You are a sophomore in High School and that screams college party girl, go change now or no shopping sprees for a month." Richard growled.

"Mom!" Ginger turned to her mother for support.

"Sorry honey, but you really aren't ready for dresses like that yet now do as your father says and go change." Bab's sided with Richard.

"You are so unfair!" Ginger stalked off to change.

"Life isn't fair!" Dick shot back.

"I know Daddy this is too short and go change." Laurel rolled her eyes at her father.

"Honey you look beautiful in anything that you wear, but what is so bad about not showing off so much skin?" Clark walked over to hug his girls.

"Nothing Daddy, but I'm almost nineteen now, I'm going to the university, so don't be so overprotective. I think that I can more than handle any guy who tried anything on me." Laurel hugged him.

"He just loves you sweetie." Lois curled up against Clark. "Welcome home handsome you were missed."

"I know and he has nothing to worry about as far as I'm concerned there is no one on this planet worthy of my time." Laurel winked at her father. "It's not like I have to choose anyone now. I mean what's the hurry we're basically immortal, so I have all the time in the universe to find the right guy. Now if you will excuse me I have to make sure that the university paper printed my story correctly on the website." She kissed her father on the cheek and headed off towards the stairs. "Oh sorry… Uncle Bruce, Happy Birthday." She came back to give him a hug.

"Thanks Laurie." Bruce hugged her.

"Oh and seeing as no one has answered your question. Sammy fixed the feast downstairs and did the cake all by her lonesome." With that said she went downstairs.

Bruce pulled Dria into his arms and kissed her. **'I missed you.'**

'**I missed you more.'** Dria kissed him back.

Sam was about to use the fact that the six of them were saying hello to each other to sneak passed them and down the stairs, but it was too late.

Bruce finally caught sight of his niece and was not pleased at all. "Samantha Lynn Lawson you are to march yourself back into your room and change into something a little more your age! Daniel is not seeing you like that! You…you…look eighteen!" He completely lost his cool with her.

"Eighteen she could pass for twenty-one." Dick and Clark muttered under their breaths.

"Who looks eighteen?" Tim who was headed up the stairs to his room stopped dead in his tracks. "Whoa…have mercy…I mean she looks…I…whoa!" His jaw nearly dropped to the floor and then he raced to his room for a cold shower.

Sam blushed crimson, but said nothing.

"See!" Bruce pointed at Tim. "Tim can't even think around her! Daniel will…" He didn't get to complete his sentence, because Daniel having used the elevator to the private wing caught sight of his princess. "ROHAN GET UP HERE!" Bruce bellowed down at the foyer, but it was too late.

Daniel ditched his crutches as soon as he was in arms reach of his Sam and proceeded to kiss her till her mind shut down. **'Gods I missed you.'**

'**Um…Fangs. The parental units are watching. I missed you too, but they're gonna go mental and we're talking about Batman, Nightwing, and Superman…' **Sam was losing her ability to think something that she wasn't so sure she was okay with. She did however sense her father, mother, and brother before the portal even appeared.

Eric reached his arm out through the portal and grabbed Daniel by the neck. :I would suggest that you let go of my baby girl or I will break you!: Eric snarled in his head.

Daniel wasn't a fool and reluctantly broke off the kiss, looked at the not so happy faces glaring at him, and then down into Sam's startled amber eyes. "Sorry, but I haven't seen her for a month and well…look at her." Daniel eyed Eric and MK warily. "How did you…I mean the portals are both…and Aunt Sel and Lord Cronos said that they wouldn't help you."

"I am well aware that the portal is offline, but seeing as it's been months back home they changed their minds…now as for you young lady go change!" Eric took in what Sam was wearing and swore under his breath. **'No wonder he reacted like that. She looks like a grown woman!'**

"A little make-up is fine, but this is too much." A very pregnant Andromeda frowned at her daughter.

"Geez Sammy you look twenty-one." Michael growled.

Sam glared at her mother. "I'm surprised that how I look matters to you Mother, seeing as I was banished from home by you."

Andy's eyes widened at the cool tone of Sam's voice. "Banished you? I sent you away for your own safety."

"SAVE THE BS MOTHER I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU SENT ME AWAY BECAUSE I CAUSED YOU TOO MUCH STRESS OVER A SITUATION THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Sam shouted angrily at her mother.

"Samantha Lynn you will not speak to your mother in that tone." Eric gave her a warning.

"I DON'T CARE! I HAD TO ENDURE ANOTHER FRICKIN REAL DREAM, BECAUSE OF HER!"

"So that's why Daniel moved heaven and earth to get to you." MK now had the final piece of the puzzle.

"She needed me." Daniel still had one arm firmly around Sam's waist. "She was out of it as in major fire bad tree pretty mode for about a week and didn't snap out of it until the day before I had to leave with the others on Whitewater Adventure."

"We just got back from a month long adventure, we being Clark, Richard, Tim, Rohan, Daniel, and I." Bruce finally said something.

"I still have one month left here mother, so go home and focus on Anastasia and Andrew. There's no need to cause yourself any stress. After all, that's all I am too you isn't it!" She glared at her mother.

Andy felt as if her daughter had stabbed her. "I love you more than anything and only had your best interest at heart."

"You banished me from home, mother. That isn't what I call love!" Sam vanished from Daniel's arms.

"I told you that Dad and I should have come alone!" MK snarled at his mother before going after his twin.

"She was just starting to get back to being Sam again and then you had to come here and blow everything to hell! Why did you come was it out of guilt!?" Daniel glared at them. "Or maybe you're sick of the babies making you miserable for banishing her in the first place!"

"She nearly died and I wanted her to be safe…" Andy whimpered shakily. "I've lost so much in this past year and wasn't going to take any chances with my baby girl!" She buried her face against Eric's shoulder. "Even if it means her hating me… Two brother's and three sisters was enough of a loss not to mention everyone else!"

All eyes glared at Daniel.

"I'm a Time Guardian and that was need-to-know!" He glared back.

Rohan was standing on the steps. "Lilly?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Damn it Father! I can't tell you that!" Daniel vanished.

"Let's just say that a little less than a year ago we suffered our biggest defeat and leave it at that." Eric growled softly.

"No wonder Dromi is so paranoid about Sam." Andria blinked back tears. _Alex, Ariel, Lilly, Drew, Tony, and how many others were gone._

"The defeat…no call it multi-terrorist attacks, because no battle was involved happened two months after Sam returned from the past. Seven months after our great loss the same enemy tried to take both Daniel and Sam away from us, by blowing up the ballroom ceiling at the Castle…" She fainted in Eric's arms.

"Damn it! She should have stayed home!" Daniel having sensed that her Aunt was over-taxing herself appeared next to his Uncle.

"She was stressed out about sending Sam away and had sensed that Sam had a Real Dream." Eric glared at Daniel.

Daniel used his med-scanner to monitor both hers and the twin's vitals. "The twins are fine, but she needs to be tucked in for the night. I see that these two are coming along just like Sam and MK did. I don't see these two being born on their birthday that is unless five months is up in our time."

"Let's get her settled." Andria and Lois followed after Daniel to get Andy settled in a room.

Clark's mobile rang and he answered it. "I'm still on vacation, so this had better be an emergency." He growled.

"Clark you know that I wouldn't bug you or Bruce unless it was important, but we've been keeping an eye on things and thought you might be interested to see what the little budding Nightshade has been up to." Wally sent him some photos. "She's really good, but I know how you both feel about things like this."

"Thanks Wally, please send that here to Bruce's and any video of this as well." Clark ended the call then gave Bruce a look.

"Now what or do I really want to know?" Bruce was not in the mood to deal with any bad guys right now.

Clark handed him his phone. "See for yourself."

Bruce took the phone and looked at the images on it. "Now we know why it's been so quiet! She promised! No she swore to me that she wouldn't pull something like this!"

"What's got you all upset Dad?" Dick frowned at his father.

Bruce handed him the phone. "Look at what she's been up to and then you'll see why I'm upset."

Dick looked at the images and swore. "I told you that we should have dragged her along with us, but you and Rohan just had to keep them separated!"

Eric took the phone out of Dick's hands looked at it and felt the sudden urge to ground his daughter for life with no parole. "It's not exactly the same costume as her mother's, but it's close enough for me to know that she just broke the one cardinal rule that will get her grounded until her wedding day!" Eric tossed the phone at Rohan then vanished.

Rohan looked at the images on the phone and swore. "She's too much like her mother."

"Wally is sending the video footage and more to Bruce's computer. I think we should go see what else she was up to." Clark headed down the stairs.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea." Richard, Bruce, and Rohan followed after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

MK found Sammy playing a video game in the Game Room. "That's one way of dealing with venting your temper."

"I'm sorry if I upset momma, but I just can't forget what she did." Sam growled.

"She's a mom and expecting twins, so it's natural that she went into protective mode major after you awoke from your four week sleep." MK sat down next to her.

(I know that MK and that's why I haven't attempted to ditch this time and come home.) Sam refused to look at her brother.

(Start talking Samantha and don't' even try and lie to me because your not good at it.) MK growled.

(I spent three months recuperating, had this real weird moment with Tim, it upset me enough for Daniel to risk Uncle Cronos' wrath, and then I hugged Nana which triggered the Real Dream about the Great Freeze. Now after that I was out of it for a week, but Doc Fangs took care of me. They went on a male bonding adventure. I stayed here and focused on University life, created an Alfred AI program for Uncle Bruce's birthday, then uploaded the plans in detail about V's one, two, and three into his databanks…Oh and I've been patrolling the campus and it's surroundings as um a shadow of sorts…) Sam hated that she could never hide anything for long from her twin.

MK listened to all that she was confiding to him. "So that's why Tim's so protective of you. Now as for Daniel, well, he was going mental without you and was about to go one on one with Dad. It's a plus that he's Doc Fangs now, because he was able to take care of you. So the Great Freeze is on the horizon I guess that settles us going to the past anymore…You must be bored out of your mind going to a University. Hopefully, they at least have ballet, art enrichment, or martial arts classes for you to focus on… You created Al, so that's how Uncle Bruce was able to build the three big guys…No wonder Lord Cronos went mental about you getting shot…" He forced her to look him straight in the eyes. (What do you mean by a shadow of sorts?)

Sam didn't say anything.

(Samantha Lynn, you know what Dad will do if he finds out that you're doing a Nightshade not to mention Daniel or me for that matter.) MK shut off the video game.

(I was just keeping the females on campus safe…it's nothing like Shade…) Sam bit down on her lower lip.

(Sammy it is too like being Nightshade! I mean just because the Nanos disguise your facial features it's still your face!) MK snarled.

(Who said anything about just relying on Nanos?) Sam got up to leave the room and walked straight into her fathers arms. "Hi Daddy is Momma resting?"

"Yes… now let's you and I talk about why MK is so upset with you." Eric tried to keep his temper in check as not to spook her into hiding.

"Let's not and say we did. I'm hungry. It's Uncle Bruce's Birthday and seeing as I cooked it, would like to enjoy eating it." Sam wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"Wrong answer," Eric picked her up and carried her down the hallway.

"Daddy there is nothing to talk about!" Sam growled.

"Oh really and what I just saw on Clark's mobile was just the members of the Justice League's imagination? It wasn't you crusading around the University Campus every night this month?" Eric locked eyes with her.

"They had them spying on me! So not fair…I was only making things safer for the girls on campus!" Sam pouted. "Okay and maybe the area around the University."

"Samantha you know the rules and my feelings about you ever becoming Nightshade." Eric carried her into the Batcave.

Daniel, Tim, Rohan, Richard, and Clark all glared at her.

'**You really do want to be grounded until eternity, don't you, angel mine.'** He was not at all pleased with her. "Since when does she listen to what anyone thinks?"

'**I wasn't dealing with hardened criminals or they didn't seem like it to me. I mind froze them if they were too much of a pain, so I was never in any kind of danger. I changed the look so it's not like I looked exactly like Momma's alter ego.'** Sam hated the fact that she had been made. "I'm a Senshi. We are sworn to protect innocents from the badies, so the least I could do was keep the campus safe at night."

"You don't look like a Senshi in any of this footage, but you do resemble your Aunt's and mother's alter ego. Al would you please show Samantha the evidence." Bruce growled.

"_Sorry mistress Sam, but I do belong to Master Bruce."_ Al complied and brought up the images and footage onto several screens.

"Where are you hiding it Samantha?" Bruce's voice was low and deadly soft a clear sign that he was in a temper and he walked over to stare down into her eyes.

"Um Nana gave me something to aid me in my Senshi training…" Sam could never withstand that look and caved.

"Serena has something called the Luna Pen that has to be how she's able to change and not have any evidence." Darien walked out of the shadows. "You young lady are in a lot of trouble."

"You know I think this one is even worse than her mother." Bruce arched a brow at Eric.

"She's furious at us and could careless what we think because she was banished without cause." Eric kept his temper in check.

"You look eighteen in that disguise and the younger JL members drew straws just to watch Gotham all month." Clark tried not to smirk. "Wally wouldn't let them, but he did have Cal patrol with him one night and he knew instantly that it was you. He may have retired his cape, but he'll put it on to make sure that his family is safe."

"What was I supposed to do let the girls get mugged or physically assaulted?! Sorry but that's not me and I would do it again!" Sam glared at all of them.

"Sam, that isn't the point." Eric growled.

"If my aunts and Nana could run around when they were fourteen then what I did is not a big deal! Hell Grandpa Dare encouraged her and the rest of them to fight, so he can't growl at me that this is wrong!" Sam glared at Darien. "Uncle Bruce let Richard and Tim run around as Robin and they were way younger than me and we can't forget about Batgirl!"

"She does have a point there…" Tim and Richard sighed in defeat.

"I don't act like Shade. I take down the badies, call the police, vanish into the shadows, and don't stay around to watch." Sam growled. "Shade is all attitude and that isn't my style. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on Momma." She vanished from her father's arms.

"She's an amazing kid and so much more grown up than any of us gives her credit for." Clark arched a brow at the others.

"Yes that's true, but all we can think of is her getting shot in that alley." Bruce sat down and watched the various battles on the screen. "Her technique is flawless."

"We had excellent teachers." MK growled from the shadows. "I think this time you have to let this one slide, after all she attends that campus and has a right to want it safe."

"MK she broke her promise to me."

"No dad you said that she couldn't be Nightshade on Arus or in our time. You never once mentioned the past." MK countered in his twin's defense. "Not to mention that all be it similar that is not Shade."

"Enough no one is going to win this argument, so I suggest we go eat. I for one am starving." Daniel growled.

"She had to have a reason, other than wanting to keep the campus safe and I intend to find out what that was." Bruce had Al call up all the footage for the month.

"I'm going to go have a chat with Sam." Eric left the Batcave.

"So much for dinner any time soon," Tim sighed in defeat. "Come on you two let's go kill time by watching the complete Star Wars Saga."

"Fine, but we raid the kitchen for snacks first." Daniel grumbled and the three of them left the Bat Cave.

"Ok you three what's going on now?" Dria, Lois, and Barb walked into the Batcave.

"Sam decided to come up with her own version of Nightshade and dinner is going to have to wait until we solve this mystery." Bruce was on a mission.

"I suspected as much, but I couldn't find any evidence to confront her with and Dani isn't about to snitch on her cousin." Dria sat down on his lap. "Al can eavesdrop anywhere, so why don't you just sit here and listen in on what Sam tells Dromi."

"I love you." Bruce kissed her.

"I know." She purred back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, etc...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

What If Beginnings

Book 3

Chapter 35

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

Sam had made two cakes and now she knew that she'd been unconsciously anticipating the arrival of her parents and twin. She carried the tray loaded down with dinner and two heavenly slices of cake into the suite that her parents always used when staying with Bruce and Dria.

"Well Momma I decided to forgo Daddy's sentence of grounding me for eternity and stay here with you for a while." She set the tray on the nightstand.

Andy was propped up against a mountain of feather soft pillows with Isis curled up on her lap. "Why do you think I insisted on coming to get you? Andria showed me Al and then Bruce's journal or more like she left it out where I couldn't help but see."

"Momma you of all people know the rules, so why risk the wrath of Aunt Sel and Uncle Cronos?" Sam sat down beside her.

"You left me." Isis pouted.

"I wasn't exactly thrilled to be leaving and they didn't stop and let me collect you." She cuddled Isis in her arms.

"Aunt Sel didn't wish to alert Artemis or Luna of Isis's presence so we couldn't send her with you through the portal. Now as for the other Daniel made a promise to your father and me that if anything were to happen to you or if you were miserable…" Andy burst into tears.

"Go on Momma what did he say?" She had never seen her so vulnerable in her life.

"That he would take you away after you were married and neither of us would see you for a very long time." Eric walked into the suite and closed the door behind him.

"Well at least he didn't challenge you like when you spared with Grandpa." Sam arched a brow at her father. "I'll leave you two alone." She got up to leave.

"I don't think so Samantha, but nice try." Eric had her in his arms and settled between him and Dromi on the bed just as they did when she was a little girl and had crawled into bed with them because of a bad dream.

"Honestly Daddy I'm not a child. This isn't necessary." Sam wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"Sweetheart you're fifteen, which still makes you a kid, who has to follow the rules that we've given you to follow. Now handover what Nana Sere let you borrow and no arguements." Eric had known that she'd cop an attitude with him for letting Dromi ship her off to the past with no reasonable cause.

Sam rolled her eyes up at her father in exasperation. "Does this ensemble that I'm wearing look like it has pockets on it?"

"Nice try angel, but your mother is a Senshi and I'm her protector. I'm well schooled about the cosmic pocket that holds your weapon or gadgets when not in use." Eric tried to keep a stern look on his face, but it was so hard when the look on his little girls face was of pure betrayal and frustration.

"Eric she's our daughter and isn't about to just stand by and watch innocents get hurt by the baddies." Andy pointed that little factor out to him. "She was taught to follow in our footsteps and was only abiding to the very values that we instilled in her."

"No Nightshade means just that and those images that I saw prove that she is very much the budding Nightshade." Eric countered.

Sam used her parents verbal sparing with each other to vanish from the bed. :I'm so out of here!: She snarled in their minds.

:Samantha Lynn Lawson if you ever wish to be a Senshi again then I would suggest that you get your tush back here! If I have to find you then I will make it so you won't be able to anything, but Princess duties for the next two years!:Eric was on the verge of losing his patience and temper with her.

"Does this look anything remotely like Shade to you!?" She appeared in front of them in her "Shade" look. She had chosen to create a black leather two piece bare mid-drift 'Matrix' style look, her hair was cut short in a pageboy style, and her face had an eye mask concealing her eyes.

Eric was off the bed and had her over his knee in seconds. "I call that close enough!" He was about to follow through with his threat.

"Fine Daddy, punish me and for what taking down very bad twenty-something's that were preying on the innocent girls on campus! No worse than that they were sizing up victims to sell on the white slave market!" Sam snarled. "They were targeting the schools and the campus. Ginger, Dani, Laurel, and I were next on their list!"

Eric felt his blood run cold and he resituated Sam in his arms so that he was holding her. "I'm so sorry that you had to endure all of that."

"Endure what Daddy?" Sam blinked back the tears threatening to fall. "Hearing them plot on my way to my ballet class! Sizing Dani and I up like we were slabs of meat! Feeling such evil sick twisted minds is the norm for this planet during this era! School shootings, drive-by's, parent's killing their whole families, entire races at war with each other trying to wipe each other out with bombs and worst of all it's broadcasted LIVE on the TV! I just couldn't allow any of it to happen not on my watch or where I was going to class…" She sobbed burying her face against her father's shoulder. "It's bad enough seeing The Great Freeze in a Real Dream, but then to have to endure that every time I went onto campus…sorry but something in me snapped and I reacted accordingly!"

"I thought that Bruce had colleagues watching over Gotham when he was away?" Andy wanted to rip these men apart.

"He does, but there are also worse baddies here and they were kept busy with them. These were normal men with sick minds that were excellent at their trade. I'm just always alert these days and everyone was away." Sam continued to cry against his shoulder. "I had Al gather all the evidence and send it to the police…I made Uncle Bruce an Alfred AI program for his birthday….they had been third generation slavers and I decided to shut down the family business for good."

"Honey it's over and you made them all safe." Eric rocked her in his arms.

"This world is so full of darkness that I can't block it out in my head, so I skulked around and prevented things before they could occur. It kept me sane and free from answering questions about my Real Dream." Sam hadn't realized how much she'd missed being able to go to her parents when something was eating away at her. "They took Daniel away practically after he arrived, so I was on my own."

"_Not true Mistress, Sam. I was with you." _Al's face appeared on a workstation screen on the wall.

"Sorry Al." Sam sniffled.

"_Master's Richard, Bruce, and Clark stepped out for a while, so dinner is on hold until they return_." Al informed her.

"Al you didn't…" Sam scowled.

"_I had no choice Master Bruce asked me to check on you_."

"Where are Daniel, Tim, and MK?" Eric asked.

"_In the media room watching a Star Wars Marathon."_

"And my Aunt's and Uncle Rohan?"

"_In the Batcave_."

"Okay where's Grandpa Dare?"

"_Pacing outside your parent's suite."_

_I'm toast…_ Sam groaned inwardly to herself. "That's all I need Al now go keep an eye on your master."

"_As you wish."_ Al's face vanished from the screen.

:You can come in Uncle Dare. She thinks that you're angry at her.: Andy sent to Darien.

:No I'm not angry at her. I'm furious about what she's had to or thought she had to endure on her own.: Dare joined them. "Sam we all know about The Great Freeze as you call it, so you've been avoiding everyone for no reason. Serena thinks your dream was about some new evil force looming on the horizon."

Neo Queen Serenity stepped out of a portal, "Sam's right this planet is too Dark and it's high time that everyone realized that I won't tolerate it any longer!" She cupped her crystal in her hands and focused on the matter at hand. "No more weapons of mass destruction. Just because one has the knowledge doesn't mean one needs to use it. No more power hungry leaders who wish to conquer the world. There is no room for that on this planet there will be peace and no war. No more terrorists, predators that prey on innocents, or anyone in those categories the bloodshed and bombings will stop. No more guns they cause too much pain. No more pollution the planet will now have safe plentiful energy with Fusion reactors. Cars will now be run by safe fusion powered engines. Wind power or the sun shall replace fossil fuels. The so called super powers in this world will not cause anymore turmoil. Famine will now turn to plentiful harvests. Cities all over the globe devastated by natural events are now better than they were before. Japan shall now be home to Crystal Tokyo. Mine and my husband's rein begins now! I will not have my son be born in a world of turmoil! This will be a world of peace. The homeless will have homes, food will be plentiful for all, and that is how it shall be." The whole room radiated with her power and then she was calm and serene once more.

"Wicked cool Nanna," Sam was awe struck. "You really did change the world in one day."

"I see that you've been experimenting with the Luna Pen. Is that why everyone is upset with you?" She took in what Sam was wearing.

'**Dearest why did you let her have it to begin with?'** Darien having undergone the transformation to Neo King Endymion pulled her into his arms. "Some wives throw temper tantrums when they have a mood swing. Mine changes the world into a peaceful utopia." He kissed the top of her head.

'**She told me that someone was stalking girls on GU's campus and that one tried to attack her.'** She gave Sam a look. "Sammy you need to tell them everything."

'**You should have told me instead of giving her that blasted pen! Kev, Jare, Nate, Zach, Erica, and I would have taken care of the situation! She's ours damn it and that was too big of a risk!'** Endy was far from happy with his wife. "Yes Sammy it's for the best.

'**She's a Senshi, ninja, a trained Military Space Officer, and one of the strongest minds on the planet. She's not your ordinary almost sixteen-year-old, so I gave her what she needed to remain safe and take down the bad guys. Newsflash Capeboy she's a Senshi and we protect the innocent in uniform or out of it!'** Sere snarled at him.

"I was waiting for Dani in the court yard. It was dusk the sun was setting. I was working on something, so I wasn't really paying too much attention to my surroundings…that's when someone grabbed me from behind." Sam had never felt as stupid as she had that horrible evening.

Eric was seeing red, but he knew that losing it in front of Sammy, let alone with her in his arms wasn't the answer. "It's okay baby. What happened wasn't because you were careless or stupid you were on a secure campus, so it was okay to let your guard down." He tilted her chin with his thumb so that she could see that he wasn't furious with her. **'I'm gonna kill whoever did this or tried to do this to her!'**

'**Lion let her finish odds are he's in traction at Wayne Memorial. They scared her, but that's as far as they got or Daniel would have sensed her being in peril and come to her rescue.'** Dromi wanted to kill them too. "You weren't expecting an attack, so of course you were taken by surprise."

(Sam I'll be right there.) MK growled.

'**You told me that night on the phone that nothing happened when I asked you about what scared you. I would have been there in a nano second. You should have called for me.' **Daniel was also in the mood to kill someone.

(Look I handled the situation so just keep watching your movie.) Sam growled at her twin. **'Nothing did happen! I got spooked and then reacted accordingly.'** She growled at Daniel. "They grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the tall bushes near the tree that I'd been sitting under. One had his hand over my mouth so that I couldn't scream…the other had a knife. I saw that they had a van parked only a few feet away from us. I could hear their plan; because for some reason my psi has added empathy to its roster…I could feel their intentions. The one with the knife had this rag. I instinctively knew what was on it. He was moving it towards my face, so all my instincts kicked into overdrive and in a matter of a minute or two the men were lying broken, and bleeding at my feet. The van peeled off, but I got a look at the make and the license plate. By this time Dani was looking for me. Having found my laptop and pack under the tree she must have pushed her panic button, because Wally…sorry the Flash was there in front of me and Diana…sorry Wonder Woman was leading me away from the bushes and over to Dani…"

"Go on sweetie tell them all of it."

"Cal and Laurie in Superhero attire were trying to calm down Dani, who raced over and hugged me as soon as the three of us emerged from the bushes. I said I was fine just shaken up a bit. Wally was beside himself with guilt that anything like this happened on his watch. Diana was just relieved that I was fine. By that time Gotham's finest had arrived. Gods that Bullock guy is annoying…" Sammy rolled her eyes. "Anyway after listening to my description and what I knew she left to go hunting, while Wally dealt with Bab's father and the annoying Bullock. Evidently the two thugs were wanted for capital crimes in Metropolis, Gotham, and around the globe so after a short chat and several lectures from Bab's dad and Wally… I was free to go no question's asked. Gotham's finest, excluding Bab's dad, were amazed that a fifteen-year-old slip of a girl had landed two men twice my size and strength in the hospital quite possibly for an extended period of time. They left Dani and me with Superboy and Supergirl and went on their way. Laurie and Cal after my bursting into tears agreed to not tell Aunt Andria…I was really shook up, but I didn't want to go home yet so we went out for pizza and a movie instead. It was after that near miss that made me determined to keep the Campus and areas around the schools safe, so I developed not Shade like Momma, but my 'Trinity' guise while watching the Matrix trilogy. I had Al for backup, so I never had any mishaps. It was just flawless victory after flawless victory in my quest to keep the kids safe."

"So now you can't ground her for eternity especially now that you know why she created Trinity." Sere was the first to say something.

"This can't continue Samantha. You did your good deeds now give your Nana back the Luna Pen." Eric ordered softly.

"Yes sweetheart everyone is back, so your time to guard over everyone is over." Dare was in full agreement.

"Trinity had a short, but brilliant run, but she will be no longer needed, seeing as you and Daniel are returning home with us." Andy smoothed her hand over Sam's head.

'**But my five months isn't up yet and all I cause you is stress.'** Sammy reluctantly gave her Nana the Luna Pen. "Thanks Nana when I get back home I'll remember to fix you something sinfully chocolate."

"Your welcome sweetie," Sere winked at her.

"Arislan, Dominique, and Remus are all under maximum security, so your time here has ended. You can focus on V one, V two, and your Senshi and time guardian training." Eric had more than enough to keep her busy back home. "Your little brother, sisters, Renny, Alison, and the list is endless all miss you."

"That would explain your lack of luggage, but the chessboard is set all the pieces are in place. It's going to happen whether you like it or not." Sammy was more than ready to go home. University life was dull she needed a challenge again.

"No one is saying that it's not angel, but where as only a few months have gone by here in the past back home five months are nearly up and it's only two weeks until yours and MK's birthday." Eric lifted her chin with his finger, so that she was looking at him.

Sam's stared intently at him for a minute or so then it hit her they were risking her Momma going into labor coming there. Her eyes darkened to a dark brandy and she glared at him. "YOU LET MOMMA COME HERE WHEN SHE COULD HAVE DREW AND STACY LIKE ANYTIME NOW! DADDY HOW COULD YOU TAKE SUCH A RISK!"

:Sissy be nice to Dada. We not ready yet.: Drew growled at his big sister.

:Momma miss you lots. You come home now.: Anastasia ordered.

"Does that answer your question sweetie?" Andy smirked. :Lovely work you two I'll sneak you some chocolate and strawberries and cream tonight.: She lovingly patted her middle and the twins kicked her.

"The twin's even say that time's up." Eric kissed her on the forehead. :Daddy's proud of you. I'll get you any treat you like.:

:Sorry you two, but I worry about Momma and the two of you. I'll be nice to Daddy and yes I'm more than ready to come home now.: Sammy laid her head on her mother's swollen middle and listened intently to her unborn siblings as they moved around inside their mother. "I'm ready to come home…" She looked up at her parent's in question**. 'You brought everyone this time…?'** She sensed the triplets, Starry, Renny, and Charlie.

'**No just MK unless…'** Eric frowned.

'**Renny and Charlie were watching them…'** Andy was also frowning.

'**Oh brilliant she's a push over and a Time Guardian too.'** Sammy rolled her eyes at them.

As if on cue a slight commotion could be heard occurring in the hallway.

"Serena Raye they're having a private chat," Charlie hissed at his beyond curious rabbit of the moon. "You can't just barge in there and make demands! I mean she went and did a Shade, so growling at them will only make it worse!" He gritted his teeth when she started to struggle to get free of his hold around her waist.

"Oh yeah watch me!" She tried to elbow him in the ribs, but Charlie was ready for that. "CHARLES JARED KENNEDY PUT ME DOWN! I WANNA SEE SAMMY!" She screeched.

"Not until they've had their chat!" Charlie had her over his shoulder.

"I WANNA SEE SAMMY!!!" Renny burst into tears and let the water works and earsplitting decibels commenced.

Dare and Sere stared at each other and then at the others. "So that's the infamous Charlie?"

'**Did I not tell you that she would buckle under the pressure of looking after all four sibs!' **Sammy rolled her eyes at her parents. "Yes that's Charlie."

"Oh yeah that's Charlie alright. He's been pulling his hair out trying to keep Renny from jumping time streams to see Sammy." Eric chuckled.

"DADDY!!!" Renny wailed.

"You mean he can actually rein in Small Lady?" Sere had a firm hold on Dare's shoulder keeping him where he was beside her. **'He's not hurting her and she's being a brat.'**

'**Enough with the decibels Serena Raye and the water works! Sammy will see you after they're done and not a minute before!'** Charlie had been prepared for her tantrum and had put ultra-sonic ear plugs in his ears. "Calling Uncle Dare isn't going to work either, because I'm not hurting you. Starry, DJ, Jessie, and Jaz are here too, but they're behaving better than you and are content to wait their turns."

"They're being hugged by Aunt Gwen and the others, so they can't come running up here to see her." Renny sniffled.

"Serena Raye you are going to be sixteen so act like it!" Charlie glared down into her furious magenta eyes.

"Seriously could you cause anymore of a fuss!" Sammy was now standing in the open doorway scowling at the two of them with her grandparents standing behind her. "Momma is resting and I'm fine."

"Put her down kid." Dare fingered a rose in his hand. "And then let's you and I go have a chat."

"Muffin heel he hasn't done anything wrong so calm down." Sere hissed.

Charlie set her down, but kept her cuddled in his arms. "The Rabbit and I were having a difference of opinion and nothing more, so no chat is necessary." He met Dare's glare with one of his own.

Renny kissed Charlie on the cheek to soothe him. "I'm sorry Hotcakes. I know that I was being a brat, but I missed Sam and wanted to see her." She pouted.

Charlie flushed crimson. **'I know Rabbit, but you can't always have your way.'**

"Hotcakes…" Dare couldn't help, but chuckle at his baby girl's pet name for Charlie. "Yes well, Rena. Hotcakes and I are going to have a talk while you and Sammy catch up with each other." He forced himself to keep a serious face as he locked eyes with his daughter.

"Isn't that cute she calls him by her favorite food too." Sere sighed happily. "Come along girls Rafe is starving by now and I don't feel like getting sick." Sere kissed Dare on the cheek. **'Behave or no wings for a year.'** She growled the warning before towing Sammy along with her and then taking Renny's arm as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**I'm just going to talk with him, so threats were not needed.'** Dare pouted. "Let's go kid and as for the endearing food pet name don't sweat it after a while you just ignore the snickering around you." He put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Not that long of a chat we're leaving in an hour or so." Eric stood in the doorway. "You have training in the morning."

"Training?" Dare frowned.

"Commander Kennedy is going to be the leader and eventual Captain of Voltron One and is training on Arus." Eric grinned. "Believe me when I say that he's kept so busy that at the end of the day he rarely has the energy to date."

"Yeah well Mom and Dad moved to Arus and I'm not exactly parent free either." Charlie muttered under his breath.

"It's either that or Renny goes back to Earth that was the deal that you made and that is the deal that you will keep." Eric shot him a look.

"Yeah Uncle Eric I know it's been drilled in my head for months now. I mean it's not like the two of us have done anything to warrant it, but then parents tend to be overprotective at times." Charlie rolled his eyes at him then focused on Dare. "I made a promise to your older self and I intend to keep it so you have nothing to worry about your little bunny is perfectly safe so relax all we do is kiss and cuddle."

"Look kid I've been there, so I know. Just keep your promise and we won't have to go rounds." Dare couldn't help, but approve of his daughters choice. He was the perfect blending of Jared and Raye and exactly what Renny needed to keep her out of trouble. "I'll bet she keeps you on your toes."

"Oh you have no idea. That little bunny gets into as much mischief as Sam." Charlie grinned. "But she's not nearly as bad as Sammy so I count myself lucky."

"You don't look like you're in mortal peril." MK and Daniel had been sent upstairs to protect Charlie.

"Why would I be in mortal anything?" Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just talking with Uncle Dare and Uncle Eric…What the hell happened to you?"

"I just got back from a whitewater adventure and the rocks in the rapids didn't like me." Daniel grinned sheepishly. "As for the other, Renny was certain that Uncle Dare was going to drag you outside and use you for target practice."

"The thought did cross my mind, but I can see that he respects my baby girl and that's good enough for me." Dare shrugged.

"You got threatened by Nana Sere, so you have to be nice to him." MK smirked.

"You'll get yours one day and then we shall see whose smirking." Darien grumbled.

"Look Charlie and Daniel are the only ones here that will one day even come close to heeding a threat like the one that Nana gave you and with that said I'm going back to watching my movie." MK was about to vanish, but Eric stopped him.

"MK we're leaving in an hour or so movie or no movie."

"Grams is gonna pout she's really enjoying Starry and the triplets surprise visit and so is Uncle Rohan."

"We can stay for dinner, cake, and ice cream, but then we're going home. If your mother goes into labor and has the twins here the family will give me hell, so we're not going to even take that chance." Eric growled.

"You mean if we eat dinner. They went ape shit after hearing Sammy's confession so it'll be midnight before anyone eats and Mom seems content for right now." MK rolled his eyes at his father.

"Aunt Sel has already sent someone my guess is Cam for my gear so I'm set to go. Odds are she sent Hotaru for Sam's things which would explain how all of you got passed the time gate without having to state your business." Daniel shrugged.

"Yeah he and Hotaru were finally allowed to see each other again and are getting married as soon as humanly possible, so they're basically inseparable." Charlie nodded. "As it is we barely got out of the palace with the munchkins without alerting their shadows and only because Allison and Thea were watching them."

Ear piercing squeals of delighted girls echoed throughout the manor.

"Oh gods please not them anything but them…please anything but boy bands…" Eric remembered all too well the familiar idolizing squeal of a teenagers crush on a band or singer from when Andy had gone through that phase.

"Relax Uncle Eric none of them are even popular anymore. Sam can't stand hip-hop and barely tolerates rap, so this has to be a pop idol like Clay. She likes Green Day and the All American Rejects and they are nothing like boy bands more like hard or borderline punk rock." Laurel walked out of her room. "Clay's a sweetie and a champion for the kids especially ones with special needs."

"He's a crooner as dad would say with a cult following. Look I'm fine as long as he stays clear of Sam." Daniel grumbled.

"Same goes for Rena." Charlie growled.

"He's one of the biggest singing idols on the planet. His fans would do nearly anything for him. Sere and the girls swoon just listening to his CD or hearing him on the radio…" Dare rolled his eyes in exasperation earning a scathing glare from Laurel. "Not that he's a bad person…he's nothing like that." He added hastily to soothe Laurel's ruffled feathers.

"Clay's harmless and a genuinely caring person," Laurel's mood changed when to her delight the manor was filled with Clay's next single 'Angel Eyes' it was so clear that it was as if Clay were downstairs singing it himself.

"At least it's not ear numbing." Eric muttered.

"Gods he sings mush." MK and Charlie groaned.

"Dad's got a huge discography back home. I'm very familiar with him because Mom loves his music." Daniel sighed in defeat.

"He's a good friend of Ginger, Dani, and mine. We do a great deal of work with kids and met at some charity A-list event…" Laurel wasn't at all pleased with their attitudes and went to set them all straight before going downstairs to join the girls. "I was doing work at the UN on behalf of the Justice League and he's one of their Ambassadors for children's education across the globe. He works with Special Education kids and created a foundation on behalf of them."

"Ease up Laurie we weren't trying to say that he wasn't a stand up guy." Daniel eyed her warily.

"We're guys and that kind of music is taboo to us unless we're dancing with our girls in our arms to it." Charlie rolled his eyes at her.

Mk shot her a knowing look it was clear as day that Laurie had a thing for this singing idol and he was gonna call her on it. "So are you two dating or what?"

Laurel's face flushed crimson her sky blue eyes widened then narrowed at MK. "My social life is private as are the private thoughts in my mind."

"Not when your thoughts are so clear that it's like listening to the music coming from downstairs it's not." MK shrugged. "Hey look if you're secretly dating him that's your deal. I mean who wouldn't want to date Supergirl."

"Supergirl retired her cape two years ago." Laurel having tired of the conversation stalked passed them but not before adding. "I'm a reporter for The Daily Planet and the Editor for Gotham University's paper and more than happy to focus on that as well as my degree."

"Thanks for donning the suit again to help my baby sis." MK called after her retreating form.

She turned on her heel to answer him. "Dani, text Cal and I when she went missing. The two of us arrived minutes later, but by that time it was over. Sammy can more than take care of herself. I shadowed her during her patrols…Dani and I both did and she never needed any backup. She's the strongest mind on the planet and can stop bullets with her mind then send them back at the shooter. She mind freezes her opponents and makes them feel all of the torment that they've given their victims. Uncle Jim has been busy picking up her leftovers as has the JL. The male junior members of the JL spared with each other just for a chance to get to patrol Gotham." Laurel headed down the stair case.

"Yeah well she's taken." Daniel grumbled.

"Yeah but then you went and left her all by her lonesome for a whitewater adventure a week after you arrived." Tim appeared beside Daniel. "In the guys eyes that makes you and her not in a serious relationship, a jewel as rare as Sam is worth getting stuck with watch duty."

"Getting dragged off by paranoid Uncles and my Dad does not give them the green light to hit on Sammy!" Daniel was on slow boil.

"No one is saying otherwise son." Rohan growled from the shadows. "Clay is downstairs surprising Laurel with a song that he wrote just for her…not only that, but Sere got a delightful surprise and Mac got the shock of his life when a portal opened and our latest arrivals stepped out of it. Two of them are obviously Senshi-in-training one is not even eight and the other about twelve…two of the boys are their willing shadows also the same age as the girls, and two older teenage girls looked ready to pull their hair out until they saw where the younger ones had taken them after that it was all smiles and the final visitor who I'd put at fourteen…"

"Hey I just turned fifteen last week." Hunter stepped out of the shadows.

"Hunter Scott why aren't you on watch with Dylan?" Eric glared at him.

"Grandpa said that Dylan and I could go. So this is your idea of punishment this place is great." Hunter looked around at his surroundings. "I left the midgets in the game room playing something called the Wii. The little ladies are being gushed over by the Aunts and the Babes are all sighing over some smooth talking crooner in the music room, but it's safe he's only got eyes for some hot blonde...Is that really Aunt Ginger…?"

"Hunter did you get permission to come here or are all of you AWOL?" Daniel growled.

"Permission?" Hunter scrubbed at the back of his neck with his hand grinning sheepishly at them. "Well not exactly you see when Renny and Charlie left to come here, uh, well it didn't go that well with…"

"You idiot!" MK and Daniel glared at Charlie.

"We left the palace to go riding and I opened a portal in one of the empty stalls. There were no little eyes anywhere! I checked the whole barn! It's not my fault that Cindy's sneaky and she uses her abilities to blend in or hide when she wants to!" Charlie snarled in his defense. "Or that Di was climbing a tree with DJ the other day and her little mishap triggered her sleeping Senshi inside her…Di well it was only a matter of time, but Cinnabun well she was just biding her time until she tried out her Senshi form again. She's usually Rena's shadow and sulks whenever she gets sent away. The only difference this time was that she was determined to see where her big sis always goes to. Hell all of us are curious so she didn't have to twist Allison, Thea, or Hunter's arms and where DJ goes Di wants to follow same with Orry with Cinnabun and Ryan with Star."

"It's the eyes she looks at you with those big blue orbs and you're her willing slave…it's the same with Di you just melt add the boys and the girls and me were helpless. We didn't do a Sam or anything like that the portal opened here." Hunter pleaded his case.

"Allison knew better than to fall for Serenity Cynthia or Serenity Diane's tricks. Uncle Rafe is gonna go mental and Grandpa Dare's older self is gonna go beyond that when they find them missing! It's even more dicey seeing as not only are those two here, but Di's baby brother, and mom's baby brother tagged along as well. Uncle Max is gonna hit the roof and ground Ally for life…Thea will be sent back to Earth to live with her grandparents take your Pick Uncle Jeff, Uncle Jared, Aunt Ginger, and Aunt Raye aren't gonna be allowing her near you for at least a year! Not to mention that Grandpa Keith is gonna be beyond furious too!" MK let Hunter have it.

Dare narrowed his eyes at Charlie and Hunter. "I'd start praying if I were the two of you!"

"Look now that she's Sailor Chibi Cosmos the little imp is beyond sneaky and has this uncanny ability to just appear wherever she wants! Di's Sailor Chibi Avalon, but she's not nearly as sneaky as Cinnabun!" Charlie gulped he really wasn't in the mood to be used for target practice.

"We're not the only ones on the hot-seat it's not like the girls aren't just as guilty as us for buckling under the pressure!" Hunter eyed him warily.

"Don't you mean Sailor Chibi Chibi?" Dare fingered the two rose stems between his fingers.

"Honestly Daddy that was when she was barely a year and could only say one word Cinny…Cinny. I didn't know that you knew about her…that was during the darkest time against Chaos…It's still the past so I know that you're still flaming jealous of Uncle Fighter so I would doubt that momma has shown you her home video's or the snaps of that time…" Renny stood on the top stair with Cindy in her arms. "Charlie and the others aren't guilty of anything. Baby brat here has the same ability that I had to persuade people to do my bidding, but instead of Luna P she can just conjure whatever she wants at will. Isn't that right Cynthia?"

"I'm sorry. It's just not fair that Renny gets to go here all the time. I wanted to go too." Cindy blinked forlornly at her father and the others. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble…" She sniffled tearfully.

Dare walked over and took her out of Renny's arms. "You were so tiny the last time I held you in my arms for those brief moments of time. So you were my adorable little angel…" He cuddled her against his shoulder.

"I had to help momma, cuz she needed me to guard her while you were gone." Cindy whimpered. "She was so lost and sad…she needed me to help guide her."

"Yes I know and you did a wonderful job too." Dare kissed the top of her fiery red hair. "Who helped you baby? Someone had to awaken you…Was it your Mommy?"

She shook her head no sending her heart shaped odango ringlets bouncing around her face. "Nana Shana, Grandpa Helios, and Uncle Cronos helped me. Grandpa watched over you for Momma… "

"This one vanished from her crib for hours. You and Momma were frantic especially when Aunt Pu told you that the time gate had been sealed by her brother and then poof you were back. You slept for days…After all a year had flew by for you and I guess you needed a recharge. Neither you nor Momma let her out of your sights for like months and months. The both of you were so paranoid that you placed a tracer on Cinnabun's ID bracelet." Renny rolled her eyes heavenward. "Your older-self is barely handling her reawakening and now he'll ground her from anything Senshi till she's the age momma was when she became Sailor Moon."

"Daddy don't be mad they were worried about Sammy too." Starry raced up the stairs over to her father.

"I wanted to protect Starry." Endymion Ryan didn't go as far as Starry he chose to sit on the top step and eyed them with big aquamarine eyes. "Don't be mad Grandpa…Uncle Eric…"

Di, the pre-teen image of her Great-Nana, stood in front of her baby brother. "I didn't want DJ to go away like Sammy for months and months, so I snuck into the portal at the stables just as it was closing."

"Cin was sad, so I help her." Orry at seven was the miniature of his father and the budding ninja. He appeared in front of Dare.

"God's he's getting more like mom everyday." MK groaned.

"You were just as much if not more trouble MK." Eric fixed his son with a look.

"Merlin's Beard! How in Cronos's name do all of you manage to stay sane?" Rohan groaned.

"I was beyond a handful when I was their age so Daddy had years of practice. Eric was my shadow, so it was usually him that got me out of trouble. So when the twins came along we were more than ready for the challenge even if they were eons worse than I ever was." Dromi growled from the doorway.

"Momma back to bed. I'll handle this mess." Sammy used the lift as an element of surprise. "Daddy please go tuck her in."

"Sammy's changed…" DJ who was standing beside her was sulking "She's no fun anymore. You have to go home, cuz she made everyone downstairs sleep."

"Everyone deserves a surprise DJ. I didn't get sent here for fun either. I spent three long months recuperating then this last month or so was more like work than anything." She rolled her eyes at her baby brother.

"You did a shade? After the promises dad snarled at you and you did it anyway! Are you out of your mind or do you just like the ambiance of your room and not being able to sit down for a week!" DJ looked at her as if she was insane and loved the fact that at twelve he was now two inches taller than his big sister.

"Two really not so nice guys were gonna hurt a lot of innocents and Trinity is not shade! I plan every step of a nightly patrol and never run pell-mell into situations! Part of my rehab was working with Uncle Bruce and Aunt Dria to curb those instincts! I do listen ya know!" Sammy's face flushed with temper and glared back at him.

"DJ two of the bad guys caught Sammy off-guard…" Daniel decided to prevent Sam from completely going off that he had to step in, but Sam wasn't having any of it.

"You are to march yourselves into this portal and go back home! Only DJ, Jazzy, Jessie, Starry, and MK had permission to be here! Alison and Athena are already home and now it's your turn." Sam opened a portal without transforming to Sailor Neo Arus. Cam and Hotaru stalked out of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"The seven of you are to return home at once before Dad really

hands me my head!" Cam the mirror image of his father was beyond furious with them. "The time gate is not your personal toy to use at your leisure or just because you have the ability to port through time and space!"

"Cindy's ID bracelet alerted everyone of your absence." Hotaru informed them of their miscalculation.

A second portal opened Keith, Jared, and Rafe stalked out of it.

"Home now and no DJ or Star until I say otherwise!" Rafe narrowed his eyes at his kids. "No privileges either you are grounded until further notice!"

"Yes Daddy." Di walked over and picked up Ryan. **'See ya DJ sorry that we get to miss the party.'**

**'He'll cool off. He's just worried and that always makes them resort to cruel and unjust punishments.' **DJ chose to stand quietly beside his sister.

**'He's just mad and scared Ryan. It'll be okay.'** Starry whimpered.

"He's just grouchy cuz Di left to see DJ. They're almost teens now so Daddy thinks they wanna get mushy and stuff." Ryan rolled his eyes at his big sister then fixed DJ with a look.

"Talk about out of the mouths of babes." Rohan couldn't help, but chuckle when the two tweens flushed a guilty shade of red.

Rafe narrowed his eyes murderously at DJ.

"That's how Daddy is about Charlie and big sister. Maybe big brother caught them being mushy and stuff." Cindy chimed in.

"I'm gone almost five months and my baby brother shoots up in height and tries to kiss Di. In the tree house of all places…no wonder she got all flustered and lost her footing." Sam smirked.

"Hey that's not fair! Stay out of my head Samantha!" DJ snarled at her.

"Son you and I are gonna talk when we get home." Eric pinned him with a look.

"Dad nothing happened!"

"Home now!" Rafe snarled at Di and took Ryan out of her arms. "Not another word young lady!"

"You're so mean!" Di burst into tears and raced into the portal.

"And you are way too young to kiss DJ!" Rafe stalked after her.

"Daddy may I have Cin please. Your older-selves are no doubt patiently awaiting our return." Renny calmly walked over and held out her arms for her sister.

"Be good and by that I mean both of you." Dare reluctantly let Cin go.

"Oh we will…" Renny wasn't relishing facing her parents.

"I will Daddy." Cin pouted.

"We'll see you in a few hours." Jared grabbed his son by the ear. "Let's go Charles Jared! You'll be doing hard labor at the Palace site for the next week or so."

"Dad I've got training too! I'll never get to see Renny!" Charles yelped in protest.

"Tough you knew better and followed her every whim anyway knowing it was out of bounds!" Jared shoved him into the portal. "Move it niece as it is you'll be lucky to see the light of day by Christmas and Cin will be lucky if she's allowed her Senshi powers before she's sixteen."

"This is so not fair!" Renny stalked into the portal.

"Life isn't fair!" Jared stalked after her and the portal closed behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith didn't have to say a word.

Orry reluctantly walked over to his father. "Sorry Daddy." He didn't have the nerve to even look into his father's eyes.

"You surpassed all of your siblings with this little trip of yours. Not even Andromeda left our time stream until she was married to Eric for three years and carrying the triplets." Keith narrowed his eyes at him. "You're grounded until further notice. No Cindy, privileges, and no fun whatsoever. Do you understand Oran Keith Michael Edwards? You worried your mother to the point of tears."

"Yes Daddy…I know and I'm sorry." Orry sniffled.

"I want you to stand over there beside Cam while I deal with Hunter Scott." Keith growled.

Orry did as he was told. "Um…Daddy…Hunter, Ally, and Thea are innocent…Cin used her gift to trick them. They wouldn't let us go so we hypnoed all three of them."

"Yeah I know Grandpa I should have known better, but she's six and before I knew it we were standing in front of Aunt Dria." Hunter shrugged.

"Let's go Hunter the humiliation of being duped by kids is more than enough punishment to last a lifetime." Keith then focused on Dromi and Eric. "Say your goodbyes we're going home. Where are Jessie and Jaz?"

"Why's everyone sleeping downstairs? Grandpa when did you, Cam, and Hotaru get here?" Jess and Jaz raced up the stairs.

"Sammy made them all forget." DJ scowled. Dare and Rohan were now asleep on their feet. "See she's doing it again!"

"Grow up Derek James! I'm doing my job!" Sam growled.

"It's messing with other people's memories and beyond breaking the rules." Jess and Jaz folded their arms across their chests and frowned at her in disapproval.

"Everyone deserves a surprise or two in their futures. It's not breaking any bylaws. Renny, Di, and the others now that was blatant rule breaking." Sam corrected them.

"I'm beginning to agree with Sere a few months of intensive training with Dad and Aunt Sel will do her a world of good." Cam had heard more than enough.

"I said no to that and I meant no." Eric scowled.

"A few months of intensive training with Sel, his dad, and Erica isn't the end of the world and you know it." Hotaru narrowed her eyes at Eric.

"Bruce is gonna train her on Arus."

"Enough both of you! I've got to catch up on everything that I missed!" Sam growled. "I'm all too aware of my impending confrontation with Prince Stalker on my birthday, but as they say forewarned is for armed, and I refuse to let it rule my life."

"Dad has ways of leashing scum like him. You'll find that his seer ability has been nixed, as well as his power of persuasion. Uncle Helios called for his head, but settled for making him, his sister, and his minions suffer in other ways that are far better than ending his life." Cam smirked. "The ancient times had what was called a chastity belt to protect the females…"

"Iron underwear is so out! There is no way…"

"Calm down Samantha let me finish." Cam cut off her rant. "They've come up with a means to protect the females in the family, no actually all innocents who are captured by any of the bad guys…You see even if they manage to capture Sammy or any of our girls…If they try anything they'll find themselves in excruciating pain in their lower anatomy and Arislan's punishment will be his sight. Here's the icing on the cake. Rohan's family tree has spawned the last two bad apples. Their DNA is flawed, no clones, and no offspring ever for Arislan and Dom. Remus will be lucky if he keeps his head after King Hazar and Queen Merla get through with him. Her home world of Zion has welcomed the remaining survivors of Druel with open arms and all of them seem to be adapting well, but attempting to kill the two of you sealed his fate in their eyes."

"It's nice of them to care, but if Prince Stalker touches me I'll take great pleasure in cutting off his private parts." Sam ended the conversation. "Now can we all please go home now momma needs rest?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 36

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cin ©1999-2007

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, etc...All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction nor in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

What If Beginnings

Book 3

Chapter 36

By Cindra

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations noting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between two characters usually a couple. Or rarely parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

** or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly two weeks later

Sammy stood half asleep in her newborn baby brother and sister's nursery changing baby Anastasia's diaper while MK changed Drew's.

(Why do they mentally page us at the crack of dawn when they need changed and only bug Momma and Daddy if they're hungry or just want to be cuddled?) Sammy snapped Annie back into her sleeper, scooped her up into her arms, settled her head against her shoulder, and then sat down in a rocker to settle her off to sleep.

(Not a clue. Maybe they want us to feel included. They see Mom and Dad during most of the day, while we're off on our daily routines.) MK yawned, hugely he was dead on his feet, as he rocked Drew back to sleep. :Please baby brother. I need at least four hours of sleep a day to function.:

:Rock me Mikey .: Drew loved to be rocked.

:Sing Sammy.: Annie let out a whimper.

:Annie, don't cry I'll sing to you.: Sammy softly sang an Arusian lullaby. (It's no wonder I get captured by Prince Stalker. I'm so wiped out these days that all of my defenses are down. I can't focus on anything, let alone anyone.)

(Tell me about it. I snoozed through my meeting with the GA bigwigs. All I remember is sitting down in Uncle Jeff's office at the base and then next thing I know I'm waking up on the couch in his office.) MK was barely keeping his eyes open.

(If this is Mom and Dad's means of reminding us about the repercussions of a serious relationship then message sooooo received!) Sam carefully set Annie back in her crib.

(No way in hell am I even close to being ready for any of this yet!) MK did the same with Drew and then the two of them vanished from the nursery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric and Andy smiled knowingly at each other, as they watched the scenes play out on the monitor screen in their bedroom.

"A little over a week and the two of them are still okay with early morning baby duty, while we at least in their eyes get to sleep." Andy snuggled closer to Eric.

"Yes, well, they aren't seasoned parents who instantly awaken if the twins so much as whimper." Eric kissed her on the top of her head.

"True, Lion, but MK and Sammy have rooms furthest away from the nursery, not to mention that their walls have been treated with sound dampening material, so the babies wouldn't disturb their sleep." Andy yawned sleepily.

"The babies mentally send for them with their minds and the twins can't just ignore a plea from their newborn siblings, so sleep be damned they go tend to their needs." Eric smirked.

"Well, this was Sam's first eyewitness of the birth of any of her siblings, making everything crystal clear in her mind, as well as forging that instant bond with Drew and Annie." Andy was nearly asleep.

"Max let her catch Annie, how much more real can it get than that." Eric chuckled. "MK passed out the second after Max announced that he could see Drew's head and then asked MK if he wanted to catch."

**'Sam got a taste of what labor feels like, when she linked with me during one of my most painful contractions just minutes before Drew was born. I'd closed my eyes to focus for just a moment and it spooked her into thinking that I was exhausted, so she gave me a nice burst of energy.'** Andy smiled in her sleep.

**'No wonder she was so peeved at MK for wimping out like that.' **Eric was highly amused.** 'She kept going on about how you were enduring unfathomable pain by giving birth to they're siblings, so the least that he could do was catch Drew while I focused on you. She didn't so much as waver when it came to Max asking if she wanted to catch Annie and then looked over Ashley's shoulder as she and Tammy tended to them.'**

**'Poor, Daniel. He's lost. Sammy's skittish of him right now.' **Andy couldn't help but giggled about that. '**Just touching or hugging him has her mind thinking about the joys of labor and then a kiss sends her running home to hide.'**

**'Yeah, life is good isn't it? He'll be lucky if he gets a chaste peck on the cheek at the end of the coronation/betrothal ceremony and if Arislan tries anything she'll cut it off. The dome is going to be on lockdown for the weekend, so even it he does succeed in his quest he'll not have her for long. I don't want any mishaps, so only a select few know the details of the plan.' **He was sleeping easier knowing that his daughter was on the same page as he was when it came to her and Daniel.

"Lion that's mean. Daniel hasn't done anything to warrant your being exceedingly paranoid and now is not the time for her to be timid or gun-shy around him." Andy narrowed her eyes up at him. **'What more do you want him to do? He's already signed his promise to us in his own blood.'**

**'I don't need a twenty-one year-old's help protecting my eldest daughter. Arislan and his minions are walking into a well thought-out trap.'** Eric grumbled turning on his side, so he could try to get some sleep.

"How exactly is the now empty shell of the Castle of Lions being turned into a trap for Arislan?" Andy turned on her side, so they were face-to-face, and frowned skeptically at him.

"We've turned the interior into a cage of sorts that's triggered by the DNA signature of any known at large enemies of ours. When triggered The Hades program goes on line and it's set to the master level." Eric spelled out his master plan.

"So we blow up our own castle? Eric, I know that it's frustrating as hell that the GA can't keep this younger generation of baddies caged for very long, but what if Sammy gets caught up in your rat trap? The likelihood is great that she'll most likely be their hostage, so how does that factor into your brilliant master plan?" Dromi locked eyes with his. **'Answer that very carefully or sleeping on the couch you will be.'**

**"**Sam can handle that level…"

"Wrong. Depending when Prince Stalker makes his move, Sam could very well be in a Ball Gown. We may make pulling that off look effortless, but the gowns weigh in at twenty-five pounds easy when you add the layers that come before the gown itself. They're a bitch to fight in especially in heels and that's under normal circumstances. The Hades program will be a million fold that!" Andy couldn't believe how calm he was being about throwing their daughter to the dragon. Then it dawned on her that this was really the plan all along and it made her blood boil.

Eric pulled her into his arms to soothe away any of her fears. "Now, lioness, calm down…"

Andy sure as hell didn't wish to be soothed like one of her kids and she let him know it by kneeing him in the groin, sending him rolling off their bed onto the floor in pain. **'NO!! YOU LISTEN TO ME, ERIC ANTHONY LAWSON! OUR DAUGHTER IS NOT GOING TO BE USED AS WILLING BAIT FOR YOUR TRAP!! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I WILL PERSONALLY GELD YOU!!' **She focused on what she was wearing and her nightgown changed to comfortable loungewear and then she stalked out of their bedroom.

**'DAMN IT!! ANDROMEDA MARIE, GET BACK HERE IT'S GOING ON FOUR IN THE MORNING!!' **Vaulting to his feet he pushed beyond the pain and stalked after her. **'It's Samantha's plan! She's worked on it down to all the different contingencies and outcomes!'**

**'No! I will not risk her lying in a hospital bed again for a month just to catch Arislan!!!' **Dromi stalked downstairs to get to the other entrance to the lair.

Eric beat her to it. **'That's not gonna happen! We're more than ready for them this time! Trust me damn it! Nothing is gonna prevent this from happening! You know this and I know this, but I can do everything in my power to make her as safe as possible. If it comes down to it her time in Prince Stalker's hands will be brief!'**

"I hate this, Eric! What if he uses a psi-collar on her? She'll be helpless and unable to fight back!" She burst into tears.

"I have my cosmic pocket with me always and can stash one hell of a mini arsenal in there. Trust me Momma. I'll be ready for any of their tricks. My earring is gonna have a tracer, as well as a means of communicating. E, Hal, Al, and Lola all have the ability to track my every move. So do Fangs, MK, the two of you…Do I need to go on?" Sam was relaxing on the comfy couch in the library with the cats lounging all around her.

"Trust us Mom. We've crossed all the T's and dotted all the I's. We're ready for that snake and his viper of a sister." MK walked in with his and Sam's snack of Strawberry Shortcake.

"Why aren't the two of you in bed?" Andy wasn't convinced. "Just so the two of you know, even the most full-poof plans have holes in them."

"We tended to the babies and then came down here for a snack. Giving the two of you what we thought was a few extra hours of sleep." MK sat down across from Sam in one of the overstuffed chairs. "But then you already know this, since you're both awake snarling at each other about Sam."

"Momma, what would ease your mind about all of this? I'm not big on the iron underwear thing. I can fashion something that will be basically the same thing, only easier to wear, and just as foolproof." Sam hated seeing her parents at odds with each other and wanted to help do something to ease the tension between them.

"That secret project you've got going with Lola is designing Virtue Protection underwear?" MK gaped at her in disbelief.

"I'm creating a fabric almost like silk in texture, but formed out of Zantium our most indestructible metal alloy. I was focusing on inventing new cyber armor. I developed several variations of material, all of which protect the wearer from being inflicted from any harm. My mind wandered to Cam mentioning chastity belts, so I decided to design a version of one with my own stamp on it of course. It's actually an invincible bikini, since Lola insisted on me designing a bra as well." Sam loved talking about her gadgets and brainstorms.

"See, sweetheart, she's gone above and beyond taking every precaution." Eric had Dromi cuddled on his lap in his favorite chair.

"Sammy, wearing something like that couldn't possibly be comfortable. It would ruin your birthday and that's not what I want for you on your special day." Dromi frowned. "You only turn sixteen once."

"Momma, I detest chafing in any way that was a key factor in my original design. I'll be fine." Sam assured her.

"The powers that be really played a brutal joke on the female race. Seriously, to have to go through everything that they do monthly, be the child bearer, and have to put up with creeps like Arislan. Hell, we got off easy." MK growled.

"Yes, well, it takes a superior race to insure that life will continue to flow as needed and we have our ways of paying you back for getting the easier job." Sammy smirked as she finished off her snack.

"Oh yeah, in spades," Eric winked at his love. "Now the two of you need to put on some sonic earplugs, crawl back into your beds, and sleep till noon. You are free until after the weekend." He focused on his two eldest children. It amazed him that they were turning sixteen in less than two days.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm all for some much needed R&R." MK yawned hugely then vanished.

"You've got that right." Sammy was only too happy to comply and she too vanished.

"Two down and the babies to go."

"Four in the morning right on the dot." Eric glanced at the time, as if on cue the wall monitor lit up; the babies were awake and hungry.

"These two are so much like MK and Sammy were as newborns." Andy smiled.

"Let's go tend to our youngest and then try to get some shuteye ourselves." Eric closed his eyes and focused and the two of them appeared in the nursery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later that afternoon)

"Lola, they seem ultra comfortable. The color exactly matches my gowns for the betrothal and for the Ball." Sammy stood in front of the wall mirror in the lair. "Let's go on to the next test. Activating the armor undies for comfort, fit, and to see how well I can fight in them if I have to."

"_Mistress, you need to think of this attire as a bikini or part of your cyber armor_." Lola suggested, as she triggered the chemical reaction by a remote sensor making the Zantium material hug Sam's body like a second layer of skin.

It looked as if an artist had painted it on her. She was wearing the boy-cut bottoms instead of ones similar to her bikini, it was clear that anything else would be pointless, not to mention banned by her Daddy. "Lola, my bikini isn't painted on my body." She turned around to view the back.

_"Mistress, please focus on the purpose and less on the visual in front of you."_ Lola rolled her eyes at her. _"Now how does the material feel? Any allergic reactions, discomfort, or lack of circulation?"_

"Surprisingly no, not at all, it moves with me." Dani preformed a series of tumbling moves on the workout mat, before ending her test of movement with the splits.

_"No pinching, constricting, irritations, or thermal reaction to the material?"_ Lola was scanning her every move and so far according to all of her readings this first testing of the armor was a flawless success.

"No to all the above, it's surprisingly cool against the skin, and feels ultra comfortable as if its not even there." Sammy was extremely pleased.

_"Excellent mistress. I shall add your thoughts to all of our other research and create a full report of all our findings. You can show it to your father and the others along with the prototype bodysuit."_ Lola was beyond pleased.

"Easy girl, let's not jump ahead of ourselves. Yes, this first testing of the material is so far successful, but we haven't even tried out deactivation yet." Sammy, all be that ecstatic with the results, was still not completely satisfied yet.

_"Yes of course, mistress…" _She deactivated the armor that was once again at least to the naked eye a set of silk lingerie.

"Fantastic, now all that's left is for us to test activation and deactivation a dozen or so times and then focus on drawing up a final report of all our findings."

_"As you wish, Mistress Sammy," _Lola nodded.

"Excellent, our creation is a smashing success." She was so exceedingly thrilled that she danced around the lair, oblivious to the sound of footsteps descending the stone steps.

"Sam, you and I need to…" Daniel stopped halfway down the stone steps. It felt as if the very steps that he was standing on had fallen out from underneath him. His princess was dancing around like a nymph in nothing but her underwear. She wasn't working on the operating system for V2 like her parents had told him. Oh no, she was for all purposes dancing around sky clad, since the material looked as if someone had painted it on her body, and he thought her bikini was hell on his blood pressure not to mention his body.

_"Don't look now, mistress, but I do believe you're giving Dream heart palpitations_." Lola clued her in on their surprise visitor.

**'Daniel! I thought you were on call all day at the Medical Center!' **Sammy blushed crimson from the roots of her hair down to her toenails and dashed behind the safety of the antique dressing blind. She quickly slipped on and securely belted her kimono, before venturing out from behind the blind.

**'Samantha, my schedule is clear, so I can spend quality time with you. I figure nine days of my grumbling about how you've been avoiding me like I've suddenly acquired some highly contagious cosmic plague was drawing on their last nerves. My focus is shot to hell and until I get it back I'm useless to them. Those were Uncle Max's words not mine. I've doused Blacky five times in the past week, so he's pissed off at me as well.'** He remained standing on the steps, so as not to spook her into hiding from him again. "Nine canceled dates in a row is enough to drive any soul mate around the bend."

"I've been busy helping Momma with the babies." She took a seat in one of the high backed leather swivel chairs in front of the console. "Lola, let's go on to phase two."

**'Yeah, right, Samantha Lynn. You're using that as an excuse to not spend time with me.' **Daniel vanished from the step, only to reappear behind her chair a split second later. "I can't even so much as touch you without you scooting out of reach and kissing you sends you cowering home to mommy."

"Childbirth and the pain it entails spooked me all right." Sammy was spun around so she was facing him.

"Sammy, you and I have years to go before that ever becomes a reality for us. Look. I realize that linking with Aunt Dromi sent you into hiding, but you should have come and talked to me about it." Daniel pulled up the other chair and sat down in front of her.

"I'm a hopeless fraud who only acts tough and sure of herself around everyone." Sammy stared up into gentle Mediterranean-blue eyes and sighed miserably.

"Come here, babydoll. I'll always protect you." Daniel held open his arms and she flew into them.

"It's the if factors and could be's that give me nightmares. I mean, what if something horrid happens to you and that's how Arislan kidnaps me." She whimpered against his chest.

"Shh, angel, it's gonna be all right." Daniel crooned, as he soothingly stoked her hair. "So what's with this sudden urge to dance around nearly naked? Your Dad could come down here and check on you at any moment."

"It's what Lola and I invented to ease Momma's fears about this weekend." Sammy snuggled contently against his shoulder. Then another brilliant idea dawned on her. "Lola, we need to make some for any family members that would be high on Arislan's list of targets. We can have E, Hal, and Al scan for their measurements that way they'll feel more included." Sammy blinked sleepily at Lola's 4D image on the screen.

"Brilliant as always, mistress. Although just making Zantium underwear is more than enough protection for Dream and all the other Dream Hunks. I'll add the enhancements to the ones for the girls. No sense taking any risks. Now as for Gramps and my big brothers our project was females only, but its kind of you to give them all something to do. I shall personally go about gathering the girls' measurements by logging into Sel's computer." Lola loved a challenge and set about factoring in the details that she needed to complete this one successfully.

"So you were testing your latest brainstorm and were dancing because of your success in creating what exactly?" Daniel kissed the top of her head.

"MK calls it Virtue Protection Underwear, but it's more like second skin body armor. You see, Zantium when a certain chemical is activated is invincible, nor can the material be removed. I mean, that is unless Lola sends the deactivation code. Otherwise, it's just ultra comfy form fitting underwear." Sammy was nearly asleep in his arms.

"So what about when nature calls?" He asked curiously.

"When activated one would have to hold it. Not that it would be a problem, because it's only activated during highly dangerous situations. Like I said before they're just like any underwear, only this is made out of material made from Zantium. To be honest, Fangs... I really hadn't factored that in…" She turned in his arms blinking sleepily at him.

"Safety first comfort second, huh." Daniel placed feather soft kisses against her eyelids.

"Hmm…" Sammy yawned. "More like lack of proper sleep greatly affects ones ability to think. The one factor that I did focus on and the main reason Zantium was my key source for creating this material was Zantium's resilience to electricity. I want a countermeasure against that blasted psi-collar that seems to be a favorite device of our enemies."

"I would rather shoot him on sight, then have him get within ten feet of you." Daniel tucked her head under his chin and cuddled her closer.

"Hmm…" Sammy answered in her sleep.

**'Nothing , angel mine, you just sleep.'** Daniel carefully rolled the chair up to the console. "Lola, I'm gonna see if I can't get some work done on V2's operating systems."

"Sure Dream. Knock yourself out." Lola purred.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK stood on the catwalk looking down at the progress being made on the ships for V2. The exoskeletons were nearing completion, so the forms were beginning to take shape. "Uncle Mark's gonna be green with envy when it's done."

"Yeah, all he had were the guardian gladiator robots." Hunter smirked.

"Yeah, but even these aren't gonna be alive like our cats are. Magical or not they still lose out." Dylan grinned.

"Yes, Dylan. While it's true that V1 and V2 won't have living spirits in the heart of their operations systems. We've created two AI systems for both. Percy for V1. Hermes for V2." MK rolled his eyes at the two of them, when they glared daggers at him.

"What'd ya have ta go and do somethin like that for!" Dylan grumbled.

"Dylan's right, MK. Ya should've left them manual controlled robot ships." Hunter scowled.

"Look you two. Ours are still light-years ahead of the other two. So cool it. Besides, I didn't design the specs. Sam did. It's only fair that we give them some kind of edge in battle. Our family members are gonna be the ones flying in them." MK shook his head in exasperation at his cousins.

"Yeah, you're right. We're just grouchy, cuz Grandpa and Uncle Rand were our drill masters this morning." Hunter raked his fingers through his unruly blonde hair.

"Yeah, they were brutal." Dylan muttered darkly. "Why do we have ta be put through the wringer like the new teams anyway?"

"Count yourselves lucky that it wasn't Uncle Bruce. Now as for that other remark. Because, wise ass, we're the only Voltron Force in existence at the moment, and need to stay sharp and focused." MK wasn't in the mood to be whined or grumbled at. "Aren't the two of you late for patrol?"

"Tim and Charlie are up in Neo and Jetta. Besides, the dome is on lockdown now."

"Yeah, MK. Too much patrolling is overkill." Dylan nodded. "I mean, you and Daniel have all of this time off so why can't we?"

"Daniel is juggling two careers and Sam right now, as well as, just getting over a broken leg. I've been focusing on rebuilding the Palace, the team, V1 and V2, Sam, get saddled with baby diaper duty during the predawn hours, and that doesn't even include spending time with Allison." MK spoke in a quite, calm, and controlled manner. It was a sure sign that his temper was on slow boil. "You two slackers only have the team, the duties that pertain to that, and your girls. Somehow that seems to be not enough for the two of you. So after your patrols you will be reporting for some hard labor at the Palace building site until I deem otherwise. Oh and we'll add graveyard to the mix as well."

"What the Hell! That's beyond brutal MK!" Dylan and Hunter glowered at him.

"Sorry not listening. Now move your asses or you'll be lucky if you'll be able to move, let alone date, for the rest of the year." MK dared them to say another word. "It'll be two years, if Arislan and his crew manage to slip in under the radar, because you two slacked off! Sam's safety is priority one or are the two of you forgetting that!"

Before they could say anything a silver probe floated over and scanned the three of them. "My apologies, Master Michael, but Mistress Samantha has requested that Einstein, Hal, and myself take proper measurements of the high profile members of the family for a project that she's working on." Al's crisp English accent spoke to them through the probe scanner.

"So her project seems to have been successful and she's branching off to create what exactly?" MK wasn't so sure if he wished to be wearing armor underwear or not.

"What's she up to now?" Hunter frowned.

"Why'd she need that? Ain't it a girl thing?" Dylan eyed the probe wearily.

"You mean isn't that a girl thing, Master Dylan." Al corrected him. "Now as for your other inquiries…Lola and Mistress Samantha are being rather cryptic about their current undertakings. However, I believe that it has a great deal to do with protecting ones person from harm. Perhaps some new form of body armor or thereabouts." Al went on to answer them.

"Thanks, Al. Don't let us keep you from your mission." MK sighed in frustration. Now he'd have to humor Sam by wearing her latest creation.

The probe scanned the three of them in warm golden light. "Have a pleasant afternoon, boys." The probe floated off.

"Hunter Scott, hanging around the dry docks is not what I call flying Cora on patrol. Now move your ass." Keith growled from the shadows.

"Dylan Shey, that goes double for you." Rand echoed after him.

The two teens glared at MK.

"Hey, don't glare at me. I never once said I was alone." MK shrugged. "I was meeting Grandpa and Uncle Rand here long before the two of you showed up to whine at me."

"Being on V force isn't to impress the girls or bask in the glory. Its hard work, at times long hours, and a lot of sacrifice. The two of you are going to learn that from this very second." Jeff walked out of the shadows. "Boys, consider your free time history starting now."

"But what about this weekend…" Hunter snarled in protest.

"Canceled," Keith growled. "You'll be blending in with everyone, but there will be no dance, no party, and no fun. You'll be on duty during the festivities."

"Then every decree that MK just issued will be implemented, until I see fit to lift your sentence." Jeff narrowed his eyes at them.

"There will be no slacking off period." Rand dared them to speak.

"Yes, sir!" Hunter and Dylan stood at attention and saluted them. "Will that be all, Sir?"

"You will report at 01400 to my office, boys. We will discuss this in detail." Jeff dismissed them and the two of them vanished.

"How long have the three of you been listening?" MK arched a brow at them.

"Long enough. Sammy's been successful at creating what exactly?" Keith easily mirrored his expression.

"A father's dream set of lingerie." MK tried to keep a straight face, as the three of them gaped at him.

"Kid. Lingerie itself is enough to make any father wary." Rand frowned.

"Or give us nightmares. So why would we suddenly be okay with it now?" Jeff nodded.

"He means that Sam invented a modern less medieval version of what was once known as a chastity belt. Isn't that right, Michael?" Bruce appeared beside him.

MK jumped in surprise, something that very few people could do. "I hate it when you do that!" He glared at his Uncle. "Yeah, she's come up with Virtue Protection Underwear fashioned out of Zantium."

"Well, in that case then hell yeah we'd embrace something like that!" Keith, Rand, and Jeff were now all smiles.

"Lola was so proud of their triumph that I was given a glimpse of the specs for Sam's designs. She's designed cyber body armor out of the same material." Bruce grinned, clearly pleased that in over a millennia, he still hadn't lost his touch.

"Mom's beyond protective mode major when it comes to Sam. She and Dad went rounds about it just before dawn this morning. Sam and I were both up getting a snack after finishing with our predawn diaper duty. She eased Mom's fears by telling her all about her latest project. Dad's over the moon about her latest brainstorm." MK stifled a yawn. "Sorry, sleep has been virtually nonexistent these days, not that mom and dad care. They're enjoying it too much if you ask me. I'm not in any hurry to join the parenthood club and neither is Sam. Daniel is gonna be suffering forever now that Sam is spooked out of her mind."

"That's not necessarily true, MK. The two of them have come to an understanding. She's sleeping in his arms, while he's working on V2's operating system." Bruce corrected him.

"This weekend is gonna get dicey if everything goes down like the seers of our family foresee it." Rand frowned.

"Daniel is gonna be just as much of a target as Sam." MK growled.

"He's a force to be reckoned with. Adrian or Remus will find himself broken in two." Bruce had all the confidence is the world in his godson.

"Yeah, well, you should know you trained him." Keith growled softly. "As it is we'll be lucky if our wives don't murder us in our sleep."

"It's Sam's plan and we're holding all of the cards. Thanks to Uncle Cronos, Prince Stalker and his bitch sister are oblivious to the fact that he's no longer able to see anything past, present, or future. I've gone over it a million times in my head, seen all the possible scenarios… Sam gets captured. Danny is battling Remus. I'm busy with a new pain in the ass… It's not pretty, but we win." MK paced in front of them.

"MK, how long have you been having these Real Dreams?" Keith frowned at his grandson.

"Yeah, kid. How long?" Jeff echoed his brother.

"They aren't Real Dreams and since Sam was sent to the past. It's like I'm able to hone my mind and visualize scenarios and their outcomes. They don't drain me, so they're not Real Dreams, just a new way for me to brainstorm problems." MK rolled his eyes at them.

"Michael Keith, there are many ways of harnessing the ability to see what may be." Sel stepped out of the shadows.

"Let's go, young man. We need to have a chat." Cronos was with her.

MK gaped at his Aunt and Uncle in denial. "Oh no!!! No way in hell am I a Time Guardian like…" His panic attack opened a portal beneath his feet.

"Michael!" Keith made a grab for him, but the portal closed before he could take hold of his hand.

"Shit! What the hell is going on?!" Rand glowered at Sel and Cronos.

"MK is not a Galaxy Knight that isn't possible or is it?" Bruce arched a brow at them.

"Sel, MK didn't go to his Nana sulking about Sam being all powerful did he?" Jeff scowled.

"Jeff, one does not have to have a Senshi counterpart to be gifted with Galaxy Knight abilities. His father is a Galaxy Knight, his mother is a Senshi, and his twin sister is a Senshi as well." She corrected him.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY GRANDSON IS AND I WANT TO KNOW YESTERDAY!" Keith lost it and was in full fang mode.

"Calm yourself, Keith Michael. Michael Keith is safe. Confused as hell, but safe at his domicile." Cronos finally spoke.

"Home is safe with his, so that is where his portal took him. Now excuse us while we reason with him." Sel and Cronos vanished.

"Gods, both of them?" Keith groaned.

"Eric is gonna have…"

"What?" Eric growled stepping out of the shadows. "What did my kids do now? Sam's, at home, but MK was supposed to be meeting all of you here. The triplets are in school, as is Starry, and my newborns are sleeping. Where is Michael Keith?"

"You, uh, just missed him." Rand shrugged.

"Dad, what's going on? Dromi sensed you going from panicking to off the scales furious, now start talking."

"MK has been hiding something from all of us and his secret has sent him into hiding." Jeff sucked it up and started with the explanations.

"MK never hides from anything, unless it's an official boring event. What was this secret?"

"Denial is more appropriate than secret…MK has evolved beyond Real Dreams to…" Bruce thought that needed correcting and tried his own shot at explaining to Eric.

"He was the power surge a few minutes ago?" Eric eyed them in disbelief. "Both of them are like…"

"Sel and Cronos. Oh and You and Dromi." The four men nodded.

"No wonder he fled in terror." Eric chuckled. "MK hates not being in control, but now was not the time for this to awaken within him." He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"So far he's just managed to open a portal and had been using his seer abilities to brainstorm all of the possible outcomes for this weekend."

"He didn't realize that he was using untapped power until Sel and Cronos showed up."

"Then that sent him running back home to hide."

"He went where?! Crap! Dromi's napping." Eric vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK's portal opened right above the exercise mat inside the lair. "No!!! I was happy the way it was!" He grumbled darkly.

Daniel gaped at him in shock. "Uh, MK, since when can you manipulate portals?"

"Big Brother's in denial." Sammy yawned from her place in Daniel's lap. "Daddy was too."

"I am not, Sammy Lynn! Dad is mom's Galaxy Knight, as Danny is yours! Alley is not a Senshi therefore I am not like Dad!" MK's snarls echoed off the wall of the lair.

"That's not how it works. You either are or you aren't." Sammy rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I am not a frickin Knight! Time-Guardian or whatever the hell Aunt Sel and Uncle Cronos think I am!" MK's body glowed with energy and the symbol of Black Lion blazed on his forehead.

'**Danny, throw up a shield around this area. We've got to protect poor Hal.' **Sam instinctively transformed into Neo Arus. "Lola, activate my armor."

'**Holy shit! He's gonna trash your parent's lair!'** Daniel, in Galaxy Knight armor, had already placed a barrier between them and MK. "Uh, buddy, you need to channel it in before they ground you for eternity for trashing the lair!"

Energy arched off him in electrical sparks. "Oh, Shit! How the hell am I doing this!?" MK eyed his hands and the electrical energy sparking off them.

(Let me in, Big brother, before you EMP the place!) Sammy linked with her brother gasping at the power backlash that followed. "Oh goddess, is this gonna hurt, but it needs to be done." She left Daniel's arms to go help her frazzled twin.

'**Samantha, get back here!'** Daniel hissed, it was taking all he had keeping the AI's safe behind his shield. "God Damnit, Michael Keith! Focus your mind before someone gets fried!"

"Sam…help me!" MK locked eyes with his twin.

"I'm here, Mikey. Just remember your training, focus on calming your mind." Sam reached out and grabbed hold of his hand.

The power was off the charts, but she focused on channeling it through her and her armor was protecting her from being fried by the electrical charge. She was able to safely ground him enough to defuse his power spike safely. "Mikey, harness that energy m rein it in, and you'll be fine…" Sam had never tried her empathic abilities before and it had taken its toll on her body.

"Sam?" MK caught her in his arms. (Sammy, what did you do?!)

She was barely conscious in his arms and her nose was bleeding heavily. (No big…you needed me…I kinda like having to Galaxy Knights watching my back…) She answered weakly.

Daniel dashed over to the mat. "Shit! Are you happy now, Michael Keith! Your toddler tantrum and inability to control it hurt my Sammy! She used empathy, you dumbass! She isn't trained to do that yet!!" He wanted to strangle his best friend.

"I didn't…"

"Shut it, Michael!" Daniel gathered her in his arms, opened a portal, and left him there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Portals opened all over the lair.

"Michael?! What's going on?! Where are Daniel and Samantha?!" Dromi raced down the stone steps and over to her son.

"MK, was the tantrum worth it?" Cronos scowled down at him.

"What the hell is going on now?" Alan glared at his Aunt and the King of the Gods.

Michael had buried his face in his hands to hide that he was crying. He had seriously harmed his twin because he had no control over this part of him. "I screwed major, alright! I was out of control and Sam…" He broke down completely.

"Holy Hell! She didn't!" Alan swore ripely under his breath. "That was you!?"

"What did she do?! Why's he crying?! What does that have to do with, unless MK's like…?" Andy eyed her son and then the others.

"Michael is a Galaxy Knight, as well as a Time-Guardian. His power is energy…electrical energy…" Sel calmly explained.

"Oh goddess, tell me she didn't…" Andy knelt down beside her son.

"I'm sorry, Mom." MK was crying even harder now.

"Dromi!" Eric took in the sight of his son crying, his wife scared out of her mind about Sam, Alan swearing, an amazingly calm Sel and Cronos and raced down the stairs to his wife. "Talk now!"

"I told you it was major, but no you ignored both of us!" Tim and Hunter snarled at Charlie as they stalked out of a portal.

"Renny took off screaming that Sam was in trouble! Then you and Hunter left Dylan on watch, because E suddenly found himself sharing space with Hal!" Charlie snarled back at them before focusing on MK. "Hell Bells! That power spike was you?! No wonder everyone is going mental!"

"Sam linked with me…I couldn't power down and now she's visiting our Great-grandparents again…" MK passed out in his mother's arms.

"Michael?!" Andy and Eric cried out in panic.

Alan took out his med-scanner to check over MK. "Damn it, he's still linked with Sam and since his awakening was beyond extreme its put his entire system into chaos. The twins might be spending the weekend in the Medical center recuperating instead of celebrating at their birthday bash." He motioned for Eric to pick up MK. "The sooner we get him stabilized the better I'll feel."

"We'll watch the twins. You go with Alan." Tim reassured his frantic Aunt and Uncle.

"There's formula if they get hungry…"

"We're pros at this and we'll keep an eye on the triplets and Starry when they get home from school." Charlie echoed Tim's reassurance.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. You go focus on MK and Sam." Hunter nodded.

"Thanks you three. We'll keep you informed." They left via Alan's portal.

"The two of us will go see to Sam." Cronos and Sel vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astral Plain

"What was I suppose to do, Uncle James? Let MK nuke our parent's lair, nullifying Hal, Rora, and compromising our planets security?" Sammy paced in front of her Uncle and great-grandparents.

"Sam, no one is saying that what you did was wrong." Queen Jessica said soothingly.

"Risking ones self for the good of others is a fine quality in any crowned princess." Alfor agreed.

"Gramps, calling for assistance and not taking on every situation on ones one is also a fine leadership quality and one Sam has yet to learn." Jamie pinned her with a look.

"If I had then the lair, its contents, Danny, Mikey, and me would have been electrocuted and EMP'D by now! Not to mention the main part of the house!" Sammy glared at her Uncle.

"Enough, with trying to assign blame where none is needed!" Helios ended that argument.

"James is remembering the times when your mother frequently visited us here. It's got him believing that you will be following the same path." Shantasia thought out both sides of the situation.

"No offense to any of you, but this place gives me the creeps." Sammy shivered wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't intentionally visit here, it just happens." She sat down beside her Great-Nana, who immediately pulled her into her arms.

"Samantha, portals work both ways. The simplest solution is often better than the complex one." Cronos lectured softly.

"Mikey had awoken me from my nap and as I've been running on zero sleep these days for obvious reasons, logic was the furthest thing from my mind." Sam hated being wrong about anything and to have your missteps shoved in ones face was the worst.

"Learning and growing from ones mistakes is one of life's key lessons." Cronos frowned. "Admitting ones mistakes is keys as well."

"Yeah, but I don't have to like it…" Sam felt like strangling her brother, who appeared in front of her. "Message received now gang up on him."

"Ah man! Mom and Dad are gonna freak!" MK groaned.

"Both of you?!" Jamie felt like pulling his hair out.

"Never mind that, James Alexander! Focus on the twins!"

"No! Focus on hothead here! I'm all lectured out, thank you very much!" Sam glowered at her Uncle. "He's the reason we're here in the first place!"

"Now Sam, there's no use assigning blame. Michael Keith couldn't help it that his mind couldn't accept the honor bestowed upon him." Shantasia countered. "You've always wanted what was given to you. Michael was content with the skills he'd finally mastered and wasn't ready for the next stage in his awakening."

"Granted, compared to me he's always been lacking power wise, but his tantrum was not warranted." Sam couldn't help but rib him on that point. Mr Perfect was far from perfection and it was amusing to see him face that realization head-on.

"Samantha, be nice." Cronos warned. "Your brother's goals and your own forged each of your separate paths."

"Excuse me! Lagging behind, my ass!" MK glowered down at her. "The Captaincy means something to me! Feeling dad's shoes is an honor! I was fine with never being a Galactic Knight/Time-Guardian! Unlike you, who is never satisfied, until she can do everything! And where did that find you, huh, Sammy!? Shot! Blinded and lying in a coma for days even weeks at a time!"

"You pompous bastard! You dare insinuate that I wanted to get shot, live through and endless Real Dream and the nightmares that followed after! That I reveled in seeing our family members snuffed out like that!" She was so furious with him that her whole astral body was radiating with blinding white hot energy.

"Maybe not about the Mega Real Dream, but on everything else hell yeah!" MK wasn't near ready to back down and mirrored his sister's power. "If the shoe fits Little Miss Trouble Magnet!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah, right, Samantha! You have to take on everything yourself! The hell with teamwork or calling for help using your panic button or gods forbid via your limitless mind! No you created, with Nana Sere's help, an alter ego like Shade!" MK vented all of his pent up frustrations and fury at her.

"Everyone was off on a male bonding expedition…" Sammy muttered in her defense.

"Bull shit, Samantha! The Justice League was looking after Gotham! You were just pissed that someone actually caught you off guard and wanted payback! Their footage of you skulking about as 'trinity' proves that and the only reason they let you is because Laurel, Dani, and Cal were shadowing your ever move!" MK sliced through that line of defense.

"That is enough out of both of you! Snarling at each other isn't going to help matters any! Sam's the image of her mother! Where as MK's the mirror image of Keith, he is also as stubborn as his father in so many ways! Neither of you can help who and what you are!" Lilly appeared before them in all her angelic ethereal glory.

An unpleased Az was standing beside her.

"Uncle Az…Aunt Lilly…um…" Sam gulped nervously. "Nice wings…"

"There is no shame in having ones sister come to ones aid." Az growled softly, his ice blue eyes narrowed at MK. "Nor is there lack of courage when one is in need of assistance during critical situations." Sam was the next to feel his icy cool stare.

"Yeah, yeah, we know…" MK and Sam felt three again.

"Apologize to each other and then we shall see about sending you both on your way." Az ordered in his trademark deadly soft voice.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I just worry that your rash actions are gonna get you killed." MK hugged her fiercely.

"I'm sorry too, Mikey. I feel the same way about your stubborn streak..." Sam hugged him back. "You're rash too you know."

"Yeah, we're both pains sometimes," MK smirked as he brushed away the tears on her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Yeah, we are, but at least we love each other." Sam managed a weak smile. "I can help you with your stubbornness if you'd like and with your new gifts…"

"Deal. I'll help you rein in your impulsive side." MK grinned.

"Gods, we're a pair aren't we." Sam cuddled against his shoulder.

"Yeah, but we're an unbeatable team." MK rested his chin on her head and the two of them vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy and Eric's sanctuary

Hunter figuring that the arrival of Renny meant that she could handle watching the twins so he had left her and Charlie to watch the newborns while he had gone to the Medical Center to check on MK and Sam's conditions. That and he had been called back on watch with Dylan by Jeff.

That had been hours ago and the two of them were ready to pull their hair out.

Charlie winced in pain as Drew's howls continued to up in decibels. Both of the newborns were still howling for their parents and nothing that he and Renny had tried was working. The pacing the floor, the rock, hell even the patented walk and sway methods hadn't worked on them.

Tim was downstairs fixing dinner, while trying to keep DJ in his sight at all times. The girls were being looked after by hanging out at 'Arus Central' Rohan and Allana's palace. The current residence of a great deal of the family, so they were taken care of.

The cats were, well, two of them anyway, were amused with watching the two of them desperately trying to soothe the newborns.

Pandora was worriedly pacing downstairs with Isis over Sam and MK.

Pacing alongside them was Luna and Artemis's youngest kitten Merlin. His snow white fur and piercing blue eyes made him the image of their father. He was a surprise birthday present for MK.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to all of them was that Raye and Serenity were patiently waiting down in the lair for one of them to buckle under.

"Renny's resorting to using her crystal to try and soothe Annie." Sere grinned at Raye.

"Charlie looks desperate." Raye smirked.

"They both are. Tim's got a tracker on DJ, so he's covered all this bases. DJ could easily calm them, but he's steamed about having a sitter as devious and intelligent as he is." Sere absently stroked Luna's fur.

Luna closed her eyes in bliss. "The two of them are learning a valuable lesson not unlike the one you and Darien did while watching over that little boy during your more volatile years of your courtship."

"He wasn't a newborn and it brought the two of us closer." Sere smiled fondly.

"Charlie and Renny have both done their share of baby nurturing, but they've only braved watching their own siblings and cousins. Neither of them ever dared taking on watching any of Dromi and Eric's kids or when they did Sam and MK were doing all the work tending to them." Sel joined the two of them.

"Well?" Sere pinned her with a worried look, her thoughts once again focused on her two eldest grandkids.

"Give them both time to recharge. All will be well that I promise you." She smiled at her.

"We're they?" Raye wasn't convinced.

"Yes Raye, they were visiting their Great-grandparents, but merely as a means of neutral ground."

"Neutral ground. The Astral Plain is a stepping stone to crossing over, not a sparring field." Sere couldn't believe her ears.

"Perhaps for a mortal, but MK and Sam are eternal souls and are quite safe, even a stepping stone away from the 'Veil of Silence'."

"Taking a flight with ones astral form is one thing, but seeking neutral territory on the Astral Plain is beyond extreme." Raye narrowed her eyes in disapproval.

"What matters is that the two of them are going to be fine." Sel ignored their glares and focused on the main screen. Tim was teaching DJ some culinary skills, while the other two were sinking fast with the newborns. "They're too stubborn to admit defeat and the babies need not be miserable as well as their older siblings."

"Fine Selena, we will go rescue the kids, but we're still not going to talk with MK and Sam." Sere growled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renny glared at Charlie. "This is getting us nowhere. I'm calling for Momma and Aunt Raye."

"They want Uncle Eric and Aunt Dromi, besides calling for help is like admitting that we're hopeless at this." Charlie never liked to fail at anything.

"Your ego is not worth these two being sick with colic all night. I'm calling them…" She nearly jumped out of her skin when their mother breezed into the nursery. "Momma…"

"There is nothing wrong with asking for help when everything you've tried isn't working." Sere took Annie out of her arms and cuddled her against her shoulder.

"These two felt what happened to their siblings and also feel their parent's reaction to Michael and Sammy's current conditions." Raye now had Drew cuddled against her shoulder.

Charlie watched in amazement as the twins finally settled off to sleep in their arms. "Watching Rachel was never this much work. She adored me…" He brooded.

"She's your sister, of course she adored you." Renny was just relieved that the babies were content for now. "Well, one things for sure. It'll be years yet before I even think of tackling motherhood."

"Sweetie, the two of you did nothing wrong. Babies, especially newborns as special as these two, don't understand feelings like fear quite yet. They need to feel safe and nurtured by the ones caring for them." Sere tried to defuse their frazzled emotions.

"Babies have a sixth sense when it comes to those caring for the, Sere and I are mothers, experts on how to soothe and hold them. Where as the two of you are years away from being parents and aren't giving off the soothing energy that these two needed to appease their fears." Raye soothingly rocked Drew back to sleep.

"Yeah, well, it's hard to do that when your best friends are most likely visiting their Great-Grandparents on the Astral Plain." Charlie felt caged in the nursery and desperately needed some air. Their mothers were looking at him with knowing eyes and Renny had this bemused look in her eyes. "You've, uh, got this covered. I'm gonna go check what's up downstairs." He bolted from the nursery for some much needed space.

"Seriously, Momma. You too Aunt Raye." Renny tried her best not to burst our laughing and wake the babies, but amused mirth danced in her magenta eyes. "You didn't have to terrify him like that…"

"He'll be fine, sweetie…" Sere smothered her own giggles.

"Poor baby and he was trying to be so strong too…" Raye smirked.

"Yeah, until you two kept putting us in the category of parents." Renny rolled her eyes. "Yes we love each other, but we are no where near ready to be parents. So Daddy has nothing to be so paranoid about."

"Just humor him, sweetie." Sere smiled serenely.

"Like I have a choice." Renny left them to tend to the twins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 37

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cin ©1999-2009

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used period. That means the plot, the storyline, all of the original ideas, the heartlink, twin link, etc....All of that is not to be reproduced in any other fanfiction or in any attempts to re-write my story using my characters. Don't even ask unless you are the creators of the series and like my ideas and wish to pay me for the use of them... My stories are my babies...

©Sailor Moon 1992 Takeuchi Naoko and Kodansha. Also belongs to Bandai, Disney, Toei Animation, ©DIC 1997, Rino records, for the songs, and all others associated with rights. I am not trying to take credit for Sailor Moon or make any money. The Power Rangers and DC characters belong to their various companies, but I just like including unique situations in my story...


End file.
